Secrets del Passat
by LilaSnape
Summary: J.K. Rowling ens va explicar la veritable història d'en Severus Snape i la Lily Evans? Un relat per als qui creguin que, entre ells dos, hi havia molt més a dir. Fanfic Sev/Lily que ja té escrit el final. Perquè el veritable amor va sempre més enllà!
1. Sempre hi haurà un trosset de tu

**Secrets del passat**

**Relats amb fons musical** **sobre la vida de Lily Evans i Severus Snape**

Disclaimer: Tots els personatges, excepte la Johanna, pertanyen a la bruixa anglesa J.K. Rowling… Si fossin meus, en Severus Snape no hagués mort… Obvi, no?!.

**Cap.1: Sempre hi haurà un trosset de tu**

**La soledat que ara em rodeja, em fa adonar del temps que hem perdut...**

Els ulls verds es van trobar amb els negres, però desprès d'un segon, alguna cosa va semblar desaparèixer en la seva pròpia foscor, deixant-los fixos, en blanc i buits. La mà que agafava en Harry va fer un fort espetec en caure al terra. En Severus Snape ja no es mouria mai més.

* * *

**Intentant resoldre allò que és impossible, som diferents ja ho deies tu...**

'Sang de fang, sang de fang...'

En Severus Snape va tancar la porta de la seva habitació d'Slytherin abans de posar-se a cridar, i sense adonar-se'n una tèbia gota va descendir per les seves galtes, ara més blanques que mai. Havia viscut tantes coses al seu costat, havia fet tants esforços per encaixar al seu món... De sobte, va recordar aquell matí infantil en uns gronxadors, quan ella va descobrir-lo darrere d'uns arbustos i ell va reunir força suficient per mirar-la als ulls i dir-li, per fi, que els seus destins estaven lligats a la màgia. Temps enrere, havia assajat aquell moment davant del mirall de la seva habitació. Cada paraula, cada gest amb els quals podria parlar a aquella criatura que havia estat espiant; l'hipnotitzant nena pèl-roja dels grans ulls verds.

Arran d'aquell dia s'havien fet amics, els millors amics del món. Havia aconseguit que ella hi confiés i junts havien estat espiant a la seva germana gran, la Petúnia, rient-se'n innocentment... Evidentment, també havien tingut algunes diferències, però quan aquells ulls verds demanaven perdó o el miraven, era impossible no cedir.

Amb el temps, va arribar la somiada carta de la felicitat, i el moment de marxar a Hogwarts, on podrien passar més temps junts. Ella sempre li preguntava coses que desconeixia i a en Severus li entusiasmava respondre-li amb mil i un detalls, admirant aquells ulls verds i intentant no perdre'ls de vista ni un sol segon.

La il·lusió per ella el feia tirar endavant, el seu cor només responia davant d'ella i ja no s'imaginava la vida lluny d'aquella noia. En principi, el fet que no hagués anat a Slytherin va caure-li com una galleda d'aigua freda i una profunda pena el va envair durant els primers mesos de la seva estància al castell, però ella li sabia compensar. L'acompanyava sempre a la biblioteca i feien junts tots aquells deures de l'escola, posant especial devoció a les tasques de Pocions, assignatura que encantava als dos.

Eren inseparables, encara que ella, la Lily, sentia cert rebuig cap als seus companys a la casa de les serps i no eren poques les vegades que havien acabat discutint sobre el tema. Malgrat tot, en Severus sempre acabava convencent-la que ell mai seria com aquella gent i que ella ja el coneixia prou com per no dubtar-ne.

I, de sobte, va arribar aquell dia. Maleït Potter... l'havia posat en ridícul amb el seu propi encanteri. Ja feia setmanes, que a les hores d'esmorzar, dinar i sopar, en Severus observava com la Lily compartia distretes converses amb aquella colla d'en Potter. Tots ells, creguts Gryffindors que reien cegament de les bromes dels dos imbècils més grans de l'escola, en James Potter i en Sirius Black. Com li hagués agradat esclafar-los amb les seves pròpies mans i allunyar-los d'ella. Ell no era conscient d'haver-los provocat mai, però en canvi sempre rebia insults i burles de part seva, des del primer dia...des del mateix moment en què tots quatre van coincidir en aquell compartiment del Hogwarts Express.

**Serà que tot ha acabat, però amb els anys veuré que el què havia de ser ja està. Mai ho he vist tant clar...**

Però perquè havia insultat a la persona que més estimava? Per un moment, l'havia vist com una part més del grup assetjador, li havia semblat veure un tímid somriure als seus llavis, mentre tothom observava de quin color eren els seus calçotets. No podia negar la veritat. Per un moment havia pensat en la seva mare, en les pallisses que aquesta, i també ell, rebien habitualment del seu pare _muggle_... Per un moment, en veure aquell tímid somriure en els llavis de la persona estimada, s'havia sentit enganyat i tot l'odi que guardava al fons de la seva ment cap als _muggles_, l'havia exterioritzat en ella, que no deixava de ser-ne filla, per molt que ell l'estimés més que a la seva vida.

Però hi hauria esperança? Faria gala ella, una vegada més, de la seva benevolència habitual i el tornaria a perdonar?. Havia de comprovar-ho, plorant en aquelles masmorres no ho sabria mai. I mentre s'eixugava les llàgrimes i pujava pels passadissos solitaris cap a la Torre de Gryffindor s'acovardia per moments. I si ella ja no el perdonava?¿

* * *

**Jo sé que tot el que hem viscut, mai morirà, mai es fondrà**

No l'havia perdonat. Ella havia fugit a l'interior de la torre, deixant-lo allà davant del gran quadre de l'entrada. Novament, li havia recriminat la seva 'amistat' amb en Avery i en Malfoy. Certament, ells somiaven en convertir-se en cavallers de la mort, però com podia estar ella segura que allò era realment tan terrible?

'Sang de fang, sang de fang'

La sang bombejava al seu cervell d'una forma alarmant, es veia incapaç de contenir-se durant molt més temps. No entenia que li passava, però en ell s'havien despertat noves sensacions que martellejaven els seus sentits. Sentia els músculs endurir-se i la seva agitada respiració com si anés a perdre la cordura d'una vegada per totes. Podria marxar però… sense pensar-s'ho dos cops, va aprofitar que sortien dos estudiants de quart any de Gryffindor, els va apartar amb virulència, fent que el retrat de la senyora Grassa comencés a cridar i a saltar d'un quadre a altre, i va començar a pujar els esgraons que conduïen cap al dormitori femení.

Va obrir la porta amb ímpetu i va descobrir que una plorosa Lily l'observava sola, asseguda sobre el seu llit. Llavors, va dirigir-se a ella traspassant-la amb la mirada, amb tota la profunditat d'aquells ulls negres. Per un moment, va semblar-li que el color de les galtes d'ella mudava cap a un to encara més roig i que un calfred la feia aixecar tremolosa.

-No te'n has adonat encara? –va cridar-li, mentre l'agafava del braç dret i la col·locava just davant seu, tan a prop que podia sentir el seu tebi alè, recorrent-li les faccions de la cara.

-Severus jo...això ha estat una bogeria. No pots entrar aquí, t'expulsaran! Que fas? –va al·legar tímidament la noia, mentre intentava allunyar-se'n en va, mirant-lo com si fos la primera vegada que es trobessin.

-Que faig? Que faig, dius? –va dir-li ell mentre amb un somriure amarg buscava la mirada de la noia i afluixava la pressió al voltant del seu braç, com si s'acabés d'adonar que li podia fer mal.

-Ho sento molt, però ja no et puc perdonar. Tu has agafat un camí i jo un altre. – va repetir-li la jove Gryffindor, com havia fet moments abans davant aquell noble retrat.

-És que no vull el teu perdó, macaguntot. T'estimo. Ho entens?. T'he estimat sempre, des de la primera vegada que em vaig fixar en els teus ulls, Lily Evans. T'estimo com mai he estimat a ningú, com ni tan sols he pogut estimar a la meva família!

Desprès d'aquells crits, va semblar que el silenci s'apoderava de la solitària estància i l'eco de les seves paraules va inundar l'oïda a en Severus, que va creure escoltar els batecs del seu propi cor, desbocant-se i mil papallones que li recorrien nervioses l'estómac. De cop i volta, va fixar els seus ulls en els llavis d'ella. Eren tan perfectes, se'ls imaginava tan dolços... la raó li va fugir sobtadament, i com si fos un somni, va acostar-hi la seva boca amb cert temor. Amb una mà va acariciar-los tendrament, mentre sentia que els cops de les papallones del seu estómac el farien morir en qualsevol moment...

Aprofitant l'actitud titubejant de la noia, va obrir la seva boca a poc a poc, saborejant cada instant d'aquell esperat moment, recorrent amb la seva llengua cada part de la d'ella. Com si la Lily s'hagués de trencar en qualsevol moment, va deixar anar la mà amb què li subjectava el braç, i va posar-lo sobre l'espatlla, a prop de la nuca, intentant acostar-la més, si és que això era possible.

Llavors, la noia va enllaçar els seus braços tímidament a la seva cintura i ell va començar a acariciar-li el cabell amb la mà esquerra. No s'ho podia creure, tenia por d'obrir els ulls, fins i tot... s'estava fent un petó amb la Lily Evans, l'ésser que estimava bojament, que l'obsessionava.

**Quedarà un record, quedaran mil imatges... **

Tots dos junts, com si una força els atrapés van intentar avançar cap a la comoditat del llit, però ella es va entrebancar i en Severus va caure damunt seu, al terra. Es van continuar petonejant en la penombra de l'habitació, com si fossin dos amants que tenen prohibit mirar-se.

A mesura que passaven els minuts, començaven a fer-se els petons amb desesperació. Ell va poder sentir els batecs incontrolats al cor de la seva estimada tan a prop com estaven un de l'altre, un sobre l'altre, a tocar del seu pit. Les seves mans van començar a recórrer la seva espatlla, els seus dits es van enroscar definitivament en el cabell espurnejant d'ella, aquell cabell que representava el seu cel i el seu infern.

Sols en la foscor, amb l'únic acompanyament dels seus sospirs i el so dels seus petons fugaços, es van declarar l'amor al que sempre havien estat destinats des del mateix instant en què ell la va conèixer i ella es va convertir en la temàtica de tots els seus somnis i malsons.

**Sempre hi haurà un trosset de tu...**

En aquella habitació, va començar a despullar-la lentament, gaudint de cada carícia que encenia el seu cor, el d'ella, que es deixava fer, presonera d'aquell sentiment incommensurable que l'havia embogit fins a l'oblit.

Cada sospir inevitable, cada gemec que ella ofegava fent-li petons al coll, i ell al pit d'ella, encara mig tapat per la roba interior. Cada carícia suau, i provocadora arrossegant-se per tots els racons del seu cos pigat.

Finalment, en un acte reflex, sense ni tan sols pensar-ho, en Severus va descordar-li el botó de la faldilla i, tot seguit, va baixar-li la cremallera, mentre la mirava amb aquella mirada tan freda. A continuació, els seus llavis van dibuixar un somriure irònic, va baixar lentament aquella faldilla groc-i-vermella, mentre li petonejava les cames i apropant-se al seu ventre va fer-li un petó gairebé imperceptible, sentint com ella s'estremia als seus braços.

Fins aquell moment, ella només s'havia deixat fer, no havia dit ni fet res, i només havia respost als petons desesperats d'ell. De sobte, però, va agafar-lo suaument per la barbeta, mentre el feia ascendir lentament pel seu cos, fins que els seus fronts es van tocar.

No es podia creure el que estava fent, qualsevol diria que estava sota d'una maledicció Imperius, però per primera vegada a la seva vida va escoltar el seu cor i els seus instints, es va apropar més al tors d'ell, va treure-li el cinturó, va desbotonar-li els botons de la camisa i va mirar-lo fixament al fons dels seus ulls negres, com si s'hi hagués d'ofegar.

En aquell moment, els dos van saber que arribarien fins al final, que el camí que havien emprès minuts abans no tenia cap altra tornada possible.

Segons desprès, un cop desposseïts de les poques peces de roba que encara duien damunt, ell entrava suaument dins d'ella, fusionant-se així en una sola persona. Llavors, el gest de dolor d'ella, va omplir-lo de satisfacció. Ell era el primer... en Potter no l'havia tocat o, si més no, no havia arribat a fer-li l'amor, a penetrar aquell temple sagrat que l'havia estat esperant només a ell, a en Severus Snape.

Moments més tard, ambdós iniciaven un moviment rítmic, però pausat, que s'anava accelerant en cada gota de suor que queia dels seus fronts fins arribar a ser salvatge, en cada embestida que feia ell, buscant tocar el cel nerviosament. I, quan per fi, van arribar al punt màxim de la seva bogeria, entre convulsions i explosions candents, van sentir amb ells el sentiment més perfecte del món, havien arribat al paradís.

En Severus sabent que quan allò s'acabés, la reacció de la Lily podria ser d'espant en adonar-se dels seus actes, va abraçar-la, però no va fer cap moviment per sortir de dintre seu. Fins que es va adonar que no ho podia allargar més i va caure exhaust al seu costat.

Els dos es van abraçar, i mentre ell acariciava aquella melena pèl-roja que el tornava boig, el silenci va tornar a apoderar-se de les seves ànimes, i així van romandre durant hores, mig adormits, fins que es va començar a sentir soroll a la sala comú dels lleons.

**Se que el meu cor no ho sent així, però el que no puc és canviar el destí...**

La seva pell era pàl·lida però càlida, tenia un cos esvelt, uns ulls electritzants d'un verd intens, el seu cabell era del mateix color roig que la sang; Tenia un caràcter fort, malgrat tot, fes el que fes, sempre estava acompanyada d'una estranya aura de dignitat i tendresa. El seu sentit de la justícia sempre havia estat molt més desenvolupat que la de qualsevol altre adolescent, fos de la casa que fos. Sempre havia estat més madura, del que li exigia la seva edat. Era bona estudiant, la millor en pocions, astronomia, i aritmància . No li agradava volar en escombra, però si gaudir dels partits de Quidditch com a espectadora. Sens dubte, els professors no dubtaven que un dia o altre seria prefecta i que arribaria a aconseguir ser premi anual.

Ell destacava pel contrast entre la blancor de la seva pell i els seus cabells negres, a vegades massa greixosos, que li penjaven fins a l'espatlla. Sempre vestia de negre. També era un dels millors en pocions, i destacava en Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal. De fet, sempre havia sentit certa curiositat per la màgia negra i es podia passar tardes senceres llegint-ne llibres a la Secció Prohibida de la Biblioteca, intentant passar desapercebut.

Ambdós havien escoltat els crits i riures que provenien de la sala comú, en Severus es va reincorporar sobresaltat, es va vestir ràpidament i la va mirar.

-Te'n has d'anar – va contestar ella, com intentant assimilar el que havia passat.

-Per on? Si surto em veuran. No voldràs pas que em trobi amb en Potter i companyia, oi?

-Per aquí...-va fer un gest amb el cap i li va assenyalar l'escombra que romania sota la finestra, encara tancada.

-Però...però ja saps que tinc pànic a volar...

-Siusplau, Sev...Severus... –va pregar-li ella, visiblement confosa.

No s'hi podia negar, mai ho hauria pogut fer quan el miraven aquells ulls verds. Va acostar-se a l'escombra, va obrir la finestra i quan es disposava a muntar-la, va semblar-li que la Lily el tornava a cridar.

-Oblida'm, oblida-ho tot.... – va pronunciar ella, mentre els ulls se li humitejaven visiblement.

En Severus es disposava a contestar-li, a dir-li que allò que li demanava no ho podria fer mai, i menys ara que se la sentia tan seva, però la porta es va començar a obrir i va haver de empènyer l'escombra a l'exterior fins que va desaparèixer.

* * *

**És que l'amor m'ha ensenyat a no poder viure al teu costat...**

Abans que la porta s'acabés d'obrir, la Lily va ser prou ràpida com per tibar d'un dels llençols del seu llit i embolicar-s'hi. No entenia que li havia passat, ella que sempre ho controlava tot, ella que fins llavors s'hauria definit com una persona sensata... En Severus havia estat el seu millor amic durant molts anys, i ella se l'havia estimat fins al punt que la seva ment adolescent havia dibuixat aquella escena desenes de vegades... Malgrat tot, allò no podia ser, en Sev... en Sev havia escollit el mal camí... Tothom estava convençut que acabaria a les files d'aquell poderós mag, que segons deien les males llengües estava reunint adeptes per eliminar la sang impura del món dels mags...i ella...ella era filla de _muggles_... no només ella ho era, la persona que acabava d'obrir la porta, la seva amiga inseparable, Mary McDonald també ho era...

Una jove morena, d'aspecte hindú, se la mirava atentament des de la porta...

-Lily, reina... que no et trobes bé?. La professora McGonnagall m'ha demanat per tu... tu mai faltes a cap reunió escolar, i aquesta era per explicar-nos que ens espera el curs vinent – va explicar-li preocupada.

La Lily, però, no va saber que havia de contestar... va estar-se en silenci uns segons i just quan anava a inventar-se que no es trobava gens bé, que havia agafat una forta grip, la Mary va interrompre-la.

-No deus estar pas deprimida per les paraules de l'imbècil de l'Snape, oi?- i sense deixar-la expressar-se, va continuar tot fent una ganyota- Si ho arribo a saber no et dic que t'estava esperant davant del quadre i el deixo que s'hi quedi eternament, si així ho volia...

-Jo... jo... He parlat amb ell i li he dit que no el perdonaria.

-Ben fet, no el necessites per res...ja sé que abans éreu molt amics, però... que caram...tu aviat tindràs xicot i no necessitaràs persones que et portin problemes – va comentar la morena amb un gran somriure.

-Xicot? –La Lily estava tan confosa que no sabia a què es referia la seva amiga.

-Clar, dona... en James t'ha demanat per sortir mil i una vegades... És tan guapo...tu també ho penses, he vist com el mires últimament.

**Sentiments que em trenquen ara i per sempre...**

Aquelles paraules van tocar-la al pit, com si es tractés d'una maledicció. Era veritat, els últims dies s'havia fixat més que mai en l'atractiu d'en James Potter... Havia arribat a pensar que no estaria tan malament sortir-hi... Al cap i a la fi, ell sempre li havia mostrat el seu interès insistentment... Obsessivament, cada dia li recordava com li brillaven els ulls, les qualitats del seu somriure o qualsevol altre cosa afalagadora que li vingués al cap en aquell moment... La jove Evans sempre havia pensat que era un imbècil, que es pensava que havia d'agradar a tothom, i que no podia entendre com ella se li resistia, ja que totes les altres alumnes de Hogwarts, fins i tot alguna Slytherin, haguessin pagat milers de galions d'or per ser el centre de la seva atenció.

Si... en James era el noi que li convenia, no ho dubtava,... però el seu cor no bategava amb la mateixa força que quan qui tenia al costat era en Severus. Ell havia estat el primer que li havia parlat de màgia i ara també havia estat el primer que havia recorregut el seu cos, sense límits, sense vergonya.

-Lily, estàs bé? T'estic parlant....-la Mary intentava cridar l'atenció de la seva amiga, que semblava trobar-se en una dimensió paral·lela, amb els ulls perduts a la paret.

La Lily, ara si, la va mirar, però no va saber que dir...ni tan sols va saber dibuixar-li un somriure...

-Definitivament no et trobes bé, eh?. T'estava dient que he vist l'Alice i en Frank Longbottom al jardí fent-se un petó... no m'estranya que ella ja mai vingui amb nosaltres. Tan debò jo també trobés el meu príncep blau.

Aquell cop, la Lily si que l'havia escoltat. Sabia perfectament que el príncep blau de la Mary tenia nom i cognoms, Sirius Black... però també sabia que no podia desitjar-li que tingués sort, perquè ella no era la única persona propera que perdia els sentits en veure'l.

-Mary... disculpa'm... no em trobo gens bé, necessito dormir – va assegurar la Lily amb un aire sincer.

-Si ja veig que estaves a punt d'anar a somiar amb els angelets, però podries posar-te el pijama no?... no fa pas tanta calor – la Mary la mirava de dalt a baix, ja que el llençol li transparentava algunes parts del seu cos, en especial la forma i el color dels seus pits.

En veure-ho, la Lily va envermellir i es va ficar ràpidament sota la flassada del seu llit. La Mary, sense dir res més, ja que s'havia convençut que la seva companya no es trobava gens bé, va dirigir-se a la finestra. De sobte, va sentir-se un crit.

-Que passa ara? – va dir la Lily de mala gana, tot i que en realitat no podia tancar els ulls sense que hi aparegués una mirada negra i un somriure irònic.

-L'escombra...l'escombra de la Johanna... per Merlí! Demà hi ha partit, ella és la caçadora de Hufflepuff i m'havia confiat la seva escombra.

-Upps, tran...tranquil·la Mary... jo sé on és – va aconseguir dir la Lily tartamudejant de l'ensurt- Demà a primera hora li donaré.

-Però, que n'has fet?-la Mary ja no va obtenir resposta, perquè la Lily s'havia dormit, aparentment...

* * *

**No cal pensar en el futur, no cal pensar en el que vindrà... No cal dir que hi ha algú que ens espera, algú que no som ni jo ni tu... **

Aquella nit cap dels dos va dormir. Cada vegada que un d'ells aconseguia conciliar el son, cadascú al seu respectiu dormitori, es despertava minuts desprès enmig d'algun malson protagonitzat per l'altre.

La Lily va obrir els ulls molt d'hora, només eren les set del matí, faltaven ben bé tres hores per l'hora del partit... però sabia que allò que havia de fer no seria fàcil. Només esperava no haver de romandre gaire estona a les masmorres, vigilant fins que ell sortís de la sala de les serps. No li va caldre esperar.

* * *

Ell recollia les coses silenciosament, netejant-ho tot amb la vareta de forma instantània... es trobava a la classe de pocions, a tocar de la sala comú dels Slytherin. Només se sentien alguns murmuris o petits cops que provenien del passadís, cada vegada que un alumne entrava o sortia de la sala. Per sort, era molt d'hora i eren pocs els que tenien prou força de voluntat per llevar-se a aquella hora en un dia en què no hi havia classe. Va mirar el seu braç detingudament, la poció li havia curat la ferida. Una ferida que s'havia fet gairebé expressament, trencant el vidre de la seva habitació amb tota aquella ràbia continguda per aquelles últimes paraules: Oblida-ho tot...

-Severus.

Només una persona encara l'anomenava pel nom. Va contenir l'emoció i no va atrevir a girar-se, per si s'equivocava...i si allò era una altra broma d'en Potter i els seus amics?.

-Severus, hem de parlar.

- Lilian – va dir tumbant-se lleugerament.

La noia va agafar aire, meditant com dir allò.

-Tens l'escombra de la Johanna...

En Severus Snape la va mirar fixament.

-Ho sé. L'he deixada aquí, darrere la porta...pots agafar-la...

-Sev...

Però abans que ella pogués mencionar una sola paraula més, l'Snape va subjectar-li el braç dret i va tornar a traspassar-la amb els ulls. Ella el va mirar suplicant, intentant transmetre-li amb la mirada el que pensava 'Sev, siuspau, no comencis... deixem-ho estar', i es va fixar en la màniga de la túnica, arremangada, que deixava veure la cicatriu d'un tall bastant net al llarg de tot el braç.

-Deixa'm veure això.

-Està curada.

-No dubto de la teva eficàcia en pocions, però deixa'm veure-ho.

L'Snape va estendre el braç, deixant que la Lily passés el seu dit índex pel tall i palpés el seu braç, murmurant alguna cosa entre dents, per comprovar que no tenia res trencat. Estava acostumat a que li subjectés el braç, no era la primera vegada que ajudava a curar-li una ferida, però aquesta vegada era diferent... el contacte amb la seva pell havia estat massa proper com per oblidar-ho en una nit.

-Com t'ho has fet?

-Això no importa ara – va dir apretant el llavi.

La Lily no va fer cap més comentari. Va fixar els seus ulls verds en els seus i, en part per por, en Severus va apartar la mirada i va afanyar-se a deixar la seva ment en blanc. Immediatament va recordar que, per desgràcia, la Lilian no necessitava la legimància per saber certes coses. De sobte, va abraçar-lo. Ell es va quedar quiet mentre notava la respiració d'ella enganxada a la seva túnica i un sospir amb el que intentava contenir el plor. No era la primera vegada que l'abraçava, però es va sentir incòmode. En aquell moment, en Severus va pensar que no podia insistir en estimar-la, perquè ella es mereixia algú millor... potser era veritat que els seus destins eren tan diferents com la nit i el dia. Va aixecar la mà, sense saber si acariciar-li el cabell per calmar-la o apartar-la suaument. Llavors, ella va aconseguir separar-se, mirant el terra, lleugerament avergonyida .

-Ho sento – va xiuxiuejar amb un fil de veu i va emprendre una cursa fins a la porta, agafant l'escombra i desapareixent.


	2. El temps que vam passar juntes

**Cap.2: El temps que vam passar juntes**

**Em fa una mica de vergonya, però les ales m'agrada desplegar. Potser són una mica diferents, però són meves i no les vull canviar...**

El sol brillava a l'estadi de Quidditch, aquell dia s'enfrontaven a la final del campionat els dos primers classificats, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, que ja feia tres anys consecutius que s'alçava amb la copa. Gryffindor era històricament la casa on anaven a parar les grans estrelles del Quidditch, allà hi jugava el mateix James Potter com a buscador i tothom coincidia en què aquell equip tenia talent, però Hufflepuff comptava amb una caçadora invencible. Una jove bruixa filla de _muggles_, que embogia a gairebé tots els nois de l'escola.

La seva pell blanca i pigada, els seus intensos ulls blaus i la mitja melena daurada fins a tocar-li l'espatlla, encisaven a aquells alumnes que es creuaven amb ella. Però, si una cosa, els atreia a tots, sense excepció, era el seu caràcter. Simpàtica, justa, lleial, sempre tenia la paraula adequada per cada ocasió. Aquell dia, però, estava més impacient que mai... havia deixat l'escombra a una noia de Gryffindor, i ara la tenia davant sense l'artefacte volador, mentre li explicava que en breus moments, la Lily apareixeria duent-la.

Llavors, quan només faltaven cinc minuts per començar el partit, va aparèixer ella, visiblement trastornada... com si acabés de trobar-se un exèrcit d'ínfers...

-Lily, reina que et passa?.

-Tranquil·la Johanna ahir ja no es trobava bé –va aclarir-li la Mary amb un somriure.

-Preparada per perdre, Evans? –Una veu sonava divertida i arrogant al darrere de les noies.

Dues d'elles van girar-se a la vegada, una havia reconegut aquella veu a l'instant i es disposava a contestar-li, l'altre només havia sentit Evans i ella era una Evans, la Lily Evans... però no era l'Evans a qui es referia en James Potter.

-Com estan les meves bessones preferides? –va dir mentre els picava l'ullet.

**Però ha passat temps i ara sóc molt més gran, d´allò ja fa molts anys...**

En efecte, la Lily Evans tenia una germana bessona... Les dues havien nascut el 30 de gener de l'any 1960, però no eren idèntiques del tot, com havien somiat els seus pares durant l'embaràs...

Des de ben petita, els ulls verds i els cabells rojos de la Lily atreien totes les mirades allà on es trobessin, mentre que la Johanna, amb la mirada blau cel i els cabells rossos com l'or, passava més desapercebuda entre les multituds, però seguia impressionant en les distàncies curtes. Al cap i a la fi, el color dels ulls i dels cabells era la única cosa que les havia diferenciat sempre. Elles dues havien estat les primeres en fer màgia a la família Evans, però de maneres molt diferents. La Lily ja feia volar fulles i formava petits remolins d'aire des de ben petita, en canvi a la Johanna mai ningú l'havia vist fer res de tot allò. De fet, la Johanna sempre havia estat una nena malaltissa i delicada, que havia passat moltes èpoques de la seva infància ingressada en un hospital o reclosa a la seva habitació. Els pares l'havien dut a molts metges, però cap havia pogut trobar les raons per les quals agafava sovint febres altes i patia calfreds intensos.

Als set o vuit anys, la família ja s'havia acostumat a tenir molta cura d'ella, i ella havia de passar llargues temporades a casa dels seus avis, que vivien al bell mig de Londres, per poder seguir amb constància els tractaments que li recomanaven en aquell hospital _muggle _del centre, on havia de visitar-se tot sovint. Pels pares i també per la Lily havia estat molt difícil acceptar que la Hanna, com li deien carinyosament, no podia viure amb ells, però vivint amb els avis estava a prop de l'hospital de dia, on havia d'anar moltes tardes, i evitava així saltar-se més classes de les necessàries. La família de la Lily vivia bé, sense problemes econòmics, però no es podia permetre un canvi de domicili.

Precisament, per aquest motiu, el matí que la Lily i la Petúnia havien conegut l'Snape, la Johanna no les acompanyava i ell no l'havia vista mai abans. No va ser fins un parell de setmanes després, que l'Snape en acostar-se a casa els Evans, per observar la seva llaminera obsessió i comprovar si era prudent apropar-s'hi, va veure que la Lily corria pel jardí amb la seva alegria característica, mentre un reflex ros idèntic a ella la mirava amb un blau apagat des de la finestra de l'habitació. Més tard, la Lily li havia explicat els problemes de la Johanna i ell ho havia vist clar... no era el primer cas en la història de la màgia, però tampoc era del tot habitual.

Hi havia mags, fills de _muggles_, o als quals se'ls havia amagat la seva veritable naturalesa, que acceptaven allò que els passava com una cosa natural, com una anècdota divertida o lleugerament interessant, tal com li havia passat a Lily. En canvi, una minoria es resistia a acceptar-se, perquè el seu poder els espantava més que cap altre cosa del món. Aquests infants màgics reprimien el seu veritable poder, i emmalaltien perquè el poder lluitava per sortir a l'exterior, amb la mateixa força que ells lluitaven per retenir-lo al seu interior. L'Eileen, la mare de l'Snape, li havia explicat que, normalment, quan això passava era perquè aquells mags havien nascut amb un poder lleugerament superior al que podia entendre un infant i al que era d'esperar en edats tan primerenques.

Aquesta part, però, l'Snape havia preferit no explicar-li a la Lily, amb ell li semblava que no era possible que la Johanna pogués tenir més poder que la seva germana, tan plena de màgia com estava. Fos com fos, la Hanna va deixar d'emmalaltir-se quan la seva bessona va començar a parlar-li de la màgia amb naturalitat i a explicar-li tot el que l'Snape li detallava cada tarda, vora el riu. Per això, els pares d'ambdues no havien dubtat en acceptar de bon grat que la Johanna també anés a Hogwarts, tot i que temorosos pel delicat estat de salut que li suposaven. Només s'havien tranquil·litzat en saber que a Hogwarts hi havia una infermeria centenària, i que al món màgic hi tenien els seus propis metges.

Malgrat tot, aquella preocupació inicial va resultar del tot innecessària, perquè la Johanna no s'havia emmalaltit mai més, ni tan sols solia encostipar-se als hiverns com els seus companys. I, tot i que preferia passar les tardes passejant pels grans jardins de Hogwarts o entrenant-se al Quidditch –des de segon competia a l'equip de la seva casa-, en comptes d'estudiar les diferents matèries màgiques, sempre se'n sortia fàcilment als exàmens.

**Però avui em sento feliç, recordant que de molt més enllà, d'on van les meves mans, faig volar el que penso i ho envio cel enllà... **

Era l'hora. El partit de Quidditch estava a punt de començar.

-Bé, disculpeu-me... ara t'empassaràs les teves paraules Potter –va ser l'únic que va pronunciar la imponent rossa, mentre s'apropava a la resta del seu equip.

En James Potter va riure visiblement entusiasmat amb la reacció de la Johanna. Va apropar-se a la Lily i, de sobte, va agafar-la per la cintura, mentre se la mirava amb els ulls plens d'admiració.

-Teniu el mateix mal caràcter princesa, però m'agrades més tu, petita Gryffindor.

En adonar-se que en James l'estava agafant per la cintura, la Lily va sobresaltar-se i va apartar-se sobtadament del noi. No tenia ànims, per llançar-li un dels seus habituals exabruptes, però va mirar-lo fixament, per fer-li entendre que aquell gest, justament llavors, no era benvingut.

El partit va començar, i va allargar-se durant quatre llargues hores en què els dos equips van estar molt igualats. Finalment, els espectadors van veure com la Johanna s'acostava radiant amb un reflex daurat a la ma. Tan daurat com els seus cabells, havia aconseguit atrapar l'snitch i la grada de Huflepuff era un immens mar de bufandes negres i grogues. En James s'ho mirava des del terra amb aire resignat. I dos nois més s'havien acostat per donar-li ànims i felicitar-lo pel seu bon paper, malgrat la derrota. En Remus Llopin i en Sirius Black eren amb ell, i una mica més apartat com encantat observant les grades, hi havia un tercer adolescent, en Peter Pettigrew.

**Ara vull recordar, vull retrobar, el temps que juntes vam passar, rient, jugant, de tant en tant plorant, i ara em sembla un sol instant. **

-Merda Lily, merda... la teva germana és massa bona ... ja li podries haver dit que ens deixés guanyar- va lamentar la Mary, mentre donava tímids cops de colze a la seva amiga.

La Lily no havia vist el partit, només s'havia adonat dels crits incessants dels seus companys de tant en tant, com en un somni. La seva vista no s'havia separat de les grades d'Slytherin, pendent de la seva aparició, del moment en què ell s'assegués al costat dels seus desagradables companys i la busqués amb la mirada. Però ell no va aparèixer. Sabia que allò no estava bé, era la primera que li havia exigit que ho oblidés tot, però ella mateixa no se'l podia treure del cap. Mentre pensava això, va sentir que la mà de la Mary la conduïa en ziga-zagues fins a peu de gespa.

-Germaneta, heu tornat a perdre. Em sap greu – va fingir lamentar la Johanna, interpretant el paper d'un animal ferit.

-Oh! Hanna, Hanna... felicitats –va deixar anar en James, amb veu molesta.

Però, en aquell moment, ja no només la Lily havia deixat d'escoltar el que passava al seu voltant. La Hanna s'havia fixat en qui acompanyava en Potter, i se'l mirava pensativa.

- Ei, Johanna, t'han dit mai que la fundadora de Hufflepuff acollia a la seva casa, aquells alumnes que no volien en cap altre – La veu burlesca d'en Sirius havia trencat el silenci, en veure que la Hanna l'observava des de la distància.

La al·ludida el va seguir mirant, però aquest cop, el va clissar de tal manera, que gairebé podia agrair al cel el fet de seguir respirant.

-També diuen que no n'acollia cap que no fos lleial i treballador – va respondre-li taxativa

-Tu treballadora? Però si encara no conec ningú que t'hagi vist preparant un exàmen.

-Potser no m'hi veieu, però t'asseguro que m'esforço en prendre atenció a classe, ni que sigui per no haver d'estudiar tan desprès... no com altres –va contestar-li de manera provocativa.

- No m'estimes gens, eh? És una desgràcia... i jo que volia tenir fills amb tu...

-Si els tens amb en Potter, segur que ni es queixa!

Però en James s'havia enfonsat en els seus pensaments. Havia començat a comptar quantes pigues tenia la Lily Evans en la part de l'espatlla que deixava veure el jersei que duia.

-Cornamenta, per si encara no te'n has adonat, ens acaba de dir que som homosexuals –va començar en Sirius amb veu maternal, i va afegir cridant-. Encara que si traguessis el teu nas de l'escot de l'altra Evans, potser ja ho sabries.

En James va girar-se immediatament. Va pestanyejar un parell de cops, va mirar els seus amics, desprès a la Lily, va continuar amb la Mary, i per acabar va girar-se cap allà on eren en Sirius i la Johanna.

-Ei, no estava mirant el seu escot, només el seu coll.

-Ui, si James això sona molt més normal – va cridar-li la Hanna, enriolada.

No va contestar ningú. Un silenci incòmode va envair el moment, en què tots es miraven els uns als altres. Només la Lily semblava immersa en els seus pensaments.

Finalment, però, va semblar que la noia despertava del seu somni, i va decidir acabar amb la sobtada mudesa de tothom.

-Potter.

-Si, Lily?

-No t'oblidis que demà ens trobem a la sala de Transformacions per fer-li aquell favor a la professora McGonnagall.

-Com podia haver-ho oblidat? Ho té apuntat en tres-cents paperets per tota l'habitació per no descuidar-se'n. Ni que fos el dia del seu casament –va dir en Sirius aparentant serietat.

-Ahmmm... d'acord... anem? – va preguntar la Lily dirigint-se a les dues noies.

-Si... anem –totes es van girar i es van allunyar en direcció a l'escola.

**Però recordant aquells dies, s'accelera el meu cor,... em guarda un tresor perquè és ple d'amor, gràcies per tot.**

-En Sirius Black em posa a mil – va repetir la Mary per enèsima vegada.

- I a qui no... –va contestar la Johanna amb un palpable to irònic.

La Lily va posar els ulls en blanc, i va optar per tornar als seus pensaments. Que havia de fer, a partir d'ara?

-Crec que marxaré a la meva sala comú, quan la gent es posa a elevar a en Sirius a la categoria de Déu no ho suporto. És un egocèntric, com tots els seus amics – va afegir la Johanna molt molesta.

-Però és que amb ell, cada petó és una bogeria.

Des de que en Sirius Black i la Mary McDonnald s'havien fet un petó durant la festa de Halloween aquella admiració havia empitjorat. Un petó, només un. Això havia estat suficient perquè la Mary es convertís en una màquina hormonal constant.

La Lily va veure com la seva germana bufava. Ella sabia que la Johanna sentia alguna cosa més pel Sirius del que aparentava, així li havia confessat l'estiu passat, però la insistència d'ell en sortir amb una noia diferent cada setmana, l'havia fet desistir.

No només s'assemblaven físicament, l'orgull de les germanes Evans no consentia humiliacions. Quan va acabar de pensar això, es va estremir...

Sang de fang, Sang de fang...

Aquelles paraules li van tornar a venir al cap... al cap i a la fi, ella no havia tingut la mateixa força de voluntat que la Hanna... clar que la seva bessona només sentia certa atracció per en Sirius, mai li havia dit que n'estigués enamorada...i ella ... No, no podia pensar allò, però ho sentia... El sentiment que l'unia amb en Severus era molt més fort que una simple atracció, però també molt més venenós.


	3. Ben estrany

**Cap.3: Ben estrany**

**Ja fa dies que et miro i no t'entenc, si vols que et sigui franc, no ets el mateix.**

Sempre havia sentit allò per ella, primer havia estat el seu desig infantil... però a mesura que passaven els anys, l'havia començat a necessitar com el mateix aire que respirava. Ella valia més que tota la seva vida. Ella era la única que li dedicava el seu temps; per llegir un llibre, amb el cap recolzat a la seva espatlla, sota l'ombra d'algun arbre dels jardins, per compartir amb ell aquelles tardes tedioses tancats a la biblioteca, esforçant-se per fer el millor treball a Història de la Màgia, o repassar els ingredients d'alguna difícil poció. Somiava amb les seves carícies, els seus petons... però, tot i haver-los aconseguit, ja no es repetirien, perquè ell mateix havia creat un abisme entre els dos. No podia culpar a en Potter, i començava a pensar que era veritat allò que deien: ell només era un pobre desgraciat que estava tan boig com per interessar-se per la màgia negra. Si l'hagués tractat com ella es mereixia, allò no hagués passat.

Una llàgrima va caure lentament pel seu pàl·lid rostre, mentre observava la lluna, blanca i brillant. La va tornar a mirar, com si esperés trobar-hi algun tipus d'afecte o comprensió, però els núvols van tapar-la, com si també l'astre li hagués girat l'esquena.

Potser si no hagués pecat d'arrogància, si hagués intentat portar-se bé amb en James Potter, ella l'hagués estimat a ell. Intentava oblidar-ho, s'intentava convèncer que ella no era més que una sang de fang, que no valia la pena, i segons desprès sentia fàstic d'ell mateix, perquè aquella classe de sentiments havien fet que la perdés.

En realitat, no l'havia perdut, perquè ell havia esborrat tot l'amor que ella podria haver sentit cap a la seva persona. Perquè ara ho sabia, però ja era massa tard. Ara sabia que ella l'hagués pogut estimar, tant com ell l'estimava. L'amor era la única explicació que trobava a l'entrega irracional d'ella, desprès del seu insult i de la indignació inicial. Allò havia estat la prova que si hagués estat més valent, si li hagués confessat el seu amor anys abans, quan ella encara era la seva millor amiga, potser ara sortirien junts,... potser ella hagués estat seva per sempre, i ara no hauria de conservar aquella tarda a la memòria com si fos la última de la seva vida.

**Hagués jurat que, ara fa un temps, sabies qui eres realment…**

I li agraïa profundament aquella primera i també darrera mostra d'amor. Com a mínim, no moriria preguntant-se a què tenia gust la seva dolça pell.

Va anar fins el seu escriptori, va obrir una petita caixa negre i en va treure un cofre fet en fusta i ferro, el va obrir i en va agafar uns pergamins. Aquella era la carta que li hauria donat a la Lily si alguna vegada hagués estat la seva xicota. De fet, mai havia acabat d'escriure-la, perquè per molt que ho sentís amb totes les seves forces, es veia incapaç d'expressar-ho amb paraules, era incapaç d'obrir el seu cor al món.

_Sempre t'estimaré, sempre estimaré la intensitat dels teus ulls verds, i la força vermella dels teus cabells._

Simplement això, cap altra paraula... però, en llegir-ho, les llàgrimes van començar a caure sobre aquells pergamins, aquelles lletres havien estat escrites amb un amor capaç d'enderrocar el més gran dels obstacles. Va apretar el pergamí, se sentia impotent i només podia fer una cosa: va obrir el segon calaix del seu escriptori i en va treure una daga platejada. Va tancar els ulls i va veure la Lily, amb els seus ulls verds, dient-li que li havia destrossat la vida. Ella plorava i li deia que no el volia tornar a veure. Va tancar els ulls altri cop, i va clavar-se la daga al braç; suaument, però amb decisió...

No, no volia morir... només saber quina quantitat de mal podia suportar, perquè quan arribés el dia... el dia en què entrés a forma part d'allò tan gran que s'apropava, havia d'aguantar-ho. Així, ell també seria gran i mai més ningú el veuria com l'objecte de les seves burles.

Llavors, el seu pensament va tornar a dibuixar el somriure d'ella, una sang de fang, ... com podia formar part d'allò, estimant-la precisament a ella... i va plorar, va plorar com no ho havia fet durant anys...

Ja feia dos dies que havien acabat els G.N.O.M, l'endemà tindrien un dia lliure i cadascú marxaria a casa seva, a passar l'estiu. Només pensar allò, s'estremia... Vivien relativament a prop, havien passat una part de la infància junts...però no s'atreviria a acostar-se a aquella casa si ella ja no el volia veure.

Com cada matí, va dirigir-se al Gran Menjador, però aquell no era un matí qualsevol, molts dels alumnes havien aprofitat l'últim dia, ara que ja no tenien més classes, per visitar Hogsmade o passejar pels grans jardins de l'escola. Ell, però, no tenia ganes de res... menjar una mica i tornar a la seva habitació, a maleir la seva trista vida.

Llavors, va sentir aquella veu.

-Encara no has descobert un xampú contra la caspa que sigui efectiu, Quejicus?

Un dia més, com totes els dies de la seva vida, aquells nois de Gryffindor se'l van quedar mirant, amb un somriure burlesc a la cara, i ell es va quedar quiet esperant que els Rondadors fessin com sempre la seva inigualable aparició. Com gairebé cada dia, estaven apostant quina broma de mal gust havien de dedicar al pàl·lid Slytherin del cabell greixós, al marginat de l'Snape. Però, per en Severus era un dia diferent. No es va aixecar del lloc on s'havia assegut. Va somriure cínicament. No necessitava mirar-los per reconèixer la veu del Déu del cabell perfecte i el somriure etern. El gran Sirius Black.

-Aposto la meitat dels meus galions, a què en Quejicus porta avui els calçotets grisos- va assegurar en Potter.

-Ui, en James s'està arriscant realment, tenint en compte que el cabell greixós sempre els porta grisos- va riure en Black.

Tots quatre van esclatar a riure. Malgrat tot, en Severus va seguir relaxat, tranquil, sense girar-se.

Llavors, es va apropar una veu femenina, una veu que ell coneixia i que s'assemblava perillosament a una altra que ell adorava.

-Sirius, no siguis així! Pensava que havíeu decidit deixar-lo en pau- va dir la Johanna, contenint el riure.

-Clar que si, princesa. Però és que en James em provoca- va protestar en Sirius- Dona-li la culpa a ell, és una mala influència.

-Malgrat tot, ja que la meva reina no és aquí, disculpeu-me...- va dir en James i es va apropar més a en Severus.

**Sempre tan estirat, tan imponent, convençut de saber què estava bé…**

En Severus va escoltar els passos del Gryffindor aproximant-se, però va continuar esmorzant.

-Ens trobaràs a faltar aquest estiu, Quejicus?

L'Slytherin va accentuar la seva expressió més burlesca.

-No podré viure sense vosaltres.

-Ai Quejicus, no aprendràs mai, oi? – va continuar en James- Hauries de sentir-te honrat, perquè t'has convertit en el meu passatemps preferit.

-Ves en compte, tant oci no pot pas ser bo – va replicar en Severus.

-M'avorreixes Quejicus – va queixar-se en James- I ja saps el que passa quan m'aburreixo, no?- va somriure mentre treia la vareta.

En Severus va somriure encara més cínicament.

En James anava a pronunciar el primer malefici, quan va notar la mà d'en Remus a l'espatlla.

-Ei, aquí no – va xiuxiuejar- Si ho fas, tindràs molts problemes amb els professors, n'hauries de ser conscient.

-Tu sempre tan prudent, amic Remus.

En James va mirar amenaçadorament a la seva presa.

-Quan vulguis i com vulguis –va dir, apretant la mandíbula.

-El mateix dic.

-Molt bé. Llavors quedem a la cabanya d'en Hagrid a les cinc en punt. I procura no fer tard, Quejicus, o tindré que esbrinar abans de temps de quin color duus els calçotets.

En Severus va dirigir-li un somriure amarg.

-D'acord –va dir taxatiu.

En Severus va posar les mans dins de la llarga túnica negre. Feia un vent terrible, però ja era igual tot, perquè només pensant que es podria venjar de totes aquelles burles, se li accelerava el pols.

Minuts desprès, va aparèixer el grup dels Rondadors, en Sirius i en James lideraven la marxa, seguits del seu company Pettigrew que murmurava alguna cosa, visiblement emocionat. Al darrere, hi anava en Remus, que no semblava gaire entusiasmat amb la idea d'estar allà. Aquest últim va sospirar, va apropar-se a un arbre, s'hi va asseure i va començar a llegir el llibre que duia sota el braç.

-Per fi, ha arribat l'hora – va dir en James.

-Ara veuràs que et passa si ens provoques – va continuar en Sirius rient.

-Ja ho veurem – va respondre segur de si mateix en Severus.

En Severus va treure la seva vareta, i en James i en Sirius també ho van fer. La tensió es percebia a l'ambient, tots ells es miraven amb un odi profund.

-Has pensat mai en rentar-te el cap –va repetir en Sirus, com de costum.

-Prefereixo cultivar altres qualitats, que el meu aspecte físic.

-Qualitats? Per favor, fins ara ningú te'n ha vist cap de qualitat –va interrompre en James.

-I aquest cop no hi ha la Lily per defensar-lo – va afegir cridant en Pettigrew, des d'un racó del bosc, assegut al costat d'en Remus.

Aquell nom va fer embogir en Severus, va mirar-lo amb ràbia i va cridar:

-Sectusempra.-dirigint la vareta a aquell noi que tan s'assemblava a una rata.

De sobte, un raig de llum es va estavellar a la cara d'en Peter i va començar-li a brollar sang d'una galta d'una manera exagerada, com si aquell broll vermell ja no hagués de parar.

-Que fas? Ets un covard, Quejicus... Ell no havia tret la vareta, no es podia defensar – va dir agitant la seva vareta en James.

**Despreciaves tot allò que tu trobaves diferent…**

-Ets horrible, Severus Snape...-Va concloure una veu dolça, però dolguda des de la llunyania.

La vista d'en Severus es va ennuvolar, davant seu hi tenia la Lily Evans, que avançava ràpidament entre les carbasses de l'hort d'en Haggrid, agafada del braç amb una rèplica exacta a ella, sinó fos pel color dels seus cabells i la verdor dels seus ulls.

-Li he explicat a la Lilian la vostra genial idea –va puntualitzar la Johanna, mirant-los altiva.

Però la Lily havia perdut l'alè per pronunciar cap altra paraula, la imatge d'en Severus atacant una persona indefensa, la cara ensangonada d'en Peter, i les seves pròpies paraules l'ofegaven en un remolí d'emocions.

Moments desprès, ella caminava sense un rumb fix pels interminables terrenys de Hogwarts. No sabia exactament on es trobava... ni tampoc era conscient del que havia arribat a córrer, però ja no sentia les cames, mai en tota la seva vida havia vist aquell lloc, encara que l'escenari no era important. Sentia un fort dolor dintre seu, la inundava, volia arrencar-se el cor, perquè aquest deixés de cremar-li. Com podia haver fet allò? Era veritat que en Severus somiava en formar part d'aquell moviment que odiava els sang de fang? Els sang de fang, ella mateixa ho era. Així l'havia anomenat ell. Perquè odiava tot el que ella era?

La bruixa pèl-roja va deixar de caminar i va caure a prop d'un gran arbre, el seu rostre es trobava banyat per les llàgrimes. Unes llàgrimes que no podia secar, per molts esforços que fes. Una mà llarga i blanca va posar-se sobre la seva espatlla, i ella a l'instant es va allunyar i es va girar per veure l'home al que estimava amb bogeria i odiava per igual.

-Perdona'm... no era jo... estava furiós... són ells... jo no volia... ell m'ha provocat...saps millor que ningú que no pretenc fer mal a ningú... només els volia espantar... res més – va dir tot entrebancant-se en les paraules, mentre intentava posar-se el seu llarg cabell negre a lloc.

-No és només això... L'altre dia... Si et surt així, és perquè ho vols fer, perquè en gaudeixes... No diguis més mentides – va dir-li la preciosa lleona, que aquell dia portava el seu al·lucinant cabell roig atrapat en una llarga trena, per la que s'escapaven alguns cabells.

-Ells em treuen de polleguera, són durs amb mi...ho saps...

-Això no t'excusa Severus, no pots atacar a una persona indefensa.

-Jo... abans de venir he fet que parés de sagnar, no li passarà res a en Pettigrew –i realment va dir allò com si li sabés greu haver-li aplicat el contramalefici.

-Ets horrible – va repetir, per poder-se convèncer a ella mateixa.

En Severus la va mirar, els seus ulls negres van brillar, com si anessin a humitejar-se, però es va mossegar el llavi i va continuar parlant.

-Tu ets el que jo més estimo... has de saber-ho, ho vas veure fa dos dies – va dir-li el jove apropant-s'hi lentament, i va posar la mà freda sobre el rostre pigat d'ella, per poder-li eixugar les marques que havien deixat les seves llàgrimes.

-Fa dos dies també em vas insultar- va escopir la bruixa, però no va fer cap gest per apartar-se'n.

-Ho sento molt. Moriria ara mateix si així em poguessis perdonar.

**Tot semblava poc al teu costat, el teu nivell era tan alt, marcant una barrera...**

La Lily en un impuls que anava molt més enllà de la raó i la lògica va donar-li un petó. Un petó com només li havia donat una altra vegada, mentre els seus braços s'enredaven al seu coll per atraure'l més cap ella. El necessitava, com un drogoaddicte necessita la seva droga predilecta. Ell, que era capaç de fer-li les ferides més cruels, l'únic del seu món que sabia com curar-les. Era conscient que s'estaven tornant a equivocar, però ho necessitava, volia sentir-lo encara que fos la última vegada. D'aquesta manera, estava convençuda que si l'endemà el món explotava en mil trossos, ella hauria viscut una vida plena.

Lentament, començà a obrir la túnica del noi, volia acariciar la seva pell, era un desig. Ell, tal com havia fet ella anteriorment, es deixava portar per la bruixa, mentre li desfeia el cabell atrapat a la trena. Sempre havia pensat que la Lily hauria de portar el seu preciós cabell desfet, sense excepció. Es veia encara més bonica, encara que ell estava convençut que això era gairebé impossible. Ella li havia tret completament la túnica i estava obrint la camisa escolar, amb el símbol de la serp. Va fixar-se uns segons en aquell emblema, però no hi va voler pensar més i li va treure. Mentrestant, el mag li treia també la brusa, i l'obria lentament assegurant-se que els seus dits gelats toquessin la càlida pell de la pèl-roja. Quan els dos havien perdut la seva camisa, van seguir donant-se petons, tan apassionadament que l'herba també va començar a desprendre un aire càlid.

En Severus seguia amb el seu dit índex la figura dels pits femenins, sobre la tela dels sostenidors. I ella jugava a aprendre's de memòria la seva esquena i el seu pit amb les mans. L'Slytherin va obrir-li els sostens, lentament, arrossegant-ne suaument les tires pels braços de la jove, per treure'ls definitivament. Es va quedar un moment absort per la bellesa que acabava de desvelar i que la foscor de l'habitació d'ella li havia impedit de veure amb claredat la primera vegada. Tot seguit, va començar a baixar la seva boca pel coll i, descendint aixi, pel seu cos es va trobar amb el pit dret d'ella, que va començar a petonejar arrancant alguns sons difosos de la seva gola. Mentre ell seguia abandonat als plaers del seu pit, la Lily intentava concentrar-se en obrir els pantalons del seu amant. Mai a la vida, ni als seus pensaments més obscurs s'hagués imaginat que podria experimentar un plaer tan gran a causa d'una sola persona. Mai va pensar que sent tan jove, podria provar l'amor d'aquella manera tan desacomplexada, d'entregar-se en cos i ànima, sencera sense restriccions.

Per fi, havia aconseguit obrir els seus pantalons i submergia les seves mans dins d'ells per saber-ho tot, el volia conèixer en la seva totalitat. Ell, per la seva banda, havia tornat a la seva boca, mentre les seves mans es desfeien de la falda i tocaven suaument la seva intimitat. Ella va tremolar amb aquell simple contacte i un foc al seu interior va començar a encendre-li el rostre, de la mateixa manera que la cordura d'ell s'allunyava cada vegada més, per convertir-se en amor i passió.

Ell, lentament, va ajudar-la a posar-se còmoda sobre l'herba fresca, col·locant la seva túnica com a protecció. Va acabar-li de treure lentament la falda, conjuntament amb la seva roba interior, mentre ella es disposava a baixar-li els pantalons amb l'ajuda dels seus peus.

Allà estaven els dos agitats, vermells i donant-se petons desesperadament com si la possibilitat de trencar el contacte amb les seves boques signifiqués la mort i aquesta fos la única salvació. La pèl-roja va aferrar-se-li a l'esquena quan va sentir com la seva virilitat penetrava la seva intimitat. Ell ho va fer amb suavitat, esperant que el seu cos s'acostumés a sentir-lo a l'interior, va abraçar la noia sense moure's encara i donant-li un petó va començar un moviment amb la seva pelvis, que va ser correspost instintivament per la de la pèl-roja. Ella es va adonar que ja no sentia aquell dolor tan agut de la primera vegada, però igualment va clavar-li les ungles a l'esquena, cada moviment donava pas a un torrent d'emocions, que li exigien unir-se més amb ell. Mentre els moviments es tornaven més frenètics, ella sentia com tot el seu cos era foc viu, temia que després d'allò les seves cames no funcionessin més, sentia com tot el seu cos era un fràgil cristall a punt d'arribar al límit, i va sentir com una tremolor generalitzada l'elevava més enllà del cel, i un fort gemec va escapar de la seva boca, anunciant que ella s'havia trencat. Minuts desprès va sentir que ell també havia arribat al final, caient exhaust sobre ella, acariciant-la amb tendresa.

S'agafava a ella com si ell fos un nàufrag i ella la seva taula de salvació. Volia que aquell moment fos etern, que no acabés mai.

Ella també l'abraçava, no volia deixar-lo, perquè l'estimava bojament però...simplement ella no podia seguir fingint davant de tots... i encara que hagués volgut cridar-ho, no es veia amb forces d'acceptar els seus sentiments en públic. Aquelles paraules 'Sang de fang' l'havien destrossat per dins, i retrobar-se amb els seus braços era el seu millor bàlsam.

Ell es va aixecar i va sortir lentament del seu interior, sabent que no podia retardar més allò inevitable, i va començar el tediós treball de vestir-se. Ella el va imitar, cap dels dos era capaç de trencar el silenci, era tan reconfortant que no ho volien arruïnar.

-Allò que hagis de dir o fer, fes-ho ara, encara sento el teu calor, encara em sento fort...però potser quan m'abandoni aquesta sensació, quedi fet miques – va dir el jove trencant el silenci.

- Severus... no podem...no hem de continuar per aquest camí... em fa mal estimar-te d'aquesta manera i saber que no puc cridar-ho als quatre vents...-va dir ella amb veu tremolosa, sentint com una llàgrima descendia pel seu rostre.

-Ho lamento... Lily... ho lamento molt... podríem donar-nos aquesta oportunitat... hem viscut sempre l'un per l'altre... si acabéssim amb això, ens arrancaríem el cor per no voler lluitar... no ens hem de sotmetre al dolor... no em deixis mai... –va demanar ell, intentant contenir les emocions que volien sortir.

-No, això és la nostra perdició... s'ha d'acabar... – va dir ella baixant la mirada.

-Siusplau. Pensa-hi.

-D'acord –va xiuxiuejar mirant-lo intensament, i tot seguit va afegir- però dona'm un estiu, un estiu per ordenar els meus pensaments.

Ell l'anava a interrompre, però la Lily va fer-li un gest, pregant-li que la deixés parlar.

-Estic confosa. Sento moltes coses per tu, moltes coses que em superen... però sé que tu has començat a decantar-te per un camí molt fosc. Com viuria sabent que el teu gran somni és eliminar tot allò que jo represento?

-El meu gran somni ets tu, Lilian.

**És ben estrany… has fet bandera d'allò que abans  
havies estat renegant ... és estrany…**

-Només dona'm un estiu, un estiu per ordenar els meus sentiments. Per saber si això és un impuls boig de la meva ment pertorbada, o si de debò val la pena enfrontar-nos al futur junts. No em busquis, tingues paciència... Només et demano això.

Ell va assentir, i la va mirar d'aquella manera que la feia estremir. Volia dir-li que no oblidés com l'estimava abans de prendre una determinació, abans de destrossar-li el cor, però no va atrevir-se a dir res. Estava disposat a passar aquella última prova, si això li valia una mínima possibilitat d'aconseguir-la.

-L'u de setembre ens tornem a veure Severus – va dir la jove bruixa abans de sortir corrents, sense un destí concret, una altra vegada. Mentrestant, el jove amant es quedava sol allà, amb el cor encongit, i allà va quedar-se fins que el sol astre va començar a amagar-se darrere el castell. Allà s'hagués quedat fins l'u de setembre, si li hagués estat permès.


	4. Aquella noia de l'altre cantó

**Cap.4: Aquella noia de l'altre cantó...**

**Sense paraules i cansat, sense ningú a qui poder-les dir…**

A fora plovia, les gotes queien fulgurantment pel vidre, relliscant una darrere l'altra. En James ja feia estona que esperava. L'havia vista marxar feta una fúria. Ella tenia raó, per fi ho havia vist, en Severus Snape era un ésser horrible. Ell mai havia entès el perquè d'aquella amistat, ella tan brillant, tan plena de llum... i ell tan fosc, tan avesat a la màgia negra i a la zona més obscura de la biblioteca. Quan més ho pensava, més es convencia a ell mateix, que ella, la gran Lily Evans, només havia permès aquella amistat per pena. Si era això, una persona tan misericordiosa com ella no podia deixar de sentir pena per algú marcat per la soledat i el rebuig dels altres. Però en James estava segur que ell es mereixia tot allò que li feien i més, com gosava acostar-se a l'amor de la seva vida, com havia gosat conèixer-la primer....algú que només era un simple Slytherin, un patètic i brut Slytherin. En canvi, ell, en James, ho tenia tot... èxit a l'escola, un bon grapat d'amics i admiradors, i totes les noies que volgués... totes excepte ella, la gloriosa Lily Evans.

Ara estava assegut al despatx de la professora McGonnagall, que ja feia dies que els hi havia demanat que l'ajudessin a endreçar els armaris de l'aula, abans d'acabar el curs. Havien quedat feia més d'una hora, però la Lily no apareixia i la professora, davant seu, començava a mostrar-se lleugerament molesta pel retard.

-Bé, senyor Potter, haurem de fer-ho vostè i jo – va dir-li bufant – suposo que la senyoreta Evans se'n deu haver oblidat.

-Esperi, esperem cinc minuts més –va pregar-li en James, ja que potser ja no podria gaudir de la companyia d'ella fins al setembre.

-No, ja hem esperat prou. La senyoreta Lilian Evans m'ha decepcionat absolutament, comencem a ... – però la Minerva McGonnagall no va acabar la frase, en aquell moment la porta es va obrir i va aparèixer la seva alumna predilecta, xopa fins al moll de l'ós, i visiblement cansada, esbufegant com si hagués corregut molt aquella tarda.

-Oh! Valga'm Déu! Per Merlí, senyoreta Evans... que li ha passat?

**Cansat d´intentar-ho, de fer versos sense sentit…**

Llavors en James va veure-ho clar:

-Ha estat ell, oi? Desgraciat... t'ha seguit i heu estat discutint...

-Ell? Qui és ell? – va preguntar la professora encuriosida, però amb el seu habitual to de severitat.

-En Severus Snape, aquell Slytherin desgraciat. L'altre dia va anomenar-la 'Sang de fang' i avui ha atacat en Peter Pettigrew per sorpresa, sense que es pogués defensar.

-Oh...Per Merlí... I perquè m'ho diuen ara?. Si aquesta persona ha fet tot això, es mereix un càstig exemplar –va assegurar la professora, posant-se les ulleres a lloc.

-No, no siusplau... Ell i jo.... Ell i jo som amics... els amics es discuteixen, professora. Quan a l'accident amb en Pettigrew, estic gairebé convençuda que l'obsessió d'alguns Gryffindors – i va pronunciar aquestes paraules mirant fixament en James – estic convençuda que l'obsessió d'alguns Gryffindors per burlar-se'n contínuament hi ha tingut alguna cosa a veure, profesora.

Aquestes paraules van ferir en James, com cap altres l'havien pogut ferir mai. Amics?¡ Deia que eren amics?¡ Desprès d'haver-la insultat d'aquella manera, d'haver-la mirat amb aquell odi?¡. Sens dubte, la lleona s'havia begut tot l'enteniment. Potser era cert que l'atac a en Pettigrew havia succeït arran de les seves paraules, però en Severus Snape es mereixia això i molt més. Milers de vegades li havien dit coses molt més terribles, en Peter només havia constatat el fet que aquell cop la Lily ja no el defensaria. Que tenia això de dolent? En James no entenia que aquelles paraules, per la veritat que contenien, eren la única cosa que podia fer-li mal de debó a l'Snape. Va mirar-se la Lily amb aire de suficiència, i no va dir res més. Van endreçar la classe en silenci, seguint les ordres de la professora McGonnagall. Havia planejat tornar-li a demanar que fos la seva xicota, però desprès d'aquella ofensa, en James preferia no mirar-la. Imaginar que ella no era allà.

**Els teus ulls eren tan màgics, el teu cos tan sensual… No podia evitar mirar-te, em tenies atrapat… Tu també em vas mirar a través del fum del bar, però el whisky no m'ajudava a poder-ho intentar…**

Aquell vespre se celebrava el banquet on s'entregaria la copa de les cases. Tothom murmurejava que, un any més, guanyaria Hufflepuff, sobretot desprès d'alçar-se amb el campionat de Quidditch. Però hi havia tres persones que no tenien ganes de comprovar-ho. L'Snape s'havia tancat a la seva habitació, i com un nen petit s'havia estirat al llit, amagat per la flassada que el cobria... en un intent d'aïllar-se de la resta del món. Ni la insistència d'en Lucius Malfoy, prefecte de la casa, ni d'altres companys com l'Avery o en Goyle, havien pogut treure'l d'allà dins. Si assistia al sopar i es trobava la Lily no ho podria suportar, no podria estar-se allà sense dir-li res, sobretot si ella bromejava amb en Potter com els últims mesos, dedicant-li aquells somriures que en Severus volia només per ell.

Per la seva banda, en James se sentia massa ofès com per participar en cap festa, sobretot en una festa on no tenia res que celebrar, perquè veia clar, que aquell any tampoc serien els guanyadors. Gryffindor una de les cases amb més prestigi de Hogwarts, ja portava quatre anys sota el domini absolut de Hufflepuff. Portaven segles sent una de les cases més oblidades de Hogwarts, i havien esperat a què en James Potter entrés a Gryffindor per viure la seva dècada gloriosa. Però hi havia una cosa que el molestava més... les paraules de la Lily, l'amistat amb en Severus... No volia veure en Quejicus, perquè tenia ganes d'esclafar-lo amb les seves pròpies mans, i tampoc tenia ganes de trobar-se amb la Lily, perquè se sentia feble davant d'ella en aquells moments. I ell, en James Potter, no es podia permetre el luxe de ser feble amb una noia, de fer el rídicul d'aquella manera enmig d'un banquet com aquell. Va optar, doncs, per asseure's en un dels sofàs de la saleta comú dels Gryffindors, llegint algunes revistes sobre Quidditch. En Remus, en Peter i, sobretot, en Sirius li havien demanat que els acompanyés, però ell no havia tingut valor de fer-ho, i s'havia disculpat amb ells, dient-los que no podria suportar viure aquella humiliació davant Hufflepuff. En Sirius i en Peter s'ho havien cregut a la primera...de fet, ells tampoc podien pair aquella derrota, en Remus sospitava que hi havia alguna cosa més, però havia preferit deixar en James sol, amb els seus propis pensaments. Al cap i a la fi, ell també tenia problemes per resoldre.

Desprès d'acabar d'ajudar a la professora McGonnagall, la Lily no havia tingut forces per acostar-se a la sala comú de Gryffindor. Sabia que havia ofès en James, i temia haver d'aguantar alguna de les seves sortides egocentristes. Però tampoc va acostar-se al gran menjador, no hagués tingut esma suficient per enfrontar-se a la imatge de l'Snape, mirant-la des de la llunyania, amb aquells profunds ulls negres. Havia pres la determinació que havia de treure l'entrellat d'allò en soledat, sense la intervenció del noi. No volia confondre's encara més. Així que, sigil·losament, per no trobar-se ningú al passadís que fes preguntes incòmodes. S'havia acostat a les cuines, allà on hi havia la sala comú dels Hufflepuff, sabia que estarien enmig d'una gran celebració, sabent-se clars guanyadors d'aquell any, però també sabia que quan comencés el banquet, cap d'ells romandria a la sala, perquè voldrien ser presents en la seva quarta nit consecutiva de glòria. Pacientment, doncs, va esperar-se amagada darrere d'una columna, fins que la va veure sortir. La Johanna, la seva estimada germana, envoltada d'alguns admiradors i un parell de noies de la seva casa.

-Hanna!.

-Que fas aquí? – va dir girant-se cap on era aquella veu que l'havia cridat.

**Estaves tan bonica no semblaves de veritat… **

-Necessito parlar amb tu- va dir la Lily amb cert aire de timidesa, mirant la gent que l'envoltava i pregant-li a la seva germana amb els ulls que es quedessin soles

La Johanna la va entendre a la primera. Des de petites, tot i el temps que havien passat separades, no els calien les paraules per entendre quan l'altra necessitava ajuda. Així que la jove bruixa rossa va agafar pel braç a la seva germana, i juntes van dirigir-se a la porta de la sala dels Hufflepuff.

-Ella no pot entrar, és una Gryffindor –va dir una veu des d'un quadre.

-És per un bon motiu –va argumentar-li la Johanna.

-Per quin motiu?-va demanar interessat el personatge del quadre.

La Lily va dubtar, però sabia que era la única manera d'acabar amb aquella conversa i poder entrar amb la seva bessona.

-Per amor... bé, per desamor...Necessito que algú m'escolti – i en sentir-se tan sincera, li van venir ganes de posar-se a plorar.

-Bé, si és per això, podeu passar. Us guardo el secret noies.

Tot seguit, la porta es va obrir i elles van continuar caminant fins a un dels dormitoris de noies, evitant les preguntes dels alumnes que encara eren a la sala principal.

-Així que és per en James Potter? – va precipitar-se a sentenciar la Johanna.

-Bé, si... no... mira és que no vull passar la nit a la torre de Gryffindor aquesta nit...necessito estar sola, pensar, prendre decisions- va dir tartamudejant la pèl-roja.

-Germaneta... Et pots quedar aquí, la gent d'aquesta casa no té intenció de venir a dormir gaire d'hora aquesta nit –va somriure, i va continuar – i si vols em quedo amb tu i parlem, reina.

-No, és la teva nit aquesta... T'has esforçat molt per ser la millor caçadora de Hogwarts i et mereixes celebrar-ho. A més, tenim tot l'estiu per parlar.

-Ah! Si l'estiu... –va dir rient entusiasmada la Hanna- Et volia proposar un petit viatge aquest estiu.

-Bé, els pares segur que en tenen preparat algun. Ja saps com gaudeixen preparant excursions familiars –va dir-li la Lily, treient-se els mals pensaments del cap.

-No...tu i jo soles... a algun lloc... a Irlanda, sense pares i sobretot sense la pesada de la Tunney...

-Però ella també és la nostra germana, no l'hem vist des de Nadal... no hauries de dir això – va lamentar la Lily.

-Si, si... Per Nadal, quan es va passar tots els dies dient-nos anormals – va fer irònicament la rossa, i abans que la Lily contestés va concloure – Està decidit, tu i jo ens n'anem a Irlanda d'aquí dues setmanes i no tornem fins el setembre.

La Lily anava a protestar, sabia que els seus pares no hi estarien d'acord. Al cap i a la fi només tenien 15 anys, però va callar. Si els seus pares, els donaven aquell permís, ella podria ser lluny per pensar, i això era el que més volia en aquell moment.


	5. L'amant que no et toca

**Cap.5: L'amant que no et toca**

**T´has girat, però se que no pots veure'm, resignat, fent veure que no et veig...**

Un cop amb la seva germana instal·lada a l'habitació, la Johanna va dirigir-se al gran menjador. Però, quan ja gairebé hi havia arribat, va tocar-se una orella i es va adonar que havia perdut una de les seves arracades preferides, unes arracades que canviaven de color segons l'estat d'ànim de qui les duia. En principi, no li havia semblat gaire bona idea, perquè així tothom sabria com es sentia en cada moment, però al cap i a la fi ella era una noia alegre, sense grans problemes, i s'havia acostumat a dur-les. Era el primer regal màgic dels seus pares. Va intentar recordar on les hauria deixat, i una imatge va venir-li al cap. Aquella tarda, desprès d'acompanyar la Lilian a la cabanya d'en Hagrid, s'havia dirigit a la biblioteca per tornar alguns llibres que havia necessitat per estudiar els G.N.O.M. Tot posant-los als prestatges que tocava, un llibre li havia caigut de les mans, i ella s'havia ajupit per recollir-lo, abans que algú veies la seva mala traça. N'estava gairebé segura. L'havia perdut allà. Així que va dirigir-se corrents a la biblioteca, abans que la tanquessin, perquè l'endemà no tindria temps de passar-hi ja que marxaven cap a casa de bon matí.

Quan corria esperitada per un dels passadissos, va sentir una veu coneguda, i va veure'l. En Sirius Black s'estava petonejant amb l'amiga de la seva germana, la Mary McDonnald, darrere d'una de les antigues estàtues del castell. La Johanna sempre havia pensat que la Mary era una noia atractiva, sobretot perquè, com que la seva mare _muggle_ era d'orígen hindú, havia heredat aquells trets morens que la feien tan especial. El seu pare, en canvi, era escocès, tot i que veient-la, ningú ho hauria dit. Llavors, però, la Hanna no va trobar gens atractiva aquella noia, i va veure-la com una més. Una estúpida més que s'havia deixat enganyar per l'atractiu 'irresistible' d'en Sirius Black. Va bufar, negant-se a ella mateixa que la imatge dels dos joves l'hagués trasbalsat, i va continuar corrent en direcció a la biblioteca.

Quan hi va arribar estava feta una fúria, aquell Black li feia perdre la raó. Qui es pensava que era ell, per passejar-se amb totes les alumnes del castell. Anava tan capficada en els seus pensament que quan va xocar amb en Remus Llopin, i ell va baixar el cap visiblement avergonyit, no va adonar-se de la presència del noi i tampoc va demanar-li perdó com tenia el costum de fer. En Remus es va adonar que passava alguna cosa, la va mirar amb preocupació, i va canviar la direcció de les seves passes per dirigir-se allà on anava la noia, sense veure ningú més que els seus pensaments. Va esperar a veure com reaccionava, si se'n adonava de la seva humil presència, però ella va continuar buscant l'arracada sense mirar-lo.

-Vaja, Evans... Et trobes bé? –Havia decidit parlar-li, i la Johanna va girar-se d'allà on venia aquell so.

**Sóc l'amic transparent, sóc l'amant que no et toca, barrejat amb la gent assegurant-me que estàs bé…**

Va mirar-lo amb cara de pocs amics, ja havia tingut suficients maldecaps en trobar-se el seu amic Black, pel qual lamentablement sentia una forta atracció; i només pensar en què podria haver fet en James perquè la seva germana estigués d'aquella manera, li bullia la sang. Precisament, ara, no volia trobar-se amb l'amic íntim de tots dos, aquell que tot i la seva fama de centrat, seguia els altres en totes les seves decisions descabellades.

-Ves-te'n- Aquesta resposta, va fer augmentar la preocupació del noi i, també, va ferir-li el fons del seu cor. Ell s'havia preocupat per ella, tan atractiva ... i ella el tractava així. Com si no fos prou bo, per preocupar-se'n.

-Mira Evans, t'estic parlant, m'he molestat en acostar-me a tu, observar-te i preguntar-te que et passa- va dir en un to que no era gens habitual en ell, mentre s'acostava a la Hufflepuff, i quan ja era ben a prop d'ella, va recuperar el seu saber fer habitual – Et puc ajudar?.

En aquest moment es trobava a uns pocs centímetres de la jove bruixa, els seus llavis gairebé es van tocar amb aquella última paraula, provocant una gran excitació en el noi, i fent que encara s'acostés més a ella. I amb la boca enganxada a l'orella de la noia, va continuar parlant-li:

-Només digues que et passa, i intentarem solucionar-ho junts.

Tot seguit, en un gest sense precedents en el caràcter introvertit d'en Remus, va acariciar suaument el coll a la jove bruixa, esperant-la veure mostrar alguna emoció, de rebuig o d'acceptació.

Però la noia semblava impassible, ni un sol gest, ni de plaer, ni de fàstic, res. Es va armar de valor, desprès de tants mesos somiant aquell moment, ja no es podia fer enrere i va fer-li un petó, allà on l'havia acariciat. La Johanna intentava assumir el que li estava passant, per una part aquell noi sempre li havia semblat tan sensat, tan tímid, però per l'altra.... ella era humana i l'havia impressionat, que precisament ell fos capaç d'aquell aproximament. Sabia que no hauria estat gens fàcil per ell, a diferència d'en Black, no eren moltes les noies amb les que havia anat. De fet, ella mai l'havia vist amb cap altre persona que no fossin en Sirius, en James o en Pettigrew.

-Es pot saber que estàs fent? Només he tingut un mal dia, d'acord? – La Johanna esperava sonar suficientment despectiva per poder sortir d'allà. En Remus la va mirar abatut, ell no era així, però portava anys veient com aquestes estratègies funcionaven a en Sirius i en James, i encara que ell no hi hagués estat mai del tot d'acord, la Johanna li agradava massa com per deixar-la tornar a casa un estiu més, sense que sabés el que ell sentia.

-Ho...ho sento...jo... – va tartamudejar, desitjant fondre's allà mateix, i la Johanna va acostar-se més a ell. S'havia adonat que l'havia ferit, potser hauria d'haver estat menys dura. Alguna cosa, en aquell instant, va fer que les seves barreres saltessin, i va aproximar-se als llavis del noi. Per un moment, va viure atrapada en un mar de sensacions. Just després, va reaccionar. S'estava fent un petó amb en Remus Llopin, el més enigmàtic dels Rondadors. –Adéu Remus- va dir visiblement trasbalsada. –Adéu Hanna- va xiuxiuejar el noi, amb resignació.

**Ballo al ritme de les teves passes; canto el cant que fa la teva veu…**

La Johanna havia abandonat la biblioteca, semblava un ésser gris, no era conscient de res del que estava fent, recordava haver creuat algunes paraules amb algú, però no sabia sobre què ni amb qui. Es va dirigir al gran menjador de l'escola, tothom anava a sopar, va intentar parlar amb algunes de les seves amigues, però tampoc era capaç de reproduir aquelles converses. La taula de Hufflepuff era una festa, havien guanyat la copa de les cases, un any més. Però ella no ho celebrava, acabaven de fer-li el primer petó i no havia estat precisament amb algú que ella considerés el seu príncep blau, ni tan sols havia estat en un moment ideal; havia estat un petó amb una persona que mai abans li havia cridat l'atenció, just després de la última desil·lusió amb en Sirius Black. Intentava no plorar, i ho aconseguia força bé. Ningú podia saber quin era el seu estat ànim. Només algú suficientment observador, com aquell bruixot que la mirava, podria adonar-se'n.

Per un moment no va saber que fer, dirigir-se a ella o deixar-la en pau. Una petita brillantor dins d'aquells blaus, va fer que es decidís.

- Un mal dia, eh? –Aquelles paraules van recordar-li certa escena a la biblioteca.

-Podria dir-se que si- Va contestar la noia sorpresa, fixant-se en què el noi acabava d'agafar-li la mà. Només quan va començar a sentir una calidesa que feia temps que necessitava, va decidir apartar la seva vista de l'infinit i mirar-lo.

El noi la va mirar amb tota la tendresa del món, expressada a través d'un increïble iris gris.

-Quan necessitis parlar o vulguis explicar-me qualsevol cosa, estic aquí – va afegir el noi. Ja havien acabat de sopar i ell es disposava a tornar a la seva habitació. Potser va ser aquella mirada tendre, o la calidesa del seu tacte, o simplement l'atracció que ella sentia cap a ell des de feia anys, però alguna cosa va fer-la parlar.

-Si tens un moment, m'encantaria fer-ho ara, Sirius – la Johanna esperava que el noi digués que no podia, perquè havia tornat en si i aquella situació li feia certa por.

En Sirius Black va acostar-se al lloc que havia abandonat un alumne de Hufflepuff segons abans, la va mirar expectant i va esperar a que ella parlés. Com si l'acabessin de treure d'una gàbia i se sentís lliure i amb prou forces, la Johanna va explicar-li que l'havia vist amb la Mary, que no trobava bé que jugués amb els sentiments de les seves amigues, encara que aquesta fos molt més amiga de la Lily, però va ometre els seus sentiments i la trobada a la biblioteca amb en Remus. Ni tan sols havia trobat l'arracada desprès d'allò.

Ell li va explicar que no s'acostava a les noies amb mala intenció, que era una cosa que no podia evitar, però que en realitat no sentia res per la Mary que no hagués sentit per una vintena d'alumnes més.

La Johanna se'l va mirar, i va sospirar:

-Així, totes són un joc per tu. L'amor és només un joc pel noi més buscat de Hogwarts.

-Bé, no sé si jo ho diria així.

-Que vols dir?- va dir ella, intentant no mirar-lo als ulls.

-Hi ha algú amb qui no he arribat a estar, que m'atrau molt més – va sentenciar ell, amb fermesa.

- Vols dir? – Va dir-li la Johanna de manera apagada.

-Bé, millor deixem-ho estar... – va respondre-li el noi, agafant a la noia per la cintura i acostant els seus llavis als d'ella lentament, va fer-li un tímid petó a la comissura d'aquests. No hi va haver res més, però la Johanna va trobar-ho perfecte.

-T'havia de dir bona nit – va mirar al seu voltant, tots els alumnes ja havien marxat.

Seguint un últim impuls, la Johanna va apropar-se més al noi, i va tornar-li aquell petó, aquesta vegada d'una manera més intensa, mentre al seu estómac volaven milers de papallones.

-Bona nit, Sirius – va dir ella, amb un somriure i va dirigir-se a les escales que conduïen a les cuines. Quan va arribar a la seva habitació, va ficar-se al llit al costat de la seva germana, que aparentava dormir profundament. El final d'aquella nit havia estat perfecte, però hauria de parlar amb en Remus, i demanar-li disculpes.... Ara estava convençuda que havia actuat d'aquella manera en un atac de gelosia, en veure en Sirius en aquella situació amb la Mary, aquella situació tan habitual en ell, d'altra banda.


	6. No volíem fer nos grans

**Cap.6: No volíem fer-nos grans**

**Desterrats a un paradís sense esperança, exiliats de tota possibilitat de tornar a veure com, només per un instant,…**

-Va, afanya't… arribarem tard al tren!-

Totes les noies del dormitori de Hufflepuff havien marxat ja, i a l'habitació només quedaven la Hanna i la Lily. La Johanna va empènyer amb força la flassada que encara cobria la seva germana i va deixar-la als peus del llit. Llavors, la Lily va aixecar el cap visiblement marejada i es va deixar caure sobre la seva part del coixí una altra vegada, estava humit. La Hanna, preocupada, va preguntar-se si hauria estat plorant tota la nit.

-Ja vaig. Un moment! –Però la Lily no es va moure ni un sol centímetre. Veient-ho, la Johanna es va creuar de braços amb la intenció de no anar-se'n fins que la Lily cedís. La pèl-roja se'n va adonar i va decidir aixecar-se. Es va posar de peu amb un lleuger tremolor a les cames i va fer verdaders esforços per no caure.

-Em dutxo, vaig a buscar la maleta a la meva sala, i ja vinc – va dir mentre es tocava el cabell humit, fent-se l'adormida.

-T'espero a fora, esperant el carruatge que ens ha de dur a l'andana – va bufar la Johanna – I pensa que m'has d'explicar que t'ha fet en James...

En el mateix moment que la Johanna va haver tancat la porta, la Lily va tapar-se la cara amb la mà i les llàgrimes van tornar-li al rostre. Li havia promès que s'ho pensaria, però ara mateix poder arribar a ser la xicota d'en Severus era una possibilitat massa remota, les seves paraules encara li ressonaven al cap. Sang de fang, sang de fang... Tampoc es veia capaç d'afrontar tot un estiu sense veure'l, ni saber-ne res. D'aconseguir-ho, seria el primer estiu que no sabrien res de l'altre. De fet, des del dia en què s'havien conegut mai havien passat tan temps separats.

Un cop sota l'aigua càlida de la dutxa, la Lily no va poder evitar recordar tot allò que havia estat pensant durant la nit.

**Tancant els ulls, el món brillava al nostre voltant… i no teníem por. Estàvem junts, no volíem fer-nos grans, érem amics…**

'Quan el va conèixer, recordava que va espantar-se bastant... Temps desprès ell havia admès quant de temps va planejar aquella trobada, però com tot allò que es planeja massa va resultar un fracàs. Les úniques coses que la Lily sabia d'aquell noi tenien molt a veure amb la força bruta del seu pare i els rumors estranys sobre la seva mare. Només recordava haver-lo vist de lluny, tot gronxant-se amb la seva germana gran, la Petúnia. El seu aspecte estrafolari mai l'havia preocupat, l'inquietava molt més aquell món paral·lel, suposadament imaginari, en què el nen deia moure's.

-Ets una bruixa – va ser una de les primeres coses que li va dir. Evidentment, la Lily es va ofendre i va pensar seriosament en allunyar-se'n tant com pogués. Mentre caminava al costat de la germana gran, ella li repetia que no parlés mai a aquell noi, que era perillós, boig i de mala família. Per la seva banda, la Lily continuava espantada per allò que li havia explicat, ella sempre havia tingut qualitats estranyes, i en més d'una ocasió la mateixa Petúnia li havia dit bruixa...

El noi s'acostava tots els dies a la placeta, la mirava des de la banca més distant mentre jugava i reia amb altres nenes. Ara la Lily no creia que a ell li hagués agradat saber que sentia pena en veure'l allà sol... mai ningú l'anava a buscar, encara que visqués lluny ningú s'acostava a recollir-lo... podia passar tot el dia al mateix lloc.

Clar, que a en Severus tampoc li agradava acostar-se als altres nens... les poques vegades que algú s'hi havia acostat, havia estat ignorat... el nen mirava cap a una altra banda i bufava molestament... Però la Lily no podia dir que això li hagués desagradat mai, al contrari, aquest fet li feia molta gràcia i també la feia sentir extremadament especial, perquè a ella si que s'hi havia acostat, i encara que rebutgés a tothom, sempre estava disposat a parlar amb ella... Va ser llavors quan la Lily va començar a plantejar-se si seria veritat que ells dos eren únics.

Encara recordava amb claredat com va asseure's a parlar amb ell per primera vegada, un dia que la Petúnia estava ocupada parlant de nois amb la seva amiga Emmanuel.

-És veritat allò que em vas dir l'altra vegada?- La seva cara es va il·luminar, i la Lily va poder veure l'alegria al seu rostre i certa brillantor als seus ulls.

-Clar que si, mai et diria cap mentida... –la va mirar amb una expressió seriosa i confiada –estic segur que aviat serem companys a Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts? –va repetir desconcertada – que és això?

-El millor col·legi de màgia del món – va respondre-li entusiasmat.

Passés el que passés la Lily estava convençuda que mai oblidaria aquells primers dies, quan s'escapaven al bosquet del costat de casa i ell li explicava milions de coses desconegudes...no podia creure que un món sencer s'amagués de la resta. El Ministeri, Hogwarts, La Ronda d'Al·la, Azkabán i un munt de criatures que ella creia que només existien als contes. A partir de llavors va desitjar rebre la carta amb la mateixa intensitat que el noi, perquè ja sabia que li obriria les portes a conèixer coses extraordinàries, que el noi li descrivia sota els arbres'.

La Lily, que seguia dutxant-se, va somriure. Recordava també les baralles d'ell amb la Tuney. No es podien portar pitjor, encara que ella sempre s'enfadava i defensava a la seva germana. La Petúnia no parava d'ofendre'l i posar-lo en ridícul, però al cap i a la fi era la seva germana... i ell, ell sempre l'entenia, sempre la perdonava.

Però el somriure es va esborrar de la cara de la Lily, tampoc havia oblidat la selecció. Mai l'oblidaria. 'Es va sentir tan sola sense tenir-lo al seu costat. Es va asseure en aquell tamboret, plena de pors i il·lusions. Va escoltar una veu al seu cap dient que no creia convenient posar-la a Slytherin, que estaria molt millor a Gryffindor. Ella tenia tanta por que no va voler insistir, i si no passava la prova del barret i l'enviaven a casa?. El va mirar amb pena, ell estava tan segur d'on volia estar. Quan el van cridar, ella va desitjar que al final acabés anant també a Gryffindor; amb ella el barret havia ignorat les seves preferències, per tant, potser amb en Severus també ho faria. Però aviat van desaparèixer totes les seves il·lusions, el barret va cridar Slytherin tan aviat com va tocar el seu cap. Durant el banquet, es van mirar des de lluny, llançant-se somriures tristos de tant en tant... Quan tot va acabar, no va voler-li fer cas al prefecte i en comptes d'esperar a la cua dels Gryffindors, va córrer a trobar-lo, per demanar-li allò que no es podia treure del cap.

-Continuarem sent amics, oi?

-Clar que si… Ara ves amb el teu prefecte si no vols passar la primera nit fora de la sala comú, ja ens veurem demà a l'esmorzar.

Ella va somriure feliç, tenia por que en Severus s'hagués enfadat... ja que havia planejat cuidadosament tots els seus moviments un cop arribessin a l'escola. I tots aquells plans acabaven sempre amb llargues tardes asseguts davant la xemeneia de la sala comú d'ambdós, parlant sobre qualsevol cosa...junts.

Malgrat tot, ella era conscient que en Severus havia complert la seva promesa...van canviar la xemeneia de la sala comú per agradables passejos als jardins de l'escola, i encara que només coincidien en algunes assignatures com Pocions o Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, passaven les tardes junts fent deures o parlant d'infinitat de temes absurds... Van resultar ser força bons, ella sempre va saber que ell ho seria, sempre es sorprenia amb les seves idees boges i els seus invents, mai li havia amagat res, sempre li explicava els nous descobriments ple d'orgull i, amb el temps, pensant-ho bé, la Lily s'adonava ara que s'havia endut tots els mèrits en coses que havia descobert ell'.

**Ni un adéu volíem dir-nos sense creure que mai més ens tornaríem a trobar, ni que el vent d'altres terres ens podria separar...**

Les llàgrimes es barrejaven amb l'aigua de la dutxa en recordar com es van distanciar. No eren temps fàcils, una corrent de mags propers a Slytherin defensaven la puresa de la sang i la legitimitat de les seves famílies, algunes de les seves amigues i ella mateixa havien estat objecte de burla i, fins i tot, de més d'un accident estrany. Però en Severus sempre li havia dit que l'ascendència dels mags no era important...fins que aquelles paraules van acabar d'espatllar-ho, Sang de fang. S'havia convençut a ella mateixa que allò ja no es podia arreglar, però minuts desprès s'havien entregat l'un a l'altre amb la desesperació d'aquells amants que no tenen dret a estimar-se. Ara ella havia de prendre una decisió, deixaria en Sev la màgia negra si ella li demanava? La Lily no n'estava del tot segura, però no es podia treure del cap les seves carícies i la calidesa dels seus cossos units com una sola cosa. Només tenia 16 anys i li semblava que aquella decisió podia marcar els esdeveniments de la resta de la seva vida.

-Lily, Lily ...- En sentir el seu nom, va sortir corrents de la dutxa i dels seus pensaments.

Davant hi tenia la seva germana, visiblement desesperada.

-Nena, nena... que perdrem el tren. Tothom ja ha esmorzat i tu ni tan sols has recollit les teves maletes a la torre de Gryffindor. No em pensava que encara et trobaria aquí.

-És que... – a la Lily no li sortien les paraules, però no va haver de dir res, perquè la seva germana cedís.

-Saps què? M'acosto jo a la teva sala, i ja me les arreglaré perquè algú en tregui les teves coses. Tu vesteix-te tranquil·la, i esperem a l'andana o almenys al hall de Hogwarts.

**I, tancant els ulls, el món girava al nostre voltant i ja en teníem prou...**

La Johanna havia intentat ser amable, segurament la seva germana no tindria gens de ganes de veure en James Potter. Però era veritat que, en part, ho estava desitjant. Necessitava aclarir les coses amb en Remus o, si més no, trobar-se en Sirius i saber com reaccionaria l'atractiu noi desprès del petó.

Al tornar a la sala comú, desprès de l'esmorzar, en Sirius estava nerviós. 'Perquè no havien coincidit a l'esmorzar? Encara no entenia perquè li havia acabat fent aquell petó. No s'havien vist en tot el matí, hauria d'haver-se acostat a la sala de Hufflepuff per buscar-la, però no havia aconseguit reunir el valor suficient per fer-ho. No havia pogut tastar gairebé res del que li havien posat a la taula, ni tan sols havia bromejat amb en James. Necessitava saber quines sensacions li produïa ella, trobar una raó a la reacció de les seves hormones. I descartar altres sentiments que li rondaven pel cap'. De fet, aparentment, en James tampoc tenia massa ganes de bromejar. Però això no el preocupava en excés, havien planejat passar l'estiu junts, a casa els Potter, lluny de la família black, i ja tindrien temps d'explicar-se els respectius maldecaps. En Remus tampoc havia dit res en tot l'esmorzar. Només en Peter conservava el seu estat d'ànim habitual, mentre es dirigien a recollir les maletes.

-Sirius, que et sembla si ens veiem aquest estiu? M'enviareu el mussol d'en James per anar junts a Les Tres Escombres?, Sirius!, Sirius! – No hi havia manera, el noi estava perdut. L'acabava de veure, davant el gran retrat de la dona grassa.

-Hola, ei, Hanna – va dir en Sirius, feia esforços perquè ningú ho notés, però estava dels nervis.

-Ei, Sirius – va dir-li ella, però en veure que en Remus els acompanyava, va creure més just, parlar amb ell primer –Remus, podem parlar un moment?.

Allò va ser l'última cosa que es dirien aquell curs. En Sirius va entrar i va sortir, al cap de pocs minuts amb el seu equipatge i en Peter al costat, però ja no va dirigir-se més a la jove Hufflepuff.

- T'esperem a l'andana Remus. En James ja deu ser a baix.

**I ja en teníem prou, ens era igual, no volíem fer-nos grans, érem amics, jo i els meus amics...**

-Si... Aneu baixant – va dir en Llopin amb veu insegura, estava allà davant de la noia a qui havia donat un petó el dia anterior. Portaven ja cinc minuts en silenci, cap dels dos sabia com començar aquella conversa.

De cop, algú va obrir de nou la sala dels Gryffindor i una llum vermella va quedar reflectida allà on eren ells. Els ulls d'en Remus estaven clavats a la Hanna. Acabava d'aixecar tímidament la mà per agafar la de la noia, però la llum va deixar veure una ferida recent.

-Remus?

-Si és per allò d'ahir, em sap molt greu Hanna – va contestar, fent un lleuger gest de negació amb el cap.

-Bé... també te'n volia parlar, però ... que és això? – va dir ella assenyalant-li la ferida amb el seu dit índex, sense atrevir-se a tocar-ho per si li podia fer mal.

- És... una ferida.

-Això ja ho he vist, però té un aspecte horrible. Ja t'ho has fet mirar?

-Si, però Madame Pomfrey m'ha dit que es curarà sola – va assegurar en Remus, intentant somriure. Va tornar a moure el cap i ella va poder-li veure una gran rascada al coll.

-M'estàs mentint, Remus. Tens una gran ferida al coll.

Ràpidament, la ma d'en Remus va cobrir-li la ferida i va mirar la Johanna amb cautela.

-Encara tens aquella malaltia?

La Hanna podia recordar perfectament com feia un parell d'anys, en Remus apareixia amb grans ferides d'un dia per l'altre, com si la seva pell fos extremadament delicada.

-Si, però no és res. Hi estic acostumat.

-Remus, no és normal. Has de fer-t'ho mirar.

-Ja ho he fet – va afirmar amb la veu molesta, semblava com si s'hagués envermellit tot ell. Els seus ulls ametllats destil·laven una gran tristesa, que no va passar desapercebuda a la Hanna – no hi ha cura Johanna, però tampoc és greu.

-N'estàs segur? –va insistir la noia, mai s'havia preocupat per aquell noi, però de cop li despertava una gran tendresa.

-Completament. I si em perdones, me'n vaig a buscar les meves maletes – va córrer cap el quadre, va pronunciar unes paraules que la Hanna no va entendre i va disposar-s'hi a entrar.

-Espera, estàs bé? – va dir ella acostant-s'hi àgilment i posant una mà a la seva espatlla.

-No – va reconèixer en Remus amb els ulls vidriosos.

-Vols que t'esperi i t'acompanyi a la infermera? – la Johanna començava a preocupar-se'n, i va estar a punt d'allunyar-se'n per esperar-lo a que tornés a sortir amb les maletes, però en Remus va agafar-li la mà, impedint que es mogués.

-Tampoc. No té res a veure amb el mal físic.

-Llavors? No t'entenc.

El silenci es va apoderar de la conversa. Els dos es van mirar als ulls. La boca d'en Llopin va quedar-se entreoberta uns segons i, tot seguit, gairebé xiuxiuejant, però prou alt com perquè fos audible, va dir:

-M'agrades massa, Johanna Liz Evans.

Ella s'havia imaginat que allò passaria, però no havia preparat cap discurs. No sabia que aquelles paraules l'arribarien a colpir d'aquella manera i no va saber que dir. Ni tan sols va moure's, perquè en Remus deixés de subjectar-li la mà. Simplement se'l va quedar mirant,sentint com els ulls li cremaven i començaven a omplir-se de llàgrimes.

-Jo...

-Ho sento – va disculpar-se ell, reaccionant, i allunyant-se'n com si li pogués contagiar algun virus estrany a la Johanna-, perdona'm, no volia...

-Remus, perquè?

-No ho sé, no ho sé ... m'agrades ja fa mesos, però no t'ho podia dir – va cobrir-se les mans amb la cara, i va fer un soroll estrany.

A la Johanna va semblar-li que era un plor. Va agafar-lo fort del canell i va obligar-lo a descobrir-se la cara. No estava plorant, però mai abans havia vist una expressió tan trista en una cara.

-Perdona'm – va reiterar amb remordiments, la imatge d'ella i en Sirius no parava de donar-li voltes. No li devia cap explicació, però sentia que havia jugat amb en Remus, en fer-li un petó per gelosia.

-No tinc res que perdonar-te... no és culpa teva ...tampoc és meva, però... Sé que tu no m'estimes com jo a tu, i encara que ho fessis, jo no podria... He vist com et mira en Sirius, i com el mires tu a ell, és un dels meus millors amics, jo no podria...Ahir em vaig excedir...

-Calma't, Remus, no és res greu. Podem parlar les coses. Podem ser amics... –va deixar anar la Hanna, sentint-se immediatament com una estúpida criatura.

-No podem, no podem... no puc seguir amb això...

-Amb que? Remus, siusplau, és una simple declaració, creu-me que no sóc la única noia que et pot agradar... Bé, no t'estic rebutjant, però no m'agrades. Voldria ser amiga teva... I això és millor que...

-No és una simple declaració, Hanna ... – i va mirar-la als ulls, buscant-hi aquella llum blava -, sóc un home llop ... sóc un licàntrop.

**Vàrem néixer amb l'incertesa dels seixanta i els he tornat a veure allà on els vem deixar...**

La Johanna va deixar de respirar. No sentia cap tipus de repugnància cap aquell noi, però un núvol negre i invisible s'havia posat als seus pensaments, bloquejant qualsevol soroll exterior.

-Aquesta és... Això explica totes les teves absències... les teves ferides, les teves rascades... la teva forma de ser. Això explica perquè mai m'havies dit que ... – la Hanna va parlar amb suavitat, però estava massa consternada... mai ho havia estat tant clar. El cor li bategava amb molta força, i les galtes li cremaven- Ets una persona meravellosa, Remus, i t'ho dic sincerament.

-Tenia por que em rebutgessis, un mai sap si coneix bé a les persones i temia que em rebutgessis... –va repetir el noi.

-Dius que t'agrado – va interrompre'l, súbitament molesta – però que no em coneixies prou bé per saber si t'acceptaria o no. També dius que ho feies per en Sirius. No creus que era només vergonya cap a tu mateix, això que t'impedia acostar-te a mi?

-No és agradable ser la persona que sóc! – en Remus havia alçat la veu, i havia colpejat la paret amb el seu puny.

Novament va apoderar-se d'ells el silenci. En Remus la mirava avergonyit, i ella l'observava trista.

- Si em vols fer aquest favor, necessitaria que recollissis les coses de la Lily. Vols que t'esperi, a què agafis l'equipatge, i ens acostem passejant a la porta d'entrada? –va oferir-li ella pensant que en Remus s'hi negaria. Però s'equivocava.

-Si, siusplau.

La Johanna el va esperar i ell va entrar i va sortir ràpidament de la sala comú dels Gryffindor, amb dues úniques maletes, donant-li una a la Johanna. Van baixar lentament les escales, tenint cura de no perdre's en un dels seus canvis habituals de direcció. La Hanna va agafar impulsivament el braç dret d'en Remus, i ell no va fer res per impedir-li, potser només era perquè li agradava, però ella va voler pensar que necessitava sentir-se estimat en aquell moment.

-Quan tenia cinc anys em va mossegar un home llop – va començar amb un tímid xiuxiueig, carregat d'emocions que la Hanna no es veia capaç de desxifrar. El meu pare sentia una gran animadversió pels híbrids, i un dia va barallar-se amb un. Es deia Fenrir Esquenagrisa, i ara és un dels seguidors més fidels d'en Lord Voldemort –Això la Hanna ja ho sabia, però no el volia interrompre – Ell, com bé saps, era i és un licàntrop. N'estava orgullós i volia venjar-se del meu pare. Així que ho va planejar tot, va rondar casa nostra durant uns dies i, precisament, en una nit de lluna plena va asseure's a esperar l'arribada del meu pare. Jo jugava amb uns cosins, a prop de casa. La Hanna no s'havia mogut, continuava agafada al seu braç, mirant el terra, portava més d'un minut sense pestanyejar.

-Jugàvem a fet i amagar, i a mi em tocava comptar. Era de nit. De sobte, vaig escoltar un ronc espantós al meu darrere. No vaig poder girar-me, per veure'l, només vaig sentir –va tocar-se automàticament l'espatlla esquerra- molt dolor aquí. Però això no va ser tot, segons els meus pares. L'Esquenagrisa em va tibar per la roba, i em va portar al jardí de casa meva, on hi havien els meus tiets, i alguns familiars més. Quan tots es van adonar del que passava, va donar-se per satisfet, i va sortir corrents d'allà, evitant totes les malediccions. Des de llavors que no sóc normal.

-Però com sabia que eres tu? – va preguntar la Johanna inquieta –Bé, se suposa que un licàntrop no és responsable dels seus actes.

-L'Esquenagrisa mai ha estat un home llop qualsevol. Es pot dir que s'ha dedicat a entrenar la seva característica especial, allò que ell considera un do. Van ser anys horribles, les transformacions... comptava amb el suport dels meus pares, ells mai van rendir-se...El meu pare se sentia culpable i va demandar-lo al Ministeri, però mai li va passar res, té bons contactes –va ironitzar amb un mig somriure, i la Hanna va sospirar – Però aquí, a l'escola, tampoc he estat sol. En Sirius, en James i en Peter m'han rebut com un germà, mai van dubtar de mi i quan van esbrinar-ho em van fer costat.

-He suposat que ho devien saber – va murmurejar la Hanna, pensant en en Sirius i el petó de la passada nit- deu ser impossible guardar un secret així durant tants anys, i menys als teus millors amics.

-Al principi ho vaig voler amagar –va reconèixer en Remus -, vaig inventar milers d'excuses, però a segon se'n van assabentar. Quan suposadament em duien a la infermeria, però en realitat em portaven a Ca l'Alfred, a través d'aquell arbre espantós. En Remus li va explicar tota la història i que havien plantat l'arbre per ell, això va acabar-la de colpir. I desprès d'aquell relat, en Remus va confessar-li que els seus tres amics eren animags no registrats.

-Però... Com?

-Ho sé, però no els jutgis. Creu-me que jo tampoc hi estava d'acord al principi, però em van convèncer que era la seva manera de demostrar-me que la nostra amistat duraria sempre. I això ens ha servit per poder descobrir tots els racons de Hogwarts.

La Hanna va moure's incòmodament, però en Remus no ho va notar, estava massa absort en la seva narració.

-Jo sóc en Llunàtic, en James és en Cornamenta, i en Sirius és en Lladruc. Ah! I en Peter és en Cuapelada. No tot va ser en va... vam aconseguir un mapa, que reflexa tots els moviments dels habitants de l'escola, i els passadissos secrets d'aquesta. És màgia avançadíssima...

-Però...

-Tranquil·la. Sota cap motiu, he entrat mai a l'escola transformat. Ells s'encarregaven d'investigar passadissos, però t'he de confessar que encara seguim escapant de Ca l'Alfred per passejar una mica.

-Per Merlí... –la Hanna estava horroritzada, però sabia que no calia renyar-lo – bé vaja, suposo que és el millor per tu, perquè la teva transformació no sigui un suplici.

-Tens raó ... però encara que faci això, tot és una tortura, tot ... et juro que... – va deixar-se anar del seu braç, i també va mirar al terra – m'odio. És com estar infectat, no em mereixo tenir els amics que tinc, sóc un traïdor, t'he declarat el que sento, a l'esquena d'en Sirius, sabent com el miraves tu i com et mira ell, el millor seria morir-me...

-Prou! –va interrompre'l la Johanna, mirant-lo i obligant-lo a mirar-la – No penso permetre que t'insultis com si fossis una cosa que no val per res – sentia coses que no sabia explicar, de sobte la imatge d'en Sirius havia fugit del seu cap – Creus que el fet que siguis un licàntrop canvia les coses? Per mi no. Segueixes sent l'amic sensat d'aquella colla, l'home més madur que he conegut mai, encara que a vegades els encobreixes massa i ara entenc que ho fas per agraïment. Però no et pots lamentar tota la vida. I saps? Penso que l'Esquenagrisa és una persona sense escrúpols, però al cap i la fi, té raó en una cosa, en estar orgullós de la seva condició.

-Però tu no saps...

-No, no ho sé, no sé que sents a les transformacions, no sé absolutament res. Però sé que ets bona persona, sempre t'havia vist com aquell que encobria les criaturades d'en Sirius i en James, però ara ja no. T'admiro. I no diguis que no mereixes els teus amics. No has fallat a en Sirius. Fins ara no has fet res que es consideri deslleialtat.

-Però sóc perillós, Hanna, sóc molt perillós per la societat.

-Els dies de lluna plena si, però ara mateix ets completament normal... No et pots lamentar tota la vida, per allò que ja mai seràs. I no pots pretendre morir-te. –va agafar-li la mà i el va mirar amb decisió – Mereixes estar en aquesta escola, no diuen que a Gryffindor hi van els valents?- En Remus no va poder evitar somriure -, mereixes el que van fer els teus pares per tu, i òbviament el que fan els teus amics. Quant a la declaració, creu-me que ja no estic tan segura del que t'anava a dir quan t'he buscat. Deixa'm ser amiga teva, poder-te conèixer millor. Oblidem aquesta declaració, i confia en la meva amistat.

-Ho sento, vaig ser un estúpid. Tens Raó.

Era molt fàcil dir allò que ella havia plantejat, però per en Remus era difícil sentir-ho. Ella no l'havia mentit, començava a pensar que en Remus Llopin era el noi més extraordinari que havia conegut mai, en Sirius segurament ja correria darrere les faldilles d'alguna en aquells moments. Però tampoc podia prometre-li res, perquè ni ella mateixa sabia que se suposava que sentiria quan s'enamorés de debò. El que havia sentit fins llavors per en Sirius, ho havia semblat, però ara se sentia absurda en pensar-ho. Aquell noi que tenia davant li transmetia coses que no sabria qualificar.

Quan se'n van adonar, es trobaven al gran hall de Hogwarts, tothom començava a pujar als carruatges que els durien al tren. Allà hi havia la Lily, en un racó; com no volent ser vista per ningú. No va sortir del seu amagatall fins que va reconèixer la daurada melena de la seva bessona. La Johanna va fer-li un gest amb el cap a en Llopin.

-Abans – va intervindre, evitant que marxés corrents –No li diguis res d'aquesta conversa a en Sirius – i mirant cap a la pèl-roja va afegir –ni a la Lily, si en James ho sabés. Ell i en Sirius són com germans.

La Johanna va assentir amb el cap, va somriure-li un instant.

-De totes maneres, no li pensava pas dir res. No té perquè saber-ho. No m'agrada –i en dir això es va sentir culpable, perquè tot i que ara aquella frase sortia sincera dels seus llavis, només unes hores abans, el petó amb en Sirius li havia semblat el millor moment del món. Va intentar-ho oblidar i es va aproximar a la seva germana, que mirava inquieta a totes bandes. –Hanna, pugem a aquest carruatge. Va, corre...

**Què n'hem fet d'aquells dies que, només en un instant, tancant els ulls el món girava al nostre voltant i ja en teníem prou, estàvem junts, no volíem fer-nos grans, érem amics...**

-De qui fugim?- va preguntar la Johanna, creient-se posseïdora de la resposta, però en girar-se no va trobar-se els ulls castanys d'en James, sinó uns ulls negres intensos que miraven fixament a la Lily.

-D'en Severus Snape?

-No demanis, i puja siusplau – va dir la Lily, visiblement incòmoda. La Johanna va obeir, no va atrevir-se a demanar-li res a la Lily, durant tot el viatge. Ni tan sols, quan aquesta va córrer a passar les cortines del compartiment del tren, perquè ningú les trobes. S'imaginava que la seva germana continuaria dolguda per l'insult d'ell, al cap i a la fi havien estat sempre amics, i encara que ella no hagués participat gaire de les seves confidències, també s'havia sentit dolguda per aquell insult. S'havia acostumat a què en Severus fos el millor amic de la seva germana, i desprès de tot no li semblava tan horrible com deien els altres. Amb l'historial de la seva família, qualsevol podia quedar tocat, pensava.

En Severus havia endreçat aviat el seu equipatge, amb l'esperança de veure-la per últim cop en tot l'estiu. S'havia esperat pacientment al hall, ni tan sols havia anat a esmorzar, perquè alguna cosa li deia que ella no s'aproparia al menjador amb la intenció d'evitar-lo. Al hall, però, s'hi havia trobat en Malfoy.

**Jo i els meus amics ens hem fet grans…**

-La Bel·latrix i jo li hem parlat de tu a ell, Severus. Li hem dit que ets un digne Slytherin i ell vol que t'uneixis a la causa.

Setmanes abans, aquesta conversa l'hagués entusiasmat. Unir-se a la causa, deixar de ser el motiu de burla de mitja escola, per passar a infondre respecte a tothom. Però ara... ara en Severus només podia pensar en la Lily. Havia de deixar clar a en Malfoy que ja no volia participar en els seus plans, però segurament era massa tard. Que passaria si aquell mag tan poderós, sabia que la persona que havia de ser un fidel servent, preferia no ser-ho, perquè estava bojament enamorat d'una ... d'una filla de _muggles_... va pensar en Severus empassant tota la saliva que va poder.

-Si em disculpes, Malfoy. Vull aconseguir arribar al Hogwarts Express ja. Aquesta nit no he dormit gaire bé. – i era veritat, no havia pogut dormir, pensant en ella, i el què passaria l'u de setembre.

-Bé, ja rebràs notícies nostres aquest estiu –i el que era una promesa, a en Severus va sonar-li a amenaça.

-D'acord –va dir intentant mantindre la serenitat que el caracteritzava – i va avançar entre els alumnes que ja pujaven als carruatges, esperant veure-la. Desprès de molta estona buscant-la, va arribar a la conclusió, que ella deuria haver-se amagat, per no ser trobada, i va disposar-se a esperar un carruatge. En aquell moment, una veu coneguda va interrompre els seus pensaments.

-Quejicusss, com anem? –Era en James Potter, amb aquell aire de superioritat que el caracteritzava – Suposo que no deus pas buscar companyia? Ho portes clar!.

I en Severus, va veure com en Sirius i en Peter es desfeien en riures i aplaudiments cap el seu amic, just abans de pujar a un carruatge. Anava a treure la vareta i llançar-los un malefici quan ja s'allunyaven, però de sobte, va veure que en Remus Llopin s'acostava acompanyat de la Johanna. Va mirar-se'ls, sent conscient que d'un cantó o altre, ella apareixeria i així va ser.

No va poder evitar, mirar-la intensament. Desitjant algun gest d'ella. Un somriure, una mirada d'assentiment, però la Lily va precipitar-se cap a la seva germana, i va veure que aquesta també es girava buscant el motiu del nerviosisme de la Lily. La cara de la Johanna, li ho havia dit tot, la Lily no li havia explicat res. Ell suposava que sent germanes bessones no tindrien secrets, si ell era veritablement important, perquè no li havia dit?. La Johanna no era com la Lily, alguna cosa més enllà del físic les diferenciava, ell mai s'hi havia sentit prou còmode; però la noia rossa tampoc era tan despreciable com la Petúnia, la germana gran. Simplement, estava allà. Fins i tot, els havia acompanyat en alguna escapada a la vora del riu temps després d'haver-lo conegut, però sempre s'havia mantingut en segon pla. De fet, les poques vegades que ho havia fet, la Johanna s'havia sentit terriblement fora de lloc, cosa que tractant-se de la seva germana bessona, l'inquietava lleugerament, en Severus n'era conscient, per les mirades desconfiades d'ella; però la bruixa mai havia fet cap comentari despectiu cap a la seva persona. Entre ells, per amor i estimació a la Lily, mantenien un respectuós silenci i certa amabilitat si algun esdeveniment inesperat els obligava a intercanviar una mirada, o unes poques paraules.


	7. Amb la meva ombra

**Cap.7: Amb la meva ombra**

**Cementiri de paraules és a estones el meu cap, el meu cor un muscle a la deriva. Qui dels dos té la veritat?**

El sol es ponia dolçament a Spinner End. Havien passat ja dues setmanes, des de que en Severus havia arribat a casa, però a ell li semblava que el temps s'havia aturat. El sol taronja es perdia lentament a l'horitzó, rodejat d'un cel violeta, taronja i rosa. L'aire era pesat i càlid, però de tant en tant arribava una brisa fresca des d'un petit riu no molt llunyà al carrer.

-Oh, mira Andrew! –va cridar un noi d'uns deu anys, baix i àgil, de cabell castany i serrell desendreçat, i amb un xiuxiueig va agregar, mirant al seu amic i després a les mares d'ambdós, que caminaven per darrere d'ells – És la casa embruixada!

-Shh! – va fer-li l'Andrew, que era alt i corpulent, amb la cara bronzejada per hores de joc sota el fort sol d'estiu.

-No parlis tan fort, Tim – va agregar apartant aquest, que s'havia apropat a la porta de la casa, i es va interposar entre el petit i la vella edificació, com si el protegís d'una bèstia dormida.

-He escoltat coses terribles d'aquest lloc! – va comentar en Tim, mirant amb cautela la casa i parlant amb veu baixa.

-La gent diu moltes tonteries, especialment en aquest barri –va raonar l'Andrew.

-Però, no has vist a la gent que viu aquí, Andrew?. Són molt estranys!

L'Andrew anava a respondre, però les veus de les seves mares van fer-lo callar.

Semblava que elles estiguessin parlant de l'organització d'alguna festa infantil, però una d'elles va baixar la veu en veure la casa.

-Afanyeu-vos nens!

Els petits van reemprendre la marxa immediatament, i ella va accelerar el pas i va seguir-los.

-Diane, no em diguis que tu també – va murmurejar l'Emily, l'altra dona, entre sorpresa i escèptica.

-Les bruixes no existeixen, però ser-hi hi són –va ironitzar la Diane, i va tornar a parlar-li sobre els plans de la celebració.

Mentre es perdien a l'altra punta del carrer, cap dels quatre va adonar-se que uns ulls negres i profunds els observaven. Amb el nas enganxat al vidre, però amagat en la foscor de la casa, en Severus Snape de 15 anys es dedicava a escoltar allò que la gent del barri deia sobre casa seva. En aquell barri ningú parlava amb ells, però tots en parlaven d'amagat. A en Severus, quan era petit, l'irritava bastant aquella situació, però amb el temps s'havia acostumat als rumors i a les mirades seguint-lo, jutjant-lo. De totes maneres, preferia els xiuxiuejos de la gent, que els crits que se succeïen sovint dins d'aquella casa, fent tremolar les parets i donant la sensació que en qualsevol moment la casa s'enfonsaria. Però l'edifici no s'enfonsava mai, ni tampoc es complien les amenaces del seu pare. El noi estava acostumat a les onades grans que semblaven convertir-se en tsunamis, però que sempre acabaven desfent-se lentament.

**I en les nits de plaer solitari quan ja no us trobi a faltar aniré sota la pàl·lida lluna amb la meva ombra sempre al meu costat...**

Un cotxe vell, blau, i opac va passar sobre el paviment desert d'Spinner End i en Severus va donar un pas cap enrere, instintivament. Però el cotxe es va perdre als carrers, i el noi va recordar que, segurament, el seu pare no tornaria aquella nit. No almenys mentre ell estigués despert. Arribaria a casa, enfurismat, potser borratxo, queixant-se del seu treball i la seva vida, i llavors cridaria –Eileen!-, però sense cap necessitat, perquè la seva dona estaria desperta i propera a ell, resignada a una altra discussió nocturna, i qui sap a quantes vexacions.

Llavors, en Severus va tornar a recolzar el seu nas sobre la finestra, observant vides alienes moure's sense cap preocupació sota la càlida nit. Va recordar la Lily amb tristesa. Segurament, estaria de vacances amb els seus pares, la Johanna i la insuportable de la seva germana gran. Ell s'havia quedat sol novament, tancat a casa perquè la gent de fora sabia que ell no pertanyia a aquest lloc, i submergit en el silenci perquè les últimes vegades que havia parlat amb la seva mare, la dona es posava a plorar desconsoladament. Alguna cosa els separava, com si ella hagués fet alguna cosa imperdonable i no pogués mirar els ulls negres del seu únic fill. Les converses sobre Hogwarts eren escasses i cordials. En Severus estava convençut, com sempre ho havia estat, de que tota la culpa era del seu nas aguilenc, idèntic al del seu pare Tobias, i que segurament això despertava una profunda tristesa en la seva mare. Almenys això mateix li passava a ell, sovint mirava el seu nas ganxut en el mirall _muggle _del bany, gairebé agraint l'aberració del seu pare cap els objectes màgics, perquè no volia que cap reflex li digués allò que ell ja sabia. Tot i això, encara estimava la seva mare, havia estat una dona valenta, que havia suportat crítiques molt dures per casar-se amb un _muggle_. En Severus havia arribat a repudiar aquell fet, però desprès de tot, li semblava una tonteria allò, tenint tants defectes, ser un _muggle_ era la cosa menys desagradable d'en Tobias Snape. Tot i que inconscientment ho havia fet en moments de desesperació, ara no podia dir que això en fos la culpa. La Lilian Evans provenia d'una família _muggle_ i, senzillament, era la persona més meravellosa que en Severus havia conegut. En pensar això, va somriure tímidament, revelant tot allò que ara ell estava disposat a cridar als quatre vents.

**He malgastat set vides, buscant el que he anhelat. Vaig buscant una sortida, que encara no he trobat...**

-Severus – El cridava la seva mare, i encara que la seva veu era suau i baixa, va treure el noi tant abruptament dels seus records amb la Lily, que va sentir com si hagués caigut de nassos al terra.

-El menjar és a taula!

-Ja vinc –va contestar en veu baixa, i va dirigir-se al bany per rentar-se les mans brutes per la pols de la finestra on s'havia estat repenjant una bona part del dia.

Va mirar-se al mirall i va pensar en l'u de setembre i el fet meravellós que suposaria que ella accedís a donar-li aquella oportunitat. Va somriure, emocionat, pensant en encanteris i pocions, pensant en què podia ser feliç, compartint amb ella una vida plena de converses trivials i riures. Va prometre's deixar enrere la màgia negra. Si ella ho volia, es convertiria en un gran mag.

**Pujaré aquella muntanya amb tu, on el temps es pot parar, em perdré amb la mirada plena en els llocs on m'he somniat...**

-Estaràs orgullosa de mi, Lily! –va pensar convençut, mentre sortia del bany – Faré alguna cosa important, descobriré una nova cura, el que sigui. Per tu seria capaç de salvar el món.

La llum d'aquella habitació va apagar-se i tot va quedar immers en la foscor d'aquella casa, una altra vegada.


	8. Serà coincidència ‘Tu i jo sols’

**Cap.8: Serà coincidència ('Tu i jo sols')**

**Avui el carrer és ple de bassals. Bassals plens de reflexes. De la gent que va passant. Però no mira el seu voltant.**

Les vacances no serien com la Johanna havia previst, els seus pares no estaven disposats a deixar-les viatjar soles ni a Irlanda ni enlloc. En canvi, els senyors Evans s'havien convençut, davant la insistència de les filles, sobretot de la rossa, que aquest país era un bon lloc per passar unes vacances en família. Ja ho tenien tot preparat: els bitllets d'avió, les habitacions d'hotel, i algunes rutes turístiques per la zona... hi passarien un mes, però les seves tres filles encara no ho sabien.

* * *

-Petúnia, estimada! –cridava la Jane Evans des de la sala d'estar – Et truca el noi dels Dursley!

A l'instant, la Petúnia va deixar a terra la revista que estava llegint, va saltar del llit, i sense calçar-se va córrer escales avall. En sentir el terrabastall, la Lily i la Johanna que eren a la seva habitació es van mirar. Ja feia tres setmanes que havien arribat de King's Cross, el curs havia acabat i elles passaven els dies entretingudes en la lectura de diverses novel·les _muggle_. De tant en tant, la Johanna s'acostava a la ciutat per comprar o donar un volt, però ho havia de fer sola, perquè la Lily es negava a sortir de casa. Semblava com si tingués por de trobar-se amb algú. I aquest cop, la Johanna sospitava amb raó qui podia ser aquesta persona.

-No estiguis dues hores al telèfon, cel –murmurejava la seva mare, mentre feia el sopar – El teu pare està esperant una trucada important.

Davant d'això la Petúnia va fer un gest de disgust, i va acostar-se el dit a la boca, demanant silenci, i preguntant-se per dins si l'actitud de la seva mare pretenia deixar-la en ridícul davant d'en Vernon. Tampoc entenia perquè sempre l'anomenava el fill dels Dursley, si sabia que era el seu xicot, i si alguna vegada deixaria de veure-la com una criatura. Aviat faria els 18 i no estava disposada a seguir aguantant allò.

-Hola Vernon

-Hola nena, com estàs?

-Bé...ja saps...fa tres setmanes que tinc les meves dues germanes ficades a casa. I la Lily no mostra cap tipus d'intenció de sortir d'aquestes quatre parets.

-No t'acostis a elles, Petúnia.

-Vivim a la mateixa casa, i tenim habitacions contingues... No les puc perdre de vista.

En Vernon no sabia que la màgia existia, i la Petúnia mai havia volgut dir-li, ni que els seus pares li expliquessin, al·legant que sortia corrents d'aquella casa per no tornar. En Vernon, però, sabia que la Petúnia avorria a les seves germanes i les vegades que les havia vist li havien semblat dues noies bastant estranyes, potser influenciat per l'opinió de la pròpia Petúnia.

-Tinc una idea perquè les puguis perdre de vista, que et sembla si marxem de vacances sols a algun lloc?

-Fantàstic. On podríem anar?

-No ho sé, però vaja ja ho decidirem.

-Quan pleguis de l'oficina, passa'm a buscar i anem a una agència de viatges.

-Fins llavors, doncs.

-Petons!

En Vernon acabava de fer 21 anys, i ja treballava com a contable en una oficina del centre. Feia escassament mig any que sortien junts, però eren pràcticament inseparables. Just desprès de penjar, la Petúnia es disposava a tornar a la seva habitació, però es va trobar amb la mirada inquisidora del seu pare que havia escoltat tota la conversa des del sofà.

-Reina, sobre això del viatge... N'hauriem de parlar.

-Perque? Aviat seré major d'edat. Ja coneixeu en Vernon, va venir a dinar per Pasqua. És un noi molt responsable. Quin problema hi tens?- va fer la Petúnia, tot arrugant el front i el seu llarg nas, i movent la seva melena rossa amb les mans.

-Crec que és el moment que us expliquem una cosa –va respondre-li en Charles Evans, i tot seguit va intentar cridar l'atenció de la seva muller –Reina, pots avisar les nenes. És hora d'explicar-los la nostra idea.

-La vostra idea? –va interrompre'l la Petúnia, veient-se a venir que preparaven unes vacances en família, un any més.

La Jane va córrer a avisar les seves filles bessones. I aviat van ser totes tres al menjador, la Lily i la Johanna es miraven mútuament, amb expressió sorpresa, davant la mirada fastiguejada de la seva germana gran.

-Nenes, ja sé que totes tres havíeu planejat unes vacances genials. Per separat, evidentment –va puntualitzar el pare, mirant la cara de la Petúnia- Però les tres heu oblidat que sou menors i que encara teniu uns pares que poden decidir certes coses de la vostra existència.

-Però no tot és tan terrible, eh Charles?. El pare i jo hem decidit que a vosaltres no us deixarem sense vacances a Irlanda – i va assenyalar les bessones – i tu podràs passar uns dies amb en Vernon.

Davant d'això, la cara de les tres germanes s'havia il·luminat.

-Ei ei, no tan depressa...hi ha una condició ... seran unes vacances en família, a Irlanda, i en Vernon podrà venir, si així ho vol.

-Queeee?¿ En Vernon amb aquestes dues?. Esteu bojos?

-Unes vacances amb la Petúnia i el seu noviet ensopit?. No siusplau – va fer la Johanna posant cara de bé degollat.

Per la seva banda, la Lily les va mirar a totes dues amb resignació. Sabia que la Petúnia no era gens agradable, però al cap i a la fi eren germanes.

-No cal que discutiu. Està tot decidit. Marxem diumenge, i no tornarem fins a finals d'agost. El pare ha aconseguit més dies de vacances, a canvi treballarà durant les festes de Nadal. Però llavors la Lily i la Johanna no solen venir gaires dies a casa, així que això ens ho compensarà. Som una família, nenes –va concloure la seva mare, intentant animar l'ambient.

* * *

La resta de la setmana, l'ambient a casa els Evans va ser pitjor que mai. La Petúnia havia deixat de parlar a les seves dues germanes, just desprès d'amenaçar-les amb cremar-les vivies si feien cap encanteri davant d'en Vernon. No hagués volgut mai que aquell viatge es produís, havent de coincidir el seu xicot i les dues 'bruixes' de la família. Finalment, però, en Vernon no havia pogut demanar tants dies de festa a l'oficina i només els acompanyaria la última setmana, a final d'agost. La Petúnia s'havia entristit per això en un principi, però desprès s'havia adonat que així es reduïen les possibilitats d'haver-li d'explicar la font de l'anormalitat de les seves germanes.

La Lily i la Johanna, en canvi, havien acabat per acceptar gratament la idea dels seus pares. No era un viatge d'elles dues soles, però pensaven que no estaria tan malament. Sobretot la Lily. Al barri no s'atrevia a sortir de casa, perquè sabia que es podia trobar en Severus, i era conscient que els seus impulsos no obeïen el seu cap. I que el seu cap encara no sabia que pensar de tot allò.

**Planetes desorbitats... No faig res. No em fa falta res. Només noto el vent. Que em fa volar els cabells…**

Era diumenge al matí, i els senyors Evans no paraven de donar voltes per la casa, acabant d'empaquetar l'equipatge. Les germanes eren a les respectives habitacions, esperant el moment de marxar. La Petúnia tenia la porta oberta de la seva, perquè hi havia posat la maleta al davant, i de sobte va escoltar-se un crit.

-Aparteu aquest monstre d'aquí!

-Quin monstre? –va preguntar la Lily, tot entrant al dormitori de la seva germana gran – Però si és la Layra, es només mussol de la Hanna, Tunney.

La Lily sabia que era inútil intentar raonar amb ella, però encara perdia el temps intentant-ho. De sobte, la Johanna es va acostar a elles amb un pergamí a la mà. En veure-ho la Petúnia no va fer cap esforç per contenir-se, i va allargar la mà per agafar la carta que la noia havia estat escrivint. El mussol, indignat, intentava picar-li la mà, però sense deixar el lloc que havia aconseguit sobre la tauleta de nit. Així que només va aconseguir provocar un petit crit histèric d'aquesta.

_Estimat Remus_

_T'escric abans de marxar a l'estranger de vacances. Anem a Irlanda. Amb tota aquella conversa, no et vaig demanar com t'havien anat els G.N.O.M. Suposo que bé. No em puc creure que ja ens els haguem tret de sobre. _

_Sobre les demes coses, espero que estiguis bé... Sé que t'hagués agradat passar l'estiu a casa els Potter, amb en James i en Sirius, i el teu problema no t'ho va permetre. Però no perdis mai l'esperança, possiblement, molt aviat hi haurà alguna poció que t'ajudi. I si no l'inventarem. Recorda que la Lily és molt bona en pocions ;). Sense tu, aquells dos ja s'hauran ficat en un munt de problemes. Això si no han enfonsat la casa dels senyors Potter i són camí d'Azkabán __. És broma, és broma. _

_M'agradaria que em contestessis, suposo que la Layra trigarà diversos dies a arribar a Irlanda, però no compto que es perdi. _

_Una abraçada de la teva amiga que no t'oblida, Johanna Evans._

_Per cert..._

La Petúnia no va poder llegir res més, perquè una Johanna furibunda va arrancar-li el paper de les mans.

-T'escrius amb en Remus? –va preguntar-li la Lily sorpresa, però la Johanna ja només pensava en arrancar-li el cap a la Petúnia.

-T'has passat Petúnia! Això és privat!

-Qui és aquest Remus? El teu xicot frikie?

-No ets la més indicada per parlar... En Vernon és...pffff

-Almenys en Vernon i jo som persones normals... tu ets una anormal...

-Si tornes a dir-nos anormals, voles pels aires. I saps que ho puc fer!

-Mamaaaaaaa – va somiquejar cridant l'altra- Mamaaaaa!

Segons després va aparèixer la Jane a la porta.

-Ja hi tornem a ser? Quan deixaràs d'insultar a les teves germanes –dirigint-se a la Petúnia- i deixa de plorar que no és per tant, ja saps que no poden fer màgia fora de l'escola, i és una pena, perquè a vegades jo també penso que n'hauries d'aprendre.

La Petúnia va mirar-la rancorosament, però va callar. El mussol espantat per l'escena va amagar-se darrere la porta, i la Lily va sospirar.

-Bé, ja està tot apunt. Podem marxar – Va sentenciar la Jane.

* * *

Un parell d'hores desprès, pujant a l'avió. La Lily va recordar aquella carta.

-No sabia que et portaves tan bé amb en Remus.

-Bé, no sé. Vam estar parlant i es veu que és bon noi.

-Si això ja t'ho he dit jo sempre. Però tu deies que protegia massa aquells dos, i que no te'n fiaves.

-Si que me'n fiava, però em semblava que els sobreprotegia. Ara que hi he parlat una bona estona, he canviat d'opinió.

-Me'n alegro.

-No penses perdonar en Severus?-va dir la Johanna canviant de tema, feia setmanes que volia demanar-li, però no s'hi havia atrevit.

-Bé... no... no ho sé... –va dir la Lily nerviosa, evitant la mirada de la seva germana.

-Ja saps que no em sembla mal noi, però dir-te 'Sang de fang'... És molt fort, sembla com si en James tingués raó... potser si que vol unir-se a en Lord Voldemort.

Aquella afirmació va colpir la Lily, que va mirar-la confosa sense saber que respondre-li.

-Va nenes, deixeu de xiuxiuejar. Hem vingut a passar unes vacances en família –va dir en Charles, mentre les agafava per l'espatlla.

La Lily va mirar-lo agraïda, l'acabava de salvar d'un interrogatori. La Johanna tenia raó, però el seu cor li marcava una altra cosa i en aquell moment no volia respondre aquelles preguntes. Malgrat tot, sabia que no podria evitar-la tot l'estiu. Sempre s'ho havien explicat tot i la Lily també volia dir-li allò, però no sabia si la seva germana ho entendria.

* * *

.

* * *

Ja duien unes setmanes a Dublín. Els seus pares no havien parat de dur-les a museus i monuments, i elles tres començaven a estar cansades de caminar, caminar i caminar. Feia temps que no tenien alguna cosa en comú, però només la Lily estava disposada a reconèixer-ho. La Petúnia i la Johanna estaven massa ocupades discutint, l'una amb l'altra. Si no haguessin deixat les varetes a la maleta dels seus pares, la Lily estava segura que la Hanna ja hagués rebut quatre o cinc cartes del Ministeri per ús indegut de la màgia. Aquella tarda, la Jane i en Charles planejaven visitar l'enèsim museu, i la Lily va tenir una idea:

-Nosaltres tres us podríem esperar al parc de davant de l'hotel, he llegit que és molt gran i que hi ha alguns animals de bosc en llibertat. Però res perillòs, eh? Esquirols, petits cérvols, i algun ocell exòtic.

-D'acord. Hi vosaltres que hi penseu?

-Si no m'obligueu a fer de mainadera estarà bé.

-Jo ja sabeu que gairebé sempre estic d'acord amb la Lily –va concloure la Hanna somrient.

* * *

- Jo me'n vaig sola. Ja us ho fareu.

-Però Tuney? Podries fer un esforç, som germanes.

-Deixa-la, Lily. Anem a passejar nosaltres, que faci el que vulgui.

* * *

**Serà el destí. Serà coincidència. Serà tot casualitat…**

-Se'ns ha fet tard... –Va advertir la Johanna. La Lily i ella portaven una bona estona fent fotografies _muggles_ als animalons del parc. La Lily no parava d'observar els petits cérvols que es deixaven veure entre els arbres, de tant en tant.

-Una estona més, m'encanten els cérvols. És un animal tan tendre, però tan elegant.

-T'asseguro que hi ha cérvols que no t'agraden gens, o això dius– va ironitzar la Hanna, pensant en la confessió d'en Remus i el tema dels animags i d'en Cornamenta.

-A que et refereixes?

-Res, deixa-ho estar. Algun dia ho sabràs.

-Per cert – va fer la Lily canviant de tema, en no entendre la reflexió de la seva germana- era necessari que estiguessis gairebé mitja hora tontejant amb el noi que t'ha cedit el pas a l'entrada? – va preguntar la pèl-roja amb els ulls entreoberts. La Johanna va envermellir.

-Evidentment – va contestar ella amb certa picardia en el seu somriure i en els seus ulls blaus- Va anem, mira la pesada de la Tuney ja ens espera allà, Lily –va dir assenyalant a una noia rossa, de cara allargada, que mirava impacientment el rellotge. De sobte, va alçar el cap, però no per mirar-les a elles, sinó per veure millor un parell de nois sorollosos que s'apropaven, corrent. Un noi de cabells negres de to blavós amb el cabell recollit en una cua, i l'altre morè totalment despentinat. A l'apropar-se, la Johanna també els va poder veure i va deixar anar un crit agut.

-Per Merlí, Lily... Lily....

-Que passa?

-Mira'ls...Són ... són ells...

La Lily va pestanyejar en adonar-se'n. Però al veure que ells les saludaven va suavitzar l'expressió fins a convertir-la en aquell bonic somriure que era l'enveja de les noies de Hogwarts.

-Que hi feu aquí? -va demanar en acostar-se

-Perfecte! Són amics vostres?, me'n vaig a l'hotel –va interrompre la Petúnia, tot marxant

-Quina sorpresa! –va constatar la Johanna.

-Si... déunido- va fer en James, mirant la Lily, mentre en Sirius encara intentava assimilar aquella coincidència.

Durant uns moments cap d'ells va atrevir-se a dir res, però veient que allò no podia continuar així, en Sirius va intentar encetar una conversa.

-Bé, Hanna digues... on us allotgeu? –i va desitjar amb totes les seves forces que fos a l'Hotel Tres Trèvols, proper al parc.

-Al Tres Trèvols, aquí mateix – va respondre amb amabilitat.

-De debò? Nosaltres també estem allà!!! –van dir els dos nois a l'hora, a jutjar per l'expressió de la cara, en James semblava haver oblidat les paraules de la Lily davant la professora McGonnagall i la seva amistat amb en Severus Snape.

-No potser! –van coincidir a dir les noies.

-Però nosaltres estem amb els pares. Heu vingut sols? –va continuar la Lily.

-Si. Els meus pares tenien alguns negocis a Irlanda que havien de solucionar urgentment, i vam venir junts, però han hagut de tornar a Londres ràpidament. I ens han deixat acabar de passar aquí les vacances. Això si, ma mare apareix cada nit a vigilar-nos, gràcies a un dels portarreus familiars.

-Es fa tard, però podríem quedar per sopar a l'hotel. No crec que els nostres pares hi posin cap problema –va sentenciar la Hanna, amb l'esperança de deixar enrere per un dia aquelles monòtones vacances familiars.

-Pensa que aquesta nit arriba en Vernon, i hauríem de... – va dir la Lily que no tenia gens de ganes d'allargar aquella trobada. Sabia que en James no perdria ocasió de demanar-li que sortís amb ell, i això a ella li recordava que no podia correspondre'l, encara que fos un dels nois més populars i atractius de Hogwarts, perquè estava boja i secretament enamorada d'en Severus Snape.

-La Petúnia s'alegrarà en saber que no hi anem. Ja tindrem dies per confraternitzar amb el nostre cunyadet.

-Bé, doncs quedem a les 9 al hall de l'hotel? –va demanar en James indecís.

-D'acord –va contestar-li la Hanna. Tenia ganes de passar-s'ho bé, però no s'imaginava que en Sirius encara no havia oblidat aquell petó. Un petó que en aquests moments ja no era tan important per ella. Dos dies enrere havia rebut la resposta d'en Remus. Ell era tan amable... i en Sirius massa complicat. Amb els dies s'havia convençut que allò que li havia dit, que ella si que l'atreia de debó, eren només paraules buides que devia dir a totes les seves conquestes.

* * *

Els seus pares no havien posat cap problema sempre que tornessin d'hora, i que no es repetís cada nit. Faltava poca estona per l'hora indicada, i elles s'estaven arreglant a l'habitació. La Lily no tenia gaire clar que calgués mudar-se, però la Hanna la va convèncer que potser era la única oportunitat que tindrien de passar-s'ho realment bé aquell estiu.

-Però si en James és un pesat!

-Bé... però és l'únic pesat que coneixem en aquesta ciutat... no siguis així.

-D'acord, d'acord. Però si em demana per sortir o intenta alguna cosa, cridaré...

-Doncs veig difícil que no ho faci...aquest vestit blanc amb l'estampat de fines línies vermelles i les espatlles al descobert et queda realment bé.

-De debò? – i per un moment, la Lily va decidir gaudir d'aquella nit – Doncs a tu aquest vestit rosa lligat al coll et fa encara més mona del que ets, com es nota que som germanes –va bromejar.

-Per Merlí, és ja l'hora... maquillem-nos només una mica, eh? Que no es pensin que ens els volem menjar –va dir esclatant a riure la rossa.

Mentre les bessones s'arreglaven, ells ja estaven llestos i havien preparat un ram de flors per cada noia.

-Bé, ja saps el que hem de fer. Recollim els rams i ens dirigim ràpidament al hall. Demanarem a la recepció que els deixin les flors a l'habitació, perquè quan arribin les vegin i caiguin als nostres peus, si és que no ho han fet abans –va recitar en Sirius divertit.

**Nosaltres sabem com brillava la lluna ahir a la nit i que s'amaga dins els teus records d'estiu.**

A les nou en punt, els nois estaven a lloc i les noies baixaven per l'ascensor, que era de vitralls transparents.

-Ja vénen.

En obrir-se la porta, però, ells van poder veure millor les robes de les germanes Evans, les dues estaven extraordinàriament guapes aquella nit, i ells no es van veure capaços de pronunciar el discurs de rebuda que havien preparat.

-Ehemmmm...Nois, us trobeu bé? – va preguntar la Lily, somrient

-Que? Ai si... vaja... esteu precioses – va contestar en James.

-Vosaltres tampoc esteu malament –va dir la Hanna, sense mirar en Sirius.

-Princesa – i en Sirius va agafar la mà de la Hanna i va donar-li un petó suaument.

-Eh... res de romanticismes... som quatre amics que anem a sopar – va dir ella, visiblement incòmode, començava a pensar que aquell sopar no era tan bona idea.

-Serà millor que anem ja a menjar –va dir la Lily, abans que en James pogués interrompre la seva germana.

-Bé, si que m'estic morint de gana ja –va concloure en James, adonant-se que el millor seria tenir paciència.

Durant el sopar, tots quatre van passar-s'ho realment bé, parlant i rient sobre moltes coses, i van decidir continuar la velada passejant per un passeig proper, ple de petites fonts que feien saltironejar l'aigua constantment. Cap allà la una van decidir tornar a l'hotel...havia estat veritablement difícil per en James, no demanar-li a la Lily que sortís amb ell, ni intentar fer-li cap petó, però havia optat per no precipitar-se. El destí havia volgut que compartissin el final d'aquelles vacances. En Sirius havia estat esperant una referència de la seva noia, al petó de Hogwarts, però ella semblava haver-ho oblidat.

Un cop a l'habitació, les bessones van trobar-se amb els seus respectius rams de roses, tan vermelles com els cabells de la Lily.

Lilian: Hola, pèl-roja adorada... ja sé que potser t'hagi resultat ser molt pesat aquests últims anys però ets preciosa, i ho he de tornar a provar: Vols sortir amb mi? Espero la resposta a la meva habitació. En Sirius no hi serà.

Johanna: Princesa. Et desitjo. Esperem aquí. Vull parlar-te sense embuts, ja saps de què.

-Oh! No... ho sabia, ho sabia...

-Suposo que t'ha demanat que vagis a la seva habitació, oi?

-Si, però no hi penso anar. Ja li he dit que no mil vegades. Per molt amable que sigui, no aconseguirà convencem de res... –va dir la Lily lamentant la situació.

-Nena, et fa res ... si et demano que hi vagis? Necessito parlar amb en Sirius. És important. No et costa res dir-li que no un altre cop, si així ho vols.

-Ahm.... Bé. D'acord. Però només ho faig per tu – va dir la Lily resignada, gens sorpresa per la petició de la seva germana.

* * *

A l'habitació d'en James...

-Puc passar? –va demanar tímidament la Lily des de darrere de la porta.

-Si...clar... asseu-te aquí. I digues quina és la teva resposta, bonica!

-No, James la meva resposta és que no... No puc sortir amb tu...

-Encara no te'n has adonat? –va dir en James aixecant una cella – Jo sempre he pensat que eres més llesta, però potser estava equivocat. Sempre he estat allà, ajudant-te, quan m'has necessitat... No entenc perquè aquesta obstinació a donar-me carabasses... hi ha coses inevitables... has pensat que acabar amb mi, potser n'és una?

En James no havia planejat el discurs, i hauria volgut sonar romàntic, però la Lily només havia percebut aquell to de superioritat que perseguia el noi allà on anava. La Lily sabia que el seu estat d'ànim no era el millor per conduir aquest tipus de situacions, però havia desitjat poder mantenir la cordialitat del sopar.

**Tu i jo sols. Som tu i jo sols...**

-T'ho tornaré a repetir a veure si m'entens?

-No, Potter, no vull sortir amb tu – i va pensar que si amb aquella claredat no ho havia entès, és que parlaven diferents idiomes. Va notar com el seu cap girava estranyament, per tornar-la a mirar i preguntar-li una altra vegada allò mateix.

Cansada d'aquella escena, i veient que aquell cicle no acabaria mai. Va obrir la porta i va sortir de l'habitació sense dir-li res més. No la va seguir, però ella va poder sentir la última frase del noi en la llunyania:

-No descansaré fins que et casis amb mi.

Amb allò la Lily va veure que hauria d'haver evitat aquell sopar, i un pensament va venir-li al cap: Que pensaria en Severus quan en James expliqués a l'escola que havien estat allotjats al mateix hotel i que havien sopat junts una nit? Com li faria entendre que havia estat per combatre la monotonia d'aquell viatge i per fer contenta a la seva germana, que segons pensava la Lily, ara estaria declarant el seu amor a en Sirius Black. I amb aquell pensament va veure-ho tot clar. El seu cor li demanava a crits que la resposta a en Severus Snape fos un rotund si, ja que per més amable que havia estat en James aquella nit i encara que ella havia rigut molt, en cap moment havia oblidat les carícies i els petons carregats de desesperació de l'Slytherin, i desprès de tot, estava gairebé segura que no ho podria oblidar mai.

* * *

A l'habitació de les bessones Evans:

La Johanna va esperar-lo pacientment, intentant calmar totes les sensacions que l'envaïen, la Lily havia deixat la porta oberta i en Sirius va entrar, i va quedar-se-la mirant. Ella també el va mirar, amb inseguretat.

-Estàs bé, Black, o és que l'absència d'en Potter t'afecta? –va dir la Hanna rient.

-Molt graciosa, Evans. I que en penses de les roses?

-Bé, posa a la nota que seràs capaç de parlar-me amb sinceritat, sense estratègies diverses per intentar conquistar-me vilment –va contestar la Hanna, alçant la cella.

-Bé, que us diguin això sempre us agrada a les noies, preciosa –El jove Black va creuar-se de braços, amb gest despreocupat. L'orgull l'obligava a actuar d'aquella manera, mentre agafava forces interiors per expressar allò que li semblava una barreja de desig i emoció. Que ella s'hi hagués resistit orgullosa, augmentava les seves ànsies de posseir-la, com ja havia fet amb tantes altres. El seu orgull la feia especial.

-Doncs preferiria que em diguessis que busques, sincerament.

Quan ella s'hi va acostar, esperant una resposta. En Sirius no va voler pensar més en les paraules que s'amuntegaven als seus llavis i no sabien com sortir de la seva boca, i va actuar. Va agafar-la del braç bruscament, i la va acostar amb força a ell, abans que ella pogués emetre cap senyal de protesta. La Hanna va xocar contra el seu cos i va mirar-lo als ulls, sorpresa. Aviat va entendre'l, en mirar intensament al fons d'aquells ulls grisos, que expressaven desconcert i desig. Va pensar que només un any enrere s'hagués desmaiat de l'emoció, ara en canvi va preferir observar-lo, reflexionant com dir-li que els seus sentiments havien canviat, després d'aquella nit. I llavors va passar.

En Sirius va estrellar la seva boca contra la de la Hanna, amb duresa. Primerament, ella va sentir que les seves barreres es podrien desfer, però va pensar en la carta d'en Remus, i va mantindre's immòbil, confusa i una mica espantada. Sobretot quan ell va intentar intensificar la força d'aquell petó, i ella va veure que era incapaç de compartir aquella bogeria amb ell. Quan es van separar, tenia una expressió confosa al rostre i els seus ulls transmetien abatiment.

-Ves-te'n, Black- va ordenar ella, mirant-lo fixament. Hauria volgut parlar-li, però ara no es veia capaç de mantenir una conversa serena. En Sirius Black havia estat massa brusc i l'havia espantat.

-T'ho demano siusplau –va repetir-li.

Ell va observar-la només un moment més, per desprès emprendre la tornada a la seva habitació. La Hanna va quedar-se parada al lloc exacte on era, durant una bona estona. Perquè havia deixat escapar el moment de parlar les coses, i s'havia quedat clavada en els seus pensaments, intentant discernir perquè les emocions li dictaven una cosa tan diferent a la que havia suposat que li dictarien, dos mesos desprès d'aquell petó. I sense que ningú la sentís, va murmurejar:

-Adéu, Black.

* * *

Aquella trobada casual, i les conseqüències d'aquell sopar van durar en les ments de les joves durant alguns dies. La trobada amb aquells que es perfilaven com els millors partits que podrien tenir als seus peus, i la comparació amb els que realment havien arribat al seu cor, era massa aclaparadora per ser ignorada. Cap de les dues va explicar a l'altra el rerefons de les respectives converses amb els dos rondadors, però si el resultat. Decididament, no eren ells qui ocupaven el seu cor, en el cas de la Lily, i una gran atracció i simpatia, en el cas de la Johanna. Per la seva banda, els dos Gryffindors van passar uns dies ignorant la presència a l'hotel de la família Evans. Eren massa orgullosos per reconèixer que les carabasses els havien afectat, i s'havien proposat conquistar un parell d'irlandeses i passejar-se amb elles davant de les dues bessones. Malauradament, però, la casualitat va provocar que es trobessin de nou. En aquest cas, va ser durant un dinar, al menjador de l'hotel abans que ells haguessin aconseguit perfilar la seva venjança. Els quatre van saludar-se amablement, i en Sirius va córrer a engegar el seu pla. De manera precipitada va dir:

-Ei, quina casualitat. Ens encantaria quedar-nos a parlar noies, però hem quedat amb unes irlandeses per fer el cafè. Hem de dinar ràpid, per no fer-les esperar, oi James?

-Si, evidentment – va afirmar en James amb veu decidida.

-Doncs, és una pena nois. Nosaltres marxem en pocs dies. Ja que sou amics de les noies i veig que anàveu a dinar, podríeu asseure-us amb nosaltres –va interrompre'ls en Charles.

-Ah, doncs si podria ser bona idea. –va dir en James, mirant la Lily de reüll – ens quedem –van concloure els dos amb entusiasme, davant la cara estupefacta de les dues bessones, i el terror de la Petúnia, que asseguda al costat d'en Vernon, es temia el que estava a punt de passar.

**A qui no riu l'últim. A qui riu sempre el primer...**

-Jo sóc la Jane Evans, la mare de les noies –va dir somrient, amb aquella alegria que la caracteritzava.

-Hola, sóc en James Potter i ell en Sirius Black – i els dos nois van apropar-se a la dona, per fer-li dos petons.

-La teva mare és tan guapa com tu, Lily –va dir llavors en James, dirigint-se a la pèl-roja, fent ruboritzar lleugerament a la Jane, i aconseguint que la Lily reparés atenció en ell, aixecant una cella.

-Hola – va fer en Sirius, apropant-se a la parella jove que els mirava estranyada.

-Hola- van dir els dos fredament.

-Ahmm...tu deus ser la Petúnia, oi? La teva germana m'ha parlat de tu moltes vegades –va continuar dient en James.

-Ah si? Que bé... – el seu to era irònic i mirava en James i en Sirius com si fossin dues mosques que calgués esclafar.

- ... -

-Caram, esteu molt callats no? – va demanar en Charles, al cap d'una estona, en veure la mudesa dels joves.

-Si. Normalment jo parlo més eh?, però estic una mica nerviós. M'aprecio molt la Lily i...

-Ehem, ehem... i és un company de Gryffindor, ja sabeu la casa de Hogwarts on estudio- la Lily va interrompre'l, perquè no volia que en James donés a entendre coses que no eren.

-Que és Hogwarts?-va demanar en Vernon, fent posar nerviosa la Petúnia.

-És l'internat on estudia la meva germana. Bé, les dues estudien allà.

-Tuney, reina, no creus que caldria explicar-li ja a en Vernon que són les teves germanes?

-...- la Petúnia va mirar ferotgement la seva mare, i no va saber que dir.

-Internat? Hogwarts és l'escola de Màgia més famosa del món –va rebatre en Sirius, que encara intentava assimilar que devia entendre aquella _muggle_ amb la paraula internat.

-Màgia? –va preguntar en Vernon entre confós i divertit, prenent-s'ho en broma.

-Res. No els facis cas. Els amics de les meves germanes són molt bromistes.

-Per un moment, ... que ruc que sóc si la màgia no ha existit mai, ni que estiguéssim tots bojos - en Vernon va esclatar a riure, trencant la tensió que s'havia format a la taula uns segons abans.

El jove mag de cabells negres i despentinats va mirar-los estranyat, però va prosseguir decidit a defensar l'existència de la màgia.

- La màgia existeix. No podem fer-ne perquè el Ministeri ens expulsaria de Hogwarts, però bé... suposo que no passarà res, per això- va treure la vareta, assenyalant una tassa, i va convertir-la en una rata. Els pares de la Lily i la Hanna van esclatar en riures i aplaudiments cap aquella ocurrència. La Lily, la Hanna i en Sirius es miraven incrèduls...sabien que la gent del Ministeri no tardaria a enviar-li una carta i es preguntaven quin estrany impuls l'havia induït a cometre aquella falta. La Petúnia, en canvi, havia empal·lidit tant que semblava que en un moment o altre es desmaiaria, i en Vernon no parava de cridar fent que tots els _muggles_ d'aquell restaurant se'l quedessin mirant a ell i també a la rata.

-Bé, suposo que ara que està fet. No et puc deixar sol en això –va dir en Sirius, mentre es treia un mocador blanc de la butxaca, conjuntament amb la vareta – Florens! –va pronunciar apuntant la vareta cap a la tela.

A l'instant, va aparèixer a les seves mans un ram de flors blanques.

-Per vostè – va dir, apropant el ram cap a la mare de les noies.

-Oh! Moltes gràcies, m'encanten! –va cridar, donant-li dos sonors petons a les galtes.

-Que alegre que és la teva mare –va murmurejar a la Hanna, quan la senyora Evans s'havia tornat a asseure.

-Si –va dir aguantant el riure, mentre veia com en Vernon s'abraçava a la Petúnia amb cara de terror.

-Així... així.... això és màgia?.... –va cridar en Vernon, abans d'abandonar corrents la taula, en direcció al hall.

-Us odio –va sentenciar la Petúnia seguint-lo.

-Tranquils, ella és així. Però un dia o altre el Vernon ho havia de saber. No pot amagar les seves dues úniques germanes tota la vida –va explicar-los la Jane.

-El teu cabell és molt original – va interrompre-la el senyor Evans amb alegria, dirigint-se en James.

-Si... té un do especial per pentinar-se – va fer broma la Lily, ja no tan incòmode com al principi –però ara haurà de tenir un do especial per posar excuses al Ministeri, més us val que torneu ràpidament a Londres, abans que la cosa es compliqui –va aconsellar-los.

* * *

En Sirius i en James van tornar al Regne Unit aquella mateixa tarda. Sabien que a les seves respectives cases hauria arribat una carta del Ministeri, i que caldria posar moltes excuses per començar el curs amb normalitat, però la possibilitat de quedar bé davant de les bessones, havia pesat més que el seu poc seny. La Lily i la Hanna van quedar-se amb la seva família. Tot i que no els hi van arribar a dir res per no empitjorar la situació, els estaven molt agraïdes amb aquell gest. Amagar la seva realitat a en Vernon només per fer contenta a la seva germana, no havia estat gens fàcil durant aquells dies. Sempre que a la conversa sortia alguna cosa relacionada amb el món màgic, la Petúnia s'ho feia venir bé, perquè semblés alguna afició anormal, 'de dues noies tan estranyes com elles', com li agradava repetir a aquesta, una vegada i una altra. Els últims dies d'aquella estada a Irlanda, la Petúnia no va dirigir-los la paraula i en Vernon escapava a córrer cada vegada que se les trobava pel passadís de l'hotel, cosa que divertia especialment a en Charles i a la Jane, per qui la màgia de les seves filles petites era tot un orgull.


	9. Per construir un bell somni

**Cap.9: Per construir un bell somni**

**Per construir un bell somni, el primer que cal és estar despert, mà ferma per dur les brides i fer-se un projecte a mida comptant que tot s'encongeix.**

_A l'atenció del senyor Severus Snape:_

_Hola Severus espero que tinguis un bon començament de curs,_

_Segurament l'Avery, en Goyle i en Mulciber ja hauran rebut avui la seva carta, no puc descriure amb detall com i quan serà la celebració. Ell encara vol esperar uns mesos més fins a guanyar més aliats, estareu orgullosos de formar part d'ells, només us demano paciència. No us detallo res més, perquè tinc por que algú del Ministeri pogués revisar la correspondència dels menors. Sense més notícies, s'acomiada una vella amiga. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

En Severus va arrugar la carta amb la seva mà esquerra i la va ficar estrepitosament al seu bagul, mesos enrere havia estat desitjant poder-la llegir, però no ara, ni menys avui. Ara tenia unes altres preocupacions a la ment, això si, tindria que actuar amb naturalitat davant dels seus companys d'habitació. Si algú d'ells tres, o en Malfoy, sospitaven del que pensava fer i en Voldemort s'adonava que al final no s'uniria a ells, la seva ira seria infinita. Sabia que els Lestrange i en Lucius Malfoy li havien parlat molt bé d'ell, els defraudaria inevitablement, però havia de trobar el moment. Segurament, la Lily també correria perill si sabien que la seva decisió havia tingut res a veure amb una filla de _muggles_. Va mirar al seu voltant, la gent corria per les andanes de King's Cross. S'hi veien moltes famílies màgiques que es dirigien a l'andana 9 i ¾ . Ell, en canvi, anava completament sol. El seu pare havia prohibit a la seva mare que l'acompanyés durant una de les múltiples discussions d'aquell estiu. En Severus no podia permetre que ella rebés una sola bufetada per la seva causa, així que s'havia llevat molt més d'hora del que calia, i havia marxat de casa sense que ella el veiés, sabia que insistiria en acompanyar-lo.

En Severus va traspassar la paret indicada, i va perdre's entre els vagons. Va situar-se en un dels més allunyats. Va enganxar el seu nas en una de les finestres i va esperar veure-la aparèixer. De sobte, a l'andana van aparèixer les dues germanes Evans, amb els seus pares.

-Mira'm! Fes-ho, siusplau! –Els pensament d'en Severus Snape van fer-se més forts, va observar la Lily entrar en un dels vagons i allunyar-se pels passadissos en el sentit contrari d'on era ell, en Severus va seguir-la amb la mirada... però no va atrevir-se a acostar-s'hi, de sobte sentia veritable terror d'afrontar la seva resposta. Va baixar el cap, resignat. Per un moment, es va deixar endur per l'orgull, i no va poder evitar pensar que només era una sang de fang que no es mereixia que ell hagués estat esperant tot l'estiu en aquell estat nerviós. Portava uns segons pensant això, i va recordar el seu somriure una altra vegada... Va sentir un nus a la gola i va sortir corrents al bany més proper, no volia que ningú el veiés plorar... Lily, Lily, Lily... no volia que els seus destins se separessin... se sentia tan perdut sense ella, i no tenia ni idea de quina seria la resposta de la Lily, cosa que encara el preocupava més.

Va travessar la porta del bany a grans passos, va mirar-se al mirar amb la cella arrugada i diverses llàgrimes van caure pels seus ulls negres, tenia la pell molt pàl·lida i el seu cabell llarg li queia gairebé fins les espatlles, no es podia dir que fos precisament un noi atractiu, però el cabell llarg i la mirada profunda li donaven un toc de misteri, que podia arribar a resultar interessant.

**Hi ha un bon tros entre els somnis i la realitat.**

En aquell moment, un noi amb ulleres i cara d'arrogant va entrar sobtadament al bany i va mirar sorprès. En James Potter va recolzar-se contra el marc de la porta i va somriure acompanyat d'un Sirius molt alegre, que sobresortia per darrere, els dos van mirar-lo i van començar a riure sorollosament.

-En Quejicus plorant!. Ves-te'n amb la teva mama, o amb els teus amiguets d'Slytherin a fer màgia negra. Que t'ha passat Quejicus?. T'has adonat que tens el cabell greixós? Has tardat 15 anys en fer-te'n a la idea.

-Calla!! –En Severus Snape va treure la seva vareta de la capa i va apuntar a en James, anava a escopir un malefici, quan...

-Expelliarmus!- La vareta va sortir volant fins l'altre extrem del bany i un adolescent Remus Llopin va entrar per la porta mentre llegia el llibre de sisè d'Història de la Màgia i sostenia la vareta en alt amb l'altre mà. En Peter Pettigrew va seguir-lo, mentre mirava amb un somriure burlesc a l'Snape a través dels seus ulls petits.

-No n'heu tingut prou? Per poc us expulsen aquest estiu. Heu d'estar agraïts a en Dumbledore, que va intercedir al Ministeri per defensar-vos i va aconseguir que arxivessin el cas.

En Severus Snape estava massa esgotat psicològicament com per escoltar aquella conversa, no tenia cap interès en saber en quines circumstàncies havien fet màgia aquells dos durant l'estiu, ni de continuar esbarallant-s'hi, així que va optar per recollir la vareta i sortir del bany. Anava a empaitar a en Potter quan sortia per la porta, però aquest va reaccionar ràpidament, i va posar-hi el peu fent que s'entrebanqués. L'Snape va caure de cap al terra, i el llavi va començar a sangrar-li amb força. Dins del bany, les riallades eren molt sorolloses, i se sentien les riallades sordes i agitades d'en Pettigrew.

-Corre, Quejicus, ves a avisar els teus amics. A llepar-li el cul a Tu-ja-saps-qui. No sé perquè has tornat a Hogwarts!. I ja de pas renta't el maleït cabell, que està tan gras que pots reflectir-t'hi –James va cridar això últim tan fort, que vàries Ravenclaw que passaven per allà van començar a riure, senyalant-lo.

En Severus va començar a córrer avergonyit, no volia enfrontar-se a ells, i menys en aquest estat, estaven a punt d'arribar a l'escola, va pensar que potser la Lily no li diria que no. Com podia fixar-se amb l'estúpid del Potter? Era impossible. Això calmava lleugerament el seu odi, però no era suficient. Durant la resta del trajecte i mentre esperaven els carruatges tirats per cavalls invisibles, va esforçar-se a pensar en ella i en ser optimista. Volia creure que li donaria aquella oportunitat.

**Res no cura les ferides com un bell somni. Qui és que no arrisca la vida per un bell somni? Què seria de nosaltres sense un bell somni? Què en faríem, del dia i de la nit?**

A l'arribar a les portes del Gran Menjador encara no havia aconseguit veure-la entre la multitud, es preguntava on devia estar en aquells moments, quan ... Una noia havia sortit corrent del Gran Menjador i va xocar contra en Severus que estava immers en els seus pensaments. El cop va ser tan fort que ell va caure al terra sagnant encara més pel llavi, i l'altre noia va caure de cul sobre la freda superfície de pedra, la seva vareta va sortir rodolant uns metres.

-Oh, perdó jo... no m'hi he fixat...però tu també hauries d'anar en compte, i mirar per on vas! – va dir la noia amb una veu una mica autoritària.

-No ha estat culpa meva, has estat tu qui ha sortit de sobte, estúpi...!Appssss... Glubsss.... –En Severus va callar quan en aixecar la vista va veure que la noia era ... la Lily!, el seu cabell pèl-roig i una mica ondulat li queia per sota de les espatlles fent gracioses corbes, els seus ulls verds brillants el miraven amb cara de sorpresa. En Severus va aixecar-se de sobte i en fer-ho va adonar-se que la faldilla de la noia estava aixecada, ja que en caure enrere la noia no se'n havia adonat, i encara mig asseguda al terra el mirava interrogant. Els dos havien estat tan concentrats pensant l'un en l'altre que en xocar no s'havien reconegut ni la veu. En Severus va acostar-se la mà al llavi, que continuava sagnant-li.

-Estàs sagnant! Deixa'm veure-ho –va dir la Lily, recollint ràpidament la seva vareta- Vine Sev, amb uns tocs de vareta ho solucionem.

Quan la Lily li deia així, el feia sentir estranyament bé; però aquell cop li va recordar a la decisió que ella ja hauria d'haver pres. Com demanar-li?. La Lily va aixecar-se ràpidament, al fer-ho en Severus va sentir l'olor al seu perfum, a lliris blancs, li semblava deliciós. Ella va continuar en silenci, va mirar cap als costats perquè el noi s'adonés que estaven envoltats de persones, i en Severus va comprendre la situació.

-Tranquil·la, me'n vaig abans que et vegin amb mi, així ningú et dirà res. Ves-te'n amb en Potter, el banquet deu estar a punt de començar. Ja parlarem. –va dir en Severus intentant transmetre fredor i brusquedat a la seva veu, però dins seu el seu cor s'empetitia i es desfeia a trossets.

-No volia dir això, però no és el lloc més adequat.

-T'avergonyeixes de mi, oi? –va demanar en Severus abatut.

-No, jo només... No et comportis com un nen petit, si us plau.

A en Severus va congelar-se-li el cor davant d'aquelles paraules, però sabia que la Lily tenia raó. Ell no era així, però havia estat esperant tant per saber allò, que no li hagués importat saber-ho al mig d'aquella multitud. Va voler sortir corrents d'allà.

-Severus, espera –va xiuxiuejar ella, baixant la veu fins a fer-la gairebé imperceptible- Tothom està entrant al banquet. Si ens troben a faltar, podem dir que estàvem curant-te aquesta ferida, i no serà mentida del tot. Segueix-me.

Sigil·losament, va instar-lo a seguir-la pels passadissos de Hogwarts. Fins a la torre de Gryffindor. Abans d'arribar davant del retrat de la senyora Grassa, la Lily va treure's de la motxilla una capa negra i vella. Posa-te-la per sobre, ella no et podrà veure.

-Però com?- va demanar en Severus incrèdul.

-Me l'ha deixada un amic. La capa et fa invisible –La Lily va pensar que no seria gaire adequat dir-li que li havia demanat a en James, en veure'l presumir d'ella al tren. No s'havia sentit gaire bé en fer-ho, però sabia que sinó podien entrar a una de les sales comuns, seria molt difícil trobar un lloc on parlar amb tranquil·litat.

-Dents de lleó! – Dita la contrasenya, que sortosament no havia canviat des de l'últim dia de curs, la gran entrada va obrir-se, i van entrar a la sala comú dels Gryffindor. Ja no era el primer lloc que en Severus entrava allà. Van pujar corrents a la seva habitació, i els dos van donar gràcies al fet que cap altre alumne hagués decidit saltar-se el banquet. Podrien estar sols una bona estona, al Gran Menjador encara deurien estar seleccionant els nous alumnes per les diferents cases, i el sopar se solia allargar un parell o tres d'hores.

-Com vingui algú i ens trobi aquí – En Severus estava molt nerviós, i les mans van començar a suar-li. La Lily va murmurar un encanteri i la porta va tancar-se màgicament. Segons desprès, cap dels dos s'atrevia a iniciar aquella conversa. Ambdós eren conscients de la seva importància.

-Em preocupa la sang que tenies al llavi, encara et sagna?

-Si. Però és igual, deixa'm... deixa-ho estar! – En Severus va intentar apartar les mans de la Lily esvoletegant al seu voltant amb els braços, però ella l'havia subjectat amb força.

-Ahhh! – En Severus i la Lily van caure sobre el llit, un damunt de l'altre, i van quedar-se uns segons mirant-se als ulls. En Severus estava a sobre, i el cabell morè i llis feia insistents pessigolles a la galta de la Lily. Ella no podia parar de mirar-lo, sempre li havien agradat els seus ulls negres, va notar els forts batecs del seu cor i ell també.

-Em tens por? El cor et batega amb molta força. Tens la resposta? – va demanar-li gairebé tartamudejant.

La Lily continuava mirant aquells ulls que feien que es perdés, els seus llavis eren fins però en aquell moment ell hi tenia dibuixat un somriure una mica arrogant, i molt atraient.

-El llavi... encara et sagna... he de...he de que cu-curar... curar-lo Sev – En Severus no va aguantar-ho més, que l'hagués anomenat per aquell nom, l'havia acabat d'embogir.

-Molt bé, només hi ha una manera de curar-me'l.

Amb el llavi sagnant una mica, va apropar-se lentament a la Lily, ella podia notar com el seu cos tremolava lleugerament de l'emoció i la seva respiració quedava tallada. Ell s'hi va apropar més i més, i els seus llavis van tocar els de la Lily. Amb el cabell d'en Severus fent-li pessigolles, ella va notar un dolç i tebi sabor a la seva sang, i van posar-se-li els pèls de la nuca de punta. En Severus va separar-se d'ella, pensant que havia comés un error, però la Lily va dir-li suaument:

-Encara no és suficient – I en Sev, amb el cor desbocat va ajupir el cap una altra vegada, mirant-la als seus ulls verds que eren tan brillants com l'escut d'Slytherin, pel qual sentia un gran respecte. En Severus va pensar, llavors, que sens dubte ella hagués estat millor a la casa de les serps que a Gryffindor, i va fer-li un petó, convertint la tendresa amb passió.

-Sev...- La Lily va passar els seus braços per sobre de l'espatlla d'en Severus, va atraure'l cap ella i va deixar un espai entre les seves cames perquè ell pogués estar-hi més a prop. Li va fer un petó amb rapidesa, fent que les seves llengües juguessin entre elles. Tot en ella era perfecte, des dels seus ulls, i fins a la seva boca, passant per aquella llengua petita i juganera. En Severus va ruboritzar-se lleugerament i va baixar els seus llavis fins que van tocar el suau coll de la Lily. Ella va estremir-se quan l'Slytherin va començar a fer-li petons, va deixar anar un petit gemec, i va treure-li la capa i el jersei negre amb l'emblema d'Slytherin, fins que va deixar-lo amb la camisa mig desbotonada i els pantalons negres. Ell va mirar-la i va rebatre-li:

-Aquí hi ha alguna cosa que també sobra Lily, mai tindries que haver anat a aquesta casa –Va desfer-se de la capa i el jersei de la Lily, va desbotonar-li un parell de botons de la camisa, fins que va deixar al descobert una part dels sostenidors, però no li va treure. Sinó que va baixar fins les cames, acariciant-les.

-Et trauré tot allò que tingui a veure amb Gryffindor – En Severus va treure-li les sabates.

-Molt graciós Sev, però les meves sabates són iguals a les de tothom.

-Ja ho sé, però les teves mitges tenen una banda vermella –va treure-li els típics mitjons de l'escola, que arribaven fins per sota del seu genoll. A mesura que ho feia, la seva boca recorria les cames de la Lily, fent-li petons amb dolçor.

-La teva falda Lily –Ella reia, mentre observava la cara enriolada d'en Severus. Mai l'havia vist en aquell estat de felicitat absoluta, i es desfeia amb les seves mirades.

En Severus va desbotonar-li el botó de la faldilla i desprès va baixar-li la cremallera, mentre la mirava amb aquella mirada freda i profunda.

-Ara em toca a mi, d'aquesta no te'n lliures Sev – La Lily va incorporar-se per treure-li el cinturó, va desbotonar-li uns pocs botons de la seva camisa, deixant al descobert el tors pàl·lid i ben format del noi. Va tornar-se a tumbar al llit, i amb l'ajuda dels seus peus va baixar-li els pantalons fins que va poder-li veure uns calçotets negres, un pèl apretats per l'estat d'excitació del noi. En Severus sentint un impuls va tibar de la seva camisa, trencant-la d'un costat i arrencant-li els botons, fins que va poder observar bé el seu conjunt interior vermell.

-Així que avui vens Gryffindor fins a la mort, eh? –va dir en Severus amb un gran somriure, senyalant el conjunt vermell.

-Ho sento, però no em convenceràs perquè me'n vagi a Slytherin... –La pèl-roja va acabar de treure-li la camisa i va acariciar la seva esquena i les seves espatlles, mentre l'apropava més a ella. En Severus va col·locar-la bé sobre el llit, posant el cap d'ella sobre el coixí amb suavitat, i va posar-s'hi sobre. Va notar com tot el seu cos bategava sota d'ell, no va poder controlar-se,i amb una veu una mica entretallada va murmurar:

-Encara no he acabat – I va assenyalar la roba interior de la Lily, que era de color rubí. Ella va riure tímidament.

-Però...abans m'has de donar un altre petó.

-Encara em sagna el llavi una mica...

-Això encara m'agrada més...

-T'agrada la sang, Lily Evans? – I els seus llavis van mostrar aquell somriure fred i irònic que tant li agradava.

-Només la teva.

Van estar uns minuts petonejant-se fins que van haver de parar per agafar millor l'aire. Desprès van continuar. En Severus i la Lily movien els seus llavis amb rapidesa, morts de set l'un per l'altre, volien sentir millor els seus llavis i van apropar-se al màxim. El llit no parava de fer soroll, però no van donar-li importància. En Severus va creure que sentia uns cops a la porta, però va pensar que seria el vent. En aquell moment, només existien ells dos. La Lily va esgarrapar-li suaument l'esquena, i va baixar les seves mans fins el mateix cul de l'adolescent. En Severus la mirava una mica estranyat, mai havia pensat que pogués arribar a ser tan llançada. En les altres ocasions, s'havia mostrat menys agressiva en tocar-lo i demanar les seves carícies.

En Severus va posar-li les mans a l'esquena per treure-li els sostenidors.

-Hi ha algú? –va dir una veu de noia i van sentir-se uns cops nítids a la porta.

-Qui hi ha? Porto cinc minuts intentant obrir la porta, al final hauré de tirar-la a terra amb algun malefici.

-Merda! És la Mary, deu haver acabat abans de sopar –va dir la Lily amb una veu visiblement molesta. En Severus també estava bastant decepcionat, però va vestir-se ràpidament.

**Materials de primera. Amples i profunds els seus fonaments, a prova de malentesos, compromisos, interessos i accidents.**

-Qui hi ha? Lily ets tu?

-Si...estic aquí –va murmurar de nou, enfadada.

-He interromput alguna cosa? James? Estàs aquí, oi?. En Sirius m'ha explicat que veu passar uns dies junts a Irlanda, però no m'imaginava que us hagués anat tan bé. Bé. Me'n torno al gran menjador, no vull molestar nois. I el soroll de darrere la porta va deixar de sentir-se. En Severus mirava la Lily entre horroritzat i confús per la notícia. S'estava vestint i va llançar-li la mirada més colpidora que li havia dedicat mai a ningú.

-James?¿ A que jugues Lily Evans? Et penses que sóc el teu passatemps? Que sóc un més? Volies enganyar-me? Et sembla un joc?

-No! Deixa'm explicar-te Sev, ell no significa res per mi, de veritat!

-I veu passar uns dies junts a Irlanda? Tu només contesta'm o me'n vaig, t'ho juro –va dir en Severus fulminant-la amb la mirada. La Lily va baixar la mirada avergonyida, volia explicar-li tot allò, dir-li que encara que coincidissin amb en James a Dublín, encara que haguessin compartit aquell sopar, no havia passat res perquè ella no havia parat de pensar en ell, i havia hagut de dir-li que no a en James, per enèsima vegada. Però va posar-se nerviosa, i va intentar protegir-se d'aquella mirada que la matava amb un bocí d'orgull.

-Estàs gelós? – va ser un error, òbviament.

-Gelós¿? Gelós jo?¿. Estàs boja?¿

-Mira Sev, entre en James i jo no va passar...

-No vull escoltar més excuses –va interrompre-la en Severus – He estat tot l'estiu esperant la teva resposta, i resulta que només era un joc. Un entreteniment. Una burla més al pobre d'en Quejicus...-En Severus va empassar sàliva, i amb els ulls plens de ràbia va afegir:- No et vull veure mai més, no seré la teva joguina, per un moment vaig pensar que t'importava i que no estaries així amb mi si hi hagués algú més, vaig confiar en tu...

Quan la Lily es disposava a respondre-li, a dir-li que tot allò era un malentès, ell va fer un gran cop en tancar la porta i va marxar. Seria un dolç malson? Com podia passar-li allò, si era aquella trobada amb en James, la que li havia acabat d'obrir els ulls?. I de cop va sentir un sentiment que no havia percebut abans, moltíssim odi, i es va preguntar com s'atrevia a acompanyar-la a l'habitació i marxar de sobte, sense escoltar-la!. Va maleir el vidre de l'habitació i aquest va trencar-se en mil trossos. Va comptar fins a deu, i amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes, va reparar-lo altri cop. Va mirar cap al llit, totalment desfet i va veure la seva camisa trencada, la va agafar amb tendresa, va doblar-la amb compte i va posar-la sota el seu coixí.

Uns minuts desprès va arribar la Mary. La Lily estava intentant llegir un llibre d'Herbologia d'aquell curs.

**I pel bé de l'empresa és indispensable estar assabentat que a la fi de la proesa serà una sorpresa el seu resultat.**

-A que fa olor? Fa olor a ...cuir?

-No és cuir, tonta.

-La nova colònia d'en James Potter? Sento haver-vos interromput, eh?. Us hauríeu d'haver sentit des de fora, com es movia el llit, semblava un terratrèmol.

La Lily va mirar-la agrament, com demanant-li que canviés de tema.

-No he estat amb en James, oblida'l ja, és un pesat, no m'agrada i mai m'ha agradat. És un imbècil egocèntric, que ves a saber quantes exageracions ha deixat córrer sobre la nostra trobada CASUAL a Dublín.

-Ets molt dura amb ell... li agrades de debò... moltes pagarien per coincidir-hi durant les vacances...

-Bah ... – La Lily en realitat no tenia ganes de parlar, només podia pensar en el Severus, no se'l podia treure del cap, sabia que calia disculpar-se i fer-li entendre que havia passat amb en James... i potser... contestar-li en condicions que volia que es donessin aquella oportunitat.

-I llavors, si no era amb en James... amb qui estaves? I com ha estat?

-Prefereixo no parlar-ne.

-Som amigues des de fa anys...va, digues!

La Lily va bufar incòmode, i va respondre-li:

-No et diré el nom, però no pensis malament, no estàvem fent res, bé... tu m'entens.

-No ho heu fet? Doncs quan ho arribeu a fer, caurà el castell – i va riure.

-Aix, no siguis exagerada. Vaig a picar alguna cosa a les cuines per no aguantar-te – Dit això, la Lily va aixecar-se, deixant el llibre sobre el llit, i fent voleiar el seu cabell va sortir de l'habitació. L'endemà pensaria com apropar-se a en Severus per aclarir-hi les coses.


	10. Corren

**Cap.10: Corren**

**És tard, no sé quina hora és, però és fosc fa estona. És fàcil veure que no hi ets... ni un paper, ja poc importa.**

La Lily havia passat una bona part de la nit donant voltes al llit. Tot just va poder tancar els ulls en fer-se clar. No és estrany, doncs, que en obrir els ulls s'adonés que ja feia tard a la primera classe d'Encanteris. Va llevar-se sobresaltada i va esperar a què acabés la classe, fullejant nerviosament una revista de Quiddich que va trobar a la sala comú. En realitat, només era una manera de passar el temps, perquè no va llegir ni una sola de les frases d'aquells articles. Immediatament quan va acabar l'hora d'aquella primer classe, va dirigir-se a l'aula de Pocions, una de les assignatures compartides amb els Slytherin. Va baixar a les fredes masmorres amb tot el grup de sisè any de Gryffindor. Almenys amb tots aquells que havien tret prou nota als G.N.O.M per assistir-hi. Dels rondadors només un no hi havia entrat, en Peter Pettigrew.

El professor Slughorn els esperava amb la seva gran panxa i el seu somriure, molt content.

-Com m'agrada estar amb vosaltres- va dir mirant-los- no m'agrada tenir favoritismes, i són tots molt bons, però la senyoreta Evans i el senyor Snape, haurien de tenir un tracte especial. Podrien posar una botiga junts.

-Haha- va sentir una Lily envermellida. Havia estat en James Potter, que tenia una expressió furibunda a la cara.

La Lily va buscar en Severus amb la mirada per somriure-li l'ocurrència del professor, però ell mirava al terra fixament.

-Bé, bé. Crec que ja us he elogiat prou. Comencem amb la classe... Avui aprendrem a fer la poció Matallops, és molt difícil així que us prego atenció.

La Mary va posar-se amb en Sirius, així que la Lily va registrar la classe per veure si algú es posava amb ella, tots els Slytherin estaven emparellats; l'Avery amb en Mulciber, en Severus amb en Goyle. Va tornar mirar a Gryffindor i va veure que en Remus ja s'havia posat amb una noia de cabells castanys, la Joey Creek. Llavors en James Potter va apropar-se a ella, i va asseure's al seu costat.

-Sembla que estem sense parella.

La Lily avorrida i una mica enfadada va començar a apuntar els ingredients a la pissarra. Va pensar irònicament que només faltava que en Severus veiés allò, per arreglar encara més les coses.

L'hora de classe va ser bastant normal, només que cada vegada que en James se li apropava més d'allò habitual, en Severus estossegava dissimuladament i s'equivocava d'ingredient casualment.

- Senyor Snape? Li passa alguna cosa avui? El noto distret, hi ha tirat massa arrel de mandràgora.

- No, no senyor perdoni – deia en Severus arrugant les celles, i donant un cop d'ull ràpid cap a les figures de la Lily i en James. Mentre pensava rabiosament com podia negar-li la Lily que havia passat alguna cosa entre ells, si s'havien posat junts.

En sortir per la porta de l'aula de Pocions, la Lily va notar una lleugera empenta i va veure passar en Severus davant d'ella. Ell va bufar però no va dir res, i ella va voler creure que el dia passaria ràpid i podria tornar a endinsar-se en algun somni durant la nit.

**Poso els peus a terra, vull caminar, necessito despertar en un dia radiant. Encara em queda temps per descobrir, tot allò que m'he amagat i que no m'he volgut dir.**

La resta del dia va passar lentament fins l'hora del dinar. En Dumbledore va aixecar-se, examinant ràpidament als alumnes, parant-se unes dècimes de segon més a mirar en James, en Sirius i en Remus, que intentaven fer ballar soles unes cuixes de pollastre, i va disposar-se a anunciar una nova a tothom:

-M'han arribat a les orelles rumors de què les relacions entre els Slytherin i els Gryffindors han empitjorat els últims temps. Ja saben que mai he estat partidari d'aquesta animadversió entre cases, però pel que m'ha dit la senyora Pomfrey, sobre els últims ingressos a la infermeria de Hogwarts, aquest cop la cosa comença a ser preocupant. Així doncs, he decidit que aquesta tarda no hi ha classes –va sentir-se un murmuri generalitzat- i tothom podrà prendre's el dia lliure, excepte els alumnes d'aquestes dues cases. No us preocupeu, no és un càstig –va puntualitzar en veure la cara d'alguns alumnes-, només que m'ha semblat divertit preparar una petita gimcana perquè col·laboreu entre vosaltres, en grups mixtos.

En Severus va mirar al seu suc de carabassa amb aire avorrit i va sospirar frustrat, una gimcana amb els Gryffindors... no en tenia prou en haver-se deixat enganyar com un estúpid, com per haver-hi de compartir una tarda. Per la seva banda, la Lily va desitjar poder anar amb en Severus, per intentar parlar les coses.

-Estiguin atents, perquè només repetiré els grups una vegada.

-Remus Llopin, Mary McDonald, i Sarah Abberline.

-Albert Goyle, John Avery i Elizabeth Darcy

-Peter Pettigrew, Catherine Smith, i Fred Swann.

I així en Dumbledore va anar fent grups, cap a la meitat de la seva llista va cridar:

-James Potter, Lilian Evans i Severus Snape.

Una galleda d'aigua freda va caure damunt dels tres, en James en sentir el nom de la Lily s'havia fet a la idea de passar una gran tarda i gairebé havia oblidat que es tractava de confraternitzar amb els Slytherin. La Lily primer no es podia creure que acabés formant parella amb en Potter, dos cops en un sol dia i precisament en aquelles circumstàncies, i en sentir el nom d'en Severus va veure que la situació no seria gens fàcil de conduir. En Severus va voler morir-se, no podria aguantar les mirades d'aquells dos, a qui ara suposava amants o alguna cosa pitjor. Finalment, en Dumbledore va acabar de dir noms.

La Lily va aixecar la mirada i va mantenir-la fixa en l'Slytherin, que va tornar-li la mirada amb un posat molt seriós. En James va adonar-se aviat d'aquesta connexió de mirades, i va intentar cridar l'atenció de la pèl-roja, acostant-li una altra ració de cervesa de mantega.

-La prova consistirà en trobar un boggart, a partir de les diferents pistes, i eliminar-lo. No és un boggart qualsevol, nois…aneu amb compte, perquè un simple riddiculus no l'elimina i, a més a més, us he preparat alguns entrebancs per posar-hi més emoció –va dir el professor Albus Dumbledore amb el seu millor somriure.

* * *

La Lily Evans, en Severus Snape i en James Potter caminaven ràpidament per la quarta planta, buscaven el boggart en silenci. La Lily estava al centre del grup, i els altres dos nois caminaven al seu costat. En James amb cert aire arrogant era l'únic que trencava el silenci de tant en tant.

-Sempre he pensat que en Dumbledore era un bon director, però perquè ha tingut aquesta idea de barrejar-nos amb els Slytherin? –Va dir alt, com si parlés amb ell mateix, i va afegir- Quejicus ves en compte que no et caigui una armadura o un quadre al cap. Últimament tinc molt mala punteria.

-Tranquil, Potter...conec milers d'encanteris que t'ajudaran a millorar-la – Va respondre amb els ulls plens de ràbia, en Severus.

- I perquè me'ls has de voler ensenyar ara?

-Prou James! –Cada vegada que discutien, la Lily perdia els nervis, hagués volgut defensar en Severus però no sabia com s'ho podia prendre ell. Així que optava per caminar en silenci, mirant-se en Severus amb l'esperança de rebre una mirada d'assentiment d'aquest, però ell es limitava a mirar al terra.

Van caminar deu minuts pel passadís, entrant en algunes classes, registrant les zones de foscor, cap d'ells sense dir ni una paraula. En Severus que estava a l'extrem dret del grup no s'atrevia a girar el cap, però de reüll mirava els intents d'en James d'agafar la mà de la Lily. Cada vegada que ho intentava ella posava mala cara i s'espolsava la capa o deixava caure la vareta al terra misteriosament. En Severus va notar una dèbil esperança al fons del seu cor, i va intentar dissimular un petit somriure que va esborrar en el moment que en James va mirar-lo.

-Digues Snape, com va ser aquella única vegada que vas decidir-te a provar el xampú?

La Lily va bufar desesperada, i va mirar en James com si volgués veure'l desaparèixer del seu costat.

-No crec que sigui de vital importància per la gimcana saber la meva forma de rentar-me el cap – va respondre-li en Severus amb una mirada desafiant.

-Així tenim alguna cosa amb què riure durant el trajecte.

-Penso que hi ha coses més importants que l'aparença física i un somriure perfecte –l'ambient estava tan fred, que es podia tallar amb un ganivet. La Lily creia que, en qualsevol moment, un saltaria a sobre de l'altre per estrangular-lo.

-Per tu la qualitat més important és fer mal als altres – va dir taxatiu en James, i va afegir, mirant a la Lily- N'hi ha que podem fer gaudir a una dama d'un romàntic passeig per Dublín, i d'altres que es passen l'estiu espantant ratpenats.

En Severus no va poder aguantar-ho més i es va treure la vareta de la túnica.

-Sectusempra!- Va apuntar al pit d'en James, abans que aquest tingués temps de reaccionar.

-Prou! – La Lily va agafar el braç d'en Severus i va desviar el malefici fins a una armadura del passadís, que va desfer-se a trossets a l'instant.

En Severus va espantar-se en veure la reacció de la Lily, va guardar la vareta i no va dir res durant una bona estona. Si hagués arribat a tocar el pit d'en James podria haver-lo deixat molt mal ferit, o fins i tot haver-lo mort, i encara que odiava en James amb tota la seva ànima i que estava convençut que la Lily havia passat l'estiu amb ell, no volia fer-la plorar... una altra vegada. La seva cara va envermellir-se, i en Severus va deixar caure el seu cabell sobre el rostre pàl·lid, dissimuladament.

-Ara veuràs, Slytherin fastigós – en James es preparava per venjar-se d'aquell primer encanteri.

-No James, prou! –La Lily va posar-se una altra vegada entre ell i en Severus, clavant els seus ulls a la mirada d'en James – i no sé perquè dius que vam compartir un sopar romàntic, i les vacances...Simplement us varem trobar per casualitat i vaig accedir a sortir aquella nit, perquè tu i jo sabem que la Johanna i en Sirius s'agraden. Bé, o s'agradaven. Ja no ho sé.

No ho havia planejat, però les paraules van sortir-li de la boca amb ràbia i fermesa, ara ja no li quedava cap dubte que en James havia alimentat aquell rumor, i no podia deixar passar l'oportunitat de deixar-li les coses clares a en Severus. En James va quedar-se mut, notablement ofès, i no va tornar a obrir la boca. La Lily va mirar-lo amb orgull i va dirigir la seva mirada a en Severus, que ara havia canviat totalment la seva expressió inicial, i somreia lleugerament.

**Corren, corren pels carrers corren, paraules que no s'esborren, imatges que no se'n van.**

Van passar cinc minuts en silenci registrant les aules, quan un soroll llunyà va envair el passadís. El grup va parar-se en sec, i va poder escoltar com aquell rugit s'acostava mesclat amb sons metàl·lics. Van parar-se en un encreuament, un camí duia a l'aula d'Encanteris i l'altre passava per una galeria d'armadures. Van mirar-se estranyats els uns als altres. La Lily va mirar una segona vegada a en Severus, que va pestanyejar i va dedicar-li un moviment de celles. Les galtes de la Lily van envermellir-se a l'instant, i el seu cor va flotar. S'havia adonat que en Severus havia cregut la seva explicació, i confiava en poder-hi establir una conversa, tan aviat com allò acabés i en James marxés. Per la seva banda, ell no podia parar de pensar que estava més guapa que mai, amb aquells tocs vermells a les galtes.

El rugit va transformar-se en un gran tro, i de cop van veure avançar una gran bola de foc pel passadís, rodejada per armadures, estàtues trencades i trofeus de tota mena. Si allò els arribava a tocar s'arriscaven a morir cremats pel foc o xafats per la ferralla.

- Però que passa?¿-va demanar la Lily, traient la vareta per llançar algun encanteri de bloqueig.

-No Lily, no ens dóna temps – va dir en James nerviós – No podem retrocedir, hem d'avançar cap a un dels costats. Vine Lily! – I en Potter va agafar-la del braç esquerre per anar cap aquella direcció, però la Lily no es va moure, va girar-se cap a l'altre cantó i va veure que en Severus l'agafava pel braç dret perquè se'n anés amb ell, en direcció a aquell costat. Les seves mirades van trobar-se i alguna cosa va brillar dins dels dos nois.

Per uns segons, que havien semblat hores, La Lily va veure's agafada pels dos costats sense poder moure's, mentre veia el foc apropar-se.

-Lily vine amb mi! L'Snape només et farà servir d'escut –va dir en James, tibant d'ella.

-Deixa-la tu, Potter! –va contestar en Severus sense apartar la mirada de la noia.

La Lily va notar que la pell d'en Severus li transmetia una gran sensació de calidesa i, sense poder-ho evitar, va deixar-se anar d'en James àgilment, i va empènyer en Severus cap a la dreta. Ell va abraçar-la i va tirar-se al terra del passadís de la dreta per esquivar el foc, que, segons després, va passar a pocs centímetres dels peus dels joves. Ells, inicialment, no van moure's de lloc, agafant aire encara abraçats, mentre escoltaven els crits d'en James a l'altra banda. En Severus s'havia posat a sota per endur-se el cop de la caiguda i perquè ella no es fes mal, i ara sentia els bàtecs forts del cor de la Lily i la mirada d'ella sobre seu. En adonar-se que el foc s'acostava cada vegada més a ells va aixecar-la ràpidament, va agafar la mà suau i càlida d'ella, i va sentir que un calfred el feia estremir del tot. Junts van córrer pel passadís, el foc avançava cada vegada més ràpid, van arribar al fons del passadís, i van creuar l'aula d'Encanteris, que tenia una porta de ferro tan gran i pesada, que era la única capaç de suportar allò que els queia a sobre. Van tancar la porta amb diversos encanteris protectors de pes, i van escoltar un fort soroll a l'altra banda. Estaven tancats.

-Sembla que estem tancats – va xiuxiuejar la Lily, mentre s'asseia al terra per agafar aire.

-Si... – Va ser la única cosa que va poder dir en Severus, el seu cabell que normalment li queia llis, fins a les espatlles, estava bastant despentinat, donant-li un toc força divertit. La Lily va riure en veure com ell intentava pentinar-se, i acabava per posar-lo encara pitjor del que el tenia. Va apropar-se a ell, i el va pentinar tan bé com va saber.

-De totes maneres, així estaves molt bé – en Severus va quedar-se-la mirant, somrient, volia jugar a veure quan aguantava la Lily sense somriure o envermellir, però un soroll va distreure'l.

**I ploren, ploren pels carrers ploren, com gotes d'aigua s'enyoren, aquells que ja no es veuran.**

L'armari de la classe d'Encanteris es movia amb força, com si hi hagués alguna cosa viva dins.

-Deu ser el boggart!. Sev obre l'armari i jo el pararé amb un Riddiculus- En obrir l'armari, ella va llançar l'encanteri i un segon Severus va aparèixer a la sala, caient al terra amb un cop fort com si estigues mort. Amb els ulls oberts i una expressió de por a la cara, com si s'hagués enfrontat a la mateixa mort abans de morir. L'altre Severus, que estava al costat de l'armari, va obrir molt els ulls com si acabés de veure un fantasma, i es va fixar que al braç del seu altre jo hi havia una marca fosca. Mai s'hagués imaginat que la seva major por era veure'l morir en allistar-se a les files de Lord Voldemort.

-Rid...Riddic...Riddiculo!...-La Lily va apuntar al boggart, envermellida i amb els ulls plorosos, i la figura va convertir-se en un James amb el nas inflat, com un pallasso. En Severus va trobar aquella imatge molt divertida i va córrer a agafar-la per la cintura. Però va semblar que el boggart no s'acabava de rendir i començava a tirar-los llibres des del capdamunt d'una calaixera –Protego, Protego, Protego! –cridava la Lily contínuament, protegint en Severus i a ella mateixa dels mobles que el boggart llançava – Per això en Dumbledore deia que era bastant especial!.

Finalment, però, va intentar fugir per la porta i en trobar-se tancat, va girar sobre si mateix, i va desaparèixer.

La Lily i en Severus van quedar-se uns minuts en silenci, aprofitant per agafar aire i pensar les coses amb calma. Havien acabat amb el boggart, però estaven tancats en aquella aula. Desprès d'uns minuts, en Severus va empassar-se l'orgull i va trencar el silenci:

-No sabia que allò que et feia més por era... veure'm mort... com a cavaller de la mort – va dir ell mirant el terra, sense esperar una resposta.

-Bé, doncs ja ho saps. Així que si penses seguir per aquest camí, diga-m'ho si us plau. No podria viure, sabent que et poden matar en qualsevol moment o que... que pots matar algú per raons estúpides com la sang.

En Severus va mirar-la ruboritzat, i va sentir-se estúpid per haver pensat que ella estimava en James.

-Bé, jo...em sap greu haver desconfiat.

-Sev, no em vas voler escoltar. Allò que volia explicar-te era que va ser una trobada casual i que vaig intentar deixar-li clar que mai hi haurà res entre ell i jo. Em va enviar un ram de flors i vem estar parlant, però li vaig repetir mil vegades que no sortiria amb ell. De fet, només vaig accedir a tenir aquella conversa, perquè la Hanna volia estar sola amb en Sirius –En Severus no la volia mirar, perquè sabia que si ho feia no podria evitar fer-li un petó, i en aquell moment se sentia massa avergonyit d'ell mateix per fer-ho, no entenia com s'havia deixat endur per la gelosia d'aquella manera. Paral·lelament, la Lily continuava pensant en aquella imatge del seu boggart, sabia que aquella relació no seria fàcil sinó més aviat tormentosa, però ja feia dies que havia decidit intentar-ho. Quan estava amb en Severus tenia la certesa que res dolent podia passar-li, i inconscientment els seus ulls van humitejar-se.

-Lily! –va rodejar-la amb els braços, i ella va abandonar els seus pensaments en sentir la calor d'en Severus rodejant-la.

-Perquè estàs plorant? Escolta'm res ni ningú es mereix les teves llàgrimes, d'acord?- En Severus va tambalejar-la lleugerament fins que va obligar-la a mirar-lo als ulls.

-Jo... no estava plorant...però...

-Ara em diràs que ploraves d'alegria? –va dir-li en Severus, dedicant-li un somriure sarcàstic.

-És que... Sev... perdona'm- unes llàgrimes van rodolar novament pel rostre de la Lily i va abraçar a en Severus amb més força. Un gest que ell va respondre-li, acariciant-li el cabell una mica confós.

-Lily? No t'entenc...

-No dissimulis... vaig ser una idiota... tenia por... por...

-Si us plau, tranquilitza't una mica – En Severus ja no sabia que fer perquè ella no perdés la calma – De que tenies por?

-De tu... tenia por que si estàvem junts...ja ho saps...per això et vaig demanar que em deixessis tot l'estiu per pensar-m'ho...però jo ja ho sabia... –El mag va aixecar una cella esperant una continuació d'aquelles frases, la Lily va envermellir i va negar amb el cap –Ets ruc! Vols que et faci un croquis?- amb una veu greu i una mica arrogant, intentant assemblar-se a ell.

**Difícil descobrir qui sóc avui, una gota em cau mentre una altra em treu la set.**

En Severus va esclatar en grans riallades, era molt graciós veure-la imitant-lo. La Lily va riure tímidament i va tornar a abraçar-lo, aquest cop amb més tendresa.

-Sev... amb el temps m'ha acabat agradant el teu nom...Severus... segur que seràs un mag important...

-És graciós que diguis això... la meva mare em deia de petit que el nom m'esqueia pel meu caràcter fred. Deia que el meu pare em picava molt, perquè sempre estava callat i mai parlava.

-La teva mare...l'Eileen... pensava que us portaveu bé –va dir la Lily dubitativa.

-No m'hi porto malament, però alguna cosa ens separa. No puc entendre perquè es deixa maltractar – En Severus va arrugar el front, i la Lily va reconèixer en aquella mirada el mateix nen espantat i amb falta d'amor que havia conegut 7 anys abans. Va buscar la seva mà, va agafar-la amb força per transmetre-li confiança i, tot seguit, va donar-li un petó amb tendresa, acostant els dits als seus llavis. En Severus va tremolar uns segons i amb l'altra mà va acariciar-li la cara.

-Tens una pell molt suau... Ets preciosa- va portar a la Lily fins el gran escriptori del professor Flitwick, va apartar alguns llibres amb la vareta, va aixecar la pèl-roja amb els braços i va asseure-la al centre de l'escriptori. Desprès, fent un petit esforç, s'hi va asseure al costat i va petonejar-li fugaçment la cara.

-Sev...-la Lily va acostar la boca als seus llavis, i en unir-s'hi una corrent d'energia els va recórrer.

La Lily va acariciar el cabell d'en Severus; va baixar les seves mans fins al coll i, més tard, fins a les espatlles. Segons desprès, va introduir-les sota el jersei verd i va treure-li suaument. A cegues, mentre es feien un petó, va desfer-li el nus de la corbata, verda i platejada. En mica en mica, va continuar desbotonant-li la camisa i quan anava a treure-li del tot, ell va interrompre-la.

-Faré que t'hi repensis, petita Lily Evans –i va mostrar un petit somriure burlesc, els seus petons van baixar de la boca fins al seu coll; i la Lily, que gemia de plaer, va tancar els ulls, incapaç de fer cap altra cosa.

-Sev...

Però els petons d'en Severus van parar uns segons, va quedar-se parat i va fer un gest de negació amb el cap, com adonant-se d'alguna cosa.

-Lily, un moment, escolta'm – Ella va obrir els ulls i va mirar-lo estranyada- estàs segura de continuar?Mira on som, fixa-t'hi. Els dos ho havien oblidat, una estona abans havien estat amb en James, i ara estaven tancats a l'aula d'Encanteris. En James no tardaria en venir amb algú, ja que no voldria que ells estiguessin sols. No van dir-se res, ja que ambdós van entendre que calia deixar fluir la seva part racional, van arreglar-se tan bé com van poder per no aixecar sospites i van intentar endreçar la classe, tot i que estava tan desendreçada que se'ls hi feia molt difícil posar-hi ordre. La porta va obrir-se amb un cop sord.

-Potter, tenies raó. Estan aquí – I un petit, però jove Flitwick va entrar a l'aula amb en Dumbledore, seguit d'un furiós James, en Sirius, en Remus, i alguns alumnes més d'Slytherin.

**Plou i fa sol alhora tum bala bala tum bala bala, que m'apuntava a la meva, jo mateix em disparava. Raig de llum, il·lumina'm, treu-me el fum, una revolució dins meu que sedueix i es transforma.**

La Lily i en Severus van explicar com van poder la victòria sobre el boggart, sense detallar la por més gran d'ella, ni res del que havia passat desprès.

-Molt bé. Sou els guanyadors de la gimcana. Heu demostrat que podeu treballar en equip –va dir en Dumbledore, xiulant una estranya melodia.

-Però professor! Aquest foc per poc ens mata! – va cridar en James terriblement enrabiat.

-Era un engany, senyor Potter... Un dels entrebancs que havíem posat, perquè els costés més atrapar el boggart. No era foc real. Només el producte d'un encanteri inofensiu. Els hagués passat per sobre sense fer-los mal. L'únic inconvenient és que haguessin quedat ben negres.

-Professor... –va intentar rebatre en James de nou.

-A vosaltres dos us dono 40 punts per cada casa, per capturar el boggart, i 20 per treballar en equip. Tots n'hauríeu d'aprendre d'aquests nois. Us han ensenyat que no cal odiar-se de manera personal, per estar en dues cases enfrontades històricament. Alguns Slytherin van mirar-se a en Severus decepcionats, preguntant-se com s'atrevia a congeniar amb una sang de fang, i la mirada d'en James no va ser gaire més agradable.

**On puc anar-te a buscar? Nena, no és broma, hauria d'haver estat diferent però en un moment s'han tancat les portes.**

La Lily i en Severus van intercanviar mirades de sorpresa i van somriure dissimuladament, cosa que en James va captar i enfurismat va sortir corrents passadís enllà. En Sirius confós va seguir-lo, sense saber que li passava. I en Remus va sospirar i va empaitar-los a certa distància i amb aire avorrit, murmurejant alguna cosa que va sonar més o menys a 'Criatures...'


	11. Bella i bèstia

**Cap.11: Bella i bèstia**

**Sento una cançó, que em fa tremolar i em parla al cor d'una sensació tan gran com el mar...**

Odiava sentir-se diferent, però tot i així, hi havia moments en què aquella barrera que semblava separar-lo de la resta dels mortals s'interposava encara més entre ell i la utòpica felicitat. Llavors, s'absentava de la realitat per perdre's dins del seu món interior. Els seus amics sempre havien cregut que aquest caràcter reservat i melancòlic estava directament relacionat amb la seva trista condició de licàntrop. A en Remus també li agradava pensar-ho, però en el fons sabia que allò no ho era tot. Sabia que hi havia persones condemnades a un desarrelament etern, no pas per condicions externes, sinó perquè, simplement, com ell, eren presoneres de la seva pròpia ment. Mai seria capaç de trobar el seu lloc al món.

En Remus va llançar distretament una pedra a les platejades aigües del llac, i es va veure a l'aigua, distorsionat per les ones de la superfície en calma. Uns segons desprès, el llac va tornar a semblar un mirall cristal·lí i va reflectir la imatge d'un jove de quinze anys, amb aire de desesperació i abatiment. El seu cabell, pentinat amb pulcritud, era d'un castany clar, i unes esgarrapades desfiguraven el seu pàl·lid rostre. Tot en ell semblava extremadament vulnerable, excepte els seus ulls, que denotaven maduresa i resignació. S'havia passat l'estiu pensant en l'últim dia del cinquè curs. Però no podia continuar pensant en la Johanna. En Sirius li havia explicat la trobada a Dublín, i encara que també li havia relatat com ella l'havia rebutjat, en Remus estava convençut que tard o d'hora ella cediria a la pressió del seu amic, com moltes altres alumnes havien fet ja amb els ulls tancats. D'altra banda, no el podia trair, ell s'havia arriscat convertint-se en animag per ajudar-lo, i era com un germà, o això pensava llavors el licàntrop. I ell, en Remus Llopin, no era res més que un pobre idealista captivat per aquella mirada blava. Per a en Remus era suficient veure-la diàriament, parlar amb ella i donar-li consells, sentir-se als núvols quan ella li dedicava el seu somriure. Li havia promès amistat, i des del moment en què havien tornat a Hogwarts, ella ho havia complert. Ja no era aquella mitja desconeguda que s'apropava a ell només per buscar la Lily, la seva gemana bessona. En Remus va recordar amb un somriure, que durant els dos primers cursos, s'havia sentit lleugerament atret per la Lily, i la passió i tendresa que posava en totes les seves accions. Un bon dia, però, veient-les juntes...jugar animadament enmig d'una gran nevada, s'havia adonat de la bellesa de la Johanna i de la divertida manera en què es dirigia a tothom, amb aquella confiança innata. Hagués volgut tenir el mateix caràcter, per enfrontar-se amb aquella desimboltura a tothom, fins i tot al digne orgull d'en Sirius i les bromes pesades que en James i ell havien preparat algun cop contra l'equip de Hufflepuff, clar dominador dels tornejos de Quidditch en els últims anys.

Va tirar una altra pedra al llac, com si d'aquesta manera pogués allunyar els fantasmes del seu pensament. Llavors, va començar a ploure. A aquestes alçades de la tardor, era bastant habitual.

-Impervius!-va murmurar el noi, apuntant-se a ell mateix amb la vareta. A l'instant, va aparèixer un vel invisible que l'impermeabilitzava de la tormenta. En Remus va romandre allà on era, observant la pluja com a teló de fons en l'escenari melancòlic de la seva vida.

Aviat, una veu familiar va treure'l del seu jo interior, per sumir-lo en un altre estat encara més profund.

-Remus!

El noi va girar-se i va poder observar la bruixa que s'apropava corrent, la seva esterilitzada figura, coronada per un cabell daurat. La Johanna va parar-se davant d'ell amb un paraigües.

-Es pot saber que fas aquí, que no veus que està diluviant? –va assenyalar el cel – Estàs xop.

En Remus va mirar la seva pròpia túnica i va comprovar que era veritat. Sense adonar-se'n l'encanteri impermeabilitzant s'havia debilitat.

-Jo... no me'n havia adonat... bé, si però... –va dir amb evident dificultat, perquè en aquell moment el seu cervell s'havia ennuvolat davant del gest de la Johanna. Ella li havia apropat el paraigües, i ara aquest els cobria als dos. En Remus sabia que podia tornar a realitzar l'Impervius, però va preferir seguir somiant en aquell núvol on es trobava.

-Va, anem, els teus amics t'estan buscant. Ja li he dit a en James que estaves aquí i m'ha pres per boja.

-I tu, com ho sabies? –va preguntar ell amb curiositat.

-Perquè, encara que ets una de les persones més reservades que conec, sóc capaç de preveure alguns dels teus comportaments. Simplement, es tracta de pensar que és el que no farien els immadurs dels teus amics... I he pensat que ets l'únic que vindria sol al llac per reflexionar, cosa que ells ni tan sols fan. Menys sense adonar-se que plou.

En Remus va girar el cap per amagar el seu rostre avergonyit, i és que mentre caminava cap al castell amb ella, tan a prop d'ella, sota el paraigües, encara se sentia com si estigués vivint un somni.

-Té. Agafa'l tu, que ets més alt –va dir-li ella, i en Remus va subjectar-lo amb les mans tremoloses, esperant que la seva amiga no notés aquell detall.

-Estàs absent, Remsie –va dir-li ella de sobte, i va fer una cosa que provocà un salt al cor del mag. Ella s'havia agafat al seu braç dret, amb força.

-No, jo... són els estudis – va xiuxiuejar ell.

-Si, ja m'imagino. Saps? Crec que t'ho agafes massa seriosament. Varem quedar que seriem amics i, ara que ho som, sempre t'he de treure dels llibres, per parlar una estona.

**Un canvi entre tots dos, sense més voler neix una il·lusió **

**tremolen d'emoció bella i bèstia són...**

La Hanna va girar-se per observar-lo millor, amb aquells ulls blaus que penetraven l'escut de serenitat que ell s'havia anat construint durant tots aquells anys. El seu rostre va envermellir, fent joc amb la cinta vermella que duia al cap. Va mirar-lo en silenci, va acostar-s'hi encara més i el va abraçar amb l'objectiu de transmetre-li tota la confiança que ella sentia cap a ell, tot allò que feia que els seus ulls el veiessin com un noi especial. En Remus va intentar desfer-se dels seus braços amb desesperació, de l'aroma a maduixes que desprenia el seu cos. Allò l'havia deixat completament immòbil, i sense forces per res més, va deixar-la que el subjectés encara mes fort, oblidant-se d'en Sirius i la traïció que el seu amic veuria en aquell fet.

Ella, lentament, va deixar-se endur pels seus impulsos i, lentament, va unir els seus llavis amb els d'en Remus, que va deixar caure el paraigües, completament superat per la situació. Mentrestant, la pluja augmentava en intensitat, convertint-se en una temporal de vent i aigua. Les dues llengües es trobaven de manera juganera, i intentaven dominar a l'altre. Algunes espurnes de passió començaven a dominar l'ambient, en Remus va tornar a pensar en el Sirius un instant, però va decidir deixar-se endur per aquell moment. La Johanna va guiar-lo cap a uns arbres, a tocar del bosc prohibit, van estirar-se a l'herba humida sota els arbres frondosos que els protegien de la pluja. Només es filtraven unes poques gotes, mentre les estrelles curioses i una mitja lluna començaven a sortir al cel. La cordura dels dos havia fugit, i es petonejaven rabiosament.

Ella ja li havia desbotonat un parell de botons de la camisa i acariciava el seu pit, quan en Remus va aturar-la. De sobte, allò ja no li semblava un somni.

-No podem. En Sirius...

-En Sirius?. Jo li vaig dir que no m'agradava. A més a més, em consta que aquest primer mes a Hogwarts l'ha aprofitat a la seva manera. La Lily m'ha explicat que la Mary no para d'arribar a hores intempestives. No siguis innocent Remus, ell només s'estima a ell mateix. Bé, i potser a vosaltres tres, com a amics seus.

En Remus va assentir amb la mirada. Era veritat que en Sirius li havia explicat que sentia una forta atracció per ella, i que ell fins llavors havia pensat que estar amb ella seria una traïció. Però també l'havia vist sortir del dormitori a les nits, fins i tot l'havia enxampat amb la Mary en un dels lavabos de nois. En recordar això, es va sentir estúpid, però ella va treure'l dels seus pensaments amb una pregunta inesperada.

**Avui com ahir, però mai igual. Sempre en arriscar pots endevinar l'elecció final**

-Vols sortir amb mi?

-Jo?¿ Però jo... com pots voler sortir amb mi?

-Perquè ho vull, perquè m'és igual el que siguis... perquè crec que he descobert el millor home del món darrere de la teva timidesa.

En Remus, que ja no pensava en el seu amic Sirius, va aspirar una mica d'aire, com si li costés respirar, i finalment va respondre-li.

-Si, ho vull –i va tancar els ulls un parell de vegades, per comprovar que allò ho estava vivint de debò.

* * *

No havia passat res més. S'havien quedat abraçats en silenci. En Remus tenia molts dubtes, mai s'havia plantejat com hauria d'actuar si mai sortia amb algú. La Johanna veient-ho va decidir que, per evitar més malentesos, seria millor que ho anunciessin als quatre vents. La cosa no podia esperar. Havien de fer-ho públic aviat, abans que en Sirius continués pensant i difonent que ella accediria a convertir-se en una de les seves aventures.

**Has d'aprendre ja et diu la cançó, que abans de jutjar hauràs d'arribar fins a dins del cor...**

Aquella nit van entrar agafats de la mà al Gran Menjador, en Remus s'hi havia resistit en principi, però al final havia cedit davant de la seva súplica. Totes les mirades de la sala van dirigir-se ràpidament cap a la parella que acabava d'entrar, la Johanna tibava de la mà del seu ara xicot amb fermesa, i ell caminava mirant al terra. La seva prudència natural, l'hi impedia alçar la vista, per por a trobar-se amb la mirada incrèdula dels seus amics.

En veure-ho, en Sirius va aixecar-se sobtat del seu seient i se'l va quedar mirant amb la mandíbula oberta. En James i en Peter que, fins aquell instant, havien estat planejant amb ell alguna de les seves particulars bromes, van mirar-los també amb aire desconcertat. La Hanna va avançar fins la taula de Gryffindor, evitant la mirada curiosa dels alumnes de la seva casa, i va plantar-se davant del grup de rondadors, on també seien la Lily i la Mary McDonnald. La Lily, massa distreta en observar un dels ocupants de la taula d'Slytherin, no s'havia adonat encara de qui acabava d'entrar al menjador, però una mirada d'estupefacció d'en Severus va advertir-la que passava alguna cosa. Davant seu hi tenia la seva germana, rient de manera radiant, i un avergonyit Remus mirant el terra fixament. Res estrany, sinó fos perquè la parella romania quieta, davant seu, amb les mans entrellaçades.

-Gent, sé que no sabíeu res d'això – va començar a explicar la Johanna – però no ha estat premeditat. Sirius vaig intentar-t'ho explicar a Dublín, però a l'últim moment el teu ego em va frenar.

-Jo... –en Sirius s'havia quedat sense paraules.

-Per res del món voldria que això semblés una traïció, tu saps que ja no m'agrades Sirius, i en Remus estava disposat a renunciar a això per conservar la teva amistat –En aquell moment, en Llopin va alçar tímidament la vista fins els ulls grisos del seu amic, que encara intentaven buscar sentit a la situació.

-I això que significa?¿ -va demanar en Sirius Black, observant les mans agafades dels seus companys.

-Que sortim junts... que ens agradem...espero que ho entenguis... –va interrompre en Remus, recuperant un bri d'aquella valentia amb la que afrontava les seves transformacions mensuals.

En Sirius no va dir res més, visiblement contrariat va marxar del Gran Menjador, deixant-los allà palplantats esperant una resposta que no havia d'arribar. En Remus es va enfonsar, va pensar que havia perdut l'amistat del seu 'germà', d'aquell a qui havia confiat el seu secret més terrible i que sempre havia estat al seu costat. La Mary va fer un bot del seu seient, i mirant a la Hanna amb expressió d'haver vist un fantasma, va seguir el camí decidit d'en Sirius. La taula va quedar en silenci, mirant la nova parella. De sobte, la Lily, que s'havia fos en els seus pensaments, desitjant ser ella prou valenta per fer allò algun dia davant de tots, va trencar aquell moment incòmode.

-Bé, felicitats germaneta –va dir amb veu sincera –feu molt bona parella.

-Si, felicitats Llunàtic –va fer en James, afegint-se a la conversa – I no et preocupis per la reacció d'en Sirius, ja li passarà. Tots sabem que té un caràcter capritxós – i va dir això, mirant de reüll a la Hanna. En Remus somreia apagadament, la reacció d'en Sirius l'havia deixat bastant afectat, fins i tot més del que s'havia imaginat en travessar la porta del Gran Menjador.

* * *

Els dies següents, en Sirius ni tan sols va dormir a l'habitació dels rondadors, va buscar-se un llit en un altre dormitori de Gryffindor i es passava el dia evitant en Remus. Aquest començava ja a desesperar-se, i en James feia tot el que podia per alleugerar la situació. Finalment, desprès d'una setmana, en Sirius va cedir a la pressió dels seus amics i va escoltar en Remus, quan aquest intentava explicar-li les coses per enèsima vegada.

-Jo ho volia evitar, t'ho juro –va implorar en Remus, i va continuar dient – va arribar un moment en el que sentia era més fort que jo, però mai vaig pensar que em correspondria. Mai vaig pensar que em correspondria ningú, Sirius.

Aquelles poques paraules van remoure alguna cosa que ja feia dies que corria dins d'en Sirius. I va decidir que la seva amistat amb el llop, havia de resistir a tot. També a aquella noia, que s'havia creuat paral·lelament en els sentits dels dos. En Sirius va quedar-se pensatiu uns minuts, molts pensaments van creuar-se al seu cap, fins que, en un atac d'orgull interior, va considerar que ell era prou home com per superar el fet que no totes les noies de Hogwarts haguessin caigut als seus braços, encara que aquella s'hagués quedat amb especial intensitat als seus pensaments durant un temps. De fet, no sabia perquè ni com, però des d'aquella escena al Gran Menjador, no era precisament ella la persona a qui pertanyia el rostre que apareixia insistentment al seu cap. Només en Remus i aquells sentiments, que en Sirius suposava que es corresponien al desengany que sentia en patir la traïció d'un gran amic, havien dominat l'orgull del jove Black durant tots aquells dies.

-D'acord. Puc acceptar-ho, crec –va dir finalment en Sirius –al cap i a la fi, la felicitat dels meus amics és la meva felicitat –i ambdós van abraçar-se sincerament, tot i que el pes d'aquells esdeveniments seguia separant-los interiorment. Com si l'etapa que encetava la seva amistat, hagués de ser obligatòriament diferent d'aquella que havien viscut fins llavors.


	12. Amb un llibre mai estaràs sol

**Cap.12: (Amb un llibre) mai estaràs sol**

**Passejant per les paraules amb els ulls oberts, pots ser príncep d'Equitània o encantador de serps.**

Per la Lily i en Severus, la setmana havia transcorregut entre rialles dissimulades i mirades furtives en qualsevol racó de l'escola; mentre ella passejava amb la Mary i ell sortia sol de la biblioteca amb un munt de llibres, mentre cadascú seia a la taula de la seva casa al gran menjador, mentre preparaven alguna poció a les masmorres o, fins i tot, mentre un passejava pels grans jardins i l'altra l'observava des d'un dels grans finestrals de l'escola. Malgrat tot, cap dels dos sabia com afrontar la situació, com apropar-se a l'altre sense despertar les sospites dels seus respectius amics. Feia dies que s'observaven, comptant cadascuna de les rialles de l'altre, però la Lily sentia certa enveja de la sobtada aparició d'en Remus i la Hanna. Tant ella com en Severus haguessin volgut tenir prou forces per enfrontar tot i tothom i defensar allò que sentien, però les coses no eren tan fàcils. En James ja era suficientment desagradable amb en Severus, sense que aquest s'acostés a la noia dels seus somnis; i els companys de l'Slytherin no li perdonarien mai una traïció així amb una 'Sang de fang'. No només això, molts d'ells donaven per suposat que s'uniria a la causa de Lord Voldemort, per tant allò ja no seria una simple traïció entre adolescents. Cada vegada que ho pensava, en Severus es marejava lleugerament, no sabia com però hi havia d'haver alguna manera de sortir viu d'aquell compromís que pensava trencar, per estar amb ella. Amb la noia dels seus somnis.

Aquella tarda tots tenien molts treballs pendents, i alguns havien optat per fer-los en alguna taula de la biblioteca, en petit comitè. Això duia de corcó a la senyora Pince, la bibliotecària, que no suportava que la gent parlés allà dins, i mirava amb uns ulls negres inquisidors als alumnes cada vegada que aquests agafaven un dels llibres de les postades. Allà es trobaven, precisament, la Hanna i la Lily. La primera explicava entusiasmada a la seva germana com li anaven les coses amb en Remus.

-És tan atent, tan galant, tan detallista ... –recitava amb els ulls brillants, davant la mirada atenta de la Lily.

-Me'n alegro molt, mai hauria pensa't veure't tan enamorada d'algú, que no fos en Sirius.

-Enamorada?. Bé, no sé si és amor. Sé que el que sentia per en Sirius no ho era, però em fa tan feliç estar amb ell. És tan madur, germaneta. És perfecte –xiuxiuejava cada vegada més fluixet la Hanna, en veure la mirada amenaçant de l'Irma Pince. La Lily es va quedar pensativa, 'podia algú no saber si estava enamorada?'. Ella estava segura que ho estava i amb bogeria. Però va alegrar-se per la seva germana. Al cap i a la fi, ella tenia una relació racional i madura amb un noi que li dedicava totes les atencions del món. Devia ser una sensació agradable estar en la seva situació, sense necessitat de sentir fortes punxades al cor quan la persona estimada s'acostava i no podies demostrar-li el que senties davant del món sencer.

* * *

Portaven ja una hora amb els respectius llibres d'Història de la Màgia oberts per la mateixa pàgina. Cap de les dues s'havia pogut concentrar en fer-ne els deures. La Hanna no parava de relatar les excel·lències d'en Remus, i la Lily feia veure que l'escoltava mentre mirava en silenci com en Severus Snape escrivia sobre el seu llibre de Pocions. En aquell moment, va entrar en Remus a la biblioteca. En veure la Hanna, s'hi va acostar silenciosament i va asseure's al seu costat. La Lily va pensar que seria millor deixar-los sols, i en veure que en Severus s'endinsava a la Secció Prohibida de la biblioteca va decidir apropar-s'hi. Se sentia immensament feliç per la sort de la seva germana, en Remus Llopin era un noi madur i tranquil.

**Devorant molt lentament tot el que hi ha escrit, passaràs en un parell de dies més de mil i una nits.**

Llavors, va pensar que ella també es mereixia ser feliç. Va encaminar-se al lloc previst de manera agitada, sota la mirada atenta de Madame Pince. Va internar-se en la foscor d'aquelles postades, contenta perquè aquella dona no podia dir-li res, perquè els alumnes de sisè i setè tenien permís per a consultar aquells llibres. Tot i que, com bé sabia la Lily, en Severus sempre se les havia fet venir bé per poder-ne fer ús. Va dirigir-se allà on era ell, completament sol en tota aquella part de la biblioteca; amb un llibre obert a les mans, murmurant coses, d'esquena a ella.

La Lily va preguntar-se que podia fer per sorprendre'l. Pensava en espantar-lo, o abraçar-lo, però finalment va decidir parlar-li per evitar que aquest acabés cridant i algú els descobrís.

-Severus? – va xiuxiuejar, però en Severus no va poder evitar espantar-se de tal manera que el llibre li va caure de les mans.

-Que passa?-va exclamar enfadat, girant sobre els seus peus. Per un moment, la Lily va creure que ell es posaria a cridar, però en veure-la va relaxar les seves faccions i va agenollar-se per recollir el llibre.

-M'has espantat.

-Ho sento. Però si només he dit el teu nom... – va dir la Lily sorpresa – amagues alguna cosa o m'has confós amb algú altre? –va preguntar, apropant-s'hi lentament.

En Severus va baixar la mirada, i va mirar-la amb un gest incòmode.

-Només estava llegint.

-Algun dels teus llibres foscos, oi? –va dir la Lily, sentint una punxada al pit.

Ell pressentint el perill, va agafar-la per la cintura i va abraçar-la, mirant-la als ulls.

-Saps que només és curiositat.

-Si tu ho dius... et crec, Sev – i els seus ulls verds van tornar a brillar.

-Per cert –va puntualitzar en Severus canviant de tema – l'esceneta de l'altre dia, la teva germana i l'amic d'en Potter. Significava alguna cosa especial? O s'havien donat un cop al cap?

-No, bé... si. Surten junts.

L'expressió d'en Severus es va enfosquir.

-Amb... amb aquell licàntrop?– va grunyir, i a l'instant va arrepentir-se de les seves paraules.

-Que dius? De què parles?

Llavors en Severus va adonar-se del que havia dit. No havia estat premeditat, anava a dir el seu nom, però les seves sospites s'havien creuat amb les seves paraules.

-Res, oblida-ho –va murmurar ell, completament en fora de joc.

-Però acabes de dir que...

-Oblida-ho –va dir amb fermesa – És millor que surti amb en Llopin, que què ho faci amb en Sirius Black.

-Però, Sev ... –va insistir la Lily.

-Ha estat una broma, no he dit res. No em facis cas.

**T'he buscat en un poema i no t'he trobat, m'han dit que estaves en una novel·la allà enmig del mar.**

La pèl-roja va adonar-se que encara que digués tot allò amb paraules amables, la seva cara expressava una altra cosa. Va sospirar i va mirar-lo als ulls, disposada a oblidar aquell comentari. Devia ser una broma estúpida, era normal que en Severus odiés a en James i els seus amics, ells mai el deixaven en pau. Tot i que la Lily sabia que en Remus era diferent.

-Des del dia que ens vam quedar tancats, no hem pogut parlar de nosaltres. Sempre estem envoltats de gent, Sev – va sospirar amb resignació la Lily.

-No et preocupis, tinc un pla.

Van dirigir-se al tercer pis, distanciats, preparats per fingir qualsevol cosa si es creuaven amb algú pel passadís. Van arribar a una paret sense ornaments, la Lily va observar com en Severus hi passava per davant tres cops, murmurant alguna cosa imperceptible. Va agafar-la per la cintura, i la va empènyer suaument cap a la porta que s'acabava d'obrir. A dins hi havia una àmplia sala, amb un sofà, una taula i un parell de cadires.

-Com vas descobrir-ho? –va preguntar-li la Lily amb una veu sorpresa.

-Bé, és una cosa que rumorejaven alguns Slytherins l'any passat. La seva màgia permet crear la sala que cadascú necessita en cada moment. Es diu la sala de la Necessitat –va explicar amb cert to de superioritat en Severus.

Ambdós van asseure's al sofà, la Lily va treure de la motxilla el seu llibre d'Història de la Màgia i va començar a llegir en veu alta allò que s'havien d'aprendre per les classes de l'endemà. En Severus li acariciava el cabell, mentre l'escoltava, asseguda al seu costat, i repenjada a la seva espatlla.

Van estar-s'hi una bona estona, fins que d'un moment a l'altre, en Severus la va mirar amb tendresa i, lluitant contra ell mateix, va dir:

-Ja és l'hora del sopar ... és millor que marxem.

Van acomiadar-se carinyosament, amb un llarg petó als llavis.

La Lily va encaminar-se al gran menjador, en Severus va tornar a la biblioteca. No obstant, malgrat tot, encara hi havia una cosa que inquietava a la Gryffindor. No entenia perquè en Severus li havia dit licàntrop a en Remus. Primer, havia pensat que seria una broma absurda, però alguna cosa començava a dir-li que aquelles paraules podien tenir sentit. Tanmateix, va intentar arrencar-se aquella idea del cap. En Severus diria qualsevol cosa per desacreditar als rondadors, però la Lily començava a dubtar que fos capaç d'inventar allò, era una afirmació massa greu per jugar-hi.


	13. Tu, jo i la circumstància

**Cap.13: Tu, jo i la circumstància**

**Junts hem fet teatre rosa, la meva història i els teus ulls, l´escena és massa confusa i el culpable no és segur.**

Un cop sopada, la Lily va dirigir-se a la sala comú, disposada a descansar, però les paraules d'en Severus giraven pel seu cap cada vegada amb més força. La Lily sabia que era tossuda i que fins que no sabés que havia volgut dir amb allò no s'ho podria treure del cap. Així doncs, va canviar d'intencions i, girant cua, va baixar a tota velocitat cap a la biblioteca. Encara no l'haurien tancat i, amb una mica de sort, se'l trobaria repassant algun d'aquells llibres que tanta poca gràcia li feien. Va entrar a la biblioteca, gairebé buida, i va caminar uns passos més fins aquella secció. Va arribar al lloc on hi havia en Severus Snape, i va quedar-se'l mirant cautelosament i de manera silenciosa.

-M'has espantat,... – va reaccionar en Severus de sobte – em vols matar d'un atac de cor o que?

-Ho sento –va somriure la Lily.

-Pensava que estava sol a la biblioteca –va murmurar en Severus –Passa alguna cosa?

-Si... no em puc treure del cap...li has dit licàntrop a en Remus i em nego a pensar que podries fer bromes d'aquesta gravetat...

En Severus va respirar profundament, i va mirar-la als seus ulls verds.

-Tu ho has volgut...

-El que?

-Saber-ho, ... Jo sospito que les desaparicions sobtades d'en Remus Llopin no tenen res a veure amb cap malaltia.

-Que vols dir? –va dir la Lily espantada, sense saber si en realitat volia escoltar allò.

-Les seves desaparicions, sempre cauen en dia de lluna plena...i desprès torna ple de ferides i rascades. És evident.

-Com ho saps que sempre marxa en lluna plena? –va titubejar ella.

-Perquè ho he mirat, ja fa anys que marco en un calendari, el dia que ell desapareix...i sempre cau en lluna plena. N'estic convençudíssim, Lily.

-No ho pots saber. És una acusació molt greu –va exaltar-se ella, i va sentir com la sang li corria per les venes a gran velocitat.

-No em creguis, si no vols.

-I si així fos –va cedir la Lily – que més et dóna? Perquè tan interès en saber-ho? –va demanar amb aire acusador.

En Severus va callar i va abaixar la mirada. No calia que li digués, ella sabia que tot responia a aquella mania que els nois li professaven i de la qual ell havia jurat que es venjaria.

-Sigui o no veritat, et prego que no utilitzis això en contra seva –va dir la Lily, avançant-se als seus pensaments.

En Severus anava a respondre-li, però aviat va veure que llum de les entorxes s'estava apagant i es va sentir un lleuger espetec a la porta.

-La porta! –va cridar en Severus, agafant-la de la mà i intentant sortir corrents d'allà.

-Que? –va dir la Lily espantada i oferint resistència sense saber que era el que estava passant en realitat.

-S'està tancant – En Severus va aconseguir que ella el seguís, corrent en direcció a la porta.

**Encara que ens prometin regnes no ens rendirem al gran pastel, ja no es venen més medalles i en aquesta illa estem tots sols...**

Estaven corrent com si en allò els anés la vida. Per fi, la Lily s'havia adonat que estava passant. El so de la porta en tancar-se va fer-se més fort i indicava que les grans portes de la biblioteca es tancaven, mentre la biblioteca s'enfosquia. En Severus va veure una petita llum al final del passadís, però aviat va apagar-se del tot.

Es trobaven a un parell de pams de la porta i el soroll final d'aquesta va indicar-los que s'havia acabat de tancar. Ell no va poder detenir-se per la velocitat que duia, i va colpejar la porta amb els punys.

Durant uns segons, va regnar un inquietant silenci. Estaven tancats, i la màgia que llavors protegia aquella sala era tan forta, que un simple alohomora no ho arreglaria. Tots dos van pensar en un alumne de Ravenclaw que s'hi havia quedat tancat dos anys enrere. No havia pogut sortir amb cap encanteri.

-Sev... Sev... – no va obtenir resposta en aquella densa foscor – Sev, estàs bé? – La Lily va pensar, per un moment, que ell s'havia fet mal en colpejar-se contra la porta.

-Si... estic bé – va contestar en un murmuri, encara absort en els seus pensaments.

-On estàs? –La Lily va alçar els braços buscant-lo, però tot estava tan negre que ni tan sols podia veure les seves pròpies mans.

-Aquí...-va contestar, assimilant amb prou feines que passarien tota la nit allà...

-On?...Sev, no juguis! –va dir la Lily amb un to nerviós

-Tranquil·la, estic al costat de la porta –i va somriure en la foscor, estaven sols. Com aquella tarda, però amb la diferència que ara ningú els esperava enlloc.

-On està la porta? –va dir la pèl-roja amb veu molesta, mentre s'entrebancava amb una cadira.

-Utilitza la teva vareta, Lily –va dir en Severus tranquil, buscant la seva pròpia.

-Lumus ... –l'esquena d'en Severus va il·luminar-se, en el moment que una veu femenina va pronunciar aquell encanteri.

-Vine... –va dir en Severus, una vegada que la foscor va obrir-se amb la llum que sortia de la vareta de la Lily, i va fer el mateix encanteri amb la seva –ajuda'm a buscar una manera d'obrir la porta – La Lily va apropar-se i, sense dir res, va començar a buscar alguna manera d'obrir aquella pesada porta.

-Hi ha d'haver alguna forma –va dir la Lily, començant-se a alterar, desprès de buscar algun tipus de pom.

-Hi hauria d'haver ... –va interrompre-la en Severus amb veu segura – però em temo que no n'hi ha cap.

-Cap altre sortida vols dir?-va preguntar la Lily, i va afegir- Si n'hi hagués aquell noi de quart l'hagués trobat, no?

-Haurem de passar la nit aquí... –va murmurar ell, i ella ho va pensar... els dos van alçar les varetes per mirar-se als ulls. Començava a semblar-los una bona notícia aquell fet, però la mirada de la Lily transmetia certa por. La llum de les varetes va apagar-se.

-Necessitaríem una làmpada amb llum, perquè les varetes no aguantaran tota la nit i perquè ens doni una mica de calor –va dir en Severus, veient que ella anava vestida només amb el seu uniforme. La biblioteca no tenia calefacció durant la nit, i un fred estremidor començava a envair-los. Van buscar una bona estona, caminaven agafats de la mà...no hi havia cap altre soroll que les seves passes, i cap altre llum que la lleu brillantor que desprenien les seves varetes. La llum de la vareta de la Lily va apagar-se i ella va aturar-se com si estigués a punt de caure per un precipici. En Severus no va notar que ella s'havia aturat, i va colpejar-se amb l'esquena de la noia, fent que la seva vareta caigués i s'apagués, rodolant terra enllà sota aquella nova foscor. En Severus va agafar-la per la cintura i cap dels dos es va moure.

**Fes-me cas àngel pirata, al carrer hi ha massa perill, farem un trip a California entre aquestes quatre parets.**

-Que ha passat? –va xiuxiuejar a l'orella de la Lily. La pèl-roja va sobresaltar-se en sentir el cos d'en Severus tan a prop, i la seu veu amb un to tan suau...

-Res...la meva vareta s'ha apagat de sobte i... –va dir baix, sentint que un calfred li recorria el cos.

-Això ho he notat, però perquè t'has aturat?

-...No ho sé...-no va atrevir-se a dir-li que la foscor li provocava autèntic pànic.

-Bé...Ah si...-En Severus va recordar que la seva vareta havia caigut, encara que no l'hi hagués molestat passar la resta de la nit sense llum...estant tan a prop de la Lily- però em pots il·luminar no veig res, i la vareta ha rodolat bastant.

-Lumus –l'encanteri no va funcionar – No puc, ja no s'il·lumina.

-Bé, doncs la buscaré...

La Lily no sabia que fer...en Severus s'havia allunyat buscant la vareta, però la seva vista no s'havia pogut acostumar a la penombra, perquè tot era massa fosc. La Lily no sentia res, cap soroll, ni tan sols la respiració de l'Slytherin. Ella va començar a tremolar...sentia com el seu cos s'estremia.

-S-Sev... –va proferir un crit, amb un to de por molt marcat.

-Estic buscant la meva vareta –va poder-se escoltar des d'algun punt del terra.

-Aixeca't... deixa-ho estar...abraça'm... -En Severus va obeir-la, i va somriure interiorment... se sentia tan bé tenint-la al seu costat, cuidant-la, tan desprotegida. Ella el necessitava, se sentia important.

Però aquesta sensació va desaparèixer aviat, perquè va adonar-se que no sabia on eren.

-Lily... –va dir en Severus dissimulant aquell nou temor.

-Si- Les mans tremoloses d'ella van abraçar-se encara amb més força.

-Recordes on has deixat les teves coses?

-Bé...no duia gaire res...només la capa...però si... perquè?

-Per saber on ens dirigim –va desitjar que ella se'n recordés, perquè ell es veia incapaç d'orientar-se en aquella foscor.

-Crec que era per allà –va contestar-li, intentant girar-se sobre els seus mateixos passos – aquí és ... –va sentenciar al cap d'uns minuts. La Lily va avançar tremolosa esperant trobar-la, però no era enlloc. I va adonar-se que amb aquella foscor, potser s'havia equivocat en refer el camí.

-No ho saps, oi? –va demanar en Severus amb tranquil·litat.

-No...pensava que...

-Bé, vaig a intentar buscar les meves... espera'm aquí –la Lily no va atrevir-se a dir res. Tenia que acceptar-ho, el pànic començava a dominar-la. Li semblava una cosa infantil, però no hi podia fer més, no tolerava la penombra total. Almenys ell era amb ella, i la feia sentir segura. Va asseure's al terra, repenjada a un dels mobles antics de la gran biblioteca. Quan va distingir un soroll que s'apropava, va cridar tot el que va poder.

-Tranquil·la, sóc jo!

-Ets un idiota! –va explotar ella, al veure que no era més que en Severus caminant a la foscor – M'has espantat!

-Però qui més volies que fos? –En Severus va riure amb ironia.

-Perquè no em deies res...

-Volia agafar-te desprevinguda – L'Snape va somriure.

-Almenys jo hagués pogut saber que eres tu –va dir la Lily, desesperada.

-Tens por? –va demanar ell, asseient-se al seu costat.

-De que? –va contestar-li sense donar-hi importància.

-D'estar sola...

-No... a estar sola no, estàs aquí tu –el somriure d'en Severus va fer-se més gran.

-Perdona, crec que no t'he formulat bé la pregunta- va rectificar amb to seriós – Tens por a la foscor?

-Que?! –la Lily va baixar el cap- doncs... una mica.

-No et preocupis...ho pots reconèixer, ningú et pot sentir.

-Si! Em fa pànic la foscor absoluta, i estar sola en un lloc com aquest...

-Veus no és tan difícil –va dir sarcàsticament, però va apretar amb força la mà dreta de la jove bruixa. Va agafar-li el rostre a cegues i va donar-li un tendre petó als llavis.

**Tu, jo i la circumstància, fent l´amor sota el llit. Tu, jo i la circumstància, víctimes de la nit.**

-El destí ens ha brindat aquesta oportunitat per estar junts tota una nit –va dir ell.

Aquella frase va fer que una xispa saltés entre els dos. En Severus va aixecar-se, agafant-la a ella per la cintura i fent que ella també es posés dreta. Llavors, va abraçar-la i va dirigir-la amb suavitat cap a un dels extrems de la sala.

-Si la memòria no em falla...aquí hi ha un parell de taules...les més apartades de totes –va dir-li, abans de fer-li un primer petó al coll.

La Lily va deixar-se guiar, mentre en Severus l'agafava. Quan la Lily va notar un dels extrems de la taula a la seva cintura va estremir-se. Llavors, va llançar-se contra l'Slytherin amb força, i va començar a donar-li petons amb desesperació, com si tingués por que ell anés a desaparèixer en qualsevol moment. Volia el nèctar dels seus llavis, saborejar-los, mossegar-los, jugar amb ells, volia aquells llavis pàl·lids que tant li agradaven. Volia també que les mans d'en Severus, més fredes que mai, recorressin el seu cos. Volia sentir els seus pectorals en tocar els seus pits, volia que el cabell d'en Severus li fes pessigolles al coll, com totes aquelles altres vegades.

Ella va deixar anar un petit gemec i en Severus va entendre que la Lily volia arribar fins el final, va elevar-la amb lentitud, subjectant-li suaument les cuixes; fent que ella s'assegués a sobre d'aquella taula buida.

-Estàs...segura? –va dir-li amb la veu entretallada, en Severus la mirava nerviós, amb una barreja d'excitació i dubte.

-Si –la Lily va assentir envermellida i va guiar les mans d'en Severus fins l'inici de la seva camisa.

En Severus va treure-li amb nerviosisme cadascun d'aquells botons, com si fos la primera vegada. Una sensació coneguda l'havia envaït, volia provar el seu cos... una altra vegada... va tirar la camisa de la lleona al terra i va agenollar-se en un dels bancs, per estar a la mateixa alçada que ella, asseguda sobre la taula, va treure-li els sostenidors amb dificultat ja que no aconseguia trobar la tanca en aquella foscor, i va quedar-se quiet uns segons; acariciant la suavitat dels seus pits. La Lily va gemir en notar que ell els rodejava amb la seva llengua, jugant-hi embogidament...desprès va pujar fins el seu coll i va començar a petonejar-la com si mai abans ho hagués fet, fins arribar a una de les seves orelles, mossegant-la de forma juganera.

-Aix.

La Lily va tombar-se impotent sobre la taula, sense saber com contestar. Sentia tant plaer que no podia reaccionar. Ell havia pujat a la taula, col·locant-se al seu damunt. La Lily ja desesperada va treure-li la túnica, i tot seguit la camisa; cosa difícil perquè no parava de moure's per poder tocar-la i petonejar-la millor. Quan ho va aconseguir, tots dos van notar que la roba els començava a molestar com si cremés, era un obstacle en el seu camí. En Severus va baixar els seus dits, arrossegant-los pel ventre fins als botons de la faldilla, fent-los saltar a l'instant, i va disposar-se a fer el mateix amb les seves calces. En posar els seus dits, tan a prop del seu interior, va veure com ella s'estremia encara més, agafant-li amb força el braç, empenyent-lo a introduir-los amb rudesa. La Lily va tirar enrere el seu cap, i va separar més les seves cames. La seva mà va continuar agafada al braç d'en Severus durant uns minuts, incitant-lo a no parar, a no deixar-la així. Quan semblava que l'excitació d'ella era màxima, en Severus va ajudar-la; treient-se el que li quedava de roba, i va començar a tocar-la apassionadament amb la mà esquerra, mentre dos dits de la mà dreta tornaven a introduir-se al seu interior amb decisió. L'acariciava amb viva exaltació, des del seu coll fins als seus pits, passant per tots els racons del seu cos, fent que ella cridés d'excitació i plaer, en volia més... En un moment de lucidesa, la Lily va correspondre-li aquelles carícies, mentre aconseguia que fos ell qui es tombés sobre la superfície de fusta. Va posar-se sobre seu amb la intenció de controlar la situació, va passar la seva llengua per tot el cos, entretenint-se en els seus pectorals i la seva pelvis fins que en Severus va creure que es tornava boig. Cap d'ells va poder aguantar més, i la Lily guiada per en Severus va fer que ell entrés en ella i va començar a moure's rítmicament per obtenir més plaer. Els crits dels dos nois ressonaven per tota la biblioteca, i va ser una sort que aquella nit fos pesada i densa per tothom, perquè sinó haguessin despertat a tot el castell amb la seva passió.

* * *

- És tard, serà millor que ens vestim. Així podrem dormir una estona fins que es faci de dia- La Lily s'havia acabat de vestir i va ajudar a en Severus a posar-se bé la corbata amb un tímid somriure, amagat per la foscor. Els dos estaven esgotats, només volien dormir junts, però no es podien arriscar a ser trobats nuus l'endemà.

-Lilian –En Severus va agafar-la fort per les espatlles, fins que va quedar davant per davant seu. Va voler-la mirar fixament, però va adonar-se que era igual, perquè no es podien veure. –Vull que sàpigues que, passi el que passi, t'estimaré sempre.

-Sev...

-Sempre.- En Severus va fer-li un petó als llavis, ella va tancar els ulls i va sentir els seus llavis movent-se amb tendresa, mai l'havia vist fer-li un petó amb aquella tranquil·litat, amb tanta dolçor i suavitat. Va gaudir del moment, i va sentir-se extremadament feliç. Desprès, els dos van adormir-se sobre aquella taula amb les mans entrellaçades i la túnica d'en Severus com a única protecció contra el fred.


	14. Vull viure d'aventures

**Cap.14: Vull viure d'aventures**

**Tot és molt fabulós, misteriós, somniador... jo vull fer amb tu aquest viatge estrany i molt llunyà.**

La Minerva McGonnagall va ser la primera en entrar a la biblioteca aquell matí. Els seus ulls marrons van obrir-se com plats en veure'ls. Dormien amb expressió tranquil·la, amb les mans entrellaçades i un somriure dibuixat als llavis. Va quedar-se un instant al llindar de la porta, mirant-los. En tots aquells anys de docència, mai havia vist una escena d'aquelles característiques. Algunes vegades havia enxampat un parell d'alumnes amb les hormones revolucionades, tancats en alguna sala del castell, però el que tenia davant semblava molt més que allò. La distància entre ells era gairebé nul·la i, malgrat tot, el rostre d'ambdós desprenia una aura d'innocència inusual. Finalment, va decidir-se a despertar-los, amb to sever, com li pertocava al seu paper de professora.

-Ehem, ehem... Que significa això?

La Lily va obrir els ulls serenament, fins que aquella verdor que desprenien va topar-se amb la mirada inquisidora de la professora. En Severus va grunyir lleugerament i, immers en els seus somnis, va deixar caure una mà a la falda de la noia i va murmurejar unes paraules en to baix:

-T'estimo Lils –Davant d'això, la pèl–roja va envermellir bruscament, sense apartar la vista de la professora. Interiorment, la professora McGonnagall no va poder evitar un somriure davant d'aquella jove declaració, però va intentar mostrar-se severa.

-Senyor Severus Snape, desperti! El seu amor em commou, però la biblioteca no és el lloc adequat per demostrar-li els seus sentiments a la senyoreta Evans –Les paraules de la professora havien aconseguit despertar a en Severus. La seva pàl·lida pell, havia envermellit tant que es podria confondre amb els cabells rojos de la Lily.

-Em veig amb l'obligació de restar-los 50 punts a cada casa, tot i que m'impressionen els seus sentiments i estic disposada a escoltar-los, i estalviar-los un càstig paral·lel.

Els dos, interrompent-se un a l'altre, van intentar explicar-li a la professora que havien quedat tancats a la biblioteca per error. Ella els va escoltar atenta.

-Bé, suposo que al cap i a la fi no hi havia mala fe en els seus actes. Tot i que és innegable que l'ús que han donat aquesta nit a la biblioteca, ha extralimitat les seves funcions... ja saben que l'escola és absolutament estricta amb aquestes coses i vostès dormien gairebé abraçats- La professora no podia ni pensar que haurien haver estat fent tota aquella freda nit.

-Feia fred, professora. –va interrompre-la l'Snape, amb el to més seré que va poder arrancar de la seva gola.

-Els trauré els punts que he dit, però oblidaré aquest incident. Només els demano que evitin quedar-se tancats a la biblioteca en el futur- va dir posant-se bé les ulleres, observant com els nois es miraven de reüll, i preguntant-se quina era la raó per la qual un Slytherin podia arribar a dir allò amb aquella sinceritat a una Gryffindor. Va girar-se, avisant-los que s'afanyessin a anar fins a les seves respectives classes, i va allunyar-se pensativa. Aquell amor entre la Lily Evans i en Severus Snape era tota una revelació per ella. Per fi entenia la pregunta que la Lily li havia fet feia sis anys.

Ara ho recordava amb extrema claredat. L'endemà de la selecció de cases dels nous alumnes, una d'aquelles petites alumnes de la generació de 1960 s'havia acostat al seu despatx i amb veu temorosa, li havia fet la pregunta més estranya que mai li havien dirigit en aquella escola. Una pèl-roja d'ulls verds s'havia atrevit a demanar-li, amb exquisita innocència, si era possible canviar de casa. Si el barret es podia equivocar. Ella va contenir la seva sorpresa, i encuriosida va demanar-li a la Gryffindor, quina era la casa que preferia. La resposta l'havia deixat corpresa. Aquella petita lleona, volia anar-se'n a Slytherin! En aquell moment, va mirar-se la nena amb severitat i indignació. Com un Gryffindor, la casa que ella dirigia amb orgull, podia voler anar-se'n a Slytherin?¿ Més tard, va saber que la noia era molt amiga d'en Severus Snape, però allò no s'ho hagués imaginat. Ara aquella pregunta antiga era una resposta que acabava de mostrar-se als seus ulls, amb absoluta claredat.

* * *

Havien sortit de la biblioteca envermellits, però agafats amb força de la mà. S'havien separat per dirigir-se a les respectives assignatures d'aquell matí. Durant tot el dia, havien pensat l'un en l'altre, però cap dels dos havia fet el pas de buscar l'altre. La Lily caminava sense rumb pels passadissos, movent el cap com si volgués apartar aquelles paraules 'T'estimo Lils!' del seu cap. Va mirar el seu rellotge, movent amb suavitat el seu canell. Eren dos quarts de nou del vespre, i es preguntava on podia estar ell. Tan debò pogués esbrinar-ho, o endevinar-ho, perquè ni tan sols havien pogut parlar en tot el dia. Sabia que era perillós, perquè malgrat tot, tal com havien parlat amb en Severus, en James no els deixaria mai en pau i els companys d'Slytherin d'en Severus no entendrien aquella relació, perquè ella era una sang de fang. La Lily va repetir-se allò amb aire trist. Estava feliç, però tota aquella relació es descobria ràpida i estranya. No sabia si anar-lo a buscar fins a les masmorres, podia fer com si passegés pel castell... buscant aquella casualitat amb desesperació.

**Has de viure ben despert, no mirar cap enrere mai, només així ben a l´aguait podràs triomfar.**

Malgrat tot, encara no havia acabat de pensar allò quan va sentir un lleu 'Pst', sortint d'algun lloc del passadís. Va mirar cap a totes bandes, intentant divisar la font d'aquell soroll. No va veure ningú, però instintivament va mirar cap a l'estàtua enorme de Gordon el Gras, i va notar com una mà prima i pàl·lida li dirigia un gest d'atracció. Va sentir com el cor se li accelerava. En Severus estava allà, massa a prop de la sala comú de Gryffindor. Ella va dirigir-s'hi àgilment, i en situar-se darrere l'estàtua, va ser abraçada i petonejada apassionadament. La Lily va separar-se'n bruscament, una mica confosa.

-Perquè estàs aquí?

En Severus va mirar-la amb nerviosisme.

-No he pogut evitar-ho. No ens hem trobat en tot el dia ... i no hem parlat res aquest matí. La única manera de trobar-te era apropar-me aquí – En Severus va mirar-la intensament als ulls, i va somriure amb sinceritat.

La Lily, al veure aquell somriure, va sentir-se estranya. Tot allò era tan especial, havien estat amics tan temps...i ara... ara es podria dir que estaven junts, justament quan el destí s'havia proposat separar-los.

-Potser hauríem d'anar a donar un tomb – va ser ella mateixa la que va parlar, agafant-li la mà a en Severus – hem de parlar, crec.

-Està bé – va acceptar en Severus, però alguna cosa li denotava certa inseguretat a la veu-, però hem d'anar en compte, ja saps que és perillós.

-Ho sé – va tallar-lo la Lily de manera taxativa. Cada vegada veia més clar que seria molt difícil fer públic allò, per molt que la professora McGonnagall ja ho sabés – Si vols ens podem trobar a la mitjanit. És menys probable que ens trobi algú.

-I on ens veiem, llavors? – va preguntar en Severus, escèptic, aixecant les celles i posant-se el cabell darrere l'orella. I agafant a la Lily per les espatlles, va dir-li: -Escolta, Lily, és tan perillós anar-hi ara com a mitjanit. Hi ha els fantasmes, en poltergeist d'en Peeves, o l'idiota d'en Filch i la seva gata Norris. Tenim que trobar el moment perfecte. Ja n'hi ha prou amb que ho sàpiga la McGonnagall.

-Un moment –va interrompre'l confosa ara per tanta cautela – Si ens ho pensem tant, ens veurem una vegada al mes, Severus! –ell va fer-li un gest perquè baixés el volum –Severus-va repetir en un xiuxiueig- Últimament sempre que ens trobem acabem ... –la noia va envermellir- però ni tan sols hem parlat, del que som ni del que volem ser.

En Severus va mirar cap al terra. Semblava estar rebatint alguna cosa amb els seus pensaments. Va mirar als ulls verds de la noia, i ella va veure com suavitzava l'expressió del seu rostre.

-Ho sento, Lily. Tens raó. Ens podem veure a l'hivernacle número dos. Espero que no ens hi quedem tancats, seria el tercer cop en pocs dies...

La Lily va riure. Últimament semblava que les portes dels llocs on ells entraven, s'entossudien a deixar-los tancats dins.

-Bé, a l'hivernacle dos. A la mitjanit?

-Si- va contestar ell ja més segur.

Van acomiadar-se. I la Lily va poder notar com el seu rostre s'enfosquia, mentre s'allunyava passadís enllà. Sabia que alguna cosa li voltava pel cap, però podia pressentir que no era res que afectés aquell amor que ella sabia que ell sentia. I va desitjar que tothom pogués veure la persona tendre que s'amagava darrere d'aquella protecció gèlida que en Severus imprimia en el seu caràcter davant de tothom.

Va sortir del seu amagatall, i va entrar definitivament a la sala comú. Dins de la torre de Gryffindor tot estava molt tranquil. Des de que en Remus i la Hanna havien començat a sortir, alguna cosa havia canviat en el comportament dels rondadors. Fins llavors, en aquella sala sempre hi havia un grapat d'estudiants reunits en cercle, rient sorollosament i cridant paraules de suport. Al principi s'apropava a la multitud per saber que passava, desprès es va acostumar a què fossin en James i en Sirius, els que feien alguna gràcia o competien contra el seu company per saber qui dels dos podia transformar les parts del cos de l'altre, en parts d'animals, a una major velocitat. En pensar-ho la Lily va posar els ulls en blanc, i va recordar que havia estat divertit veure en James amb orelles de conill i ulls de peix, encara que fos producte d'una d'aquelles competicions infantils.

Ara, en Sirius preferia tancar-se a l'habitació, mentre en Remus passejava en algun lloc del castell amb la Hanna, i en James i en Peter seien en un racó fosc de la sala. La Lily va apropar-se a ells per preguntar-los si sabien on era la Mary, no volia saber que estaven fent, perquè sempre eren coses estranyes i no en volia ser còmplice per res del món.

-Ei nois, heu vist la...?

-Lily!!! –va cridar en James, saltant de la butaca i enrotllant un pergamí entre les seves mans. En Peter va posar-se de peu, bastant nerviós –Estem fent els deures...

-No em donis explicacions, jo només volia demanar si la Mary...

-Et juro que sabràs el que estem fent, però encara no –va continuar en Potter.

-... si sabeu on és la Mary.

-Encara no ho hem enllestit del tot, però...

-James no m'interessa el que estàveu fent –va insistir ella, amb un somriure innocent. Era veritat, només volia saber on era la Mary.

-Ah, clar... bé... –va dir en James, tranquil·litzant-se – però de totes maneres aviat ho sabràs, és el nostre orgull- emocionat, va tornar-se a asseure i va somriure a la noia –t'impressionaràs quan sàpigues que és. Ja t'avisaré. L'estem millorant.

La Lily va mirar-lo sense dir res, era increïblement atractiu, però ella no s'hi sentia gens atreta. Amb ell tot hagués estat més fàcil, però el seu cor havia decidit per ella.

-Perquè no et poses còmode i parlem? – la Lily va veure com en Peter s'aixecava i se'n anava amb un somriure als llavis, va suposar que allò acabaria en una altra declaració, però se sentia feliç i no volia ser desagradable amb els seus companys –D'acord.

-Des d'Irlanda ens hem allunyat –va començar en James, i la Lily va sospitar que tot allò havia estat assajat des de feia setmanes –abans ens trobàvem més sovint al Gran Menjador. L'any passat, a final de curs, la Mary i tu estàveu molt més pendents del nostre grup.

Ell tenia raó, va pensar. Va recordar aquells dinars escoltant algunes bromes d'en James i en Sirius. S'havia passat anys sencers, avorrint-los, però a cinquè quan més s'allunyava d'en Severus Snape, més simpatia sentia per aquell grup.

-Si, es cert –va contestar finalment-, però la Mary té prou feines amb en Sirius i...

-I això teu també és comprensible? Estàs...estranya. No diferent, ets la mateixa de sempre, però amagues coses –va murmurar en James, una mica més a prop d'ella. Però no amb la intenció de fer-li un petó, simplement per veure-la millor, perquè la sala estava immersa en la penombra i ell era curt de vista.

-Tinc altres coses al cap –va dir sense pensar en l'efecte de les seves paraules.

-Un altre noi, oi? –i la mirada d'en James va enfosquir-se.

-Me'n vaig a estudiar. Diga-li a la Mary que sóc allà si arriba. Gràcies.

-Sabia que t'enfadaries.

-No estic enfadada, però no tinc ganes d'escoltar rucades. Si jo tinc xicot, és una cosa que a tu no t'ha de preocupar – i va pujar a l'habitació, corrent per les escales de cargol.

**Aixeca el cap, omple´t el pit si vols que t´estimi... l´amor és fort i resplandent, has de ser valent.**

La Mary va arribar una estona desprès, en Sirius feia ja dies que l'evitava i no tenia ganes de parlar. Així que va posar-se a dormir, i va tancar les cortines del seu llit, per no sentir-se observada. La Lily va veure que eren les deu, podia dormir encara dues hores, va posar-se un despertador silenciós, que només ella pogués escoltar. El so va rebotar a les seves orelles, i ella va fer-lo parar amb un lleuger cop de vareta. Va aixecar-se sigil·losament, deixant el llit intacte. Va allisar-se el cabell i va dirigir-se als hivernacles en silenci. En arribar, aviat va veure'l aparèixer. Va agafar-lo de la mà i van entrar pel passadís.

-Lumos – va xiuxiuejar la Lily, encenent la seva vareta. L'interior estava cobert de gespa, i hi havia una banca solitària, on van asseure's. En Severus també va encendre la vareta. Cadascú apuntava l'altre.

-Sento la meva reacció, fa una estona... és tot molt estrany... ja saps – va murmurejar en Severus, passant-li un braç per les espatlles, mirant-la amb tendresa.

-A mi també se'm fa estrany, no et preocupis ... però ens podem veure així, no m'he trobat ningú. No serà gens complicat.

-Jo tampoc. Crec que és el millor per ara –va coincidir ell, abraçant-la –Sento no ser més valent-. No van dir res més, però tampoc els feia falta.

Al cap d'una estona, van mirar-se i van començar a comentar coses de l'escola, recordant les seves trobades infantils. I ja al final, en acomiadar-se, van fer-se un llarg petó, mentre s'abraçaven.

-T'estimo molt – va expressar en Severus, mentre li acariciava l'esquena i mantenia la seva galta enganxada a la d'ella.

-Jo també – va contestar la Lily amb tota sinceritat -, però crec que és hora de tornar al castell. Deuen ser les dues...

Van donar-se un últim petó i van retornar al castell per camins diferents. No van trobar-se ningú aquella nit. La Lily va adormir-se feliç. Les seves companyes encara dormien, ningú l'havia vist entrar a aquelles hores.

I aquelles visites nocturnes van continuar les cinc setmanes següents. Tot era perfecte. Mica en mica en Severus perdia les seves pors interiors, però cap dels dos s'atrevia a afrontar el moment de fer pública aquella relació. Durant el dia es dirigien mirades furtives durant els esmorzars, dinars i sopars. La Lily s'adonava que aquella relació era sincera i això l'omplia de felicitat. Però se li feia difícil no intervindre quan veia com en James molestava en Severus més del compte. Sortosament, semblava que els rondadors no passessin pel seu millor moment. En Remus passava les estones entre els llibres i la Hanna, i la Lily feia dies que no veia somriure a en Sirius. Començava a dubtar que aquella reconciliació entre els dos, hagués estat del tot sincera.

**Vull viure d´aventures, i vull viure-les amb tu... perquè sé que també ho vols.**

Era divendres, i s'havien de tornar a trobar. Va aixecar-se, seguint els passos de sempre, però un soroll va fer-la girar. La Mary estava asseguda al seu llit, creuada de braços.

-Lily –va dir taxativa- on vas? Has vist l'hora que és?

El seu cor va accelerar-se, i hagués jurat que estava a punt d'explotar.

-Jo.. jo...

-Porto dues setmanes despertant-me allà les dues i no t'he vist al teu llit. Que amagues? Et veus amb algú? Si m'amagues coses m'enfadaré, eh? Som amigues...

-No- va murmurar abatuda i va dir la primera mentida que va creuar-se al seu cap- Són els nois... en James, en Sirius, en Remus i en Peter... estan planejant alguna cosa i volia saber que era. Però no els hi diguis res, encara no ho he descobert.

-Bé, no diré res... però podries haver-m'ho explicat...

-Tens raó, ho sento – la Mary va somriure davant la disculpa de la seva amiga –Bona nit.

-Bona nit, Lilian.

No podia marxar. S'havia de tornar a estirar al llit. No volia imaginar-se com s'ho prendria en Severus. Furiós, òbviament. Haurien de canviar de tàctica per poder-se veure cada dia. Tan debò, per alguna raó, tampoc ell pogués anar-hi.

L'endemà, tota l'escola va llevar-se més tard. A les deu del matí encara esmorzaven. En Severus també hi era, però la Lily no va atrevir-se a mirar-lo. Al asseure's, però, va haver-ho de fer i va comprovar que la mirada del noi no li tornava odi, sinó desconcert. Va assenyalar-li la porta del Gran Menjador, i va sortir de la sala amb unes torrades a la mà.

-Mary, espera'm. Vaig al bany –va avisar la Lily.

En circumstàncies anteriors, la seva amiga hagués volgut acompanyar-la, però últimament s'havien distanciat lleugerament i ella estava massa distreta intentant captar l'atenció d'en Sirius Black.

La Lily va sortir del menjador i va mirar cap a totes bandes. En Severus s'amagava darrere d'una armadura. Malgrat tot, quan aquesta va apropar-s'hi, aquest va guiar-la fins a l'interior d'un petit armari, i van ficar-se dins. Estava ple d'escombres.

-Que va passar? Perquè no vas venir? Vaig estar més d'una hora esperant-hi.

-Em sap greu, molt greu. Però la Mary va despertar-se i vaig haver d'inventar-me alguna cosa. S'havia adonat que em solia llevar més enllà de la mitjanit.

-I que farem ara?-En Severus va creuar-se de braços amb expressió preocupada. Se sentia feliç veient-la cada dia, a esquenes de tothom. Ell i ella, sols. Sempre sols.

-He estat pensant i... crec que és millor llevar-nos molt d'hora, diria que a les cinc o dos quarts de sis, per poder estar una hora junts com a molt. Això serà menys sospitós, si desprès tornem a vestir-nos i a esmorzar amb normalitat.

-Però també hauríem de canviar de lloc. La professora d'Herbologia sol llevar-se molt d'hora per cuidar les seves plantes. Serà millor que ens trobem a les mussoleries – va donar-li un fugaç petó al front, i va sortir de l'armari, ajudant-la a sortir a ella –Adéu.

-Adéu – va contestar entusiasmada, i va tornar a esmorzar. 'Això pot funcionar', va pensar satisfeta.

* * *

- És millor així – va dir-li en Severus quan van trobar-se a la mussoleria. Estava ple de mussols que a aquelles hores descansaven, l'olor del lloc era una mica desagradable, però estaven disposats al que fos, per estar junts – malgrat tot, m'ha costat més despertar-me.

-Si, a mi també. Però la Mary no se'n ha adonat. Si ho fa, haurem de canviar de pla.

**Tothom vol sentir amor i tenir joia al cor, però per aconseguir-ho abans hauràs de lluitar.**

-Lily? –va dir en Severus, desprès de romandre una estona en silenci.

-Si?

-Saps el que són els cavallers de la mort?

La pèl-roja va mirar-lo estranyada, eren aquells personatges que torturaven a la gent, seguint a un tal Lord Voldemort, que començava a atacar alguns punts del país.

-Ho sé, Sev... perquè?

-Una vegada vaig pensar en unir-m'hi – i abans que ella pogués interrompre'l, va continuar –estic decidit a no fer-ho. Estava confós, va ser un error estúpid. Però ells compten amb mi i... – va continuar amb fermesa, mirant-la als ulls i agafant-li la mà esquerra- des del moment en què em vas donar aquesta oportunitat, vaig tenir clar que havia estat un estúpid. Ja saps que el meu pare és _muggle_, saps la classe de coses que ha fet passar a la meva mare. L'odio, però em vaig equivocar pensant que tot era per la seva condició _muggle_.

-Però eres el meu millor amic, jo sóc filla de _muggles_ i saps que els meus pares no són uns monstres... – la Lily li parlava amb certa duresa a la veu, però la sinceritat del noi l'havia commogut interiorment.

-Ho sé. Ho he sabut sempre. Però a vegades em deixava guiar per l'odi –ara va baixar la mirada negra de manera abatuda –No sé que pot passar quan els hi digui que no penso unir-m'hi. Poden intentar alguna cosa desagradable, no només amb mi.

-Sigui el que sigui ho afrontarem junts, però prometem que els deixaràs aviat –va acariciar-li la cara –Jura'm que els hi diràs abans de Halloween.

-T'ho juro. T'estimo massa per perdre't, Lilian.

**Ja sé que ho faràs per mi, perquè vols el meu amor,... si estàs allunyat de mi, pensa que amb la teva absència el meu cor és trist.**

Li encantava estar així amb ell, passaven els dies ignorant-se, conscients que l'arribada de la nit compensaria tot aquell patiment. A la matinada, en trobar-se, en Sev recolzava el seu cap en l'espatlla de la Lily. Així passaven llargues estones, mentre ella reflexionava sobre el que els depararia el futur.

Una matinada de finals d'octubre, van romandre abraçats de matinada en l'interior de la mussoleria, com cada dia, però els ulls de la Lily van començar-se a tancar. Estava tan còmoda recolzada contra el noi dels seus somnis, que se sentia immensament feliç.

-Lily.

-Calla't.

-Lily desperta ...ens hem quedat dormits...-la veu d'en Severus semblava llunyana i cansada.

La Lily estava encara abraçada a ell amb el cap pèl-roig sobre el seu pit.

-Ens hem quedat dormits? –va reiterar ella, lentament sortint del seu pesat somni. Va obrir els ulls de cop - Perquè no m'has avisat?¿-va cridar aterrada.

No sabien quina hora era, però el sol que havia començat a entrar amb força a la sala, i l'activitat incessant dels mussols, entrant i sortint del lloc amb cartes i paquets, els indicava que faria estona que els seus companys s'haurien llevat. Ell va sortir del forat de palla on havien quedat enfonsats, i va ajudar-la a sortir tot seguit. Van caminar pel passadís estret i buit, agafats de la mà. Van deixar-se anar, per sortir corrents en direccions oposades. La Lily tenia un mal pressentiment. Va entrar a la sala comú que, per sort, era buida i a la seva habitació, també completament deserta, va banyar-se, vestir-se i pentinar-se en un temps rècord, mentre pensava que ningú l'havia vist i que potser la seva ment s'havia precipitat en sentir aquell mal presagi.


	15. Aquella flor que tu has somiat ‘Fly’

**Cap.15: Aquella flor que tu has somiat ('Fly')**

**Surten els primers raigs de sol, i amb aquesta nova claror; el teu somni d'aquesta nit... t'omplirà de nostàlgia quan arribi demà.**

El temps passava ràpidament. Quedar a les mussoleries s'havia convertit en una rutina diària pels dos enamorats. Aquell dia, però, en Severus havia preferit tornar als hivernacles. Volia que el moment en què donés aquell pas fos perfecte, i el soroll i l'olor dels mussols no l'haguessin ajudat a aconseguir-ho. Així doncs, aquella freda matinada d'octubre van trobar-se a l'hivernacle número dos. Desprès d'un intens i llarg petó, en Severus va agafar les mans de la Lily, nerviosament. Ella va dirigir-li un tímid somriure, el notava més nerviós que les altres vegades i es preguntava que era allò que li volia dir. En Severus estava vermell com un tomàquet i amb la mirada fixa al terra.

-Potser que aquesta no sigui... la nit... més romàntica... –la veu d'en Severus va començar a tremolar lleugerament, i va tenir por de no saber acabar la frase-... però em preguntava si volies ser la meva xicota.

La Lily va assentir ràpidament, i va dibuixar un somriure irònic als seus llavis. Portava molt temps esperant aquell moment, potser massa.

-M'has de prometre una cosa.

-Depèn de què – En Severus va dibuixar un somriure burlesc amb un petit toc arrogant, i la Lily va arrugar el front en veure-ho – És broma. T'enfades molt fàcilment, desprès em diuen a mi Quejicus...

La Lily va separar les seves mans de les del noi, i va entrellaçar els seus dits de manera nerviosa.

-Em promets que m'estimaràs sempre?

-Sempre.

En Severus va acariciar-li el rostre, va passar la seva mà dreta per les galtes vermelles d'ella i amb la punta dels seus dits va tocar-li els llavis. Va inclinar-se uns centímetres i va fer-li un petó amb suavitat, fent que un calfred travessés l'esquena de la noia.

-Llavors, som parella oficial ara?

-Podríem dir que si.

-Explica'm qui ets, i que has fet amb en Sev – va dir la Lily rient, en Severus ruboritzat va apartar-li un tros de cabell de la cara, i va col·locar-li darrere d'una orella, acostant-hi els seus llavis. La Lily va respondre el gest amb dolçor.

A partir d'aquell moment, el temps va passar encara amb més rapidesa pels dos nois. En Severus hagués jurat que mai a la vida havia estat tan feliç. Es veien cada nit, i ara també alguna tarda, d'amagat. Els seus llocs preferits eren la mussoleria, passadissos amb aules solitàries o l'hivernacle que els dos coneixien.

* * *

Cada vegada es feia més difícil quedar a les esquenes de tothom. Els últims dies la Lily se sentia observada, tenia la sensació que en James estava sempre al seu darrere, vigilant cadascun dels seus passos, fins que un dia va comprovar que no estava tan equivocada com pensava.

**No t'aturis, la pots trobar: a la fi del camí, veuràs; que la flor desitjada tu aconseguiràs.**

Una tarda, abans de sopar, els dos enamorats havien quedat a les mussoleries.

-Porto esperant-te mitja hora –va grunyir en Severus, cansat d'esperar.

-Ho sento, però és que tinc la sensació que algú m'està seguint a totes bandes – La Lily va mirar-lo abans de tancar la porta de la mussoleria, i va afegir en to alt, com si volgués que una altra persona ho escoltés – Espero que ningú m'estigui seguint amb la seva capa maleïda – tancant la porta amb un fort cop.

-Capa? De què parles? –va preguntar en Severus, tirant-se els cabells enrere mentre s'apropava a ella.

-Res, res, coses meves – va respondre la Lily amb un mig somriure – En saps res de la teva mare?-va dir canviant de tema.

-Encara no. Començo a estar una mica preocupat,no sol tardar tant en respondre...

De cop, va escoltar-se un soroll darrera la porta, com si algú intentés entrar. En Severus va mirar la Lily amb cara amenaçant i ella va entendre el senyal. El noi va ajudar-la a escalar la paret, fins a pujar al finestral on solien asseure's a mirar el cel. Des del terra era impossible veure si hi havia algú, perquè entre la paret de pedra i la finestra hi havia un gran espai. En el moment que la Lily va aconseguir arribar a dalt de tot, la porta de la mussoleria va obrir-se.

-Snape, que fas aquí? –En James Potter tenia la vareta aixecada i el mirava expectant, semblava que els ulls li sortirien de les òrbites en qualsevol moment. Estava clar que no era ell a qui esperava trobar. Amb la mà esquerra va fer un moviment dins de la seva motxilla per guardar millor una capa polsosa i platejada. I en Severus va recordar que aquella no era la primera vegada que veia aquella tela vella.

-Vaja, vaja Potter...esperaves trobar algú més aquí? – En Severus va alçar les celles i també va treure la vareta.

-Quina tonteria! Clar que no m'esperava trobar a ningú més, només m'he acostat perquè he sentit sorolls –Era la primera vegada que en James Potter li parlava amb la veu tremolosa, i la Lily va adonar-se que les seves sospites eren certes. L'havia seguit amb la capa invisible – I tu? T'has enamorat d'algun mussol? Suposo que serà perquè ells no saben distingir entre un cabell net i un de gras, com que tenen plomes...

-Potter, fastigós! T'adverteixo que no tens els teus amics... com no te'n vagis t'hauran d'enviar a la teva sala comú a trossos – La Lily va resar perquè en Severus no perdés els nervis, no volia que cap dels dos resultés ferit.

-No et tinc por Snape! Ara me'n he d'anar perquè tinc entrenament de Quidditch, però ens tornarem a veure les cares...Recorda... sigui el que sigui el que et portis entre mans, penso destruir-ho! –I en James va sortir finalment de la mussoleria.

-Et segueix sempre? –va dir amb veu molesta.

-Si, però no puc dir-li que no em segueixi perquè no en tinc proves. Ell té aquella capa invisible i...

-Ja veig, la capa que deies que t'havia deixat un amic –aquest cop en Severus estava gelós.

-Au va... ja saps que l'únic motiu que vaig tenir per demanar-li vas ser tu – En Severus va mirar-la amb resignació, va escalar fins el finestral i va asseure's al costat de la Lily. Va recolzar el seu cap a la seva espatlla, i van romandre allí, mirant el cel ennuvolat de fora. Només els mussols trencaven aquell silenci. La Lily va posar la seva mà sobre la d'en Severus, estava gelada, i ella va preguntar-se com podia tenir la pell sempre tan freda. Va tancar els ulls i va sentir com un braç passava darrere del seu coll i la conduïa fins el pit d'en Severus. Van continuar allà, fins que el sol va desaparèixer al darrere de les muntanyes.

**Puja amunt, que el desig que tu esperaves, serà realitat al cap del camí.**

-Me'n he d'anar ja ... – va dir la Lily amb la veu trista – Vaig prometre-li a la Mary que l'ajudaria amb Transformacions abans de sopar.

-Però... jo sóc el teu xicot! –va protestar en Severus.

-No et comportis com un nen, aviat ens tornarem a veure – La Lily va girar-se i va posar els seus llavis sobre els d'en Severus, al contrari que les seves mans, eren tebis. A continuació, va deixar-lo allà observant ressentit com se'n anava de la mussoleria.

A partir d'aquell dia, tots els moments que van estar junts no duraven molt, sempre es veien interromputs per en Potter o en Sirius, mai els havien vist junts perquè la Lily i en Severus eren més ràpids amagant-se. Però cada vegada que un dels rondadors veia a la Lily sola en un passadís solitari o a en Severus darrere d'un dels hivernacles, les seves sospites augmentaven més.

La última setmana d'octubre, la Lily se sentia bastant frustrada, perquè no entenia com en James podia endevinar sempre on es trobaven. Aquell dia la Mary va avisar-la que en Severus l'esperava darrere del retrat, com aquella vegada que havien discutit. La Lily, sorpresa per l'atreviment, va sortir al passadís, mirant-lo amb incredulitat.

-Aquí si que ens poden veure.- però ell ja no l'escoltava, sinó que es mirava amb afició una petita ampolla que duia a les mans.

-Lily, Lily! Tinc una gran sorpresa per tu! –la Lily va mirar-lo i va alçar una cella. Ell va donar-li una ampolla de cristall, que contenia una substància grisa i gramosa.

-Poció de mutació? Que fas amb això? Utilitzar-la és il·legal!

-L'he estat preparant aquestes últimes setmanes, és urgent. Prova-la i vine, a l'hivernacle. És la única manera d'impedir que en James Potter et segueixi.

-No penso utilitzar-la – va dir la Lily afligida- Si algú descobreix que he utilitzat aquesta poció... –Just en dir això, la noia va adonar-se que els ulls li brillaven moltíssim i va cedir.

-Bé, espero que tinguis un bon motiu. Necessito un cabell d'algú que no sigui de Gryffindor...

En Severus va donar una abraçada fugaç a la seva xicota, i va marxar corrents escales avall. Minuts més tard, ella va emprendre una cursa en la mateixa direcció, xocant amb diverses noies de Ravenclaw, els llibres que una d'elles sostenia, van volar pels aires fins a caure a terra i estendre's pel passadís.

-Mira per on vas! – va exclamar la noia amb la qual havia xocat, la Lily va aixecar-se i va ajudar-la a recollir els llibres, era morena i amb el cabell rissat, i tenia uns ulls blaus molt brillants que feien joc amb la seva corbata.

-Florence, estàs bé? –va preguntar-li una de les seves amigues.

**La flor que tu has pogut tallar; i la flaire que estàs sentint…i aquest somni que has conegut, en néixer un nou dia, ha desaparegut.**

-Perdona, tinc una mica de pressa – La Lily va tornar-li tots els llibres i va marxar d'aquell lloc, deixant a les noies de Ravenclaw una mica confoses. A pocs passos, la Lily va veure que el cabell d'una d'elles havia anat a parar sobre la seva faldilla. Va agafar-lo amb compte, i va amagar-se darrere d'una estàtua de bronze. Finalment, va introduir el pèl dins de l'ampolla que contenia la poció, disculpant-se interiorment amb aquella noia. La Gryffindor va beure's la poció d'un glop, al principi tenia gust a cotó de sucre, però segons desprès la pèl-roja va notar que la gola li cremava i va haver-se d'esforçar per no vomitar. Va notar que creixia lleugerament i que la seva faldilla s'ajustava més al seu cos. Va respirar profundament i va veure's reflectida en l'armadura, el seu aspecte ja no es corresponia amb aquella menuda pèl-roja d'ulls verds que molts admiraven. Fent un últim esforç, va canviar el color de la seva túnica, per convertir-la en l'uniforme de Ravenclaw. En veure que ho havia aconseguit, va córrer desesperadament en direcció als jardins, fins a notar que havia xocat amb algú altre.

Va aixecar-se lleugerament confosa del terra, preguntant-se amb qui s'hauria creuat. Va aixecar la vista i va veure en Peter i en James, aquest últim jeia a terra i se la mirava visiblement molest.

-Oh, James... ho sento! –va dir la Lily mentre s'aixecava ràpidament.

-James? Ens coneixem? –En James va mirar-la amb els ulls mig tancats, com si intentés fer memòria.

-No, clar que no! És que he sentit a parlar de tu! Ja me'n vaig!...-i la Lily va continuar caminant, pensant en què si en James se'n adonava no només ella tindria problemes, sinó que també en rebrien les conseqüencies en Severus i aquella noia desconeguda de cinquè, la Florence.

-Aquest to de veu em resulta familiar, Peter –va conseguir dir en James en veure-la allunyar-se.

-Si, a mi també... segurament hi hem parlat alguna altra vegada – va dir en Peter aixecant una cella- Per cert James, la Bertha Jorkins t'estava buscant aquest matí. Has parlat amb ella?

En James va arrugar el front i només va somriure.

- T'ho explicaré quan arribem al dormitori Cuapelada, però et puc avançar que m'he cansat de jugar als espies....

* * *

La Lily Evans va arribar a l'hivernacle acordat, desprès de córrer més de quinze minuts, va girar-se fins a trobar un passadís entre l'hivernacle i el mur. Va escoltar uns sorolls a la seva esquena i va buscar-lo en la foscor...fins que va reconèixer una ombra encorbada sobre ella mateixa. Era en Severus.

-Severus? – va aixecar el cap, i la Lily va sobresaltar-se sorpresa, la seva cara era més pàl·lida que mai, i aquest cop va adonar-se que tenia unes grans ulleres al rostre, com si no hagués dormit en molts dies.

-Ets tu? –va demanar, i va relaxar-se en veure que ella el mirava amb tendresa – T'ha seguit algú?

-Crec que no – La Lily va córrer cap a ell i va abraçar-lo- Que passa? M'has deixat preocupada! Espero que tinguis un bon motiu per fer-me prendre aquesta poció!

-No m'abracis...et veig estranya així, no sembles tu, encara que alguna cosa em diu que si que ho ets – En Severus va apartar-la amb les mans, va tancar els ulls i va concentrar-se, sentia una ràbia intensa...que el recorria per dins...

-Sev, que et passa? Estàs molt estany...No t'haurà passat res, oi?

-A mi no... – va dir en Severus, respirant profundament amb els ulls tancats.

-T'ha fet res algun rondador? Si s'han atrevit a tocar-te un pèl, jo...

-No. Em sé defendre sol. No és a mi a qui ha passat res – La Lily va apropar-se més a ell, i va abraçar-lo amb força.

-Està bé... explica-m'ho – va dir-li a en Severus tot xiuxiuejant.

En Severus va mirar-la als ulls, va inclinar-se cap a ella i va fer-li un petó, tocant lleugerament els seus llavis.

**Vola i lluita sempre amb coratge, cavaller i defensor del bé (?¡)**

-No deies que et senties estrany si t'acostaves a mi? Perquè em fas un petó doncs?

-Els teus ulls tornen a ser verds! –En Severus va apropar-s'hi a l'orella, i va continuar xiuxiuejant-li, la Lily va sentir llavors unes pessigolles suaus a l'orella – Crec que t'està passant l'efecte de la poció, no te'n deus haver pres prou.

La Lily va inclinar-se i va tornar-li el petó anterior, notava que la seva faldilla tornava a anar-li ample, però continuava tenint el cabell negre i rissat. Va escoltar com les fulles d'un arbust proper feien un soroll estrany, però va pensar que hi hauria algun esquirol intentant passejar-s'hi.

De cop, en Severus va apartar-la contra la paret de l'hivernacle. Ella va mirar-lo adolorida, intentant esbrinar que havia passat. Va mirar-lo fixament i va veure horroritzada com els ulls d'en Severus s'omplien d'ira, aixecava la vareta i apuntava cap al fons d'aquell passadís estret i fosc.

-Cuc estúpid... Com t'atreveixes a espiar-nos? Cruoriscorium!!!

-Ahhhhhh! – Un crit agut va sentir-se en la llunyania, i la Lily va aproximar-s'hi visiblement espantada. Va mirar a en Severus com si estigués boig, aquest en adonar-se'n va deixar caure la vareta al terra i va caure-hi de genolls, cobrint-se la cara amb les mans, horroritzat pel que acabava de fer.

La Lily va seguir aproximant-se al lloc del crit fins a trobar-s'hi a la Bertha Jorkins de setè, desmaiada, amb la cara i les mans cobertes per ferides, com si tingués llagues per tot el cos. La Gryffindor estava espantadíssima, va veure que el seu cabell tornava a ser pèl-roig, però va decidir que no hi havia temps per dubtar i amb la seva vareta, va intentar despertar a la noia ferida.

-Enervate! Enervate! No funciona...quina mena d'encanteri li has llançat?

-Jo... Lily... deixa'm explicar-t'ho!!!

-Severus? Com has pogut? És una maledicció? –La Lily pràcticament plorava, no podia creure's que la persona que més estimava del món fos capaç de fer tant mal a una altra persona.

-En unes hores estarà desperta... Lily estava furiós ...em pensava que era en James... no m'he controlat...-va xiuxiuejar encara més baixet.

-Que? Que no t'has controlat? Que no t'has controlat?

-Si... Lily... m'has d'escoltar... es posarà bé...l'efecte de la maledicció desapareixerà... jo...

-Que no t'has controlat? – La Lily havia pujat el seu to de veu, va cobrir-se la cara i unes grans llàgrimes van començar a rodolar per les seves galtes.

-Lily!! – En Severus va cridar això amb un fil de veu, s'estava desesperant. Va apropar-s'hi, agafant-li les mans, però la pèl-roja va retrocedir visiblement espantada, mentre movia el cap cap als costat.

-Severus... l'any passat... els mesos que ens vam allunyar... que vas llegir? Que vas fer? Per quina classe de cosa t'has entrenat?- la Lily seguia plorant, va mirar-lo desesperada i va intentar treure-li les llagues a la noia.

En Severus tremolava lleugerament, encara no es podia creure el que havia fet, i va començar a pensar que en James tenia raó. No es mereixia l'amor de la Lily. Era un monstre.

- Lily t'ho vaig explicar... va ser un error... un error que ha quedat en el passat, jo ara no volia... Qualsevol altre dia no hagués passat res, encara que m'haguessin expulsat i estigués furiós, però Lily avui és diferent... ahir vaig rebre una notícia horrible, volia explicar-tho... em pensava que en James ens espiava i no he pogut controlar-me...

-No diguis mai més la paraula controlar! Una persona normal no hagués llançat aquesta maledicció per res del món! –La Lily continuava agenollada al costat de la ferida. Sabia que s'arrepentiria d'allò que anava a dir – Potser en James tingui raó, i el teu destí estigui ja massa lligat al costat fosc de la màgia.

-Lily, si us plau... –Els ulls d'en Severus es van humitejar, va mirar sincerament a la seva xicota, i ella va comprendre que els seus ulls destil·laven arrepentiment.

-Qui corre per aquí?- La veu de la professora Sprout, d'Herbologia va sonar al fons.

-Lily ves-te'n, ves-te'n... si us plau... si et troben aqui amb mi...

-No diguis rucades, Sev...segueixo bastant decepcionada i enfadada, però no deixaré que carreguis sol amb tot això. Al cap i a la fi, encara t'estimo. Saps?

-Tu no l'has maleït! Ves-te'n lluny, no siguis idiota! – la Lily va espantar-se en veure la violenta reacció d'en Severus, i encara que no volia, les seves cames van allunyar-se corrent d'aquell lloc. En aquell moment, s'odiava a ella mateixa per deixar-lo sol, per córrer en direcció al llac...deixant els crits de la professora Sprout al seu darrere. Odiava en Severus per haver tirat aquella maledicció i aquell mateix sentiment també el sentia per la Bertha per espiar-los d'amagat.

**La flor que tu has pogut tallar, i la flaire que estàs sentint… i aquest somni que has conegut, en néixer un nou dia, ha desaparegut.**

Va córrer, llavors, cap al castell. Canviant-se, primer, el color de la seva roba. Va asseure's a prop de la porta principal, posant el seu cap entre els braços, retenint el plor durant més d'una hora.

-S'ho pot creure professor Flitwick?- la Lily va reconèixer la veu de la professora McGonnagall, semblava que estava parlant d'alguna cosa important amb l'altre docent.

-A que et refereixes Minerva?

-No t'has assabentat del que ha passat amb el jove Snape? –la Lily va escoltar aquest nom sense atrevir-se a aixecar el cap, desitjant que no la veiessin i continuessin tenint aquella conversa.

-No, però digues. No em deixis així ara.

-Pensava que ja ho sabies. Ahir l'Albus va rebre una carta de Sant Mungus, la seva mare està ingressada allà. Sembla que ha rebut alguns cops, tot i que ella s'entossudeix a dir que ha estat una caiguda fortuïta, i ha demanat que no deixem que el seu fill la visiti sota cap circumstància.

-L'Eileen Prince? Vaig donar-li classe, era una alumne exemplar. Una de les millors Slytherin de la última dècada.

-Doncs si...ella mateixa... l'Albus diu que 'l'accident' –i va dir allò amb dolguda ironia- té alguna cosa a veure amb l'actitud del seu marit.

-Però es recuperarà? –va preguntar en Flitwick alarmat.

-Aquest cop si. Però, ahir, quan l'Albus va avisar al senyor Snape, gairebé destrossa el seu despatx. No va entendre perquè no el deixàvem marxar a visitar-la, i el director va necessitar llançar-li alguns encanteris relaxants.

La Lily no va poder escoltar res més d'aquella conversa, perquè els professors van allunyar-se, però va quedar-se paralitzada en rebre aquella nova informació. De sobte, va entendre la reacció d'en Severus. No sabia com hagués reaccionat ella davant d'una notícia així. En Severus li havia explicat en més d'una ocasió que el seu pare pegava la seva mare, però ella mai s'havia sentit tan partícip d'aquella dolorosa realitat. Va començar a plorar desesperada, havia estat injusta amb ell, una vegada més. En Severus havia tirat aquella maledicció a la Bertha, però ell es pensava que era en James Potter i estava passant per tot allò tan desagradable. Semblava raonable que no s'hagués pogut controlar. La Lily va aixecar-se, decidida a buscar-lo i parlar-ne amb calma.

* * *

La Bertha Jorkins mirava en Dumbledore fixament, parlant amb timidesa i vergonya.

-M'ha escopit un malefici, professor. Jo només l'he vist petonejant-se amb la Florence darrere dels hivernacles.

-Però, perquè Bertha? –va demanar-li en Dumbledore amb tristesa, mentre li oferia un caramel de llimona – perquè tenies d'espiar-lo?

La noia va tardar en contestar, va respirar profundament i va titubejar abans de mirar-lo als ulls.

-Passava per allà per casualitat...

-Bertha... perquè em menteixes? No vull tenir problemes amb cap alumne...però tampoc vull mentides- En Dumbledore mostrava el seu rostre més seriós, i els seus ulls desprenien un toc de tristesa.

-Està bé, professor... però li demano que això no li digui a ningú!

-No ho faré.

-En James Potter em va demanar que ho fes, em va dir que sospitava que en Severus Snape s'estava veient amb la Lily Evans. Així que vaig esperar on em va dir, però qui va aparèixer no va ser l'Evans, professor. Va ser la Florence... Ho sento molt... no m'hi vaig poder negar... –la Bertha va envermellir i va desviar la seva mirada al terra nerviosament. En Dumbledore va assentir i va sospirar cansat.

-L'amor..., el sentiment més bell del món, però a la vegada el més perillós, milers de mags han mort i han matat en el seu nom – En Dumbledore va fer una pausa i va aixecar-se del seient- No la castigarem com al senyor Snape, però no vull que torni a immiscir-se en els assumptes dels altres.

La Bertha va assentir, ara amb tranquilitat.

-On és ell ara?

-A la sala comú de Slytherin. Li hem demanat que no es mogui d'allà, fins que haguem decidit quin és el seu càstig.

* * *

Ja portava un parell de dies buscant-lo sense sort, en Severus no semblava disposat a abandonar la sala comú d'Slytherin. A més a més, havia faltat a un parell de classes de Pocions i Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, com si no vulgues enfrontar-se al seu odi. La Lily resignada va baixar les escales de cargol, fins que va sentir aproximar-se uns passos frenètics i atropellats. En Potter i en Peter Pettigrew eren davant seu.

**Un bell somni començaràs, i amb la teva preciosa flor i la seva fragància, tornaràs a sentir…**

-Evans! –va cridar en James, mostrant-li un pergamí enrotllat- Ho he aconseguit – va dir-li amb alegria, desprès de l'explicació de la Bertha, s'havia convençut que fos pel que fos pel que ella es reunia amb en Severus les últimes setmanes, no era res fora del normal. En James Potter ara estava convençut que l'Snape havia aconseguit embruixar aquella tal Florence, amb algun Imperius... i que era la Ravenclaw, la seva xicota. Cosa que li semblava horrible, perquè li atribuïa a la noia un mal gust horrorós, però que li donava tranquil·litat, perquè l'allunyava de la seva Lily.

La Lily va sobresaltar-se, i va veure com en James somreia d'orella a orella.

-Hem vist com entraves a la dutxa i desprès en sorties- va dir en Peter rient amb força.

-Que heu vist que? –va pronunciar confosa i desorientada, sentint que tots els colors pujaven cap al seu rostre. Havien de referir-se a una altre cosa...

-No li facis cas – va dir en Potter, traient-li importància al comentari d'en Pettigrew – Això és el mapa de Magatotis.

-Mapa de Magatotis? –va demanar encara més intranquil·la.

-Si, vine...t'ho expliquem –va afegir en Peter Pettigrew amb aire interessat.

En James va asseure's en una de les butaques properes a la llar de foc, i va esperar que ella i el seu amic fessin el mateix.

-Aquest és un mapa que vam crear ja fa temps amb els nois, t'ensenya tots els llocs de Hogwarts, fins i tot els més ocults, però ara l'hem acabat de millorar. Mira... – va explicar en James i llavors va continuar – Juro solemnement que les meves intencions no són bones.

I a continuació unes paraules escrites van aparèixer al paper. 'Els senyors Llunàtic, Cuapelada, Lladruc, i Cornamenta, proveïdors d'articles per mags entremaliats, estan orgullosos de presentar: El mapa de Magatotis!.

-Llunàtic, Cuapelada, Lladruc i Cornamenta? Perquè aquests noms? – va preguntar la Lily encuriosida.

En James va mirar dissimuladament en Peter, i aquest va mirar-lo enriolat.

-No té importància –va dir en Sirius que sortia de l'habitació – però som nosaltres.

La Lily va tornar-se a mirar el mapa. En aquell moment mostrava una sala circular, amb quatre noms. I l'ànima va caure-li als peus.

-Un moment –va dir taxativament – Això mostra exactament on estàs i amb qui?

-Exacte. A l'hora que sigui, en el lloc que sigui. Dins els terrenys de Hogwarts, evidentment. Fins i tot als més indesitjables com en Filch i la seva gata, o a en Quejicus....

En James va seguir parlant-li de les propietats del mapa, però ella ja no l'escoltava. Aquell mapa ho mostrava tot, per això els havien seguit la pista tot aquell temps. I ara estaria vigilada dia i nit, perquè l'havien millorat, i perquè devia creure que la xicota d'en Severus era la Florence i no perdrien l'ocasió d'interrompre'ls. També l'observarien per gastar-li bromes, d'aquelles amb tan mal gust. Havia de fer alguna cosa, era un artil·lugi terrible, no podien tenir-lo. Hauria de robar-lo i destruir-lo, almenys tenir-lo al seu poder fins que poguessin anunciar públicament aquella turmentosa relació. Va acomiadar-se'n, fingint que la son la vencia.

* * *

L'endemà esperava trobar-se en Severus durant l'hora d'esmorzar, però tampoc va poder parlar-hi, perquè ell s'havia absentat. Va observar, doncs, com alguns companys de taula escoltaven entusiasmats les funcions d'aquell mapa màgic i extraordinari, però ella va decidir mostrar-s'hi indiferent. Explicant-ho a mitja casa, li havien donat la coartada perfecte per robar-lo sense passar a ser-ne sospitosa. No va veure en Severus en tot el dia, però ja no estava tan preocupada, perquè creia que amb el mapa podria localitzar-ho i parlar-hi. Desprès d'allò de la seva mare, ell necessitaria la seva comprensió. A l'últim moment va témer que el mapa tingués alguna protecció, però amb decisió va provar de cridar-lo màgicament.

-Accio Mapa de Magatotis – va xiuxiuejar i meravellosament el mapa va arribar a la seva habitació, per una finestra oberta, travessant sigil·losament l'aire i posant-se a les seves mans. Va pensar en la innocència dels nois, en confiar que ningú se'n voldria apoderar. Va obrir el seu baúl i va tancar-lo dins, al fons de les seves pertinències, amb diversos encanteris que el feien invisible, i el protegien d'una acció com la que acabava de realitzar ella mateixa.

Va adormir-se satisfeta d'ella mateixa, però l'endemà la culpa va començar a preocupar-la. No era el seu estil, apropiar-se de les coses dels demés, però no podia permetre que en James sabés on era en cada moment. Va dirigir-se, doncs, a buscar en Severus. Necessitava explicar-li que tenia el mapa i que confiava en ell, malgrat l'incident amb la Bertha Jorkins. Va endur-se el mapa amb ella, però per més que el mirava, el puntet d'en Severus no es movia de l'habitació d'Slytherin. Seria molt difícil parlar-hi, si ell no sortia de la seva reclusió.


	16. La lluna ‘Ilargia’

**Cap.16: La lluna ('Ilargia')**

**Ves i digali a la pluja que no torni a venir, digali a la soledat que no la vull avui.**

Estira't sobre el llit, amb els texans amples i lleugerament caiguts, deixant entreveure's el color dels seus calçotets. De quadres. Va rascar-se la panxa, aixecant-se una mica la samarreta i va baixar-se-la sobtadament. Va Bufar, i els seus cabells van volar despentinats per sobre de la seva cara.

En Remus era assegut en una cadira, davant d'un dels escriptoris. Va clavar els ulls en el seu company d'habitació i va deixar escapar un sospir somiador.

-Avui he quedat amb la Hanna, abans de la transformació.

-No fotis? –En la veu despectiva d'en Sirius no hi havia ni un sol rastre de sorpresa. Però si molt mal humor.

-A les set al llac.

-Estàs quedant amb mi o amb ella?

En Remus va mirar-lo encara més fixament, però en Sirius va continuar dirigint la mirada al sostre de l'habitació.

-Que cony et passa?

-A mi? Res.

-Qualsevol ho diria – va murmurar en Remus, fent bufar de desesperació a en Sirius.

-Potser t'hauries de preguntar que et passa a tu- Va ser dur, fins i tot cruel. No va importar-li massa. Estava fart – Des de que estàs amb ella... Joder, estàs tan pendent d'ella que si vull parlar amb tu, he de demanar-li que em faci d'intèrpret.

-No siguis exagerat.

-No escoltes res que no sigui la seva veu dolça i suau- va afegir amb ironia, fingint un somriure- Quan temps fa que no participem els quatre junts en una broma?

-Doncs...

-Més d'un mes –va dir ràpidament, sense donar-li temps a respondre, ni tan sols a pensar-ho- Els teus llibres d'abans m'avorrien menys que la teva xicota

-Eh, Lladruc, t'estàs passant. No n'hi ha per tant. Ja et vaig explicar que m'agradava la Hanna des de ... Estic sortint amb ella! – va protestar en Remus, començant a enfadar-se.

En Sirius va aixecar-se del llit amb ímpetu.

-I quan temps fa que som amics?- I va marxar deixant l'habitació en silenci, sense donar-li cap oportunitat per contestar

* * *

En Peter passava les pàgines del llibre amb tanta agilitat que en Sirius estava segur que no sabia que buscava. En James, al seu costat, murmurava alguna cosa amb aire enfadat.

-Com ens han pogut robar el mapa? –va protestar.

-No hi pensis ara. Ajuda'm. Hem de fer aquest treball –va intervindre en Peter – Com es deia aquell goblin que va dirigir...?

-Derk el Baixet –No va necessitar ni que acabés la frase- i era un nan.

-No fotis! –va dir en Peter, amb una mirada suplicant – Ho he posat malament a tota la redacció.

Mentre en Sirius es reia de la cara que havia posat el seu amic, uns passos van ressonar a prop de la taula on eren ells. Ràpids, lleugers, d'algú petit.

-Ei nois –va xiuxiuejar la veu de la Hanna, apareixent de sobte a l'esquena d'en Sirius, que va tensar-se súbitament – Sabeu on és en Remus?

-El que m'estranya és que no ho sàpigues tu –i va dir allò amb un aire arrogant, més propi d'un Slytherin...tan propi d'un Black. Va aguantar sense canviar d'expressió la mirada d'en Peter i el cop de colze d'en James a les costelles.

-No l'hem vist, Johanna – En James va intentar ser diplomàtic per arreglar la situació, però no ho devia fer gaire bé, perquè la jove Evans va respondre-li amb un gràcies imperceptible i va sortir de la biblioteca sense tornar-los a mirar. Encara no havien passat un parell de segons quan en James va girar-se cap en Sirius.

-Es pot saber perquè has dit això d'aquesta manera –i desprès de mirar-se'l amb mala cara, va afegir – Ja ho sabem que t'agradava la Hanna, però en Remus té dret a estar amb la noia que vulgui. En Sirius no va contestar, no podia contestar. No sabia que contestar. Només tenia clar que no era perquè la Johanna li agradés, ja no la suportava i estava convençut que en Remus s'havia convertit en un titella de la Hufflepuff. Era perquè els deixava de banda. Una cosa que en Sirius no estava disposat a tolerar.

-Me'n vaig una estona –va murmurar, aixecant-se sense donar cap explicació. Va sortir de la biblioteca sense agafar res, sabent que els seus amics no es mourien d'allà. Va recórrer el primer passadís, en girar el segon va veure desaparèixer una cabellera rossa. Va accelerar sense donar-se compte, sense saber molt bé que passava. Només sabia que estava encara més amargat que abans, i que volia que deixés en Remus.

Va parar-se davant del bany de les noies. Va somriure, empenyent la porta, i va entrar desprès d'assegurar-se que no l'havia vist ningú. No era la primera vegada que entrava en un bany de noies, però sempre ho havia fet acompanyat d'una de les seves admiradores. Aviat va comprovar que la Hanna estava sola, rentant-se la cara. Ajupida cap a la pica, amb la faldilla més pujada del que era habitual. Se li insinuaven les calces, que eren blaves, i en Sirius va molestar-se en comprovar que encara l'excitava una mica.

Ràpidament va reaccionar, ella el mirava sorpresa i amb veu aguda li va demanar que hi feia allà. Allò va fer-lo enfadar encara més.

-Parlar.

-He escoltat tot el que volia sentir abans a la biblioteca.

-Però no has escoltat tot el que jo et volia dir.

Va avançar, amb aire dominant, encara que la Hanna no va semblar sentir-se intimidada. Va optar per riure.

-Ets un egocèntric – va girar-se cap al mirall, i va continuar rentant-se les mans i la cara.

-Aquests insults poden funcionar-li a la Lily amb en James, però amb mi no. Evans ...- ella va precipitar-se en respondre amb un esbufec, i ell va callar. Pensava deixar-la fer, ja diria ell el que volgués desprès.

-No volia ser maleducat, simplement... –Va dir-li tan a prop que gairebé va respirar-li a l'oïda. La Hanna va aixecar la mirada i va trobar-se els ulls grisos d'en Sirius, clavats en ella a través del mirall.

–Podries apartar-te una mica?- La noia va donar-se la volta, enfadada. Va arrugar el front, aixecant lleugerament una cella, i recolzant-se a la pica del lavabo amb una de les mans.

-Ves-te'n Black!

L'amenaça estava clarament implícita. Va preguntar-se si ella seria gaire ràpida treient-se la vareta de la butxaca, però aviat se'n va oblidar. Un mig somriure arrogant es va instal·lar als seus llavis.

-No vull –en Sirius va mirar-la fixament, pensant com abordar l'assumpte- però saps? Si que m'agradaria que deixessis en Remus.

-Que dius?

-El que sents –va repetir irritat – Està insuportable des de que surt amb tu. Sembla que no sàpiga fer res més que no sigui parlar de tu i, sincerament, no m'interesses tant com per escoltar-lo contínuament.

-Encara gelós, Black? –va dir ella, mirant-lo amb avidesa als ulls.

-De tu no, Evans – i la cara de la Hanna va semblar envermellir, enfadada i avergonyida per aquella resposta, i per la seva pregunta anterior.

-Així doncs, t'has adonat que en Remus pot passar més temps amb altres persones que amb tu, i estàs gelós? –va preguntar amb encert -. Sembla mentida que puguis ser tan egoista amb el teu amic.

-Pot ser –va admetre en Sirius, i va acostar una mà al cabell de la Hanna, amb un somriure irònic- En Remus no m'ho dirà a mi però l'he escoltat, sense voler-ho, i n'estic fart de sentir-li explicar que els teus cabells són tan daurats com tot l'or de Gringgotts.

La Hanna va empènyer en Black, perquè no l'agafés, però aquest va ser més ràpid. Encara no havia baixat la mà i ell ja tenia el seu canell rodejat. Va apretar-lo amb força i s'hi va aproximar, fent que la Hanna s'hagués de subjectar millor al bany per no caure.

-Que et follin, Black!

Ho va dir gairebé llavi contra llavi. Arquejant l'esquena, adolorida per la pica del bany. Agressiu, traient la seva part més animal, en Sirius va fer-li un petó a la força i no va apartar els seus llavis d'allà fins a sentir-se satisfet. Quan ella va aconseguir separar-se tenia la boca vermella i inflada, i respirava ràpidament. La Hanna va mirar-lo ofesa, tan atractiu i imponent, no va ser capaç de fugir d'allà, tot i que la seva raó li demanava que ho fes. Van tornar-se a unir amb un petó ferotge, en una guerra de llengües en què cap dels dos es volia deixar portar. Ell, llavors, va intentar desllisar les seves mans sota la faldilla de la noia, buscant aquelles calces blaves que havia vist abans. La noia va apartar-se espantada. I en Sirius va mirar-la amb autosuficiència.

-En què et diferencies de les demés, eh?

Ella no va tornar-li la mirada. Va entendre que en Sirius no l'havia buscat com a dona, però no va comprendre que era allò que l'empenyia a odiar-la, quan un mes abans assegurava idolatrar-la.

-En que no penso deixar en Remus per molt que diguis o facis –i va dir això últim amb rancúnia.

* * *

Mentrestant en Severus, al seu dormitori d'Slytherin, acabava d'adonar-se quin dia assenyalava aquell calendari en el qual marcava tots els moviments de la lluna, i les desaparicions d'en Remus Llopin. Se sentia defallir, la Lily l'havia vist fer aquella maledicció, ja no creuria mai més en la seva paraula ni en les seves intencions. Estava convençut que en Potter havia tingut alguna cosa a veure amb l'aparició de la Bertha Jorkins, i rumiava en silenci com es podia venjar del grup de rondadors 'd'una vegada i per sempre'. Va pensar un altre cop en el somriure de la Lily i va decidir, finalment, sortir de la sala comú per dirigir-se a algun lloc on pogués trobar-la i parlar amb ella, disculpar-se. Havia de fer el que fos per recuperar aquella confiança que ell creia perduda.

Just en travessar un dels passadissos, en Sirius va creuar-se en el seu camí.

-A qui dimonis vas a maleir, Quejicus?-va preguntar disposat a fer-li pagar a l'Slytherin tot aquell coratge.

-Que et posa de tan mal humor, Black? Ah... si...Aquesta nit li toca sortida al teu amiguet Llopin, oi? –va dir rient sarcàsticament l'Snape.

**Ets la soga que m´aguanta i m´ofega al mateix temps la que em va fer néixer els somnis, la que me´ls fa malbé.**

En Sirius va mirar-lo espantat, ell ho sabia... Per un moment, va pensar que allò que li acabava de passar pel cap havia de ser bona idea, en Remus sempre els demanava discreció, però en Quejicus ja ho sabia, i en Remus ara estaria massa ocupat festejant amb l'Evans per poder-li consultar aquella ocurrència.

-Exactament, Quejicus... –va dir el moré molt divertit – no t'agradaria saber on va en Llunàtic durant les seves sortides?

Els ulls negres del noi van brillar amb interès, però aviat va adonar-se que l'animag ho captava i, posant cara de sincer desinterès, va contestar-li indiferent...

-No Black, no m'interessa gens... però segurament, a molts integrants del col·legi si que els interessaria – En Sirius no va donar-se per vençut, va apropar-se sigil·losament al Slytherin i va xiuxiuejar-ho a l'orella, perquè ningú més pogués escoltar-ho.

-Si vols saber on va el meu estimat amic Llunàtic, només has d'anar al salze boxejador aquesta nit, tocar el petit nus que té a l'arrel amb un pal, i entrar pel passadís que hi ha allà per arribar a en Remus.

En Severus Snape va empal·lidir encara més en escoltar aquella confessió, va intentar semblar indiferent però en Sirius Black va allunyar-se'n sabent que les seves paraules haurien fet l'efecte esperat i l'Snape rebia 'per fi' el seu 'càstig' merescut.

-Lladruc! - Pel passadís va apropar-se en James.

L'Slytherin va dirigir-se al Gran Menjador amb allò al cap, seria una broma més dels rondadors o per fi descobriria si les seves sospites eren reals?¿ Just davant de la porta principal va trobar-se la Lily, però va decidir que no li treuria el tema, fins a poder demostrar-li que ell tenia raó i que en Remus era un licàntrop.

-Lily... – La noia va girar-se sobresaltada.

-T'estava buscant... et volia dir que ho sento... sé allò de la teva mare...

-No importa... Va ser culpa meva... Tenia els nervis a flor de pell...

-Com està ella? – va dir la Lily interrompent-lo, no volia continuar parlant d'allò, la reacció d'en Severus, tot i comprendre'l millor, la seguia espantant.

-Bé, aquest matí he rebut un mussol seu... demà torna a casa –va afegir ell amb to abatut – La Lily va mirar-se'l amb estupor, volia dir que se'n alegrava, però desprès va recordar la presència del seu pare en aquella casa i no va tenir tan clar que allò fos una bona notícia.

-Estigues tranquil, ella és una bona bruixa. Estarà bé! –va dir-li la noia, mirant-lo amb tendresa, en veure el gest perdut d'ell.

* * *

-Lily?

-Si?¿

-Me'n torno a la sala comú, segurament demà et duré notícies que t'interessaran.

I en Severus va allunyar-se, deixant la Lily intrigada per aquella afirmació: Que seria allò que el noi considerava que podia ser del seu interès?¿ La Lily es disposava a entrar al Gran Menjador però en sentir els crits esverats d'en Sirius i en James, acostant-s'hi, va canviar d'idea i va aproximar-se a una de les cuines per menjar alguna cosa abans d'anar a dormir.

* * *

-Bé nois –va dir en Remus per atraure la atenció dels seus amics al Gran Menjador, desprès de sopar –Jo me'n he d'anar.

-D'acord, fins desprès –va dir en James guinyant-li un ull.

La Hanna que s'havia aproximat llavors a la taula dels Gryffindor, va mirar en Sirius amb rancor i va decidir intervenir.

-Jo t'hi acompanyaré, cel. Mary explica-li a la meva germana que demà l'esperaré a la biblioteca.

* * *

-Hanna, no has de fer-ho – va dir el noi avergonyit en sortir del menjador.

-Perquè no? Sóc la teva xicota i t'he d'ajudar en tot el que pugui.

-Hanna, vull que em prometis una cosa –va dir el noi, alentint el pas.

-El que vulguis, ja ho saps!

-No vull que, per res del món, aquesta nit surtis als jardins. D'acord?.

-És una pena que jo no pugui ajudar-te com ho fan ells –va lamentar la Hanna.

-Hanna, entén una cosa –va agregar el noi exasperat, en veure que el seu pressentiment no estava tan allunyat de la realitat – Sóc un home llop, quan estic transformat, no reconec ningú, podria matar-te sense pietat, perquè no sóc jo. Promet-m'ho.

-Està bé –va acceptar una mica decepcionada, mentre caminaven cap a la infermeria. Sentia una gran curiositat per veure'l convertit en llop, desprès de compartir amb ell una gran part d'aquell últim mes. Però també sabia que era perillós aproximar-s'hi. Així que va decidir que es quedaria a la seva habitació, simplement pensant en el que ell estaria passant en aquell moment. Se sentia, a més, una mica culpable per haver correspost a l'últim petó d'en Sirius, però s'havia convençut a ella mateixa, que ell l'havia provocat, amb aquella actitud tan xulesca, tan Black,... tan atraient en el fons de tot.

* * *

**Cada nit tinc u****n desig, la lluna per tu robaria, i es perd la seva llum, una obsessió a la llunyania.**

En Severus observava la porta de la infermeria, des d'una de les columnes pròximes a les escales. Aviat, va veure'l sortir acompanyat de Madame Pomfrey. Va esperar que s'allunyessin, i va seguir-los accelerant el pas, però mantenint-se ocult entre els arbustos del jardí. De tant en tant, mirava el cel... no estava lluny el moment en què sortiria la lluna plena. La infermeria va acostar el noi al salze i va deixar-lo passar... llavors va estar-se uns minuts en silenci, i va sortir d'allà en pas calmat. En Severus Snape va buscar amb la vista alguna cosa per apretar el nus de l'arbre, sense sortir-ne ferit. En veure la vara que havia utilitzat la mateixa infermera, va aproximar-se decidit, observant al seu voltant per assegurar-se que estava sol, les branques van parar de moure's i va obrir-se un passadís al seu davant.

* * *

-No em puc creure que no us hagueu pogut posar d'acord per acompanyar a en Llunàtic –es queixava en Peter, molest al dormitori dels nois –només perquè en Sirius segueix enfadat amb en Remus, i la seva xicota.

-Cuapelada, no és per això –va posar pau en James, en veure com en Sirius mirava el seu petit amic amb ràbia continguda – en Remus ens ha demanat que ens esperem a que sigui més tard, si sortíssim ara, podria ser sospitós, perquè hi ha alumnes desperts.

-Però sempre ho havíem fet... – va replicar en Peter.

-Si, però en Remus tem que tard o d'hora la situació sigui massa evident.

En Sirius se'ls mirava callat, seria divertit veure la cara d'espant d'en Quejicus.

* * *

**Cada nit tinc un desig, la lluna per tu robaria, i es perd la seva llum, una obsessió a la llunyania,…**

La Hanna estava a la seva habitació completament espantada, sabia que en aquells moments, el noi que més temps havia passat amb ella les últimes setmanes, estaria patint una horrible i dolorosa transformació. Sol, en aquella casa tan lúgubre. Sabia que era perillós i ella no era precisament una Gryffindor, mai s'havia sentit atreta pel risc, però això era diferent. Li costava fer-se a l'idea que en Remus – llop no la pogués reconèixer, però sabia que era així. Només tenia la intenció d'asseure's darrere d'un arbre, fins que els rondadors arribessin i sortissin de Ca l'Alfred amb en Remus. Volia veure'l, encara que fos en la llunyania i la foscor de la nit. Així que va sortir corrents de la sala comú de Hufflepuff fins a trobar-se als jardins de l'escola. En aproximar-se amb cautela al salze boxejador va poder-se adonar que hi havia alguna cosa que no anava bé. Algú havia parat les branques de l'arbre i ella sabia que això volia dir que aquella persona corria perill.

* * *

Sense pensar-s'ho va endinsar-se al passadís, era un espai ampli al principi, però mica en mica es feia més i més petit.

* * *

-Snape!!! –va pronunciar finalment, en veure una ombra negra parada al mig del camí – que hi fas aquí? És perillós – la veu de la Hanna dennotava alerta –Hem de sortir d'aquí!!!

-Tu? – va dir en Severus reconeixent-la – Així que tu també saps que amaga en Llopin? Doncs no impediràs que jo ho esbrini... el mateix Black, m'ha explicat com arribar fins aquí i ara no m'aturaré...

-Que en Black que? –va demanar la Hanna, atordida.

* * *

En Sirius, en James i en Peter ja eren gairebé davant el salze boxejador quan dos d'ells es van detenir estranyats. En Sirius, en canvi, somreia com si trobés divertida alguna cosa. Just al costat d'una vara, hi havia un mocador amb unes inicials gravades J. E., li havia caigut a la Hanna en entrar al passadís.

En Sirius va mirar-s'ho estranyat i va lligar caps.

-Deu ser de la Johanna Evans... en Remus li havia explicat, oi?

-Si. Però vaja... ella no hi entraria ni pararia l'arbre. És suficientment intel·ligent per saber que és perillós i pràcticament un suïcidi- En escoltar aquelles paraules, la cara d'en Sirius es va emblanquir i va mirar-se en James amb horror.

-Que passa, Lladruc? –En James coneixia massa bé aquella pal·lidesa típica de quan estaven ficats en un bon merder.

-Cornamenta, recordes que aquesta tarda m'has vist amb en Quejicus?-En James va empal·lidir també en escoltar aquest sobrenom, tement el pitjor.

-Que has fet?

-Li he dit que havia de fer per trobar l'entrada al passadís, m'he pensat que vindria quan nosaltres estiguéssim aquí, que es miraria l'arbre amb terror i que fugiria corrents com un covard, fent que en poguéssim fer broma fins a final curs.

-Per Merlí, és possible que si la Hanna l'ha vist entrar... l'hagi intentat persuadir... i hores d'ara els dos deuen estar morts.

-Oh... jo no volia James... jo només ... – però en Sirius no va tenir temps de donar més explicacions, en James corria passadís enllà, desitjant que en arribar a Ca l'Alfred no trobés en Remus degustant un gustós banquet de carn humana.

* * *

-Tu només vols protegir-lo, i que es pugui continuar ocultant com ho ha fet fins ara –deia en Severus indignat, mirant la cara de desesperació de la Johanna.

-Tu mateix insinues que saps quin és el seu problema!

-Així no m'equivocava? És un licàntrop?

-Això no importa ara... hem de fugir d'aquí o estem perduts!

Però era massa tard, en Severus ja havia aixecat la trapa que els separava de Ca l'Alfred, quan un llop enorme va plantar-se entre la Johanna i ell.

-Snapeeee! –la Hanna va cridar horroritzada, i l'home llop va girar-se cap a ella furiosament. Durant unes mil·lèsimes de segon, en Severus endut per la por que l'envaïa va pensar en escapar d'allà i buscar ajuda a Hogsmeade, però aviat va comprendre que la Hanna no tardaria en ser devorada. Va mirar-la un cop més, i va reconèixer-hi la pell pigada de la Lily. Sense pensar-ho va intentar un encanteri estabornidor contra el llop, que com ell ja s'esperava només va servir perquè la bèstia centrés tota la seva atenció en ell.

La Johanna anava a actuar quan algú va apartar-la i va posar-se-li davant amb decisió.

-No intervinguis per res del món – la noia va obeir espantada, i va començar a còrrer en direcció als jardins de Hogwarts. En James va veure amb horror com en Severus se situava darrere d'una roca, que en Remus esgarrapava amb violència. Va convertir-se en cèrvol i va envestir-lo fins a aconseguir que el llop tornés a entrar a Ca l'Alfred per la trampa oberta. Sent un noi de nou, va aproximar-se a en Severus, que havia tancat els ulls de l'espant. Aquest, en obrir-los i veure'l, va intentar allunyar-se'n.

-No siguis idiota Quejicus, sinó vols morir t'hauré d'ajudar a sortir d'aquí.

-No et necessito – va tractar d'allunyar-lo més, però va adonar-se que una ferida li sagnava bastant –Sense deixar-lo rebutjar l'oferiment de nou, en James Potter va subjectar-lo per l'espatlla i va encaminar-lo al final del passadís.

Just a l'entrada va xocar amb alguna cosa, en Sirius entrava al passadís amb desesperació i remordiment.

-James? –la seva veu tremolosa, indicava l'espant que sentia.

-Hem de sortir d'aquí... en Remus està furiós.

De cop van sentir un soroll sord i van dirigir-se corrents al salze boxejador, en el moment que els tres sortien d'aquell passadís, el cap del licàntrop també es disposava a sortir als jardins de Hogwarts. Per sort, l'arbre va tornar a esbandir les seves branques segons desprès de la seva sortida, empenyent amb força el cap del llop, impedint-li el pas.

**Un somrís que m´ha ferit pel patiment que per tu ploro, ja s´ha apagat tot el meu foc, no ets la única estrella de la nit, no ho ets!**

En veure's fora de perill, en Severus va empènyer amb contundència en James a una banda i va allunyar-se'n cridant, acusant-los d'intent d'assassinat i jurant-los que allò no acabaria d'aquella manera. Que en Dumbledore sabria a què es dedicaven durant les nits de lluna plena. La Johanna tement que realment donés aquell pas va seguir-lo, disposada a pregar-li que en guardés el secret. En Severus, però, no va tenir temps d'arribar al despatx del Dumbledore, perquè en creuar la porta principal de l'escola va xocar contra algú que es disposava a sortir als jardins.

-Ouch –va gemir la pèl-roja.

-Estàs bé?-va demanar-li preocupat

-Severus... –va dir amb veu espantada.

– Que fas aquí?

-T'esperava... t'he vist als jardins, per una de les finestres de la sala comú. Estava preocupada per tu, desprès d'allò de la teva mare...

-T'he d'explicar una cosa, jo tenia raó.

-Tenies raó? En què?- va demanar la Lily pregant que no fos en allò que ella ja temia.

-En Remus Llopin és un home llop –va dir interrompent-la, quan va veure la cara d'espant de la noia va somriure interiorment.

-Ja en vam parlar l'altre dia...com pots dir aquestes coses basant-te només en suposicions?

-És veritat Lily –va contestar el noi eufòric –t'has d'allunyar d'aquests nois, només perilla que t'expulsin acostant-hi. Són uns inconscients, m'han estat a punt de matar. Perquè et penses que duc aquesta ferida? –va espetar ell, en un últim intent perquè la Lily el creies.

La Lily va mirar-se'l incrèdula, però abans que pogués rebatre-li aquelles paraules, va veure entrar la seva germana a l'escola, visiblement despentinada i amb cara de preocupació.

-Hanna?¿ ...

-Ell té raó Lily. Bé, almenys en el fet que en Remus és un home llop i que en Sirius és un maleït irresponsable, que ha posat la vida de l'Snape en perill i de pas també la d'en James i la meva, en intentar impedir que s'acostés al lloc on en Remus passa aquestes terribles transformacions – i desprès de dir allò, la Hanna va posar-se a plorar desconsoladament pels nervis que havia passat, cosa que va fer que la Lily l'abracés i en Severus s'enretirés, decidit a arribar a la seva habitació i deixar que les bessones conversessin. Estava satisfet, perquè la Lily ja no podria dubtar d'allò si li havia dit la seva germana.

De sobte, quan ja s'allunyava una veu coneguda va dirigir-se a ell en to suplicant.

-Snape, no els denunciïs. En Remus no té la culpa de ser el que és i de tenir per amic un malcriat com en Sirius – en Severus va mirar-se-la, disposat a dir-li que ho diria a tota l'escola si feia falta, però en veure la mirada comprensiva de la Lily va intentar raonar, amb els punys tancats.

-Per poc morim Evans...

-Ho sé, però en James t'ha salvat la vida... ens l'ha salvat als dos... Tingues en compte això a l'hora de prendre cap decisió.

-Jo no necessito que ningú em salvi de res... i menys en James Potter, el senyor perfecte... –i desprès de llançar una mirada carregada d'ira a la Hanna, va marxar sense atrevir-se a mirar a la Lily un cop més. No volia que la pèl–roja tingués oportunitat de demanar-li amb la mirada si era veritat que en Potter l'havia salvat d'una mort segura.

* * *

Els remordiments d'en Sirius no li van permetre dormir aquella nit, aprofitant que en James estava ocupat en buscar la Hanna i l'Snape amb la mirada, va endinsar-se al bosc, desitjant perdre's, i no va aparèixer a l'escola fins l'endemà al matí, just quan en James i en Peter sortien de la infermeria. No van dirigir-li la paraula. En Potter anava davant. Al veure'l allà parat, va aturar-se i va mirar-lo furiós. En Sirius tenia ganes de cridar que, si us plau, el pegués. Que fes alguna cosa més que ignorar-lo i continuar el seu camí, com si no l'hagués vist. En Peter, al darrere, semblava una mica més insegur en com reaccionar, però va acabar seguint en James.

-Merda... –va murmurar en Sirius, donant una cossa a l'armadura que tenia al costat. Aquesta va tremolar, però no va arribar a caure –L'he cagat!.

**Digues que el que ara sento no és de veritat, tot el que no som per creure, per creure en un instant.**

Va empènyer la porta amb força i va entrar a la infermeria. Només hi havia un llit ocupat, i tot el seu malestar va desaparèixer en veure en Remus allà tombat, amb la vista fixa en el sostre. Ni tan sols va molestar-se en veure qui havia entrat. I en Sirius va pensar que ja l'hauria reconegut.

-Llunàtic? –Va preguntar en Sirius, amb aire insegur, avançant cap a ell – Remus?

No va obtenir cap resposta. Va quedar-se al seu costat, no s'atrevia a dir res més. En Remus al veure que el seu amic no tenia intenció de moure's va aconseguir articular paraula.

-Que vols?-va dir-li de manera freda i tallant, i en Sirius va oblidar totes les excuses que havia preparat.

-Ho sento, Remus –va respondre amb aire sincer. En Remus va pensar que mai l'havia escoltat disculpar-se amb aquella sinceritat.

-Com vas poder dir-li allò a l'Snape? –va preguntar amb aquella estranya fredor que feia posar els pèls de punta a en Sirius.

-Jo... no ho vaig pensar- va aconseguir dir, mirant-lo amb fixesa –estava dolgut, tot això de la Hanna i tu em venia gros, per això no us ho vaig consultar. Simplement, se'm va passar pel cap i ...

-Com em vas poder fer això? –Va interrompre'l en Remus com si no l'hagués escoltat, i va repetir la pregunta un parell de vegades, abans que en Sirius caigués rendit a una butaca pròxima amb aire de penediment i aflicció, i va afegir una última frase abans de deixar en Sirius immers en els seus pensaments.

-Podria haver mort algú, Sirius! –I en Sirius va agafar la mà del seu amic, i va quedar-se allà bona part del matí; en silenci, totalment penedit, immers en els seus pensaments.


	17. Aquesta nit

**Cap.17: Aquesta nit**

**Aquesta nit...**

Potser en Remus no havia acabat de perdonar en Sirius, però almenys havia demanat a en James que oblidessin aquella última nit de lluna plena. En James Potter l'havia mirat amb admiració i havia cedit davant d'en Sirius, al cap i a la fi se l'estimava com un germà. Intuïa que en Severus havia preferit guardar silenci, però no sabia ben bé perquè. Aquell dia tothom es va despertar a Hogwarts sabent que era una jornada especial, 31 d'octubre.

* * *

En Severus havia promès a la Lily, que l'havia buscat amb la mirada en la classe de pocions de l'endemà, que no desvetllaria el que havia passat al passadís del salze boxejador. Deixant això de banda, cap dels dos s'havia atrevit a entaular una conversa gaire més llarga i la última nit cap dels dos havia plantejat a l'altre com recuperar les seves trobades clandestines, evitant així la conversa que hauria tingut qualsevol altre parella de l'escola, el pròxim ball. En dos dies, seria Halloween, i el professor Dumbledore havia anunciat enmig del dinar anterior, que aquell any, l'escola havia preparat una festa especial, amb música i focs artificials...

-Us recomano que busqueu una bona parella per l'ocasió –havia bromejat, abans d'acabar el discurs. Però allò només havia fet que entristir els cors d'en Sev i la Lily. Sabien que no podrien anar-hi junts si no volien causar cert rebombori entre els seus companys, i l'ira més absoluta d'en James Potter, i una bona part dels Slytherins de sisè. El dia i mig que va restar per l'arribada d'aquella nit, la Lily va tancar-se a estudiar i fer treballs a la seva habitació i en va sortir ben poques vegades, només per assistir a classe i demanar una mica de menjar a les cuines. Els pensaments de la Lily no podien evitar parar-se a pensar en què s'estava comportant com una egoista, en Severus necessitaria el seu perdó i la seva comprensió davant l'estat de la seva mare, i ella s'amagava evitant el moment en què s'haguessin de plantejar una sortida a aquella situació. La pèl-roja estava convençuda que en Severus es negaria a fer-ho públic, i les llàgrimes rodolaven per les seves galtes imaginant-se el moment en què la única sortida fos separar-se. En Severus, en canvi, va aprofitar aquelles hores per assajar unes quantes pocions a la silenciosa sala comú de les serps i per torturar-se pensant com en James Potter podia fer allò que ell no podia ni somiar, demanar a la Lily que l'acompanyés a la festa.

Certament, el rondador ho havia intentat, però les poques vegades que s'havia trobat a la Lily fonedissa, entrant i sortint del seu dormitori, la resposta havia estat un contundent no.

* * *

El cel estrellat d'aquella nit cobria els afamats alumnes de Hogwarts que s'aplegaven sota una esplèndida decoració de Halloween. Grans carbasses amb espelmes a dintre flotaven per tot el Gran Saló, esquelets dansaires, teranyines, aranyes petites i ratpenats acabaven de donar el toc de gracia a la decoració que tots els alumnes, especialment els de primer, van rebre amb entusiasme. I el menjar no es quedava enrere, hi havia de tot i més. L'Slytherin havia arribat al gran menjador, amb la roba negra que havia dut durant tot el dia, esperant veure-la, sortir d'aquella incertesa … Estaria tan decebuda, a causa de la maledicció a la Bertha Jorkins, com per haver-li dit que si a en Potter?

Llavors la va veure, ella va entrar al menjador amb un vestit vermell del color del foc, tan ardent com el seu cabell. Tota ella actuava com un encanteri imperius llançat contra en Severus Snape.

-Lilian, la meva petita Lily... – va xiuxiuejar ell en veure-la, tement acostar-s'hi i trencar la màgia de la seva arribada. Sabia que en aquells moments, no només ell la mirava embadalit, centenars d'ulls s'havien girat per observar-la millor.

**No sé com dir-te que em crema ja massa l'espera, sobren paraules, mirades, cerveses i festa.**

Ella el va mirar, dirigint-li un somriure amable, però amb resignació va dirigir-se a la taula de Gryffindor, on en James l'esperava dret, fent-li un lloc al seu costat, com si rebés a una princesa. Durant el sopar, en Severus va ignorar totes aquelles converses dels alumnes del seu voltant, només tenia ulls per ella. En acabar-se el menjar, en Dumbledore va aplaudir lleugerament perquè desapareguessin els plats, i va fer aparèixer un vell tocadiscos, que va començar a entonar les primeres notes de la nit. De sobte, les taules també van desaparèixer, i alguns alumnes van començar a buscar la seva parella, tal com havia recomanat el director. La Lily s'havia col·locat sota d'un dels grans finestrals amb la companyia de la Mary McDonald, aviat però aquesta va deixar sola la bellíssima pèl-roja en veure com en Sirius Black se li acostava per reclamar-la com a parella de ball.

-Senyoreta, vol ballar amb el seu millor amant? – En Sirius amb aire arrogant va situar-se davant de la Mary, mirant de reüll a en Remus i la Hanna.

-No sabia que en Sirius Black sàpigues ballar.

-En Sirius Black sap fer de tot –va dir ell posant el seu somriure més encantador.

* * *

En James i en Severus van veure que es quedava sola, i van avançar cap a ella, agilitzant el pas a mesura que l'altre s'hi apropava.

-És obvi... massa i tot... fa riure... com no ho havia vist abans! –va dir-li la Hanna a en Remus amb cara divertida.

-El que? –En Remus va aixecar les celles amb cara sorpresa, mirant la seva xicota amb cara innocent.

-El vostre estimat amic Quejicus s'ha enamorat de la Lily. El nostre veïnet misteriós sempre havia tingut una amistat sospitosa amb la meva germana, però no se'm havia passat mai pel cap aquesta possibilitat.

-Millor que en James no ho sàpiga, destrossaria la festa i li faria la vida impossible la resta del curs!

-Més encara? –va exclamar la Hanna amb un somriure irònic.

* * *

En acostar-s'hi més en Severus va poder veure com els ulls de la Lily brillaven amb un cert aire trist en mirar-se'l. Més que mai ella era una combinació inquietant de vermell i verd, Gryffindor, i Slytherin?

Ella va avançar uns passos en la direcció de la serp, però en James va ser més ràpid i va subjectar-la pel braç.

-James... se caminar sola, gràcies – va respondre la Lily amb un somriure resignat.

-Lily, Lily balla amb mi! –la Lily va mirar-lo gairebé enfurismada.

-Quants cops t'he dit que no volia tenir parella avui? –va contestar tallant.

-Oh prou que m'ha quedat clar, però no vull pas que siguis la meva parella tota la nit. Només un ball, que no veus que n'hi ha d'haver per totes –En James va intentar fer veure que el rebuig de la Lily no l'afectava gens.

-Emm... És que... –va mirar en Severus per un instant i va envermellir, ell va tornar-li la mirada fingint serenitat i va assentir amb el cap. Ni ell s'ho podia creure, sabia que no podia negar-li res a aquells verds, però acabava de donar-li permís per ballar amb en James Potter. Preferia morir abans que veure'ls junts.

La Lily va agafar d'un braç en James, va somriure-li tímidament, i van sortir a la pista. En Severus va asseure's a una cadira propera i no va separar la seva mirada de la Lily en els cinc minuts que va durar la cançó, s'estava morint de gelosia, però no podia reconèixer-ho davant de ningú. L'Avery el mirava a ell estranyat, els companys d'en Severus Snape el començaven a notar estrany.

Per la seva banda, la Lily gairebé va oblidar-se que estava ballant amb un noi que considerava insuportable i cregut. En James ballava extraordinàriament bé. Quan aquella tonada va acabar-se, en Dumbledore va apagar les llums de les espelmes amb un toc de vareta i, tot seguit, amb el mateix sistema màgic va fer sorgir petits focs artificials. La lleona va quedar-se mirant el sostre entusiasmada, mentre milers de colors i formes queien sobre els alumnes. En James no parava de mirar-la, i amb pas dubitatiu va aproximar-s'hi.

-Plfffffffffffffffffshhhh! –En Severus va escopir tota la cervesa de mantega en veure l'escena. Tot allò que havia pensat les últimes hores, va acumular-se de nou al seu pensament, ja sabia que no podria passar gaire més estona amb ella, fins i tot s'imaginava que en Potter seria la seva parella; però en veure-la arribar a la sala, s'havia fet a la idea que aquella preciositat que creava tanta expectació era la seva preciositat. Seva, d'en Severus Snape. L'Slytherin va decidir començar a veure whisky de foc, que uns alumnes de la seva taula havien portat d'amagat al gran menjador, i va notar com quelcom s'esvoletegava en el seu estòmac, però no va saber si era producte de l'alcohol o de la gelosia.

-James, no t'apropis tant, si us plau –la Lily empenyia en James lluny d'ella, intentant desfer-se dels seus braços.

-Va, Lily, ara em tens por? –I va apretar més els braços contra ella.

-No és això James, però no m'agrada que em toquis.

-És que no et vull deixar escapar –I va agafar-la amb més força, apropant-lo a ell.

-Deixa'm estar ja! –la Lily el va empènyer amb força i va allunyar-se'n ràpidament, una parella de Ravenclaw va mirar-los amb sorpresa. No era habitual que les noies fugissin d'en James Potter. La Lily ja només podia pensar en una cosa, així que va aproximar-se a en Severus i es va asseure al seu costat.

**Veig llum als teus ulls que són foscos, color de la nit,i són ells els que em diuen el que els teus llavis no em saben dir.**

-Hola Sev –El rostre de la Lily havia envermellit, tothom l'estava mirant, fins i tot el professor Dumbledore, que havia observat l'escena amb cara divertida, i va repetir el truc dels focs artificials per atraure l'atenció dels alumnes.

-...- En Severus seguia bevent.

- Sev? Estàs bé?

-.... no – Encara bevia més.

-Sev, si us plau! No em diguis que estàs gelós! – La Lily va mirar-lo sorpresa, reflexionant si ell podia sentir gelosia sota aquella disfressa de misteri i fredor.

-Que no estic gelós! Hip! Deixa'm en pau! Ves-te'n amb el teu amic Potter a... a... hip hip – Una rafega de focs artificials va tornar a caure al Gran Menjador.

-Sev! Has estat bevent! –La Lily va treure-li el vas i va olorar-lo amb desconfiança- Whisky de foc... no m'estranya que estiguis tan estrany.

En Severus va posar-se dempeus i tambalejant lleugerament va apuntar-la amb el dit, amb les celles aixecades i una mirada intensa plena de ràbia.

-Que sàpigues ... hip ... Lily Evans... que ni tu, ni l'estúpid d'en Potter, hip... podeu fer que jo...en Severus Snape...senti hip ni el més mínim sentiment de gelosia o hip enveja hip hip – I en dir això, la Lily va haver-lo d'ajudar a asseure's a la butaca de nou.

-D'acord... ja ho sé que no tens enveja, ni motius per tenir-ne – La Lily va donar-li la raó perquè no volia discutir, però sabia que s'hauria d'haver adonat que en Severus no podia suportar la idea de veure-la amb en James –Digues... quants vasos t'has begut?

-Hip... emm... set o vuit... crec... bé si en traiem la cervesa de mantega i el licor de mandràgora.

-Quéeee?¿ Si jo amb tres vasos de whisky de foc ja no puc ni caminar! I això que aguanto bé l'alcohol ... –La Lily estava sorpresa, en Severus havia d'estar molt acostumat a beure alcohol, per aguantar tant.

**Perquè no seré jo qui manegui el destí, que tu creus que a la fi, vas trobar-te amb el teu marit.**

-Shhhhhhhhh... –En Severus va aixecar un dit, tambalejant-se una mica cap als costat, i finalment, amb un gran esforç, va posar-lo sobre els llavis de la Lily –Estàs molt bonica avui.

-Es nota que estàs ben borratxo, espera un moment, sé un encanteri que t'ajudarà, Finite aqua!

En Severus va incorporar-se uns segons, tossint amb força, agafant-se la gola. Uns segons més tard, va recobrar la serenitat i va mirar a la Lily una mica avergonyit.

-Gra...gràcies...-va xiuxiuejar sense atrevir-se a moure's els llavis, la Lily va somriure amb dolçor i va donar-li un petó a la gata, aprofitant que ningú els mirava perquè estaven tots embadalits amb els focs artificials, o això creia, perquè en James estava amb en Llopin i la Hanna a l'altra banda del saló, i en veure l'escena va agafar la vareta i va apropar-se a ells amb agilitat.

-No James, ni se't passi pel cap... o hauré d'intervindre jo... –La Hanna va mirar-lo amb severitat, agafant-lo per la jaqueta.

-Remus, la Lily li ha fet un petó! –El petit licàntrop va posar els ulls en blanc i va mirar en James amb sarcasme.

-Per Merlí James, quants petons a la galta fas tu cada dia a les teves amigues?

-Això és diferent... és ell...

-Mira, tots sabem que odies a l'Snape, però no et permetre que li espatllis aquesta nit a la meva germana, i menys davant de tots els professors – En James va mirar la Hanna amb ressentiment, i va obligar-se a mirar els focs artificials, perquè havia vist que en Sirius continuava amb la Mary i que ell no podria convèncer a en Remus perquè li donés suport.

-Almenys vosaltres us ho podeu passar bé aquesta nit –va concloure el jove Potter.

* * *

Una de les companyes de curs de Hufflepuff de la Hanna va acostar-se a la noia, que escoltava la nova conversa dels rondadors.

-Nena, quina sort tenen la Mary i la teva germana, eh? En Black i l'Snape estan guapíssims avui... És curiós, no m'havia fixat mai en l'Snape, però ja m'agradaria parlar-li tan a prop, com ho fa la Lily –va dir una noia rossa amb unes trenes molt llargues. En James en escoltar aquella sentència va trencar el vas que sostenia i va tallar-se la mà.

-Merda... hauré d'anar a la infermeria –va dir mirant la sang com queia fins al terra.

-Espera, James... t'acompanyo – va dir-li en Remus preocupat- Hauries de controlar més la teva força... i la teva ira.

**No vull prometre, ni vull comprometre els teus somnis, però les coses no són tal com les imagines, hi ha cops que tu sents una força; t'estira, i te'n vas.**

-No... tu queda't aquí vigilant la Lily, en Peter m'acompanyarà

-Si home...en Remus i jo ens n'anem a donar un passeig pels jardins... no ens dedicarem a controlar la meva germana.

-Però...

-Va James... corre a la infermeria... quan tornis els interromps i intentes parlar amb ella una estona...

-Sense demanar-li que es casi amb tu ... que ens coneixem –va dir la Hanna somrient amb ironia.

* * *

La Lily i en Severus van continuar parlant en mig de la foscor i la resplendor dels focs.

-Sev... invita'm a ballar –La Lily va riure i va posar-se el seu cabell cap enrere.

En Severus va juntar les mans, i va baixar la mirada... la seva pell pàl·lida començava a envermellir.

-Jo no sé ballar –I la Lily va mirar-lo decepcionada i amb certa tristesa a la mirada.

-Ho fas perquè no vols que ens vegin, oi?

-No... –va assegurar en Severus amb contundència –Mira per demostrar-t'ho, dona'm la mà...anirem a un lloc i de pas tots ens veuran sortir junts d'aquí.

-La Sala de la Necessitat? –va preguntar la Lily esbrinant els seus pensaments- D'acord, però sortim per separat, al cap i a la fi potser és millor que ens estalviem els comentaris de la gent, per ara –va afirmar amb aire resignat.

* * *

La entrada va obrir-se davant d'ells i va mostrar-los una habitació enorme, amb un vell tocadiscos damunt d'una taula i una petita pista de ball, al fons hi havia un llit de matrimoni gegant, amb unes fines cortines de seda, també hi tenia una xemeneia amb un petit foc encès... i la tènue llum de les veles il·luminava suaument l'habitació, adornada d'un verd fosc i color granat. Un gran tapís al fons, mostrava una serp i un lleó dibuixats com si el rèptil rodegés el mamífer amb el cos.

En veure's sols, ella va decidir mostrar-li el gran tresor d'en James, aquell que ella s'havia vist obligada a robar.

-Mira això... Gràcies a aquest mapa, en James ens podia seguir... i va poder ordenar a la Bertha Jorkins, perquè ens observés en aquella trobada – La Lily va explicar-li com se'n havia assabentat, el funcionament del mapa, i la determinació de robar-lo abans que seguissin envaïnt la seva intimitat. En Severus se la va quedar mirant amb sorpresa i indignació, hagués sortit a buscar en James en aquell mateix moment, per dir-li de tot, però la Lily va aturar-lo amb un petó, va agafar-lo de les mans i sense dir res va fer-lo apropar al vell tocadiscos per posar-lo en marxa. Una melodia trista i melancòlica va començar a sonar, i la Lily va agafar-lo per les espatlles amb un gran somriure.

**El passat és ple, i el futur és buit no hi ha res que passi si jo no ho escric només vull que ser teu per aquesta nit i néixer al teu costat demà al matí.**

-És hora que t'ensenyi a ballar –La Lily va somriure amb un mig somriure, i una cella una mica aixecada. Va col·locar-se bé el vestit i va tocar-li els llavis amb els seus.

-Estàs de broma! Lily no vull ballar, no en sé...

-Ningú neix ensenyat, jo tampoc en sabia.

-Però tu i jo som diferents –La Lily va alçar encara més la cella – És tard perquè comenci – va dir sense saber quina excusa posar.

-Perdoni senyor Snape, ara li porto el bastó perquè es retiri a descansar – va dir la Lily amb un sospir, i negant amb el cap. En Severus va somriure de costat, s'havia adonat que la Lily cada vegada parlava d'una manera més semblant a la seva.

-D'acord... –va grunyir, però si et xafo no és culpa meva...

La Lily va somriure satisfeta, va agafar els braços d'en Severus, va portar-lo al centre de la sala, on hi havia un espai enorme, suficientment gran per poder ballar a gust. Va posar una de les mans del noi a la seva cintura,i l'altre a l'espatlla, i va fer el mateix amb els seus braços. Van mirar-se als ulls durant uns segons, escoltant la música del tocadiscos màgic. La Lily visiblement emocionada va trencar el silenci, traient-li la túnica.

-Et queda molt bé, però et molestarà en ballar.

-És igual – va respondre ell que encara la mirava sense apartar els seus ulls de la mirada verda, i escoltava la respiració agitada de la noia. Tot i les seves trobades, poques vegades durant l'últim mes s'havien trobat en les condicions idònies per gaudir de la companyia de l'altre en una intimitat veritable, durant tota una nit.

-Bé, ara a la dreta – La Lily va acostar-se més al cos d'en Severus, notant els seus pectorals, els dos van dirigir-se a la dreta, i quan ella intentava guiar-lo cap enrere amb suavitat, ell va xafar-la.

-Ahh...ai...

-T'he avisat, ara no et queixis – va dir en Severus intentant contenir el riure.

-Ja clar...bé, seguim – la Lily portava en Severus amb paciència, desprès de diversos intents, l'estil del noi va millorar notablement i al cap de deu minuts ja semblava que portés ballant tota la seva vida, van rotar per tota l'habitació com si fossin cignes, amb moviments àgils, sentint la música dins d'ells, quan la música s'acabava en Severus va aixecar la mà de la Lily perquè ella pogués donar una volta sobre ella mateixa i va subjectar-la per la cintura fins a tocar el terra, va apropar-se a ella i va donar-li un petó als llavis.

-Molt bé, Sev... però... desprès d'això no em puc creure que no hagis ballat mai, i dubto que ho hagis fet amb en Malfoy o en Goyle a la sala comú – I la Lily va riure divertida.

-Clar que mai havia ballat!... Però... és com a les pel·lícules antigues que veia la meva mare...on els protagonistes ballaven i la gent els mirava com si no tinguessin res més a fer. Són bastant estúpides les pel·lícules _muggles_ ara que ho penso. –va murmurejar en Severus.

**Diuen que cada nou dia, és una nova vida que la llum del matí guarirà aquesta nova ferida i les coses seran com van ser unes vides abans.**

-La teva mare és bruixa, i veia pel·lícules _muggles_? – Va preguntar la Lily ignorant l'últim comentari.

- Si, bé... desprès de que el meu pare sabés que la meva mare era una bruixa ... era l'únic que feien, asseure's davant de la televisió, ni tan sols es parlaven si no era per discutir –En Severus va arrugar el front i l'expressió del rostre va canviar-li per complet, va quedar-se amb la mirada perduda durant uns segons, i quan va tornar a mirar la Gryffindor, ella el mirava entristida- Però... no et preocupis! M'agradava que veiessin la televisió... així la casa tenia un moment de pau... –No va funcionar, la Lily seguia trista, i va tocar-li el llavi amb la punta del seu dit, mentre amb l'altra mà li apartava el cabell.

-No et preocupis, ara no estàs allà – I en Severus va sentir com la Lily havia entrat dins el seu cos, llegint-li l'ànima, va preguntar-se si ella sabria legimància, la va abraçar amb força i amb els ull tancats, va apropar el seu cap a l'oïda.

-A vegades tinc por per ella – va xiuxiuejar-li lentament, fent estremir la Lily.

-És bruixa, ha d'estar bé, tu no podies quedar-te allà per sempre –va intentar-lo animar.

-Quan era petit, volia allunyar-me d'aquella casa, ja saps les ganes que tenia d'anar a Hogwarts, però ara que no estic a casa, tampoc estic tranquil... ja vas veure que li va passar...-la Lily va abraçar-lo amb tanta força que en Severus va pensar que volia fusionar-se amb ell.

-T'estimo... jo sempre estaré al teu costat, Sev –la Lily va acariciar-li el cabell, ell simplement plorava en silenci, com un bon Slytherin no es podia permetre el luxe de fer-ho davant de ningú, encara que en el fons ell sabia que ella ho intuïa i no li importava gaire, amb ella no havia de témer res, podia ser ell.

-Perdona.

-Sev?

-No tindries ... que haver vist això..

-La gent normal plora...és com estimar, és un sentiment ben humà –la Lily va netejar-li una llàgrima amb el polze.

-Gràcies pel tutorial –va dir-li en Severus amb un ràpid somriure que va desfer-se en mil·lèsimes de segon. Havia començat a ploure a fora, i un llamp havia caigut a prop d'allà. La Lily va botar espantada en adonar-se de la semi foscor que els envoltava.

-Sev... –va trencar el silenci

Però ell no va poder-se contenir més. I va fer-li un petó, sense donar-li temps a parlar més.

* * *

Llavis contra llavis, llengües càlides i humides lluitant pel control de l'altre, i el tacte d'una mà freda i decidida, pujant per l'interior de les seves cuixes cap a aquell lloc tan seu, tan dels dos, tan disposat a sentir el seu tacte.

- Severus... - va tornar a xiuxiuejar en va.

**I és que jo no entenc, perquè tanta gent dels desitjos en fa somnis, però no s'atreveix. Potser és cert que hi ha cops en què jo mateix, no goso a fer el que faig, aquesta nit!**

El coneixia prou bé com per saber que en aquell punt, tal com es trobaven, ja només podien seguir un camí. Així que va decidir deixar-se portar.

-Torno a tenir-te.

I en aquell moment, l'únic en què podia pensar el noi era que si la perdia mai tornaria a provar uns llavis com aquells, una pell com la seva, un sabor com el del seu sexe. Aquella petita pèl-roja havia acabat tornant-lo boig. Ja no podia dormir, ni menjar sense pensar en ella a cada pas que donava. La Lily era la seva pèl-roja, d'ell. Només d'ell. No d'aquell estúpid quatre ulls d'en Potter. L'Snape podia notar la passió en aquells ulls verd maragda, i intuïa que ni el Potter, ni tan sols el cregut d'en Black havien pogut mai arrencar aquella mirada suplicant d'una noia, aquells crits de plaer, d'encendre-li les galtes fins a aquell color roig. La Lily, la seva Lily. Només d'ell.

Sense gairebé ni adonar-se'n les robes dels dos van precipitar-se al terra. Els ulls de la noia ja ni tan sols el miraven a ell, eren incapaços d'enfocar mentre mantenia l'esquena arquejada contra la paret i les seves cames el rodejaven per la cintura, mantenint-la suspesa a l'aire. En Severus va pensar que li hagués encantat fer-la esperar, però en aquells moments li era completament impossible contenir-se.

I una altra vegada van tornar a ser un mateix. Dos cossos units en una dansa rítmica que els omplia de plaer. Els gemecs d'ella omplien el cap d'en Severus. El terra semblava tremolar sota ells, però només es tractava de la momentània pèrdua de control que ambdós sentien abans d'arribar al final. En Severus estava llest i no podia esperar més, per sort la contracció dels muscles interns de la jove li indicaven que ella tampoc.

-Ets meva, només meva.

La Lily hagués volgut respondre-li afirmativament, però només va poder cercar un punt de suport, necessitava agafar-se amb força al noi per mantenir-se subjecta a aquest món. I l'únic que va trobar va ser el cabell greixós d'ell, greixós o no, ella mai li havia importat aquest detall i va tirar d'ell amb força en sentit contrari a on en Severus situava el seu cap, reposant-lo sobre els seus pits, mentre una vegada i una altra intentava arribar a l'embestida final.

-Et desitjo –va poder afegir la noia, amb el cos perlat de suor.

-Jo també.

-T'estimo.

-Per sobre de tot, Lily. Tingues això sempre present.

* * *

Llavors, va agafar-la en braços i va estirar-la al llit.

-És tard, hauríem de dormir una estona Lils – i ella va assentir feliç, extenuada i sense forces per parlar.

* * *

.

* * *

**Però el passat és ple i el futur és buit i les coses no passen, si no les escric.  
Només vull que ser teu per aquesta nit i néixer el teu costat demà al matí ... i néixer el teu costat, aquesta nit!**

Va mirar un segons l'espurneig roig del seu cabell, va tancar els ulls, notava la calor del seu cos a través de la seva pell, el tacte dels seus pits i de les seves cames. No podia deixar de pensar que si continuava abraçat a ella, no podria dormir mai. Va tancar els ulls amb força i va intentar concentrar-se, va notar com la Lily es movia fent-se un lloc entre els seus braços. Tenia por que quan despertés, ella hagués marxat. Però va recordar que ella havia estat capaç de robar aquell mapa als rondadors per mantenir la seva relació... i pensant en això, va quedar-se profundament dormit.

* * *

Molt a prop d'allà dos joves completament xops, entraven a la Sala Comú de Gryffindor.

-Ho sento Remus, ja saps que els llamps i els trons em fan molta por... M'hagués agradat que aquesta nit fos especial...-va dir la Hanna apenada, s'havien estat donant petons sota la llum de les estrelles, i l'aparició de la pluja els havia fet traslladar a un dels hivernacles. Tot just, ell li començava a descordar els primers botons de la camisa, quan un llamp va impactar no gaire lluny d'allà i la Hanna, que sempre els havia temut, va sentir la necessitat irrefrenable de tornar a entrar al castell.

-No siguis idiota, com vols que m'enfadi per això? Ha estat una nit inoblidable –però el rostre d'en Remus indicava una altra cosa, alguna cosa li passava pel cap. La Hanna va intuir que se sentia decebut per la seva 'fugida', però no podia estar més equivocada.


	18. Mai seré prou bo per tu

**Cap.18: Mai seré prou bo per tu**

**Si us plau, deixa de fer de tot una carrera. Em costa decidir per on haig de tirar. Un pas endavant. I dos passos enrere. Tot es torna tan confús... No puc, deixa'm estar. Mai seré prou bo per tu.**

Una vegada més estava assegut allà, llegint una vegada i una altra el mateix llibre. El vent bufava, enduent-se'n amb ell tots els records d'una tardor com cap altra.

El jove vestia de negre, com de costum, i llegia un llibre sense importància. Una lectura que ell mai hagués llegit per pròpia voluntat, però hi havia alguna cosa en aquell llibre que feia que s'assegués sota aquell arbre, gairebé cada tarda, per llegir-ne milers de vegades la mateixa petita frase, escrita amb una fina cal·ligrafia a la primera pàgina.

_Amb tot el meu amor, per tu, perquè mai oblidis que t'estimo moltíssim. _

_Lily_

Se les sabia de memòria, cada petita paraula, però tot i així li agradava llegir aquella pàgina. Poder-se assegurar que les seves paraules no eren mentida, assegurar-se que ella l'estimava tant com ell. Encara ara, desprès de tot, no comprenia com una persona com ella podia arribar a estimar-lo, ella era intel·ligent, bonica com cap altra, madura, alegre i tan lluminosa, mentre que ell es veia a si mateix com un jove sense cap talent, gris i amb una trista vida. Una trista vida que s'havia il·luminat amb aquella relació. Ell no podia entendre com podien estar junts, però la única cosa que importava llavors era que ella, amb la seva alegria i vitalitat, el feia sentir tan feliç i tan viu com mai ho havia estat en tota la seva vida.

De sobte, tota la seriositat del seu rostre va mutar, un lleuger somriure va inundar el seu gest i els seus ulls foscos van brillar-li amb intensitat, una silueta prima, amb una llarga melena vermella, del color del foc, es precipitava turó avall, corrent cap a ell.

-Hola Sev, un altre cop aquí?-va dir-li asseient-se sota aquell arbre.

-Si, això crec.

-T'explico el que m'ha passat avui? –Li deia emocionada la seva millor amiga i, ara, xicota i amant –mira és una llarga història...

-Lily, estic llegint.

-Oh clar, ja callo. –però als pocs minuts les seves paraules van tornar-se a escoltar, alegres i revoltoses, sortint dels seus llavis.

-No puc estar en silenci tant de temps... Com et pots passar tot el dia llegint aquest llibre endemoniat? Vaa, som diumenge...anem a fer alguna cosa divertida.

-Lily, fa dies que intento acabar-me el llibre, si segueixes interrompent-me així no el podré acabar mai – les seves paraules fingien molèstia, però els seus llavis mostraven un sincer somriure.

-Tan debò mai te l'hagués regalat, de fet ho vaig fer perquè estava convençuda que no el llegiries mai –i va esclatar a riure incontroladament, mirant el seu xicot amb picardia.

-Està bé, anem a donar una volta, de totes maneres mai puc continuar amb les lectures quan et tinc al meu costat.

-Si! Una altra vegada ho he aconseguit! Perquè no anem a la torre d'astronomia? M'encanta veure el cel des d'allà... I, a més a més, allà ningú ens veurà. Corren certs rumors des del ball –la mirada verda de la Lily ara transmetia certa resignació, no hi havia res que volgués més que anunciar aquella relació, però ell continuava convençut que no era la millor idea del món, que dir-ho només els duria problemes. Ella també ho havia pensat fins el dia del ball això, però ara estava disposada a enfrontar-se al que fos... per alguna cosa tenia el valor d'una Gryffindor. Definitivament, ell no.

-Ara no hi podem anar, s'està fent tard, i no podràs veure res.

-Perquè sempre has de ser tan seriós? Ni tu ni jo som prefectes! Va, anem... –va dir-li tirant de la seva mà i guiant-lo fins a una drecera –tens que mirar de ser silenciós, això si, si ens escolten tindrem problemes... Almenys això dius sempre tu! –va concloure amb un bri de rancúnia.

En Severus no podia creure's tot el que li feia fer aquella noia, que el portava de la mà, però l'únic que sabia és que n'estava profundament enamorat, i que una calor poc habitual recorria ara la seva mà, arribant a totes les altres parts del seu cos.

**No sóc el més fornit, ni tinc un cos d'atleta [...] No esperis que ara jo et comenci a tirar flors. Mai seré prou bo per tu.**

Un cop dins la torre d'astronomia, el cel començava a enfosquir-se, les estrelles van fer-se presents, progressivament, com a únics testimonis d'aquell amor.

-Saps? M'agrada estar aquí...Amb tu, avui...

-A mi també Lils, a mi també.

-Saps una altra cosa?- va dir-li la pèl-roja girant-se, fins a quedar davant d'ell- mai em vaig imaginar que em podia enamorar de tu d'aquesta manera... o sigui, portem molts anys junts, primer com a amics i desprès... i si ho penses, som bastants diferents... Tu sempre estàs allà, llegint, callat, i jo... sóc tan... diferent ... No trobes que aquesta relació és meravellosa?. Sincerament, sento que tu ets com la part que em falta per estar completa. No se que passaria si t'allunyessis de mi, amb tots aquests homes assetjant-me cada dia... i jo sense guardaespatlles –va dir-li enriolada, conscient que havia parlat sense deixar-lo reaccionar- però es veritat, només et puc dir que t'estimo molt, i que mai, mai et vull perdre.

Sorprès per l'atac de sinceritat d'ella, en Severus va pensar que tot i que s'ho havien dit molts cops, encara li semblava irreal que ella pensés allò : -Jo tampoc, Lils... t'ho he dit molts cops...

-A vegades no et passa que penses que, potser, nosaltres ja estàvem destinats a estar junts? O sigui, no sé... som amics des de que tenim ús de raó, t'imagines que passarà desprès?¿ Ens casarem, i jo seré la mare d'un Sev petitó? – va preguntar-li rient, amb un lleuger bri d'il·lusió als ulls –Seria un bon futur, no creus?

-No, o sigui si, però no sé ... crec que et mereixes alguna cosa més que un subjecte com jo –va dir-li amb aire seriós.

- Que dius? Estàs boig, jo no sóc tan meravellosa tampoc... D'altra banda, qualsevol persona es mereix algú com tu –va dir-li tocant-li la punta del nas – ets una gran persona, encara que a vegades et costi demostrar el que sents, però si et cases amb una dona que et conegui i t'estimi com jo, només en mirar-te els ulls, sabrà com et sents o que et passa. Jo sóc experta en això. Ara mateix, estàs trist, no sé per quin motiu... però et veus trist, els teus ulls, no sé, tenen un estranya manera de brillar.

-No estic trist, és només que no sé que serà de la meva vida desprès de Hogwarts, és a dir, el pròxim any farem setè i si els nostres camins es separen no sé que serà de mi... et trobaré a faltar moltíssim.

-Jo també, però no pensem en això encara, falta un curs i mig encara. Tenim tot el temps del món per estar junts i, a més a més, ara que tu has renunciat a unir-te a ... – la Lily va callar en sentir un calfred, però va forçar-se a continuar la frase – ara... no veig que quedi res que ens pugui separar – i mentre li deia allò, va recolzar el seu cap en el pit d'ell, mirant-lo amb atenció des d'aquella posició, esperant una resposta, però en Severus va limitar-se a somriure amb un cert toc amarg.

Ell li acariciava aquell preciós cabell roig, ple de vida, ple d'ella... De sobte, la Lily va incorporar-se, va acostar-se més al rostre d'en Severus, i va fer-li un petó als llavis, xiuxiuejant-li un "T'estimo".

- És hora de tornar a les sales comuns, demà tenim classe i tinc molta son ja...

-Clar, anem – va dir ell.

**Quants cops en aquesta vida ho he provat i he fracassat?¿ Quants cops he caigut per terra, però m'he tornat a aixecar?¿**

Mentre baixaven les escales, en Severus pensava en allò que li havia dit la Lily... "Ara que ell havia renunciat a ... Un moment. Hi havia renunciat?¿ Li havia promès que parlaria amb en Malfoy i en Mulciber, que els hi diria que allò ja no l'interessava ... però no ho havia arribat a fer. Tenia massa por a la seva reacció. No coneixia ningú que hagués defraudat a en Lord Voldemort i continués amb vida... De fet, dubtava que algú s'hagués atrevit mai a defraudar a ningú d'aquell entorn, i ell sabia que en Lucius Malfoy i la Bel·latrix Black (Lestrange des de què un parell de mesos enrere s'havia casat amb en Rodolfus Lestrange) confiaven en les seves habilitats en pocions i màgia obscura per complir els plans d'aquell a qui servien, d'aquell a qui havien promès que en Severus Snape seria un gran cavaller de la mort, un home de confiança. Per aquest mateix motiu, en Severus sabia que ella era massa bona, perquè acabés formant part definitiva de la seva vida. Llavors, no coneixia encara el futur que els esperava, però aquell mal pressentiment ja no el deixaria dormir tranquil la resta de nits de la seva vida escolar.

* * *

La superba Bel·latrix Lestrange caminava pel passadís, feia un dia calorós tenint en compte que el desembre s'acostava, i ella estava enfadada, cabrejada, furiosa. Si en aquell moment s'hagués creuat amb un drac, aquest hagués acabat fugint d'ella... Perquè allò li havia de passar precisament a ella?, a ella que havia intentat ser la serventa més fidel del seu senyor... la vida no era justa. Va accelerar el pas, si no s'afanyava i els rumors eren certs, tant ella com en Malfoy haurien de pagar aquella insolència. Va mossegar-se el llavi, fent-se sang i prometent-se que mai més intercediria per ningú davant del seu senyor... si els rumors arribaven a ell, la seva fúria cauria sobre ella... sobre ella i l'estúpid d'en Malfoy... En mala hora s'havia deixat dur per la intuïció d'en Lucius... Va tornar-se a maleir. Per sort, el vell tarat d'en Dumbledore s'havia empassat que, per assumptes familiars, necessitava parlar amb el seu cosí, en Regulus, amb certa urgència... Oh, era cert que aquell vell havia intentat que ella li expliqués els motius d'aquella pressa, però aviat havia comprés que els assumptes de la família Black eren assumptes privats i li havia donat permís, no sense certa recança, per entrar al castell. Va creuar-se amb diversos nois de quart, aquells nanos idiotes no la deixaven passar, si la feien entretindre els hi llençaria un malefici a tots. Un d'imperdonable.

Sabia que el seu aspecte no era el millor en aquells moments, però no l'hi importava, els seus cabells castanys estaven completament despentinats i els seus ulls foscos desprenien tota la fúria del món. Tots la miraven amb por, i s'apartaven quan passava pel seu costat, cosa que li va facilitar el camí. Va arribar a les masmorres i va demanar per a en Regulus a un parell de noies que sortien de la sala comú d'Slytherin. Estava disposada a esperar davant d'aquella porta fins que veiés sortir al seu objectiu, però el petit Black podia facilitar-li la feina.

En Regulus va acostar-se a ella tremolós, fins i tot ell temia el caràcter de la seva cosina. I llavors van veure'l sortir d'una de les aules contigües. Anava sol com de costum. Ella va apropar-s'hi, plantant-se davant seu, encarant-lo amb ira.

-Com se't acut? Això ho pots pagar molt car...

-Es pot saber a què et refereixes? Que hi fas tu aquí? – va dir-li en Severus, fingint indiferència.

-És una asquerosa sang de fang Snape... Per una asquerosa sang de fang ens duràs a tots a la ruïna... –i cada paraula que deia, la deia amb major intensitat. Finalment, els crits s'estenien al llarg de les masmorres....

-No sé de que m'estas parlant Black... Lestrange.... Si t'expliques millor...

-Que m'expliqui millor?¿ En Mulciber i en Goyle van comunicar-se amb en Malfoy i van relatar-li els rumors que corren sobre tu i aquella porqueria... Diuen que estàs diferent, que comencen a pensar que els rumors són certs...

-I si fos cert? Que passaria si fos veritat? –En Severus havia perdut la fredor que el caracteritzava, ningú es podia permetre el luxe de dir-li porqueria a la Lily Evans... la seva Lily...

-Que que passaria? I encara ho demanes? Jo i en Malfoy li hem promès que tu series un gran servent... el millor... i ell no permet desenganys d'aquest tipus... Necessitem un expert en pocions i ell sap que ets el millor, i que havies donat la teva paraula –els ulls de la Bel·latrix Lestrange transmetien desesperació i histèria continguda – No penso arriscar-me a patir cap _Crucio_ pel capritx d'un imbècil com tu.

**Però mai seré prou bo per tu...**

-No m'insultis... Tu no saps res ... –En Severus havia tret la vareta, en previsió d'un atac.

-Jo sé que t'anaves a unir a nosaltres i que ell té moltes esperances posades en tu, esperances que jo i en Malfoy hem alimentat... No ens perdonarà mai que li recomanéssim un traïdor de sang com tu... I no ho penso consentir... si és necessari abans acabaré amb la teva vida i amb la de l'estúpida que hagi gosat acostar-se a tu. No permetré que ell s'assabenti de la teva cagada, i ens ho faci pagar a nosaltres...

-... – Davant d'aquella amenaça, en Severus no va respondre. Sabia que ella era capaç d'allò, que no eren paraules buides de contingut. Sabia que tot era culpa seva, ell havia volgut unir-s'hi, tenir poder, fer pagar a tots els _muggles_ allò que li havia fet el seu pare, aconseguir poder i prestigi, que en Potter i els seus amiguets no se'n poguessin riure mai més. Tenir poder per esclafar-los com a insignificants formigues. Però no havia pensat en ella... Només en la possibilitat que en Potter aconseguís el seu propòsit i la Lily acabés als seus abraços. Al cap i a la fi, mai havia cregut seriosament que ella li pogués correspondre.

-T'he avisat Severus Snape... Espero que actuïs amb intel·ligència – i abans que ell pogués sortir del fons dels seus pensaments, ella havia desaparegut, havia marxat passadís enllà amb la mateixa ràbia amb la que havia arribat, moments abans, a les masmorres.

* * *

Va asseure's sol en un racó. Al seu voltant caminaven centenars de joves plens d'energia, de llum, i d'alegria.

Ell també era jove, però per alguna raó desconeguda, la vida li havia tret tota l'energia amb la seva amarga i obscura realitat. Era com una taca fosca en l'existència alegre dels demés, condemnat fins a la mort a veure com la gent era feliç i ell no ho podia ser.

Es preguntava perquè no podia ser feliç, ho tenia tot: una ment brillant, plena d'importants coneixements que molts altres, amb una vida més fàcil, ignoraven. S'ho imaginava? O era veritat que, mentre tots els altres, caminaven molt contents sota el cel blau, ell vivia permanentment sota un núvol gris, exclusiu per ell? En Severus pensava que els altres no podien veure aquell núvol, però sabia que així era la cruel realitat.

Va baixar el cap, rendit, i l'únic que va fer va ser lamentar-se ... la vida era injusta... però ella era brillant... si, la llum de la seva vida...

**Tu ho esperes tot de mi... Allò que no m'interessa, no sóc ni alt ni fort, Ara és massa tard, ara ja no val la pena...**

La va sentir acostar-se. Era impossible no percebre la calidesa que transmetia el seu cos. Va aixecar la mirada i va veure-la. El seu cabell d'un color roig fosc, il·luminat per la tènue llum de les masmorres, que ara també l'il·luminava a ell. Va ser un instant insignificant en el què els seus ulls brillants i verds es van creuar amb els seus profunds ulls negres, però aquell moment va ser tan valuós que ell podia sentir que podria ser feliç tota l'eternitat, només recordant-ho.

Va acostar-se, va fer-li un petó a la galta, va aixecar-li la mà i va agafar-li amb tendresa. I per un moment ell va oblidar els seus obscurs pensaments, aquells que l'assetjaven abans de veure-la, perquè en moments així la vida el somreia, perquè la Lily era tota la seva vida.

* * *

Però llavors va recordar les paraules de la Bel·latrix, "Si és necessari abans acabaré amb la teva vida i amb la de l'estúpida que hagi gosat acostar-se a tu"... El cos d'en Severus es va tensar, estava decidit a protegir la Lily d'aquell món, un món que inexorablement ja era el seu, perquè així ho havia triat a quart, quan ell i la Lily començaven a allunyar els seus camins... quan ella era més a prop que mai d'en James Potter.

-Lilian... hem de parlar... –la seriositat d'aquelles poques paraules van sorprendre la Lily,que va aixecar una cella, a l'espera d'una explicació – Això no pot continuar – i ella, per un moment, va creure, va voler creure que es referia al fet d'amagar la seva relació.

-Si, Sev... jo també crec que és el moment d'enfrontar-nos a la reacció dels altres... ja no ens podem amagar... – En Severus va mirar-la desesperat, ella no entenia res... res...

-Ets estúpida, Evans! – va cridar davant la sorpresa d'aquesta – Tot això s'ha d'acabar, jo no puc sortir amb tu... no puc...

-Que dius? Que et passa? –Unes llàgrimes començaven a rodolar-li galtes avall...i només va aconseguir vocalitzar un tímid: -Perquè?

-Perquè tu ets una sang de fang... i jo... jo... no puc llançar el meu futur per la borda, seguint-te... apartant-me del meu camí...- En Severus Snape va sentir un dolorós mal d'estomac, com si s'hi acabés de clavar una daga. Va desitjar que ella tingués prou valor per llançar-li una maledicció imperdonable fins a veure'l caure mort, però ella simplement se'l va quedar mirant, sense dir res... prement els punys amb força i deixant caure les llàgrimes per sobre de la pell pigada del seu rostre... Llavors tot va passar molt ràpid, una sonora bufetada, i un "T'odio Snape"... els passos apesarats d'ella en sortir de les masmorres...

Tot s'havia acabat... ella ja era fora de perill, va pensar. I va tancar-se a la seva habitació, lamentant el seu trist destí... ignorant el panorama amb el que es trobaria l'endemà...

* * *

L'endemà no tenia forces per esmorzar, així que va dirigir-se directament a l'aula de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, on tenia la primera classe del dia. Va estar a punt de anar directament a la infermeria, inventant-se qualsevol malaltia. Aquella classe era compartida amb els Gryffindors i sabia que se la trobaria...

**Jo sóc tal com sóc i tu no em canviaràs. Mai seré prou bo per tu...**

Li feia tan mal haver donat aquell pas, però... però era el millor per ella, es repetia. I el millor per ella era que l'odiés i ell sabia que ella, la seva Lily, era prou llesta com per sospitar que alguna cosa més passava si ell no apareixia. D'altra banda, però, estava dolgut... s'esperava que ella reaccionés amb valentia, aquella valentia tan pròpia dels Gryffindors... que el piqués amb més força, que el maleís, que intentés fer-lo canviar d'opinió... però ella només li havia llançat un t'odio abans de marxar...i això el torturava... Un t'odio i prou? Si se suposava que n'estava tan enamorada, perquè no li havia posat més difícil... perquè no havia dubtat de les seves paraules desprès de tantes estones al seu costat, desprès de tot.

En arribar a classe de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, va adonar-se que passava alguna cosa ... Els Gryffindor estaven reunits en rotllana al fons de l'aula, va buscar-la desesperadament amb la mirada, però no l'hi va trobar... I no només faltava ella, en Remus Llopin i en James Potter tampoc hi eren, se'n va adonar en veure que en Sirius Black, en Peter Pettigrew i la Mary McDonald eren al centre de la rotllana, donant explicacions a la resta. En aquell moment, en Severus va espantar-se en imaginar-se que havia passat alguna cosa greu, perquè les cares d'en Black i la McDonald transmetien certa tristesa.

-Que ha passat?- No ho va poder evitar,... davant les cares d'estupefacció dels Slytherins i dels mateixos Gryffindors, en Severus havia demanat allò amb cert to de preocupació. L'absència d'ella i de dos dels rondadors el feia témer que la Lily podia haver estat víctima d'alguna de les bromes d'en Potter, tot i que no li concordava massa el fet que, en aquelles circumstàncies, qui faltés fos en Remus Llopin i no en Sirius Black, còmplice incansable de les bromes d'en James Potter.

-T'importa gaire Quejicus? – va respondre-li en Black amb duresa, però en Severus no va poder replicar, en aquell moment va entrar la professora d'aquella assignatura: una dona baixeta i rossa de mitjana edat, més aviat grassa i amb ulleres, la Mary Ann Glendon - almenys durant aquell curs, ja que feia molt temps que cap professor aguantava a la plaça més d'un any- acompanyada del director, n'Albus Dumbledore.

-Nois, crec que no m'equivoco si noto tristesa i abatiment en alguns dels seus rostres... el món màgic viu un moment d'incertesa, però cap de nosaltres s'esperava que una mort ens colpís així tan aviat...-Havia parlat en Dumbledore, en Severus va quedar-se completament bloquejat... Havia dit una mort, però de qui? De sobte, les paraules de la Bel·latrix van tornar-li a rebotar al cap... si tots els seus companys no haguessin estat massa ocupats escoltant les paraules del director, s'haguessin espantat bastant, perquè la pell d'en Severus va empal·lidir fins a ser gairebé albina.... Volia cridar, volia demanar que era allò d'una mort, demanar on era la Lily, ella havia d'estar bé... i les paraules van sortir-li soles de la boca.

-La Lily... ella esta bé... ha d'estar bé...-Ho havia dit en veu alta, gairebé amb un crit ofegat... ara tots el miraven a ell, que en adonar-se de les seves paraules havia recuperat el color lleugerament.

-Tan bé com pot estar algú a qui han assassinat la mare... però tu ja ho deus saber això... tot indica que han estat els vostres amiguets – en Black havia dit allò mirant no només a en Severus, sinó també a en Mulciber, en Goyle i l'Avery.

En Severus Snape no va contestar, va deixar-se caure a la cadira desorientat. Allò havia passat per culpa seva? Potser mai més podria respondre's a aquella pregunta... No va poder escoltar amb claredat res més, només sabia que en Dumbledore havia continuat el seu discurs i que havia dit alguna cosa semblant a què aparentment, a ulls dels _muggles_, havia estat una mort accidental, però que el Ministeri sospitava que hi havia una mà negra al darrere d'allò, segons en Dumbledore hi havia algú que s'havia molestat en enviar cartes a diversos pares _muggles_ d'alumnes de Hogwarts, avisant-los que si no treien els seus fills d'aquella escola, en patirien les conseqüències. Finalment, en Dumbledore va somriure als alumnes, animant-los a defensar la comunitat màgica de la amenaça d'aquella intolerància, i va anunciar-los que aquell que ho volgués podia acompanyar la família Evans durant l'enterrament, que donaria els permisos de sortida que fessin falta a qui ho desitgés. Mai a la vida, en Severus Snape s'havia sentit tan miserable... segurament, ella havia anat a buscar-lo a les masmorres per explicar-li allò, per buscar consol, i s'havia trobat amb els seus insults. Ell li havia dit sang de fang, aparentment l'havia rebutjat pel mateix motiu pel qual ara la seva mare era morta... assassinada ... i llavors, el "t'odio" que ella li havia dedicat, li va fer encara més mal del que ja li havia fet, perquè va comprendre que era un odi sincer...


	19. Si et va bé

**Cap.19: Si et va bé**

**Avui veig tan plens els braços i tan buides les mans;****ara sento per allà on passo com creix el desengany.**

Encaputxat, va avançar amb la cara lleugerament amagada pel cabell, mirant el terra per disfressar la terrible incomoditat que el dominava. Molts dels presents, majoritàriament companys de curs de Hufflepuff i Gryffindor, li dirigien mirades escrutadores al passar, i ell sentia aquelles mirades com ganivets afilats que se li clavaven a la pell, però allò ja no l'importava; estava acostumat al dolor, i a més a més, suportar-ho tot valia la pena, si així podia estar amb ella en aquells durs moments. Encara que ella també l'odiés.

La pèl-roja va escoltar algunes murmuracions, que pujaven de to a mesura que ell s'apropava, i va apartar els seus ulls del fèretre, on descansava per sempre més la seva mare, per posar atenció al que passava.

Quan el va veure, el seu reg sanguini va colpir-la per dins, al rostre, fent que les seves pigues desapareguessin a l'envermellir. Va esprémer els punys, mentre es dirigia a ell, oblidant per un moment el seu dolor, i va enfrontar-s'hi, procurant baixar la veu per no ser escoltada pels demés. La Johanna, plorosa i abraçada a en Remus, també l'havia vist i ara mirava sorpresa la seva germana.

**Ja una dita és a les cases, ****l'amor és un combat; ****ja la gent no gosa creure,****però vol seguir esperant.**

-Que fas aquí? –va increpar-lo la Lily. Ell va arquejar les celles, comprensiu davant la duresa del seu to.

-Vinc a... estar amb tu.

-No et necessito, i tampoc tinc ganes de veure't desprès del que va passar.

-Allò va ser un error, deixa'm explicar-t'ho...

-Un error? Com em pots dir això?! Em vas dir que era una sang de fang per segona vegada, em vas dir que sortir amb mi t'impedia unir-te a aquells monstres. Els mateixos que han fet això, Snape – i aquest cop la Lily no va poder contenir les llàgrimes.

-Snape? Des de quan em dius Snape?

-Des de que ja no som res- va respondre la Lily en un sanglot – I ara... fes el favor de sortir d'aquí. La meva mare no hagués volgut que estiguessis al seu funeral, i el meu pare si sabés que aspires a fer el mateix amb altra gent, tampoc ho voldria.

-Jo no vull fer mal a ningú Lils, molt menys a tu! – va exclamar en Severus exasperat, pujant el seu to de veu.

-És possible que no, però els teus amics segur que si. No m'enganyaré més amb tu, Snape. Ser cavaller de la mort ha estat el teu somni durant molt temps, o no?

Un silenci sepulcral va seguir aquesta pregunta. Ell, incapaç de respondre va apretar els llavis fins que els va convertir en una fina línia blanca.

-Jo mai et faria mal, Lils. Ja ho hauries de saber.

-Ja me'n has fet! –va respondre ella, sense poder contenir més les llàgrimes- més que cap altra persona. Ara, deixa'm en pau i ves-te'n.

**Si et va bé, tu i jo sense enganys, si et va bé no te'n vagis mai, si et va bé, seguirem caminant tots dos junts, sempre endavant.**

En Severus va donar un pas cap a ella, en un intent d'abraçar-la, però una mà ferma va tancar-se sobre la seva espatlla, impedint-li avançar.

-No l'has escoltat? Deixa-la en pau – va dir amb la veu greu un noi de cabell rebel i ulleres que en Severus va reconèixer a l'instant.

-Potter- va escopir el seu cognom amb fàstic, sense amagar el molt que la seva presència, esperada, podia arribar a desagradar-li.

-Que fas aquí?-va preguntar en Severus Snape, girant-se per encarar-lo.

La Johanna que s'havia apropat a la conversa agafada d'en Remus, per esbrinar que estava passant, no va amagar al seu rostre la sorpresa que li causava la presència d'en James Potter al funeral de la seva mare. Ella havia vist com, minuts abans que elles dues i en Remus agafessin el Hogwarts Express, la Lily li havia deixat clar a en James que aquell no era el seu lloc, que ella estaria bé i que era millor que es quedés a l'escola ja que desprès de tot, ells dos no eren amics, o això havia assegurat llavors la seva bessona.

-Jo li he demanat que vingués –va mentir la Lily de sobte. Sortosament, en James va saber amagar el seu desconcert, i en Severus no va adonar-se de l'engany. Sense pensar-ho dos cops, el noi de les ulleres va avançar cap a ella i va rodejar-li les espatlles amb un braç.

-Ja l'has escoltat, Quejicus. Ara fes el favor de marxar d'aquí abans que tingui que utilitzar la força per treure-te'n.

-Et creus molt valent, però tots dos sabem que no t'atreviries a fer màgia fora de l'escola.

-Qui ha dit res d'utilitzar la màgia? Et penso treure d'aquí a cops si no te'n vas immediatament.

-Tu no em... –va començar a cridar en Severus, però els plors de la Lily i la súplica de la Johanna va interrompre'l.

-Severus, si us plau! Si no respectes a la meva germana, almenys respecta el funeral de la meva mare, que tant t'estimava!

**N'hi ha que viuen la tempesta,****no dormen mai en pau;****n'hi ha que de vegades s'aixequen****, ****buscant la llibertat.**

Davant d'aquesta petició, en Severus va guardar silenci i va reflexionar. Era veritat, la senyora Evans havia demostrat estimar-lo més que qualsevol altre adult que conegués. La seva mare, l'Eileen, l'estimava...no ho dubtava... però poques vegades li demostrava tan obertament com ho feia la Jane, quan de petit s'acostava a la casa dels Evans, per passar llargues estones amb la pèl-roja.

-Està bé- va cedir, desprès d'una estona –Me'n vaig, però només perquè tu m'ho demanes –va dir-li a la Lily, sense deixar de llançar una mirada d'odi a en James.

Quan en Severus va trobar-se suficientment lluny, la Lily va desfer-se del braç d'en James, que encara la rodejava, i va recobrar la seva actitud melancòlica.

-Com et sents? –va preguntar en James tontament, arrepentint-se un segon desprès d'haver deixat anar aquella pregunta. La Lily va contestar-li amb una mirada d'obvietat i desprès va seguir parlant-li, sense ànim a la veu.

-Crec que tu també te'n hauries d'anar. De fet, sincerament, no sé que estàs fent aquí.

-He vingut a fer-te companyia, i a tornar-te a dir, com t'ho havia dit a l'escola, que ho sento molt, de veritat.

-Gràcies- va dir la Lily amb veu absent.

-Escolta, Lily,encara que no ho creguis jo t'aprecio sincerament, i vull que sàpigues que sempre pots comptar amb mi com... com un amic.

La Lily va mirar primer la mà d'en James, que subjectava suaument la seva, i desprès, amb parsimònia, va aixecar la mirada fins que els seus ulls verds van topar-se amb els ulls color avellana d'en James, i per primera vegada, en sis anys, va adonar-se que darrere de les ulleres, en James Potter tenia uns ulls molt bonics.

Va observar-lo llargament, gairebé esperant que li fes algun comentari estúpid i immadur, com sempre solia fer, però aquelles paraules no van arribar. En James només la mirava amb els ulls plens d'afecte i tendresa, commovent-la infinitivament. Aquella va ser la primera vegada que la Lily Evans va saber que darrere d'aquell adolescent immadur i pedant hi havia una persona decent amb molt bons sentiments.

-T'ho agraeixo de veritat... James –la Lily va veure que ell semblava emocionat per aquelles paraules.

-Bé, si de veritat vols que me'n vagi jo...

**Pels carrers i per les vies, ****pels camps i les ciutats, ****pel teu cor i per la vida****... ****la roda anirà girant.**

-No- va interrompre'l ella. Potser va ser pel mal moment que travessava, o perquè se sentia molt sensible i vulnerable, però en aquell moment, en James li proporcionava una sensació càlida i serena que no podia explicar -Queda't – va demanar-li, amb una veu gairebé inaudible- I en James va quedar-se. Va acompanyar-la durant una llarga estona, en silenci, compartint la seva pena i sentint papallones a l'estómac, cada vegada que ella, vençuda pel cansament, recolzava el seu cap a l'espatlla...

* * *

-Ei, Lilian... On és la Johanna?¿ ... fa estona que ha desaparegut... el pare comença a impacientar-se- era la veu arrogant de la Petúnia, aplacada pel dolor d'aquella ocasió.

La Lily va buscar la seva bessona amb la mirada, però no va trobar-la. En Remus, en canvi, seguia assegut al costat del seu sogre, conegut tan recentment, dirigint-li paraules d'ànim com havia fet una gran part de la tarda.

* * *

-Vull que m'ho expliquis, ja que ella no ho fa –va començar la Johanna, caminant darrere d'en Severus Snape, que no va parar en escoltar aquella veu – quina mena de relació se suposa que teniu.

En Severus no va girar-se ni tan sols per dedicar-li una mirada irònica. Sinó que va continuar avançant per un munt de passadissos, entre les tombes.

-Em penses ignorar? Contesta! Sé que passa alguna cosa...

En Severus va caminar .. caminar... fins que la Johanna va cansar-se i va agafar-lo de la túnica. Ell va girar-se bruscament, amb el cabell a la cara i ensenyant les dents.

-Vols saber-ho? Doncs bé, sortíem... sortia amb la noia més meravellosa de l'escola i he tallat amb ella perquè... perquè és una sang de fang....

**S'han vessat ja les paraules, ****els extrems s'estan tocant; ****ara ja no hi ha distàncies, ****avui tots som iguals.**

La Johanna va quedar-se parada, "meravellosa" i "sang de fang"?¿ Alguna cosa no quadrava en la confessió d'en Severus Snape, o això o havia embogit completament. Va limitar-se a arquejar les celles i mirar-lo.

-Vull una explicació lògica, Snape...

-No hi ha explicació lògica, només foscor...Ja l'has escoltada, el meu destí és acabar matant _muggles_ com la teva mare.

¡Paff! La Johanna acabava de donar-li una sonora bufetada al seu interlocutor. Per un moment va creure's que ell només era un cavaller de la mort, com tants cops li havien explicat els rondadors, però llavors ho va veure. En Severus Snape estava plorant, davant seu, amb desesperació.

-No penso permetre que li facin mal i si continua amb mi li'n faran i molt. Estic avisat i no seré tan estúpid com per haver d'assistir al seu funeral... el de la Jane ja és prou dolorós per mi... tota la vida em preguntaré si ha estat un avís, un avís del que em pot passar si traeixo les esperances que han posat en mi.

-Snape, això últim no és cert. Els meus pares havien rebut una carta amb amenaces ja fa molt temps, no ens havien dit res per no preocupar-nos. Aquells monstres van decidir visitar-los per espantar-los i que ens traguessin de l'escola, com han fet ja amb tantes altres famílies _muggles_ que tenen fills a Hogwarts, però ma mare no va callar. Ella estava tan orgullosa de la nostra màgia... –Ara era la Johanna la que plorava, davant la trista mirada d'en Severus Snape, l'etern enamorat de la seva bessona.

En aquell moment, ell va sentir-se terriblement incòmode. Aviat, empès per la covardia, va mirar el terra, amb el cabell tapant-li cara, i va emprendre la marxa, amb un caminar ràpid, fent tot allò que va poder per passar desapercebut. En adonar-se'n, la Johanna va decidir cridar-lo.

-Ei! Snape! – però ell no va parar, volia marxar d'allà, acabar amb aquella dolorosa conversa – Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Snape!!!!- ell va girar-se uns segons en veure-la insistir, la va mirar de dalt a baix, i va girar-se de nou per continuar el seu camí.

'No el suporto més... el possible càstig del Ministeri no m'importa ara...' – va pensar la Johanna, abans d'actuar- Flipendo! –la Hanna va llançar-li l'encanteri a l'esquena, en Severus va entrebancar-se i va recolzar-se a una paret pròxima per no perdre l'equilibri, va regirar-se incòmode i en dècimes de segon va treure la seva vareta.

-Això no ho oblidaràs, Evans! Ser germana de la Lily no et dóna dret a atacar-me! –va murmurejar, mentre l'apuntava amb la vareta.

-Espera idiota! Vull ajudar-te – En Severus, en escoltar allò, va dubtar uns segons.

-Ajudar-me?

-Bé, en realitat no et vull ajudar a tu, però vull veure-la feliç, i en això tu també en sortiràs beneficiat – En Severus va continuar mirant-la amb desconfiança, però va escoltar-la atentament.

-Ajudar-me en quin sentit? Suposo que no m'has entès bé... –va dubtar uns intants al parlar- Sortíem junts, i l'he deixada perquè és una ...

-Per protegir-la – va respondre-li amb to cansat- T'he entès perfectament Snape, no ho espatllis. No me'n vull desdir.

En Severus va fulminar-la amb la mirada, una d'aquelles mirades gelades, fredes i plenes de rancúnia que ell sabia fer tan bé i que tenien el poder d'espantar a la majoria. A ella no. La Johanna continuava mirant-lo amb determinació.

-Digues, la Lily t'importa?

-Creus que si ella no m'importés passaria per tot això? Saps que odio a en Potter i els seus amics. Creus que si no fos per ella no li hauria trencat la cara fa una estona, davant de tothom?

-Wow, Quejicus... T'ho tens molt cregut. Dubto que ho aconseguissis –va dir-li la Hanna, alçant una cella. El comentari sobre els rondadors l'havia dolgut, perquè aquell "els seus amics" incloïa en Remus.

-Si sempre es burlen de mi quan van els quatre junts, és perquè d'un en un no s'atreveixen –va respondre en Severus molt lentament, deixant fluir les paraules de la seva boca.

-El que tu diguis –va cedir la Johanna, no volia començar una discussió en aquell moment – vine, no vull que ens vegin junts, i segur que això tampoc és el que tu més desitges.

La Johanna Evans i en Severus Snape van sortir del cementiri, i van dirigir-se a un parc pròxim.

- I bé... Com hem vols ajudar? – va dir en Severus arrugant el front.

-T'has plantejat, ni que sigui per un moment, que ella pot estar disposada a enfrontar-se al que faci falta per estar amb tu? Estic segura que sabries protegir-la.

**No escoltis els que et diguin ****que tot és negre o blanc, ****fes cas dels que t'expliquin ****que tot pot ser veritat.**

Davant d'aquelles paraules, la pàl·lida pell d'en Severus va envermellir uns segons...

-No- va grunyir ell, mirant fixament l'aigua d'un estanc proper...

-Si en Lord Voldemort i aquests tarats consideren que ets un mag prou poderós per resultar summament útil a la seva causa... perquè no ho pots ser per protegir la meva germana?

-Voldria fer-ho, però tinc por de... això no és un joc, Evans! Si diuen que són capaços de matar-nos és perquè ho són... i només és culpa meva, jo i ningú més va prometre que s'uniria a ells.

-Però tu ja no ho vols fer, oi? Vull pensar que és perquè has vist que s'equivoquen... que estan disposats a qualsevol barbaritat per aconseguir el bé major.

-No- va xixiuejar ara ell – Bé... el fet és que la única raó és ella... ella m'ha fet adonar... –i en Severus va agafar la seva gola amb les mans, com si estigues fent un esforç horrible per acabar les frases i que les seves paraules sortissin de la seva boca-... ella és especial...

-Digues, estàs disposat a protegir-la amb la teva vida si fa falta?

-Evidentment, Evans... és el que intento dir-te...-ara la seva veu, desprenia fúria, se sentia dèbil, com si la rossa l'hagués despullat a la força.

-Llavors, tens davant a la persona indicada... perquè jo també estic disposada a tot per protegir-la.

-Que pretens que faci? –el to d'ell era encara desconfiat.

-Que anunciïs aquest amor als quatre vents... només així ella podrà tornar a creure amb tu...

-Però jo... jo no puc.. em falta el valor d'en... d'en Potter –va concloure el noi amb pesar- A més,tampoc sé si és el que cal fer... La seva vida correria perill.

-Snape, escolta'm si us plau – va fer la Johanna cansada – La vida de la Lily correrà sempre perill a partir d'ara... acaben de matar una dona que no tenia màgia, per defensar amb paraules les seves filles...T'imagines que es dedicaran a fer amb els sang de fang com nosaltres? –les llàgrimes tornaven a caure-li pel rostre- Que tu vagis o no amb ella no canviarà les coses... Pots allunyar-te'n i esperar a que t'arribi la notícia de la nostra mort, o a ser-ne partícip- i en aquest punt, la Hanna va sonar especialment dura- o pots protegir-la.

-Tu guanyes –va dir en Severus en un sospir cansat, ser sincer amb algú que no fos la Lily li estava costant un gran esforç. De fet, era la primera vegada que ho intentava –Però que sàpigues que, passi el que passi, no som amics, només parlem per conveniència mútua i ja. Tu no deixes de ser l'amant d'aquell home llop.

-Pfff... per suposat, espero que mai pensis el contrari –Si no fos el dia de l'enterrament de la seva mare, la situació li hagués semblat divertida. L'orgull d'en Severus Snape era gairebé malaltís, però mai s'havia imaginat que algú podia estimar així a una altra persona. Era un sentiment que només havia intuït en la relació entre els seus pares, però que mai havia pensat que podia arribar de ple a la seva vida o a la de la seva germana. Potser era perquè la seva relació amb en Remus era tan diferent, tan tranquil·la, tan lliure d'aquell ofec que desprenien l'Snape i la seva bessona quan entrecreuaven les mirades.

**No hi ha ningú que ens sàpiga dir ****quin és el millor camí, ****no hi ha ningú que estigui segur. ****Només tu pots decidir ****si vols seguir amb mi.**

I,finalment, en Severus i la Johanna van tocar les seves varetes, l'una amb l'altra, com si firmessin un contracte invisible. La Johanna sabia que havia marxat abans d'hora de l'enterrament de la seva mare, però també sabia que la Jane ho hagués volgut així. La felicitat d'elles tres sempre havia estat una prioritat per la seva mare. Feia massa mesos que la Johanna veia actituds estranyes en la seva germana, i els rumors dels últims temps li havien fet entendre moltes coses, més enllà dels silencis que li dedicava la Lily quan intentava tocar el tema.


	20. Històries

**Cap.20: Històries **

**Ja torno a arribar tard, avui no sento passar el temps. No he escollit bé el camí. **

La Johanna i en Severus es trobaven en una aula buida del cinquè pis, on quedaven dues o tres tardes per setmana. La Johanna volia instruir al noi per preparar una veritable sorpresa a la seva germana. Alguna cosa que demostrés que ell estava disposat a arribar fins al final. 'És més fàcil ensenyar a ballar la dansa del ventre a un basilisc', va pensar la jove al principi, però amb el temps va descobrir que els sentiments d'en Severus eren certs del tot.

-Evans! Quan em deixaràs parlar amb la Lily? Portem gairebé un mes amb aquestes trobades estúpides- En Severus va mirar a la noia amb fúria, mentre ella reia obertament satisfeta davant d'aquell panorama, havia conegut a un Snape fins llavors ocult, va observar-lo en silenci amb un mig somriure, com un artista que contempla la seva nova obra.

Desprès d'aquelles trobades i amb molta paciència, havia explicat a l'Snape com sortir amb una noia, li havia fet apuntar coses romàntiques que a les noies els solia agradar, concretament a la Lily clar, coses que mai havia de dir si no volia rebre més d'una bufetada, tipus de regals i sobretot... havien estat preparant una cerimònia especial. No s'havien oblidat de cap detall. Ja havien escollit el lloc. En Severus pensava que les masmorres eren un bon indret, perquè eren molt silencioses i hi havia poca gent, però la Johanna havia rebutjat la idea amb cara tètrica. També van estar força temps decidint com decorarien el lloc, i les robes que durien en Severus i la Lily, tot i que ella no ho sabria fins l'últim moment.

-Snape... vam concretar fa uns dies que demà passat seria el gran dia- va dir la Johanna amb un sospir llarg.

-Ah si! Nadal, el dia més romàntic de l'any. Ho havia oblidat, evidentment! –va dir en Severus amb veu sarcàstica, fent un gest amb la boca.

-Reconec que no és molt romàntic, però és l'únic dia proper que ens deixaran sortir de nit. És la teva oportunitat... Per la nit tot és més romàntic... ja m'entens... a més a més, coincideix amb lluna plena i el cel serà nítid. Des del lloc on vam dir les estrelles es veuran fantàsticament bé, demà passat és el dia perfecte.

En Severus va assentir amb el cap, encara que no ho acabava d'entendre. Com podia trobar la Hanna que la lluna plena era romàntica... el seu xicot era un home - llop! Va deduir que tant la lluna com les estrelles eren boniques a la vista, i per tant també serien romàntiques. Desprès va pensar en la Liy, en allò que li diria quan estiguessin a soles per fi... i llavors va sentir com la seva pàl·lida cara s'acabava de congelar, encara més.

**Hi han històries que no acaben bé, també hi ha històries que no acaben... històries que no acaben.**

-Evans... no m'has dit que tinc que dir-li quan arribi el moment!- En Severus va tartamudejar i va tossir lleugerament envermellit. La Johanna era la única noia amb la que havia parlat mai de temes 'romàntics'. Però que fos ella no li feia cap gràcia, li semblava molt exigent i tendia a ser, fins i tot, una mica pedant.

-Quejicus! Ets estúpid! No et diré ni una paraula del que has de dir-li, t'ha de sortir del cor! No pretenguis memoritzar-te dos o tres frases com si fos un examen! No t'ajudaré en això.

En Severus va mirar al terra avergonyit, quan va veure que la noia es distreia mirant un quadre de la paret. Ella tenia raó... i de sobte va sentir-se defallir... Com podia expressar-li a la Lily tot allò que sentia? El motiu per haver-la rebutjat...sense semblar burro... Ell era conscient que, possiblement, la pèl-roja l'odiava amb totes les seves forces.

-Quejicus... tu l'estimes, oi? Estic convençuda que si –En Severus no va dubtar-ho ni un moment.

-Sempre l'he estimat – va mirar fixament a la Hanna sense baixar la mirada, amb una intensitat inusual que va fer que ella sentís que el noi podia llegir els seus pensaments. Avergonyida, ara ella, va baixar el cap.

-Llavors... no entenc perquè et costa tant esforç mostrar-li els teus sentiments a tothom- la Johanna va col·locar-se bé la túnica i va obrir la porta de l'aula –avui a la nit li diré que vols veure-la d'aquí a dues nits, desprès del sopar de Nadal. La roba que us he elegit ... bé la que ens he elegit, ja que jo també hi seré, serà la última cosa que tindré, però quan pugui t'enviaré la teva a la sala comú d'Slytherin amb la Layra, el meu mussol. Em deus vuit galeons, Quejicus. El vestit de la Lily i la decoració és el meu regal- i va guinyar-li l'ull al noi.

-No em tornis a dir Quejicus, idiota! – va grunyir ell, i ella només va riure – Escolta, Evans suposo que t'hauria de donar les gràcies per...-va endur-se la mà al coll, com si les paraules li quedessin enganxades a la gola i va decidir callar i deixar la frase en suspens. La Johanna va fer-li un divertit gest amb les celles i va somriure-li.

-No me les donis, no ho faig per tu. Només vull que la meva germana estigui en bones mans. Recorda que ella i jo som dues parts d'una mateixa cosa. Adéu Quejicus!

-T'he dit que no em diguis així!- Però era massa tard, la Johanna havia marxat. En Severus va quedar-se uns segons tot sol, pensant en les rucades que havia fet aquelles setmanes. 'L'Evans m'ha ajudat bastant, m'ha donat bons consells per declarar-me a ella, com no posar-me nerviós i escollir un lloc i adornar-lo per.... bé no tindrà validesa legal, però... serà com si ens...' I va parar de pensar en allò que feia que l'estómac li cremés amb força.

-No m'ho puc creure, el príncep mestís enamorat d'una sang de fang i ajudat per una altra... Que orgullosos estarien tots els Slytherins de mi- va xiuxiuejar sarcàsticament gairebé de manera imperceptible.

La resta del dia va transcórrer com un dia normal, els alumnes estaven més agitats perquè era divendres i en dos dies seria la nit de Nadal. En Dumbledore no havia preparat res especial aquella nit, només el tradicional banquet, però donava permís als alumnes per estar fins tard passejant pels dominis de l'escola. En Filch havia protestat diverses vegades, però en Dumbledore no li havia fet cas, fins que el llufa va desistir amb resignació.

**Bandera negra al mar i una calma que espanta. Em disposo a saltar, però trobo a faltar l'aire.**

La Lily Evans va anar fins el menjador a l'hora de sopar, i va asseure's a la taula de Hufflepuff, al costat de la Johanna.

-Hanna.

-Digues Lily, reina.

-El mateix de tots els dies. On et fiques? Sempre que et busco, ningú sap on ets, des de que ... estàs molt estranya – la Johanna va mirar-la imitant sorpresa, però la seva bessona va creuar-se de braços a l'espera d'una explicació- Se suposa que en moments així ens hauríem de fer costat. Estàs bé?

-Tan bé com puc, vistes les circumstàncies... però només he estat ocupada fent treballs... amb tot allò em van quedar els deures bastant endarrerits.

-He mirat a la biblioteca i no hi eres!

-Lily... la veritat és que he estat ajudant a un amic, bé... no és un amic... és un tossut. Bé, Lily ho sabràs quan ho hagis de saber, ja t'ho diré.

-Està bé, no insistiré més, però espero que m'ho diguis d'una vegada per totes, tot això no és fàcil. Pensar que no la tornarem a veure i tu desapareguda...

-Lily... – la Johanna va deixar caure dues llàgrimes que es va eixugar ràpidament. La mort de la Jane li feia el mateix mal del primer dia, però ajudar a l'Snape era una causa justa i la distreia.

-Saps?-El to de la Lily va tornar-se confident- Últimament estic pensant que en James no és tan dolent, sembla que ha madurat...

La Johanna va mirar-la horroritzada, tossint en empassar-se malament el seu suc de carabassa. 'Genial... crec que l'hem fet esperar massa', va pensar amb aire de derrota.

-Lily no et precipitis – La Johanna va decidir que era el moment d'engegar aquell pla. Va tocar-se el front amb decisió com si s'acabés de recordar d'una cosa molt important...

-Lily, ara que ho recordo tinc un missatge per tu... de part de ...

-Lily!! Tinc que parlar amb tu immediatament – En James va entrar a la sala, dirigint-se a elles, traient d'una empenta a un noi de cinquè que estava assegut a l'altre costat de la Lily i mirant-les amb un gran somriure.

-Que nassos fas James? Aquest noi estava aquí abans que tu i, a més a més, aquesta és la taula de Hufflepuff... No en pots treure els alumnes, perquè si... tu ets un Gryffindor – La Johanna va girar el cap, i es va posar a mirar amb interès la seva sopa de cranc.

-Lily en dos dies serà la nit de Nadal. Vols donar un volt amb mi pels jardins desprès de sopar?- La cara de la pèl-roja va mostrar-se sorpresa però ella no va dir res, va quedar-se pensant en quina devia ser la resposta adequada. Ella encara sentia que estimava a l'Slytherin, però ell l'havia rebutjat. Ell havia triat ja el seu camí... que esperava ella per mirar cap al futur i deixar-lo enrere en el passat?. A la Johanna simplement va caure-li la cullera a terra i va mirar-se la seva germana i el somriure absurd d'en James.

-No pot! – va dir, de sobte, trencant la conversa de la Lily i en James.

-Que? Perquè? –En James i la Lily van dir això a la vegada, mirant a la Hufflepuff amb sorpresa, la Johanna va limitar-se a llançar una mirada assassina a la seva bessona.

-Perquè la meva germana m'ha de fer un favor i ho farà encantada perquè abans que et presentessis aquí ja l'estàvem parlant.

-Si, James, ho sento... un altre dia serà – va contestar la Lily, però la seva veu sonava una mica resignada.- Però pots anar amb en Remus o en Sirius a donar una volta.

-Suposo que amb en Sirius, en Remus estarà ocupat- La Hanna va assentir, i ara era la Lily qui els mirava sorpresa.

-Ja saps germaneta...- la rossa va baixar la veu perquè només ho pogués escoltar la seva bessona- a en Moony li agrada la lluna plena.

-Sempre me'n oblido... Tot això és tan nou per mi...

-Així doncs, aniràs amb ell demà passat a la nit? –va xiuxiuejar la Hanna a en James, en to confidencial.

-Si... però potser més tard... potser a les tres de la matinada... quan tothom dormi.

**No m'ha canviat la sort, topant sempre en el mateix lloc. Seguint la teva pista, m'he perdut, i torno a començar.**

La Hanna va mirar-se'l complaguda i va posar-se a parlar amb una companya de Hufflepuff que seia al seu costat. La Lily i en James també van posar-se a parlar animadament de l'últim treball de Transformacions. Al fons de la sala, a la taula de les serps, en Severus els mirava amb cara d'odi, però per dins sentia una tristesa infinita. 'Sóc idiota, és normal que parli amb ell, ara mateix m'odia... han passat ja massa setmanes des de que la vaig insultar, i ella ni em mira quan ens creuem'. L'Slytherin va observar detalladament la pèl-roja, des del seu cabell ondulat que queia sobre la seva esquena, els seus ulls verds, el seu somriure... un somriure que estava dedicant a en Potter... En Severus va baixar la mirada fins a la seva falda, i hi va obrir el llibre de pocions, repassant la poció reparadora de ferides de nivell tres que havien preparat aquell dia. No volia veure com la Lily somreia a en Potter.

En aquell mateix moment, la Lily va desviar dissimuladament la seva mirada cap a ell, volia mirar-lo als ulls i entendre'l. Va veure que mirava un llibre entretingudament i va pensar, amb certa tristesa, que devia ser un d'aquells manuals de la secció prohibida. En pensar allò es va forçar en tornar la mirada cap a en James i continuar amb la seva trivial conversa.

En Severus va alçar la vista una altra vegada, però la Lily ara parlava amb en James... va pensar que mai aconseguiria recuperar-la, ni amb mil confessions públiques... Quan la veia, el cap se li ennuvolava amb idees absurdes. Sentia l'impuls d'acostar-s'hi i fer-li un petó davant de tota l'escola. Va girar la mirada cap a la Johanna, i va fer-li una senyal 'Li has dit ja?'. La rossa va fer un gest de negació amb el cap i va inclinar-lo suaument indicant el motiu: en James Potter. 'Sempre en Potter' va pensar l'Snape amb odi. En aquell moment la Lily, resignada, havia tornat a dirigir la seva mirada cap a l'Slytherin i va quedar-se petrificada. En Severus Snape estava mirant a la seva pròpia germana, i ella li somreia divertida. La pèl-roja no va suportar-ho més, i obviant cap tipus de comiat cap als presents, va sortir corrents del menjador. En Severus, la Johanna i en James van mirar-la atònits, sense poder entendre res.

-James, posar-li una xinxeta bomba a les noies no és una bona manera de lligar amb elles – Va dir en Sirius, que s'havia aixecat de la taula dels lleons per saludar el seu amic. En James va posar els ulls en blanc.

* * *

L'endemà la Johanna va buscar la Lily durant bona part del dia, però no va trobar-la enlloc. La Myrtle, el fantasma ploraner del lavabo del quart pis no va voler dir-li on estava, però la Johanna estava convençuda que l'havia vista perquè la única forma de veure contenta la petita fantasma era que es trobés amb algú en pitjors condicions que ella i aquell dia la Myrtle desprenia una estranya aura de felicitat.

**Quan arribi el moment, ho sabré. Que ressonin els canons. Pren el teu temps. Mou-te per instint que les coses passen davant teu.  
**

Un altre dia s'havia fos, i no havia pogut dir-li que en Severus l'esperava aquella nit. Finalment, el 24 de desembre al matí la Johanna va trobar-se la seva germana al racó més fosc de la biblioteca. La Gryffindor no havia anat a esmorzar per no trobar-se-la, ja que no es podia creure que es dediqués a somriure a en Severus Snape, 'el seu Severus Snape?'.

-Lily, ahir vaig intentar parlar amb tu! On et vas ficar? Tinc que donar-te un missatge d'algú... algú que està preocupat per tu...

La Lily va aixecar la vista del terra, tenia unes ulleres horribles com si no hagués dormit en tota la nit, i hagués estat plorant hores i hores...

-Hanna, no em ve de gust parlar amb ningú- Va dir la Lily amb la veu tremolosa- Trobo a falta la mare i... no em puc treure del cap a ... –va mirar-se la seva germana i va desistir de fer aquella confessió- res... a ningú... no em facis cas...

-Lily, tinc ulls a la cara... precisament, jo volia parlar amb tu d'això... Desprès del sopar, crec que seria bo que... heu de parlar, Lily... Ell no volia dir-te tot allò que et va dir... només estava espantat...

-No tinc res a parlar amb ell...-però les fredes paraules no es corresponien amb la brillantor que van adquirir els seus ulls en aquell moment.

-Lily... és important... molt important –va afegir la Johanna quan va veure que la Lily no pensava cedir.

-T'he dit que no- va afirmar taxativament, i va aixecar-se per marxar d'allà – Tu no hi eres... no saps tot allò que em va dir... ell és igual que els que van matar la mare –i la Lily va posar-se a plorar desconsoladament.

-Lily... fes el favor – el to de la Johanna s'havia endurit- Ja sabies que ell havia donat la seva paraula d'ingressar en aquest cercle fosc. Que et penses? Al tarat d'en Voldemort no pots presentar-li la dimissió i continuar amb vida així com així.

-Però...

-Res de peròs, Lilian...

La Lily va sospirar pesadament. 'En Severus ...' i aquell nom va fer que sentís un pessig al cor. -D'acord...hi aniré... però només perquè tu m'ho demanes!

-Així m'agrada, germaneta! Me'n vaig...en Remus i en Peter m'esperen per donar un volt abans de la transformació.

La Lily va quedar-se sola a la biblioteca, va baixar la mirada fins la seva pluma i va escriure en petit a la taula: S.S. x L.E. ?¿ Després repensant-s'ho, ho va borrar.

* * *

A la sala d'Slytherin...

**Hi ha històries que no acaben bé, també hi ha històries que no acaben... històries que no acaben.**

-Snape- En Severus va sorprendre's en escoltar que l'Avery el cridava amb duresa – No vull que em tornis a parlar, si continues tenint algun tipus de relació amb una de les sang de fang de l'escola.

-Que dius? –va dir l'Snape sorprès, perquè feia gairebé un mes que es mantenia allunyat de la Lily – No sé a qui et refereixes.

-A la Johanna Evans, he vist el somriure que t'ha dedicat durant el sopar. Primer una i desprès l'altra, no perds el temps Snape...

- Només som companys. A més a més, és una bona coartada perquè en Dumbledore no sospiti de les meves intencions d'unir-me a en Voldemort – En Severus va parlar amb tranquil·litat, intentant semblar innocent. Llavors va creure que en Mulciber el creia ja que havia assentit impressionat, però l'Avery va mirar-lo amb malicia.

-No et crec, aquests últims mesos estàs molt canviat i fa temps que no tenim converses com les d'abans. Ho dic seriosament, no et parlaré més si et torno a veure amb alguna de les asqueroses Evans – En Severus va fer un esforç per no aixecar-se i trencar-li la cara en sentir aquell insult, però només va aixecar-se i va marxar de la sala comú. Sabia que podia seguir fugint dels seus companys però 'per quant temps?'. 'I quan tardarien en Lucius i la Bel·latrix en veure que havia desobeït aquesta última i en buscar venjança?'. També tenia por a què en Voldemort sabés que aquella persona tan llesta i obedient que li havien recomanat ja no volia unir-se a ell.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily havia pujat cap a la torre de Gryfindor a l'hora del dinar, amb l'excusa que no tenia gana i que volia descansar; però simplement, no tenia ànims. Va pujar a l'habitació completament buida, i instintivament va mirar el bagul d'on sobresortia una petita part de la seva túnica. Avorrida, va obrir la tapa, pensant que podria dedicar-se a ordenar tot allò. I quant va estirar la mà per acomodar la túnica, el va veure, amagat, amb un lleu resplandor daurat al seu voltant. Era el mapa dels rondadors. El seu cor va començar a bategar fortament, i la sang li va pujar al cap. Va recordar quan l'havia robat per la seva seguretat, com l'havia utilitzat, el moment en què li havia explicat a en Severus, com aquest l'havia rebutjat desprès, i com la seva germana li havia demanat que hi parlés. Lentament, va ajupir-se i va començar a desfer els sortilegis protectors que hi havia col·locat. Va agafar el mapa i el va observar, com si fos un bon record. Els ulls se li van omplir de llàgrimes i es va marejar lleugerament. Des de que s'havia mort la seva mare, havia sofert ja diversos marejos lleugers, i no dubtava que aquells malestars eren fruït de la falta de forces i d'aliment. Tenia massa poca gana per menjar en tots i cadascun dels àpats de rigor.

* * *

-No ploraràs un altre cop, Lily –va xiuxiuejar-se, tensant tots els seus músculs, amb el mapa enganxat al pit i respirant profundament. Va posar-se en peu, va guardar-lo a la butxaca de la seva túnica. Va tancar la tapa del bagul, i va baixar de la torre dels lleons.

Havia arribat el moment. Tenia que tornar el mapa, fos el que fos el que li havia de dir en Severus, ja no tenia cap sentit tenir-lo allà, no el pensava perdonar i molt menys amagar cap tipus de relació a ningú. Evidentment, no pensava delatar-se, no volia més problemes, ... havia patit massa en aquell últim mes, i si sabia que prendre el mapa als nois havia estat un error, també era conscient que en James no li havia deixat pas cap altre opció. Ara, no sabia perquè, però volia entregar-li a ell personalment, en privat. No va saber tampoc si havia estat cosa del destí, però en arribar al segon pis va veure'l sortir del lavabo dels nois, completament sol.

**Sento sorolls de frens, vénen del carreró, hi ha algú a l'habitació. I jo amb la meva sort, començo un altre joc, dona'm la carta oberta.**

-James –va cridar-lo, acostant-s'hi amb grans passes per aturar el noi, que intentava netejar les seves ulleres amb la màniga de la seva túnica. En escoltar la veu de la noia va posar-se-les tot torbat.

-Si? –va dir amb veu relaxada –la Lily no va poder contenir el riure en veure els lents semisecs, plens de pelusses. Amb cura va treure-li les ulleres a en James, i va apuntar-hi la vareta.

-Fregotego! –va exclamar i van quedar netes a l'instant. Llavors les hi va tornar al noi.

-Oh... gràcies...sempre oblido com es fa –va somriure, mostrant la seva dentadura blanca i perfecte.

-De res.

-Em buscaves? O potser només era perquè sabies que sóc un negat en això de netejar ulleres, no?-va bromejar, i desprès va mirar-la aixecant una cella- O perquè em veig massa sexy amb el cap mullat, i sóc irressistible?

-No clar que no... –va dir-li la Lily rient una vegada més, sabent que allò que estava fent era el millor-, venia a donar-te una bona noticia- va treure's el mapa de la butxaca i li va donar- He trobat el teu mapa.

En James primer no ho va entendre, va riure nerviosament mirant-la amb sorpresa. Malgrat tot, en veure el pergamí doblat va obrir els ulls tot el que va poder i va mirar-se la Lily, buscant quelcom dins dels seus ulls verds, que miraven expectants.

-Agafa'l- va afanyar-se a demanar la Lily, veient que en Potter no reaccionava. Ell, en comptes de agafar el mapa, va agafar-la a ella de la cintura, tirant-la cap enrere, i omplint-la de petons en tota la cara.

-Gràcies, muak, gràcies, muak, moltes gràcies, muak, merciii –tartamudejava, apretant-la amb força.

-Si... es-està bé –va aconseguir dir-li ella amb falta d'aire, impressionada perquè ell li havia donat tres fugaços petons a la boca sense mostrar ni remordiment ni vergonya. Ella va mantenir la boca tancada amb totes les seves forces, i en veure que perillava de caure'n un quart va apartar-se'n.

-Ho sento... l'emoció – va sospirar en James, ja amb el mapa a les mans, amb la cara envermellida, producte de la pujada de pressió de sang a la cara, i més despentinat del que era costum – no vaig pensar en tornar-lo a veure... ni jo ni cap de nosaltres,vaja. En realitat és un treball conjunt... Com l'has trobat?

-Crec que ara això és igual... –va xiuxiuejar ella, tement que comencés un interrogatori.

-Si tens raó- va mostrar-s'hi d'acord ell- Gràcies Lily –va donar-li un petó ràpid al front –ara aniré a veure en Remus per explicar-li, en Sirius i en Peter també hi deuen ser –va sortir corrent i al final del passadís va cridar –gràcies, t'estimo!

La Lily va riure, nerviosa. Va creuar-se de braços i va mirar al terra. Va respirar tranquil·la. Ja no havia de tenir por de res. En James no havia fet cap pregunta i si no les havia fet llavors, ja no les faria. La pèl-roja no podia negar que duia un mes molt trist, però el fet que en tingués motius tan llastimosos com la mort de la seva mare, feien que no fos difícil evitar-se les explicacions cada vegada que una llàgrima rodolava pel seu rostre. L'efecte d'haver fet una cosa correcte en tornar al mapa no li va durar molt, evitar plorar quan estava sola era molt difícil. No podia negar que amb en Severus havia estat molt feliç... i era dur evitar mirar cap a la taula d'Slytherin per intercanviar una mirada furtiva amb el noi. Però llavors, quan menys s'ho esperava, aquell sobtat sentiment amorós era reemplaçat per llàgrimes de fúria, de rencor. No era just, i no es cansava de repetir-se que en Severus s'estava equivocant.

No havia passat gaire estona de la seva trobada amb en James, que en Sirius ja l'havia anat a buscar per saber com s'ho havia fet per recuperar el mapa, però ara la Lily ja havia preparat una resposta.

-En Peeves m'estava molestant, i em vaig amagar al lavabo de la Myrtle... i allà estava... tirat al terra. Algú se'l devia deixar, o potser va pensar que era un bon amagatall.

-Dóna igual, de totes maneres –va respondre en Sirius feliç, amb raó en James diu que ets una deessa. Ets la millor, Lily!

I malgrat que desprès havia estat en Remus el que l'havia buscat per agrair-li la gesta, ella sabia el que havia fet i ho considerava innoble, impropi d'una Gryffindor. Però tenia una altre cosa en la que pensar, una cosa més important: Resoldre de la millor manera la conversa pendent amb en Severus Snape.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

-James, has vist en Sirius? –va preguntar en Remus a la sala comú – No l'he vist en tota la tarda.

**Vull veure el que tens, saber el què m'amagues. Encadenat al present, vull saber com acaba.**

Aquell no era el millor any dels rondadors, la complicitat entre ells havia minvat els últims mesos. La decisió d'en Remus de pensar, per única vegada, en ell i sortir amb la Johanna, l'aparent gelosia d'en Sirius, i l'incident amb en Severus a Ca l'Alfred, tot i la reconciliació posterior, havia deixat un sabor amarg en aquella duradora amistat. Continuaven compartint algunes escapades als jardins, però ja no planejaven grans bromes, ni rondaven tots quatre per passadissos ocults. Havien deixat de ser inseparables, i en Sirius era qui més sovint desapareixia per estar sol, sense donar cap explicació als seus amics, o només donant-ne alguna a en James.

-Ni idea – En James va quedar-se mirant el seu amic amb desconcert – M'ha dit que volia estar sol. Quan hem sortit de Transformacions no he vist on ha anat. Creus que està malalt? Me'n hauria de preocupar?- va mirar al castany atentament- Porta setmanes fent coses estranyes. No creus? Potser si que estava enamorat de la Johanna... -va dir amb to preocupat, fent que el licàntrop envermellís furiosament.

-On està el mapa? – va dir-li confidencialment, una vegada que va poder controlar l'envermelliment i la culpa- Crec que és hora que parlem.

-Si, jo crec el mateix –va murmurar en James seriós – Està al meu baúl – va observar en Remus mentre pujava les escales i uns segons després va veure'l baixar, amb la preocupació marcada al rostre.

-Vaig a veure'l. A veure que és el que li passa.

-D'acord, us espero aquí –va contestar en James tornant a obrir la revista de Quidditch que hi havia sobre la taula.

-Si passa qualsevol cosa t'aviso –va mirar a l'animag- No crec que estigui malament –va agregar després com si parlés amb ell mateix.

En Sirius estava al camp de Quidditch, recolzat en una de les grades, amb la seva escombra al costat. Mirava el cel, fins que va sentir que s'acostava algú, va aixecar el cap lleugerament, i en veure qui era va estirar-se en un dels graons.

-Estàs bé? – va preguntar el licàntrop quan hi va arribar.

-Només pensava – El castany va asseure's al costat del cap de l'animag. En Sirius va incorporar-se una mica sobre els seus colzes, va impulsar-se cap en darrere, i va col·locar el cap a la falda d'un Remus extremadament sorprès i tens –No em preguntaràs en què estava pensant? –va dir-li mirant els ulls.

-En què... què pensaves?-va tartamudejar en llunàtic.

-En tu- En Remus gairebé va saltar- En mi –L'animag va tancar els ulls –En nosaltres –va somriure lleugerament –En tot aquest mal rotllo –va obrir els ulls – Tinc una queixa –va afegir, aconseguint que en Remus, malgrat els nervis, arquegés una cella, un gest més propi d'un Black que d'ell.

-Ah si? Una queixa? –va murmurar.

-Cap sagala es mereix tenir el poder de separar els rondadors, menys a nosaltres dos llunàtic –En Remus es va quedar en silenci, intentant analitzar el significat d'aquelles paraules, i la veritat que amagaven.

-Anem a volar- Van separar-se i en Sirius va posar-se dret.

-Sa-sa-saps que no m'agrada volar- El licàntrop encara estava una mica confós, però no el suficient com per oblidar la seva por a les altures.

-Va, però estaràs amb mi –va xiuxiuejar en Sirius, mentre ajudava a aixecar el seu amic i s'hi acostava, col·locant-se al seu darrere i convocant l'escombra amb la vareta. Va assegurar-se que sostenia el castany amb prou força, i abans que aquest pogués protestar, van enlairar-se. El licàntrop va reaccionar instintivament, agafant-se a l'animag amb força, gairebé en una abraçada.

-Aquest vespre és la transformació... vindràs?

-Clar, llunàtic. Com vols que no vingui? –va concloure en Sirius, girant el cap i guinyant-li l'ull.

Quan hores després van tornar a la sala comú, en James els va veure més contents que de costum, i va suposar que allà s'acabarien els problemes pels rondadors, almenys de moment.


	21. Quan somrius

**Cap.21: Quan somrius**

**Ara que la nit s'ha fet més llarga, ara que les fulles ballen danses al racó, ****ara que els carrers estan de festa, avui que el fred duu tants records.**

-Estàs preciosa!- la Mary acabava d'entrar a la sala comú desprès de donar un volta amb en Peter i amb en Sirius.

-Tu creus?¿- La Lily que es mirava a un mirall de cos sencer, va girar-se cap a la seva amiga d'una manera tan brusca que va sentir com si tot rodés, i va haver de recolzar-se a una de les butaques per no caure a terra.

-Et trobes bé?-va ser el primer que li va preguntar la Mary en adonar-se que havia emblanquit de cop i volta, mentre l'ajudava a subjectar-se.

-S...si-va contestar amb brevetat la Lily, forçant un dels seus millors somriures-Últimament m'he passat per alt bastants àpats, però a partir d'ara miraré de posar-hi solució.

La pèl-roja duia un jersei de coll alt de color blau marí amb petites estrelles platejades, una faldilla per sobre del genoll, - però no molt curta-, de color verd mar i la melena d'un color roig obscur totalment llisa. Va tornar a girar sobre si mateixa per veure millor la seva imatge, va aplicar-se unes gotes de poció anti-ulleres, i va baixar a sopar amb la Mary al Gran Menjador.

Va asseure's a la taula. Estava nerviosa i ni tan sols es veia capaç de menjar, tot i que sabia que era el que més li convenia. Mirava sovint a la taula d'Slytherin, buscant aquells ulls negres i una estona desprès va trobar-los. Va alçar la vista, mirant el sostre transparent del castell, hi resplendia una lluna preciosa, el cel tenia molts pocs núvols, i fins i tot s'hi podien distingir alguns ratpenats que semblava que sortissin i entressin de la sala, volant entre els arbres i les garlandes nadalenques de tots colors. Ella no podia parar de mirar a la taula de les serps, i de sobte en Severus va fixar la vista en la noia, tornant-la a baixar, amb certa timidesa, en adonar-se que la Gryffindor el mirava. La Lily va sentir un calfred, primer va notar pessigolles en les mans i els peus, i després un centenar de papallones van instal·lar-se al seu estòmac.

-Lily, preciosa... estàs impressionant... dóna'm un petó i et diré el que penso de tu- En James va apropar-se fins a la pèl-roja, apartant un parell d'alumnes fins arribar al seu objectiu.

-James, no sabia que la teva nova afició fos aplastar als alumnes... Deixa'm en pau o no responc de mi – Va dir la Lily amb veu divertida, intentant posar cara d'ofesa. I en James va tornar al seu lloc, al costat d'en Sirius i en Peter.

Poc temps desprès, en Dumbledore va donar el sopar per acabat, i els plats van desaparèixer després dels aplaudiments del director. Eren un quart de dotze, va posar-se la seva túnica de Gryffindor, i va sortir corrents del menjador, acomiadant-se simplement de la Hanna, asseguda amb els Hufflepuff, amb un lleuger cop de cap.

**Ara que sobren les paraules, ara que el vent bufa tant fort, avui que no em fa falta veure't, ni tan sols parlar, per saber que estàs al meu costat. **

La Lily va sortir del Gran Menjador, i ràpidament va adonar-se que no sabia on era que havia d'anar. Així doncs, va dirigir-se a la porta del castell, esperant que ell donés per acabada la conversa amb els Slytherin i aparegués. Qui va aparèixer, però, va ser la seva germana Johanna.

-Abans de res, t'has de posar aquesta roba- va dir-li amb to misteriós, entregant-li una bossa que contenia un voluptuós vestit, i alguns complements que la Lily no va encertar a distingir a primera vista.

* * *

En quinze minuts va canviar-se en una de les aules buides de la primera planta. El vestit que li havia entregat la seva germana tenia una lleugera tonalitat rosada, i marcava excel·lentment la seva figura, arribant gairebé fins al terra, però voleiant al seu pas, amb l'ajuda de diversos volants de tall irregular. La Johanna, que l'havia esperat pacientment al passadís, va agafar-la de la mà amb un somriure i en un misteriós silenci va guiar-la fins als jardins del castell, just davant d'un dels hivernacles. De res va servir que la Lily li demanès, gairebé desesperada, que significava tot allò, on era en Severus i perquè s'havia hagut de canviar de roba per l'ocasió... la Johanna, que es limitava a dirigir-li un somriure murri, no va trencar el seu silenci fins que van ser davant d'una de les portes dels hivernacles.

-M'espero aquí... primer heu de parlar!

En aquell instant, un soroll agut va sorgir de dins l'hivernacle.

-Alohomora!- La porta de l'hivernacle va obrir-se, i la Lily va girar-se sobresaltada. En Severus va aparèixer al seu darrere, amb el cabell, mig despentinat, escapant-se per davant la cara i molt pàl·lid, com si hagués vist un parell de fantasmes.

Si la Lily no li hagués vist la cara, no l'hagués reconegut, com de costum vestia de negre, amb la típica túnica i l'emblema d'Slytherin, però la roba que duia a sota era nova, tenia un estil diferent,... duia uns pantalons texans negres, que li anaven una mica amples, i un jersei negre amb el coll rodó.

-Sev! – La Lily va avançar cap a ell com si el volgués abraçar, però en l'últim moment va donar-li un cop de puny al costat esquerre. En Severus va deixar anar un silenciós gemec, i va posar-se les mans al lloc on ella l'havia pegat.

-Tot allò que em vas dir... i ara tens la cara d'enganyar la meva germana per fer-me venir aquí – la Lily va creuar-se de braços visiblement enfadada. Interiorment, però, la jove no podia evitar sentir-se feliç, ell havia fet tot allò per demanar-li perdó o això deia la Johanna.

-Lily... deixa'm que t'ho expliqui... necessito dir-t'ho tot...-va titubejar ell.

-Espero que tinguis una bona explicació – va prosseguir la Lily, sense rebaixar la tensió del seu rostre.

-Vine, segueix-me- En Severus no va dubtar en alentir el pas, estava molt nerviós, li tremolava el cos sencer, però sabia que si no ho deia aviat, la seva boca parlaria sola i ho acabaria cridant. Tampoc volia espantar-la, provocant que se'n anés corrent.

**És Nadal al meu cor quan somrius content de veure'm, quan la nit es fa més freda quan t'abraces al meu cos.**

La Lily va seguir en Severus a través de l'hivernacle, fins que junts van arribar al fons de l'estructura. En Severus va obrir una porta, amb uns tocs de vareta... Es trobaven ara en un petit jardí, estava cobert per grans arbustos i això feia impossible que algú els veiés des dels jardins de Hogwarts. 'L'Evans tenia raó, la lluna es veu fantàstica des d'aquest punt', va pensar en Severus. A més a més, l'altura dels arbustos que el rodejaven no hi deixaven entrar l'aire gèlid d'aquella nit, i gràcies a un encanteri de la Johanna, l'ambient era sorprenentment càlid.

¡Oh!- la Lily es va emportar les mans a la boca.

El jardí estava tot cobert per lliris i clavells blancs, era tan bonic que, fins i tot, feia pena creuar-lo. La Lily es va quedar meravellada durant uns segons, mirant el paisatge, es va fixar també en una font de pedra en forma arrodonida, al mig d'ella hi havia un fènix de pedra, les llàgrimes que queien dels seus ulls era l'aigua que es posava en el fons de l'estanc que hi havia, i flotant a uns metres de la font s'hi podien veure unes quantes cuques de llum, que volaven suaument en l'aire.

-La teva germana m'ha ajudat tot aquest temps a plantar els lliris, quan nosaltres vam trobar el jardí no hi havia flors i només hi havia aquesta font, que també vam netejar amb alguns encanteris.

-Però... la professora Sprout sap el que heu fet al jardí?

-Sap que vam decidir netejar-lo, però no sap que hi hem plantat lliris ni clavells... li vam dir que era per adornar la sala comú- A en Severus cada vegada li costava més parlar, s'estava posant més i més nerviós.

-Per l'amor de merlí... -va xiuxiuejar Lily- és... bonic... preciós...- no trobava les paraules per definir-ho.

* * *

La Lily es va girar cap a en Severus, ell li va fer senyals perquè el seguís, es va asseure a la vora de la font i va espantar un parell de cuques de llum que donaven voltes al voltant del seu cap. La Lily va deixar anar un riure ofegat i es va asseure al seu costat.

En Severus va mirar la Lily i va tossir per aclarir-se la veu.

-Lily... sento molt tot el que va passar, l'Evans... bé la teva germana... m'ha ajudat a fer tot això perquè es preocupava per tu, no volia que patissis, i si no fos pel seu ajut... jo seguiria igual de perdut que fa un mes.

Li va dirigir a la Lily una mirada congelant que ella va trobar molt seductora. El seu pit va començar a bategar amb més força, la Lily tenia por que en Severus el sentís tan fort com el notava. Es va fixar en els seus fins llavis i va sentir una punxada de desig que l'empenyia a besar-los, però es va contenir, volia escoltar el que havia de dir-li. Va continuar mirant-li aquells ulls que l'embogien i, per un moment, va oblidar tot aquell odi que havia cregut sentir cap a ell.

'Ara Severus, digues-li tot el que sents, el que has sentit des de la primera vegada que la vas veure, el que portes ocultant tots aquests anys'. En Severus també va recordar a la Johanna dient-li que si tant la volia no li resultaria difícil fer-li saber, i de sobte va comprendre les seves paraules. Va sentir desitjos no només de fer-li entendre allò a ella, sinó també de cridar-ho al món sencer.

-Lily tots aquests anys, he intentat estimar-te, sobretot a cinquè, he intentat amb tota la meva ànima estimar-te però m'és impossible. Ara no tinc por de dir-t'ho... Perquè Lily...

La Lily es va quedar petrificada, mai, mai, mai en la seva vida no es va imaginar que en aquells moments en Severus li diria això, llavors després de tot el que havia passat, en Sev no la volia? La Lily estava massa espantada com per dir alguna cosa, va notar que la seva boca va emmudir i en Severus va continuar parlant.

-Perquè Lily jo no et vull...

Una llàgrima va córrer per la galta de la Lily i el seu cor va deixar de bategar uns segons.

-Jo sento que si et passés alguna cosa... si la boja de la Bellatrix et fes mal perquè estàs amb mi...ella em va amenaçar, Lily... Jo m'he compromès massa i ella té por que ell, aquell que es fa dir Senyor de les Forces del Mal, li faci pagar a ella i a en Lucius, el fet d'haver confiat en algú capaç d'enamorar-se d'una filla de muggles.

El cor de la Lily, que feia un instant s'havia parat ara estava desbocat, la noia va entretancar els ulls i un parell de llàgrimes li van rodar fins al coll de la seva túnica, va baixar el cap amb un petit rubor tenyit a les seves galtes.

-He intentat tots aquests anys estimar-te, tan sol estimar-te, potser per poder oblidar-me de tu algun dia, però el que jo sento per tu Lily és molt més... més profund. – I en Severus va trobar la resposta. 'Digues-li perquè és tan important per a tu. Ara és el moment!!':

-Amb tu em sento capaç d'enfrontar qualsevol cosa que pugui passar d'ara en endavant.

**I les llums de colors m'il·luminen nit i dia, les encens amb el somriure quan em parles amb el cor.**

La Lily es va quedar congelada al lloc mirant els freds però ara mateix càlids ulls de l'Snape, es va repetir mentalment les paraules que en Severus li havia dit i va sentir el desig de fer dues coses, la primera tenir una gravadora per no oblidar l'única vegada que en Severus Snape s'atrevia a ser veritablement romàntic en tota la seva vida; i la segona abraçar-lo i no separar-se mai més d'ell. Va optar òbviament per la segona opció, perquè desgraciadament no es permetien aparells muggles a Hogwarts. Però... per davant de tot la Lily Evans se sentia més feliç que mai.

En aquell moment, la Lily va sentir un remolí d'emocions, amb els seus braços va cobrir en Severus i es va abalançar sobre ell amb els ulls tancats i fins i tot humits. En Severus li va tornar l'abraçada una mica confós però amb un somriure satisfet, la va apartar una mica d'ell per poder observar bé els seus ulls, guardant-los en el record, com si tingués por de perdre'ls algun dia, aquests ulls negres la van travessar i la Lily va sentir que en aquell moment ho tenia tot: la lluna, el sol, les estrelles, les muntanyes i les valls, els colors de l'alba i les ombres de la nit, ... la Lily era feliç.

-No tinc gens de por del que pugui passar, si estem junts. - Va dir la Lily enrojolada, li va dedicar un gran somriure a en Severus i ambdós van fusionar els seus llavis en un petó càlid i suau, en aquell moment diverses cuques de llum van voletejar al seu voltant, per a després allunyar-se'n com per art de màgia.

* * *

Després de diversos minuts, els joves van decidir-se a descansar del seu llarg i agradable petó. En Severus va rascar-se el coll, i amb rudesa va agafar les mans de la Lily. Ella va somriure tímidament, li feia gràcia aquella situació tan compromesa en què en Severus estava vermell com un tomàquet, i amb la mirada fixa en la gris pedra de la font.

-És possible que aquesta no sigui... no sigui... una nit... especialment romàntica-. La veu d'en Severus va començar a tremolar lleugerament i va tenir por de no ser capaç d'acabar la frase-... però em preguntava si... si et volies casar amb mi.

**És el buit que deixes quan t'aixeques, és el buit que es fa a casa quan no hi ha ningú, són petits detalls tot el que em queda com queda al jersei un cabell llarg.**

La Lily el va mirar, si realment allò era un somni preferia no despertar, preferia viure en aquell univers paral·lel, volia viure en aquell somni, i morir en ell, sense despertar-se mai més.

-Casa't amb mi, casa't amb mi si m'estimes tant com jo t'estimo a tu –va tornar a dir en Severus.

-Sev... com vols? És una bogeria... No ho podem fer sense el permís dels nostres pares, fins al gener no assolim la majoria d'edat al món màgic. I tot i així... de que viuríem?- va raonar, evitant el que li deia el cor.

-I que, si és una bogeria? Fem-ho, ens estimem, no necessitem res més. Només així et podré protegir de tot i tothom. Només així podrem evitar que les circumstàncies ens continuïn separant- Amb un somriure va agafar la seva mà i va continuar amb la seva petició- Una bruixa molt perseverant ha descobert la manera de fer això, sense dependre del ministeri, sense dependre dels nostres pares, sense testimonis, només ens necessitem un a l'altre, i algú que presideixi la cerimònia. Es tracta d'un encanteri d'unió molt antic.

La Lily no podia obrir la boca en aquells moments. Se sorprenia del que havien arribat a canviar les coses en els últims minuts. Havia anat disposada a no perdonar-lo, i ara ell li estava planejant una bogeria com aquella. Finalment, la pèl-roja va aconseguir articular paraula.

-Quin tipus d'encanteri? Això que dius no és possible... – però una veu coneguda la va interrompre.

**Vas dir que mai més tornaries... el temps pacient ha anat passant... qui havia de dir que avui estaries esperant que ens trobéssim junts al teu costat. **

-Al principi dels temps, quan dos amants mags volien quedar units per la resta dels seus dies, realitzaven un ritual... una cerimònia que consistia en reunir els cinc elements bàsics – La Lily es mirava la seva germana com si no es cregués res d'allò que li estava passant, però la Johanna va continuar amb un to dolç, gairebé maternal, a la veu- Calia foc, per avivar la passió, aigua per nodrir l'esperit, fruita fresca perquè mai els faltés menjar quan fossin una família, música per alimentar l'harmonia de la parella, i flors perquè les arrels de l'amor esdevinguessin tant fortes que ni la més forta de les tempestes les pogués arrancar.

La Johanna va somriure, mirant en Severus, que es mirava la Lily intentant endevinar quina seria la seva reacció.

-Per començar el ritual, calia que un mestre de cerimònies els donés un objecte de valor, alguna cosa que conservessin tota la vida. Després, els amants tenien que encendre una foguera i dansar al seu voltant, al ritme de la música. A l'acabar la cançó, havien de donar-se de menjar un a l'altre, i fer el mateix amb la beguda, i finalment... –la Johana en aquest punt va mirar la seva germana, visiblement envermellida, i va tossir per poder continuar la frase- Per acabar, totalment despullats, en contacte amb les flors, ... bé ja us podeu imaginar que havien de fer, nois... però amb les paraules adequades, i sense perdre el contacte visual.

* * *

-No perdre el contacte visual- va xiuxiuejar la Lily, ruboritzant-se totalment i mirant en Sev, com si fos la primera vegada que el veiés. En Severus va tornar-li la mirada, alçant la cella, en una expressió entre irònica i avergonyida, com si temés que la Lily no vulgués fer aquella bogeria amb ell.

-Però aquí no podem dansar al voltant de cap foguera- va ser la única cosa que va al·legar la Lily, i se'ls va quedar mirant amb la cara demudada, com si la seva raó estigués lluitant ferotgement amb el seu cor.

-Bé. Això ja ho hem pensat, i pel que he pogut saber no s'ha de realitzar al peu de la lletra. De fet, poques vegades ho seguien d'una manera literal. Unes espelmes poden substituir perfectament la foguera. És tot qüestió de simbologia – va explicar-li la rossa, mentre empenyia la seva germana cap al centre del jardí- Ara només has de dir si vols o no, Lils. Abans però, hauries de saber que aquest ritual crea un vincle que ni la mort pot trencar.

-Això vol dir que si a un dels dos li passés alguna cosa, l'altre mai més podria ser feliç amb cap altre persona?- va preguntar la Gryffindor expectant.

-Doncs no estic segura que sigui ben bé així. Entenc que si, però si us estimeu de debó, no ho podrieu ser igualment. La veritat és que no he aconseguit descobrir quina mena de vincle es crea. Per això és important que n'esteu segurs.

* * *

-Lils... – va aconseguir pronunciar en Severus que havia intentat contenir, fins i tot, la respiració mentre la Johanna s'explicava.

La Lily va limitar-se a agafar amb força la mà de l'Slytherin.

-Endavant!- A l'instant va separar les seves mans de les d'en Severus i va entrellaçar-hi els seus dits nerviosa – Em promets que m'estimaràs sempre?

-Sempre.

En Severus va acariciar-li la cara, va passar la seva mà dreta per les galtes vermelles de la noia, amb les puntes dels dits va tocar lleugerament els seus llavis, i inclinant-se uns centímetres va donar-li un petó. Llavors, un calfred va recórrer l'esquena d'ella. Uns segons després, en Severus va ficar-se la mà a la butxaca, i va treure dos collars idèntics, ambdós tenien una fina cadena i acabaven en una petita medalla platejada, un duia una serp dibuixada i l'altre un lleó.

-És una medalla màgica, només pots obrir-lo amb una contrasenya. Hi he posat 'Lliris per al príncep', però ho podem canviar.

-Ehem, ehem... No voldria interrompre, però aquestes coses les hauria de dir jo. Se suposa que dirigeixo la cerimònia... bé, la primera part... –va interrompre la Johanna, amb un somriure sincer al rostre.

-Tu diràs... – va fer l'Snape amb la seva recuperada ironia habitual, mentre la Lily deixava anar una rialla nerviosa.

-D'acord... anem per feina... Si esteu d'acord en continuar endavant amb aquest ritual, és clar.

* * *

Amb un moviment suau, però amb força poca traça, en Severus va col·locar una de les cadenes al voltant del coll, la que duia la serp, donant un petó al front de la Lily en acabar. La Lily va fer el mateix amb la cadena platejada del lleó, va asseure's encara més aprop d'on era ell, i amb les mans tremoloses intentava encertar el punt exacte per on es tancava la cadena, mentre que notava els ulls d'ell clavats en ella, i la seva respiració agitada rebotant constantment amb el seu coll, cosa que encara la feia posar més nerviosa. ¡Clic! La Lily va enganxar bé la cadena de plata al seu coll. En Severus va agafar-li la mà, i ella va somriure davant d'aquesta reacció.

-Llavors, ja som oficialment parella?- va preguntar la Lily mirant-se la seva germana.

-Encara no, però aquesta part ja no em pertoca a mi.

-Diga'm qui ets, i que has fet d'en Sev- va dir la Lily rient, quan la seva germana ja havia marxat. Ell va ruboritzar-se, va apartar un tros de cabell de la cara de la Lily, i li va col·locar al darrera de l'orella, segons després va apropar els seus llavis als de la Lily, que va respondre amb dolçor als seus moviments. Després de molt de temps, la lluna i les estrelles van poder brillar tranquil·les.

- Suposo que això significa que m'has perdonat –va dir l'Snape mirant fixament als ulls verds de la Lily, que va limitar-se a fer un gest afirmatiu amb el cap.

-Em concedeix aquest ball, senyora Snape?-va demanar-li somrient quan va començar a tocar una música, i va rodejar la cintura de la noia amb les seves mans. En aquell moment, la Lily va reconèixer-hi la mateixa cançó que havien ballat a la sala de la Necessitat.

Amb un cop de vareta en Severus va fer aparèixer una taula amb fruites i un recipient tapat que deixava anar un flaire que la Lily va reconèixer com a xocolata calenta. A continuació, en Severus va subjectar-la per la cintura i va apropar-la a ell tant com li era possible, mentre ella passava els seus braços al voltant del coll d'ell, recolzant el cap sobre la seva espatlla, movent-se suaument al ritme de la música, amb els ulls tancats, deixant-se portar per les sensacions que sentia a l'estar abraçats, conjuntament amb les que li provocaven la música, l'olor a xocolata, els pètals de roses que de sobte havien aparegut al terra en forma de jaç, l'olor, i l'escalfor del cos d'en Severus i del centenar d'espelmes que s'havien encés per art de màgia.

Quan va acabar la cançó, en Severus va guiar-la fins a la taula, servint vi d'elf per als dos, i van brindar.

-Per nosaltres- va dir l'Snape.

-Per nosaltres – va respondre la Lily Evans.

Els dos van beure de les seves copes, sense apartar la mirada un de l'altre. Un parell de copes després, en Severus va agafar un tros de fruita i la va mullar amb xocolata.

-Pensava que aquest moment no arribaria mai -va bromejar la Lily, i en Severus va donar-li el tros de fruita, recreant-se en la manera en què la seva xicota se'l menjava, passant la llengua lentament per la xocolata, i gemint quan, per fi, es decidia a engolir el menjar.

* * *

Van continuar donant-se de menjar mútuament entre riures. Una de les vegades, a en Severus li va relliscar una mica de xocolata per la comissura dels llavis, però quan va anar a netejar-se, la Lily no li ho va deixar fer i li va netejar ella amb la punta d'un dit, per a després posar-s'ho als llavis i llepar-ho. Això va tornar boig a l'Snape i va començar a besar-la suaument, assaborint cada mil·límetre de la seva boca.

**És Nadal al teu cor quan somric content de veure't, quan la nit es fa més neta, quan m'abraço al teu cos.**

Aquesta vegada no volia fer-li l'amor amb presses, com l'última vegada, volia gaudir de cada segon que estigués amb ella. La va agafar de la mà i la va portar fins al llit de flors on van començar de nou a besar-se. Eren petons llargs, lents i humits plens d'amor i passió. Lentament, en Severus va començar a besar-li el coll, gaudint de la suavitat de la seva pell i va començar a despullar-la lentament, acariciant-li cada mil·límetre del cos, que anava deixant al descobert davant dels sons de plaer que anava emetent la Lily.

En Severus podia notar com l'excitació de la seva xicota anava en augment, igual que la d'ell. La notava tremolar de desig sota les seves mans. Quan la noia estava completament nua, la va tombar al llit, a sobre dels pètals de rosa i es va quedar contemplant-la durant uns segons. La seva pell semblava més suau i radiant a la llum de les espelmes. Havia d'acariciar-la i sentir-la, així que es va despullar i es va tombar al costat d'ella, tornant a besar i a acariciar cada racó del seu cos amb lentitud, dient-li l'increïble que era i com la desitjava.

La Lily tremolava de desig i respirava agitadament, se sentia estimada i desitjada. No es podia creure que pràcticament estigués al caire de l'orgasme solament amb petons i carícies, però el seu cos semblava absorbir totes les emocions d'aquella nit d'una manera més intensa.

Com si el seu xicot li hagués llegit el pensament, va començar a besar-li i acariciar-li la seva zona més intima, sentint als pocs segons com la Lily arribava al clímax.

En Severus va continuar besant-la i acariciant-la fins que la noia es va recuperar i sense poder aguantar-se més la va penetrar, gemegant els dos alhora.  
Aquella nit no estava sent només sexe, estava sent molt més intens, de manera que cap dels dos ho podia explicar amb paraules, era com unir-se en un sol ser. Quan en Severus estava a prop de l'orgasme, va subjectar la cara de la Lily i li va demanar que el mirés.

-Et necessito- li va dir al mateix temps que s'introduïa dins d'ella. -Et necessito- li va tornar a repetir una vegada més, introduint-se novament en ella i veient com se li omplien els ulls de llàgrimes. -Oh...Lilian...no t'imagines com... - li va dir sentint com la seva xicota estava a punt d'arribar al seu segon orgasme.

-Jo també et necessito- li va dir en el moment en què ja no estava segura de poder respirar i parlar a la vegada.

* * *

Quan van aconseguir pensar amb claredat, es van tombar de costat, mirant-se als ulls i com si la Lily li hagués llegit el pensament li va dir:

-Per sempre.

-De veritat, m'ho dius seriosament?- va preguntar incrèdul.

-Clar que si! Què he de fer perquè ho entenguis, eh?- Va tombar-se d'esquena, es va asseure a sobre d'ell i va començar a donar-li petits i ràpids petons per tota la cara mentre li repetia que l'estimava.

En Severus va començar a fer-li pessigolles.

- Com és possible que m'estigui passant això a mi? - va dir l'Snape amb emoció continguda, quan van aconseguir parar de riure els dos.

-T'està passant perquè ets l'home més meravellós que he conegut en la meva vida i et mereixes ser feliç- li va respondre ella mirant-li fixament als ulls- Per fi la vida t'està tornant el que una vegada algú no et va voler donar, una oportunitat- va afegir molt emocionada també.

En Severus no va saber que contestar-li i va abraçar-la amb força, mirant profundament dins dels seus ulls.

* * *

Van dormir allà de manera plàcida durant tota la nit, l'endemà els seus ulls brillaven amb intensitat i els seus llavis es movien amb dificultat, intentant gesticular unes paraules que no aconseguien sortir de la seva boca. Van vestir-se en silenci, sabent que el que els esperava era segurament la prova més difícil que haurien passat fins aleshores.

-Ahmm... bé. - Va dir per fi, mentre la seva cara reflectia uns pigments vermellosos, i va afegir – Ets preciosa.

-Gràcies, tu també estàs fantàstic Sev.- Va dir la Lily amb un somriure. - Anem?

En Severus va respirar amb dificultat,... quan passés per aquella porta, amb la Lily, tot Hogwarts els veuria, i el més important: els seus amics de Slytherin no li perdonarien mai allò, hauria d'inventar-se alguna tapadora que evidentment no funcionaria.

-Estic excavant la meva pròpia tomba - Va pensar en Severus, va tancar els ulls i va empènyer la porta del gran menjador, on tothom ja esmorzava. La Lily va agafar-se fortament del seu braç i va notar com un calfred recorria el seu cos.

**I les llums de colors m'il·luminen nit i dia, les encén el teu somriure quan et parlo amb el cor.**

-Crack!- la Lily i en Severus van seguir caminant uns passos i quan van passar la gran porta del menjador, la música que hi havia de fons va deixar de sonar. Tots els alumnes que hi havia al gran menjador van mirar a la porta desorientats mentre es preguntaven perquè la música havia parat de sobte. Aviat, però, van trobar la resposta... Tots i cadascun dels ulls que hi havia al gran menjador van dirigir-se a ells; alguns tenien la boca oberta de la sorpresa que acabaven de tenir, i uns quants xiuxiuejaven amb mirades acusadores. En Dumbledore va somriure i va deixar anar algunes rialletes seques, abans de mirar la coral que cantava cançons nadalenques.

-No hi ha cap cançó més amb què puguin delectar-nos, senyors?- El cor matinal a l'escoltar aquestes paraules va seguir cantant i a poc a poc tots els alumnes van apartar les mirades de la 'nova parella'. Només l'Avery i en Mulciber, que eren en una cantonada amb una noia anomenada Deborah i una altra slytherin continuaven mirant-los. A en Severus la mirada de l'Avery li va causar una intensa punxada a la panxa, i va comprendre que ja no es creuria cap de les seves excuses, per molt ben inventades que estiguessin. A l'altra cantonada del menjador, en James, en Sirius, i en Peter miraven a la Lily de manera acusadora, encara que aquesta última hagués jurat que ja ho sospitaven.

* * *

***Comentari d'autor:**

No acostumo a escriure comentaris ni en començar ni en acabar els capítols, però crec que en aquesta ocasió s'ho val. Hem travessat l'equador de la història i malauradament no ens esperen 17 capítols de lluna de mel. La guerra s'acosta i tot s'enfosqueix.

La Lily i en Sev podran superar les proves que els esperen?

Sigui com sigui, el rating M pren significat en el propers capítols. No va ser premeditat, tinc la sensació que la història m'hi va portar per ella mateixa. Una abraçada!


	22. Només tu

**Cap.22: Només ****tu**

**Sé que només tu pot fer-me riure tant, sé que només tu coneixes la veritat. Sé que només tu ets capaç de compartir les penes, la tristesa quan no me'n puc sortir. **

-Avui hem d'agafar el tren cap a casa. -Va dir la Lily mentre observava el panorama que tenien per davant.

-Si, hem d'anar a preparar-nos ja... potser seria més prudent deixar de banda l'absurda idea d'esmorzar– En Severus la va mirar tristament i la Lily va assentir amb desgana.

D'aquesta manera, tal com havien entrat, van sortir del Gran Menjador. Sense ni tan sols apropar-se a les respectives taules. Cap dels dos va comentar-ho, però ja havien complert el seu objectiu, fer que el món comencés a fer-se a la idea del que hi havia entre ells.

* * *

.

* * *

-Lily hem d'afanyar-nos i agafar el tren, ja són les 9 i mitja!- Va dir en Severus, mentre la noia es dirigia a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar el seu equipatge.

* * *

-En què penses Sev?- la Lily s'havia apropat a ell per l'esquena, però en Severus no se'n havia adonat. La neu queia lentament i la Lily estava mig coberta per una enorme bufanda de Gryffindor.

-En res... – Va dir en Severus, amb veu ronca, despertant sobtadament dels seus pensaments, en què l'Avery no parava de llençar-li mirades acusadores, i la Bel·latrix el tornava a amenaçar.

Van prendre un carruatge en ple silenci, en Severus estava massa preocupat per expressar la felicitat que no obstant sentia, però al tren poc a poc va aconseguir guardar els seus pensaments en algun lloc recòndit del seu cap i es va animar a parlar amb la Lily, que entrellaçava els seus dits amb el penjoll que s'havien intercanviat la nit abans.

* * *

Al final del trajecte, en Severus va acompanyar la Lily a casa, fins a l'entrada del jardí.

-Demà al migdia vindràs a menjar?-Va preguntar la noia amb un somriure tímid.

-Quin remei... però ja saps que la teva germana _muggle_ no em suporta. - Va dir en Severus gairebé arrossegant les paraules, mentre mirava al terra.

-No passa res, ella és així, no suporta ningú, ja hi parlaré. – La Lily va agafar les mans d'en Severus:- Per cert... Bon Nadal! Volia dir-t'ho aquest matí al despertar-nos, però me'n he oblidat del tot.

La pèl-roja es va posar de puntetes i va donar un ràpid petó als llavis del noi.

**Tens capacitat de donar tranquil·litat, de saber-me escoltar quan ja ningú em fa cas. Tens la virtud de fer-me oblidar la por de la foscor. Em dones claredat. **

-Abriga't bé, estàs gelat. – En Severus va deixar anar el seu bagul i va agafar la Lily per la cintura, per fer-li un altre petó. Quan es van separar, el noi va treure matusserament els flocs de neu del cabell roig i va girar-se en direcció a Spinner End.

-Fins demà al migdia. - Va dir l'Slytherin.- Però digues-li a la teva germana que com torni a veure-la espiant-nos per la finestra m'haurà de donar més d'una explicació.

La Lily va mirar cap a la finestra més pròxima, la de la cuina, i va veure que les cortines es movien com si algú les hagués apartat per escorcollar l'exterior. La Gryffindor va esbufegar i va dirigir-se a casa, aquella era la benvinguda que li donava la seva germana! Va prèmer el timbre i va esperar uns segons fins que una Petúnia malhumorada va obrir la porta.

-Ja em pensava que no vindries. La Johanna ha arribat fa estona - Va dir la filla gran de la família Evans amb veu nasal.

-Jo també t'estimo Petúnia. - Va exclamar la Lily sarcàsticament mentre arrossegava el seu bagul cap a l'interior de la casa. - Per què ens has estat espiant?

-Aquest Snape... sempre solitari i perdut... amb… amb aquesta cara tan seriosa i de pocs amics. - Va xiuxiuejar voraçment la Petúnia. - I tu...! Et dónes petons amb ell, no hi ha... anormals més elegants?

-Deixa'l en pau!- Va dir la Lily, s'estava posant realment furiosa. - A la mamà li queia bé, a més demà vindrà a menjar... Tunia si us plau, tracta'l bé.

-Bé, però espero que es comporti, no vull que el meu xicot, en Vernon, s'espanti, ja en va tenir prou a Irlanda, recordes? - Va respondre la Petúnia ara amb veu ofegada.

La Lily va assentir amb cara de pocs amics i una mica resignada, al cap i a la fi la Petúnia era la seva germana i no volia portar-se malament amb ella, l'apreciava.

* * *

En un altre lloc, en Severus Snape li regalava a la seva mare una ampolleta de perfum de gessamins, el seu aroma preferit. L'Eileen estava asseguda al llit amb l'esquena recolzada al respatller, va abraçar el seu fill moltes vegades i li va omplir la cara de petons.

-No li has comprat res al papa?- Va preguntar l'Eileen mentre abraçava al seu fill.

-No s'ho mereix. - Va respondre en Severus amb la cella arquejada, fent esforços per deixar-se anar dels braços de la seva mare. - Demà dinaré a casa de la Lily Evans, t'importa?

-Clar que no, però m'encantaria que vingués després, m'agradaria parlar amb ella. –L'Eileen va començar a tossir amb força. - Crec que dormiré una mica Severus, em fa mal el cap.

En Severus va ajudar la seva mare a ajeure's i va passar la resta del dia de Nadal llegint el llibre de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal de sisè a la seva habitació, que era molt petita i tenia una única finestra a la paret.

Les parets estaven pintades de color verd fosc i eren nues, llevat d'una petita part on hi havia un emblema de Slytherin enganxat màgicament perquè ningú pogués desenganxar-lo.

* * *

Unes hores més tard, en Severus va fer el sopar per a l'Eileen, era sencill perquè ella no podia anar a comprar i el seu pare en Tobias no solia anar-hi. En Severus va buscar al rebost fins a trobar una sopa de sobre de pollastre, la va escalfar i va pujar el menjar a la seva mare, deixant una mica de sopa per al seu pare.

* * *

'No sé ni perquè ho faig, segurament ara mateix estarà en un bar, en comptes de cuidar a la mama' va pensar en Severus furiós. Després va tornar a la seva habitació i va continuar llegint el mateix llibre fins que es va quedar adormit.

**Sé que només tu em pots entendre bé i sé que només tu ets la raó de ser. **

L'endemà, en Severus es va dutxar i es va vestir tan elegant com va poder. Es va posar uns pantalons texans muggles, que estaven una mica desgastats per les genolleres, i un jersei verd fosc, molt simple, ja que els Snape no tenien diners i no podien permetre's comprar molta roba. En Severus va intentar pentinar-se el cabell però al final va deixar-se'l com el portava sempre, llarg fins a les espatlles. Va pensar a fer-se una cua però es va imaginar a la Lily rient-se'n i va rebutjar la idea immediatament.

Va agafar una ampolla de licor de la prestatgeria (el seu pare tenia forces ampolles de licor _muggle_) i va anar cap a casa de la Lily. Els carrers eren deserts i feia molt fred, en Severus es va col·locar bé la bufanda i va accelerar la seva marxa fins que va veure uns gronxadors una mica rovellats i la llar dels Evans al fons. En tocar a la porta va començar a sentir crits i veus, que procedien de l'interior:

-És en Severus!! ves a obrir Lily!- va escoltar-se des de l'interior. Sens dubte era la veu de la Johanna.

-Arriba tard!- La veu espingueta de la Petúnia va fer-se sentir també.

-No viu precisament aquí al costat, corcó –va reclamar-li la Johanna a l'instant –És normal. A més, no arriba tan tard!!

* * *

.

* * *

-Hola Severus! Passa que a fora fa molt fred. – La Lily portava uns pantalons texans i un jersei blanc, amb un trèvol de quatre fulles estampat al centre. A en Severus va fer-li l'efecte que una ombra de preocupació cobria per un moment la mirada de la noia, però llavors ella va somriure.

* * *

En Severus va seguir a la Lily pel rebedor, i aviat van arribar al saló, era gran i espaiós. Hi havia un gran sofà de color beix i una televisió apagada, al fons hi havia una gran taula amb els plats posats. El senyor Evans parlava amb un jove una mica rodanxó amb el cabell pentinat de costat, i en Severus va deduir que seria el xicot de la Petúnia. Tot just veure'l, el jove _muggle_ va entretancar els ulls i va mirar a en Severus amb cara de fàstic de dalt a baix.

-Severus, fill! Ha passat molt temps des de l'últim cop que et vaig veure entrar per aquesta porta-el pare de la Lily es va apropar a en Severus i li va apretar la mà amb força.

Era pèl-roig, amb bastants cabells blancs, i també tenia els ulls verds. Va agafar l'ampolla de licor que duia l'Slytherin entre les mans, i va endur-se-la cap a la cuina.

-Gràcies pel licor, és un detall formidable. Després del te, sempre va bé prendre alguna copeta. Veritat, Vernon?

-Mentre no sigui algun brevatge estrany…-va respondre en Dursley en un xiuxiueig, formant el seu millor somriure.

El senyor Evans va esbufegar una mica davant d'aquest comentari però va fer un gest amb la mà, convidant al jove mag a asseure's.

-Has crescut molt, petit. -Va dir el pare de la Lily amb un somriure amable. En Severus va tenir la impressió que estava agraït que l'amic de la seva filla Lily no fos tan _matusser_ com en Vernon.

-Encantat de veure'l de nou. -Va dir en Severus molt seriosament, mentre inclinava una mica el cap. La Lily va ofegar un somriure tímid en veure'l actuar d'aquella manera. Fins i tot, semblava una mica incòmode amb la situació.

-Bé, Severus ja coneixes a la Petúnia- La Petúnia va girar la cara cap a en Vernon i entre dents va dir _desgraciadament_, paraula que en aquell mateix instant va pensar en Severus- Ara, doncs, et presento a en Vernon, el xicot de la meva germana.

En Severus i en Vernon van estrènyer la mà de l'altre molt ràpidament i la Petúnia es va apropar a en Severus per donar-li també dos fugaços petons a la galta. Just llavors, la Petúnia va posar cara de fàstic com si anés a petonejar a una tortuga amb bigoti, i en Severus va desitjar que passés ràpid. Uns segons després, quan tots es van dirigir a menjar, en Severus es va refregar la cara com si li hagués fet un petó el mateix calamar gegant...

Als pocs minuts van començar a dinar, en Vernon no parava de mirar a en Severus amb una cara estranyíssima, com si hagués vingut d'un altre planeta i de tant en tant mirava a la seva xicota Petúnia que li llançava mirades que semblaven dir-li repetidament: 'et vaig advertir que era estrany'.

-I Severus, digues… com portes els estudis? Quines notes vas treure l'any passat?- Va dir el senyor Evans, molt interessat en el tema.

-Papa! No siguis xafarder!- Va interrompre al moment la Lily mentre esbufegava.

-Només vull conèixer els amics de les meves filles, Lilian.- va replicar amablement el seu pare.

-Doncs, bé senyor, vaig treure Extraordinaris en totes les assignatures, menys en Transformacions que vaig obtenir un Supera les expectatives. - Va dir en Severus impassiblement, recordant que aquella era una pregunta que el seu pare encara no li havia fet mai.

-Molt bé noi, veig que estudies molt. - Va dir el senyor Evans mentre tallava un trosset de filet, amb un somriure al rostre. Coneixia aquell noi des de feia molts anys, i sempre li havia sorprés la tranquil·litat aparent amb que encarava tot tipus de preguntes i comentaris.

-Tant com les teves filles, papa- Va afegir la Johanna, amb aire divertit.

-Filla, tu… estudiar?¿ Au va… no prenguis per ruc el teu pare –va afegir el senyor Evans, abrançant la bessona rossa- Estic content de compartir aquest dinar amb les meves filles i els seus amics- va afirmar en Charles Evans, posant un deix irònic a la paraula amics- Ens ha faltat en Remus, avui. Li estic molt agraït pel suport que ens va donar durant el funeral.

A l'escoltar les paraules del seu gairebé sogre, en Severus va sentir-se immensament incòmode. Ell hauria volgut prendre aquell paper en un moment tan tràgic per la família de la _seva_ Lily, però les coses no havien estat com a ell li hagués agradat que fossin, i el licàntrop s'havia fet un lloc en aquella família de la que en Severus volia formar part. La Johanna va saber endevinar els seus pensaments, i rápidament va canviar de tema.

-En Remus havia quedat amb els seus amics, papa. Estava convidat a dinar a casa els Potter. Hores d'ara, aquells amics seus ja el deuen haver ficat en algun merder. Segur que s'ho passa millor allà... -va fer una petita pausa -. L'important és que en Vernon i en Severus són aquí. És divertit veure les meves germanes aparellades –va concloure la Johanna, i el dinar va transcorre sense més sobresalts.

Ningú va poder-se imaginar llavors que entre la jove Hufflepuff i en Remus les coses no estaven precisament bé.

* * *

.

* * *

**Passaran els anys, i sempre estaràs buscant un pla perquè es facin realitat els somnis que solíem tenir.**

A diverses desenes de quilòmetres d'allà. En una casa de camp amb jardí, i un gran arbre de Nadal engalanat, quatre nois conversaven aparentment animats.

-No és possible. En Quejicus no pot estar amb... amb la Lily – En James Potter es despentinava nerviosament els cabells, mentre mirava caure la neu, al porxo de la residència dels seus pares. Una família màgica, de sang pura, però tolerant amb els _muggles_.

-La nostra pèl–roja preferida s'ha begut definitivament l'enteniment, Cornamenta. – En Sirius estava de bon humor, tot i que durant la tornada a la que pràcticament era casa seva, havia remugat en contra d'en Severus una bona part de l'estona.- Ni cas. Aquesta tarda ens escapem amb les escombres al poble, i busquem noies que sapiguen valorar el que realment és bo. Fins i tot en Peter lligarà.

-Fins i tot en Peter lligarà? – La veu divertida d'en Remus va interrompre l'entusiasme d'en Sirius. – Cuapelada, defensa't! No ha sonat gens bé això...

En Peter Pettigrew va assentir pensatiu amb el cap, amb un somriure quasi amarg, però va deixar que els seus amics continuessin donant voltes a com treure la Lilian Evans del cap d'en James.

* * *

En un petit pub d'estil irlandès, unes hores després, en James Potter i en Sirius Black tontejaven amb un parell de noies _muggles_. Era de dia, però hi havien anat a prendre alguna cosa, per intentar que en James deixés aparcat l'assumpte de la Lily, encara que només fos per unes hores.

En Peter somreia a la barra, observant la cambrera. Però en Remus no semblava ni molt menys tan animat. Feia només un parell de dies que hi havia hagut lluna de plena, i tot i que en aquesta ocasió les ferides no havien estat tan profundes, ara dubtava que l'hagués encertat en decidir, inesperadament, acompanyar els seus amics uns dies. Encara estava molt cansat.

Va remugar veient com se li havia bolcat la tassa de cafè, i va fregar-ho amb un paper, recordant que no els era permès fer màgia fora de l'escola.

Amb un somriure trist als llavis, es va apropar a la finestra i va sospirar, creant un baf fi sobre les rajoles. El sol s'amagava darrere els núvols, i la lluna, ara decreixent, trigaria hores en aparèixer. Era conscient que encara faltaven molts dies per tornar a passar una horrible nit, com les que vivia tots els mesos des de que tan sols era un nen. Es va fixar amb sorpresa amb una parella de nois que passejaven pel carrer agafats de la mà. 'Com si fossin parella', va pensar i la idea se li va fer estranya i familiar a la vegada. Les llums de Nadal ja eren enceses, tot i que només eren les cinc de la tarda.

Recolzat a la finestra, va deixar de somriure del tot, pensant en ell i la Johanna. Ella l'havia acceptat, tot i ser diferent. De sobte, va mirar com en Sirius s'acostava més a la jove de cabells castanys i rinxolats del bar. Intentant no cridar l'atenció, va aixecar-se i va dirigir-se a la porta per respirar l'aire del carrer.

Es va posar a pensar en els seus amics.

'En James Potter, digne hereu de la llarga descendència dels Potter. Una família que havia anat a parar a Gryffindor durant segles. Més arrogant del que en Remus podria reconèixer mai en veu alta, però lleial i valent com cap altre. El cap de colla dels Rondadors, es mirés per on es mirés.

En Peter, amb un do extraordinari per passar desapercebut. Pràcticament insignificant per a la majoria de gent, però que havia sabut fer-se acceptar al grup. L'admiració que tenia a en James i en Sirius era gairebé inquietant de vegades.

I en Sirius. En Sirius... La primera vegada que hi havia coincidit, havia desviat els ulls gairebé incòmode. La presència d'en Sirius no enganyava sobre els seus orígens, i encara que renegués de la ideologia familiar, la seva postura i el seu somriure de suficiència delataven que pertanyia a alguna cosa semblant a la noblesa. Havia trigat anys a veure-ho: En Sirius comptava diferent dels altres per ell. Estar-hi barallat el feria més del que s'hauria imaginat.

En James i en Sirius eren com germans i, no obstant, en Remus no s'havia sentit mai fora de lloc al grup. De fet, tot el que havia passat l'últim trimestre, l'havia fet veure que seria terriblement desolador acabar l'escola i separar-se dels Rondadors. I per algun motiu que no acabava d'entendre, ara lamentaria més distanciar-se d'en Sirius.

També hi havia la guerra. No una guerra declarada encara. Però la mare de la Lily ja havia estat assassinada, el seu mateix pare (un antic Ravenclaw) s'amagava a l'estranger per evitar problemes, i tot allò en comptes d'espantar els seus amics, semblava animar-los. En Sirius volia ser auror, el millor de tots. Demostrar que estava disposat al que fos, per aconseguir un destí diferent del dels Black. Ni ell ni en James tenien por del que s'acostava. En Remus va moure's incòmode. No gosava pensar-hi. Perdre qualsevol dels seus amics seria terrible'. Va sacsejar el cap, intentant oblidar aquella funesta idea.

De sobte, es va sentir un cruixit darrere seu. Va reconèixer el pas decidit d'en Sirius Black i va sospirar. Va mirar el cel a contracor, i va empènyer la paret on s'havia acabat recolzant, abans d'anar a trobar el seu amic.

- Lladruc, on tens la noia dels rínxols? – En Remus va somriure en veure el gest de suficiència de l'altre Gryffindor.

- En James s'encarrega de les dues preciositats. Jo venia simplement a veure si és que havies decidit posar-te a fer deures de transformació a mitges vacances, o si havies fugit a enviar un mussol a certa hufflepuff.

-Estava valorant aquesta possibilitat – Però el to d'en Remus era més irònic que sincer.

En Sirius va sacsejar el cap, i va obrir la porta del bar, convidant en Llunàtic a entrar:

-Tot bé, Rems? – va deixar anar en Black quan ja era d'esquena.

-Au va entra.... Encara no m'he recuperat del tot de l'última lluna plena. És simplement això. T'asseguro que, aquest cop, no has fet res.

* * *

.

* * *

A casa els Evans, un cop acabats els postres i els cafès; la Lily i en Severus van acomiadar-se, i van decidir dirigir-se a Spinner End abans d'hora.

La Lily volia fer bona impressió a la senyora Snape, i va optar per col·locar-se una faldilla texana i una brusa blanca bastant cenyida, per sota la túnica de l'escola. No volia que la continués veient com la nena que, anys enrere, s'enfilava als arbres del costat del riu amb el seu fill. Ella mateixa era més conscient que mai, que aquella època havia passat.

-Et trobes bé? – En Severus va subjectar la mà de la Lily, que de sobte havia empal·lidit.

-Si... Crec que he de menjar més, però no és res Sev –. La noia va dirigir-li un tímid somriure a l'Slytherin, que va contemplar-la gairebé com si ella l'hagués encantat amb un encís d'ègida.


	23. L'última fada

**Advertència:** Capítol en què hi predomina l'_angst_. Rating M: No apte per a menors

* * *

**Cap.23: L'última fada**

**El bosc de les fades queda lluny de la ciutat, nimfes, follets i nans se la miren, ai, pobres humans!**

Agafats de la mà, en Severus i la Lily caminaven cap a Spinner's End en silenci. Ell l'abraçava per l'espatlla per donar-li calor i, a estones, deixava caure el seu cap contra el de la noia, gairebé entrellaçant la bufanda d'Slytherin amb la de Gryffindor, en un intent de combatre el fred.

Cap dels dos es podia imaginar, però, l'escena que es vivia en aquells moments a l'interior de la vella casa on havia crescut el noi.

* * *

**Zona arreserada del terrible infecte urbà, l´última fada encara juga sota el bosc de l´arç...**

Una dona de mitjana edat, morena, de celles gruixudes i profunds ulls negres va dubtar en entrar al dormitori, amb un vas d'aigua per al seu marit. Inevitablement amb les mans tremoloses. La resposta d'ell sempre era violenta i havien tingut una forta discussió només unes hores abans. Era com si ell no pogués acceptar que en Severus fos feliç.

L'havia cridat perquè el noi havia decidit passar unes hores amb la família Evans. L'Eileen va sospirar, intuïa que aquella noia pèl –roja era l'única oportunitat que tenia en Severus per deixar enrere anys de crits, plors i maltractaments.

En entrar a la cambra, la dona va tornar a tancar amb cura la porta que acabava de travessar. Temia que ell tornés a mostrar-li el seu rebuig, com acostumava a fer des de que, poc abans de donar a llum a en Severus, havia sabut que era una bruixa. Ja feia més de setze anys.

Un mal pressentiment al pit va fer-la retrocedir un moment. De sobte, en un obrir i tancar d'ulls, els trossos de vidre eren escampats al terra, al voltant d'ella, que tractava d'incorporar-se. L'Eileen ja no recordava un Nadal feliç. Feia anys que vivia un infern. Va recolzar la mà a la catifa, gairebé per instint, i va ofegar un crit de dolor en sentir els cristalls a la pell.

No esperava paraules de consol de la boca d'en Tobias, però en mirar-lo als ulls, marrons i profunds, va adonar-se que hi havia un bri de bogeria diferent a la que ja era habitual en ell. Ell sempre era ple d'odi, i la castigava amb insults i violència, però aquesta vegada semblava més fora de si que mai.

-Tobias, si us plau....- va cridar l'Eileen amb veu ofegada, amb prou feina sense forces per parlar.  
- No em tornis a cridar així! T'hauria de fer vergonya veure en què has convertit el meu fill, estúpida! – En Tobias estava convençut que no era culpa seva. Ella havia de pagar que era una bruixa, una _asquerosa anormal_ i que el fill que li havia donat, que ell tant havia desitjat, no era més que un _tarat_, igual a ella.

* * *

L'Eileen va limitar-se a tancar els ulls en silenci. Ell havia convertit els cops en l'impassible compàs de la seva vida, i el final sempre era el mateix: llàgrimes i llargues hores de tristesa, curant-se les ferides.

**És novembre a la ciutat, les gotes sobre l´asfalt, la convenció ambiental sota l'abocador incontrolat... És la pluja àcida, ambient contaminat, ****no queda cap riu amb un sol peix sense matar.**

Ell continuaria encara durant bastants minuts, gairebé sense alè, insultant-la i menyspreant-la. Humiliant-la. Amb un deix de maldat en la seva mirada.

Finalment, la subjectaria davant d'un mirall i li recordaria qui era: 'Sens dubte una bleda deforme, amb uns ulls estranys, i el nas massa tort. El cabell negre, llis i sense brillantor, embolicat, amb alguns flocs ocultant la seva cara'.

- Què volies, fastigosa desgraciada?… Què volies de mi? - li cridaria un cop més, sense parar de sacsejar-la. Ella intentaria ocultar-se, tapant-se amb els seus braços, però ell li ho impediria. - No, maleïda siguis, no et taparàs. Observa com ets en realidat!

L'agafaria per les espatlles sense preocupar-se de les seves ferides i, a batzegades, la portaria davant el mirall de la còmoda, xiuxiuejant-li lascivament a l'oïda:

- De veritat creies que algú t'estimaria! Quina mena d'encanteri vas fer servir amb mi? Mala pècora!

I tot seguit l'empenyeria contra el terra, i ella se sentiria defallir. Escassa de forces, cauria sense remei, colpejant-se de nou i augmentant les ferides. En les seves mirades, l'odi i el pànic es barrejarien a parts iguals. I ell arribaria tard o d'hora allà on havia volgut des del principi, aixecant-li la faldilla i intentant separar-li les cames. Fent-la sentir miserable, vil, mesquina. Bruta.

* * *

.

* * *

A pocs metres d'ells. La Lily i en Severus encara passejaven abraçats enmig del gèlid hivern, en direcció a la casa dels Snape.

**Cada fada morta és un infant que no hi creu, ****la civilització les va matant; tu segueix cantant...**

-La Petúnia es comporta com si ens odiés, però és la meva germana... - Va dir la Lily resignada. Van creuar un carrer solitari i desgavellat fins a arribar a una casota vella, darrere d'una gran fàbrica.

En Severus va obrir la casa amb unes velles claus i va manar passar a la Lily. La casa estava en silenci, i ell desconfiat, va mirar cap als costats. 'Genial, el meu pare no hi deu ser' va pensar en Severus. Just quan anaven a pujar les escales, l'Slytherin va parar de cop.

-M'he deixat la bossa amb els diners i els ingredients per la poció curadora de la meva mare a casa teva. Ella els necessitarà. Serà millor que tornem – va dir en Severus amb veu ressignada. Mentre la Lily se'l mirava divertida.

-Ves tu… La Johanna te'ls donarà. Mentrestant jo faré companyia a la teva mare. Tinc ganes de veure-la. Fa tant temps que no en sé res – va contestar la Lily amb la dolçor impregnada a la veu.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus va mirar-se complagut la pèl-roja. La seva mare estaria contenta de veure-la i pel silenci que es respirava a casa, no s'havia de preocupar. El seu pare no hi era, i això devia voler dir que s'havia quedat a saciar el seu alcoholisme i els seus desitjos més baixos al club del poble almenys fins el capvespre.

Un cop en Severus va sortir de la casa, la Lily va treure's la túnica, va pujar les escales, en direcció al dormitori a on ell li havia dit que hi hauria l'Eileen, i va tocar la porta amb decisió.

-Senyora Snape, sóc la Lilian. L'amiga del seu fill. Vinc a veure-la -va pronunciar la Lily lentament, esperant la resposta de l'Eileen.

En aquell moment, la porta es va obrir i la Lily va haver de retrocedir espantada. La vareta que era a la butxaca de la seva faldilla va rodolar pel terra amb l'ensurt. En Tobias Snape era davant seu, amb la camisa oberta i el cinturó del pantaló mig decordat.

-Jo… jo… buscava la senyora Snape-va intentar dir la Lily, que de sobte va sentir que un calfred recorria tot el seu cos.

-Lily, no has canviat res, continues tenint aquesta cara entremaliada i bonica de fa uns anys. Entra – La Lily va suspirar alleujada i va disposar-se a entrar a l'habitació. Va ser llavors quan va veure el panorama. L'Eileen era en un racó de la cambra, visiblement plorosa i colpejada. Ella va disposar-se a acostar-s'hi, però una mà que s'havia col·locat a la seva espatlla li ho va impedir.

* * *

-No em toqui, és realment despreciable -va dir, a la fi, la Lily, impregnant cada paraula de menyspreu i fàstic.

-Avisaré a en Sev -va afegir rápidament, amb to decidit, i va donar mitja volta en un gir apressat, disposada a marxar d'aquell dormitori. Però el so del forrellat de la cambra, al tancar-se, li va fer saber que no li seria senzill sortir d'allà. Com a acte reflex va buscar la seva vareta, però es va adonar que li havia caigut a terra, abans d'entrar amb precipitació en aquella cambra de l'horror.

Va retrocedir un pas, afectada en adonar-se de la seva badada, i completament aterrada. Tanmateix, ell va escurçar la distància entre els dos ràpidament.

Sense deixar passar un sol instant, que hagués permés reaccionar a la jove, la va amenaçar amb un ganivet; un estri que duia sempre a sobre amb l'esperança d'acovardir la seva dona, si algun dia decidia atacar-lo amb màgia. Tot i que ella mai ho intentava. Llavors, amb l'altra mà, la va subjectar per la cintura, immobilitzant-la per complet.

-Un simple moviment, unes paraules i diràs adéu. És que malgrat tot no ho comprens, petita Evans?.

-No em toqui!-va repetir ella amb ràbia, a punt de deixar anar unes llàgrimes. Intentava concentrar-se però la seva màgia no apareixia per enlloc.

-No, no ho comprens -el càlid baf amb pudor a alcohol, expulsat de la boca de l'home, va acariciar el coll vellutat de la pèl-roja, provocant-li una forta tremolor. Ell va apropar més la seva boca al fràgil coll d'ella.

Mentrestant, ella reprimia el plor que l'asfixiava i notava com la vista se li ennuvolava. Tot allò provocava fortes basques a l'espantada bruixa.

Amb moviments ràpids, el senyor Snape va fer saltar els tres primers botons de la brusa de la Lily, com si una pressió enorme els estigués expulsant.

**L'últim crit ha deixat anar tota la passió, queda l'esperança si encara es creu amb la il•lusió...**

I ella es removia, intentant escapar d'ell, com un peix fora de l'aigua, cridant tan fort, que li resultava impossible creure que encara ningú no hagués anat a ajudar-la. Els veïns semblaven estar acostumats a aquell tipus de soroll. En efecte ho estaven, però aquesta era la primera vegada que en Tobias infringia aquell tipus de dolor a algú que no fos la seva esposa. Definitivament, el fet d'intuïr que aquella noia era la protagonista dels estúpids somnis romàntics d'en Severus, l'excitava més.

Ell encara subjectava el ganivet, però la pèl-roja continuava oposant resistència. Cridava furiosa i desesperada, i es convulsionava entre els seus molsuts braços.

* * *

Va ser llavors, en un dels crits de la Lily, quan l'Eileen va semblar retornar a l'habitació des del món llunyà on es trobava la seva ment. Va abalançar-se sobre el braç del seu marit, pregant-li clemència i pietat per la noia. Recordant-li que només tenia setze anys.

En Tobias Snape va riure cruelment. Repetint aquella edat, com si estigués a punt de realitzar l'acte més noble de la seva vida:

-Setze anys. Llavors té molts anys per endavant, per recordar-me.- L'Eileen va colpejar-lo amb ràbia davant l'afirmació desvergonyida d'en Tobias.

No va servir de res. Ella tampoc duia vareta, perquè així ho havia promés al seu espòs molts anys enrere.

L'home va trobar divertida la situació i, subjectant la Lily amb convicció, va empényer fortament a la seva dona, que va quedar inconscient en donar-se un cop al cap contra la tauleta de nit.

Sense immutar-se, va continuar amb l'atenció posada sobre la jove pél-roja, que s'havia quedat glaçada, coneixedora del que anava a passar si cap tipus de màgia espontània no sorgia d'ella.

Aprofitant-se de la feblesa moral d'ella, en Tobias va guiar-la amb passos matussers cap un escriptori proper i amb un moviment contrari a la delicadesa, la va tombar, deixant-li el ventre sobre la superfície freda del moble.

La Lily, totalment marejada com si el terra hagués marxat dels seus peus, va escoltar la dringadissa de la sivella del pantaló de l'home. Només veia una pila de papers al seu costat, ja que una pesada mà mantenia el seu cap contra la fusta del moble.

.

* * *

**Nota de l'autora:** La idea sobre la que gira aquest capítol va sorgir gairebé sola, com si la història l'hi portés inexorablement. Malgrat tot, ha estat el més difícil que he escrit (i revisat) fins ara. Se'm va acudir reflexionant sobre ... l'Ariadna Dumbledore!! La J. K. Rowling no va dir mai que és el que li van fer aquells _muggles._ I jo sempre em vaig imaginar alguna cosa així... i quan escrivia aquest fic, suposo que ho tenia molt present... perquè va ser com si passés en contra del que havia pensat en capítols anteriors. Encara que sembli estrany...

Però bé... res està perdut. En Severus encara podria arribar a temps...

En tot cas, la Lily no és l'Ariadna. Almenys no la _meva_ Lily.


	24. Reflexes d'ignorància

**Cap.24: Reflexes d'ignorància**

**Viu ... que no m'importa... Riu... ningú t'escolta. **

- No cridis, preciosa. No voldràs que algú vingui a mirar... No m'agradaria compartir-te - li va xiuxiuejar minuts després. La Lily, plorosa i adolorida, es va mossegar el llavi inferior fins a fer-se sang.

-Prou! Pari, pari! - va suplicar ella, amb el seu orgull esvaint-se. L'home va deixar anar de nou aquell riure seu tan mancat d'alegria.

* * *

I just quan ella sentia que en un moment o altre cauria desmaiada. Una llum verda va il·luminar l'habitació, i l'home que la subjectava va caure sobre seu, fent-la relliscar també a ella.

Li va costar treure's el pes de sobre, tremolant i plorant sense control. En Severus, que havia vist horroritzat l'última part de l'escena, va córrer cap a la noia amb un sentiment dolorós d'ofec i d'incredulitat. Va ajudar-la a incorporar-se, però la pèl-roja va defugir els seus ulls negres, com si tingués una profunda vergonya.

-Lilian, mira'm! -li va pregar en Severus, i ella finalment va cedir. Va mirar per uns moments al seu voltant; va veure el cos estès d'en Tobias Snape, al costat de l'Eileen, que acabava de despertar, i va recordar el raig de llum verd que havia vist moments abans.

-Oh, Sev… l'has matat! – i, amb aquestes paraules, la noia va esclafir a plorar una vegada més amb forces renovades. En Severus la va atreure cap a ell, preocupat i desesperat. La Lily ni tan sols va adonar-se'n. Mai abans no havia estat presa d'aquest sentiment d'inferioritat, d'horror, i de fàstic.

L'Slytherin va ajudar-la a vestir-se amb la seva túnica. L'única peça de roba que en Tobias Snape no havia esquinçat, senzillament perquè ella l'havia deixat a la sala d'estar abans de pujar les escales.

-Sev -va mussitar. Fins i tot el fet de nomenar-lo li resultava dolorós- digues… promet-me… si us plau, promet-me que no em tornaràs a deixar sola…-va suplicar entretalladament, aferrant-se fortament al seu tors- digues-m'ho, Severus.

En Severus, confós amb el cor accelerat i tremolors fredes a tot el cos, va mirar-la amb culpa. 'Com havia pogut deixar-la sola? Com se li havia pogut ocórrer que la Lily seria sempre feliç al seu costat? A ell la felicitat mai li havia durat gaire... i havia condemnat la persona que més estimava a aquell patiment'.

-Tot és culpa meva, Lils… No et mereixies viure això... Haguessis estat millor sense mi... -. De sobte, en Severus plorava amb impotència. Les paraules li sortien de la boca impulsades per aquella visió que s'havia quedat gravada amb sang a la seva ment. Ni tan sols podia ordenar les idees.

-Sev… - però la noia no va poder continuar, el record li oprimia el pensament i se sentia com si algú encara estigués embrutant el seu cos. Desconsolada va abraçar a en Severus i va continuar plorant.

**I ara... que faràs? Si ningú no et vol per res... Si ningú t'obre la porta...**

L'Eileen que havia rebut la mirada enfurismada del seu fill, just després de veure'l llançar la maledicció assassina, va ajudar-lo a traslladar la noia a la seva habitació, i en silenci va donar-li una poció de la son, perquè descansés.

* * *

-Fill, diré que he estat jo… Tu no arrossegaràs els errors de la teva mare. No permetre que et tanquin a Azkaban –va aconseguir pronunciar l'Eileen amb desesperació.

En Severus, però, només va mirar-la abans de contestar amb odi:

-Fes el que vulguis! Jo marxaré aquesta nit. Lluny d'ella, on res del meu món li pugui tornar a fer mal. Em venjaré de tots els _muggles_ d'aquest fastigós planeta – L'Slytherin va dirigir la mirada cap a la única persona que l'havia fet sentir especial, i va contenir les llàgrimes que amenaçaven en aparèixer al seu rostre de nou-. Ell només li ha fet això, perquè s'ha cregut superior. Cap _muggle_ tornarà a creure's superior i a fer una atrocitat així a un mag o bruixa. Mai més!

-Fill…ella és _muggle_. Bé, la seva família ho és –va intentar fer-lo raonar l'Eileen, inutilment.

-Ells són l'excepció… Ni tan sols això,… la seva germana és horrible… -va contestar en Severus tancant els punys, i observant amb desesperació com la Lily dormia aliena ara al que li acabava de passar.

La ràbia podia més que la seva raó. En aquell moment, va tenir clares dues coses; que ella es mereixia una vida millor, que amb ell no podria dur. I que la majoria de _muggles_ del món mereixien pagar per rebutjar la màgia d'aquella manera.

Lentament va apropar-se a la Lily, fent-li un suau petó al front. Va acariciar-li la galta, i va donar mitja volta per sortir de l'habitació amb la convicció que el millor era marxar. No volia mirar enrere. Sabia el que havia de fer i no es podia donar el luxe de desdir-se'n. Era pel bé de la Lily, li havia demanat que es quedés, però en Severus estava convençut que ella no el podria mirar mai més a la cara, al perfil del seu nas aguilenc, sense recordar aquella brutal agressió.

Amb veu ronca, aferrat al marc de la porta, va donar una sola indicació a l'Eileen, com a fred comiat.

-Porta-la a Hogwarts. Allà estarà bé. Explica-li al professor Dumbledore el que li has fet passar per la teva feblesa i fes el que vulguis amb el que quedi de la teva vida. Jo no tornaré, ni a l'escola, ni aquí.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Eileen es va mirar la Lily per enèsima vegada aquell vespre. Abans de desaparèixer, potser per sempre, el seu fill li havia demanat que la portés a Hogwarts, però havien passat hores senceres i ella encara no havia reunit prou valor per fer-ho. Sabia que la poció que li havia donat a beure a la jove era prou potent per deixar-la dormir tota la nit, i hi havia afegit un parell d'arrels de mandràgora per evitar que, durant el seu somni, ella pogués tenir somnis o records de cap tipus.

L'Eileen no parava de repetir-se que tot allò era culpa seva, havia estat tan ocupada deixant-se humiliar que mai havia pensat que aquella bogeria podia afectar algun dia a algú més. Va deixar caure una llàgrima en pensar les humiliacions que havia patit el seu fill durant la seva infància i joventut, cap de tan cruel com aquella. Aquest cop el seu pare no l'havia pegat com quan era petit, ni havia provocat els seus plors amb insults com feia quan en Severus tan sols tenia un parell d'anys d'edat, però havia embrutat allò que el podia salvar definitivament de la foscor, la Lily Evans.

Feia tants anys que en Tobias no s'atrevia a agredir-la davant el seu fill, tant temps que preferia passar el temps fora de casa quan en Severus arribava de Hogwarts, que l'Eileen s'havia fet ja a la idea de viure amb la tranquil·litat de saber que el seu marit no podia fer més mal al seu fill, encara que s'ho proposés.

L'Eileen Snape, Prince abans de cometre l'error més gran de la seva vida, s'havia tornat a equivocar. Allò acabava d'enfonsar el seu fill en la més absoluta de les foscors.

Mentre pensava això, silencioses llàgrimes recorrien el seu rostre. En totes aquelles hores, no s'havia mogut de l'habitació d'en Severus, temorosa de trobar-se amb el cadàver del seu marit, estès encara al dormitori. D'haver d'enfrontar-se a les preguntes del ministeri, quan fos inevitable amagar aquella mort. Però, sobretot, temorosa de deixar sola la Lily en aquella habitació, tot i saber que no despertaria en les pròximes hores.

Havia vist créixer aquella noia, havia vist com el seu fill la mirava amb els ulls brillants: enfilats als arbres, preparant pocions al seu soterrani, passejant pels carrers i jugant a fer màgia quan encara no havien rebut la carta de Hogwarts. 'Màgia... la màgia de la Lily no s'havia manifestat durant la violació... allò podia haver evitat aquella brutalitat i en canvi la màgia de la noia havia restat dormida sense la vareta. Només hi havia un moment a la vida en què qualsevol bruixa perdia una bona part dels seus poders'. L'Eileen havia despertat just abans de l'entrada d'en Severus, però ...

Una possibilitat va colpejar-la de sobte.

De cop i volta, l'Eileen va notar que la Lily havia emblanquit sobtadament i va saber que alguna cosa no anava bé. Amb la certesa que s'havia tornat a equivocar, que la noia havia necessitat assistència mèdica des del principi, va retirar la flassada que la tapava, i va trobar-se amb allò que s'havia temut des de que havia intuït el que amagava el ventre de la jove.

Una gran taca de sang es deixava veure als llençols que protegien el matalàs, a l'alçada de la pelvis de la Gryffindor. Ràpidament, l'Eileen va buscar alguna cosa per convertir en un traslador. No gaire lluny va trobar un tros de fusta, que abans havia estat una cadira, va agafar la Lily en braços i van desaparèixer. En pocs minuts es trobava a l'entrada del bar Les Tres Escombres de Hogsmade.

Sense perdre temps, va entrar i va deixar la Lily en una de les butaques de l'indret, mentre cridava desesperadament a Madame Rosmerta, que a aquelles hores atenia els pocs clients que bevien repenjats a la barra de l'establiment.

La cara de sorpresa de la voluptuosa propietària del negoci màgic no es va fer esperar. Ràpidament, servicial i sense preguntes indiscretes, va oferir-se a acompanyar la dona i la jove inconscient a Hogwarts, on en Dumbledore pogués ajudar-les, tal com va pregar-li l'Eileen.

* * *

La Minerva McGonnagall va obrir la portalada del jardí de Hogwarts, i aviat va reconèixer el rostre d'una antiga companya de curs, l'Eileen Prince. La seva sorpresa, però, va ser majúscula en detectar la cabellera pèl-roja de la Lily Evans entre els braços de l'antiga Slytherin. El dubte va quedar reflectit al rostre de la professora de Transformacions i Cap d'Estudis, però en notar el gest ansiós de la senyora Snape i la sang que impregnava la capa de la Lily va preocupar-se poderosament.

-Necessito que la infermera vingui immediatament, ara la Lily està dormida però sagna molt...

No va poder acabar la frase ja que, en uns segons, van aparèixer l'Albus Dumbledore i Madame Pomfrey. La Poppy va ofegar un crit d'espant al veure en quin estat es trobava la jove Evans. El professor Dumbledore va mirar la Lily amb una estranya barreja de preocupació i dolçor, no era la primera vegada que vivia una escena semblant...

-Poppy, l'han violat... Crec que... Necessito ajuda... - va concloure la senyora Snape, amb la veu tremolosa, esperant que els presents la culpessin d'aquella barbaritat.

La professora McGonnagall va quedar de pedra, va ser com si una galleda d'aigua freda li caigués a sobre. Per ella, tot i la seva severitat, cadascun dels seus alumnes era com un dels fills que no havia tingut. Aquella noia acabava de perdre la mare i ara es trobava amb allò. 'Si era veritat, en aquell món no hi havia lloc per la justícia divina', i allò va horroritzar-la més que cap de les coses que havia viscut fins llavors.

**Però has de seguir lluitant, no em diguis que no... Hi ha massa coses importants, en joc. Tots dos sabem que no es gens bo patir. Però és bo haver patit. Tot allò que no acabi amb tu, et farà més fort...**

Aviat van entrar la Lily a la infermeria. L'Eileen va veure com la Poppy revisava el cos de la jove, fent anotacions i reprovant algunes coses. Madame Pomfrey va aplicar-li també algunes cremes cicatritzants, però no va deixar de mirar amb pena a la jove pèl-roja ni un sol moment.

Per la seva banda, el director va apropar-se a l'Eileen per esbrinar que és el que havia passat, mentre la professora McGonnagall ajudava a la infermera. L'Albus estava furiós i va exigir una resposta immediata a la consternada dona, que no aconseguia verbalitzar el que havia viscut feia tan sols unes hores. En veure que la dona era incapaç d'explicar-se, en Dumbledore va plantejar-se utilitzar legimància per treure'n l'entrellat, però aviat va desistir. Si la cosa havia anat com aparentava, preferia no tenir cap imatge d'aquella barbaritat. Per via flu, va contactar immediatament amb alguns dels seus contactes al ministeri màgic, perquè esbrinessin el cas i inspeccionessin la casa dels Snape. Mentre això passava, un parell d'aurors informaven a la família Evans de la situació.

Mitja hora després, la Johanna arribava a l'escola, acompanyada del seu pare i la seva germana Petúnia. Els _muggles_ no podien ni tan sols veure l'escola en condicions normals, però la situació havia permès al director demanar un permís especial per a possibilitar la trobada de la família amb la jove pèl-roja. Les hores següents van fer-se eternes.

Més tard, les dues bruixes van sortir per fi de l'habitació on es trobava descansant la jove. Els seus rostres mostraven que alguna cosa no anava gens bé. Madame Pomfrey era la més afectada davant allò que havia d'anunciar. Sempre havia vist a la Lilian Rose Evans com una noia dolça i decidida. Mai s'hagués imaginat haver-la d'atendre en aquelles condicions. La professora McGonnagall, en canvi, intentava evitar que les emocions es reflectissin al seu rostre, però una ombra de tristesa cobria els seus ulls. Això va descol·locar i va preocupar més a les persones que esperaven a la sala. Entre ells hi havia en Remus Llopin, a qui la Johanna havia alertat enmig de la seva frustració. Ella era, sens dubte, qui més semblava patir la situació.

A part d'en Remus, de l'Albus Dumbledore i de la senyora Snape no hi havia ningú més que no fos de la família, cosa que van agrair silenciosament la professora i la infermera, ja que el que havien de dir canviaria la vida i el destí de molts dels presents.

-I bé Poppy, com es troba la Lily? - va preguntar el director, trencant el silenci. La infermera va abaixar la vista.

-No està bé, Albus, de moment està estable, però... - un crit ofegat es va poder sentir a la sala, el pare de la Lily semblava no ser capaç d'acceptar aquelles paraules. Li havien dit que la seva filla havia patit una agressió, tot i que no li havien detallat de quin tipus.

-La senyoreta Evans... l'han violada - va continuar la Minerva McGonnagall. La frase va causar la indignació dels presents. En Remus mirava amb tristesa el director, que semblava destrossat.

-Creiem que ha estat en Tobias Snape. Pel que ens han dit els aurors que han visitat la casa de la família Snape. Han trobat el seu cadàver al dormitori, no anava precisament _vestit_ – Madame Pomfrey va deixar anar aquella última paraula amb ràbia continguda. Després d'allò totes les mirades eren clavades en la figura de l'Eileen Snape, que s'havia tapat les mans amb la cara i plorava quedament.

-He... he estat jo...Jo l'he matat- L'Eileen havia preparat la coartada del seu fill, i encara que ell no volgués, encara que ell hagués decidit desaparèixer i assumir amb orgull aquell assassinat, no podia destrossar-li la vida... no més del que ja ho estava. Els aurors que eren a la porta de la sala, fent guàrdia i esperant notícies del cas van apropar-se aviat a ella i van demanar-li que es desarmés abans d'endur-se-la.

-En Moody m'ha dit que no han trobat la vareta amb la que s'ha comés l'assassinat. Tampoc han trobat enlloc a en Severus... –va afegir en Dumbledore, aturant els aurors, a l'espera d'una resposta de la dona.

-En Severus no té res a veure amb això. Ell no l'ha mort. He estat jo. Ell només ha marxat perquè m'odia....-va respondre l'Eileen amb seguretat, cedint els seus canells als aurors, perquè la lliguessin amb manilles màgiques.

-Que no té res a veure amb això?¿ Que ha marxat?. Oh per Déu... Se suposa que la meva filla era amb ell, se suposa que eren alguna cosa més que amics... Com pot haver marxat? Quina mena de fill té? On serà quan la Lily el necessiti?- La desesperació i la ràbia del pare de la Lily superaven el dolor que sentia per la desgràcia de la seva filla.

–Maleït covard... ha fugit. Ha fugit -va afegir en Charles Evans cridant, però la tos sobtada de Madame Pomfrey va tornar a atraure l'atenció dels presents, mentre els aurors es retiraven de l'indret, enduent-se l'Eileen emmanillada.

-Hi ha una cosa més... És terrible... i hi ha evidències de cops i ultratges, però aquest no és el principal problema amb el que es troba la seva filla en aquests moments. La senyoreta Evans està... està embarassada, però ha perdut moltíssima sang.

Madame Pomfrey va mirar als presents i en veure que no reaccionaven va continuar: - En cas que l'embaràs seguís el seu curs no sabem quines seqüeles podria patir el nadó. De fet, no m'explico com és que el fetus continua aferrant-se al ventre de la jove. Hagués jurat que la senyoreta Evans venia amb els clars símptomes d'un avortament.

Aquestes paraules van crear un silenci sepulcral a la cambra, la majoria no aconseguia entendre res. Per aquest motiu, la infermera Pomfrey va haver d'intervenir per detallar-los, amb paciència, la situació... que per molts s'havia tornat confosa.

-Com comprendran l'embaràs no és fruit d'aquesta aberració, seria impossible detectar-lo amb només unes hores de gestació. Ella ja estava en ple procés de gestació quan ha sofert l'agressió. Calculo que fa uns dos mesos que ho està, però suposo que ella ho desconeixia, amb prou feines això implicaria un retard en la seva regla, i amb el disgust de la mort de la seva mare és comprensible que hagi pensat que els marejos i els demés simptomes eren normals-. La infermera va poder deixar anar l'explicació d'un sol cop, perquè allò havia deixat massa impressionats als presents.

La Johanna semblava massa impactada per reaccionar, mentre en Remus li subjectava la mà en senyal de suport; la Petúnia, que fins llavors havia fet cara de ben pocs amics, però que no havia expressat cap emoció semblant a la pena, va emblanquir com si hagués vist un fantasma; en Charles Evans es va deixar caure en una de les cadires de la sala, amb la cara entre les mans; i els ulls de l'Albus Dumbledore brillaven amb fúria, delatant el seu estat d'ànim. Sens dubte, el professor s'ho havia pres com una cosa personal. Com si la Lily fos una néta seva.

* * *

Les hores passaven i la Lily Evans no despertava. Ja feia més d'un dia que dormia a la infermeria. L'havien tornat a examinar, i l'embaràs continuava estable dintre la gravetat.

Després que la infermera Pomfrey donés la notícia havia caigut a la sala un silenci tens, lúgubre. Els adults no s'esperaven aquesta notícia i la Johanna no parava de pensar en la reacció d'en Severus. Ara la seva germana estava sola. Sola i embarassada.

Tots sentien una repulsió immensa contra aquell _muggle_. La ràbia era present en tots ells, però no entenien la desaparició d'en Severus Snape.

Els seus pensaments van ser interromputs aviat per la professora McGonnagall, que baixava les escales precipitadament. La seva cara mostrava un petit somriure. En veure-la els presents van mirar-la expectants.

-La Lily s'ha despertat- Va exclamar la dona, que venia seguida de la infermera Poppy.

-Com està?- En Charles Evans va ser qui va formular abans la pregunta que tots volien fer.

La mirada de la professora va deixar de brillar per uns segons, pel que semblava la Lily no es trobava del tot bé. Sospirant, va encarar el director.

-No parla amb ningú, tampoc no vol menjar... vol estar sola. El seu cos és feble, a part del que li va fer aquest _muggle_, hem descobert que el seu pes no és el normal per a una noia en el seu estat, està molt per sota del que hauria de pesar... em preocupa Albus, els seus ulls són inexpressius. No he sabut com explicar-li la seva situació, però crec que n'és conscient, perquè no aparta la seva mà del ventre.

El silenci que va seguir va ser tens, trist, culpable. La Johanna havia de veure-la, parlar-li, necessitava acompanyar-la en aquests moments, havia de dir-li que passés el que passés, sempre estaria allà per ajudar-la.

-Puc anar a veure-la? - La infermera la va mirar un moment, però va assentir. No estava segura de si havia de deixar-la entrar, però la desesperació que hi havia al seu rostre va acabar per convèncer-la, i va donar-li el pertinent permís.

'Estava preocupada per la salut de la seva bessona, sabia que qualsevol error podia ser fatal per la seva gestació i desconeixia que voldria fer la seva germana amb aquella vida que creixia dins seu. La Lily era tan jove. Gairebé una nena... Donar-li la notícia seria un xoc horrible, el moment en què ella sabria que en Severus havia fugit seria fins i tot pitjor'.

**I cada cop que et miro em veig a mi mateix. Com si et tornessis un mirall. Del que no em puc amagar. Com si l'amor que per tu sento fos una arma, que no sé utilitzar...**

Podia sentir com en Remus Llopin la seguia en silenci, immers en els seus pensaments. Sense temps per adonar-se'n, estaven a punt d'arribar al llit de la Lily; però abans la Johanna va girar-se i va demanar a en Remus que anés a descansar a casa, ella no sortiria d'allà si no la treien a la força i volia trobar-se a soles amb la seva germana. El licàntrop va assentir i va agafar-li la mà amb energia, en un intent de transmetre-li una força que ell no tenia. La relació amb la Lily havia estat sempre molt cordial. La considerava una bona companya de biblioteca, ideal per a fer llargs treballs i per a compartir-hi converses madures, xerrades que amb en James i en Sirius no podia sostenir més d'un parell de segons. Encara recordava l'època en què havia cregut sentir-se atret per ella i imaginar-se-la sota el cos d'algú disposat a destrossar-la, li trencava l'ànima.

Un nus es va formar al coll del licàntrop, que abans de retirar-se va poder veure com la Johanna s'acostava al llit de la Lily i en retirava les cortines. La imatge que va rebre el va deixar astorat. Un àngel de cabells rojos mirava assegut per la finestra, els seus cabells estaven regirats, les seves mans reposaven tranquil·lament sobre el seu ventre. Semblava com si la lleona no els notés. Això va preocupar l'home llop, que va marxar sabent que en James pagaria per estar al costat d'ella en aquells moments, però que ell no era qui per explicar-li la situació.

Per la seva banda, lentament, la Johanna es va anar apropant al llit de la seva bessona, mentre la Lily continuava mirant a través de la finestra. Es veia bonica. La Hanna es va asseure al llit, davant la jove Gryffindor, que en sentir el pes al matalàs, va girar-se. Una espurna de por es va reflectir als ulls maragdes. La Hufflepuff captant-ho, va apropar-li una mà amb suavitat perquè veiés que no li faria mal, però la Lily la va defugir. Se sentia bruta, impura, no volia que ningú la toqués. Sabia que la rossa no li faria res, però no volia que es compadís d'ella.

-Lily - la va cridar. La noia no va fer cap cas d'aquella veu. - Lily, mira'm... - va xiuxiuejar la jove. En veure que no li feia cas, la va agafar suaument de la barbeta perquè els seus ulls es connectessin, i li va somriure.

-Lils, no importa el que passi, sempre estaré amb tu, saps?... Ets el més important per a mi en aquesta vida. No deixaré que t'enfonsis en una depressió, entens?... T'estimo germaneta.

**Només demano que m'escoltis i que em diguis si m'estic equivocant. O és que ja sóc massa gran. Però és que veig coses que no veus i sobretot: No vull que et facin mal! No vull que et facin mal...**

La Lily, commoguda per l'aclariment de la seva bessona, la va abraçar fortament. Sense poder evitar-ho, es va posar a plorar, a descarregar totes les seves penes i alegries, les seves frustracions. Tot el que sentia era transmès per mitjà d'aquelles llàgrimes. La Johanna va abraçar-la encara més fort, demostrant-li que ella era allà per ajudar-la.

-Gràcies - va murmurar. Just després va formular una de les preguntes més espinoses per a la Johanna- En Sev... On és ell?

-Tranquil·la. Ara has de descansar. Tot al seu temps –va calmar-la la Hanna. Finalment la jove pèl-roja va tornar a deixar-se endur pels món dels somnis, adormint-se als braços del seu reflex ros. La Johanna estava a punt de sortir de la infermeria, quan una veu va aturar-la.

-No em deixis...

La Hanna va somriure. Va avançar sigil·losament a on es trobava la Lily i, acuradament, la va moure una miqueta per fer-se un lloc. Després d'uns minuts, les dues dormien abraçades.

Madame Pomfrey, que havia estat en silenci tota aquella estona, va somriure i lentament va sortir de l'habitació per deixar-les compartir aquella privacitat fraternal. Va mantenir el somriure una bona estona. Almenys, tenia la seguretat que la dolça Lily Evans no estaria del tot sola en allò que ara li tocava viure.

El dia havia passat silenciós. Després que Madame Pomfrey abandonés l'habitació, no havia passat res significatiu. En Dumbledore es va sentir alleugerit quan la Poppy li va explicar el que havia vist al compartiment sanitari de la noia.

Se sentia malament, però l'ambient era agradable, notava com alguna cosa la mantenia viva. Havia somiat amb la seva mare, per alguna raó ella la mirava amb tristesa, però l'entenia.

-Gràcies - va xiuxiuejar.

La Johanna va girar-se en escoltar el que deia la Lily, el seu somriure es va engrandir.

- Hauries de menjar. Vols baixar, o prefereixes que et porti alguna cosa per esmorzar?  
-Si no és molèstia... m'agradaria menjar aquí... amb tu, si és que vols. - Va preguntar tímidament. Era com si la Lily ja no fos la noia decidida i forta que tots coneixien.

* * *

**Però has de tirar endavant. ****Amb els teus propis mitjans... ****És aleshores quan sabré... Si t'he pogut ajudar... Només el dia que desprès d'un error...et puguis aixecar... Serà el dia en què sabràs, el molt que t'he estimat...**

Madame Pomfrey va donar una safata de menjar a la Johanna, que va dirigir-se al compartiment de la Lily tan aviat com va haver contestat les preguntes del seu pare i la Petúnia. La Poppy no els havia deixat passar, perquè encara temia la reacció de la Lily en trobar-se amb una figura masculina, encara que fos el seu pare.

Mentre pujava les escales des de les cuines fins a la infermeria, la Johanna anava pensant com li dirien la veritat. Sense adonar-se'n, ja estava davant la porta, prenent aire per inspirar-se valor, va trucar. Immediatament després, la veu de la Lily li deia que passés. Es va obligar a si mateixa a tranquil·litzar-se, no volia incomodar a la jove Gryffindor, però ella es mereixia saber la veritat. Sense poder evitar-ho una llàgrima va relliscar pel seu rostre.

-Què passa Hanna?… Per què plores? - Semblava preocupada. La rossa es va netejar el rostre ràpidament, però ja era igual. La Lily se'n havia adonat. La Johanna va deixar el dinar en una tauleta propera i es va asseure al costat de la seva bessona, que la mirava amb preocupació.

De sobte tot va prendre sentit, les mirades de Madame Pomfrey, la professora McGonnagall, el silenci, les punxades al ventre... tot. Una llàgrima va baixar pel seu rostre, la Hanna es va espantar en notar la comprensió de la Lily.

-És... és per la criatura, veritat - va xiuxiuejar, tenia el cap cot, alguna cosa passava i creia entendre-ho. L'animal que l'havia violada havia aconseguit destruir-ho tot. Va recordar al pare de l'Snape. Unes llàgrimes silencioses baixaven ara pel rostre de la pèl-roja.

- Aquell bastard no en va tenir prou amb destruir-me, sinó que em va fer alguna cosa més!, contesta... Com està el nen? - les llàgrimes corrien lliurement galtes avall. El seu rostre abans tranquil, mostrava tot el dolor que sentia, conjuntament amb la ràbia i la impotència de no saber el que li passava a allò que ara sabia que duia dins- Vull en Severus! Necessito que vingui... El nostre fill, Johanna ... el nostre petit...

-Ja ho sabies? Sabies que estaves embarassada? -. La rossa mirava la seva germana, la tristesa era el que es reflectia al seu rostre i sentia odi per l'home que li havia fet allò, però també per en Severus Snape. Per no ser allà, per haver fugit inexplicablement... per no haver-se quedat amb la Lily, ajudant-la a tirar endavant. Afrontant el que li havia fet aquella bèstia.

-No. No sospitava res fins poca estona abans del dinar de Nadal... M'ha passat pel cap la possibilitat que... després quan era dormida aquí, he sentit que la professora McGonnagall parlava d'una criatura. No podia obrir els ulls, estava massa cansada, però ho sentia... –La Lily va tornar a tancar els ulls, destrossada. Moltes de les vegades que havia estat amb en Severus no havien fet servir protecció. 'Mentalment s'havia reprès milers de cops per aquella falta de responsabilitat, per deixar-se endur amb tanta facilitat davant la passió que sentia per aquell noi, el fill de l'home que l'havia fet seva a la força'.

-Vas perdre molta sang i la Poppy diu que si no passes una bona part de l'embaràs al llit, la bossa amniòtica no ho resistirà –va xiuxiuejar la Johanna, i va acabar la frase amb un sospir- I en Severus... ell... ningú l'ha vist des de la tarda en què et va passar això. La seva mare s'ha mostrat convençuda als aurors que ell no tornarà, o almenys que no ho farà en els pròxims mesos.

La Lily no va tornar-li contesta. Simplement va guardar silenci, només mirava a un punt indefinit mentre processava tot allò que la seva germana li deia.

Sabia el que significava. L'havia abandonat.

'Potser li havia fet massa fàstic estar amb ella. Ella estava bruta i ara estaria destinada a estar sola. Era el que es mereixia. Només era una _sang de fang_ bruta i impura, que havia entregat el seu cos a un boig que havia fet el que havia volgut amb ella'.

**I cada cop que et miro em veig a mi mateix. Com si et tornessis un mirall. Del que no em puc amagar. Com si l'amor que per tu sento fos una arma, que no sé utilitzar...**

Va plorar, la Lily Evans va plorar com mai abans ho havia fet en la seva vida, i la Johanna no es va moure del seu costat.

.

* * *

**Aclariment:** Crec que he de deixar clar que el fic, en aquests moments, se situa a les portes de 1977. En Harry Potter neix l'any 1980. Cosa que vol dir que, si neix, ho farà en uns tres anys i no serà un Snape...


	25. Tornar a començar

**Cap.25: ****Tornar a començar**

**Com és que encara no hi puc veure, com és que encara parlo sol.**

Un mirall... un nas aguilenc... el mateix nas aguilenc... els ulls negres de la seva mare... però el nas aguilenc i els cabells greixosos d'aquell monstre... Se sentia infame. La Lily ja no el podria mirar a la cara sense veure-hi l'home que l'havia agredit... Per castigar-lo... N'estava segur... havia estat un càstig... La manera més macabra de dir-li que l'odiava i que no permetria que fos feliç...

* * *

Tenia la vista perduda a la paret de l'habitació, tot i que realment no sentia que estigués despert. Per les seves oïdes només podia percebre un brunzit molest, i ni tan sols notava cap de les seves extremitats.

Tot allò era un malson? Aquesta idea va alegrar-lo uns moments, però la sensació no va durar gaire. Uns segons més tard, va recordar la ràbia i el raig verd amb què havia matat el seu pare.

'No hi havia res que tingués sentit. Tot estava absolutament perdut. Ell se n'havia anat. Havia deixat sola a la persona que sempre havia estat al seu costat. A la noia que estimava. Tot i que realment no se la imaginava sola... Almenys no completament... En Severus va pensar en la Johanna i en Charles Evans. Fins i tot, en la Mary McDonald. Es va imaginar que ells li farien costat. Amb el temps la Lily l'oblidaria i tindria un futur brillant.

Va notar un gran nus a la boca de l'estómac i els ulls van començar a coure-li. Va recordar tots els moments que havia passat al costat d'ella: 'Sota un arbre, somiant amb màgia. Al Hogwarts Express o al jardí de l'escola. Rient amb llàgrimes als ulls. Barallant-se. Discutint a causa d'en James Potter i els seus amics'. I de sobte, una funesta idea va passar-li pel cap: 'si ella hagués escollit en Potter no hauria passat per allò'.

Ja no ho va poder aguantar més, els ulls li coïen massa i el dolor que sentia era ja massa intens. Una primera llàgrima va rodar pel seu rostre i moltes d'altres la van seguir. S'havia promès a si mateix que no ploraria. Ell se n'havia anat per poder-la veure feliç algun dia... se'n havia anat... per sempre. Mai seria prou bo per algú com la Lily Evans.

No hi havia res a fer... Estava marcat... S'havia d'allunyar d'ella, però se sentia tan extremadament sol i culpable...

De sobte, va parar de plorar. Va xarrupar un parell de vegades les llàgrimes del nas, i es va assecar la cara amb la màniga de la seva túnica negra.

Segons després, noves llàgrimes amenaçaven amb caure dels seus ulls. Es va tapar la cara amb les mans i es va estirar a terra. Al cap d'uns minuts, va sentir una pau interior que abans no havia sentit. Va aixecar la vista i es va quedar mirant el sostre. Als seus ulls brillava la promesa de la revenja contra els _muggles_ com el seu pare.

'Ella és filla de _muggles'_... però va preferir negar l'evidència... 'Ella és la bruixa més poderosa que he conegut mai'.

**Després de tant de temps, no m****'****he acostumat ****a trencar amb tot el meu passat.**

Amb ràbia acumulada per dies de solitud i ànim de venjança, en Severus va escollir un nou camí: unir-se al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Si d'aquesta manera aconseguia eliminar escòria com el seu pare, ja no importava eliminar tots els altres _muggles_ d'aquell món. El mateix dia del seu aniversari, el 9 de gener de 1977, va escriure a en Lucius Malfoy.

En Lucius havia escoltat centenars de rumors sobre la seva actitud vers la Lily Evans, però en rebre la carta va saber que en Severus Snape era un home intel·ligent. Havia escollit bé.

* * *

.

* * *

Un home alt, morè i extremadament pàl·lid, de faccions dures, va ordenar a la trentena de persones que s'acumulaven al seu voltant, en una sala fosca, que els deixessin sols.

Davant seu, postrat als seus peus, hi havia el noi apadrinat per en Lucius Malfoy. En Malfoy li havia explicat meravelles del seu ex-company de Hogwarts. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal sabia que, malgrat que en Lucius no era gaire exigent a l'hora d'avaluar el poder màgic d'algú, si que ho era quan es tractava de la qualitat de la sang. Va suposar, doncs, que el jove agenollat davant seu procedia d'una antiga família de mags.

-Alça't- va ordenar-li amb la seva característica veu freda i mancada d'emoció.

L'al·ludit va alçar-se. Va quedar dempeus al seu davant, amb els braços caiguts i la mirada fixa a terra, en actitud respectuosa.

- En Lucius m'ha parlat de tu- No esperava cap tipus de resposta, i va continuar amb la seva reflexió- El cert és que ha parlat meravelles de tu, però en Lord Voldemort vol saber mes. Sempre sap mes... – no va veure ni una sola tremolor en l'home que tenia davant i va animar-se a prosseguir- Si pretens ser un dels meus vassalls, has d'obeir-me...

En Severus Snape va agenollar-se davant del seu futur senyor, en un gest de completa submissió.

-Senyor... no dubti que em lliuro per complet...

El mag va riure. No s'esperava una actitud tan ferma en un noi de 17 anys. Va deixar que seguís al terra de genolls, li agradava sentir-se venerat.

-En Lucius m'ha comentat que ets més jove que ell. És això cert?

En Severus va assentir, allò podia portar-li problemes. Podia ser un impediment pels seus plans.

-És cert, senyor.

-Bé, bé. Això vol dir que encara no has acabat la teva educació màgica.

Llavors, l'Slytherin va alçar la vista cap a l'home alt del seu davant. Va creure amb desesperació que això impediria que entrés al grup.

-Senyor, estic preparat. Sempre he estat més preparat que els meus companys i no... - es va veure interromput. El futur Senyor Tenebrós va alçar un llarg i pàl·lid dit, indicant-li que havia de callar.

- No sóc el teu professor. Formar part dels meus cavallers de la mort, ser un home digne de rebre la confiança de Lord Voldemort no s'aconsegueix amb exàmens ni bones notes, sinó amb obediència i submissió. Estàs disposat a lliurar-me la teva voluntat?

- Si, senyor... – En Severus se sentia extasiat, la ràbia i les ganes de venjança l'havien encegat.

-Alçat, noi...

Va obeir, quedant dempeus, en la postura que ja havia mantingut anteriorment.

**Solitari és el meu pas i tothom m****'****és estrany, ****sóc el nou de la vella ciutat.**

- I ara no intentis amagar res a en Lord Voldemort o ell ho sabrà- li va dir amb una lleu diversió en la veu- Legimencis!

En Lord Voldemort va solcar la ment del noi. Va veure la seva infantesa, al seu pare borratxo, a la seva mare colpejada, al mateix adolescent cridant _sang de fang_ a una noia pèl-roja, algunes humiliacions dels Rondadors, un nen aprenent malediccions i creant-ne de noves... i també va veure que hi havia una part d'en Severus que ell no li mostrava... una part de la seva ment que es resistia a ser escorcollada...

Amb indignació i diversió, va incrementar la potencia amb que intentava penetrar en la ment del jove Slytherin. Llavors ho va veure... la mateixa noia pèl-roja, un home d'esquena, un jove de cabell greixós sentint ràbia... molta ràbia... i una llum verda... Un cos estès al terra... Odi.

En Lord Voldemort va trencar la connexió en aquell moment. No entenia qui era aquella noia, però si sabia que no era una bruixa de sang pura, ell li havia dit _sang de fang _, però desprès havia sentit ràbia i odi en veure-la en mans del seu pare, un _muggle_.

En Severus Snape intentava ocultar el nerviosisme que sentia. El Senyor Tenebrós havia vist la seva vida a través dels seus ulls, tot i que ell havia fet tots els esforços possibles per amagar-li l'existència de la Lily i el seu origen mestís.

Ara ell sabria que era un mestís. Un mestís que sentia ràbia i odi en contemplar una agressió a una filla de _muggles_. S'hauria adonat també que li amagava més coses amb l'oclumància que havia pogut aprendre llegint llibres de la Secció Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Va estar segur que el mataria allà mateix, que el torturaria pel seu atreviment, però s'equivocava.

- Guardes secrets... i tens un petit secret de sang, mestís- va remarcar aquesta última paraula i va delectar-se en el lleuger nerviosisme del noi.

-Senyor.. jo no... Si us plau, senyor... jo...

En Lord Voldemort va tornar a alçar un dit per silenciar-lo.

-És pél-roja i molt guapa... però una simple _sang de fang_. Si ets aquí he d'entendre que ja ho saps- En Severus va dubtar durant una mil·lèsima de segon, però va assentir just després. Sabia que no podia fer res més.

-D'altra banda, el teu veritable origen serà un secret que romandrà sa i estalvi amb mi- el Lord va fer una gest amb la boca que va convertir-se en un riure fred i cristal·lí.

En Severus va romandre immòbil. Agraït per la _benevolència_ de l'home que tenia davant.

-Dóna'm el teu braç esquerre.

El noi, fingint una serenitat que no sentia, va donar-li el braç, arremangant-se la túnica. Ja sabia que era el que passaria llavors. En Lucius Malfoy li havia explicat amb detall.

**Tot té un preu, tot té un adéu que no pots comprar.**

El Senyor de les Forces del Mal va posar la seva vareta a l'avantbraç i va murmurar una paraula. L'avantbraç d'en Severus va començar a picar molt, però ell no va fer cap gest que pogués delatar aquella coïssor. Va mantenir el rostre gèlid. En Lord Voldemort va somriure.

Va ser el dolor físic més insuportable que havia experimentat a la seva vida. La sensació que s'estava cremant per dins es va estendre amb mortal rapidesa per tot el seu cos. Es va estremir quan, com si no estigués en aquella sala, va escoltar un petit crit, sorgit del seu propi coll. Només podia sentir el dolor. A poc a poc, la coïssor va remetre, deixant-li una immensa sensació de buit al cos. Tot i així, no va poder evitar estremir-se.

-Ja ets un cavaller de la mort més, jove Snape. No em decepcionis.

En Severus va agenollar-se davant d'ell.

-Gràcies. Senyor meu. Em sento molt honrat.

-Bé. Ara avisa els altres, tenim moltes coses a parlar.

Aquella nit, en Severus va tornar a l'hostatge on s'allotjava amb una nova marca al cos. Una marca que l'acompanyaria fins al final dels seus dies, i que marcaria moltes de les seves decisions. Al tancar els ulls, però, no va poder evitar tornar-hi a veure la Lily i el seu pare, i tornar-se a sentir terriblement culpable per haver-la empès a la seva particular foscor.

'Sens dubte ara havia pres la millor decisió. Mai hauria d'haver intentat acostar-se a la Lily... ell era massa miserable per poder fer-la feliç... Aquesta decisió, però, l'apartava definitivament d'ella i l'acostava al que havia volgut fer ja de petit, allò que sempre havia estat el seu veritable lloc: venjar-se dels maltractaments del fastigós _muggle_ que l'havia engendrat. Venjant-se'n destruint tot allò que ell considerava normalitat'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Juga fort i torna a començar. **

Havien passat tres setmanes, i el curs havia començat amb normalitat a l'escola, set dies enrere. La professora McGonnagall havia intentat infondre-li ànims per no deixar perdre el semestre, però la Lily continuava amb la mateixa apatia que la mantenia allunyada del més mínim raig de sol. En general, tenia prohibides les visites que no fossin dels seus familiars –la Johanna hi passava llargues estones, i l'Albus Dumbledore facilitava l'entrada a Hogwarts del seu pare un cop per setmana-. La versió oficial era que havia agafat una forta varicel·la de drac, molt encomanadissa però inofensiva per la vida de la noia.

Tres setmanes i, malgrat tot, la Lily sentia que no havia passat ni un sol segon. Cada dia recordava amb repugnància, com en Tobias Snape havia abusat d'ella, i després se submergia en un plor amarg que l'enfonsava encara més i que li recordava que en Severus no era al seu costat. Que tampoc havia tornat a l'escola.

La Johanna i en Remus sabien que la seva germana i amiga no estava bé, havia deixat de ser una noia alegre, feliç i lluitadora.

Però l'esperit de la Lily es mantenia fort. Un matí va despertar d'un profund malson, en el qual havia caigut després del seu plor ja habitual. Eren les 8 en punt, tot just s'havia fet de dia, i un raig de llum es va atrevir a entrar per la finestra de la infermeria, on encara guardava repòs. La professora McGonnagall li havia fet saber que era possible traslladar-la a Sant Mungo. I el seu pare li havia parlat de la possibilitat d'avortar. La legislació _muggle_ ho permetia, tot i que al món màgic, lligat a tradicions ancestrals, ni tan sols era una opció.

Realment ella encara no s'havia pogut plantejar cap possibilitat. Preferia ignorar la seva situació. Ignorar els malsons on en Tobias Snape continuava agredint-la repetidament. Ignorar sobretot l'abandó d'en Severus Snape. Pensar que ell apareixia en qualsevol moment per aquella porta i li demanaria perdó per haver marxat, allò era l'únic que importava.

Va estirar els braços per despertar-se del tot, sentint una punxada al ventre en fer l'esforç. Malgrat tot, va aconseguir asseure's en un dels extrems del llit. Va estar almenys 40 minuts asseguda allà, mirant al terra, oblidant i recordant, sense moure ni un mil·límetre el seu cap, fins i tot va sentir una veu interior que li deia:

-Ja n'hi ha prou!

Va girar el cap fins a poder observar la finestra per on es colava aquell raig de llum, i ho va veure. Aquella il·luminació li va semblar càlida i acollidora. Va allargar una mà fins al raig i va deixar que aquest i la seva energia caiguessin sobre la seva pell.

De sobte va sentir una estranya força interior, una valentia oblidada que va inundar-li el cos. Es va aixecar del llit amb cura, i va dirigir-se al mirall més pròxim. Sabia que li havien recomanat no fer moviments bruscos mentre decidia que fer amb el seu embaràs. Sabia que, fins i tot, encara que decidís interrompre la gestació, un avortament mal controlat li podria impedir tenir fills en el futur, però feia tant temps que no es movia del llit que allò no li podia fer mal.

Aviat va veure el seu reflex. Va veure una noia destrossada, amb bosses als ulls, amb ulleres, i es va compadir d'ella mateixa. 'En què s'havia convertit? Deixaria que un monstre que ja era mort destrossés la seva vida? No. Ella no podia deixar que això passés'.

**Per què no tinc les coses clares? ****No vull la dura realitat.**

Van passar dies a partir dels quals la pèl-roja va començar a restablir-se, dies que se li feien llargs com segles, en què de vegades tocava fons i sentia que de nou recauria en la seva pena i en què altres vegades estava segura que tiraria endavant, ja que en el fons sabia que tenia la força necessària per aconseguir-ho.

En les darreres setmanes havia perdut la gana completament, sentia nàusees amb cada olor forta que li arribava, i de vegades es notava tan feble i cansada que gairebé no s'atrevia a respirar. Madame Pomfrey li havia dit que eren els símptomes normals dels primers mesos de gestació, que sentir allò era una bona senyal. Volia dir que tot anava bé, que l'embaràs seguia el seu curs.

* * *

Els malsons, però, no eren tan fàcils d'eradicar.

-Estàs bé?- va cridar la Johanna mentre agitava la seva bessona, que no deixava de cridar.  
La Lily va obrir els ulls desconcertada i va mirar la seva germana que l'observava molt preocupada. Encara confosa va intentar incorporar-se però va sentir una profunda angoixa que li ho va impedir.

-Àngel, que et passa?- va demanar la Hanna amb llàgrimes als ulls estrenyent la noia entre els seus braços.

La Lily respirava agitadament.

-Lilian si us plau contesta! Lils!- La Hufflepuff va sentir un gran alleujament quan la noia que era al llit va contestar-li, encara visiblement atordida:

-No et preocupis Hanna... Estic bé. - I va començar a plorar amargament mentre s'aferrava amb força a la seva germana.

Les dues van estar juntes durant gairebé una hora, simplement abraçant-se, buscant consol en l'altra, fins que per fi la Lily va aconseguir calmar-se.

La Johanna va mirar amb tristesa la seva germana, que s'assecava les llàgrimes amb el cap baix, va agafar-li amb suavitat la barbeta, en un gest que s'havia convertit en habitual entre elles, i la va obligar a mirar-la a la cara.

-Has de lluitar! Tornar a ser la que eres abans! Jovial!, alegre i lluitadora!... el teu estat d'ànim afecta el nen... no pots seguir vivint morta en vida... -.

De sobte la Lily va sentir una gran compassió per la seva bessona, sabia que el que li estava passant no solament l'afectava a ella, sinó que estava danyant també els seus éssers més estimats. La noia va estrènyer la mà de la seva igual amb força, i la va mirar amb intensitat.

-Hanna, no et preocupis, tiraré endavant.

La seva bessona es va permetre dedicar-li un lleu somriure.

-Confio en tu- li va contestar- Esperaré fins que el moment arribi per ser al teu costat.

I la Lily va tornar a estrènyer la seva germana entre els seus braços, commoguda per la seva comprensió i el seu suport incondicional.

La Johanna va marxar, deixant la seva bessona sola perquè havia d'anar a classe i ja feia tard. La Lily es va quedar a l'habitació, va aixecar-se del llit amb dificultat, perquè encara sentia nàusees, i no volia vomitar, com altres matins. Va preparar un pijama nét, sense deixar de pensar en el malson que no aconseguia recordar, i es va despullar.

**Les cartes que jo vull, no es poden donar; tot o res, pots perdre o guanyar.**

Es va situar davant del mirall, i va mirar el ventre on creixia el seu fill, i el de la persona que més estimava. Ja es notava. Amb la bata de la infermeria ni tan sols s'apreciava, però amb roba interior es podia intuir que esperava una criatura, i de sobte... sense ni tan sols plantejar-se perquè, va acaronar-se la panxa.

Va sentir que malgrat tot el que li havia passat, de l'abandó d'en Severus, de la violació, de la seva edat, de la mort de la seva mare, del fet que la Petúnia encara no havia tornat a Hogwarts per veure-la. Malgrat tot el que havia sofert, estimava aquell nen.  
Va continuar acariciant-se el ventre durant uns minuts, i va sospirar, evocant records de dies alegres amb els que ni tan sols havia pensat des de Nadal.

* * *

.

* * *

En James i en Sirius es van mirar amb ulls brillants. En uns es reflectien la brillantor dels altres. En Peter dubtava en silenci, amb les celles arrufades.

- Voleu dir que això no és il·legal? -va preguntar, després d'un silenci solemne.

-I?

-Oh, anem Peter... Deixem en Llunàtic fora d'aquest tema, per no haver de sentir-lo, i anem.

-No ho hauríem de fer. És immoral, i poc ètic. Ens han demanat expressament que no hi anem. Està malalta, nois.- va intentar explicar-se en Peter Pettigrew.

**Has d****'****aprendre a acceptar, ****les regles del joc, no sempre ho tens tot a les mans.**

- En James i en Sirius van intercanviar ganyotes i mirades, només en Sirius va arquejar una cella.

-Si no ho fem nosaltres, algú més ho farà i ens traurà el privilegi de ser els primers. Jo dic que endavant, rates i cérvols!-Va dir en Sirius amb solemnitat.

En Peter va negar amb el cap i va acabar de mossegar-se una ungla abans de convertir-se en una minúscula rata.

En Sirius per la seva part, es va cobrir amb la capa per fer-se invisible i, finalment, en James, es va arreglar millor el nus de la corbata de l'uniforme de Gryffindor.

* * *

En Sirius el va empènyer amb la seva mà invisible i així, els tres van ingressar a la infermeria. La pèl-roja dormia en una butaca amb tot el seu llarg cabell cobrint-li el rostre i les espatlles. Tenia les mans sobre la seva falda. Respirava entretalladament. Estava totalment pàl·lida. Semblava un àngel en dormir. En James Potter va apropar-se sigil·losament cap a ella. Va recórrer els seus prims braços, la seva cintura, i les seves llargues cames amb la vista. Es veia tan tendra dormint. Tenia els ulls lleument atapeïts, les pestanyes acariciaven les seves galtes. Unes petites pigues adornaven el seu perfecte nas, i s'estenien cap als pòmuls. Els llavis eren vermellíssims. Quan va estendre la seva mà per apartar-li el cabell, la Lily va sospirar fortament removent-se al seu lloc.

Llavors, ho va decidir. La va prendre als seus braços, a poc a poc. Ella va rondinar una mica en somnis. Lentament la va acostar al llit que li pertocava, on els llençols estaven ja desfets. L'habitació era plena del perfum que ella utilitzava. Era una olor floral i cítrica alhora, molt fresca. A la tauleta de nit, hi havia una foto emmarcada. Es podia veure una dona de mitjana edat, de cabell daurat i uns bonics ulls blaus, després un home pèl-roig d'ulls verds. Davant d'ells una nena, de no més de deu anys, pèl-roja i al costat d'ella una altra de la mateixa edat, rossa i amb els ulls de la dona gran. I, finalment, una noia una mica mes alta, amb el mateix cabell de la mare i ulls marrons... 'La família de la Lily', va pensar.

La imatge no tenia moviment, havia estat impresa en laboratoris _muggles_, i els colors eren suaus. Però es notava la felicitat que hi havia en aquell moment. Les tres germanes estaven agafades de la mà, i els seus somriures eren enormes. La pèl-roja tenia les galtes vermelles, els ullets brillants, i una viva ganyota al seu rostre. Va mirar la cara d'aquella noia que tenia en braços, continuava tenint la mateixa expressió.

Es va apropar al llit, i la va reclinar sobre els coixins. Ella va tornar a remoure's. La va cobrir amb un edredó que hi havia sobre un altre llit. I la va mirar, mentre s'asseia en una cadira al costat del llit. Els seus dos amics van acostar-s'hi. Observava els seus gests en dormir, la forma que prenia el seu cabell sobre el coixí, com el seu cos es cabdellava enredant-se a la vànova. La seva respiració, novament compassada. Quan es va acabar de convèncer que no tenia signes de varicel·la, va apropar-se a la noia, i li va fer un petó al front.

-Vosaltres li veieu senyals de varicel·la de drac? –va demanar estranyat.

-Doncs no Cornamenta... No sembla que sigui això el que li passi... –Va contestar en Sirius que subjectava una petita rata grisa a les mans.

-'Encara que sigui l'última cosa que faci, esbrinaré que és el que li passa de veritat i perquè ho amaguen'–va prometre's en James interiorment, sense compartir el pensament amb els altres.

-Serà fàcil saber que li passa germà... Vols dir que en Remus no ho deu saber?-va afegir en Sirius com si li hagués llegit el pensament.

-Sembla mentida que no el coneguis. Si la Johanna li ha demanat que no ho digui. No ho dirà. En Llunàtic és massa noble –va respondre en James amb un gest de disconformitat.

-Anem... ja trobarem la manera de saber-ho... –va dir en Sirius mentre empenyia en James cap a fora, amb la mà posada a l'espatlla.

**Sempre jugo de ****'****farol****'****, ****estic desesperat.**

Tots tres van sortir d'allà en silenci, sense mirar novament enrere. En James estava convençut que els havien enganyat. I no estava disposat a no saber la veritat. Fos el que fos el que li succeís.

* * *

En James Potter havia arribat a l'habitació que compartia amb els seus amics feia estona, però no podia parar de donar voltes al llit. Només portava uns dies sense compartir classes amb ella i ja la trobava a faltar. Hogwarts no era el mateix sense el mal humor de la Lily en dir-li i repetir-li fins a l'infinit que no volia sortir amb ell. L'Snape tampoc s'havia presentat a classe. Però el Gryffindor ni tan sols havia dedicat dos minuts a pensar en l'Slytherin. Amb una mica de sort, ja era un cavaller de la mort... i no l'havia de tornar a veure mai més. 'Tot i que seria una pena no poder burlar-se'n mai'.

* * *

-Que?¿? Que dius que heu fet?- En Remus cridava com mai l'havien sentit cridar abans. En Sirius, entre rialles li havia explicat l'escena romàntica d'en James,la nit anterior, posant a dormir la Lily al seu llit en braços, però en Remus havia emblanquit i s'havia posat a cridar. Semblava que havia perdut la xaveta.

-No estem dient que l'haguem tirada al llac amb el calamar gegant, Llunàtic. En James només la va acomodar al llit, com un cavaller- Intentava explicar-li en Sirius amb paciència, arrossegant les paraules com aquell que relata una cosa molt lògica a un nen de tres anys.

-No teniu ni idea del que li hauríeu pogut provocar si s'arriba a despertar i es troba en braços d'en James! –va continuar en Remus, exasperant-se.

-Oh, Llunàtic, gràcies home... Ara m'he convertit en el mateix Innombrable... M'hagués cridat una mica, però i que? Es posa tan mona quan em crida... -va contestar-li en James com si fos obvi, intervenint a la conversa amb un somriure somiador al rostre.

-No és això –va continuar en Remus calmant-se- però és que ella ara no es troba en condicions de tenir un contacte d'aquest tipus amb ningú- i en acabar pràcticament s'havia quedat sense veu, perquè un nus se li havia col·locat a la gola en recordar per tot el que havia passat la Gryffindor.

-Per Merlí, Remus... ni que ella anés a pensar que en James volia violar-la allà mateix... – Les paraules d'en Sirius tenien un to divertit, però la cara d'en Llopin va emblanquir fins a assemblar-se al mateix paper de fumar que en Black duia a les mans, tot intentant fer-se un cigarret _muggle_.

De sobte, l'habitació dels Rondadors va quedar en un absolut i glacial silenci. Fins i tot en Peter, que havia estat mandrejant sota els llençols sense interessar-se per la conversa, havia aixecat el cap per saber que era el que passava. El somriure burleta d'en James s'havia borrat de la cara de l'animag, i en Sirius es mirava en Remus com si esperés que ell comencés a riure en qualsevol moment. Però les rialles d'en Remus no van arribar, el licàntrop estava totalment seriós, i no sabia com sortir d'aquella situació sense desvetllar el secret de la Lily.

-Perquè ella s'hauria de pensar que jo... que jo vull...?-En James va titubejar en fer aquella pregunta, de sobte l'alegria i la petulància del seu to de veu es van esfumar.

-James... és complicat... –va dir en Remus amb un sospir.

En un impuls, en James va alçar-se del llit i va sortir corrents de l'habitació sense que cap dels seus amics pogués aturar-lo. Havia estat pensant tota la nit en l'estranya malaltia de la Lily Evans i ara les coses semblaven tenir una mica de sentit.

* * *

Va deixar la ment en blanc i es va limitar a córrer, necessitava arribar a la infermeria i veure-la. Esbrinar que era el que havia passat, tot i que després de la reacció d'en Remus a les paraules d'en Sirius, no es podia treure una absurda idea del cap. Absurda i horrible.

Va entrar a la infermeria sense tocar la porta. De sobte... es va sentir una dringadissa que va posar-li la pell de gallina, i va distingir la silueta de la Lily d'esquena a ell, mirant fixament a un mirall. Sobre la superfície del mirall es podia observar la figura d'una noia, tenia la pell pàl·lida i el cabell pèl-roig, semblava plorar sense consol mentre s'acariciava el ventre.

La mirava atònit. Sobtadament la noia va aixecar el cap, deixant veure el seu rostre angoixat.

-Lily?!- va cridar a la fi en James encomanant-se de la sensació d'angoixa.

**És millor que torni a començar. ****Només hi ha una via per on passa el tren. Ha arribat el dia d'anar cap a l'infern, o tornar a començar.**

A la infermeria, la jove estava mig nua davant el mirall, protegida en l'aparent seguretat de la cambra, absorta en la seva nova silueta. Va sentir que en James pronunciava el seu nom des d'un lloc molt llunyà.

-Lily?- l'eco de les paraules del seu company de casa va ressonar per tota l'habitació, i ella va aixecar el cap espantada.

-No t'acostis! – va ser l'únic que va aconseguir cridar la noia amb la veu ofegada mentre aconseguia tapar-se amb la flassada que hi havia sobre el seu llit.


	26. Faran de tu un heroi

**Cap.26****: Faran de tu un heroi**

**Va arribar un dia de bon matí, va dir el seu nom mirant a terra. Ningú no el va tornar a sentir, excepte en somnis quan parlava a crits.**

_-Lily!– va cridar-la quan ella ja s'allunyava. No va tornar ni el va mirar, però __va quedar-se quieta, immòbil. – No puc ni vull prometre't res. Però pel que pugui passar…vull que sàpigues que m'importes. Molt. _

_Ella era dempeus al passadís del que semblava una petita pensió: se li va ennuvolar la vista. Va parpellejar i es va fregar la galta, per on ja baixava una llàgrima. Va continuar immòbil un segon més, i llavors va seguir, sense mirar enrere. _

Un Severus força més jove que el del somni va despertar sobresaltat. No era la primera vegada que ella apareixia al seu subconscient quan dormia, però aquella vegada havia estat diferent. Normalment la veia a Hogwarts, o entre els seus braços, però sempre en situacions que ja havien viscut. 'La seva ment començava a imaginar coses, però havia estat tan real...'

* * *

Hores després, en Severus lliscava sigil·lós darrere d'en Lucius Malfoy. Sentia una desagradable sensació de nerviosisme i culpabilitat al seu interior. Aquella era la seva primera missió com a mortífag.

No podia fallar. Ara no. Després d'aquella fatídica nit, estava convençut que aquest era el camí que havia de seguir. Si tornava l'únic que l'esperava era Azkaban i el rebuig de la jove pèl-roja.

S'odiava a ell mateix pel que havia patit la Lily, se sentia culpable perquè ella no el podria mirar mai més a la cara sense veure-hi en Tobias Snape i la ràbia contra els _muggles_ havia augmentat en proporcions inimaginables al seu interior. Ella era l'excepció, cap altre persona amb sang _muggle_ li havia demostrat que valgués la pena. Bé, potser la Jane i en Charles Evans desprenien una aura càndida de família feliç que ell hauria desitjat conèixer més profundament, però la Petúnia era el viu exemple de la incomprensió que sentien els essers sense màgia en topar amb un mag o bruixa. Si algun d'ells pogués... si la Petúnia o el seu pare, o tants d'altres com ells, poguessin ja haurien eliminat el món màgic sense remordiments.

Va haver de tornar a la realitat quan en Malfoy, que estava a càrrec de la missió, va fer un gest perquè s'aturés. Havien avançat molt, ja es podien distingir les llums del seu objectiu.  
La missió d'aquella nit l'havia sorprès. L'havien avisat amb menys d'una hora d'antelació. Quan havia aparegut al cau del Senyor de les Forces del Mal havia esperat trobar-se amb una missió fàcil i que tingués poca complexitat, al cap i a la fi era la primera. Però havia estat tot el contrari. Per primera vegada es va preguntar com era que Ell tenia a les seves mans tanta informació i tan detallada.

Es va estremir en la foscor. Va haver de fer un esforç per concentrar-se. Es va ajustar la màscara blanca i va repassar les pocions que li havien demanat que portés a sobre.

Més tranquil, va tornar a fixar la seva vista a l'edifici, era un centre d'entrenament per aurors. Un edifici que pertanyia a la conselleria d'Afers Màgics. Va tenir un mal pressentiment. Va respirar profundament per rebutjar-lo. Tot i ser perillosa, només era una missió més de les tantes en les que ja havien participat els seus companys, però era la primera vegada en què ell actuava. No sabia si podria matar algú quan l'ocasió ho requerís.

En Malfoy el va aparellar amb un gest amb la Bel·latrix Lestrange, que amb aire segur, sense posar-se la màscara, va torçar el gest amb un somriure sàdic.

**Mai va queixar-se de la instrucció i en els permisos no marxava pas. Els "mandos" molt aviat s´hi van fixar: té bona planta i pot ser exemplar. **

Amb la vareta a una mà i una poció en l'altra, en Severus es va preparar per a la senyal. Al seu costat, la Bel·latrix es rellepava els llavis amb antelació.

-Qualsevol diria que no gaudeixes d'això, Severus.- va roncar en la seva direcció. Ell simplement la va ignorar.

**Li deien: "Ei, noi, farem de tu un heroi, si tots fossin així s´adonaria el món. No cal sentir el que et diu el cor, tan sols has d'obeir que el demés ja ho faig jo".**

Després del que li va semblar una eternitat, i que en realitat només van ser uns segons, en Lucius va fer la senyal. A l'instant, en Severus va estavellar la poció que mantenia a la mà contra l'escut protector del centre, fent-lo bocins i permetent l'entrada dels seus companys.

Va sentir una ombra passar al seu costat amb pressa. La Bel·latrix es va afegir a la batalla amb ànsia, entrant de ple i matant a plaer als pocs estudiants desvetllats que es creuaven al seu camí.

Apartant-se de la resta, va veure com les figures negres dels seus companys abatien sense contemplacions als pocs estudiants i als professors que s'hi enfrontaven.

Una suor freda li va rajar pel coll, en adonar-se que el seu art per les pocions era el que els havia facilitat l'entrada. El crit dels estudiants va treure'l del seu estupor. Va veure que alguns dels mortífags el buscaven amb la mirada. Va tancar els ulls, i va dirigir-se a la batalla, llançant totes aquelles malediccions que coneixia a tort i a dret.

**En el quarter més d'un se'n reia d'ell, no rebia cartes, no deia mai res. Amb aquells ulls perduts a l'horitzó semblava com si hagués nascut a un altre món.**

De sobte va parar en sec. Hi havia un passadís buit davant seu. 'Estava gairebé segur que no havia llançat cap maledicció imperdonable. Gairebé'.

Es va girar amb rapidesa. Hauria jurat que l'espiaven. Però el passadís per on caminava era desert.

Va tornar a escoltar un soroll estrany darrere seu. Però quan va intentar entrar en alguna de les sales, va comprovar que totes les portes eren tancades. Genial.

Remenant el cap, va decidir tornar enrere i enfrontar-se al caos. El cor li va fer un salt quan va notar una mà a la seva espatlla. Gairebé es va posar a riure. Una trista manera d'acabar amb tot. Patètic.

Es va girar ràpidament amb la vareta en alt i un encanteri als llavis.

Era en Lucius.

**Va haver-hi un que es va intentar acostar i ell va girar-li el cap, va dir-li "Tu t'has d'acostumar, amb el temps ja ho acceptaràs". Va dir-li: "Ei, noi, faran de tu un heroi no volen pas saber que hi portes dins el cor".**

En Severus va passar-se els següents quinze minuts participant en diversos combats. Va aconseguir no matar ningú, preferint deixar-los inconscients, encara que tenia la sensació que això no servia per a res. Els cavallers que lluitaven amb ell els acabarien de rematar.

Lentament, però, va submergir-se en la batalla, deixant que l'adrenalina corregués lliure per les seves venes.

**Només volen el teu valor, què importen els teus somnis, ni la teva opinió, ****quan ****arribes aquí "la llibertat és il·lusió". **

Quan començava a sentir les primeres punxades de cansament als seus músculs, l'auror amb qui lluitava en aquell moment va relliscar. En Severus va avançar uns passos endavant. L'auror, sorprès, va deixar caure la vareta amb un gemec de dolor.

Una veu al darrere d'en Severus va cridar un encanteri que no va reconèixer. Va sentir passes de diverses persones, però no va poder reaccionar.

Tot s'havia tornat fosc.

**Un dia de guàrdia va sentir-se sol, vull tornar a casa, vull estar tranquil. [...] va fer un sospir i va cridar molt fort.**

_En Dumbledore va aixecar la mà. La sala va anar callant a poc a poc._

_-Hi ha molts tipus de coratge – va dir en Dumbledore, somrient -. S'ha de ser molt valent per enfrontar-se amb els enemics, però s'ha de ser igual de valent per enfrontar-se amb els amics. Per això concedeixo deu punts al senyor Neville Longbottom. _

_Llavors, en Severus Snape va dirigir la mirada cap a la taula d'Slytherin. Un noi morè intentava contenir una alumna que s'havia aixecat i es dirigia de dret als professors. Per un moment va somriure: 'la Lily'. Però no era ella. No ho podia ser. Aquella noia, que ara s'havia tornat a asseure i mirava al professor Dumbledore amb veritable indignació, duia l'uniforme d'Slytherin. Un nen ros, força més petit que ella, era al seu costat. Semblava desconcertat, i tant horroritzat com la noia, pèl-roja i amb el cabell llarg i ondulat. D'uns catorze o quinze anys. _

_-Això vol dir – fins i tot els Ravenclaw i els Hufflepuffs celebraven la desfeta d'Slytherin -, que hem de canviar una mica la decoració. _

_El director va picar de mans i l'escena va canviar. Era un despatx gairebé lúgubre. En Severus era assegut al mateix lloc on ell havia vist asseure's el professor Slughorn durant anys. _

_-No és just! -. Quan la noia que havia vist al gran menjador el va mirar, no ho va fer amb els ulls verds de la Lily, a qui tan s'assemblava. Els tenia foscos. _

_Darrere d'ella hi havien dos alumnes més. En Severus, inexplicablement, en sabia el nom. En Marcus Flint, el noi morè que havia aturat la jove al menjador, i l'Alexander Nott, que la mirava entre divertit i admirat. _

_-Com a capità de l'equip d__e quidditch d'Slytherin he de dir que ella té raó.-va somriure amb suficiència a la noia - Ens mereixíem aquesta copa. Fins i tot l'equip de balabaves de l'escola va fer un bon paper en el campionat interescolar del desembre. I la majoria dels seus membres són Slytherins. No m'equivoco, oi? Al cap i a la fi tu n'ets la capitana... –En Flint va esperar que la seva companya tornés a parlar. _

_-Si un__ de nosaltres hagués comès la meitat de les barbaritats que han comès aquells tres marrecs aquest curs... ens haguessin expulsat... no podríem tornar a xafar Hogwarts ni en broma! – va continuar la noia amb més decisió que el seu company. _

_En Severus va mirar-los. Tot i que no va poder evitar centrar la seva atenció en el gest inconformista de la noia. _

_-Realment creuen que la vida és sempre justa?__. _

_La imatge del despatx va fondre's, i va sentir la seva veu, més ronca del que realment era, desaparèixer com si s'esfumés a través d'__un túnel. _

En Severus de disset anys va obrir els ulls confós. Juraria que havia somiat un altre cop amb la Lily... 'o no era ella qui havia vist?'. No aconseguia recordar que o qui havia vist en somnis, però tenia la sensació que era important. Es trobava en un llit de llençols negres a la mansió que en Lord Voldemort feia servir de centre d'operacions.

* * *

En Rodolphus va explicar-li que en Lucius l'havia recollit al límit del bosc, quan la batalla ja havia acabat. Pel que semblava l'havien donat per mort i ell havia pogut arrossegar-se després a un lloc segur. Fos com fos, tampoc aconseguia recordar-ho. Com el somni...

Es va tornar a tombar al llit, pensatiu.

* * *

Durant hores, en Severus va dedicar-se a col·locar-ho tot al seu nou dormitori, al que ara era el quarter general del seu senyor.

Potser havia exagerat amb les darreres compres, però eren necessàries per a les investigacions que volia dur a terme. Li agradava investigar, fer les seves pròpies pocions, provar les pocions noves que descobrien altres i fer-hi tantes millores com fos possible. Era una veritable pena que hagués deixat el seu llibre al professor Slughorn abans de Nadal.

Amb un lleuger moviment de vareta va obrir les maletes i va fer que els llibres sortissin volant cap a un petit despatx contigu. Els va col·locar tots al terra, es va asseure entre ells, començant a separar-los per tema i autor. Com sempre era molt metòdic. Estava clar que li podia haver manat a un dels elfs del servei que ho fes o que l'ajudés, però ho havia de fer ell. Es negava a tenir temps lliure i endinsar-se en cavil·lacions absurdes.

* * *

-Senyor Snape, li porto el sopar. Senyor, on desitja que li posi la safata?- un elf havia entrat a l'habitació amb la safata del menjar. Els mortífags no solien residir en aquella casa, però Lord Voldemort planejava començar una forta ofensiva contra el món màgic, i volia algunes persones al seu costat per preparar certs detalls. En Severus era un d'ells, perquè era el millor en pocions.

En Severus va respondre des de la dutxa: - Posa-ho tot sobre el llit, i emporta't la roba bruta.

El vapor d'aigua començava a caldejar l'ambient del bany. Va posar la mà sota el raig per comprovar que la temperatura fos acceptable. Mentre esperava, es va fixar en el reflex del seu cos nu al mirall del bany. Sens dubte era alt, però continuava tenint aquella complexió prima, gairebé escanyolida, de la infància. Va venir-li el cap una imatge totalment diferent d'ell. La d'un home d'uns trenta – cinc anys, o potser més. Amb el cabell més llarg. I de sobte va adonar-se que no sabia en quin moment s'havia imaginat així a ell mateix. Era absurd. Ni tan sols sabia si viuria una setmana més. Podria haver mort en aquella primera prova al centre d'aurors.

**El metge al veure'l va vomitar, i algun soldat va arribar a plorar.**

No va poder evitar mirar el seu avantbraç esquerre, hi tenia un tatuatge màgic d'una calavera i una serp, el símbol que el marcava com a cavaller de la mort. Clar que era cert, que el seu cos, el seu cor i la seva ànima estaven marcats amb cicatrius més profundes que aquell tatuatge.

Va permetre que l'aigua tèbia caigués pel seu cap, mullant el seu cabell, relliscant per la seva pell, alçant el cap... deixant que l'aigua colpegés directament a la seva cara amb els ulls tancats. La seva ment va començar a divagar, mostrant-li imatges d'una jove pèl-roja. Era la nit de Halloween, i estaven sols a la Sala de la Necessitat. Perquè recordava precisament aquest moment?. Va obrir els ulls sorprès.

Va agafar gel una vegada més.

Un cop net, es va assecar una mica el cabell, i es va enrotllar la tovallola a la cintura, a tall de faldilla. Se'n va anar descalç al dormitori.

Va agafar un llibre i va decidir endur-se'l al llit. Va obrir la flassada amb prou cura per no tirar la safata.

Quan va acabar de menjar tot el que li havia demanat a l'elf, va fer levitar amb compte la safata, posant-la el més lluny del llit possible, i d'un probable camí cap al bany mig adormit. Va agafar el llibre i es va posar a llegir, però no havia acabat la primera pàgina, quan va decidir que seria millor deixar-ho, apagar la llum i esperar l'endemà, que prometia ser esgotador.

Aquella nit va tornar a tenir malsons. Però aquest cop eren més aviat records. 'El seu pare arraconant contra la paret a la Lily...' L'endemà, enmig de plors i suor, es va jurar a ell mateix que aquell tipus de pensaments eren una etapa passada de la seva vida. Va recordar les imatges de Halloween que li havien vingut al cap a la dutxa, i es va maleir. Ni tan sols havia de pensar en la Lily. Havia pres una decisió, i ja no en podia dubtar. El que no sabia llavors en Severus Snape era que al ventre de la jove es gestava, precisament, una inesperada conseqüència d'aquell 31 d'octubre de 1976.


	27. Jo sóc el teu amic

**Cap.27: Jo sóc el teu amic**

**Quan sona tan repetit tan inútil, tan avorrit, quan l'únic combustible és el dolor. Quan la veu que t'ha promès et confessa que no pot més, quan el que era per sempre, ara és record. **

Sense esperar que el noi li respongués. Sense esperar a saber que feia ell allà va asseure's a terra, com si estigués immersa en un món paral·lel..., a uns quants metres del mirall on s'havia estat mirant, tota embolicada amb la flassada i amb la mirada perduda. Va recolzar la cara entre les seves mans, que es trobaven sobre els genolls, totalment flexionats.

- Què faré?- es va preguntar en un murmuri, molesta i espantada per tot el que li tocava viure.

-Què faràs amb què?- va preguntar una veu familiar al seu costat, just abans que el noi del cabell despentinat es deixés caure definitivament al seu costat.

-James...- va murmurar la noia amb un deix de tristesa a la veu. A la fi sense crits, però conscient. - Què fas aquí?

-Encara que no t'ho creguis, estava preocupat per tu. Ens van dir que estaves malalta i no et podia deixar de visitar, Lily - va respondre el noi amb un somriure. - Lilian... puc preguntar-te una cosa?

-Bé,... el que vulguis- va dir la pèl-roja resignada.

-Jo et conec, sóc el teu millor admirador i sé que no tens varicel·la de drac. No estaries així per uns quants grans. Hi ha una cosa molt greu que et preocupa i per això plores i estàs així. Si us plau Lily, diga'm que et succeeix. - va suplicar el noi prenent la mà de la seva companya.

-James.... jo- va titubejar la pèl-roja- no sé si puc dir-te què succeeix- va deixar anar finalment.

La Lily sabia que havia arribat el moment de sincerar-se amb algú que no fos de la seva família, ni del cos docent. Algú que la pogués comprendre, més enllà de sentir pena per ella. Va recordar el suport que en James li havia donat amb la mort de la seva mare i va sentir que ell era la persona adequada per desfogar-se. Ell sabria guardar el secret i només en ell trobaria el suport que necessitava. En el fons de la seva ànima, la Lily demanava a crits que en James no la jutgés i es limités a donar-li un consell sincer, una paraula amistosa o una abraçada, una abraçada seria suficient.

-Lilian, confia en mi... jo mai no et deixaria sola. Et juro que he aprés a ser diferent, per tu... ets tot el que desitjaria tenir al mòn- va aclarir el noi, també amb un deix de tristesa en recordar el funeral de la mare de la noia que tenia davant.

-Ho sé- va afirmar la jove bruixa amb una ganyota que imitava un somriure- T'ho diré, però promet-me que no ho diràs a ningú i que no m'interrompràs fins que acabi tot el relat. - Va demanar recolzant la seva esquena a la tauleta de nit.

**Quan se't fa tan costa amunt començar des del mateix punt, prova de cridar-me, que no tens motiu per estalviar-me.**

En James va assentir en silenci i va estrènyer amb més força la mà de la pèl-roja.

-Recordes l'esmorzar del dia de Nadal?-el jove va assentir estranyat- bé... jo vaig entrar al Gran Menjador amb en Sev, perquè... perquè... havíem quedat en passar el Nadal junts a casa... Som mig veïns... o ho érem...- va sospirar amb tristesa i va reprendre el seu relat. – Tot anava bé, fins que vam decidir visitar la seva mare... ell va deixar-se una cosa a casa meva i jo em vaig oferir a quedar-me amb la dona fins que en Sev tornés... però la seva mare no estava sola...- En James va fer una ganyota de disgust, però abans de poder comentar alguna cosa, la Lily va prosseguir- Hi havia el seu pare... i... ell... ell...anava begut i... –la serenitat de la Lily va fondre's entre sanglots i en James ho va comprendre tot...

-Que el pare d'en Quejicus anava qué?! Que et va fer?¿- va exclamar en James molest, alçant-se d'un salt- Aquest desgraciat es va atrevir a tocar-te?.. ah no, anem Lily, jo li dono amb una bludger al cap...El mato... sents Lily? Si es va propassar el mato...

-James, encara no he acabat!- va cridar la pèl-roja amb dues enormes llàgrimes brollant-li pels ulls. En James va observar la seva companya i es va tornar a seure al seu costat, amb les celles arquejades i els punys tensats- resulta que... James, ell.... I jo.... - a hores d'ara la Lily plorava i els gemecs no li permetien enllaçar les paraules- jo... em va violar- va murmurar la noia en un xiuxiueig trencat, abraçant el seu company de casa i plorant sobre la seva espatlla. Mai havia vist en James com un veritable home, sinó com un jovenet esvalotat i immadur... potser per això, li era tan fàcil tocar-lo tot i l'aprensió que se suposava que havia de sentir pel sexe contrari.

El noi va quedar congelat, amb la mandíbula desencaixada i els braços rígids de la impressió. 'La seva amiga, la bruixa més intel·ligent i decidida del col·legi, la Lily Evans, havia estat violada per aquell maleït... _muggle?¿._ No la seva condició de maleït no venia pel fet de ser un _muggle_... era en pare d'en Quejicus... No es podia esperar res de bo d'algú que havia engendrat allò'. 'Ell s'encarregaria que en Severus Snape i la seva família patissin tot el que estaven fent passar a la seva estimada Lily... aquest...desgraciat...Quejicus...'

-Això no és tot James- va xiuxiuejar la Lily amb el seu rostre amagat al coll del seu amic, com ja es podria considerar a partir d'ara-... estic embarassada d'en Severus... i ell... no en sé res des d'aquella nit... va matar el seu pare i va desaparèixer...potser m'odia... Li dec fer fàstic...-

Si algú li hagués dit a en James Potter que alguna vegada rebria una notícia que seria tan impactant com aquella que va rebre quan als tretze anys es va assabentar que en Remus era un licàntrop, no ho hauria cregut. Però aquesta notícia sí existia i era que la Lily Evans estava embarassada d'en... Quejicus! Va sentir-se furiós, però va evitar demostrar-li perquè ella encara plorava agafada a ell. La noia que sempre l'havia rebutjat... la noia de caràcter indomable que havia jurat odiar-lo, ara somicava desconsolada, aferrant-se a ell com si no s'hagués atrevit abans a transmetre aquell dolor tant profund a ningú. I la veritat era que havia evitat parlar sincerament amb la seva germana, perquè no volia preocupar-la més del que ja ho feia quan la veia plorar amb desesperació.

* * *

Això explicava a la perfecció el comportament dels professors i el d'en Remus. La varicel·la de drac fictícia... ella estava embarassada i no podia dir-ho a ningú... absolutament a ningú.

No es va atrevir a preguntar-ho en aquell instant, però va intuir que abans de la violació ella desconeixia el seu estat. O almenys feia poc que ho sabia. Va intuir que en Severus havia marxat sense saber la veritat. I es va sorprendre a ell mateix, anomenant mentalment Severus a en Quejicus. Un Gryffindor com ell, amb la convicció que tot s'havia d'afrontar amb la cara ben alta; segur d'haver anat a Azkaban orgullós si hagués estat ell l'assassí del violador de la seva estimada Lily... no va entendre per quins motius, ell podia desaparèixer... Només va veure clara una cosa. Sempre havien tingut raó. En Severus Snape era un maleït covard.

**Jo sóc el teu amic vull que em molestis, sóc aquí, parla'm o plora, mai és mal moment, mai tard o d'hora. Jo sóc el teu amic, vull que em molestis, sóc aquí, parla'm o plora que no tinc cap altre feina aquesta nit.**

Llavors en James va sentir llàstima, llàstima per la seva amiga i tot el que li tocaria viure. Les preguntes, els judicis, les responsabilitats, els problemes... una infinitat de coses que no tenien solució.

Ell l'havia d'ajudar, havia de trobar la forma de recolzar-la... segurament l'Snape no se'n faria càrrec, si ni tan sols havia aparegut després de tantes setmanes... Ella estava enfrontant tot això... sola. Amb el suport de la Johanna i d'alguns professors. Del seu pare, fins i tot. Però sola com a mare. Sola amb un fill, setze anys i el record d'una violació.

-Ell ho sap... Lils?- li va preguntar acariciant el seu cabell embolicat amb compte.

-No... no vaig poder dir-li. No vaig tenir temps- va respondre la noia calmant el seu plor.

- Potser si ell ho sabés... potser tornaria- va assenyalar en James abraçant amb força a la pèl-roja- Lils, jo t'ajudo a buscar-lo i li dius... i si ell no se'n fa càrrec, jo prenc tota la responsabilitat.

-Però James...- va etzibar la noia incorporant-se i observant el seu amic amb una barreja de tendresa i agraïment- Jo no puc permetre que tu...

-No Lily, escolta'm, tu has confiat en mi i jo estic disposat a fer el mateix per tu... ets la millor noia que conec- va explicar el jove Potter.

-No... no vull saber-ne res...ens ha abandonat –va aconseguir verbalitzar la Lily, mirant als ulls castanys d'en James, darrere les ulleres, mentre s'abraçava el ventre.

-D'acord. Així doncs, jo et donaré suport, sempre- va concloure en James, encegat pel que sentia des de feia tants anys per la jove pèl-roja.

* * *

La Lily va parar de plorar. Va estrènyer els punys, va mossegar-se els llavis i va reprimir qualsevol llàgrima perduda que tingués la mala intenció de sortir a l'exterior.

En James abraçava la seva companya de curs, consolant-la del dur abandó de l'Slytherin.

La veritat havia estat descoberta, i tal com ell havia promès... es faria càrrec de la criatura que la noia esperava, encara que això signifiqués ser el pare del fill d'en Quejicus.

-Lily... jo parlaré amb en Dumbledore i li explicaré la nostra situació- va dir en James comprensiu.

-No James, no és necessari... no et preocupis, jo estic bé i trobaré una solució- va afirmar la Lily tensant els músculs de la seva cara en pensar el que se li venia a sobre- A més, ells ja saben que estic embarassada. Tots saben que és d'en Sev ja... la Johanna coneixia quina era la nostra relació...

-És igual... S'ho pensen... però cap ho podria assegurar, més enllà del que li ha dictat la imaginació- va assenyalar en James en un dur to de veu- Jo em faré càrrec del teu bebè. No hi ha res que em pugui fer canviar d'opinió. Quan el teu pare et vingui a visitar, també li direm a ell.

-James... nooo... escolta'm- va suplicar la Lily, però se sentia tan dèbil, que de cop va voler ser egoista i prendre aquella sortida tan fàcil que en James li mostrava.

-Està decidit-. I en James va abraçar-la com si li hagués llegit el pensament.

**Puc parlar-te dels vells moments, provar d'endevinar el que sents, puc callar i escoltar les teves pors. **

La Lily va somriure agraïda i va assentir, sense major força per continuar discutint. En James Potter havia promès que es faria càrrec del nadó i quan ell prometia una cosa, no hi havia res que el fes canviar d'opinió.

* * *

.

* * *

L'endemà al matí en James es va aventurar a demanar una entrevista amb en Dumbledore, on li va explicar al director que el fill que estava esperant la Lily era seu i que, per res del món, desitjaven deixar l'escola.

L'ancià va comprendre la situació amb una sobtada mirada d'interès rere les seves lents de mitja lluna i va aconsellar-li al jove Potter que li diguessin als seus amics tan aviat com fos possible – Ja saps, James, que els secrets volen a Hogwarts i que les parets tenen orelles... literalment .

També van parlar de les mesures a prendre amb l'embaràs de la Lily. No seria difícil mantenir-la lluny de mirades curioses, perquè el seu estat desprès de l'agressió l'impedia fer masses moviments i estar massa estona fora del llit. Els professors s'encarregarien de no deixar-li perdre el curs. Tots posarien part del seu esforç docent a passar-li apunts i fer-li exàmens especials al·legant el seu delicat estat de salut. El nen naixeria a l'estiu i el curs vinent seria més difícil que la Lily pogués continuar a l'escola, però en Dumbledore no va voler donar voltes a aquell tema. Encara faltava molt i tal com s'estaven posant les coses, potser no hi hauria curs per a ningú l'any vinent.

- Vostè podrà accedir a la infermeria quan ho desitgi, però les visites continuaran essent controlades per Madame Pomfrey, per a que així ningú no pugui pertorbar l'estat de la senyoreta Evans- va comentar l'ancià- i jo m'encarregaré de donar l'avís al professorat... Tenen tres dies per comunicar-ho a qui ho desitgin... llavors faré el comunicat oficial. No puc amagar un fet així al ministeri.

Després d'unes últimes recomanacions i de rebutjar uns quants caramels de llimona, en James va deixar l'oficina del director per comunicar-li tot allò que havien parlat a la pèl-roja.

* * *

-Serà un llarg any... - va pensar, mentre arrossegava els seus peus fins el retrat de la senyora grassa.

* * *

Volíem que vinguéssiu fins la infermeria perquè hi ha una cosa important que us hem de dir.... - va començar a dir un nerviós James als seus amics.

**Puc fer broma al teu costat i si estàs desesperat puc provar de cantar-te una cançó. Si sóc bo quan els temps són bons també vull compartir els malsons, prova de cridar-me que no hi ha motiu per estalviar-me.**

El dia tres s'havia complert i ell havia decidit que era el moment de parlar. Era així com havia anat a buscar a en Sirius, en Peter, en Remus, la Johanna, la Mary, i l'Alice, que havia assistit al costat del seu inseparable xicot, en Frank Longbottom. Només en Remus i la Johanna coneixien la part de l'embaràs, però no s'imaginaven el que escoltarien de boca d'en James aquell matí.

La Lily seguia dubtant sobre si allò era la decisió correcta, però en James estava convençut de voler ajudar-la i li havia promés que allò no implicaria que haguessin de ser una parella de debó. Podien fingir aquella farsa com a amics. Estava disposat, fins i tot, a fingir la veritat davant del seu millor amic. El seu gairebé germà, en Sirius Black. Als ulls de tothom, aquella criatura havia de ser seva.

És així com estaven còmodament asseguts en una petita saleta amb xemeneia que havien acomodat màgicament a la infermeria. En James estava dempeus al costat de la Lily, que era al llit, mentre la resta els observava expectants, esperant la nova informació que anaven a rebre.

- Volíem que fóssiu els primers en saber això, perquè és una cosa molt important per a nosaltres. - En aquell moment, en James va prendre una mà de la noia i els llavis de la jove bruixa es van contraure pels nervis. – Sabem que això és una sorpresa. Per mi també ha estat inesperat! Però serà ben rebut... com ha de ser.

En aquest punt els amics es miraven uns als altres sense entendre res del que en James estava dient, tot sonava molt confús i sense lògica. La majoria s'imaginava que anunciarien que la Lily per fi havia donat l'esperat si a en James. La Johanna mirava amb espant la seva germana, com si sabés que aquella decisió no li agradaria gens, i en Remus que sabia per la seva xicota que en Severus era el més que probable pare del futur nadò, intuïa què estava disposat a fer per amor el seu amic.

La Lily va aixecar-se del llit, i va deixar anar la mà d'en James, per concentrar la seva intensa mirada en la Johanna, una Johanna que va quedar durant un segon estupefacte per les següents paraules de la noia.

-El que en James vol dir... és que estic embarassada i que ell és el pare.

* * *

-Què?... - va murmurar una sorpresa Hanna amb els ulls oberts i el rostre contret.

-Tu i en James esteu junts?- va preguntar al seu torn un aclaparat Peter Pettigrew.

-James... - va xiuxiuejar en Remus, nerviós.

-No pot ser!- va ronquejar la Mary amb els ulls oberts com taronges.

En Sirius Black es va aixecar, amb un somriure radiant, i va abraçar fortament el seu millor amic, sense evitar que a la seva cara aristocràtica es marqués de sobte una ganyota d'indignació.

-Ja ens ho podries haver dit... S'agraeix aquesta confiança en els amics, germà.-va afegir irònic, i va colpejar-li l'espatlla amb un gest fraternal, però contrari al que es podria considerar "una empenta suau".- T'ho mereixes.- va sentenciar encara mig colèric i mig radiant, mentre en James es recuperava del cop- No puc creure que ens hagis amagat una cosa així... que cap de nosaltres ho hagi notat abans... Per Merlí, James... Com has pogut callar?.- va preguntar confós.

-Sirius... només... va passar un cop i prou- va respondre en James Potter, sense que li passés pel cap una excusa millor.- però me'n faré càrrec, de tot, ho prometo.

La Johanna va observar l'escena en silenci i quan l'estupefacció va ser més forta que la raó, no li va quedar cap altra cosa que poder fer que parar-se davant la seva germana, mirar-la als ulls incrèdula, i córrer, córrer fins a perdre's pels passadissos. No volia saber res més d'aquella mentida, no volia ni tan sols intentar trencar-se el cap pensant com era que allò estava passant... Podria la seva bessona jugar amb els sentiments d'en James? S'adonava realment del que significava que ell reconegués un fill que no era seu... el fill d'en Severus... perquè d'això la Hanna n'estava més que segura... i encara es preguntava on era ara aquell encanteri d'unió tan antic, aquell vincle que se suposava que s'hauria creat entre ells... No podia ser la criatura... perquè aquella nit, la Lily ja la duia al ventre... per tant... que era allò que mencionaven els llibres? Quina mena de vincle era aquell? En Severus desaparegut i la Lily amb en James...

Es va aixecar d'un salt i va creuar la sala donant un fort cop de porta. Estava més que enutjada, sentia una forta decepció. S'havia fet a la idea que en Severus seria sempre la parella de la seva germana. Ella havia vist l'amor que els dos sentien... no podia creure que tot allò hagués desaparegut... Havia cregut odiar en Severus per abandonar la Lily en un moment com aquell, però es va preguntar també com s'estava sentint ell... No podia ser fàcil que el teu pare resultés ser un monstre, créixer amb tots aquells prejudicis tan Slytherins i trobar-se que finalment resultaven ser veritat... finalment aquell _muggle_ s'havia comportat amb la mateixa crueltat que qualsevol dels vassalls d'aquell home que es feia anomenar Lord Voldemort.

En Remus amb una mirada comprensiva es va apropar a la Lily i la va abraçar, la va abraçar amb força.

-Felicitats- va murmurar- tu i en James mereixeu ser feliços...de veritat que us ho mereixeu. - i sense esperar resposta va desaparèixer, amb pas lent, a la recerca de la Johanna... ara era ella qui necessitava suport.

En Peter Pettigrew seguia dempeus, encara esperava que de sobte en James i en Sirius es posessin a riure i diguessin que tot era una broma, que com podien creure una bogeria semblant, però el rostre afligit d'en James i les llàgrimes que la Lily vessava demostraven que no seria així, que ella realment estava embarassada i que el seu amic n'era el responsable.

-No ho puc creure... - va murmurar frustrada la Mary- mai no ho hauria imaginat... jo... Sou uns irresponsables, suposo que faràs alguna cosa per solucionar-ho Lily... Quan aniràs a avortar?¿ Jo t'hi acompanyaré.

-No, Mary... no vull avortar... jo... nosaltres... pensem que ens en podem sortir... M'estimo aquesta criatura... no sé perquè... no t'ho sabria explicar, però sento que és el que vull- va explicar la Lily amb dolçor, aferrada a la mà d'en James.

-Però esteu... No pots fer-ho... És una irresponsabilitat... Vosaltres esteu... - i amb la frase mentalitzada suspesa a la seva boca, la Mary va desaparèixer després d'un cop de porta, sense girar el seu rostre i mirar enrere per a res.

En James es va apropar a la pèl-roja i la va abraçar. Una abraçada que va passar a ser de tres, perquè en Sirius s'hi va afegir. Finalment, l'Alice i en Frank Longbottom que havien estat en silenci tota l'estona, sense saber que dir, també van acabar per unir-s'hi.

-Me'n alegro per vosaltres- va dir l'Alice amb els ulls inundats- sé que el vostre fill o filla serà molt feliç...

En Peter seguia immers en els seus pensaments, mirant-los des de la llunyania.

Ambdós nois van agrair el suport rebut amb un somriure tènue i les paraules de l'Alice van continuar rondant als seus caps durant alguns minuts més. Uns minuts en els quals van convenir que aquell pensament distava molt de la realitat, al cap i a la fi... ningú que portés la sang d'un Snape a les seves venes, havia aconseguit ser feliç fins llavors.

* * *

.

* * *

-Jo sempre ho vaig saber... - murmurava la professora Enid Pettigrew d'adivinició, parenta llunyana d'en Peter, amb la professora Sprout asseguda al seu costat- les fulles de te m'ho havien assenyalat fa un temps enrere.

Dijous al matí tots els professors havien arribat al menjador una mica commocionats del despatx del director, després de rebre la impressionant notícia.

La millor alumna de l'escola estava esperant un fill, i no de qualsevol, sinó que d'en James Potter, l'únic capaç de crear el caos més absolut a Hogwarts amb qualsevol broma ingeniosa.

La Minerva McGonagall havia escoltat la notícia decebuda, estava convençuda que en Potter no podia ser el pare d'aquell bebè de qui ella ja coneixia l'existència... No parava de recordar el dia que va trobar-se en Severus i la Lily dormits a la biblioteca. 'T'estimo Lils'... Aquelles paraules ressonaven al seu cap... No podia ser que una de les seves millors alumnes hagués pogut jugar amb dos nois d'aquella manera.

- Això és impossible... - murmurava la professora de transformacions per si mateixa, sense acceptar encara la notícia que vinculava a la seva alumna preferida i al malson encantador d'en James Potter.

De sobte les portes del menjador es van obrir i, a través d'elles, va entrar un nerviós James Potter, al costat d'en Sirius Black.

**Jo sóc el teu amic...**

Tots els professors van tombar el seu cap fins a veure els nouvinguts, callant-se a l'instant com si es tractés d'una cosa absolutament horrorosa. Per a en James la reacció dels mestres no va passar desapercebuda i es va alegrar que la Lily hagués de romandre encara a la infermeria i no s'hagués d'afrontar allò.

Enfrontar els alumnes de les cases era una cosa, però suportar les mirades decebudes d'aquelles persones que sabia que ella admirava era una mica encara més difícil de suportar.

Decidit es va asseure, amb en Sirius, al costat d'en Remus a la taula de Gryffindor i va esperar... va esperar que algú s'apropés a parlar-li.

-Sembla que ja ho saben... - va assenyalar en Sirius, observant de reüll els professors que murmuraven entre ells amb la vista fixa cap a la seva taula.

-I encara falta el pitjor... - va comentar el morè de les ulleres sense ganes de menjar, ell sempre havia volgut formar part de la vida de la Lily, però tot i haver donat la seva paraula, allò el superava bastant.

* * *

La Mary McDonald va entrar, caminant al costat de dues noietes Gryffindor del seu curs, i es van asseure en un extrem a part de la taula, sense la menor intenció de saludar el seu company de casa.

L'Alice va entrar al darrere, amb en Frank que duia la corbada mal nuada i l'agafava per la cintura. Els dos van asseure's al costat d'en Sirius.

-Podem asseure'ns aquí?- va preguntar l'Alice tímidament, no desitjava molestar.

-Clar que si!- va exclamar en James entusiasmat- M'alegra que vosaltres si que vulgueu esmorzar amb nosaltres.

L'Alice es va enrojolar davant de la reacció exagerada d'en James Potter i va posar una mica de suc de taronja al vas d'en Frank.

-I on és la Hanna?- es va aventurar a preguntar de sobte en James, mirant la taula dels Hufflepuff i intentant demostrar que la pregunta formulada era feta de manera casual, sense donar-li major importància... encara que tingués una curiositat enorme per saber la resposta. No li cabia al cap que la bessona de la Lily preferís abans a en Quejicus que a ell com a pare del seu nebot.

-No es trobava bé, així que faltarà a classes... sembla que tenia migranya- va respondre en Remus amb una torrada en mà.

-Mira... arriben els mussols!- va exclamar en Peter que acaba d'arribar i encara era dempeus, en veure com centenars d'aus de diferents mides i colors envaïen el Gran Menjador.

Les òlibes es van apropar a aquells que havien de lliurar el seu missatge, amb udols cridaners i pessics histèrics, res pitjor que fer esperar una òliba frissosa.

Aviat els diferents alumnes van anar desenrotllant pergamins, paquets i sobres fins que un espècimen cafè xocolata es va detenir davant d'en James, amb el diari "El Profeta" subjecte a la pota esquerra.

-Gràcies- va murmurar el morè deixant unes monedes en una bosseta que portava l'òliba i obrint el diari davant els seus amics... amb una clara ganyota d'horror plasmada al seu rostre.

Molts crits ofegats es van escoltar al llarg del saló i després la majoria dels alumnes van detenir la seva mirada a la taula d'Slytherin.

-Què passa Jimmy...?- va interrogar en Sirius, preocupat davant del que fos que s'hagués publicat al diari.

-Llegeix- va dir sense més ni més el seu amic, i va cedir l'exemplar a en Lladruc.

"50 morts en un atac al Centre Auror de Kensington!

Una cinquantena de persones van morir, abans d'ahir, al Centre Auror de Kengsington. La institució va patir un atac a mitjanit. Font oficials han indicat que es tracta d'un grup de màgia negra no identificat, vinculat possiblement al moviment creat recentment per eliminar a fills de _muggles_ i mags mestissos per un suposat mag tenebrós".

En Sirius va continuar llegint amb una sensació de buidor a l'estómac... Fins llavors, el Ministeri de Màgia no havia fet públics gaires atacs com aquell, tot i que ja s'havien conegut alguns morts puntuals relacionats amb l'odi als _muggles_... La mare de la Lily n'era un exemple, però ell sabia que tard o d'hora passaria una cosa així... li bullia la sang quan s'imaginava el seu germà, en Regulus, formar part d'allò i, fàcilment, visualitzava el somriure dels seus pares o el de la seva cosina Narcisa en llegir el diari... A la Bel·latrix no se la podia imaginar somrient, perquè tenia la seguretat que havia participat activament a la batalla. Segurament, mà a mà amb en Lucius Malfoy, 'el futur espòs de la estúpida de la Cissy'.

-Mireu...-La veu d'en Frank Longbottom va fer aixecar la mirada d'en Sirius del titular...-Mireu a la llista de morts...- I tots els presents van agrupar-se al voltant del jove per veure allò que els indicava amb el dit- Fadith Rest

Damunt de tots, va caure un dens silenci. La Fadith Rest era un parell d'anys més gran que ells. Havia estat capitana de l'equip de Quidditch dels lleons, abans que ho fos en James Potter. Un dels records que va venir-los a la ment en llegir el nom, va ser aquella vegada, a tercer curs, que els havia expulsat de l'equip durant dues setmanes, per intentar embruixar una bludger durant un partit contra els Slytherins, per fer que ataqués en Severus Snape i els seus companys, que es miraven el joc des de les grades. La Fadith Rest havia intervingut per parar la bola, gairebé arriscant-se a fer-se mal ella. Des de llavors, l'Snape i els seus amics l'havien tractat amb un inusual respecte, un respecte que no solien sentir cap als Gryffindors.

-Ella... ella estudiava per auror?-va preguntar en Peter, afegint-se a la conversa.

-Això sembla, va afegir en Sirius apretant els punys. Contemplant una fotografia del diari, on una noia morena amb els cabells tan curts com l'Alice i els ulls blaus, els saludava entre un grup nombrós de nois i noies. Eren el curs d'aurors novells d'aquell any. A la imatge s'hi podien distingir moltes de les víctimes que havien deixat enrere els seguidors de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

.

* * *

La Johanna cercava a la biblioteca el llibre que havia utilitzat feia uns mesos. Llavors buscava una forma única d'unir a dues persones que ella creia especials. Però no hi havia donat massa voltes... simplement s'havia cregut allò que posava en aquell pergamí, se suposava que era una manera d'unir-los per sempre... però no havia sortit bé... i necessitava saber que era el que havia fallat. Va agafar un dels llibres que havia llegit llavors, i va endinsar-se en la lectura.

-La veig molt concentrada, estimada -. La Hanna va alçar els ulls, i hi va veure l'Albus Dumbledore, que era davant seu i la mirava amb marcat interès.

-Jo només...

-Un ritual d'unió? – en Dumbledore va somriure -. No m'imaginava que vostè i el senyor Llopin s'ho prenguessin tan seriosament.

- Jo no he realitzat cap ritual... amb ningú – va dir la Johanna, desitjant que en Dumbledore deixés estar la conversa.

L'Albus Dumbledore va apropar-se a la Johanna i va subjectar-li la barbeta amb força. Va mirar dins dels seus ulls. Immediatament, la Johanna Evans va començar a veure petits fragments de la nit en la que en Severus i la Lily van fer les paus, la vigília de Nadal.

-Ho has fet, noia. No per a tu, clar. Em costa de creure que no reconeixis un encanteri quan el tens davant – va respondre-li dolçament.

La Johanna no parava de pensar-hi. 'Realment allò havia servit per alguna cosa?. Ells estaven completament separats', pensava.

El director va somriure, com si comprengués els seus dubtes: -Al principi dels temps, quan dos amants volien unir-se per tota la vida, realitzaven un ritual... una cerimònia que consistia en reunir els cinc elements bàsics. Foc per enfortir la passió, aigua per a nodrir l'esperit, carn fresca o fruita perquè mai falti aliment en la llar, música per alimentar l'harmonia i un arbre perquè les arrels de l'amor fossin tan fortes i arrelessin tan profundament que ni la més forta de les tempestes aconsegueixi arrencar-les.

A mesura que en Dumbledore enumerava els elements, mostrava els dits de la seva mà dreta:

- En començar el ritual, els amants havien d'encendre una foguera i ballar-hi al voltant, al ritme de la música. A l'acabar la cançó calia que intercanviessin menjar i beure, i finalment nuus i en contacte amb les arrels d'un arbre, havien d'unir-se pronunciant les paraules adequades. Per descomptat, com bé sabrà un dels requisits indispensables per realitzar un encanteri així és el contacte visual.

- És el mateix que els hi vaig dir- va murmurar la Johanna, recordant els detalls d'aquella nit. Però ells no van fer l'amor sobre les arrels de cap arbre, ni van ballar al voltant d'una foguera. Potser és això el que va fallar – va tornar a xiuxiuejar

- No, és veritat . No van realitzar el ritual al peu de la lletra, però les veles i els pètals van fer la funció. És tot qüestió de simbologia – i en Dumbledore va riure – No és el que va explicar-los? Evidentment, l'encanteri només funciona si realment existeix el sentiment amoròs sobre el qual es fa.

-Si, però... –la Johanna, finalment va rendir-se. Al cap i a la fi en Dumbledore semblava prou ben informat – tot i estimar-se, tampoc ha servit de res – va murmurar de nou amb perplexitat i vergonya.

- Hauria de saber, que ara entre ells dos hi ha un vincle que ni la mort podrà trencar.

- Això vol dir que si a algun dels dos li passés alguna cosa, mai més podria ser feliç amb cap altra persona?-. va preguntar la Johanna.

-No ben bé -. La Hanna va sentir una punxada al cor. 'Hauria condemnat la seva germana a ser infeliç per sempre?'.

-L'encanteri consisteix a unir dos amants amb un vincle que va més enllà d'aquesta vida – El director va mirar-la amb condescendència-. No significa que ells no puguin conèixer altres persones i tirar endavant, però en certa manera ara comparteixen un vincle semblant al que vostè ha compartit sempre amb la seva germana.

-Com vol dir?- la Johanna no entenia res del que li deia l'Albus Dumbledore.

-Diuen que els bessons, en certa manera tenen una ànima única. Són parts d'una mateixa cosa. Diuen que vostè pot sentir dolor, quan la seva germana pateix. Es coneixen casos en què un bessó ha somiat amb l'altre, fins i tot sense conèixer la seva existència. És com a mínim curiós.- En Dumbledore va sospirar i va prosseguir:

-Quan un dels dos és en perill, l'altre sap que alguna cosa no va bé. És capaç de sentir la presència de l'altre malgrat la llunyania, i de deixar de sentir-la en el pitjor dels casos. No parlo del món físic, és clar. Em refereixo a un àmbit més aviat psíquic.

Ara era la Johanna qui somreia: - Són supersticions...

-Després de viure sis anys en el món màgic, jo no m'atreviria a posar en dubte la veracitat de certes supersticions estimada - Va semblar que en Dumbledore volia afegir una nova observació, però la Johanna va interrompre'l.

- I això que significa? Vol dir que el destí d'en Severus és tornar? – Va demanar ara la Hufflepuff amb curiositat.

-No necessàriament...– En Dumbledore va parar, va sospirar i va tornar a somriure: - Si li sóc sincer no en tinc ni la més mínima idea.


	28. Envia'm un àngel

**Cap.28: ****Envia'm un àngel**

**Veig caure la tarda, el teu record calla, les ombres de casa, perfils de dolor, m'ataquen el cos. **

Havien passat dos mesos des de l'anunci de la paternitat d'en James Potter i, després de que el rumor s'escampés misteriosament i l'embaràs de la Lily anés en boca de tots, pràcticament tot havia tornat a la normalitat a Hogwarts.

Durant aquells mesos, el ventre de la Lily havia crescut, i el seu cos havia canviat. Li era difícil fer-se a la idea que en uns mesos més, en arribar a l'estiu, seria mare. Només tenia 16 anys, i temia no estar preparada per la responsabilitat que hauria d'assumir. Estava convençuda que aquella criatura sempre duria l'estigma d'una mare massa jove, absurdament enamorada de qui l'havia abandonat en el pitjor moment de la seva vida. A vegades, quan ningú la veia, tancava els ulls i intentava imaginar-se com seria el petit que esperava. Quan s'endinsava en aquest núvol de pensaments, s'adonava que molt en el fons esperava recuperar una part d'en Severus amb aquell naixement. Estava convençuda que el seu fill o filla s'assemblaria al seu pare, i aquesta idea feia que moltes nits s'adormís aferrada al ventre, en busca d'una mica de consol.

La Lily havia acabat feia setmanes amb les contínues nàusees matinals del principi i ara no parava de tenir estranys desitjos gastronòmics, que podien anar des de rars menjars màgics a suculents plats _muggles_. Els elfs de Hogwarts ja havien fet amistat amb en James, que cada vegada duia peticions més exòtiques. A més a més, aconseguia colar-se a la infermeria de nit tot sovint i, de passada, sortia a passejar pels jardins del castell i intentava aclarir la seva ment i allunyar el nus que es formava al seu estómac cada vegada que en Sirius comentava la seva paternitat sota l'atenta mirada d'en Remus, que guardava silenci mentre mirava en James amb una barreja d'admiració i consternació. La Johanna es limitava a esbufegar quan coincidien a la infermeria. Estava convençuda que tot allò no podia dur res de bo.

Aquella nit, la Lily era sobre el llit, amb una llarga camisa de dormir sense mànigues, mentre llegia 'El Profeta' de la jornada. En James s'havia tret les ulleres i les havia deixades a la tauleta de nit, alhora que s'asseia al costat de la seva amiga, com havia fet dia rere dia els últims mesos. Després de classe, en James corria fins la infermeria per passar llargues estones amb la Lily, que ja s'havia acostumat a la seva presència continua, talment com si fos veritat que tingués amb ella el pare de la seva criatura, tot i que les punxades al cor no la deixaven viure enganyada més enllà d'uns pocs minuts cada dia.

**Respiro en l'aire l'hivern que s'acaba, la nit delicada deixa en el meu cor deliris d'amor.**

-Res d'interessant?- va preguntar el Gryffindor en posar la mà a l'inflat ventre de la pèl-roja, que havia augmentat molt de mida en un parell de setmanes i ja era impossible d'amagar. Per la Lily no va passar desapercebut aquell gest, ja que molt poques vegades ell s'apropava d'aquella manera.

- Res... només que en Dumbledore és un inconscient per permetre que a l'escola hi hagi una noia embarassada-. va somriure, gairebé irònica, deixant el diari a la tauleta de nit, apagant l'espelma per recolzar-se al costat d'en James.

El noi va tornar el somriure a la seva amiga i va deixar que s'acomodés al seu braç. En James tenia prou enginy per convèncer a Madame Pomfrey que el deixés quedar una estona més cada dia. S'havia convertit en rutina que la Lily l'esperés, i ell aparegués després de classes o de les seves pràctiques de Quidditch, per comentar-li les últimes novetats i fer-li companyia fins més enllà de la mitjanit.

-Lils... No has rebut cap visita desagradable de ningú més?- va preguntar el noi preocupat en recordar l'última vegada que en Mulciber i l'Avery havien aconseguit entrar a la infermeria i la Johanna havia hagut d'evitar que li llencessin un parell de maleficis, després d'insultar-la.

-No James, de ningú.

**Aniré com quan anàvem junts, darrera les teves passes, d'esquena al futur.**

El noi va somriure satisfet i va tornar a posar la seva mà al ventre d'ella. Va adonar-se estranyat que li agradava sentir la calor que desprenia aquell esser humà petit i indefens. Va escoltar una veu al cap que li recordava que allà dins hi creixia el fill d'en Quejicus, però la va ignorar. La noia es va sentir còmoda en veure que en James es quedava en aquella posició, i va besar-li el front. Era una manera natural de demostrar-li tot l'agraïment que sentia, per comptar amb el seu suport i amistat.

Però en el moment en què ambdós es van mirar als ulls, un estrany pensament va passar per la seva ment. En James va moure la mà fins a l'espatlla de la Lily i es va apropar a ella, nerviós. La noia es va mantenir quieta durant un segon, contenint la respiració. El seu primer petó conjunt... Allò que en James tan havia esperat...

* * *

La Lily va rebre el petó tranquil·la i va correspondre'l de la mateixa manera. Com si el tendre frec de llavis d'en James pogués esborrar tot el que havia succeït, tot allò tan plorat per ella durant els últims mesos, gairebé com si pogués ser feliç amb ell... 'un amic disposat a acceptar-la malgrat tot'.

**Envia'm un àngel que sigui com tu. Envia'm un àngel que s'assembli a tu. Envia'm un àngel que em recordi a tu.**

Tanmateix, ella no es podia enganyar, sabia que el que sentia en aquell moment no s'apropava ni una mica a la bomba d'adrenalina que explotava al seu pit quan en Severus se li apropava... però ja feia massa temps d'allò i ningú sabia res del noi.

Va tancar els ulls i va intentar no pensar que era un altre el qui la besava. Però per la seva ment va passejar-s'hi un altre rostre, un noi de cabells negres, amb un somriure fred i irònic a la vegada... Llavors, sentint-se culpable, la Lily va detenir el petó, i va obrir molt els ulls, mirant-se la reacció d'en James... que tot i que una vegada li havia jurat que no li demanaria res més a canvi, es moria de ganes de repetir el contacte.

-Surt amb mi! Surt amb mi de veritat, Lilian... –va demanar-li ell, no era la primera vegada que li repetia, però ara no hi havia bromes ni somriures arrogants...en James estava seriós i la mirava amb els ulls brillants... Des de que s'havia volgut fer càrrec de la paternitat del seu petit, en James no havia repetit aquella pregunta... i ara li ho demanava amb to molt allunyat de l'immadur que sempre solia utilitzar.

-James... jo no sé si podria... – va respondre ella avergonyida.

-Jo crec que si que podries- va continuar el noi amb un somriure- però no perdem res intentant-ho.

La Lily va mirar-lo als ulls i va assentir amb la mà al ventre. En James era el millor que podria oferir mai al seu fill. I ara calia pensar en aquella criatura. No podia ser egoista i continuar esperant un amor que l'havia abandonat... que segurament ja no tornaria...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Les següents setmanes, la Lily va començar a convèncer-se que havia pres la decisió encertada. La Johanna preferia no discutir més amb ella i ja no murmurava enfadada quan arribava a la infermeria i s'hi trobava en James. Tothom s'havia fet a la idea de veure'ls com a parella. A part d'ella, només en Remus, el professor Dumbledore i, darrerament, la professora Minerva McGonagall semblaven ser conscients de la situació, i en James podia veure'ls mirar-lo amb una condescendència i comprensió que ningú més semblava expressar cap a ell. En Sirius i en Peter, en canvi, tractaven en James com si fos el nou heroi de l'escola.

Mentrestant, un càntic turmentador es repetia al cap de la Lily com l'eco d'un crit al mig del no res. Cada vegada més fort, més persistent, més demolidor: la soledat que en Severus li havia atorgat, sense reparar en el dany que li feia.

Ara amb en James al costat, ho veia. No hi havia esperances de guanyar una lluita ja perduda des de feia temps. Encara no comprenia què havia succeït en realitat. Ella sempre hagués estat al seu costat, ella l'estimava, amb amor de veritat. I ell havia preferit deixar-la sola amb el seu dolor.

Encara podia recordar aquell nen desemparat d'anys enrere, sanglotant inconteniblement entre els seus braços, mentre ella li acariciava amb parsimònia el cap, enredant els seus dits al seu cabell. Podia escoltar-lo plorar quedament i sentir-lo tremolar, producte de la ràbia i el dolor que li produïa la situació que vivia a casa. I ella seguia allà, tranquil·litzant-lo, demostrant-li que ella l'estimava i que de res servia continuar plorant. «Tranquil, Sev. Ja ha passat. Tranquil...» I ell, eixugant-se el rostre i tractant en va de recuperar el seu natural estat de serenitat, li havia agraït imperceptiblement, per a després dedicar-li una d'aquestes mirades escruixidores que tant li agradaven a la pèl-roja.

Però ell ja no era aquell nen espantat que tremolava als seus braços. I ella no podria ser més aquella nena dolça que el comprenia, malgrat les seves exigències. Estava cansada i li feia mal l'ànima. Cansada d'esperar que se'n penedís i tornés a demanar-li perdó. S'havien estimat, ella encara l'estimava. Tanmateix, va prometre's a ella mateixa que faria tot el possible per oblidar aquells records difusos, arribant a la conclusió que no valia la pena seguir donant voltes a una història que ell havia tirat per la borda.

I per aquest motiu va acceptar la proposta d'en James Potter. És cert, ja no li semblava desagradable -no almenys quan estava lluny d'en Sirius Black- i en certa forma ella el necessitava. Necessitava oblidar i sentir-se de nou estimada i protegida. Perquè en algun moment de la seva infantesa i fins feia poc ella havia estat estimada per un noi temorós, però lleial. I encara que de moment en James no representava ni un àpex del que algun dia en Severus va representar per a ella, volia sentir que si ho era, volia enamorar-se d'ell, deixar de preocupar-se i fer feliç al nadó que duia al ventre. Ser una família. Després de dos mesos de laments, ella havia decidit començar a esborrar-lo a la força de la seva ment, encara que no ho pogués fer del seu cor.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Va prémer amb força el diari que acabava de portar l'òliba. No sabia si tindria forces per afrontar el que en Rodolphus Lestrange havia anunciat que hi havia a la secció de societat. Lentament va estirar-lo sobre la taula de la cuina, apartant la tassa de cafè, i va començar a passar pàgines esperant l'inevitable.

De sobte, va enfonsar-se... quan en Lestrange havia arribat a la reunió fent broma sobre la nova excentricitat del vell boig d'en Dumbledore, l'Snape se l'havia quedat mirant amb intriga fins que en sentir la història li havia caigut una galleda d'aigua freda a l'ànima. La Lily Evans –"aquella sang de fang pèl-roja", havia dit en Rodolphus amb un somriure burleta- estava embarassada i el director havia decidit deixar-la seguir els estudis a l'escola.

'Embarassada... però de qui?'. En un primer moment en Severus s'havia horroritzat en assumir que allò era el resultat d'aquell terrible acte... però llavors l'espòs de la Bel·latrix havia pronunciat aquell nom, en James Potter...

En Severus va intentar ordenar els seus pensaments sense èxit. Per un moment, el seu cor va bategar amb força: 'però... i si...?'.

Aviat aquella idea que l'havia colpejat al cor va esfumar-se tan sobtadament com havia arribat... en Potter no acceptaria mai fer-se càrrec d'una criatura que no fos seva, menys si aquell nen fos... Va sentir-se com un veritable il·lús. 'En James Potter l'odiava... era massa arrogant per acceptar una cosa així'.

**Caminaré d'esquena al futur.**

'Per què l'afectava? Si era precisament allò el que havia volgut que passés quan va decidir marxar; que fos feliç sense ell... Sabia que amb en James Potter la vida de la Lily estaria plena de llum... mai més s'hauria de preocupar de res... tindria la protecció que ell no havia aconseguit donar-li... Oblidaria aquell món fosc que el rodejava a ell... Per això no l'havia d'afectar... Ella es mereixia el millor... i el millor, encara que li dolgués com si li estiguessin clavant un punyal al cor... el millor era en Potter. Tot i així l'estimava, i sentia ànsies de destrossar-li la cara a l'energumen que s'havia unit a ella. A la seva Lily'.

Però ja res tenia importància. Les cartes estaven llançades i el resultat era a la vista. Esperava un fill d'en Potter. Mai s'hauria imaginat que ella tiraria endavant tan aviat i d'aquella manera tan radical... No podia estar de gaire... quan havia trigat ella a tirar-se als braços d'en Potter, després d'allò? I la resposta li va fer mal... 'Gairebé preferia pensar que la criatura era de... No això mai... la Lily no s'havia pogut quedar embarassada aquell dia... era mil vegades millor que fos d'en Potter... sinó ell no s'ho podria perdonar mai... Però com saber la veritat?' ... Ell hauria pogut fer-li costat? Després de tres mesos, ara es feia aquella pregunta... Però era massa tard... No tenia valor, ni forces per tirar enrere, i aquell camí era molt més fàcil tant per ella com per ell.

I amb ella estaria en Potter... Ell, el més arrogant de tots els Gryffindor, que durant tots els seus anys a Hogwarts havia perseguit sense parar la Lily Evans mentre ella l'odiava. Ell, finalment, ho havia aconseguit, i esperava un fill amb ella. I tot per culpa seva, per la seva covardia; era la primera vegada que desitjava haver pogut tenir el valor d'un Gryffindor. Potser si fos tan inconscient com ells, ara seria ell el que podria abraçar el ventre de la Lily, un ventre ple de vida. Vida d'en Potter o del monstre del seu pare? Aquell dubte va tornar-li a fer mal.

Era massa tard. Havia escollit el seu camí. Malament, però l'havia escollit, i compadint-se ja no podia fer res. Seguiria endavant, però no es lamentaria.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Amiga nostàlgia, no puc oblidar-te, cabells a la cara, deliris d'amor, flagel·len el cos.**

Pel cap de la Johanna passaven milers d'idees confoses... No entenia les explicacions de la Lily... que només li repetia incansablement que allò era el millor i que confies en el seu criteri... que per una vegada no estava sent egoista i acceptava a en James pensant en el seu fill...

Però allò no era l'únic que preocupava a la jove Hufflepluff... Tot el que havia patit la seva germana, l'havia tingut distreta i preocupada... massa preocupada com per poder pensar en ella... Però el cert és que havia començat a trobar distant a en Remus... ja des d'abans de Nadal... Entre ells mai havia passat res que no fossin quatre petons i tímides carícies... i encara que ella el buscava, ell sempre semblava tenir una excusa prou bona per fugir-ne.

En principi, ella havia cregut que allò era fruit de la realitat d'en Remus... era un licàntrop i devia tenir por d'assumir un compromís tan gran amb ella... tot i que sortir amb ella sabent que en Sirius la perseguia ja es podria haver considerat 'prendre un compromís força important'. En Sirius... semblava que la relació amb en Sirius tornava a ser l'esperada entre dos bons amics com ells... Almenys així li semblava a la Johanna fins que, enmig d'aquella bogeria, amb en James ficat contínuament a la infermeria i els Rondadors sense un dels seus caps visibles, la rossa va fixar-se en determinats detalls que van mostrar-li una realitat que fins llavors tothom havia ignorat.

* * *

La Johanna Evans va somriure, novament una pista. Els ulls grisos clavats en els mel, li parlaven de coses. Coses en què ni en Peter ni en James semblaven haver-se fixat abans. La Lily mai li havia comentat que sospités allò i la Mary estava massa ocupada perseguint en Sirius i fent-se l'ofesa amb en James i la Lily.

Es va apropar a en Peter, però sense apartar la mirada d'aquells dos bojos que es fixaven l'un en l'altre, amb les celles arquejades, com si estiguessin una mica més que lleugerament contrariats.

Ho veia tan clar que ni tan sols li sabia greu. Va somriure encara mes àmpliament, aquests dos necessitarien ajuda, i és clar, ella era allà per ajudar-los. S'adonava que es preocupava per en Remus, però no de la manera en què se suposa que havia de preocupar-se d'una parella.

Gryffindor i Hufflepuff compartien classe a Transformacions aquell curs.

-Que posi tots els deures que vulgui, no penso fer-los.

-Clar. Em convenceràs perquè els faci jo... – Va esbufegar en Remus.

-No et queixis – Va xiuxiuejar en Sirius, mentre observava com la professora continuava escrivint a la pissarra.

* * *

.

* * *

- Dues parelles! -Va exclamar en Sirius, somrient abans de mostrar les seves cartes. El somriure d'en Remus va esvair-se.

-Escala reial – La Johanna va riure. Acabava de guanyar la partida de pòquer _muggle_ que havien organitzat un grupet de Ravenclaw als jardins de l'escola, una tarda després de classe.

-Maleïda siguis , Evans! – va grunyir en Sirius i va començar a remenar les cartes.

-No saps perdre... Black – Les persones que s'agrupaven a l'entorn de la partida van començar a dispersar-se pels terrenys de l'escola.

**Aniré com quan anàvem junts, darrera les teves passes, d'esquena al futur. Envia'm un àngel que sigui com tu. Envia'm un àngel que s'assembli a tu. Envia'm un àngel que em recordi a tu. **

-La teva estimada Johanna ha fet trampa! -. Un ofuscat Sirius Black mirava amb els ulls gairebé tancats a un Remus Llopin exasperat.

- Sirius, prou... sembles un nen petit - sospirava cansadament en Remus mentre mirava al seu company.

- Remus... no fotis! -.

- Sirius, per última vegada, no siguis tan antipàtic - li va etzibar en to d'advertència – és normal que la Johanna se'n surti millor que tu en aquest joc, al cap i a la fi ella s'ha criat al món _muggle_... A més, has de reconèixer que no sempre ets el millor en tot! – a l'instant va penedir-se d'haver dit allò, picar-li l'orgull a en Lladruc sempre era arriscat.

-Oh! Clar Remus, evidentment... I la Johanna em supera en moltíssimes coses, oi? – El to d'en Sirius era tan exagerat, que el seu company va quedar-se'l mirant un moment, analitzant quina mena de neura li passava pel cap aquesta vegada.

- No entenc perquè ets així. Ella és genial, Sirius! – El to d'en Remus va ser més entusiasta del que realment havia planejat.

-Ves a l'infern, Llopin... Ja veuríem que faria ella si hagués d'arriscar la pell una vegada al mes... – En Sirius va callar sobtadament. Acabava de ficar la pota fins el fons.

- Jo... no vull que em continueu acompanyant en les meves transformacions - va balbucejar el castany després d'un moment de silenci - no vull que continueu corrent perill per culpa d'un licàntrop – dolgut, va remarcar l'última paraula.

- Remus, no he volgut dir això, jo no... - va començar a parlar en Sirius, mentre veia com els ulls de l'altre noi s'omplien de recança.

- Està bé, et comprenc perfectament – el va tallar en Remus amb duresa- Adéu Black -.

- Llunàtic... Llunàtic - va xiuxiuejar culpable en Sirius, mentre atrapava el seu amic - Ho sento... de debò, ho sento – el jove Black va subjectar-li la mà.

- Sirius, no sé perquè has estat d'un humor de corbs tot el dia, però ja no m'importa... si tinguessis l'amabilitat de deixar-me anar, la meva xicota i en Peter m'esperen - va parlar rígid, mentre tractava d'escapolir-se.

- Remus, no te'n vagis enutjat... – En Sirius va intentar relaxar l'ambient -. Saps la dita que diu "noi que marxa furiós, se li declara un Filch amorós?" –.

- Sirius, no tinc ganes de pallassades. – En Remus va sospirar, i es va proposar comptar mentalment fins a deu per no perdre els nervis - per si no te'n havies adonat, he estat l'únic que s'ha quedat a escoltar les teves queixes... saps per què?

_Un... dos..._

- Perquè t'agrada estar al jardí, el fred que fa és bo pel cutis...

_Tres... quatre..._

- No Sirius. No és per això...

- Llavors... La Hanna i en Peter tenen un afer que no ens han confessat i són a la nostra habitació... – En Sirius va somriure, com si la idea fos realment interessant-. Espero que siguin discrets... ja n'hi ha que diuen que els professors encantaran les escales dels dormitoris perquè els nois no puguem accedir a l'habitació de les noies... i potser a l'inversa també... No volen més James petits corrent per Hogwarts...

_Cinc... sis..._

- No Sirius...

- Llavors han organitzat una mega festa sorpresa per a mi i t'han demanat... que em distreguis!

_Set... vuit... nou... deu... _

-No Sirius! No! - va parlar exasperat mentre colpejava el terra amb el peu - Has estat irritable tot el dia! Irritable i irritant! - va respirar profundament abans de continuar - Sirius, estic fart de veure't fer l'idiota, seria molt demanar que em deixis marxar per no decebre'm encara més?

-Au, va Llopin... jo només volia fer-te riure! Ja veig que avui no es pot parlar amb tu... - va bufar furiós mentre es llançava al terra, amb les cames creuades.

En Remus va girar en rodó, i va allunyar-se en direcció al castell.

**Caminaré d'esquena al futur.**

El licàntrop va arribar a l'entrada de l'escola, tractant d'amagar el seu desconcert... no sabia que passava pel cap d'en Sirius, però ell mateix també estava més irritable del que era normal. 'Ell, que normalment era el que suportava a en Sirius en els seus _dies __Slytherin_, ara saltava a la més mínima provocació'.

- Remus! – la veu entusiasta d'en Peter el va treure sobtadament de les seves cavil·lacions. La Johanna també l'esperava.

- Hanna, Cuapelada... En Sirius està insuportable... - va balbucejar en Llopin.

- Sabia que eres l'únic que podia millorar l'humor d'en Black! – La Johanna mirava just al darrere d'en Remus, amb diversió.

- Molt graciosa, Evans! - Una veu ronca, va fer que el licàntrop es girés, i es trobés amb la imatge d'un despreocupat Sirius, xiulant una melodia que el castany no coneixia, amb les mans posades a les butxaques dels pantalons.– Em podries cedir en Remus uns minuts, Evans?. Podries passar una estona amb les teves amigues de Hufflepluff. Segur que et troben a faltar! - però la Johanna lluny de semblar molesta, va somriure.

-Tot teu, Black – Quan ja s'allunyava, va girar-se cap a en Peter Pettigrew que era palplantat al mateix lloc d'abans, mirant els seus amics-. Ehmm, Peter - va trencar el silenci–. M'acompanyes a la biblioteca? - va preguntar prenent del braç a en Cuapelada, empenyent-lo cap a les escales interiors de l'escola.

-A la biblioteca? - va preguntar el noi baixet - no Evans, no em ve de gust. Em quedo amb ells.

-He dit a la biblioteca? Perdó Peter, he volgut dir a les cuines! -va corregir una mica tensa-. M'acompanyaries a les cuines? - va preguntar amb una brillantor maliciosa als ulls. Ja sabia la resposta d'en Peter, no per res era company de casa de la seva germana bessona, i la Lily es prenia la molèstia de conèixer bé a tothom.

- Clar que si Johanna, anem a les cuines! - va exclamar alegrement el noi rodanxó.

- Bé, ehh... adéu - va finalitzar la noia rossa, mentre en Remus i en Sirius la miraven sorpresos. Quan a la fi van poder reaccionar, ella i en Peter ja havien desaparegut.

-I si parléssim a soles, en alguna aula perduda? – Va proposar en Sirius, amb un to molt més amable del que havia utilitzat fins llavors. Tenia la certesa que la Johanna els havia deixat sols amb tota la intenció del món.

* * *

Minuts després, en l'aula buida on habitualment s'impartia Història de la Màgia, ambdós seguien en la mateixa posició, el castany mirant en direcció a la sortida impassible, mentre que el morè tenia la vista fixa en ell. Ambdós esperant una reacció 'lògica' de l'altre.

- Sirius jo... – 'perfecte, ara em toca trencar el gel mentre ell se les enginya per burlar-se de mi', va pensar el licàntrop encara més dolgut.

- No et preocupis Remus, no necessites dir res mes. Ho sento. Realment, sento ser tan estúpid – En Sirius Black semblava inusualment cansat.

- No puc més... - va xiuxiuejar l'home llop amb la mirada baixa. Allò era mes difícil del que s'havia imaginat – Si hem d'acabar discutint sempre, potser seria millor que intentés mantenir-me al marge dels Rondadors una temporada. - va acabar de dir allò, mentre feia un esforç per mirar directament a l'altre noi.

-Ves-te'n a la merda Remus! - va cridar en Sirius. Sentia com començava a sentir-se veritablement furiós.

-Segurament és el millor, Black –va repetir en Remus amb dolor.

- Sempre has de ser tan políticament correcte, fins i tot en moments com aquest?-va explotar aquest.

- Sirius, si us plau, no ens fem més mal... - va suplicar el castany amb to desesperat.

- No ho entens veritat? - va dir amb pesar - No entens que t'estimo, encara que la ditxosa Evans sempre vagi davant meu en la teva llista de prioritats- va rugir rabiós en Sirius, subjectant per l'espatlla al seu amic Llunàtic.

- M'importes més tu, imbècil – En Llopin va pujar el to de veu, però llavors va reflexionar. 'Li semblava que en Sirius havia dit... No, era estúpid pensar que ell havia dit realment allò'. -Te'n fots de mi, oi? – Hi havia alguna cosa semblant a la incredulitat, però també a l'esperança en el seu to.

De sobte, l'animag va posar els ulls en blanc, com si s'acabés d'adonar d'una cosa evident, i va començar a riure. Va riure sorollosament com mai ho havia fet abans, ni tan sols preparant una malifeta amb en James.

Va riure fins i tot més que el dia en què, gairebé mig any enrere, va adonar-se que estimava aquell _maleït_ licàntrop, que passejava agafa't de la mà de la noia per qui havia cregut sentir certa atracció. Acabava de comprendre que era un sentiment mutu, i que ambdós havien creat un enrenou del no res.

Va obrir els ulls i immediatament les seves rialles van parar. En Remus el mirava desolat, però no hi havia només tristesa als seus ulls, també ràbia i decepció.

- Riu tot el que vulguis Black – va xiuxiuejar en Llopin – La pròxima vegada que vulguis burlar-te d'algú, declara't al calamar gegant!

En Sirius va emmudir. Impactat.

En Remus el va odiar fins i tot més per no acceptar que allò era una broma.

Furiós, el castany va apropar-se a l'animag disposat a tirar-ho tot per la borda. En una actitud que, quan ho pensés fredament, li recordaria més a la forma de fer del llop, que a la seva. El va besar als llavis amb despit.

- Rmus... Rms... - tractava de parlar en Sirius, entre els famolencs petons del castany. Després d'uns segons, va separar-se'n penedit.

- Jo si que t'estimo Sirius. T'estimo encara que m'enganyis, encara que te'n burlis... No ho havia vist fins aquest any... però és igual... Adéu Black - va dir mentre feia mitja volta i es dirigia cap a la porta de l'aula.

- No Remus! – En Sirius el va parar, tirant-lo cap enrere, de manera que el castany va quedar capturat entre els forts braços de l'animag.

-Tu no et mous d'aquí, no permetré que te'n vagis i em deixis sol! Jo també t'estimo... encara que siguis un tossut insofrible! - va dir mentre baixava el rostre fins a tocar el coll d'en Remus, i començava així a repartir petons, llepades i mossegades, mentre sentia el prim cos d'en Llunàtic tremolar com una fulla.

- Sirius... Sirius, Lladruc... ahh... mmm ... per favor, ja no, no més - va suplicar mentre tractava inútilment de deixar-se anar de l'empresonament de l'altre noi. Volia allò, però era tan estrany...

- Oh si Llunàtic, si que n'hi haurà mes... tu i jo anirem ara mateix a l'habitació i aprofitarem que en James no torna mai de la infermeria fins tard, i que la Johanna mantindrà distret en Cuapelada una bona estona- va xiuxiuejar a l'oïda del castany.

* * *

Després d'aconseguir arrencar-li la túnica i la camisa, va acariciar-li les cicatrius del pit amb lentitud.

- Sir... Sirius... que... penses fer? - va preguntar alarmat en veure que en Black dirigia les seves mans a la cremallera dels pantalons, començant a descordar-los mentre somreia satisfet.

- Faré realitat un de meus grans temors... però el convertiré en una de meves grans felicitats - va finalitzar mentre apaivagava la protesta d'en Remus amb un petó, i àgilment introduïa les seves mans entre els seus pantalons ja descordats. -Definitivament, haurem de trobar-li parella a en Peter aviat. Necessitarem més intimitat, Rems.


	29. No tinguis por

**Cap.29: No tinguis por**

**No tinguis por...**

Havia arribat el florit mes de maig. Amb una rapidesa que realment espantava a la Lily, que cada cop se sentia més pesada però que havia recuperat moltes de les forces perdudes en tots aquells mesos. La companyia d'en James, la comprensió de la Johanna, les visites sovintejades del seu pare, i la maternal dedicació amb què la Minerva McGonagall s'encarregava d'ajudar-la a mantenir el mateix nivell escolar que els seus companys, només que des de la infermeria i amb certes restriccions. Per tots era sabut, que la màgia de les bruixes embarassades descendia considerablement en aquest període i molts cops la Lily ja no es veia capaç ni de formular amb encert els encanteris més senzills.

Amb el mes de maig havia arribat també la última sortida a Hogsmeade del curs. En James ja se'n havia perdut una per passar la jornada amb una ja embarassadíssima Lily, tot i que només en Peter semblava haver-lo trobat a faltar. En Remus i en Sirius li havien assegurat que aquella havia estat la seva millor sortida a Hogsmeade, i en James, tot i que si que havia participat en les ja tradicionals escapades de lluna plena, els veia llunyans, com immersos en un univers paral·lel que ell encara desconeixia, ja que els nois no s'havien atrevit a desvetllar en què passaven les estones que en Peter els deixava sols al dormitori.

Per la seva banda, la Johanna semblava haver-se tornat a endinsar en la fervent companyia dels seus companys de casa i ja només tenia contacte amb els Gryffindors en apropar-se a la Lily, o somriure divertida a la parella de Rondadors enamorats.

Aquella vegada, però, en James no es pensava perdre la sortida a Hogsmeade i tampoc pensava fer-la sol.

-T'he dit que no! James Charlus Potter... Ella no està en condicions de saltar-se el descans estricte que li vaig diagnosticar- Madame Pomfrey cridava enèrgicament davant la proposta realitzada per en James Potter a un somrient Albus Dumbledore, en una de les visites que el director solia fer a la Lily. Unes visites en què l'Albus parlava insistentment a la noia de la importància de l'amor, però en què mai havia tornat a tocar cap tema relacionat amb l'agressió, en Severus Snape, o el destí que havia corregut l'Eileen després de ser detinguda per la Conselleria. Un destí que la Lily desconeixia, primer perquè no s'atrevia a recordar-la sense sentir un fort sentiment de fàstic al seu interior, i després perquè l'Albus Dumbledore evitava el tema constantment, convidant-la a caramels de llimona i intentant-li sostreure quin seria el nom d'aquell petit al néixer. Una resposta que la Lily encara no tenia clara.

-Poppy- va interrompre l'Albus mentre la infermeria continuava cridant a en James – Crec que la senyoreta Evans ha superat els mesos crítics de l'embaràs amb una nota altíssima, i sé per vostè que ja no és tan necessari que passi part de les 24 hores del dia ficada al llit...-En Dumbledore va mirar de reüll a la noia -. Estic convençut que també serà positiu per la criatura. Una mica de sol i un passeig no li poden fer mal.

-Veu Madame Pomfrey- va etzibar un James amb ulls esperançats- deixi que m'acompanyi a Hogsmeade. Jo m'encarrego de tot. No caminarem més del que sigui necessari, i li prometo que tornarem abans de mitja tarda –Davant de la insistència d'en James i la comprensió de l'Albus, la infermera va assentir amb resignació, acceptant que la noia sortís de l'escola unes hores. La Lily que havia escoltat la conversa en ple silenci, només va dirigir un lleuger somriure a en James, tot i que per dins no estava segura d'estar preparada per enfrontar-se al món exterior, fora de la seguretat de la infermeria.

La nit abans de la sortida va somiar que una ombra negra engolia un petit nadó sense que ella pogués fer res per evitar-ho.

* * *

Havia passat una bona part del matí ajaguda en un prat verd de Hosgmeade amb en James al costat. Ell insistia en què l'ambient d'un bar o d'una botiga repleta d'adolescents no era precisament el que ella necessitava, i ella es deixava acariciar pels rajos de sol i es mirava en James amb nostàlgia... 'desitjava tant haver viscut aquell moment amb una altra persona'.

De cop, tot es va enfosquir. La Lily va sentir una forta explosió que va fer trontollar el terra on eren asseguts. Van veure que el fum sortia d'un lloc proper a Honeydukes; l'establiment en què en Remus, en Sirius i en Peter els havien dit que estarien, comprant tot tipus de llaminadures màgiques per després dur-los-hi una petita mostra. De sobte, una altra explosió va fer-se sentir a l'altra banda del poble. En James va emblanquir en sentir crits i reconèixer les explosions d'alguns maleficis.

-La Hanna també era allà –va aconseguir pronunciar la Lily, sostenint el seu ventre, amb la por reflectida al rostre i a la veu.

-Queda't aquí, Lils... No et moguis! –va dir-li a la noia, mentre l'ajudava a amagar-se darrere d'una zona arbrada plena d'arbustos, totalment convençut que fos el que fos el que estigues succeint no la hi trobarien. En James va aixecar-se amb la vareta a la mà i va disposar-se a sortir corrents en direcció al lloc d'on provenia l'aldarull. Havia de saber si els nois estaven bé, i va prometre-li a la Lily que no tornaria sense haver localitzat també a la Johanna, que no podia ser gaire lluny amb les seves amigues.

* * *

.

* * *

Després d'incomptables minuts de tensió, amagada entre els arbres, la Lily continuava arrupida, abraçant-se el ventre amb por. El que havia començat a ser un dia magnífic, el seu primer dia de llibertat fora de la infermeria des de feia molts mesos, s'havia convertit en allò. Pols, fum, explosions i tanta confusió que ella havia deixat de pensar en claredat, i només podia maleir el moment en què havia sortir de Hogwarts, tement que en qualsevol moment algú la trobés i es repetís una brutalitat semblant a la que havia ocupat els seus malsons en els darrers mesos.

Finalment, però, va armar-se de valor i va aixecar-se en reconèixer, entre les desenes de crits que se sentien, el que aparentava ser la veu de la seva germana.

Encara que, possiblement, només ho semblava.

Va dubtar abans de dirigir-se en direcció al poble, però ja feia massa estona que era allà sense fer res, mentre els seus amics i la seva germana eren enmig del fum. Es va impacientar. Necessitava esbrinar que succeïa.

La pols i el fum feien que li coguessin els ulls i li costés respirar. Al seu voltant tot era una fumera grisa i espessa, crits llunyans, parets socarrimades i una calor sufocant per culpa del foc. Hi havia runes calcinades repartides per tot Hogsmeade. Era pitjor del que s'havia imaginat.

La vila màgica de Hogsmeade estava sent atacada per un grup de Cavallers de la mort. L'atac havia estat perillosament sobtat i les persones que eren als carrers del poble s'hi havien trobat vulnerables i desprotegides. La Lily sempre havia estat bona amb la majoria de conjurs, pocions i sabia com defensar-se en un eventual atac. Però la realitat era més perillosa i aclaparadora del que podria haver temut mai, i era conscient que l'embaràs impedia que pogués utilitzar una bona part de la màgia. Va maleir-se a ella mateixa. No havia estat bona idea apropar-se al centre del poble; el tamany considerable del seu ventre li dificultava la mobilitat.

* * *

En aquell moment caminava entre carrerons solitaris i plens de fum, veia fogonades de llum a la llunyania, i es tapava la boca amb un mocador per conservar un mínim d'oxigen.

Intentava mantenir el seu petit protegit, fregant el ventre de manera sigil·losa contra les parets en un intent de no ser vista i de no exposar la seva criatura en un possible atac. Sempre havia estat valenta, però la por que sentia ara no era per ella. Hauria hagut de ser més conscient del que s'hi jugava, abans de seguir l'impuls d'endinsar-se al poble.

'Maleït instint Gryffindor!', va dir-se a si mateixa força espantada.

La recerca de la Johanna o d'algú a qui demanar ajuda estava resultant gairebé tan difícil com un enfrontament, ja que els seus ulls llagrimejaven amb el fum i la calor. Se sentia pràcticament a punt del vòmit, i respirar li era cada vegada més difícil. En el seu estat, mantenir-se alerta era gairebé impossible.

Va parar-se uns minuts en un estret passatge entre dues cases, des d'on podria veure on es trobava i qui s'apropava per aquell carrer pràcticament devastat. Va reconèixer el rètol acolorit de Zonkos, i va observar atònita els vidres trencats a l'aparador del popular establiment. Va pensar en continuar fins a l'edifici i refugiar-s'hi, però just quan es disposava a entrar al carrer principal, va divisar un petit grup de persones, vestides de negre, que s'agrupaven al voltant de la casa.

Va caure-li l'ànima als peus. Si l'atrapaven seria el final de la seva criatura. Ella era una _sang de fang_ en clara inferioritat numèrica. Però era la seva única possibilitat, ja que el camí del centre del poble i de Hogwarts també era ple d'atacants; una opció gens segura per a algú que no podia utilitzar tota la seva màgia.

**Ja no puc veure més enllà dels teus ulls que m'estan mirant, quants cops hem hagut de callar?**

De sobte, una mà desconeguda va tapar-li la boca, amb tanta força que va fer que es mossegués el llavi. Immediatament després, un altre braç, amb menys brusquedat però amb decisió, va subjectar-la per la voluptuosa cintura.

No podia escapar.

Amb esforç va entreveure un braç cobert de tela negra i qualsevol esperança que hagués mantingut fins llavors es va enfonsar. No era ni un alumne ni un professor de Hogwarts. Va gemegar desesperada intentant alliberar-se amb totes les seves forces. El cavaller de la mort, però, va trobar la vareta de la noia a la butxaca de la túnica i la va sostenir amb la mà que mantenia prop del ventre.

La sang de la Lily va glaçar-se. La persona que la subjectava havia sabut a la primera on ella amagava la vareta.

La pèl-roja va adonar-se que ja no tenia amb què defensar-se, i va deixar de moure's resignada. El mortífag, probablement en veure que en tenia l'oportunitat, va realitzar una nova maniobra per col·locar-la al seu davant, deixant-la d'esquena a la paret. No va ser brusc, però ella va llançar un crit ofegat en sentir un fort dolor al baix ventre. No va poder evitar plorar. 'Ja no tindria mai el seu petit en braços'.

El cavaller de la mort va separar-se'n i va retirar la màscara blanca del seu rostre. Els freds ulls d'en Severus Snape la miraven amb una intensitat terrible mentre mantenia un dit sobre els seus llavis. Era un prec perquè mantingués silenci. No sabia si sentir-se alleugerida o més aterrida encara.

En Severus va tornar-li la vareta, deixant-la en la mateixa butxaca on l'havia trobat. Ella amb prou feines podia reprimir els sanglots mentre el mirava amb cautela, i estupor.

El noi va repetir el gest de silenci assenyalant amb el cap en direcció a la casa i li va lliurar una túnica negra i la seva pròpia màscara.

Mentre ella es vestia amb les mans tremoloses, encara sense comprendre què succeiria, van sentir passos que s'apropaven. Ell va cobrir bruscament el seu cabell vermell amb la caputxa de la túnica. L'hi va posar la màscara sobre el rostre, i va acordonar-li la part baixa de la túnica perquè l'amplitud de la peça dissimulés el seu ventre.

En Severus va notar inseguretat en la mirada d'ella, i va recordar que la Gryffindor ni tan sols devia saber que s'havia unit al Senyor de les Forces del Mal.

Va estrènyer-li el braç indicant-li que caminés a prop d'ell. La va deixar anar i van continuar caminant cap a la part posterior de la casa. La Lily sentia el cor desbocat i el pes de les llàgrimes contingudes. L'ardor dels ulls i la dificultat per respirar semblaven cosa del passat.

En Severus Snape es va passar la mà pel rostre amb cert nerviosisme. Ambdós van mirar al seu voltant. A uns passos d'ells hi havia un parell de mortífags silenciosos que caminaven inquiets. Ningú no parlava en aquell lloc, tots semblaven més concentrats en esperar el menor senyal per escapar o ajudar els que mantenien la lluita en la part principal del poble.

Un dels cavallers de la mort se'n va anar de sobte.

Només quedava una persona a prop d'ells. La Lily, resant perquè la màgia no li fallés aquest cop, va preparar-se per conjurar un precís encanteri i fer caure l'home en un profund son. En Severus, que se'n va adonar, va fer-li un lleu gest de negació amb el cap. Era massa arriscat.

La sort va semblar somriure'ls per una vegada. Segons després, el mortífag també emprenia el seu camí, apressat, cap al casc urbà del poble.

En veure-ho, en Severus Snape no va perdre el temps i va retirar els taulons que tapaven la porta posterior de la botiga.

Amb el camí lliure, la Lily va obrir amb compte la porta i va entrar a la casa.

-Que fas aquí?- Les dues figures tremolaven en la foscor. De sobte se sentien estranyament cansats, però no era el moment de baixar la guàrdia.

**He estat un temps sense pensar somriures que no tornaran, he estat un temps sense parlar.**

-Sev... – Els ulls verds eren clavats en els negres. Per primera vegada en molt temps es permetia plorar. Feia setmanes que evitava aquelles llàgrimes.

-Lils... –Des del moment en què havia conegut els plans de Lord Voldemort per atacar aquell poble, havia sabut que la seva única missió seria buscar-la i assegurar-se que es mantingués al marge de qualsevol batalla.

Llavors va fixar-se en la silueta d'ella, ja no era fina com recordava. En aquell ventre s'hi estava creant una vida que no era seva. Tot i que per la voluptuositat que havia notat en subjectar-la per la cintura, tampoc semblava que pogués ser d'en Potter. Quan temps tardaria algú com la Lily a oblidar aquell terrible acte i entregar-se en cos i ànima a una altra persona? La pregunta coïa.

- Lilian ... jo... – En Severus la va mirar i ella va poder veure que milers de sentiments creuaven el cap del noi- ... em pregunto...

Just en aquell moment, la Lily va cridar; un crit ofegat producte d'una puntada de peu que havia rebut i per inèrcia va subjectar el seu ventre amb força.

- Una puntada de peu... - va murmurar, amb un lleu somriure. En Severus la va observar seriós i va conduir la seva mà al ventre de la noia. Ara també ell va sentir la criatura que s'obstinava a fer-se notar i propinava fortes puntades de peu a la seva jove mare.

- Té força... - va comentar ell amb un gest amarg al rostre, un gest molt seu que la Lily gairebé havia oblidat, que la va captivar uns segons i que també li va recordar tota la soledat que havia sentit sense ell.- Lilian no hauries d'estar en aquest lloc... menys en el teu estat.

-Sóc aquí perquè buscava en James, Snape- va interrompre'l la jove, amb un to que denotava tristesa i odi - I no penso anar enlloc fins que el trobi... – La pèl-roja va alçar la seva vareta, disposada a no baixar-la ni un mil·límetre, la va estrènyer amb força.

-Baixa la vareta Lils, tu i jo sabem que no m'atacaràs- La noia va somriure amargament i va preguntar allò que havia estat desitjant demanar des de que havia reconegut els seus ulls negres.

-Perquè?-va pronunciar mentre la seva veu tremolava amb nerviosisme i dolor.

-Perquè aquest és el meu lloc, el meu destí, Lily...-va contestar simplement en Severus arremangant-se la màniga esquerra de la camisa i mostrant-li la marca del seu senyor.

En Severus va veure com una tristesa indescriptible colpejava amb força les delicades faccions de la pèl-roja.

- Lily... fuig... sigues feliç, però fuig d'aquí amb en Potter. El Regne Unit no és segur per ara.

-Que esperes? Que m'amagui per ser filla de _muggles_? Per ser una _sang de fang_? – La veu de la Gryffindor era plena de decepció.

-Espero que en Potter sigui intel·ligent i se't endugui ben lluny. A tu i a aquest nen... -. En Severus va dubtar. La certesa que la persona que estimava seria mare en uns mesos va paralitzar-lo. No era el mateix haver-ho llegit en un estúpid diari, que mirar-la i comprovar de primera mà que era real -. Aquest nen... – Ni tan sols va atrevir-se a pronunciar el nom que el cremava per dins en aquell instant, en Tobias Snape.

Un somriure cansat es va posar als llavis de la jove Gryffindor.

- Han passat moltes coses des que te'n vas anar Snape...- Va començar- El fill que espero és d'en James, però no crec que t'importi molt...

-Vas córrer a anar-te'n al llit amb aquell estúpid, veritat?- Les paraules van sortir de la seva boca abans de poder-les processar.

-'L'estúpid d'en Potter' m'ha fet costat, m'ha mantingut viva i fora de l'abast dels teus _amiguets_ assassins- Ella va respondre severament. - I moltes coses més... perquè m'estima.

-Tu l'estimes?- La pregunta la va prendre desprevinguda.

Tenia l'orgull massa ferit per reconèixer la veritat. Inconscientment, amb la mà al ventre, va concentrar-se per dir aquella mentida. Era més fàcil si en realitat pensava en el seu petit.

-Més que res al món... – En Severus Snape va notar com se li formava un nus al coll.

Un silenci va fer-se present entre ells, mentre la bruixa mirava de lluny l'exterior a través d'una finestra, observant els raigs de llum de color verd i roig que provenien de tots els racons del poble.

-T'ajudaré a buscar-lo, marxeu el més lluny que pugueu... no mireu enrere... heu de deixar Londres i el món màgic enrere, Lils... –En Severus va intentar tocar-la, però ella va retrocedir.

-El meu benestar ja no és cosa teva... No segueixis fent veure que t'importa...-va contestar-li dolguda la Lily, gairebé en un murmuri.

-Però... realment m'importa...

-No menteixis Severus! Tu te'n vas anar... em vas deixar sola... –Les llàgrimes queien pel rostre de la jove- Si t'hagués importat alguna vegada, no te n'hauries anat sense dir res!

- Però... –Ell va tractar de tranquilitzar-la, acaronant-li el rostre. Ella va defugir el contacte.

Els seus ulls freds van mirar els de la Lily, dolguts però plens de vida. Ella va sospirar en silenci, intentant analitzar el significat de les paraules que acabava de transmetre-li aquell que una vegada havia estat el seu millor amic, i que més tard s'havia convertit en l'home amb qui havia estat disposada a passar la vida.

-No ets qui jo creia que eres- Ella va girar sobre si mateixa aferrant el seu ventre per no perdre l'equilibri i evitar caure. Sabia que ell no li llançaria un conjur, no a ella–. Ara si em permets, el pare del meu fill em necessita.

-No m'entregaràs a en Dumbledore, si tant m'odies?- La seva veu era trista. La Lily va quedar-se quieta i va mirar-lo una vegada més, deixant enrere el ressentiment i expressant tot el dolor que sentia.

-El problema és que no t'odio, Snape -. Sense donar temps a què en Severus reaccionés, ella va obrir la porta de la casa i va tornar-se endinsar en el fum i la pols que rodejaven Hogsmeade, on es desencadenava encara una cruenta batalla entre els dos bàndols.

Desesperat la va seguir, si a ella li passava alguna cosa, ell no s'ho podria perdonar mai. De sobte es va adonar que les llàgrimes també recorrien el seu rostre.

Va veure la Lily desaparèixer en una cantonada, i just després va escoltar el riure càustic de la Bel·latrix. Va córrer amb desesperació, però després d'allò tot va ser molt confós.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va obrir lentament els ulls, en percebre l'olor florida de la masmorra.

Va recordar de forma borrosa, algú llançant-li un desmaius. La Bel·latrix havia conjurat un cruciatus, que no l'havia arribat a tocar. Però no podia recordar que o qui l'havia salvat...

Estava marejada, i sentia un fort dolor al cap.

De sobte va semblar adonar-se d'alguna cosa, i va emportar-se les mans al ventre, buscant-hi algun moviment o indici de vida.

-Va petit... si us plau...

**No estàs sol, no tingues por, ja ningú embrutarà el teu cos. No estàs sol, no tingues por, ja ningú destruirà el teu cor.**

Però no va sentir res.

-Si us plau, petit... la mare necessita saber que estàs bé.

Va mirar al seu voltant, amb la dolorosa sensació que probablement ja no importava massa: ella no duraria gaire allà. Va tremolar. Tenia fred, molt fred, però no sabia si realment en feia, o era producte de la pròpia por. Possiblement tot hi ajudava. Llavors la porta es va obrir i, per primera vegada, va entrar una mica de llum a la cel·la.

La Lily va aixecar-se amb dificultat, disposada a defensar-se. Algú era a la porta, sostenint una torxa d'un color roig força sinistre.

Va reconèixer en Severus, que ràpidament va apropar-s'hi, tot i que va mantenir-se a una distància prudencial. Era possiblement la situació més terrible en la que el podia haver retrobat. La Lily va fregar-se nerviosament el braç dret: necessitava tranquil·litzar-se per poder pensar amb claredat.

La llum l'il·luminava de ple. Llavors, ell va treure's la caputxa, abans de tornar a posar els seus ulls atzabeja en ella.

Cap dels dos sabia què dir o què fer. La Lily va estremir-se com si la temperatura de l'habitació hagués baixat cinc o sis graus de cop, i en Severus ho va notar amb claredat.

-Estàs bé? – 'Patètic' va pensar en Severus. Era una pregunta estúpida. Ella no podia estar bé. Acabava de despertar en una cel·la insalubre envoltada d'enemics.

La Lily va mirar a ambdós costats de la masmorra, aprofitant la llum de la que ara disposava per reconèixer-ne millor els racons, i sobretot desitjosa d'evitar el contacte visual amb aquell que l'havia engendrat amb amor, i que ara semblava haver-se convertit en el seu enemic.

-T'he demanat que fugissis... no que t'entreguessis a la primera cantonada- va afirmar el cavaller de la mort amb consternació. La Lily el va mirar fixament als ulls i ell va poder-hi veure una llança de ressentiment, que va fer-li encara més mal. Gairebé més mal que veure-la allà tancada i no trobar la manera d'evitar-ho sense exposar-la a un nou perill.

-En James no tardarà en demanar ajuda. He d'estar espantada? - va preguntar la Lily amb valor, fent que la seva veu ressonés a tota l'estança. L'Snape va reconèixer la temeritat dels Gryffindors en la seva veu, i va admirar-la. Ella era la persona més valenta que coneixia. La seva cara va reflectir tanmateix una profunda serietat. Sense respondre, i sense deixar de mirar-la, va donar un pas cap endavant. I després un altre, i un altre, fins que ja només els separaven un parell de metres.

Després de tants mesos... estava tan a prop d'ella... 'Però ell mateix havia escollit estar-ne allunyat'.

- En James vindrà. – Va repetir la Lily, intentant sonar convincent, però ni ella mateixa sabia que pensar. Ningú sabia on era, 'com la trobarien?'. En Severus, però, ja no l'escoltava, va mirar-la de dalt a baix i va adonar-se que ella continuava tremolant. Ni tan sols feia fred en aquella cel·la, però ella tremolava. I havia vist valor i decisió als ulls de la Lily, no podia estar tan aterrida per tremolar d'aquella manera.

La va empènyer amb suavitat contra la paret, interrompent-la, i la va mantenir així. L'expressió de la Lily va passar de la digna ira al subtil temor.

-... Que em faràs, Severus? - va xiuxiuejar. Ell va posar-li la mà al front, confirmant les seves sospites.

-Tens molta febre, Lils – va acariciar-li el rostre, i veient que ella havia quedat parada, va abraçar-la. Ella va intentar empènyer-lo, però no va exercir suficient força.

En Severus va conjurar un edredó, i va abrigar-la. Mentre l'ajudava a asseure's al terra. Ella només el mirava, aclaparada per les sensacions i els sentiments contradictoris.

-Trobaré la manera de treure't d'aquí, Lilian. Ara descansa -. Ella va protestar, però quan se'n va voler adonar en Severus ja era a la porta de la cel·la. Va adonar-se que hi veia borrós, i no va tenir suficient força per aixecar-se i aturar-lo. Mai s'havia sentit tan cansada.

L'Snape va pujar les escales de l'edifici fins a una zona menys lúgubre, on continuaven reunits la resta de mortífags. En Dolohov llegia absort un manuscrit a l'altre costat de l'estança, i, a prop del foc, es trobaven la Bel·latrix Lestrange i en Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

-Vaja... la Bel·latrix em parlava d'aquesta joguineta que ens has portat... - va dir en Lucius amb una brillantor lasciva a la mirada.

- El joguet és meu - va sentenciar en Severus amb tota la fredor que va ser capaç de reunir.

En Lucius el va mirar amb suspicàcia.

-Estàs segur que és només això, veritat? –Va preguntar la Bel·latrix.

L'Snape la va fulminar amb la mirada.

-És una _sang de fang_.

-Llavors... quin mal fem si hi juguem junts? –Va preguntar en Malfoy.

-Sempre he estat recelós a deixar les meves coses, Lucius –va fer una ganyota que intentava ser un fals somriure.

-Comprenc... –Va dir en Malfoy, encara que el seu to indicava que sabia alguna cosa que ell amagava.

En Severus no volia que en Lucius Malfoy expliqués ves a saber què al seu Senyor quan aquest arribés d'Albània, així que va decidir donar-li certa seguretat a l'altre cavaller de la mort. En depenia la seguretat de la Lily mentre no trobés la manera de treure-la d'allà.

-Espera un fill d'en Potter- va dir simplement, amb un marcat menyspreu en la veu.

-Ah... això ja es posa més interessant- Va sentenciar en Malfoy, com si allò ho expliqués tot. En aquest cas, assegura't de recol·locar-te bé la túnica cada vegada que surtis de la masmorra.

En Severus Snape va tractar d'ignorar el comentari groller d'en Lucius, però no va poder evitar recordar que el seu propi pare l'havia utilitzat com una joguina, i que ell s'havia allunyat d'ella per no fer-li més mal... mai s'hagués pensat que acabaria sent la seva presonera.

* * *

Abans de tornar a entrar a la cel·la, va sentir-la sanglotar. Va entrar-hi disposat a enfrontar-se a una Lily recuperada i furiosa, però enlloc d'això va trobar-se una noia semiinconscient, que murmurava paraules incomprensibles producte de la febre. Va apropar-s'hi amb un nus al coll, realment inquietat. No va poder evitar acaronar-la, per sobre les teles que la cobrien. Estava gairebé congelada. Havia perdut bona part del calor corporal... Realment, era preocupant. En Severus va mantenir la seva mà al ventre de la noia, però no hi va trobar rastre de vida. 'Era el fill d'en Potter. No podia importar-li el fill d'en Potter, però no havia volgut que la Lily es trobés en aquella situació. Era massa dolorós'. Abatut va estirar-se just on ella, que era gairebé en posició fetal, hi tenia l'esquena, també protegit amb l'edredó que havia conjurat anteriorment. Va abraçar-la, intentant transmetre-li el seu calor corporal.

-Tot anirà bé... Ho sento tant Lily...

-Sev... –va murmurar ella gairebé en somnis.

La Lily va notar que algú l'abraçava, però no va tenir força per girar-se. Convençuda que somiava, va deixar-se endur per la sensació de comoditat que l'embargava. Estava desesperada en veure's incapaç de saber si alguna cosa dolenta li hauria passat al seu futur bebè, però el cansament era més fort que la seva voluntat. Ni tan sols podia dominar el son.

**Si l'haguéreu vist plorar mai no l'hauríeu oblidat, com jo que sempre el duc dins el meu cap.**

_-Hagués estat tan bonic... Tu, jo i un trosset dels dos. _

_-Sev... _

Va obrir els ulls pràcticament convençuda que acabava d'escoltar la veu d'en Severus prop d'ella. Per un moment va tenir la sensació que es trobaria l'Slytherin observant-la des d'algun racó de la masmorra, però va adonar-se que estava sola. Completament sola.

**La gent es pregunta com sóc capaç d'odiar, si l'haguéreu vist plorar mai no l'hauríeu oblidat. **

- Estúpid, Potter!-. No s'havia introduït en la ment de la noia, però era evident que ella temia per l'estat del seu fill. En somnis, la Lily no parava de pregar a la criatura que es mogués. 'On era en Potter quan ella havia decidit absurdament endinsar-se en aquell poble ple d'horror i fum? Neci!'. No el podia odiar per això. Ell l'havia deixat sola primer. 'No podia culpar en James Potter dels seus propis errors'. En el fons, n'era conscient.

Va respirar profundament i va tractar de calmar-se, encara que la sola idea de veure la Lily d'aquella manera li produïa un desassossec terrible.

Havia de fer-hi alguna cosa. El foc de l'olla, els ingredients ben tallats, l'aigua bullint al seu punt just...

* * *

Va entrar novament i la torxa, que s'havia apagat quan va desaparèixer, va tornar a il·luminar el lloc. La Lily era al terra i el mirava fixament, entre espantada i sorpresa, com si no mantingués l'esperança de tornar-lo a veure allà.

- Dobby! Va cridar, sense poder ocultar la ira que encara se sostenia a la seva veu.

L'elf domèstic que en Lucius Malfoy solia portar amb ell quan assistia a les reunions dels mortífags, va aparèixer amb un 'Crack' sonor.

- Què desitjava el senyor amo Snape?- va preguntar cautelós, es veia clarament maltractat.

-Porta-li menjar...- va dir secament. En Dobby va desaparèixer i en Severus va continuar mirant-la als ulls. Ella es mantenia estranyament callada.

-Necessita alguna cosa més el senyor amo Sna...?- en Dobby va reaparèixer amb una safata que el mortífag va recollir.

-Fora d'aquí – va cridar-li bruscament, i l'elf va desaparèixer amb una reverència breu.

La Lily el va mirar fixament. Ell va col·locar la safata, amb suavitat, al seu costat.

-Has de menjar alguna cosa.

En Severus tenia la mà en una butxaca de la seva túnica i movia indecís una ampolla fent-la rodar entre els seus dits, finalment la va treure i la hi va estendre a la Lily.

-Què em farà, Severus?.

-Beu-te-la, Lils. És per ell- I en Severus va assenyalar incòmode el seu ventre.

- No li farà res al nen, oi? – La Lily estava confosa. La seva veu sonava suplicant, i cada paraula es clavava a l'Snape com un dolorós dard enverinat -Tu no danyaries al meu fill, encara que el pare sigui en James, no és cert, Severus?

-De debò creus que seria capaç de...? – En Severus va callar. Era un cavaller de la mort. Se suposava que era capaç de qualsevol cosa.

-No... no he volgut dir... però... em fa tanta por que el petit no se'n surti. És l'únic que tinc... l'únic que em queda... –va afegir amb els ulls ja envermellits –.

-Beu-te-la. Beu-te-la i sabrem com està el mocós -. La Lily sanglotava.

- D'acord... – Va netejar-se la galta amb una màniga, estava massa espantada per distingir el dolor en el gest d'en Severus-, d'acord...

La Lily va beure's el brevatge d'un sol cop.

- Dóna'm l'ampolla- va demanar-li en Severus.

La Lily va obeir. L'Snape la va recollir i va murmurar unes paraules. La noia es va emportar la mà al ventre, atenta a qualsevol reacció adversa, quan, sobtadament, va sentir una punxada de dolor que la va fer recolzar-se momentàniament a la paret.

- Oh, si us plau, si us plau, si us plau, no... - va demanar, a ningú en concret.

No va sentir més dolor, però de sobte l'estança es va omplir d'un soroll constant i rítmic, accelerat, que sortia de l'ampolla que en Severus Snape sostenia a la mà, i, en escoltar-ho, el mortífag no va poder evitar una ganyota indesxifrable.

- Viu... - va dir secament.

La Lily va entendre llavors que aquest so era el batec precipitat del cor del seu fill, que en Severus sens dubte havia conjurat a través de l'ampolla i la poció, i novament els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes, aquesta vegada de felicitat.

- Gràcies - va somriure alleugerida.- Gràcies, Severus, gràcies.

La Lily va aixecar-se amb dificultat i va abraçar-lo. Llavors, ell va sentir un nou calfred, en notar com el ventre càlid d'ella fregava la seva túnica.

- Gràcies - va xiuxiuejar de nou.

A en Severus Snape li va costar moltíssim que les seves cames li tornessin a respondre, sobretot sabent que l'allunyarien d'ella, però va aconseguir separar-se'n, abandonar la seva calidesa, i tornar a la seva freda realitat. Ara ja sabia que havia de fer per treure-la d'allà.

* * *

Va sortir de la masmorra, va fer cas omís d'en Lucius, que el cridava per a qui sap què, i va dirigir-se als jardins. Va respirar l'aire de l'exterior, que era pur, però mancat de vida, ja que els arbres eren morts al voltant. 'En ple maig haurien de ser verds, com els ulls de la Lily, els seus increïbles ulls'. Va veure un gronxador. S'hi va apropar i el va mirar, i va recordar quan era molt més jove, quan va dir-li a la Lily que era una bruixa.

Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades, va aparèixer a l'antic parc on sovint l'espiava mentre ella passava estones amb la seva germana Petúnia, jugant. Hi havia un bon recorregut fins a Spinner's End, però al seu pare mai no li importava que s'allunyés. De fet mai no li va importar gens res que tingués a veure amb ell. Es va apropar al gronxador en el que la Lily solia balancejar-se i va acariciar els ferros. Va sospirar i va tornar a aparetre, un dels recursos que havia aprés els últims mesos al servei del Senyor Tenebrós.

* * *

Era a Hogsmeade. Prop de Ca l'Alfred. Va caminar en direcció al poble i llavors va veure'l. Buscant-la... tal com l'esperava...

En James Potter havia continuat buscant la noia per tots els racons de Hogsmeade, encara que els professors s'entossudien a donar per fet que els mortífags se l'havien endut. Havia de trobar-la...

* * *

Van quedar-se mirant un a l'altre. En Severus Snape va escoltar aquell encanteri encara immers en els seus pensaments.

-Petrificus Totalus -. Amb prou feines va poder evitar-ho. En James Potter era dempeus, vermell de fúria, amb una bena al braç, producte possiblement de la lluita que havia viscut hores abans.

- Potter!

- On és? - va preguntar ell de manera directe, sense preàmbuls.

- No sé de què em parles, Potter- va dir amb tanta ironia en la seva veu que era impossible no captar-ne el cinisme. Havia anat a demanar-li ajuda, però es veia incapaç de reconèixer-ho.

**Oblidat! ...**

Ambdues varetes estaven aixecades, enfrontades.

-Expelliarmus!- va cridar en James. A en Severus no li va fer falta recórrer a la paraula per conjurar el Protego en el qual va rebotar l'encanteri del Gryffindor.

- Encara vas amb aquestes criaturades infantils, Potter? La teva falta de maduresa em continua sorprenent. Flipendo!- En Potter va haver de refugiar-se darrere un mur.

- No siguis covard, Potter. No saps conjurar un escut... o tems que sigui massa feble i el meu conjur el passi?

En James va aixecar la vareta per sobre del mur que el protegia, ignorant les paraules del seu contrincant, i va apuntar a l'atzar abans de llançar un Impedimenta.  
- Continues sense mostrar-te eh? - va dir en Severus, evitant l'encanteri sense dificultat.

-Tot és culpa teva, Quejicus... Ella va condemnar-se el dia que et va conèixer! On és?  
En James va aixecar-se i, més ràpid del que l'Snape va poder reaccionar, li va llançar un Expelliarmus. La vareta del mortífag va volar diversos metres més enllà i, en intentar saltar a recollir-la, en James li va llançar un nou conjur Impedimenta.

- Com en els vells temps- va dir en James amb la veu encegada per l'odi, apropant-se.  
- Sí, jo desarmat i tu aprofitant-te, només que ara sé algun truc més...

En Severus Snape va fer el gest d'aixecar-se, però va rebre de ple una fogonada de llum vermella. En James l'havia tornat a atacar.

- Maleït!...

- Jo també he après nous trucs.- va dir apuntant-lo amb la seva vareta – On és ella?

-Realment t'importa tant? Digues... -En Severus no va poder contenir l'odi que encara sentia per ell -. Oh Potter... creus que no sé que si a ella li passés alguna cosa, trigaries menys d'una setmana a embolicar-te amb la primera nena estúpida de l'escola!

-No sóc jo qui l'ha abandonada, Quejicus - En James va mirar-lo un instant i no va poder evitar fer-li el comentari més doloròs que va passar-li pel cap -. Tampoc és el meu pare qui la va violar...

- Crucio!-. En Severus, que havia recuperat la vareta mentre el Gryffindor parlava, va cridar el malefici amb totes les seves forces, però en James Potter va tornar a esquivar-lo llançant-se darrere un mur.

-Estúpid, Quejicus! Crucio! - En Severus Snape va poder sentir l'odi d'en James Potter travessant el seu cos, corroent les seves venes, col·lapsant el seu cor, pressionant els seus pulmons... i encara que sentia un dolor atroç, va aguantar el crit que pugnava per sortir del seu coll.

- On és? - va dir en James retirant l'encanteri. En Severus, que havia caigut al terra incapaç de sostenir-se, es va posar de quatre grapes, panteixant.

-Els Gryffindor mai no vau dominar bé aquest encanteri.

- Crucio! - va cridar en James, i novament una onada de dolor va recórrer el cos d'en Severus, que es va retorçar al terra i, aquella segona vegada, no va poder reprimir-se i va cridar de dolor- On és?- va exigir en James impacient.

- Està bé, et portaré fins a ella... - va dir l'ex-Slytherin aixecant-se amb prou feines, realment havia volgut dir-li des del principi. Ajudaria a en Potter a treure-la d'allà. Però les coses no eren tan simples, no pensava mostrar-se dèbil davant d'ell. No era tan fàcil com dir-li i pregar-li que se l'endugués lluny d'aquella guerra.

* * *

En James es va posar darrere d'ell, amb la vareta al seu coll.  
- Si em portes fins una emboscada, seràs el primer en caure, i t'asseguro que ja no m'importa si em porten a Azkaban per utilitzar malediccions imperdonables, ho has comprovat.

El rostre del jove Snape es va demudar, amb en James Potter fermament agafat al seu braç. Van aparèixer a la cel·la només uns segons després. Estava encara il·luminada per la torxa que l'Snape li havia deixat encesa a la Lily després de la seva última visita. Però davant la sorpresa del mortífag, ella no era enlloc.


	30. Inevitable relació

**Avís:** Un nou capítol amb angst. Ja ho sabeu: abstenir-se menors!

* * *

**Cap.30: ****Inevitable relació**

**Marxaria a un altre món. Sé que n'hi han més però tots estan sota aquest cel. Inevitable relació, del primer a l'últim estel.**

En veure que la Lily no hi era, en Severus va sentir com el cor li feia un salt. Va mirar amb veritable desesperació al fons de la cel·la, on l'havia vist el darrer cop. En James al seu costat no va tardar en apuntar-lo amb la vareta.

-On és? Oh Quejicus et juro que... – Però per primera vegada a la vida en James Potter no va saber que dir davant d'en Severus Snape. Va observar gairebé atònit com l'Snape, de sobte, semblava aterrat i se sostenia a la paret terriblement confós.

-Espera't aquí Potter... Vaig a buscar-la – el mortífag tenia la veu trencada.

-I perquè t'hauria de creure?. Podria ser una trampa!

-Ella és viva i la trobaré... però si m'acompanyes no podré dur-la sana i salva – va respondre en Severus, travessant amb la mirada els marrons ulls d'en James Charlus Potter.

-No pots pretendre que em quedi aquí mentre ni tu saps on és. Que n'han fet d'ella? – Ara era en James Potter qui semblava inusualment alterat – Per l'amor de Déu Quejicus, està embarassada.

En Severus va dirigir-li un somriure amarg:

-Els duré als dos sans i estalvis, Potter – En James va veure com en Severus dirigia la mirada al terra amb aire derrotat- Al teu fill també.

-Que dimonis...? – En James va callar de sobte, prudent. 'La Lily havia mentit al mateix Snape sobre aquella criatura. Va evitar que un somriure el delatés. La trobaria i se l'enduria lluny d'ell. Encara hi era a temps...'

En Severus va bufar, mentre sortia per la porta de la cel·la. No l'interessaven en absolut els estúpids diàlegs d'en Potter.

-No podem perdre el temps en absurdes converses sobre el teu mocós, Potter. Si vols ajudar, queda't aquí –La veu d'en Severus tenia un aire diferent – Potser només l'han canviat de cel·la – I aquest cop a en James va semblar-li que en Severus volia convèncer-se a si mateix.

-Els teus _amics_ no tenen perquè veure'm, però no pots pretendre que em quedi aquí Quejicus – I en Severus va observar com en James sostenia una peça de roba doblada, que havia tret de sota la túnica, i se la passava pel cap tornant-se gairebé transparent, gairebé.

-No ets una criatura de cinc anys, Potter. Se't veuen els peus.

-Em mantindré allunyat, però penso seguir-te! –En Severus va tornar a bufar i va assentir amb el cap. No podien permetre's el luxe de continuar perdent el temps. Sense dir res més, va pujar corrent les escales en busca d'algú que li pogués dir on era ella.

En James va seguir-lo, mantenint una distància prudencial, arrecerant-se en parets i cantonades perquè ningú el veiés. Era cert que la capa ja no el cobria com abans. Havia crescut força els darrers mesos.

Va mirar amb incredulitat com l'Snape corria davant seu. Encara que no ho reconeixeria mai, havia detectat un bri de desesperació en la mirada d'en Severus. L'odi que sentia per ell no podia amagar-li que l'Slytherin estava tan preocupat per ella com ell mateix. La Lily era viva i en el fons en James sabia que l'Snape faria tot el que fos possible per rescatar-la. Els seus ulls negres brillaven més que mai, i la seva cara més pàl·lida que de costum semblava mostrar incomprensió i por.

En Severus va dirigir-se a la sala d'estar de la mansió, i va trobar-se-la inusualment buida. Els germans Carrow xiuxiuejaven en to conspirador entre ells.

-Per fi apareixes Snape. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal ha reclamat la presència immediata a Albània d'en Lucius Malfoy, en Rodolphus Lestrange i la Bel·latrix. Trigaran en tornar.

- I la presonera? – En Severus va intentar mantenir la fredor, tot i que instantàniament la rialleta musical de l'Amicus Carrow va estremir-lo.

-En Greyback se l'ha endut a prendre l'aire minuts després que marxessis – I els germans van tornar a esclatar en riallades.

-On? – La serenitat d'en Severus s'havia esfumat definitivament.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

En Fenrir Greyback sostenia una Lily plorosa al bell mig de la sala principal d'aquella luxosa casa que ella no aconseguia reconèixer. Una dona morena d'aspecte noble, però de somriure grotesc, va aparèixer de sobte.

-He de suposar que duus sencera a la nostra petita joguina, oi? – La veu va atemorir la noia molt més que el tracte brusc i matusser del licàntrop, que se l'havia endut de la cel·la sense donar-li cap tipus d'explicació, ignorant les seves protestes. La Lily va veure que l'acompanyaven un elf domèstic, i un ancià que tampoc havia vist mai abans.

-De moment no l'he tocat – En Fenrir va dirigir una mirada juganera a la jove i va fer un gest de condescendència a la dona que tenia davant – Espero que mantinguis la teva paraula, Walburga.

-És senyora Black... no t'he donat permís perquè em tutegis – la dona va mirar desafiant l'híbrid-. Quan hagi tingut unes paraules amb ella, te l'entregaré sense cap problema. A canvi et compromets a no explicar res del que vegis en aquesta casa –la dona va callar un breu moment i va continuar amb una riallada – Quan ens haguem desfet d'ella, tots els mèrits han de ser per tu.

En Greyback va assentir amb un nou somriure, però va mantenir-se en silenci. Segons li havia explicat la dona, volia venjar-se d'aquella _sang de fang_ perquè formava part del grup d'amics d'en Sirius Black, el fill que l'havia traït. El licàntrop tenia la sospita que hi havia alguna cosa que no li deien, però tampoc sentia interès en descobrir-ho.

-Bé, aquí te la deixo – va empènyer la Lily contra un dels sofàs de la sala, deixant-la caure al terra – Fes-ne el que vulguis, però recorda el tracte.

La Lily va sostenir-se com va poder, per evitar que la caiguda danyés el nen. Estava realment espantada, però es mantenia en silenci. Havia d'impedir que fessin res que pogués fer mal al seu petit.

Es preguntava on era en Severus, i perquè no havia tornat. Perquè havia permès que se l'enduguessin de la cel·la d'aquella manera. I tot d'idees espantoses rondaven pel seu cap: 'I si ell ja no era el noi de qui s'havia enamorat? I si ni tan sols li importava el que pogués passar-li?'.

La Lily va abaixar el cap, amb una mà al ventre, i va concentrar-se en recordar el batec apressat que havia pogut escoltar només un parell d'hores abans, gràcies al mateix Severus.

'El pare m'estima, petit. I t'estimarà a tu quan sàpiga qui ets. Però hem de ser forts, entens?. Hem de donar-li temps perquè ens trobi. En Sev vindrà'. Va pensar en un intent d'infondre's ànims, i donar forces a la criatura que esperava.

La bruixa que tant l'aterrava va apropar-s'hi, fent aixecar la Lily amb temor.

-Imperius!

Immediatament, un sol gest amb la vareta va ser suficient per impulsar la noia cap endavant, obligant-la a caminar. Era com si una força invisible l'empenyés. Ho va intentar, però va ser incapaç de resistir-se a ella. L'únic que aconseguia era ensopegar.

La dona va obrir la porta de l'habitació del costat, i la va obligar a entrar.

-Walburga – L'ancià que havia mirat tota l'escena en silenci va parlar – Tot això és una bogeria. Deixa'm intervenir a mi. Una tortura ara no és necessària i pot perjudicar a... –Però la dona va fer-lo callar.

-Encara no, doctor Blunt. Vull tenir unes paraules amb ella, abans de tot – La Walburga Black va mirar la noia que es mantenia en silenci, plorosa.

La mare d'en Regulus i en Sirius sabia que el seu pla perillava si s'excedia. Però era massa temptador jugar una estona amb aquella _sang de fang_. 'Només esperava que aquell monstre petit i fastigós resistís un parell de cruciatus'.

**Si mors tu, mort jo també.**

En tancar la porta, la Walburga va despreocupar-se de l'exterior. Va fer retrocedir la Lily a mesura que ella avançava, fins a fer-la detenir sota d'una llum d'aranya que penjava del sostre. La claror li va deixar veure les llàgrimes que s'acumulaven els ulls de la noia, però que intentava contenir desesperadament.

En cap moment havia emès cap tipus de queixa ni havia demanat explicacions. Per la Lily el més important era sortir d'allà en vida. Protegir la seva criatura.

Llavors tot just va sentir-se un murmuri.

-Crucio!

**Perquè jo formo part de tu i tu de mi... si mor algú també ho fas tu, inevitable relació.**

La Lily va caure immediatament de genolls, xisclant tan fort com els seus pulmons li van permetre. El dolor era tan atroç que va voler morir, cargolant-se, amb les mans al ventre.

Tot va passar molt ràpid. Es va quedar al terra tirada, respirant pesadament. Va tancar els ulls amb força, horroritzada per la idea de tornar a sentir aquell dolor de nou.

-Et donaria records pel traïdor d'en Sirius, però no els hi podràs donar. Tu moriràs i aquest mestís bastard que duus dins també!

-No, si us plau!

La segona vegada va ser molt pitjor, un dolor més durador, més esquinçador. Va cridar tant que es va quedar sense veu i sense respiració. Va escopir sang i saliva. Balbucejant, va insistir una i altra vegada en el mateix. El seu fill no podia morir... Era innocent, no es mereixia morir. 'No mereixia sentir aquell dolor abans de néixer'.

La Walburga, per primera vegada, va corbar els llavis en un somriure despietat.

-Com tornis a demanar clemència, t'arrenco la llengua, repugnant _sang de fang_ -la va amenaçar, i això va fer callar la Lily, que esperava desolada que aquell dolor no acabés amb la vida del seu menut.

En el mateix moment que la Walburga tornava a aixecar la vareta en la seva direcció, disposada a llançar un nou malefici, l'home gran va entrar a la sala.

-Per l'amor de Merlí, Walburga. Fem-ho d'una vegada. Ja n'hi ha prou!

La dona va assentir amb desdeny. Era conscient que no podia allargar la tortura gaire més enllà del que ja ho havia fet. La criatura havia de sobreviure, almenys fins al moment de néixer... 'Si era una nena i vivia, el pla podia funcionar', va pensar satisfeta.

-Faci-ho com cregui –va xiuxiuejar, abans de marxar de l'habitació i deixar-la sola amb l'home i l'elf.

-Si us plau, -va suplicar la Lily- Tingui pietat... La Lily estava encongida al terra, desesperada.

-Lamento tot això, nina. Espero que comprenguis que un home com jo no pot negar-se a obeir la família Black. Seria el final de la meva carrera –L'home va conjurar un encanteri que la Lily ni tan sols coneixia, i del qual no va poder entendre les paraules. La noia va obrir molt els ulls, desconeixent el que passaria.

**Però si ets home sense cor d'això tu no en faràs mai cas, continuaràs el teu present en el passat. **

Un calfred va recórrer-li l'espina dorsal, i va fer s'aferrés amb força a la paret.

-Aghh!!- va cridar tocant-se el baix ventre, mentre sentia un dolor diferent al que havia viscut moments abans.

- Que sents?- va preguntar l'home. Només esperava que no fos massa tard. 'L'excèntrica de la Walburga encara seria capaç de culpar-lo, si el nen naixia mort. I no seria just, perquè si això passava només ella en tindria la culpa'.

'Com se li acudia provocar un part prematur d'aquella manera, i després demanar que el bebè estigués en perfectes condicions?', va qüestionar-se amb impotència.

-Aghh- La Lily va tornar a cridar, però no va tenir forces per mostrar animadversió cap a l'home. Sentia massa mal. Ja res importava. - És el nen! Crec que ja ve!

El dolor es feia més intens mentre ella intentava respirar amb normalitat.

-De quants mesos estàs?- va demanar ell. La pregunta li havia interessat des del principi. Segurament la idea de la senyora Black era una completa bestiesa.

-27 o 28 setmanes...

- És massa aviat...- va xiuxiuejar l'home, convençut que aquell seria el seu segon part del dia amb resultats nefastos. 'Estava a favor de la superioritat de la sang, però veure dos nadons morts en un dia, encara que un fos fill d'una _sang de fang_, era massa per a qualsevol', va lamentar.

Horroritzada, la Lily va començar a plorar de nou, sense control. Una aguda molèstia sota el ventre de la jove va indicar al doctor dels Black que les coses anaven segons allò que havien planejat.

La Lily suava, mentre respirava agitadament.

- Morirà... ella l'ha matat...- va dir amb dificultat- En Severus...

-En Severus? –En veure la incredulitat en els ulls de l'ancià, la Lily es va espantar. S'havia oblidat que continuava en mans enemigues - Qui és en Severus, nina? El pare? - La Lily ni tan sols va contestar.

L'home va armar-se d'enteresa en veure que la ment de la noia era molt lluny d'aquella sala.

-Començaré a preparar tot el que sigui necessari. Potser el teu fill naixerà aquí mateix.

La noia ja no podia articular paraula, simplement va assentir i es va deixar fer, mentre l'home va convocar una foguera per escalfar l'aigua calenta, i va preparar els únics draps nets que l'elf li va portar. Per a ella el dolor era cada vegada més insuportable, mentre l'home continuava concentrat en allò que succeïa.

Quan les contraccions es van fer més fortes, el doctor va desvestir-la de cintura cap avall, i es va situar davant d'ella, esperant que el bebè arribés. La Lily no podia parar d'ofegar crits de dolor, sentia com una cosa enorme intentava sortir d'ella. Després d'una estona de nerviosisme, contraccions, dolor i suor, el doctor Blunt va poder veure com el cap del petit començava a sortir de la noia.

L'elf es mirava l'escena amb el rebuig fixat a la cara. Remugant alguna cosa entre dents.

-Noia! Empeny més, que ja ve! Puc veure'n el cap! Amb força, va!- En tot just uns minuts, en Joseph Blunt va poder veure el bebè, una petitíssima nounada que amb els ulls tancats plorava desesperada.

* * *

-El meu petit. Doni-me'l!

L'home va mirar la nena, gairebé extasiat. Era un miracle que fos viva. Però era massa petita. De seguida va adonar-se que el nadó respirava amb dificultat i tenia un color blavós força lleig. Va sospirar cansat. Li hagués agradat deixar que la mare abracés un moment la menuda abans de continuar amb el pla dels Black, però no podia perdre temps si volien que visqués. Va sentir pena cap a la noia. Era molt jove, però estava convençut que hagués estat una bona mare.

-No saps com ho lamento...- van ser les paraules d'en Joseph Blunt, abans de dirigir-se cap a la porta.

La Lily espantada va intentar aixecar-se per aturar-lo, però el dolor físic era més fort que la seva desesperació. Amb una immensa punxada a tot el cos, va voler alçar-se però no se'n va sortir. Va contemplar aterrada com el doctor donava la criatura a l'elf, a qui va anomenar Kreacher, amb la consigna de 'fer allò que havíem establert'.

Amb un crack i el crit de fons de la Lily, l'elf domèstic va desaparèixer un instant després.

-Ho sento, noia. Tot acabarà aviat.

-El meu fill... que en voleu fer... desgraciats... torneu-me'l – Els crits de la Lily ressonaven en la buidor de Grimault Place.

**Hi haurà un dia què els teus ulls veuran que per fer els somnis realitat primer s'ha de despertar.**

-Era una nena, però fes-te a la idea que és morta. – Aquelles paraules van colpir a la jove Gryffindor, que va quedar en xoc -. Hores d'ara l'elf ja la deu haver mort. Així ho ha manat la Walburga Black – va mentir.

-Greyback! -la Lily va escoltar de manera difosa la veu de la Walburga des d'una altra cambra d'aquell edifici-. Tota teva.... Però torna-la a la seva cel·la fastigosa. No vull que m'embrutis la moqueta de sang.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

En un petit centre de medimàgia de Londres, el doctor Joseph Blunt, mirava astorat com alguns companys de professió s'esforçaven en salvar la nena.

No oblidaria mai com havia acabat aquell 21 de maig de 1977 però, fins el dia en què es morís, tampoc podria oblidar com havia començat.

_De bon matí, l__a Druella Black l'havia buscat per què atengués un part a les afores de la ciutat. _

_U__na noia rossa d'ulls grisos i d'aspecte delicat empenyia, cridant i panteixant, perquè el petit que esperava sortís d'una vegada.__ Aquest no era el seu primer embaràs, i en Joseph Blunt encara podia recordar el dolor que havia vist, mesos enrere, al rostre de la noia en perdre el seu primer fill. El seu espòs s'havia mostrat comprensiu i aviat havien decidit tornar-ho a intentar, sempre sota supervisió mèdica, però li constava que l'Abraxas Malfoy no havia tornat a mirar amb la mateixa acceptació a la Narcisa Black des d'aquella tràgica pèrdua. _

_Ell mateix havia hagut de respondre l'interrogatori de l'home sobre la temuda infertilitat de la noia. 'Ella havia de donar un hereu a la família, i sabent els temps de guerra que s'apropaven, l'Abraxas Malfoy no volia esperar gaire més. El que necessitava el món era un nou sang pura que assegurés la pervivència del seu cognom'.  
_

_Mentre, les contraccions seguien. La Druella Black agafava de la mà a la seva filla. El seu espòs no era enlloc. Les dones parlaven d'un estrany viatge, del que el doctor no havia pogut escoltar res més que el destí: Albània. _

_-Falta poc. Va, empeny una mica més... – El veterà doctor va notar com l'energia abandonava la seva pacient. 'Havia de resistir una mica. No podia permetre que perdés el coneixement fins que el seu fill no hagués nascut'. _

_De sobte la __dona va cridar amb totes les seves forces en un últim esforç, però abans de poder sentir els plors del seu nadó o de veure'n el rostre i abraçar-lo, tot va semblar enfosquir al seu voltant. Estava esgotada i suosa, amb la cara vermella per l'esforç, i respirava entretalladament. Havia caigut desmaiada. _

_Malgrat els esforços del doctor Blunt, la petita nena que havia nascut del ventre de la Narcisa, tant blanca i rossa com la seva mare, no havia arribat a respirar. _

_La Druella es mirava la seva filla amb tristesa, mentre que el rostre de la Walburga era fred i mostrava severitat. __Era el segon fill que la Narcisa Black perdia en circumstàncies semblants._

_-Tu ja et pots endur el cos d'aquí - va dir amb fàstic la Walburga a una petita elfa. La dona de l'Orion Black hi havia estat present des del principi- Morta, aquesta criatura, no ens fa cap falta!. _

_-Que se suposa que... –va intentar interposar-se la seva cunyada, acariciant el petit cos sense vida del __nadó, però va ser inútil. La Druella Black mai s'havia pogut interposar a l'endimoniat caràcter de la germana del seu marit. _

_-Si els Malfoy s'assabenten d'això, la teva filla serà rebutjada per l'Abraxas i el prestigi de tota la família Black se'n ressentirà – va dir la Walburga amb veu potent._

_-I que pretens?- ara era la Druella qui parlava, però amb espasmes plorosos- No podem amagar-ho. Quan en Lucius __torni buscarà la seva filla... _

_-I la trobarà... _

_-Però... –va balbucejar la Druella, mirant ara la seva filla encara inconscient..._

_-Però res... No ens podem permetre un altre desprestigi ... Prou vergonyós és que no hagis pogut controlar a la traïdora de l'Andromeda i s'hagi acabat casant amb aquella escòria... Per no parlar del desgraciat d'en Sirius..._

_-I d'on penses treure un nadó? -aquest cop el to de la mare de la Narcisa era d'una curiositat temorosa, temorosa perquè les idees de la seva cunyada solien espantar-la en extrem, tot i compartir el pensament que la família i els sang pura eren el primer. _

**No és més cec el que no hi veu, no ho és menys el que creu què això ho arreglen déus vinguts de tot arreu, ja veus, inevitable reacció. **

_-Abans de venir, he estat parlant amb la teva filla Bel·latrix. M'ha explicat divertida que tenen una petita joguina pèl-roja a les masmorres... una petita joguina prenyada... –va riure amb crueltat -la farem parir... si és una nena tindrem la solució a les nostres mans, si és un nen simplement l'eliminarem... i buscarem la criatura que ens convingui di__ns d'un altre ventre fastigós. L'hereu no pot ser un impur, però ella només ha de cobrir-nos les espatlles fins que sapiguem perquè la teva filla és incapaç de parir una criatura amb vida. _

_-Estàs parlant d'una sa__ng de fang? T'has tornat boja?- La Druella no podia creure el que li proposava la Walburga, sempre tan segura que els sang de fang i els seus descendents no eren ni tan sols dignes de ser considerats persones. _

_-És una urgència. De totes maneres és mestissa. Crec que el pare és el fill dels Potter. __Portarem a la Cissy als millors metges, i quan neixi l'hereu dels Malfoy, jo mateixa m'ocuparé de treure de circulació a la petita intrusa. És només un objecte, una carta tàctica que utilitzarem de moment. Quan sigui el moment, trobarem la forma de desfer-nos d'ella. _

_-Però la meva filla creurà que és filla seva. No permetrà que li passi res! Morirà de pena si la mates... _

_-Hi ha internats correctius que són pitjors que la mort –va sentenciar amb un somriure maligne la dona més gran._

_-Si la meva filla ho sabés algun dia, no ens ho perdonaria...-La mare de la Narcisa semblava haver reflexionat les diverses sortides... i en recordar la veu potent de l'Abraxas Malfoy recordant-li que inhabilitaria el matrimoni si es demostrava que la seva filla rossa no podia tenir fills... no en va tenir cap dubte... la seva néta ja era morta i ara podia salvar l'honor de la seva filla... _

'_El que importa és trobar una solució, no per quins mitjans es trobi', va repetir-se mentalment. _

_-No se sabrà mai... Només hi ha un problema... aquella asquerosa sang de fang amb prou feines arriba als set mesos de gestació... Haurem d'avançar el part... procurant mantenir el petit monstre en vida... _

_-Però i si no sobreviu? -La Druella no va obtenir una resposta immediata, la Walburga va riure com si realment tampoc importés__, i va sortir del dormitori, assegurant-li que ho deixés tot a les seves mans... tornaria aviat i ho faria amb la primera 'filla' d'en Lucius Malfoy viva i en braços..._

_-Si no és el d'aquesta sang de fang, trobarem el d'una altra... és qüestió de buscar una mica..._

* * *

De nou al quarter d'en Voldemort, en Fenrir Greyback agafava una noia pèl-roja fortament pel braç i la pressionava contra una paret.

-Et penediràs d'haver nascut, _sang de fang_!- va dir-li el licàntrop, subjectant-la.

-Deixa'm!- va cridar-li la Lily, forcejant amb ell.

**La natura apreta fort, els fils subtils que ho lliguen tot, no hi ha consol, no hi ha remei per ser menys vell, inevitable relació.**

-Que està passant aquí?

-Socors, aquí al fons... Si us plau! – va cridar la Lily en reconèixer la veu.

En Severus va mirar horroritzat l'escena i gairebé es va marejar en adonar-se de l'estat en què es trobava la Lily. Va respirar nerviós, però va recordar que no podia enfrontar-se a en Fenrir, sense fer-ho a la majoria de mortífags. Havia de trobar una solució o estaven perduts.

La Lily va veure's salvada, però aviat va engegar un plor desconsolat... La seva filla era morta i se sentia terriblement buida.

De sobte, la jove ho va veure tot fosc. Les forces li flaquejaven.

* * *

-Que dimonis li has fet? – En Severus, amb la cara desencaixada, estava a punt de llançar-li un malefici quan els germans Carrow van aparèixer a la porta.

**Marxaria a un altre món. Sé que n'hi han més però tots estan aquest cel.**

**Inevitable relació.**

-S'ha acabat la diversió, Greyback. En Dolohov demana la teva presència al bosc del sud. Ara – El licàntrop va mirar la noia amb aire de resignació, i va sortir de la cambra sense ni tan sols mirar l'Snape. 'El molt imbècil realment creu que només ell té dret a jugar amb la _sang de fang'_, va pensar amb diversió, allunyant-se'n. S'ocuparia de la _sang de fang_ quan tornés.

* * *

-Snape! – La veu d'en James Potter que acabava de deixar la capa al terra, després d'aplicar un encanteri _fermaportus_ a la sala, va tornar en Severus a la realitat -. Quejicus, ella... creus que l'ha mossegada?

-Li... li ha fet una cosa pitjor Potter... – En Severus no podia apartar la mirada de la jove. En comprendre part del que li havia passat, va deixar-se caure de genolls al seu costat.

El cabell pèl-roig estava regirat, i el seu rostre brut i envermellit.

En James amb prou feines podia processar el que veia.

-No hi ha el petit, oi? – En Severus va mirar-lo abatut, mentre abraçava una Lily inconscient, amb la sensació que si responia a la pregunta d'en James Potter, aquest li reclamaria el dret a sostenir-la en braços. Però en Potter simplement continuava mirant-los amb aire absent.

La noia va obrir els ulls en notar la calidesa d'uns braços coneguts.

-Lily...

* * *

**Nota de l'autora:** Ningú pot imaginar-se les vegades que he arribat a canviar aquest capítol (partint sempre dels mateixos fets)... La Walburga Black m'esgota psicològicament!

Prometo solemnement que és la darrera GRAN desgràcia que li passa a la pobre Lily (exceptuant fets del cànon als quals em puc emmotllar més endavant... (o no!).


	31. La darrera mirada enrere

**Cap.31****: La darrera mirada enrere**

**Q****uan et vaig conèixer vaig tenir un flaix, era clar que eres tu el que m'havia de passar.**

Els seus ulls maragda van mirar-lo i ell va sentir com alguna cosa es trencava dins seu en veure com hi refulgia una barreja d'ira i decepció.

-Com has pogut deixar-nos soles? Com has pogut permetre-ho Severus? – La Lily plorava i cridava a la vegada.

-Oh Lils, escolta'm... –La Lily va guardar silenci, però va dirigir-li una mirada dolguda entre sanglots. Estava convençuda que res del que ell digués arribaria a convèncer-la. - Jo et volia protegir... Havia portat ajuda...

-Ajuda? - va preguntar la Lily amb menyspreu, gairebé ofegant-se en el seu propi plor. De sobte, va notar una presència a l'habitació, i va veure-hi en James Potter. Dret, amb un gest afectat, i terriblement incòmode.

-James... – La Lily va mirar en Severus als ulls amb la boca lleugerament entreoberta. La seva fúria es va dissipar davant de l'estupefacció.– Havies marxat a buscar en James?

La Lily va abraçar-se al coll d'en Severus.

-L'han matat, Sev... la nostra petita...– En Severus Snape va desviar la mirada cap a la paret, convençut que ella ara parlava amb en James. Però la Lily no s'havia mogut, continuava amb el rostre enfonsat al seu coll.– La nostra filla, Sev... – Va repetir la jove.

De sobte, en Severus va sentir un fred intens al cos. Va notar com la seva sang es glaçava i, segons després, va mirar la Lily confós, amb una marcada sensació d'irrealitat.

-Nostra...-va pronunciar en to de dubte. La noia va assentir amb cansament.

-Tu havies marxat... Ho vaig descobrir llavors...- En Severus no va respondre, només va mirar-la amb intensitat.

-Lils... jo... –El món sencer va caure sobre en Severus Snape. Va ser el moment en què va comprendre que de tots els errors que havia comès a la seva encara curta vida, aquell definitivament era el pitjor.

**Tot d'una vaig viure al teu costat. Ara fa massa temps...**

-Ara ja és igual. És morta! L'han matat!- La Lily el va mirar als ulls, plorant desconsoladament.– Ni tan sols vaig poder veure-la. Ni tan sols puc associar-la amb un rostre... No sé quina cara tenia la nostra filla. No sabré mai si s'assemblava a tu o a mi...

-Hauria tornat... Jo només volia que tu tinguessis una oportunitat per ser feliç... - va dir en Severus amb amargor, allunyant-se de la jove, reclinant l'esquena a la paret, davant de la Lily.

-L'he escoltat plorar. Ella era viva Severus... –la noia no podia frenar el plor – Hagués estat una nena forta, Sev. Després dels cruciatus, tenia por que fos morta... però era viva... viva...

En Severus va colpejar la paret de l'habitació, i la Lily va mirar-lo espantada. Però la fúria del mortífag no era contra ella. Ell va baixar el cap, el cabell negre va cobrir el seu rostre, però no va dir res. La noia va continuar parlant amb un to diferent. Era difícil percebre les emocions que transmetia. Era alguna cosa entre amargor, tristesa i desolació.

-Se l'han endut... ni tan sols me l'han deixat sostenir en braços.

En James continuava dempeus a l'habitació, cada vegada més incòmode. Desitjant marxar d'allà i no tornar. Ho veia als ulls de la Lily i també ho veia als de l'Snape. Ell havia deixat d'existir feia estona en aquella cel·la.

-Potser podem intentar trobar la teva filla, Lilian. – La noia el va mirar per primera vegada des de que l'havia vist.

-Heu de marxar! El Senyor de les Forces del Mal no trigarà en arribar i no us pot trobar aquí, Potter.

-Severus, però...

-Mira'm Lily. Et prometo que no descansaré fins que recuperi el seu cos –En Severus va sospirar abatut – però heu de marxar.

Semblava que la Lily s'hagués d'ofegar en aquell plor agònic.

-Potter agafa-la i ves-te'n. No teniu gaire temps, la marca ja em crema. Ell està apunt d'arribar–. En Severus hagués volgut marxar en aquell mateix moment d'allà, amb ella. Abraçar-la i consolar-la la resta dels seus dies, però era realista. 'Si ell se'n anava amb ella, només li complicaria la vida. Encara més...' Hi havia hagut un dia, no tan llunyà, en què aquest pensament havia estat equivocat. Ho sabia. Un dia en què encara hagués tingut una oportunitat d'envellir al seu costat. Però havia comès un error irreparable, i ara aquell pensament era dolorosament encertat. 'Si eres mortífag no tenies dret a dimitir. No hi havia cap racó al món que fos prou recondit per escapar a la fúria de Lord Voldemort. Si se'n anava amb ella, tard o d'hora ho pagarien els dos'.

-James, no si us plau...

-No podem fer res més Lils. Ell té raó. Hem de marxar si volem evitar enfrontar-nos al mateix Voldemort. Ni ell ni jo et podríem protegir si ens ataqués una colla de cavallers de la mort.

En Severus la va mirar als ulls, en silenci.

-Sev...

-És massa tard, Lilian. Jo ja no puc tornar a l'escola com si mai hagués passat res –va sospirar-. Res d'això té volta enrere, però et prometo que trobaré el seu cos i ... –en Severus va tancar els ulls i va empassar saliva –aquell maleït licàntrop no li tornarà a posar un dit a sobre.

**Solitud que amb el teu record s'esvaeix com fi fos el fum d'aquell foc d'estels que crema als teus ulls, als teus ulls. **

La Lily va tenir la llunyana sensació que era important que en Severus sabés que havia estat aquella grotesca dona qui li havia pres la menuda. 'Això no la tornarà a la vida', va repetir-li una veu punyent dins seu i abans que ella pogués reaccionar, en Severus es va atordir a si mateix amb un encanteri, sabent que en despertar seria torturat per haver deixat escapar la presonera.

-No! James no... no el podem deixar aquí!

-No hi podem fer res Lilian. Ell ho ha volgut així –. En James va agafar-la en braços, i va córrer per treure-la d'aquell infern, amb la capa d'invisibilitat posada i la vareta a la mà.

* * *

.

* * *

-M'han dit que entregui aquest cadàver a l'híbrid... – Hores més tard, l'elfa era al bell mig de la sala principal, envoltada d'una colla de mortífags que miraven en Greyback amb expectació. Duia alguna cosa embolicada en un llençol.

Sense ni tan sols dubtar-ho, en Severus va interposar-se entre el licàntrop i l'elfa. Mostrant una indiferència que no sentia en absolut, va sostenir el petit cos sense vida entre les seves mans i va allunyar-se cap a l'exterior, assegurant-los que ell s'encarregaria de desfer-se'n. Que en Greyback ja s'havia divertit prou...

La majoria s'ho va creure... El matrimoni Lestrange es va mirar amb un gest divertit... Ambdós sabien el que en Severus havia sentit per la sang de fang... i ambdós intuïen ara, davant la reacció de l'expert en pocions, que el cognom de la petita mestissa que ara ell duia en braços podria haver estat Snape. En Malfoy ni tan sols havia assistit a la reunió, al·legant motius personals.

Tambalejant-se, amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes, en Severus Snape va disposar-se a sortir de l'edifici.

Havia mantingut les formes davant de tots ells, però en saber que ja no l'observaven, s'havia enfonsat del tot; prement amb força el petit cos contra el seu pit.

Un cop a l'exterior va desaparèixer i va tornar a aparèixer en un fondos bosc, proper a un riu i a una urbanització de cases obreres, que semblaven amagar-se entre els fums d'una xemeneia industrial de les afores. Aquell era el lloc on havia passat tantes i tantes tardes amb la Lily quan eren petits. Va caminar fins a un arbre centenari, on encara hi havia les restes d'un gronxador, fet manualment per dos nens que havien cregut poder compartir tota la seva vida; sense més problemes que els d'aprovar les assignatures d'aquella llegendària escola on esperaven anar.

Va ser llavors, quan agenollat davant l'arbre va atrevir-se a descobrir el cos. La bebè estava nua i no semblava haver patit cap mossegada ni cap agressió del licàntrop... 'segurament havia estat víctima d'un net _Obitus per Subitum_ o, potser, no havia pogut superar les seqüeles dels _crucio_ aplicats a la seva mare o la prematuritat del part... '

En Severus va buscar desesperadament qualsevol semblança que la petita pogués tenir a ell o a la Lily, però aviat va desistir. La pell era pàl·lida, gairebé albina, però les hores havien fet que fos impossible distingir cap semblança en aquell dolç rostre. L'únic que podia identificar amb claretat en Severus era el color del cabell... era rossa... d'un ros tan clar que podia passar gairebé per blanc... ni morena ni pèl-roja... rossa ... encara més rossa que la Johanna... Tot i que no s'ho esperava, tampoc va estranyar-li. Aquell era el color de cabells de la germana bessona de la Lily. 'Segurament els ulls si haguessin estat els de la Lily, segurament hagués tingut uns ulls tan verds com ella, però ara ja no ho sabria mai. Aquells ulls ja no s'obririen per mirar-lo...'

**Vine i mostra'm el vent que fa màgic ****l'alè del teu cos, vine i tornem al jardí on tu i jo vam ser un sol foc. **

Va tornar-la a prémer contra el seu pit, mentre amb la vareta conjurava una profunda fossa just al costat de l'arbre, on amb els dits va localitzar una petita inscripció feta ja molts anys enrere, en temps millors en què jugaven a ser feliços: S. S. X L. E.

Quan va considerar que la fossa era prou profunda, va posar-hi el petit cos, altre cop embolicat entre mantes, amb suma delicadesa. I entre plors i sanglots va tornar a cobrir l'indret de terra. De sobte, en Severus va mirar el seu voltant i va veure una renglera de grans pedres blanques, gairebé tan blanques com el marbre, polides pel riu. Va agafar-ne una i la hi va deixar sobre la terra on ara descansava el que creia que era el cos de la seva filla. Va apuntar-hi la vareta amb la mà tremolosa, i quan va haver acabat, s'hi podia llegir un nom.

Lilian Eileen Snape Evans 1977

En veure aquells noms, que gairebé sense pensar havia posat a la pedra va adonar-se que havia tractat amb odi la seva mare, la única persona, que conjuntament amb la Lily havia intentant comprendre'l. Que hauria passat amb ella? Tossuda com era, devia haver-se inculpat de la mort d'en Tobias... 'Tossuda com era deuria portar mesos a Azkaban sola... si és que encara era viva... o potser en Dumbledore l'havia ajudat a sortir indemne de qualsevol acusació...'

Fins llavors, en Severus s'havia guiat per l'odi que creia sentir cap a ella. Creia que podia odiar-la perquè la seva debilitat l'havia empès a suportar cops i humiliacions d'aquell home, però sobretot perquè havia empès a la Lily a patir la que fins feia poc havia estat la pitjor experiència de la seva vida...

L'odiava perquè la creia tan culpable com ell, per haver-li permès tantes barbaritats... però ara s'adonava que aquell odi no era tan profund com havia cregut... En pensar un nom per la seva filla, havia conjurat el nom de la seva estimada Lily en primer lloc, perquè estava gairebé segur que aquella petita hagués estat gairebé tan brillant com ella, però també havia conjurat el de l'Eileen, inconscientment. Li devia la vida i la màgia a aquella dona i encara que només fos per això no podia odiar-la. Si la seva mare no hagués caigut en mans d'aquell monstre, hagués estat una gran bruixa i una gran mare.

Havia de treure-la d'aquell forat d'Azkaban, encara que no desitjava continuar veient-la... Veure-la seria recordar masses coses que li feien mal. L'únic que li quedava era aquell lloc al costat del riu, aquell indret ple de records on podria tornar sempre i sentir culpa i ressentiment. Odi fervent contra el món, però sobretot contra si mateix. Per no haver sabut veure la realitat, per no haver sabut protegir amb la seva vida l'únic que el feia desitjar viure-la.

Seria el seu secret. Allà on vessaria llàgrimes de sang.

* * *

El sol brillava amb força aquell dia a Malfoy Manor. En Lucius va travessar l'immens jardí amb un somriure al rostre. La missió a Albània no havia estat fàcil. Havien hagut d'extorsionar a un parell de vells bruixots sense saber ben bé perquè. Ell no els hi havia donat gaires explicacions i ells tampoc les havien demanat. Era una bona causa... Durant segles les famílies de bruixots havien hagut d'avergonyir-se del seu poder. La inquisició a l'edat mitjana s'entossudia a perseguir-los i intentava eliminar-los, tot i que la única cosa que aconseguia era cremar viu algun squip amb nocions de màgia, però sense poder per escapar.

Des de ben petit, en Lucius havia pres la lliçó. L'Abraxas, el seu pare, era un home sever que tenia molt clares quines havien de ser les prioritats d'un sang pura. 'Al cap i a la fi, si els muggles sabessin, si tinguessin prou poder per fer-ho, no dubtarien en eliminar-los. Eren gent estranya i desconfiada. Gent intolerant que no veien res més enllà dels seus propis nassos. Gent que no dubtava a tractar d'anormals els seus propis descendents si aquests adquirien el gen màgic. I aquests descendents?¿ Durant segles educats com a veritables _muggles_, aprenent a desconfiar del que no coneixien, quin servei podien fer a la societat màgica?. En tot cas, entorpir el veritable poder... Barrejar-se amb sang pura, provocar que generacions més tard, hi hagués una quantitat encara més gran d'squibs de la que ja hi havia a la societat màgica'.

Però, per una vegada, en Lucius no volia pensar en allò. Aquell era un dia feliç per dues de les famílies més nobles de l'Anglaterra màgica. Els Malfoy i els Black estaven d'enhorabona. Havia nascut una nova estrella a la seva particular constel·lació. Havia rebut un mussol de la seva sogra, no era l'hereu esperat, però sens dubte ja hi hauria temps perquè arribés el nen. Era una nena i, tot i que encara no l'havia vist, estava segur que tindria la bellesa de la seva esposa. Tancant els ulls, ja se la imaginava: rossa i amb els ulls grisos com els dos. Seria tota una nina.

Immers en els seus pensaments, en Lucius va adonar-se que havia arribat davant la porta del seu dormitori. Va quedar-se parat un moment, com si allò que anés a trobar a dins fos el més important que li pogués passar a la vida. No era amic de les demostracions públiques d'afecte, però Merlí sabia que adorava la seva esposa i que la família sempre seria el primer. Un plor va fer-lo despertar del seu estat letàrgic i va entrar amb pas decidit a la cambra.

Allò era casa seva i no havia de tocar cap porta, però quan va travessar el portal es va trobar amb la imatge més màgica que havia vist mai. La Narcisa, amb l'esquena recolzada a la capçalera del llit, i envoltada de coixins de seda, aferrava a una petita bebè entre braços i li donava el pit. La petita, molt més petita del que en Lucius s'havia imaginat, xuclava la llet amb força, mentre posava una de les seves manetes sobre el pit ocult de la senyora Malfoy. Al cap hi duia un gorret de llana rosa, que conjuntava amb el vestit de recent nascut que li deuria haver col·locat la seva sogra, amb l'ajuda de la Walburga que també era per allà.

Sabia que havia nascut molt dèbil, i que el medimag familiar s'havia hagut d'esforçar a aplicar-li tot tipus de pocions curadores i revitalitzadores per mantenir-la viva les primeres hores de vida. Segurament, durant un temps, seria una nena més delicada que les altres, però estava viva i allò era l'únic que importava en aquell moment.

Amb un elegant gest de cap va saludar les dones presents a la cambra, i va apropar-se a la seva dona, que el mirava amb els ulls plens de felicitat, però amb la mirada segura i orgullosa d'una Black.

Ell només va somriure-li i sense poder contenir més la seva curiositat va esperar que ella acabés de donar-li el menjar, per agafar-la entre els seus braços i inspeccionar-la.

**La llum del dia ja se'n va, tot el que comença ha d'acabar.**

En sentir-se en uns braços diferents, la bebè va obrir els seus ulls i va deixar entreveure a en Lucius Malfoy el color de la seva mirada. Eren negres, negres com la nit. Mirant-la en Lucius va creure que podria perdre's en aquells obscurs túnels. Va fer una ganyota de sorpresa i va decidir treure-li el gorret per contemplar de quin color eren els pocs cabells que s'apilaven al seu caparró. Va somriure en comprovar que tenien una tonalitat daurada, però un raig de sol el va treure del seu error. A plena llum del sol, el roig i el daurat jugaven a fet i amagar en els cabells de la bebè. Abans que en Lucius pogués fer cap comentari al respecte, la veu de la Walburga va ressonar al dormitori:

-És increïble, ha heretat els mateixos trets de la meva besàvia, en Cygnus se sentirà tan orgullós... Encara que ella era més pèl-roja. La teva filla té les mateixes tonalitats daurades de tota la família Malfoy –. En Lucius Malfoy va somriure àmpliament, mirant com la petita li empresonava un dels seus dits amb la seva maneta.

-Bé, Cisa espero que l'hereu sigui més Malfoy que Black. Perquè està clar que aquesta petita bruixa és tota una Black!

-Només falta decidir-ne el nom –Aquest cop era la Narcisa qui parlava, contemplant amb fidel admiració l'escena del seu home sostenint a la seva petita filla.

-Sent més Black que Malfoy, crec que està clar –va somriure condescendent en Lucius- Ha de tenir nom d'estrella- va sentenciar mirant la Walburga i la seva sogra, que van assentir amb el cap.

-Lyra... Lyra Malfoy- va respondre la Narcisa a l'instant.

-Fet, doncs... però ara ens falta trobar-hi un padrí. Ha de ser ell qui esculli el segon nom de la nena, tal com marca la tradició de la família.

* * *

La Druella i la Narcisa conversaven amb en Lucius sobre quin seria el padrí adequat per la seva filla. En Lucius havia arribat a proposar en Rodolphus Lestrange com a tal, però les dues dones no semblaven estar gaire satisfetes amb aquesta suggerència. Llavors, la Druella va recordar un comentari que li havia fet en privat el doctor Joseph Blunt en detallar-li la crueltat que havia comès la seva cunyada.

La noia havia mencionat un nom que el medimag no coneixia. Però la Druella tenia una lleugera idea de qui es tractava.

Va recordar com el doctor havia explicat la seva intervenció en el part real de la seva _neta_, de la qual només ella i la Walburga en sabrien l'origen, i va decidir omplir amb una mica de veritat la vida d'aquella bruixeta mestissa que ara seria vista per tots com una veritable sang pura.

-Cisa filla... jo no voldria condicionar la vostra decisió... però podria ser algú en qui el Senyor de les Forces del Mal confiï. La Bel·latrix m'ha parlat del nou. Tinc entès que tu mateix vas recomanar-lo – va dir dirigint-se a en Lucius. Estava convençuda que la Lilian Evans no havia pronunciat aquell nom per casualitat enmig dels treballs de part.

La Narcisa simplement va bufar. No volia que el padrí de la seva filla fos qualsevol.

-T'estic dient que necessitem algú de confiança perquè apadrini la nostra filla –va repetir la Narcisa, dubtant que la seva mare hagués entès la petició.

En Lucius Malfoy va somriure sorprès. Era una estratègia astuta. Mai havia pensat en la seva sogra com una gran estratega.

-Et refereixes a en Severus Snape?

-Crec que la persona més adequada és ell, Lucius –La Druella tenia els seus propis motius, però sabia que en Lucius no els podria saber mai-. En poc temps, l'Snape s'està convertint en una de les persones de confiança d'Ell. És un mag força poderós i, fins on sabem, té grans aspiracions. Simplement penso que seria un bon padrí. Sempre us ha demostrat lleialtat.

La Narcisa se la va mirar estupefacta, però aviat va esbossar un tímid somriure.

-Era un noi estrany a l'escola i tinc entès que no ha acabat els seus estudis, però també tinc entès que tu –dirigint-se a en Lucius- estàs convençut que farà grans coses per la noble causa que us espera. Potser no és mala idea.

-En efecte, necessitem envoltar-nos dels millors- La veu d'en Lucius Malfoy era decidida i orgullosa- Si accepta, serà un bon padrí.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Setmanes desprès, a Hogwarts... En una butaca de la sala comú de Gryffindor, la Lily estava desperta i callada, però amb semblant trist. - Que li succeeix?- Va preguntar en Peter Pettigrew, amb una innocència que rondava els límits de la incomprensió més absoluta. Ell estaria content si hagués sortit viu d'aquell niu de mortífags.

- Té una forta depressió per tot el que ha succeït. No accepta que la seva filla estigui morta...–va contestar-li amb aire trist en Remus, col·locant el seu cop a l'espatlla d'en Sirius.

-Entenc... però perquè no l'animes, James? –va preguntar ara en Peter dirigint-se al noi de cabell despentinat.

-No m'atreveixo a molestar-la, Pet... Últimament prefereix estar sola... segurament és una cosa que hauríem de respectar...

-Dóna-li temps, James. Ha de ser realment dur- Va respondre el sempre amable Llunàtic.

-No hi ha temps, falta menys d'una setmana perquè s'acabi el curs. Els professors han permès que s'examini al setembre... perquè no perdi el proper curs... i ella es quedarà aquí amb la Johanna un temps més, mentre es recupera... Però en Dumbledore ha estat força taxatiu... Me'n he d'anar... No em puc quedar amb ella...

-Però perquè?-va preguntar ara en Sirius amb els ulls brillant de ràbia- Tu eres el pare d'aquella criatura... Tu ets qui tens més dret a estar al seu costat!.

El silenci va inundar el dormitori dels nois. En Remus i en James es van mirar amb trista complicitat, els dos sabien qui era el veritable pare d'aquella pobre innocent que havia abandonat el món abans de poder-lo conèixer, però aquell era un secret que tenien intenció d'endur-se a la tomba...

**Tu has agafat un tren que no saps on et durà i jo un camí que mai esborrarà la darrera mirada enrere...**

No era l'única cosa que en James amagava als seus amics. La Lily, entre plors, li havia explicat com havia passat tot. L'aparició de la Walburga, les mencions al Sirius, el doctor entregant-li el bebè a l'elf, i la dona de nou cridant a en Greyback. Però ambdós havien decidit que era millor que tots pensessin que havia estat el temible licàntrop el que li havia provocat el part i s'havia encarregat de matar la criatura... No volien ferir a en Sirius amb la veritat... Sabien que el jove Black es feia el fort quan es tractava de parlar de la seva família, però en el fons li dolia l'actitud de tots ells. No volien destrossar-lo amb una veritat del tot innecessària.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

_Per alguna estranya raó__ que desconeixia, era al despatx d'en Dumbledore. Sol. En Severus se sentia abatut. Un abatiment diferent del que havia viscut fins aleshores. Més corrosiu, si realment allò era possible. _

_-Com has entrat? – Va preguntar sorprès a una noia d'uns vint anys que li era estranyament familiar. L'havia vist abans a algun lloc.– Acabo de canviar la contrasenya fa només mitja hora i no li he dit a ningú. _

_-No m'agrada dedicar-me a espiar el director de l'escola, però ja que et negues a mirar-me a la cara... – La veu de la jove, pèl-roja i de pell pàl·lida, sonava dolguda. – Crec que em mereixo alguna explicació, no?_

_-Que vols? –Va avançar impàvid cap als quadres que hi havia darrere l'escriptori. La noia no va semblar atemorida -. No hauries de malgastar el teu temps en visitar a cavallers de la mort. _

_-Només volia dir-te que crec que has fet allò que era correcte. Pensava que necessitaves saber-ho. _

_-Ho creus__?-. Va preguntar incrèdul. _

_-Ho sé.- Va mostrar-se'n totalment convençuda -. En Severus va mirar-la als ulls per primera vegada i ella va limitar-se a somriure abans de creuar la porta del despatx en direcció a un altre punt del castell. _

Va despertar entre suors. Estava convençut que no era la primera vegada que somiava una escena semblant, tot i que en aquesta ocasió recordava el seu interlocutor. Aquella noia... 'perquè somiava amb una persona que ni tan sols coneixia?'.

De sobte, algú va picar la porta de la cambra...

En Severus va obrir amb desgana, esperant-hi trobar algun elf domèstic. En comptes d'això, però, en obrir la porta va trobar-se la figura allargada d'en Lucius Malfoy, amb un somriure –que de no haver-lo conegut, li hauria semblat _amable_-.

-Vinc a oferir-te un dels majors honors que podria rebre un _amic_ de la família Malfoy –Tot i l'entonació especial que en Lucius va posar a la paraula _amic_, en Severus va obrir bé els ulls en detectar la manca de sorna o ironia en el to del seu interlocutor.

-Tu diràs – Ja feia setmanes que en Severus encara s'havia tancat més en si mateix, i el seu to era ara més amarg que uns mesos enrere, com si sempre portés una pesada càrrega amb ell.

-La Narcisa i jo hem decidit que volem que siguis el padrí de la nostra primera filla-. En sentir això en Severus va contenir una ganyota. Li convenia estar bé amb una de les mans dretes del seu senyor, però ser padrí d'una criatura consentida i arrogant, com s'imaginava que hauria de ser qualsevol fill d'en Lucius, no entrava als seus plans.

-Perquè jo?-Va preguntar secament, sense deixar entreveure en la pregunta cap tipus de curiositat.

-Perquè ets el més adequat. Volem algú digne de ser el padrí d'una veritable sang pura com ella. Algú digne de la causa que ens mou.-En Severus, davant la determinació de l'home, va limitar-se a aixecar a una cella.

-Acceptes?

-Si... Suposo- Va acceptar per pur compromís, però no va poder evitar pensar en la sort d'en Lucius. Mai li havien agradat els nens, però la pèrdua del que hauria estat un vincle etern entre ell i la Lily encara era massa recent. Encara se'n culpava contínuament. Ja només li importava sobreviure, i ser el padrí d'una Malfoy li podria assegurar aquest punt.

-T'esperem el dia de la presentació en societat, doncs. Pensa en un segon nom. Es diu Lyra, Lyra Malfoy, però és tota una Black.- I el to orgullós d'en Lucius no deixava dubtes al respecte, aquella criatura seria el seu ullet dret, la seva nina preferida.

* * *

.

* * *

El sol sortia per darrere de frondosos núvols, deixant entreveure alguns raigs que amb prou feines escalfaven el matí. Les agulles del gran rellotge de l'església amb prou feines marcaven les vuit i la ciutat encara es trobava adormida aquell tebi diumenge.

**La darrera mirada enrere****...**

Tanmateix, no tot era silenci i tranquil·litat en aquell barri _muggle_ de Londres. Creuant la plaça principal, i caminant pel pedregós i brut terra del carrer, es podia arribar a una mansió la façana de la qual era invisible als ulls ignorants. Amb portes obertes tan sols per als qui responguessin al seu lema. Toujours pur.

Aquell dia, l'enrenou i l'excitació envaïen l'aire sempre tan solemne i aristocràtic del lloc. Es ficava als racons més recòndits de la mansió, com a una cosa atípica, donant-li un aspecte diferent, més familiar.

Entre xerrades i murmuris, tots comentaven el que es coneixia com el naixement més important dels últims temps a l'antiga i noble casa Black. Curiosament, una criatura que no duria el cognom Black. Una Malfoy. Malgrat tot, en Cygnus Black havia insistit que l'acte fos a casa la seva germana, l'antiga mansió on ell havia crescut, perquè per ell -desconeixedor de les intrigues de la Walburga- aquella néta era important, i havia de quedar clar, des del principi, que també era una Black. Tot i ser una Malfoy.

L'Abraxas Malfoy hi havia estat d'acord, quan arribés l'hereu, seria el moment d'omplir-se d'orgull i exigir el protagonisme adequat sobre el naixement del nadó.

La petita Lyra Eileen Malfoy havia nascut. Finalment, en Severus havia comunicat a en Lucius, que Eileen seria el nom escollit per la seva fillola... un homenatge, a una mare a qui pensava rescatar en breu de les quatre parets d'Azkaban, i a una filla a qui només havia pogut atorgar aquest nom sobre una freda pedra.

Segons ordres de la família més immediata de la Narcisa i d'en Lucius, tot el món màgic havia de saber-ho i sentir-se exultant per un esdeveniment semblant. Ésser Black o Malfoy et feia pràcticament de la noblesa.

Allà estaven els orgullosos pares, els altius progenitors, en el centre del gran saló. En una posició destacada, perquè ningú no dubtés de la seva grandesa. Amb un cabàs de fines sedes verdes i platejades al seu costat, on una petita nounada amb prou feines obria els seus grans ulls negres, segurament intimidada per la quantitat de persones que s'apropaven a observar-la.

Entre ells, molts es limitaven a felicitar la mare tal com el compromís manava. D'altres, quedaven meravellats per la bellesa de la bebè i un somriure no tardava a aparèixer als seus rostres. Tanmateix, també estaven els que en apropar-se, una brillantor d'enveja apareixia en la seva mirada, tenint present el que estava destinat per aquella petita, tan sols per portar un nom de tant pes i tan valuós. Uns pocs, però, van fixar-se també, amb certa curiositat, en un dels trets menys Malfoy de la nena... els seus cabells, encara entre el ros i el pèl-roig.

Aquest no era el cas d'un jove de cabells negres, que va entrar a la casa amb la incomoditat de qui se sent fora de lloc, i que ni tan sols va apropar-se per contemplar d'aprop la seva fillola, tot i la insistent mirada d'en Lucius Malfoy.

Tanmateix va observar-la de lluny. En veure-la allà tan petita i indefensa va quedar-se parat, en absolut silenci, recordant la bebè que havia enterrat setmanes enrere. Imaginant-se la Lily sostenint en braços una filla seva. 'Per merlí. Una menuda dels dos'.

-Snape, què em dius de la teva fillola?

L'Slytherin va posar la seva mirada als freds ulls de la Bel·latrix, que pretenia fingir amabilitat.

-Encantadora – va sentenciar el noi amb un to arrogant, sense perdre el somriure.

Dit això i sense esperar resposta, va caminar cap als jardins. Pensant que allà trobaria una mica de tranquil·litat per reflexionar sobre tots aquells sentiments que l'havien envaït en veure la petita, en aferrar-se a l'estúpid somni d'una família que ja no tindria. Enfadat amb si mateix, va decidir lluitar per desterrar qualsevol sentiment de la seva ment. Havia de tenir cura amb les seves reaccions. Ara ja no podia desdir-se'n... allò era el seu món. 'No podies ser mortífag i dimitir-ne sense acabar mort. Per molt que desitgés buscar la Lily i abraçar-la, se'n mantindria allunyat.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Un any després, la Lily era asseguda en una butaca blanca, era al centre del saló, al costat de la petita xemeneia _muggle_ que, en aquells moments, estava apagada.

'Llar, dolça llar...'

L'ex - Gryffindor va sospirar i va observar l'exterior per la finestra amb la mirada perduda.

Havien passat uns mesos des de que havia acabat Hogwarts. Recordava els detalls de la festa de comiat, havia estat molt simple, el banquet de tots els anys i després una xerrada d'en Dumbledore, acompanyada d'uns diplomes màgics. La Lily estava relativament contenta perquè havia tret molt bones notes en tots els exàmens, encara que tampoc no se'n sorprenia gaire; ja que havia estudiat la major part del curs. Concentrar-se en els llibres impedia que pensés en tot el que havia viscut.

El resultat havia estat treure Extraordinaris en tots els seus exàmens, menys en Transformacions on havia obtingut un Supera les expectatives.

Després de fer-se a la idea que la seva menuda era morta, s'havia tancat en ella mateixa i havia dedicat la major part del seu temps als estudis. Tenia un sol objectiu: ser auror i impedir que algú més visqués aquella atrocitat.

**La darrera mirada enrere...**

'El meu futur és perillós però he de venjar la meva petita. És l'únic camí que puc emprendre'. Aquella idea s'havia convertit en el motiu per al qual es despertava cada matí.

I estava convençuda que ho aconseguiria. Assistia a un curs avançat per ser-ho. En James, en Sirius i ella eren els millors de la seva classe.

A en Remus no li entusiasmava gaire la idea, ell desitjava ensenyar i mostrar els seus coneixements a altra gent, encara que en aquell moment s'estava prenent un any sabàtic perquè amb el seu petit problema "pelut" no era segur que l'acceptessin enlloc. Tot i que la Lily tenia la sospita que en Dumbledore convenceria els responsables de qualsevol curs per a què ho permetessin.

La Johanna, en canvi, havia començat a estudiar medimagia. El seu sentit del bé i de la justícia l'havien empès a voler cuidar els que ho necessitaven des d'un altre vessant que no fos la lluita.

De sobte, va sonar el timbre. Uns passos accelerats van obrir la porta de la casa de la Lily, i un crit ofegat es va sentir a la llunyania, uns segons després es va convertir en un xiuxiueig malhumorat:

-Ara... ara mateix ve.

-Lily.- La Petúnia va obrir la porta del saló, estava vermella com un tomàquet i tenia els llavis frunzits i de mal humor, els seus ulls tenien una brillantor d'enveja. La Lily es va incorporar amb una mirada curiosa: - Pregunten per mi?.

- En Potter pregunta per tu.

-James?- Ulls marrons, cabell atzabeja i un somriure encantador. El morè va besar a la Lily només aparèixer, atraient-la cap a ell per la cintura. Ella es va sentir una mica incòmoda, mai s'acabaria d'acostumar a aquells petons tan espontanis. A més tenia la sensació d'estar sent vigilada per la seva germana. Va girar una mica el cap per darrere de la seva espatlla i va veure un rínxol ros sobresortir al fons del passadís. La Lily va sospirar.

-Passa al saló. Quina sorpresa! No m'imaginava que vinguessis…

-No pensava fer-ho, però et trobava a faltar molt. T'he portat un regal.

-Per Merlí! M'estàs mimant massa. - Va dir la Lily amb un somriure. En James va estendre la seva mà i li va lliurar un paquet vermell amb un llaç porprat. La Lily el va obrir acuradament per no trencar el paper de regal i va extreure una cinta vermella del seu interior.

-Un llaç?- Va preguntar sorpresa a en James.

-Fixa't el que té marcat al centre.

La Lily va entretancar els ulls i va alçar amb les dues mans el llaç vermell. Al centre i en daurat tenia un dibuix molt ben elaborat, era semblant a.... un fènix? Va mirar a en James que semblava esperar una resposta.

-En Dumbledore em va dir que te'l donés, malgrat que em vaig negar a fer-ho, però vaig estar parlant amb ell, em va dir que no podia mantenir-te allunyada de la guerra que començarà, que tenies dret a escollir.

La Lily ho va comprendre tot. En Dumbledore volia que s'unís a l'Orde del Fènix, un grup que lluitaria i resistiria contra en Voldemort i els mortífags.

Una part d'ella estava desitjant acceptar el repte, era l'oportunitat de venjar-se, però l'altre s'hi resistia. Què passaria si en una batalla es trobava amb en Severus? Seria incapaç d'atacar-lo, tot aquell temps s'havia obligat a si mateixa a oblidar-se'n, però havien compartit masses coses, era com una part de la seva vida... d'ella mateixa…

Va tancar els ulls. Seria dur, però havia d'acceptar-ho, ara eren dues persones que no tenien res en comú. L'única cosa que havien arribat a compartir, a part del seu amor, era aquella menuda amb la que pensava contínuament... però era morta i la Lily ni tan sols tenia un lloc on plorar-la.

Havia intentat passar pàgina, però sabia que no ho havia aconseguit. 'Merlí sabia que havia fet tot el que estava en les seves mans per oblidar... havia acceptat mantenir en James al seu costat... amb l'esperança d'enamorar-se'n, però havia estat en va'.

-Bé, m'uniré a l'Orde, estic desitjant fer-ho.

-Lilian, estàs segura?

-Mai no ho he estat més en... en la meva vida.

En aquell moment unes veus es van sentir des de l'entrada i un parell de caps es van deixar veure des de la porta, es tractava del pare de la Lily. Acabava d'arribar del carrer amb la Johanna.

-¡Oh Lily! Veig que en James és aquí, encantat de veure't estimat. – En James va fer una petita reverència a ambdós i va somriure fent que una brillantor fulgorosa s'estengués per tota l'habitació.

-Venim de fer la compra, per què no et quedes a sopar? He portat una llagosta boníssima.- La Johanna només va somriure.

-Enviaré un parell d'òlibes i em quedo, si no és molèstia clar.

-Clar que no, ens encanta que els amics de la Lily vinguin a menjar o a sopar. Estimada, te'n recordes quan venia en Severus?- Va preguntar el pare de la Lily mirant la seva filla amb tendresa. Però la Johanna i ella mateixa semblaven incòmodes. – Era un bon noi. Llàstima que es comportés d'aquella manera quan el necessitaves.

-Papa!- La Lily estava furiosa. 'Per quins nassos havia d'haver-ho recordat?' I més davant d'en James... Va sentir una punxada al pit. En James es va aixecar de sobte.

-Crec que caldrà deixar el sopar per a un altre moment, acabo de recordar que vaig prometre a la meva mare ajudar-la amb el sopar.

-James si us plau!- La Johanna semblava decidida a aturar-lo, però en James es va aixecar i es va dirigir fins a la porta a pas ràpid.

-Crec que has ficat la pota. - Va xiuxiuejar la Petúnia divertida.- No t'adones que l'anor… el noi està gelós?

-Què? -L'home va fer un gest amb el cap. - No pretenia que s'enfadés, sembla un bon xaval, crec que m'hauria de disculpar.

-Serà millor que els deixis sols ara. - Va respondre la bessona de la Lily amb un gest cansat, en veure que la seva germana se li havia avançat i intentava raonar amb en James.

La Lily va passar pel mig de la seva família, i va seguir al trot a en James, que ja sortia per la porta davantera. Va arribar a temps per agafar-lo del braç abans que desaparegués. Havien passat els exàmens al llarg del setè curs.

-Espera James! Deixa'm explicar-t'ho…

-No hi ha res que explicar Lily, no estic enfadat ni res d'això.

-Llavors per què nassos t'has comportat així?- La Lily va fer que en James es girés fins que els ulls van quedar-li davant dels seus. La seva mirada era una barreja de tristesa i coratge.

-És només que no m'esperava que, malgrat tot, l'Snape caigués tan bé al teu pare. I jo... tot just els conec, i sóc el teu xicot formal. Se suposa que pensa que jo era el pare de…-. En James va callar en sec en adonar-se el què anava a dir, i la Lily va preferir fer veure que no l'havia entès.

-Bé, és un amic de la infantesa, és normal que els meus pares es portessin bé amb ell, no et preocupis. El meu pare no ho ha dit amb intenció d'ofendre, no se n'ha ni adonat.

-Ho sé, ho sé. – El morè va sospirar i va girar el cap. Després va afegir molt baixet:- Pot ser que només estigui una mica gelós, perquè no sóc el primer noi que els teus pares coneixen.

-Quina ximpleria James. – La Lily es va posar de puntetes, i va deixar un ràpid petó als llavis d'en James. - Creus que els teus pares se les arreglaran sols per sopar?

-Clar que si, a més jo només empitjoraria la vetllada, l'únic que sé fer bé és pasta.- Va abraçar a la Lily amb tendresa i ambdós van creuar el llindar per entrar de nou a la casa.

-Per cert, quan avisaràs a la teva família del nostre petit pla de futur?- Va preguntar en James amb astúcia. - M'agradaria parlar amb el teu pare.

-Jo... -La Lily el va mirar preocupada. 'Se'n havia oblidat per complet'. Havia estat a punt de dir-li que no, però no havia volgut fer-li mal. En James s'havia convertit en el seu àngel de la guarda, i havia estat un dels què més l'havia ajudat a sortir de la depressió per la que havia passat just després del part i els mesos posteriors.

Encara sentia punxades al cor en pensar en l'Slytherin, però calia mirar al futur, per molt mal que fes i, de moment, només va poder titubejar. - No... no... m'ho has demanat formalment encara...

-Tens raó – En James va somriure.- I després ho direm a en Remus i en Sirius. Vull que siguin els primers en saber-ho-. El rostre d'en James va mostrar un somriure entremaliat -. Encara que potser no s'ho mereixen!

-No els hi ho perdonaràs mai?

-Són els meus millors amics... i van estar tot un any sense dir-m'ho! - En James Potter va fer un somriure murri i va recordar el moment en què a final de setè va descobrir el secret dels seus companys:

_Quan en James ho va saber, el primer que va pensar va ser..., bé quan va poder sortir de l'estat de xoc en el qual es trobava i fer que les seves neurones funcionessin de nou, el que va pensar va ser 'normal'._

_Estava sent un dissabte com qualsevol altre, fins a aquell moment, havia deixat als seus companys tombats plàcidament al sol de la tarda, al costat del llac, en el seu arbre preferit. I ell havia decidit que fer un volt en escombra era el millor per passar l'estona, amb l'aire a la cara, a més velocitat de la què anava normalment i serpentejant entre les torres del castell. Quan estava començant a avorrir-se va veure a en Peter parlant animadament amb una Hufflepuff de cinquè que li somreia i l'abraçava. Va somriure. Pensant en com s'havia callat allò en Cuapelada, i va decidir córrer a explicar-ho als altres rondadors._

_Seguien al llac però estaven dempeus, en Remus recolzat en l'arbre i en Sirius al davant, des de lluny semblava que discutien. Una d'aquelles baralles tan seves amb molta pólvora i poques bales._

_S'acostava a ells quan va escoltar una cosa que va fer que es parés en sec._

_- Segur que vols fer-ho?_

_- En James ho entendrà._

_- Sí, però li semblarà estrany._

_- Això segur. - Va contestar en Sirius amb una ganyota. I aquí va ser quan en James va decidir parar: 'Parlaven d'ell?, era sospitós, altament sospitós'. Sobretot perquè en Remus no semblava totalment convençut a poder explicar-li allò de què estaven parlant. Els va espiar des dels arbustos._

_-Vols dir que no te'n avergonyeixes?_

_-No diguis ximpleries Llunàtic!_

_Llavors va ser quan va passar el què en James denominaria després amb humor com "el major horror que he vist en tota la meva vida". En Remus va aixecar una mà i la va posar al coll d'en Sirius; i en Sirius, en comptes de cridar-lo o deixar-li anar alguna de les seves impertinències, es va deixar caure sobre ell i va començar a besar-lo amb una delicadesa totalment impròpia d'ell._

_En James estava com hipnotitzat, amb els ulls fixos en aquell petó que es tornava urgent i possessiu per moments. Quan va estar segur que no era una al·lucinació i que el que veia era totalment real li van aparèixer al cap totes aquelles vegades que de sobte desapareixien els dos i va entendre perquè li semblava tan natural. En Sirius i en Remus es complementaven d'una manera sorprenent, des de primer es necessitaven i es buscaven, no podien estar l'un sense l'altre. Ira i temprança. Assossec i energia. Va sentir que aquella unió que compartien estava per sobre de tot i de tots, del col·legi, de la família, fins i tot d'ells mateixos i de la Johanna._

_Va tornar a centrar la seva mirada en ells i va decidir sortir del seu amagatall abans que veiés coses que realment preferia ni imaginar. Estava a uns cinc passos i ells seguien besant-se aliens a tot i sense pensar que qualsevol podia passar per allí i sorprendre'ls._

_En James ja recuperat va gargamellejar i els va dir en to de burla: - Preferiu que vingui més tard? Encara que si voleu continuar jo buscaria un lloc més íntim._

_En Sirius i en Remus es van separar d'un salt, abans que en James acabés de parlar._

_-Venia a explicar-vos una tafaneria d'en Peter, però la vostra sembla moltíssim més interessant!-._

_En Remus va baixar la mirada envermellint lleugerament. A en Sirius li brillaven els ulls i tenia aquell somriure caní i satisfet, va abraçar a en Remus._

_-Bé, ja que en Cornamenta ha tret el tema... – Va ser una llarga història que en James va escoltar amb un somriure d'orella a orella._


	32. El diable, la princesa i jo

**Cap.32****: El diable, la princesa i jo**

**Un bell somni m'ha deixat a les portes de ciutat dono voltes per muralles, el sol crema i jo tinc fred. El meu somni és la princesa i una vida al seu costat. Jo somnio, però no puc obrir les portes de ciutat.**

-Papa! Papa! - va ser la cristal·lina veu que va rebre en Lucius quan va entrar a la mansió, seguida per una nena petita de cabells rojos i ondulats, ulls del color d'una nit sense lluna, pell blanca com la neu pura, i el vestit més bell i car que una nena pogués tenir als seus dos anys d'edat. Immediatament va llançar-se als braços d'en Lucius.

-Princesa. Que fas fora de la teva habitació? - Un dels homes més poderosos, temuts i rics del món màgic estava completament rendit a la mercè de la petita bruixa. Les seves robes costaven més galions del què moltes persones podien guanyar en una vida sencera, però en Lucius era de genolls, al terra, jugant i embrutant-se amb la seva petita. A qui va prendre en braços per anar a trobar la seva esposa. Només es permetia mostres d'afecte d'aquest tipus, quan era a casa i no hi havia ningú que pogués jutjar-lo.

-On són la teva mare i la teva àvia?

-Lucius? - aquesta vegada va ser la veu de la Narcisa la que va sonar, mentre baixava les escales, amb un vestit tan bell com el de la nena. A simple vista la blancor daurada de la parella contrastava graciosament amb el cabell pèl-roig de la seva filla. Les tonalitats daurades dels seus primers mesos de vida s'havien esfumat amb el temps.

-Mama. El papa és aquí!- va dir la Lyra sense deixar anar en Lucius. La Narcisa es va apropar a ambdós, li va fer un petó al seu espòs i va dirigir-se amb tendresa a la seva filla.

-Vida meva, és hora del teu bany, vine amb mi. En Dobby t'espera.

-No! Vull a en papa... Vull que vegi com em banyo!- va insistir aferrant-se més a en Lucius.

-Fes cas a la teva mare petita, jo vindré a veure't més tard.

-Vull un conte papa!

- No ho dubtis princesa – va fer-li un petó a la galta lleugerament pigada – ara ves amb la teva mare i després vindré i t'explicaré el conte que tu vulguis.

La Narcisa va observar admirada el somriure de la seva filla, i va dirigir-se al seu espòs – És tan perfecta. Gairebé és estrany pensar que havíem patit tant per tenir l'hereu.

-Això ja no em preocupa. La Lyra serà una gran bruixa ho ha demostrat des de ben petita. Estaria orgullós de què fos ella qui es quedés amb tota l'herència dels Malfoy. Seria una gran representant de la família -. La nena va continuar somrient en braços de la seva mare, sense entendre ni una de les paraules d'en Lucius Malfoy, però feliç de tenir amb ella els seus pares junts, i de poder mossegar amb ganes el seu zing-zing preferit sense que ells se'n adonessin. Perquè quan se'n adonaven, en Lucius sempre li treia, dient-li que allò era de nens petits, que ella s'havia de comportar com una senyoreta. Una senyoreta de dos anys.

* * *

En aquell moment, una senyora gran i tibada, tan delicada com una nina de porcellana va aparèixer per la porta amb una acompanyant, bastant menys bella i força grassa, que semblava horroritzada davant les paraules de la parella. La Druella i la Walburga Black eren a la mansió. Una perquè hi passava tan temps que pràcticament hi vivia, sobretot des de què s'havia quedat vídua, l'últim mig any. L'altra perquè mai es cansava de turmentar la seva cunyada.

La Walburga havia cregut fermament que en Lucius buscaria l'hereu tan aviat com pogués, però el temps passava i la petita impostora s'havia guanyat un lloc destacat al cor de tots els membres de la casa. Fins i tot la Druella, que sabia la veritat, semblava sentir una especial debilitat per aquella mocosa de cabell cada vegada més roig.

**Un diable en té les claus. Li trucaré i em vendré.**

-Si no tens l'hereu aviat, donaràs un disgust al teu pare Lucius. Ho saps.

-La nostra princesa serà prou bona bruixa per ocupar aquest lloc, estigues segura d'això estimada Walburga – La mare d'en Regulus va sentir ràbia d'ella mateixa. Mai s'hauria pensat que aquella nena acabaria fent perillar la dinastia dels Malfoy, i també la dels Black... En Regulus no semblava disposat a aparellar-se, i el seu altre fill, en Sirius, era 'mort'. Quant a les filles de la Druella, la Bel·latrix no semblava gaire entusiasmada en procrear, i... bé només quedava la Narcisa. 'No podia ser que aquella mocosa es quedés amb dues herències que no li pertanyien. No podia ser perquè era una vulgar bruixa mestissa, filla d'una sang de fang, i perquè la Walburga s'enrabiava encara més en pensar que ella havia creat aquella situació. Encara que l'alternativa hagués estat veure repudiada la seva neboda. Patir una altra vergonya a la família Black. I això era del tot inconcebible'.

-Doncs jo no estic segura que aquesta nena hagi de ser tan bona bruixa. No m'arriscaria a deixar tot el futur de dues famílies en mans d'una sola criatura – El to de la Walburga començava a ser desagradable. Feia molt temps que pressionava la seva cunyada perquè donés pressa a la Narcisa en aquest afer, però el seu pla no semblava donar el fruit adequat.

-Et recordo Walburga que la primera vegada que la Lyra va manifestar signes de màgia va ser amb tan sols set mesos, fent girar a l'aire un dels seus peluixos preferits. Tu mateixa hi eres.– va recordar-li amb to burleta i orgullós en Lucius.

-Si tia... jo no insistiria en això davant del meu espòs. Des d'aquell precís moment, la Lyra va convertir-se de manera definitiva en l'orgull més preuat d'en Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Temps després, lluny de Malfoy Manor, una jove intentava fingir un somriure davant del mirall.

**El diable m'ha donat les claus de les portes i una cançó. La cançó és per la princesa, conjur d'amor, m'ha d'estimar.**

-Lily, es fa tard. No voldràs fer esperar a en James, veritat?- En Charles Evans va cridar la seva filla des de darrere la porta -. No t'hi esforcis tant! Saps que estaràs preciosa.

En la soledat de la seva habitació, la Lily va intentar que el somriure que s'esforçava en fingir arribés als seus ulls. 'Una mirada alegre aconseguirà amagar aquesta maleïda tristesa'. Llavors, la porta va obrir-se, i una Johanna radiant, amb els cabells lligats en un recollit, i un vestit vermell de gala va entrar sense avisar.

-Au va, reina! Necessites que t'ajudi? – La veu de la noia va sonar alegre, però va mirar-se preocupada la seva germana – Si espera gaire, a en James li vindrà un cobriment de cor.

-Fer-lo esperar? Ell ja ha esperat molt... – La Johanna va notar el to melancòlic de la resposta, i va abraçar la Lily, encara en barnús, per l'esquena.

-No tens perquè fer-ho, Lils. Saps que et farem costat encara que te'n facis enrere.

-Saps que en James no es mereix... – Però la Johanna no va deixar-la acabar la frase.

-Lils, si us plau. Porto massa temps escoltant com parles del que en James es mereix i no es mereix. Pensa una mica en tu germaneta. Que és el que tu et mereixes?

-Prou Hanna, prou!- la Lily va sentir com se li formava un nus a la gola de l'estómac – Em sembla que saps perfectament la llista de coses que no em mereixia, i tot i així han passat.

Un silenci incòmode va escampar-se per l'habitació. Fins que va sentir-se el so del rellotge de la cuina, eren les dotze del migdia.

-Jo només intentava dir-te el que ja et porto dient fa mesos. Tot ha estat molt ràpid. Ell tenia molta pressa, i tu no has sabut frenar-li l'entusiasme. Però no vull que cometis cap error – la Johanna va sospirar i va mirar per la finestra – T'entenc, Lils. En James t'estima i et fa sentir bé, però en podeu sortir malparats els dos. Ho saps.

-Puc i vull fer-ho Hanna – la Lily va tornar a contemplar el seu reflex al mirall – No vull enganyar a ningú, menys a tu germaneta. Hi ha coses que no s'obliden i dur un fill al ventre durant set mesos n'és una. Però tot i així , amb la menuda i tot, realment creus que hi hagués hagut cap possibilitat de formar una família amb ... ?. – Una llàgrima va rodolar pel seu rostre.- Ni tan sols en puc dir el nom sense tenir la sensació que tot s'enfonsa Hanna. Tot sovint tinc aquesta sensació que m'asfixia, que m'oprimeix el pit, que no em deixa respirar. És horrible!

La Lily va assecar-se amb brusquedat les llàgrimes i va disposar-se a arreglar-se. Amb aquell vestit tan blanc que havia escollit setmanes enrere acompanyada per la mateixa Johanna i un senzill collar de perles, heretat de la seva mare. Va ser llavors quan va adonar-se que al coll hi duia una petita medalla platejada, amb una serp dibuixada. 'El seu particular enllaç amb en Severus'. La Johanna va observar-la en silenci, sense dir res.

Va treure-se-la amb una lentitud agònica. 'Perquè sentia que separar-se'n era una traïció? Era en Severus qui havia escollit. Era ell qui se'n havia anat abans. S'havien jurat amor etern, a través d'aquell vincle antic que suposadament havia de ser indestructible, però que mai s'havia manifestat'.

**Un cop dins de la ciutat veig la torre on s'està. Treu el cap per la finestra i em penjo dels seus ulls. Ella té rínxols als cabells, i en una galta una lluna.**

'Per què, Severus? Per què?'

* * *

La seva bessona li cenyia les cintes de seda del vestit de núvia, perquè s'ajustés a la perfecció a la seva cintura. De tan bonica que lluïa semblava irreal.

-Déu meu... - va sospirar el seu pare amb llàgrimes d'emoció als ulls.- Si sembles un àngel...  
La seva germana gran va arrufar les celles i va sortir de l'habitació sense dir paraula. Sentia una gelosia atroç, de la seva bellesa, de la riquesa del seu futur marit, que els permetria viure sense haver de treballar, i de la vida brillant i prometedora que els esperava.

-Jo també vaig plorar el dia que em vaig casar amb la teva mare. I era tot un home!-. Va dir el seu pare per consolar-la quan va veure que la Lily plorava en silenci, mentre la Johanna l'acabava d'arreglar. Diuen que porta bona sort plorar el dia del teu casament.

'Sort? En aquells moments se sentia la persona més desafortunada del món. Amb tota seguretat tots els convidats comentarien en veure-la que la núvia semblava un àngel, un cigne, una deessa... I mil barbaritats més. Però cada minut que passava se sentia pitjor'.

-Si estimes en James la meitat del que ell et vol, sereu immensament feliços.- En Charles Evans va fer el comentari de bona fe. Simplement com una forma d'expressar-li a la Lily com d'enamorat en veia en James. Aquell noi li havia caigut bé des del primer moment. 'Es veia tan que estava completament enamorat de la Lilian'.

'Si, va pensar, estimo en James, estimo en James, estimo en James ... Estimo en James?'  
Desitjava tant tenir davant seu els ulls alegres d'en James, i el seu somriure de nen entremaliat, i no obstant això era incapaç d'apartar de la seva ment aquella mirada negra i punxant com un punyal.

Ella sabia que l'adolescent lànguid i callat que estimava ja no existia. Ara era un home sever, ombrívol i pàl·lid com el marbre, i formava part del bàndol que li havia pres la seva filla. 'La seva petita, que un mes enrere hagués fet dos anys. El seu petit àngel. Perquè en la ment de la Lily era en allò en què s'havia convertit el seu bebè, en el seu petit àngel de la guarda. Aquest pensament la consolava, encara que només fos una mica'.

* * *

-Afanya't, Lils.- la va apressar la seva germana donant els últims tocs al seu pentinat- en James ja fa estona que deu esperar-se a l'església.

La Hanna va marxar deixant-la tota sola. La pèl-roja va mirar el seu reflex al mirall del tocador. Ni tan sols s'havia adonat que la Johanna havia convertit l'espessa cabellera vermellosa en una cascada de rínxols, i que una diadema de lliris blancs li cenyia el front. Tot i que tenia els ulls plorosos i envermellits era una jove molt bonica.

**Aviat veurà la falsedat, em deixarà i la perdré.**

Va pensar en el James i en ella, la parella perfecta, la viva imatge de la felicitat. Quina sort que aquell mirall no fos el d'Erised. Tenia la més absoluta certesa que en aquell moment li hauria tornat un reflex molt diferent: mans pàl·lides i subtils contra la seva pell, ulls de banús, llavis de gel que la farien cremar-se i renéixer de les seves cendres com l'au fènix.

'La vida amb en James serà meravellosa - va recordar-se- em donarà fills, una llar, el que jo sempre he desitjat. En James és un home bo, íntegre i valent. Fa sempre el què és correcte. Sempre?' El seu record es va inundar de rialles ferotges i de burles despietades xiuxiuejades amb malícia.

Els seus ulls es van omplir una altra vegada de llàgrimes. Que diferents podrien haver estat les coses si no l'hagués abandonat... Però ell havia tingut raó feia dos anys en aquella cel·la... no podien tornar enrere. Ell ja no podia oferir-li un futur de llum i estabilitat.

A la llunyania van repicar les campanes de l'església, convocant alegrement els convidats al seu casament. Un lliri es va desprendre de la seva corona i va caure al terra com un mal presagi. El va recollir i se'l va col·locar sota l'escot del vestit, sobre el cor. Va donar un últim cop d'ull a la medalla amb la serp, que continuava al tocador, davant del mirall. Dubtant, va optar per agafar el penjoll i guardar-lo en la petita bossa de mà que havia previst portar durant el banquet. 'Havia promès no separar-se'n mai, però els remordiments no li permetien dur la medalla en un dia com aquell. Ho veia com una traïció a les il·lusions i l'entusiasme d'en James. Els remordiments tampoc li permetien desfer-se'n, i allò era el que més la torbava. Dubtava que en Severus continués mantenint amb ell aquell lleó després de tot'.

Va mirar la seva imatge al mirall per última vegada, eixugant-se les llàgrimes amb el dors de la mà i assajant un somriure feliç davant de si mateixa. Ningú no se'n adonaria. 'Totes les núvies ploren el dia del seu casament'. Es va aixecar i es va allisar el vestit perquè ni una sola arruga delatés que no era la núvia perfecta que tots esperaven.

Va prendre el preciós pom nupcial de lliris blancs, que la seva bessona havia deixat acuradament sobre un drap humit perquè conservés la seva frescor, i va sortir fora de la casa on havia transcorregut tota la seva infantesa. Una refulgent limusina negra adornada amb cintes blanques l'estava esperant per acompanyar-la a l'església.

**He quedat amb el diable vull desfer el maleït tracte. Sé que ella m'estimaria tal com sóc i sense enganys. Però el diable m'ha negat deixar-me ser de veritat. I ara espero la bondat de la princesa de ciutat.**

Un home alt i prim, amb el cabell negre i el semblant trist, va observar-la pujar al cotxe ocult en les ombres d'un carreró. L'home va enterrar la cara entre les seves mans, tan pàl·lides com el seu rostre quan la porta del cotxe_ muggle_ es va tancar amb un espetec.

L'estava tornant a veure com aquell dia al parc, com un ésser irremeiablement predestinat a ser feliç, lluminós i inabastable per a ell. 'Únicament podia aspirar a observar-la des de la foscor'.

**No vull morir lluny lluny lluny del seu costat, volaré fins la torre de ciutat. No vull morir lluny lluny lluny del seu costat, volaré fins la torre de ciutat.**

Hores després en James es va incorporar lleugerament sobre la taula de la cuina, a la casa que havia estat el regal nupcial dels senyors Potter. El noi va fregar els seus llavis, carnosos i càlids, amb els de la Lily. Ella va tancar els ulls intentant sentir. Mai abans havien tingut un contacte que anés més enllà d'aquells càlids petons d'en James, però la Lily sabia que no podia allargar més aquell moment.

- Anem a l'habitació? -li va xiuxiuejar ell a l'oïda.

'Per què no? Estaven casats, al cap i a la fi. I en James era un home molt atractiu...', va pensar intentant transmetre's valor.

'Però no he tingut cap relació des de…'. Els records de la violació van venir-li al cap més nítids que mai. Va inspirar aire amb força i va tancar els ulls. D'altres records començaven a sorgir al seu cap… eren agradables, però també l'inquietaven en aquells moments.

En James la va agafar de la mà i ella va pensar en excusar-se, en dir que encara no estava preparada, però el va seguir. Encara no sabia gaire bé el per què, però el va seguir. El cor li bategava desbocat.

La va conduir fins al primer pis, i li va cedir el pas després d'obrir la porta de la seva habitació. Era petita i desordenada, i estava il·luminada pels llums nocturns del poble, que es filtraven intermitents per l'única finestra que hi havia a la cambra.

En James Potter va tancar la porta, però no va encendre el llum. Sense pronunciar paraula, la va acorralar contra la paret. Les seves mans van recórrer el seu cos, sobre la roba, i quan es va estrènyer contra ella, va tornar a besar-la de nou. Aquell era un petó intens, diferent del de la cuina, i una mica violent també. Va començar a descordar el seu vestit sense separar la seva boca de la d'ella, jugant amb la seva llengua.

La Lily intentava sentir. Però la seva ànima estava dividida. Una cosa dins d'ella l'empenyia a detenir tot allò, però hi havia una altra part que l'animava a continuar. A superar les pors i els mals records. També els bons.

**L'antic ciri s'ha danyat a les aigües del seu llac. Si pogués li diria que el diable em té per ell. Que jo sóc una mentida, però que el meu cor és sincer.**

Sense saber molt bé com, es va trobar nua sobre el llit, mentre en James la cobria amb el seu cos. Un cos musculós i torrat, que li besava el coll mentre acariciava el seu ventre a poc a poc amb una mà fibrosa i gran. I ella només intentava sentir. Va mirar-la intensament buscant un assentiment.

La bruixa va gemegar quedament, va sentir un lleuger dolor. Portava massa temps sense estar amb un home. Però en James semblava ser bastant hàbil en aquell aspecte. Es va moure a poc a poc.

La bruixa va tancar els ulls amb més força, i llavors va ser quan la seva ment va jugar amb ella.

El sentia dins, movent-se amb moviments pausats, i va acariciar-li la pell... les seves mans fregaven un cos prim i esvelt... va enredar els seus dits entre un cabell despentinat... no... era un cabell negre, llis, i llarg, que queia sobre el seu rostre i li acariciava les galtes en cada envestida... va clavar-li les ungles a l'esquena mentre l'excitació s'apoderava d'ella cada vegada més... el seu alè sobre la pell de les seves espatlles... uns llavis freds i prims la cremaven quan humitejaven els seus... les seves mans esveltes, de dits llargs, acariciaven les seves cames... el va mirar sense obrir els ulls, sempre es miraven quan sentien que l'orgasme arribava... uns ulls negres... les profundes cavernes fosques que sempre l'havien encisat...

Va cridar quan el plaer va arribar al seu màxim èxtasi. Ell panteixava sobre el seu coll. Ja no es movia. Ella va somriure.

Quan va obrir els ulls, el somriure se li va congelar als llavis. Era en James Potter el que estava sobre ella, mirant-la suós. Ell li va somriure i es va deixar caure al llit, al seu costat, encara tremolant.

La Lily es va quedar mirant el sostre amb els ulls molt oberts durant uns breus instants. Després, es va aixecar lentament i va començar a vestir-se.

**Sé que ella m'estimaria, tal com sóc i sense enganys. Però el diable m'ha negat deixar-me ser de veritat.**

- On te'n vas? -li va preguntar en James mentre s'acomodava al llit, que ara tenia en exclusiva.

- Necessito prendre l'aire -va contestar ella sense mirar-lo.

Ell va somriure de mig costat, i no va deixar de mirar-la fins que la bruixa va tancar la porta darrere seu. Llavors, es va donar mitja volta satisfet, i es va disposar a dormir. La Lily era seva, i semblava que havia gaudit d'aquell instant. Havia superat les seves pors.

Quan va sortir al jardí estava plovent, però amb prou feines se'n va adonar. Va començar a caminar sense pressa per la solitud de la nit, deixant que la pluja l'amarés. El carrer era bastant fosc, la major part dels fanals estaven apagats.

Caminava sense rumb fix, abstreta en els seus pensaments, mirant sense veure, i la pluja continuava caient sobre ella. Va arribar fins a l'entrada d'un carreró lateral, el va mirar i va entrar en ell. Refregava la seva espatlla per la paret mentre avançava entrebancant-se, i quan va sentir que era prou lluny de mirades curioses, va parar-se i es va deixar relliscar fins a quedar asseguda sobre el terra llardós del carreró, amb els genolls flexionats sobre el seu pit. Estava completament molla.

Feia més de dos anys que no feia l'amor amb ell, però aquella nit ho havia fet de nou. Era perfectament conscient que no havia estat en James Potter l'home que l'havia fet seva aquella nit. Havia estat ell, en Severus Snape. S'havia infiltrat en la seva ànima, i l'havia pres sense preguntar, i sense que ella oposés cap resistència. I aquella certesa la va aterrar, perquè només podia significar una cosa.

D'alguna manera, el vincle amb en Severus seguia intacte.

**I ara espero la bondat de la princesa de ciutat.**

Va enfonsar el rostre entre les seves mans, i va preguntar-se en quina classe de malalta s'havia convertit. Perquè només una dement podia continuar estimant el mag que l'havia abandonat, que havia traït el seu amor per unir-se a la foscor, per odiar tot allò que era ella.

Que continuava amb aquells que havien provocat la mort de la seva filla.

Es va jurar a si mateixa que no tornaria a sentir mai més res quan en James la toqués. No volia que en Severus Snape la pogués tenir … novament.

Feia massa mal.

* * *

A moltes milles d'allà, en una fosca mansió, un home es despertava sobresaltat al mig de la foscor. Havia tingut un somni. Les seves nits estaven inundades per malsons i imatges que s'escapaven a la seva comprensió, però aquell somni havia estat agradable. Extremadament agradable, i no entenia per què.

Havia somiat en ella.

Va somiar que estava sobre ella, fent-li l'amor de nou, sentint-la plenament, i que s'havien mirat als ulls, com sempre, quan havien arribat junts a l'orgasme.

Ella..., la bruixa que s'havia casat hores abans amb en James Potter. No podia comprendre per què havia somiat amb ella. Se suposava que li havia deixat el camí lliure per ser feliç, que se'n havia d'oblidar, però sentia ràbia per com havien anat les coses. Ella s'havia casat amb el seu pitjor enemic. Veure-la vestida de núvia i aquell somni havien dinamitat en segons tots els murs que ell havia construït al voltant del record d'ella.

Havia d'aconseguir treure-se-la del cap encara que fos aquella nit. 'La nit de noces de la seva Lily'.

**No vull morir lluny del seu costat.**

Deu minuts després, una figura negra caminava per un dels passadissos de l'edifici, en direcció a una de les habitacions dels pisos inferiors.

_-__Severus, el meu fidel servent, m'agradaria presentar-te a la Ginger Portia. Ella acaba d'arribar de Bucarest._

_Arquejant una cella, en Severus havia observat clínicament la dona que li presentava __Lord Voldemort. Ella era una bruixa morena i alta, tenia el cabell negre, llarg i molt suau, i les celles gruixudes i mal definides. No era del tot lletja, amb un nas cònic que acabava en punta, i els ulls marrons molt petits. Si hagués estat una mica més bonica, podria ser una versió en brut de la jove Bel·latrix Lestrange. _

_- Portia prové d'una família tradicional romanesa, no només de sang pura, també noble - va continuar Lord Voldemort, amb veu sibil·lant. - Segons les llegendes, un dels seus ascendents era l'infame Comte Tepesi. _

* * *

_- Benvinguda, senyoreta Portia. És un honor conèixer-la. _

_La dona va estirar la mà i va saludar amb un fort accent eslau: _

_-__Severus Snape, Milord l'ha elogiat amb grans paraules. Vostè sembla ser un home molt interessant.  
-És molt amable, senyoreta. El meu Senyor ha estat generós amb aquest humil servidor._

_Llavors, el Senyor va interrompre el comentari que anava a fer ella. _

_- Espero que tinguin temps per conèixer-se millor. Saps, Severus, que una de les passions de Portia, a més dels maleficis, són també les pocions? Tenen molt en comú ... _

_La dona va tambalejar suaument el cap i va somriure amb veritable satisfacció. Els ulls encara marrons del Senyor de les de les Forces del Mal van brillar significativament._

_En Severus va aconseguir delinear un polit mig somriure, encara que se sentia confús i sorprès. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal jugava a fer de celestina? Si en Severus fos un ingenu idiota, allò li semblaria graciós. Tanmateix, el jove Slytherin podia tenir molts atributs, però un d'ells no era ser ingenu. En Lord Voldemort devia suposar que era una manera de tenir-lo content. Podia arribar a torturar fins a la mort els seus servents, però també procurava mantenir-los satisfets quan calia. Només així podria haver-se envoltat de tants i tants mags, i també bruixes, que el veneraven. _

_- La jove Portia mereix tota la nostra atenció, Severus. Confio que serà tractada tal com una veritable dama de sang pura es mereix._

_- Ho faré el millor que pugui, Senyor. _

Deixant enrere el record d'aquella primera trobada, en Severus Snape va tocar la porta amb decisió, i aviat una silueta va deixar-lo entrar en silenci.

-Quina sorpresa, Snape. Havia perdut l'esperança que algun dia t'animessis a venir. – La dona va somriure exageradament, i va guiar-lo al centre de l'habitació de la mà. La bruixa morena duia una camisa de dormir massa suggerent pel gust d'en Severus.

El seu rostre estava excessivament maquillat, i l'ex – Slytherin ho trobava realment molest. Però necessitava demostrar-se a si mateix que podia viure sense el record de la pèl-roja que tan el turmentava.

Necessitava oblidar aquell somni que ella li havia robat, i que havia posat de manifest la debilitat de les seves defenses. Necessitava demostrar-se a si mateix que tot estava bé, que no li feia mal que ara ella fos la Lily Potter. Que res importava si això la feia feliç. 'Perquè ell ho havia escollit així. Havia renunciat a ella'.

Es va treure la camisa i va besar la dona amb ràbia, dirigint-la cap al llit amb brusquedat. Eren mortífags. No era necessari xiuxiuejar paraules dolces a l'oïda.

**No vull morir lluny del seu costat.**

No podia treure's del cap les imatges del seu somni.

Quan va sortir d'allà sabia molt bé que no havia aconseguit el que havia anat a buscar. Havia pres aquella bruixa desconeguda sense delicadesa, però ella no havia trigat a desaparèixer d'entre els seus braços. En acabar, feia ja molta estona que era la pell de la Lily la que sentia sota el seu cos, la seva calor, el seu rostre, el seu cabell, els seus llavis... No sabia en quin moment exacte havia ocorregut allò, només sabia que l'havia fet seva per segona vegada aquella nit, com en el seu somni.

No podia ser cert que encara estimés d'aquella manera la dona que s'havia proposat oblidar. Ell mai hi podria aspirar. L'havia deixada perquè fos feliç, i ella ara estava casada amb en Potter.

'Tan de bo algú aparegués i li digués que tot allò no era cert'.

- Però és cert... -va murmurar entre dents mentre tornava a la seva cambra.

* * *

.

* * *

Tres ombres caminaven silencioses enmig de la nit. Es dirigien al petit cementiri de Little Hangleton amb passos ràpids i fent el mínim soroll possible.

-No te'n penediràs Severus, dins d'un any com a molt, serem poderosos, rics i tot el regne màgic estarà als nostres peus. – L'Avery parlava emocionat i cada deu segons deixava anar tres o quatre frases d'aquest mateix estil.

-T'ennuegaràs si continues així.

-Va Snape, pensa en quants galions tindrem, serem poderosos, les bruixes es barallaran per petonejar-nos i els _muggles_ seran els nostres esclaus.

-_Muggles_ esclaus? I com faran les tasques si no tenen màgia?- Va preguntar en Mulciber amb veu queixosa mentre esquivava els bassals de llot que hi havia amagats entre la brossa- Almenys els elfs domèstics són ràpids en complir desitjos i preparar el menjar.

-Ho faran a mà estúpid! Però el primer que faré, tot just arribar al poder, serà demanar l'Evans com a esclava.

-L'Evans?- En Mulciber es va emocionar. – Quina de les dues?

-La pèl-roja de Gryffindor. La rossa és massa bleda!

-La que va obtenir tan bones notes als MAGS? –En Mulciber va utilitzar un to burleta.

**El meu somni és la princesa i una vida al seu costat.**

En Severus va respirar profundament per intentar tranquil·litzar-se. Una altra vegada parlant d'ella, aquells dies semblava que l'Avery no tenia cap altre tema de conversa.

-Exacte. Penso demanar-la com a la meva esclava personal, li trauré la vareta i l'obligaré a fer-ho tot a mà... i si es porta malament, sempre podré castigar-la...

-Prou!- El silenci de la nit es va trencar, i aquesta vegada no en forma de murmuris, el crit que en Severus va deixar sortir de la seva boca va arribar fins al cel. Amb una mà va agafar el coll de l'Avery i va estrènyer les mans amb totes les seves forces.

-Severus què nassos estàs fent!? T'has tornat boig?- En Mulciber va agafar els braços d'en Severus per obligar-lo a deixar anar a l'Avery.- No m'obliguis a llançar-te una maledicció.

-No et precipitis amb els teus desigs Avery, falta molt perquè facis això.

-Però... arghh... el meu coll, deixa'm anar estúpid. – En Severus Snape va estrènyer més fort.- Potser estàs enamorat d'aquesta _muggle_ o què?

-Imbècil. – En Severus va relaxar una mica el puny i l'Avery va aprofitar per deixar-se anar, tenia por d'enfrontar-se a en Severus. Aquest es va adonar, una altra vegada, que estava perdent els nervis. No va tenir més remei que mentir. - És només... que aquesta sang... de fang la vull per a mi.

-No és just! Jo ho vaig demanar abans. -Es va queixar l'Avery, que va mirar a en Severus i va veure el seu rostre encara més blanc del que era normal. - Per cert... sabeu que he sentit? L'espia que hi ha a l'escola d'aurors m'ha dit que ha entrat a la famosa Orde d'en Fènix d'en Dumbledore, amb el seu maridet Potter.

-Que?- En Severus va estrènyer els punys. 'Perquè no podia marxar del país i deixar d'arriscar la vida?'

-M'ha dit que, durant un dels descansos que hi ha entre classes, els va veure a l'entrada de l'edifici parlant de la 'gran causa que defensarien', que en aquests temps tan 'perillosos' era l'únic que podien fer per 'protegir' la societat màgica.

-Menteixes... només tenen 19 anys. Ella no farà els 20 fins el mes que ve. En Dumbledore no pot estar tan boig com per acceptar-los.

-No és broma Severus, et dic el que m'han dit. A més nosaltres també tenim aquesta edat. No hi veig el problema, Snape.

El recorregut cap al cementiri va continuar en silenci, només amb la companyia d'algun comentari estúpid d'en Mulciber o de l'Avery. Pel camí es van trobar a en Lucius, sense la seva esposa Narcisa, i també a en Rodolphus i a la Bel·latrix Lestrange, massa separats per ser parella. Tots portaven màscara i duien la caputxa per sobre del cap.

En Lucius no va fer cap comentari, però en Severus va sentir-se un pèl incòmode. Era padrí d'una nena a qui ni tan sols s'havia dignat a visitar mai. Desconeixia que en pensava en Lucius Malfoy, tot i que intuïa que aquella qüestió tampoc el preocupava massa. Al cap i a la fi l'havien fet padrí, perquè era un bon mortífag. Algú digne del _càrrec_. Res més.

**Un diable en té les claus. L'invocaré i em vendré. **

Van arribar al cementiri, on un home encaputxat els esperava ansiós, va esperar que tots es posessin al seu voltant, i davant d'una tomba de granit i marbre, blanca com la calç va començar a donar un solemne discurs, que tothom atenia com si fos el més interessant del món. En Severus mirava al seu voltant ansiós, tots estaven molt atents, sense perdre's ni una sola paraula del què Lord Voldemort deia, i per primera vegada en molts mesos, va notar una descàrrega elèctrica recórrer la seva esquena. Les paraules del seu Senyor van fer que sentís com un desagradable calfred recorria el seu cos.

-La guerra està a punt de començar… En Dumbledore, aquell vell sonat, està reclutant estúpids aurors a les seves files. És l'hora de demostrar que ningú pot jugar amb Lord Voldemort i els seus cavallers de la mort…

En Severus va sentir un dolor al braç, allà on tenia el característic tatuatge de la serp. En el moment que s'havia deixat marcar d'aquella manera havia perdut l'ànima, o això creia en aquell moment, però tot i així dolia pensar que era massa tard per prendre un altre camí.


	33. Pareu el món

**Cap.33:**** Pareu el món**

**Un llarg camí, no hi ha drecera, no es fa tan llarg si algú t'espera.**

En James Potter sortia de la conselleria d'Afers Màgics, acompanyat d'en Frank Longbottom i en Sirius Black. Tots tres havien aconseguit ser aurors, però també estaven implicats en l'associació clandestina fundada i dirigida per l'Albus Dumbledore, l'Orde d'en Fènix.

-N'estic segur.

-James. L'informador ens pot haver enganyat. Qualsevol mortífag podria haver-se endut l'espasa. L'Alastor Moody no permetrà que concentrem tots els nostres esforços en buscar un sol enemic.

-Ho faré jo si cal – Va continuar en James amb l'assentiment d'en Sirius – La Marlene assegura que el va veure amb el maleït Mulciber, i l'informador ho ha confirmat. No hi veig el problema.

-Almenys sabem on és aquesta mena d'edifici tètric on s'amaguen.

En James Potter va guardar un moment de silenci, abans de continuar:

-Nois. Us puc demanar un favor?

Els seus companys van respondre-li afirmativament amb el cap.

– És millor que a l'Orde no ho expliquem tot. Hi ha detalls que prefereixo que la Lily no els sàpiga.

* * *

-No és bona idea! – La Lily Potter, com ja la coneixia tothom en aquella habitació, va fer un gest de desaprovació, davant de l'Orde d'en Fènix al complet.

-Au va pèl-roja... – Va intentar posar pau en Sirius Black, amb un dels seus somriures -. Jo penso com en James. Hem d'actuar ja.

-És insensat. Hem d'esperar. No hauríem d'actuar fins que en Dumbledore torni i valori que és el que cal fer. – La Lily parlava amb aire exasperat.

-I on és en Dumbledore? – La veu d'en Caradoc Dearborn, amb un to molest, va deixar-se sentir per primera vegada aquella nit. Tothom el va mirar, però ningú va saber respondre.

L'Albus Dumbledore havia emprés un viatge inesperat sense donar explicacions, ni a l'escola ni a l'Orde. Res estrany en ell.

-Sigui on sigui, no permetré que cap membre d'aquest grup faci preguntes impertinents sobre l'Albus.– L'Alastor Moody va llançar una mirada desafiant a en Dearborn, i després va dirigir el seu ull bo a la Lily – I si no ha respost al patronus que li vaig enviar, és perquè confia que resolguem aquest assumpte sense ell. N'estic convençut.

L'Ull Foll Moody era gairebé el líder espiritual del grup quan el director de Hogwarts s'absentava.

-Jo només dic que és perillós – el to de la jove pèl-roja va suavitzar-se, amb cert matís de tristesa. – Ja hem perdut els germans Prewett... no fa ni un mes. És un suïcidi!

-Au va Lils. La Dorcas Meadows és allà. N'estic segur. Ella i l'espasa que ens van robar... I si no la trobem avui... potser serà massa tard – En James portava més de mitja hora intentant convèncer als seus companys de l'Orde que calia actuar davant del segrest de la jove Dorcas, però no havia tingut en compte aquell imprevist: 'la Lily podia ser la dona més tossuda del planeta quan s'ho proposava'.

-Però ho saps del cert? Qui t'ho ha dit? O penses arriscar la meitat de l'Orde del Fènix per un sol rumor?

-No és un rumor... és un pressentiment. No la poden tenir enlloc més.

-Un pressentiment? Ni tan sols és un rumor d'un informant? Ens arrisques per un pressentiment?-. La Lily gairebé no s'ho creia. 'Com podia pretendre llançar-se a una batalla a mort sense estar-ne segur?. Amb el temps, en James Potter havia madurat en moltes coses, però seguia sent una persona massa impulsiva. A ella la vida li havia ensenyat que un pas en fals podia no tenir retorn'.

-Prou, nois. Prou! Tot just fa mig any que us vau casar. No discutiu, si us plau - va demanar seriós en Moody–. Però la Lilian té raó James. No podem llançar-nos a una missió suïcida només per un pressentiment. Hem de pensar alguna altra manera de recuperar la Meadows... i l'espasa.

En James va assentir de mala gana. Però va mirar de reüll a en Sirius Black, que va somriure de costat. 'Podien dir el que volguessin: ell tenia el pressentiment que trobaria la jove allà i res li impediria comprovar-ho'.

* * *

En Severus va aixecar-se intranquil, i va mirar el calendari amb malenconia. L'aniversari d'ella. Dimecres 30 de gener de 1980. Tot aquell temps havia pogut tirar endavant. S'havia concentrat en complir a la perfecció qualsevol missió que se li assignés. Però des de que la guerra havia començat en tota la seva crueltat. Amb baixes i desaparicions als dos bàndols, el pes amb què carregava era encara més pesat. 'Es maleïa a ell mateix cada vegada que se la imaginava lluitant contra qualsevol dels que ara eren els seus companys. En Dolohov, la Bel·latrix, en Travers o en Karkarov. Qualsevol. Fins i tot en Greyback, com si aquell maleït licantrop a qui ja no podia ni mirar a la cara no li hagués fet prou mal en el passat...'

El pols li va tremolar en deixar l'objecte que tenia les mans a la superfície del moble. Una tassa de te va rodar a través de la taula i va acabar trencada en mil fragments escampats al terra.

'Després de conèixer les primeres baixes de l'Orde d'en Fènix, l'ànim d'en Severus Snape havia empitjorat. Ell era el seu propi enemic. No només el d'ella. També el de si mateix. Des del moment en què havia conegut a en Lucius Malfoy a Hogwarts havia estat conspirant contra la seva pròpia felicitat. Hauria pogut aconseguir per sempre l'amor de la dona que més desitjava, de tenir una família, i l'únic que havia fet era danyar-la de la forma més patètica i vil que mai algú hagués pogut imaginar. Deixant-la sola'.

**U****n altre cop la mateixa pedra i la sensació de donar voltes a un cercle.**

En Severus Snape va mirar al cel, encara fosc per la tempesta matinal, concentrant-se en recordar una imatge en concret. 'Ell enterrant el cos d'una menuda que podria haver-ho estat tot. Dos anys i mig enrere'. Després d'allò en Severus havia visitat aquell lloc amb assiduïtat. Enfrontant-se als seus particulars fantasmes. Només allà es permetia ser feble, enfonsar-se i cridar fins a quedar afònic. Agafar forces per mantenir aquella carcassa freda que havia construït al seu voltant en tot aquell temps.

'Ell almenys tenia un lloc on plorar-la. Però era conscient que li faltava la valentia necessària per buscar la Lily i guiar-la a aquell indret. Tanmateix, potser així ella ho tindria més fàcil per oblidar i tirar endavant. Encara que sabia que era injust. Ella hauria de tenir el dret de visitar la tomba de la seva menuda'.

'La darrera vegada que l'havia vist, ella pujava a un cotxe nupcial, i des de llavors només n'havia sabut allò que li havien explicat els companys. Que s'havia enfrontat diverses vegades, conjuntament amb altres membres de l'Orde del Fènix, a alguns dels seus. També a en Voldemort'.

Va preguntar-se que passaria si el destí els fes coincidir de nou, però alguna cosa va impedir-li continuar pensant en allò... La marca va cremar-li l'avantbraç. El seu senyor el cridava. Era hora de marxar i deixar en Severus enrere. Per a en Lord Voldemort, ell només podia ser l'Snape. El millor en pocions. Aquell a qui ningú havia vist mai, al llarg dels últims anys, expressar un sol sentiment.

* * *

Una llarga cabellera pèl-roja voleiava darrere de la figura d'una noia que corria escales amunt, deixant enrere els forts sons de maleficis que xocaven contra les parets de pedra d'aquell lúgubre edifici.

Se sentia cansada i desesperada, però havia de trobar en James abans que algú prengués mal per culpa seva... Sempre tan impulsiu... empenyent a altres a missions suïcides amb el coratge Gryffindor bategant-li poderosament a la sang. 'Potser massa poderosament i tot...'

-Que fas aquí?-. En James va obrir molt els ulls, darrere les seves ulleres rodones – Com has sabut que vindríem? – El noi de cabell despentinat va dirigir-se a ella en to preocupat, mentre la prenia amb força d'un braç i l'acorralava contra una paret, alhora que l'amagava entre les ombres. - En Sirius i jo només ho hem dit a en Frank i en Remus. No volíem implicar-hi l'Orde. Com tu vas dir no cal prendre més riscos dels necessaris.

-El que jo vaig dir és que era un suïcidi. I ho continuo pensant – La noia va intentar escapolir-se'n – Però et conec i sabia que insistiries fins a intentar-ho. Si vosaltres sou prou bons per ser aquí, l'Alice i jo també ho som.

-L'Alice és aquí?– En James va mirar-la resignat, intentant amagar el naixement d'un somriure murri als seus llavis. Estava convençut que la Lily podia ser tan impulsiva com ell, encara que amagués el seu valor darrere d'aquella aura de prudència que s'havia autoimposat amb els anys i l'experiència.

-No he pogut evitar que m'acompanyés. És a baix. En Frank ja ho sap. – En James Potter va deixar-la anar, i va mirar el passadís que tenien al davant, pendent de no trobar-hi enemics.

- Lily... – va xiuxiuejar-li, mentre la tornava a agafar i la mirava als ulls - recorda el que va dir en Dumbledore.

-Ho recordo, James... – Sabia perfectament el consell que en Dumbledore li havia deixat anar temps enrere en una reunió de l'Orde. Ho havia dit a tots, però l'havia mirat directament a ella: 'Els amics del passat no dubtaran en ser els nostres enemics quan aquesta guerra ens atrapi de ple'.

-Em temo que continues sense ser-ne conscient... – En James Potter va apropar-se més a ella.

La Lily va estrènyer els punys per contenir-se i evitar ser desagradable. 'El matrimoni amb en James s'havia convertit en el seu particular viacrucis'. Ell era amable i dolç. Fins i tot massa de vegades. Ella se sentia especialment incòmode quan ell s'escarrassava a mimar-la com si fos una nena indefensa. Sabia que era absurd enfadar-se amb ell per intentar complaure-la en tot, però no ho podia evitar. I no era culpa d'en James...

Inconscientment ella s'esforçava a trobar-li defectes, alhora que se sentia culpable. En tot aquell temps, no havia aconseguit enamorar-se'n. 'L'estimava com un amic, com una persona que li havia donat suport els darrers anys, però no aconseguia desitjar-lo amb prou intensitat'.

- Em temo, Lils, que no ets conscient que cap cavaller de la mort, cap en absolut, dubtaria en matar tants amics teus com fessin falta per obtenir el beneplàcit del seu Senyor.

Si la Lily hagués tingut algun dubte sobre l'origen d'aquella discussió, aquest s'hagués esfumat del tot en aquell moment. No estaven discutint sobre la seguretat de l'Orde d'en Fènix ni sobre aquella guerra.

Va respondre-li entre dents:

-Troba el que hem vingut a buscar, i marxem d'aquí el més aviat possible! - la pèl-roja va començar a caminar pel passadís – i deixa de cuidar-me... no ho necessito...

Però abans d'acabar de formular aquella frase, un encanteri va colpejar la paret just a l'espai que la separava d'en James, llançant-la cap a l'extrem contrari d'aquell passadís. La batalla acabava d'arribar al pis superior de l'edifici.

-Estàs bé? Lily... Lily... contesta'm... On ets? - va cridar en James des de l'altre costat del passadís desesperat per escoltar una resposta.

-Baixa la veu- va respondre la noia en sortir d'entre les runes, alhora que tossia per haver inhalat la pols de tot allò destruït.

-Com estàs?-Va preguntar a l'instant en James Potter, tractant de mantenir la calma.

- Bé – Va respondre amb fredor la Lily, conscient que acabava de mentir. La cama li feia força mal. - I tu?

-Només quatre esgarrapades... Lily aquest no és el millor moment per baixar la guàrdia.

La figura d'un home de cabell llarg i ondulat va interrompre'ls. En James Potter va alçar la vareta en la seva direcció.

- James sóc jo, en Sirius, germà.

-Segur?–. En James va agafar el suposat Sirius de la jaqueta, i va empènyer-lo contra la paret, posant-li la vareta al coll.

–Llavors no et farà res contestar-me una simple pregunta: Quina de les teves pertinències consideres més valuosa?

-Suposo que et refereixes a la meva xicota, la Harley – va dir en veu baixa, igual de divertit: - Clar que possiblement també podríem estar parlant d'en Remus.

En James va deixar anar una riallada. - Ja... em queda clar que ets tu. Ho lamento, però n'havia d'estar segur. La meva dona és aquí.

Just en aquell moment, els tres van sentir cridar a algú. La Lily va reconèixer-hi la veu i va disposar-se a sortir en la seva ajuda.

-Alice!!  
-No et moguis Lily és una trampa- va assegurar en Sirius Black.

-Com ho saps? Com en pots estar tan segur?- És l'Alice, reconec la seva veu. És ella i l'han atrapat. Hem de fer alguna cosa...

-No farem res. - Va dir ferm en Sirius.

- Què dius? – La Lily va mirar-lo atònita.

- És el mateix truc amb què ens han atacat, a en Remus i a mi – va contestar en Sirius.

- En Remus encara és aquí? – va preguntar sorprès en James.

- Si, vol esperar que marxem tots.

- No hi hauria de ser, hem de treure'l abans que vespregi si no... no només ens haurem d'enfrontar als mortífags, també tindrem a un home llop perseguint-nos.

Una vegada més van sentir-se aquells crits de dolor. Aquesta vegada la Lily decidida va començar a caminar en aquella direcció.

-T'he dit que no! – Va cridar en Sirius, retenint la Lily amb un moviment de vareta, per evitar que continués – Fa una estona m'ha semblat sentir-te cridar, però en sortir a buscar-te he estat atacat per un d'ells. Anava amb en Remus, però això ens ha separat.

Va continuar:

- Porten màscares els molt covards. És impossible reconèixer l'atacant, però estic segur que era en Malfoy. No en conec cap de més estúpid... i per la forma com agafava la vareta...– va explicar en Sirius, mentre imitava un amanerat moviment amb la seva.

- Hauríem hagut d'esperar, hauríem hagut d'esperar a què en Dumbledore tornés- va cridar la Lily amb preocupació.- Sinó haguessis insistit a venir aquesta nit, James... Ens superen en nombre. Ja te'n has adonat?

En James va mirar-la en silenci i ella va entendre que allò no el sorprenia.

**Agafa'm, agafa'm la mà, vull tornar-ho a provar. Vull fer mal a "l'aprés" o després de la nit saltem.**

-Ho sabies abans i tot de planejar aquesta missió d'amagat d'en Moody, oi?

Una vegada més va sentir-se un crit d'agonia i dolor en la llunyania, encara mes terrible que els anteriors; la Lily va cobrir-se el cap per no escoltar-lo i va desviar la mirada cap a una de les finestres d'aquell lloc. Davant d'ella veia com s'estenia aquella marca ja tan familiar.

- James – va dir amb veu titubejant.

-Què? – va respondre-la ja irritat davant d'una altra possible discussió.

- La mar...la marca tenebrosa.

'Aquella marca verda s'aixecava al vermell cel de la tarda. Hauria mort algú? Potser en Sirius estava equivocat i l'Alice era la causa d'aquell senyal'.

- Sirius – va afegir en James mentre observava la marca - reuneix a tothom i sortiu d'aquí. Jo continuaré buscant. Sé qui em dirà on és l'espasa. Emporta't la Lily i no la deixis tornar.

- James...

- I si el trobes abans que jo... no el deixis escapar... La darrera vegada ja l'hauria d'haver portat jo mateix fins a Azkaban... i m'hauria d'haver assegurat que els dementors li fessin el corresponent petó.

En Sirius va fer una mirada d'enteniment, i va donar un cop amistós a l'espatlla de la Lily perquè l'acompanyés.

-De qui parleu? – Un fred incomprensible va gelar-li la sang.

- Lladruc. Cuida-la. – En Sirius va assentir amb el cap, amb un somriure ladí.

-Poseu-vos darrere meu. Jo treuré les runes del camí mentre baixem. Ni la Meadows ni l'espasa són aquí dalt, així que han de ser en alguna banda de la planta baixa o al soterrani. Quan siguem a l'entrada, sortiu d'aquí. Jo continuaré buscant. No pareu fins que arribeu al quarter general.

La por va envair a la Lily en escoltar en James. Sabia que el seu 'estúpid' coratge faria que s'arrisqués massa. Que ell seria un blanc fàcil per a l'enemic: la seva tossuderia li feia cometre prou ximpleries com per posar en perill la seva vida en una situació com aquella. Podria no ser l'home de la seva vida, però no volia que morís.

Tanmateix ara en James no només tenia en ment el rescat, i la pèl-roja va preguntar-se a qui buscava. 'Qui era qui sabia on era l'espasa de Gryffindor?' Va formular de nou la mateixa pregunta que havia fet segons abans, però en James i en Sirius no van escoltar-la, o almenys van preferir fingir que no ho feien.

En James va començar a caminar pel passadís sense deixar de vigilar a dreta i esquerra, mentre que en Sirius va mirar la Lily perquè caminés amb cautela darrere d'ell. En arribar a les escales, en James Potter es va detenir per buscar la pèl-roja amb la mirada.

- Cuida't i no et separis d'en Sirius, d'acord? – Va agafar-la pel canell dret i va besar-la. Va ser un petó possessiu que va incomodar la noia

La Lily va mirar-lo en silenci.

En baixar les escales, en Sirius i la Lily van ser rebuts immediatament per un intercanvi d'encanteris entre els mortífags i els Longbottom.

-T'ho he dit-. Va dir en Sirius mentre assenyalava a una noia, que s'amagava darrere del seu espòs. En Frank Longbottom. Ella tampoc s'havia volgut quedar al quarter general, esperant que algun dels seus amics no tornés. Les dues. La Lily i ella havien estat suficientment tossudes per presentar-se allà inesperadament.

En aquell moment, tots sabien que l'Alice esperava una criatura. Amb prou feines estava embarassada de 2 o 3 mesos, però no havia volgut quedar-se a l'espera de notícies. Necessitava ajudar d'alguna manera. Al cap i a la fi, allò aparentava ser una missió fàcil. O això havia assegurat fins a la sacietat en James.

La Lily va pensar un instant en l'embaràs de la seva amiga. Darrerament la possibilitat de tenir un nen era el tema preferit d'en James. 'Però ella no estava preparada per tenir una altra criatura. No podria enfrontar-se a un embaràs enmig d'aquella guerra. No després del que havia passat feia dos anys i mig enrere'. Ella havia de participar en aquella guerra per venjar la seva petita. Per lluitar per un futur millor per tots. Tenia massa responsabilitats a l'Orde per deixar-ho tot i refugiar-se en qualsevol racó. Havia lluitat perquè en Dumbledore i l'Alastor Moody confiessin en ella, perquè deixessin de veure-la com una jove indefensa. 'Un embaràs significaria viure en pànic la resta de dies que quedessin fins que la guerra acabés'.

En veure'ls, en Frank va dirigir-se a en Sirius:

-On és en James? No he vist l'Snape per enlloc! Esteu segurs que ell va robar l'espasa?

En Sirius va quedar clavat al terra, amb una ganyota a la cara. No entenia perquè però en James havia pregat que la Lily no sabés allò. 'Suposava que era perquè ella l'havia defensat a l'escola'.

_'Azkaban... el petó dels dementors'_. La Lily va entendre les paraules d'en James, i abans de poder-ne sospesar els pros i els contres, va deixar-se anar d'en Sirius i va córrer de nou cap a l'interior de l'edifici.

-Lily... espera... –Va cridar en Sirius tractant d'atrapar-la.

-Deixa-la! Ha anat darrere d'en James i no tenim temps de treure-la d'aquí. En Bones també ha vingut. Està mal ferit. En Llopin és amb ell, fora. Ella estarà bé – Sostenia en Frank Longbottom, mentre sortien a la desesperada d'aquell edifici. Era massa perillós.

La Lily va continuar corrent sense mirar enrere, tractant d'atrapar en James. 'No pensava permetre que cometés una barbaritat. Perquè de tots els mortífags era en Severus qui havia hagut de robar l'espasa? Quina mena de broma macabra era aquella?'.

En l'instant que va veure el noi de cabell despentinat al fons del passadís, un parell d'individus amb caputxes van sortir del no res i van córrer darrere d'ell.

Es va detenir de cop i es va ocultar rere d'una paret.

-A l'armari, corre! – Va reconèixer la veu fins i tot abans de sentir-la. No va girar-se per comprovar que era ell. No necessitava fer-ho. Va tancar els ulls i va deixar-se guiar fins a l'interior d'aquell armari situat enmig del passadís.

-Busqueu a totes les habitacions- Cridava des de l'altre costat de la porta un cavaller de la mort.

Després de tant temps estaven tan a prop l'un de l'altre, tan a prop que ella podia sentir la calor del seu cos i percebre l'aroma de la seva pell, podia sentir la seva respiració al lòbul de l'orella mentre ell enfonsava més el seu cap a aquell vermellós cabell. Fins i tot sentia com el seu pit pujava i baixava contra el d'ella.

El cavaller de la mort que la Lily havia escoltat darrere la porta, s'acostava ara a l'armari i es disposava a seguir amb la seva inspecció.

- Hem registrat la planta baixa i no hi hem trobat ningú. Són tots fora - deia un home aturat just a l'altra banda de la porta, on moments després ja hi havia un bon grup de mortífags.

- Aquí tampoc - afegia un altre home robust que s'unia al grup.

- I en Potter?

- Ha escapat. Anem!

Els mortífags van sortir de la casa per a després desaparèixer al jardí. Però la Lily i en Severus no van moure's. Ell continuava amb el cap enfonsat al seu cabell i ella seguia estàtica sense dir ni fer res. Van quedar-se quiets incomptables minuts, dempeus, dins l'armari.

Després en Severus es va separar d'ella i va caminar cap a la porta per assegurar-se que podien sortir. En tot moment havia evitat mirar-la. Ella continuava amb els ulls tancats, però abans que ell pogués anunciar que estaven fora de perill, va ser llançat contra la paret del passadís, quedant immòbil i sense aire al terra. La pèl-roja acabava d'atacar-lo.

-Vas ser prou idiota per continuar al costat de Lord Voldemort. Malgrat tot... Ells van matar-la...

- I tu ho vas ser per unir-te a l'Orde. Hauries d'haver marxat d'aquí i haver-te allunyat de tot això. Per què et vas quedar?–. En Severus havia sentit un fort dolor a l'estómac, quan la Lily havia recordat la mort de la seva filla, però estava acostumat a amagar sentiments.

- Sev... –va xiuxiuejar la Lily. La veu d'ell havia canviat. Era més ronca, més amarga.

Aquell nom el va sorprendre, feia tant temps que no l'anomenaven així... i ara escoltar-lo de nou i dels seus llavis... En Severus Snape va aixecar-se, però no va separar-se de la paret.

- On és la Meadows? Perquè no deixaré que te'n vagis fins que... – La Lily va dubtar a continuar - En James assegura que tu...

-Per mi pots creure el que vulguis del teu estimat espòs...

- Ell tenia raó quan deia que tard o d'hora t'uniries a en Voldemort. Perquè no l'ha de tenir ara?. I deixa'm dir-te Severus, que si no vaig marxar de Londres...

**No et puc prometre res si vens amb mi, només que no et deixaré a mig camí.**

La Lily es va mossegar la llengua i va pensar en allò que anava a dir:

-Em vaig unir a l'Orde per venjar la seva mort. Perquè jo a diferència de tu vaig dur aquella criatura al ventre, i l'estimava...

-No insinuïs que jo no... Si n'hagués tingut l'oportunitat jo...

Després d'un moment de silenci, en Severus va continuar:

-Però per què t'has de jugar la vida així?– Va preguntar amargament.

- Mai ho entendries.

-Intenta explicar-m'ho.

-Jo...arghh.... -. La pèl-roja va sentir un dolor a les costelles. Ni tan sols sabia quan s'havia fet aquella ferida. En Severus va caminar cap a la noia sense perdre el temps. Estava seriosament preocupat per ella. Sempre ho estaria.

- Deixa-m'ho veure.– va dir-li en Severus Snape, recuperant una tendresa que ell mateix donava per perduda. - Necessito comprovar que no t'has trencat una costella... o més d'una.

Va aixecar-li la brusa, només uns centímetres.

- Tens les mans fredes – va assegurar la Lily en resposta, al sentir la fricció dels seus dits.

- Tens almenys dues costelles trencades. Puc ajudar-te però necessites prendre alguna cosa per quedar completament bé... El que faré només et permetrà sortir d'aquí... No sentir dolor, però has d'anar a Sant Mungo...

La Lily va mirar-lo als ulls, negres i inexpressius. Aferrada al seu coll va aconseguir articular paraula, tot i que va creure que no ho podria fer:

-En James t'està buscant. Ha comès la imprudència de venir, per poder trobar-te.

- Per mi pot fer el que vulgui, ja no sóc aquell noi de 15 anys a qui pot humiliar...

- No, no ho entens. En el millor dels casos pensa portar-te a Azkaban, però aquesta no és la seva intenció. Ha insistit davant de gent de l'Orde en el fet que tu havies de saber alguna cosa sobre el lloc on teniu la Meadows... i l'espasa. Creu que vas robar-la tu.

- Però jo no...

- Però podries haver-ho estat – va sostenir fermament la noia clavant aquells ulls maragda a en Severus -. No em facis creure que no compleixes les missions que t'encomana Lord Voldemort com qualsevol altre dels seus vassalls.

- Llavors perquè no has deixat que em busqués ell sol?

-Perquè no puc deixar que et passi res dolent.

Ambdós es van mirar fixament per un instant. Instant en el qual la Lily es va apropar als llavis d'en Severus i aquest va respondre amb el mateix moviment. Però abans que aconseguissin el seu objectiu, el silenci es va trencar. Van escoltar diferents veus i passos que entraven en aquell lloc i s'aproximaven a les escales.

- Hem de sortir d'aquí – va pronunciar en Severus Snape amb cert to d'alarma en la veu.

- Però la meva vareta, l'he deixat caure quan t'he atacat... No la veig... Sev...

- No tenim temps. Després tornarem a buscar-la, agafa't fort -. Va dir el noi, alhora que l'apropava a ell, per ajudar-la a sortir d'aquell lloc.

Van desaparèixer i van reaparèixer no molt lluny, entre l'espessor del bosc que envoltava la casa, des d'allà van veure els qui entraven.

- Busqueu-la on sigui - cridava un ferit James Potter.

- Ho sento James, t'he fallat.

- No Sirius,... no és culpa teva. Sabia que insistiria a tornar si sabia que buscàvem en Quejicus...

- Aquí dalt - va cridar en Frank Longbottom, i els dos van pujar les escales corrent, fins arribar davant l'armari... al passadís.

- On és? - va preguntar en Sirius.

-Només he trobat això- va explicar llavors en Longbottom amb aire trist. Alhora que li donava a en James Potter una vareta que ell coneixia molt bé.

-Busqueu-la per tot arreu. Ha d'estar amagada. Ha de ser viva!- cridava exasperat en James, movent la vareta agitadament.

- Són de l'Orde – va titubejar la Lily, mentre s'amagava darrere d'un arbre.

En Severus tenia la mirada perduda en algun punt a l'horitzó. 'Hauria de deixar que en Potter se l'endugués de nou'.

-M'estan buscant, Sev. – va dir la Lily, apropant-se a l'home que veritablement estimava.

-No te'n vagis, encara. Si us plau - En Severus va abraçar-la, sabent que de totes maneres no podria fer allò que ell desitjava amb totes les seves forces. Endur-se-la lluny per sempre.

La Lily va sentir la seva calidesa, i per primera vegada va voler ser prou egoista per marxar lluny d'allà.

-Torna amb mi, Sev... Anem... Si tu vols me'n vaig d'Anglaterra avui mateix... però només ho faré si vens amb mi-. La Lily va contenir el plor mentre parlava aferrada al braç del mortífag.

- Les coses no són tan fàcils... Escolta Lily, Dorcas Meadows era un objectiu del senyor tenebrós fa molt temps. Només l'he vist una vegada, just després del segrest, i mai em va dir per a què la necessitava. No sé on és, però això d'avui ha estat un pla d'en Mulciber per atrapar i acabar almenys amb algú de l'Orde. Saben que en Potter pot arribar a ser un perfecte imbècil quan pren decisions... com avui, no ho permetis. Malgrat tot... només el pots controlar tu...

- Sev...

En Severus es va apropar a la Lily, la va envoltar per la cintura, i la va pressionar amb força contra ell. Volia sentir la calor del seu cos una vegada més, la seva respiració agitada i el batec del seu cor... Va besar-la.

Un petó correspost, alhora que les mans d'ambdós es recorrien. Era absurd negar-se a si mateixos que es desitjaven. Però ja no eren un parell d'adolescents. Ambdós tenien 20 anys i ambdós sabien que no podien eternitzar aquell moment.

En Severus va intentar acomiadar-se'n.

- Has d'anar-te'n.

- Però...

- Què no ho entens!? – Va cridar ara amb desesperació en Severus, alhora que s'allunyava d'ella – Ho he intentat tot, tot per oblidar-te però no puc... em fas falta, molta falta però no podem estar junts...

La Lily va veure a la llunyania com en James sortia amb altres companys d'aquella vella casa i com començaven la recerca en direcció al bosc.

- Severus, tu i jo encara podríem...

- Estàs casada! I amb mi la teva vida sempre correria perill!– En Severus va apuntar-la amb la vareta .- No m'obliguis a llançar-te un _desmaius_ o a fer-te oblidar. Saps que ho puc fer!

La pèl-roja va respondre el gest quedant-se quieta, i encara confosa per les accions d'en Severus, va girar-se i va començar a allunyar-se.

-Lils... Ara no pot ser... Has d'anar amb ells... però et demano que ens puguem veure un darrer cop. Necessito ensenyar-te un lloc... Vaig poder recuperar el seu cos, Lils. La vaig poder enterrar...

Després d'aquelles paraules, la Lily va parar els seus passos i un fort silenci va omplir l'aire. Un silenci que contenia un trist sabor a plor amarg.

-Al Knocturn Alley. En una setmana –va continuar en Severus sense esperar resposta, veient, com ara si, la Lily s'allunyava tremolosa.

* * *

- Perdona'm, perdona'm, per implicar-te en aquesta missió - repetia en James, mentre li donava petons al cabell - He pensat... He pensat que t'havia perdut... No eres a la casa... Només hi havia la teva vareta... i hem pensat que eres morta... perdona'm.

De sobte, en James va buscar els llavis de la Lily, però aquesta no va poder respondre-li. Va girar el cap per evitar aquell petó. Encara sentia el sabor dels llavis d'en Severus.

En James no hi va insistir més, amb la seguretat que ella si havia trobat l'home que ell havia anat a buscar.

A la llunyania i ocult entre ombres, en Severus va veure com la Lily donava un últim cop d'ull al bosc per a després desaparèixer amb en Potter. Va estrènyer els punys, sentint-se pitjor que mai.

* * *

.

* * *

Una setmana després, ella s'havia endinsat en aquell carreró obscur, protegida amb una capa.

-No sabia si realment vindries. – Va dir en Severus com a única salutació; recolzant-se a la barra d'un bar de dubtosa reputació, al seu costat, amb aire casual, i l'alleujament barrejant-se amb dolçor a la veu.

Ella va acceptar una copa d'un suc ataronjat, que va oferir-li el cambrer, però va mirar el líquid amb cert recel. Va beure'n un glop abans de parlar.

-Tot aquest temps he lamentat el fet de no tenir un lloc on plorar-la… Si ho hagués sabut abans… M'ho podries haver dit abans…

-Ho lamento, Lilian. Estava convençut, i encara ho estic, que era millor que et mantinguessis allunyada de mi i de tots els moments tristos que t'ha causat la meva existència. Tampoc tenia valor per buscar-te. –En Severus va agafar-li el braç amb suavitat i va mirar-la fixament, amb una barreja de súplica i contenció.

-Ella no era un moment trist, Sev. Ella ho hagués estat tot. Si les coses haguessin estat diferents…-La Lily va sospirar, i va adonar-se que per primera vegada podia pensar en la seva filla sense deixar-se endur per les llàgrimes-. On és?

En Severus no va respondre la pregunta de manera directa, va mirar amb solemnitat el cambrer. Va informar-lo que havien de marxar, però que tornarien per pagar les seves consumicions, i va prémer el braç de la jove, desapareixent en aquell mateix moment.

Van aparèixer prop d'un riu d'aigües grises. En un bosc poc frondós, a la vora d'un arbre centenari. La Lily va subjectar-se al braç d'en Severus amb força, amb més força de la que havia necessitat per aquell sobtat viatge. Va mirar al terra i de seguida va veure-hi la làpida blanca, bruta de terra pel pas del temps, i aquell nom que ja no oblidaria:

Lilian Eileen Snape.

Va caure de genolls a terra amb els ulls plorosos, davant la mirada inescrutable d'en Severus. I va aferrar un bon tros de terra amb les mans, com si en volgués arrancar l'essència de la seva menuda. Ell va romandre en silenci, fins que va considerar que la Lily ja havia plorat prou i que calia tornar a cobert. No es podien arriscar a ser trobats allà.

La noia tampoc estava en condicions de continuar tremolant d'aquella manera, cada vegada amb més desesperació. En Severus s'havia adonat que duia venes sota la roba, fruit de la batalla en què s'havien trobat. Una setmana enrere. L'ex – Slytherin va posar-li la mà a l'espatlla, i sense trencar el silenci, va ajudar-la a posar-se dempeus.

-Anem. Has de tornar amb en Potter-. La Lily no va tenir temps de contestar. Va mirar al jove mortífag i va aferrar-se al seu braç amb els ulls tancats.

* * *

-Envejo a en Potter…- No ho va poder evitar, la visita al bosc l'havia omplert de ràbia. 'Perquè tot havia sortit tan malament?'.

-No hi ha res que puguis envejar d'en James…-La Lily va passar delicadament la mà per la galta d'ell. Tornaven a ser davant la barra d'aquell bar.

-Au va Lily… et té a tu… Les teves carícies, i el teu cos -. La Lily Evans va abraçar en Severus com aquell que s'aferra a un flotador salvavides al mig del mar.

-Sev… siusplau… Sev, queda't amb mi avui –L'única petició que havia fet la Lily aquella tarda va quedar clavada just al cor d'en Severus.

Ella va alçar els braços i va embullar els seus dits entre els cabells foscos d'ell per a subjectar-lo. Va obrir la boca i va sentir un sotrac quan una llengua freda es va trobar amb la seva, gairebé amb desesperació. Ell va enterrar les seves mans, fredes, entre els rínxols rojos, acariciant-los un a un amb tendresa, i després va passar a acariciar el seu rostre, girant-la del tot per tenir-la cara a cara. La Lily va ofegar un gemec de sorpresa contra la seva boca, i després un sospir.

-Merlí…

No sabia amb quina força ho havia trobat a faltar fins llavors.

En Severus va besar-la sense miraments, assedegadament. Agafada a ell ja ni tan sols podia pensar. Llavors, en Severus va subjectar-la per la cintura, gairebé en una carícia. La Lily va sentir una descàrrega elèctrica al ventre i va tensar-se de cop. 'Que estava fent?'.

-Sev. No puc - Els ulls negres d'en Severus van mirar-la amb enteniment.

-Sé que no et puc demanar que traeixis a en Potter.

-Si et deixés continuar, t'estaria traint a tu Severus - Ell la va mirar sense entendre-la.

Ella va observar-lo amb una immensa tristesa. 'Tan debó allò no estigués passant. No d'aquella manera...'. Havia donat massa voltes al mateix assumpte durant tots aquells dies. I ara ja era una certesa que cremava. Que no podia ignorar.

En Severus va subjectar-li el rostre per intentar entendre aquella reacció. Els anys com a mortífag li havien fet desenvolupar una habilitat especial per a la legimància, i tot i que no s'ho havia proposat, no ho va poder evitar. Gairebé sense ser-ne conscient va invocar la concentració que requeria aquell encanteri, fet de manera no verbal, i va veure-hi als pensaments de la Lily.

Al cap d'un instant el noi va apartar-se d'ella tremolant.

-Estic embarassada, Sev. Espero un fill d'ell... M'ho van dir a Sant Mungo quan em van curar les ferides...

El món es va parar.

**Ens esforcem per fer del viatge un laberint. Crec que aquest món, no està fer per a mi.**

Per un absurd moment, la Lily va creure que en Severus desapareixeria, que d'alguna manera ell se'n aniria en aquell mateix moment. Però el mortífag va mirar-la durant una llarga estona i després va abraçar-la en silenci. 'No la podia culpar a ella. Ell havia tingut més de dos anys per buscar-la i no ho havia fet. Ni tan sols havia contemplat seriosament la possibilitat de demanar-li que es quedés amb ell en aquella ocasió: li hagués fet l'amor i li hagués pregat que tornés amb en Potter. Que es mantingués allunyada d'aquella guerra'.

'Un fill de la seva Lily i del maleït Potter'. No obstant va sentir-se fracassat de nou.

La noia va ser més conscient que mai que aquella era la seva vida. I ho seria sempre. La guerra acabaria, però ella continuaria sent la Lily Potter.

-Crec que me'n haig d'anar, Sev.

Ell va tornar-li a acariciar la galta:

-Marxeu del país. Al setembre podríeu de ser molt lluny d'aquí. Si en Potter és mínimament intel·ligent no deixarà que corris més perills.

-Al setembre? – Però la Lily ja no va obtenir resposta. En Severus Snape havia desaparegut.

* * *

Dies després, en Severus Snape arrossegava els peus per un poble ple de carrerons estrets, Hogsmeade. De totes les missions que Lord Voldemort li havia encomanat mai aquella, sens dubte, era la més estúpida. 'Com podia pretendre que li donessin un lloc de professor a Hogwarts si ni tan sols havia acabat l'escola?'.

En aquell moment, la Lily mirava el cel absorta, des d'una de les finestres de la casa que compartia amb en James. Una idea va venir-li al cap. 'Setembre...' Va somriure amb un sentiment agredolç. 'Ell parlava de setembre, perquè faltaven una mica menys de nou mesos per setembre'.

**Pareu el món, que aquí jo baixo, pareu el món, que jo ja passo. Pareu el món, que aquí jo baixo. Que pari el món, que pari el món.**

Però el seu fill no havia de nàixer el novè més. Els metges li havien dit que ja havia complert els 3 mesos d'embaràs. Com l'Alice...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Aquella nit, un noi tremolós trucava la porta de Malfoy Manor amb inseguretat. S'havia trobat casualment en Lucius Malfoy en aquell carrer _muggle_, una setmana enrere. Li havia estranyat que ell fos allà, però aviat ho havia comprés. 'L'estaven buscant. Volien que s'hi unís'. No s'hi havia pogut negar. I no estava segur d'haver-ho volgut fer. Al cap i a la fi mai havia destacat en res. 'Potser així aquells _amics_ que se'n burlaven a l'esquena, s'adonarien que ell també podia tenir llum pròpia'.

N'estava fart. De les burles d'en Sirius i en James. De les mirades de llàstima d'en Remus. Tothom sempre l'havia mirat com si fos menys que ells. Ell sempre s'havia sentit menys que ells.

Volia ser millor que ells.

Oblidar en Peter que els seguia amb devoció, el noi que no pensava diferent perquè era més fàcil donar-los la raó. Si ells creien que defensar la sang pura per damunt de la _muggle_ era un error, no es podia ni tan sols discutir.

'Per què?. Per què ho diguessin en Sirius, en Remus i en James?'

Va pensar en la Lily i la Johanna. La primera ni tan sols li queia bé. Sempre mirava en James com si n'esperés més. 'Almenys en alguna cosa, en James Potter no era perfecte'.

'L'única que se'n salvava era la Johanna. Era una noia atractiva i amable, que s'havia fixat en els seus dos _amics_ i que incomprensiblement no havia tingut més xicots fins llavors. Però probablement ella ja ni recordava el seu nom'.

Excusant-se en la malaltia de la seva mare, havia passat molt temps sol, immers en els seus pensaments, els darrers mesos. S'havia qüestionat tot el que fins llavors havia estat inqüestionable.

La porta va obrir-se i abans de poder dirigir-se a l'elf que en subjectava el pom, una explosió a prop d'on era va sobresaltar-lo. Per un moment va pensar que era home mort. Que havia estat una trampa i que en Malfoy pretenia matar-lo.

Llavors va escoltar rialles infantils, i va adonar-se que una bala d'un joc de balabaves havia explotat prop de la porta. Només era una criatura petita, intentant espantar l'elf.

La nena va mirar-lo amb curiositat, mentre l'elf, a qui la bala havia embrutat del tot amb un líquid força llefiscós, s'allunyava remugant en veu baixa.

En Lucius Malfoy va aparèixer segons després amb un somriure burleta al rostre.

-La meva filla t'ha espantat, Pettigrew? – En Peter va mirar-se la nena; era ben bonica però no li va veure res especial. Mai havia estat gaire observador.

'Només una filla d'en Lucius Malfoy podia trobar divertit llançar aquelles bales fastigoses sobre un elf'.

-Ets massa petita per aquests jocs. La teva àvia té una manera ben estranya de distreure't.- En Lucius va renyar la nena amb una barreja de retret i diversió.

I va dirigir-se a en Peter Pettigrew:

-Anem Peter, et portaré al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Té una missió per tu.

* * *

**Comentari de l'autora:** No hi ha gaire cosa a dir. M'està costant més del que em pensava cenyir-me als ditxosos 38 capítols. Al final, m'he liat a reestructurar cosetes i em costa acabar d'encabir-hi alguns detalls. I algunes coses les hi penso posar... si o si. Jo també sóc força tossuda.

Per cert, Dorcas Meadows, encara que soni estrany, era una dona. Al fandom tothom el pren per un home. Però ho he buscat i era una dona... en català dir-n'hi 'la Dorcas' sona tan malament... però en fi... I bé, ha arribat el moment de fer una micona de cas al cànon i als designis de la Rowling. Encara que sigui només una mica... A vegades un sol detall pot canviar-ho tot i a vegades el destí s'entossudeix a fer la punyeta. Va com va. Però no perdem de vista a les meves dues OC, jeje.


	34. Aquesta remor que se sent

**Cap.34:**** Aquesta remor que se sent**

**Aquesta remor que se sent no és de pluja. Ja fa molt temps que no plou.**

La Lily continuava absorta en la visió del cel nocturn. No podia deixar de pensar en el fill que es gestava al seu ventre enmig d'una horrible guerra i fruit d'un matrimoni que per ella sempre havia estat una mentida. Mentia quan es deixava abraçar per en James i ho feia quan es tancava a l'habitació com aquella nit i fixava la vista al cel amb la ment posada en un altre home. 'Un altre home amb qui podria haver tingut una casa com aquella, amb una nena que hores d'ara ja jugaria al jardí, omplint de joguines el porxo'.

'Hagués estat una família tan diferent...'

Però havia de mirar endavant, encara que només fos per aquell nen. Sabia que l'estimaria. L'hi dedicaria tota l'estima que no havia pogut dedicar a la seva menuda. 'I ben pensat, tenir un nou motiu per tirar endavant enmig de tota aquella desolació no semblava tan mala idea'.

-Lils, esteu bé? – En James la mirava des del marc de la porta.

-Clar que si James, i deixa de parlar-me en plural. Encara és molt petit per fer-se notar.

En James Potter va somriure amb sinceritat:

-Et sembla bé fer un sopar i convidar als nois i a la Johanna?

Ella va assentir en silenci, amb un lleuger somriure.

* * *

_L'únic amb poder per derrotar el Senyor de les Forces del Mal s'apropa… Nascut d'aquells que l'han desafia__t tres vegades, vindrà al món en concloure el setè mes…_

-Que dimonis hi fas aquí? – El cambrer del Cap de Senglar, va fer-lo fora del local quan encara estava estupefacte. 'Acabava d'escoltar una profecia en què es deia que algú podria vèncer a Lord Voldemort?'. Va pensar seriosament que allò devia ser una broma d'aquella dona.

'No s'imaginava ningú capaç de vèncer al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Però quan va poder discernir que la frase es referia a una criatura que havia de nàixer a l'estiu, va acabar de convèncer-se que allò només era la dissertació fantasiosa d'una boja'. Tanmateix, era una missió més. S'havia de limitar a transmetre-ho al seu senyor.

Mentre entrava al quarter general dels mortífags, en Severus Snape va intentar treure l'entrellat de tot allò. 'I si realment fos una profecia?' De fet la dona semblava trobar-se en alguna mena de xoc mentre parlava. Potser si. Potser hi havia (o hi hauria) una criatura, qui fos, que podia vèncer a Lord Voldemort. Encara que les raons s'escapessin a la seva comprensió. _En concloure el setè mes_. La profecia parlava del juliol.

Tampoc hi va voler donar moltes voltes. La Lily tenia raó, fins llavors, havia complert les ordres de Lord Voldemort com qualsevol dels seus vassalls. Feia temps que en Severus Snape vivia convençut que el destí no li havia deixat cap més opció. 'Des del principi, la foscor l'havia marcat com a fill seu'. Ja ni tan sols pensava en venjar-se dels _muggles_ com el seu pare. El seu objectiu era sobreviure, encara que no sabia ben bé quin sentit tenia aquella vida.

* * *

**S´han eixugat les fonts i la pols s'acumula pels carrers i les cases.**

- ¿I la resta?

- No sé si hi ha res més, senyor. Això ha estat tot el que he pogut escoltar. Quan m'he adonat que parlaven de vostè hi he parat atenció, però el cambrer boig del Cap de Senglar me n'ha fet fora abans que pogués sentir tot el que deia.

* * *

En Lord Voldemort, en l'apogeu del seu poder, amb desenes de mortífags a la seva disposició, estava sol amb un dels seus joves seguidors, en Severus Snape. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal tenia plans per a ell com a espia a Hogwarts, per vigilar els moviments del vell sonat que dirigia l'escola, l'Albus Dumbledore.

- N'hi ha prou. Així que… hi ha una profecia!.

* * *

Utilitzava una serp anomenada Nagini, penjada del coll, com un estrany collaret viu. En Lord Voldemort, famolenc de poder, va agilitzar els seus pensaments. Havia de saber qui podia ser aquell perill. 'Una amenaça. No podia permetre de cap manera que es materialitzés'.

-Algú que m'ha desafiat tres vegades... Saps a qui es refereix la profecia, Severus?

El jove Severus Snape, de genolls, amb els ulls fixos a terra, no s'havia plantejat la resposta, però no va dubtar-ne. No se li acudia ningú més.

- Aquella parella d'aurors, senyor. Els Longbottom.

-Però… he sentit dir que els Potter també esperen una criatura.

Alguna cosa dins d'en Severus es va moure de lloc. El temps va aturar-se. Ell estava parlant de la Lily. No feia ni un mes que l'ex - Slytherin l'havia pogut abraçar de nou, duent al ventre el fill d'en James Potter… 'Però no… no podia ser… senzillament era impensable… no només per la impuresa de la sang del nadó… Ell ho havia calculat. La Lily tindria el nen al setembre'.

En pànic, en Severus va aixecar el cap i va forçar la veu per poder parlar:

- No poden ser ells. No té sentit.

- Per descomptat que si. També m'han desafiat en tres ocasions, també tindran un fill que probablement, segons els meus informes, naixerà a finals de juliol. Encaixen en la profecia.

La seguretat en la veu de Lord Voldemort va aclaparar a en Severus. Una veu punyent al seu interior el va fer adonar que en realitat no tenia la seguretat que el setembre fos la data d'aquell naixement. En realitat podia ser l'agost. 'O el juliol', va repetir-se amb temor.

Va dirigir-se al Senyor de les Forces del Mal a la desesperada:

- Els Longbottom són una família de sang pura. Això… això significa que el noi serà més poderós que un mestís.

- Ves amb compte amb el que dius, Severus. – En Lord Voldemort semblava enutjat. - Igual que tu, jo també porto l'estigma d'un pare _muggle_.

En Severus va empal·lidir i va abaixar el cap.

- Mil perdons, Senyor. Però no ...

- Per descomptat que si. No pots subestimar els _sang de fang_. Te'n recordes de l'esposa d'en Potter, no, Severus? Vau estudiar junts – la ironia era més present que mai en la veu de Lord Voldemort.

- Sí, senyor. Però ella… ella no pot… -ni tan sols podia pronunciar aquella paraula. El cap va omplir-se-li de pensaments aterradors.

Aquell titubeig va activar la curiositat innata i malèvola de Lord Voldemort.

-Tu m'estàs dient que ella no pot morir? Vols salvar la vida de la dona d'en Potter?

En Severus va notar com se li formava al front una fina capa de suor, com el cor li bategava amb més pressa i sentia la sang gelada sota la pell. La seva Lily no podia morir. Ni tan sols podia pensar en allò sense sentir que tot s'enfonsava al seu voltant. Havia obeït les ordres de Lord Voldemort en intentar infiltrar-se com a professor a l'escola. En Dumbledore havia rebutjat la seva oferta, i llavors havia escoltat allò. En cap moment va pensar que es referia a la Lily… als Potter…

Aquella profecia havia d'anar dirigida als Longbottom. Ells eren sang pura… No… el fill d'en Potter no podia ser una amenaça.

'La seva Lily'.

- Com ha dit, Senyor, ella no és dolenta en absolut. El seu marit i el seu fill potser… potser no valen la pena, però ella té qualitats. Per a… una filla de... una _sang de fang_, vull dir. – Menys d'un segon després d'haver pronunciat aquella frase, ja se n'havia penedit. Però ni tan sols podia processar el que estava vivint. Molt menys el que deia. La Lily no podia morir. El món podia fondre's si calia, però ella no podia morir.

Va baixar el cap, evitant el contacte visual amb el seu Senyor, mestre en Legilimància.

- Molt bé, Severus. Prendré en consideració la teva sol·licitud.

Les paraules de Lord Voldemort eren una mena de contrasenya. En Severus va voler-s'ho creure, però no ho va poder fer. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal no s'ho pensaria dues vegades si creia que la vida d'ella podia suposar un perill pels seus plans.

'Lily… la seva dolça Lily ... '

En Severus volia cridar, i llançar malediccions a tort i a dret, però sabia que no podia tenir una actitud sospitosa en aquell moment. No era gens prudent donar a conèixer els veritables motius pels quals no podia concebre la mort de la Lily Potter.

* * *

- M'has servit bé, Severus. Digues... creus que és viable obtenir el treball a Hogwarts?

- En Dumbledore no ha descartat donar-me un lloc entre els docents– va mentir sabent el risc que corria. 'De sobte tenia clar que era el que havia de fer per mantenir la Lily viva'.

Va continuar parlant, intentant evitar que un to greu s'apoderés de la seva veu. Estava realment espantat:

- No serà fàcil, però, poder ocupar la plaça de professor de Defensa contra les Forces del Mal.

- Cap problema. Quan siguis a l'escola, guanya-t'hi la confiança, Severus. Arribaràs lluny, molt lluny. En Dumbledore, el vell ximple, pot ser una amenaça per a mi, però amb l'avantatge que tu m'acabes de donar, res impedirà la nostra victòria i llavors seràs recompensat.

* * *

En Severus va forçar una ganyota semblant a un somriure, encara que per dins se sentia morir. Sense la Lily, la seva vida no tindria cap mena de sentit.

Lord Voldemort va deixar-lo sol per anar a trobar la resta de cavallers de la mort. Amargat, i interiorment destrossat, en Severus va grunyir una vegada més en recordar com de tossuda era ella, com el valor Gryffindor que corria per les seves venes era suficient per empènyer-la a donar la seva vida en cas que el fill d'en Potter necessités protecció.

Tots els Gryffindors pecaven d'aquesta impulsivitat suïcida, però ell sabia que la Lily, lleona o no, no podria viure en aquell món havent perdut un altre fill. Segurament, ella escolliria morir per salvar el fill d'en Potter. I això encara la feia més desesperadament vulnerable.

L'havia de salvar. Fer tot el que calgués. Donar el pas que fins llavors no havia tingut el valor de donar, girar l'esquena a l'Innominable encara que aquest el perseguís fins a matar-lo. Fins llavors no havia tingut cap raó per fer-ho. La Lily era d'en Potter, i a ell no li quedava res més al món. Només l'odi als _muggles_. L'odi al record d'en Tobias Snape, que ni tan sols havia pres en consideració els darrers mesos. Mai s'hagués pogut imaginar que ell mateix acabaria condemnant-la. Estava aterrat.

**Aquesta remor que se sent no és de vent. Han prohibit el vent perquè no s'alci la pols que hi ha pertot i l'aire no esdevingui, diuen, irrespirable.**

Desesperat, en Severus va enviar una òliba al professor Dumbledore. Potser el director de Hogwarts podria protegir-la. Encara que estava disposat a fer-ho ell mateix.

Abans, però, l'havia d'avisar a ella. Encara que l'odiés quan li expliqués que havia fet.

* * *

La Johanna sortia de Sant Mungo com cada tarda, on ara hi feia les pràctiques de Medimàgia. Va caminar un passos fins que va adonar-se que alguna cosa no anava bé. Va veure una ombra en un carreró, i encara que ella no havia estat mai gaire bona en duels, va preparar la vareta a l'espera d'un atac.

-No pretenc atacar-te. Pots guardar això. – Reconeixeria aquella veu per anys que passessin, i malgrat tot va semblar-li increïble que després de tants anys tornés a tenir davant a en Severus Snape. La darrera vegada que l'havia vist compartia un dinar de Nadal amb la seva família, l'any 1976. Tres anys i pocs mesos enrere.

-Que és el que vols? T'aviso que estic preparada per defensar-me.

-Si ho estiguessis no ho diries així – La resposta va ser mordaç, gairebé com al passat, però la Johanna va detectar-hi matisos diferents. Alguna cosa semblant a la pressa i l'amargor.

-He de suposar que aquesta trobada és una casualitat, Snape?

-No l'és. La busco a ella, però desconec on trobar-la. He de suposar que com a membre de l'Orde d'en Fènix deu protegir casa seva amb alguna mena d'encanteri desil·lusionador.

- I ja que tan bé suposes. Pretens que jo et digui on trobar-la? A una filla de muggles? Pretens que et digui on és, sabent que ets un mortífag?

En Severus va callar. Ella tenia raó. La maleïda Johanna Evans tenia raó, com l'havia tingut molts anys enrere. Però l'havia de veure. Havia d'advertir a la Lily del perill que corria la seva família.

-Johanna no t'obligaré a dur-m'hi. Ella no m'ho perdonaria, però has de saber que és important. En depèn tot.

La noia va riure suaument.

-Ara et poses extremista, Snape? Després del mal que li vas fer. –La Johanna no estava disposada a cedir davant l'home que li havia fet tan mal a la seva germana- Saps? Ella és forta i potser no t'ho ha dit mai, però tenia malsons a les nits. S'aferrava al ventre plorant i després ja no li vau deixar ni l'oportunitat de continuar abraçada a aquella flama d'esperança que s'havia encès amb la menuda. Vas deixar que matessin la teva filla, Quejicus.

-Va ser un error. El primer de molts. T'ho puc assegurar. – En Severus va adonar-se que ella no li diria mai on trobar la Lily. L'oportunitat que la Johanna l'ajudés l'havia perdut molt temps enrere.

-Digues-li que vetllaré per ella. Sempre.

-Au va Snape... – però la rossa no va poder acabar la frase. Ell ja no hi era. Hi havia una carta al terra, al mateix lloc que acabava de trepitjar l'ex-Slytherin.

La Johanna va girar-se per marxar d'allà, però finalment va acabar canviant d'opinió. Li donaria la nota, el que fos... a la Lily.

* * *

.

* * *

Una trobada furtiva, al cim d'una muntanya, un vent terrible envoltant-los com a presagi. En Severus l'havia encertat en suposar que en Dumbledore no el rebria amb els braços oberts. Francament, la repulsió que el venerable mag li havia mostrat no l'havia sorprés en absolut. En Severus era conscient que mereixia el menyspreu i la repulsió d'aquell home. Ell no havia demanat, al seu Senyor, la possibilitat de salvar el nen i el marit, i ara se sentia culpable i deprimit, però no podia arriscar la vida de la Lily d'aquella manera.

La fúria d'en Dumbledore, però, havia estat un malestar passatger i acceptable, abans d'aconseguir la seva ajuda. El director de Hogwarts s'havia compromès a protegir-los. Si en Dumbledore amagava tota la família Potter, la Lily podria sobreviure. El vell mag era l'únic a qui temia el Senyor de les Forces del Mal, l'únic que hi podia plantar cara.

**Aquesta remor que se sent no és de paraules. Han prohibit les paraules perquè no posin en perill la fràgil immobilitat de l'aire.**

_Al cim d'un serrat, en un dia ventós i fred, a les fosques, amb el vent xiulant entre les branques de quatre arbres pelats. En Severus Snape, esbufegant, no parava de girar-se a banda i banda, agafant fort la vareta amb una mà, com si esperés algú o alguna cosa… De cop, un enlluernador raig zigzaguejant de llum blanca va travessar l'aire. En Severus va caure de genolls a terra i la vareta va saltar-li de la mà. _

_-No em mati!_

_-No tenia pas intenció de fer-ho._

_El soroll que havia fet l'aparetratge d'en Dumbledore havia quedat ofegat per la remor del vent a les branques. Va quedar-se davant de l'Snape, amb la túnica espetegant amb tot el que hi havia al voltant i la cara il·luminada des de sota per la claror que projectava la vareta. _

_-¿Què, Severus? ¿Quin missatge té Lord Voldemort per a mi?_

_-Cap; no en té cap… He vingut pel meu compte!_

_L'Snape es retorcia les mans; se'l veia com embogit, amb els cabells negres esbullats onejant-li al voltant de la cara._

_-He vingut per fer-li un advertiment; no, una petició... Si us plau. _

_En Dumbledore va agitar la vareta, i, encara que el fullatge i les branques van continuar brandant en l'aire nocturn, va caure el silenci sobre l'indret on eren l'Snape i ell cara a cara._

_-¿Quina petició em pot fer un cavaller de la mort?_

_-La… la profecia, la predicció… La Trewlaney…_

_-Ah, si__ – va dir en Dumbledore-. ¿Què n'has explicat a Lord Voldemort?_

_-Tot… tot el que he sentit!-va dir l'Snape-. I per això… per això es pensa… que es refereix a la Lily Evans!_

_-La profecia no es referia a una dona- va dir en Dumbledore-. Parla d'un nen nascut al mes de juliol…_

_-Ja m'entén! Es pensa que es refereix al seu fill, i pensa anar-la a trobar… i matar-los a tots tres…_

_-Si ella significa tant per tu – va dir en Dumbledore-, segur que en Voldemort li perdonarà la vida. ¿Per què no demanes clemència per la mare, a canvi del fill?_

_-Ja l'hi he… ja l'hi he demanat…_

_-Em repugnes- va dir en Dumbledore amb menyspreu. L'Snape va arronsar-se-. Tant se te'n dóna, doncs, que morin el marit i el fill? Així, mentre tu tinguis el que vols, ¿ja es poden morir?_

_En Severus es va quedar amb els ulls aixecats cap a en Dumbledore, sense dir res._

_-Amagui'ls tots tres, doncs –va dir amb veu aspra-. Faci que no li passi… que no els passi… res. Si us plau…_

_-I tu ¿què em donaràs a canvi, Severus?_

_-¿A… canvi?- va dir l'Snape, mirant en Dumbledore amb la boca oberta. Després d'un llarg silenci, va respondre:_

_-El que sigui._

_

* * *

_

La il·luminació de la casa semblava especial aquella nit. En James parlava de Quidditch amb en Sirius, sota l'atenta mirada d'en Remus, i la Johanna i la Lily s'ho miraven des del porxo. Les dues estaven estranyament callades, endinsades en els seus propis pensaments.

-Tinc una cosa per tu, Lils.

La Lily va mirar divertida la seva germana.

-Un altre regal? Des de que sabeu que estic embarassada no pareu, eh?. Quan el petit neixi serà la criatura amb més joguines d'Anglaterra.

-No és un regal, germaneta. Té. – La Johanna va donar-li el sobre, lleugerament arrugat que en Severus havia deixat al terra. Però abans que la Lily pogués reaccionar, algú va tocar el timbre.

-Deu ser en Pet – va cridar en Sirius des del jardí.

-Ja obro jo! – va exclamar la Johanna. Va arribar a la porta, evitant la mirada de sorpresa de la seva bessona, i traient del camí els regals que els seus amics i ella havien fet als futurs pares aquella nit, i que havien quedat escampats al menjador. Va obrir, i en trobar-se en Peter va somriure.

-Bona nit, Hanna – va saludar l'home tímidament.

-Hola, Peter. Passa. Ja hi som tots – va dir mentre es girava i caminava cap a la sala on havia deixat la seva germana – James, Lils, nois, per fi ha arribat en Peter! - va cridar dirigint la mirada al jardí.

El noi va entrar i va seguir la rossa. 'Aquella nit es veia aclaparadorament bonica. Amb els rínxols rossos recollits, i aquell vestit negre escotat'. En Peter Pettigrew va interrompre els seus pensaments quan un jove amb ulleres i cabells despentinats va acostar-s'hi per abraçar-lo.

-Benvingut Cuapelada. Ja començava a fer massa dies que no sabíem res de tu – En Peter va dubtar en contestar i, amb un lleuger nerviosisme, va asseure's al sofà, com el propi James. En Sirius i en Remus ja eren allà.

-Si... bé... he estat una mica ocupat – va murmurar de manera tallant. Havia d'evitar, com fos, les preguntes que poguessin dirigir-se a un tema que ell no pensava tocar. Ells no podien saber on havia estat.

En Sirius va badallar, i va repenjar-se al pit d'en Remus.

-El pobre Pet s'hagués mort de l'ensurt si l'envies a la darrera missió. No està fet per aquestes coses.

En Peter no va contestar, però va fixar-se en la mirada absent de la Lily, que sostenia un paper a les mans i que encara era a la porta d'entrada entre el jardí i el menjador.

-No sóc l'amfitriona. Però... em permets oferir-li alguna cosa a en Cuapelada, James? – la Johanna va somriure-li. Un somriure que a en Peter va semblar-li càlid, encara que ella només pretenia apartar la seva atenció de la Lily. 'El que menys voldria ara mateix la seva germana, si havia reconegut la lletra del sobre (i estava segura que ho hauria fet), seria convertir-se en la protagonista de la reunió'.

-Si gràcies. – Va respondre ell.

-Perfecte! Acabem de fer cafè. I a més he preparat un pastís de xocolata de postres – va dir la jove entrant a la cuina. De tots els presents, era l'única capaç de cuinar amb mètodes _muggles _sense provocar cap desgràcia. –M'ajudes a portar els plats?

El noi va assentir i va tornar a seguir-la. L'olor de xocolata va arribar-li al nas amb força i, en aquell moment, va adonar-se que encara no havia provat els famosos pastissos de la Johanna – aquells que en Sirius jurava que eren extraordinaris. Va asseure's en una de les cadires de la taula, mentre ella en preparava les racions.

Van romandre en silenci uns minuts, mentre s'escoltaven els riures d'en James i en Sirius al menjador. La Johanna vigilava que el pastís ja estigués prou fred, i en Peter l'observava mentre prenia el cafè que ella li havia servit.

-Vols ser el primer en tastar-ne? – La noia va dirigir-li un somriure amable, i va posar-li un plat a la taula.

-Ets tota una mestressa de casa – Ni tan sols va saber perquè ho havia dit. Però quan se'n va voler adonar, les paraules ja havien sortit de la seva boca. 'Perfecte, ara ella pensaria que era una espècie d'home de cromanyó'.

La rossa va mirar-lo un moment interrogant, però va asseure's al seu costat sense mostrar-se ofesa.

-M'agrada la cuina _muggle_ – va dir amb senzillesa – Ajuda'm. Deuen estar esperant-nos!

-No et pensis. Les converses de Quidditch d'en Sirius i en James poden durar hores – en Peter va intentar sonar graciós, però estava força nerviós. No se sentia còmode allà, en aquella casa, conscient que ells l'odiarien si sabessin en quin bàndol s'havia situat finalment. Ja no podia dir-los amics. No ho eren, tot i que ells encara no ho sabessin.

Però s'havia convertit en l'espia de Lord Voldemort a l'Orde d'en Fènix, i havia d'aparentar que tot continuava com sempre. Calia que confiessin amb ell.

Quan van tornar al menjador, la Lily ja havia desaparegut. Segons va assegurar en James, no es trobava bé i havia anat a descansar.

-Això deu ser el teu fill, Cornamenta. No deu ser fàcil dur un inquiet rondador al ventre! – En Sirius va riure sorollosament.

-Tenint en compte que tu en seràs el padrí. Quina mala influència per un nen tan petit – El to de la Johanna era divertit. Des de que en Remus i en Sirius eren parella, el tracte amb el gran dels Black s'havia normalitzat i ara els dos veien l'altre com part del grup. La Johanna Evans no era una persona que guardés rancúnies a ningú.

En Peter va riure i després va submergir-se en el silenci. L'home volia evitar preguntes sobre la seva persona. Així que va decidir que era bona idea continuar parlant de l'embaràs de la Lily. De fet, si havien organitzat aquell sopar en plena guerra havia estat per celebrar que els Potter serien pares.

-Quin parell. Ja ho has vist Peter? – Ara era en Remus qui parlava - La Johanna i en Sirius s'han tornat completament bojos comprant regals pel nen. Des de que saben que un n'és el padrí i l'altra la padrina, no paren de competir entre ells. Ompliran aquesta casa de quincalla.

Era una broma. Una broma que va fer que en Sirius el fes callar amb un petó, i la Johanna dediqués a en Peter un somriure avergonyit que definitivament va moure alguna cosa al seu interior.

-La futura mare ja dorm – va anunciar en James, que s'havia escapat un instant al pis de dalt per saber si la seva dona es trobava bé.

-Ohhh. S'ha acabat la festa – va exclamar exageradament en Sirius.

-Però podem continuar-la en algun local del centre. Que us sembla nois? – Els darrers mesos la Johanna s'havia centrat en els seus estudis. En algun moment s'havia plantejat pertànyer a l'Orde, però sabia que el món de les batalles no era per ella. 'No tenia el valor dels rondadors, ni de la Lily'. Però podia ajudar, salvant vides des d'una altra vessant. Aquella nit, però, només tenia ganes de divertir-se. L'endemà ja hi hauria temps per saber que era el que en Severus havia dit a la Lily en aquella carta, i per tornar a pensar en la guerra i en el futur.

-Voleu dir que no és massa arriscat? –va preguntar en Remus.

-Au va Llunàtic. Anem! Conec un pub _muggle_, on posen bona música. El tipus de lloc on un mortífag no aniria mai de festa.

-Jo em quedo nois. No vull deixar la Lily sola – va dir en James, alhora que mirava de reüll les escales que portaven al segon pis. Estava preocupat per ella. Aquella nit havia estat més estranya que de costum.

* * *

'_L__ils, _

_Si llegeixes aquesta carta és perquè la Johanna no m'ha permès trobar-te. L'entenc. Sé el mal que t'he fet. Que ens he fet. Pensava que era el millor. Que així estaries segura. Que així et protegiria de tot el que et podia fer mal al meu món. _

_Ara les coses han canviat. No t'ho puc explicar per carta, però has de saber que ho sento moltíssim. Vull explicar-t'ho jo mateix. Em mereixo el teu odi. El que em dirigiràs quan ho sàpigues. Però encara que sigui així, necessito veure't. _

_Sempre teu, _

_Sev_'

La Lily Evans rellegia la carta sense entendre perquè ell es dirigia ara a ella. Que era el que havia canviat. 'Perquè estava tan segur que ella l'odiaria'. Va saber que no era una bona notícia. Va imaginar-se que en Lord Voldemort, o simplement la seva condició de cavaller de la mort, podria haver-lo obligat a fer alguna cosa horrible. No podia imaginar en Severus matant o torturant algú. 'Ell no... Malgrat tot estava convençuda que era un bon home. Un bon home que havia pres males decisions'.

Va fingir que dormia quan va escoltar els passos d'en James darrere la porta de l'habitació. En reconèixer el traç de la lletra d'en Severus al sobre havia quedat parada. No esperava tornar a saber res d'ell després de dir-li que seria la mare d'un fill d'en James. Sabia que la ferida que en Severus carregava respecte als rondadors i l'escola encara era massa profunda. S'imaginava que allò l'empenyeria a oblidar-la i començar de nou. Que seria el punt i final de tot. Per això no entenia la carta, tot i que en el fons, una part d'ella per la qual se sentia culpable, trobava poc important que era el que ell hagués fet, si allò li donava l'oportunitat de tornar-lo a abraçar.

* * *

En Sirius i en Remus s'havien quedat dormits al sofà. Al seu propi pis.

Havien begut massa whisky _muggle_ aquella nit. La Johanna se sentia marejada i confosa. Estava fermament convençuda que veia taques de colors per tot el pis. Va caminar movent els braços, entrebancant-se amb els mobles que semblaven moure's en un ball esperpèntic. De sobte, va sentir unes immenses ganes de plorar fins a quedar exhausta en algun racó de la casa. 'No sabia perquè però aquella guerra començava a espantar-la molt. Tenia un pressentiment. Un de molt dolent'. Amb l'objectiu de desfogar-se, va dirigir-se a la cuina, on va intentar prendre un got d'aigua, mentre s'asseia als peus d'una cadira.

En Peter Pettigrew va apropar-s'hi. Pràcticament no havia tastat l'alcohol. Tothom el prenia per estúpid, però en la seva condició, no podia arriscar-se a ser descobert per una cosa com aquella. Així que s'havia limitat a observar-los mentre els seus amics i la Johanna gaudien de la nit i del bon ambient del local.

En veure-la plorar va acariciar-li el canell esquerre suaument.

-Sigui el que sigui el que et preocupa, té solució Hanna.

-Que bé que hagis vingut Peter – va dir la Johanna – vull dir aquesta nit. Darrerament no se't veia el pèl. I ara és quan els amics com vosaltres han d'estar més units que mai. Aquesta guerra terrible pot acabar amb tots... amb tot el que coneixem.

L'al·ludit va assentir, tot i que no va somriure. En l'estat d'embriaguesa en què ella es trobava, no era gaire necessari mantenir les aparences. El més probable és que l'endemà no recordés aquella conversa. Però la Johanna si va somriure. Ho va fer àmpliament, i el va abraçar de sobte.

-Sou genials Peter. A l'escola pensava que éreu incorregibles i insuportables, però us envejo saps? Una amistat com la vostra és molt difícil d'aconseguir. Jo només tinc un vincle així amb la Lily. I no té massa mèrit – va bromejar- Ens coneixem des d'abans de nàixer!

**Aquesta remor que se sent no és de pensaments. Han estat prohibits perquè no engendrin la necessitat de parlar i sobrevingui, inevitablement, la catàstrofe.**

En Peter Pettigrew va notar un nus al coll. Durant un breu moment va tenir la impressió que l'oxigen no li arribava als pulmons. Va evitar mirar als ulls blaus de la noia, i va aixecar-se disposat a sortir de la cuina, però abans que pogués marxar-ne, la Johanna va cridar-lo:

-Peter... –va xiuxiuejar ella en un murmuri.

-Si? – va demanar el noi, mentre es posava el seu abric, evitant la mirada de la noia. Havia de marxar d'aquella casa en aquell precís moment.

-Creus que jo també m'hauria d'unir a l'Orde d'en Fènix?

-Perquè? – en Peter va quedar-se parat. No entenia ben bé perquè però ni tan sols podia imaginar-se-la jugant-se la vida enmig d'una batalla absurda. 'Per ell aquella guerra era absurda. Guanyaria el Senyor de les Forces del Mal. En Dumbledore no hi tenia res a fer. Ara que havia conegut Lord Voldemort, tenia la seguretat que oposar-se a un poder així era simplement suïcida'.

-Perquè el meu fillol no pot néixer en un món ple de terror. Ja no estic segura de voler quedar-me tancada en un hospital, esperant que la gent que estimo hi arribi ferida o ... o morta.

-Ningú t'agrairà mai que t'hi juguis la vida – va ser fred i directe, però l'embriaguesa de la Johanna no va permetre-li captar el to tètric i lapidari d'aquella afirmació.

-Però puc intentar fer-hi alguna cosa – va repetir tossuda i èbria. En Peter va preguntar-se com era que, inesperadament, la tenia tan a prop.

Abans que ella sabés que estava passant, va besar-la tendrament als llavis. Ella va repenjar-se accidentalment contra la paret i la llum va tancar-se.

La cuina s'havia convertit en una sala freda i fosca. Tanmateix en Peter va percebre l'ambient estranyament càlid. La Hanna va riure dèbilment i ell, sense ni tan sols pensar que la noia no era prou conscient del que estava passant, va guiar la jove fins a tombar-la al terra.

Va apartar-li un tros de cabell ros de la cara plorosa i va mirar-la. 'Era tan bonica. Sempre ho havia pensat, però ella era tan sols un objectiu inassolible per algú tan pocatraça com ell, sense cap atractiu. No era ni bell ni intel·ligent, ni tan sols valent o divertit'.

Després d'una nova rialla, ella va pronunciar un nom que ell no va arribar a entendre, però que estava gairebé segur que no era el seu.

En Peter va acariciar-li la barbeta i va deixar que el seu dit seguís un camí sinuós fins el seu escot. La Johanna somreia amb els ulls mig tancats, sense adonar-se encara d'on i amb qui era. En aquell moment en Peter va pensar, encara que només fos per uns segons, que canviar de bàndol probablement no havia estat una bona idea.

Nerviós, amb el cor bategant-li poderosament. Va deixar caure el seu pes sobre ella, besant-li el coll.

-Em fas mal...-va exclamar ella entre rialles. En Peter va tornar a mirar-la en la foscor de la cambra, que només trencava la llum dels fanals d'aquell sorollós carrer de la capital anglesa, on vivien en l'actualitat en Sirius i en Remus.

Va treure-li el vestit amb dificultat, disposat a arribar al final. Mai havia estat amb una dona, i de sobte se sentia l'home més afortunat del món. 'Si, ella havia begut una mica', es repetia però 'em correspon. Ha dit el meu nom. Estic segur que ha dit el meu nom', va intentar enganyar-se a si mateix.

-Johanna... - Però quan en Peter es disposava a tornar-la a besar va adonar-se amb frustració que ella s'havia quedat dormida mentre ell l'acariciava. 'Ets estúpid Pet... això només et pot passar a tu, amic', va recordar-li una veu al seu interior.

En Peter encara més frustrat va tapar-la amb el mateix vestit que li havia tret, va arreglar-se la seva pròpia roba, va posar-se l'abric i va sortir d'aquell pis maleint el moment en què havia pensat que algú com la Johanna Evans podia entregar-se a ell.

* * *

A primera hora del matí, una silueta va aparèixer a la porta de la cuina. Va mirar la Johanna, dormint a terra abrigada amb el seu propi vestit i va somriure divertit.

-Veig que us ho heu passat bé, eh?¿. Aquesta vegada li tocarà ser padrí a en Remus!- El riure sorollós d'en Black, va despertar la noia, sobresaltada. Aviat va adonar-se que duia menys peces de roba de les que serien recomanables. Sobretot tenint en compte que ni tan sols recordava com havien arribat al pis.

-Que ha passat? – La germana de la Lily va envermellir en fer la pregunta. 'Tot i que hi havia la possibilitat que s'hagués tret la roba ella mateixa. Per comoditat'.

-No em diguis que no te'n recordes ? – En Sirius va contenir el riure i va mirar-la estupefacte. 'Se suposava que la Johanna era la Hufflepuff responsable. Que sempre ho tenia tot sota control'.

-No voldria ser jo qui et digués això, Hanna. Però és possible que en Peter i tu hagueu compartit una tòrrida nit. Al pub mai l'havia vist tan atent amb ningú i em va fer tota la impressió que li seguies el joc.

-Jo? – La Johanna va callar amb una mà al cap. Li feia molt de mal. No havia begut mai tant, però sens dubte allò devia ser una bona ressaca.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Pocs dies després, en Remus sortia d'aquell mateix pis. Convençut que actuar d'aquella manera era el més correcte per tots. Convençut que arribaria un dia en què en Sirius Black li agrairia aquell gest, encara que ara ni tan sols pogués explicar-li el que anava a fer sense rebre una mirada ofesa i molesta.

* * *

.

* * *

A milles d'allà, en Regulus Black observava detingudament la xemeneia de la casa familiar on havia viscut des de petit, la mateixa xemeneia per la qual el seu germà més gran havia escapat anys abans.

Després d'uns segons, les cendres van tornar-se verdes i un breu foc va començar a cremar.  
En Regulus va continuar mirant-ho sense immutar-se, malgrat que no va ser la figura del seu germà, que era qui esperava, la que va aparèixer.

Es van mirar als ulls fixament. Els grisos d'en Regulus, com bon Black; amb els trets fins, l'aspecte aristòcrata, l'elegància innata, i el posat arrogant. I els daurats d'en Remus, d'aspecte auster i malaltís.

-Black...

El menor dels germans va sentir ganes de riure, havien passat anys, el món estava en guerra i el seu germà continuava mostrant la mateixa tossuderia de sempre. Li havia enviat un missatge. Volia acomiadar-se'n. Potser explicar-li el que sabia i demanar-li ajuda. En comptes d'això, apareixia aquell licantrop.

-On és el meu germà?...

L'amant d'en Sirius Black va fer una ganyota de disconformitat. El germà gran dels Black no sabia que ell era allà. Havia rebut el missatge i s'havia negat a tornar a entrar en aquella casa, encara que en Regulus li demanés.

Per ell era només la guarida dels enemics, i en Regulus era només un mortífag. Un orgullós sang pura tal i com la seva mare havia volgut d'ell. En Remus havia intentat demanar-li a en Sirius que acudís a aquella cita. Si el germà li demanava que hi anés, potser era important. En Lladruc s'havia mostrat convençut que era una burda trampa. L'Alastor Moddy, amb el seu lema d'alerta permanent, li havia donat la raó i ningú ho havia discutit. En Remus, però, no podia evitar pensar que estaven enmig d'una guerra, i que algun dia en Sirius podia penedir-se de no haver vist el seu germà, una última vegada.

-Ell creia que l'estaries esperant amb els vostres pares i la resta de mortífags.

-I tu no? Ets prou estúpid per entrar en aquesta casa, en terreny enemic, completament desarmat? On són els teus amics?

La mirada que va llançar en Remus era resignada. Una de les diferències entre els ulls d'en Regulus i els d'en Sirius, era que mentre un ho deia tot amb una sola ullada, en Regulus expressava fredor, de manera calculada i inexpressiva.

-Digues-me idiota si ho desitges...

-Doncs si... T'has arriscat per a res. La carta era per en Sirius. I si... era una trampa.

-Era un risc que havia de córrer. En Sirius és tossut, però estic segur que es moria de ganes de venir.

-_Un risc que havia de córrer_ - va repetir en Regulus atònit- Però, per córrer riscs cal voler un benefici... Perquè t'importa tant?

-Vaig pensar que hi havia la possibilitat que la carta fos veritable i volguessis dir-li alguna cosa. Havia de córrer el risc. Ell va negar-se a venir, però sé que algun dia pot lamentar-ho profundament. Estem en guerra... i sou germans, malgrat tot.

-Una teoria completament estúpida, licantrop.

-No veig que hi hagi ningú més en aquesta mansió. Encara importes al teu germà, encara que no ho vulgui reconèixer. I a mi m'importa ell. Si necessites ajuda. El que sigui...

En Regulus va quedar descol·locat. S'hagués sentit l'ésser més afortunat del món si en Sirius hagués entrat per aquella xemeneia...

-Els meus pares són a les reunions socials que se celebren aquests dies, no arriben fins demà el matí. I... bé... no he convidat a ningú més.

-Llavors, tenia raó- va somriure tímidament.- Digues... quan en Sirius ho sàpiga no tindrà cap problema en ajudar-te.

-Això no és cert. Ha demostrat que no li importa res – va dir en Regulus, amb veu cansada. 'El seu germà gran continuava sent el mateix de sempre; despreocupat, irresponsable, egocèntric. Sabia que en Sirius odiava cadascun dels detalls que conformaven aquella casa, incloent-lo a ell, però havia somiat en una reconciliació'. Tot continuava igual.

-Ets mortífag. En Sirius té els seus motius per estar dolgut...-la veu d'en Remus no era dura, però si decidida.

-No per gaire temps... Hi ha certs canvis... – En Regulus va rendir-se i va decidir confiar en aquell amic del seu germà. Al cap i a la fi, ell era ara la família d'en Sirius. Un dels rondadors. En Remus va mantenir-se en silenci, expectant.

-Li vaig demanar que vingués per parlar del nostre futur-. En Regulus havia recobrat l'aire segur i altiu. Ser un Black comportava romandre immune a tot tipus de situacions, per més desconcertants que fossin.

-Futur? Que vols dir...?-En Remus no va poder evitar pensar que, en dos bàndols diferents, només un dels germans tindria futur. 'En el millor dels casos...'

-La nostra família és una de les més respectables a tot el món màgic, i cap de nosaltres dos té fills i...

-Fills? Regulus, de què estàs parlant... Encara que tingués fills en Sirius no voldria formar...-El menor dels Black va somriure, deixant anar una breu rialla.

-Sé que encara que fos així, si algun dia arribés a tenir un fill, no l'educaria com un Black. L'educaria com un rondador- i en Regulus no semblava lamentar-ho.

En Remus va assentir somrient. Sens dubte, un rondador. No un Black.

-Això era tot el que li volia demanar.

-És broma, veritat? Li vas demanar que vingués per preguntar-li sobre la família... Saps que no es considera part d'ella, i els vostres pares estan convençuts que no mereix tal consideració.

-Perquè no vol...

-Ell vol ser alguna cosa més... fer alguna cosa més per aquest món...

-Ser un Black és ser alguna cosa.

-Ell no pensa així... Però si haguessis escollit anar amb ell. En Sirius no t'hagués rebutjat. N'estic convençut.

-Els Gryffindors esteu tots bojos.

-Perquè? No tenies perquè quedar-te.

-Ell m'odia, com a tota la família.

-Si us plau, Regulus! No t'odia! No pot entendre com és que no t'adones de certes coses, però no t'odia.

-Entendre que ho va deixar tot enrere? Que res va importar-li quan va decidir marxar?

-No és culpa seva que t'unissis als mortífags. – Ara en Remus semblava lleugerament molest, però conservava la calma i la seva amabilitat habitual.-Tu vas escollir el teu camí.

-Se t'ha passat pel cap la idea que ambdós bàndols maten...?

-Nosaltres no matem per gust, com vosaltres.

-No es tracta de nosaltres. Es tracta del que ell va voler creure. Ser un Black no et converteix en un mortífag.

En Remus va assentir. Allò estava clar. En Sirius no era un mortífag.

-Ell és un Black. Encara que ho negui. Encara que s'hi resisteixi, encara que ho odiï, és igual a nosaltres. Igual d'arrogant, sempre convençut que les seves accions són les úniques correctes.

En Remus va quedar-se parat. Mai no hagués esperat una reacció així del germà del seu estimat, a qui en Sirius sempre definia com el tranquil i calculador de la família. Però en Regulus va prosseguir, gairebé com si estigués parlant amb ell mateix, sense parar atenció a les reaccions del licantrop.

-Quan se'n va anar no va preocupar-se d'endur-se'm amb ell. Només es volia salvar ell. No li va importar el que deixava enrere. Només volia sortir d'aquí i ho va aconseguir.

-Sempre seràs el seu germà...

-No... ell té un únic germà. I tu saps que es diu James Potter. Ho va deixar molt clar quan va sortir de Hogwarts, molt orgullós de proclamar als quatre vents que tenia un únic germà. Que odiava tot el que tenia a veure amb la família Black, i deixa'm dir-te que sóc part d'ella.

-Perquè vas elegir ser-ho!- En Remus estava perdent la seva infinita paciència.- Almenys així ho veu ell-. Va reconèixer derrotat.

-Em vaig quedar al lloc on sempre havia estat! No vaig tenir elecció. No tots som valents Gryffindors!

-Regulus! Realment només volies saber si tindries nebots?.

-No... No volia dir-li això. Volia saber si ell havia canviat. Si encara podíem ser germans. Vam créixer junts. Durant onze anys ell no va conèixer en James Potter, ni a tu, ni a en Pettigrew. Jo era el seu germà.

-No crec que en Sirius pensés mai que la seva marxa et pogués afectar així... No se'n va anar per tu. Ell sentia que aquí no encaixava.

-Bé. Igualment sempre ha cregut que jo seria un assassí a sou. I això és el que he acabat sent. –En Regulus va callar, en silenci. Recordant totes les atrocitats que havia comès els darrers mesos.

-Me n'he d'anar. En Sirius em mataria si sabés que m'he ficat on no em demanen. Però si mai necessites ajuda. Ja saps on trobar-nos – I en Remus va entregar-li una petita targeta amb l'adreça del seu petit pis londinenc. 'No va saber dir el perquè, però confiava amb el petit dels Black'.

I amb un lleu espetec va desaparèixer de la mansió Black. En Regulus no havia aconseguit veure el seu germà abans de morir però aquella trobada tindria unes conseqüències que ell ara no desitjava, i que en Remus ni tan sols es podia imaginar.

Les cartes ja estaven llançades sobre la taula, ara tan sols havia de jugar-les. Volia veure el seu germà abans de decidir si finalment ho faria. No era estúpid. Però tampoc no era tan valent com ho era un Gryffindor. Preferia actuar, amb les ombres cobrint-lo.  
Va observar la casa per última vegada, i va somriure amb malícia. Si els seus pares ho sabessin... Però dubtava que mai algú tornés a saber què havia passat amb ell.

**I, tanmateix, la remor persisteix...**

En Sirius no hi havia anat, però aquell amic seu havia acabat de dir el que ell volia escoltar. Mai no seria un Black. Mai cometria els crims a què la Bel·latrix estava acostumada, mai no tindria la cobdícia de la Narcisa. En Sirius simplement continuaria sent en Sirius.  
I això a en Regulus li va agradar, i el va tranquil·litzar. Ja havia elegit el seu camí, un del qual, sabia, no podria tornar. Però no li importava. Només esperava que aquella persona que sempre havia estat el seu exemple; aquella persona a la que durant tota la seva vida havia idolatrat en silenci, i que ara intentava copiar, s'assabentés algun dia de la decisió que havia pres.

I sentint-se un nen, en imaginar una escena on el seu germà s'assabentava del que ell havia fet i s'inflava d'orgull, va abandonar Grimmault Place.

Ara només faltava pregar perquè el seu sacrifici servís d'alguna cosa i pogués acabar amb la guerra, que tantes coses havia destruït.

* * *

Va conèixer aquell amagatall en oferir el seu elf Kreacher al servei d'en Lord Voldemort. Un amagatall que hagués desconegut tota la vida si en Voldemort no hagués decidit provar el poder d'aquell lloc amb el seu elf, fent que morís allà. Però en Kreacher va salvar-se. En Voldemort era poderós i, possiblement omnipotent, però no va tenir en compte que aquelles maltractades criatures no eren iguals que els mags, que comptaven amb una màgia que els permetia aparèixer-se i desaparèixer en llocs encantats.

Al seu retorn, en Regulus li va demanar que li detallés el que sabia i fastiguejat pel que en Voldemort li havia fet al seu elf, va decidir trair-lo robant l'horricreu real (que era el medalló de Slytherin), dipositant-ne un de fals. S'havia assabentat de l'existència dels horricreus temps enrere. 'Al cap i a la fi no era tan difícil. Hi havia llibres, tot i que amagats en les profunditats de biblioteques màgiques de tot Europa, que n'explicaven el funcionament'.

Estava decidit a passar ell mateix pels paranys del Senyor de les Forces del Mal; ordenant a en Kreacher que tornés a Grimmault Place en acabar, i destruís aquell objecte maligne sense dir res a la seva família.

* * *

Aliens a aquest fet, en Remus i en Sirius acabaven de començar una disputa que canviaria moltes coses.

-On has estat?

-No t'ho puc dir.- No era que a en Remus li agradés mentir. Era només que... a vegades, sense ni tan sols adonar-se'n, no ho processava d'aquella manera. No pensava 'estic mentint', pensava 'és un secret'. Pensava 'ningú ho pot saber'. No veia res dolent en guardar secrets, perquè sempre n'havia hagut de guardar un, però ara era diferent. Era diferent i era igual. No volia confessar-li a en Sirius que havia visitat Grimmault Place. No volia confessar-li que havia parlat amb el seu germà. En Sirius pensaria que s'havia immiscit en assumptes aliens, i ell no estava disposat a decebre en Sirius.

No era com mentir.

-La meva mare està malalta.

-Au va Rems... Aquesta és l'excusa que posaves a l'escola quan t'havies de transformar.

-Aquest cop és veritat.

En Sirius semblava més enfadat que res més, però va escoltar l'excusa d'en Remus lleugerament contrariat. Finalment, va assentir no gaire convençut i va asseure's al sofà amb aquella parsimònia tan pròpia d'ell.

-Això espero Remus. Espero que no sigui mentida ... – però en Sirius era conscient que aquells eren temps de guerra. 'No hauríem d'amagar-nos coses entre nosaltres', va pensar intranquil.

Segons després, en Remus Llopin va endinsar-se a la cuina a la recerca d'un tros de xocolata. La xocolata el relaxava.

* * *

**I****, tanmateix, la remor persisteix...**

Un mussol va picar la finestra del menjador amb el bec. En Sirius va dubtar. Coneixia el mussol perfectament i va pensar seriosament en no obrir-lo. 'En Regulus un altre cop...'

Finalment la insistència de l'animal va fer-lo canviar d'idea.

Va agafar el sobre amb orgull. Disposat a rebre a crits a la bestiola que tenia davant i dir-li que no volia saber res del seu germà. Que en Regulus era prou conscient que no en volia tenir notícies de cap mena. Però va quedar callat. La carta no duia el seu nom enlloc. Anava dirigida a en Remus, i al remitent hi figurava indiscutiblement el segell dels Black.

'Menteix'. Va ser l'únic que va poder comprendre en Sirius. Va obrir la carta davant l'estupefacció de l'au que va intentar impedir-li. Semblava que el mussol tenia ordres estrictes de donar la carta al seu destinatari. L'animal va fer prou soroll com per alertar a en Remus, que va cridar des de la cuina:

-Amb qui o que t'estàs barallant, Sirius?

-Amb res. Un mussol estúpid. Porta una carta... una carta per mi – En Remus no va contestar, massa enfonsat en els seus pensaments. 'No li agradava mentir, però no podia dir-li a en Sirius que havia visitat en Regulus malgrat la seva negativa a veure'l'.

_A en Remus Llopin: L'amo em va demanar que l'escrivís si no aconseguia complir la missió que em va encomanar. He de destruir un reliquiari. Pertany al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. En Regulus va dir que potser, tot i ser un licàntrop, sabria ajudar-me. _

_Kreacher. _

En Sirius Black no s'ho podia creure. No s'ho podia creure, però ho havia de fer perquè ho estava llegint perfectament. L'elf dels Black. L'elf de la seva família s'acabava de posar en contacte amb en Remus Llopin.

L'últim que havia sabut d'aquell elf era que alguns membres de l'Orde l'havien vist al costat de Lord Voldemort. La seva família l'havia cedit com a gest de _bona voluntat_ al seu senyor. I ara aquell elf... li parlava d'un amo a en Llunàtic... parlava d'un amo que demanava ajuda a en Remus Llopin. En Rems. L'amic de qui es va enamorar sense adonar-se'n quan era només un adolescent. Un sentiment que orgullós, com en Sirius havia estat sempre, no s'hagués reconegut mai a si mateix. 'Encara desconeixeria els seus sentiments si ella, una de les seves conquestes, no hagués posat els seus ulls, precisament, en ell... en Remus Llopin'.

Rebel com era en Sirius sempre havia volgut ser diferent. Diferent de la seva família, però no diferent del seu germà de l'ànima, en James Potter. S'havia convertit en una rutina parlar de noies, competir per ser el que en conquistava més, i explicar-se les seves experiències íntimes amb una ampolla, o dues, de whisky de foc entremig. Com podia confessar-li a en James Potter que era homosexual? Com podia confessar-s'ho a si mateix?

Si llavors ni tan sols sabia si ho era. Si només li agradava en Remus Llopin entre tots els homes del món. Continuava sentint-se atret per les noies, malgrat tot. Curiosa contradicció. O potser no. Potser és que en Remus Llopin sempre havia estat la seva mitja taronja després de tot.

Per això el subconscient d'en Sirius Black s'havia negat a desvetllar el seu particular secret. Per això en Sirius Black no havia sabut, fins molts anys després d'haver-lo conegut, que aquella necessitat de protegir en Remus Llopin, tan diferent de l'amistat que l'unia amb en James, es deia amor.

'No ho havia pogut esbrinar, perquè en Remus Llopin sempre havia estat allà. Fins i tot quan en Sirius passava nits senceres fora de l'habitació, que compartia amb els seus amics, i arribava de bon matí, parlant dels encants de la noia de torn. Sempre era allà com la veu responsable del grup. Però va arribar ella i va veure que el perdia. I, per primera vegada, va preguntar-se perquè li sabia més greu perdre a en Remus Llopin que a la mateixa Johanna, una de les alumnes més atractives del seu curs'.

I ara això. En Remus involucrat en una història fosca. Podia demanar-li. Però no serviria de res. De sobte, no li va semblar tan estrany. Ell sempre havia lamentat que el món màgic sentís repulsió cap al seu petit problema. Un problema que l'obligava a treballar en feines_ muggles_ i l'apartava d'allò que sempre havia desitjat fer: la docència màgica. En Lord Voldemort, però, oferia un futur als licantrops que se situaven sota les seves ordres. Un futur com assassins primer, si. Però després un futur en la nova societat que volien imposar. Un futur que ara en Remus Llopin no tenia.

**I****, tanmateix, la remor persisteix...**

-Remus... – va murmurar decebut, i amb un cop de vareta va destruir la carta i va obligar el mussol a sortir del pis.

-Demà hi ha una reunió de l'Orde, oi? – en Remus que havia tornat al menjador, va mirar el seu company i amant amb un somriure.

-No ... en realitat no ho sé – I va pensar que no mentia. Protegia els seus amics, i el protegia a si mateix de cometre qualsevol tipus de traïció.

Tanmateix, era cert que l'Albus Dumbledore havia demanat a la Lily i en James que acudissin a una cita a Hogwarts, a mitja tarda, aquell 4 de març. 'Alguna cosa no anava bé'.


	35. Que no ho veus?

**Cap.35:**** Que no ho veus?**

**No entenc perquè. **

L'existència d'una profecia encara era desconeguda per la majoria de mortífags fidels a Lord Voldemort. Els Malfoy, però, afrontaven aquella etapa amb l'esperança que el món màgic tornés a reconèixer la superioritat dels sang pura i, per tant, els seus fills ocupessin el lloc que els corresponia, sense haver de tractar amb impurs i traïdors. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal continuava guanyant posicions en aquella guerra. Un líder a qui en Lucius obeïa ferventment, més que per veritable admiració, per la necessitat imperiosa de conservar un lloc de privilegi quan els impurs fossin cosa del passat.

Aquell 4 de març la Narcisa lluïa amb orgull un ja avançat embaràs. Aquesta vegada el matrimoni Malfoy confiava en tenir un nen. 'Un hereu', com repetia incansablement la Walburga Black, a qui aquell futur naixement semblava haver satisfet del tot.

-Anem Lucius... Necessito passar per la Ronda d'Al·la i comprar un parell de coses per al petit.- En Lucius va travessar la sala d'un establiment ple d'objectes rars i va parar-se davant d'una xemeneia. Va observar expectant com ondulaven les flames i es menjaven la poca fusta que hi quedava viva.

-És una llàstima que tots aquests objectes no estiguin permesos pel Ministeri. Seria molt més fàcil transportar-los –va rondinar en Malfoy, amb la mirada posada a la seva esposa.

-Anem! Dobby, vigila la Lyra! - Va manar la Narcisa a l'elf domèstic en veure com la petita intentava agafar un estrany objecte de la botiga, que en Lucius va apartar-li amb suavitat.-Aquesta nena és massa inquieta... algun dia ens donarà un disgust.

-Vull anar a la botiga de mussols, mama!- la veu de la pèl–roja era dolça però ferma. La petita Malfoy, amb perspicàcia, perseverança i insistència fins a l'extenuació, aconseguia sovint tot allò que demanava als seus pares.

La Narcisa va sospirar i va mirar a en Lucius, esperant el seu assentiment. La jove mare va decidir llavors que podia confiar en l'elf. Els quedava poc temps i encara calia comprar moltes coses. 'Tot i que se'ls estimava, i tenia l'ajuda de la seva mare i els elfs que els servien, la perspectiva de tenir cura de dos nens resultava esgotadora. Especialment si el menut que duia al ventre demostrava tenir tanta energia com la seva germana'.

A vegades envejava la Bel·latrix, sense fills... amb un marit despreocupat... sense responsabilitats. Però llavors mirava el somriure de la seva filla i entenia que tot allò valia la pena.

-Dobby ja saps que t'espera si la Lyra torna amb una sola rascada- va dir en Lucius en to sever. – Vine Cisa, t'acompanyaré a fer aquestes compres i intentarem arribar a casa abans de l'hora de dinar. A la teva germana no li agrada que la facin esperar.

* * *

La Lyra mirava entusiasmada un mussol roig, gairebé tan com el seu cabell. En Dobby la controlava a distància, com es corresponia a la seva condició. De sobte, però, un grup de nens va entrar a la botiga. En Dobby només va distreure's un segon, però quan va tornar a buscar la petita Malfoy amb la mirada ja no la hi va trobar.

* * *

En James Potter tenia aquell dia una cita important amb l'Albus Dumbledore a Hogwarts. Aquell matí, però, acompanyava la seva mare i encara li quedaven un munt de coses per comprar. El seu pare havia mort aquell mateix any d'un atac de cor. Feia molt temps que estava malalt, i tot i que ho havien temut, allò havia caigut com una galleda d'aigua freda sobre la Dorea Potter, ja anciana.

En Charlus Potter ja no coneixeria el seu nét. Allò havia unit encara més en James i la seva mare, tot i que sempre havien tingut una relació ja de per si molt estreta.

-Mare. Que et sembla aquest conjunt?– En James va assenyalar l'aparador d'una botiga de roba.

-James... el meu petit nét no necessita més roba -. La Dorea va somriure. 'Tenia un fill encantador i aviat tindria un nét, tot i que ja no es trobava bé de salut i era possible que no pogués veure'l créixer'.

-De totes maneres crec que li compraré aquest peluix – va dir en James mirant-se un cérvol de plàstic que canviava de color -. Que et sembla?

La Dorea Potter va sospirar:

-Fill. Com és que la Lily no ha vingut?

-No es troba bé. Ja saps... marejos, nàusees i aquestes coses d'embarassades... – L'anciana va riure, i va mirar el jove amb interès. Se sentia feliç de veure el seu únic fill realment enamorat.

El casament d'en James els havia fet feliços, tot i que ara ja res era segur. La guerra acabava d'entrar en una fase dura i cada tres o quatre dies s'anunciaven morts i desaparicions estranyes al Profeta. També havia augmentat el nombre de morts violentes entre els _muggles_, tot i que aquests creien que es tractava d'un augment de la delinqüència de carrer.

* * *

Van comprar més joguines empesos per l'entusiasme d'en James. La Dorea l'aconsellava i intentava fer-li veure que un nadó no necessitava tantes coses, però ell insistia en què el seu fill havia de ser el nen més consentit de tot el planeta. En realitat, la dona va pensar que no era tan diferent a en Charlus. Ell també havia volgut que el seu fill ho tingués tot, sempre.

De sobte, tot va passar molt ràpid... En James sortia d'una botiga de joguines carregant tres o quatre paquets ell sol, amb l'atenció posada a un aparador en què hi havia l'últim model d'escombres esportives. La Dorea es mirava la gent que anava amunt i avall per aquell carrer ple de botigues i màgia.

-No falta res, veritat?- va preguntar la senyora Potter amb aire pensatiu.

-Jo hauria de passar pel Londres _muggle_, vaig veure-hi un vestit preciós per la Lily que ... –Però en James no va poder acabar la frase, va notar que xocava contra alguna cosa, i que perdia l'equilibri fent caure tots els paquets que duia, que es van escampar estrepitosament pel terra.

-Merlí James...-La Dorea Potter va dirigir-se al seu fill, però alguna cosa va fer-la canviar de direcció. –Oh! Per Déu, petita. Estàs bé?

Una nena pèl-roja es fregava el genoll contra el que havia picat a terra. Va aixecar-se amb un lleu gest de dolor al rostre, però ni tan sols va llagrimejar. Els seus immensos ulls negres, com túnels, es miraven amb curiositat els paquets oberts que havien caigut al terra i havien deixat veure algunes de les joguines per nadó que contenien.

-El meu germà també en té d'aquestes coses... És a la panxa de la mama.

-Quants anys tens? – La Dorea va mostrar-se amable i va col·locar-li un dels rínxols rojos darrere l'orella. La canalla sempre li havia agradat.

-Dos - La petita pèl-roja va indicar-li amb els dits alçats l'edat que tenia, tot i que faltaven pocs mesos perquè en fes tres.

En parlar, la nena havia cridat l'atenció d'en James, que va mirar-la amb sobtat interès. En aquell moment, en James Potter hagués jurat que ja coneixia aquella criatura, tot i que no sabia perquè.

Els pensaments del noi, però, van ser interromputs pels crits estridents d'un elf domèstic, que es fuetejava l'esquena amb un cinturó, mentre s'acostava nerviós a la nena.

-Dobby dolent! En Dobby ho fa tot malament! L'amo m'havia manat que no la perdés de vista, senyoreta... Els amos ara em volen decapitar, perquè he perdut la seva princesa. Dobby dolent!

-Prou!. Ningú vol que et castiguis així. La filla dels teus amos està en perfectes condicions-. En James ara intentava aturar l'elf, que seguia castigant-se.

Darrere l'elf es van sentir corredisses. La Narcisa Malfoy va córrer a abraçar la seva petita, apartant-la de la Dorea que li havia subjectat una mà.

-Potter. Sento dir-te que un traïdor a la sang com tu no és ningú per donar ordres al meu elf. Jo en sóc l'amo i trobo extremadament adequat que es castigui. El molt imbècil ha perdut la meva filla. – En Lucius va mirar amb odi el seu elf- i pensa en el que t'espera quan arribem a casa, creu-me.

Va llançar una nova mirada furiosa a en Dobby i va tornar a observar en James amb altivesa.

-És filla vostra? – En James Potter va tornar a mirar la nena. La seva ment girava mentre tractava de comprendre perquè hi havia alguna cosa en aquella situació que li semblava terriblement confosa. Va creuar la seva mirada amb la de la petita, i, per un instant, la seva ment va traslladar-lo molts anys enrere. 'Potser no era a ella a qui havia vist abans. Sinó a les persones a les que tan s'assemblava'.

-Evidentment Potter. Estàs davant d'una Malfoy. Allò que ja no serà mai cap dels teus fills. Una autèntica bruixa de sang pura – Però ell ja no escoltava les paraules d'en Lucius. No escoltava res. Només era allà, mirant-los, mentre la seva ment tractava de comprendre que estava passant, com havia passat...

Recordava el relat de la Lily. Les vexacions de la Walburga Black i la intervenció d'aquell metge desconegut. 'Perquè una senyora com ella s'hauria rebaixat a torturar una simple presonera?' Amb els anys i l'experiència, venjar-se d'en Sirius ja no li semblava un motiu suficient.

En Lucius va decidir que la cara que li havia quedat a en Potter era massa divertida per deixar passar aquell assumpte, sense torturar-lo una mica més:

–Sembla que t'has proposat deixar prenyada la teva dona cada cop que ho està la meva. Hauries d'entendre com de fastigosa és la impuresa en la sang. Però en canvi et dediques a prenyar aquella _sang de fang_.

-Calla! – En James havia estat contundent. La seva mare s'ho mirava gairebé espantada. A aquelles alçades tothom sabia que els Malfoy eren al bàndol de l'Innominable.

-Ves alerta Potter... no voldria saber que un dels teus fills ha tornat a acabar en mans d'en Fenrir Greyback. Va ser una llàstima l'últim cop. Hagués vingut a donar-te el condol, però estava massa ocupat pel feliç naixement de la meva filla...– En Lucius va tenir la impressió que les seves paraules feien l'efecte desitjat. En James va mirar-se'l amb una barreja de fàstic i estupefacció. 'Allò no era possible'.

'Un dels teus fills...' I gairebé podia escoltar una veu burleta repetir aquella frase, mentre la seva ment dibuixava la imatge d'un home de cabell negre i ulls foscos abraçat a una Lily somrient.

* * *

Quan els Malfoy van haver marxat, entre amenaces i amb l'altivesa habitual. En James va sentir com el seu interior s'omplia d'un desassossec que havia conegut poques vegades. 'Si la idea descabellada que li acabava de passar pel cap era certa, tot allò que havia somiat podia enfonsar-se amb la senzillesa d'un castell de sorra'.

Dues veus diferents van aparèixer al seu interior. Una li deia que els Malfoy havien estat molt clars. 'Són orgullosos sangs pures, no l'acceptarien mai'. L'altra insistia en què 'no ho acceptarien mai si ho sabessin' i li recordava les paraules que el mateix Sirius solia repetir a l'escola. 'La seva mare solia estar disposada a gairebé qualsevol cosa per mantenir el bon nom de la família'.

-Anem mare. Necessito arribar a casa. Potser haurem d'anar a veure en Dumbledore abans d'hora – En James va endinsar-se en els seus pensaments de camí a casa. Se sentia veritablement culpable de pensar allò, però no estava gens segur de voler que aquella criatura fos realment la nena que la Lily creia morta. 'En quina posició quedaria el seu fill? El futur de la seva família... si la filla d'en Severus Snape era viva?'.

* * *

.

* * *

En James va entrar a l'habitació amb la vista posada a la silueta de la seva dona, encara dormida. Amb prou feines se li notava l'embaràs, però saber que ella esperava un fill seu l'havia omplert de felicitat. 'Abans de deixar-se endur per aquella absurda conjetura'. I és que en James Potter intentava negar aquella idea que, per un moment, li havia semblat tan certa.

La seva ment lluitava per convèncer-lo que tot allò havien estat imaginacions seves. 'Havia fet una muntanya, d'una casualitat tan mundana com la coincidència entre el color de cabells de la filla dels Malfoy i la seva Lily'. O potser és que es negava a creure-ho.

Va acariciar la galta a la seva esposa en un gest dolç. I va parlar en veu alta, tot i que ella encara era dormida i no el podia escoltar:

-Recordo l'últim dia que et vaig tenir en braços, Lils. En els darrers mesos t'he obtingut en comptagotes, però quan aconseguia trencar aquest gel amb el que t'amagues de mi, només desitjava això Lily. Donar-te un fill.

Va continuar mirant-la:

-Un vincle que no tinguessis amb ningú més –va afegir gairebé amb dolor.

**N****o hi ha manera que em surtin les paraules, amb la mateixa facilitat, que quan escric a un amic.**

'El mateix cabell... el mateix gest innocent', va repetir-se i pràcticament va tenir la sensació d'estar dins d'un malson particularment vívid.

'Però que puc fer?'.

Va pensar en les vegades que havia vist plorar la Lily per aquella nena, i va convèncer-se que allò, si arribés a ser veritat, no canviaria la seva relació. 'Estaven casats i esperaven un fill... Ja era massa tard perquè ningú pogués arrencar-lo del costat de la seva esposa'.

Animat per la bellesa d'una Lily sumida en la inconsciència del son, en James va acostar el seu rostre al d'ella. Però abans que pogués besar-la, ella va xiuxiuejar un nom en somnis.

-Severus...

En James va prémer els punys. 'No era just. Aquell maleït mortífag no es mereixia tenir res a veure amb la Lily'. La jove va remoure's en somnis.

-Sev...-va repetir just en despertar, encara mig inconscient, i va quedar-se parada, obrint els ulls. De cop, va reaccionar. Ell va dedicar-li un somriure dolgut, amb el cabell negre i els ulls marrons i brillants.

-James... ho sento- va aconseguir vocalitzar la Lily.

-No ho sentis. Tant el trobes a faltar? – En James va apartar-se'n com si ella cremés i va aixecar-se del llit disposat a sortir d'allà.

* * *

'Sabia que no era culpa d'ella, però en aquell moment va voler odiar-la. Perquè havia deixat que cregués que aquell matrimoni no era una mentida, i ara veia com de fàcil seria que la Lily acabés en braços d'aquell cavaller de la mort'.

-James...

- Per això no em toques mai. Preferiries escalfar-li el llit a un vil assassí que dur el meu fill al ventre... – Per primera vegada en aquells anys, la gelosia va poder més que ell i els seus valors.

La Lily va obrir els ulls tant com va poder. Ell sempre s'havia mostrat comprensiu amb ella. Mai. Mai a la vida li havia dedicat una paraula desagradable. Molt menys un insult velat com aquell.

**Ara m'adono que, ens calia temps, per coneix-se'ns millor, per confiar l'un en l'altre.**

-Ves-te'n James. Surt de davant meu– Ella estava a punt de plorar.

En James va mirar-la amb consternació. Tot aquell assumpte dels Malfoy el mantenia agitat i confós.

-Oh Lily... No pretenia... perdona'm...-Va apropar-se per abraçar-la, conscient que acabava de ferir-la però ella va apartar-se'n amb llàgrimes als ulls.

-No em toquis... No em toquis mai més! No ho facis o... – En James va sortir de l'habitació. 'No era el millor moment per explicar-li les seves sospites. Però quan ho seria?'.

I encara va fer-se una altra pregunta: Valia la pena explicar-li una sospita com aquella? Potser podia comprovar-ho per ell mateix, i després ja ho veuria...

* * *

.

* * *

En Sirius Black se sentia desanimat. Va arronsar-se d'espatlles, tirant-se al sofà. No podia deixar de pensar en allò que havia descobert d'en Remus Llopin. 'L'home amb el que vivia. L'home que estimava'.

- En Dumbledore m'ha demanat que m'infiltri entre els homes llops. Vol saber que en pensen dels plans de l'Innominable... saber quin paper jugaran en un futur immediat.

En Lladruc va mirar-lo amb una cella alçada. 'Que oportú...' En Remus marxava just llavors, quan el _seu_ _senyor_ li havia demanat que resolgués _aquell petit problema_ a l'elf d'en Regulus.

* * *

En Remus va romandre quiet a la porta, esperant que en Sirius s'hi acostés i el besés com acostumava. Que s'inventés alguna excusa per retardar la seva marxa. Però la seva parella no es va moure del sofà.

-No et penses acomiadar d'en James i en Peter?

-Li he enviat un mussol a en James. Era fora aquest matí i a la tarda ell i la Lily van a Hogwarts. No puc esperar. En Dumbledore vol que me'n hi vagi avui mateix. –

En Sirius ni tan sols va moure la vista, que tenia clavada al terra, per respondre-li. Se sentia terriblement decebut. Però molt en el fons l'entenia. 'Que feia un home llop defensant una opció a partir de la qual ni tan sols tindria un futur laboral?'. Sempre estaria marcat per la societat. 'El món _decent_ no donava les mateixes oportunitats als homes llops que Lord Voldemort'. Va tenir ganes de dir-li que ell estaria al seu costat. Que podien marxar d'allà, amagar-se, construir un destí junts. Però fugir no era l'estil d'en Sirius Black.

No havia perdonat mai a en Regulus per haver-se unit als mortífags, ni als seus pares per intentar inculcar-li 'estúpides' creences de sang. No cediria ara davant d'algú disposat a espiar a l'Orde d'en Fènix.

-Mai - va repetir-se abatut.

**Però em sap greu i em fa mal, haver de reconèixer, que no es pot confiar en tothom…**

-Deies alguna cosa, Lladruc? – En Remus preparava un maletí amb algunes pocions. Seria uns mesos fora.

-Res. No deia res – El to d'en Black era crispat – I en Peter? T'has acomiadat d'en Peter?

-Si. He vist en Pet aquest matí. –En Remus va sospirar, aparentment distret amb altres pensaments – Saps si li passa alguna cosa? Vull dir... l'he notat estrany.

En aquell moment en Sirius Black va tenir ganes de riure. Allò gairebé semblava una conversa normal i, en canvi, en Remus marxava a conviure amb homes llops i aparentment a trair l'home que li havia donat l'oportunitat d'anar a l'escola, l'Albus Dumbledore.

-Crec que en Cuapelada va perdre alguna cosa més que els papers la nit passada.

-Com?

-No té massa importància – va dir en Sirius cansat – però es veu que ell i la Johanna van embolicar-se a la nostra cuina, Llunàtic.

En Remus va mirar-lo estupefacte però, en certa manera, el tema al qual havia desembocat la conversa va relaxar-lo. 'Almenys en Sirius ja no semblava enfadat'.

Amb un somriure gairebé entremaliat l'home llop va apropar-se al sofà, i va fer el petó que havia estat esperant d'en Sirius. Per un moment, en Lladruc va cedir, sostenint-li el rostre entre les mans, deixant que en Remus premés els llavis contra els seus i passés una de les seves mans per sota la seva samarreta _muggle_.

De sobte, va apartar-se incòmode.

-Continues enfadat, doncs? - va demanar-li en Remus visiblement preocupat.

-Oh no –va contestar en Sirius de manera exagerada -. Rems, si us plau. Digues. On vas anar l'altre dia?

El cos d'en Remus va tensar-se:

-Enlloc, Sirius. Ja t'ho vaig dir. –va haver-hi un llarg silenci, que va trencar el licantrop abans de desaparèixer – Me'n vaig. Adéu Sirius.

-Suposo que m'enviaràs alguna carta quan tinguis un moment – va deixar anar en Sirius gairebé amb despit.

En Remus va gemegar mentre es mossegava el llavi. 'Perquè dimonis se li havia acudit que seria bona idea acceptar la missió d'en Dumbledore? Ara se'n havia d'anar d'aquella manera, i ni tan sols podia fer les paus amb en Sirius perquè no volia dir-li on havia estat'.

-Però Sirius... Ho saps... Saps que no puc contactar amb ningú de l'Orde mentre estigui envoltat d'homes llops. –va mirar-lo entristit – Però quan torni recuperarem el temps perdut. T'ho prometo.

Va marxar sense haver obtingut una resposta. 'Ni tan sols un somriure d'assentiment'.

* * *

.

* * *

El terror dominava la Lily. En Dumbledore acabava d'explicar-los, a ella i a en James, que hi havia una profecia, que en Voldemort l'havia escoltat, i que si realment el petit naixia a finals de juliol aniria darrera d'ells, i s'haurien d'amagar.

Havia arribat a Hogwarts enfonsada en altres pensaments. Amb la ment posada en la discussió amb en James i la carta d'en Severus. En la possibilitat de retrobar-se amb l'home que estimava per tal d'escoltar allò que ell necessitava dir-li. Abraçar-lo de nou era l'únic que realment la preocupava. 'Fos el que fos el que hagués fet, no podia ser tan terrible'.

La profecia, però, ho havia canviat tot. 'Era massa. Per què? per què ells? Per què el seu fill, entre tants d'altres?'.

En Dumbledore els havia relatat el perill que corrien, sense revelar qui havia escoltat i transmés la predicció a Lord Voldemort. Tampoc els va dir qui l'havia advertit a ell.

A fora plovia, però ja no importava res. No suportava més ser allà dins... La Lily va sortir corrent als jardins de l'escola. Volia anar-se'n molt lluny, escapar, no tornar mai, no volia acceptar-ho... 'El seu fill no podia estar en perill'.

* * *

-Em fa l'efecte James que hi ha alguna cosa més que et preocupa. M'equivoco?

-En realitat ja no em preocupa res més que el meu fill, professor – En James Potter va mostrar-se'n convençut. Potser per primera vegada a la vida tenia por de veritat. Allò que l'havia turmentat hores abans ja ni tan sols li semblava important. 'Però ara que la seva vida corria perill, era just ocultar-ho a la Lily?'.

* * *

Va córrer uns metres i es va quedar parada a l'entrada del Bosc Prohibit, mentre s'amarava amb la pluja que cada vegada queia amb més força. Va sentir uns passos darrere seu, va veure en James corrent cap a ella, va tancar els ulls, i va sentir com l'abraçava. Ara allò els unia. Al cap i a la fi era el fill dels dos, encara al seu ventre, el que corria perill.

Van estar així en silenci un parell de minuts, fins que la Lily va poder parlar:

-Que farem James? Això és tan horrible!.

-Escapar, fugir, anar a l'altre costat del món si és necessari. – Ja només pensava en endur-se la Lily lluny d'allà.

-Però, ens trobaria, estic segura que ens trobaria... – La Lily va tremolar - no... no tens por?.

-Si - va dir en James ferm- però no per mi… pel meu fill i … per tu. - 'La Lily i el seu fill eren l'únic que importava', va repetir-se per enèsima vegada.

-James... –Ella va sentir-se culpable. 'Havia estat tan injusta amb l'home amb qui estava casada... ell havia suportat tantes coses, i ella s'havia passat setmanes ignorant-lo. Però era el pare del seu fill. El nen el necessitaria. Ara més que mai havia de pensar en aquella criatura'.

L'home va interrompre-la:

–No tinc por a morir, però sí a perdre't... – En James Potter va mirar-la amb intensitat abans de continuar - Des de la primera batalla amb l'Orde vaig saber que, en el pitjor dels casos, hauria de morir pels que estimo. I no dubtaria en fer-ho. Sé que ara mateix m'odies i que les coses no ens han sortit bé. Però no sóc un monstre insensible, Lils. Si pogués canviar el que vaig dir-te, ho faria…

En James va continuar parlant amb un gest abatut:

-Tu mai m'has enganyat. Sempre vas deixar clar que estimaves a en Queji… a l'Snape… Jo no tenia cap dret a dir-te allò… I ara si us perdo…- I aquella certesa que havia sortit de la seva boca, gairebé sense temps a processar-la a la ment, va fer-li mal de veritat. Perquè sabia que era dolorosament real.

-No parlis així, m'espantes encara més... – La Lily va aferrar-se al seu ventre i va començar a plorar. Sentia que no podia resistir un minut més en vida -. En James va mirar-la amb pena, i es va limitar a abraçar-la; aixecant el rostre de la jove per poder-la mirar directament als ulls vermells i plorosos. No ho havia fet en mesos, però la va besar desitjant que aquell moment durés per sempre.

**L'amor és demanar que t'estimin.**

-Desitjaria... voldria... ser ell… així t'alliberaria del teu dolor amb els meus petons -. Va dir en James amb veu ronca. La Lily el va mirar, sense poder evitar recordar la darrera vegada que havia estat amb en Severus. Eren tan diferents… Hagués estat tan fàcil estimar en James… però el seu cor es negava a abandonar la il·lusió d'aquell amor enverinat.

La Lily li va fer un suau petó als llavis i va contestar-li amb un xiuxiueig:

- No intentaré enganyar-me més, ni ho faré amb tu -va sospirar, disposada a sincerar-se - Avui més que mai sento que necessito tenir-lo al costat, però això ho hem d'afrontar junts James, tu i jo. Pel nostre fill.

En James va mirar directament als ulls color maragda.

-T'estimo, Lily. Trobarem una solució. T'ho prometo.

La Lily va convèncer-se llavors que no buscaria a en Severus. No podia fer-ho. Pel seu fill i per en James. En James va observar-la i va pensar que els quedava molt temps per endavant. 'Encara no és el moment per dir-li. No si no tinc la seguretat que ho sigui...', però ell mateix va adonar-se que era una manera de retardar una història que inevitablement li hauria d'acabar explicant.

* * *

Aquell 4 de març de 1980 va ser el primer dia a la vida d'en James Potter en què aquest va tenir por de debò. Por a perdre la Lily literalment, però també metafòricament. 'Perquè la podia perdre si aquella maleïda guerra acabava malament, però també podia perdre-la si l'existència de certa criatura feia que ella donés una nova oportunitat a aquell bastard'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

-Vés, però no t'allunyis gaire.

Era la frase que havia estat esperant. Per fi ho havia aconseguit. Va voler fer una abraçada a la seva mare però es va contenir. Ella havia posat aquell gest, amb prou feines una ganyota, que clarament deixava entreveure que aquell no era el lloc ni el moment per a una mostra oberta d'afecte.

Però els seus llavis sí es van corbar en un somriure brillant, abans de llançar-se a córrer tan ràpid que la seva petita capa la va seguir onejant amb força a l'esquena. Només la separaven uns metres de distància... ja estava a prop, ben a prop. Cada vegada més...

Va córrer per sobre del fang i va saltar almenys els quatre bassals que havien deixat de regal les pluges torrencials de tota una setmana.

La Narcisa Malfoy, que observava la seva filla petita des del banc en què estava asseguda, no va obviar el fet que la Lyra s'havia tacat les sabates d'un fang tan dens que els elfs domèstics no podrien netejar-lo en dies. Com a mare que era va sentir, en el més profund del seu pit, la gairebé irrefrenable temptació de cridar-li:

-Comporta't!.

Però no ho va fer.

Va romandre impassible al seu seient, amb l'esquena recta, amb prou feines recolzada contra la fusta del banc, el somriure impàvid, i les mans reposades amb elegància sobre la seva falda.

Va dirigir els ulls blavosos cap al seu costat, i va girar amb excel·lència el cap per reprendre la conversa que havia interromput la seva filla. La seva mà no s'havia mogut del ventre, arrodonit per una ja molt propera maternitat.

Suosa, després de la carrera, la petita Lyra va frenar en sec quan va arribar al prat on els altres nois estaven jugant. Mai l'havien deixat apropar-se a altres nens, per la senzilla raó que els seus pares coneixien ben poques parelles 'de sang pura' amb nens de la seva edat.

Ella era una Malfoy i "els Malfoy mai no han de barrejar-se, filla," li deia sovint en Lucius davant de les insistents peticions de la seva petita princesa. Però el crit de la sang, la relació esbiaixada amb altres nens que els seus pares consideraven una companyia inadequada, encara no havia fet efecte en la petita de la família Malfoy.

I aquell era el dia del seu aniversari. Feia 3 anys, i era una bonica nena de classe alta, amb els cabells pèl-rojos, els ulls negres i un radiant somriure ple de vida. Era molt diferent als seus pares, en Lucius i la Narcisa Malfoy. 'Segurament la Malfoy amb més ímpetu dels darrers 200 anys', repetia l'Abraxas entre sorprès i molest quan els visitava.

_-Puc anar-hi? __–s'havia atrevit a preguntar després de passar trenta minuts mirant embadalida com jugaven els altres nens, a prop d'on elles es trobaven._

_-Lyra__: he dit que no._

_-Però...  
__-Lyra__, no em contradiguis._

_Taxativa, impossible. Si la seva mare emprava aquell to aspre com un paper de vidre era símptoma que la batalla estava perduda. La petita va baixar el cap, taciturna i obedient, i els seus ulls es van posar a les escletxes de fusta que formava el __seient __d'aquell banc del parc._

_Un bri de preocupació es va prendre a les pupil·les de la __Narcisa__ en notar la decepció de la seva filla, però immediatament va corregir aquell absurd gest de debilitat maternal i va dirigir la seva atenció a la persona que l'acompanyava. La Druella Black, la seva mare._

_-Cissy__, només té tres anys. No pot fer-li cap mal, jugar un dia amb els altres nens._

_La __Narcisa__ va tornar a observar la Lyra detingudament. La petita Malfoy inspeccionava amb ansietat al grup de nens. Cridaven en córrer uns darrere dels altres, i les seves cares s'il·luminaven amb un somriure en poder jugar entre bassals de fang, malgrat les silencioses protestes de les mares, vigilants en la distància. Tots eren fills de mags, però, per alguna raó que la Lyra no podia comprendre, tenia prohibit jugar amb ells._

_-A més, potser si que hi ha més d'un mestís, però la majoria són de bona família -va insistir la seva àvia, les paraules de la qual van obrir un petit clar de llum en l'ombrívol horitzó de __la Lyra__. -Però no m'hi ficaré, tu sabràs el que fas Cisa._

_-Vés -va concedir la seva mare, mirant-la amb intenció-, però no t'allunyis massa.  
_

_Els__ ulls de __la Lyra__ es van obrir amb sorpresa, amb una brillantor inusitada, davant la perspectiva de passar una bona estona._

No podien haver-li fet un millor regal d'aniversari.

-Encara és molt petita–va afegir la seva àvia amb un somriure.

La Druella es preguntava com podia adorar una nena que, malgrat els enganys de la Walburga, no era la seva néta. I ho sabia però li era igual: 'la Lyra era el millor que li havia passat a aquella família en molt temps'. Encara podia recordar amb trista nitidesa el dia en què el seu marit l'havia obligat a borrar el nom de la seva filla Andromeda del tapís familiar.

-Ja no ho és tant. A hores d'ara hauria de saber quina és la diferència entre ells i nosaltres.

**Però estic convençuda, absolutament, que no patiria tant, si deixés de veure-ho així.**

Mare i filla van continuar parlant sense posar excessiva atenció en la petita. Al principi la Narcisa la controlava dissimuladament en la distància, però després va desistir en comprovar, complaguda, que el comportament de la Lyra era el correcte; la nena no havia fet res que pogués desprestigiar l'honor dels Malfoy. Just llavors va escoltar aquell crit.

-Què creus que estàs fent!?

Les dues dones es van girar per veure d'on provenia. En Lucius era davant de la nena, realment furiós. La Lyra el mirava gairebé a punt d'esclatar en llàgrimes.

-Lucius! –La Narcisa va acostar-s'hi, intentant esbrinar que era el que havia passat.

-És això el que li ensenyes quan jo no hi sóc?- El to va ser dur, malgrat que el tracte entre la parella solia ser amable, pràcticament dolç en la intimitat de Malfoy Manor.

-És només una nena- Va argumentar, visiblement dolguda, la mare de la Narcisa.

En Lucius va mirar la seva sogra encara més enfadat. L'anciana dona va desviar els ulls d'ell i va romandre callada, conscient que havia errat en ficar-se en la discussió de la parella.

'Potser en Lucius tenia raó, potser així era millor...'

La Narcisa va observar amb tendresa la seva filla, que era dempeus, tremolant com una fulla al costat del cubiculum de sorra que hi havia al parc. Al seu costat, una nena _muggle_ era agenollada al terra mentre modelava un petit castell de sorra amb les seves mans. La Lyra no havia estat capaç de distingir entre classes i havia comès l'error d'apropar-se a jugar amb ella.

-Jo ho faré -va dir la jove mare, mirant significativament el seu marit, perquè aquest li permetés donar lliçons a la seva filla. Els llavis d'en Lucius no van articular cap protesta i ella va posar una mà a l'espatlla de la Lyra perquè la seguís.

Mare i filla es van asseure en un banc del parc. La Narcisa va introduir una mà a la bossa que portava i en va treure alguna cosa. La brillantor d'un objecte metàl·lic es va reflectir als ulls foscos de la Lyra mentre seguia el seu recorregut. La seva mare es va arremangar la túnica porprada amb què anava vestida i sense vacil·lar un segon va realitzar un tall gairebé perfecte sobre la pell del seu avantbraç, fins que la sang va començar a tacar la pal·lidesa de la seva pell.

La petita es va quedar embadalida mirant-la mentre el seu cor colpejava incansablement les portes del seu pit.

-Això, filla, és sang màgica -li va dir, complaguda d'haver captat la seva atenció-, la mateixa que corre per les teves venes. La mateixa que va córrer per les venes dels teus avantpassats i de magnífics mags que ens van llegar aquest privilegi. Tots l'hem de respectar. Tu també Lyra.

La Lyra continuava mirant aquell líquid vermellós que llambrejava sota la llum del sol i descendia fins al canell de la seva mare, deixant fils de color roig sobre la seva pell. Mai abans no havia vist una cosa tan atraient, tan viva i fabulosa.

Tan petita com era, va sentir-se gran i important.

-Ho entens? -li va preguntar la Narcisa en comprovar que les seves pupil·les s'havien dilatat.

-Si... –la Lyra va desviar la mirada cap al seu pare, a qui veia com una espècie de mag heroic. Com aquells avantpassats de qui parlava ara la seva mare.

-Perfecte Lyra -va assentir ella, complaguda per la resposta.

La Narcisa va curar-se el tall del braç amb un senzill encanteri i va mirar intencionadament la nena _muggle_ que, distreta, continuava construint el seu castell de sorra. Els ulls de la seva filla van seguir la seva mirada i amb un color nou, ombrívol i profund, va detenir-se a estudiar la petita _intrusa_, segurament familiar d'algun dels mags o les bruixes que havien dut els seus fills al parc.

-Entens ara per què no pots jugar amb qualsevol?

Com si hagués notat que algú l'estava observant, la _muggle_ va oblidar el seu castell de sorra i els seus ulls es van trobar amb els de la Lyra. La va saludar amb la mà i li va fer un gest perquè s'apropés, però la petita Malfoy va romandre quieta, impassible, sense respondre a la salutació.

En Lucius s'hi va acostar amb cautela, i amb una mirada complaguda va mirar-se la seva filla.

-No era la meva intenció espantar-te Lyra… però el pare no pot permetre que juguis amb qualsevol. És massa important que tothom tingui present qui són els Malfoy. Sobretot ara. Que s'acosta el final d'aquest món màgic ple de traïdors a la sang i _sang de fangs_ -. En Lucius es referia a la creixent presència de Lord Voldemort al món màgic. Tots sabien ja amb qui s'enfrontaven. Voldemort havia guanyat molts adeptes i res semblava que pogués torbar la seva més que probable victòria. Només els faltava una mica més de temps per posar al seu lloc aquells que encara gosaven a oposar-s'hi. Sobretot aquell grup anomenat l'Orde del Fènix.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus Snape treballava en la millora d'algunes pocions, mentre els seus ulls es desviaven cap a la finestra de la sala insistentment. Havia esperat que la Lily li respongués la carta. Poder-la veure. Explicar-li ell mateix el que havia passat. Sincerar-se i abraçar-la. Però no havia passat res d'allò. Es preguntava si la Johanna hauria decidit no donar-li la carta. Potser hagués estat millor enviar ell mateix un mussol, o potser la Lily sabia la veritat i no volia veure'l (tot i que en Dumbledore havia dit que mantindria en secret la identitat del mortífag que havia escoltat i explicat la profecia).

**Que no ho veus? Encara que t'ho supliqui sé que tu ja no tornaràs. Si us plau, pensa en mi.**

Havia desitjat veure-la. Sobretot ara, que ella corria perill. 'Per culpa meva', va reconèixer mortificat. 'Qualsevol somni que hagués tingut en la infantesa s'havia convertit en fum feia molts anys'. La Lily estava en perill, i encara recordava l'última vegada que havia vist la seva mare, gairebé dos anys enrere.

No n'havia sabut res més.

_L'Eileen acabava de sortir de la presó. La conselleria era dura amb els casos de mags i bruixes implicats en morts de muggles, però en Severus havia sabut que finalment l'havien deixat lliure. Paradoxalment, poc després que ell prengués la decisió de traure-la amb els seus propis mitjans. 'Ni tan sols havia estat necessari intervenir–hi'._

_-Espera, __Severus__!- L'Eileen el va agafar de la capa fosca, quan ell ja marxava. _

_-Què ha passat... mentre he estat allà dins?- La pregunta portava un temor reverent a la resposta i __en Severus__ gairebé va fer una ganyota de somriure._

_-No ho endevines?. Per fi la Lily ha trobat algú que li pot donar tot el que es mereix. Algú que no l'abandonarà quan ella més ho necessita. Algú per qui no haurà de patir cap tipus de vexació – La veu d'en Severus era cada cop més apagada mentre enumerava els fets – La meva filla és morta... i jo sóc allò que sempre he estat destinat a ser, un súbdit d'Ell. _

_Res no hagués pogut doldre-li més a l'Eileen. Va mirar-lo amb els ulls plorosos i va deixar-lo anar amb el cap baix. Ella se sentia culpable del destí del seu fill. Ella havia permès que en Tobias els destrossés la vida. _

_-He de marxar. No t'asseguro que vulgui tornar a trepitjar aquesta casa, però si necessites alguna cosa, envia'm un mussol.-Va dir en Severus donant un suau cop amb els dits a la porta com a comiat. _

_La dona amb prou feines es va moure. Estava tan sumida en els seus pensaments que ni tan sols el va sentir marxar d'allà. _

_Hagués volgut ser forta i lluitar pel seu fill, però, l'estada a Azkaban i, sobretot, els llargs anys amb en Tobias no li havien deixat ànims per continuar endavant. Temps després en Severus va rebre una nota on li demanava que no es preocupés més per ella. Marxava de la regió. _

_El jove mortífag l'__havia buscat, però era com si la terra se l'hagués empassat.._

* * *

.

* * *

La Johanna va entrar en aquell edifici realment confosa. 'Perquè l'havien convocat a una reunió de l'Orde?'. No n'era membre. Era una possibilitat que finalment havia descartat.

Tanmateix quan va entrar a la sala va adonar-se que allò no era ben bé una reunió de l'Orde. No ho podia ser. Perquè només hi havia la seva germana, en James, en Sirius, i el mateix director de Hogwarts.

La noia va saludar amb educació, amb la sorpresa brillant-li al rostre.

-I els altres?

-No hi ha ningú més, senyoreta Evans. Som tots els que hauríem de ser – L'Albus va mirar-la amb un somriure. Li semblava curiós com de semblants i diferents alhora podien ser ella i la Lily.

-Lils, que és el que està passant? – La seva germana va mirar-la amb consternació, però qui va parlar va ser en Sirius Black.

-Estem discutint qui serà el guardià d'en James i la Lily quan conjurem l'encantament Fidelius.

-El guardià? – La Johanna va deixar-se caure en una cadira a l'espera d'una explicació.

* * *

-És una broma, oi? – la jove va mirar-los espantada – Perquè si és una broma no té cap tipus de gràcia, Sirius!

-És cert, Johanna. Necessitem que algú mantingui en secret la nostra ubicació. Per això sou aquí. – la Lily va intentar fingir un somriure, però no se'n va sortir gaire bé.

La rossa va mirar al llarg de la sala, buscant una sisena persona: - I en Remus?

Ni tan sols va pensar en el Peter. Era molt més estrany que no hi fos en Remus Llopin.

En Sirius va mirar-la abatut, i va explicar-li exactament la mateixa història que abans havia relatat a en James i a la Lily. En Regulus, el mussol, la carta i la sospita. Poc més havia estat necessari per gelar-li la sang.

**Que no ho veus?**

La Johanna va insistir en què allò era impossible, com abans d'ella ho havia fet la Lily, però en James va ser sorprenentment dur: Era la seva família i no estava disposat a arriscar-la. Hi havia massa en joc.

D'altra banda, no havien avisat a en Peter perquè era a l'estranger. Els havia dit que necessitava viatjar per resoldre uns negocis del seu oncle.

-Ho seré jo –va insistir en to vehement en Sirius Black.

-Em sembla bé. Perfecte. – En James va fer un gest d'aprovació al seu gairebé germà.

Un calfred va recórrer la Lily. Confiava en el Sirius Black. Clar que hi confiava, però per algun estrany motiu va pensar que allò no era el més astut. 'Astúcia... Quan havia aprés ella el que era l'astúcia?'.

-I si ho fos vostè Albus?

-Desconfies de mi, pèl-roja? – En Sirius Black no semblava molest, però si molt segur de si mateix. Tot ell era una façana construïda per no mostrar els seus amics com se sentia des de que havia _comprovat_ que en Remus Llopin era el traïdor.

-A mi no em sembla tan mala idea. Si el director hi està d'acord. Clar. – La Johanna va mirar en Dumbledore. Si el professor s'hi negava, pensava oferir-se ella mateixa.

En James va aixecar-se, gairebé tan segur de si mateix com en Sirius Black.

-Vull que ho sigui en Sirius, Johanna.

-Puc ser-ho jo!

En James Potter va somriure-li, i va dirigir la mirada suplicant a la Lily:

-Si us plau Lils. És important per mi que ho sigui en Sirius. –la jove embarassada va pensar en respondre-li que també era important per ella que ho fos la seva germana. Però llavors va dubtar: l'últim que volia era posar la Johanna en perill.

-D'acord. Ho serà en Sirius, doncs.

En James va mirar la Johanna amb enteniment. Ella semblava frustrada. 'No volia quedar-se'n al marge'.

-Si alguna cosa falla, necessitem que algú sobrevisqui Hanna. No t'estem deixant de banda.

Una forta sensació de vertigen va apoderar-se de la Johanna. Per un instant fugaç va recordar quina era la gran diferència entre ella i la seva bessona.

**Encara que la gent passi, de pressa per les nostres vides, si us plau, tu no em deixis mai.**

Perquè ella a diferència de la Lily no havia somiat mai, de petita, en prínceps blaus, que en realitat eren mestissos, i en nines sense vida que es convertien en nadons ploraners. I ara li semblava injust i aterrador que algú amenacés el futur de la seva germana.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

'No era una mala persona. Simplement estava espantat'. Era el que es repetia en James Potter mirant el calendari. Havien passat gairebé tres mesos des d'aquella trobada a la Ronda d'Al·la i encara no n'havia dit ni una paraula a la Lily. Aviat segellarien el conjur fidelius i ja no podrien sortir de casa. 'Com podia haver-se quedat de braços creuats tot aquell temps?'. Però cada dia que passava, cada instant en què decidia treure'n l'entrellat l'endemà mateix, trobava més excuses per deixar-ho pel futur. I era irònic i cruel perquè ni tan sols sabia si aquell futur existia'.

L'estimava. Veritablement, profundament. Però allò era una excusa? Justificava que ell mantingués aquell silenci en una cosa tan important? O simplement demostrava que era un egoista. Però no era com si estigués segur que aquella premissa era veritat. Podia ser que fos una casualitat. Potser no calia remenar el passat. ¿Podrien ser feliços junts? ¿Sobreviurien?.

Potser ella se'n acabaria enamorant. Només necessitaven una mica de temps. En James va tancar els ulls i va sospirar. Volia intentar-ho. I que hi treia dient-li, encara que fos veritat, que la seva filla havia acabat sent una Malfoy? 'En Lord Voldemort els perseguia. No era com si ella pogués córrer a recuperar aquella criatura'.

En James Potter va repenjar-se en la barana d'aquella escala, al quarter de l'Orde del Fènix, i va mirar cap a un costat, mig absent.

Va sentir veus, acostant-se.

-Has vist el Profeta avui? Els Malfoy han tingut una altra criatura – Era la veu d'en Sirius Black, amb aquell to que només utilitzava quan parlava dels que havien estat família seva.

-Ells rai... sempre han estat del costat de l'Innominable – En James va mirar a qui pertanyia aquella veu, ja que no va poder reconèixer-la. Era l'Andromeda Tonks, la cosina preferida d'en Sirius. Feia poques setmanes que el seu marit col·laborava amb l'Orde, tot i no formar-ne part.

-En Rodolphus Lestrange i la Bel·latrix deuen estar frissosos per apadrinar un nou sang pura. Ja que sembla que ella està massa podrida per tenir canalla pròpia – Aquesta vegada la veu d'en Sirius va sonar encara més desagradable. La relació amb la Bel·latrix era especialment dolenta. Fins i tot més que amb la resta dels Black, amb els quals ni tan sols tenia cap tipus de relació.

L'Andromeda va riure suaument. Tenia els trets facials característics dels Black.

-Ni tan sols la Narcisa s'ha atrevit a fer que un d'ells apadrinés els seus fills. La nena és fillola d'en Severus Snape.

-Com has dit? – En James va aparèixer al passadís i només va poder pensar una cosa: 'Ell ho sabia. Ho havia sabut sempre! Aquell estúpid bastard, en Quejicus, havia regalat a la filla de la Lily'.

* * *

**Comentari de l'autora:** Un nou capítol. M'he proposat no actualitzar de matinada perquè cada vegada és més complicat lligar-ho tot i que s'entengui... He de donar les gràcies a l'Sdaraniel per les petites correccions que pobre em fa quan _la lio_ amb el català, jeje.

També he de dir que definitivament no hi haurà 38 capítols. No en seran gaires més, però hores d'ara (al capítol 35) ja hauríem d'haver arribat al 31 d'octubre de 1981, i com podeu comprovar no hi som. Això em passa per posar-me a reestructurar coses...


	36. Poemes i promeses

**Cap.36: Poemes i promeses**

**Ens hem cremat les mans tants cops com ha calgut. Hem mossegat la terra sempre que hem caigut.**

'_Ell ho sabia. Ho havia sabut sempre! Aquell estúpid bastard, en Quejicus, havia regalat a la filla de la Lily'. _

La ment d'en James Potter donava voltes a aquella convicció, mentre la sang li cremava. 'Portava mesos sentint-se culpable per no parlar-ne amb la Lily, i anys veient-la plorar en silenci per aquella criatura i ara resultava que ell ho havia sabut sempre'. Perquè si n'era el padrí era impossible que no ho sabés, va repetir-se amb fàstic. 'Ell mateix ho deuria haver planejat tot, ves a saber amb quina finalitat, i ni tan sols li havia importat ser el pare d'aquella criatura a l'hora de mantenir enganyada a la Lily'.

-Cornamenta, on dimonis vas? – va sentir la veu d'en Sirius just abans de tancar la porta del quarter de l'Orde. Aquesta vegada en Severus Snape ho pagaria. 'No s'imaginava una persona tan miserable com ell', i la sang li bullia encara més quan recordava que la mateixa Lily li havia reconegut que encara l'estimava. Ella hi havia renunciat sí, però això no treia que a en James no li haguessin dolgut aquelles paraules.

-A trencar el fastigós nas d'en Quejicus! –va respondre en James a en Sirius quan ja era fora de l'edifici.

'_No t'enganyaré, sento que el necessito més que mai però...'_. Les paraules que havia dit la noia mesos enrere gairebé li feien mal mentre donava una carta al mussol de la Johanna, la Layra. Un missatge en què indicava un lloc i una hora de trobada a la persona que odiava més al món. I ho feia amb aquella òliba que tan agradava a la Lily. 'Tan que sempre que podia, l'utilitzava per enviar-hi la seva correspondència. Només esperava que el mussol fos capaç de trobar-lo.

* * *

Havia encantat la lletra perquè semblés la de la seva esposa. Amb aquelles _g_ tan característiques de la pèl-roja. No havia estat tan fàcil com es pensava. 'Havia hagut de repetir l'escrit més d'una vegada fins que la seva lletra s'havia convertit en una imitació creïble de la cal·ligrafia de la Lily.

* * *

-Potter! – Va escopir aquell cognom com només ell sabia fer. No era a ell a qui havia estat esperant. 'Portava hores somiant amb el moment d'abraçar-la, de demanar-li perdó per tots els errors que havia comès'. Errors que ara feien que ella estigués en perill de mort.

En Severus Snape va mirar a l'home que tenia davant amb odi. 'Era una maleïda trampa'. Però un pensament encara pitjor va creuar el seu cap. 'I si li havia passat alguna cosa?. I si...', va subjectar-se a un dels arbres d'aquell espai ampli enmig d'un bosc. Era una càlida nit de juny, lluminosa i tranquil·la. Només els esgarips d'alguns animals trencaven aquell silenci.

- On és ella? – va ser directe, fred i concís. Necessitava una resposta però no pensava cedir davant d'en Potter. 'Encara hi havia la possibilitat que fos una mena de trampa, ordida per atrapar-lo o per fer-li pagar el haver condemnat el seu fill'. Hi havia la possibilitat que finalment en Dumbledore els hi hagués explicat tot. 'Per això la Lily no el buscava, per aquell motiu en Potter era allà, mirant-lo amb més ràbia que mai'.

-Ella? Encara t'atreveixes a demanar per ella? Després de tot el que li has fet? – En James Potter va col·locar-se en posició d'atac – Com vas poder, Snape? Ets fastigós.

L'Snape el va mirar. 'Definitivament, l'Albus Dumbledore els hi havia explicat. Ells ja sabien qui havia relatat la profecia a Lord Voldemort'. Va pensar que la Lily estaria en algun lloc d'aquell món odiant-lo, i de sobte va deixar de notar la calidesa de l'estiu en l'ambient.

Abans que pogués contestar en James Potter va llançar-li el primer encanteri.

**I si mai en algun dia he comès algun error, ara tot el que puc dir-te és que ho sento molt.**

-Difindo! – El jove mortífag va aconseguir que l'encanteri de l'adversari rebotés amb un dels seus, i en James va haver d'esquivar-lo.

-No utilitzaràs les teves malediccions? Ensenya'm el que saps fer Quejicus! –va cridar en James burleta – M'atacaràs amb encanteris com aquest? Levicorpus!

En Severus va quedar penjat de cap per avall donant puntades de peu a l'aire, amb el cabell despentinat i el rostre ple d'ira.

-No utilitzaràs els meus encanteris contra mi Potter! Sectusempra! – Una llum fosca va impactar a l'abdomen d'en James, fent que el seu levicorpus perdés efecte i en Severus caigués a terra de sobte.

En James no parava de sagnar. En Severus Snape s'havia posat dempeus i era davant del seu adversari, que tenia una mà agafada a l'abdomen. 'Però no podia deixar que perdés tanta sang', va pensar amb ràbia el noi d'ulls negres i nas aguilenc.

No pretenia matar en James Potter. 'Encara que fos perquè la Lily no l'odiés més del que ja ho devia fer'.

Va murmurar unes paraules que a en James li eren desconegudes i la sang de l'abdomen va desaparèixer:

–Incarcereo! - Unes cordes van lligar l'ex-Gryffindor.

'Tampoc era ingenu. No pensava deixar que pogués reaccionar amb un altre estúpid atac'.

-Bé... Potter, per on anàvem? Ah si... ara em diràs perquè dimonis tens tantes ganes de donar-me el plaer de matar-te! – la seva veu va destil·lar tan verí com va poder.

-Ets un maníac Snape. Un maleït maníac – En James va guardar silenci un moment i llavors va disposar-se a escopir l'acusació que li cremava a la gola.

Però va retenir-se en el darrer instant.

Ell no necessitava donar cap tipus d'explicació a aquell mortífag. Tot i així volia cridar-li tot el que pensava de la seva miserable existència. 'Encara que després el matés'. No esperava cap tipus de compassió d'aquell home. 'Ell només havia aplicat el contramalefici del sectusempra minuts abans per allargar aquella trobada i intentar torturar-lo', n'estava convençut.

-Ho saps prou bé Snape! Només ets un maleït bastard assassí i manipulador que provoca dolor a tot allò que l'envolta! Sempre vaig saber que series deixeble d'en Voldemort, Snape. La Lily no et mereix. Mai haguessis pogut fer-la feliç.

-Prou! –va cridar en Severus, els seus ulls eren plens d'ira i sostenia la vareta amb fúria.

-Tu mai has estat capaç d'estimar ningú!

-Prou, Potter – La veu d'en Severus era gairebé enverinada. Va deixar-lo lliure i va apuntar-lo amb la vareta – Vols un duel Potter? És això el que vols?

-Expulsiarmus! – Però en James ni tan sols va respondre-li amb paraules. La vareta d'en Severus va volar pels aires, abans que aquest pogués reaccionar.

En James Potter va abalançar-se sobre ell amb els braços estesos, oblidant els encanteris i la màgia. Va empènyer-lo i el va tirar al terra. En Severus va tardar en reaccionar perquè ni tan sols s'esperava una reacció com aquella. En James, en millor condició física pels anys de quidditch i els entrenaments, va pegar-li un cop de puny a la boca amb totes les seves forces.

Una silueta va aparèixer en la foscor de la nit.

-No! Severus! James si us plau! Proteg... –Però l'encanteri va fallar. Els dos mags van dirigir la mirada en la mateixa direcció fins a distingir-hi la figura d'una dona embarassada, amb els cabells llargs i pèl-rojos.

En Severus, sagnant, va mirar-la estupefacte, mentre en James corria cap a ella.

-Com ho has sabut? Era impossible que ho sabessis Lily! Ni tan sols hauries d'haver-nos trobat!

* * *

**Però no hem de mirar enrere per poder sentir-nos bé, no hem de mirar enrere per saber tot el que hem fet.**

-Per l'amor de déu James. Utilitzes el meu mussol, i de debò creus que no trobaré els mitjans per saber a qui li has enviat una carta? –la Johanna va aparèixer darrere de la Lily. Havia intentat dissuadir la pèl-roja d'aquell viatge, però finalment l'únic que havia pogut fer era acompanyar-la - Si almenys no ho haguessis cridat d'aquella manera enmig del carrer.

-Hem mirat a Spinner End i també a Hogsmeade. Però si volies que en Severus es cregués que eres jo, aquesta era una possibilitat massa gran James. Jo mateixa et vaig dir que la meva filla era enterrada aquí – Els ulls de la Lily van brillar significativament, amb la vista clavada a en Severus.

-Oh si. I també em vas dir que te n'havies assabentat escoltant la conversa entre dos mortífags, en la missió en què intentàvem recuperar la Meadows i l'espasa. Però t'ho va dir ell, oi?... T'ho va dir ell que la teva filla era _enterrada _aquí – En James va repetir aquella paraula amb ironia. – Digues-li Snape. Digues-li on és aquesta filla que li has fet creure que és en aquest bosc.

En Severus va mirar-lo sorprès. Sense entendre ni una de les paraules del seu contrincant. La Lily va quedar-se parada on era, com si una força misteriosa li acabés de treure tot l'aire que fins llavors havia tingut els pulmons. Incapaç de reaccionar.

-James, no sé de que va tot això. Però hauríem de tornar al quarter de l'Orde abans que algú vingui a ajudar-lo. 'Si un d'ells us trobés aquí, saps que us mataria' – la Johanna va intentar raonar amb el seu cunyat, però en James estava massa encegat per l'odi que sentia en aquells moments.

-No t'hi fiquis Hanna. Aquest és un assumpte entre en Quejicus i jo. I no crec que hagi avisat a ningú més. Ell creia que aquesta nit podria burlar-se de la Lily una vegada més –va mirar l'altre home amb ràbia –Digues... pensaves que sent la meva esposa, ella vindria voluntàriament a tirar-se als teus braços? Espera un fill meu. A diferència de tu, jo mai...

Però en Severus va posar-se dempeus i no el va deixar continuar:

– Ets un estúpid arrogant Potter. Actua com un mag de veritat. Vols un duel? –va escopir sang, producte del cop de puny que havia rebut, i va parlar després d'un llarg silenci – o consideres que no ets prou bo per un duel màgic i prefereixes els mètodes _muggles_?

-Un duel? És el més coherent que has dit en tota la teva vida, Quejicus.

-Prou –la Lily gairebé plorava, intentant concentrar-se per llançar algun encanteri que parés tot allò. No volia que cap dels dos prengués mal.

**Ara tinc la cara cremada pel vent.**

En Severus i en James van posar-se d'esquena, van fer deu passos i van comptar fins a tres per començar el combat.

En Severus va ser més ràpid en girar, i va apuntar en Potter amb un moviment apressat de vareta:

-Oppugno! – Un gran tronc d'aquell lloc va sortir volant cap a en James, que va aixecar la vareta per defensar-se i va fer que el tronc rebotés contra el seu adversari.

-Impedimenta – va aconseguir fer miques l'objecte amb un nou moviment de vareta, més àgil que l'anterior.

-Prou. Pareu. Sou com criatures! En sortireu ferits si continueu així! –la pèl-roja va córrer a posar-se enmig dels dos. En Severus va ser el primer en reaccionar. 'Ella estava embarassada. El fill era d'en Potter sí, però ella no hauria de ser allà'. Va caminar cap a ella amb la intenció de fer-la marxar d'aquell lloc per les bones.

-És un duel just. Entre ell i jo. Has de comprendre-ho...

-No siguis idiota Sev! Un dels dos acabarà malament, no ho facis si us plau. – La Lily va començar a tremolar i, sense pensar-s'ho, va abraçar a en Severus plorant. Ell la va envoltar per la cintura, tant com el ventre d'ella li va permetre. El James a l'altre costat de l'esplanada va notar com se li parava el cor i un calfred de ràbia recorria el seu cos en veure l'escena.

'L'abraça. L'abraça i encara l'anomena com a l'escola. Tan enamorada n'està?'.

**També tinc els teus poemes escrits a la meva pell i si un dia et fan falta no pateixis, jo te'ls guardaré**

-Lily si us plau. Porto molt temps esperant una cosa així per fer-li pagar totes les humiliacions de l'escola – va dir en Severus, apartant-se'n.

-Han passat molts anys, Severus. No podeu comportar-vos eternament com criatures –la veu dolguda de la Lily va ser interrompuda per en James.

-Digues-li Snape. Digues-li que vas regalar la teva filla als Malfoy.

En Severus Snape va aixecar la vista confós. 'Que dimonis repapiejava aquell estúpid?'. La Lily va mirar-los als dos sense entendre que era tot allò. La Johanna s'hi va acostar visiblement confosa, i va apartar-la del mig.

-Que... que vols dir amb...? Que...? -La veu de la Lily estava totalment trencada i les llàgrimes baixaven pel seu rostre.

La Johanna va mirar-se'ls horroritzada.

-Esteu els dos sonats? Quina mena d'història és aquesta James? Que és el que vols, eh? Com se't acut dir-li una cosa així de sobte? Com se't acut ni tan sols insinuar una cosa tan greu, James? –va cridar.

En James va veure el rostre contret per les llàgrimes de la Lily i va penedir-se d'haver llançat allò d'aquella manera. 'Acabava de fer-li molt mal, però així potser ella veuria de quina mena de monstre estava enamorada...'.

-És la veritat! Digues Snape, no ets el padrí de la filla _pèl-roja_ dels Malfoy? No ho ets? Seràs capaç de negar-ho? – va posar un èmfasi especial en el color de cabells de la menuda.

- Estem parlant de la Lyra Malfoy? La filla d'en Lucius... – El rostre d'en Severus va deixar veure una expressió indesxifrable. 'Mantenia les aparences... no estava especialment animat per establir relacions socials amb la família Malfoy', va pensar amb ràbia.

Però llavors va entendre que en James l'estava acusant d'haver regalat la seva filla. La filla que la Lily havia dut al ventre, com ara duia el fill d'en Potter. Fins llavors no havia entès quina era aquella acusació que li havia llançat en Potter. Però... una successió d'imatges va venir-li a la ment. Era com si alguna cosa en el seu interior ja li hagués explicat a crits, i ell ni tan sols ho hagués escoltat. Va ser la sensació més estranya que havia sentit en tota la vida. 'Com si una part del seu subconscient ja l'hagués avisat d'allò...'

De sobte la successió d'imatges va seguir al seu cap. La Lily embarassada, el record d'ell enterrant un nadó i inexplicablement una altra imatge... No va ser un pensament conscient. I ni tan sols va entendre perquè, en un moment com aquell, li venia al cap precisament allò:

_-Ho sé.- Va mostrar-se'n totalment convençuda -. En Severus va mirar-la als ulls per primera vegada i ella va limitar-se a somriure abans de creuar la porta del despatx. Era pèl-roja però no tenia els ulls de la Lily. _

En Severus no recordava res més. Només que havia somiat amb aquella noia un parell de vegades. O potser més, perquè ara la seva imatge li venia al cap sense esforç. I no entenia perquè, però sentia que d'alguna manera hi estava lligat.

La veu dèbil però decidida de la Lily va treure'l abruptament dels seus pensaments.

-No és veritat! Digues-li Severus, digues-li que no és cert.

En Severus va mirar-la als ulls, adonant-se que havia estat molta estona callat.

-L'última vegada que vaig veure la filla d'en Lucius era un nadó de mesos... ni tan sols m'hi vaig apropar – I en Severus Snape semblava estranyament abatut.

**I si un dia et fan falta no pateixis, no els oblidaré, els porto escrits a la pell**

En James a l'altra cantó d'aquell espai boscós va mirar-lo sorprès en adonar-se que aquell to de veu no era el que esperava d'un Snape culpable.

La Lily va tambalejar-se però va mantenir-se dreta per por a danyar el nen que duia dins. La Johanna va ajudar-la a sostenir-se, amb l'esglai al rostre.

En aquell mateix moment l'Albus Dumbledore va deixar-se veure entre els arbres, apareixent com una exhalació. El director de Hogwarts i impulsor de l'Orde d'en Fènix va quedar-se uns segons sorprès mirant l'escena: La Johanna subjectant una Lily pàl·lida i trasbalsada, mentre en James encara amb la vareta alçada observava l'Snape amb estupefacció. Aquest últim va aixecar la vista fins a trobar-se amb els ulls blaus del professor a qui havia confiat la vida de la Lily.

El director de Hogwarts ho havia escoltat tot.

- Això que acaba de fer ha estat una gran ximpleria, James – En James Potter no havia vist mai aquella expressió de decepció al rostre de l'Albus – Vostè i la Lily tenen una responsabilitat ara. Una responsabilitat en què hauria d'haver pensat abans d'endinsar-se en aquest bosc perillós i solitari, tot i sent conscient que ella el seguiria si se'n assabentava.

-Però jo... – En Dumbledore el va interrompre.

-Vostè volia demostrar-li a la Lily que l'estimava i era capaç de tot per ella. I no ho dubto, però podia haver posat en perill el seu fill. Recordi que és molt probable que en Lord Voldemort decideixi buscar-los aviat. Sap que els vol morts.

A l'Albus Dumbledore no li agradava utilitzar aquell to. El seu paper d'avi afable el feia immensament més feliç, però la profecia, encara que no ho reconegués mai tan obertament, els hi havia donat l'oportunitat de tenir una veritable esperança d'acabar amb aquell genocidi. 'Encara que en realitat fos una mala notícia per a l'infant i els seus pares'.

En James va sentir el mateix que hauria experimentat si algú li hagués abocat una galleda d'aigua freda al cap. 'Perdré la Lily. Aquesta vegada la perdré...'

-Severus... Sev!- La Lily es va abalançar sobre en Severus, agafant-lo per les espatlles. Tenia la cara plena de talls, el cabell despentinat i li queia un fil de sang del front però mantenia el rostre aparentment rígid. Massa absort en tot allò que li passava pel cap. La noia, en canvi, plorava obertament.

-Creus que és possible? Per Merlí, Severus... creus que ella pot ser la nostra petita?

En Dumbledore va mirar fixament als ulls d'en James Potter. Impassible, a través de la legilimància, va veure-hi la història de la Ronda d'Al·la i les seves suposicions. Va observar llavors la Lily visiblement exaltada i en Severus Snape en complet xoc.

-Una sospita raonable, senyor Potter –la veu d'en Dumbledore havia tornat a ser tranquil·la. De sobte va apropar-se a la Lily i va agafar-li amb força les dues mans, apartant-la lleugerament d'en Severus– Lilian has de saber que s'acosten temps difícils en què el que menys convé és que us mantingueu propers als Malfoy.

* * *

-Vull anar-hi... vull veure-la. Vull saber si és veritat! – va gemegar la Lily, agenollant-se al terra. En James continuava estàtic, mirant com en Severus s'hi acostava i l'abraçava. 'A ella i al seu fill'. La ment d'en Severus Snape era un garbuix de sentiments.

-Lily... – La Johanna també va apropar-s'hi. 'Sempre havia intentat protegir la seva germana de tot allò en què havia estat capaç'. Eren bessones però, en part, sempre havia tingut el paper de germana gran. Aquell paper que la Petúnia mai havia sabut interpretar. La Johanna sabia que havien estat les circumstàncies les que havien acabat adjudicant-li aquell rol. 'La Lily havia viscut massa coses. Havia hagut de vèncer massa obstacles per una noia de 20 anys'.

-No voldria ser jo qui et digués això Lilian. Sé que ho saps – la veu d'en Dumbledore continuava sent tranquil·la – Però aquest lloc no és segur. Has de venir al quarter de l'Orde, amb la teva germana –va ometre en James expressament. Necessitava que l'home sabés el perill al qual havia exposat a l'única esperança del món màgic.

-Però... vull veure-la... – repetia la Lily enfonsada en un espiral de sentiments que la confonien encara més.

-Si ara anessis a casa els Malfoy només aconseguiries dues coses, Lilian. Posaries en perill la teva vida, abans d'hora. I posaries en perill la vida d'aquesta menuda a qui ara desitges abraçar. Si arriba el moment en què Lord Voldemort us busca, voldrà acabar amb tot allò que estimeu – va assegurar-li en Dumbledore.

-Però... – La Lily va intentar rebatre'l.

-No hi ha elecció... – va contestar-li suaument el director de Hogwarts.

La Lily va mirar-lo amb desesperació. Llavors, va buscar els ulls negres d'en Severus, amb els que va creuar la mirada. Ell va assentir, amb un gest dolç i dolorós per igual. I ella ho va entendre.

**Però saps molt bé que cal que anem de pressa, que potser no hi som a temps.**

-Johanna. Si us plau – En Dumbledore no va dir res més. La Hanna que havia entès prou bé que calia fer va subjectar la Lily amb força.

-Ho sento, Lils – I abans que la Lily pogués reaccionar, va sentir com una força l'arrencava del terra. Acabaven de desaparetre.

En Dumbledore va girar-se buscant en James Potter. Però ell ja no hi era. Havia marxat en algun moment d'aquella conversa. Va pensar que era el millor. 'Aquell noi tenia bons sentiments, però era massa eixelebrat i inconscient'. Calia que reflexionés sobre tot el que havia viscut aquella nit.

* * *

Tornaven a ser davant per davant, com quan en Severus li havia confessat que Lord Voldemort ja sabia el contingut de la profecia. El noi estava callat, amb la vista posada en algun lloc del bosc. 'Perdut, confós, terriblement dolgut'.

-El veritable amor no sempre és fàcil i bonic.

En Severus Snape no va respondre-li. Només va mirar-lo, amb aire abatut. Però en Dumbledore va continuar:

-Sou els primers – va somriure amb un toc de misteri a la mirada- sou la primera parella que conec que ha conjurat aquell encanteri. És antic i molt poderós. Va més enllà d'aquesta vida i d'allò que podem entendre a simple vista. I molt em temo que és un vincle que ara compartiu amb la petita Lyra. No ho desaprofitis, fill.

-Professor, però...

-Sht! – En Dumbledore va fer un senyal perquè es mantingués en silenci – Sou afortunats, Severus. Encara que no t'ho sembli. No tothom té la sort de conèixer aquest sentiment – els ulls blaus van brillar-li significativament per sobre les ulleres- Abans de prendre les mesures de protecció que tant tu com jo sabem que són necessàries en el cas dels Potter, crec que us mereixeu resoldre alguns temes pendents. Quan sigui el moment, jo mateix et duré notícies seves.

L'Albus mantenia la vista clavada en el noi:

-De moment et prego que facis el que tu i jo sabem que has de fer.

I abans que en Severus Snape pogués respondre-li, el director de Hogwarts també havia desaparegut.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Albus Dumbledore mirava la jove anímicament destrossada que tenia davant. Sabia que l'havia obligat a quedar-se al quarter de l'Orde en contra de la seva voluntat. Sabia que ella frissava per sortir d'allà i veure aquella nena a qui durant tant temps havia cregut morta, i de la que ara ni tan sols tenia la seguretat que fos viva. La Lily necessitaria veure-la per convèncer-se'n, però a un home com ell li havia costat molt poc moure alguns fils i saber-ne detalls veritablement interessants.

-Vull que vegis una cosa, Lily. – En Dumbledore va mostrar-li la imatge d'un diari de principis de mes.

Sota el titular que anunciava el naixement d'en Draco, l'hereu de la família Malfoy, hi havia una imatge.

La Lily va mirar la fotografia. El cor li bategava tan fort que gairebé li feia mal. Hi va veure un nen d'ulls grisos i cabell ros plata. Els pares envoltaven un bressol amb orgull, mentre la menuda de la fotografia somreia des de terra, posant-se de puntetes per observar el seu petit germà. La Lily va mirar-la amb delit.

'Realment s'assemblava a ella. A ella i a en Severus', va repetir-se dividida entre l'esperança i el desànim, ja que ni tan sols podia somiar en abraçar-la.

'Amb els ulls foscos, i els cabells rojos. Tan diferent als Malfoy, com d'igual n'era el petit hereu acabat de néixer'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Vam marxar de casa, ara fa molt temps. Vam partir un dia que no feia vent.**

En el moment en el que va tenir-la davant, va sentir que el seu món es parava per sempre. Les sospites del maleït Potter havien de ser certes. La petita somreia entremaliada, amb els rínxols vermells molt ben pentinats en un semi recollit, i un vestit blanc aristocràtic que la feien una veritable Malfoy a ulls de tothom.

Davant la sorpresa de la Narcisa va acceptar la mà que li oferia la petita. La seva pell era càlida, i en Severus va tenir por de despertar d'aquell somni.

La Narcisa l'observava amb en Draco en braços.

'Calia que la nena sabés qui era el seu padrí, perquè pensava mostrar-li tots els secrets de la màgia en un futur'. Almenys d'això havia convençut els Malfoy.

En Severus, però, no mirava l'esposa del seu antic company de casa. Només tenia ulls per la petita Lyra. S'havia perdut els seus primers passos, la primera vegada que havia fet màgia… i estava disposat a no perdre's res més del molt que quedava per viure a aquella rèplica en miniatura de la seva estimada Lily.

Va prémer una de les seves menudes mans. Tot ella era en miniatura. Com una nina de porcellana de les moltes que estava segur en Lucius ja li hauria comprat. A en Severus Snape li va passar llavors tota la seva vida davant dels ulls.

Era preciosa. Una nena preciosa. Cap paraula seria suficient per descriure el que pensava d'ella. La Narcisa seguia observant-lo, mentre ara ell acariciava els cabells pèl-rojos, els mateixos que els de la mare a qui no havien donat oportunitat de ser-ho.

-Sembles idiotitzat, Severus! – Va exclamar la senyora Malfoy divertida i satisfeta, perquè per ella sempre era una bona notícia que la gent admirés la bellesa de la seva filla – I jo que pensava que no t'agradaven els nens-. La dona desconeixia que per a en Severus era com recuperar una part del que hauria d'haver estat la vida al costat de la Lily.

**Les veles no es movien, el mar estava quiet. Anàvem a la deriva, a l'horitzó no es veia res.**

La petita no el deixava de mirar, i en Severus va sentir que els seus pitjors malsons morien al fons de la seva ànima. Tenia els ulls d'ell, els de la seva mare… però es veien tan perfectes en aquella carona pigada. Tan diferents de com s'imaginava que quedaven en ell. Tan diferents i tan iguals als de la desapareguda Eileen Prince. Mai abans havia vist alegria en aquella mirada fosca característica dels Prince. 'Que pensaria quan fos gran i sabés que el seu pare era el pitjor ésser del planeta?'

-Severus… és l'hora de les seves classes particulars. Lyra princesa, acomiada't del teu padrí! – El to de veu de la senyora Malfoy encara semblava lleugerament divertit, però deixava entreveure aquell orgull tan característic dels Malfoy i en Severus es va preguntar si podria evitar que la seva filla adoptés aquell toc aristocràtic.

La Narcisa, en veure que el seu convidat continuava lluny d'allà, aferrat a ves a saber quins pensaments, va abandonar la sala. No sense manar a en Dobby que quan la visita hagués acabat, acompanyés l'home a la porta i la petita Malfoy a la sala on l'esperava una llarga tarda de classe. Perquè una filla seva, una sang pura, no podia anar a una escola muggle. Mai res havia estat tan clar en aquella casa.

En veure's pràcticament sol. Només amb la mirada clavada de l'elf en els seus moviments, en Severus va abraçar la petita. Abraçar-la va ser, segurament, la sensació més meravellosament desconcertant que havia viscut mai. La nena va aferrar-se a ell, rient, com si fos un joc. Va sentir-se increïblement avergonyit, però no va poder evitar fer-li un petó al front i mirar-la un altre cop amb orgull. Era pràcticament impossible que en Potter no tingués raó. 'No obstant…'

-Ja acompanyo a la meva fillola a classes. No et necessitem – L'elf va intentar dissuadir-lo, però simplement era el convidat dels amos i no podia contradir-lo. No estava autoritzat per allò. Així que amb un simple _plop_ en Dobby va desaparèixer amb una reverència. En adonar-se'n, en Severus Snape va tornar a passar-li les mans pels rínxols vermells, arrencant-li amb cura un cabell.

-Em despentines... - La Lyra semblava veritablement ofesa pel gest, tot i que amb una veu clarament infantil i de joc, i en Severus no va poder evitar somriure. Potser aquella actitud no tan sols l'havia aprés dels Malfoy. Per un moment, va veure a una Lily en miniatura, amb aquell caràcter endimoniat. Tan valenta. Tan Gryffindor. Tan poc apropiada per créixer entre serps.

- Necessito el cabell d'una princesa. Em guardaràs el secret?

La nena va somriure de manera murri. La única princesa d'aquella habitació era ella. Els seus pares li ho recordaven tot sovint.

-Un secret?! –la nena va riure enjogassada, i a en Severus li va semblar la cosa més meravellosa del món.

Qui li ho diria? El fruit del seu amor amb la Lily era davant seu. Era pare. Un pare molt jove, i amb una gran càrrega a l'esquena. 'Massa dolor'. Però per un moment ja no volia pensar en el senyor tenebrós, ni en la guerra. Pensava en blanc, pensava que una d'aquelles nits compartides amb l'amor de la seva vida havien fet possible que ara tingués davant seu la bruixa en miniatura més malcarada que havia conegut mai. I faria la prova perquè no hi hagués cap dubte. Barrejaria el cabell de la petita, amb un dels seus, i si la poció agafava un color morat, com ja estava segur que passaria, podria confirmar a la Lily que aquella esperança era real.

* * *

Un cop fora de la mansió dels Malfoy, havent acceptat ser també el padrí de l'hereu Malfoy, per poder visitar la seva filla amb una excusa sòlida, en Severus no va poder evitar pensar que aquella nena seria tan bonica com ho era la Lily.

Era tan petita… amb aquells cabells idèntics als de la seva estimada, i la mirada dels Prince… Massa semblant a la Lily com per passar desapercebuda a la mansió Malfoy. Només esperava que cap d'ells tingués sospites al respecte, ja que seria molt fàcil veure'n els vincles i … no, no hi volia pensar. De moment, la nena estava bé. Això era el que importava.

* * *

.

* * *

**No hem de mirar enrere per poder sentir-nos bé, no hem de mirar enrere per saber tot el que hem fet.**

I com en Severus s'imaginava… mai havia vist una poció que agafés un color morat en tan pocs segons. No en podria ser el pare. No almenys de moment, però intentaria ser el millor padrí que algú hagués pogut tenir mai.

* * *

.

* * *

-Vés a l'infern James – La relació entre la parella havia empitjorat des d'aquella nit al bosc. La Lily ni tan sols en volia sentir a parlar, tot i que sabia que quan en Dumbledore ho digués, caldria que marxessin a viure a algun lloc allunyat i secret. Els dos sols i el seu fill, que naixeria molt aviat.

-Lily! Que et sembla aquest vestidet de lli amb elefants que canvien de color? – En James va assenyalar un dels regals que ell mateix havia comprat pel futur nadó en la seva última sortida. Ja ni tan sols vivien a la casa que els havien regalat en casar-se. 'Era massa perillós'. Li ho havia dit l'Albus Dumbledore i li repetia constantment la seva germana Johanna.

-James... en Harry, si és que és nen com tu i en Sirius voleu, no necessita més roba-. L'hostilitat entre la parella era més que evident en els darrers temps, però la Johanna sabia que tot era producte d'aquell desassossec que ofegava la seva germana, 'des de que sabia que tenia una filla a la que no podia abraçar'. En realitat la Lily no odiava a en James. Continuava estant-hi agraïda per totes les coses que havia fet per ella, tot i que la pèl-roja no podia entendre perquè ell havia esperat al bosc, aquella nit, per acabar llançant-li aquella veritat com si fos una bomba de rellotgeria.

-Lils. No creus que hauríem de parlar? – En James va intentar suavitzar aquella relació que les darreres setmanes s'havia tornat tan crispada.

-I tu no creus que m'ho hauries d'haver dit abans? És filla meva - La Lily va mirar-lo visiblement enfadada i va córrer a refugiar-se en una de les habitacions de la casa. 'Només volia estar sola i pensar amb calma'.

**I totes les promeses que un dia ens vam fer, segellades amb la mirada d'aquell que només té fe...**

'En Dumbledore li havia assegurat que tot era veritat. La nena, de la que encara guardava el retall del diari que li havia dut l'ancià director, era la seva filla. Però no desitjava que aquella nena deixés de ser el que era, una sang pura, una Malfoy. No volia que corregués el més mínim perill. No podia canviar el destí del fill que duia al ventre, però no pensava enterbolir el d'una nena que tenia un futur brillant per endavant, encara que guanyés la foscor. I aquella il·lusió la torturava, perquè si al final tot resultava ser un somni, sabia que cauria en una profunda depressió. Era massa bonic poder tenir la seguretat que aquella vida que havia dut al ventre no era sota terra, sinó en una família que malgrat tot es preocupava per ella.'

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

30 de novembre de 1980.

Havien passat els dies... s'acostava l'hivern gèlid i els Potter planejaven amargar-se sota la protecció de l'encanteri fidelius. En Sirius havia tingut l'idea de demanar-li a en Peter que fos el guardià, perquè tothom sospitaria d'ell però ningú ho faria del seu amic. Tanmateix, el conjur encara no era una realitat. La desconfiança s'havia instal·lat a l'Orde en començar a sospitar que hi havia un traïdor, i tot anava de mal en pitjor.

**La tardor ha arribat, començo a tenir fred, les hores se'm fan curtes i aquests temps són molt incerts.**

La Lily feia mesos que no sortia al carrer, però en Dumbledore li havia demanat que coberta sota la capa del seu espòs acudís a la cita. Fos el que fos el que l'ancià volia dir-li, no podia ser dit en presència d'en James. I la Lily sabia perquè. 'Pel que semblava en Dumbledore havia fet cas a la seva petició, i l'havia ajudat a contactar amb ell'.

Els últims quatre mesos ella ni tan sols havia pogut dormir, pensant en el perill que corria el seu fill Harry, que havia acabat naixent el darrer dia del setè mes.

Pensava també constantment en el destí de la seva menuda, i en si en Severus l'hauria visitat. 'Adorava el Harry. Era inevitable, perquè era el seu petit. Però se sentia desesperada en no poder córrer a buscar aquella nena. La Lyra era la prova que ella i en Severus Snape s'havien estimat, que ho farien sempre'.

I es plantejava si ell ja l'hauria vist. Si pare i filla ja es coneixien. Necessitava saber-ho i dir adéu... si alguna cosa no sortia prou bé, ella podia morir... n'era plenament conscient.

La Lily romania sota una entrada del castell de Hogwarts, prop del llac, intentant mantenir-se fora de l'abast de la pluja lleugera. Vestia discretament de negre, amb el seu cabell vermell brillant ocult sota una vella bufanda de Gryffindor. Nerviosament donava copets amb el seu peu, intentant no semblar tan espantada com estava. Com a objectiu essencial en la lluita contra Voldemort no era bona idea sortir al carrer, deixar qualsevol protecció enrere, encara que fos durant unes hores. Però en Dumbledore li havia dit que s'esperés aquí. Deia que era important, i ella sabia que allò significava que havia arribat el moment que ella mateixa havia demanat, el d'enfrontar-se a en Severus cara a cara i demanar-li que en sabia ell de la Lyra Malfoy, que en sabia ell de la seva filla. Recolzava l'espatlla a la paret, mantenint-se a l'ombra de l'entrada, turmentant la pell del voltant de la seva ungla i recordant tots els moments que havia viscut en aquells jardins.

-No hauries de fer això, et faràs sang – una veu va xiuxiuejar-li a l'orella. Es va girar de pressa, amb la vareta fora i un malefici als llavis. Aviat, però, va adonar-se que era ell qui tenia darrere.

-Aquests no són bons temps per espantar d'aquesta manera una persona, Sev. - En una altra circumstància veure en Severus Snape de nou a l'escola hagués estat estrany. Però sabia que el mateix director de Hogwarts li havia citat.

-Llavors, em disculpo, però tampoc ho són per aparèixer d'aquesta manera a Hogwarts. Busques en Dumbledore?

Ella el va mirar durant un minut, i ell també va quedar-se-la mirant. Malgrat haver estat embarassada mesos enrere, semblava perfecta de nou. Les seves galtes eren vermelles, pel fred, i continuava tenint pigues esquitxades al voltant del nas. Els petits fils dels seus cabells havien quedat al descobert, en descol·locar-se la bufanda dels lleons amb el gir, quedant parcialment enganxats a les imperfeccions de la paret.

De cop i volta, en Severus va agafar les seves mans, clavant-les contra la paret. La seva boca pressionava la de la noia, tastant-la una altra vegada, per primer cop en mesos. Era com si fos un home mort de set enmig del desert. Bevia d'ella, aspirava el seu aroma, amb llàgrimes als ulls, recordant tot el què havia perdut, recordant que havia pensat que no la tornaria a veure. Recordant que la seva vida, la d'ella, corria perill.

La Lily va correspondre-li el petó. Els seus llavis tenien un gust que ell mai oblidaria, un què estimava més que qualsevol altra cosa. En aquell moment, ja no era la Lily Potter, muller d'en James Potter, mare lleial i membre de l'Orde. Era la Lily Evans una altra vegada, amb setze anys i amant incondicional d'en Severus Snape.

La Lily no va poder retenir més els records. El recordava fent-li l'amor al llindar del bosc prohibit, a la biblioteca, i a la seva habitació. Recordava les escapades nocturnes, els jocs d'infants i la sensació de tenir un futur per endavant. I mentre ho recordava, també pensava en com l'havia fet seva aquella nit de Halloween, apuntalada contra la paret, xiuxiuejant el seu nom en innumerables ocasions. Aquella havia estat la concepció d'aquella petita pèl-roja d'ulls negres que ara tothom anomenava Lyra Malfoy. Totes les inseguretats que havia tingut al respecte els últims temps van esfumar-se en mirar en Severus als ulls de nou. Era la mateixa mirada que havia vist a la fotografia.

**Que la vida va de pressa i sento com se m'escapa de les mans,...**

-Ehem, ehem... Veig que ja s'han trobat...- La serena veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va interrompre el moment. La Lily tornant a la realitat, sobresaltada, va apartar en Severus del seu cos. En la mirada d'en Dumbledore no hi havia retrets, ni incomprensió i això va tranquil·litzar la pèl-roja, que per un moment va sentir-se avergonyida del seu comportament. Malgrat tot, era una dona casada, amb un fill de mesos que l'esperava a casa, en braços d'en James.

Cap dels dos, però, va pronunciar cap paraula fins que en Dumbledore va continuar parlant.

-Poden entrar al castell. La majoria d'alumnes i professors són a Hogsmeade i així podran parlar amb calma. Ara si em disculpen tinc assumptes a tractar – I amb un somriure, tal com havia aparegut, l'Albus Dumbledore va tornar a entrar a l'escola.

En Severus va subjectar la seva mà dreta, convidant-la a entrar, però la Lily no es va moure.

- Severus, no! Jo no puc, i sé que passarà si entro. Estic casada, tinc un fill.

-No tinc cap dret a tenir-te de nou, però no puc viure sense saber res de tu. T'he de demanar perdó Lils, ho he fet tot malament.

-Perdó?

-Lily, estàs en perill... el teu fill està en perill... en Voldemort us vol morts,... us vol a tots mort per culpa meva. Per merlí... tot es culpa meva, Lils.

-No és culpa teva. Ens ha volgut veure morts, des de que hem gosat enfrontar-nos-hi.

-No, no ho entens. Conec la profecia. Vam quedar amb en Dumbledore que mai explicariem la meva part de tot això a ningú, però no ho puc complir. T'ho he de dir. Mereixes saber per què vol matar el teu fill... Jo vaig escoltar la profecia, i vaig dir-ho a en Voldemort. No sabia el perill que suposaria per al teu fill, t'ho juro Lily.

La Lily va mirar-lo amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes:

-A tu t'era igual si persones innocents morien.... t'era igual si...- la Lily ni tan sols podia articular les paraules correctes.

-Només volia oblidar-me de tot. Pensava que servint-lo a ell podria suportar el meu destí. Era només una altra missió rutinària. Però ja no... No el puc servir ja. Estic espiant per en Dumbledore, i quan ell ho sàpiga em matarà. Per això, necessito que em perdonis. Ningú que l'abandoni, viu. En Regulus Black, el germà d'en Sirius Black, va morir només dos dies després de desertar. M'espera el mateix a mi. No esperava tornar-te a veure més, però ja que en Dumbledore m'ha donat aquesta oportunitat et demano el teu perdó, i et dic adéu.

La Lily no es va moure, mirava l'home que tenia davant i semblava esgotat. Estava prim, fins i tot massa per a ell. Els seus cabells estaven desordenats i més greixosos, fibrosos i enredats que mai. Havia envellit, i grans ombres cobrien els seus ulls. Ell va asseure's, enterrant el cap entre els genolls, i ella no va poder evitar tornar-li a subjectar les mans una altra vegada.

-Lily, si us plau. Perdona'm... Si no pots, ho entendré... Malgrat tot, l'únic que importa és que estiguis segura.

Ella va aixecar-li el rostre, i va mantenir-lo així. La noia plorava amb sentiments oposats. Plorava de ràbia, de por, de tristor i de felicitat.

-Te'n adones que fa molt temps que esperava sentir aquestes paraules? Aquell no era el teu lloc, encara que tu estiguessis convençut que si. El teu futur pot ser molt millor. Ets un gran mag. Sé que mai hauries fet intencionalment alguna cosa que em posés a mi o al meu fill en perill –la Lily va mirar-lo amb emoció. – En Dumbledore ens protegirà i estic segura que també et protegirà a tu Sev.

Va mirar-lo decidida. 'Ella també havia pensat que podia ser un adéu, però era diferent sentir-ho dels seus llavis'.

- I et perdono però em nego a dir-te adéu. No vull dir-te adéu, Severus.

-T'estimo d'una manera que fa mal, Lils.- En Severus va voler dir-li que se sentia miserable, que ni tan sols havia demanat clemència pel seu fill.

Però ella el va interrompre. No en volia saber els detalls, l'únic que ara mateix importava a la Lily era que en Severus havia donat aquell pas. Tot i que havien passat massa anys i havien pres massa decisions per poder tornar enrere.

-Durant molt temps vaig creure que el dia en què et sentís dir aquestes paraules, seria el dia en què ja res ens separaria. Però em vaig casar amb en James, i hem de mantenir-nos junts per protegir en Harry.

La Lily acariciava la galta del jove espia, passant els dits pels llavis freds d'ell.

-Ets massa bona per a mi... però no consentiré que ell et torni a posar en perill.

-N'hem parlat, Sev. N'està penedit i ara en Harry és massa important.

En Severus va assentir en silenci, acariciant-li també la galta.

-Sev... vaig pregar a en Dumbledore que ens arreglés una cita. He hagut d'esperar molt de temps per parlar amb tu, però suposo que ell ha volgut ser prudent. És perillós per tots que jo surti del quarter de l'Orde. Però aviat serà impossible que ningú ens trobi. És qüestió d'hores que conjurem un fidelio.

En Severus va evitar pensar en allò. Aviat ella seria encara més inassolible del que ja ho havia estat fins aquell moment. Però va concentrar-se en allò que volia dir-li. Ell també havia estat desitjant tenir aquella conversa.

–És ella –la resposta va ser breu i concisa – L'he vist. És una nena meravellosa, Lils.

La Lily va somriure, prement-li la mà.

-La nostra petita – i es desprenia dolor en la seva veu, amb els ulls brillants com els tenia- Però ella ha de continuar sent una Malfoy, Sev. Han de continuar creient que té la sang pura… per sobre totes les coses...

En veure que els llavis del noi es corbaven en una ganyota incontrolable no va acabar la frase. No perquè li molestés aquella reacció (sabia perfectament com sonaven aquelles paraules dites per ella) sinó perquè no volia llançar més llenya al foc:

–Tu també ho penses, oi?

-Més o menys.

Es va fer un petit silenci. Els dos es miraven als ulls fixament.

* * *

-Quan tot acabi... quan tot acabi podrem estar junts, Sev. Ho estarem. T'ho prometo– La Lily va ignorar la veu interior que, de manera punyent, li recordava la seva situació. Perquè aquella era una promesa que no havia de fer. No almenys tal i com estaven les coses.

En Severus va besar-la sense miraments. El noi estava suficientment ebri amb la idea de tenir-la una vegada més entre els seus braços com per no pensar amb claredat.

**Els poemes i les promeses que aquell dia vam segellar mai els oblidaré, doncs cal que anem de pressa que potser no hi som a temps.**

Va acabar decidint que aquella tarda la faria feliç. Volia sentir-la seva, i era conscient, amb tota l'amargor del món, que passarien mesos, potser anys, abans de recuperar-la. Calia que aquella guerra acabés per poder iniciar la seva particular batalla, la que faria que recuperés tot allò que havia perdut per la seva estupidesa.

Va conduir-la a l'única sala d'aquella escola en què ambdós sabien que ningú els interrompria.

No havia tancat els ulls en cap moment, ni al jardí ni en entrar a la sala de la necessitat, i va poder veure, amb absoluta claredat, l'expressió de la Lily en llevar-li la túnica negra i deixar nu el seu tors i els seus braços.

Va compondre una ganyota amarga, estrenyent els seus llavis contra el coll femení, càlid i desitjat. Va sentir com ella s'estremia als seus braços.

La Lily va tremolar presa d'un calfred, retirant a l'instant les mans de la seva pell com si cremés. No era la primera vegada que li veia la marca, i ara sabia el pas que ell havia donat en recórrer a en Dumbledore, però això no ho feia menys dolorós.

-Sev… no siguis dolç… avui no, si us plau.– Les paraules de la Lily van fer que encara es sentís pitjor.

'Probablement, malgrat tot, en James Potter continuava sent millor persona que ell'.

La pèl-roja va sentir com la seva respiració es perdia, quan els petons d'ell descendien pel seu cos, mentre li retirava les peces de roba que els destorbaven.

* * *

Va deixar caure el seu cap contra el coixí del llit que havia aparegut a la sala, escampant el seu cabell pel matalàs. Intentant esborrar la imatge de la seva ment, va besar-lo amb feresa esgarrapant la marca.

La Lily va enfonsar les ungles en l'avantbraç i, amb un xiuxiueig de dolor, en Severus va parpellejar per contenir les llàgrimes.

-T'estimo –va murmurar ella, en veu baixa.

En Severus va subjectar la noia, ja mare, per la cintura. I ella va reprimir un gemec contra el coll de l'home que estimava.

La mateixa Lily va acabar de desfer-se de la poca roba que encara duia posada. Quatre anys després tornaven a entregar-se a l'altre sense restriccions.

-T'estimo. I fa mal, Sev… fa molt mal! – havia repetit, ofegada.

I en l'últim moment de seny, havien tingut la sensació de ser a la deriva. Surant entre l'espessor del seu dolor i de l'alleujament que sentien en estar junts.

El pes dels records els aclaparava i els colpejava sense pietat. Tot i que, en el darrer instant, poc importava ja qualsevol cosa que no fos el tacte de l'altre.


	37. Ara

**Cap.37: Ara**

**Ara si que sento el pas del temps.  
**

Entrellaçant els seus cossos nuus sobre el matalàs, amb el cos perlat de suor i el cor desbocat, en Severus Snape i la Lily Evans intentaven normalitzar la seva respiració. Acabaven de redescobrir el cos de l'altre, i se sentien feliços però també terriblement espantats. No volien que aquell moment acabés.

En Severus jugava distretament amb un dels pits de la Lily, acaronant-lo amb el dit polze i mirant-la com si ella fos el tresor més preuat d'aquell món. Ella simplement l'observava. 'Per alguna estranya raó necessitava gravar cadascun dels trets d'en Severus a la seva ment, com si temés poder-ne oblidar algun detall'.

Desitjaven parar el temps. 'Tornar al passat seria suficient', va lamentar en Severus en el moment de recolzar el cap al pit femení, mentre ella acariciava amb elegància el lànguid cabell negre de l'home que estimava.

La Lily va tancar els ulls de sobte, ofegant un sanglot. En Severus va mirar-la però no va dir res. Tenia por que la crua realitat pogués trencar aquell moment.

-La nostra filla… és feliç?

Una idea que l'havia colpejat tot aquell temps, va tornar a ell amb força. 'La Lily Evans era la mare de la seva filla. Una petita dels dos'. Continuava semblant-li impossible. 'Però ell ho havia espatllat molt temps enrere. I s'haurien de tornar a separar, una vegada més'.

-Ells l'estimen, Lils. La Narcisa n'està increïblement orgullosa. És una Malfoy més. Desconec que va moure la Walburga Black a enganyar-los, però no sospiten res.

-La seva filla sí és morta. És la nena que vas enterrar, Sev. I en canvi pensen que és la nostra petita – La ment de la Lily treballava a mil per hora – Però i si ho ha dit a algú més? Si algú ho sabés podrien fer-li mal.

En Severus va abraçar-la amb totes les seves forces.

-La Walburga Black no pot estar orgullosa del que va fer, Lils. La nena no és sang pura i això per ella és més que un sacrilegi. No crec que sigui tan estúpida com per anar-ho escampant, però no la perdré de vista. T'ho juro.

La convicció d'en Severus va donar-li seguretat. Va observar el sostre, on es reflectien els punts brillants de la il·luminació de la sala, i només llavors va adonar-se que era plena d'espelmes.

Sense evitar-ho, les llàgrimes van reaparèixer als seus ulls verds, fent-los brillar encara amb més intensitat. Va allargar una mà i la va posar sobre el rostre de l'home, acariciant-lo lentament. En Severus va tancar els ulls i va somriure. 'Sense ella estaria mort'.

Ell era fred, taciturn i impenetrable però el que sentia per ella ho escombrava tot.

-Marxem, Lilian. Escapa amb mi. Podem agafar la nena i fugir d'aquí per sempre.

-Sev. En Harry...

Però ell no va deixar que acabés la frase:

-Doncs marxem els quatre, Lils. A un lloc on no hi hagi guerra, on jo no hagi de servir a ningú, on no estiguem en bàndols separats. Hi ha d'haver algun racó en aquest fastigós món on no hagi de viure sense tu.

En Severus va dirigir un somriure amarg a la Lily, que el va mirar gairebé amb la pena de qui sap que un boig il·lús busca la sortida a un problema sense solució.

-Encara que ens amaguéssim al racó més remot d'aquest món ens trobarien. Ho saps. - La Lily va sospirar. En realitat fugir era una sortida utòpica en aquell moment:

-La teva vida i la de la nostra filla correrien perill al nostre costat – la noia va sospirar – I no seria just per en Harry. El seu pare ha de poder estar amb ell en aquests moments.

* * *

Els seus llavis es van fregar amb suavitat. En Severus va ser capaç de notar el sabor salat de les llàgrimes que ell mateix havia causat i, per un instant, va voler pensar que a la fi havia aconseguit el que tants anys havia estat esperant. Tenir-la per sempre.

La Lily va tornar a escampar el seu cabell roig pel matalàs.

-Si a mi em passés alguna cosa. Digues-li a la Lyra que...

-Lilian – El to de veu de l'home va ser increïblement dur, però va trencar-se just al final– No vull que ho diguis ni en broma. M'has promès que quan tot acabi, estarem junts i no pots trencar aquesta promesa. Et necessito.

Ella va assentir amb llàgrimes als ulls.

-Però mentrestant guia-la. No deixis que se senti sola i desorientada - Ell anava a interrompre-la, però de sobte la Lily va deixar escapar una riallada amarga – I digues-li que sempre vaig voler tenir una filla Slytherin, astuta i decidida, que acabés amb tots els tòpics d'aquella casa.

-Lilian... Seràs tu qui la guiï. Ho farem junts. I no tinc cap dubte que serà una gran Gryffindor. Com la seva mare – La noia va somriure-li. 'En realitat era absurd pensar que les coses podien anar malament. En James i en Sirius havien analitzat el pla d'en Dumbledore al detall'.

'Lily', va mirar-la hipnotitzat.

-Ets tan bonica...

En Severus va tornar a besar-la disposat a recórrer el seu cos de nou. Retardant així l'inevitable moment de la separació.

* * *

.

* * *

-Pensaré en tu cada segon – va murmurar mentre la Lily es vestia, després de deixar caure al terra el llençol que la cobria.

Va vestir-se d'esquena a ell, però va poder escoltar de manera clara com en Severus colpejava el matalàs amb ràbia. Amb un cop de puny sec, gairebé mut.

Aquell so va clavar-se-li a l'ànima.

-Potser abans o després de conjurar el fidelio, podré trobar la manera de fer-te saber on sóc.

-No facis bestieses Lils. L'important és que et mantinguis segura fins que en Dumbledore hagi guanyat la guerra.

La noia va assentir amb resignació abans de sortir de la sala sense atrevir-se a mirar enrere. 'Cada dia que passés sense ell seria una eternitat'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Vull anar depressa i ell va lent. Ara és quan em nego a mi mateix. Cansat sempre de perdre el temps i d'esperar...**

-Sirius. Si us plau! És molt petit encara... com has pogut comprar-li una escombra? – En Sirius va aixecar els ulls grisos com si hagués estat en un altre món, en un altre lloc. Va subjectar el seu petit fillol en braços, visiblement distret.

La Johanna va preocupar-se'n. A vegades aconseguia desesperar-la amb el que ella considerava arrogància i immaduresa, però amb el temps, després de superar els malentesos de l'escola, la seva relació havia millorat. 'Havia arribat a apreciar-lo com un amic més, com a l'amable Remus'.

En Sirius va retornar-li el nadó, encara més distret. I la Johanna va saber que no tenia el cap posat en els jocs del petit.

-Encara et sap greu, oi? – La veu de la Johanna va ser gairebé maternal. En Sirius va tirar-se cap enrere al sofà i va mirar la paret. Ni tan sols va fixar la seva vista a la finestra o al foc de la xemeneia, o a la mateixa noia. Se sentia massa absort en els seus pensaments, en els que hi podia veure el rostre nítid i infantil d'en Regulus Black. No el rostre impersonal d'una màscara platejada.

Però en Sirius no va respondre-li. 'El seu germà estúpid, les seves estúpides decisions... Només ell, en Regulus, era el culpable d'haver tingut un final tan patètic'. Ell era l'únic culpable perquè, a més, havia aconseguit prendre-li una de les poques persones que feien que mirés el futur amb esperança, en Remus Llopin. En Sirius podia desconèixer quines implicacions havia tingut el seu germà en la traïció d'en Remus, 'però no era estúpid i havia llegit la carta'.

'En Kreacher ho deia clarament en aquell tros de paper: en Remus col·laboraria en una missió encarregada pel mateix Voldemort'. Però tot i expressar els seus dubtes als seus amics i a en Dumbledore, en Sirius Black continuava vivint amb ell, en una convivència que s'havia omplert de sobte de silencis incòmodes i desconfiança.

Havien passat mesos separats per la forçada convivència d'en Remus amb la resta d'homes llops, però a la seva tornada res havia estat com era abans. 'Ja no podia tocar-lo ni mirar-lo sense recordar que ell era el traïdor'. I sabia que en Remus es preguntava el motiu en silenci, però cap dels dos havia tret el tema. En Sirius no havia tingut valor de mirar-lo als ulls i acusar-lo.

En Remus, simplement, pensava desolat que la seva parella havia perdut tot interès en ell.

I ara eren a l'espera de segellar l'encantament fidelius que protegiria els seus amics. Estava convençut d'haver tingut una idea genial. 'Ningú sospitaria d'en Peter... i tots pensarien que el guardià era ell. Ell que, evidentment, estava disposat a morir per en James i la seva família'.

D'altra banda, cada vegada estava més confós amb el que se suposava que havia de sentir per la mort del seu germà.

-Vas anar al funeral? – Va preguntar la Johanna amb delicadesa.

En Sirius va mirar-la, va aclarir-se la gola per no mostrar-se dèbil i va aconseguir dirigir-se a ella amb veu nítida:

-No. No hagués estat massa apropiat acabar llançant malediccions al funeral del meu propi germà. – La Johanna va mirar-se'l amb pena, però no va expressar-la. Sabia que en Sirius preferia amagar els sentiments, quan es tractava de la seva família.

-Tenia que haver-me quedat allà...-va murmurar ell just després, sense ni tan sols adonar-se que ho deia en veu alta.

-Sirius...-va interrompre'l la germana de la Lily. -Vas poder escollir. I en Regulus també. Vau escollir camins diferents.

Però en Sirius no va mirar-la. Va deixar anar una riallada amarga, gens semblant a les rialles sorolloses i plenes de vida que solia deixar anar quan bromejava amb en James.

-Possiblement no vaig deixar-li cap alternativa. Jo vaig poder triar. Ell no va poder fer res més que quedar-se amb allò que no vaig desitjar mai: Slytherin, Grimmault Place, la famosa herència dels Black, els meus pares...

El noi va enfonsar el cap entre les mans, i va continuar:

-Estava massa lligat a la nostra estimada mare per donar-li un disgust – I en Sirius va utilitzar tota la ironia que va poder.

-En Regulus sabia el que feia. – La Johanna va posar una mà a l'espatlla de l'animag. – No pots responsabilitzar-te de tot això. Però pots esbrinar perquè ho va fer.

-Ja t'ho dic...-. va contestar ell, sense aixecar el cap d'entre les mans. -Per culpa meva.

-No vull dir això- va respondre amb calma la rossa -. Em refereixo que esbrinis...

-Qui el va matar...? Qualsevol cavaller de la mort, òbviament. No era tan important per merèixer que Lord Voldemort el matés ell mateix. Va acollonir-se del que significa ser mortífag...- va assegurar en Sirius amb acidesa.

-No, Sirius. Esbrina, perquè va voler sortir d'allà. Si com dius tu, en Regulus va espantar-se del que significa ser un mortífag, és perquè alguna cosa del que tu recordes d'aquell nen va mantenir-se fins el final –la Johanna va sospirar. Darrerament acabava donant consells a tothom, com si ella no els necessités.

Va continuar:

-No el vaig conèixer tant com tu Sirius, però estic segura que va morir com en Regulus Black. No com un mortífag qualsevol.

En Sirius va mirar-la:

-Mai cometré amb en Harry els errors que vaig cometre amb en Regulus -. L'home va tornar a agafar en braços el seu fillol. La Johanna va somriure.

En Peter va aparèixer a la porta just llavors.

-Has vist Pet. Quin parell de padrins que tindrà aquest nen? – En Sirius Black va riure obertament, i la Johanna va mirar el nouvingut de reüll. Des de la darrera vegada que havien sortit de festa, encara no hi havia parlat. I la veritat és que no tenia massa clar que era el que havia passat entre ells aquella nit.

-Ho sé, Sirius. Ho sé – va contestar en Peter amb veu monòtona.

En aquell precís instant, va entrar en James a la sala. Llançant la vareta a l'aire i recollint-la al vol. Com si encara fos adolescent.

-I la Lily? – va preguntar en Sirius amb curiositat. Darrerament veia la pèl-roja en molt poques ocasions, ja que es passava hores tancada a la seva habitació amb el nen.

-És a Hogwarts, crec. En Dumbledore i ella havien de parlar.

-Creus que li dirà que és el moment de fer el conjur? – La Johanna estava realment preocupada, ja que en Sirius continuava insistint en què ell seria el guardià. Almenys davant seu.

La veritat és que quan més temps passava, més convençuda estava que no estaria tranquil·la si no ho era ella. Però aquella no era una discussió que pogués guanyar, ja que la seva germana donava suport a la decisió d'en James.

-Espero que si. No podem trigar gaire més – però en James va canviar de tema. No tenia ganes de pensar en tot el que els esperava: -Tinc el sopar gairebé enllestit. Llàstima que avui no vingui ningú. Serem quatre. Bé, quatre i mig.- I va apropar-se al seu fill per agafar-lo en braços. El nen d'ulls verds va somriure. Era una rèplica del seu pare.

La Johanna va sospirar cansada:

-Com algú pot voler veure mort un nen tan petit? – No va dirigir la pregunta a ningú, però va veure que el seu cunyat es tensava.

**D'esperar que arribi el moment i sempre pendent de perdre el tren, ...  
**

-Abans moriria jo, que permetre que un mortífag li prengui la vida, Johanna. Abans hauria de morir jo – I hi havia una ferma convicció en l'expressió d'en James Potter.

En Peter semblava simplement absent. Absort en els pensaments amb els que solia justificar les seves accions en els darrers mesos.

* * *

A l'escola solia somiar que en James, en Sirius i en Remus s'explicaven secrets i se'n burlaven. Sempre havia estat orgullós de ser un animag, però aquest era un secret que no podia desvetllar. 'L'única cosa per la qual seria apreciat arreu era un maleït secret entre els Rondadors'.

Per ells era diferent. Estava convençut que tots tenien alguna cosa que els feia especials. En James tenia el Quidditch i una família. Tenia a la Lily, la dona que sempre havia volgut. En Sirius tenia aquell encant que atreia mirades i admiració arreu. I en Remus era innegablement el més seré i intel·ligent de tots. Encara que ara en desconfiessin. Cap d'ells en realitat necessitava ser animag o auror per provar que podia ser alguna cosa més que un mag mediocre. 'Ell si necessitava cridar tot allò als quatre vents perquè, amb 20 anys, encara recordava com va haver de fer treballs complementaris per aprovar Transfiguració a l'últim curs'. I a en Sirius li agradava recordar-li que devia ser l'únic animag de la història incapaç de treure bones notes en aquella assignatura.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Amb el pas dels dies la tensió al quarter de l'Orde va anar en augment. Les baixes continuaven succeïnt-se i la desconfiança va estendre's com una taca d'oli maleïda.

-Estàs absolutament segur que vols fer això, Lladruc? -va preguntar en James, visiblement nerviós.

-Sí, ho estic.

-Però Sirius, comprens que si fem creure als altres que tu ets el Guardià del Secret, en Voldemort et buscarà les vint-i-quatre hores del dia? –En James va mirar-se'l realment preocupat: no estava disposat a posar en joc la vida del seu amic.

-És un risc molt gran... - La Lily, que tenia en Harry en braços completament dormit, va asseure's al sofà amb aire cansat.

-No m'importa, estic disposat a arriscar-ho tot si fa falta. Heu d'estar segurs – els ulls li van brillar amb convicció, amb aquell punt de desafiament que en James coneixia molt bé.

-Al final has parlat amb en Remus?. Fa segles que no el veig -va preguntar la noia, que es veia força desmillorada.

-No – va contestar secament en Sirius. La Lily sempre acabava insistint en el mateix. Ell ja els hi havia dit que l'home llop podia ser el traïdor. 'I la pèl-roja el mirava com si qui en tingués la culpa fos ell'.

-No pots creure que sigui ell. No ho pots dir de veritat –va insistir la jove.

-En Llunàtic no ens trairia. Algú pot haver-lo obligat a col·laborar amb aquell monstre. Però no permetria que ens matessin, Lladruc. Pràcticament és el nostre germà. –En James va passar-se la llengua pels llavis, amb frustració.

-James... –En Sirius va intentar rebatre'l, però la Lily va interrompre'l:

-Realment el consideres capaç d'enviar a la mort als seus amics. Precisament tu... – Però la noia va contenir-se en veure la mirada que li dirigia en Sirius Black.

-Potser el van obligar a fer allò. I si no ho vas entendre bé? – En James va continuar intentant convèncer-se a ell mateix.

-James, germà... Tu no ets capaç de concebre la traïció perquè et van criar uns pares encantadors. Però jo vaig créixer en una família plena de traïcions i conspiracions. Els meus pares em van obligar a marxar de casa, el meu germà ha acabat morint com un mortífag covard. He conegut gent capaç de trair a la seva mateixa família per l'ideal de puresa. I en Remus veu com tots els homes llops donen suport a en Voldemort. Ells els hi ofereix un futur, que aquí no té. Saps que tots els mags decents d'aquest món el menyspreen i l'odien.

En James no va saber què respondre. En Sirius sempre havia conegut millor a en Remus Llopin. 'Era l'únic capaç d'aprofundir en el seu caràcter reservat'.

-Ho deixo al teu criteri James. Però jo... – La Lily va mirar-los i va callar. Intuïa quina seria la resposta dels dos homes.

En James va mirar-la perquè continués parlant.

-No vull deixar-ne la Johanna al marge –la veu de la noia era decidida. – Detesto pensar que en Remus pugui ser l'espia, però és el teu amic James. El coneixes millor que jo. Ara bé no penso deixar-ne la meva germana al marge.

En Sirius va bufar com si hagués estat esperant allò:

-No ho ha de saber ningú. Només nosaltres tres i en Peter –va dir l'amic del seu espòs – No ho direm ni a en Dumbledore, perquè possiblement ho expliqui a l'Orde. I si no volem que ho sàpiga en Remus la darrera cosa que penso fer és dir-li a la Hanna.

-Hi ha massa en joc, Lils. –Aquesta vegada va ser en James qui va parlar.

La pèl-roja va mirar-los amb els ulls desorbitats. 'Fins llavors havia fet tot el que ells i en Dumbledore li havien recomanat per protegir el seu fill. Però era la seva germana bessona... des de que havien entrat a Hogwarts mai havien estat massa temps sense posar-se en contacte. 'No podia deixar-la al marge'.

**Desitjar creuar la porta, i veure que per fi em triat el mateix camí. **

-La Johanna no creu que en Remus sigui el traïdor. No s'ho creurà per més que li expliquem de mil maneres diferents. Estic segur que en Dumbledore voldrà mantenir-me a mi fora de perill, protegit per diversos membre de l'Orde, mentre us amaga. La idea és que els cavallers de la mort perdin el temps buscant-me a mi – va dirigir els seus ulls grisos als verds desafiadors de la Lily – No serviria de res si la Johanna acaba explicant-ho al Remus, i aquest ho diu a en Voldemort.

-Us ho diré per últim cop. No penso anar enlloc si ella n'està al marge. No puc més! Ja m'heu demanat que ... – la Lily va estar a punt de cridar-li a en James que ja era prou horrible que la mantingués allunyada de la seva filla, però va callar. En Sirius no en sabia res.

En James Potter va entendre-la. 'Tot havia empitjorat amb ella d'un temps ençà, però això no treia que ell no veiés com la pèl-roja s'entristia per moments. Els seus ulls ja només brillaven quan s'endinsava en els seus pensaments... I preferia no pensar en quins records divagava'. Sabia massa bé que, en certa manera, l'havia perdut. 'O potser ni tan sols l'havia tingut mai'. Encara que visqués permanentment al seu costat, l'esperança d'un matrimoni feliç amb la Lily s'havia diluit.

-Sirius. Ets com el meu germà i saps que no t'hagués deixat al marge per res del món. No puc obligar a la Lily a què ho faci amb la Johanna.

-Però...

-Li direm... – va dir en James Potter, interrompent el seu amic.

-Bé. Però ha de tenir clar que no ho pot anar a explicar a en Remus. La clau és que tots els esforços que faci Lord Voldemort per atrapar el guardià siguin inútils. Ho serà en Cuapelada. Ningú pensaria en ell mai. No crec ni que ells recordin que existeix – va sostenir en Sirius.

-La Hanna no faria mai res que pogués perjudicar-nos, Sirius – la noia va relaxar el seu to de veu. – A més he sentit com parlaves amb en James. Només poden entrar a l'edifici protegit per aquest encanteri les persones a qui el guardià secret hagi disposat la seva confiança. Ets el padrí del nen. Trobo normal que una d'aquestes persones vulguis ser tu. Però vull que també ho sigui la meva germana.

-T'ho diré per última vegada, Lilian. Hi ha massa en joc – va dir en Sirius cansat. Desconeixia l'infern pel que havia passat la noia els darrers mesos, i li semblava que amb la seva actitud ho complicava tot.

-I ets tu qui s'ha estudiat els detalls de l'encantament fidelius coma per coma? – La Lily cada vegada estava més esgotada i dolguda. Se sentia al límit de les seves forces. 'En Sirius ni tan sols sabia que ella havia renunciat a buscar la seva menuda (a qui ell creia morta) perquè en Dumbledore i en James insistien en què era perillós per tots'.

-L'encantament fa que un secret quedi protegit per un únic guardià. Per tant, cap altra persona, que no sigui en Peter, podria explicar-ho. Encara que un de nosaltres fos capturat.

Va assenyalar-se a ella i a en James, i va continuar:

–No podríem dir-ho. Ens podrien torturar, donar veritasèrum o sotmetre'ns a la mateixa maledicció Imperius, però no podríem donar cap informació al respecte. Les úniques persones que poden conèixer on serem de manera exacte serà en les qui dipositi la seva confiança en Peter. I aquestes tampoc podran dir-ho a ningú. Només et demano que no m'allunyis de la meva germana.

-Bé... suposo que és just. Ella i jo – i en Sirius va somriure convençut – al cap i a la fi els dos estaríem disposats a posar la nostra vida en joc pel nostre fillol.

-No cometrà l'error de dir-li a ningú qui és el guardià, Lladruc – Si així podia veure somriure a la Lily, valia la pena explicar-ho a la Johanna. En James tampoc creia que la noia parlés amb en Remus si li demanaven i, com deia la Lily, el fidelius feia que només en Peter estigués en disposició d'explicar el secret als altres. No passava res si en comptes d'una visita de tant en tant, en rebien dues. 'Eren els padrins d'en Harry'.

-De totes maneres, ens haurem de mantenir lluny de vosaltres la major part del temps. Serem els primers a qui els mortífags buscaran –va recordar en Sirius.

* * *

.

* * *

-Maleïda sang de fang. Haguéssiu vist com gemegava – Les paraules enriolades d'en Barty Crouch Junior en una de les tantes reunions que Lord Voldemort celebrava sovintejadament els darrers temps entre els mortífags de més confiança, van fer que en Severus Snape tingués unes ganes horribles de vomitar. Segurament no era l'únic. Ja que, tot i així, no va poder evitar fixar-se en la mirada fingidament atenta i freda, però discretament fastiguejada, d'en Lucius Malfoy.

Segurament violar ex – companyes de curs embarassades no era el que un Malfoy entenia per mantenir la classe i la superioritat que corresponia per naixement als mags de sang pura. Matar d'una manera directa, sense guarniments, era més l'estil de l'espòs de la Narcisa Black. O això va poder extreure en Severus del pensament d'en Malfoy amb una de les arts que més havia pres a utilitzar els darrers anys, la legilimància.

Des de que era conscient que en Lucius ocupava el lloc de pare que li hagués correspost a ell, en Severus no podia evitar fixar-se més en l'actitud d'en Malfoy.

I se sentia hipòcrita en jutjar-lo, perquè al cap i a la fi havia estat un d'ells. Era un d'ells. Un cavaller de la mort. Era el camí que havia escollit i que tot just havia deixat quan ja havia comès massa errors.

De fet, ni tan sols havia pogut desvincular-se de tot aquell horror. En Dumbledore li havia demanat que continués entre els vassalls de Lord Voldemort com a espia. En aquells mesos, doncs, en Severus havia presenciat moltes barbaritats, però aquella en particular va posar-lo malalt. La història d'en Crouch va posar a prova la màscara freda que mantenia, per salvaguardar la seva condició de doble espia. 'Era la única manera de vetllar pel benestar de la dona de la seva vida'. En Dumbledore li havia promès protegir-la a canvi.

Cada paraula d'en Crouch li duia a la ment records que s'havia esforçat per deixar enrere. Li recordava inexorablement la monstruositat que l'havia separat de la Lily i de la seva filla.

**Sé que amb tu podré somiar per sempre més. Fer-ho tot realitat. No hi ha un racó del meu planeta on pugui estar i deixar de pensar amb tu.**

Veritablement, en Severus havia de reconèixer que era estúpid rebel·lar-se contra el Senyor de les Forces del Mal, sabent que no només no podria evitar noves tortures, sinó que tampoc podria prevenir els seus passos quan aquest decidís buscar el nen escollit. Però allò no feia que se sentís millor.

La tortura a la Mary McDonald va regirar l'estómac d'en Severus de tal manera que ja no va poder dormir en les següents nits. N'havia vist masses de morts, i també n'havia provocat. Boig de dolor i d'odi pel que havia representat en la seva vida que el seu pare fos el _muggle_ Tobias Snape, s'havia llançat al bàndol fosc, disposat a aplacar els seus sentiments com fos. A entendre que el seu destí era aquell, i que no hi podia lluitar. I finalment havia explicat aquella profecia per la qual la vida de la Lily era en perill.

Fins llavors havia cregut cegament amb en Dumbledore. Era un mag poderós. Segurament l'únic que podria enfrontar-se a Lord Voldemort. Però aquella va ser la primera vegada que en Severus Snape va tenir dubtes. Va adonar-se que en Dumbledore o no podia o no estava evitant tan bé com sabia les morts i baixes dels membres de l'Orde del Fènix i el seu entorn. No havia impedit que aquella Gryffindor amb sang _muggle_ acabés sent violada pel boig psicòpata d'en Barty Crouch Junior. No havia impedit que ara fos a San Mungo, debatent-se entre la vida i la mort. 'Era la dona d'en Benjy Fenwick, un dels membres destacats de l'Orde. Perquè no l'havien protegit millor?'

En Severus va bufar frustrat. 'Esperaria que en Dumbledore cometés un error així amb els Potter?'

Però no era la mateixa situació. Els Potter formaven part de l'Orde. Se sabia que el mateix Voldemort els voldria morts. 'En Dumbledore no cometria un error així amb ells', va convèncer-se en Severus, recordant la darrera vegada que havia tingut la Lily als seus braços. 'Quan tot allò acabés res impediria que fossin una família'. I al príncep mestís d'Spinner's End, aquella paraula va semblar-li alhora estranya i meravellosa.

'La seva família'.

**I**** ara que no et tinc el meu costat, sento que m'han pres un tros de món. Ara quan em perdo a la foscor. Ara que no hi ets, no.**

31 d'agost de l'any 1981.

Cares llargues en la sala d'espera d'un hospital. La Johanna abraçada a en Remus. En Sirius distant mirant a la paret més pròxima i en Peter Pettigrew simplement absent, amb la vista posada en l'home llop.

Sabia que el mateix Sirius havia ocultat coses al licantrop. Coses importants. No li havia dit qui era el guardià secret dels Potter, els seus amics que ja mai sortien de casa. Era obvi. En Black creia que en Remus era el traïdor. Per això la Johanna tampoc havia desvetllat al seu amic la identitat del guardasecrets. En Sirius havia insistit en què ella podria acabar dient-li, però la Johanna s'havia mantingut fidel a la petició de la seva germana.

Havia estat temptada de confessar-li, però pensar en el Harry feia que se'n desdigués. 'Eren temps massa convulsos i li havia promès a la seva germana'.

Esperaven notícies de la Mary Fenwick, que tots coneixien com a Mary McDonald. La jove Gryffindor que havia estat millor amiga de la Lily fins a sisè.

La Johanna havia estat molt temps dolguda amb ella. 'Perquè havia decidit que era més important conservar l'estatus col·legial, abans de fer costat a la seva amiga: embarassada i delicada de salut'. Però en aquells moments només podia desitjar que sobrevisqués.

N'havien sabut ben poca cosa aquells anys, i ara… ara s'estava morint…

Explicaven que un mortífag l'havia trobat sola en un carreró de Londres. L'havia atacat i no només havia perdut la criatura que esperava. La mort estava guanyant la partida. Els joves amics esperaven, doncs, el pitjor amb solemnitat i tristesa. Cap d'ells havia estat capaç de consolar en Benjy Fenwick.

* * *

La Lily des de la soledat del Cau d'en Godric semblava embogir. Massa morts. Massa tristesa. Massa foscor i aquell sentiment d'ofec repetir-se, tal com s'havia repetit des de que havia sabut que en algun lloc del món hi havia la seva filla i que no podria tornar a veure-la. Que havia d'esperar que allò acabés d'una manera o altra. Que potser moriria sense abraçar-la.

Els pensaments la turmentaven, mentre s'hi colaven records d'una altra vida. D'una vida que potser ja mai seria la seva. Una vida amb en Severus Snape.

La jove pèl-roja es trobava absorta amb la mirada perduda a la finestra, mentre la seva ment era a milers de quilòmetres de distància, recordant com havia estat feliç, i ho havia perdut tot.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

10 d'octubre de 1981.

Setmanes sense veure la seva germana. La Johanna gairebé va haver-se de fregar els ulls perquè les llàgrimes no la traïssin. Fins que en Sirius no ho havia trobat prou segur, no havia consentit que en Peter li digués aquella adreça. 'El pobre Pet era com un titella en mans d'en Lladruc', va pensar divertida i irònica.

Però ara ja estava. Per fi podria visitar la seva germana. Abrigada amb la capa invisible que en James li havia cedit abans del conjur, va avançar pels carrers d'aquell poblet fins arribar a un descampat. Arquejant la cella va intentar recordar l'adreça que li havia murmurat en Peter Pettigrew, davant la mirada insidiosa d'en Sirius Black. Una casa acollidora va aparèixer del no res.

Va tenir una sensació estranya en travessar el que suposava que era la barrera del conjur, i llavors va avançar sense problemes.

-Lily! –la seva germana va córrer a abraçar-la.

-Johanna no saps com t'he arribat a trobar a faltar – I la Lily semblava molt més desmillorada que la darrera vegada que s'havien vist.

**Ara és quan voldria despertar. Ara quan més et trobo a faltar, càntic poc més poc fa la por. Quan et posa a prova el teu amor, és difícil ser el mateix si tu no hi ets.**

-Ei àngel. Estàs bé? – Les noies van deixar en James al pis de baix amb en Harry, i van pujar les escales amb l'excusa de recollir les joguines del nen, que havien quedat tirades a la seva habitació després d'un matí de jocs.

La mirada verda de la Lily va ser estranyament seriosa de sobte:

-Necessito demanar-te un favor, Hanna. – la seva germana va esperar que continués – No puc més... necessito veure-la. Vull conèixer la meva filla. No és una petició tan egoista, oi?

-Clar que no, Lils – la rossa va mirar-la amb tristesa.

-Doncs en James m'ha dit que estic sonada! Li he dit que podies cedir-me la capa que et va deixar, però diu que no em deixarà sortir d'aquí sota cap concepte.

-Lily és molt perillós. En James té raó.

**Ara sí que sento el pas del temps, vull anar depressa i ell va lent. Com un pres a la cel·la tancat; quan més a prop, més lluny ha anat la llibertat. **

-Però saps el que donaria per veure-la de lluny un sol cop? – I ara la Lily ja plorava obertament. –He intentat ser prudent, però és la meva filla. No puc més... La veig en somnis, i després penso en ella tot el dia. No puc treure-me-la del cap.

La Johanna va veure com la Lily jugava amb una petita ampolla que duia guardada en una de les butxaques dels seus texans _muggles_.

-Lily... – la rossa va pressentir que allò li portaria problemes. 'Però era la seva germana'.

-Necessito veure-la un sol cop. Però en James no deixarà que me'n vagi i, si ho faig sense dir-li, no trigarà ni dos minuts en avisar a en Dumbledore i l'Orde.

-Però jo... Lily, jo tampoc els podré convèncer... –La Johanna va mirar-la ara sense entendre quina era la petició de la seva bessona.

-Queda't, Hanna. Intercanviem-nos. Un únic cop. – La Lily va mirar l'ampolla – seria més fàcil si realment fóssim idèntiques, però vaja... he estat preparant poció de la mutació d'amagat.

* * *

Una nena pèl-roja mirava els galls d'indi acolorits als jardins de Malfoy Manor, mentre un menut més petit que ella, de tan sols un any i escaig mesos, la mirava a ella embadalit, balbucejant.

-Que mires Draco?

-Lia… Ali… Ali…

-Lyra! El meu nom és Lyra… no Ali… -El to de la petita era divertit.

-I no facis això – va dir agafant-li de les mans una de les joguines que subjectava – La mama diu que jo he de tenir cura de tu. Sóc la teva germana gran.

Aquell nen era la nova joguina de la Lyra Malfoy. Només tenia quatre anys i era massa petita per comprendre que significava ser-ne responsable, però l'adorava.

* * *

Les germanes Evans van beure's la poció alhora. La Johanna va tenir la sensació que hi havia alguna cosa que no havia funcionat. No havia notat cap tipus de transformació aparent. 'No era com li havien explicat. Se suposava que prendre poció de la mutació havia de ser almenys lleugerament desagradable'. Però llavors va veure la Lily.

-Però perquè jo no m'he transformat?

-Si que ho has fet. Però els efectes de la poció no són els mateixos que si t'haguessis transformat en algú que no s'assemblés gens a tu. És més fàcil. - I la Lily va somriure. Un somriure que li va recordar a la Johanna com era la seva germana de petita. 'Sempre més valenta i decidida'.

-N'estàs realment segura Lily? - la Johanna no sabia si havia fet bé cedint a la petició de la pèl-roja, però l'havia vist massa desolada per dir-li que no. Al cap i a la fi tenia dret a veure la seva filla. No sabien quan es podia allargar aquella situació. Era just que tingués aquella oportunitat.

-Recorda que en James ha de pensar que ets jo - I va agafar les mans de la Johanna perquè confiès en ella - Un únic cop Johanna. És la primera i única vegada que t'ho demano.

-Almenys suposo que l'efecte durarà més entre dos bessons. No voldria que el teu marit em descobrís. En James pensaria que és un error, Lils - va dir la Johanna mirant-se amb atenció els cabells vermells que li queien per l'esquena. Ella mai els havia dut tan llargs.

* * *

.

* * *

Hores després, la Lily Potter avançava pel Knockturn Alley amb la capa d'invisibilitat posada. Havia d'anar en compte perquè era massa alta, com per protegir-la del tot. 'Ser la Johanna era una bona idea per sortir de casa, però no per enfrontar-se a clars seguidors de Lord Voldemort. Tot i així havia de saber com podia trobar els Malfoy'.

Havia pensat en recòrrer a en Severus. 'Veure'l un cop més...' Però estava convençuda que seria el primer en obligar-la a tornar a casa sense deixar-la ni tan sols intentar-ho. Va decidir arriscar-se i va entrar al bar en què s'havia trobat amb ell aquella vegada, però no va veure ningú a qui poder demanar per en Lucius Malfoy sense còrrer un risc evident. La Lily va desanimar-se. 'Potser ni tan sols podria veure la seva filla. No era prudent apropar-se a casa els Malfoy, i no sabia que havia de fer per trobar-los en algun lloc públic, en què ningú sospités d'ella'.

Va sospirar cansada. Fos com fos havia de veure la seva filla. La Johanna no deixaria que repetissin l'intercanvi un altre dia. Va bufar i va prendre una decisió dràstica. 'Al cap i a la fi si es quedava a l'entrada, no podrien veure-la. O aixó esperava'. A Hogwarts havia sentit a parlar a en Sirius de Malfoy Manor. En parlava amb menysteniment, però recordava vagament que havia mencionat Whiltshire, al surest d'Anglaterra.

**Les ones tomben el vaixell, en el que per tu fora imprudent. Però saps que seguiré esperant el meu moment. Pacient, valent, sempre pendent d'on bufa el vent.**

Després d'aparetre va trobar-se en un camí estret, flanquejat per tanques retallades pulcrament i per bardisses salvatges. Va veure un camí més ampli al fons, just on va distingir-hi un impressionant reixat de ferro. Sabia que ni tan sols podia somiar en acostar-s'hi, però havia de trobar la manera de fer-ho sense aixecar sospites ni ser vista.

Mentrestant, la Johanna tancada a l'habitació d'en Harry amb el nen en braços intentava convèncer-se que la seva germana estaria bé. Esperava no acabar lamentant haver cedit a la seva petició, i desitjava que aquell 10 d'octubre acabés aviat. 'La Lily no hauria d'haver-se arriscat d'aquella manera...'

* * *

**Apunt de l'autora:** Em sento com si hagués fet un màster en encanteri fidelius i poció de la mutació. Especialment pel que fa al primer conjur: volia entendre'l del tot. D'altra banda, aquest capítol ha estat una mica de transició... Tot i que hi ha algun detall important pel futur, jeje. No hi ha gaires capítols més, però al pròxim hi passaran moltes coses. Ah! i també veurem una mica el punt de vista d'en Remus, que el tenim molt abandonat. El capítol 38 no serà l'últim però sí un dels més importants pel desenllaç.


	38. A vegades el món em fa por

**Cap.38: ****A vegades el món em fa por**

**Camines sense mirar-me. Rumio un altre cop. **

En Lucius sortia apressat de Malfoy Manor. Havia de resoldre uns assumptes a Gringotts.

Calia que deixés la seva cambra llesta i segellada per si les coses es complicaven. A aquelles altures molts pocs mags ignoraven la implicació dels Malfoy en la guerra i la seva fidelitat a l'Innominable. Quan l'ofensiva del Senyor de les Forces del Mal empitjorés, en Lucius Malfoy suposava que molts mags voldrien venjar-se d'ells. No podia deixar la fortuna en mans d'aquells maleïts goblins sense una protecció especial. Aquell banc podia ser el més segur de la societat màgica però ell sabia que hi havia màgia capaç de moltes coses. La majoria d'elles inimaginables.

Caminava immers en els seus pensaments quan va escoltar riures infantils prop de la font del jardí. Mai abans havia considerat que un element com aquell pogués tenir alguna utilitat més que la d'aparentar. 'Donar un aire noble a la ja de per si magnífica mansió Malfoy'. Però llavors va pensar seriosament que haver col·locat aquella font allà, havia estat un encert.

La Lyra feia xapotejar les seves mans amb l'aigua que queia del brollador. Somreia i es mirava en Draco que l'observava des del terra, envoltat de joguines. Però de sobte, durant només uns segons, l'aigua del brollador va deixar d'arribar al fons de la font. Va mantenir-se surant un instant fins que va continuar el seu curs. 'Màgia'. I en Lucius Malfoy que havia quedat dempeus al jardí, amb els ulls posats en el seu particular àngel, va somriure amb orgull patern. En Draco era l'hereu, gairebé una rèplica d'ells. Però va pensar que aquella nena seria sempre la seva debilitat. I era sabut per tothom que en Lucius Malfoy no es permetia tenir debilitats, però les coses canviaven quan es tractava de la seva família. 'La gent podia pensar que era un tirà entre els murs de Malfoy Manor, però en realitat havia aprés des de molt jove que només hi havia una cosa intocable per un Malfoy: la família'.

'La sang de generacions i generacions de bruixots de sang pura'.

-Pare. Ho has vist? Has vist l'aigua? – La Lyra va córrer cap on era ell amb un somriure al rostre.

-No princesa. No ho ha fet l'aigua. Ets tu. Ho has fet tu – I va agafar-la en braços per fer-li un petó al front.

-Puc venir? – I la nena estava evidentment il·lusionada amb la idea.

-No, reina. No hi pots anar. El pare ha de fer coses i ha promès a la mare que tornarà aviat–la Narcisa va apropar-se a ells des de la casa, tan elegant com sempre. Amb el cabell ros curosament pentinat i llis. Va mirar el seu espòs i els dos van somriure còmplices: la nit anterior havien passat una vetllada especialment íntima.

És possible que en el moment de comprometre's els dos pensessin més en la conveniència d'unir dos grans cognoms que en posar un nom al sentiment d'atracció que ja llavors sentien. Però cap dels dos havia dubtat mai d'aquella decisió. Estaven fets l'un per l'altre. Evitar les mostres d'afecte en públic era simplement part del seu caràcter.

-Però perquè no puc venir? – Insistent. Tossuda. Enèrgica. Capaç de trencar la centenària tranquil·litat de Malfoy Manor en menys del que trigaven a parpellejar. Ambdós estaven acostumats també al caràcter de la seva filla, i no els molestava en absolut. 'En públic les coses eren diferents. Ells mateixos li havien ensenyat que calia mantenir certs modals quan sortien de casa i la nena, per més petita que fos, era tot un àngel quan l'ocasió ho requeria'.

-Lyra, el pare és un home important i té moltes coses a fer – La Narcisa va allunyar-se'n per agafar en Draco en braços – Però la mare es queda amb vosaltres. Us podria ensenyar fotografies de l'època en què els dos anàvem a l'escola. Que et sembla?

La nena va assentir fermament, mirant el seu pare amb orgull:

-Jo també seré important quan sigui gran, oi?. Com el pare.

-Ho seràs Lyra. Si tot surt bé. Els Malfoy ocuparem un lloc a l'elit durant molts anys. Qui sap si podria aspirar a ministre de màgia –i aquest cop en Lucius es dirigia a la Narcisa – el Senyor de les Forces del Mal serà generós amb els qui l'ajudem a aconseguir el poder, Cisa. Hi estem tan a prop...

I a en Lucius li importava molt poc que hagués de fer per aconseguir allò. L'important era que tenia una família magnífica i que aviat seria un home encara més poderós del que ja era ara.

-He convidat la meva mare a dinar dijous, Lucius.

-I la Walburga, no vindrà? – Aquella dona havia passat a ser una ombra d'aquella mansió, a desaparèixer de la seva vista per mesos sencers.

-Ho dubto molt. La mare diu que la mort d'en Regulus l'ha embogit. Es passa el dia sola en aquella casa, murmurant coses sense massa sentit.

En Lucius va bufar amb menyspreu. La Walburga Black mai havia estat algú que volgués tenir tancada a casa seva durant gaire temps. La respectava com a part important de la família Black, però preferia mantenir-la allunyada. 'Aquella dona sempre intentava prendre-li autoritat a la seva pròpia casa'.

* * *

**Silencis que fan més mal que les paraules de tots dos. **

I a la Walburga caminant sense sentit pels passadissos de Grimmault Place ja tant li eren els Malfoy i el món sencer. Enviudar, temps enrere, pràcticament no l'havia afectat. Però perdre el seu fill Regulus havia estat un cop difícil de superar. No havia sabut mai que era tenir estima als altres, però totes les esperances que hi tenia posades havien mort amb ell. El cognom Black es perdria. I no podia deixar de maleir el seu fill gran per haver-los traït. 'Si almenys tingués un altre fill a qui transmetre el llegat de la seva família'.

Amb els mesos, la Walburga Black havia perdut el sentit de la realitat. 'Ja no suposaria un perill per ningú'. I la Druella se sentia gairebé culpable d'aquell pensament. Però sabia que amb la Walburga fora de joc, ella podria endur-se el seu secret a la tomba sense haver de témer que la seva cunyada acabés per convertir la vida de la petita Lyra en un infern'. La Walburga no estaria mai més en les condicions mentals i físiques per complicar la vida a ningú.

* * *

La Lily amb la capa d'invisibilitat posada va quedar-se al mig del camí. La reixa s'havia obert, i va veure com el mateix Lucius Malfoy en sortia. 'Segurament els encanteris de seguretat de la casa no permetien fer cap tipus d'aparetratge al seu interior'. Va avançar uns passos amb cautela. 'Potser trobaria la manera d'entrar-hi llavors'.

Va apropar-s'hi però el plor d'un nen va fer que es quedés clavada al terra. 'Si hi havia el fill dels Malfoy, potser també hi havia...'. Va notar com el batec del cor se li accelerava.

**Somies la seva cara. El penses i no sóc jo. Acabes de decidir que l'únic cert és un error. **

Era lluny per apreciar-ne del tot les faccions, però va veure una dona rossa a l'altra banda de la reixa. Amagada entre els arbres que seguien el camí, va acostar-se tant com va poder; amb la mirada posada al lloc on era en Lucius Malfoy.

-Adéu, pare! – La Lily va quedar clavada al terra com si una força la retingués, mirant a un punt fix davant seu. Va avançar un parell de passos gairebé tambalejant i va mirar-la amb una tendresa infinita. 'Girava sobre ella mateixa enjogassada per algun comentari que havia fet la Narcisa, però que la Lily no podia sentir des d'on era, i reia obertament'.

'La seva petita. La menuda que havia dut al ventre, al que s'havia abraçat desconsolada, després que en Severus marxés'. Ni tan sols havia pogut veure-la al néixer. Tant temps creient que era morta, i ara la tenia davant, a uns quants metres de distància. Propera i inassolible.

-Lyra... – va murmurar per ella mateixa des de darrere els arbres. La veu de la Lily estava totalment trencada i les llàgrimes baixaven pel seu rostre. Li agradava aquell nom. Aquella menuda hauria d'haver estat la seva particular estrella. I en canvi tot el que podia fer era romandre palplantada en aquell bosc, amb una aparença que no era la seva, mirant-la sense abraçar-la.

I l'únic que va poder pensar mentre veia com en Lucius Malfoy desapareixia, i la Narcisa tornava a l'interior de Malfoy Manor amb els nens, va ser que no es conformaria amb aquell record. En James, la Johanna... el mateix Dumbledore... podien dir el que volguessin però havia de trobar la manera d'abraçar aquella criatura.

**Vius cansada, mentre esquives la mirada. ****'Bona nit' amb una veu tan trista, que no em veig amb cor de dir-te...**

I aquella idea va fer somriure involuntàriament a la Lily.

_-No facis bestieses. – Va escoltar la veu d'en Severus al seu interior. Li havia dit que no es posaria en perill, però allò era més fort que ella mateixa. En Severus ho entendria... _

* * *

En Remus era tancat al pis que compartia amb en Sirius enmig de Londres, posant ordre a un munt de papers que l'Ull Foll Murri li havia confiat en l'última missió. Les darreres setmanes aquell petit pis, que havien llogat en sortir de Hogwarts, s'havia convertit en un complet caos. El mag tenebrós més temible d'aquell segle rondava les vides de tots aquells a qui ell coneixia. Hi havia mortífags, i dementors que causaven dolor i mort dia rere dia, i algunes criatures màgiques no havien dubtat en unir-s'hi.

Els mateixos homes llops s'havien situat del seu costat. Clar que allò no sorprenia a en Remus. Mai s'havia considerat inclòs en aquell col·lectiu. 'Sí, era un monstre. Almenys es transformava en un, una vegada al més'. Però intentava no danyar ningú. El seu pitjor malson hagués estat fer mal a una altra persona mentre estava transformat.

Personalment considerava que Lord Voldemort, nom que molts temien pronunciar, era l'ésser més despietat del que havia sentit parlat.

**A vegades el món em fa por. A vegades no tinc la raó. **

Feia setmanes que en Remus no veia els seus amics. I realment, tot i que convivia amb en Sirius, no entenia com havien acabat d'aquella manera. 'Ja no es xiuxiuejaven paraules en arribar a casa, ni hi havia rialles i música abans de sopar'. En Remus va somriure recordant temps millors: abraçades, carícies i petons entre paraules mal sonants que ja no compartien. Va pensar en l'escola i en el moment en què havia descobert que estimava en Sirius Black, i es va maleir interiorment per no haver-ho vist abans: en Sirius era una persona lliure, rebel i inquieta. 'Com podia haver somiat en què allò fos per sempre?'.

Segurament la rutina havia estat més forta que ell. No el podia jutjar. 'Ell ja sabia com era en Sirius Black abans d'enamorar-se'n. No havia volgut mai que canviés. Tot i que havia mantingut l'esperança en què, després de tot, en Sirius no fugiria darrera de la primera noia atractiva que es creués al seu camí. I noi o noia, en Remus creia que en Sirius havia trobat algú. 'Una persona que no arrossegués una maledicció com la seva'.

Perquè quina altra explicació podia trobar al seu canvi d'actitud? Al fet que en Sirius pràcticament no li dirigís la paraula i moltes vegades arribés ja de matinada i ni tan sols s'acostés a dormir a l'habitació, preferint en canvi l'incòmode sofà.

Va pensar llavors en el James. Ell l'hagués sabut aconsellar. En James Potter coneixia en Sirius Black com si fos el seu germà. En James potser li hagués pogut dir perquè en Lladruc l'evitava d'aquella manera. Encara que en James segurament tampoc li hagués dit. 'Millors amics', allò era el que eren en James i en Sirius, i cap dels dos trairia la confiança de l'altre. A ell allò mai l'havia molestat. La seva relació amb en Sirius era diferent, com s'havia demostrat amb el pas del temps. 'Ells s'estimaven d'una altra manera'.

Potser hagués pogut parlar amb la Johanna... però darrerament tampoc aconseguia localitzar-la amb tanta assiduïtat com acostumava. La noia anava i venia de Sant Mungo, torbada per l'absència de la seva germana i pel perill que corria. Quedaven de tant en tant per fer un cafè a la Ronda d'Al·la, però en Remus la coneixia prou bé com per saber que hi havia alguna cosa que no li deia.

Era ben curiós que el que havia començat com una relació de parella entre dos adolescents, hagués acabat en aquella relació d'amistat. Era una cosa sana, sense espai per a les lectures entre línies.

I la Lily... la noia amb qui havia vist somiar en James des de primer. Ella bufaria i li diria que no es preocupés per en Sirius. 'Ja ho saps Rems, és com un nen petit. Sigui el que sigui ja li passarà'.

Era terrible pensar que la vida de tots ells corria perill en menor o major mesura. Sobretot quan es parava a pensar en aquell nen que amb prou feines tenia un any. El nen de cabell atzabeja, rebel i negre, que havia heretat els brillants ulls verds de la seva mare. En Remus esperava que aviat poguessin estar tots junts de nou. 'Com als vells temps'.

**Porta l'aire olor de demà. No fa gaire em vas estimar. **

Però el licantrop no era una persona precisament optimista. El mateix Voldemort perseguia en James, la Lily i el seu fill. I en Voldemort no pararia fins a morir o aconseguir-ho. 'Tan debò en Dumbledore pogués parar aquell horror a temps'.

De moment, però, podien estar tranquils. L'Albus Dumbledore havia explicat a l'Orde quin era el pla. Estaven sota l'encanteri fidelius, que consistia en l'ocultació màgica d'alguna cosa en la ment d'una sola persona.

_-No podrà trobar-nos encara que tingui el nas enganxat a la nostra finestra – Havia dit en James als seus companys. _

_- I qui serà el vostre__ guardià, __James__? – Havia preguntat en __Remus__ amb cara de preocupació. Cap d'ells no ignorava que hi havia un traïdor a l'Orde, i infiltrats a la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics. _

En Sirius s'havia ofert, i en Remus havia estat tranquil. Si ho era ell no hi havia res a témer. Havia vist en Peter mirar el moment amb solemnitat. I la Johanna somriure a una esgotada Lily. Els sis sabien que allò significava veure's menys. Deixar de veure els joves pares per un temps indefinit, i esperar que en Dumbledore trobés per fi una manera d'eliminar aquell monstre.

_-La Lily i jo estarem bé. Només és per un temps – Havia repetit el seu amic, agafant en braços un Harry que jugava amb el seu xumet. _

_-En James té raó – En Remus va pensar per un moment que era la Lily qui havia parlat, però la noia estava estranyament callada, amb la mirada posada en el seu petit. La veu de la Johanna era, com sempre, tranquil·la i allò va infondre ànims a en Remus. _

_- Tot i així serà dur per a tots. - Va dir amb un to menys ombrívol. El seu aspecte era malaltís, com sempre que s'acostava el moment de la transformació. _

No n'havia sabut res més. La Hanna li assegurava que estaven bé. Que el nen havia crescut un munt i que en James estava més animat que mesos enrere. Però tan debò pogués comprovar-ho per ell mateix. Ara se sentia sol. Sol i molt perdut, perquè en Sirius ni tan sols l'havia acompanyat en l'última lluna plena.

'Sort que el vell director de Hogwarts li havia proporcionat aquella poció matallops... feia relativament poc que es coneixia i molt poca gent podia preparar-la'.

Potser podria quedar amb en Peter alguna estona. 'Feia temps que tampoc en sabia gaire res', va pensar intentant infondre's ànims.

Va mirar els papers que tenia a les mans. Encara havien quedat més desordenats que al principi. Va tancar els ulls i es va moure inquiet pel menjador.

No es podia treure aquell mal pressentiment de damunt. 'Però devia ser perquè estava anímicament destrossat'.

**Esperes una trucada. Arribo massa aviat. Despenges i ens fas creure a tots ****dos que ens hem equivocat. Inventes una altra excusa, t'escolto dissimulant. Remenes aquella foto en la que em mires com abans. **

-On dimonis ets, Sirius? – va remugar en veu baixa, mentre continuava donant voltes a l'habitació. Va mirar-se al reflex d'una de les finestres. No aconseguia eliminar aquelles horribles ulleres del seu rostre. Necessitava dormir més'.

* * *

.

* * *

La Johanna va veure arribar la seva germana encara més desanimada que en sortir de casa.

-No l'has pogut veure? – va demanar preocupada. Potser el risc d'intercanviar-se havia estat en va.

-És preciosa – I la Lily va abraçar-se a la seva germana plorant amb desconsol. – Tinc por Hanna. Por de no veure'ls créixer – I la Lily havia parlat en plural, mirant en Harry que dormia al seu bressol. La Hanna havia acariciat aquell cabell ros que, en realitat, hauria de ser pèl-roig, i li havia tornat l'abraçada amb totes les seves forces.

-No ho permetrem, Lils. No deixarem que aquests nens creixin sense mare.... bé en realitat no permetrem que creixin en aquesta maleïda guerra, Lilian – I l'havia mirat als ulls, adonant-se que tornaven a ser verds – Ets la dona més lluitadora que conec, Lily. No et rendeixis ara.

* * *

Però com solia dir-los la seva mare, la difunta Jane Evans, quan van ser prou grans per comprendre-ho: la vida no entenia de moments oportuns i hi havia molt poques situacions que no es poguessin complicar encara més.

**Dius com sempre, que no ajusti la finestra. I així arriba una altra**** nit antiga: freda com el vent que es filtra.**

La Lily feinejava per casa, intentant preparar un pastís de llimona amb ajuda de la màgia. 'Sempre havia estat bona en pocions. Allò no podia ser tan difícil...' El seu pare havia mort aquella mateixa setmana. Feia molt temps que estava malalt, i tot i que les bessones s'ho havien temut, allò havia caigut com una galleda d'aigua freda sobre elles. La Lily ni tan sols havia pogut anar al funeral. Una absència que la Petúnia no pensava perdonar-li. Poc importava si era la mateixa vida de la Lily la que corria perill. Clar que la Petúnia portava anys sense mostrar cap tipus d'interès per la vida de les seves germanes menors.

En Harry Potter ja no coneixeria cap dels seus avis. Tots ells, incloent-hi la Dorea Black, havien mort els darrers anys. La Dorea ho havia fet sis mesos enrere. I l'últim en deixar aquell món havia estat el sempre atent Charles Evans. Orgullós pare de dues bruixes, a qui elles no havien volgut explicar el perill que corrien en l'actual situació del món màgic.

Després d'allò, les dues sabien que el que vindria seria un distanciament encara més gran amb la Petúnia que ja era casada i també tenia un fill. Probablement per aquell fet, les bessones s'havien unit més i la Johanna sovintejava amb assiduïtat el Cau d'en Godric.

* * *

En Peter explicava les darreres novetats de l'Orde d'en Fènix a en James Potter, però tenia la sensació que aquest ni tan sols l'escoltava. Va deixar la frase a mig acabar, notant com l'altre rondador no reaccionava.

En Harry portava tot el matí jugant amb una escombra de joguina que li havia regalat en Sirius. 'La segona en menys d'un any'. En Peter va mirar el nen amb intenció. Aquella era la criatura que suposava un perill pel Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Fos com fos, ell només hi veia un marrec. Sabia que era qüestió de dies, potser d'hores que Lord Voldemort el cridés. Ell voldria saber l'amagatall dels Potter. I en Peter no tenia cap intenció de morir per protegir-los. Si algú li hagués assegurat que viuria, hagués estat diferent. 'Però no era tan estúpid per sacrificar la seva vida a canvi de la d'una persona que mai l'havia valorat'. Una veu al seu interior va dir-li que no s'enganyés: 'En realitat no pensava sacrificar la vida per ningú'.

A les guerres moria gent. I allò era una guerra. Arribaria un dia en què ningú recordaria qui havia traït a qui. Llavors l'únic que importaria seria ser en vida. I en Peter no pensava renunciar a aquell dia.

**A vegades el món em fa por. A vegades no tinc la raó. **

'Però hi havia algú que potser si recordaria aquella traïció'. De fet estava segur que ho faria. La porta del menjador va obrir-se, i va entrar a la sala una jove rossa. Va mirar-los amb un somriure tímid. Ell va aixecar els ulls. 'Com a un àngel li podria agradar una rata?'. Tot i que ja era ben bé igual si allò era possible o no. En Peter no es veia amb cor de canviar d'opinió. 'S'estimava massa la seva pròpia vida'.

-Johanna... – Va pensar que almenys podia aprofitar el temps que quedés.

La noia no va respondre'l, però va inclinar el cap. En Peter va veure que ella el mirava com si intentés entendre alguna cosa a través de la seva mirada.

-Peter. Crec que ja fa dies que hauríem de parlar. Véns a ajudar-me amb les plantes del passadís? – El noi va seguir-la.

-Hanna...

-Si, Peter....? – En Cuapelada va estremir-se en sentir el seu nom.

-Johanna, jo ... potser... realment no sé... però... –el noi va tancar els ulls i de manera brusca va girar-se per acabar murmurant-ho tot precipitadament – Jo... l'altre dia... tu realment...? Voldries quedar amb mi alguna estona? Podríem anar a sopar... bé, sense alcohol, clar. – I en Peter va intentar sonar graciós, però la Johanna no va riure.

-Peter si he de ser-te sincera... ni tan sols sé... Bé, tots havíem begut molt ja saps i no tinc molt clar no haver-te donat una impressió equivocada.

'Una impressió equivocada?' I en Peter va tenir ganes de cridar que ell no havia begut, que era ella la que anava massa beguda, que s'havia quedat dormida en el pitjor moment.

**Porta l'aire olor de demà. No fa gaire em vas estimar. **

La Johanna, sempre tan políticament correcte, va maleir-se per dir allò que anava a dir. Perquè no tenia cap interès de semblar una _noia fàcil_ a ulls d'en Peter. Però ella no sentia res per ell i estava convençuda que ho havia de deixar clar. Portaven massa dies amb l'actitud infantil d'ignorar el que fos que hagués passat.

-Hi ha un noi, Peter. Un company de Sant Mungo. Encara és molt aviat per dir si arribarem a alguna cosa més, però... Ets un gran amic Peter, si us plau. – I en Peter va pensar que ella mentia: no el considerava un amic. Ell no tenia amics. Simplement era algú que sempre havia estat allà. 'Com un complement a en Remus, a en Sirius i a en James'.

En Peter va acabar assentint, gairebé amb comprensió. 'Ella sempre havia tingut massa persones al voltant com per acabar fixant-se en algú com ell'.

* * *

En Severus va entrar a la sala principal d'aquella casa, en el que ja era una visita habitual. En Lucius Malfoy l'acompanyava endinsat en un llarg i soporífer monòleg sobre Hogwarts i el seu director Albus Dumbledore. Des de que en Severus havia aconseguit el lloc de professor, feia tot just un mes, en Lucius trobava altament entretingut parlar-li de Hogwarts de manera contínua i cansada. 'Havia aconseguit satisfer la petició del Senyor de les Forces del Mal, encara que en realitat estava satisfent la sol·licitud del mateix Dumbledore'. I el pitjor és que ni tan sols li agradaven els nens. 'Com podria passar-se tot un curs amb aquella colla de marrecs incapaços de sostenir una vareta o fer una poció sense acabar provocant un desastre a tota l'aula?'. Per no parlar dels records que li venien a la ment en cadascun dels racons d'aquell col·legi.

Però ara en Severus tenia una altra cosa al cap, i va agrair fermament que aquell dia hi hagués més gent a Malfoy Manor. Almenys així en Lucius el deixaria en pau.

La Lyra va baixar les escales de la mansió agafada de la mà de la Narcisa. La mare va instar la nena a saludar educadament els convidats. La petita ho va fer davant la mirada orgullosa dels seus pares, i el somriure de suficiència de la Bel·latrix, però llavors en Severus va adonar-se que la menuda perseguia enjogassada l'elf domèstic fins el jardí.

-Oooohh! – L'elf havia desaparegut amb un _plop_ en el moment que ella es disposava a agafar-lo. Va deixar-se caure al terra, amb les mans i les cames creuades, força contrariada, sense adonar-se que en Severus la mirava des de ben a prop.

-No tinc clar que hagis d'estar aquí fora sola, Lyra – Per en Severus Snape no hi havia res de més estrany. Mai s'havia imaginat parlant amb una nena de quatre anys. 'La seva filla de quatre anys', va repetir-se.

La nena va mirar-lo amb aquells ulls negres que tan s'assemblaven als seus i el cabell roig de la Lily. 'Pel que semblava a la Narcisa li agradava que la nena dugués el cabell ben ondulat'. L'home va adonar-se, en aquell moment, que la Lily mai havia dut uns rínxols tan definits.

Va somriure davant l'expressió de la menuda:

-Ho sé. Hi ha massa gent, oi? I tots insisteixen en parlar a l'hora. He vist com la Druella et pessigava la galta _per saludar-te_... Un grapat d'imbècils – Va murmurar gairebé sense pensar que la Lyra el podia entendre.

Just després va arquejar una cella en adonar-se que allò havia resultat especialment graciós a la nena, que reia, mirant-lo divertida.

-Has dit una paraulota! –va exclamar la Lyra finalment entre rialles.

-Em disculpo, doncs – i continuava semblant-li la persona en miniatura més increïble d'aquell món – Saps? Si vols que et digui un secret... jo també estava perdent la paciència allà dins. M'has donat una bona excusa per marxar-ne.

'En realitat li havia donat una bona excusa per estar amb ella, sense aixecar sospites'.

**Coses que no són de tu i jo. Omplen els marges i els pinten de fosc. **

Va asseure's en una de les escales, on era la nena.

-Lyra Eileen Malfoy – Tens nom de princesa, sabies? És irònic – però en Severus ara parlava per ell mateix, ja que la nena s'havia entretingut jugant amb una pilota màgica que botava cada vegada que la petita reia – En realitat, menuda, només podies tenir nom de princesa.

I no ho va dir, però va pensar en què al cap i a la fi la Lily era tan extraordinària com qualsevol princesa _muggle_ d'un conte de fades.

-Lyra – va tornar-la a cridar per captar l'atenció de la nena – Digues, has sentit a parlar de Hogwarts? – Feia anys que no parlava de l'escola com una cosa extraordinària, però aquella vegada no se li acudia una conversa millor. Va recordar les converses que tenia amb la Lily quan eren petits.

-La mare m'ha ensenyat fotografies – I en Severus va agafar la mà petita de la seva filla per observar-li al detall els dits menuts i la pell blanca. 'Era gairebé dolorós sentir-la dient 'mare' a la Narcisa, però no tenien cap altra opció.

'Lyra. Mai hagués pensat que tindria una filla. La vida per ell sempre havia estat una teranyina de dolor i aquella nena, malgrat el moment en què vivien, era un petit raig d'esperança'. Arribaria un dia en què serien una família. 'Les tindria a les dues al seu costat'. I podrien explicar-li a la nena que eren els seus pares. En Severus confiava que quan la Lyra fos gran, si algú mai li explicava tot aquell horror, no l'odiaria.

-Vull que sempre tinguis tot allò que jo no vaig tenir quan era nen. Especialment una família estable i càlida. Però no vull que creixis en una mentida, petita. No ho vull. – va mormolejar prou baix perquè, aquest cop, la nena no pogués escoltar-lo.

La Lyra el va mirar amb els ulls somnolents i foscos, i va acostar-se al qui ara era el seu padrí. Ja era gairebé mitjanit. La nena se li assemblava en moltes expressions, però en Severus va pensar que, sortosament, tenia el nas i els trets suaus de la Lily.

-Tens son? – Però havia fet la pregunta massa tard. La xica havia recolzat el cap a la seva falda i s'havia dormit – Tot anirà bé, Lyra. Potser no podràs jugar en un gran jardí, ni podrem comprar-te vestits tan cars, però serem una família. Només espero que el fill d'en Potter no sigui com el seu pare – i en Severus va bufar gairebé divertit.

-Hauràs de tenir molta paciència amb aquell marrec si acaba sent com el Potter.

'Si es tractava de recuperar la Lily, poc importava acceptar en Harry Potter amb ells. Un fill de la Lily no podia sortir ni tan arrogant ni tan estúpid com el maleït James'.

Almenys això esperava...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

-És horrible! – La Johanna estava veritablement horroritzada.

-És tràgic si, però no és res que ells no facin contínuament. Penseu en la família Bones. Els van matar a tots –va exclamar en Sirius pensatiu. 'Allò no l'alegrava, però no volia convertir-ho en una tragèdia. Havia estat un error dels seus companys. No un incident premeditat'.

-Que ha passat? – La Lily va interrompre'ls. Acabava d'entrar a la sala amb en Harry en braços. El nen jugava amb els seus cabells rojos i reia. 'Aquells petits detalls aconseguien fer-la una mica més feliç'.

-Res... en realitat, Lily... – Però tot i la intervenció de la Johanna, ella i en James, que va moure's per fer callar el seu amic, no van reaccionar a temps: en Sirius ja havia començat a parlar.

-Una patrulla d'aurors va anar més enllà la nit passada. El cap del departament de llei màgica, en Bartemius Crouch, havia preparat una operació per atrapar aquell maleït mortífag, en Wilkes... i... – La Lily va mirar l'expressió de la seva germana, que havia tossit en un intent que en Sirius callés, i va asseure's. Intuïa que allò no li agradaria gens.

**Bales de dol, obren ferides que el temps no resol.**

-Continua Sirius, si us plau.

-Bé. El cas és que... era a casa. I bé, es va resistir a entregar-se; els aurors van convocar un fliendfyre, foc maleït, per espantar-lo i capturar-lo, però no ho van poder parar.

Un silenci tens va ocupar l'habitació. La Johanna sabia que allò acabaria de trasbalsar la seva germana.

-Van matar a tota la família d'aquell imbècil.

La Lily va empal·lidir:

-Hi havia nens?... Digues Sirius... hi havia criatures?

-Si. Diuen que tenia una cria d'uns dos anys i un marrec de cinc. Les flames s'ho van menjar tot.

-Però com van poder? En Bartemius Crouch deu haver pres mesures al respecte... No deu pensar rebaixar-se al mateix nivell que ells. Oi? – I la preguntava de la Lily sonava gairebé temorosa.

-Diu que tan li és. Ha donat via lliure als aurors perquè facin allò que creguin en cada cas. Fa mesos que poden utilitzar malediccions imperdonables i ja no es fa judici quan se'n atrapa un. –En Sirius va mirar-la estranyat – Però pensa que és el mateix que fan aquells malparits. No n'has de sentir pena, Lily. Cap mena de pena.

La noia ja no va respondre. 'Eren criatures. Nens innocents que no tenien cap mena de culpa dels crims que havien comès els seus pares. No havien tingut temps d'escollir'. I sí, en Voldemort planejava fer el mateix amb la seva actual família, però fins llavors el seu únic cònsol havia estat saber que la Lyra era segura a Malfoy Manor. 'Hi havia proteccions antiaparició. Els Malfoy no eren precisament ingenus', va repetir-se però ja no podia estar segura de res.

-Ens hem tornat tots bojos... tots bojos – repetia la Johanna de fons, però la Lily tampoc l'escoltava.

* * *

-No ho tornaré a fer Lily. No penso deixar que tornis a córrer el risc de la darrera vegada.

-Hi penso anar. Si ho vols fer com l'últim cop bé. Sinó hi aniré sent jo mateixa. Vull abraçar-la. I ningú m'ho impedirà.

-Però com penses fer-ho? Tu mateixa vas dir, fa una setmana, que era impossible entrar a Malfoy Manor!

-Aquest cop no penso fer-ho sola, Hanna. L'aniré a buscar. Potser intentarà tornar-me a tancar aquí, però jo li pregaré que no ho faci si fa falta. Trobaré la manera de convèncer-lo. Ja no puc més. Vull abraçar la meva filla, Johanna.

La bessona rossa va sospirar:

-I també vols abraçar-lo a ell.

-També a ell, Johanna. A tu no et puc enganyar. Però et demano que no em jutgis.

-No ho faig, germaneta. No ho faig – I la Johanna va pensar en la temporada en què quedava amb l'Snape a Hogwarts, amb la intenció de preparar una sorpresa a la seva bessona. 'Mai li havia semblat mala persona. Però els seus errors havien fet molt mal a la Lily...'

Des d'aquell dia al bosc, quan en James s'hi havia barallat, la Johanna Evans no havia tornat a veure en Severus. El que escoltava d'ell eren rumors, que ella pensava que eren exagerats. Per alguna estranya raó, a més, havia sabut, pocs dies enrere, que era nou professor a Hogwarts. 'Perquè en Dumbledore hauria deixat entrar a l'escola un home que era clarament un mortífag?'.

* * *

Cada dia era més difícil lluitar contra l'insípid sabor que havia pres la seva vida, ja no era dolça ni amarga, simplement no tenia gust a res. Cada vegada que ho pensava, la Lily es reprenia; una altra persona hagués estat la dona més feliç del món. Tot i la guerra, tenia un espòs meravellós, i un nen adorable. 'Aquells moments eren els que qualsevol dona atresoraria'.

Però ella atresorava un passat llunyà. S'aferrava a aquells records, 'com si fos una nena que espera que el príncep del conte arribi a rescatar-la'.

En moments així, fins i tot era difícil respirar. Novament amb l'aspecte de la Johanna va prendre la capa d'invisibilitat del seu espòs i va sortir al carrer, abandonant la seguretat de l'encantament fidelius. Va començar a caminar: ja sabia quin rumb havia de prendre.

'La seva petita'. La veurien junts, encara que estava segura que ell no hauria perdut l'oportunitat de conèixer-la bé en tot aquell temps.

I el seu cor gairebé bategava alleujat. 'Es trobarien una vegada més'.

Era possible que s'hagués enamorat d'en Severus en el mateix moment en què ell va parlar-li de màgia, encara que només fossin dues criatures.

**A vegades el món em fa por. A vegades no tinc la raó. **

'No hi ha encanteri al món prou fort, perquè jo t'arribi a oblidar algun dia Sev', va pensar ella dirigint-se a Hogwarts. La mateixa Johanna li havia explicat que ara n'era professor.

Duia un paquet a les mans. Un regal per a la petita Lyra.

* * *

La professora McGonnagall li havia dit que podia trobar-lo a Hogsmeade. La veritat era que havia temut que la professora la reconegués i li impedís tirar el seu pla endavant. Però la dona només l'havia mirat amb sorpresa i li havia explicat que 'el professor Snape' era al poble. La Lily va somriure interiorment. Perquè aquella expressió se li feia estranya. En Sev era ara 'el professor Snape'. Va suposar que ella era l'única que sabia, amb certesa, perquè l'Albus Dumbledore confiava amb ell. Es va imaginar en Sirius en el moment de saber-ho, i gairebé va riure. 'Clar que imaginar-se el pobre Sev lidiant amb aquella canalla no era menys divertit'.

Va caminar en direcció a les Tres Escombres mentre esquivava les fulles que havien caigut dels arbres en plena tardor. En sortir d'un dels carrerons, va parar en sec. Davant d'ella hi havia quatre figures, cobertes per una capa, que tot just sortien del Cap de Senglar. Va ser llavors quan va pensar que, possiblement, hagués estat més encertat esperar-lo a Hogwarts. Ell continuava fent aquell paper d'espia per l'Albus Dumbledore. 'I allò eren cavallers de la mort. No hauria d'haver anat allà, però ni tan sols se li havia ocorregut aquella possibilitat'.

Va escorcollar amb ansietat l'escena, adonant-se que cap d'ells era en Severus. Al cap i a la fi no seria massa intel·ligent quedar amb mortífags tan a prop de l'escola.

'I tampoc ho era passejar-se a prop del Cap de Senglar en aquells temps', va pensar disposada a girar cua i buscar un altre camí per arribar a les Tres Escombres. Allà li sabrien dir si l'havien vist.

La Lily, amb l'aparença de la Johanna, va accelerar el pas i va desviar la mirada, però no va passar desapercebuda. 'No volia lluitar contra ells a Hogsmeade, però va veure clarament com les quatre figures s'hi apropaven'. L'única silueta femenina del grup va murmurar alguna cosa i les altres tres van assentir. Va sentir riures a l'esquena. Dues de les quatre ombres van desaparèixer amb diversos paquets, i la resta van continuar caminant.

Cada vegada els tenia més a prop. Espantada, va decidir que el millor era desaparèixer. 'Però on?' No podia tornar al Cau d'en Godric. Seria massa sospitós encara que hi hagués el fidelius i no poguessin trobar on s'amagava.

**Porta l'aire olor de demà. No fa gaire em vas estimar.**

-Petrificus totalus! – Una de les figures va alçar la vareta cap a l'esquena de la noia, i ella va notar com el seu cos quedava totalment immobilitzat. El paquet que duia va escapar-se de les seves mans. 'Fantàstic. Com a mínim podria haver utilitzat la capa per venir fins aquí', va pensar maleint-se a si mateixa.

Va caure al terra, impotent. Atacar per l'esquena era de covards però estaven en guerra i la Johanna era la seva germana. Un blanc massa sucós. 'Realment havia esperat que no ho fessin?'.

-El nostre senyor es posarà molt content, quan vegi qui em atrapat. Podrem treure-li informació – va exclamar en Rodolphus Lestrange entusiasmat mentre aixecava la noia. La Lily va intentar resistir-se, però era inútil. No es podia moure. L'Avery va acariciar-li la barbeta de manera juganera, però tot seguit va deixar anar un crit de dolor.

La jove l'havia mossegat.

-Te'n penediràs fastigosa sang de fang!

-No penso dir res. Podeu fer el que vulgueu – Va tenir ganes de plorar. Havia anat allà per veure la seva filla. Precisament perquè temia que aquell moment arribés tard o d'hora. Clar que no hauria succeït així si ella no hagués deixat la seguretat del Cau d'en Godric.

-Va marxem. Abans que algú ens vegi i això s'ompli d'aspirants a auror – va bromejar de manera desagrable en Lestrange.

La Lily va començar a cridar, adonant-se que els carrers del poble aparentaven més solitaris que mai. L'Avery va emmordassar-la amb part de la seva capa.

-Que sorollosa que ets... –va riure-se'n, arrossegant-la fins a una part allunyada del poble des d'on es veia Ca l'Alfred, la vella casona encantada.

Un cop en aquell indret, tan proper al bosc, van tirar-la contra el terra.

-Estàs molt bona, Evans. Així que ja saps que et passarà si no ens dius on dimonis s'amaga la teva germaneta i el seu fill. Per casualitat no en seràs el guardià secret, eh? – La noia va evitar plorar i va mirar-lo desafiant.

-Estúpid – va exclamar en Lestrange, que aparentava tenir molta més informació que el seu company – el guardià no és ella. Però potser sí que ens pot dir on és el quarter de l'Orde.

-Perdeu el temps. Prefereixo ser morta que dir-vos res de tot això a vosaltres – I la Lily va lamentar que les coses haguessin anat així. 'Havia fallat a en Harry. Els havia fallat a tots, deixant-se dur per aquell sentiment d'ofec que sentia lluny de la seva filla'. Si hagués estat pacient, si hagués pogut esperar com li havia promès a en Dumbledore, 'els seus fills no haguessin hagut de créixer sense mare. Però ara estava perduda'.

-Després del cinquè o sisè cruciatus estic segur que ens diràs qualsevol cosa, nina. – va assegurar-li lascivament en Rodolphus Lestrange, que va acostar-s'hi per acariciar-li la galta.

-Sou una colla de monstres. Qualsevol escombraria és més valuosa que vosaltres – El mortífag va bufetejar-la abans de dirigir la vareta cap a ella.

-M'encanten les noies amb caràcter - L'Avery s'hi havia acostat divertit, i ara els dos cavallers de la mort estaven un al costat de l'altre.

-Crucio! – Va cridar en Lestrange sense més floritures. Però la maledicció no va arribar a tocar-la.

Un dels grans arbres de la zona acabava de caure sobre el cap dels dos mortífags. Abans que cap d'ells pogués reaccionar, la Lily va sentir com algú conjurava dos desmaius uns metres enllà.

-Severus! - La Lily va veure, alleugerida, com el noi apartava els cossos matusserament i s'hi apropava, per deslliurar-la del conjur que la mantenia lligada.

Sense deixar-lo reaccionar va aferrar-se al seu coll i va atrapar els seus llavis amb la boca. 'L'havia trobat tan a faltar...'

El cos d'en Severus Snape va tensar-se immediatament, empenyent-la de nou al terra.

-Que dimonis fas, Evans? –Va preguntar mirant-la fixament, clarament molest. La Lily va trigar gairebé mig minut a reaccionar. Havia quedat glaçada. 'L'estava rebutjant?'. Però llavors va adonar-se que ella no tenia la seva aparença. No hi havia ulls verds ni cabells pèl-rojos. En Severus només hi podia veure la Johanna.

-Sev. Sóc jo... – I el noi va mirar-la com si estigués boja, o potser com si ell mateix estigués embogint, fins que la noia va treure un petit penjoll d'una de les butxaques dels seus pantalons. 'El seu penjoll'.

-Lily...? – L'estupefacció va donar pas a la ràbia – T'has tornat boja? Completament boja... Perquè ets fora de la protecció fidelius i que dimonis fas enmig de Hogsmeade? I amb l'aparença de... –En Severus va respirar per tranquil·litzar-se – Et juro que quan trobi la teva germana, jo mateix acabo amb ella – I no era veritat, però no entenia perquè la Johanna havia permès aquella estupidesa.

-Sé el que ha passat amb la família Wilkes. Vull tornar a veure la Lyra, Sev. I aquest cop vull poder-la abraçar – El noi va adonar-se que aquella convicció gairebé suïcida només podia ser de la Lily. 'Com podia ser tan imprudent...' Però d'altra banda havien passat tants mesos... gairebé un any sense veure-la. Encara que en realitat estava veient la viva imatge de la Hanna, i allò el torbava una mica. 'Era la Lily però a l'hora no l'era'.

I tanmateix la tenia davant. S'havia convençut a ell mateix que passaria molt més temps abans que allò fos possible.

-Vols tornar ... – Si allò no hagués estat una situació de perill, en Severus gairebé hagués rigut. Ella ja l'havia vist – No se suposava que no havies de fer cap tipus de bestiesa?

La noia va mirar-lo amb pesar. Aquella era una llarga història que li hauria d'explicar i a ell no li agradaria. Només esperava que no l'obligués a tornar a casa, ni avisés a l'Albus Dumbledore. 'Encara no'.

* * *

-Tan debò pogués mantenir-vos allunyades d'aquesta bogeria – Va confessar amargament el bruixot.

-Ho sé, Sev. Sé que voldries. Que ho intentaries. – La Lily gairebé feia mal al professor de la manera com premia la seva màniga.

-Sempre he estat un inútil.

-No diguis això... - Ella es va apropar, fins a deixar els seus llavis tan a prop que el seu alé es podia confondre.

-No t'apropis més així, Lils... sé que ets tu. Però és una situació estranya. Gairebé podria pensar que tinc la teva germana davant.- Li va respondre amb un trist somriure, mentre ajuntava el seu front amb el d'ella.

-Voldria poder-te dir que tindràs aviat la Lily completa al teu davant, però la veritat és que hauria de tornar al Cau d'en Godric abans que l'efecte de la poció desaparegui – Va relatar amb certa tremolor la noia, tapant-li els ulls amb la mà, mentre fregava els seus llavis amb els d'ell: – Tanca els ulls, Sev. Sóc jo. Ho veus? – va dir abans de tornar-lo a besar amb més decisió.

* * *

-Agafa't fort -. La Lily sense pensar-ho dos cops va subjectar el braç d'en Severus i junts van desaparetre deixant enrere els cossos inconscients dels dos mortífags. Quan despertessin pensarien que algú del poble havia ajudat a la noia.

* * *

.

* * *

-Narcisa. Sé que no he pogut venir tan com voldria, però… vull compensar a la meva fillola. Crec que hauria d'acostumar-se a mi. Al cap i a la fi tinc pensat ser jo mateix qui li faci cert tipus de classes, quan sigui una mica més gran. En Lucius està d'acord en què és bo preparar-la adequadament des de ben petita, encara que haguem de deixar els encanteris i el control de la màgia per quan vagi a Hogwarts.

I el to d'en Severus era segur, gairebé fred:

–Mai està de més que, amb vuit o nou anys, conegui teòricament certs aspectes de la màgia. Encara és molt aviat. Però vaja, penso que seria bo que pogués confiar en mi ja des d'ara.

-Com vulguis, Snape. Però que tenies pensat? – La Narcisa ara desconfiava. No com aquell que sospita alguna cosa, sinó com la mare falsament despreocupada però amorosa, que vol saber que faran els seus cadells en tot moment.

* * *

.

* * *

-No m'ho puc creure, Sev – Els ulls de la Lily, que en realitat eren els de la Johanna, brillaven.

Feia unes hores era tancada, sota l'encantament fidelius, al Cau d'en Godric; i ara era amb l'home de la seva vida, asseguda en una clariana al bosc, amb una nena petita, massa semblant a ella, en braços.

-Així serà sempre. Quan tot acabi serem lliures, Lils. – En Severus Snape mirava completament absent l'escena d'una Lilian, que no era ben bé ella, subjectant la seva filla, mentre aquesta dormia. S'havia quedat dormida poc després d'endur-se-la de Malfoy Manor.

**A vegades el món em fa por.****.. **

-Qui ets? – La petita va obrir els ulls… i va dirigir-se a la Lily, que la gronxava embobada.

-Una amiga del teu padrí – La Lily duia el cabell amagat amb un mocador, per si l'efecte de la poció passava abans d'hora. Així la nena no podria donar-ne detalls quan tornés amb els Malfoy. Tot i així també s'havia posat el mocador, convençuda que tot allò seria més fàcil per en Severus d'aquella manera. Al cap i a la fi, devia ser estrany per ell veure-la transformada.

-Ens l'hem trobat per casualitat. És una bona amiga. I té moltes ganes de jugar amb tu – Encara que no cridés, ni plorés, en Severus no podia creure's allò que vivia: tenia davant les dues persones més importants de la seva vida. 'Com una… com una família'.

* * *

-Mira Sev. Mira com es gronxa! – La rialla de la Lily ara era clara com l'aigua d'un rierol, gronxant la seva petita; en una roda que havien penjat d'un arbre màgicament.

-Li… -En Severus anava a dir el nom de la seva estimada, però va adonar-se que allò no seria gens convenient davant la petita Lyra. Era conscient que era una nena especial. 'Massa desperta per tenir 4 anys'. Almenys el seu orgull de pare li ho feia intuir així.

-Et dius Ali?. El meu germà em diu Ali, però no sap que em dic Lyra – La Lily va quedar-se mirant la petita, i la seva innocent pregunta i va somriure.

-Sí. Em dic Alice – i va sentir un pessic al cor en pensar en la seva amiga. Feia molt temps que no la veia - L'amiga Alice del teu padrí Severus! .

En Severus va continuar mirant-les parlar. Va semblar-li que la petita li explicava alguna cosa a cau d'orella a la Lily i aquesta somreia. 'Aquell era per força un dels moments més feliços en la vida d'en Severus Snape'.

* * *

-Tornes a tenir els ulls verds – va dir ell estona després, contenint-se les ganes de fer-li un petó davant la Lyra.

-Això vol dir que ha arribat el moment d'anar-me'n – I ella va mirar la nena, que encara jugava al gronxador, per a després mirar-lo fixament a ell.

-Tingues cura d'ella – No volia plorar. Acabava de passar una brillant estona amb la seva filla. No pensava plorar. Ja ho havia fet massa vegades els últims anys. Per massa motius...

-Me n'he d'anar, i la nena hauria de tornar a la seguretat de Malfoy Manor. Els aurors no haurien de rebaixar-se al nivell de l'Innominable, però ho fan; i estaré més tranquil·la si sé que ja te l'has endut cap allà.

-Vés amb molta cura, Lils. Ja has vist que és molt perillós sortir al carrer – la noia va abraçar-lo, rodejant-li el coll amb els braços i fent que el noi deixés enrere la tensió que sentia, i acomodés el cap sobre la seva espatlla.

-Tan debò aquesta maleïda guerra acabi aviat.

La noia va separar-se'n amb un somriure:

-No me'n puc anar sense entregar-li un petit regal a la Lyra. Però millor digues que li has comprat tu.

-Un regal? – Ell va arquejar una cella – És el paquet que portes?

La Lily va riure encara més àmpliament: -En realitat és un petit encanteri. Volia que fos real, però no podia anar tranquil·lament a comprar un peix a la Ronda d'Al·la.

-Un peix? – En Severus va pensar en la cara que posaria la Narcisa quan arribessin amb una peixera a casa.

La noia va donar-li el paquet, i va córrer a buscar la nena per acomiadar-se'n. En Severus va agafar-lo i va obrir-lo veient que a dins hi havia una petita peixera de plàstic amb un peix fet amb un material que semblava paper. Va somriure, recordant un detall:

-Lily. Vas regalar-li un d'igual al professor Slughorn a setè, oi?. Li he sentit dir a en Dumbledore.

La noia va assentir. 'En realitat aquesta vegada, com l'anterior, havia acabat sent la Johanna qui realitzés l'encanteri'. Ja que la Lily estava convençuda que els seus _peixos_ no semblaven tan reals com els que conjurava la seva germana. Però abans que la noia pogués explicar-li la veritat a en Severus, la nena va interrompre-la.

-Ja te'n vas?

-Si. Petita – I va abraçar la seva filla amb totes les seves forces.

-Tingues molta cura del teu padrí, eh?. Me l'imagino una mica matusser, envoltat de criatures- La Lily va esclatar en riallades, provocant un somriure avergonyit d'en Severus.

La nena també va riure:

'No havia acabat d'entendre que era el que li havia dit aquella dona que acabava de conèixer, però pensava que era molt simpàtica'. Al cap i a la fi només tenia quatre anys. I no podia imaginar que aquella noia, clarament més jove que la Narcisa, era en realitat la seva mare.

-Adéu Sev – La Lily va prémer-li la mà amb força davant la impossibilitat de besar-lo.

-Adéu Li... Adéu. T'estimo – va dir en Severus, evitant que el miler de sentiments que sentia al cor el traïssin, i acabés amb els ulls vidriosos.

-Recorda el que et vaig dir l'altra vegada. Tingues cura d'ella. Guia-la i protegeix-la –va dir-li mirant fixament a la nena, i ella també va tornar a tenir ganes de plorar.

Tot allò era massa semblant a un adéu per molt i molt de temps. I els dos van témer estar un altre any sense veure's. 'Era una eternitat...'

La Lily Evans va sentir vertigen en mirar-lo per últim cop i apartar la mà de la d'ell.

-Lilian! – va cridar-la quan ella ja s'allunyava, però no es va girar. Ell va voler-li cridar milers de promeses allà mateix, però va saber que no podia. 'No puc prometre-li res'. Fins que allò acabés, només podia jurar que l'esperaria, si és que en Voldemort no el matava a ell abans: – Vull que sàpigues que m'importes. Molt.

I en Severus va tenir una gran sensació de _deja vú_. Com si ja hagués dit aquelles paraules en algun tipus de somni. 'No havia estat ben bé així i, malgrat tot, estava convençut que aquella era la mateixa sensació d'impotència que havia sentit'.

Una sensació que va glaçar-li l'ànima.

-Ets la meva vida, Lils.

* * *

.

* * *

**.

* * *

**

**Silencis que fan més mal que les paraules de tots dos. Somies la seva cara. El penses i no sóc jo. Acabes de decidir que l'únic cert és un error. Vius cansada, mentre esquives la mirada... **

31 d'octubre de 1981.

La Lily s'havia quedat dormida, al sofà que hi havia a l'habitació d'en Harry, la nit anterior. Va sospirar. 'Portava massa mesos convivint amb en James en aquella situació'.

Ell l'havia ajudat moltíssim i, per molt, que després no li hagués dit que la Lyra era viva no podia ser tan dura. 'No era just'.

Va baixar les escales de la petita casa, esperant trobar-lo.

* * *

-James...

-Lily – El noi va aixecar els ulls d'un diari, gairebé sorprès pel to de la noia. La seva relació havia estat cada vegada més freda els últims mesos.

-Saps? Crec que hauríem de parlar, com dues persones adultes. Som pares d'un nen i, després d'aquest infern, no podem sortir d'aquesta casa i simplement oblidar que l'altre existeix.

-Ets conscient que no t'oblidaria així Lilian. Jo t'estimo – El to d'en James Potter duia un bri de ressentiment. La noia va dirigir-li un somriure amarg.

-Sé que no és suficient James, però t'aprecio moltíssim. M'has ajudat en tot el que has pogut i no sempre he estat justa amb tu.

El noi només va mirar-la sense parlar, i ella va continuar:

-No renunciaré a en Harry, James. Però suposo que t'imagines que buscaré en Sev quan pugui sortir d'aquí.

-Ho sé, Lils. No ho entenc i no ho comparteixo. Però no et preocupis. No intentaria prendre't el nen. Encara que em dolgui en l'ànima que acabi vivint amb aquell imbècil.

-Ell està ajudant a en Dumbledore, James. Sap que s'ha equivocat.

En James Potter va bufar. Aquella era una conversa dolorosa i perduda. Va apropar-se a la noia i va fer-li un suau petó als llavis. Ella va apartar-se'n a l'instant.

-James...

-És només un petó, Lily. A partir d'ara seré el millor híbrid entre espòs i amic que hagi tingut mai ningú –va dedicar un somriure sincer i resignat a la pèl-roja – Així almenys et veuré una mica més contenta, mentre visquis amb mi.

* * *

.

* * *

-Lily! – La Johanna va arribar al Cau d'en Godric a l'hora de dinar. Però no hi anava sola – Us porto una sorpresa! Perquè t'ajudi i aquestes coses, ja saps!.

I davant la sorpresa de la Lilian, i l'ensurt del gat que els havia regalat la Bathilda Bagshot temps abans, al costat de la rossa va aparèixer un elf domèstic.

-Un dels metges més veterans de Sant Mungo es jubila i el tenia d'ajudant personal. A casa ja no el necessitarà, i me l'ha donat – La Johanna va riure davant l'esglai de la seva germana

–Si Lily ja sé que hauria d'haver-lo alliberat, però he pensat que lliure no te'l podria cedir. Seria perillós. En canvi d'aquesta manera et pot ajudar amb les tasques domèstiques, i pot fer-li companyia a en Harry. Si li prohibiu sortir de casa no pot pas anar enlloc, i no és com si això fos una sala de tortures, no?

En James que era al sofà va esclatar en grans riallades.

-Un elf! Només se't podia acudir a tu Johanna. Un elf...

-A mi no em fa cap gràcia – la Lily va fer un gest inconforme amb el rostre – Els elfs haurien de ser sempre criatures lliures, Hanna.

Va fer un gest de negació amb el cap, i va continuar:

-Ho sento germaneta, però no ens el quedarem. Millor que te l'emportis i l'alliberis.

* * *

**Apunt de l'autora:** No volia ser tan mala persona però aquest capítol s'estava fent molt llarg. Així que... ens queda tot el 31 d'octubre per descobrir. Com haureu vist hi ha algunes referències al cànon com la mort d'en Wilkes, la dels avis d'en Harry, o la data en què en Severus va entrar de profe a Hogwarts. També hi ha moltes pistes sobre el futur d'aquesta història, jeje. Atents al capítol 39! Però no és l'últim... quan el llegiu ja veureu perquè. No us espanteu: tampoc m'allargaré una eternitat més. Ja veureu perquè, però, serà necessari anar més enllà del temut Halloween de 1981!

I sí... hi ha morts. Més d'una...


	39. Novembre

**Cap.39: ****Novembre**

**Fou un fred i trist novembre. **

_-És veritat que els muggles celebren Halloween?_

_La Lily havia mirat la seva filla amb un somriure. La Lyra li havia dit allò a cau d'orella com si estigués parlant d'alguna cosa prohibida. Com si no s'atrevís a mencionar el tema en veu alta. _

_-Si, preciosa. Els nens muggles es disfressen i demanen caramels – La nena havia obert els seus ulls negres amb sorpresa i vívid interès. _

_-Caramels? En Dobby va dir que foradaven carabasses sense màgia, amb les mans. Però el pare va castigar-lo per parlar-ne! – I la nena ara ja parlava tan fluix que la Lily amb prou feines podia sentir-la. _

_-T'agradaria veure-ho? – L__a nena va mirar la Lily com si hagués dit una veritable barbaritat. _

_-No m'agraden els muggles... – La dona va observar-la, acariciant-li els rínxols. 'La seva filla estava creixent envoltada de prejudicis'. _

_Va somriure amb una idea al cap: _

_-Si t'explico una cosa... em guardaràs el secret? – La nena va assentir rient. 'Li agradava tenir secrets. Era divertit'. _

_-De petita, pensava que el millor dia de l'any era Halloween. Em disfressava i sortia al carrer, amb les meves germanes. Demanàvem caramels i podíem anar a dormir tard. Ajudàvem la mare a buidar les carabasses, sense màgia, i decoràvem tota la casa. Rèiem molt. _

_La petita va mirar-la amb una expressió pensativa i de sobte va somriure amb entusiasme: _

_-Li diré als papes que em portin a veure el Halloween muggle. _

_-Lyra ... – en aquell moment la Lily va adonar-se que havia parlat massa – Millor que no. No sé que dirien els teus pares. Fem una cosa: et prometo que algun dia seré jo qui t'hi porti. Però hauràs de tenir paciència. Segurament haurem d'esperar que siguis més gran._

_-Però jo hi vull anar ara! _

_-Lyra... –Però la Lily no va poder continuar. En Severus, que fins llavors les mirava des de prou lluny per no poder-ne sentir res, s'havia apropat a elles somrient._

_-Shttt! És un secret – La nena va posar-se un dit sobre els llavis, indicant-li a la Lily que no parlés, i ella va riure amb ganes. 'Tenien la millor filla del món'._

_. _

-Ho sento germaneta, però no ens el quedarem. Millor que te l'emportis i l'alliberis – I en el moment en què havia dit allò, havia pensat en aquella conversa amb la Lyra. Un elf... Un elf podia fer màgia més enllà de límits humanament possibles. 'Un elf podria permetre-li fer... una gran estupidesa', va pensar resignada.

_-Algun dia seré jo qui t'hi porti. _

'Però i si aquell dia no arribava?'. La Lily va sentir una fiblada a l'estómac, i va fer un gest de negació amb el cap. Havia d'allunyar aquell pensament funest de la ment. 'Tenia molts anys per complir i fer milers de promeses als seus fills'. Tenien un guardià de confiança. Ningú podria saber mai on s'amagaven.

-Bé. Me l'enduré. Encara que pensava quedar-me amb en Harry unes hores. Puc presentar-li l'elf. Com a mínim oblidarà l'escombra d'en Sirius una estona – La Johanna va picar l'ullet a la seva germana, i va pujar escales amunt amb l'elf.

-Per cert. Com es diu el nostre convidat? – En James encara reia burleta al sofà.

-És en Beps – va cridar la Johanna des del pis superior.

* * *

-Et quedes a dinar? Podríem preparar un parell de carabasses i decorar la casa com fèiem amb la mare – La Lily va asseure's al terra, sobre una moqueta, just al costat d'on eren la Johanna, en Harry i aquell elf. La seva germana va mirar-se-la sorpresa.

-La maternitat et trastorna, Lils. Fa segles d'allò. I ara et vols posar a decorar la casa? Amb un parell d'encanteris serà un moment.

-Però no vull fer-ho amb encanteris. T'animes a fer-ho com abans? Com quan la mare ho preparava i la Petúnia s'horroritzava perquè les carabasses li semblaven la cosa més hortera del món – Les dues bessones van mirar-se i van esclatar a riure.

-De les dues sempre vas ser qui més paciència va tenir amb la Petúnia – La Johanna va bufar.

-Això és perquè la Petúnia és l'única capaç de trencar la teva eterna paciència, germaneta – La Lily va desviar la mirada cap al seu fill, que reia davant les cares que posava l'elf.

-Harry! Que et sembla si la mama posa a la finestra la millor carbassa de Halloween del món?

* * *

-Esteu boges. Completament boges – En James Potter mirava com les bessones es barallaven amb una carbassa per donar-li la forma que se suposava que havia de tenir per Halloween – Es pot saber perquè no utilitzeu la màgia?

-Perquè la Lily vol fer-ho com déu mana –va respondre la Johanna burleta. Les dues duien davantal i anaven ben brutes. Portaven tota la tarda feinejant per casa. La Johanna s'havia quedat a dinar, i pel que semblava la cosa anava per llarg.

-I es pot saber què dimonis t'ha picat, Lils? – En James va mirar-la amb tendresa. 'Tan debò les coses haguessin anat d'una altra manera... però ni tan sols havia aconseguit treure-li el maleït Quejicus del cap': –Lily, m'escoltes? Mai t'havia vist tan interessada en la decoració d'aquesta casa!

_-És veritat que els muggles celebren Halloween?_

La veu de la Lyra va ressonar amb força al cap de la Lily, que va mirar en Beps de reüll.

-Lily. Que et sembla si em quedo a sopar? Puc preparar crema de carabassa. Crec que n'hem convocat més de les que realment ens feien falta.

-Millor que... millor que no, Hanna.

-No? – La Johanna i en James van mirar-se-la sorpresos.

-En realitat no volia molestar, Lils. Jo només et deia que... – Per un moment la Johanna va sentir-se força incòmode. 'Però no era com si fos només una amiga. Era la seva bessona. Tenia prou confiança per autoconvidar-se d'aquella manera, sense esperar ser inoportuna'.

-És que crec que t'hauries d'endur en Beps aviat.

-Home. Jo crec que ell s'ho passa força bé amb en Harry – va interrompre en James – Potser ens el podríem quedar.

-He dit que no, James. – I la Lily ja no somreia.

-En fi... – En James va mirar-se la Johanna, esperant que ella sabés que era el que passava pel cap de la Lily – Suposo que aquest és un d'aquells moments en què un home sobra. Vine Harry, deixem les dones soles. Véns Beps?

* * *

-Germaneta. Es pot saber que t'agafa?

La Lily va mirar-la i va sospirar. Ella creuria que s'havia tornat totalment boja. Ella mateixa veia que tot allò era la major estupidesa que li havia passat pel cap en anys.

-Necessito que em deixis l'elf.

-Lily. T'he dit que us el cedia. Te'l pots quedar si vols. Fins que sigui prudent alliberar-lo – La Johanna va mirar-la, sense entendre a on volia arribar.

-En realitat. Te'l puc tornar aquesta mateixa nit, Hanna. Però necessito que me'l deixis un parell d'hores.

La rossa va moure's per l'habitació amb impaciència:

-Oh si us plau, Lils. No ho penso fer. Pretens suïcidar-te? És una autèntica bogeria! En Severus no ho permetrà...

-No pensava dir-li... –la Lily va sospirar - Serà un moment. Ningú em veurà. Tinc la capa d'invisibilitat i vull... t'he dit que és preciosa, oi?

La Johanna va deixar-se caure en una cadira amb aire abatut.

-Sinó et conegués diria que m'intentes convèncer tocant-me la fibra sensible, Lils – La Johanna va aixecar una cella resignada, amb un bri de diversió.

Va sospirar i va continuar parlant:

-Estic convençuda que tinc una neboda preciosa, però no vull perdre una germana pel camí.

-Et juro que aniré en compte, Hanna – la Lily no havia explicat a la seva germana l'incident de Hogsmeade. Si la Johanna ho hagués sabut, s'hagués negat en rotund a aquell pla. Però va acceptar. 'Mai havia estat gaire bona negant-li favors a la Lily, i la pèl-roja ho sabia'.

Va assentir, abraçant la seva bessona:

-Però vés amb molt de compte.

-Abans que en Harry hagi d'anar a dormir, seré aquí. T'ho juro –va assegurar-li, agafant el seu fill i somrient mentre aquest tornava a jugar amb els seus cabells.

* * *

-Ja te'n vas? – En James va aixecar-se en veure com les germanes s'acomiadaven i la Johanna es dirigia a la porta amb l'elf.

-Si. Me'n duc el Beps. Potser torno més tard – En James va observar satisfet com la Johanna agafava en Harry en braços i se'l mirava amb veritable atenció – Torno aviat, Harry. M'esperaràs despert?

El nen va somriure i la noia va abraçar-lo per acomiadar-se'n.

**En la tardor del nostre plor, de la terra naix un xiscle, testimoni d'una mort. **

La Lily va marxar d'aquella casa, amb l'aparença de la Johanna, la capa d'invisibilitat posada i l'estranya necessitat de girar cua i quedar-se al costat d'en Harry. 'Però al Cau d'en Godric tot estaria bé. La Johanna se'n faria càrrec com si fos seu, i tornaria prou d'hora per ser ella qui el posés a dormir', va pensar animada per la possibilitat de tornar a veure la Lyra.

L'elf li donava l'única possibilitat d'entrar als jardins de Malfoy Manor. 'Els elfs podien travessar sense problema qualsevol conjur antiaparició'.

_-Vés amb molta cura, Lils! _

Va escoltar la veu d'en Severus al seu cap. Però aniria en compte. Aquells jardins eren immensos. Ningú podia adonar-se de la seva presència si portava posada la capa d'invisibilitat. 'Només volia veure-la. Treure-la cinc minuts de casa per mostrar-li aquell Halloween _muggle_ que tant l'havia entusiasmat dies enrere. No pensava estar més d'una hora fora d'en Cau d'en Godric.

'Era el mínim que podia fer per una filla a la que no havia pogut abraçar quan era un nadó. Cinc minuts. Només serien cinc minuts'.

Va agafar l'elf pel braç. Tot just començava a fer-se fosc.

* * *

No era la primera vegada que es trobava en aquella situació. En aquella casa, amb una aparença que no era la seva: Li alegrava saber que la Lily podia gaudir d'aquell moment de felicitat, enmig de l'ofec que suposava per ella tota aquella situació. Però tenia por que anés massa enllà, que fos massa imprudent. Que posés en perill la seva vida. Els Malfoy no dubtarien en entregar-la si la trobaven allà. 'Però era veritablement horrible que aquell monstre els obligués a romandre amagats d'aquella manera'. La seva germana es mereixia que tot allò acabés. Ser feliç amb els seus dos fills i amb en Severus, si és el que ella realment volia.

Les altres dues vegades havia estat senzill. Vigilar en Harry i fer-se passar per la seva germana Lilian.

Preparada físicament. Amb la poció pressa, el cap de la Hanna era un bullici de preocupacions.

Sospirant, la bessona rossa va apropar-se al menjador, que era buit. En James va aparèixer de sobte. Jove i amb aire rebel. Portava el cabell atzabeja despentinat. La Johanna ara, en canvi, duia el cabell pèl-roig sense recollir i vestia un conjunt còmode d'estar per casa. Els seus ulls verds van dilatar-se amb por de ser descoberta. Però l'home només va somriure-li, anunciant que s'instal·laria al sofà amb en Harry: - Per tal de jugar una estona amb ell abans de sopar.

El noi semblava cansat.

'Sí, suposo que és difícil conformar-se amb la seva situació. Tant treball... Tant esforç amb l'Orde del Fènix i per a res… per acabar amagat aquí', va pensar la Johanna amb resignació.

* * *

.

* * *

-Lyra, reina. Vols dir que no hauries de fer alguna altra cosa que no fos mirar aquest peix durant hores? – La Druella Black va observar la seva _néta _i va somriure. Des de què en Severus Snape li havia regalat aquella peixera de joguina, amb el peix de paper i colors a l'interior, el silenci i la tranquil·litat havien tornat a regnar a Malfoy Manor durant hores.

* * *

La Lily va sentir com la força de la gravetat l'empenyia cap a terra quan va aparetre agafada a l'elf. Va mirar al seu voltant i va veure's envoltada de plantes de jardí. Amb les llums de la primera foscor, la imatge era gairebé terrorífica. 'Va preguntar-se, mantenint-se sota la capa d'invisibilitat, si la nena sortiria al jardí en les pròximes hores o si caldria empescar-se alguna cosa per veure-la'. Potser podria dir-li a l'elf que la portés fins allà, però va repetir-se mentalment que era massa arriscat.

Va veure, minuts després, com una porta s'obria i el jardí resplendia amb la llum de l'interior. Va quedar-se en complet silenci, amagada darrera del que després va reconèixer com una gran gàbia, amb un parell de galls d'indi a l'interior.

-Ja te'n vas mare? –La Narcisa duia el cabell recollit, en aquella ocasió.

-Si. És una murga que no pugui utilitzar la xemeneia per desaparèixer, ni tan sols un portarreu – Va queixar-se la dona més gran, d'aspecte aristocràtic i cansat.

-En dies així, val més extremar la precaució. Aviat haurà passat tot – va sentenciar fastiguejada la Narcisa Malfoy, fent que la Lily des del seu amagatall premés els punys. Va suposar que aquella esperança anava íntimament lligada al desig d'acabar amb el seu fill, i el desassossec que havia sentit hores abans, va tornar amb més força. 'Però en Harry estava segur al Cau d'en Godric. Ningú sabia on s'amagaven'.

Una veu que ja coneixia prou bé va treure-la dels seus pensaments.

-Mama. Puc jugar amb en Dobby? – La Lily no va poder evitar somriure. La Lyra era palplantada a la porta del jardí, duia una nina amb ella. Encara que la manera com l'agafava, no es podia considerar, precisament, delicada. La menuda d'ulls foscos subjectava la nina pels cabells. La Lily pràcticament va pregar que la Narcisa permetés que la nena es quedés amb l'elf al jardí.

-Amb en Dobby no. Aquest maleït gandul té coses a fer i no hauries de fer-lo servir de joguina. Encara t'encomanarà alguna cosa. –la Narcisa va sospirar, suavitzant el to- Però si no t'allunyes, pots quedar-te davant de casa una estona.

* * *

Obedient. La Lyra Malfoy va tirar la nina contra les escales que hi havia davant de casa, i va asseure-s'hi al costat, disposada a pentinar-la.

La Lily va observar-la una estona, mirant-la fixament, fins que va considerar que era prou segur deixar-se veure. Va tirar un parell de pedres en direcció a les escales per atraure'n l'atenció.

* * *

**Amb la mirada bategaves abans de la teua nit, i amb les paraules desvetllaves tots els silencis i els crits. **

-Alice? – Va mirar-la sorpresa, amb veu alegre. Però la Lily va posar-se un dit als llavis, indicant-li que guardés silenci.

-Sht! He vingut a complir una promesa, menuda – la Lyra va somriure.

-I serà un secret?

-Un secret de les dues, d'acord? – La Lyra va mirar-se entusiasmada la dona que tenia davant. La Lily va somriure, observant la llum que es veia a l'interior de la casa. 'Potser treure-la d'aquells murs, encara que fos cinc minuts, seria anar massa enllà'.

-No puc dir-li als pares que has vingut?

-No –la Lily va prémer-li el nas en un gest afectuós.- I serà millor que en Severus tampoc ho sàpiga. Serà el nostre secret.

La Lily va continuar mirant-la extasiada:

-Recordes el que et vaig dir? De Halloween? – La nena va fer un gest confós.

-Tenia l'esperança de trobar la manera de complir certa promesa. Però saps? Crec que en aquesta casa tothom està molt pendent de tu. – La jove mare va sentir-se gairebé alleugerida en adonar-se que allò que estava dient era veritat. 'Els Malfoy li proporcionarien tot allò que una criatura pogués desitjar, mentre pensessin que era filla seva'.

-Beps. Em portes allò que em dit. Si us plau? – I l'elf va desaparèixer i va tornar a aparèixer moments després, amb una de les carabasses que havien preparat aquella tarda al Cau d'en Godric.

-L'has fet a mà? – La petita va mirar-s'ho amb atenció, i la Lily amb una rialla silenciosa va convocar un parell de ratpenats de fantasia:

-Si. Però no es pot negar que la màgia té moltes coses bones. Oi?

* * *

El que havien de ser cinc minuts, s'havia convertit gairebé en una hora. Eren amagades entre uns rostolls, darrera la gran gàbia dels jardins de Malfoy Manor. La Lily pràcticament se sentia estúpida. 'Amagant-se per passar una mínima estona amb la seva filla. Coaccionant-la perquè no fos sincera amb els Malfoy. No estava bé... No estava gens bé'.

* * *

Unes figures negres van sortir encaputxades de Malfoy Manor. En sentir passos la Lily va sobresaltar-se amb la vareta a la mà i la capa d'invisibilitat a prop. 'Si la descobrien allà, tot s'enfonsaria. La seguretat de la petita s'esvairia'.

-No et preocupis. És el nostre secret – La menuda va assenyalar la carabassa i l'elf amb una barreja d'innocència i enteniment que va colpir la Lily.

-Serà millor que entris dins, reina. – I va abraçar la seva filla, fent-li un petó a la galta amb delicadesa.

-Ja te'n vas, Alice? – La Lily va donar un cop d'ull a les figures que eren a l'altra banda del jardí, però que encara es distingien des de la seva posició. Va sospirar, sabent que allò eren mortífags i que si anaven en grup devien tenir una missió a complir. 'No podia tornar al Cau d'en Godric fins que descobrís que tramaven. Només havia d'apropar-se i escoltar-los d'amagat per avisar a l'Albus Dumbledore. Algú de l'Orde podia córrer perill. Havien estat tantes les víctimes en els darrers temps...'

Va posar-se rígida de sobte, corpresa per una figura en particular. 'No l'era. Però s'havia rascat el cap en un gest terriblement semblant a ...'

-Beps. Assegura't que la Lyra torna a entrar a casa. Ets lliure – La Lily va mirar l'elf i va llançar-li un mocador net que duia a la butxaca – Però promet-me que no te'n aniràs fins que ella sigui dins.

L'elf va assentir. 'La Lily va sospirar tranquil·la quan va veure com la Narcisa treia el cap per la porta lateral del jardí. No semblava gens contenta. Devia buscar la nena'.

Va moure's amb rapidesa, per col·locar-se del tot bé la capa d'invisibilitat.

-Alice. T'ha caigut... – Però la Lily ja no va sentir la seva filla, ni va adonar-se que el penjoll que sempre duia amb ella, havia quedat a terra i que ara era en mans de la petita pèl-roja – Alice... – la nena va tornar a xiuxiuejar aquell nom, però ja no va veure la dona enlloc.

Va mirar-se la serp que hi era dibuixada i amb un somriure va guardar-se'l a la butxaca. 'Li donaria a l'Alice quan tornés'.

* * *

-Un simple imperius a l'imbècil d'en Caradoc Dearborn i aquesta mateixa nit sabrem on és el quarter de l'Orde d'en Fènix. Demà mateix podríem fer-nos amb el control de la Conselleria– la veu més zigzaguejant que mai d'en Lucius Malfoy va ressonar enmig de la nit.

-Oh clar Lucius. I tu podràs ser el pròxim i brillant conseller d'Afers Màgics – La Bel·latrix va riure-se'n amb to infantil, mentre observava la mateixa figura que li havia resultat familiar a la Lily – Vés en compte, Lucius. Encara hi ha algú que et podria passar la mà per davant enfront del nostre senyor, eh Pett... – Però no va poder acabar de dir el nom. El seu marit va interrompre-la, apareixent de sobte a l'altra banda de la reixa.

-En Caradoc s'amaga al nord d'Edimburg. –La Lily, oculta entre els arbres amb la capa, va recordar de sobte el vell polígon on solia amagar-se el seu company de l'Orde. 'L'havien trobat. Estava perdut i per molt que ella avisés a en Dumbledore ja no hi arribarien a temps'.

-Bel·latrix, tu... Vindreu amb mi. És només un sonat, no necessitem a ningú més. Els altres busqueu al vell Crouch. Ell ens ajudarà a entrar a la conselleria demà al matí – va somriure sorneguer en Rodolphus Lestrange, que havia senyalat amb el dit a la seva dona, i al mag rodanxó que continuava amagant el rostre amb la caputxa posada.

La pèl-roja va aprofitar que la reixa s'havia obert per córrer a través d'ella. 'Havia d'arribar-hi primer i avisar-lo'. Segons després que la Lily desaparetrés sense ser vista, en Peter Pettigrew deixava veure la seva cara rodanxona en treure's la caputxa de la túnica.

-Digues Pettigrew... Ja t'ha recompensat el Senyor de les Forces del Mal per la informació que li has donat? – El to de la Bel·latrix transmetia burla i gelosia. 'Aquell maleït mediocre havia acabat sent molt més útil pel seu senyor, que ella mateixa'. Va odiar-se un moment, per permetre's pensar en allò. Lord Voldemort era la persona més atraient que ella havia conegut mai. El seu senyor eliminaria l'amenaça del mocós aquella mateixa nit, gràcies a la bola fastigosa que tenia davant. Ella, doncs, s'encarregaria de deixar-ho tot llest a l'Orde i a la Conselleria, per poder assolir el poder del Regne Unit l'endemà mateix.

'La mort dels Potter seria un cop dur per la societat màgica. Era gairebé improbable que després d'allò, algú s'atrevís a plantar-los cara'. Sobretot si, la mateixa nit, aconseguien treure de circulació l'Orde.

* * *

A l'interior del Cau d'en Godric, la Johanna mirava impacient el rellotge de la cuina mentre preparava el sopar. 'La Lily ja hauria d'haver tornat. Havia dit que seria allà molt abans de l'hora de posar a dormir en Harry, i ja eren gairebé les 9 de la nit'.

Va sentir les rialles d'en Harry i en James al menjador i va relaxar-se. 'Segurament només s'havia distret més del compte amb la nena'.

* * *

La Lily va aparetre al polígon on s'amagava en Caradoc Dearborn. Però va adonar-se que devia amagar la nau en què vivia amb alguna mena d'encanteri desil·lusionador. 'Qui sap si un fidelius'. Perquè per més que va buscar allà on sabia que era, no hi va trobar res.

Va resignar-se a esperar que arribessin els mortífags. Almenys podria ajudar-lo d'alguna manera quan l'ataquessin. 'Ells devien saber com trencar aquell encanteri que l'amagava'. Va plantejar-se cridar el nom del mag i esperar que la sentís, però va adonar-se aviat que allò seria un suïcidi; si els cavallers de la mort apareixien mentre ella estava palplantada i visible al mig del carrer, estaria perduda.

Una veu aguda i familiar va parar de sobte tot pensament coherent que pogués tenir.

-Caradoc? Dearborn! M'has d'ajudar. Surt! Si us plau, Caradoc – Quan la Lily va reconèixer a qui pertanyia la veu va voler-se morir. 'Allò no podia estar passant. Aquell no podia ser en Peter Pettigrew... i no obstant l'era'.

Va mirar amb desesperació al voltant d'en Peter, encara convençuda que allò era una mena de malson vívid. Abans que pogués reaccionar, però, dos flaixos vermells van dirigir-se amb força contra els cavallers de la mort que acompanyaven el mag rodanxó. En Rodolphus Lestrange va rodolar al terra, rebotant. La reacció de la Bel·latrix, que l'havia esquivat, no va fer-se esperar. Va cridar la maledicció assassina a l'aire. La Lily no hi va veure ningú.

La figura d'en Caradoc Dearborn va aparèixer de sobte entre les ombres, llançant un encanteri que la Lily no coneixia. El raig verd va passar pel seu costat, però no va tocar-lo.

-Maleïda gossa. Això et tindrà distreta una estona.

-Que... que ... que li has fet? – En Peter Pettigrew va mirar desesperat al seu voltant, buscant-hi la Bel·latrix.

-Oh. Res. Lamentablement només l'he enviada de tornada a Londres. És un petit truc que he aprés amb el vell Albus. Però creu-me, trigarà en tornar.

Els ulls de la Lily van dilatar-se, intentant entendre que era el que estava passant. Va fer dos passos endavant, entrebancant-se amb unes caixes buides que van fer un gran terrabastall, al mig del carrer.

-Qui hi ha? – L'amenaça latent en la veu d'en Peter Pettigrew va espantar-la encara més.

* * *

**Jo tornaré a cridar el teu nom contra el vent. **

-Johanna... –L'estupefacció d'en Cuapelada era present a la seva veu quan la capa que la cobria va relliscar fins el terra.

Enmig de la sorpresa que encara la dominava, va veure com la marca tenebrosa apareixia darrera la tela de la túnica d'en Peter. Ell havia alçat la vareta amb els braços en un gest amenaçant.

'Allò no hauria d'haver anat d'aquella manera. Ara estava sol amb un membre de l'Orde i la mateixa Johanna. No havia volgut morir en mans de Lord Voldemort, i ara el matarien ells'. Els pensaments d'en Peter giraven al seu cap sense ordre. 'Mai havia estat gaire bo en duels'. Menys si eren dos contra un.

En Peter va continuar mirant-la, amb l'atenció també posada en el Caradoc Dearborn. Els ulls li brillaven d'una manera que van espantar la Lily. 'Aquell era el seu guardià secret'. Era el seu maleït guardià i un cavaller de la mort... I la veritat d'aquella afirmació va colpejar-la amb força per primera vegada.

-En Harry...

Fins llavors havia estat immersa en una espècie de xoc. Amb els ulls oberts d'espant va moure's disposada a desaparetre de nou en direcció al Cau d'en Godric.

-Incarcerous!!

No hi va ser a temps. Unes cordes convocades per en Pettigrew van lligar-la, davant el seu estupor.

-Tu – va aconseguir dir en Caradoc Dearborn, en un xiuxiueig ronc i acusador – Has estat tu durant tot aquest temps, Peter.

L'home ni tan sols va molestar-se en mirar el seu interlocutor. Tenia els seus ulls brillants i petits clavats en la noia, rossa i amb ulls blaus, que l'observava visiblement aterrada.

-No és el que sembla – va balbucejar. Potser encara podia marxar d'allà sense haver d'enfrontar-s'hi – En Dumbledore m'ho va demanar... ho faig per...

-Mentida! –El crit de la Lily va trencar la nit – No ets tu l'espia que en Dumbledore té entre els cavallers de la mort. No ets tu!

En Caradoc va mirar la seguretat amb què s'expressava la noia i no en va tenir cap dubte. En Peter era allà, amb els cavallers de la mort, perquè era el traïdor que havien intentat identificar tot aquell temps:

-Ens ho hauríem d'haver imaginat Peter. Com podíem confiar en un covard com tu? Sort que en Sirius... Sempre has estat envoltat de grans mags, Pettigrew. Però no ets ningú. De debò penses que podràs vèncer-me, encara que hagis agafat desprevinguda l'Evans?

En Peter hagués rigut, tot i que en realitat allò no li produïa cap tipus de satisfacció. 'Ho havia fet per sobreviure. No serviria de res si ara el mataven'.

-El Senyor de les Forces del Mal em valora...

-Mentida! Només et vol utilitzar perquè li expliquis... – La Lily va tornar a cridar, lluitant contra les cordes.

-Ell em compensarà... M'ho ha promès...

La Lily va mirar-se'l amb els ulls desorbitats i el cor bategant-li amb desesperació.

-Tu... tu no li has dit, oi? Encara no li has dit... – la noia va creure que embogia quan la brillantor dels ulls d'en Pettigrew va apagar-se un moment, abans de respondre-li vagament:

-L'Avery explica que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal no pensa matar la Lily. No sé ben bé amb quin objectiu, Johanna. Però ella se salvarà ... – El noi va mirar-la com si intentés convèncer-la que en realitat tot allò era una bona notícia.

-Ets boig, Peter! – va exclamar en Dearborn apuntant-lo amb la vareta.

-No t'atreveixis a dir-me això, imbècil – ara l'atenció del noi rodanxó va centrar-se només en la figura de l'adversari. Va parlar amb ràbia. Amb un to que no havia utilitzat mai abans.

-Peter, siusplau. Deslliga'm! –La Lily estava desesperada.

En Caradoc Dearborn va distreure's un moment. 'Havia de trobar la manera de treure-li les cordes a la noia'.

-Expulsiarmus – la veu d'en Pettigrew va ser ferma. Va sortir dels seus llavis gairebé sense pensar. En Dearborn va ser conscient que havia badat. L'Alastor sempre deia que un sol segon de distracció podia acabar en desgràcia: 'Encara que tinguessis davant el mag més mediocre de la història', va pensar amb frustració.

Un silenci tens va dominar l'escena uns segons; abans que el membre de l'Orde, ara sense vareta, tornés a intervenir amb l'esperança de guanyar temps.

-Ets massa covard per matar a ningú, Peter – En Dearborn va moure's pel carrer amb la mirada a on havia anat a parar la seva vareta – Però estaràs d'acord amb mi, que ara que sabem que ets el traïdor no deixarem que marxis, oi?

Si feia falta en Caradoc Dearborn estava disposat a atrapar-lo a cops de puny.

Mentrestant la Lily només forcejava amb les cordes que la lligaven, amb un sol pensament a la ment. 'Havia de sortir d'allà i anar a buscar en Harry... Havia d'assegurar-se que el seu fill estigués bé'.

Ja ni tan sols prestava atenció al duel que tenia lloc davant d'ella.

* * *

-Acció vareta!

En Caradoc Dearborn va comprovar consternat, però, com en Pettigrew sostenia de sobte dues varetes.

* * *

-Peter si us plau. No ho facis! Deslliga'm. Podem impedir aquesta bogeria, Peter. Hi som a temps – I ella mateixa s'ho repetia a la ment, per infondre's ànims. Havia de salvar el seu fill. Interposant-se al mateix Lord Voldemort si feia falta.

**En l'espai de les estrelles t'has perdut en el meu cant, però t'he trobat amb elles i m'has fet entendre tant. **

-No puc deixar que avisis a l'Orde, Caradoc.- En Peter Pettigrew semblava embogit:- Obitus per Subitum!

El cos d'en Dearborn va desplomar-se sobre al terra, sense vida. La Lily va veure el raig verd impactar contra el cos, i va estremir-se. 'L'amic d'en James ja no existia. Aquell Peter Pettigrew estava disposat a qualsevol cosa'. Però la Lily no temia per la seva vida. Temia per la impossibilitat de deslliurar-se d'aquell conjur i treure en Harry d'aquella casa abans que fos massa tard.

Llavors va adonar-se que el nen no estava sol.

-Johanna – va xiuxiuejar amb evident consternació. 'Ella mateixa havia posat en perill la vida de la seva germana en proposar-li l'intercanvi'.

En Peter va mirar-la amb viu interès.

-Has d'entendre-ho Johanna... No tenia cap altra opció – La Lily va sorprendre's en adonar-se que en Peter realment volia convèncer-la.

-Deixa'm lliure, Peter... En Harry... he de treure en Harry d'aquella casa... – La noia evitava plorar. Havia de ser forta. Necessitava deslliurar-se'n i corre a salvar en Harry.

-Si et deixo lliure, Hanna, estic perdut. Tu sabies que jo era el guàrdia secret. Els hi ho diràs... Els hi ho diràs abans que jo hagi trobat la manera d'amagar-me fins que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal es faci amb tot el poder – El noi la mirava de dalt a baix amb atenció.

–Ets tan bonica, Johanna. Sento tant haver de matar-te. Però és una guerra. Ho entens, oi? És la meva vida o la teva.

I en Peter va alçar la vareta en la seva direcció.

-He de treure en Harry d'allà. L'he de treure d'allà... La meva... – Però abans que pogués mencionar el nom de la Johanna, va veure com en Peter s'hi apropava encara més amb la mirada perduda, gairebé dement. Ella, espantada, va tancar els ulls esperant el pitjor.

-Obitus... – En Peter va deixar anar les paraules de manera lenta i agònica. La Lily, amb els ulls tancats, lligada i sense poder-se defensar, només va poder pensar en els seus fills. 'En Harry... que corria perill. La Lyra que ja no li diria mare'.

La imatge d'en Severus va colpejar-la amb força a la ment. No el podria tornar a abraçar. 'Sev...'

Un calfred va recórrer-la. Ja només esperava que en Peter acabés de pronunciar la maledicció. 'Tot s'acabaria aviat...'

* * *

.

* * *

La Johanna va tornar a escoltar el riure clar d'en Harry al menjador. El seu petit fillol no només era una rèplica d'en James, també tenia els ulls de la seva germana i, personalment, ella pensava que havia heretat moltes de les expressions facials de la pèl-roja. Aquell somriure murri, per exemple. Va somriure satisfeta i pensativa a la vegada: sentia curiositat per saber com seria la seva neboda, la petita Lyra. Va intentar imaginar-se-la. 'Pèl-roja i amb els ulls negres', la Lily li havia descrit al detall l'últim cop.

La veritat era que a la Johanna li costava una mica imaginar-se-la, perquè la seva germana veia en la nena moltes semblances amb en Severus, però la rossa se la imaginava més com a una petita Lily. Va mig somriure pensant en aquella relació, que ella gairebé havia vist néixer. 'El noi no era precisament el prototip d'home que tothom hauria esperat per la seva germana, i en canvi, als ulls de la Lily, no hi havia un candidat millor'. Malgrat el dolor i les decepcions que allò li havia comportat...

Va sospirar mirant el rellotge. Era l'hora de posar en Harry a dormir i la Lily encara no havia arribat. Si li passava l'efecte de la poció, en James voldria matar-la literalment per consentir aquella bogeria. N'havia begut un nou glop feia pocs minuts, tot i que no sabia si un cop presa allò servia d'alguna cosa. Però era com ho havien fet les darreres vegades i, almenys, llavors havia funcionat. 'No podia permetre que l'efecte desaparegués'. Sort que la Lily n'havia preparat amb temps, i n'havia fet de sobres, però ara ja no en quedava. 'Ella mai hagués estat capaç de preparar una cosa com aquella'.

Va riure: La Lily també era la millor en pocions. 'A saber si hi havia afegit algun truc dels seus... o dels de l'Snape'. Al cap i a la fi potser sí que estaven fets l'un per l'altre.

'De fet la darrera vegada, havia estat força més estona fora de casa. Però els nervis feien que a la Johanna l'absència de la seva germana comencés a semblar-li una eternitat'.

* * *

En James es mirava el seu fill des del sofà. 'Li hagués agradat tant oferir-li una altra vida'. Ell estimava la Lily. Era la dona més meravellosa que havia conegut. 'Havia desitjat que es casés amb ell. Que fos la Lily Potter'. Tot i que no d'aquella manera: 'No hauria volgut veure's tancat en aquelles quatre parets, ni veure-la passar els mesos així, trista i desesperada'.

Va mirar el nen per enèsima vegada. La criatura reia i en James va pensar que era bona idea fer sorgir petites guspires de colors de la vareta per sorprendre'l. Va descobrir que allò agradava al menut, que ara alçava els braços per agafar els petits rajos de llum i fum amb les mans.

-Saps, Harry? El pare t'estima – En James Charlus Potter va riure amb ganes, veient com els ulls verds del nen continuaven brillant amb les llums de la seva vareta. 'Era tan petit. Només tenia un any. Com algú podia creure que era una veritable amenaça per aquell boig dement?'. Només era un nadó, que encara se sorprenia amb qualsevol gest. 'Tenia tota una vida per descobrir.'

Aquell pensament va crear-li un nus a la gola.

**I ara que la terra calla alço**** el meu puny novament, i amb una nova tornada farem brotar el moment. **

La Johanna s'ho va mirar des del llindar de la porta. Va posar els ulls en blanc i va sospirar. Hauria de posar en Harry a dormir. Ja era molt tard. Va pregar perquè la seva germana estigués bé. Va mirar-se el cabell roig al mirall del passadís, i li va fer la impressió que era lleugerament més ataronjat, tot i que encara era d'un color fosc. Continuava tenint els ulls verds, però no sabia si podria mantenir la transformació gaire temps més.

'Posaria en Harry a dormir i es tancaria ella mateixa a l'habitació amb el nen. A l'espera de la reaparició de la seva germana'.

-James...

-Una estona més, Lils – El prec, gairebé en to infantil, va fer riure la Hanna. Però va recordar que, segurament, la seva germana no cediria.

-És l'hora.

En James va girar-se per donar-li el nen i va quedar-se-la mirant.

-Encara no ha arribat?

La Johanna va mossegar-se el llavi, amb el dubte patent al rostre.

-Ho saps? – I en James va somriure sincer, allargant-li el nen.

-La Lily mai li dóna el sopar amb tanta inseguretat, Hanna. Gairebé et mors quan t'ha llançat el puré al rostre! – En James va tirar la vareta damunt del sofà i va estirar els braços per desemperesir-se, fent un badall.

-Ella és... – La Johanna va sospirar. Havia arribat l'hora de les explicacions.

-Sé on és. –En James Potter no semblava excessivament disgustat – I me'n alegro. Sé que això la fa feliç. Només espero que sigui prudent i no corri riscos.

La noia va assentir sense saber què era el que havia de dir.

-Estic content de tenir-te de cunyada.

-No deies el mateix quan et guanyava en quidditch – En James va riure amb força.

-Au va, Evans. Posa a dormir en Harry. Sé que en tens ganes! – va bromejar, i va posar-se seriós de sobte. - Si en deu minuts la Lily no ha arribat, ens posarem en contacte amb en Dumbledore.

La imatge de la pèl-roja, somrient i amb l'uniforme de Gryffindor, va aparèixer nítida al cap d'en James. Com si fos una necessitat recordar-la així en aquell instant.

* * *

Segons després es va sentir un cruixit eixordador.

La porta del carrer s'havia obert d'una revolada. En James va córrer al rebedor, sense ni tan sols pensar en la vareta. Tenia massa coses al cap.

Va cridar, enfocant la veu al pis de dalt, amb totes les seves forces:

-Agafa en Harry i fuig! És ell! Corre! Jo l'entretindré...

Va tornar a mirar el llindar de la porta sense acabar de creure-s'ho. Una riallada cruel va escampar-se pel passadís.

-_Obitus per subitum!_

_L'esclat de llum verda va omplir el rebedor, va il·luminar el cotxet arrambat a la paret, va fer que els passamans de l'escala resplendissin com parallamps, i en James__ Potter va caure a terra, com una marioneta a qui li havien tallat els fils..._

La Johanna havia escoltat el terrabastall mentre pujava les escales. Havia estat a punt de baixar per veure què passava, però llavors havia entès amb horror les paraules del seu cunyat.

Gairebé sense pensar, va córrer cap a l'habitació d'en Harry. L'encanteri fidelius no hi permetia desaparetre. 'Estava atrapada i ella mai havia estat bona en duels. No podia ni tan sols pensar en plantar cara a aquell monstre'.

Va intentar atrinxerar-se, taponant la porta amb mobles i tot el que va trobar. 'Se sentia estúpida i inútil'. Ni tan sols sabia on havia deixat la vareta. Era l'únic que no havien intercanviat amb la Lily.

Va córrer cap al bressol, amb la vista posada en la finestra. 'Podria saltar?' Però ni tan sols va tenir temps de pensar en com protegir en Harry en cas de fer-ho. La porta no va trigar en obrir-se.

Tot passava a càmera lenta davant dels seus ulls. 'No podia ser veritat'. I amb prou feines va tenir temps de maleir en Peter. Va voler pensar que li havien fet alguna cosa horrible, que no els havia traït.

'Tenia aquell monstre davant. Encaputxat, sàdic i amb un aire gairebé indolent'. Tot estava perdut, i només va poder pensar en deixar el fill de la seva germana al bressol, i protegir-lo amb els braços. 'Com si allò fos suficient...', va odiar-se per no poder fer res més.

-No, en Harry no, si us plau; en Harry no!

-Surt del mig, ximpleta... Surt del mig ara mateix...

-No, en Harry no. Si us plau, mateu-me a mi, però a ell no... – No podia fallar a la Lily. 'No podia deixar que aquell monstre matés en Harry'.

-No t'ho diré una altra vegada...

-Si us plau, en Harry no! Tingueu pietat, tingueu pietat! En Harry no! En Harry no! Si us plau... Faré el que sigui... – I si en Lord Voldemort s'hagués preocupat mai per observar les seves víctimes; s'hagués adonat que, en aquell moment, els ulls de la dona que tenia davant començaven a canviar de color.

-Surt del mig... surt del mig, et dic...

La possibilitat d'apartar-se ni tan sols va passar-li pel cap. 'No podia fallar a la Lily. Com la miraria a la cara si deixava que en Harry morís? Com es miraria ella mateixa al mirall si no feia tot el que era humanament possible per mantenir en vida el seu fillol? Aquell nen d'ulls verds i cabell negre que no tenia culpa de res'.

Va pensar un instant en el James. La veritat va colpir-la amb força. 'Era mort'. I va saber que, en aquell moment, acabava tot. 'Per primera vegada en tota aquella nit, va alegrar-se pel retard de la Lily'. Tan debò estigués bé.

-Obitus per subitum!

La fogonada verda va omplir l'habitació i ella va desplomar-se. Com ho faria part de la casa minuts després: quan la protecció inconscient que havia deixat a en Harry, convertís en Lord Voldemort en un ésser incomplet. A mig camí entre la vida i la mort.

* * *

.

* * *

A centenars de quilòmetres d'en Cau d'en Godric, la Lily mantenia els ulls tancats. Esperant que en Peter Pettigrew acabés de pronunciar la maledicció que acabaria amb la seva vida.

El cap d'en Peter, però, era un bullici de contradiccions.

_Ningú t'agrairà mai que t'hi juguis la vida – va ser fred i directe, però l'embriaguesa de la Johanna no va permetre-li captar el to tètric i lapidari d'aquella afirmació._

_-Però puc intentar fer-hi alguna cosa – va repetir tossuda i èbria. En Peter va preguntar-se com era que, inesperadament, la tenia tan a prop._

_Abans que ella sabés que estava passant, va besar-la tendrament als llavis. Ella va repenjar-se accidentalment contra la paret i la llum va tancar-se._

-No puc! – El mag va colpejar la paret del carrer amb impotència. 'No tenia valor de matar-la'.

Hores d'ara aquell mocós devia ser mort. Però la presa de possessió a la conselleria encara podia trigar. En Dumbledore no es rendiria. Si ella el delatava, abans que tingués temps d'amagar-se, ell estaria indefens davant les represàlies de l'Orde.

Suposava que en Sirius Black cridaria la veritat als quatre vents quan ja fos massa tard. Pensava, tot i així, que acabarien creient en el jove Black. Però almenys, el dubte que es generaria, li donaria temps per amagar-se i esperar que el seu senyor obtingués tot el poder.

En realitat, per molt que ara lamentés aquella situació, havia estat una sort que la Johanna aparegués de sobte. Just allà.

-Espero que puguis perdonar-me... –va mirar-la com si esperés que ella somrigués i li digués que el comprenia. Però la noia estava simplement aterrada, absent.

'Tan debò ella no hagués sabut mai res d'allò'.

Un raig de llum continu i furiós va colpejar el cap de la noia, mentre queia al terra inconscient. 'No era la maledicció assassina que ella havia estat esperant'.

Davant dels seus ulls van passar milers d'imatges ràpides: La primera vegada que havia vist en Severus; l'arribada a l'escola; les burles d'en James; l'insult d'aquell noi de quinze anys, espantat i furiós; carícies, petons i paraules sinceres a l'oïda; l'horror d'Spinner's End; el temor i l'alegria d'un embaràs inesperat; la seva marxa; l'escalfor de dur un fill al ventre; el part; la pèrdua; el casament amb en James; la certesa que sempre estimaria una única persona... En Harry, la Johanna...i també en James, en Remus, en Sirius i el mateix Peter.

_-Ets la meva vida, Lils!_ – Va escoltar la veu d'en Severus, i llavors tot va fer-se fosc.

* * *

En Peter va mirar-la, fent desaparèixer les cordes que l'havien lligat fins llavors. Va imaginar-se la Bel·latrix rient-se d'ell, per no haver estat capaç de matar una simple sang de fang. La dona d'en Rodolphus podia tornar en qualsevol moment.

El cap li donava voltes, i no sabia què era el que havia de fer. Va mirar de reüll el cadàver d'en Caradoc. 'De moment hauria de desfer-se d'aquell cos'.

Va observar llavors la capa d'en James i la vareta de la noia, i va tornar a dirigir la mirada a la jove inconscient amb confusió.

'Aquella no era la vareta de la Johanna. No l'era...'.

Però tenia pressa. No podia perdre el temps en buscar-hi una explicació. El més important en aquell moment era anar-se'n d'allà i pensar el següent pas amb calma.

* * *

.

* * *

L'aire fred de l'octubre, gairebé novembre, picava contra la cara d'en Sirius en ple vol. Havia tingut un mal pressentiment, i en contra de tots els pronòstics no havia trobat en Peter al pis en què se suposava que vivia. Va negar amb el cap, expulsant-ne una desagradable sensació. 'Tot estava bé. Tot havia d'estar bé'. En Sirius conduïa la seva moto a través del cel a gran velocitat.

En aterrar va fer un pas vacil·lant. La pluja mullava el seu cos i la roba, fins i tot aquella jaqueta de cuir tan característica d'ell, com si l'aigua volgués travessar-li l'ànima. 'La casa es veia des de lluny i semblava.... semblava derruïda'. Havia de ser una broma... una visió. En Sirius no s'ho podia creure, i sentia que ja no li quedava aire als pulmons.

Va tenir por. Una por que li glaçava els sentits i que li impedia pensar amb claredat. Amb un nus al coll va travessar el jardí de la que havia estat gairebé casa seva, fins al llindar de la porta.

Ho va saber abans de veure'l, abans de clavar la seva vista en algun punt del terra i deixar-se endur per les llàgrimes. El cos sense vida d'en James era tirat en aquell rebedor. Va negar amb el cap, sentint-se culpable i derrotat.

-Cornamenta... – va murmurar deixant-se caure de genolls al seu costat. El rostre d'en James era ara serè. Però en Sirius el coneixia, i sabia que s'hauria sentit terriblement impotent per no poder protegir la seva família. Va tancar els ulls d'en James amb la mà tremolosa, i una pesada llosa al pit.

**Jo tornaré a cridar el teu nom contra el vent. **

Un plor infantil va sentir-se al pis superior, fent que en Sirius s'obligués a aixecar-se i a córrer escales amunt, com si s'hi jugués la vida en cada pas.

Va tancar els ulls amb brusquedat en veure un cos femení tirat a terra, davant el bressol d'en Harry, que era evidentment viu i plorava.

-Lily – va xiuxiuejar en haver d'esquivar el cos per agafar el nen en braços. Va enfonsar el seu cap en el cabell d'en Harry, i va tancar els ulls. 'Desitjava sortir d'aquella casa. Sentia massa dolor, i desconeixia si aquell monstre tornaria. Havia de treure'n en Harry. Només podia pensar en una sola cosa... en Peter Pettigrew ho pagaria amb la seva vida'.

En baixar, tambalejant i profundament devastat, va veure la porta de la cuina entreoberta. Va colpejar-la amb ràbia, provocant que el nen encara plorés amb més força. 'Tot s'havia acabat. Ell havia llançat la vida dels seus amics a la brossa'.

Els seus ulls grisos van fixar-se en la vareta que era a sobre la taula de la cuina.

'La Johanna...' Va agafar l'objecte amb les mans i, enmig de pensaments confosos, l'únic que va poder intuir va ser que la rossa havia estat allà abans que ell. Va prémer les dents amb ràbia, pensant en aquell traïdor.

'Estava gairebé segur que, amb el dolor i la confusió, la noia hauria deixat la vareta allà sense ni tan sols adonar-se'n. Va témer per ella. Si hi havia anat sense vareta, podia estar en problemes, i va tornar a colpejar amb força la paret amb el puny: Si en Peter Pettigrew s'havia atrevit a danyar-la d'alguna manera, no només el mataria. Pensava convertir els seus últims minuts de vida en un malson'.

Si en Sirius hagués sabut llavors que la Lyra existia, probablement li hauria passat pel cap que la Johanna no era tan lluny. Hagués tornat escales amunt i, al cap d'una estona, hagués comprovat com el cabell pèl-roig es tornava ros. Però desconeixia massa coses.

Va guardar la vareta de la noia a la butxaca. Quan la trobés, potser seria millor que tingués amb què protegir-se, mentre ell acabava amb en Cuapelada.

Va sortir apressat d'aquella casa.

-Black – la veu d'en Hagrid va fer-lo reaccionar per un moment.

L'home va parlar-li però en Sirius, que començava a sentir-se marejat, només va poder entendre que l'Albus Dumbledore havia demanat al semigegant que se'n endugués el Harry.

-Sóc el seu padrí – Però en Sirius ara tenia una missió que complir. No hi podia anar amb el Harry. Va entregar-li el nen al Hagrid i va cedir-li la moto. 'No la necessitaria'.

Només va adonar-se d'una cosa, minuts després: Tots creien que ell era el guardià secret. 'En Remus també...'

Va odiar-se encara més per haver-ne desconfiat, però no tenia el cap prou clar com per pensar en res. Havia d'atrapar en Peter. La Johanna podria aclarir després qualsevol malentès. Ella sabia la veritat. Però ara no era el que importava: ni tan sols pensava en un després. 'El seu millor amic, el seu germà, havia mort'.

* * *

.

* * *

-Severus. Quina sorpresa… - La Narcisa va fer un gest de desconcert en veure'l. 'Era la darrera persona que esperava aquella nit'.

-Busco en Lucius... Voldria comentar-li... – Però en Severus no va poder acabar de parlar.

-És amb la Bel·latrix. A la conselleria, suposo. Ja saps... – En Severus va mirar-la amb incomprensió. 'No tenia ni idea de què li estava parlant'.

-La Bel·latrix s'encarregava d'avisar-vos avui. No te n'ha dit res?

En Severus va negar amb el cap. No el sorprenia que aquella dona no l'avisés. 'Sabia que desconfiava d'ell i, a més, en Lord Voldemort l'havia tingut apartat de les missions cos a cos els darrers mesos. Se suposava que el seu lloc era el d'espia, a Hogwarts'.

Però una pregunta va venir-li a la ment.

'Perquè la Bel·latrix....' Perquè no era el mateix Senyor de les Forces del Mal el que comandava una missió contra el govern màgic?

-Bé. Però només ha donat l'avís a uns pocs. Volia ser tan discreta com fos possible, amb tot això... – La Narcisa intentava excusar la seva germana, però el noi ja no l'escoltava.

-Mamaaaaa… - El crit de la Lyra va trencar sobtadament la línia de pensaments de l'home.

–Mamaaaa, vine... corre. Mamaaa...

Els dos adults van dirigir-se al pis superior amb pas apressat. Un pressentiment terrible va apoderar-se d'en Severus en sentir cridar la seva filla d'aquella manera, i tot i que l'escena que van trobar-se a dalt era gairebé còmica, no va poder treure-se'l de sobre.

**Contra el vent!**

La nena sacsejava la peixera que li havia regalat la Lily dies abans. Estava evidentment disgustada, i arronsava el nas com si estigués a punt de plorar.

-Hauries de dormir, Lyra. És molt tard. – La Narcisa va bufar. 'Els havia fet espantar de debó, per un simple peix de paper'.

-No hi és. Ja no hi és – I en Severus no va necessitar cap més explicació. El peix s'havia tornat a convertir en un simple paper de xarol.

Va sentir com si una daga afilada es clavés al seu estómac i va córrer tan com va poder fins a sortir d'aquella casa. 'Havia de parlar amb l'Albus Dumbledore. Ell li havia d'assegurar que no hi havia res a témer. Perquè la Lily estava bé. Ella havia d'estar bé'.

La Narcisa va veure'l marxar fastiguejada. 'Aquells homes, les seves missions i la maleïda pressa'.

* * *

.

* * *

Mai havia travessat els passadissos de l'escola a aquella velocitat. Tenia la ment en blanc, amb l'única convicció d'arribar al despatx d'en Dumbledore per a què li assegurés que ella estava bé. 'Però era només un tràmit', es repetia. 'La Lily se'n riuria d'ell quan li expliqués que s'havia preocupat així per la desaparició d'un simple peix'.

Va pronunciar la contrasenya, que coneixia perfectament, amb un lleuger murmuri.

L'Albus Dumbledore era dempeus, darrere el seu escriptori, amb la vista clavada a la finestra. Duia la capa de viatge. Acabava d'arribar d'algun lloc.

Va girar-se com si l'hagués estat esperant.

-Severus... – Era un to pràcticament lúgubre. Un to que va espantar el noi més que cap altra cosa que hagués viscut a la vida. 'I n'havia viscut moltes...'

-Ella ... –La veu se li va trencar abans de pronunciar cap més paraula. 'La Lily era viva. Ho era'.

**Fou un fred i trist novembre en la tardor del nostre plor, de la terra naix un xiscle testimoni d'una mort. **

L'Albus Dumbledore va limitar-se a fer un gest de negació amb el cap. En Severus no va reaccionar.

_-__Què és senzill d'entendre? – va voler saber la nena pèl-roja. _

_-Sé que ets. _

_-Que vols dir?_

_-Que ets... ets una bruixa – havia dit llavors amb un fil de veu._

.-.

_-Lils... – va aconseguir pronunciar en Severus que havia intentat contenir, fins i tot, la respiració mentre la Johanna s'explicava._

_La Lily va limitar-se a agafar amb força la mà de l'Slytherin._

_-Endavant!- A l'instant va separar les seves mans de les d'en Severus i va entrellaçar-hi els seus dits nerviosa – Em promets que m'estimaràs sempre?_

_-Sempre._

_.-._

_-Sev -va mussitar. Fins i tot el fet de nomenar-lo li resultava dolorós- digues… promet-me… si us plau, promet-me que no em tornaràs a deixar sola…-va suplicar entretalladament, aferrant-se fortament al seu tors- digues-m'ho, Severus._

'I L'havia deixat sola...'

.-.

_-Si a mi em passés alguna cosa. Digues-li a la Lyra que..._

_-Lilian – El to de veu de l'home va ser increïblement dur, però va trencar-se just al final– No vull que ho diguis ni en broma. M'has promès que quan tot acabi, estarem junts i no pots trencar aquesta promesa. Et necessito._

_Ella va assentir amb llàgrimes als ulls._

_-Però mentrestant guia-la. No deixis que se senti sola i desorientada_

.

-Són morts, fill. Lord Voldemort ha matat els Potter aquesta nit – Els ulls negres d'en Severus van mirar en Dumbledore com si parlés un idioma estranger.

-No. Jo... Digui'm on és la maleïda casa. He d'anar a buscar-la. L'he de treure d'allà. –El director de l'escola va sentir com la mirada d'en Severus el travessava amb intensitat.

-Ella ja no és allà, Severus. He demanat al cos d'aurors que se'n... endugués els cossos. No hi trobaràs res al Cau d'en Godric. – La veu d'en Dumbledore era trista. 'Havia hagut de deixar tot allò en mans d'aurors, abans que el rumor s'escampés pel món màgic. Ell ja no podia fer res pels Potter i, en canvi, calia portar en Harry a un lloc segur'.

'Li hagués demanat personalment a l'Alastor Moody que se'n encarregués, però feia hores que l'Ull Foll Moody buscava un vell company, en Caradoc Dearborn. Desaparegut.'

Més de mitja Orde d'en Fènix era amb ell. La resta buscava en Sirius Black.

'Feien més falta en aquelles missions. Al cap i a la fi al Cau d'en Godric ja no s'hi podia solucionar res'.

-No. Vostè juga amb mi. Menteix! – En Severus va cridar amb totes les seves forces, abans d'enfonsar-se, abatut, en la cadira que tenia just al costat.

-Severus...

El noi va inclinar-se endavant amb les mans al rostre. 'Tot s'havia acabat'.

-Vull veure-la... – va mormolar – Vostè menteix. Ella és viva.

L'Albus Dumbledore va sospirar:

-Fill... M'agradaria mentir. No saps com... però és cert.

_-Em promets que m'estimaràs sempre?_

_-Sempre. _

-Em pensava... que faria... que no li passés res... – Després d'una estona, en Severus va aconseguir pronunciar aquelles paraules que lluitaven per sortir d'ell.

-Ella i en James van dipositar la seva confiança en la persona equivocada – va dir en Dumbledore -. Igual que tu, Severus. ¿Comptaves que Lord Voldemort li perdonaria la vida?

En Severus va respirar agitadament. No podia contenir les llàgrimes. Va voler cridar-li que, en realitat, comptava que ell, el gran Albus Dumbledore, els protegiria. Però ni tan sols va tenir forces per allò. L'aclaparava una marcada sensació d'irrealitat.

-El nen s'ha salvat – va dir en Dumbledore.

'El fill d'en Potter... Com podia importar-li el fill d'en Potter, si acabava de perdre-ho tot'.

Tot? En realitat hi havia la Lyra. Ell també tenia una filla. 'Se suposava que quan la guerra acabés, serien una família. Però la guerra no podia acabar d'aquella manera... no sense la Lily'.

Aquell pensament va acabar-lo d'enfonsar.

-El seu fill és viu. Té els ulls de la mare; els seus mateixos ulls. La forma i el color dels ulls de la Lily Evans...

-Calli!!! – El jove professor va cridar. 'Com podia fer-li allò?' L'Albus Dumbledore ho sabia. Sabia que estimava la Lily amb totes les seves forces.– És morta... és morta...

Els records no paraven de martellejar el seu cap.

_-Digues… promet-me… si us plau, promet-me que no em tornaràs a deixar sola…_

**Amb la mirada bategaves abans de la teua nit, i amb les paraules desvetllaves tots els silencis i els crits. **

-¿És remordiment, això, Severus?

-M'agradaria... m'agradaria morir-me... – Va pensar en la petita Lyra. La menuda l'odiaria. 'No podria tornar a mirar-la sense sentir aquella culpa. Era ell qui hauria d'haver mort'.

'Era culpa seva. Havia col·laborat en la mort de la dona que estimava, en la mort de la mare de la seva filla'. No pensava seguir vivint. No sense ella.

-¿De què serviria? –va dir l'Albus Dumbledore amb fredor -. Si estimaves la Lily Evans, si l'estimaves de debò, el que et toca fer a partir d'ara és ben clar.

-¿Què... què vol dir?-va tenir la sensació que en Dumbledore li parlava des de molt lluny. Però el tenia just davant.

-Saps com ha mort i perquè. Procura que la seva mort no hagi estat en va. Ajuda'm a protegir el fill de la Lily.

* * *

-Hi ha una darrera cosa, Severus – La veu tranquil·la i trista de l'Albus Dumbledore, va tornar a interrompre la seva desesperació.

Després d'haver-li promès allò. S'havia enfonsat de nou a la cadira. Les mans li tapaven el rostre.

Va mirar-lo abatut. 'Ja res importava...' Però quan el director va parlar, va adonar-se que allò era mentida. 'Sí. Hi havia algú important. Tot el que li quedava... '

-Com t'he dit... Lord Voldemort tornarà. No sabem si ho farà la setmana vinent, d'aquí cinc anys, deu o vint. Però ho farà, Severus.

-Ja li he dit que...

-En el moment en què torni, ho farà amb un sol propòsit Severus: danyar en Harry per tots els mitjans possibles. Estic convençut que no només voldrà atacar-lo a ell, sinó a tothom qui l'envolti. A tothom que hi tingui relació. – El director va deixar passar un segons de silenci, i va continuar: -Que en Harry tingués una germana, encara que només ho fos per part de mare, seria massa temptador per ell. Li ho posaríem massa fàcil.

En Severus va mirar el professor amb terror. Per un moment va recuperar lleugerament el control de si mateix. 'No podia estar-li demanant allò... No podia... '

-Lord Voldemort no oblidarà el mal que, sense saber-ho, li ha causat aquesta nit la Lily Evans. Encara que trigui anys en tornar.

Va continuar, girant-se cap a la finestra:

-Convindràs amb mi que, en canvi, la vida de la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy no correrà cap tipus de perill quan això passi. Almenys en principi. No haurem de patir per ella, si mantenim l'actual situació.

En Severus Snape va tancar els ulls, amb la respiració de nou agitada.

El seu món s'havia enfonsat del tot.

* * *

.

* * *

En Peter Pettigrew va mirar-se la mà sagnant, en el lavabo d'una pensió _muggle_ de mala mort. Va observar de reüll com nevava amb força a través de la finestra. Sens dubte en aquell lloc remot feia molt més fred que a Londres.

Va deixar caure a terra el portarreu que els havia dut allà. L'havia robat poc abans de 'permetre' que en Sirius Black el trobés en aquell barri ple de _muggles_.

Havia rumiat el pla a la desesperada, en adonar-se que Lord Voldemort havia desaparegut. 'Allò havia canviat els seus plans, perquè ja no es tractava d'amagar-se una temporada: ni tan sols podien saber que era viu'.

Tot havia sortit al revés. Un parell d'hores enrere era als jardins de Malfoy Manor, envoltat de gent poderosa. Ara, en canvi, estava condemnat a passar la resta de la seva vida convertit en rata.

Havia aconseguit que el món sencer culpés a en Sirius Black d'aquella traïció, però ho havia fet fingint la seva pròpia mort.

Dubtava que fos prudent continuar mantenint la forma humana, encara que aconseguís arribar a l'altra punta del planeta. I necessitava saber que era allò tan terrible que havia passat al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. 'Com l'havia pogut vèncer un mocós'. Va maleir-se, amb l'atenció posada en la vareta que havia recollit a Edimburg. 'No era la de la Johanna... i estava gairebé segur de saber a qui pertanyia'.

Va preguntar-se per quin motiu absurd podien haver intercanviat les varetes. Va recordar, llavors, en Sirius, en aquell barri _muggle_, agitant la veritable vareta de la Johanna amb l'amenaça implícita en cada porus de la seva pell. L'havia acusat de matar-la.

_-Com vas poder Sirius. Com vas poder __matar-los?! Perquè havies d'acabar també amb la Johanna? – havia cridat convenientment, abans de posar-se a plorar i fer explotar aquell maleït carrer ple de muggles. _

Mentre continuessin pensant que era morta, ell podia estar tranquil.

En Peter Pettigrew va sortir de l'insalubre lavabo i va entrar a l'habitació arrossegant els peus. Capficat en idear un pla prou bo, perquè tothom seguís creient que eren morts.

Va buscar amb la mirada la noia, que era sobre el llit, inconscient. L'hi havia deixat just després d'obtenir el portarreu, abans de trobar-se amb en Sirius Black.

'No despertaria en les properes hores'.

Va quedar glaçat amb la vista clavada en ella. 'No s'havien intercanviat les varetes'.

Finalment, doncs, havia matat a la Johanna. Almenys hi havia ajudat.

_-Em fas mal...-va exclamar ella entre rialles. En Peter va tornar a mirar-la en la foscor de la cambra, que només trencava la llum dels fanals d'aquell sorollós carrer de la capital anglesa__._

Va recordar allò de manera gairebé dolorosa enmig de la seva estupefacció. 'Fantàstic, Peter. Només et podia passar a tu...'

El rostre de la Lily era seré. Tornava a tenir els cabells pèl-rojos.

* * *

En Peter Pettigrew va obrir la finestra de l'habitació per prendre l'aire. 'Ara podia matar-la. No havia tingut valor de fer-ho amb la Johanna, però no era com si no hagués matat a ningú abans. En Caradoc Dearborn i els _muggles_ d'aquell carrer n'eren un bon exemple'.

'Però si el conjur ha sortit bé. No recorda res. Ja no és un perill', va recordar-se.

Havia de trobar la manera de desfer-se'n, d'una manera o altra. Cada minut que passava era temps que perdia.

'Volia saber que havia passat amb l'Innominable. Amagar-se tan bé com sabés, i esperar a què Lord Voldemort aparegués. I no se li acudia cap altra manera que fent-ho convertit en animag.

* * *

.

* * *

.**

* * *

**

**Jo tornaré a cridar el teu nom contra el vent!**

En Remus Llopin va arribar aquella nit al quarter de l'Orde d'en Fènix, després d'haver-se adonat que l'ambient a la comunitat màgica era estranyament feliç. Havia sentit crits de goigs des del seu pis, i tot i que havia cregut que eren part de la celebració de la nit de Halloween, havia comprovat estranyat que qui els proferia no eren _muggles_. Hi havia un grup de mags i bruixes celebrant alguna cosa al carrer.

No ho havia dubtat ni un moment. Havia utilitzat pols de viatge, per dirigir-se al quarter de l'Orde del Fènix. Aquella gent assegurava que Lord Voldemort havia estat derrotat.

En entrar a l'edifici havia escoltat crits, i també plors. I allò encara l'havia posat més nerviós. 'Com podia ser que la perspectiva d'haver-se desfet d'aquell monstre, no li provoqués una irrefrenable alegria?'.

Va aspirar aire abans d'entrar a la sala principal.

Tots van quedar-se'l mirant amb consternació. Com si en cap moment se'ls hagués passat pel cap, que ell apareixeria allà.

-Que ha passat? – va preguntar-ho a tothom, però ningú va respondre. De sobte les cares van tornar-se aclaparadorament tristes.

-Hi ha males notícies– Amb prou feines coneixia l'home que havia parlat. Feia ben poques setmanes que s'havia incorporat a l'Orde. Era pèl-roig, amb poc cabell, i aquella nit anava acompanyat de dos nens molt semblants a ell.

El gest al rostre d'en Remus va canviar del dubte a alguna cosa semblant al temor.

-Males notícies?

L'home que tenia davant va sospirar.

-L'Innominable ha atacat els Potter. Els ha trobat...

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci, abans que en Remus pogués reaccionar.

-Però... però hi havia un fidelius... Ha d'haver-hi un error! En Sirius no els delataria mai. És absurd!

-Han detingut en Black, Remus – Ara era l'Alastor Moody qui parlava – Després de matar en Peter Pettigrew i dotze _muggles_ davant d'un carrer ple de gent.

En Remus va riure, gairebé com si hagués embogit.

-És la cosa més absurda que he sentit mai, Moody – va mirar els rostres d'aquella sala. Va tornar a parlar encara amb un somriure forçat – És una broma oi?

L'home pèl-roig i l'Alastor Moody van mirar-se amb alguna cosa semblant a la pena i a la tristesa. L'Arthur Weasley va observar els seus dos fills, que aparentaven tenir a l'entorn d'uns nou i deu anys.

-Bill, Charlie. Ens espereu al rebedor? Els grans han de parlar! Aviat anirem cap a casa. La mare deu estar desesperada, amb els petits i sense saber res.

En Remus es mantenia dret, subjectant amb força sobrehumana una de les cadires de la sala. L'Alastor va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla, ajudant-lo a seure.

Just llavors el rellotge de l'entrada va anunciar les 12 de la nit. Aquell seria el pitjor novembre de la seva vida.

-Acabem d'arribar d'Edimburg. Hem trobat la vareta d'en Caradoc i la capa d'invisibilitat d'en James. Creiem que la duia la Johanna.

En Remus va tenir la sensació que un gran tornado se l'enduia a milers de quilòmetres d'allà. 'Tot allò havia de ser un malson'.

Va mantenir-se en silenci.

-En Black duia la vareta de la Johanna Evans quan l'han detingut. Uns testimonis han escoltat a en Pettigrew acusar-lo de la seva mort. No n'hem trobat el cos. Ni d'ella ni d'en Dearborn.

En Remus va aixecar-se, amb unes immenses ganes de vomitar.

-No és veritat! – Va cridar i va tombar la cadira amb el peu. 'En Sirius no podia haver comès totes aquelles barbaritats. Els seus amics no podien ser morts'.

En aquell primer moment, ni tan sols va reaccionar quan l'Alastor Moody va afegir que en Harry havia sobreviscut.


	40. Passaran uns anys

**Cap.40: Passaran uns anys**

**El sol a la cara, m'estàs esperant, continuo caminant, no em veus passar. **

No va saber que feia allà ni com hi havia arribat. En aquella casa l'havia perdut una vegada. 'Per la seva estupidesa'. Va mirar amb atenció cadascun dels racons d'aquell menjador. No hi tenia ni un sol bon record. 'Per què necessitava torturar-se d'aquella manera?'. En Severus Snape més pàl·lid que mai, i amb l'aparença de no haver dormit durant anys, va ser a Spinner's End aquella nit, després d'anys d'absència. 'Havia cregut que no hi tornaria mai'.

Allà havia aprés a odiar els _muggles_, i també allà havia decidit que un dia seria un mag important. 'Tot el que aquell monstre d'en Tobias Snape odiava'. Allà havia matat aquell home, la figura paterna, que l'havia apallissat per primera vegada als cinc anys, i que havia convertit la seva infantesa en un infern. 'El mateix que havia...' Ni tan sols va poder acabar de pensar en allò. La seva ment lluitava per bloquejar aquell record; 'per esborrar aquell episodi en què ell mateix s'havia comportat com un veritable imbècil'.

'Havia donat la seva paraula... havia promès a en Dumbledore que l'ajudaria a protegir el fill de la Lily... el fill d'en Potter... però realment pensava fer-ho?' Va mirar la seva vareta durant una llarga estona, passant-la a través dels seus dits. 'De què servia viure sense ella? Per què havia de voler lluitar si ella ja no hi era?'. Va prémer la vareta contra el seu tors. Només havia de pronunciar aquelles paraules i tot s'hauria acabat. Seria per sempre amb ella. O potser no. Però almenys deixaria de viure aquella vida absurda.

Al cap i a la fi ella tampoc havia complert la seva promesa. Ella ja no l'esperava en cap racó d'aquell món. 'No passarien les nits abraçats, ni veurien créixer la petita Lyra junts'. No podria besar-la quan se sentís perdut. 'Ja no podria demostrar-li que era capaç de ser l'home que ella sempre havia somiat, el noi noble que ella havia sabut trobar darrere de totes aquelles frustracions infantils que ell encara ara arrossegava'.

No podria demostrar-se a si mateix que era capaç de formar la família que el seu pare sempre li havia negat. 'Ell sempre havia cregut que només necessitava una cosa per ser feliç, que ella l'estimés. Però de què servia saber que ella l'havia estimat si ja no hi era? Si no la tornaria a veure... Si ni tan sols havia pogut abraçar el seu cos per última vegada...

Va prémer la vareta encara amb més força contra el seu pit. 'Seria tan fàcil morir allà mateix... en aquell mateix moment...' Però les paraules de l'Albus Dumbledore ressonaven al seu cap. Ell l'havia estimat veritablement. El vell professor no podia obligar-lo a viure, quan ja res tenia sentit. 'Però deixaria que ella hagués mort en va?'. I d'altra banda... deixaria que ella, allà on fos, se sentís decebuda? 'Potser la Lily tenia raó, potser arribaria el moment en què la seva filla el necessitaria. Encara que hagués de fingir ser-ne només el padrí...'

'Ell hagués volgut tenir algú al costat, que l'hagués guiat i aconsellat, en el moment en què havia decidit fer-se aquella marca que el perseguiria per sempre més'.

Si ara moria. Si acabava definitivament amb aquella maleïda condemna, decebria la Lily.

D'altra banda, d'haver-ho sabut, ella li hagués demanat que protegís el seu fill, el mocós d'en Potter. N'estava segur. 'El nen que no hauria nascut mai si ell no hagués estat prou estúpid per deixar-la sola, i convertir-se en vassall del mateix que l'havia acabat matant'.

En Severus va deixar-se caure al vell sofà amb la vista posada al sostre, permetent que la vareta rodolés fins aquell terra brut i ple de pols. 'Ho faria, tot i que no s'imaginava pitjor condemna que viure sense ella'.

Sense amor, ni esperança.

Potser algun dia, quan ell ja fos mort, quan per fi s'hagués retrobat amb la Lily, la seva filla somriuria amb el mateix gest que ella, i podria explicar, qui sap si amb un bri d'orgull, que el seu pare no era un covard.

Va pensar un segon amb el ja famós Harry Potter. 'Per què en Dumbledore l'hauria entregat a la Petúnia?'. Estava segur que aquella muggle era incapaç de distingir un gerani d'un nen. Dubtava que aquella dona fos capaç de superar l'odi cap a la màgia i la rancúnia infantil cap a la Lily i la Johanna. Va colpejar amb força la llum de taula antiga del costat del sofà, recordant-se a ell mateix que el fill d'en Potter no era el seu problema. 'Encara que realment tingués algun poder extraordinari, mai seria tan bon mag com ho havia estat la seva mare. La mare que havia mort per protegir-lo'. Ni amb mil qualitats diferents en Harry Potter podria compensar la pèrdua d'una bruixa com ella.

* * *

.

* * *

En Peter Pettigrew va mirar-se la noia per darrera vegada aquella nit. 'Que se suposava que n'havia de fer?'. Havia pensat en esperar que ella despertés i comprovar que no recordava res. 'Però llavors ja recordaria alguna cosa, el recordaria a ell...' Seria força estúpid deixar-se veure per acabar desmemoritzant-la de nou. Va bufar exasperat i va decidir que no podia perdre el temps. 'Volia saber que havia passat amb Lord Voldemort. Mantenir-se prou a prop per esperar-ne la reaparició, si és que allò arribava a succeir; però prou lluny perquè tothom continués pensant que era mort. I era evident que no podia tornar a Londres amb ella. Menys ara que es veuria obligat a convertir-se en rata.

La noia va moure's al llit. Tenia un son calmat. I en Peter va prendre una decisió. Havia de treure-la d'allà. No podia retardar més aquell moment.

* * *

.

* * *

Els aurors el subjectaven i aquell home, el vell Crouch, el mirava com si ell fos la pitjor persona d'aquell món. I ho era. Ho era per haver confiat en el més mediocre dels mags que havia conegut mai.

Una audiència sense judici. I gairebé tots els seus amics morts. 'Tan debò en Remus pogués perdonar-lo. No clar que no havia matat els seus amics, però si els havia condemnat. Havia desconfiat d'ell, d'en Remus. 'Els darrers mesos havia convertit aquella convivència en un infern. Ni tan sols l'havia acompanyat les darreres llunes plenes'. I tot allò sí era culpa seva.

Era culpa seva haver posat la vida dels seus amics en mans d'un cavaller de la mort.

Mentre l'arrossegaven a través dels passadissos de la conselleria va buscar en Remus amb la mirada, entre tots aquells mags que observaven l'escena entre encuriosits i espantats. Però en Remus no hi era. No hi seria. 'Com podia ser-hi? Quatre dels seus amics havien mort aquella nit, encara que en Sirius sabés que un d'ells, el veritable traïdor, era viu en algun lloc. En Remus no havia tingut prou forces per enfrontar-lo, i en Sirius ho entenia. 'Per Merlí que ho entenia'.

En aquell mateix moment, en algun lloc de Londres, en Remus Llopin només podia maleir-lo per haver-los enganyat a tots. 'Per haver-li fet creure que un home com ell, amb aquella maledicció a sobre, podia aspirar a un futur brillant al costat d'algú'.

* * *

En Sirius mai no plorava, però, les llàgrimes van relliscar-li galtes avall quan va adonar-se que l'havien tancat en aquella cel·la. Fins llavors, amb prou feines havia pogut fer res que no fos riure's d'ell mateix, del tràgic resultat en què havia desembocat la seva brillant idea. Va contemplar els rajos d'una lluna creixent a través del diminut forat amb barrots, el mateix que pretenia ser alguna cosa semblant a una finestra. 'Havia volgut protegir els seus amics, però els havia condemnat'.

Va sentir fred. 'Els dementors se'n duien els records feliços. Les rialles amb en James, les nits desperts per en Remus i, fins i tot, el somriure amistós, comprensiu, i a vegades també desafiant, de la Johanna i la mirada brillant de la Lily. 'La innocència d'en Harry'. Tot allò que, a partir d'ara, lluitaria per atresorar dins seu. 'En un intent d'impedir que la grisor d'aquella cel·la s'ho endugués tot, i els esborrés per sempre de la seva consciència'.

Va maleir el moment en què havia insistit en ser ell el guardià secret, l'instant en què havia impedit que ho fos en Dumbledore. I va odiar-se encara més quan va recordar com finalment havia apostat per en Peter. _-En Cuapelada serà millor guardià que jo, ningú podria pensar que ho és i a qui buscaran serà a mi. I jo preferiria morir abans de delatar-vos._

Els seus amics eren morts i ell potser també moriria allà. 'Si almenys s'hagués pogut fer càrrec d'en Harry'.

'Si pogués tenir la seguretat que en Remus seria feliç algun dia'.

En Sirius va asseure's contra un dels murs amb les cames recollides, i els ulls fixos a la paret grisa que hi havia rere els barrots del passadís.

Es va remoure incòmode quan una parella de dementors va parar-se davant la cel·la, amb els rostres ocults en les seves caputxes i els dits esquelètics fregant els barrots.

'Aquell fred l'acompanyaria durant molts anys'.

Els dementors no havien tingut gaire sort amb ell. El seu cap era ple de dimonis interns, però era innocent i aquell no era precisament un sentiment de felicitat.

Havia de trobar una manera de sobreviure a tot allò. En Harry i en Remus eren encara en algun lloc d'aquell món, i va pensar que ara allò era el que importava.

Aquella va ser la primera vegada que va convertir-se en el Lladruc dins d'aquella cel·la.

* * *

.

* * *

La neu queia amb més força de bon matí. En Peter Pettigrew duia en braços la Lily enmig d'aquella tempesta gairebé hivernal, tot i ser pràcticament a mitja tardor. En realitat ella no pesava, però ell mai havia estat gaire fort. Així que veritablement estava fent un esforç per dur-la d'aquella manera.

No havia pogut allargar la seva estada en aquella pensió. Havia ocupat l'habitació de nit, aplicant encanteris de confusió als seus veritables hostes _muggles_. Allò li havia servit per poder amuntegar aquella parella de mitjana edat en un dels lavabos del passadís. Quan despertessin no sabrien que els havia passat. Però no volia aixecar sospites. 'Mai sabies quan podies tenir un mag o una bruixa prou a prop'. Cansat de caminar, va decidir aparèixer-se amb màgia. No ho havia fet abans per por a què algú en pogués detectar els moviments, però dubtava que en aquell lloc inhòspit hi hagués cap conselleria d'Afers Màgics preocupada per aquelles coses.

De sobte era en un concorregut port pesquer. El fred era gairebé gèlid i la gent anava amunt i avall pels carrers del que semblava una petita ciutat. En Peter, que havia aparegut en un carreró solitari, va mirar-se la Lily, encara inconscient, i la va deixar al terra, on ja hi havia una mantellina blanca. Feia hores que nevava.

Es va preguntar si aquell seria un bon lloc per separar-se'n. Aquella zona en concret tenia fama de ser totalment _muggle_. Hi havia pocs mags per aquelles contrades.

-Qui hi ha? – Dos homes molsuts van aparèixer per un dels extrems del carrer. Tenien un fort accent nòrdic, tant que a en Peter li va estranyar que li estiguessin parlant en anglès. En Peter va mirar-los amb els ulls oberts com taronges. 'Si el veien allà, amb una noia inconscient, hauria d'eliminar-los o confondre'ls. I si continuava per aquell camí aviat algú acabaria per descobrir-lo'.

Va mirar-la un últim instant. 'Aquell era probablement un lloc tan bo com qualsevol altre'. Eren a quilòmetres d'Anglaterra, en una zona amb una població majoritàriament _muggle_ i ella no recordava absolutament res. 'Ell no era un gran mag, però l'encanteri hauria d'haver funcionat'. Va decidir que podia dedicar-se a observar-la si calia, però no en aquelles condicions. Amb un petit _plop_ va convertir-se en rata i va apartar-se just al moment en què aquells homes van fixar la seva vista en la figura inconscient de la Lily.

Per un moment en Peter va pensar que ells l'agafarien i se l'endurien a un lloc arrecerat. Però els homes només van riure abans de tornar a grans gambades al port.

-Una altra de les noies de Madame Chassier... – va murmurar l'home que parlava millor l'anglès, just abans de continuar parlant en el seu idioma.

* * *

Hores després la noia per fi va obrir els ulls, enduent-se una de les mans al cap. Se sentia com si li hagués passat per sobre alguna cosa veritablement pesada. Va mirar confosa al seu voltant. Va aixecar-se amb dificultat i va caminar fins al port. 'No recordava haver estat allà abans'.

-On sóc? – va xiuxiuejar nerviosament, donant un pas enrere. Va parpellejar espantada. Se sentia estranya, i perduda.

La Lily va fer una ganyota en adonar-se que no estava segura de res. La seva ment era un foli en blanc. Va tornar a posar-se la mà dreta sobre el cap.

-Senyoreta, està bé? – Una dona d'aspecte agraciat, rossa i de pell rosada, va dirigir-se a la noia en veure-la retrocedir abruptament enmig d'aquell carrer.

-He perdut alguna cosa- va xiuxiuejar, sostenint el seu cap entre les mans, amb les celles arrufades.

-Necessita ajuda?- va demanar la dona amb cautela.

Ella va inclinar el cap i va mirar-la sorpresa: -Ens... ens coneixem?

-No. Crec que no, senyoreta – La dona va mirar-se-la ara amb veritable preocupació. – Puc fer res per vostè? Necessita que li indiqui alguna direcció? Hi ha zones de la ciutat molt més atractives i acollidores que aquesta, cregui'm.

La pèl-roja va reflexionar sobre aquella afirmació amb els ulls fixos al terra. El cor de la desconeguda va encongir-se davant l'expressió de la noia. 'Ella es veia tan trista, tan aclaparadorament perduda...'

-On som?

-Al port...

-No – va interrompre la Lily amb decisió – Vull dir... la ciutat... on som?

La dona va mirar-la totalment atònita. 'Com no podia saber on era?'. En Peter convertit en rata, semiocult, va sospirar alleujat. La Lily no recordava res; l'encanteri havia sortit bé. 'Satisfet va donar mitja volta de tornada al carreró. L'observaria uns dies, però havia de tornar a Londres i mantenir-se proper al món màgic. Per si l'Innominable apareixia. Va prometre's interiorment que després de trobar un bon amagatall al Regne Unit tornaria sovint a aquell indret. Havia d'assegurar-se que ella continués sense recordar res.

* * *

-He perdut alguna cosa - va mormolar de nou quan la dona va ajudar-la a asseure's en la vorera d'un carrer poc transitat. El seu cabell roig estava brut i embolicat, i ella abrigada encara amb la seva capa, tremolava de fred.

La dona que l'acompanyava va mirar-la per un moment pensativa. 'Ningú que estigués bé del cap apareixia allà amb aquell vestuari estrafolari i sense un bon abric'.

-D'on ets? Com hi has arribat aquí? - va fer les primeres preguntes que li van passar pel cap. Però la noia va mirar-la totalment absent, i a la dona va semblar-li que estava a punt de posar-se a plorar.

-No sé ... No sé res... - Els ulls verds van brillar-li estranyament - Però he perdut alguna cosa...

-T'han robat? - La noia va negar fermament amb el cap.

-No. No és això. És ...

La dona va interrompre-la en veure que s'endinsava de nou als seus pensaments, dedicant-li un somriure amable.

-No et puc oferir gran cosa. Però podries venir a fer un te amb mi, mentre et recuperes del que sigui que t'hagi passat. Les noies estaran encantades de veure una cara nova i et podríem deixar un abric. Moriràs congelada si continues tremolant d'aquesta manera - La rossa va sospirar. 'Com una noia tan bonica, podia anar tan mal vestida. Qui devia ser?'. - Per cert... Com et dius?

-Com... - La pèl-roja va obrir encara més els ulls amb espant - No...no recordo com em dic... no sé qui sóc... no sé... - i va enfonsar el rostre entre les mans, encara més desolada que abans.

De cop un calfred va recórrer la Lily, que acabava d'empal·lidir. Va entendre perquè se sentia malament. Què era allò que no anava bé. La desconeguda va mirar-la mentre alguna cosa semblant al terror apareixia al seu rostre.

-No ho sé – I sonava tan irreal que ni la mateixa Lily s'ho podia creure – No ho sé – va repetir amb llàgrimes els ulls i ansietat. 'Només recordava haver despertat en aquell carreró'.

-No recordes res? - Aquesta vegada la Lily no va contestar. Va limitar-se a negar amb el cap, encara amb el rostre amagat.

La dona va ajudar-la aixecar-se. 'El millor era que es prengués alguna cosa calenta'. Potser només es trobava en alguna mena de xoc.

* * *

Era una sala gran i espaiosa, en un edifici en mal estat, que tot i així conservava l'encant que semblava tenir tota la ciutat, formada per cases de pocs pisos i carrers amplis. La Lily va entrar-hi amb cautela, mirant la dona que tenia davant. Tenia els ulls blaus i el cabell ros li arribava gairebé a la cintura. Devia tenir uns 40 anys.

Hi havia una boira baixa i espessa dins d'aquell pis. Era ple d'un fum aromàtic que a la Lily va semblar-li massa embriagador. La dona va adonar-se que la noia es mossegava el llavi i arronsava el nas en entrar. I va somriure. 'Sens dubte no era una d'elles. Qui sap si tenia davant una senyoreta educada en societat'.

-Sempre els dic que no abusin de l'encens. Molesta als clients - Va mirar la seva convidada amb interès. Esperant, probablement, que ella s'adonés quina mena de casa era aquella. Però la pèl-roja continuava mossegant-se el llavi, amb la mirada absent.

-Sóc l'Emmanuelle Chassier, noieta. - va somriure - Com pots veure no sóc d'aquest país... els meus pares eren francesos.

-País?

-No em diguis que ni tan sols saps ... - Va mirar-la estranyada. 'L'actitud de la noia començava a preocupar-la':

-Benvinguda a Tromsø petita.- En veure que la noia continuava tan confosa com al principi, va continuar: -Ets al comtat de Troms,... al nord de Noruega. Molt em temo, però, que tu tampoc ets d'aquí.

La Lily va intentar recordar d'on era i que hi feia allà. Però tenia la ment completament en blanc. Llavors va tornar-li a venir la ment aquell pensament: 'Havia perdut alguna cosa...'

-Vostè no em coneix? – va preguntar mirant a la dona.

-Et conec ara –va somriure Madame Chassier de manera amable.

-Però... vull dir...abans? – va insistir la Lily que encara es trobava terriblement confosa.

* * *

-Com pot ser que no recordi res? – va preguntar una estona després a la dona que tenia davant.

-Tranquil·la. Tot se solucionarà. Pots quedar-te aquí fins que aconseguim esbrinar qui ets.- La noia va mirar amb desconfiança al voltant. No estava segura de res, però l'aroma a encens d'aquell pis no li agradava en absolut. Madame Chassier va riure. – Suposo que et deus preguntar a què em dedico, oi? No has parat de mirar a tot arreu des de què em arribat.

La Lily va assentir, encara amb la tassa de te a les mans.

* * *

.

* * *

Feia poques hores que el sol brillava en aquell cel ple de núvols blancs i immaculats. Com si la nit abans no hagués estat la més terrible en la història d'aquella petita vila anglesa.

Començava un nou dia. Un dia que aparentava pacífic i idíl·lic. Una figura negre va aparèixer de sobte enmig d'aquell poble. A aquelles alçades de la seva vida, poc li importaven els _muggles_, la seva desconeixença del món màgic, i el que poguessin pensar en veure'l aparetre així.

En realitat, per cruel que semblés, aquell era un gran dia per la comunitat màgica. 'Havia passat el perill'. Almenys de moment... Ell, en canvi, es disposava a assistir al seu propi funeral. 'No és just', va pensar dolorosament avançant cap al diminut cementiri. 'Ell hauria d'haver mort, i tot així era viu, almenys aparentment'. La situació era tan dolorosament irreal que en Severus no va pensar ni un segon en el James Potter (no almenys per a res que no anés relacionat amb aquell mocós i la promesa de protegir-lo), fins que va adonar-se que havien deixat llestos els preparatius per a dos taüts.

_-Em concedeix aquest ball, senyora Snape?-va demanar-li somrient quan va començar a tocar una música, i va rodejar la cintura de la noia amb les seves mans. En aquell moment, la Lily va reconèixer-hi la mateixa cançó qu__e havien ballat a la sala de la Necessitat._

Ni tan sols seria recordada com el que era: ni tan sols la recordarien com a la Lily Evans. Aquell fred marbre la batejaria irremeiablement com una Potter més.

Encara era d'hora, i el cementiri estava estranyament buit. Va caminar entre altres tombes. Tenia la mirada absent. 'Com podia fer un dia primaveral precisament llavors?'. Va maleir el cant dels ocells, que semblaven donar la benvinguda a un dia radiant. Era u de novembre. Se suposava que hauria d'estar plovent a bots i barrals. 'Fins i tot el temps es burlava d'ell'.

Va repenjar finalment l'esquena contra uns arbres propers, deixant-se endur de nou per les llàgrimes. No va saber quant de temps havia passat realment, però minuts després va escoltar murmuris acostant-s'hi. Va quedar-se allà, veient com entraven al recinte una munió de mags i bruixes, tots vestits de dol. Alguns amb cares veritablement consternades, d'altres fingint un desassossec que no sentien: al cap i a la fi gràcies a allò ja no havien de patir pels seus essers estimats.

Va veure entrar el professor Slughorn, ja jubilat, desconsolat. En Dumbledore i la Minerva McGonnagall mantenint les formes, però amb la tristesa marcada al rostre. En Hagrid mocant-se escandalosament. Fins i tot en Flitwick plorava. 'Ell podria haver estat perfectament entre tots aquells professors, en primera fila, però de què serviria?'. Volia cridar i plorar, i realment en aquell moment li importava molt poc que el veiessin o no. Però no va tenir forces de moure's d'aquell racó. L'arbre el sostenia. Dubtava que sense aquell suport pogués mantenir-se en peu en aquell moment.

Realment va haver de subjectar-se quan els membres supervivents de l'Orde d'en Fènix van entrar en pas ferm els dos taüts. Hi havia en Remus Llopin. Plorava i caminava absent uns metres més enllà, subjectant amb força una vareta. 'La vareta de la Johanna. Tot el que havia quedat d'ella'.

'Ella també havia mort...' Va sentir-se miserable en pensar que si la Lily fos allà, viva, presenciant aquell moment, ell l'hauria abraçat fins a fer-la sentir millor. Però la Lily era morta. 'Les dues ho eren'. Ell mai les havia concebut com una sola cosa, com se solia pensar en dos bessons. Per ell sempre havien estat la _seva_ Lily i aquella menuda que de petita havia estat malaltissa i de gran, fins i tot, l'havia ajudat a recuperar la pèl-roja. Dues persones totalment diferents.

**Voldria oblidar-ho tot durant un temps: a tu, a tothom, cada lloc què conec.**

Els ulls negres d'en Severus van tornar a fixar-se inevitablement en un dels taüts, algú hi havia col·locat uns lliris al damunt. Havia de ser el d'ella. Una nova daga va clavar-se al seu cor, però n'havien estat tantes en les darreres hores que ja ni tan sols distingia el dolor en aquell entumiment que s'havia apoderat del seu cos.

'Hauria volgut veure-la. Veure-la un darrer cop, però fins i tot allò li havia estat impossible'. Tot havia anat molt de pressa. 'Amb prou feines havia tingut temps d'assimilar tot el dolor que sentia, quan havia rebut aquella carta de bon matí'. L'Albus Dumbledore havia decidit fer l'enterrament amb immediatesa. 'Hi havia un món màgic per reconstruir i un munt de mortífags per atrapar', va pensar amb rancor. 'Com podia ser que, malgrat tot, en Dumbledore continués pensant en el que era més pràctic'.

Va tornar a mirar el taüt. Estava segur que, malgrat tot, ella conservaria la seva bellesa perfecta.

Va preguntar-se si el director de Hogwarts s'hauria pres la molèstia de preparar ell mateix aquell funeral. I va estar segur que no ho hauria fet.

En realitat, l'Albus Dumbledore havia estat massa ocupat planejant una nova guerra encara molt llunyana. El departament d'en Crouch s'havia fet càrrec de tot.

-L'Albus Dumbledore sempre sap el que es fa ... – va mormolar amb dolguda ironia.

El director de Hogwarts parlava ara de pau i llibertat. De glòria, d'heroisme i d'amor. En Severus va contenir les ganes de cridar. La gent havia començat a sanglotar amb força. 'Però per què en Dumbledore no havia intentat enfrontar-se a en Lord Voldemort abans? Per què? Per què ningú li ho demanava'. Va distingir llavors la veu tremolosa d'en Remus Llopin. Ni tan sols va poder sentir què deia. En Severus estava massa ocupat amb el seu propi dolor: Aquell era el moment en què començaven a cobrir els taüts de terra.

Va voler sortir d'allà. No se sentia amb forces per acabar de presenciar aquell moment. Va retrocedir fins a la porta del cementiri, disposat a cridar, a maleir el primer esser viu que es creués al seu camí.

En el moment en què sortia del recinte, una dona prima i tibada s'hi apropava, gairebé arrossegant els peus. Retardant el moment d'entrar en aquell lloc. La dona, en veure'l, va obrir els ulls amb sorpresa i gairebé amb consternació.

Els dos van romandre allà, gairebé una eternitat. Dubtant entre ignorar-se o... En Severus realment va preguntar-se si hi havia una segona opció. Aquella dona sempre l'havia odiat. Ell sempre l'havia trobat fastigosament insuportable. 'Però ella era també l'únic familiar viu de la Lily, a part de la Lyra i d'en Potter és clar'.

La Petúnia va ser la primera en reaccionar. Va mirar-lo de dalt a baix, amb desdeny, i va girar cua.

-No penses entrar? – La veu d'en Severus va sortir més ronca del que realment era.

Va girar-se per mirar-lo, però no va contestar. Va limitar-se a continuar caminant fins a un cotxe que l'esperava. Hi havia una altra dona de la seva mateixa edat i en Severus va suposar que devia ser alguna amiga, o potser una veïna.

Abans de tornar a enfonsar-se en el seu propi dolor, i esclatar de nou en llàgrimes silencioses, no va poder evitar preguntar-se 'si en absència de la seva dona, l'inútil d'en Vernon hauria estat capaç de tenir cura d'un parell de criatures'. Va preguntar-se també si la mateixa Petúnia se'n faria càrrec amb propietat, com havia decidit en Dumbledore, o convertiria la vida d'aquell nen en un infern.

Els plors que se sentien a l'interior del cementiri van fer-lo tornar a la realitat.

'Era tan dur acceptar la veritat. Acceptar que ella ja no tornaria'.

Va prémer amb més força el que ja des del principi havia dut a les mans: el seu penjoll. Aquell que duia gravat el símbol de Gryffindor i del que mai se separava. Una de les moltes ironies de la seva vida.

* * *

James Potter, nascut el 27 de març del 1960, mort el 31 d'octubre del 1981.

Lily Potter, nascuda el 30 de gener del 1960, morta el 31 d'octubre del 1981

L'últim enemic a batre és la mort.

En Remus va mirar aquelles inscripcions amb un fort dolor al cor. Ells eren morts, en Sirius els havia matat, o hi havia col·laborat. Va prémer amb més força la vareta de la Johanna: ella ni tan sols tindria una tomba com aquella... no hi havia res a enterrar, ni cap família per preparar un funeral. 'La única germana viva que tenia ni tan sols s'havia presentat en un dia com aquell'. D'altra banda, la mare d'en Peter ja hauria rebut l'única despulla que n'havia quedat.

Va tenir ganes de llançar-se sobre la làpida. En James Potter havia estat un gran amic. Mai s'hauria imaginat que a l'escola algú l'acceptaria com ho havien fet ells. 'Sirius inclòs'. I va preguntar-se en quin moment la persona que estimava havia decidit trair els seus amics, i enfonsar la seva vida d'aquella manera.

Sempre havia sabut que a les guerres moria gent. Que era una possibilitat. Però sempre havia pensat que allò no podia passar a la gent que coneixia.

Va sentir com la mà amable de l'Albus Dumbledore l'agafava per l'espatlla per consolar-lo. En aquell moment, la multitud començava a retirar-se; plorant i xiuxiuejant.

* * *

.

* * *

-Així ... – la Lily va callar un moment intentant buscar les paraules adequades – Això és un prostíbul?

Emmanuelle Chassier va riure en veure l'expressió de terror que se li va formar a la cara.

-Veig que almenys els conceptes quotidians no els has oblidat... Però tranquil·la no s'encomana – La dona va continuar rient. 'Estava clar que aquella noia pertanyia a un món menys lúgubre'. O almenys això va pensar, mirant-se la roba de la pèl-roja: uns texans i una brusa ampla, blanca i bruta. Era la roba que duia sota l'estranya túnica que ja s'havia tret.

Va continuar parlant:

-Pots quedar-te uns dies si vols. Com a convidada, és clar – va afegir de pressa en veure la cara que posava la noia.

-Però no tinc diners. No puc pagar-li una habitació. – La Lily semblava terriblement apesarada.

La dona rossa va mantenir el somriure:

-Ja m'ho pagaràs quan puguis – va sospirar – Saps? Una noia com tu m'ompliria la casa de clients, però... – la dona va riure mirant de dalt a baix la pèl-roja. – Però diria que aquest no és un negoci al que t'hagis dedicat abans. Pot ser que et pugui trobar feina en algun altre lloc. Més... més adequat per tu. Almenys mentre aconseguim que recordis alguna cosa. Tinc entès que el senyor Nordenjholk, un bon client, busca una ajudant per la seva vella botiga d'antiguitats.

* * *

.

* * *

L'ambient a Malfoy Manor no havia estat mai abans tan enrarit. Aquell 5 de novembre, en Lucius i la Narcisa eren al sofà de la gran sala d'estar. La Druella se'ls mirava amb consternació.

-Han detingut la Bel·latrix... – La dona gran havia temut que alguna cosa així passés, des de què havia vist la seva filla tan entregada a aquella causa. La Bel·la sempre havia estat la més temperamental de les seves filles. 'Per què no havia pensat amb el cap? ¿Per què no havia pogut tenir un espòs com en Lucius, que la mantingués allunyada del camp de batalla, i que fos capaç d'inventar una bona coartada quan la situació ho requerís?'.

-La molt ... – En Lucius va contenir l'insult amb la vista posada a la Narcisa, que donava cops a un dels coixins, de manera nerviosa, gairebé contenint un atac d'histeria. – No ha estat gens intel·ligent de part seva llançar-se a torturar els Longbottom. Li vaig dir què era el que calia fer.

-Hi hauries d'haver insistit, Lucius – Els ulls blavosos de la Narcisa van travessar-lo amb una barreja de molèstia i retret. – Azkaban.... L'han enviat a Azkaban. Saps que significa? És horrible...

En Lucius va bufar.

**I vaig mirant fixament els ulls dels qui passen davant meu i no veig que ningú estigui content.**

-No hi podem fer res, Cisa. Però sí ens podem salvar nosaltres – va agafar-li la mà, impedint que tornés a colpejar el coixí – Recordes que hem de dir, oi? Ens va embruixar. No érem conscients del que ens obligava a fer a través de l'Imperius. És això el que han de creure. Si ho fem bé aviat recuperarem la nostra posició i tornarem a casa, Cissy.

Just llavors va sonar el timbre. Era el que havien estat esperant des de la caiguda del Senyor de les Forces del Mal.

En Dobby va obrir la porta, i aviat van aparèixer dues figures conegudes darrere d'ell.

-Caram. No pensava que fóssim tan importants, Albus –En Lucius va mirar altiu l'ancià, ocultant la sorpresa de veure que havia viatjat fins allà per presenciar la seva detenció.

-Et vaig avisar, Lucius – La veu d'en Dumbledore era tranquil·la – Qui la fa, habitualment l'acaba pagant.

-Jo i la meva dona no hem fet res – El to d'en Malfoy era segur, sense dubtes ni cap tipus de temor. Gairebé va somriure quan l'Albus Dumbledore va tornar a parlar.

-Això li haureu d'explicar al jutge.

'Seria tan fàcil. Qui s'atreviria a empresonar algú que havia fet donacions tan generoses a Sant Mungo?'.

-Au va. No tenim temps que perdre. – L'Alastor Moody va mirar-los, amb un toc d'odi a la mirada, mentre donava l'ordre als aurors.

Un grup d'aurors van envoltar la parella a l'instant. En Lucius i la Narcisa Malfoy van limitar-se a mostrar-se tan indiferents com sempre, malgrat que aquella era la situació més humiliant per la que havien passat mai.

-No el toquis! – Va sentir-se una veu infantil des d'una de les habitacions del pis superior. Segons després, apareixia un dels aurors amb el petit Draco en braços.

La Lyra el seguia, amb els braços creuats i les celles arrufades.

-Deixa en pau el meu germà!

L'Albus Dumbledore va girar la vista cap a les escales. Els ulls van brillar-li una mil·lèsima de segon darrere les ulleres de mitja lluna.

-No teniu perquè posar les vostres brutes mans sobre els meus fills – La veu d'en Lucius va ser serena, malgrat el to altiu. – Som innocents, Albus. No ens podeu fer això.

El director de Hogwarts va mirar l'auror que sostenia en Draco, i després va fixar-se en la Druella que semblava estranyament espantada. 'Més per la sobtada aparició dels nens en aquella sala, que per la detenció de la seva filla i el seu gendre'. I en Dumbledore sabia perquè.

-Estic segur que la senyora Black – va fer amb un gest de deferència – podrà encarregar-se dels seus néts. No és necessari que la conselleria se'n quedi la tutela.

Va continuar, ara amb la mirada posada en la nena:

-Veig que ets una excel·lent germana gran. En Draco té molta sort.

La petita no va somriure, però va mirar-lo un instant abans de dirigir l'atenció als seus pares.

-Vull venir, mama... On aneu?

La Narcisa va estar a punt de llançar per la borda tot el saber estar que li havien inculcat des de petita. Va voler abraçar la seva filla, i dir-li que tot estava bé. Que la trobaria a faltar si finalment el judici no sortia tan bé com en Lucius assegurava. Però va contenir-se. 'No havia d'humiliar-se davant d'aquella gent'.

-Els pares han de marxar uns dies. Però tornaran – La veu d'en Lucius no va ser insegura en cap moment. 'Allò era només un tràmit molest abans d'aconseguir una amnistia'.

La Lyra, que havia après a la perfecció quin havia de ser el seu paper quan el seu pare li dedicava aquella mirada, va apropar-se a la Druella i va limitar-se a observar com els seus pares marxaven amb aquella gent 'tan poc simpàtica'.

L'Albus Dumbledore, però, va quedar-se un instant més a la sala. Va dirigir una mirada a la nena i una altra a la Druella. La dona gran, que ara sostenia en Draco, va escoltar-lo parlar gairebé amb terror:

-Massa gent ha perdut massa coses en aquesta guerra. M'alegro de conèixer-te Lyra. – L'Albus Dumbledore va somriure interiorment en tornar-se a fixar en la mirada de la nena. Era la del seu pare, la del de debó.

–Espero veure't a Hogwarts, Lyra... Saps? Crec que donaràs un bon maldecap a cert barret.

La Druella, que havia esperat que l'home li reclamés el seu engany i l'amenacés, el mirava atònita:

-Com ha dit?

-Té una néta molt valenta, senyora Black. No tothom hagués parlat així a un desconegut per protegir el seu germà. –En Dumbledore va somriure – No deia res de l'altre món...

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va sentir-se estranyament buida, quan va entrar en el que s'havia convertit en la seva habitació en aquella casa. Estar sola era terrible, perquè en realitat no tenia res en què pensar. Va apropar-se a un mirall que hi havia just davant del llit i va començar a examinar cadascun dels seus trets facials. Tenia l'esperança de recordar alguna cosa, però com podria recordar si amb prou feines tenia pertinències? El senyor Nordenjholk s'havia ofert amablement a buscar informació sobre ella a la central policial del comtat, però no se n'havia sortit – de fet ara que ho pensava hi havia conceptes que tenia la impressió de conèixer, però que se li feien estranyament rars. _Cos policial_ n'era un -.

'Fos com fos, ningú havia denunciat la desaparició d'una noia de les seves característiques'. La Lily va continuar mirant-se al mirall pensant que potser, en realitat, no tenia ningú.

Gairebé inconscientment, va començar a examinar les seves mans. Eren pàl·lides i suaus. No hi havia anells ni braçalets, res que pogués recordar-li a on pertanyia.

'Com no podia recordar res? Com era possible que no recordés ni tan sols si tenia algú al món?'

La Lily es va posar dempeus i es va apropar a la finestra. Va recolzar les ungles contra el cristall i va sospirar. 'Hi havia un error'. No sabia quin ni perquè. Però hi havia alguna cosa que no estava bé, més enllà de l'amnèsia... Estava convençuda que ella no hauria de ser en aquella ciutat, que no era el lloc on pertanyia, però no tenia ni idea on podia anar.

Va deixar-se caure sobre el llit confosa i enfadada. I en aquell moment una de les llums de l'habitació va petar. 'Havia desitjat tant poder trencar alguna cosa per ofegar la seva frustració...' Va mirar-se la llum absorta.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Els judicis seguien al món màgic. En Severus Snape era dempeus en aquella audiència. Va mirar a l'Albus Dumbledore que era a les grades. 'L'home que havia confiat en ell'.

Per un moment l'agraïment va poder més que el rancor que sentia. 'Odiava aquell fastigós món'.

_-Severus – En Dumbledore s'havia dirigit a ell dos dies enrere. El jove professor no havia abandonat la seva austera habitació de Hogwarts des del dia del funeral. No tenia ganes de viure... 'Molt menys d'impartir classes a aquells mocosos insofribles'. _

_-Severus, fill. No pots continuar així. La Minerva embogirà si l'obligo a donar classes de pocions un segon més. _

_-Llavors busqui'm un substitut. _

_En Dumbledore va sospirar però no va respondre'l. __Va decidir canviar de tema:_

_-A Malfoy Manor hi ha algú que estic convençut que s'alegraria de veure't. _

_En Severus va mirar-lo insondablement entre les tenebres en què mantenia aquella habitació. _

_-Deixi'm en pau... –va ser fred, tallant. Potser més del que ho havia estat en tota la seva vida. _

_-Fill. Estic convençut que tens moltíssimes ganes d'abraçar-la. Per què et negues aquest consol? _

_El noi __va mirar-lo, però no va respondre._

_-Vaig ser a la detenció dels Malfoy. És una nena molt especial, Severus. La Druella se n'ha fet càrrec però podria ser un bon moment per apropar-t'hi. _

_L'Albus Dumbledore va sentir un gran terrabastall abans d'entendre que en Severus Snape acabava de destrossar una de les cadires de l'habitació. _

_-Com vol que hi vagi? Per culpa meva... per culpa meva... la Lily... La Lily ja no podrà veure-la créixer. _

_-I penses castigar-te d'aquesta manera només perquè ella ja no pugui ser-hi? – Ara el to d'en Dumbledore era sever – Severus. Jo mateix et vaig dir que el més adequat era que continués sent una Malfoy. Però n'ets el padrí. Ningú sospitarà de tu si t'hi apropes. La Lily s'horroritzaria si sabés que no has vist la teva filla des d'abans de... _

_-No gosi mencionar-la. No ho faci! – El to d'en Severus era cada vegada més alt. _

_-Pensa en la sort que has tingut, Severus. Pensa en què passaria si ni tan sols la tinguessis a ella. Ella és una prova de què no tot és com ho expliquen... –L'Albus va apropar-s'hi i va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla. - La conselleria ha insistit en fer un monument als Potter al Cau d'en Godric, saps? Han creat una bonica escultura; una parella jove amb un nadó. _

_L'home va continuar en veure que en Severus no responia: _

_-Però hi ha una altra història per explicar. Potser no és com ho havies somiat, però aprofita l'oportunitat que tens. Pots veure-la créixer si vols, fill. Estic convençut que te'n mors de ganes. _

_-Ella... M'odiarà... Em rebutjarà quan conegui tot el que ha passat..._

_L'Albus Dumbledore va somriure compadint-se'n: _

_-Ella té quatre anys, Severus. Poden passar moltes coses fins que arribi el moment de dir-li-ho. No et torturis ara per una cosa que encara ha de passar... _

_En Severus va assentir, gairebé imperceptiblement. Abans d'enfonsar el rostre entre les seves mans. _

_-Fill – En Dumbledore va dirigir-se a en Severus amb un to nou, més tranquil però cerimoniós – hem de parlar del judici. _

_-Es refereix al moment d'entregar-me al ministeri?_

_-Si. Però no et preocupis. Jo respondré per tu, noi. _

_El professor de pocions va tornar assentir, aquesta vegada amb desgana. 'Potser Azkaban seria una bona solució als seus problemes. Allà almenys podria deixar-se morir en pau...'_

**Quants cops m'has dit que penso massa les suposicions no et fan anar endavant.**

No estava nerviós. Era una sala subterrània sense finestres. Va asseure's en una cadira. El lloc dels acusats. Les cadenes que hi havia van tremolar un moment, abans de retrocedir. L'Albus Dumbledore havia aconseguit que no l'encadenessin durant el judici i que tampoc hi hagués dementors. Però a ell, si havia de ser sincer, ja li era ben bé igual tot.

-Severus Snape – el senyor Crouch, que presidia el tribunal, va parlar – Ha vingut per prestar declaració. Sabem que va ser mortífag. Però l'Albus Dumbledore assegura que va canviar-se de bàndol abans de la caiguda de l'Innominable, per treballar per a l'Orde d'en Fènix.

-Sí. Així és... – va respondre en to ombrívol.

* * *

Sortia de la Conselleria amb en Dumbledore al costat. Amb la mirada perduda, però impenetrable. De nou perdut en els seus pensaments. En sortir al carrer, va sentir com l'Albus li deia alguna cosa, però ni tan sols va fer l'esforç d'escoltar-lo.

-Snape... – Va alçar els ulls, trobant-s'hi la Druella Black. 'Estava segur que aquella era la primera vegada que la dona li dirigia la paraula'. Va mirar-la gairebé amb desdeny. Res del que li pogués dir aquella dona, podia interessar-li el més mínim.

-He vingut a recollir uns papers d'en Lucius... Els jutgen la setmana vinent. –La dona, que havia envellit força en els darrers temps, va mantenir el to aristocràtic en respondre-li una pregunta que ell no havia fet - Han deixat lliure la Narcisa de moment, però el mantenen pres a ell.

En Severus va pensar durant un segon què podia respondre, sense semblar maleducat. 'Mantenir una relació cordial amb els Malfoy era important'.

-Severus? – La veu infantil de la nena va sorprendre'l. Va tenir la sensació que l'ombra d'un somriure travessava els ulls de la Druella Black, però va centrar tota la seva atenció amb la menuda que tenia davant. 'La darrera vegada que l'havia vist amb aquell vestit, la Lily era amb ells'.

El professor de pocions no va dir res, però va observar la petita. 'S'assemblaven tant...'

-A tu també se t'havien endut aquells homes? – La petita va mirar en Dumbledore, reconeixent-lo. El to era gairebé solemne, però el toc infantil i el fet que amb prou feines comencés a pronunciar les r, ho feia gairebé còmic.

En Severus va permetre's dedicar-li un mig somriure, tot i la presència de la Druella.

'Cap home podria endur-se'm suficientment lluny de tu menuda'. Va pensar en allò, mantenint-se en silenci. Va limitar-se a desordenar-li els rínxols rojos amb la mà.

I va sentir que tenia un petit motiu per seguir vivint. 'Encara que enyorés la Lily amb totes les seves forces, encara que no pogués veure aquella criatura tan sovint com voldria per por a despertar sospites,... Es continuava sentint miserable, completament desolat, però almenys sabria on trobar una petita ancora que el mantingués en vida. 'Que li donés forces per fer tot el que havia de fer'.

L'Albus Dumbledore al seu darrere va dedicar una mirada còmplice a la Druella Black. 'La dona tenia forts remordiments per tot el que havia passat. Per aquell motiu no havia estat difícil convèncer-la que portés la nena fins allà'.

Al cap i a la fi ella podia estar tranquil·la. Allò continuaria sent un secret.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily caminava pels carrers d'aquella ciutat nòrdica, abrigada amb una bufanda gruixuda i un dels abrics d'un color verd brillant que Madame Chassier li havia regalat. Feia unes setmanes que treballava en aquella botiga d'antiguitats. El senyor Nordenjholk era un home amable, però de modals força matussers que vivia sol amb un parell de gats. 'No l'havia jutjada per allotjar-se al pis de Madame Chassier'. No era un lloc on se sentís especialment còmode, però Emmanuelle Chassier li havia brindat una habitació que no estava en condicions de rebutjar. De dia tot estava en silenci, gairebé com si no hi hagués vida. De nit, en canvi, la pèl-roja podia escoltar riures i tot tipus d'escàndols mentre la porta principal no parava d'obrir-se, amb tot de gent que hi entrava i que en sortia contínuament.

Ella es limitava a quedar-se tancada a l'habitació. Es mirava al mirall i intentava recordar alguna cosa. S'hi podia passar nits senceres. 'Però tot continuava en blanc'. Va mirar al seu voltant, gairebé a punt de plorar. 'Necessitava recordar'.

**Quan de temps estaré fora de casa. Tot pot ser que passin uns anys. Tot pot ser que passin uns anys.**

Madame Chassier havia col·locat una llum nova en aquella habitació, però no havia trigat en tornar a petar. 'En l'altra vida devia ser ben pocatraça perquè, darrerament, les llums i alguns objectes d'aquella cambra no paraven de trencar-se, caure al terra o, fins i tot, explotar quan ella s'hi apropava'.

Clar que ella desconeixia que era culpa seva, producte del mal humor que l'acompanyava. 'Estava convençuda que, simplement, era una persona amb molt mala sort'.

I allò encara la deprimia més.

-Alice!- Una noia morena d'aspecte delicat va acostar-s'hi. Com que no recordava el seu nom, n'hi havien buscat un entre bromes i rialles. No entenia perquè, però, de totes les propostes, que li havien fet aquell havia estat el que més li havia agradat.

-Vaig al port. M'han dit que avui des d'allà es pot observar a la perfecció l'aurora boreal. Véns? - La noia anava força maquillada, però tot i així la Lily va pensar que ningú s'hauria pogut imaginar mai a què es dedicava. Fora dels murs d'aquella casa, Madame Chassier i les seves noies es caracteritzaven per una gran discreció.

La Lily va fer un gest de negació amb el cap, dedicant un somriure amable a la jove que tenia davant.

-És una llàstima, doncs. Et juro que quan veus fenòmens així podries creure amb la màgia i tot. És espectacular! -La noia va continuar parlant, però la pèl-roja ja no l'escoltava.

_Màgia_. Aquella paraula va semblar-li estranyament càlida. Gairebé tant com li havia semblat aquell nom: _Alice. _

Va veure allunyar-se la noia morena mentre es plantejava si, veritablement, podria recuperar la memòria algun dia. Va sospirar, frustrada. El metge que l'havia visitat dies enrere, advertit per Madame Chassier, no havia trobat res estrany dins del seu cap.

'Era com si veritablement no hi haguessin hagut mai records'. La pèl-roja va abrigar-se millor amb la bufanda, mentre pensava en tot allò.

'Tan debó algú l'estigués esperant en algun lloc, per remot que fos'. Aquella idea va reconfortar-la.

Però mentrestant hauria de conformar-se amb la seva nova vida.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

1 de setembre de 1988 -.

El menjador de Hogwarts era ple a vessar aquella nit. Al sostre el cel es veia més estrellat que mai. Ja hi havia la majoria de professors, però l'Albus Dumbledore i en Severus Snape no eren al seu lloc.

Encara no tenia trenta anys i ja n'aparentava molts més. Aquells anys a Hogwarts havien estat dolorosament plàcids. El record d'ella encara feia que es quedés sense aire als pulmons quan pensava en tot el que havia passat. 'Com l'havia perdut'.

Després de la detenció de la majoria de mortífags, i de l'alliberament d'uns quants més, el món màgic vivia en pau. Un sentiment que en Severus, ple de dimonis interns, no compartia en absolut.

El poc que li agradava impartir classe, no hi ajudava gens.

**Buscaré sota el cel el sol de l'hivern sense saber si sóc aquell que ara té por de seguir un camí que no és el seu.**

-Estàs bé, fill?- La veu del director va fer-lo tornar a la realitat. Va mirar-lo amb ulls insondables decidit a dir-li que no hi havia cap problema. Però l'home el va interrompre.

-Sé que aquesta és una nit important per tu, Severus. -El professor de pocions només va mirar-lo. – Lamento que hagis hagut de veure-la tan poc aquests anys. Però em consta que no li has tret l'ull de sobre. Has sabut visitar-la en el punt just, fill. L'enteresa que has mantingut és admirable, els Malfoy no sospiten res.

-Encara... – va afegir en Severus amb sorna. – Aquesta nit potser comencen a veure-ho estranyament clar.

L'Albus Dumbledore va somriure:

-Estàs convençut que anirà a Gryffindor. Però en realitat no és l'única possibilitat.

-Vostè no l'ha vist, professor. És tossuda – va sospirar – i també imprudent. L'estiu passat van passar-se més de vint minuts buscant-la per Grimmault Place. Ni tan sols va tenir por de perdre's, i això que, des de la mort d'aquella dona, hi ha aquell quadre horrible.

En Dumbledore va deixar anar una sincera riallada.

-Espiar per nosaltres davant dels mateixos nassos de Lord Voldemort també va ser imprudent, Severus. I et puc assegurar que la majoria d'Slytherins pensen que ets un magnífic cap de casa.

En Severus Snape va dedicar una mirada gens agradable a l'home que tenia davant. 'Per què sempre li havia de recordar...'

-A més. Penso que probablement s'assembla a tu més del que tu mateix estàs disposat a reconèixer.- El director va sortir del seu despatx taral·lejant una melodia alegre, davant la mirada resignada i molesta d'en Severus.

* * *

La porta va obrir-se i va aparèixer una bruixa alta amb els cabells negres. Tenia l'aire sever i molts dels alumnes de primer van callar mirant-la amb un inusitat respecte.

-És la cap de casa de Gryffindor – va xiuxiuejar un nen al seu costat. Era morè i duia el cabell curt. Tenia els ulls d'un marró brillant.

La Lyra va assentir amb un somriure burleta. L'Alexander Nott sempre havia de relatar els fets com si ho sabés tot. A casa seva també li havien dit que seria aquella dona qui els rebria en arribar al castell.

-Ja ho sé – va contestar-li posant els ulls en blanc. L'Alexander Nott era un dels pocs nens que coneixia. Era nebot d'un dels senyors de qui el seu pare parlava sovint. 'Un senyor que també es deia Nott, però del que ella sabia poca cosa'.

Van seguir la professora pel passadís fins a entrar al gran menjador. Va sentir les exclamacions de molts dels presents. 'Ningú els hi havia explicat que s'hi veia un cel?'. Va pensar en allò que li havia dit la seva mare. Aquella escola era plena de fills de _muggles_.

Va sospirar. S'imaginava que aquella gent devia ser força desagradable. Almenys tenint en compte com en parlaven a casa.

-Fem una aposta? – L'Alexander gairebé va empènyer-la en tocar-li l'espatlla per atraure la seva atenció.

-Quina aposta? – va aixecar una cella divertida.

-Guanya el qui el barret trigui menys a enviar a Slytherin – La Lyra va bufar. La selecció de les cases ni tan sols la preocupava. Ella, com en Nott, tenia molt clar on aniria. El temps que el barret trigués en veure-ho era el de menys.

-D'acord. Però perdràs l'aposta, Nott.

* * *

**I si tot em va bé i encara puc tornaré: pobre, brut, però somrient.**

-Malfoy, Lyra.

La Lyra va aixecar-se del banc en què encara seien un bon grup de nois de primer. La selecció era gairebé a la meitat, però la veritat era que ni tan sols havia escoltat una quarta part dels noms de tothom a qui ja havien seleccionat. L'Alexander Nott no parava d'explicar-li coses de l'escola a l'orella i ella, si havia de ser sincera amb si mateixa, començava a posar-se nerviosa per l'espera. No entenia perquè els havien de fer passar per allò. 'Estava clar que aniria a Slytherin'. Ho havia sentit dir als seus pares des de que tan sols era una criatura de bolquers. En sentir el seu nom va repetir-se a si mateixa que no havia de patir. 'Aquell era el seu lloc. A Hogwarts, a Slytherin'.

Va caminar cap a la taula dels professors a pas decidit. Sabia que tothom la mirava: Era una Malfoy. Però ignorava que hi havia gent que hi posava veritable atenció. En Severus Snape era com sempre al seu lloc de professor, però aquella vegada havia de fer un esforç important per conservar una ben fingida serenitat. L'Albus Dumbledore no se'n perdia detall, i la Minerva McGonnagall semblava de sobte lleugerament desconcertada.

Va dirigir un somriure triomfador a l'Alexander Nott abans de posar-se el barret. 'Guanyaria l'aposta'.

-A veure... on et podem posar? - Va escoltar la veu del barret mig segon després d'haver-se'l col·locat al cap.

L'Albus Dumbledore posava veritable interès en l'escena. Les cames no li tremolaven, com li havia passat a la Lily, tants anys enrere. Tampoc tenia la mirada confosa que havia posat en Severus en ser conscient que la pèl-roja havia anat a parar a Gryffindor. 'Havia crescut sabent perfectament que la màgia li pertanyia, que aquella escena succeïria un dia o altre'.

Estava segura que aquell era el seu món. No n'havia tingut mai cap altre.

En Severus Snape es va prémer les mans per sota la taula. 'O aquell barret parlava ja d'una vegada, o ell mateix li feia escopir el que fos que hagués de dir'.

-Caram... a qui tenim per aquí? - la veueta li parlava gairebé com si fos a cau d'orella - Una noieta astuta i decidida... Hi veig valor... Realment m'ho poses força difícil.

-Au va. En Nott guanyarà l'aposta - No ho va poder evitar: va pensar allò sense adonar-se que el barret podia sentir-la.

-Una noieta competitiva també. Ambiciosa, potser? En realitat t'adaptaries bé a les dues circumstàncies...  
-Dues? - Ara la Lyra començava a sentir-se una mica espantada - Quines dues circumstàncies?

-No em diguis que no saps a quines cases tens més probabilitats d'anar?  
-A Slytherin! - Ni tan sols va dubtar allò. Era evident.

-Bé aquesta és una possibilitat. L'altra és Gryffindor... la casa dels valents. Sempre he pensat que...

Però el barret no va poder acabar la seva dissertació. La nena va interrompre'l:

-A Gryffindor?No no no no. A Gryffindor no, m'escoltes?

-Bé... llavors ... probablement serà millor optar per una solució intermitja. Hufflepuff seria un bon lloc.

-No. Hufflepuff no - va bufar enfadada - Encara que tothom intenti maquillar-ho, allà és on van els inútils! A Gryffindor almenys... Els Hufflepuffs mai fan res de bo... -'Li havia sentit dir aquella frase a en Lucius tantes vegades,... Els Hufflepuffs sempre havien estat els que sobraven: ni intel·ligents, ni valents, ni astuts...'

La Lyra va escoltar riure el barret.  
-Això ha estat molt.... SLYTHERIN.

De sobte la casa de les serps va començar a aplaudir. La Lyra no va estar segura del que havia passat, però no va poder evitar observar el barret de reüll abans d'avançar cap a la seva taula.

En Severus va mirar-la sense saber què havia de pensar. 'Una Slytherin...' Allò feia que els Malfoy no tinguessin res a dir, que continuessin adorant-la com fins aleshores, però d'altra banda... 'No havia estat Slytherin el principi dels seus problemes a l'escola? Però ell sempre havia estat orgullós d'estar en aquella casa... Seria absurd negar-ho'.

L'Albus Dumbledore somreia impassible dos seients més enllà.


	41. Fa molt temps que no sé res de tu

**Cap.41: Fa molt temps que no sé res de tu**

**Fa molt temps que no sé res de tu. **

En Severus va mirar-se el mirall, que tenia una estranya inscripció al capdamunt. Era en una cambra solitària del castell.

Havia tingut el valor suficient per no xafar aquell lloc en anys. Sabia que un mirall no li tornaria tot allò que ja havia perdut irremeiablement i, en realitat, temia enfrontar-se a la imatge que li oferiria. 'Tenia por del que podria sentir quan el mirall reflectís aquella mirada que trobava tan a faltar'. Por de perdre la poca cordura que encara li quedava. 'No podia rendir-se al dolor, i no ho podia fer precisament per ella. Pel seu record. I, en part, pel futur de la petita pèl-roja que havia començat l'escola feia tan poc'.

Va somriure, tot i no poder-se treure del damunt la sensació d'amargor que sempre l'acompanyava. 'La Lyra era bona en pocions'. Entenia a la perfecció cadascun dels passos que indicava el llibre, i tenia talent a l'hora de barrejar els ingredients. Sabia, per en Dumbledore, que el professor de Defensa d'aquell any també estava molt content amb ella. 'Hi posava interès, tot i que pràcticament encara no els havien ensenyat res rellevant'. I també coneixia el seu terror a volar en escombra i la seva poca afició al quidditch.

Per primera vegada, després d'anys de convèncer-se a ell mateix que tenia davant una rèplica en petit de la Lily, havia vist part d'ell en aquella criatura. Clar que, probablement, el fet de veure-la diàriament, feia que ara pogués conèixer-la millor. Al cap i a la fi, durant anys, s'havia vist obligat a mesurar amb cautela les seves visites a Malfoy Manor.

Va centrar, per fi, la seva atenció al mirall. Allò que ell ja esperava no va trigar en aparèixer. Va veure, amb emoció continguda, una Lily somrient amb els cabells d'un roig brillant i fosc, i els ulls verds. Hi havia també la Lyra. Mare i filla eren de costat, i la Lily passava un braç per l'espatlla de la noia. En fixar-se en el seu propi reflex va sentir com les cames li fallaven; deixant-lo caure a terra de genolls, amb una mà en la freda superfície. Era allà amb elles. Semblava real. Possible.

**El teu rastre se l'ha emportat un vent fred vingut d'escòcia. El mateix que un dia ens va fer trobar**

'S'havia dit a ell mateix que allò només li mostraria una il·lusió. Però, en canvi, havia intentat tocar-la'. Com un estúpid que no conegués la veritable funció d'aquell mirall dels desitjos. El mirall de Gised.

Va imaginar-se que en Dumbledore apareixeria en qualsevol moment. Advertint-lo. Dient-li que no hauria de ser allà. Però ningú va interrompre aquell instant. Va contemplar-les durant una llarga estona, tot i que mai va saber si hi havia estat minuts o hores.

Finalment va tenir el valor suficient d'aixecar-se. Amb la promesa de no tornar mai a aquell lloc. 'Necessitava seguir lligat a la crua realitat. No es podia deixar vèncer per una il·lusió, per molt meravellosa que fos'.

Va ser llavors quan va adonar-se d'un detall. La imatge havia canviat lleugerament al llarg de l'estona que ell havia estat allà. De sobte la Lyra no aparentava tenir onze anys. Semblava gairebé adulta. La Lily, al seu costat, tampoc en tenia 21. 'El mirall li mostrava un futur impossible. Un que no podia fer-se realitat de cap de les maneres'.

* * *

Li agradava la solitud d'aquell passadís. Mai hi passava ningú. Podia llegir un llibre, amb una infusió d'herbes calenta a les mans, i el silenci com a únic acompanyant. I era curiós perquè, durant una bona part del dia, la Lyra Malfoy era de tot menys solitària.

Sempre s'havia sentit orgullosa del seu cognom, i a l'escola havia comprovat que ser una Malfoy tenia molts més avantatges que disposar d'un armari ple de túniques noves, o un pare influent. Ser filla d'en Lucius Malfoy significava no haver-se d'esforçar en absolut per despertar l'interès de la resta d'alumnes. Almenys a Slytherin.

Era bonica i popular. D'això és vanagloriava la Narcisa Malfoy sempre que podia.

La Lyra començava a ser conscient que molta de la simpatia dels seus companys era en part fingida, interessada; però la veritat era que no se sentia gens molesta d'atraure l'atenció de la gent. 'Era emocionant que comptessin amb ella per organitzar qualsevol cosa'. Clar que els plans per a un grup d'alumnes de primer, per molt Slytherins que fossin, quedaven sempre limitats als jardins de l'escola.

-Lumos! – va somriure en convocar aquella petita llum. S'estava fent fosc i no tenia cap intenció de deixar aquella lectura per l'endemà. _Maleficis i contramaleficis, per embruixar amics i emboirar enemics_. En realitat, tot i el títol, no era res de l'altre món, un manual en què s'explicaven alguns encanteris senzills per conjurar nusos a la llengua, cames de gelatina o fer esternudar.

La petita Malfoy estava convençuda que el millor descobriment que havia fet a Hogwarts era el _seu_ passadís. De tant en tant li agradava tenir el seu propi moment de tranquil·litat.

Va sentir passos però ni tan sols va immutar-se. Sabia qui era. Perquè en realitat no era l'única que coneixia aquell passadís. 'Encara que pensant-ho bé, potser començava a ser molt tard per deixar que un professor la trobés allà'. Per molt que ell mateix li hagués mostrat.

'Et va dir que era un bon lloc per estudiar, perquè sap que odies estar tancada a la biblioteca. No t'ho va dir perquè t'hi estiguessis en hores en què hauries de ser a la sala comú', va repetir-se mentre s'aixecava, disposada a escapolir-se'n.

No va ser prou ràpida.

-No és molt tard per ser aquí? – La Lyra va contenir una ganyota de decepció. La pregunta era notablement retòrica. 'Aquest cop perdria una bona quantitat de punts'.

-Llegia. M'he distret – va fer un gest innocent, alçant lleugerament els braços i arronsant les espatlles. -Els pares em van enviar aquest llibre, i... bé a la sala comú sempre hi ha massa xivarri.

Qualsevol altre alumne hagués estat en seriosos problemes. Però la Lyra Malfoy no era qualsevol alumne. Almenys no per en Severus Snape.

Va agafar-li el llibre de les mans, examinant-lo. Sense dir res.

**T'has endut amb tu moltes cançons, que amb el temps s'han convertit en melodies del silenci que has deixat per sempre més aquí.**

La pèl-roja, en veure que havia evitat el càstig i el posterior sermó, va amagar un somriure d'alleujament i va tornar a asseure's en uns esgraons, davant d'una vella armadura.

-Així que Maleficis i contramaleficis... – va llegir la contraportada del llibre amb veu cerimoniosa – cames de gelatina, esternuts...

'Estava tan acostumat a ser irònic, que ja ho era gairebé sense pensar-ho'. Era una mena de protecció àcida que amb els anys havia passat a formar part d'ell.

De sobte, però, se li va ocórrer que ella podia tenir algun problema... 'Potser no era una lectura casual'.

-Hi ha algú que t'hagi molestat darrerament, Lyra? – Aquell sí era un to diferent. Un que no solia utilitzar amb altres persones.

Atent. Disposat a escoltar el que ella hagués de dir.

'La primera vegada que ell havia posat veritable esforç en aprendre algun d'aquells conjurs, havia estat per defensar-se dels Rondadors'.

La Lyra no va captar en absolut la preocupació de l'home.

-Pensava espantar una mica en Nott... Seria divertit veure la cara que posa...– Va callar de cop en adonar-se amb qui estava parlant. 'Fantàstic, Lyra. És un professor. Perquè no penses abans d'obrir la boca?'.

No va poder evitar quedar-se-la mirant. 'Aquell mig somriure malintencionat havia estat tan endimoniadament Malfoy,...'

Però havia parlat de manera espontània, sense estudiar el que anava a dir de forma minuciosa. 'Era un _error_ que en Lucius no cometia mai'.

'Clar que la Lyra només tenia onze anys... Li quedaven moltes coses per viure'. En Severus va ser conscient per primera vegada que era massa aviat per analitzar cadascun dels seus gests. Era tan sols una nena. Havia de viure molt abans de configurar el seu propi caràcter.

I, tot i així, va preguntar-se si hauria d'haver consentit que ella continués en aquella família? 'Evidentment, era massa tard per dubtar-ne. Però, en el fons, temia que ella acabés cometent els seus propis errors'.

'Era la història de la seva vida... adonar-se de les coses... massa tard'.

**Ara dorms entre ombres d'un somni que mai despertaràs...**

En realitat ja havien passat set llargs anys... i ningú sabia res de Lord Voldemort. 'I si en Dumbledore s'equivocava? I si havia renunciat a la seva filla per a res?. I si la protecció de la Lily havia aconseguit eliminar-lo per sempre?'.

'La Lily...' Pensés en el què pensés, sempre acabava repetint aquell nom. 'On havia quedat aquell noi de 21 anys, que tot i haver comès tots els errors del món, encara tenia somnis?'. I la resposta sempre era la mateixa. Aquell noi havia quedat enterrat amb ella. Sota d'aquella làpida en què havia quedat eternitzada com a Lily Potter.

-Jo crec que serà millor que me'n torni a la sala comú – La Lyra va trencar el silenci que de sobte havia impregnat l'ambient. 'Acabava de dir al responsable d'Slytherin que pensava embruixar un company a traïció. Valia més no acabar d'empitjorar-ho...'

'Era una espècie de competició que havia començat la mateixa nit de la tria'. En Nott havia guanyat la primera aposta, i l'havia superat ja en algunes qualificacions escolars. Enxampar-lo en fora de joc, era qüestió d'orgull. Per molt amic seu que fos. 'No li agradava perdre. Però no estava segura que un professor ho entengués'.

En Severus va mirar-la atentament. La nena duia la bufanda d'Slytherin al coll, i el cabell recollit en una trena.

-És algun tipus de moda?

-Com? – La Lyra va fer cara d'estranyesa. Sense entendre'l.

-Recollir-te el cabell. No recordo que ho fessis abans.

-Ah!– La nena va jugar un moment amb l'únic floc de cabells que no havia quedat ben recollit. -L'avià diu que és més apropiat, menys... cridaner.

-Jo no veig que sigui cridaner... – La Lyra va tenir la sensació que l'home estava molest per algun motiu. Tot i que en realitat no hi havia res en ell que deixés veure cap tipus d'emoció.

Va mirar-se el floc de cabells roig amb atenció:

-Bé, cridaner ho és... però, per molt pesada que ella es posi, no és la fi del món. Suposo.

Va mossegar-se el llavi, pensativa.

En Severus va tenir, de cop, una lleugera idea de perquè la Druella estava sobtadament interessada en recollir-li el cabell.

'Quan més gran es feia, més s'assemblava a la Lily'. Potser no en el caràcter. Però sens dubte el cabell no era l'únic que havia heretat de l'aspecte de la seva mare.

* * *

.

* * *

Emmanuelle Chassier va entrar en aquella vella botiga, disposada a saludar la jove que, en els últims anys, s'havia convertit en molt més que una coneguda. La veia com la filla que no havia tingut mai, encara que la noia havia insistit en pagar-se el lloguer del seu propi pis a les afores.

Madame Chassier va riure. 'Era tan dolça i tan correcte, que gairebé li sabia greu haver-la fet viure en aquella casa durant tant de temps'.

-Alice... - va saludar-la alegrament. Aviat, però, va adonar-se que la pèl-roja tenia els ulls vermells i humits. 'Havia tornat a plorar'. No necessitava demanar què passava. Sabia perfectament com se sentia: portaven anys buscant pistes en va d'un passat que semblava haver-se esfumat. -Alice, reina...

-Avui fa set anys... -les llàgrimes van baixar pel seu rostre, abraçant-se a la dona que tenia davant. - Set anys completament en blanc. No ho entenc. No entenc perquè no aconsegueixo recordar res.

-No pots perdre l'esperança. És veritat que no hi ha cap denúncia de desaparició que es correspongui amb tu, però la gent que et coneixia no es pot pas haver esfumat per sempre. – La dona va sospirar sonorament: - Podríem tornar a parlar amb la policia.

L'Emmanuelle va apartar-se lleugerament, perquè la Lily la mirés:

-No entenc com és que ningú ha vingut a buscar-te en tots aquests anys. En aquell carreró bé que hi devies arribar d'alguna manera, i aquesta és una zona molt remota. No és com si rebéssim milers de visites cada dia.

-Potser és que no hi ha ningú, Emmanuelle. - La veritat és que feia temps que havia perdut l'esperança de recuperar aquella vida que no recordava. Però de totes maneres s'havia quedat en aquell poble, esperant dia rere dia que algú aparegués i la reconegués. 'Si algú l'havia deixat allà, potser tornaria a buscar-la i no volia arriscar-se a què no la trobés'.

La dona va aixecar-li la barbeta amb les mans, perquè deixés de mirar el terra.

-Però tu sempre has dit que hi havia algú...

-No puc haver dit això... si no ho recordo. - Va fregar-se les llàgrimes amb les mans i va distreure's observant el mostrador. De nou absent.

-Però hi ha aquelles paraules... la teva llista, Alice.

-Són només paraules sense sentit.

La dona va negar amb el cap.

-No. Són paraules que et fan sentir diferent. Tu mateixa m'ho vas dir. Han de ser coses que tenen a veure amb el teu passat.

_Alice_. El seu nom actual havia estat la primera paraula que li havia provocat una sensació diferent, més càlida que la resta. Aquella llista de paraules que semblaven significar alguna cosa, però que en realitat no l'ajudaven a recordar, la reconfortaven, però també li creaven una gran sensació d'ansietat.

N'hi havia poques que tinguessin sentit. La majoria eren totalment absurdes.

_Màgia_ era la més absurda de totes. I ho era tant que la Lily ni tan sols es parava a pensar-hi.

D'altres eren simplement quotidianes, com _escola_, _bosc_, o _gronxador_.

Però també n'hi havia que li semblaven, gairebé, còmiques. 'Potser explicaves contes de fades per a nens', havia dit la mateixa Emmanuelle; davant de termes com _elf_, o _carabassa_. I just llavors la Lily havia afegit una altra paraula a la seva llista: _nens_.

Allò li havia deixat un dubte espantós al seu interior: 'Hi havia nens a la seva vida? Tenia fills?'

L'Emmanuelle creia que no. 'Perquè set anys enrere, era massa jove'. Però la pèl-roja ja no s'havia tret aquell dolorós pensament del damunt.

En realitat tot allò eren suposicions. Ella no havia recordat cap d'aquelles paraules. Eren mots que havien sorgit en converses alienes o en xerrades quotidianes, i que ella havia apuntat; perquè li havien causat més o menys desassossec.

'Sempre amb l'esperança de recuperar algun record'.

Hi havia també un sentiment. Una estranya sensació d'ofec que lluitava per sortir d'ella i materialitzar-se, però a la què no aconseguia posar nom. S'enyorava, però no sabia de què o de qui. 'S'enyorava d'aquells nens? Del fill o fills que no podia recordar si tenia?'.

'I si tenia fills qui n'era el pare?'.

L'enyorava també a ell?

'I ells, l'enyoraven a ella?'

En el precís moment en què es feia aquella pregunta, tornava a pensar que tot era absurd. Si realment tenia una família, per què ningú havia denunciat la seva desaparició enlloc?

Ni tan sols tenia on començar a buscar. Les seves úniques pertinències, les úniques que duia amb ella aquell nefast dia, eren uns texans, una brusa blanca i una mena de capa força estranya.

**Quan el sol surt després de la pluja. I deixa en la terra olor d'humitat. I l'herba brilla plena d'espurnes. Aixeco el cap al cel i et trobo a faltar.**

Sovint es preguntava com havia pogut perdre la memòria? Com era possible? La memòria no podia anar-se'n sola, desaparèixer com si mai hagués existit. 'Havia de recordar alguna cosa'.

'El seu passat havia de ser allà... en alguna part del seu cap... ocult en algun lloc. Durant anys havia pensat que només s'havia de concentrar... que si es concentrava prou, recordaria'.

I ho havia intentat. S'havia concentrat, havia passat hores i hores pensant-hi, però sense èxit. Era com si mai hagués tingut un veritable passat. Passava nits senceres d'insomni, donant voltes a l'habitació, intentant trobar una connexió amb aquella vida, alguna relació entre l'abans i el després. Alguna senyal que li confirmés que realment ella havia existit abans d'aquell novembre de 1981.

No podia evitar pensar en el temps que hauria de passar fins a recuperar la memòria. I es preguntava si, realment, ho aconseguiria algun dia. Encara que fos per adonar-se que no tenia ningú al món.

'Bé, ara hi tenia Madame Chassier i l'entranyable propietari d'aquella botiga. Un pèl llunàtic, de vegades, però sempre pendent d'ella. Gràcies a ell, havia aprés noruec i coneixia cadascun dels indrets d'aquella zona'.

I no obstant, la Lily continuava passant per davant d'aquell carreró en què havia despertat anys enrere, esperant que algú la reconegués.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

31 de juliol de 1991.-

Era increïble la velocitat amb la què passaven els anys en un món màgic en pau.

La Narcisa Malfoy contemplava absorta com la seva filla, que ja tenia catorze anys, parlava amb dos nois i una noia a la Ronda d'Al·la. Va somriure, altiva i satisfeta. Eren tots companys seus a Slytherin. Aquell any, la Lyra començava el quart curs a Hogwarts.

Encara recordava aquella petita nena pèl-roja que corria pels jardins de Malfoy Manor, i ara la seva filla ja era tota una senyoreta, amb unes notes extraordinàriament bones i un comportament escolar irreprotxable. 'Un càstig en tres anys, i del tot justificable: Aquells dos Weasley, que anaven un curs per sota d'ella, no haurien d'haver tirat aquell producte fètid just davant de la sala comú d'Slytherin'.

En Lucius s'havia sentit orgullós en saber que la seva primogènita havia ideat allò: embruixar-los el menjar, perquè lluïssin un bonic cutis ple de grans una setmana seguida.

Exceptuant aquell _petit_ incident, la Lyra Malfoy no era una alumna que portés massa maldecaps als professors. Treia bones notes i mantenia una actitud discreta a les classes, i més extrovertida amb els companys. Això sí, a l'hora de llegir o estudiar, continuava preferint un passadís solitari a la concorreguda biblioteca.

El seu poc entusiasme per aquella estància del castell en particular hagués pogut ser un veritable problema, ja que demanar llibres prestats a la bibliotecària, la ja veterana Irma Pince, podia arribar a ser un suplici. Però sempre que podia, la Lyra buscava el llibre en qüestió en una altra part de l'escola: el despatx del professor Snape.

La Narcisa Malfoy estava satisfeta també en aquest sentit. 'Era un magnífic padrí'.

La Narcisa va mirar la Lyra amb renovat orgull. Tot els havia sortit a la perfecció amb ella. I esperava que en Draco, que començaria primer al setembre, s'hi assemblés.

Aquell juliol de 1991, res feia pensar a la Narcisa Malfoy que les coses poguessin tòrcer-se de cap de les maneres:

Ella i en Lucius havien discutit feia tres anys la decisió d'enviar la Lyra a Hogwarts. 'Hi havia mestissos i sangs de fang'. No volien que la seva filla acabés tenint cap d'aquelles companyies. La mateixa Narcisa havia perdut una germana, l'Andromeda, per culpa de les males eleccions que aquesta havia fet a l'escola.

'Estava clar, però, que la Lyra havia sabut escollir'.

La Narcisa coneixia els amics de la seva filla: l'Alexander Nott i la Rachel Stood, i n'estava contenta.

L'Alexander era nebot d'un _vell amic_ d'en Lucius, com la Narcisa preferia anomenar ara alguns dels cavallers de la mort que s'havien salvat d'Azkaban. La Rachel pertanyia a una família amb una llarga tradició màgica. En Benjamin Stood, funcionari de la Conselleria, no havia dut la marca, però sí havia col·laborat en els darrers anys d'ofensiva, passant informació al mateix Rodolphus Lestrange. Abans que tot allò s'acabés.

Eren, sens dubte, el tipus d'amics que els Malfoy havien volgut sempre pels seus fills.

* * *

En Marcus Flint acompanyava la colla de la Lyra aquell cop. Tot i anar a cursos superiors, darrerament semblava molt interessat en deixar-se notar a la mínima ocasió.

La veritat era que la Lyra havia crescut molt en poc temps. Havia entrat en plena adolescència, però no pensava gens en nois. Continuava més interessada en l'escola, els amics i tot el món de possibilitats que pogués brindar-li la màgia.

De moment, era la mateixa nena pèl-roja de sempre, amb uns centímetres de més, i una silueta cada vegada més estilitzada.

En Lucius i la Narcisa havien acompanyat els seus fills a la Ronda d'Al·la, per acabar de comprar el material del proper curs. La noia, però, era ara envoltada dels seus companys.

-Lyra. El pare té molts assumptes importants a gestionar, aquest matí, a la Conselleria. Podries entrar i dir-li a aquella dona que vagi de pressa? - En Lucius sempre solia mantenir un toc d'importància a la veu, quan parlava davant d'altra gent.

–En Draco fa molta estona que és emprovant-se l'uniforme. – va afegir la Narcisa.- El teu pare i jo anirem a acabar de comprar el que falta.

La dona rossa va mirar la seva filla, col·locant-li bé el coll de la túnica:

-Vols que et comprem alguna cosa més?

La noia va negar amb el cap, i va esperar un segon a què s'allunyessin:

-Que dimonis està fent? – La mateixa Lyra va inclinar-se endavant per veure, a través del vidre de l'aparador, amb què o qui estava perdent el temps el seu germà. No va poder-hi distingir ningú en concret, però va veure que en Draco hi tenia una conversa.

–Diria que està parlant amb un altre alumne de primer. –va afegir l'Alexander Nott que també havia intentat veure què passava a través del vidre.

La Lyra va somriure:

-No sembla que tingui massa pressa, oi? – va sospirar. -Veniu?

La pèl-roja va mirar de reüll l'Alexander Nott, que va assentir.

**Fa molt temps que no sé res de tu. La teva música ha callat, però ben segur que la teva guitarra; en silenci no deixa de plorar.**

Va entrar a l'establiment com una exhalació. Al seu pare no li agradava que el fessin esperar. I a ella li encantava fer el paper de germana gran responsable. Fins i tot una mica manaire. 'En realitat adorava el seu germà'.

-Draco, per l'amor de Merlí, fem tard! – Ni tan sols va mirar el nen que era al costat del seu germà.

-Suposo que ja gairebé deu estar – El noi de veu afectada va fingir molèstia.

-El pare ha de resoldre alguns assumptes a la Conselleria – La Lyra va dir allò amb un to lleugerament més alt, mirant a un dels racons de l'establiment, per assegurar-se que la propietària de la botiga, una bruixa rabassuda i vestida de malva, la sentís.

El nen que parlava amb en Draco, de cabell atzabeja i ulleres, gairebé havia agraït aquella interrupció. S'havia sentit força estúpid a mesura que en Draco havia començat a parlar de l'escola i d'una cosa anomenada quidditch.

El que vindria a continuació, però, encara li agradaria menys:

-Osti, mira. L'estúpid d'en Hagrid – va dir en Flint de sobte. La Lyra va girar-se divertida com si acabessin d'anunciar-li que hi havia una colla d'elefants voladors al mig del carrer. Va repenjar-se entre el noi i el vidre per veure-ho. El noi, més gran que els altres, va lluir increïblement satisfet, però ningú va semblar notar-ho

Tots van riure.

El nen d'ulleres va mirar-los sense dir res. 'Aquell noi ros ja havia menystingut en Hagrid uns moments abans. I ara s'hi afegien tots els altres'. En certa manera va venir-li a la ment el comportament d'en Dudley i els seus amics.

L'Alexander va dirigir una mirada maliciosa a la noia pèl-roja:

-Encara recordo tot el que va dir-te quan va veure els Weasley plens de grans. Va ser genial.

La Rachel va assentir amb ganes, mentre la Lyra se'l mirava com si estigués boig:

-No n'hi ha per tant. Qualsevol diria que porto tres cursos embruixant-los el menjar. Sou uns exagerats. – va sonar més burleta del que realment pretenia.

La pèl-roja, que duia una túnica blau cel i el cabell recollit en una trena, va dirigir-se clarament a la botiguera, quan aquesta va passar prop d'on eren:

-Madame Malkin. Creu que podrà acabar aviat? – va ser tan amable com li havien ensenyat que s'havia de ser quan l'ocasió ho requeria. Amb un toc d'impaciència a la veu.

-Oh si bonica. Ja pràcticament acabo l'altre noi i ho enllesteixo.

La Lyra anava a donar-li una desena de motius pels quals havia d'acabar d'enllestir l'uniforme del seu germà, abans que el de qualsevol. Però en Flint va tornar a interrompre-la:

-Mireu i allò no són _muggles_? – Però aquest cop, la Lyra no va semblar haver-ho escoltat.

-Madame Malkin. Creu que podria fer l'uniforme d'en Draco abans? – va demanar-li amb un pulcre somriure.

La dona va mirar a una de les seves dependentes, per tal que s'encarregués de la roba de l'altre nen: - Sí. Però vine un moment primer. Tinc allò per la teva mare.

La Lyra va acompanyar-la; deixant, momentàniament, els seus amics i el seu germà enrere.

Quan va tornar, amb uns fils daurats per una de les túniques de la seva mare, l'altre nen de primer ja no hi era. Va sentir la Rachel que en parlava:

-L'heu vist bé?

La Lyra va somriure, malinterpretant-la:

-Au va Rachel. Però si és una criatura. Em pensava que t'agradaven més grans.

-No, no Lyra. La cicatriu. No em diguis que, precisament tu, no n'has sentit a parlar mai a casa?

En un primer moment, la pèl-roja va continuar sense saber a què es referia.

-Era en Harry Potter – La veu de l'Alexander Nott va treure-la de dubtes. Sí que n'havia sentit a parlar.

Va quedar-se mirant els seus amics en silenci. Durant un moment.

Si havia de ser sincera, l'únic record que tenia de tota aquella història era la sensació d'haver viscut una temporada sense el seu pare.

No recordava ben bé perquè. Però intuïa que era allò que deia sempre la seva mare: que se'ls havia intentat condemnar per defensar la veritable màgia, la pura, la dels mags de debò.

En Nott va dirigir una mirada plena d'alguna cosa semblant al fàstic cap al carrer.

-Així que tindrem en Harry Potter a Hogwarts...

Just llavors van aparèixer els Malfoy.

-Anem, nois. El pare té tard. – En Lucius va quedar-se mirant la seva filla que ara observava en Nott confosa. –Passa alguna cosa?

-En Nott assegura que qui hi havia fa un moment aquí, era en Harry Potter.

* * *

En Lucius va mirar-se els seus fills amb marcat interès quan la resta de nois ja havia marxat.

-Suposo que heu estat amables, oi? Ens convé quedar-hi bé... –La Lyra mai havia vist aquella expressió al rostre del seu pare.

-Llavors... vols dir que n'hem de ser amics? – La noia va mirar-lo a l'expectativa. Els seus pares no parlaven d'aquella època davant d'ella i en Draco. Però havia escoltat milers de vegades a l'àvia Druella dir que la seva tia Bel·latrix era a la presó per culpa d'aquell tal Harry Potter.

-No estaria malament. – Els ulls d'en Lucius van brillar.– Però no en feu un gra massa. Tampoc ens convé apropar-nos-hi massa. Pel que pugui passar...

Ni la Lyra ni en Draco van acabar-lo d'entendre. El nen va assentir amb un somriure altiu.

La noia només va continuar mirant el seu pare, intentant endevinar que era allò que podia passar.

* * *

En un altre lloc d'aquell carrer màgic. Un nen d'ulls verds aprenia que Slytherin havia estat la residència de Lord Voldemort. El mateix que havia matat els seus pares.

_-No hi ha cap bruixa ni cap bruixot dels que es van tornar dolents que no hagués anat a Slytherin__.- Li assegurava en aquell moment en Hagrid amb fervent convicció. _

* * *

.

* * *

Els professors de Hogwarts van sortir d'un en un d'aquella sala. Acabaven de tenir una de les llargues reunions que mantenien sempre abans de començar el curs escolar.

-Severus, per què no tanques la porta. Si us plau? – En Severus Snape va mirar l'home d'ulls blaus que tenia davant, mentre ordenava uns papers que duia a les mans. Va agafar aire, va tancar la porta i va encarar el director de Hogwarts.

-Què succeeix? – va preguntar amb veu tallant. No estava especialment animat per mantenir converses absurdes amb l'Albus Dumbledore.

-És precisament el que jo voldria saber, fill – En Dumbledore el va mirar com ho havia fet molts anys enrere. Examinant-lo. – No és difícil trobar-te en fora de joc, Severus. Et passa alguna cosa?

-No em passa res – va respondre taxativament, girant-se i disposant-se a sortir de la sala.

-Llavors series tan amable d'explicar-me com és que, a part de no parar atenció en tota la reunió, fas cara de no haver dormit durant els darrers tres segles?

En Severus va mirar-lo impassible. Com si no estigués disposat a entrar en aquella conversa de cap de les maneres.

-Una mala nit – va dir secament, esperant que allò fos suficient. I no era mentida. Però en realitat tampoc era una excusa prou convincent. 'Feia tant temps que no dormia bé. Tant temps que tenia el son poblat de malsons...'

En Dumbledore va assentir i va tornar a posar-se dempeus. –Ens veiem aquesta nit al banquet, doncs.

En Severus va bufar. Era precisament la perspectiva d'aquell banquet el que no el deixava tranquil.

En Dumbledore va continuar parlant com si li hagués endevinat els pensaments:

-Sembla mentida que hagin passat deu anys, oi Severus?

L'home més jove va mirar-lo amb expressió indesxifrable, desitjant marxar d'allà. 'Només volia tancar-se a la seva habitació i dormir. Allunyar tots aquells pensaments del cap'.

-La Lyra ha crescut molt – En Dumbledore va tornar a parlar sense esperar cap tipus de resposta del professor d'Slytherin – Sé que l'has estat ajudant a resoldre alguns dubtes escolars. Sembla que ella confia en tu.

En Severus Snape va pensar en tot allò. La Lyra ja tenia catorze anys. Catorze. Aviat deixaria de ser una nena. I sí... era veritat que des de què havia entrat a l'escola, havia aconseguit, gairebé sense proposar-s'ho (perquè en realitat no havia tingut mai idea de com fer-ho) guanyar-se la seva confiança.

* * *

_-Pr__ofessor Snape. Creu que l'ofèdal en pols podria millorar una poció de mort en vida? – Li havia dit una vegada pensativa, just abans de marxar de classe. Aquella havia estat la primera vegada que ella li expressava un dubte acadèmic, més enllà de les instruccions d'una poció enmig d'una classe. _

_Ell havia somrigut, gairebé amb amargura. 'Ja no tenia dret ni a demanar a la seva filla que el tutegés'. _

_-És una possibilitat. Perquè ho penses? – Sempre que podia evitava anomenar-la pel cognom. _

_A__quella conversa havia acabat amb unes conclusions sobre l'ofèdal veritablement enriquidores. 'Poca gent entenia el valor d'una poció ben preparada'. _

El primer dubte respost en va seguir molts d'altres. A partir d'aquell moment, ella hi havia confiat prou per expressar-li alguns dubtes escolars, i també per demanar-li la recomanació de diversos llibres. A casa ho solia fer amb en Lucius: preguntar-li sobre màgia i escoltar-ne la resposta absorta. 'I a l'escola havia descobert que el seu padrí era un mag pràcticament tan increïble com el seu pare'.

Des de petita ella sempre s'havia volgut assemblar a en Lucius.

En Severus sabia que la noia odiava estar-se tancada a la biblioteca, i moltes vegades acabava cedint-li alguns llibres del seu propi despatx. D'altres vegades ell mateix aconseguia treure alguns exemplars de la biblioteca. I si allò era favoritisme o no ho era, la veritat era que importava molt poc a en Severus Snape. Aquella nena s'havia convertit en el seu únic consol. Encara que també fos un dels principals motius de l'estat d'abatiment en què vivia.

Moltes vegades l'havia acabat aconsellant en matèries d'altres assignatures, més enllà de pocions. Sempre pendent d'ella, amb la prudència de no aixecar sospites entre els Malfoy. 'En Lucius estava encantat del seguiment tutoritzat que havia fet a la seva filla', va pensar sorneguer.

En Lucius sempre havia vist amb bons ulls que es tractés diferent als seus fills, només pel fet de pertànyer als Malfoy. 'Podia estar satisfet en aquell sentit', perquè era veritat que amb la resta d'alumnes en Severus Snape s'havia acostumat a ser francament desagradable. Aquells mocosos acabaven pagant moltes de les seves frustracions.

'Intentava ser una persona diferent amb la seva filla, tot i que els fantasmes que el perseguien l'acabaven turmentant sempre prou com per convertir-se en un home distant i reflexiu, fins i tot davant la noia.

* * *

'El dia en què en Lucius sabés la veritat...'

Va interrompre els seus pensaments,... Aquell dia la Lyra deixaria d'estar segura. I era una cosa que no podia permetre.

Almenys havia comprovat, amb alleujament, que la Lyra no se solia interessar per res susceptible d'ésser màgia negre. Posava molt interès en algunes lliçons de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, però res més. 'Clar que en Severus era conscient que probablement no seria a ell a qui ho demanaria, quan tingués un dubte en aquell aspecte'.

Era una alumna intel·ligent. Bona en pocions. Disciplinada i respectuosa amb els professors, malgrat aquell toc altiu... tan Malfoy.

L'orgull de qualsevol pare. 'Però podria ella sentir-se orgullosa del seu pare (del de debó)?'.

Ell havia permès que la noia visqués enganyada durant deu llargs anys. I no creia que allò acabés aviat.

'Hauria pogut ser el seu pare, i s'havia convertit en una mena de tutor acadèmic'. La noia solia expressar-li qualsevol dubte escolar que tingués, però mai el veuria com a algú a qui confiar-li un altre tipus de dubtes.

En Severus s'havia adonat perfectament de la manera en què alguns nois havien començat a mirar-la. 'Marrecs estúpids'. Si la Lily fos allà podria haver-la aconsellat, però no tenia ni idea si la Narcisa, 'sempre tan tibada', li sabria donar els consells adequats.

El professor d'Slytherin estava convençut que en Dumbledore pensava que aquella encara incipient relació pare–filla podia acontentar-lo. El cert és que el consolava d'una banda, però encara feia que se sentís més culpable de l'altre. Veure la seva filla era buscar-li semblances amb la Lily en tot moment. Recordar tot el que encara sentia per una persona que estava irremeiablement morta.

I la poca pau interior que havia aconseguit en aquells anys, estava a punt d'esfumar-se per sempre amb l'arribada a l'escola del fill d'en Potter.

* * *

'Seria veritat que aquell nen tenia els bonics ulls de la Lily?'. S'assemblaria al maleït d'en Potter?. Les preguntes s'acumulaven al seu cap.

* * *

El menjador tornava a preparar-se per una nit de selecció. La Lyra, amb la seva ja clàssica trena, parlava animada amb la Rachel Stood.

-Capitana de l'equip de balabaves? – va demanar la castanya amb els ulls oberts d'incomprensió. –Com et pot agradar un joc tan...

-Tan brut – va sentenciar l'Alexander Nott, asseient-se entre les dues amb aire burleta. La pèl-roja només va riure.

-No n'hi ha per tant. Sou sempre uns exagerats... És com allò dels Weasley... Per culpa d'aquell parell, vam haver de sentir aquella pudor gairebé 15 dies seguits. Que volíeu que fes?

En Nott va riure.

-Això no vol dir que no fos divertit veure com ideaves tot allò. – va finalitzar amb ironia.

-Però és que ho expliqueu com si fos una delinqüent, Nott. – la noia va riure, mirant la taula dels lleons. – De tant en tant una mica de justícia divina no va del tot malament. Però no tinc cap interès en encetar una guerra oberta contra els Weasley.

-Ohhh – va exclamar en Nott exageradament – Així no ens delectaràs més amb el patiment i el ridícul d'aquells morts de gana.

La noia va mirar-lo, fent un gest de negació amb el cap:

-Tinc coses millors a fer. No m'interessa en absolut el que puguin o no puguin fer. No penso entrar en cap mena de competició ni rivalitat. No amb gent que ni tan sols es mereix la nostra atenció, Nott.

-És una pena que siguis tan _adulta_ – va respondre en Nott amb ironia. – Podries convertir-te en la seva pitjor enemiga. Seria divertit.

-No perdo el temps en allò que no m'interessa.

De sobte el noi va esclatar a riure amb una idea al cap:

-El meu cosí Theo és com tu. Diu que tan li són els _muggles_ i els traïdors a la sang: "_Àlex. No et posis pesat. Tampoc m'agraden les mosques i no parlo d'elles tot el dia_" – va imitar el noi posant una marcada veueta infantil.

La pèl-roja va somriure divertida:

-Una resposta adulta! Jo creia que en Theo era més petit que tu!

-Au va. Mireu. Ja arriben els de primer – va posar pau la Rachel, que sabia perfectament que allò podia acabar en una baralla, d'aquelles que després desembocaven en setmanes i setmanes de fer-se la punyeta mútuament.

* * *

.

* * *

Es va asseure al lloc de sempre. En Quirrel, que fins llavors havia estat professor d'estudis _muggles_ però que ocuparia la plaça de Defensa, s'hi va posar al costat pocs segons després, però ni se'n va adonar. Intentava distreure's, repassant la taula d'Slytherin a cop d'ull, i assegurant-se que no hi faltés cap alumne. Va fixar-se en la seva filla, que reia d'alguna de les barbaritats de l'Alexander Nott. 'Li agradava tan poc que aquell sagal no es desenganxés d'ella...'

**Sé molt be que les meves paraules no arriben mai al més enllà. Però si mai sé d'alguna pregària, pregaré per tu si em vols escoltar.**

La Minerva McGonnagall va entrar llavors a la sala, precedida d'un grup de criatures d'onze anys. Sense poder-ho evitar, tot i que li hagués agradat ignorar aquell moment, en Severus va començar a recórrer-los tots amb la mirada. Sabia el que venia ara: la cançó estúpida del barret. Va continuar dirigint la mirada als nous alumnes. Va veure-hi en Draco Malfoy, 'amb aquells _trolls_ que sempre l'acompanyaven'. Va continuar buscant.

Un pèl-roig. D'un taronja molt més clar que el roig de la Lyra. 'Un altre Weasley?' No coneixia l'Arthur Weasley i la seva dona, però no entenia com podien ser tan persistents en allò de tenir fills. De sobte va veure'l. Bé, en realitat va veure a en James Potter. Des d'allà on era no es distingia cap cicatriu, ni el color d'ulls de què tan parlava en Dumbledore. Era ben bé com si en James Potter acabés de prendre vida davant seu. 'I si algú no es mereixia reviure, era precisament en Potter'.

Era curiós perquè poc abans d'aquell tràgic Halloween, en Severus Snape havia arribat a pensar que podia viure suportant l'existència d'en James Potter. Que podrien arribar a comportar-se l'un amb l'altre com a persones civilitzades. Però ara creia que allò només havia estat un pensament estúpid. Amb els anys i la soledat, els mal records d'escola, i les burles dels Rondadors, pesaven més. Amb els anys, fins i tot pesava el fet que en James Potter hagués gosat posar un dels seus _fastigosos_ dits sobre la pell de la Lily. 'Encara que allò últim fos només culpa seva'. Culpa d'en propi Severus.

La professora de Gryffindor els cridava un a un. Va arquejar una cella. La Minerva tenia un aire diferent aquella nit. Estava esperant el moment de cridar-lo a ell. 'Aquesta vegada no se'n duria l'ensurt de tres anys enrere. Perquè sabia perfectament qui s'asseuria davant seu'.

Preferia ignorar-ho, però creia saber que l'Albus Dumbledore havia incomplert part del seu pacte. Sospitava que havia explicat a la Minerva McGonnagall perquè, aquella nit, no havia estat una nena rossa qui havia respost al nom de Lyra Malfoy. Al cap i a la fi la professora havia viscut massa d'aprop l'embaràs de la Lily. A part d'en Dumbledore i d'ell, devia ser la única persona viva que sabia que la Lily havia tingut una Snape. 'Potser per això l'ancià hi havia confiat'.

El cert és que l'Albus Dumbledore havia pensat que era millor no córrer riscs. La Minerva s'havia quedat extraordinàriament inquieta aquella nit, i volia evitar que acabés comentant-ho amb cap altre professor. Clar que en Severus s'equivocava. Dues persones més sabien que la criatura que havia dut al ventre la Lily era filla seva: Madame Pomfrey, que havia de guardar-ne secret professional, i en Remus Llopin, que tot i que continuava psíquicament destrossat era viu en algun lloc d'aquell país. Ambdós, però, continuaven convençuts que aquella criatura havia mort catorze anys enrere.

En Severus aplaudia amb parsimònia quan algú era enviat a Slytherin. 'Havia escoltat discutir els altres caps de casa. Tots, excepte ell que ni tan sols s'havia pronunciat, volien que en Potter anés a la seva residència. En Severus Snape estava gairebé convençut que la Minerva tenia moltes possibilitats de guanyar.

-Malfoy, Draco. – Segons després de cridar aquell nom, el noi ja anava camí de la taula de les serps.

Amb aire de suficiència, i cara d'estar satisfet amb ell mateix, en Draco va anar a trobar els seus amics. En Crabble i en Goyle.

La Lyra va aixecar-se somrient per rebre'l, no sense haver clavat primer un cop de colze a l'Alexander Nott. El professor de pocions havia entès ben bé com el noi li deia alguna cosa semblant a: _"El teu germà hauria guanyat l'aposta"_. En Severus hagués continuat pensant en com d'estúpid podia ser aquell sagal, sinó fos perquè havia arribat el moment que, inconscientment, havia estat esperant durant deu anys.

En Severus Snape sabia que després d'allò, no tindria un minut de pau amb si mateix.

-Potter, Harry. – El noi va apropar-se tímidament. Movent-se a poc a poc, amb les mirades del menjador clavades en ell. Una lleu remor va estendre's com si fos pólvora. Hi havia tot de veus que l'assenyalaven com 'el nen que havia viscut'. En Severus es va remoure lleugerament al seient quan es va posar el barret.

'Definitivament en Potter hagués perdut qualsevol aposta'.

Després d'un llarguíssim moment de silenci, que a en Severus se li havia fet etern, el barret va parlar:

-GRYFFINDOR!

Si hagués estat una persona impulsiva, en Severus Snape segurament hagués cridat allà mateix que ell ja ho sabia. Però no ho era, i la veritat era que la presència d'en Potter a l'escola se li estava fent més insuportable del que s'hagués pogut imaginar. 'Per més que el mirava només hi veia l'imbècil del seu pare'.

El crit de la taula dels lleons va fer tremolar el menjador sencer. 'Els Gryffindor sempre tan expressius...'

Després d'allò, la professora McGonnagall va recompondre's com va poder per continuar amb la selecció fins al moment de cridar un noi anomenat Blaise Zabini.

**Ara dorms entre ombres d'un somni que mai despertaràs...**

En Severus va continuar enfonsat en un garbuix de pensaments i records. En Quirrell intentava mantenir una conversa amb ell de forma força maldestre. Una conversa que ell contestava amb respostes a l'atzar, preguntant-se com en Dumbledore podia haver posat aquell _pallasso_ de professor de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal. Era increïble que, deu anys després, l'Albus Dumbledore continués negant-li aquell lloc a ell, per acabar posant algú com en Quirrell.

De sobte en Quirenius Quirrell va fer un gest estrany amb el cap. 'Definitivament aquell imbècil no estava capacitat per una assignatura com aquella', va dir-se a si mateix. Just després, no va poder evitar tornar a mirar la taula de Gryffindor, topant-se de sobte amb els ulls verds de la Lily.

Els ulls verds d'en Harry Potter.

Gairebé va venir-li mal d'estómac. El nen va endur-se la mà a la cicatriu, i en Severus va quedar-se un moment parat. 'La cicatriu...' Va mirar de reüll a la resta de la sala. Abans de dirigir la seva atenció de nou a en Quirrell. 'Potser podria fer allò que li havia demanat en Dumbledore, i intentar saber més coses del seu viatge a Albània'.

Durant aquell llarg sopar. El més llarg a la vida d'en Severus Snape. No va poder evitar tornar a mirar als lleons tres o quatre vegades més. Tot i que ho va fer de reüll, incòmode, i va estar segur que el noi no l'havia vist. 'Semblava que en Potter havia fet amics'. No és que allò el molestés, però se suposava que era un pobre noi tímid i desemparat. Això havia repetit un parell de cops l'Albus abans de l'estiu.

'Tímid. Sí, tan tímid com el seu pare?', va pensar amb ironia i amargor, mentre els Weasley continuaven cantant de tant en tant una cançoneta estúpida que deia alguna cosa semblant a 'Tenim en Potter, tenim en Potter!'.

Després de les paraules d'en Dumbledore, el banquet va donar-se per acabat. En Severus Snape va maleir l'himne de l'escola, i quan va acabar, va aixecar-se, disposat a marxar ràpidament d'allà. L'Albus Dumbledore caminava tranquil·lament entre les taules, mentre els alumnes es posaven en fila.

-Malfoy, Nott... Ja ho heu vist, oi? Tenim en Potter! – En Fred Weasley va dirigir-se amb veu melosa i divertida a la fila d'Slytherin.

L'Albus Dumbledore va pensar que els bessons Weasley devien tenir ganes d'allargar una mica més la gresca i la diversió d'aquella nit. En Severus simplement va reafirmar una cosa que ja sabia: 'les increïbles ganes de provocar que sempre precedien aquell parell'.

Però els Weasley no estaven cridant als alumnes de primer que responien a aquells cognoms, com interiorment havia desitjat en Severus. Era evident a qui intentaven provocar.

L'Alexander Nott va fer dos passos endavant, abans que la noia pèl-roja que tenia al costat l'agafés pel braç.

-Malfoy... Amb què ens intentaràs emmetzinar a l'esmorzar de demà? – La veu d'en Fred era burleta.

La noia ni tan sols va immutar-se i va limitar-se a arrossegar en Nott amb ella.

-Bona nit, Weasley.

En Fred no va donar-se per vençut:

-Ja n'ha tingut prou el teu germanet, aquest vespre? Com se li ha pogut acudir que en Harry voldria ser amic d'una estúpida serp?

-Com? – La noia va girar-se intentant entendre de què dimonis parlava.

-En Harry Potter no necessita ningú que li digui quines són les companyies que li interessen – va insistir en Fred, que ara ja tenia en George al costat. – No necessita l'imbècil del teu germà. Sort que és un noi llest i li ha deixat prou clar.

Els dos bessons van esclatar a riure.

-En Ron ens ha explicat la cara que feia el petit Malfoy, quan l'Scabbers ha mossegat un dels seus goril·les! – I gairebé ploraven de la gràcia que els hi feia rememorar allò.

La Lyra, que havia deixat el braç d'en Nott, va dirigir la mirada als nens de primer de Gryffindor, que marxaven ordenadament del menjador, i que no havien pogut contemplar aquella escena.

L'Albus Dumbledore que havia quedat parat a pocs metres d'ells, i en Severus Snape que ignorava deliberadament el que fos que li estigués dient el baró sanguinari, tenien tota l'atenció posada en les reaccions de la pèl-roja.

La noia va dirigir la mirada als alumnes de Gryffindor que eren en fila, fins a detectar-lo. Per primera vegada donava una mica d'importància a l'existència d'en Harry Potter.

Encara que fos per pensar, amb certa ràbia, que ningú gosava deixar en ridícul el seu germà.

-Anem Àlex – Fins i tot el propi Alexander va sorprendre's. La Lyra sempre l'anomenava pel cognom, i mai parlava amb aquella veu afectada. Com si deixés anar les paraules una a una, lentament. – Deixem que celebrin en pau que tenen l'imbècil d'en Potter amb ells. Deu ser molt emocionant per Gryffindor... Un mocós orfe amb una cicatriu al cap. No teniu res millor de què presumir? Francament decebedor, Weasley.

La pèl-roja va avançar cap a la porta del gran menjador amb aire de suficiència. Passant pel costat mateix de la professora Minerva McGonnagall, que va creuar la mirada, de forma severa, amb l'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

.

* * *

_-Un mocós orfe amb una cicatriu al cap..._

En Severus Snape havia trigat dies en recuperar-se d'aquella frase. _Orfe_. 'La Lyra no en tenia la culpa. En Weasley l'havia provocat'. I tot i així ella havia parlat amb tant menyspreu...

'En Potter era orfe perquè la Lily era morta...' Perquè ell no havia estat prou bo per protegir-la. 'Mai s'hauria d'haver mogut del seu costat'.

**Quan el sol surt després de la pluja. I deixa en la terra olor d'humitat. I l'herba brilla plena d'espurnes. Aixeco el cap al cel i et trobo a faltar.**

I no obstant... en Potter havia resultat ser tan arrogant com el seu pare.

En Severus no estava especialment d'orgullós d'haver-li llançat aquella primera frase enverinada, deixant-se endur per tot el que sentia aquells dies. Per la confusió que el perseguia. 'Tot era més fàcil si es refugiava en aquella protecció d'ironia amb la que solia cobrir-se. Tot i així, va estar segur, durant un instant, que havia anat massa enllà...'

_-Ah, sí – havia dit pausadament – la nova... celebritat. _

Però llavors l'havia posat a prova, tampoc entenia ben bé perquè ('potser intentant trobar alguna cosa de la Lily, entre una victòria tan aclaparadora dels gens d'en Potter'), i havia comprovat de primera mà, que els ulls eren l'únic que havien quedat de la Lily Evans en aquell marrec. Tot ell era en James Potter.

_-No ho sé – Havia respost en Harry Potter amb calma – Però crec que l'Hermione ho sap. ¿Perquè no li ho demana a ella?_

-... mediocre, arrogant com el seu pare, especialista a infringir normes, amant de la fama i de cridar l'atenció, impertinent...

-Veus el que vols veure, Severus – va dir en Dumbledore sense aixecar els ulls d'un exemplar de Temes de Transfiguració -. Altres mestres m'han dit que és un nen modest, simpàtic i amb força talent. Jo personalment trobo que és un vailet que es fa estimar.- va passar el full i va dir, encara sense aixecar la vista -: ¿Em vigilaràs en Quirrell?

I encara que realment pensés que en Harry Potter no era un gran mag. Sinó algú vanitós i arrogant. Va sortir d'aquell despatx disposat a complir aquella petició. 'Per la Lily'.

* * *

En Marcus Flint va entrar a la sala comú d'Slytherin murmurant. No tenia ganes de parlar amb ningú.

-Que rondines? – La Lyra semblava especialment animada. Estudiava un manual d'Herbologia.

-Com és que no ets al camp? – va rondinar, gairebé sense separar les dents. – Pensava que tothom era al partit.

Va bufar, encara més divertida:

-Saps perfectament que el teu esport, m'interessa tant com qualsevol de les bèsties d'aquell gegant d'en Hagrid.

-No t'has perdut res.

La noia va tancar el llibre, amb la convicció que havia guanyat Gryffindor. –Que ha passat?

-Passa que intentar empassar-se l'snitch és antiesportiu. Ho hauria de dir en algun lloc del reglament.

La noia va posar els ulls en blanc.

-En Potter?

-Evidentment... Però clar.... – En Flint no va acabar la frase perquè la Lyra va seguir per ell.

-Però com que és en Potter, hores d'ara ja deu ser una mena d'heroi del quidditch. No m'ho diguis – va bufar- Ho sé.

Continuava ignorant els Weasley i la majoria dels Gryffindor per norma, tant com podia almenys. Però era impossible no adonar-se que no podia ser normal que l'acabessin afavorint amb totes les excepcions del món.

Havia decidit que no suportava a en Potter, ho havia decidit en el mateix moment en què havia sabut el ridícul que havia fet passar a en Draco al tren.

Però havia comprovat, amb certa satisfacció, que en Draco solet es defensava prou bé. Així que no hi havia intervingut en absolut. Tanmateix, tot allò començava a semblar-li escandalós.

-Se suposa que va treure de circulació el Senyor de les Forces del Mal. D'alguna manera li han d'agrair – La veu seriosa d'en Theodore Nott, a qui agradava tan poc el quidditch com a ella mateixa, va sorgir de la porta que conduïa a les habitacions dels nois.

La Lyra va pensar que era curiós. Sabia que aquell home, o el que fos, existia. Que havia existit, almenys. Però va tenir consciència d'una cosa: Era la primera vegada que algú que mantenia una conversa amb ella s'hi referia.

La resta de vegades n'havia sentit parlar en converses alienes, majoritàriament amagada darrere d'alguna porta d'aquella immensa casa on vivia. Hi havia coses que a Malfoy Manor se sabien, però no es deien mai. Parlar el mínim possible de la guerra davant d'ella i en Draco era una de les normes que mai es trencaven. 'No perquè en Lucius no ho volgués, però eren temps en què calia estar bé amb la Conselleria i a la Narcisa, de totes maneres, no li agradava que aquell tema sortís en presència dels seus dos petits'.

Els seus pares això sí podien passar-se tardes explicant-los perquè la sang _muggle_ embrutava la màgia.

* * *

'L'havia intentat matar'. En Quirrell, o el que fos que aquest amagués darrere el seu aspecte absurd, havia intentat matar en Potter.

En Severus Snape caminava amunt i avall per la seva habitació. 'Realment havia temut pel noi quan havia quedat penjant de l'escombra amb una sola mà'.

Va apartar aquell pensament del cap. 'No havia tingut por per en Potter. Simplement havia fet el que havia de fer. El que en Dumbledore li demanava que fes'.

Havia de limitar-se a complir la missió d'en Dumbledore, seguir d'aprop en Quirrell i deixar de torturar-se d'aquella manera. Va mirar-se una escombra que guardava al fons de l'armari: arbitraria el proper partit. Encara que odiés tot el que significava pujar dalt d'un artefacte inestable com aquell, i que no conegués en absolut el reglament de quidditch.

Si a en Harry Potter li passava alguna cosa, ell hauria fracassat. El sacrifici de la Lily no hauria servit per a res.

* * *

.

* * *

-Si un de nosaltres hagués comès la meitat de les barbaritats que han comès aquells tres marrecs aquest curs... ens haguessin expulsat... no podríem tornar a xafar Hogwarts ni en broma! – va continuar la Lyra.

En Severus va centrar la seva atenció en la noia pèl-roja. Hores abans en Dumbledore havia proclamat Gryffindor com la residència amb més punts d'aquell any. Havia donat punts a en Potter i els seus amics per protegir la pedra filosofal, saltant-se un munt de normes escolars. Clar que als Slytherins, que durant un moment s'havien cregut guanyadors, ningú els hi havia donat cap explicació lògica que justifiqués aquell canvi d'última hora.

I ell tampoc ho podia fer.

-Realment creuen que la vida és sempre justa?¿ - La noia, que feia un moment l'havia mirat amb un gest inconformista, va observar de reüll els dos nois que l'acompanyaven, en Flint i l'Alexander Nott.

-Ho hauria de ser. Slytherin es mereixia guanyar! –La pèl-roja va mirar-lo fixament un moment, i va girar-se per marxar. Els seus companys van seguir-la.

En Severus va haver d'asseure's i respirar profundament. Havia tingut una horrorosa sensació de _deja vú_.

La Lyra tenia raó. 'La vida hauria de ser sempre justa'.

Va disposar-se a començar les vacances d'estiu, solitari com sempre, i convençut que en Potter no deixaria de buscar protagonisme el següent curs.

Però en Severus només desitjava que la vida fos justa, i no haver de pensar mai més en el Harry Potter. Poder viure un curs de tranquil·litat amb els seus fantasmes interiors, sense haver d'enfrontar-se dia rere dia a aquell mocós tan semblant a en Potter... però amb els ulls de la Lily.

Aquell mocós que, en part, era orfe per culpa seva. 'El dia que havia escoltat aquella predicció, hauria d'haver mort fulminat allà mateix'.

'Si pogués refer els errors del seu passat, tot seria tan diferent...'

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

1 de novembre de 1993.-

La figura d'en Severus Snape caminava entre les tombes d'aquell petit cementiri del Cau d'en Godric. Era de matinada. Havien passat tantes coses des de què en Potter havia començat primer... Va maleir-se interiorment. Ni tan sols havia tingut temps de visitar aquell lloc d'una forma més sovintejada. 'Encara que si ho pensava bé, li feia tan mal veure-hi escrit l'altre nom al costat del seu...' Veure-hi aquell cognom on hauria de posar Evans...

**Fa molt temps que no sé res de tu...**

En Dumbledore no el deixava viure ni en un sol moment de tranquil·litat. Sempre pendent dels rumors, de les suposicions, de tot allò que començava a passar de nou al món màgic.

Va apropar-se a la tomba que buscava, i va agenollar-s'hi. Acariciant amb els dits un sol nom. Quatre lletres. Lily.

-Torno a ser aquí, Lils. T'he d'explicar tantes coses...- El to d'en Severus era de devoció, d'emoció continguda. Aquella era la manera en què purgava tots els seus pecats. Obligat a explicar les seves pors a una pedra en forma de tomba, amb el cos de la Lily, el càlid cos que ell havia desitjat tantes vegades, convertit en pols, sota els seus peus.

No sabia per on començar. 'En pocs anys havia viscut tantes i tantes coses'. L'havia visitat sempre que havia pogut, però feia més de dos anys que no podia dedicar-li hores senceres. Tantes com li fessin falta per sentir-se millor. Necessitava parlar-li. Parlar-li de la Lyra i del seu fill. D'ell mateix. Confiava en què la Lily pogués escoltar-lo allà on fos.

* * *

**Apunt de l'autora:** En Severus haurà d'explicar-li moltes coses a la Lily en el proper capítol (a la suposada tomba, en realitat), ja que ja porta temps complint la seva promesa...Però també deixarem una mica el període de transició per començar a tenir moviment, jeje. I començar a veure per on aniran les coses al final.

He de confessar que m'ha costat un munt aquest capítol.

Prometo no trigar tant en el pròxim!

Bon Nadal!


	42. Que boig el món

**Cap.42:**** Que boig el món**

**Que boig el món, que no té cap sentit i em fa pensar: "no sé què hi faig aqu****í".**

Una figura negra era de genolls davant d'una tomba de marbre blanc al cementiri del Cau d'en Godric. L'ambient era especialment fred aquella nit. Acabava d'arribar el mes de novembre.

-Lils, hi ha tantes coses que voldria que sabessis... –L'home intentava mantenir la serenitat que sempre l'acompanyava. Però era difícil. Si l'arribada d'en Harry Potter a l'escola havia acabat de turmentar-lo amb tots aquells fantasmes que sempre el perseguien, la d'en Remus Llopin el feia sentir impotent. 'En realitat no era en Llopin qui el preocupava. No del tot. En Sirius Black havia escapat d'Azkaban. Era en algun lloc d'aquell país. Prop de Hogwarts. Havia estat a l'escola feia tan sols una nit... Fins a quin punt en James Potter hauria confiat en ell en el passat? Fins a quin punt en Remus Llopin podia explicar a en Black res que ho tirés tot per la borda?'.

En Severus Snape estava preocupat. Més del que ho havia estat en aquells dos anys. Perquè no sabia fins a quin punt en Potter era l'únic que estava en perill... Desconeixia com podia arribar a canviar tot, si en Llopin sabia més del que aparentava... Era conscient que la presència de les forces del mal era cada vegada més present a tot el món màgic. Un altre cop. Era precisament ara quan la Lyra havia de ser una Malfoy a ulls de tothom. No suportava veure l'ombra de la sospita als ulls d'en Llopin. '¿Per què no deixava de mirar-la com si en qualsevol moment volgués cridar als quatre vents que ell sabia com n'estava d'enganyada?'.

-Saps, Lils? És una gran noia... Jo mateix em sorprenc en dir això, però... tenies raó: tenim una filla astuta i decidida.- 'Una Slytherin que trencarà tots els tòpics', va somriure gairebé a punt de plorar. Recordava perfectament quan la Lily li havia dit allò.

_Ella va assentir amb llàgrimes als ulls._

_-Però mentrestant guia-la. No deixis que se senti sola i desorientada - Ell anava a interrompre-la, però de sobte la Lily va deixar escapar una riallada amarga – I digues-li que sempre vaig voler tenir una filla Slytherin, astuta i decidida, que acabés amb tots els tòpics d'aquella casa._

_-Lilian... Seràs tu qui la guiï. Ho farem junts. I no tinc cap dubte que serà una gran Gryffindor. Com la seva mare – La noia va somriure-li. _

-Sempre vas tenir raó en tot el que deies, Lily... Però és noble. Estic segur que això tampoc vas dubtar-ho mai. Tan noble com sempre ho vas ser tu. Encara que vagi a la casa dels dolents, com el seu pare... –va parlar amb tota la ironia que va poder, tot i estar sol i malgrat les llàgrimes que ja li queien dels ulls. El to de veu va enfosquir-se-li en pensar en el Harry Potter: – I el teu fill. Bé... Suposo que en Potter n'estaria orgullós. Ara hi ha el Llopin a l'escola...

Va callar. Tot estava en silenci. Però a ell aquella falta absoluta de vida no el molestava en absolut. 'No des de què la única dona que havia estimat era enterrada al costat del que una vegada havia estat el seu pitjor enemic'. Evidentment en Severus Snape era conscient que després de tot, en James Potter havia estat un pobre estúpid. 'Un imbècil massa arrogant per veure tot el que li amagava en Sirius Black'.

Els pensaments i els records es regiraven i es barrejaven sense ordre a la seva ment. Volia explicar tantes coses, que no sabia per on començar. 'La Lyra ja tenia setze anys'.

-He de confessar que vaig tenir por, Lily. Però hi ha més en ella del que mai va haver-hi en mi... És mil vegades millor que jo... Quan arribi el moment, en podrem estar orgullosos.- Va recordar dos moments concrets de l'últim curs. La creu... i la cara d'aquella Slytherin anomenada Lyra Malfoy.

En Severus Snape va tancar els ulls. Enfonsat en aquells records...

_Sortia del castell amb l'Albus Dumbledore al costat. Feia un dia tranquil, i el director de Hogwarts li havia proposat apropar-se als ja__rdins per gaudir del matí. 'No en tenia ganes. Mai les tenia, en realitat'. Però volia parlar amb l'home a soles. Saber si el director s'adonava de la barbaritat que havia comès en Potter a principi de curs. Ells s'escarrassaven en protegir-lo i el marrec no se li acudia res millor que estimbar-se contra un arbre amb vida amb un artefacte muggle. Acabaven de sortir als terrenys, però hi havia un grup de nois, prop del camp de quidditch, que no aparentaven haver-los vist. 'Slytherins i Gryffindors'. Aquella combinació no presagiava res de bo. _

_Hi va veure el grup d'en Harry Potter__, i en Draco Malfoy amb l'equip d'Slytherin. Gairebé inconscientment va accelerar el pas. 'Estava pràcticament segur que cap dels dos nois no perdria l'ocasió d'humiliar l'altre. En Potter era arrogant i orgullós, qualitats en les quals en Draco Malfoy no es quedava precisament enrere'. _

_-Sóc el nou caçador d'Slytherin, Wea__sley- va escoltar que deia el noi dels Malfoy amb aire de superioritat -. Estàvem admirant les escombres que el meu pare ha comprat a l'equip. _

_En Draco Malfoy va continuar parlant amb veu suau, amb aire de burla. Els de l'equip d'Slytherin van recargolar-se de riure, i també van esclatar en riallades un grup de noies de la mateixa casa que havien estat observant l'escena. Entre elles hi havia la Lyra__ que, no obstant, havia mirat l'escena més preocupada que divertida. En Severus sabia que, quan en Draco s'enfrontava a algú, ella mai hi intervenia. Confiava plenament en la capacitat per a defensar-se del 'seu germà'. _

_I, gràcies a Merlí, preferia evitar cap tipus d'enfrontament amb els Gryffindor. 'Quantes vegades havia aconseguit trobar el son a la nit pensant en allò... en què ella era molt més madura del que segurament ho havia estat ell de jove'. _

Però la Lyra adorava a en Draco. 'No intervindria mentre sabés que ell tenia el control de la situació. Veure'l humiliat era una cosa molt diferent...'

_-Com a mínim a l'equip de Gryffindor ningú ha hagut de comprar__-se el lloc – va dir tallant l'Hermione Granger, amiga inseparable d'en Potter i en Weasley -. Ells hi són pel seu talent. _

_L'aire de superioritat__ d'en Draco Malfoy es va esvair. En Severus Snape que, després d'anys pendent de Malfoy Manor, havia aprés a conèixer-lo bé, va poder-hi distingir també alguna cosa semblant a la decepció. _

_El ros va obrir la boca, disposat a llançar algun improperi. Però va ser una altra veu la que va ressonar uns metres enllà. _

_-Ningú t'ha demanat l'opinió, fastigosa sang de fang-__ La Lyra, que era qui havia parlat, va parar-se a mig camí, entre el grup de noies i el seu germà. S'hi havia començat a apropar abans que l'Hermione Granger parlés. _

'_En Draco tenia talent... Ningú tenia dret a dir-li allò'. _

_L'aldarull que s'__havia organitzat de sobte era notable. En Marcus Flint va posar-se davant la noia, per evitar que algú se li tirés al damunt. _

_En Severus era dempeus, metres enllà. 'Com si acabessin de ruixar-lo amb una galleda d'aigua freda...'_

_En Draco Malfoy va cometre l'error de riure amb evident satisfacció. El següent que va poder veure en Severus va ser en Ron Weasley intentant embruixar-lo, una explosió forta, i l'Hermione Granger guiant el pèl-roig en direcció a la cabanya d'en Hagrid. En Potter els acompanyava com sempre._

_Ningú __havia vist el professor de pocions, i encara menys el director de l'escola. En Dumbledore s'havia quedat enrere, reflexiu. _

_En Draco reia de quatre grapes i colpejava el terra amb el puny. _

_En Marcus Flint estava plegat, i es recolzava a l'escombra nova per no caure. Malgrat la seva estupefacció; en Severus va preguntar-se, en quin moment, la Lyra havia agafat prou confiança a en Flint per mantenir la mà sobre la seva espatlla. Ella semblava molt més sorpresa que divertida. Com si estigués intentant entendre que era el que realment havia passat. _

_-Senyoreta Malfoy. Acompanyi'ns al meu despatx – La veu serena de l'Albus Dumbledore va aparèixer del no res. Els Slytherins van parar de riure en sec. La Lyra va apartar-se d'en Marc__us Flint sense protestar, i va mirar el director, aparentant seguretat. _

_.-._

_-M'és igual si els pares de la Granger són muggles. Per mi poden ser centaures, si ho prefereixen! - La noia fixava els seus ulls negres en la mirada blava de l'Albus Dumbledore. En Severus Snape era al seu costat, dempeus, impassible. Només en Dumbledore sabia el veritable infern que havia suposat per ell assabentar-se que la seva filla, la filla de la Lily, havia dirigit aquelles paraules a algú. El professor de pocions havia tingut la dolorosa sensació que una vegada més havia fallat a la pèl-roja. __'Com si allò no s'hagués convertit ja en una costum'. _

_-Senyoreta Malfoy, comprendrà que insultar així un company és una falta molt greu -La noia va obrir desmesuradament els ulls, com si no es cregués que allò estava passant, però va mantenir la postura altiva que havia adoptat en arribar al despatx del director. _

_-Amb tots els meus respectes, professor. Sap quantes vegades m'he hagut de sentir que sóc una fastigosa serp per anar a Slytherin? -La Lyra va buscar refugi en la mirada de l'Snape, però no l'hi va trobar. L'home mirava endavant, a un punt fix a la paret. Va sospirar i va __tornar una mirada decidida a l'ancià director. 'La castigarien igualment, així que no estava de més deixar que escoltessin quatre veritats'. _

_-Ella no tenia per__ què donar per fet que en Draco no té talent. En té. I encara que no en tingués, sempre ha volgut jugar a quidditch. Ella no tenia dret a humiliar-lo. - La Lyra va mirar-se el director. Aquella insolència podia costar-li molt cara, i no obstant si no deia allò sentia que s'acabaria mossegant la llengua -. Ha tingut mai germans, professor? _

_La__ pregunta va agafar desprevingut en Dumbledore: -No entenc quina relació té una cosa amb l'altra, senyoreta Malfoy. _

_Tot i així l'interès es reflectia als seus ulls. _

_-Ella pot ser filla del que vulgui, però ell és el meu germà. No permetré que ningú el danyi-. La pèl-roja va subjectar encara amb més força__ un llibre que duia a les mans – Puc marxar? –Després d'obtenir l'assentiment de l'ancià, va tombar en direcció a la sortida. _

_En Dumbledore __havia mirat a en Severus i, davant la sorpresa del professor, havia somrigut. _

_-Pot ser que em prenguis per un vell boig, fill. Però tenim molt a descobrir en aquesta noieta, creu-me. _

Havia pensat en les paraules del director durant moltes setmanes. En Severus va obrir els ulls un moment. Continuava en aquell lloc, on creia que havien enterrat part de la seva pròpia vida.

**Que boig el món, que no el puc entendre mai.**

Va dibuixar-se-li un somriure amarg al rostre. Al cap i a la fi en Dumbledore no s'equivocava mai.

_Recordava perfectament que no havia esperat res de bo d'aquella conversa quan en apropar-se a les masmorres, __aquell dimarts a mitja tarda, havia escoltat la veu de l'Alexander Nott. _

_Els nois ni tan sols s'havien adonat que ell acabava d'entrar a la sala comú._

_-Així doncs, vosaltres què en penseu? – Havia preguntat en Nott amb interès, tot i que havia ev__itat mirar a un dels extrems del sofà: La Lyra duia el cabell deslligat, tan ondulat com quan era més petita, i tenia el cap repenjat al pit d'en Marcus Flint, que la mirava amb satisfacció. A l'altra banda del sofà, cap a on sí mirava en Nott, hi havia la Rachel Stood i un grup de nois de cinquè i setè. _

_En Severus va avançar disposat a castigar-los, amb la idea de fer-los moure encara que fos per algun motiu absurd. No estava disposat a què en Flint continués mirant la seva filla d'aquella manera. 'Encara era una nena'. _

_Ni tan sols va pensar en què, llavors, la Lyra tenia quinze anys. Amb tan sols un any més, ell havia deixat embarassada la Lily. Clar que si hagués pensat allò, segurament en Marcus Flint hagués estat castigat fins a final de curs. No solia castigar als Slytherins sense motiu, però en un cas així estava disposat a fer una excepció. Cap alumne d'aquella escola seria mai prou bo per algú com la Lyra._

_La veu de la Rachel Stood va aturar-lo. Estaven parlant de la cambra dels secrets. Parlaven de l'atac a la senyora Norris i de qui podia ser el príncep d'Slytherin. Va recular silenciosament. 'Ja tindria temps d'apartar el troll d'en Flint de la seva filla. Va sentir curiositat per saber que era el que ella pensava de tot allò. Encara que no li agradés el que la noia pogués dir'. _

_-Això és increïble... Ara ja no ens tenen mania. No; ara ens odien. – va exposar la Rachel Stood.- Avui una colla de Hufflepuffs de primer s'han apartat de mi com si els pogués petrificar amb la mirada. _

_Tot i que havia estat seriosa en principi, la noia de cabell castany va acabar rient en recordar l'escena. _

_En Flint va mirar-la escèptic. La Lyra va dubtar en si havia de contestar, però no ho va fer. En aquell moment en Draco Malfoy acabava d'aparèixer acompanyat d'en Crabble, en Goyle i dues noies, la Pansy Parkinson i la Daphne Greengrass. 'Allò sí era un bon motiu de càstig. Se suposava que les noies no podien entrar a les habitacions dels nois i venien tots d'allà'. Encara que, en aquest cas, era cert que només eren nens de dotze anys. _

_En Severus Snape va lliscar cap a la sortida, i va quedar-se a l'altra banda. Des d'on encara podia escoltar la conversa. _

_-Ja us ho han dit? – En Draco va __callar un moment com si s'hagués distret amb alguna de les coses que havia vist a la sala, però va continuar parlant amb aire orgullós. 'El petit dels Malfoy va ser conscient de sobte que sabia alguna cosa que els de cinquè encara no coneixien'. –Han trobat petrificat a en Creevey. _

_-Draco... Fa primer. Només té onze anys – La veu cansada de la Daphne Greengrass va trencar el petit silenci que havia precedit aquella afirmació. _

_-Oh sí__ Greengrass. Ja m'ha quedat clar abans... ara ets amiga d'aquella deixalla. _

_-No. Jo no he dit això -. En Severus va endevinar que aquella conversa ja l'havien tingut a l'habitació d'on venien. –Ja ho sé que és nascut de muggles. Però té onze anys. Si l'hereu d'Slytherin fos una mica intel·ligent es dedicaria a coses més interessants. _

_-A perseguir en Potter, per exemple – Va afegir la Pansy Parkinson. Segurament esperant un somriure d'assentiment d'en Draco. _

_Però el to petulant__ d'en Draco no va canviar: _

_-Per mi podeu anar a la infermeria i portar-li flors. Jo hi aniria, però a assegurar-me que es quedés petrificat uns quants segles més.-va agafar aire per continuar parlant amb la mateixa seguretat – El meu pare diu que... diu que un director decent no hauria admès mai algú com en Creevey aquest. _

_Un dels nois de cinquè va interrompre el ros. Tot i que en Severus va estar segur que estaven esperant que la Lyra intervingués: _

_-Així doncs... el vostre pare sap que està passant?_

_-I si ho sabés... et penses que ho aniríem dient? – El to va fer que en Severus sentís una punxada a l'estómac. Però llavors l'aire amb què havia parlat la noia va canviar. Va sentir com deixava anar una rialla, gairebé silenciosa – El pare no en parla. Té altres problemes. _

_-No en vol explicar res, però penso que és només qüestió de temps que mori algú... Espero que sigui l'estúpida de l'Hermione Granger – Les paraules d'en Draco van reafirmar la convicció del professor de pocions. Fos el que fos el que els hagués dit en Lucius no era suficient perquè sabessin que estava passant. _

_La veu del petit dels Malfoy va continuar ressonant en el silenci de les masmorres:_

_-El nostre pare __ens ha dit que ens n'hem de mantenir al marge i deixar que passi el que hagi de passar. Diu que l'hereu d'Slytherin acabarà amb tot allò que faci pudor a muggle en aquesta escola. –En Draco semblava no voler conformar-se en aclaparar només una mica del protagonisme d'aquella conversa. En Severus va pensar en la cara que posaria en Lucius si sabés que el seu fill era tan poc discret. Els Malfoy havien fingit molt bé el seu paper els darrers onze anys. 'Clar que potser allò ja no els importava. Potser eren conscients que el moment de posicionar-se de nou, no estava tan lluny'. _

_El silenci va ser tan dens a l'altra banda, que per un moment en Severus Snape va estar convençut que havien marxat a les seves habitacions sense que se n'adonés. _

_-El meu pare també diu... – En Gregory Goyle havia començat a parlar, satisfet per l'expectació generada entre els alumnes més grans, però no va poder acabar. _

_De sobte en Severus va escoltar la veu sorpresa de l'Alexander Nott. _

_-On dimonis vas?_

_-A prendre l'aire. _

_Ningú __va dir res més. _

_En Severus va apartar-se per deixar-los sortir sense que el descobrissin allà. _

_-Lyra, espera. Vinc amb tu – L'Alexander Nott va atrapar-la quan ella ja sortia de la sala comú. En Marcus Flint ni tan sols havia tingut temps a reaccionar. _

_-__Nott si us plau. - La noia va mirar de reüll endins, per assegurar-se que ja no l'escoltaven: _

_-Si véns per parlar-me de basiliscs passejant-se per canonades i alumnes d'onze anys petrificats... _

_L'Alexander Nott va somriure, i en Severus Snape va tenir la sensació, només durant un instant, que aquell noi no li queia tan malament com al principi: _

_-Allò que dèiem de les mosques eh? – El professor de pocions no va entendre'l però pel somriure que havia fet la noia va pensar que no podia ser res dolent. Almenys no del tot. _

_-Més o menys. _

_-Algun dia m'has de deixar que et demostri que hi ha mosques que cal esclafar per poder viure millor... amb més tranquil·litat. _

_La noia va bufar, però no semblava molesta del tot. _

_-Potser seré jo qui et demostri que n'hi ha prou amb ignorar-les. _

_-Que t'hi apostes? – L'Alexander Nott va empènyer-la amb suavitat en direcció als pisos superiors del castell. _

_No era com si la Lyra hagués defensat els muggles, al contrari. Però en Severus Snape va respirar una mica més tranquil. Ella no sabia res: era una Malfoy i s'havia educat com a tal, però tot i així, estava a anys llum de cometre els errors que ell havia comès a la seva edat. Va sentir-se també força estúpid. 'Una de les seves excuses més recurrents, quan intentava sentir-se una mica millor amb si mateix, era la influència que havia exercit en ell el mateix Lucius Malfoy'. _

-Al cap i a la fi potser en Malfoy no tenia tant poder de convicció... No, si eres prou intel·ligent per pensar per tu mateix, Lils ... – La figura negra, recolzada en la tomba, va tornar a resseguir aquelles quatre lletres que havien estat tota la seva vida. – En Nott perdrà l'aposta, Lily. Ja ho veuràs...

* * *

.

* * *

A molts quilometres d'allà, l'endemà al matí, una dona pèl-roja de trenta i escaig anys endreçava uns objectes en una vella botiga d'antiguitats. Estava enfonsada en milers de pensaments. Pràcticament havia refet la seva vida en aquell poble, almenys aparentment, però Madame Chassier sempre insistia en què acceptés alguna de les cites que solien proposar-li.

_-Ets bonica, Alice. No tiris per la borda la teva vida. Ja portes dotze anys vivint aquí... sigui quina sigui la vida __que duies abans, tenies només 20 anys. No pots tenir tantes coses que et lliguin a res. Potser uns pares, el xicot de l'institut... és motiu suficient per renunciar a una vida sencera i plena?_

Però la Lily sentia, que fos el que fos el que hagués viscut, era massa important per renunciar-hi. Clar que, a vegades, també pensava que aquella era una absurda idea. Un any enrere havia cremat la llista amb les paraules que, temps enrere, li havien semblat importants... Si en dotze anys, la llista no havia servit per a res, no esperava que servís mai. 'Vivia en una paranoia contínua. Havia de començar a viure de nou... després de més d'una dècada... i tot i així no podia mirar al futur sense sentir que fent-ho s'estava traint a ella mateixa...'

Ignorava quin, però hi havia un poderós motiu per recuperar aquell passat. 'O potser més d'un'. No sabia què havia de fer. Es limitava a treballar i a quedar dues o tres vegades per setmana amb Madame Chassier, la resta de dies es tancava a casa o sortia a passejar a les afores, sola.

'Encara que ho intentés, no podia entendre el seu propi estat d'ànim. A vegades estava trista, però d'altres sentia ràbia i impotència en no poder recordar; podia estar enfadada tot un matí, sense motiu, i després tenir unes ganes horribles de plorar'.

Sempre l'acompanyava una estranya sensació de tristesa, anhel i buidor.

Volia pensar que només era un malson. Però aquell malson començava a ser més llarg que la seva pròpia vida. Dotze anys. 'Havia perdut la seva joventut atrapada en aquell lloc, sense saber qui havia estat en el passat'.

De sobte la porta va obrir-se. Un home morè d'aparença aristocràtica, i barba de boc, va entrar a la botiga. La Lily va tornar a la realitat, deixant enrere els seus pensaments. No era habitual veure cares noves en aquella botiga. 'Els clients d'aquell establiment solien ser ancians, veïns de la ciutat o d'algun dels pobles de les afores'. Aquell home, en canvi, devia tenir uns quaranta anys i semblava estranger.

'No l'havia vist mai abans'.

-Bon dia, bonica. On és el senyor Nordenjholk? – Tenia la veu suau i aduladora. Però la Lily va adonar-se que examinava cadascun dels racons de la botiga amb perspicàcia. Parlava un anglès maldestre, amb un accent que no era nòrdic però que ella no coneixia. – Sóc un vell amic. El seu cunyat, de fet.

La Lily va mirar-lo sorpresa abans de respondre. Tot i que ja tenia alguns cabells platejats, el desconegut semblava molt més jove que l'home per qui treballava.

-És d'hora. Encara no ha arribat, però suposo que no trigarà. – La pèl-roja va somriure i va mirar com l'home es distreia observant algun dels vells objectes de la botiga.

-La meva germana, pobre. Va casar-se amb el vell Nordenjholk, i va perdre els seus millors anys darrere d'aquest mostrador –El desdeny amb què va parlar, no va agradar gens a la Lily. – El llunàtic d'en Nordenjholk. Fa uns mesos que no el veig. Com està?

-Bé. És... és un home molt amable – va respondre convençuda que havia de fer alguna cosa per deixar bé l'home que tant l'havia ajudat, i que tan amable havia estat amb ella. 'Era un home solitari. Es notava força que no estava massa acostumat a tractar amb gent, però la Lily no podia queixar-se: sempre l'havia tractat molt bé'.

L'estranger va somriure. I ella va girar-se, disposada a endreçar uns paquets i convençuda que, aquesta vegada, el desconegut esperaria pacientment a què arribés l'home que buscava.

**Ja pots lluitar amb constància, que un dia et fot un cop amb tanta força que et deixa sol en el principi del camí.**

Segons després, va notar que algú li posava la mà a l'espatlla.

Va espantar-se, abans de poder comprendre que ell s'hi havia apropat en silenci.

-Necessita alguna cosa? – La proximitat sobtada d'aquell estrany va fer que se sentís malament. Aquella situació no li agradava en absolut.

-No – L'estranger va somriure – En realitat em preguntava si continues tan sola com em va explicar que estaves en Nordenjholk el darrer cop. – Va mirar-la de dalt a baix, gairebé arraconant-la. 'El darrer cop? Ella no l'havia vist abans'. Podia ser que no s'hi hagués fixat? Era impossible... duia una capa d'una pell molt peluda i embullada. 'El comtat noruec de Troms era sens dubte un lloc fred, però no era habitual veure-hi una indumentària com aquella'.

-Vaig venir al vespre –L'home va somriure, mostrant-li les dents groguenques. 'Sinó hagués estat absurd, la Lily hauria dit que li havia llegit els pensaments'. – Et vaig veure marxar, a l'altra banda del carrer. Ets molt bonica per ser ... per ser d'aquí – va acabar l'home, que havia corregit el que anava a dir a mitja frase.

La pèl-roja va recular tan com va poder, per un moment va sentir una por inexplicable recorrent-li el cos, i llavors... sense haver-s'ho proposat, un dels prestatges va volar fins a caure damunt l'home.

El senyor Nordenjholk va entrar d'una revolada en el moment en què el desconegut de la barba de boc s'aixecava més molest que confós.

-El vell no m'havia dit que fossis... Em pensava que eres com ell.

El propietari de la botiga va mirar-los amb els ulls desorbitats, tot i que, en parlar, la Lily va comprendre que dirigia la seva ràbia al visitant.

-Què hi fots aquí? Recordo haver-te dit que no et volia veure mai més. – L'home més gran va bufar, i la Lily, encara sorpresa per la caiguda del prestatge, va adonar-se que la pell blanca de l'antiquari envermellia per moments. – Com goses tornar aquí i atacar la meva dependenta... amb els teus trucs barats...

-Jo no he estat el que he fet volar la postada – Va defensar-se l'estranger, que de sobte tenia un aire divertit – Sempre vaig dir a l'Ivana que eres incapaç de veure res més enllà dels teus propis nassos.

-Deixa en pau l'Ivana, Igor. Ella no era com tu... Era una persona perfectament normal, que va tenir la dissort de néixer en aquell món teu.

El cop de puny que el desconegut va clavar a la paret després d'allò, va fer que la Lily tornés a espantar-se:

-No penso continuar perdent el temps amb algú com tu, cunyadet. Tens els paquets que et vaig demanar? Em deus diners Nordenjholk, no ho oblidis. Gràcies als nostres negocis, has pogut mantenir la teva botiga. Així que anem per feina.

L'home pràcticament va tremolar abans de seguir l'estranger fins el magatzem, sense ni tan sols mirar la noia o el prestatge que inexplicablement havia aterrat al cap del seu cunyat. La Lily va quedar-se dempeus, sorpresa i espantada.

* * *

'Els fenòmens paranormals semblaven acumular-se al seu voltant'. Encara que mai abans li havia passat una cosa tan inexplicable com aquella. Veure objectes que desapareixien, queien i explotaven a les seves mans era ja suficientment desconcertant.

'No n'havia parlat amb ningú, per por a què la prenguessin per boja, però estava segura que sempre que passava una cosa d'aquelles, Madame Chassier la mirava amb recel durant setmanes. El senyor Nordenjholk, en canvi, no semblava adonar-se'n.'

'Però com no podia haver vist allò?' La Lily va posar-se les mans al rostre. Estava segura que l'acomiadaria i hores d'ara ja tenia prou problemes per pagar el lloguer del pis.

'Quan havia conegut el vell antiquari havia descobert que, malgrat l'aparença inicial, era amable, pràcticament entranyable'. Amb el temps, però, havia vist que també tenia un caràcter canviant. Un pèl brusc de vegades en el tracte amb els clients.

Malgrat tot, l'havia ajudat moltíssim. I encara que l'acomiadés, era una cosa que la Lily sempre li agrairia. Va tancar els ulls, en un intent de tranquil·litzar-se, i va concentrar-se en els sorolls que venien del carrer.

_-__Et necessito._

Una veu va venir-li al cap, però ni tan sols va saber com. 'Era producte dels nervis... o... podia ser que fos un record? La veu d'algú que conegués?' No podia saber-ho. Estava atrapada en aquella ciutat. Incapaç de saber si hi havia algú en algun lloc.'

'Hi hauria algú preocupat per ella? Algú que l'estimés?'

Va agafar aire, disposada a parlar amb l'antiquari i el seu cunyat. No sabia què havia passat. Però fos el que fos no podia quedar com una ximpleta davant d'ells. Si més no havia de dir allò: que no tenia ni idea que era el que havia pogut succeir perquè part de la prestatgeria es precipités al terra d'aquella manera.

Va apropar-se a la porta i va escoltar l'antiquari parlar de manera seca, gairebé molesta.

-No m'importa el que tu pensis que és ella... No sé si realment ha perdut la memòria o s'amaga d'alguna cosa, però és una bona noia. No pot tenir res a veure amb... – L'estranger va interrompre'l.

-Si realment ho és i no ho recorda, algun dia provocarà una veritable desgràcia a la botiga. Ho saps, vell amic.

-Prou. – L'antiquari cada vegada semblava més enfadat. - Ella és una persona tan normal com jo, o com ho era l'Ivana. No pertany al teu món de fantasia, Igor. No crec que en vulgui saber res d'aquell món... ple de ...

L'altre home va endurir el to de veu.

-L'Ivana també pertanyia a aquell món. No ho oblidis.

L'antiquari noruec va bufar:

-Els teus pares i tu vareu excloure-la. Perquè no estava prou sonada per dedicar-se a convertir tasses de te en conills blancs.

-Sempre has estat un ignorant, com tots els _muggles_. La màgia és molt més que convertir estúpides tasses de porcellana en conills. No em puc creure que no hagis vist que aquesta noia ho era...

Gairebé parlaven a crits. Era impossible que la Lily no els sentís, i no obstant ella seguia dempeus, enganxada a la porta, incapaç de comprendre de què estaven parlant.

-Oh. No pretenc ofendre't, Igor. Però el teu món no m'interessa en absolut. I aquesta noia ha demostrat ser molt més normal del que tu has estat mai. Dubto que ho sigui. Però realment no tinc cap ganes de continuar pensant en contes de fades... – I l'home semblava que havia de fer un gran esforç per dir allò – Li dèieu que era una squib. El teu pare va fer-la fora de casa, i tu... tu vas ser capaç de venir a buscar-la per insultar-la. Segons tu, un _muggle_, o com dimonis ens digueu, no era prou bo per ella. Una germana que havies exclòs, molts anys abans, de la teva vida perfecte de màgia i fantasia!

-Aquest ha estat sempre el teu problema, cunyat. Tu sempre vas pensar que tots els mags ens passejàvem pel món, sembrant el terror, amb màscares i capes negres. –L'home, que la Lily havia entès que es deia Igor, va riure: - Sento desil·lusionar-te. Sé que l'Ivana et va explicar moltes coses de mi i de la gent amb la què solia anar. Però hi ha de tot al món màgic. No tots són prou estúpids per cometre els meus errors.

L'antiquari també va riure, amb ironia a la veu:

-Amb mi no juguis aquest paper. Sé qui ets i que vols. No ets cap àngel penedit... Potser ja no comets les barbaritats que explicava l'Ivana, però portes mesos fent-me xantatge. Obligant-me a comerciar amb aquests animals fastigosos, plens d'escames...

-No són animals. Són éssers màgics, cunyadet. Dracs. I ni tan sols has arribat a veure'n una escama en tota la teva vida. Em reculls la comanda d'ous, les temporades en què no puc fer-ho jo mateix. – Va continuar parlant amb el mateix to fervent: - És possible que el tràfic il·legal de dracs, sigui un delicte que m'aporta un bon sou extra. Però no és un crim. Fa molt temps que no mato estúpids _muggles_ com tu.

-Vés-te'n. –Va demanar el noruec, gairebé en una súplica – Vés-te'n i no tornis. N'estic fart del teu xantatge. Tancaré la botiga demà mateix. Fes-ne el que vulguis. No penso traficar més amb criatures imaginàries. Si en casar-nos vam traslladar-nos d'Oslo a aquest lloc perdut, va ser precisament perquè aquí no n'hi ha de gent com tu. L'Ivana tampoc en voldria saber res. Vau fer que odiés la vostra màgia de pa sucat amb oli.

El desconegut va tocar-se la barba de boc, abans de recollir un parell de caixes del terra:

-D'acord. Però primer vull comprovar si ella és _muggle_. Els prestatges no solen volar sols. – Va riure en dir allò.

-Deixa-la en pau. És una bona noia. Si realment algú dels vostres la busqués, ja l'haurien trobat. Agafa els teus ous de drac i fot el camp! – La Lily, atenta des de darrere de la porta, mai havia sentit parlar en aquell to l'home amb qui treballava. Però ara allò ja no importava. Estava gairebé en xoc. Confosa. 'Muggles... Squeps... squibs? Que era allò? Que significava ser un daixonses?'. I quin era el món al qual semblava pertànyer aquell home? 'Perquè deien que ella també hi pertanyia?'

Va repenjar-se un instant a l'envà de la porta.

Just en el moment que l'home estranger en sortia.

* * *

'Era una bona noia. No podia pertànyer a aquell món. Era impossible'. El propietari de la botiga va mirar-la gairebé empal·lidint. 'Ja feia temps que havia vist coses en la noia que l'inquietaven. La seva capacitat per envoltar-se de fenòmens paranormals. Objectes que queien a terra, massa lluny d'ella perquè realment els hagués tocat. Fins i tot, llums que s'encenien i s'apagaven misteriosament mentre la noia feinejava absent per la botiga, enfonsada en vés a saber quins pensaments. No era una cosa que hagués passat diàriament, però sí prou sovint com per adonar-se'n.'

S'havia convençut a ell mateix que eren imaginacions, casualitats. 'Molts anys enrere havia aprés quina mena de persones eren aquells mags de túnica i vareta, i l'Alice no semblava res d'allò'. Era una jove amable, bonica... una grata companyia i una bona dependenta. Ell mai havia conviscut amb mags, només havia conegut la família de l'Ivana. Ella no podia fer ni una engruna de màgia, i el seu pare, un home alt i prim molt semblant al seu fill Igor, l'havia repudiat.

L'Ivana li havia explicat, milers de vegades, els crims dels quals acusaven el seu germà. Les coses horribles que ell podia fer amb una vareta a les mans. 'L'Alice no era, precisament, la mena de persona que imaginava quan pensava en la màgia'.

I ara... pensant-ho bé... potser era ella la que no volia recordar... 'Al cap i a la fi qui voldria recordar un món com aquell... sí meravellós en principi... però ple de coses horribles...'.

La seva ment havia construït milers d'excuses per no haver de tornar parlar d'aquell món màgic, que havia conegut a través de la veu de la seva difunta esposa. Ell era un _simple muggle_... que s'havia jurat a si mateix, oblidar tot allò que tan mal havia fet a la dona que estimava.

Mai sabria si la mort de la seva esposa. Que un mal dia havia decidit endinsar-se sola a la muntanya, havia estat casual... 'Mai sabria si aquells monstres hi havien tingut alguna cosa a veure'.

Però mesos enrere havia reaparegut el seu cunyat.. 'Gairebé l'havia obligat a participar en allò... se suposava que només havia de guardar i entregar un parell de paquets una vegada cada tres mesos... en la discreció de la nit'.

'No t'estic parlant de màgia... són ous, inanimats... ous que ens faran rics...', li havia dit l'Igor.

No permetria que la seva tranquil·la vida, trontollés. 'No volia que ningú pensés que era un home estrany. Que algú l'arribés a relacionar amb un món com aquell'.

-Tu guanyes. Digues-li el que vulguis. – L'home va bufar abans de sortir de la botiga – Però si li dius, encara que no ho sigui, no us vull veure més. Ni a ella ni a tu. No en vull saber res del món màgic. M'escoltes? Res.

* * *

.

* * *

Un maleït somni. Allò només era un somni. En Severus Snape va obrir els ulls a la seva habitació de Hogwarts. Va tapar-se la cara amb les mans i va bufar.

_-T'estimo, Sev. _

Si hagués estat real, ella seria allà al seu costat en despertar. I no hi era. Va tocar-se l'avantbraç en la foscor de la cambra. No li feia mal. 'Però començaria a cremar-li algun dia?. Com ho faria per enganyar Lord Voldemort quan allò arribés?' Perquè per ser espia, bé que hauria de recuperar la seva confiança... i no estava segur de poder. 'Ell sabria que havia continuat a Hogwarts, sabria que l'Albus Dumbledore havia declarat al seu favor al judici, que havia fet tot el que havia pogut per fer fracassar en Quirrell...'

En realitat, en la primera guerra, havia fet poc temps d'espia. No se li havia exigit res més que aconseguir una plaça a Hogwarts i mantenir-la. 'Ara tot seria més difícil... sabria fingir fins que fos necessari? Podria veure morir gent davant d'ell sense fer res? Com guiaria la Lyra si havia de fer just el contrari del que volia aconsellar-li?'.

Va tancar els ulls. Havia somiat en la Lily. Ella havia estat amb ell fins el moment de despertar. Encara que no fos real. Encara podia sentir-la. Podia sentir la seva presència, el seu tacte, el seu aroma escampant-se per tota l'habitació. Els seus ulls havien il·luminat la foscor de la cambra. L'havia mirat mentre ell s'aferrava a ella com si volgués quedar-se per sempre allà, en aquell somni.

**Diuen que al món s'hi ve a patir.**

Va intentar aixecar-se. Aquell dia, com tants d'altres, havia d'afrontar de nou la realitat. Tenia classe. Havia d'aparentar la màxima serenitat possible. Aquells mocosos serien allà, esperant que ell els ensenyés alguna cosa de profit. Esperant que interpretés a la perfecció el seu paper de professor sever i injust.

'No tenia sentit. Ell ensenyant alguna cosa a una colla de mocosos. Mai havia tingut la suficient paciència per estar envoltat de criatures'. Va tocar-se el front. Se sentia lleugerament marejat. I va comprovar que tenia febre. El cap li cremava.

'Potser era la manera que el seu cos tenia d'advertir-li-ho. D'advertir-li que s'estava forçant massa. Que aquella actitud, aquella agror, acabarien amb ell'.

Com si realment importés...

* * *

Va caminar cap a la classe de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal de tercer. En Llopin estava massa ocupat amb la lluna per poder impartir-la.

El somni, i la tempesta que semblava acostar-se, el tenien encara de més mal humor del que ja acostumava a estar.

Havia advertit a en Dumbledore. En Llopin... ell podia deixar entrar a en Black al castell. No seria tan estrany. Al cap i a la fi, sempre havien estat inseparables.

'Realment en Llopin seria capaç de negar ajuda a en Sirius Black... per molt traïdor i miserable que fos?'. Entre els cavallers de la mort, en la primera guerra, s'havien escoltat rumors. Rumors de la relació que unia aquells dos membres de l'Orde. A en Severus poc li importava que hi havia de cert en tot allò, però havia après que la confiança era el pitjor enemic que podia tenir algú en una guerra. 'No tenia intenció de fiar-se d'en Remus Llopin. No fins que en Black tornés a estar tancat'.

Va entrar a l'aula de mal humor, davant la mirada estupefacte dels alumnes. 'Segurament preferien en Llopin mil vegades abans que a ell'.

* * *

-Perdoni que faci tard, professor Llopin, és que...

'Fantàstic'. En Severus va pensar que no podia ser de cap altra manera. En Potter arribant tard. 'No es podia prendre seriosament ni tan sols la classe d'un professor que evidentment li agradava'.

-¿On és el professor Llopin? – va preguntar el noi.

-No es troba gaire fi avui i ha preferit no fer classe – va dir l'Snape amb una ganyota. No podia evitar que en Potter el tragues de polleguera. – Em sembla que li he dit que s'assegués.

'Però el noi ni tan sols va moure's'.

-¿Que té?

En Severus va respirar interiorment abans de respondre-li i treure cinc punts a Gryffindor. 'Potser no era tan bona idea haver substituït en Llopin. En tenia ben bé prou d'en Potter a pocions'. De totes maneres faria exactament allò que ja tenia pensat. Potser si algun alumne escampava que en Llopin era un home llop, en Dumbledore l'hauria d'expulsar. Potser així aconseguia impedir que en Black tingués cap possibilitat d'entrar a l'escola.

**Que boig el món, que no té cap ni peus****; ni ens deixa tenir el que teníem ahir.**

Al cap d'una estona, en veure la insistència de l'Hermione Granger en respondre sempre a totes les preguntes, va pensar que no era tan difícil que algun d'aquells marrecs pogués arribar a una conclusió així.

* * *

-¿Sabeu què em fa fer aquest imbècil? – Va exclamar el Ron, davant l'estupefacció de l'Hermione, que va renyar-lo per haver dit aquell insult – Vol que netegi tots els orinals de la infermeria. I sense màgia! – Respirava profundament amb els punys serrats – La veritat és que en Black ens hauria fet un favor a tots si se l'hagués carregat el dia aquell que va entrar a l'escola!

En Severus que havia estat prou ràpid en sortir de classe, desitjant tornar a tancar-se a la seva habitació, preparant alguna poció o mantenint el cap entretingut en el que fos, no va poder evitar sentir-los, encara que no va fer res per fer-se notar. 'Si hi havia algú, a part d'ell mateix, a qui poder culpar de la mort de la Lily era en Sirius Black. Ell també esperava trobar-se'l algun dia. Però, per una vegada, morir no era una opció: Havia de ser ell qui l'entregués als dementors. No perquè hagués convertit la seva joventut en un malson amb burles i insults, sinó perquè l'havia traït a ella'.

* * *

.

* * *

En Remus Llopin mirava els jardins a través de la finestra del seu despatx a Hogwarts. Després de dotze llarguíssims anys apartat de tot i tothom, tornava a ser en aquella escola on tenia tants bons records. Records amb gent que era morta. Records amb en Sirius Black, l'home amb qui havia compartit pis i somnis, i que finalment havia traït els seus amics. El mateix que havia escapat de l'inexpugnable presó d'Azkaban, a qui havien condemnat per matar quinze persones: dotze muggles, en Caradoc Dearborn, en Peter i la Johanna.

'La veritat era que, tot i que se sentís terriblement culpable per pensar allò, en Remus havia trobat a faltar molt més la noia que el mateix Peter'. Aquella Hufflepuff s'havia convertit en el seu principal punt de suport en els últims temps de guerra. 'Quan ningú havia confiat en ell'.

Era absurd pensar en el que hagués pogut passar si ell hagués estat el guardià secret. Potser tots serien vius, i en Sirius no hagués comés tots aquells crims.

'Era massa tard per tornar enrere...'

Però hi havia una cosa que el feia sentir més culpable que tot allò. I era el sentiment d'estimar una persona que havia matat els seus amics. Portava anys lluitant contra la necessitat de veure'l. De presentar-se a Azkaban, i mirar aquells ulls grisos una vegada més. Exigir una explicació, per poder-lo odiar en pau després.

* * *

Havia pensat que acceptar la proposta d'en Dumbledore era bona idea. 'Ell sempre havia volgut ser professor'. Però ara mateix estava força espantat. 'Era correcte no explicar a en Dumbledore que havien estat animags?'. Quan no impartia classe, quan era al castell... al seu despatx... solia mirar als jardins amb l'excusa de distreure's i deixar enrere les cabòries. Però no podia evitar buscar algun moviment entre la vegetació del bosc prohibit. 'Era absurd negar que esperava veure-hi un gos negre'.

En Remus va sospirar, i va disposar-se a baixar al gran menjador a dinar. S'havia ofert per ensenyar a en Harry a conjurar un patronus. 'Ajudant-lo se sentia útil. Era el fill d'en James, era el que el seu amic hagués volgut que fes'.

Recordava perfectament la primera vegada que havia vist en Harry aquell any. Ulleres, cabell rebel... Havia estat com trobar-se cara a cara amb en James, tot i que havia reconegut a primera vista els ulls verds de la Lily.

_-Professor Llopin?... Vostè va conèixer-lo, oi?_

_-Conèixer? De qui parles, Harry?_

_-Sirius Black._

_-Professor?_

_-Vam coincidir... quan estudiàvem. _

L'encara jove professor va asseure's a taula amb aquella conversa repetint-se, una vegada i una altra, al seu cap. Era mentida: havien fet molt més que coincidir.

Les preguntes d'en Harry sobre en Sirius Black, també sobre el seu pare, havien omplert de records la ment d'en Remus. Sentiments que el licantrop no aconseguia enterrar del tot, encara que ho hagués intentat durant anys.

**Que boig el món, que no vol aconseguir per fi esborrar del mapa aquelles coses que menyspreem, i ens fan sentir mesquins.**

Va mirar al seu voltant, i va adonar-se que en Severus Snape l'observava. Sabia que havia demanat a en Dumbledore que no el contractés. Tot i que li preparava puntualment la poció matallops.

'L'Snape mai superaria aquella etapa escolar... en la que els seus amics eren potser massa expansius en les seves bromes'.

Clar que era molt més fàcil pensar que en Severus Snape els odiava per allò. Era molt més complicat remoure altres records. Coses que li havia confiat la Johanna ja feia massa temps. Recordava l'estupefacció que havia sentit quan la noia, gairebé desesperada, li havia reafirmat de qui era la criatura que esperava la seva germana i perquè n'estava tan segura.

'La Lily sempre havia mirat més enllà en les persones. Que podia haver vist en algú com ell?'. En Remus va intentar concentrar-se en el pollastre amb patates que havia aparegut davant seu.

Desconeixia què havia quedat d'aquella relació després de Hogwarts. I li agradava pensar que, finalment, ella s'havia enamorat d'en James. Que eren la parella perfecta que tothom semblava recordar.

**En la distància està el secret, callat, ocult, pacient, discret.**

Però en tot aquell esquema de perfecció hi mancava alguna cosa. En aquell conte de fades amb final tràgic, que esperava poder explicar algun dia a en Harry, quan en Sirius tornés a ser Azkaban i ell reunís valor suficient per dir-li que era amic del seu pare, hi havia alguna cosa que fallava.

Era pèl-roja, tenia els ulls negres i en aquell moment entrava al menjador rient amb una bufanda d'Slytherin posada. Allò era el que fallava en la història que, durant aquells dotze anys, havia pensat que li explicaria a en Harry sobre els seus pares.

Ni tan sols sabia si era real. L'Albus Dumbledore havia somrigut en el moment que ell havia entrat al seu despatx per demanar-li-ho.

_-Professor Llopin__... Cregui'm si li dic que no s'ha de preocupar en absolut per la senyoreta Malfoy. – L'ancià no havia deixat que ell formulés cap pregunta. Però era inevitable adonar-se que l'actitud de l'Snape era lleugerament diferent amb ella. En Remus, fins i tot, estava convençut que en Severus s'havia distanciat de la noia des del moment en què ell havia entrat al despatx d'en Dumbledore disposat a saber com d'equivocat estava. _

Havia fet càlculs. Era massa casualitat, i tot i així intentava no capficar-s'hi. L'únic que li quedava dels seus amics, era poder recordar-los tal i com se'ls havia imaginat durant aquells anys. Una parella feliç i enamorada que havia mort per protegir el seu únic fill.

El mateix Dumbledore havia deixat que en Harry cregués en tot allò. Per tant, devia ser el més correcte.

Potser més endavant, quan no hi hagués el perill d'en Sirius Black, podria treure'n l'entrellat; parlant-ne en calma amb l'Albus Dumbledore. I no obstant això, era impossible no fixar-se en la noia. Encara que hagués estat segur que tenia davant una Malfoy, no era precisament una alumna que pogués passar desapercebuda.

Era llesta i demostrava talent per la seva assignatura.

I darrerament es veia obligada a no treure un ull de sobre d'en Draco Malfoy. Encara que fins i tot en Remus s'havia adonat que evitava demostrar-ho en públic:

_-No m'ho puc creure, Marcus! Com pots haver-los ajudat en això? – Havia esperat a arribar a les masmorres per cridar-los. – I si en Potter us hagués llançat una maledicció, en comptes d'un patronus? __Són només nens, Marcus –Havia dit senyalant al Draco i als seus amics-. Se suposa que tu ets l'adult._

_En Remus els havia escoltat de casualitat. Havia anat al despatx del cap d'Slytherin perquè necessitava la poció matallops. En el darrer partit de Quidditch en Malfoy, en Crabble, en Goyle i en Marcus Flint s'havien presentat al camp vestits amb roba grisa i espellifada per fer creure a en Harry que eren dementors. _

_-Madura d'una vegada, Flint! – I allò pràcticament havia fet somriure a en Remus, tot i que la noia havia tingut molta raó en el que havia dit a continuació – Un dementor no és només un drap brut. Se suposa que et xuclen la felicitat... Preteníeu xuclar la felicitat d'en Potter emetent aquells esgarips ridículs? _

_Però l'actitud de la noia havia canviat del tot quan havien vist que en Remus Llopin era allà. Havia alçat el mentó lleugerament, en silenci. Agafant el seu germà Draco per l'espatlla, fins entrar a la sala comú d'Slytherin. _

Va aixecar-se de la taula amb el cap posat un altre cop en el Sirius Black. 'Com podia haver-los fet allò?'.

* * *

_-Se sabia totes les contrasenyes... __en Neville Longbottom se les havia deixat apuntades en un paper – Havia dit tot nerviosa la professora Minerva McGonnagall. _

Hores després en Remus encara tenia molta més por que de bon matí. Sirius Black havia entrat a la torre de Gryffindor amb un ganivet. 'A l'habitació d'en Harry'. Havia de dir a l'Albus Dumbledore que els seus amics es transformaven en animags. Però el director sempre havia confiat amb ell. Se sentiria decebut. 'No podia decebre'l després de l'oportunitat que li havia donat...' Potser en Black entrava al castell d'una altra manera. Almenys això volia pensar.

* * *

.

* * *

Feia un dia preciós, bufava una brisa agradable a Hogsmeade. La Lyra passejava amb l'Alexander Nott. La Rachel no havia pogut anar amb ells, perquè havia acceptat sortir amb un noi de setè. Era inevitable no adonar-se que al seu voltant es començaven a teixir parelles a una velocitat vertiginosa i, tot i això, la Lyra Malfoy estava convençuda que aquella no era una prioritat. Havia flirtejat uns mesos amb en Marcus Flint, però allò encara li havia tret més les ganes d'estar amb nois.

**Per art de màgia baixem com l'aigua i, a cada obstacle, refem com si res el camí,**** construint a mida el destí.**

Havia suposat que, acceptar galanteries d'un noi d'últim curs, podia arribar a estar bé, però la veritat era que el caràcter d'en Marcus se li feia força carregós. Sobretot des de què, segons el seu punt de vista, havia deixat que en Draco fes aquell ridícul tan espantós. 'Ell era l'adult. Ell era qui havia d'haver-los dit que aquell pla per espantar en Potter era absurd'.

'Com es podia ser tan infantil...'

-Així doncs... l'ullet dret d'en Lucius Malfoy torna a ser una dona soltera – va bromejar en Nott, intentant picar-la.

La Lyra va bufar, però no va poder evitar riure. Sabia que en Nott ho feia per provocar-la.

-No he deixat mai d'estar-ho... A més... A casa posarien el crit al cel, si els digués que no se m'ha acudit res més que fer-me xicota d'en Marcus Flint! – La noia va posar-se seriosa un moment i va continuar somrient – Cap noi serà mai suficient pel meu pare, però en Flint no és el tipus de xicot que esperen que tingui.

-I quin és el tipus de noi amb qui esperen que surtis? – va demanar en Nott, amb un inusitat interès. Els ulls marrons van brillar-li un moment.

La noia va riure.

-Ho saps perfectament. Un noi de bona família. Una família amb influències, és clar. D'innegable sang pura, per suposat. – La pèl-roja va somriure encara més àmpliament durant un moment – I bé... ha de ser atractiu.

-Eh! – va protestar en Nott – Això no ho diuen ells. Això ho dius tu.

-Clar... jo també hi poso les meves condicions. Que et pensaves?- La noia va subjectar-lo pel braç enjogassada i, per un moment, va semblar que l'Alexander, anava a afegir alguna cosa.

Abans que pogués parlar, però, van sentir-se crits prop d'on eren.

-Ha vingut d'allà! – Cridava en Draco, eixugant-se el cap. Semblava que algú li havia tirat una bola de fang.

L'únic que va veure la Lyra en arribar al lloc corrent, amb l'Alexander Nott seguint-la visiblement molest, van ser els amics del seu germà i ell mateix barallant-se amb l'aire. En Weasley era amb ells.

**A contracorrent, de cara al vent, amb mar de fons i onades, governa tu el vaixell que no tens res a perdre, res a perdre, res a perdre.**

-Això era el cap d'en Potter? – va demanar l'Alexander, un segon després que en Draco se n'anés d'allà corrent sense veure'ls.

-Això sembla... Però com? – La noia va pensar en el que havia vist. Se li havia vist el cap i després... s'havia... s'havia tapat. – Una capa d'invisibilitat! – va murmurar amb la sensació que abans ja havia vist fer allò a algú.

-El meu pare va prometre que me'n compraria una. Però mai en va trobar cap que valgués la pena – va raonar l'Alexander. – Que en teniu a casa?

-Eh? No. Crec que no.

En Ron Weasley els havia vist i ara s'allunyava d'ells.

-Doncs per no tenir-ne, has entès el que passava prou ràpid. Jo estava per començar a córrer cames ajudeu-me com el teu germà. –El noi va admirar-la un moment. 'Una de les coses que més li agradaven d'ella era que era prou intel·ligent per entendre un munt de coses a la primera'. Va avergonyir-se en pensar que, a part, també era increïblement bonica.

-Bé... és igual... – la noia va tornar a somriure amb un altre pensament al cap – I tu m'expliques com ha de ser la dona perfecte dels teus pares?

Ho havia dit de forma gairebé burleta. Però en Nott va sentir-se feliç en contestar:

-Una noia amb un arbre genealògic ple de bruixots i bruixes de sang pura seria perfecte.

'Els meus pares i el meu oncle estarien encantats si fos una Malfoy', va pensar satisfet.

* * *

.

* * *

'Era evident'. Ho hauria d'haver vist quan se l'havia trobat rondant pel passadís... En Harry Potter no es podia quedar al castell encara que fos per la seva pròpia seguretat. 'Tan li era que la seva mare hagués donat la seva vida per ell... tan li era que el maleït James Potter hagués fet el mateix. Fins i tot en Pettigrew i la Johanna havien mort'. Però en Harry Potter trobava que era molt més interessant arriscar la vida per acabar fent l'imbècil amb la capa del seu pare a Hosgmeade.

En Severus se sentia tan furiós després d'escoltar la història d'en Draco, que va haver d'agafar aire abans d'anar-lo a trobar. 'Com si res del que pogués dir, pogués fer que en Potter canviés d'actitud'.

* * *

-T'he enxampat – va fer l'Snape, i es va incorporar -. Tothom, del conseller d'Afers Màgics en avall, ha estat intentant protegir el famós Harry Potter d'en Sirius Black. Però el famós Harry Potter es regeix per les seves pròpies normes. Deixem que la gent normal es preocupi per ell! El famós Harry Potter va on vol, sense pensar en les conseqüències.

Va mirar el noi, que ni tan sols semblava penedit.

-Potter, és igual que el seu pare.

No ho va poder evitar. Eren tan semblants... De sobte va recordar escenes en què en James Potter l'havia humiliat, i també d'altres... més recents. 'Ell havia posat en perill la Lily el dia en què havia decidit que podia acusar-lo de regalar la seva filla, sense ni tan sols pensar en el mal que podia causar'. Va pensar també en què, en realitat, si en Potter no hagués estan tan arrogant, s'hauria adonat que en Sirius Black els trairia. Hauria buscat un guardià més fiable.

–Ell també era un arrogant. Ell també pensava que estava per sobre de la resta perquè tenia una mica de talent per jugar a quidditch. Es passejava per l'escola tot tibat sempre envoltat dels amics i admiradors... S'assemblen d'una manera sorprenent.

Evidentment el noi va llançar-se a defensar el seu pare amb tota la decisió de la que disposava.

-Calli!

En Harry era dret i el mirava amb ràbia. 'Com gosava faltar-li el respecte d'aquella manera?'.

-¿Què ha dit, Potter?

-Li he dit que no parli del meu pare! – va cridar en Harry- Sè que va passar, ¿d'acord? Sé que ell li va salvar la vida! M'ho va dir en Dumbledore. Si no fos pel meu pare vostè no seria aquí en aquests moments!

La sang d'en Severus va glaçar-se. Però no pensava deixar que el noi visqués enganyat. 'En James Potter no era un heroi'. Va reunir tota la serenitat que va poder per explicar-li la 'meravellosa' trampa que li havia parat en Sirius Black. Clar que tampoc va servir de res. 'A allò a en Harry Potter encara devia semblar-li divertit'.

I llavors, sense saber perquè, va recordar la nit de Halloween a la Sala de la Necessitat. No podia oblidar aquella nit per una raó molt diferent. 'Però, en aquell moment, havia pensat que el mapa era el motiu pel qual ells podien anar i venir del castell sense que ningú els veiés'.

_-Mira això... Gràcies a aquest mapa, en James ens podia seguir... i va poder ordenar a la Bertha Jorkins__, que ens observés en aquella trobada – La Lily va explicar-li com se n'havia assabentat, el funcionament del mapa, i la determinació de robar-lo abans que seguissin envaint la seva intimitat. En Severus se la va quedar mirant amb sorpresa i indignació. Hagués sortit a buscar en James en aquell mateix moment, per dir-li de tot, però la Lily va aturar-lo amb un petó, va agafar-lo de les mans i sense dir res va fer-lo apropar al vell tocadiscos per posar-lo en marxa. Una melodia trista i melancòlica va començar a sonar, i la Lily va agafar-lo per les espatlles amb un gran somriure._

-Potter, mostri'm què porta a les butxaques.–

Però allò no havia estat una bona idea. No només en Llopin havia aparegut prou aviat com per protegir el maleït mocós, a més a més l'estúpid mapa l'havia ridiculitzat.

* * *

**Boig, el món és boig, però és nostre i és el millor d'entre els possibles.**

Minuts després, en Remus aconseguia que en Harry entengués perquè no havia d'escapar-se a Hogsmeade.

-Harry, no et tornaré a encobrir. No sé què fer perquè et prenguis Sirius Black seriosament. La veritat és que pensava que el que sents quan un dementor se t'acosta t'hauria fet reflexionar: els teus pares van donar la teva vida per tu, Harry, i tu els hi ho tornes arriscant el seu sacrifici per una bossa de bromes.

Era exactament el que passava, en aquells moments, pel cap d'en Severus Snape. 'Però el professor de pocions era incapaç de mirar en Harry, sense deixar-se endur per tot el garbuix de sentiments que l'ofegava'. Abans de tancar-se al seu despatx, en Severus va preguntar-se fins quan hauria de romandre en aquella escola, pendent d'en Potter. 'Tot acabaria aviat, o hauria d'esperar que el mocós acabés l'escola, per poder deixar de torturar-se d'aquella manera?'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Ni el mateix Sirius s'acabava de creure que, després de dotze anys en captivitat, tornava a ser lliure, encara que fos convertit en gos la major part del temps. 'En aquells mesos, en què havia rondat els voltants de l'escola amb l'objectiu d'entrar i acabar amb en Pettigrew, havia pensat en ben poques coses. Potser en Remus i en Harry mai sabrien que era innocent. Però si havia de podrir-se en aquella presó, ho faria havent-se carregat aquella rata fastigosa abans. 'Com havia gosat viure en una família de mags?'. Si no fos per aquella fotografia... Si no hagués vist aquell diari, segurament encara seria a Azkaban. Perquè la veritat era que en dotze anys no havia tingut ni idea d'on podia amagar-se aquell traïdor. Va riure, gairebé com si estigués boig. 'Després de tot, no havia estat tan lluny'. En Sirius suposava que l'únic motiu pel qual en Peter no havia marxat del país, era esperar el seu amo. 'Devia esperar que un dia tornés i li reconegués la feina feta. Llàstima que ell el mataria abans'.

Va pensar en el Remus. Li agradaria poder-li dir tantes coses. Disculpar-se per haver desconfiat d'ell, si és que allò encara servia d'alguna cosa. Demanar-li perdó. En aquells darrers dies havia pensat molt en ell. 'En poder-lo abraçar encara que fos en una disculpa'.

En Sirius intuïa que, passés el que passés, ja era massa tard per somiar en finals feliços.

* * *

**Que boig el món, que em fa anar amunt i avall, i és tard quan veig que molt pitjor estic jo.**

En aquell moment, en Remus mirava amb estupefacció el mapa dels Rondadors. Va somriure. En Harry sortia del castell amb la capa d'invisibilitat. 'Potser sí que s'assemblava una mica al seu pare'. Va observar com els noms del fill d'en James, d'en Ron Weasley i de l'Hermione Granger es dirigien fins a on vivia en Hagrid.

Va sospirar. Recordava quan era ell qui recorria aquells terrenys, amagat amb en Sirius, en Peter i en James.

Sentint-se de nou malament, va tornar a concentrar tota la seva atenció en aquell mapa. Minuts després, els noms tornaven al castell. Però absolutament res podia haver preparat a en Remus Llopin per allò. El nom d'en Peter Pettigrew era al mapa.

Va quedar-se petrificat allà on era. No va poder reaccionar i no hagués pogut fer-ho en molta estona, si el segon nom imprès que hagués vist no hagués estat el d'en Sirius Black. Va sentir que el seu cor bategava amb més força, en veure que s'apropava als nois i impactava contra ells. Gairebé no podia respirar. Però va veure com duia en Ron i en Peter al Salze Boxejador.

No va pensar. Va deixar anar el mapa i va córrer cap a la porta del seu despatx amb un sol nom a la ment. Va precipitar-se al passadís, corrent com no ho havia fet en anys. Va estar a punt de relliscar a les escales i va entrebancar-se contra una armadura, però va ser capaç de no perdre l'equilibri per poder seguir corrent.

Va sentir en Peeves com se'n reia. Però ja res importava.

De sobte, tenia el cor desbocat i, sense adonar-se'n, era ja en aquella casa on havia viscut tantes transformacions en nits de lluna plena.

'Com podia ser que en Peter aparegués al mapa si dotze anys enrere havia estat assassinat per en Sirius?' Només sabia una cosa: que el mapa no fallava mai. Però llavors...què significava tot allò?. No ho entenia. 'Clar que podia ser que...' Va negar-se aquella possibilitat. No volia fer-se cap tipus d'il·lusió amb una cosa com aquella. 'Però i si en Sirius fos innocent?'.

L'emoció que va embargar-lo en pensar en allò, va fer que per un moment oblidés que era a Ca l'Alfred, i que uns metres més enllà hi havia tres nois innocents amb un convicte i una persona que se suposava que era morta.

'Per què?' Va intentar buscar una altra explicació. No volia aferrar-se a una esperança vana com la de suposar que, per alguna raó que ell desconeixia, en Sirius no havia traït els seus amics.

'Però si en Peter no era mort... perquè mai abans havia aparegut? On dimonis havia estat? Per què s'havia amagat?'.

-Som aquí dalt. Hi ha en Sirius Black! Afanyeu-vos! – La veu desesperada de l'Hermione va ressonar a tota la casa.

Mentre pujava desesperadament les escales, va pensar en el molt que li havia sobtat, aquell tràgic novembre, que en Peter hagués estat prou valent per intentar venjar-se d'en Sirius Black. En el dolor que li havia causat saber que en Sirius els havia traït.

'Ell i en James eren com germans'.

Va córrer amb més força. I en entrar, va veure en Harry apuntant directament al pit d'en Sirius.

-Expelliarmus. – Va cridar allò gairebé per instint, sense adonar-se'n.

Els seus ulls van creuar-se. Durant un instant no va veure l'home demacrat que tenia davant. Només aquells ulls grisos, que havien perdut la seva brillantor.

Havia trigat massa anys a mirar-lo directament als ulls. Si ho hagués fet abans potser hi hagués vist aquella petició de perdó i aquella confiança que ara ell li demanava. Probablement, però, hagués estat massa encegat pel dolor i no se n'hagués adonat.

Va veure-hi un Sirius trencat, però decidit. 'La decisió de l'home de qui s'havia enamorat perdudament'. Havia estat en Sirius qui havia intentat matar en Peter, no al revés. Però llavors... això volia dir que...

-On és, Sirius? – L'ex-convicte va assenyalar en Ron. La rata.

-Però llavors... – va xiuxiuejar en Remus, mirant-lo intensament – Per què no s'ha mostrat abans? Llevat que... – De sobte els seus ulls del color de la mel es van dilatar com si pogués travessar el seu antic amant amb la mirada – Llevat que fos ell qui... Llevat que us intercanviéssiu sense dir-m'ho.

En Sirius va assentir lentament. I en Remus va saber que no necessitava cap més explicació. Va ignorar les preguntes d'en Harry, va baixar la vareta i va apropar-s'hi. Va ajudar-lo a aixecar-se.

La mà li va tremolar en subjectar la seva.

I va abraçar-lo.

Va abraçar-lo com si mai no ho hagués fet abans, i va sentir que en Sirius s'hi aferrava amb totes les forces de les que era capaç. Pràcticament va actuar mecànicament. La seva part conscient ni tan sols podia reaccionar. 'Tot era massa intens. Massa intensitat després de tants anys d'entumiment, i de tristor'.

-Lladruc –va murmurar-li a l'oïda mentre continuaven abraçats. Va sentir com els cabells llargs d'en Sirius li fregaven la galta i, com en apartar-se, gairebé li tocava l'orella amb els llavis ressecs. Els llavis d'un home que havia estat dotze anys a Azkaban.

De cop va ser com si el cos d'en Remus es tragués molts anys de sobre.

L'hagués besat... si la veu de l'Hermione no l'hagués tornat a la realitat, hagués besat a en Sirius allà mateix. Va tornar-lo a mirar, i els dos van entendre's a la perfecció.

Primer calia resoldre tot allò, explicar-ho a en Harry.

* * *

.

* * *

-Professor Snape! – La Lyra que es dirigia a les masmorres va veure passar el seu padrí com una exhalació. 'Feia dies que volia demanar-li un parell de dubtes, però darrerament l'home sempre semblava massa enfeinat per atendre-la'.

**Que boig el món, on podem creure en més d'un déu, i això ens obre les ales de la vanitat, podem ser injustos i malvats. Però el pitjor és no saber mai qui mou els fils al teu terrat.**

En Severus que, en un primer moment, havia travessat el passadís, com si ni tan sols l'hagués sentit, va parar-se de cop.

-Lyra.

-Fa dies que volia demanar-te... – Li era veritablement difícil parlar-li de vostè. Aquell home la coneixia des de què era ben petita. Era el seu padrí. 'Se sentia estranya parlant-li amb formalitat, tot i que davant l'altra gent, acostumava a fer-ho'.

L'home va mirar-la amb una barreja de sentiments que ella no va entendre en absolut.

-No puc, Lyra. He d'anar... Tinc pressa ara. – En Severus acabava de veure en Llopin travessar el salze. 'Havia d'impedir que deixés entrar en Black a Hogwarts'.

Darrerament havia intentat evitar que en Remus Llopin pogués notar que li dispensava cap mena de tracte especial. 'Ella havia de quedar al marge de tot allò. No serviria de res haver renunciat a fer-li de pare, si ara en Black se n'assabentava'.

-Però...- Si la noia tenia un defecte és que, quan volia, podia arribar a ser molt insistent.

-T'he dit que no, Lyra. I fes el favor de tornar a la sala comú i quedar-t'hi – Va ser més brusc del que hagués volgut. 'Havia de capturar a en Black'. La noia va mirar-lo estupefacte, perquè ell mai solia parlar-li d'aquella manera. Era la primera vegada que li alçava la veu.

-Però...

–Fes-ho!

La noia va quedar-se dempeus veient com s'allunyava. Debatent-se entre obeir-lo o seguir-lo. 'Tenia l'estranya necessitat de saber que era allò tan important, que feia que ell corregués d'aquella manera'.

Una mà va agafar-la del canell, només uns segons després. Amb prou feines havia fet un parell de passos en direcció a en Severus.

-Necessito parlar amb tu, Lyra. – Era l'Alexander Nott. Estava estranyament seriós.

-He d'atrapar-lo. Vull saber que passa – va explicar-li -. Darrerament sempre té molta pressa...

-Au va. Lyra – En Nott va relaxar-se en escoltar què era allò que la preocupava – Ets l'alumna consentida del professor Snape. Ho saben els Gryffindors, i ho sabem tots els Slytherins. Deixa'l estar l'Snape. Necessito parlar amb tu.

De sobte ella va mirar-lo amb la pregunta implícita al rostre.

-Vull saber si... tu i jo podríem... – El noi li premia la mà dreta amb força, mentre estava absolutament perdut en la mirada d'ella.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus sabia que no podia perdre temps. Així que va accelerar de nou el pas fins a Ca l'Alfred. 'Ell mateix duria en Black als dementors. No era cap condecoració el que li interessava... era la venjança... la justícia...'

Per molt que pensés que en Harry era com en James, no s'hagués imaginat mai que seria capaç d'atacar-lo just en el moment en què es disposava a salvar-li la vida.

Durant hores i, fins que en Dumbledore, no va tenir temps d'explicar-li amb calma; en Severus va viure amb la sensació que aquella nit havia tornat a fallar tot.

Després sabria que el traïdor estava igualment lliure, però que era en Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

.

* * *

_.

* * *

_

-Sé que ets..ets una bruixa.

Aquella conversa li donava voltes al cap. Estava gairebé convençuda que havia sentit aquella frase abans, en altres circumstàncies. Però continuava sense poder recordar res.

_-Però jo... _

_-Jo puc ajudar-te Alice. Puc intentar saber qui ets. Però... a canvi vull que vinguis amb mi. Almenys fins que sapiguem si tens família. Per aquí no transiten massa bruixes i bruixots. Jo et portaré a on sí et puguin reconèixer. _

La noia l'havia mirat amb l'estranya seguretat que ho era: era una bruixa. 'No sabia dir perquè, però era lògic... Allò explicava moltes coses'. De sobte, l'existència d'un món màgic no li semblava increïble del tot.

I no obstant també va sentir un calfred, quan l'home va posar la mà sobre el seu braç per consolar-la. 'No confiava en aquell desconegut... però era la seva única sortida'.

'Que era el que ell buscava? L'ajudaria de debò?'

_-Però si tu també tens màgia... si dius que es poden fer milions de coses amb una vareta... per què... per què no proves de fer que recordi? – L'home l'havia mirat d'una manera estranya, abans de respondre-li que ell no tenia aquell tipus de poder. _

'Era veritat que no era tan fàcil? L'enganyava?'

'Que volia d'ella?'

* * *

L'home l'havia mirat atentament abans de desvetllar-li les seves sospites. 'Era una dona preciosa i estava sola. 'Envoltada de _muggles_ ignorants'.

**Per art de màgia, baixem com l'aigua**** i a cada obstacle refem com si res el camí construint a mida el destí.**

'Ell podia ajudar-la. Podria esbrinar qui era ella, i si tenia família...'

'Podria intentar tornar-li la memòria amb màgia. Si havia estat un encanteri el que li havia provocat l'amnèsia, no podia ser tan difícil. Evidentment, hi havia la possibilitat que, per fer-ho, hagués de trobar la persona que l'havia atacat. Ho podia intentar de totes maneres'.

I no obstant... va tornar-la a mirar. Era autènticament bonica. El seu rostre no li era familiar. Fos qui fos, no l'havia vist abans. O almenys no en tenia consciència.

Ella semblava espantada. Perduda...

'Terriblement atractiva i desemparada'.

'Era massa temptador endur-se-la d'allà. Convertir-se en la única persona a qui ella pogués recórrer'.

Mai havia estat un home amb escrúpols, i va preguntar-se per què hauria de tenir-los ara? Era veritat que havia renunciat a assassinar _muggles_. Ja no era vassall de ningú i, els darrers anys, havia interpretat a la perfecció el seu paper d'home decent. 'Però no sentia cap tipus de remordiment en pensar en alguna de les maneres en què ella podria compensar-li _la seva ajuda _'.

Era l'únic que podia tornar-la al món de la màgia amb facilitat.

'Seria estúpid fer-ho a canvi de res'

Va tocar-se la seva característica barba, pensant en convèncer-la perquè se n'anés amb ell.

Investigaria qui era ... i després ja ho veuria. 'Al cap i a la fi algú en les seves condicions, seria fàcil de manipular'.

El primer que havia de fer era guanyar-se la seva confiança.

* * *

-No sé que fer...- murmurava per enèsima vegada la Lily abraçada a Madame Chassier. Havia acabat per explicar-li tot allò. La dona l'havia mirat com si hagués embogit, però l'havia consolat en veure-la plorar. 'L'home li havia dit que no podia dir-ho. Que ningú ho entendria, però ella era la única persona amb qui confiava en aquells moments'. El senyor Nordenjholk havia deixat prou clar que no en volia saber res més. Havia anat fins a casa seva, per parlar-hi. Però ell no li havia obert la porta.

-Tan debò pogués acompanyar-te, Alice. Potser podríem reunir diners i buscar aquesta gent màgica que dius.

-Ell diu que... diu que els _muggles_ no poden anar-hi... – L'home li havia explicat moltes coses, però no sabia si totes eren veritat.

La dona va mirar-la. Aquell nom continuava semblant-li un insult:

-Alice, reina. És la teva decisió. Si hi vas i no trobes a ningú, saps que sempre podràs tornar.

-Ell és... és estrany. Però potser és la única oportunitat que tinc. Gairebé fa tretze anys i continuo aquí. No he recuperat la memòria ni m'han vingut a buscar. Ell diu que, si hi vaig, m'ajudarà. –La noia intentava convèncer-se d'això, però no podia evitar sentir-se plena de recança.

* * *

Dies després, la Lily encara no havia pres una decisió. L'home li havia dit que no podia esperar-la, que tornaria a buscar-la.

'Havia estat llavors quan havia tingut por que ell no tornés, i ella quedés atrapada allà. Potser era la única oportunitat que tenia de retrobar el seu passat'.

* * *

.

* * *

Molt lluny d'allà en Peter Pettigrew corria a través del bosc convertit en rata. Quedar-se amb els Weasley havia estat el millor que havia fet en la seva vida. 'Però feia anys que no se'n escapava per comprovar que la Lily continués en aquell racó de món'.

'Havia estat una sort robar aquell portarreu'. Allà ningú podia trobar-la. No se n'havia de preocupar. Menys ara que encara hauria d'amagar-se millor. Ja sabien que ell era el traïdor. 'Maleït Sirius...' Havia passat por aquella nit. Sort que en Harry havia impedit que el matessin.

**A contracorrent...**

'Un altre l'hagués volgut matar amb les seves pròpies mans'. Va ser conscient que ara tenia un deute amb el fill d'en James. Clar que ell, l'únic que continuava trobant important era sobreviure.


	43. La princesa de la revolta

**Cap.43: La princesa de la revolta**

**Què li passa a la princesa que no creu en el seu rei?**

Tenia 34 anys. Una dona pèl-roja va caminar amb cautela per aquell menjador ple de pols. Era en una vella casona. Anava vestida amb uns texans i una brusa blanca i ampla, els mateixos amb què havia aparegut tretze anys enrere en un remot lloc de Noruega. Els seus cabells, que eren del mateix color roig de la sang, eren llargs i ondulats. L'home que va entrar darrere seu a la sala va observar-la amb expressió satisfeta. 'Fer-li creure que si no es decidia aviat, ell desapareixeria per sempre, havia estat un truc amb un resultat excel·lent amb l'objectiu d'aconseguir que l'acompanyés'. En realitat no havia tingut cap intenció de desaparèixer. 'Ella era massa atractiva per oblidar-se'n'.

L'home, morè de cabells lleugerament platejats, i amb una característica barba de boc, va examinar-la amb desig mentre ella era d'esquena, enfonsada en milers de pensaments i de dubtes, mirant de dreta a esquerra tots els racons d'aquella sala.

Va limitar-se a somriure quan ella va girar-se per saber per què ell encara no havia parlat. La Lily va contenir un calfred, sense perdre'l de vista. Era l'home que l'havia de tornar al seu passat. Encara que alguna cosa li deia que no se n'havia de fiar.

-Benvinguda a la teva nova casa, Alice. – Ell va apropar-s'hi perillosament, i va parlar gairebé en un murmuri. Encara no li havia explicat quines serien les seves condicions. Però tenia molt clar que ella havia de pagar un preu si volia que l'ajudés.

'Ella no podia ser tan ingènua com per suposar que s'havia ofert a ajudar-la per pura bondat'.

Almenys ja havia acceptat la seva primera condició: que viatgés amb ell. Sota la promesa d'ajudar-la a recuperar la memòria. Però no pensava fer-ho immediatament. 'Abans havia de comprovar fins on estava disposada a arribar ella'.

La dona va mossegar-se el llavi, com feia inconscientment sempre que estava nerviosa. I allò va fer que ell encara la desitgés més.

-Trobaràs un armari ple de vestits a la teva habitació, Alice – va empresonar-li el canell i va notar com ella tremolava. 'La Lily temia adonar-se que tot allò havia estat un error. Però era l'única esperança que havia tingut en tretze anys'. –T'espero aquí. Els elfs ens prepararan un sopar. Crec que hem d'establir algunes normes si has de viure en aquesta casa.

-Però...

La mirada de l'home va fer-li entendre que no hi havia peròs que valguessin.

-És la segona porta a l'esquerra, al primer pis. No tinguis pressa en arreglar-te. Pren-te el temps que creguis necessari – L'home va contenir les ganes de tornar a subjectar-la quan ella va apartar el seu canell d'ell. 'Hi hauria temps de sobres' – Somriu, Alice. Esbrinaré qui ets. Tinc molts contactes al món màgic. Més dels que et podries imaginar. No és el que vols? Que esbrini qui eres i com vas acabar tirada en aquell cul de món?

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va baixar corrent les escales de Malfoy Manor, amb una túnica marrona i el cabell desfet i ondulat. En Draco era al sofà del menjador engrescat en una llarga conversa amb el seu padrí, en Severus Snape. L'home l'escoltava parcialment, enfonsat en els seus pensaments. 'El que havia viscut a Ca l'Alfred, abans de les vacances d'estiu, encara li coïa'. El maleït Potter l'havia embruixat. Poc importava que hagués anat allà per salvar-li la vida i també per venjar la seva mare. El jove Malfoy li parlava d'en Becbrau i de com l'havia atacat el curs anterior, i de tant en tant també feia referència al Potter i al seu complex d'heroi.

-Draco, menut. Podries passar-te un dia sencer sense recordar-nos l'existència d'en Harry Potter? – La Lyra va somriure. Li encantava fer enfadar al seu germà. En Draco frunzia les celles i alçava el mentó quan ella el punxava. I ella corria a despentinar amb una mà aquell cabell ros perfectament pentinat i reia. Era així des de què en Draco gatejava.

-No sóc cap menut! – va protestar ell, interpretant el paper que ella havia esperat. – Per molt que t'amaguis pels passadissos de Hogwarts petonejant-te amb l'Alexander Nott, no ets gaire més criatura que jo.

'Aquell era un cop baix'.

-No em petonejo amb en Nott! – La pell blanca de la Lyra va envermellir lleugerament.

-Ja... I el que va veure en Blaise Zabini van ser al·lucinacions! – Per una vegada en Draco Malfoy estava a punt de guanyar una batalla dialèctica amb la seva germana.

En Severus que havia tornat sobtadament a la realitat amb l'aparició de la seva filla, va mirar-la amb interès. 'Petonejant-te amb l'Alexander Nott', aquelles paraules li van ressonar un moment al cap i va estar temptat, durant un instant, d'utilitzar legilimància amb la noia, per saber quina mena de relació tenia amb el nebot d'en Nott, el mortífag. Aquell a qui lamentablement en Severus coneixia perfectament.

Va contenir-se. Havia de reconèixer que la seva filla, a la que no havia pogut fer de pare, ja era major d'edat. 'S'estava convertint en una dona'.

Va desitjar poder parar el temps. Recuperar aquella menuda pèl-roja d'ulls negres que no atreia les mirades lascives d'adolescents com l'Alexander Nott. 'S'adonava de l'hipòcrita que era pensant allò, però aquell noi estava cridat a un destí que no desitjava per la seva filla'.

Havia vist en Nott, l'oncle del jove, en batalla, i encara que sabia que no tenia dret a jutjar a ningú (menys pel que haguessin o no haguessin fet els seus familiars), era conscient que era un dels cavallers de la mort més sanguinaris i de més confiança de Lord Voldemort. 'No desitjava en absolut veure la seva filla involucrada amb aquella família'.

Va ser més conscient que mai que la veritat, quan arribés, faria més mal a la Lyra que qualsevol altre cosa al món. 'A aquelles alçades, gairebé preferia poder endur-se aquell secret a la tomba'.

Els Nott no consentirien mai que un dels seus hereus s'involucrés amb una noia de sang mestissa. Clar que segurament sí haurien alliçonat bé al noi perquè anés al darrere d'una Malfoy.

'Encara que tot acabés, i acabés bé, com podia destruir-li la vida apartant-la dels Malfoy i de tot allò que l'havia envoltat durant tants anys?. No podria ser mai tan egoista, ni tan sols per poder-se sentir dir pare una vegada a la vida'.

Va mirar-la. Era bonica. Com ho havia estat la seva mare als disset anys. 'Però a ella la vida no l'havia maltractat en absolut. Era la nina consentida dels Malfoy. Tenia l'armari ple de vestits i túniques de gala, i encara es podia permetre somiar amb un futur brillant'.

Encara no s'havia vist obligada a enfrontar-se al món dels adults. 'La Lily a la seva edat havia passat per tantes coses... i la majoria havien estat per culpa seva'.

'La vida de la seva filla no corria cap perill. Ni tan sols si, com li indicava la recremor que ara sentia de tant en tant a l'avantbraç, Voldemort no trigava en reaparèixer'.

'Però de veritat seria possible mantenir-la apartada de tot aquell horror?'.

-Lyra. No penses anar als Mundials vestida així, oi que no? – La veu altiva d'en Lucius Malfoy va interrompre al menjador de Malfoy Manor, amb un bri de desaprovació. – Hi serà tothom. El conseller d'Afers Màgics i un munt de gent important, no pots posar-te aquesta túnica. És massa... – i va semblar que en Lucius no trobava les paraules adequades – senzilla.

La noia va mirar-lo resignada. 'Quan es tractava de quedar bé amb la resta del món, no hi havia manera humana de convèncer a en Lucius Malfoy que no calia tanta parafernàlia'.

-Pare. És un partit de quidditch. Ni tan sols m'agrada el quidditch... Vols dir que no em podria quedar a casa? La Rachel segur que hi està d'acord.

-En absolut. És important que et donis a conèixer entre els nostres amics. Els Malfoy tenim unes obligacions socials a complir. No es tracta del quidditch... Vull que somriguis i que tothom sigui conscient que la Lyra Malfoy és una noia encantadora.– En Lucius va dedicar-li un mig somriure, quan la jove obedient va girar-se en direcció a l'habitació, sense protestar, tot i que amb aire lleugerament resignat.

-Te n'adones Severus? – El professor de pocions va fingir no reconèixer una mirada plena d'orgull a la pupila d'en Lucius Malfoy.

-De què? – va ser sec, però condescendent com solia ser sempre en el tracte amb aquella família.

–La meva filla ja és tota una senyoreta, Severus. Tota una Malfoy.

* * *

La Lyra va pujar les escales i va entrar a la seva habitació pensant en quina seria la indumentària adequada per satisfer el seu pare en un esdeveniment com aquell. 'Mundials de quidditch', va repetir-se amb desdeny. No tenia cap ganes de fingir que aquell esport li interessava en el més mínim, però sabia perfectament que el seu pare tenia raó. 'Tenia l'obligació de mostrar el seu millor somriure. En Lucius era una persona important, i ella no podia decebre'l'.

Va remenar a l'armari fins que va trobar una túnica verda, i va repentinar-se el cabell pensant en si seria adequat deixar-se'l desfet o recollir-se'l.

No li agradava reconèixer-ho. Però se sentia bonica. Encara que allò probablement fos vanitat. Va observar el coll de la seva túnica, adonant-se que segurament hi quedaria bé algun tipus de penjoll.

Va fer una ganyota al mirall. 'Preferiria no ser tan bonica i conservar l'amistat de l'Alexander'. Feia setmanes que no el veia, des de què s'havia acabat el curs, i intuïa que ell encara estava molest amb ella. No li havia escrit ni una sola carta en tot l'estiu.

_-Vull saber si... tu i jo podríem... – El noi li premia la mà dreta amb força, mentre estava absolutament perdut en la mirada d'ella._

_-Tu i jo podríem...__? – va murmurar ella esperant una continuació. 'De totes les possibilitats, aquella era la que menys s'esperava'. _

_El noi va mirar-la un segon més i va fer-li un petó amb decisió. La Lyra va notar un instant els llavis càlids d'ell, però va apartar-se serenament un segon després. _

Segurament no prou de pressa com per evitar que en Blaise Zabini els veiés i ho escampés, però si el suficientment ràpid com perquè l'Alexander Nott la mirés decebut i decidís marxar d'allà sense dir-li ni una sola paraula. 'Dolgut en l'orgull', va repetir-se la Lyra per enèsima vegada. Esperava que tard o d'hora comprengués que ella no podia respondre-li. 'No, encara', va reiterar-se mentalment.

Realment no estava segura del què se suposava que havia de sentir quan fos el moment de correspondre un petó així a algú.

Va llançar el contingut del seu joier sobre el llit, apartant aquells pensaments del cap, i buscant alguna cosa que li quedés bé amb la túnica. Cinc minuts després, i havent escoltat la veu apressada de la Narcisa a través de la porta, va desviar la seva atenció a un vell joier de mentida en què guardava alguns dels penjolls de les seves nines. 'Segurament era una estupidesa, però potser alguna d'aquella quincalla de fantasia conjuntava millor amb la túnica que havia escollit'.

-Lyra, princesa. La Rachel és aquí. Afanya't arribarem tard al mundial. – La Narcisa no suportava ser impuntual. Menys en un acte com aquell.

-Deixa-la passar! M'ajudarà a acabar d'escollir les coses.

La noia castanya, que duia una túnica rosada i el cabell llis, va mirar divertida el desordre de l'habitació i la seva amiga envoltada de penjolls de joguina.

-Et penses posar alguna d'aquestes coses al coll? – El to era desdenyós però divertit. Si la Lyra se sentia vanitosa, també sabia que la Rachel solia ser-ho molt més.

-No trobo res que em convenci...

-I es pot saber per què vols que et convenci? –La jove Stood va somriure ara amb aire murri. – Clar que, pensant-hi bé, l'Alexander hi serà...

-Calla! – va llançar-li un coixí del llit, que la castanya va evitar divertida. – Només vull trobar alguna cosa que m'hi quedi bé. La veritat és que pensava dur la túnica marró però el meu pare m'ha demanat que em mudi. Estic intentant fer-li cas.

-Lyra Eileen Malfoy, la perfecta filla obedient – va anunciar la Rachel amb aire pompós, posant-se a remenar entre els objectes que tenia escampats la seva amiga sobre el llit.

Al cap d'una estona, la filla dels Stood va semblar que havia trobat alguna cosa que la convencia.

-Osti nena... Sabia que eres una digna Slytherin, però no em pensava que tant...

-Que dius? – va preguntar la pèl-roja amb aire confós. Però aviat va veure perfectament com l'altra noia subjectava un medalló de plata amb el dibuix d'una serp.

La Lyra va subjectar-lo segons després una mica confosa. No aconseguia recordar d'on havia sortit aquell penjoll. Tenia la sensació de no haver-lo vist en segles.

-Te'l poses?

Va mirar-se'l un instant més.

-No. Millor que no. L'hauria de netejar primer. La plata s'ha enfosquit tancada en aquesta capsa amb la resta de quincalla. –La noia va somriure, deixant el penjoll sobre el tocador. Quan tingués temps el netejaria per poder-se'l posar.

Va agafar un collar d'or que li havia regalat en Lucius pel seu darrer aniversari.

En aquell moment, algú va tocar la porta amb decisió.

-Lyra. Tens en Lucius i la Narcisa desesperats – La veu d'en Severus Snape va deixar-se sentir. L'home havia pujat fins allà amb l'esperança de poder saber que hi havia entre la seva filla i en Nott, 'sempre que la Rachel Stood estigués prou distreta amb el que fos per poder interrogar la Lyra'. Encara que tampoc sabia ben bé com se suposava que havia de preguntar-li una cosa com aquella.

-No vens oi? No saps com t'envejo – la pèl-roja, amb el collar d'en Lucius al coll, va somriure al seu padrí i va tornar a dirigir l'atenció a l'altra noia – Anem. És una sort que ens acompanyis Rachel... no saps com em puc arribar a avorrir en un partit de quidditch...

En Severus va tancar ell mateix la porta de l'habitació després que les noies en sortissin, i va seguir-les, deixant la cambra enrere. 'Les seves preguntes haurien d'esperar'.

* * *

.

* * *

-Podria haver-me quedat amb el meu padrí. A ell tampoc li agrada el quidditch. – va murmurar molesta la Lyra per enèsima vegada a l'oïda de la seva amiga Rachel. El descampat era ple de bruixes i bruixots que anaven i venien amb les cares pintades de colors amb els tons d'Irlanda o Bulgària. Els seus pares, en Lucius i la Narcisa Malfoy, caminaven uns metres endavant, amb en Draco al mig.

Les escales d'accés a l'estadi estaven cobertes amb catifes de color violeta. I una multitud s'hi acumulava davant la mirada de desaprovació d'en Lucius Malfoy.

-Sort que tenim entrades de tribuna, Cisa. Hi ha gent que no aprendrà mai a comportar-se.- De sobte la seva esposa va arronsar el nas amb cara de fàstic.

-Vols dir que allò no són... no són _muggles_? – La parella va mirar la família, que avançava confosa entre la gentada, com si acabessin de veure una colla d'insectes gegants.

La Lyra, que continuava xiuxiuejant coses a l'oïda de la seva amiga Rachel, no va sentir-los.

-Au va nena... t'imagines que coneguéssim en Viktor Krum! M'han dit que en persona encara és més guapo!

La Lyra va arronsar les espatlles:

-Qui dimonis és en Viktor Krum?

* * *

La pèl-roja va observar el seu voltant amb atenció uns segons. Esperava veure-hi l'Alexander Nott. No volia que comencés al curs sense haver-hi parlat.

-Pare. Puc tornar a sortir de l'estadi un moment? Voldria comprovar una cosa. – En Lucius va mirar-la un instant. I ella adonant-se que no li donaria permís sense un bon motiu, va decidir ser sincera. Almenys en part.

-M'agradaria parlar amb l'Alexander. Sé que vindrà. Però pel que veig encara no deu haver arribat a l'estadi – En Lucius va observar-la un segon abans d'assentir. El nebot d'en Nott era de llarg la millor amistat que podia haver fet la seva filla.

La Rachel va assentir davant la mirada de la seva amiga.

-Si heu de parlar, millor em quedo amb els teus pares. No triguis!

* * *

La pèl-roja caminava entre tendes uns minuts després. Esperava trobar-se la dels Nott, per poder-hi parlar. Cosa que difícilment podria fer un cop fossin als seus seients, amb els seus pares presents.

-Mama... – La veu d'una criatura petita va distreure-la del tot. 'Com es podia haver perdut aquell nen allà?'. Era bonic. Ros i amb uns grans ulls blaus. 'Com havia estat el seu germà Draco de petit'.

Va apropar-s'hi amb un somriure. La criatura plorava a llàgrima viva.

-Que t'has perdut? – La noia va apartar-li les mans de la cara.

-No sé on és la mare... hi ha gent molt estranya aquí – La Lyra va mirar-lo un moment, eixugant-li les llàgrimes amb la seva túnica.

-Jo no n'hi veig de gent estranya – va mirar al seu voltant, i va distingir els germans Weasley al fons. Semblaven molt entusiasmats amb alguna cosa. –Bé... n'hi ha més d'un que no és normal del tot. Però res fora de l'habitual.- va bufar- I digues... recordes on eres abans de perdre't? Potser la teva mare hi ha tornat i t'hi espera.

La noia va cedir la mà al petit, i aquest va aferrar-se-li fort, guiant-la fins al límit del descampat, allà on no hi havia més tendes.

Després d'una estona de caminar, sense saber molt bé si el nen recordava on havia vist la seva mare per últim cop, va veure com una dona estranya corria cap a ella, agafant un altre nen de la mà.

-Oh! Has trobat el meu nen, preciosa. – Abans que la pèl-roja pogués reaccionar va clavar un petó a la galta a la noia, que va quedar sorpresa per l'efusivitat– És que no poden parar quiets, i clar amb tot això que hi ha aquí. Tu saps que és el que està passant? Perquè hi ha gent tan estranya?

-Oh... és que ... – Però abans que la Lyra pogués donar una explicació, va adonar-se d'una cosa. 'Estranys', aquella gent s'havia sorprès dos cops del que estava passant allà.

Eren _muggles_.

El somriure va esborrar-se-li dels llavis a l'instant. Va endur-se la mà a la cara, on li havia fet el petó la dona, com si veritablement pogués encomanar-li alguna cosa.

Va mirar-los un últim cop com si acabés de ser atacada per un uixec verinós, i va girar cua.

-On vas bonica?– Va sentir la veu del pare dels nens – Has trobat el nostre petit. No t'ho podem recompensar d'alguna manera?

Però la noia va apressar el pas sense escoltar-lo. 'No tenia cap interès en seguir allà amb aquella gent'. Va repetir-se que eren _muggles_ una desena de cops fregant-se la galta amb fàstic. 'Com gosaven ni tan sols acostar-se a ella?' I llavors va recordar que havia estat ella qui s'havia apropat al nen. Un nen com qualsevol altre. 'Almenys aparentment'.

Va caminar ja cap a l'interior de l'estadi. Oblidant per complet la intenció de parlar amb en Nott. Va arribar just a temps per entrar a la tribuna amb els seus pares, en Draco i la Rachel.

-Ah, Fudge! – va fer en Lucius, allargant el braç per saludar el conseller d'Afers Màgics - ¿Com està? Em sembla que no coneix la meva dona, Narcisa... Ni els meus fills, la Lyra i en Draco. Ella – va dir assenyalant a la Rachel. – És una bona amiga de la Lyra. La filla d'en Benjamin Stood.

-Encantat. Encantat – els va dir Fudge, somrient i fent petites reverències a la Narcisa i a la Lyra. – La noia va deixar d'escoltar en Fudge quan va presentar-los el seu homòleg bulgar. I només va tornar a parar atenció en veure l'Arthur Weasley. L'últim cop que aquell home s'havia trobat amb el seu pare havia gosat barallar-s'hi. Havia estat dos anys enrere a la Ronda d'Al·la. Recordava aquella escena, perquè li havia semblat de molt mal gust que algú intentés pegar el seu pare. 'Un senyor com en Lucius Malfoy...'

En Lucius va mirar-se l'Hermione Granger amb desdeny, però ningú va dir res. 'La Lyra sabia perfectament, perquè li havien ensenyat així, que qualsevol persona que fos descendent de _muggles_, com aquella noia, era inferior a ells. Però també sabia que calia mantenir les aparences davant el conseller, que era exactament el que ara estava fent el seu pare'.

Va asseure's a la segona fila amb els seus pares, sense advertir com els bessons Weasley explicaven una vegada més als seus germans, en Charlie i en Bill, que aquella pèl-roja arrogant havia estat qui anys enrere els havia fet lluir uns molestos grans facials durant dies.

Va mirar-se el partit sense posar-hi gaire interès. La posada en escena era espectacular. 'Era estúpid no reconèixer-ho'. Però l'aparició de les bel·les va semblar-li totalment innecessària.

Després d'allò, ja només va cridar-li l'atenció una cosa: la batalla campal entre els leprechauns i les bel·les. Clar que no n'hi va haver prou per què allò li semblés remotament interessant.

Tornava a tenir en ment parlar amb en Nott. Quan acabés el partit.

* * *

.

* * *

Era una tenda grandiosa. Plena de comoditats. La veritat és que havia dubtat bastant que els seus pares decidissin quedar-se a passar la nit allà. Però en Lucius Malfoy semblava súbitament animat per l'aparició de vells amics. Hi havia l'oncle i els pares de l'Alexander. També un home anomenat MacNair, el pare d'en Gregory Goyle i un parell dels quals no en recordava el nom, però que havien coincidit a Hogwarts amb el seu pare quan aquest era prefecte. 'O això explicaven ara, tot animats i amb una gerra de whisky de foc a les mans'. La Narcisa semblava un pèl fastiguejada. Segurament desitjant marxar d'allà. I en Draco feia estona que xiuxiuejava coses a en Theodore Nott, tot i que aquest últim aparentava ignorar-lo.

Va aprofitar la distracció general per apropar-se a l'Alexander, que escoltava embadalit la conversa dels homes adults.

-Tot bé? – va intentar encetar una xerrada civilitzada, com si no fes setmanes que no es veien ni es parlaven.

El noi va assentir. Absort de nou en el què deia el seu oncle.

-Podries venir un moment fora. Crec que hauríem de parlar.- va posar aquell to aprés de la Narcisa. Quan la seva mare deia una cosa, molt poques vegades hi havia discussió possible.

-No, Lyra. No puc venir. – Va utilitzar un to semblant al de la pròpia Lyra. – Tinc altres coses a fer aquesta nit. Saps?

-Com que? – va reptar-lo ella.

-Com demostrar-li al meu oncle i als meus pares que ja no sóc cap nen perquè... – El noi, que subjectava una capa entre les mans, va deixar la frase a mig acabar, i ella no va insistir. – És una pena que en Lucius no vulgui involucrar-te en això, _per què ets una nena_. – Va dir burleta per què ningú el sentís imitar en Lucius Malfoy. - Però no puc perdre temps amb tu ara.

Airada va sortir de la tenda, disposada a prendre l'aire. No estava acostumada a què en Nott tingués coses més interessants que fer-li cas a ella. I ni tan sols va preguntar-se que era allò que els tenia tan distrets, i per la qual cosa el seu pare havia considerat que ella encara era una nena.

Va caminar uns minuts més, fins que va sentir crits per tot arreu. Estava passant alguna cosa. Va veure un grup de bruixots apuntar les varetes al cel, i ella va subjectar la seva de manera instintiva. 'Anaven encaputxats... duien...', va recordar la roba que havia vist subjectar l'Alexander Nott uns minuts abans.

Quatre figures lluitaven per sobre seu amb una força invisible que les feia cargolar-se i prendre formes grotesques. Semblava com si els emmascarats fossin titellaires i les persones que flotaven, estiguessin a la seva mercè. Dues de les figures eren molt petites.

El grup de buixots que reia assenyalant els cossos flotants s'anava fent cada cop més gran i ho arrasava tot al seu pas. Les tendes de campanya es plegaven i s'enfonsaven. Saltaven coses pels aire i hi havia foc i crits.

La gent corria, però la Lyra no podia moure's d'allà on era. La gent l'empenyia en passar, però ella es resistia a avançar en cap direcció.

De sobte va pensar en la conversa que havia sentit a la tenda i va comprendre-ho parcialment. 'Eren _muggles_'. Va tornar a mirar les dues figures petites que cridaven i ploraven a l'aire.

Les flames d'una de les tendes van il·luminar la senyora, a qui havien deixat de cap per avall, mostrant-ne la roba interior i fent-ne befa, i la Lyra va reconèixer-la a l'instant. 'Llavors... un dels nens era ...' La noia va tornar a mirar enlaire horroritzada. 'No podia ser... aquell nen només tenia 2 o 3 anys... no podien... No era com burlar-se dels _muggles_ adults, per molt que aquests tampoc es poguessin defensar... Era només una criatura espantadissa'.

_-No sé on és la mare... hi ha molta gent estranya aquí... –les paraules del nen van ressonar-li a les orelles gairebé com si els timpans li haguessin d'explotar. No podia deixar de mirar enlaire. _

Va deixar de ser conscient del què passava al seu voltant, massa confosa per reaccionar, fins que algú que corria va xocar amb ella.

Era un noi no gaire més alt que ella mateixa.

-És perillós. Vine. No et pots quedar aquí. La gent de la Conselleria els ajudarà. Anem, va ...- Però el noi que en aquell moment ja havia aconseguit arrossegar-la uns passos, subjectant-la del braç, va quedar parat de cop.

-No pot ser... Malfoy? – Un noi de cabell ataronjat estava parat davant d'ella com si acabés de trobar-se amb la última persona del món que hagués esperat haver de salvar aquella nit.

Va recobrar-se de la impressió en veure que la noia subjectava la vareta i que no pensava moure's.

Va fer-li la impressió que la Lyra tenia tota la intenció d'alçar la vareta en qualsevol moment.

**Genocidi ideològic de la terra cap al castell...**

-Penses participar-hi? Et deu semblar molt divertit... Sou patètics, Malfoy – va murmurar.- Ja veurem que diran a la Conselleria quan et porti a en Fudge i li expliqui que la filleta d'en Lucius Malfoy ha estat partícip d'això. Els teus pares no podran negar mai més quina mena de persones són.

La Lyra va escoltar-lo a la llunyania. Com si el noi que tenia davant li parlés a quilometres d'allà. Va voler contestar-li alguna impertinència que li permetés marxar-ne, però només va ser capaç de repetir una frase, que se li havia quedat tatuada al cap.

-Són només nens. El petit té tres anys com a molt... –La Lyra va continuar subjectant amb força la vareta, i en Weasley va veure que ella estava parlant sola. Ni tan sols apartava la vista del cel.

Una explosió va ressonar a prop i la copa de l'arbre més proper a ells va encendre's. Va ser llavors quan en Charlie Weasley va adonar-se que si ella no es movia d'allà, era perquè estava massa horroritzada i confosa per reaccionar.

Va pensar, però, que en realitat ella si s'havia debatut interiorment sobre si aixecar la vareta o no. 'Encara que fos per fer tot el contrari del que ell havia pensat en un principi'.

No havia tingut valor de fer-ho. Sabia que plantejar-s'ho ni tan sols era una opció, i no obstant havia tingut ganes de fer alguna cosa perquè aquell nen deixés de plorar d'aquella manera.

-Va, Malfoy. Si us plau. És perillós – va exclamar just després que s'incendiés un altre arbre.- No et puc deixar aquí. Ells no et poden reconèixer ara, Malfoy. Podries prendre mal i ells ni tan sols s'adonarien que ets tu.

Les explosions van succeir-se fins que en Charlie Weasley, que estava a acostumat a traginar amb pesos de tot tipus, va decidir tirar bruscament del seu braç fins aconseguir que ella corregués amb ell.

Va deixar-la anar metres enllà. Arrecerats enmig d'una zona boscosa.

Ella simplement va repenjar la seva esquena al tronc d'un pi i va lliscar-hi fins a quedar asseguda, amb el cap repenjat a la fusta de l'arbre i un aire entre perdut i confós.

-Són nens – Va repetir. A en Charlie Weasley va semblar-li que ella tremolava, encara que no en va estar segur, i va decidir acostar-s'hi. 'Mai s'hauria imaginat veure aquella nena arrogant en aquell estat. Menys per una cosa així'.

La Lyra va botar en notar una mica d'escalfor. Finalment, reaccionant:

-Que fas? Qui dimoni t'ha donat permís per abraçar-me?

-Intentar que deixis de tremolar.

-No t'he donat permís perquè em toquis.

El segon fill dels Weasley va somriure en veure que ella tornava a ser la de sempre. Clar que en realitat l'havia conegut poc. Ell havia acabat setè quan només feia un parell d'anys que ella era a Hogwarts. 'Però, per molt espantada o confosa que estigués, la seva aparença ja no era la d'una nena'.

Va riure amb ganes de sobte.

-Que és el que et fa tanta gràcia, Weasley? – Va semblar que allò havia fet reaccionar definitivament a la noia, que tornava a ser dempeus. Disposada a negar tot el que aquell maleït estigués disposat a explicar que havia passat.

-Has perdut una sabata, ventafocs.

-Venta... què?

-Ventafocs. –Va pensar en dir-li que, pel que li havien dit era el títol d'un conte _muggle_, però va callar. Amb tot allò, la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy l'acabava de sorprendre de debò.

* * *

El cap de la Lyra era un anar i venir de pensaments. 'Per què s'havia posat així? Només eren _muggles_...' I, no obstant això, no es podia treure del cap aquell nen petit.

Va sentir-se avergonyida en adonar-se, finalment, del comportament que havia tingut davant d'algú. D'un Weasley, per més inri. En Charlie va observar-la en silenci, esperant que fos ella qui digués alguna cosa.

Però en veure que era en va, va parlar amb calma:

-Vine, Malfoy. Buscarem la teva sabata. No pots tornar així a...

No va tenir temps d'acabar. Una llum verda ho va il·luminar tot, i van tornar-se a sentir crits i corredisses.

-Que dimonis passa ara? – va preguntar-se en Charlie en veu alta.

La noia va mirar-lo un moment i va tornar a clavar la vista al cel.

-La marca... – va murmurar – He de trobar-los.

-Què dius que és? – va qüestionar-la el noi sabent perfectament a qui havia de trobar ella.

-La marca Weasley, la marca del Senyor de les Forces del Mal. – La noia va impacientar-se, havia de trobar la seva família i l'Alexander. Reconeixia la marca perquè l'havia vist en algun dels llibres que tenien a la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, i també perquè era el mateix dibuix que tenia el seu pare, ja difuminat, a l'avantbraç. 'S'havia comportat com una estúpida', va pensar culpant-se per haver reaccionat d'aquella manera. Havia escoltat el pare i la mare parlar de l'Innominable en alguna ocasió en les últimes setmanes. 'S'havien deslliurat d'Azkaban amb mentides, dient que els havia forçat a estar al seu bàndol. No sabien com podia reaccionar si reapareixia'. Va sentir por. Un terror molt més gran del que havia sentit per aquell nen _muggle_. 'Eren la seva família. Havia de trobar-los'.

-Espera... Pot ser perillós –va cridar en Charlie en veure que ella s'allunyava de nou corrent. Però la Lyra ja no va aturar-se fins a trobar-se'ls en una clariana del bosc, molt més enllà.

En Charlie Weasley va mirar-se a ell mateix. La camisa li havia quedat esquinçada en esquivar la gentada que corria per totes bandes.

'Que tinguis molta sort amb aquella gentussa, Malfoy. Que tinguis molta sort', va pensar dirigint-se a la tenda en busca dels seus germans.

* * *

-No Lucius. No em penso moure d'aquí fins que aparegui la Lyra – La Narcisa va mirar a totes bandes; al lloc on havien anat a parar en desaparetre del mig del campament, després que la conselleria estigués a punt d'apressar el seu espòs i els altres homes. No els havien pogut identificar. La dona rossa va fixar la seva vista al cel, en la marca que encara brillava.

-Com dimonis pot haver sortit de la tenda sense que ens n'adonéssim? – va preguntar-se en Lucius, que encara anava mig encaputxat.

-Malfoy, feu el que vulgueu. Nosaltres marxem. No tinc ganes d'acabar a Azkaban – El pare d'en Theodore Nott, va agafar l'Alexander per l'espatlla disposat a desaparetre d'allà.

-Espera. Em vull quedar a buscar-la, oncle. – El noi estava realment preocupat – Si li hagués dit quin era el pla, ella no hagués sortit de la tenda d'aquella manera.

Per tots ells només havia estat una manera divertida de passar l'estona. De recordar vells temps. Havien decidit fer allò tot bevent, i l'oncle de l'Alexander havia insistit en què ell també hi participés. Al cap i a la fi ja era major d'edat.

Just llavors, però, la silueta de la Lyra va aparèixer uns metres enllà. Anava despentinada i encara no havia recuperat una de les sabates.

-Per l'amor de Merlí, reina – La Narcisa va córrer cap a la seva filla, preocupada. I en Lucius va seguir-la.

-Estàs bé? Qui t'ha fet això? – En Lucius Malfoy va preguntar-li allò com si estigués disposat a acabar amb qui l'hagués gosat tocar.

-Ningú... –va murmurar ella – Era fora i tot ha començat a cremar i llavors... m'he... crec que m'he desorientat.

La Narcisa va mirar fixament en Lucius un instant, però no va dir res perquè els Nott seguien allà. 'Ja havia avisat el seu marit que aquella no era la millor idea del món'.

-No t'hauries d'haver allunyat – va retreure-li en Lucius, recuperant la postura d'home altiu.

La noia va alçar la vista cap a ell. 'Era allò el que no havien volgut que fes perquè era una nena: posar-se una capa i atacar aquells _muggles_. Atacar dos pobres nens'.

-Podem anar a casa, ja? Estic cansada i no em trobo bé. – Era la primera vegada que la Lyra Malfoy utilitzava aquell to per parlar amb el seu pare, a qui sempre havia admirat.

En Lucius Malfoy va tornar a mirar de reüll la marca en la llunyania. Massa preocupat pel que podia significar allò com per inquietar-se pel to de la seva filla.

-Si. Anem. Els altres ja han marxat fa estona. No hauríem de romandre ni un segon més en aquest lloc.

Va agafar per l'espatlla la seva filla, disposat a desaparetre.

* * *

**Què li passa a aquest poble que no pensa igual que ell? ****La terra per qui la treballa, sonen les veus i crida la gent...**

Metres enllà, en Charlie Weasley escoltava en silenci les conjectures de la seva família, i com en Ron, en Harry i l'Hermione s'havien trobat en Draco Malfoy al bosc i els havia insinuat que els seus pares hi havien participat.

* * *

.

* * *

En arribar a Malfoy Manor, la Lyra va córrer de dret a l'habitació amb l'excusa que no es trobava bé. Necessitava pensar. Saber perquè havia reaccionat d'aquella manera. 'Eren només _muggles_', es repetia culpant-se per la manera en què havia actuat.

Hores més tard quan, per fi, va decidir baixar al rebost a menjar alguna cosa, i va veure d'amagat com la Narcisa besava, amb preocupació, en Lucius a la sala d'estar, va decidir que el millor era oblidar tot aquell incident.

'Eren la seva família. Eren ells els qui importaven de debò. No podia estar així per una colla de _muggles_.'

La Lyra no va saber llavors que la Narcisa abraçava i besava en Lucius, perquè ell li explicava per primera vegada en tretze anys, que la marca tornava a dibuixar-se-li amb claredat a l'avantbraç i que li cremava de tant en tant, encara que no amb prou força.

Els Malfoy estaven preocupats. 'L'hora de presentar-se davant del Senyor de les Forces del Mal s'apropava i haurien de tenir una bona explicació, per no haver defensat els seus ideals en tots aquells anys, en què s'havien guanyat la confiança de la conselleria'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va entrar a l'habitació que ell li havia indicat, encara immersa en els seus pensaments. 'Necessitava recordar. Necessitava aferrar-se a qualsevol cosa que li pogués donar una pista del seu passat'. Per aquest motiu, havia anat fins allà. Amb un home que no coneixia en absolut i que, a més, no li inspirava cap tipus de confiança. Però l'altra opció era quedar-se on era, i continuar esperant. 'Esperar tota la vida'. Almenys ara tenia alguna esperança a la què aferrar-se.

Sabia que enyorava aquella vida perduda. 'Esperava tenir-hi una família'. Confiava en què aquell l'home ajudés. De moment l'havia dut allà i la Lily esperava que fos per començar a buscar algun indici de la seva identitat l'endemà mateix.

Va abraçar-se a si mateixa. Adonant-se que desitjava tancar els ulls i imaginar-se que era algú altre qui ho feia, algú amb un rostre i una veu... encara que ella no pogués recordar cap de les dues coses.

Havia tingut aquella sensació moltes altres vegades.

Allò li donava l'estranya seguretat que aquell algú, fos qui fos, existia. Estava en algun lloc recòndit... i potser algun dia el trobaria... 'Si és que realment es tractava d'un amor correspost... el trobaria'. Va somriure lleugerament, mantenint-se abraçada a si mateixa.

Va observar els vestits que hi havia en aquell armari, buscant-ne algun d'adequat. 'Uns pantalons i una camisa'. Alguna cosa que la fes sentir còmode. Però només hi va trobar túniques molt semblants a la que ella havia conservat aquells anys i vestits massa vistosos.

Va asseure's un moment sobre el llit, tancant els ulls i deixant-se endur pel soroll que en aquell moment se sentia a tota la casa. 'Algú devia preparar el sopar'.

Va moure's per baixar al menjador.

-Veig que has decidit no canviar-te – La Lily va alçar els ulls, i va trobar-se amb la mirada de l'home quan tot just entrava a la sala. Ell va mirar-la un moment, posant-li davant un got amb beguda i asseient-se a taula. Esperant que ella també ho fes.

-Que és? – Va preguntar la Lily mirant-se la beguda. La veritat és que no tenia ànims per beure ni menjar res en absolut.

-No tens set? – L'home va ser amable, i va somriure-li. Just després va aparèixer-hi tot el menjar. – Espero que gana sí que en tinguis. Has de tenir prou forces, Alice. No vull que aquella dona _muggle_ pugui dir que t'he alimentat malament.

Ella va beure. Era dolç, tot i que no va saber de què es tractava.

-Saps, Alice... – va continuar parlant l'home.- He estat pensant i et pots quedar a l'habitació que t'he indicat els primers dies. Després ja acomodarem tot el que portes a la meva cambra. –El somriure que ell va posar, va gelar-li la sang.

La Lily va deixar anar el got de cop en adonar-se del significat de les seves paraules. 'La seva cambra? Que dimonis pretenia?'. Va pensar, però, que podia ser un malentès.

-I vostè... on serà?-va dubtar la pèl-roja pregant perquè hi hagués una altra explicació a la frase que apareixia com una amenaça a la seva ment.

L'home va riure.

-Em pensava que ja havíem quedat que no em parlaries de vostè, Alice. – Va aixecar-se de la taula i va posar-se-li davant.- I crec que no m'has entès... t'estic dient que podem esperar uns dies abans de compartir habitació.

La Lily va mirar-lo amb desconfiança. 'No volia entendre que era el que ell li estava dient, però no li agradava en absolut'.

La pèl-roja va pensar que ell tornaria a asseure's a l'altra banda de la taula, però en comptes d'això, va apropar-se-li per l'esquena. Posant-li les mans a l'espatlla.

-Suposo que no et pensaves que t'ajudaria sense rebre a canvi cap recompensa?.- La noia va apartar-se'n com si cremés, i va aixecar-se; rodejant la taula per mantenir-ne la distància. Hi havia alguna cosa en aquella situació que la feia posar més nerviosa del que ella voldria. 'Intuïa que si perdia els nervis, estava perduda'.

-He estat sol molt de temps, bonica. No desaprofitaré l'oportunitat que tinc ara que ets aquí. - Va mirar-la de dalt a baix amb aire llaminer. –És un preu just per ajudar-te, no?

-No... Jo no penso... No estic en venda... No pot fer-me aquest tipus de xantatge.- L'home va apropar-s'hi, tornant-la a agafar pel canell, i parlant-li de manera que el seu alè rebotava al coll de la pèl-roja:

-És una pena que et posis així, preciosa. Tot podria haver estat molt fàcil. - Va arrossegar-la a la força, agafant-la pel canell, fins al pis superior. Tot i que ella intentava resistir-s'hi, va aconseguir arribar-hi i va empènyer-la en obrir la porta de l'habitació que ara era d'ella.

-Me n'aniré. No em pot retenir aquí. Sóc perfectament capaç de trobar aquest món màgic que diu per mi mateixa. -L'home va riure, fent que la sang de la noia es glacés encara més.

-No aniràs enlloc, perquè si te'n vas mai sabràs qui ets. Sense vareta ni records no tens cap mena de poder que em pugui espantar - L'home va quedar-se al marc de la porta, i ella va aixecar-se per allunyar-se'n encara més - Saps? - va dir amb aire cruel de sobte - Marxa, Alice. Endavant... Ara si decideixes pensar en la meva proposta només has de cridar l'elf i ell em vindrà a buscar. Tinc assumptes a tractar . Sóc un home molt ocupat, preciosa. Però estic disposat a buscar un moment per gaudir de la teva companyia.

La Lily ja no va poder retenir més les llàgrimes, i va esclatar a plorar quan ell ja havia tancat la porta.

Podia marxar. Ell ni tan sols seria a la casa, i no obstant es resistia a abandonar l'esperança de recuperar el seu passat.

'Estava disposada a vendre's?' Va sentir un calfred de fàstic en pensar en allò. No, no podia cedir i, no obstant, ell havia estat molt clar... no mouria un dit si ella no es comprometria a cedir als seus desitjos. 'Potser podia fer-li creure que... Però i si no sortia bé?'

Va tapar-se la cara amb les mans i va continuar plorant. 'Hi havia d'haver una altra manera de fer que ell l'ajudés...'

* * *

.

* * *

**Ha començat un altre dia a les contrades del Senyor, avui els bufons de la Cort respiren ja un xic millor...**

La Lyra era al llit de la seva habitació, netejant de forma distreta el medalló de la serp. Intentava recordar d'on l'havia tret. Sabia que el tenia des de què era molt petita i que li havia donat una noia rossa. Recordava vagament que era algú que havia estat a casa i a la que havia vist un parell de cops. 'Una amiga dels seus pares?'. La veritat és que allò tampoc la preocupava en excés. Simplement, s'apropava el moment de començar i el seu pare ja els hi havia anunciat que hi hauria un torneig especial en aquella ocasió, i que era possible que, en algun moment del curs, necessitessin roba de gala. Havia decidit, doncs, endur-se algunes de les seves joies amb ella i aquell medalló, en particular, li feia una gràcia especial. 'Possiblement perquè tenia el símbol d'Slytherin'. Sempre havia estat orgullosa d'estar en aquella casa que hauria de deixar a final de curs, quan acabés l'escola i s'hagués d'enfrontar al món dels adults.

Evidentment no pensava en treballar. Els seus pares tenien prou diners com per permetre's prendre's uns mesos sabàtics i després entrar de ple al món dels negocis de la família Malfoy. Va mossegar-se el llavi, nerviosa. 'Potser hauria de tenir algun objectiu? Fer alguna cosa més que ser la nena del pare tota la vida...', va sospirar, pensant en què tindria suficientment temps per pensar-ho aquell curs.

L'incident del Mundial de quidditch encara li coïa, però intentava borrar-lo de la seva memòria. En realitat havia deixat de culpar als Malfoy, i se sentia malament amb ella mateixa. 'No havia sabut estar a l'alçada de les circumstàncies. Hauria pogut decebre els seus pares amb aquella actitud. Si sabessin que havia estat temptada d'ajudar a aquella gent...' Va bufar molesta: 'Com podia ser tan estúpida?'. Va plegar el medalló al joier i va estirar-se al llit.

Segons després, algú va tocar a la porta.

-Endavant! - va exclamar de mala gana, tapant-se amb la vànova i suposant que devia tractar-se de la seva mare o el nou elf domèstic.

-Estàs bé?- La veu d'en Severus Snape va fer-la aixecar d'un bot. 'No era aquella la manera en la que se suposava que els seus pares li havien ensenyat que rebés als convidats'.

-Si. Ho sento. Jo pensava... - La noia va pentinar-se amb una mà, mirant-se de reüll al mirall. 'Perfecte, Lyra. El pare et matarà quan en Severus li expliqui les pintes que portes quan reps a la gent'.

L'home va veure-la tan sorpresa que, per molt que hi hagués anat preocupat, va deixar escapar un mig somriure. 'Segurament ella era l'única persona amb qui evitava mostrar-se sever'. La veritat, però, era que no podia deixar de pensar en com la marca del seu braç tornava a perfilar-se i, fins i tot, arribava a cremar-li en algunes ocasions.

Una marca que havia aparegut al Mundial de quidditch, com diligentment li havia explicat en Dumbledore.

Tot i que hi havia una cosa que, temporalment, el tenia més preocupat que l'imminent retorn de Voldemort: l'ensurt que havia tingut ella en trobar-se al bell mig d'aquell moment de pànic general. En Lucius li ho havia comentat com a part de l'anècdota de la jornada. De fet, en Severus estava segur que els Malfoy no hi donaven més importància. Però ell sí estava preocupat.

S'havia promès, feia molt de temps, no utilitzar la legilimància en ella, sempre que no fos en un cas d'extrema necessitat. Segurament aquell no l'era, i tot i així sentia la necessitat de saber, finalment, de la seva boca quina era la postura que tenia ella davant de tot allò. 'Era conscient que li havien ensenyat a menystenir els _muggles_ i els seus descendents, i que ella creia que el més adequat era ignorar-los. Però temia que, entre tots, l'acabessin empenyent a cometre un error. Al cap i a la fi, ell i en Dumbledore eren els principals culpables que ella hagués crescut a Malfoy Manor'.

-Venia a demanar-te com estàs. En Lucius m'ha explicat l'incident del dia del partit. -L'home va adonar-se que ella li refulgia la mirada -. Suposo que saps que em pots explicar qualsevol cosa...

-Jo... - la noia va mirar-lo un moment. 'Potser li podria explicar els dubtes que havia tingut'. Però se'n va desdir immediatament, l'últim que volia era que els seus pares ho sabessin. - Estic bé. Em vaig desorientar. Hi havia molta gent que corria, i era molt fosc.

-No em menteixis, Lyra. -La noia va botar espantada, preguntant-se com podia ser que ell li digués allò. Havia estat tan convincent com havia pogut -

En Severus va observar-la amb comprensió. 'Sabia que no estava bé, però no se n'havia pogut estar. Havia acabat llegint-li els pensaments'.

-Segurament no et puc donar grans consells, però puc prometre't que aquesta conversa quedarà entre tu i jo.

La Lyra va baixar el cap, apesarada:

-Vaig dubtar. Era un nen molt petit. Només era un nen... i vaig tenir por que li fessin mal. Ja sé que eren _muggles_ i que no es mereixen res, que segurament després van desmemoritzar-los. Però... - va sospirar abatuda - Sóc estúpida, Severus. Sóc una estúpida que va... vaig tenir ganes de fer-los parar. Durant un sol instant, em va ser igual que en Nott i el meu pare fossin allà. Volia fer-los parar. Volia aturar-los, Severus.

Ho havia vist als seus pensaments, però sentir-ho de la seva boca va colpir-lo encara més. Va sentir-se'n increïblement orgullós, i també molt espantat. 'Si ella hagués estat prou impulsiva per intentar parar-los, s'hagués buscat un munt de problemes'.

La noia va continuar en veure que ell no afegia res:

-No em jutjis, si us plau.

-No et jutjo, Lyra.-Sabia que no li podia dir quina era la seva veritable posició, i tot i així necessitava orientar-la. Havia arribat el moment que havia promès a la Lily, el moment de guiar-la.-Estic segur que saps distingir entre el que està bé i el que no ho està. Hi ha molta gent que no... o que no se n'ha adonat quan calia. Confia en tu mateixa, Lyra. Tens dins tot el que cal tenir, per prendre les decisions encertades.

Ella va quedar-se un moment parada, sense entendre que intentava dir-li, però va abraçar-se a ell igualment. Era la primera vegada que ho feia des de què era molt petita. Però s'havia sentit tan confosa que necessitava saber que hi havia algú amb qui podia parlar, sense que els seus dubtes es convertissin en una tragèdia familiar.

-Gràcies per escoltar-me Severus. Ets el millor padrí del món.

'Era el millor padrí del món', va pensar irònic. 'I el pitjor pare de la història', va afegir una veu al seu cap. 'Un bon pare no hagués deixat que ella visqués enganyada tota la seva infantesa. Si fos un bon pare, un bon home, la Lily hagués tingut l'oportunitat de veure-la créixer'.

'Si hagués estat un bon pare, no hagués necessitat mai ser el millor padrí del món'.

Fins i tot en Potter havia viscut més l'embaràs de la Lily, que ell mateix. Ell havia estat massa ocupat, prenent decisions equivocades.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily continuava plorant a la seva habitació. La casa estava en silenci i va suposar que no hi havia ningú.

'Era el moment de marxar'. Però va parar els seus passos quan ja era a mig passadís. 'Ell havia estat molt curós en no explicar-li com se suposava que havia de trobar aquell món màgic'. Que podia fer? Tornar a Trømso i resignar-se?

Va pensar que podia dir-li que acceptava les seves condicions, però que no les compliria fins haver trobat aquell passat. No tenia perquè complir-ho mai, si trobava algú que l'ajudés.

'Però allò tenia un risc molt gran. I si no hi havia ningú? I si havia fet alguna cosa horrible per la qual ningú volgués saber res d'ella?'. Va intentar treure-s'ho del cap, però realment no sabia que pensar. 'Al cap i a la fi ningú l'havia buscat en tretze anys'.

Va bufar, contenint les llàgrimes un altre cop. En realitat no tenia masses opcions.

Se sentia encara més sola que al principi, i no podia deixar de pensar en què havien passat tretze anys. Estava envellint completament sola. 'Arribaria un moment en què hauria viscut més sense memòria, que amb alguna cosa que veritablement li pertanyés al costat'.

No podia deixar escapar aquella oportunitat. 'Havia de trobar una sortida raonable a tot allò'.

* * *

.

* * *

La Druella era al llit de la seva vella casa, on havia viscut sola, amb la companyia dels elfs, molts anys. Ja feia setmanes que es trobava malament. El doctor Blunt, el metge familiar, l'examinava en aquells moments, amb aire pensatiu.

-Sigui sincer – va demanar. Intuïa que allò s'acabava.

-Té uns mesos, senyora Black. La malaltia no avança ràpid, però no té cura.

La Druella va mirar-se'l resignada.

-Doctor Blunt ha de saber que abans de morir faré una cosa que l'implica.- L'home va mirar-la sense dir res.

-Estic decidida a explicar la veritat a la meva filla. No puc morir amb aquesta càrrega a sobre – La dona va prémer-se les mans que tenia fredes i va repenjar-se al capsal del llit amb la vista fixa a la paret.

-Pensi-s'ho senyora. No tinc por del que puguin fer d'un vell metge com jo, però he vist créixer aquella noieta. Li destrossarà la vida. No creu que és egoista dir-ho ara per redimir-se?

La dona va assentir:

-Sé que és egoista, doctor. Però no és la meva redempció el que em preocupa. Sinó que la meva filla ho sàpiga quan jo ja no hi sigui. Quan ja no pugui obtenir el seu perdó.

-Pensi-s'ho, senyora. Pensi-s'ho. Pensi en aquesta noieta abans de fer res.

La dona va intentar mantenir la serenitat, tal i com estava acostumada:

-Sé que no em creurà. Però des de fa disset anys no faig altra cosa que pensar en aquesta noieta. –va parar un moment com si volgués posar-se a plorar, però va contenir-se.- És de lluny, la persona de Malfoy Manor que m'ha tractat amb més afecte en tot aquest temps. Vaig ser jo qui va permetre que la Walburga cometés aquella barbaritat i, per si no fos poc, aquella pobre noia va morir, anys després, lluny de la seva filla. No me'n sento orgullosa, doctor Blunt. Gens orgullosa.

L'home va mirar-la amb comprensió:

-Descansi, senyora. No val la pena que continuï pensant en això. No almenys de moment.

* * *

.

* * *

Un home morè amb barba de boc i aspecte sever era en un gran despatx. 'No s'havia pogut treure del cap la seva nova inquilina en tota l'estona en què havia estat allà'.

Però havia de tractar un assumpte. La veritat és que no hi havia pensat gaire perquè dubtava molt que, en realitat, arribés a un acord amb aquella gent.

-Podran triar els alumnes que vostès considerin necessaris per viatjar. Evidentment, no tots. Però els garantim que a Hogwarts podran seguir les classes amb normalitat.- Va parlar un home baixet, de cabell gris i calvície incipient.

-Ja em perdonarà – va interrompre'l una dona d'alçada impossible i accent francès.- Però per què l'Albus Dumbledore no ha tingut la bondat de venir a aquesta reunió? Se suposa que el director de Hogwarts és ell, no vostè.

L'home gran de cabell gris va semblar indignar-se:

-He volgut venir jo, madame. Com a conseller d'Afers Màgics del Regne Unit. –va utilitzar un to de reprovació.- Aquest torneig donarà prestigi al país, no només a l'escola. L'Albus Dumbledore els atendrà en el moment que ho desitgin – En Cornelius Fudge va mirar desafiant la dona que tenia davant, i va observar de reüll l'home que era amb ells, ex-mortífag. Havia aconseguit salvar-se d'Azkaban delatant a la desesperada a altres cavallers de la mort.

'En Dumbledore ja li havia expressat el desig de comptar amb l'Ull Foll Moody, veterà auror, aquell any al cos docent'.

L'ancià reiterava que no era qüestió de desconfiança, però en Fudge veia clar que era la presència de l'Igor Karkaroff la què havia motivat aquella petició.

-Llavors hi ha acord? – va dir en Karkaroff de mala gana amb altres assumptes al cap. Si finalment hi havia torneig, hauria de pensar que feia amb ella. No podia pas endur-se-la a Hogwarts.

'Havia de pensar què fer-ne, no podia dur-la a un lloc ple de gent que pogués ajudar-la. El truc era que ella es convencés que no tenia una altra opció que cedir'. Havia vist por, però també dubte en la seva mirada. 'Acabaria cedint'.

* * *

Va arribar a la vella casona, buscant-la. 'Per un moment va pensar que, potser, no hauria de d'haver-li expressat tan aviat què era el que ell volia'.

No pensava forçar-la. 'No almenys amb violència'. S'havia promès molt temps enrere que els anys de crims i barbaritats s'havien acabat. Però allò només era un pacte. Un petit negoci. 'No era tan estúpid com per ajudar-la sense obtenir res a canvi'.

Va mirar-se a un mirall, malgrat els anys, tampoc es trobava tan vell. I ella, pel que li havia comentat el seu cunyat, no havia estat en homes en tots aquells anys. 'No veia perquè l'hauria de rebutjar'.

Si ella complia, ell realment l'ajudaria.

Va pujar les escales, buscant-la a l'habitació. Ni tan sols va tocar la porta. Ella era asseguda en una cadira que hi havia al costat de la finestra, mirant enfora.

-Tu... – va murmurar amb una veu que amb prou feines era audible. – Si vens a continuar fent-me xantatge...

La veu de la dona sonava trèmula, i insegura. L'Igor Karkaroff va somriure amb un bri de malícia i, també de gratitud, en veure que ella no havia marxat.

Va apropar-s'hi, allargant la mà per fer que s'aixequés, deixant-la arraconada a la finestra. El director de Durmstrang s'hi va recolzar, apropant els seus llavis a l'oïda de la Lily.

-No tinguis por, preciosa. – va dir en un murmuri que pretenia ser sensual, però que encara va causar més terror a la dona, tot i que ja havia pres una determinació al respecte.- Només necessito una mica de companyia.

Va continuar:

-T'hauries de sentir afalagada. T'he escollit a tu i estic disposat a ajudar-te.

La pèl-roja va evitar tenir por i deixar-se perdre en un estat de nerviosisme.

-Jo ho he pensat... – va tartamudejar com va poder.- Estic... estic disposada. Però primer vull... primer has de complir la teva part del pacte. – Havia arribat a la conclusió que, si trobava algú del seu passat, seria capaç d'escapar-ne abans que hagués de complir la seva paraula.

L'home va riure. Ni tan sols era necessari utilitzar legilimància, pràctica que ell es ventava de conèixer, per saber que allò era un intent d'engany força ximple.

-No, Alice. – va dir amb veu suau, tocant-li el rostre amb les gemmes dels dits; sentint com ella s'estremia, en una barreja de terror i repugnància.- No em prenguis per estúpid.

Ella tenia la pell particularment càlida i suau. Va subjectar-li el mentó, perquè el mirés.

La mirada d'ella era desafiant. Va pensar que hauria d'estar espantada. A aquelles alçades ella ja no hauria de mirar-lo com si encara pensés resistir-s'hi. Va dirigir-li una altra mirada plena de malícia i desig. Va fixar els seus ulls als llavis femenins que, contra la voluntat de la Lily, l'atreien encara més si ella mantenia aquella actitud.

No s'ho va pensar dues vegades. Un segon més tard, la Lily Evans, reconvertida en una dona amnèsica anomenada Alice, rebia un petó que li feia més mal que qualsevol bufetada.

Un record va venir-li a la ment, sense ni tan sols haver-lo buscat.

_-Un simple moviment, unes paraules i diràs adéu. És que malgrat tot no ho comprens, petita Evans?._

L'home que la subjectava va apartar-se'n de sobte. S'havia endut la marca a l'avantbraç esquerra com si li fes mal. Per un moment va semblar preocupat, i gairebé tan espantat com ho havia estat ella feia un instant.

-Evans... – va murmurar ella sense voler. 'Allò era un record?. Si ho era, era un record horrible. S'havia sentit veritablement malament. La por que li havia causat de sobte aquell home que tenia davant, havia despertat en ella coses que anaven molt més enllà de simples records. Com si en comptes de formar part de la seva memòria, fos part del seu subconscient.

Exactament com la sensació que tenia en abraçar-se a si mateixa i pensar que algú l'esperava; com si realment hi haguessin coses del seu passat amagades més enllà de la seva perduda memòria.

-Evans? – Va preguntar ell amb estupor.

-Jo... jo... – No va saber que dir. 'Després d'allò no podia confiar en aquell home i malgrat tot continuava sent la única persona que coneixia en aquell món que havia estat el seu'.

-Que has recordat? –Ella no va contestar.

-Que has recordat?! –Va insistir ell alçant la veu. 'Que ella recordés, no era als seus plans'.

-No ho sé... – I era veritat perquè d'aquella llarga frase ara només podia recordar un cognom: Evans...

-Has dit, Evans? Contesta... – Ella va assentir sense parlar.

-Bé – va somriure amb malícia ell, que en realitat no coneixia cap Evans que pogués correspondre's amb ella. – Podré investigar-ho molt aviat. Me'n vaig una temporada.

Per tot el món màgic, la mare del nen-que-havia-viscut, era només la Lily Potter. Només la gent que la coneixia de debò, i els companys d'escola o professors, seguien pensant en ella com a Lily Evans. Tot i que l'Igor Karkaroff no va poder evitar pensar que el cognom li era vagament conegut.

Ella no va gosar demanar si la duria amb ell, però de sobte es veia tan a prop de recordar que se sentia capaç de fer qualsevol cosa.

L'home va llegir-li el pensament sense necessitat d'esperar a sentir la seva veu.

-No, preciosa. No me'n penso endur amb mi una estúpida que es pensa que sóc imbècil i que em pot enganyar amb els seus trucs de meuca barata. Però investigaré. –va riure, oblidant la recremor del braç.- Quan torni comprovarem quin preu poses a la informació que et duré.

-Llavors me'n tornaré a Trømso.

-No, Alice. Si te'n tornes allà. Hauràs perdut aquesta oportunitat. – Va apartar-se'n en direcció a la porta.

-El meu elf em mantindrà informat sobre si ets capaç de romandre en aquesta casa, fent bondat com una bona nena el temps que faci falta, o si en canvi no et mereixes tota la informació que jo et pugui donar. – Va tancar la porta amb força en sortir, i la pèl-roja només va sentir una última frase, mentre es tornava a enfonsar en llàgrimes:

-Demana a l'elf tot el menjar i tot el que necessitis. Ell t'ho donarà.

Se'n duia amb ell la clau de la biblioteca. No pensava deixar que ella aprengués gota de màgia fins que ell tornés.

* * *

A quilometres d'allà, en Severus Snape es llevava suat i desesperat. 'Estava convençut que la seva ment havia aconseguit esborrar aquell maleït record, però es mantenia nítid al seu subconscient'. Al somni havia tornat a tenir 16 anys; havia tornat a entrar a Spinner's End, amb la seguretat de qui creu que té un futur per endavant; i s'havia tornat a trobar amb aquella monstruositat.

'Lily', va murmurar. Adonant-se que es tractava d'un altre dels seus malsons, només que més vívid que la resta.

Va tocar-se la marca que tornava a fer-li mal i que cada vegada era més nítida. 'S'acostava el moment... seria estúpid no adonar-se que si no convencia a Lord Voldemort quan aquest reaparegués, moriria abans i tot d'agenollar-se al seu davant'.

Però no era la seva vida el què el preocupava. 'El primer que faria el Senyor de les Forces del Mal seria buscar a en Potter. Intentar acabar amb tot el que rodegés el noi o potser amb el noi mateix'.

No pensava permetre que el sacrifici de la Lily fos en va.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra caminava per l'escola immersa en un munt de contradiccions. 'Si tenia tan clar que els _muggles_ eren inferiors, perquè encara pensava tant en aquell nen?' Els haurien desmemoritzat i aquella família _muggle_ ni tan sols recordaria res. Però ella si. 'Perquè ella estava confosa i equivocada', va repetir-se. Admirava el seu pare Lucius, i coneixia bé l'Alexander. Cap d'ells hagués fet allò si els _muggles_ no es mereixessin realment que se'ls tractés com a tals.

Va treure's el pensament del cap. Intentant saber que havia volgut dir el seu padrí en dir-li que ella sabria com actuar. En realitat ella estava perduda. No sabia en absolut que era el correcte. Però se sentia molt malament per haver fet el ridícul més espantós davant d'un Weasley, d'un simple traïdor a la sang.

Va consolar-se pensant que a aquell Weasley en particular no tenia perquè veure'l mai més. Se suposava que vivia lluny, no sabia en quin país. I sabia que no ho havia dit als seus germans. No almenys als bessons. 'D'haver-ho fet, haguessin convertit aquest curs en un infern i haguessin començat ja. Si ho sabessin, ja ho haguessin dit a tota l'escola', va repetir-se alleugerida.

**Camperols i gent de poble es dirigeixen a Palau,**** la princesa de la revolta ha deixat anar el primer crit de por...**

Va pensar que s'hauria de concentrar més en els llibres, i menys en cavil·lar coses absurdes, i va avançar pel passadís fins el vestíbul.

-¿On va? – va rugir el Moody, apuntant de nou una fura amb la vareta. La fura es va enlairar tres metres, va caure a terra amb un fort patapam i va rebotar.

-No m'agrada la gent que ataca per l'esquena – va grunyir el Moody mentre la fura continuava botant i botant, xisclant de dolor.- És de covards i em fa fàstic...

L'Alastor Moody acabava de convertir en Draco Malfoy en fura, davant d'un vestíbul ple de gent, per haver atacat en Harry Potter per l'esquena.

Però la Lyra ni tan sols havia vist la discussió anterior, en què després d'un insult d'en Draco a la Molly Weasley, en Harry havia afirmat amb ràbia que la Narcisa feia "una expressió, com si tingués una merda sota el nas".

Allò ho sabria després, fent que agafés encara una mica més de mania al Gryffindor. De moment, però, la Lyra estava envoltada d'un munt de gent que murmuraven, explicant-se entre ells, que aquella fura que xisclava era en Draco Malfoy.

-Deixi'l estar ara mateix! – va cridar fent-se pas entre la multitud.

-Ah. Si? I qui ho diu? – va respondre burleta en Moody fent botar la fura encara més alt.

-Pari! No ho veu que li fa mal! Pari! – Els ulls negres li brillaven d'ira i allò encara semblava divertir més a en Moody.- Una simple alumna em mana que pari? Qui s'han cregut que són? Amb mi no obtindrà més privilegis per ser filla d'en Lucius Malfoy, senyoreta.

Sense saber ben bé com, la Lyra va veure's amb la vareta a la mà. Ni tan sols havia reflexionat allò. 'És un professor', va repetir-se abans de veure com en Draco tornava a xisclar, davant les mirades enriolades de molts dels presents.

-Baixi'l!

-S'atreveix a amenaçar un professor amb la vareta?. Si gosa utilitzar-la m'encarregaré que l'expulsin.

El professor va aprofitar el dubte de la noia per fer rebotar la fura a terra al ritme de les seves paraules: - No. Ho. Torni. A. Fer.

-Prou! – Però abans que la Lyra pogués fer res més, va sentir-se una altra veu:

-Senyoreta Malfoy! Professor Moody! – Era el to d'algú alarmat.

La professora McGonnagall baixava les escales de marbre carregada de llibres.

-Bona nit, professora McGonnagall – va respondre en Moody tranquil·lament, mentre continuava fent botar en Draco.

La professora va engegar un discurs sobre la prohibició de càstigs corporals a l'escola. Però la Lyra va limitar-se a socórrer el seu germà quan, segons després, aquest va tornar a ser humà. Va protestar quan la professora de Gryffindor no va deixar-la acompanyar en Draco i en Moody al despatx del professor Snape. 'Com podia deixar sol en Draco amb aquell boig que era capaç de transfigurar un alumne?'.

-Me les pagarà... Tard o d'hora trobaré la manera de fer-li pagar, encara que m'hagi de passar al curs anant-li al darrere – va murmurar quan la Rachel va ser al seu costat. De sobte la Lyra Malfoy tenia una altra cosa en la què pensar.

-Es pensen que són millors perquè van per la vida defensant els _muggles_ i els estúpids com en Potter.- va sentir que deia un dels amics del seu germà, tot i que no va distingir si havia estat en Crabble o en Goyle.

Havia de donar-los la raó.

Al cap i a la fi aquell home tampoc havia tingut cap remordiment a l'hora d'humiliar així al seu germà. 'Havia dit que coneixia el seu pare...' Però ho havia dit amb un to que no va agradar-li gens. Com si dient allò l'estigués acusant d'alguna cosa en concret.

Va pensar que l'Alastor Moody era un vell auror. 'Evidentment l'estava acusant d'una cosa en concret'.

* * *

Dies després, l'expectació es respirava al gran menjador de Hogwarts.

-No entenc perquè ni tan sols t'hi has volgut presentar – va preguntar l'Alexander Nott a una Lyra absent abans de començar el banquet.

-Perquè no sóc bona sobre una escombra ni en el tracte amb cap tipus de bestiola amb escates, i el pare diu que sempre hi ha proves d'aquest tipus. Clar que el pare m'ho va dir perquè m'animés a presentar-m'hi.

-El teu pare estava convençut que ho faries.

-I continua convençut que ho he fet – va aclarir ella amb un somriure murri. – Però deixarem tot el protagonisme a en Warrington. Esperem que surti ell. Almenys és Slytherin.

La Lyra i el Nott no havien arribat a parlar del petó del curs passat. Però l'Alexander havia tornat a escriure-li amb normalitat després del Mundial de Quidditch. 'Quan havia sabut que no era a la tenda, després de la _broma_ que havien parat als _muggles_, havia temut que a ella li passés alguna cosa'.

S'havia sentit culpable en no haver-la avisat i haver-s'hi dirigit d'aquella manera.

Tampoc havien tornat a parlar del que havia passat aquell dia. En Nott ho havia intentat; però ella, que en el fons continuava sentint-se malament amb si mateixa per haver actuat d'aquella manera, evitava el tema amb perseverança.

La cerimònia va continuar amb normalitat. Els membres de Durmstrang s'asseien a la seva taula.

-Un Huppleffuf – va murmurar en Nott amb fàstic quan en Cedric Diggory va avançar endavant.

-Podria ser pitjor –va afegir ella seguint-li el joc.- Podria ser un Gryffindor.

Però el calze va tornar a encendre's.

-Harry Potter.

La Lyra va limitar-se a mirar estupefacte com el noi avançava entre les taules. Ella soleta ja tenia prou coses al cap, com per preocupar-se pel que feia o no en Harry Potter. En Warrington, que no era gaire lluny d'on ella seia, maleïa el Gryffindor amb decisió.

-Increïble... – va dir en Nott.

-Però típic. – Va fer ella. Començava a creure que els darrers cursos només es portaven a terme perquè aquell marrec pogués demostrar-los a tots que era una mena de messies. 'Segur que en Draco voldrà treure-li els ulls', va pensar mentre rumiava com calmar els ànims del seu germà.

* * *

En una sala a part, els directors de les altres escoles exclamaven indignats que allò era un pla d'en Dumbledore per afavorir Hogwarts. En Harry Potter es preguntava qui havia posat el seu nom, i en Barty Crouch Junior, amagat en l'aparença d'en Moody, gaudia interpretant el seu paper a la perfecció.

En Severus Snape es debatia preguntant-se si realment 'l'afany de protagonisme' del noi podia arribar tan lluny. Tot i que evidentment no ho deixava notar en absolut.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Igor Karkaroff rondava nerviós per la coberta del seu vaixell. 'Ni tan sols havia mogut un dit per esbrinar alguna cosa sobre la veritable identitat de l'Alice'. La marca cada vegada li cremava més, i es feia més nítida; i allò era suficient martiri per no pensar en res més. Tenia mesos per endavant i cap intenció de deixar escapar aquella dona pèl-roja que cada vegada desitjava més. 'El que havia començat com un joc, com un lògic preu a pagar pel favor d'ajudar-la, s'estava convertint en una obsessió'. Va pensar que no tenia cap intenció de dir-li qui era. No almenys la veritat. 'Podria inventar-se alguna cosa perquè ella cregués que ell no mentia, i hagués de cedir'.

Però era veritat que sentia curiositat per saber d'on havia sortit ella. Per esbrinar si l'havia de mantenir allunyada de tot i tothom amb més o menys cautela. Tot i que les proves del Torneig dels Tres Bruixots començarien aviat: també havia d'estar pendent d'en Viktor Krum, el paladí de Durmstrang i el seu alumne preferit. 'Era important que guanyessin, pel prestigi i els diners'.

Hi havia temps de tot.

Va reflexionar fastiguejat en què Hogwarts tenia dos paladins. Convençut que, d'alguna manera, havia estat un pla d'en Dumbledore. 'Per molt que aparentés ser un ancià afable'. La veritat és que no hi podia fer gaire res. Li convenia aparentar serenitat. L'Albus Dumbledore coneixia a la perfecció el seu passat com a mortífag i el fet que se n'havia deslliurat donant noms d'altres cavallers de la mort.

Va centrar el seu pensament en la figura de l'Snape. Els dos havien estat mortífags i els dos havien acabat de docents en una escola, tot i que ell ara era ni més ni menys que el director de Durmstrang, coneguda per fer una fervent defensa de les Forces del Mal. L'Igor, però, havia continuat dirigint algun que altre negoci il·legal, com el contraban d'ous de drac, i continuava pensant que els discursos de moral eren per a pobres desorientats. 'Ell tenia la seva pròpia moral. Encara que no estigués disposat a carregar amb cap altra mort. Més que res perquè havia descobert que hi havia una manera més tranquil·la de viure. Sense haver de servir a ningú'.

I evidentment perquè havia delatat a massa mortífags (per salvar-se a si mateix), com per tornar al grup i sortir-ne il·lés.

Per aquest mateix motiu, tenia por. 'Por que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal tornés. Perquè, a més, l'obligaria a tornar a un món que ja no el satisfeia. Perquè li trauria la llibertat que havia tingut tots aquells anys'.

Tenia clar que fugiria. 'No li importava que algú pensés que era un covard'. L'únic que veritablement importava era viure la seva vida tranquil, amb els seus petits negocis encara que ja no tingués el prestigi de dirigir Durmstrang.

Fins llavors en Severus Snape l'havia defugit. Però en Karkaroff sabia que no podien negar allò evident: la marca els cremava.

No havia tingut l'ocasió de conèixer-lo gaire profundament com a mortífag, però sí havien compartit algunes missions quan en Severus era gairebé un novell de 17 i 18 anys. 'Sempre havia estat algú molt reservat'. I no s'hi apropava ara perquè li tingués cap mena de simpatia. Simplement era l'únic mortífag penedit que tenia a l'abast per poder preparar algun tipus de fugida.

Una fugida que no era de cap de les maneres en els plans d'en Severus Snape.

En realitat l'Igor Karkaroff sabia, que arribat el moment, hauria de marxar sol. 'Bé... no sol del tot'.

Va pensar en allò un altre cop: 'Evans'. Potser podria començar per esbrinar a qui es corresponia aquell cognom.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra Malfoy passejava distreta pels terrenys de Hogwarts. Estava convençuda, encara que no sabia ben bé amb quins fonaments, que l'Alastor Moody es divertia terriblement ajudant en Potter a superar el Torneig dels Tres Bruixots. 'Segur que tindrà la barra d'ajudar-lo fins que guanyi', va reflexionar fastiguejada.

Va pensar que, com deia el seu pare, en qualsevol altre escola es faria alguna cosa per impedir que un professor es posicionés de forma tan descarada a favor d'en Potter. Però semblava habitual protegir el noi aquí.

**No deixis mai de bategar, el sentiment de llibertat.****N****o deixis mai d´anar endavant, aquest cop el poble vencerà... la princesa de la revolta!**

Havia deixat l'Alexander Nott a la biblioteca. Per increïble que semblés, precisament aquell any, que era l'últim, no tenia gens de ganes d'estudiar.

Va parar-se de sobte, adonant-se que s'havia endinsat massa en el bosc prohibit, fins que va distreure-la el soroll d'alguna cosa que uns homes carretejaven a pocs metres d'ella.

Va apropar-s'hi encuriosida per a descobrir l'ésser més absolutament aterridor i monstruós que havia vist mai. En aquell moment una colla de bruixots traginaven una gàbia amb un drac de color vermell amb la cresta platejada. 'Va reconèixer que, tot i ser completament terrorífic, tenia alguna cosa que feia que volgués observar-lo'. Era atraient. 'Atraient i poderós', va dir-se a si mateixa. I allò era molt, venint d'una persona que odiava les classes i les bestioles d'en Hagrid. Però mai havia vist un drac així al natural.

-Sorpresa, Malfoy? – Una veu masculina va sobresaltar-la. Allò va aterrar-la gairebé més que el drac. El noi pigat de cabell ataronjat amb qui havia xocat al Mundial de quidditch era davant seu. En Charlie Weasley, la persona davant la qual havia fet el ridícul més espantós de la seva vida, era a l'escola.

-Que dimonis hi fas tu aquí? – va preguntar amb to desafiant.

Ell simplement va riure:

-Creus que no hi puc ser per algun motiu?

-No hauries de ser enlloc, Weasley. Ni aquí ni enlloc –va respondre intentant protegir-se pel que suposava que vindria després: el moment en què ell se'n rigués per haver-la vist en aquelles condicions a l'estiu.

-Em trenques el cor Malfoy –va bromejar. – La princesa Lyra no té seguici com el seu germà?

-Deixa el meu germà en pau. D'acord? – 'Que havia fet ella per merèixer allò? Per què de tots els cuidadors de dracs del món, tornava a tenir davant l'únic que sabia una cosa de la qual s'avergonyia?'.

-Shttt. – Va riure encara amb més ganes- Espantaràs els pobres dracs si segueixes traient fum pels queixals d'aquesta manera.

-Estúpid!

-Histèrica!

La noia va girar cua, però ell va interrompre-la: -Hem vingut a controlar la propera prova. No et persegueixo ni res d'això, Malfoy.

-Doncs no saps com me'n alegro!

-Au va. Relaxa't – va dir ell posant pau.- Si et quedes, podràs veure un drac de debò tirant foc a més de deu metres de distància. Està a punt d'acabar-se de despertar dels efectes del sedant.

La noia va observar-lo sorpresa.

-Me n'hauria d'anar – Va dir secament però no va moure's.

**Els guàrdies, a peu de porta, són atacats amb pedres i foc, ****la resposta ha començat, aquest és només el primer avalot...**

-Vine va – va tibar-la del braç amb més suavitat que ho havia fet el dia del partit i situant-la a una distància prudencial.- Mira... no és impressionant?

La Lyra va veure com el foc sortia dels queixals del drac i socarrimava un dels arbres. Però en realitat estava pendent d'una altra cosa:

-I ara per què ets amable amb mi, Weasley?

Ell va arronsar les espatlles.

-Suposo que és perquè no m'esperava que fossis res més que una cria bonica i arrogant.

-Ehhh!

Va continuar davant l'estupefacció de la noia:

-Però no et preocupis. Els dracs, les serps... sempre acabeu donant sorpreses d'aquest tipus. Potser si no aparentéssiu tenir la sang tan freda serieu més previsibles.

* * *

En Severus es mirava la marca del braç que ennegria per moments. Havia nevat molt i els jardins i el castell estaven coberts d'una capa de neu gruixuda. Va sortir de les masmorres en direcció al gran saló; si hi havia alguna cosa que li molestés profundament de tota la parafernàlia del Torneig dels Tres Bruixots era aquell ball d'hivern.

Els alumnes portaven una setmana sencera més preocupats en aconseguir parella pel ball que en fer cas a classe. Va arribar al menjador de l'escola, evitant una vegada més en Karkaroff. 'No parava de seguir-lo per mostrar-li la marca i ell ja sabia que la marca li cremava, no necessitava que ningú li recordés de cap de les maneres'.

Va veure-hi la Lyra amb un vestit lila i acompanyada per l'Alexander Nott. Des de la taula dels professors era impossible distingir que ella duia un penjoll platejat amb una serp gravada. Duia el cabell deslligat, i en Severus Snape va tenir més present que mai el molt que s'assemblava a la Lily.

Però en Severus Snape no va ser l'únic que va fixar-se en la noia.

-Qui ho diria, eh? – L'Igor Karkaroff semblava sorprès.

-Qui diria què? – va ser sec. El ball ja havia començat feia estona i cada vegada estava de pitjor humor.

-Que en Lucius Malfoy tindria una filla així...

Aquell to no va agradar gens a en Severus:

-Una filla com? – va preguntar amb duresa, veient perfectament com en Karkaroff no li treia els ulls de sobre, mentre ella ballava i reia amb en Nott.

No va deixar-lo contestar:

-Té 17 anys, Igor. És una criatura.

-Una criatura que està molt bona – va rebatre-li en Karkaroff rient.

-Prou! – La ràbia que va sentir en Severus per aquell home va anar molt més enllà del que era lògic – No m'obliguis a parlar amb en Lucius, Igor. No t'atreveixis a mirar-la així.

L'Igor Karkaroff, però, ja no l'escoltava. Acabava d'adonar-se de la semblança entre aquella noia i l'Alice. 'No sabia ben bé perquè, però ho havia vist de sobte. Hi havia alguna cosa en aquella noia que li recordava la dona, però no sabia ben bé què'. Va suposar que evidentment era casualitat, però allò va despertar-li l'interès per saber més d'aquella tal Alice Chassier, de la qual no sabia per on començar a buscar excepte un cognom tan comú com Evans.

* * *

-No creus que és estrany? – va preguntar la noia, mentre l'Alexander Nott subjectava unes begudes.

-Estrany?

-Si. Que sempre begui de la seva pròpia petaca. – Va dir senyalant l'Ull Foll Moody.

-I a tu que més et dóna?

-Hi ha d'haver alguna manera de tornar-li tota la humiliació que li va fer passar al Draco.

-Au va, Lyra. Estàs parlant d'un auror. Tu que sempre has fugit dels problemes, te'n ficaràs en un de gros. Vols dir que no val més que oblidis tot aquell assumpte?

A la noia van brillar-li els ulls amb determinació:

-Mai. No es juga amb els Malfoy, Nott. No s'hi juga.

* * *

.

* * *

-Igor, no sé per què et preocupes tant... – En Severus era de nou traient importància a la insistència d'en Karkaroff, mentre caminaven pels terrenys de Hogwarts.

-Severus, no pots amagar el cap sota l'ala i fer veure que no passa res! – El Karkaroff xiuxiuejava com si tingués por que algú els sentís, i es notava que estava nerviós.-Cada vegada és més nítida... I ja en fa mesos... No puc negar que estic molt preocupat.

-Doncs fuig – va etzibar l'Snape -. Fuig; que jo ja t'excusaré. Però jo em quedo a Hogwarts.

-Precisament ara...

Durant un instant l'Igor Karkaroff va dubtar en explicar-li aquell altre tema que tenia al cap. Al cap i a la fi en Severus Snape era un ex-mortífag com ell. 'No li llançaria cap discurs moral, ni intentaria immiscir-se en aquell assumpte com sí que faria qualsevol altre'.

-Severus, a tu et sona el cognom E...

Però l'Snape ja no l'escoltava. Anava amb la vareta amb la mà, il·luminant els rosers, traient-ne les parelles d'alumnes que s'hi amagaven.

-I, vostès dos, ¿que fan?- va afegir en veure en Harry i el Ron al camí.

Els nois van seguir caminant minuts després, però en Severus ja tenia el cap en una altra banda.

-Si em disculpes, Igor...

* * *

.

* * *

Setmanes senceres després, un vespre, la Lyra caminava pels jardins de Hogwarts prop del llindar del laberint, que havien preparat per a l'última prova del Torneig dels Tres Bruixots.

Va veure-hi acostar-s'hi l'Alastor Moody i va apropar-se disposada a saber què feia. Fins llavors no havia descobert res que li fos d'utilitat. I ell s'ho havia passat d'allò més bé suspenent-la sense motiu i llançant-li indirectes per recordar-li el que havia passat a principi de curs amb el seu germà.

Va observar, sense deixar-se veure, que l'home traginava amb la copa del torneig. Va obrir els ulls com taronges en distingir aquell encanteri... 'Acabava de conjurar un encanteri per convertir la copa en un portarreu?'

'Amb quina mena de truc pensa ajudar en Potter?', va preguntar-se a si mateixa, abans de sentir que l'home reia i parlava sol amb una veu que no semblava en absolut la seva.

-Estarà orgullós de mi quan vegi la feina que he fet, senyor. Per fi acabarem amb aquest marrec estúpid d'en Potter. El noi morirà per fi i seré recompensat. –La noia va observar com el rostre de l'home es mig convertia en un altre, i ell prenia ràpidament el líquid de la seva petaca.

'Poció de la mutació?'

**El castell mor entre flames, el poble ho celebra amb els seus cants, ****sense rei i cap cadena, la princesa clava els seus ulls a la mort...**

No va entendre ben bé que estava passant, però sí va deduir que no era ben bé ajudar en Potter el que pretenia fer aquell home, fos qui fos.

-_Senyor..._ –va murmurar, pensant en tot i en res en realitat. 'Es refereix a... Però se suposa que va desaparèixer fa anys', i just llavors va recordar la marca del mundial, i els comentaris que li havia fet el Nott respecte la marca del seu oncle. També va pensar en les vegades que, en l'últim any, havia vist com el seu pare es tocava l'avantbraç. No era cap secret que allà hi duien aquella marca i el que significava...

Va recordar els successos del Mundial, que s'havia obligat a oblidar i, mentre corria cap al castell, va tenir un dubte horrible: Havia d'avisar als seus pares o a l'Albus Dumbledore?

Volia posar-se en contacte amb els Malfoy, però no es podia treure del cap aquell nen _muggle_. 'Aquella era la màxima crueltat que es podia cometre amb algú?' Sabia que no, i interiorment desitjava que, encara que ho fos, no tornés a passar de cap de les maneres.

'Però els _muggles_ i els seus descendents eren inferiors... Se suposava que no valien suficient com per què ella anés en contra d'allò que li havien inculcat'.

Dubtava.

El que aquell home hagués fet a en Draco ja no importava. Es tracta de saber el que era correcte.

_-__ Estic segur que saps distingir entre el que està bé i el que no ho està. Hi ha molta gent que no... o que no se n'ha adonat quan calia. Confia en tu mateixa, Lyra. Tens dins tot el que cal tenir, per prendre les decisions encertades. _

Va maleir-se a ella mateixa, per no haver pensat abans en allò. Per no haver decidit abans que era el que se suposava que creia ella què era correcte.

Va tancar-se a la seva habitació intentant decidir-se, fins que va adonar-se que no podia esperar més. L'última prova acabava de començar.

* * *

.

* * *

En un altre lloc del castell, l'Igor Karkaroff subjectava un antic diari amb incredulitat. Finalment no havia hagut de consultar amb ningú els seus dubtes. Un dels articles que s'havien escrit als diaris aquells dies sobre en Harry Potter, li havia obert els ulls.

Va observar una fotografia dels pares del noi. 'Era ella'. Però era impossible... era evident que l'Alice no era cap tipus de fantasma. Era ben real.

-Igor. Algun interès per la família Potter? – va preguntar l'Albus Dumbledore que acabava d'entrar a la biblioteca, estranyat pel fet que l'home havia marxat dels terrenys tot just després de l'inici de l'última prova.

El director acabava de fixar-se que l'ex-mortífag observava una fotografia de la parella. La veritat és que les sospites de l'Albus, en aquell moment, tenien només a veure amb les intencions que tindria l'Igor Karkaroff com a ex-mortífag. 'Planejava alguna cosa contra en Harry Potter? O simplement dubtava en tornar al costat de Voldemort?'.

L'Igor Karkaroff va dubtar en contestar.

-Només mirava – va aclarir-se la gola, decidint que si volia treure'n l'entrellat hauria de resoldre primer un parell de dubtes -. Tenia entès que ella tenia una germana bessona.

-La Johanna – En Dumbledore va somriure, recordant-la. – Un encant de noia.

-En Potter ha viscut amb ella tots aquests anys?

-Amb ella? – va preguntar el director, fins i tot una mica sorprès per la poca informació que tenia el seu contertulià – Oh. Pobre Johanna va morir aquella mateixa nit. Mai vam poder-ne fer un funeral. No van trobar el cos...

En Karkaroff va botar convençut que havia trobat la identitat de l'Alice. Però llavors va passar pàgina del diari, datat el 2 de novembre de 1981, adonant-se que aquella Johanna Evans no era precisament pèl-roja.

-Et trobes bé, Igor? – va demanar l'Albus Dumbledore amb interès.

-Perfectament – va contestar ell sec, amb una mà a l'avantbraç que cada vegada li feia més mal.- No trigaré en marxar, Albus.

Allò va distreure l'ancià cap a un altre tema:

-Així doncs no hi tornaràs? – En Dumbledore, però, va preguntar-se perquè tenia tan interès en la Lily i la Johanna sinó era per tornar-se a unir als mortífags.

-No, Albus. Penso anar-me'n a la fi del món si fa falta.


	44. Tan al límit

**Cap.44: Tan al límit**

**Caixes plenes de papers, records d'una vida. **

Va mirar per última vegada l'escut d'Slytherin que tenia penjat a la paret. 'Que significava ser Slytherin?'. Astúcia i ambició. D'això li havia parlat el vell barret. 'Deixaria de ser Slytherin... deixaria de ser una Malfoy si donava aquell pas? Realment era just que ella es fes aquelles preguntes quan la vida d'un noi de catorze anys corria perill?'.

Va observar un cop més la fotografia dels seus pares, que havia posat temps enrere a la tauleta de nit. Va sospirar, resignada a anar contra tot allò que li havien ensenyat. 'Si callava i en Potter o un dels altres paladins moria, se'n culparia tota la vida'.

No es podia permetre perdre més temps.

Va córrer amb determinació, fins a sortir de les masmorres. Era conscient que ja no podia badar ni un minut més. Va escoltar l'ambient alegre que provenia de les grades preparades per la prova, i va suposar que l'Albus Dumbledore seria allà. Però si l'avisava al bell mig de la multitud, tothom sabria que havia estat ella qui havia parlat. 'Tot s'enfonsaria'. Va desitjar que el director fos a un altre lloc del castell. 'En realitat la prova podria durar força estona... potser ell tenia altres coses a fer'.

'Tan debò'.

Clar que allò faria que trigués més en localitzar-lo.

A l'entrada va creuar-se amb en Nick-de-poc-sense-cap, el fantasma de Gryffindor. 'Si sabia exactament on havia de buscar el director, guanyaria temps'.

-Has vist en Dumbledore? – El fantasma la va mirar com si no cregués que s'hi havia dirigit. Els Slytherins mai s'hi dirigien, i ben poques vegades acudien al vell director quan tenien un problema. Menys en aquell to. La noia es veia lleugerament alterada.

-Passa alguna cosa, bonica? – va demanar amb interès l'espectre.

-El director és a les grades? –va ser directa perquè començava a impacientar-se.

-Hi era, però encara no hi ha tornat. L'acabo de veure parlant amb en Karkaroff en una sala annexa a la biblioteca. Algun problema?

La Lyra ni tan sols va molestar-se en contestar. Va córrer en aquella direcció deixant tots els seus dubtes enrere. 'Era el correcte'.

'Tan debò no fos massa tard'.

Va sentir la veu serena del director de Hogwarts ressonar de lluny al fons del passadís. 'En Karkaroff només el devia escoltar, perquè no se sentia en absolut'.

Va agafar impuls per córrer una mica més de pressa. Els cabells li voleiaven i havia de vigilar constantment el terra per no relliscar. 'En Peeves devia haver fet de les seves aquell vespre'.

Algú va creuar-se de sobte al seu camí, fent-la parar en sec.

-No t'han dit que és de mala educació córrer d'aquesta manera pels passadissos de l'escola?- La veu de l'Ull Foll Moody va ressonar a les seves orelles, abans de poder processar que era ell a qui tenia davant. Res feia pensar que no fos el vell auror, amb l'ull donant-li voltes i aquell aspecte tan peculiar. 'Però era algú altre', va repetir-se espantada fixant-se en l'ull.

'Aquell ull...'

Més d'una vegada, al llarg del curs, havia sorprès alumnes que xiuxiuejaven al fons de la classe quan era d'esquena. L'ull feia que fos capaç de veure-hi més enllà del que era normal.

'L'hauria vist a ella?'.

-Les mussoleries no són per aquí, Malfoy. – va semblar-li que posava molt èmfasi en dir el seu cognom.

-Vaig a la biblioteca – va contestar secament. 'Potser no l'havia vist'.

-A la biblioteca? No penses avisar els traïdors dels teus papes? Seria una pena que no poguessin amagar-se bé... O creus que tindran la cara de presentar-s'hi? –La noia va alçar la vista, mantenint-li la mirada. 'Sí, l'havia vist'. Ara hauria de buscar la manera d'escapolir-se'n.

-No necessito avisar-los. Ells ho sabran quan arribi el moment. Ara si em permet... voldria anar a la biblioteca. – va utilitzar el to més calmat que va poder. Sentint-se satisfeta en adonar-se que havia sonat prou convincent. 'No guanyava res enfrontant-s'hi. Era impossible que ell sabés que pretenia avisar a en Dumbledore'.

Va avançar uns passos més pel passadís. 'Fent-se a la idea que aquell home marxaria convençut'. Però una vareta va clavar-se a la seva esquena segons després.

-Tu no aniràs enlloc. No sóc estúpid. T'he vist... t'he vist amb l'ull... després de prendre'm la poció. –La Lyra va contenir la respiració.- Però saps? No t'he dit res, perquè he trobat força divertit que en Lucius fos el primer en saber-ho.

L'home va continuar parlant:

-Al cap i a la fi, com tindrà la barra de presentar-s'hi, després d'haver negat ser vassall del meu senyor durant tant temps?... Tot i que espero que hi vagi... i sigui convenientment castigat. –va riure fredament, veient que la noia es mantenia immòbil sense girar-se.- Però tu ni tan sols t'has dignat a enviar-los un mussol. No, la senyoreta Malfoy ha estat més ocupada ideant la seva pròpia traïció.

Va fer un breu silenci abans de tornar a parlar, prement amb més força la vareta contra un dels omòplats de la noia:

-T'he vist fa un moment, maca. Parlant amb aquell fantasma patètic. Demanant-li per l'Albus Dumbledore.

La Lyra intentava trobar una manera d'escapar-se'n. 'Que podia fer en aquella situació?'

'Pensa, Lyra. Pensa...', va demanar-se a si mateixa.

L'home va tornar a riure, i ella va tancar els ulls reunint valor. 'No volia mostrar-se atemorida'.

-I digui professor... pensa matar-me aquí mateix? Creu que si ho fa, no tindrà tot el cos docent aquí en menys d'un minut. En Dumbledore i en Karkaroff són al final del passadís. –La pèl-roja ni tan sols sabia d'on havia tret aquella sang freda, però era l'únic que podia fer. 'Al cap i a la fi potser intentar salvar vides no era una mala ambició per un Slytherin'.

-Oh... en absolut... No penso matar-te de moment. Els Malfoy voldran saber que tenen una petita traïdora entre ells. Estic segur que el meu senyor voldrà deixar que el mateix Lucius faci els honors.- va subjectar-li un dels braços, amenaçant-la amb la vareta. –Però si obres la boca puc canviar de plans. Acompanya'm.

Va tibar-la fins a empènyer-la a l'interior del seu despatx. La Lyra notava la vareta a la seva butxaca, però no veia gens prudent intentar defensar-se. 'Aquell home no només era un mortífag, a més odiava els Malfoy i tots aquells que s'havien deslliurat d'Azkaban. No dubtaria en matar-la'.

'Tot i així si quedava allà tancada, no podria avisar a ningú'.

Va debatre's interiorment un altre cop. 'Potser seria millor esperar que ell marxés per intentar sortir-se'n. Però si li prenia la vareta no ho podria fer de cap manera'.

Des del despatx d'en Moody va tornar a sentir l'ambient que hi havia a l'entorn del laberint. L'escola encara esperava que hi aparegués el guanyador.

Va prendre una decisió, agafant la vareta de la seva butxaca amb un gest àgil.

-Everte Statum! – Si l'encanteri sortia bé faria caure aquell home, fos qui fos, i suposava que podria córrer suficientment ràpid per demanar ajuda. La cama d'en Moody no l'ajudaria a atrapar-la. 'Això esperava'.

L'home, però, va esquivar el conjur.

-Crucio! – El raig va fregar-li la faldilla de l'uniforme. Havia estat prou ràpida per moure's abans que la toqués de ple. El malefici va impactar contra un dels mobles, fent un gran terrabastall.

'Va preguntar-se si algú ho hauria sentit'.

–Ets estúpida, criatura. Podria matar-te aquí mateix... ara mateix... Podria fer el que volgués de tu... Has sentit a parlar dels Longbottom, oi? Després d'una vintena de cruciatus com creus que quedaries?

La pèl-roja seguia subjectant la vareta amb determinació. 'Definitivament no podia deixar-se endur per la pressa del moment un altre cop. Si aquell home no estigués desitjant veure-la patir abans de desfer-se'n, ja seria morta'.

El mortífag va somriure; fent que la cara que ni tan sols era seva, amb l'ull postís i les cicatrius, encara se li deformés més.

-Incarcerous!

Va mirar-la satisfet...

La Lyra Malfoy acabava de perdre l'equilibri, atrapada amb un parell de cordes.

Va caure, colpejant-se el cap contra l'escriptori. La seva vareta va rodolar per terra i va anar a parar en mans de l'home:

-Ara et quedaràs aquí fins que torni a buscar-te. Quan hagi acabat amb tu, tornaràs a tenir la capacitat mental d'una criatura de mesos.

'Un boig... és un maleït tarat', va pensar sense dir res. No volia empitjorar la situació. 'Si la veia resignada, potser marxaria pensant que havia quedat atordida'. Un instant després, va notar un líquid calent i espès caient-li per la galta. El cop l'havia fet sagnar.

-Fantàstic, Lyra. Segurament no ho podries haver fet pitjor!- va murmurar quan ell ja havia marxat, tancant el despatx màgicament, sense ni tan sols llançar un conjur silenciador. 'No el necessitava. Tothom estava pendent del torneig'.

La Lyra va continuar forcejant amb les cordes. 'Havia de trobar la manera de sortir d'allà'.

* * *

.

* * *

En aquell moment, en Harry sentia una estrebada al melic i ja no tocava de peus a terra. No podia deixar anar la mà amb què agafava la Copa dels Tres Bruixots, que l'estirava cap endavant, dins un remolí de vent i de colors, amb el Cedric al seu costat.

Acabaven d'agafar el portarreu que els duria al cementiri de Little Hangleton.

* * *

.

* * *

-Me'n vaig! – Va exclamar l'Igor Karkaroff quan va sentir que la marca li tornava a cremar amb força. El dibuix que duia a l'avantbraç ja era gairebé negre. –T'ho dic per última vegada, Severus. Véns?

-Em quedo. – Estava segur d'allò. No havia viscut per fugir. 'La Lily, allà on fos, estaria orgullosa d'ell'.

En Severus Snape va adonar-se que tots aquells anys de turment no havien estat res comparat amb el que vindria a partir de llavors. 'Abans que s'acabés el dia, tornaria a ser un cavaller de la mort. Un espia. Algú que jugaria a dues bandes, i que la resta miraria amb desconfiança'. Exactament el que ja havia passat fins llavors, però amplificat fins a les últimes conseqüències.

L'Igor Karkaroff va observar de lluny l'Albus Dumbledore que tornava a ser a les grades amb la resta de professors. 'Estava convençut que havia vist un bri de desconfiança en els ulls d'en Dumbledore quan havien parlat a la biblioteca'.

No s'explicava com, però l'Alice era una versió adulta força exacta d'aquella noia de sang _muggle_ que havia mort tretze anys enrere i que duia per nom Lily Evans.

'Se'n duia un diari ben guardat al maletí, per conservar-ne les fotografies del matrimoni Potter. Al cap i a la fi, potser amb els mesos que havia estat fora, havia deformat el record d'aquella dona, fins a imaginar-se que tenia la mateixa fisonomia de la mare d'en Harry Potter'.

'_Evans..._' Va fingir un somriure en acomiadar-se del professor de pocions, capficat en allò. 'Una fisonomia gairebé exacta, en tretze anys de diferència, podria haver estat una estranya casualitat, però ella havia dit aquell cognom... Era inquietant'.

N'hagués estat segur del tot, sinó fos perquè de ben jove li havien ensenyat que els morts no podien tornar a la vida. I si la Lily Evans era viva, si és que era ella, era perquè mai havia arribat a morir. 'Quina explicació hi havia?'.

En Dumbledore es mirava els dos ex-mortífags de lluny. Pensava en la conversa que havia tingut amb en Severus després del ball d'hivern:

_-¿Què? – va mormolar en Dumbledore_

_-A en Karkaroff també se li enfosqueix la marca. Està escagarrinat; té por que se'l castigui per tota l'ajuda que va prestar a la Conselleria quan el Senyor de les Forces del Mal va caure.- L'Snape va mirar de reüll el perfil d'en Dumbledore, el seu nas aguilenc -. En Karkaroff pensa fugir si la marca li crema. _

_-¿De debò? – uns estudiants van passar-los pel costat.- I ¿has pensat anar-te'n amb ell?_

_-No.- va dir l'Snape -. No sóc tan covard. _

_-No, això és veritat – va convenir en Dumbledore-. Ets molt més valent que l'Igor Karkaroff. ¿Saps que a vegades penso que triem massa d'hora de quina residència heu de ser?_

Aquell dia en Severus havia quedat enrere amb posat d'abatiment, conscient que probablement la seva vida hagués estat molt diferent si el barret no l'hagués enviat a Slytherin, i tot i així segur que pertanyia a la casa de les serps.

Però, en realitat, l'Albus Dumbledore no estava tan segur que la seva pròpia afirmació fos veritat. De fet, el barret no ho havia dit mai que tots els Slytherins haguessin de ser covards per norma. No almenys amb aquelles paraules. 'Potser el problema no era l'edat, sinó el fet d'etiquetar una persona, més jove o més gran, i saber que ho estaves fent per la resta de la seva vida'.

Va veure en Karkaroff tornar en direcció al castell. Va preguntar-se si se'n devia anar, i va tornar a pensar en el sobtat interès que havia posat en les germanes Evans.

'Probablement, no seria equivocat del tot, mantenir-hi un ull posat'. Clar que, en aquell precís moment, tenia altres problemes en ment'.

Havia de demanar a en Severus que s'unís als mortífags en el moment que notés la marca. Sabia que era injust. Però també era conscient que el que esperava Lord Voldemort és que l'amor el fes dèbil, incapaç de sacrificar la gent del seu voltant, per derrotar-lo.

Tanmateix hi havia tot un món màgic en perill. Centenars de mags i bruixes que podien morir els propers mesos. En Dumbledore realment pensava que havia d'actuar només amb un objectiu en ment: el bé de la societat màgica.

'Era la seva obligació'. N'estava convençut.

* * *

.

* * *

**Quadres que no pinten res, que ara ja s'obliden. **

Eren figures fetes d'ombra. D'un to gris, com si fossin estàtues fetes de fum. Però tot i així s'hi podien distingir els trets facials.

Eren alguna cosa semblant als fantasmes de l'escola.

Després de les primeres aparicions, en Harry va veure sortir un nou cap de la vareta de Lord Voldemort: el rostre que havia vist als seus malsons, el de la dona que s'havia sacrificat perquè ell visqués. Tenia els cabells llargs, però no eren de cap color en concret. Tota ella era d'una matèria grisa, semblant al fum.

Va sortir de la punta de la vareta, va saltar a terra i va dreçar-se al costat d'en Harry.

Si hagués pogut, hagués dit moltes coses al noi que tenia davant. Però ni tan sols era ben bé ella. Era només un eco. L'eco del que havia estat una vegada. Abans que Voldemort la matés.

Els morts no tenien dret a immiscir-se en els assumptes dels vius. L'únic que podia fer, era protegir-lo. Una vegada més.

Es va limitar a somriure-li i a parlar-li en un xiuxiu:

-Ara ve el teu pare... Té moltes ganes de veure't... Tot anirà bé... Aguanta una mica...

I era veritat. En James Potter hagués donat tot el que havia tingut en vida per quedar-se allà. Per ser alguna cosa més que fum i ombra.

L'eco de la Johanna va deixar que fos en James qui indiqués al seu fill què era el que havia de fer per sortir d'allà.

Tal i com havia de ser.

A pocs metres d'ells, en Cuapelada era l'únic que la mirava sabent qui era. L'estupefacció va deixar pas al terror. No s'havia plantejat allò abans: '¿Que hagués passat si les figures de fum haguessin estat en color?' Portava anys convençut que res podria fer perillar el seu secret.

Va baixar el cap tremolant. A aquelles alçades ser algú insignificant només podia beneficiar-lo. A Lord Voldemort ni tan sols li interessava el que passés pel cap de l'animag. No es necessitava legilimància per saber que actuava impulsat per una terrible por.

De fet, Lord Voldemort dubtava bastant que aquell home, que cada vegada s'assemblava més a una rata, li fos d'alguna utilitat després d'aquella nit. 'Hauria de relegar-lo a alguna tasca infame'.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va remoure's una vegada més atrapada entre cordes. Acabava de sentir una explosió de xivarri als jardins. 'Significava allò que la prova havia acabat?'.

Va intentar deslligar-se amb energies renovades.

-Està confirmat, Lyra. Ets oficialment estúpida. – va pensar dolguda amb ella mateixa. 'Allà s'havia acabat la seva petita rebel·lió contra tot el que li havien ensenyat'. Va tornar a colpejar el terra, amb el poc moviment que li quedava als peus. Les cordes li subjectaven també les cames, però podia moure lleugerament aquella part del cos. Va colpejar el moble amb la punta de la sabata, fent que s'obrís un calaix sense ni tan sols proposar-s'ho.

'La seva única intenció havia estat pagar aquella frustració amb els mobles'.

'L'escriptori...'.

Allò va donar-li una idea. 'Una idea absurda i improbable, ja que mai havia aconseguit fer màgia sense vareta amb èxit'. No era una cosa que s'ensenyés normalment a classe, i malgrat tot n'havia parlat temps enrere amb el seu padrí.

Si aquell home, fos qui fos, s'estava fent passar per en Moody, portaria a sobre la vareta del vell auror. 'Però bé que en devia tenir una altra de vareta. Sinó no podria haver-lo embruixat el suficient per suplantar-lo'.

Va esperar que estigués prou boig, com per deixar aquella altra vareta en algun lloc del seu despatx.

-Acció vareta! – Va repetir-ho diverses vegades, cada vegada amb més decisió, però sense resultat. Va suposar que allò hagués funcionat millor si estigués intentant invocar la seva pròpia vareta. Havia vist en Lucius fer-ho a casa alguna vegada, però... 'Va preguntar-se si es podria invocar la d'una altra persona'.

Per atraure un objecte amb un encanteri com aquell, encara que fos amb vareta, havia de tenir molt clar on es trobava allò que volia. 'Potser és que no era a l'escriptori... o que no ho feia prou bé'. Va fixar-se en la resta de mobles del despatx. Va examinar-ho tot sense saber molt bé on devia ser. 'Si és que realment existia'.

Els crits dels estudiants, no sabia si d'alegria o d'horror, ressonaven cada vegada amb més força als jardins. Va deixar caure el cap a terra amb frustració, fixant-se en un dels prestatges més alts de la cambra, just darrere l'escriptori. Hi havia llibres, però estaven lleugerament mal posats. 'Al cap i a la fi potser sí que hi havia una segona vareta'.

-Acció vareta! – Els llibres van trontollar, però tampoc va passar res. La Lyra no va rendir-se. 'Si un mocós de tretze anys podia conjurar un patronus, perquè ella no podria fer un encanteri tan simple sense vareta?'.

Només havia de recordar el que li havia dit en Severus Snape anys enrere: Concentració i decisió.

-Concentració i decisió, Lyra. Concentració i decisió.-va dir-se en veu alta. Havia de sortir d'allà abans que aquell boig tornés a aparèixer.

Va continuar-ho intentant:

-Acció vareta! – Aquella vegada una vareta va anar-li a parar a les mans, que tenia lligades a l'esquena. Els llibres van caure a terra fent un soroll eixordador, i ella va poder deslligar-se amb un senzill encanteri.

Va sortir del despatx sense pensar-s'ho. Feia molta estona que el cap ja no li feia mal, però en passar per un dels passadissos, en direcció als jardins, va veure la seva imatge reflectida al vidre d'una finestra. La camisa blanca del seu uniforme havia quedat tacada de sang, i tenia el rostre ensangonat perquè la ferida era just entre els cabells. 'Feia una pinta realment horrible'.

* * *

.

* * *

El públic estava commocionat. Se sentien crits i plors desconsolats. L'Albus Dumbledore i en Cornelius Fudge havien apartat els pares d'en Cedric Diggory en un racó d'aquell espai a l'aire lliure per parlar amb ells. Després, amb penes i treballs, els havien convençut per dur el cos del noi a la infermeria. No s'hi podia fer res, però així estarien lluny de la multitud.

En Severus Snape era conscient que la crida ja s'havia produït, i tot i així era allà. 'Com li havia ordenat en Dumbledore: fins que fos prudent'. Després hauria d'explicar a Lord Voldemort que havia estat sempre del seu costat, esperant... Posar a prova tota l'oclumència que sabia. 'Jugar-s'hi la vida'.

Havia vist marxar en Karkaroff, i minuts després, aparèixer en Potter, amb el cos d'en Cedric Diggory. S'hi havia acostat amb la resta de professors. 'Per un moment li havia passat pel cap la possibilitat que els dos nois fossin morts, i podria jurar, encara que intentés negar-s'ho a si mateix, que se li havia glaçat la sang'.

'El sacrifici de la Lily'. Cada vegada que temia pel noi, pensava en allò. 'En què la mort de la pèl-roja no podia ser en va'. Havia de servir per vèncer al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Fer justícia. 'Ella s'hagués sentit feliç sabent que el seu fill tenia un futur per endavant'.

-Severus. – la veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va tallar els seus pensaments.- Podries preparar alguna poció per tranquil·litzar els pares d'en Cedric? Serem a la infermeria.

Va obeir, encara amb dolor al braç esquerre.

* * *

El director de Hogwarts havia perdut de vista a en Harry. En Cornelius Fudge li parlava apressadament, mentre observaven com la professora Sprout intentava consolar els pares del noi mort.

'La mort d'un innocent'. Va preguntar-se quantes més farien falta, abans que tot allò acabés.

I va pensar que l'Alastor Moody no tenia perquè haver-se endut en Harry lluny d'ell. 'No era una actitud pròpia de...' Però no va poder acabar de quadrar aquell raonament. Tampoc va necessitar-ho. Madame Pomfrey, que havia sortit un moment aclaparada per la mort d'un alumne, tornava a entrar a la infermeria. Anava acompanyada.

* * *

La Lyra havia corregut en direcció al vestíbul, aquesta vegada sí: disposada a sortir als jardins. Sentint-se increïblement malament, perquè no podria evitar que la veiés tota l'escola. I desesperançada. 'El més probable és que fos massa tard'.

-Per Merlí... – Madame Pomfrey que entrava en aquell moment, perquè havia necessitat sortir als terrenys a respirar aire pur, va ser la primera en veure-la. Ensangonada, i apressada. – Com t'has fet això? Anem, vine... Hem de curar-t'ho... – Sempre amb l'instint professional per endavant.

-No. Jo... necessito saber on és en Dumbledore. L'he d'advertir... – La dona va mirar-se-la un moment. No havia tingut la oportunitat de parlar mai abans amb la Lyra Malfoy, però ara mateix no li semblava la noia que s'havia imaginat que era.

-És a la infermeria – va dir la dona a mitja veu. La Lyra va entendre que havia fet tard, però no va sentir-se amb ànims de demanar qui estava ferit i si tothom se'n sortiria.

-Hi he d'anar... – Va maleir-se per enèsima vegada: 'Havia fet tard'. Però almenys podria dir-los que en Moody no era ell. 'O potser ja ho sabrien, i tot aquell esforç havia estat en va?'.

Va entrar-hi menys decidida del què havia estat un segon abans. El primer que va trobar-s'hi van ser els ulls blaus d'en Dumbledore, mirant-se-la.

**Ella seu sota el teló que ha baixat bandera, no suporta aquella olor, no.**

La cap de residència de Gryffindor era al seu costat, i també la mirava, amb una expressió molt semblant a la del director. Hi havia, fins i tot, el conseller d'Afers Màgics.

-Jo... - Va semblar-li que tothom estava pendent d'ella. 'Però llavors ho va veure...'

En avançar un pas en direcció a l'Albus Dumbledore, disposada a explicar-li, va quedar-se sense alè.

Una parella de mitjana edat eren al voltant d'un llit, amb la professora Sprout al costat. En Cedric Diggory estava pàl·lid, blanc. Mort.

La vista va dirigir-se-li, sense pensar-ho, al llit del costat.

-És l'única víctima – va fer en Dumbledore suaument, endevinant que ella havia imaginat veure-hi en Harry. -Que és el que saps? – La veu del director continuava sent serena i amable.

Però la Lyra no va poder contestar.

En aquell moment, en Severus Snape entrava a la sala. Havia deixat la poció a la tauleta de l'entrada; fastiguejat pel mal que li feia el braç i per tot el que, en aquell moment, tenia al cap. 'Realment era necessari tornar a ser un d'ells?'. No era un covard i la seva vida era el que menys li importava en aquell món, però sabia què significava allò. 'Es veuria obligat a fer coses que no hauria volgut fer mai més en tot el que li quedés de vida'.

Va parar-se en sec. Distingint la figura d'en Dumbledore parada al passadís, però petrificat per una visió que semblava treta d'un dels seus pitjors malsons. La Lyra era dempeus davant de l'Albus Dumbledore, amb la camisa blanca tacada de sang.

No va aconseguir pensar res més amb sentit.

-Lyra... –Va murmurar el seu nom, abans de córrer cap a ella: subjectant-la pels braços, i mirant amb intensitat cadascun dels rastres de sang que hi havia a la part dreta del seu rostre, i a la camisa.

Volia demanar-li com es trobava i qui li havia fet allò. Però encara no s'havia recuperat de la seva pròpia commoció, quan ella va tornar a parlar.

-Estic bé, Severus. –Era estrany. Veure'l allà significava pensar que els seus pares ho acabarien sabent tot. I, en canvi, se sentia reconfortada en saber que no estava sola del tot. Almenys de moment. 'Què en pensaria ell?'.

-Lyra... – va mormolar en un to baix, que no obstant hagués glaçat la sang de qualsevol.

En Severus Snape acabava de deixar enrere tota aquella serenitat que sempre l'acompanyava. Però només hi havia quatre persones que se'n poguessin adonar. Madame Pomfrey, el director de l'escola, la professora de Transfiguració i la pròpia Lyra.

El conseller tenia prou maldecaps com per parar-se en pensar en l'actitud del professor, i la professora Sprout estava suficientment ocupada consolant els pares d'en Diggory.

-Em fas mal... – va queixar-se la Lyra en un xiuxiu. La subjectava amb tanta força que començava a tallar-li la circulació. 'Mai s'hauria imaginat que el seu padrí es preocupés tant per ella'.

En Severus va suavitzar la pressió que exercien les seves mans, agafant la seva filla pels braços, però no va deixar-la anar.

En Dumbledore va intercedir.

-Filla, què t'ha passat? –va preguntar el director, intentant saber que havia succeït, i llavors tot va accelerar-se.

Aquesta vegada no va necessitar mirar l'ancià director per parlar. Veure el cos d'en Diggory havia fet que deixés tots els dubtes enrere. 'Fins i tot la por al que dirien i farien els seus pares si se n'assabentaven'.

-Jo... jo volia avisar-lo. Ho he intentat... però ell... En Moody ha parat una trampa a en Potter. Però ni tan sols era en Moody, prenia poció de la mutació... M'ha tancat al seu despatx perquè no pogués avisar-lo. Per deixar que ... per deixar que el Senyor de... – va corregir les seves paraules a mitja frase, no volia anomenar-lo d'aquella manera – per deixar que Ell matés en Potter.

No sabia si el que havia dit tenia molt sentit. Però a en Dumbledore van brillar-li els ulls, i en Severus va tornar a exercir força sobre els seus braços.

-No podem perdre temps... – En Dumbledore i la professora McGonnagall van fer dos passos cap a la porta, però llavors el director va tornar-se a girar. – Severus... fill... hauries de venir... és possible que et necessitem... – I la mirada del director va dir moltes més coses que no expressava en paraules, com que sentia separar-lo de la seva filla, però que ella estava bé. 'Que en Harry corria perill i, en canvi, la noia només necessitava un parell de cures'.

-Jo me n'encarrego – va interrompre Madame Pomfrey, mirant amb sorpresa en Severus Snape.- Estarà bé.

-No. Vull venir. – la Lyra semblava súbitament envalentida. – Necessito saber... necessito saber perquè... – no va acabar la frase, però l'Albus Dumbledore va entendre-la.

Necessitava saber que empenyia algú a voler la mort d'algú altre, més enllà del recurrent discurs de la sang. 'Que feia que una persona pogués matar en nom de la puresa de sang, obeint un bruixot que aparentava utilitzar els altres només com a súbdits'.

Allò que els Malfoy mai s'havien molestat a explicar-los. 'Potser perquè en realitat no hi havia explicació'.

-No pots anar enlloc així... – En Severus havia recuperat, encara que fos només aparentment, el seu posat habitual.

L'Albus Dumbledore va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla, abans d'interrompre'l.

-Severus. No podem perdre més temps, però crec que ella hauria de venir. Si se'n veu capaç, clar. –El director no va esperar més, i va sortir de la infermeria apressat, seguit de la professora de Transfiguració.

La Lyra va fer un parell de passos per seguir-los, però en Severus va fer-la parar.

-Aniràs al meu darrere, d'acord? I no te'n mouràs per res del món... –No era una petició, era una ordre. En Severus va mirar-la un últim cop, i va sortir corrent per atrapar en Dumbledore i la Minerva McGonnagall.

Ella va seguir-lo.

* * *

En Barty Crouch va lamentar no trobar-s'hi la Slytherin quan va entrar al seu despatx. 'Allò feia que tingués menys temps per desfer-se del noi, i tot i així volia que aquest sabés l'esforç que havia fet per dur-lo fins al Senyor de les Forces del Mal'.

En Harry estava estupefacte. No s'ho podia creure, però no li quedava més remei. 'L'home parlava amb veritable veneració de Lord Voldemort'.

El noi va posar-se la mà a la butxaca, disposat a agafar la seva vareta, en veure que l'home pretenia matar-lo, però no va ser a temps de fer res. L'Albus Dumbledore va aparèixer com una exhalació, fent que la porta del despatx saltés enlaire, esmicolada. En Crouch, encara amb l'aparença d'en Moody, va quedar estabornit.

La professora McGonnagall va anar directa cap al Harry.

-Vingui amb mi. Potter – va dir fluixet. La fina boca li tremolava com si s'hagués de posar a plorar. – Vingui... Anem a la infermeria....

-No. – la va tallar el Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, el Potter hauria de... Mireu-lo... Ja n'ha tingut prou per avui...

-Es quedarà aquí, Minerva, perquè cal que entengui què ha passat – va dir en Dumbledore, bruscament-. Entendre-ho és el primer pas cap a l'acceptació, i només si ho accepta es podrà recuperar. El Harry ha de saber qui l'ha fet passar pel calvari d'aquesta nit, i per què.

-En Moody – va dir en Harry, que seguia sense entendre què passava -. ¿Com pot ser que fos en Moody?

-Aquest home no és l'Alastor Moody – va dir en Dumbledore fluixet-. No l'has vist mai, l'Alastor Moody. L'autèntic Moody no t'hauria allunyat de mi després del que ha passat aquesta nit. Ho hauria d'haver vist... però... –En Harry va veure com la mirada de l'Albus Dumbledore es dirigia més enllà de l'Snape, i només llavors va adonar-se que hi havia una quarta persona amb els professors.

La Lyra Malfoy era repenjada al marc de la porta. Havia perdut tota l'altivesa que en Harry sempre havia pensat que tenia. Tenia sang seca a la cara, i mirava fixament al terra, al cos inconscient d'en Moody.

-Gràcies a l'advertència de la senyoreta Malfoy, hem sabut on éreu. – va dir simplement en Dumbledore, abans d'ajupir-se davant del cos inert d'en Moody i agafar-ne la petaca.

En Harry Potter va quedar-se-la mirant, com si en realitat no l'hagués vist mai abans. Tenia el cabell roig despentinat, i va esquivar-li la mirada com si se sentís terriblement fora de lloc. 'No havia esperat que l'Albus Dumbledore expliqués allò a en Potter amb aquella naturalitat tan simple i terrible a la vegada'.

L'Albus va mirar-la un moment amb un mig somriure, abans de dirigir la seva atenció als professors. Va demanar a l'Snape que anés a buscar poció de la veritat i una elfa que es deia Winky, i a la professora McGonnagall que anés fins a la cabana d'en Hagrid i en dugués un gran gos negre.

En Severus Snape va mirar un altre cop la seva filla, que continuava repenjada al marc de la porta: -Queda't aquí. Entesos?!

A en Harry va semblar-li que estava molest. 'Molest perquè ella havia delatat en Moody?'. Però no era molèstia el que sentia en Severus. 'Estava espantat. Espantat pel que podria passar amb ella després d'haver donat aquell pas, i terriblement orgullós'. Era una sensació tan estranya i aclaparadora que en Severus Snape havia oblidat per complet el dolor que li feia la marca del braç esquerre.

Aquella nit en Harry Potter havia vist en Lucius Malfoy entre els cavallers de la mort. No s'hagués esperat veure la seva filla just després, en aquella situació.

'Seria una estratègia dels Malfoy per conservar el seu estatus si a ell se li acudia delatar-los?'. Però si ella no els hagués avisat... potser hores d'ara en Moody ja hauria complert amb els desitjos del seu senyor.

L'aparença d'ella no era la d'algú que estigués seguint un pla. Va veure-la trontollar en deixar el marc de la porta. 'La Lyra va tornar a sentir un gran dolor al cap en aquell moment'. Semblava que la ferida encara li fes més mal ara que quan se l'havia fet.

En Harry va posar llavors tota la seva atenció en l'Albus Dumbledore, que de sobte s'havia apropat a un bagul de set panys.

**Trenca tot el que ella diu que no val la pena.**

Minuts després, li mostrava el veritable Ull Foll Moody.

La Lyra no s'havia mogut d'on era. No volia que l'enviessin a la infermeria, però el cap cada vegada li feia més mal.

-Poció de la mutació – va fer en Dumbledore -. ¿Veus quina idea tan senzilla i tan brillant?

I va seguir parlant, però la Lyra només l'escoltava a estones. 'Com s'ho prendrien allò els seus pares?'. El director va continuar explicant-se, mentre en Crouch recuperava la seva aparença normal, perquè feia massa estona que no s'havia pres la poció.

Llavors van arribar el professor Snape i la cap de residència de Gryffindor. Però la Lyra només va tornar a parar atenció quan l'home va començar a explicar la seva història.

Va recordar el cos d'en Cedric Diggory i el plor dels seus pares. 'Era important per ella saber que portava a algú a voler tot aquell horror'.

* * *

En Barty Crouch Junior continuava parlant minuts després, un cop pres el veritasèrum:

-La mare va morir poc després a Azkaban. Va tenir molta cura de prendre Poció de la Mutació fins al final. La van enterrar sota el meu nom i la meva aparença. Tothom va creure que era jo -. Aquella part, en particular, va cridar-li lleugerament l'atenció, tot i l'estat en què es trobava. Sempre havia dubtat de la veritable utilitat de la poció de la mutació, ja que només et permetia transformar-te durant un determinat període de temps. 'Pel que semblava, però, allò no era del tot cert'.

'Aquella dona, fins i tot, havia conservat l'aparença del seu fill després de morta...'

Evidentment, però, la Lyra tenia moltes altres coses en les què pensar.

Quan en Dumbledore va acompanyar en Harry a la infermeria: va demanar a la professora McGonnagall que fes guàrdia, perquè en Crouch no pogués trobar la manera d'escapar-se, i al professor Snape que avisés a Madame Pomfrey i a en Cornelius Fudge que, segurament, devia tornar a ser a l'estadi calmant els ànims de la gent. Però en realitat els dos homes van entendre's sense necessitat de paraules.

'Pots quedar-te amb ella fins que sigui el moment, Severus. Però fes-me un favor abans, si us plau. Digues-li a Madame Pomfrey que li doni un cop d'ull, mentre avises a en Fudge, i que després vingui aquí per traslladar l'Alastor. Pots portar la Lyra a les teves dependències si no vols que estigui a la infermeria. Hi haurà molt moviment allà ara'.

En Severus Snape va fer un gest en senyal d'afirmació, agafant la seva filla per l'espatlla. La noia va deixar-se portar, sense dir res. 'Tenia moltes coses en què pensar'.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Slytherin pèl-roja va obrir els ulls hores més tard a l'habitació del seu padrí. Ell l'havia deixat allà, mentre Madame Pomfrey li revisava el cop. Després ella s'havia quedat dormida, sense saber que en Severus Snape, malgrat l'estona que havia hagut de perdre fent acte de presència al despatx d'en Dumbledore, l'havia observat amb atenció fins que no havia tingut més remei que separar-se'n per anar a trobar a Lord Voldemort.

En Severus havia arribat a mostrar la marca a en Fudge perquè es convencés que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal havia tornat. Però res del que havien dit, havia fet efecte.

En Fudge no n'havia volgut creure ni una paraula.

Malgrat tot en Severus havia estat clar amb l'Albus Dumbledore. 'Hi havia una cosa que no permetria, i era involucrar-hi encara més la Lyra'. Volia mantenir-la al marge, mentre fos possible. Clar que ara mateix tampoc sabia què se suposava que havien de fer. 'Ella no podia tornar a Malfoy Manor, perquè el mateix Fudge havia vist com interrompia a la infermeria per delatar en Moody'. Encara que el desmemoriessin a ell, també ho sabien alguns professors i era probable que els pares d'en Diggory l'haguessin vist, tot i el dolor que sentien en aquell moment.

'Era extremadament complicat poder estar segurs que els Malfoy no se n'acabarien assabentant'. I no volia ni pensar en quina seria la reacció d'en Lucius. Estava convençut que no trigaria en fer-la fora de casa... encara que continués pensant que era la seva filla.

* * *

.

* * *

-Bon dia, Lyra. – La noia es palpava el cap examinant la seva ferida, quan l'Albus Dumbledore va interrompre a l'habitació. Era la cambra d'en Severus Snape, i com que no tenia finestres, estava il·luminada amb un parell de llums que flotaven màgicament al sostre.

-Hola... – va dir amb un to semblant a la timidesa. 'No s'esperava haver-se d'enfrontar al mateix Albus Dumbledore, un cop tot ja havia passat'.

–Em pregunto si ens acompanyarà el dia del banquet, vull fer un petit homenatge al senyor Diggory.

La noia va repenjar-se amb desgana a la capçalera del llit.

-No crec – va mirar un moment el director. – Si jo no hagués dubtat tant, podria haver arribat a temps...

-En Crouch estava pendent del moment en què decidissis avisar en Lucius, Lyra. –va optar per no anomenar-la pel cognom.- No crec que t'hagués deixat arribar a mi de cap de les maneres.

La noia ja no va contestar, però va fixar els seus ulls negres en la paret del davant. En Dumbledore va somriure interiorment. 'Coneixia bé aquella expressió...'

-No sé si t'adones que això que has fet és digne d'admiració, filla. –Ella va alçar el cap un moment, com si anés a rebatre-li però no va dir res. – Has sabut escollir entre el que era fàcil i el que era correcte. No tothom ho hagués tingut tan clar en les teves circumstàncies.

-Clar? – En realitat ni tan sols ara podia deixar de pensar en què dirien els seus pares.- Que creu que diran ells?

'Allò només li havia deixat d'importar en el moment en què havia vist el cos d'en Cedric'. Però ara, tornant-ho a pensar tot fredament, era una idea que la turmentava.

-Els Malfoy? –L'home va examinar-la un moment. 'La noia encara mantenia l'esperança de poder tornar a casa'.

-Lyra, disculpa'm que et digui això, però no crec que sigui prudent que tornis a Malfoy Manor. – En veure la cara de la noia va obligar-se a donar-li una petita esperança, encara que fos falsa. – Almenys durant un temps.

-És casa meva... – L'Albus Dumbledore no va respondre-li.

Només va somriure-li, abans d'acomiadar-se'n:

-Me n'he d'anar, Lyra. El teu padrí deu estar apunt d'arribar.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily fregava distreta una de les sales d'aquella casa. S'havia obligat a ajudar l'elf d'en Karkaroff al llarg d'aquell temps, tot i que aquest pràcticament no li dirigia la paraula i s'ofenia cada vegada que ella intentava netejar alguna cosa.

Més d'una vegada havia estat temptada de marxar, però les paraules de l'Igor Karkaroff la frenaven. 'Si l'elf li deia que ella havia marxat, o ell no la trobava en tornar, no l'ajudaria'.

Havia tingut molt temps per pensar què faria quan arribés el moment. 'Com podia convèncer-lo sense deixar que li posés una mà a sobre...' I cada vegada estava més convençuda que es trobava en un carreró sense sortida. 'Només esperava que, finalment, ell accedís a dir-li-ho tot abans de res. Potser així podria buscar ajuda'.

Va sentir com s'obria la porta d'entrada d'una revolada, però no va anar a rebre'l. Va quedar-se on era, temorosa d'aquell moment. 'Podria realment escapar-se'n sense complir les seves condicions? Sabria ell res del seu passat?'.

L'home va presentar-se com una exhalació allà on era ella, després d'haver cridat paraules inintel·ligibles a l'elf en entrar.

-Alice, va. Mou-te. Hem de marxar d'aquí! – L'home semblava espantat, encara que la Lily no sabés perquè.

-Com? Però perquè?

-No demanis tant i vine – va tibar-la del braç, obligant-la a seguir-lo. – Tinc notícies per tu però hem de marxar d'aquí ja... Ja passarem comptes allà on anem...

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus Snape mirava novament dormir la seva filla. Tenia el cabell roig espargit pel coixí, i es movia en somnis. Sabia que el pas que havia donat no era fàcil i, si ho pensava fredament, s'adonava que l'havia donat just en el pitjor moment. 'Almenys pel que feia a la seva seguretat'. Quan Lord Voldemort tornava a ser en plenes facultats.

'La valentia de la seva filla no era una bona notícia'. I en canvi no deixava de sentir-se'n orgullós.

**Trenca el llit que va cobrir les vostres esquenes.**

Ja s'havia produït la seva trobada amb Voldemort.

S'havia agenollat davant d'ell. Davant el monstre que havia matat la Lily, i li havia explicat que li era fidel. 'Que seguiria sent-li fidel, espiant per ell a Hogwarts'.

La marca de les Forces del Mal tornava a brillar totalment ennegrida al braç d'en Severus. Oficialment era un cavaller de la mort. 'El camí que havia escollit sent una mica més jove del què era ara la seva filla'.

'Si no hagués estat tan estúpid...'

-Severus. – La veu de la Lyra va distreure'l. S'havia tornat a despertar.

-Et trobes bé? – va demanar-li allò amb cautela. Sabia que només havia estat un simple cop de cap, i tot i així havia sentit terror en veure-la ensangonada.

La noia va assentir, asseient-se al mateix llit.

-Els hi has dit? – Va entendre-la abans i tot que acabés de formular la pregunta. Li estava demanant si havia parlat amb els Malfoy d'ella. 'No ho havia fet, i tot i així l'Albus Dumbledore ja l'havia advertit que no podien estar segurs que allò no s'acabés sabent'.

Havia proposat al vell director, acollir la noia a casa seva, a la única que tenia: a Spinner's End. Almenys durant l'estiu. Però el director havia estat clar: era massa arriscat per tots.

_-__No pots demostrar que estàs d'acord amb el pas que ella ha donat. Recorda-ho, Severus. Tot i així haurem de buscar un lloc per ella... No em sembla bona idea que torni a Malfoy Manor. No després del que ha passat. _

-Els hi has dit? – va insistir la Lyra.

En Severus va fer un gest de negació amb el cap.

La noia va assentir i el va tornar a mirar: -Penses que he fet bé?

L'home no va contestar.

-Severus... et vaig estar observant la nit del final del torneig i... em va fer l'efecte que en Dumbledore confia plenament en què estàs del seu costat. – El professor d'Slytherin va saber que aquella era una pregunta encoberta. La seva filla li estava demanant que es posicionés. Una cosa que no estava en condicions de fer.

-Lyra... vull que sàpigues una cosa. No importa quines siguin les meves creences, si mai necessites ajuda o tens un dubte, seré aquí. I en casos així, l'únic costat que valdrà serà el teu. – La noia va examinar-lo amb la mirada, però no va aconseguir endevinar què li passava pel cap.

-En Dumbledore diu que no hauria de tornar a Malfoy Manor... –La noia va canviar de tema. 'En Lucius i la Narcisa continuaven sent els seus pares. Potser si els ho explicava bé...'

L'home va llegir-li el pensament, entenent-la, però sabent que ara tot era massa complicat.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va entrar en una vella i aïllada cabana, cobrint-se amb un jersei que havia aconseguit agafar abans de sortir de la residència de l'Igor Karkaroff a tota pressa.

-Perquè hem marxat d'aquella manera? – Va veure com l'home caminava nerviós per la casa, fins a asseure's en l'únic moble que hi havia al menjador, un vell sofà.

-Calla! És un miracle que encara siguem vius... Pel que sembla els he pogut esquivar... – Va passar una llarga estona cavil·lant coses a les què la dona no trobava gaire sentit, fins que va calmar-se.

La Lily no li havia demanat què havia aconseguit esbrinar, perquè la fugida sense avís l'havia pres per sorpresa.

Finalment ell va decidir-se a parlar del tema.

-Tinc notícies – va recuperar aquell somriure que solia dedicar-li i que tan poc agradava a la pèl-roja. – Però per suposat vull una recompensa a canvi.

-Abans... demostra-ho. Digues que és el que saps. Llavors jo... – Abans que acabés la frase, l'home tornava a ser dret, fent un gest de negació amb la mà.

-No, Alice. Jo hi poso el preu, però saps...? – va acariciar-li la barbeta, tot i que ella va defugir el contacte.- Dubto molt que el fantasma del teu home mort, et vingués a socórrer.

Va riure davant la cara d'espant de la pèl-roja.

-Clar que en realitat sí hi ha un fill que podries recuperar. – No és que pensés explicar-li la veritat, no tota almenys. Perquè de fet ni ell mateix acabava d'estar segur que allò fos possible. Però va trobar que era una bona manera de pressionar-la. –Què em dius, Alice? Vols tornar a veure el teu fill?

La Lily va notar com el cor se li accelerava. 'Tenia un fill. S'havia perdut gairebé catorze a la vida d'un fill...' Milions de preguntes sobre les circumstàncies en què havia succeït tot allò van venir-li al cap.

Va baixar el cap abatuda en comprendre que només hi havia una sortida.

-D'acord... tu guanyes. Però m'has de jurar que em diràs qui sóc i com puc trobar el... el meu fill... avui mateix. – Tenia la veu totalment trencada.

L'home va mirar-la satisfet. 'Era tan bonica i desitjable'.

-Bé, doncs... No perdem el temps. T'espero a l'habitació. És al fons a la dreta. –Sabia que així encara li ho feia més difícil, però no podia evitar gaudir-ne.

'La noia estava definitivament disposada a cedir'.

No va haver d'esperar-la. La Lily va deixar anar un llarg sospir, cada vegada sentint-se pitjor amb si mateixa, i va dirigir-se a on ell li havia dit.

Ell ja hi era.

-Apropa't, Alice. – va agafar-la de la cintura, en el moment que ella tancava els ulls, horroritzada amb ella mateixa pel que estava apunt de permetre, i conscient que ni tan sols recordava com havien estat les altres vegades que havia estat amb homes.

En Karkaroff no va perdre el temps, va besar-la als llavis, i després va deixar-la un sol moment per tancar la llum i la porta de l'habitació. La cambra va quedar, així, freda i fosca. Va tombar-la al llit.

La Lily va tremolar dèbilment, resignada.

Ell va apartar-li un tros de cabell pèl-roig de la cara plorosa.

-Fa massa setmanes que espero...- Va treure-li la samarreta amb les mans fredes. Ella va plorar encara amb més força i va mantenir els ulls tancats, cedint a la petició de l'home.

Va acariciar-li la vora dels sostenidors. Però de sobte, l'Igor Karkaroff va alçar-se, mirant-la frustrat.

–Si volgués una cosa així, em buscaria una bona meuca. Quan estiguis disposada a complir la teva part del tracte sense plorar d'aquesta manera, avisa'm.

Va posar-se bé la túnica i va sortir de la cambra donant un cop de porta.

La Lily encara va esclatar a plorar amb més forces, sentint-se malament. No n'havia estat capaç i ara no sabria on buscar el seu fill.

* * *

.

* * *

Després de passar diversos dies indagant sobre la vida del jove Tom Riddle, l'Albus Dumbledore havia de reconèixer que començava a sentir-se exhaust.

Era conscient que el més difícil vindria a partir d'ara. De totes maneres hi havia una altra cosa que volia resoldre. Una que no estava segur de poder confiar a la gent amb qui confiava habitualment. Més que res perquè aquell tema podia distreure més del compte a la persona en qui solia confiar. Fos quin fos l'interès que l'Igor Karkaroff tenia en les germanes Evans, necessitava que en Severus Snape continués concentrat en l'assumpte que ara era més important: espiar els passos de Lord Voldemort.

Era de nit i els carrers de Hogsmeade estaven pràcticament buits. Les poques persones que encara s'hi veien, no semblaven però la millor companyia per compartir una copa.

Va veure Madame Rosmerta saludant-lo des de la porta de les Tres Escombres, convidant-lo a passar amb un somriure. Però l'Albus Dumbledore va tornar-li el somriure i va continuar caminant. Es dirigia a l'altre costat del poble.

Va quedar parat un moment davant la porta de la taberna del seu germà, abans d'entrar-hi. Hi havia un parell de clients al local. Cap d'ells semblava de confiança. El director de Hogwarts mai podria acabar d'entendre perquè la gent que amagava coses, s'esforçava tant en demostrar-ho.

El seu germà estava d'esquena a la barra, endreçant els gots que havia fet servir aquell dia. Va asseure's sense fer-se notar. Esperant a ser vist.

La relació amb el seu germà mai havia tornat a ser bona. Però no podia evitar passar pel Cap de Senglar de tant en tant. Aquesta vegada, però, venia a demanar-li un favor.

Esperava que no s'ho prengués massa malament, però sabia que, per molt que rondinés, acabaria accedint. Tot i la seva relació turmentosa, l'Aberforth havia format part de la primera Orde d'en Fènix.

-Demanaràs alguna cosa o has vingut a admirar el local? –va preguntar-li el seu germà, mordaç, en reconèixer-lo.

-Bona nit, Aberforth. Una cervesa de manteca si ets tan amable – El seu germà va bufar, abans de posar-li un got polsós mig ple d'un líquid àmbar.

-Hi ha algun motiu pel qual tinguem l'honor de rebre en aquesta humil taberna al gran i magnànim director de Hogwarts? – La pregunta era irònica i carregada d'un to escèptic.

-Bé – va contestar-li alegrement – En realitat he vingut a demanar-te un favor.

L'altre bruixot va aixecar una cella, entre molest i sorprès:

-Oh... no no... Ja saps que el mediocre del teu germà prefereix mantenir-se al marge dels teus magnífics plans.

-En realitat és un favor que podries fer a aquest vell ancià, Aberforth. Voldria que intentessis saber que se n'ha fet d'un ex-mortífag que porta per nom Igor Karkaroff.

-I perquè no li ho demanes a un dels teus subalterns?

L'Albus Dumbledore va tornar a somriure, convençut que allò era un sí:

-Simple intuïció. – No va esperar a què el seu germà respongués. - Gràcies, Ab. Tornaré per saber que n'has tret.

L'Albus ja es disposava a sortir de la taberna, sense ni tan sols haver tastat la beguda, quan va sentir la veu del seu germà.

-Però ni se t'acudeixi incloure'm en la teva llista de persones a les que pots utilitzar, Albus. Ni se t'acudeixi.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va llevar-se l'últim dia de curs totalment decidida a tornar a Malfoy Manor. 'Era casa seva'. Per molt que sabés que el que havia fet no agradaria a en Lucius i a la Narcisa, continuava pensant en ells com la seva família. Feia dies que es trobava bé, però havia retardat tan com havia pogut el moment de sortir d'aquella habitació.

'El seu pare tornaria a ser un vassall del Senyor de les Forces del Mal?'. Va estremir-se en tornar a pensar en la mort d'en Cedric Diggory. Però també va recordar que sempre s'havia sentit estimada a Malfoy Manor. 'En Lucius i la Narcisa eren els seus pares'.

**Surt de nit a callar el món que li diu que plori, ...**

Decidida a enfrontar-s'hi, fos el que fos el que haguessin de dir-li, va sortir de l'habitació d'en Severus Snape, disposada a trobar la manera de presentar-se a Malfoy Manor.

Havia superat l'examen d'aparició gairebé un any enrere, quan havia fet els disset anys. Només havia d'arribar a Hogsmeade per poder tornar a casa.

* * *

Hores més tard, la Narcisa seia al costat del llit on s'estava la seva mare. L'estat de la Druella Black havia empitjorat molt en els darrers mesos. En Lucius no havia tornat a casa, ja que Lord Voldemort havia començat a donar ordres a una part dels cavallers de la mort.

La dona rossa va sospirar. 'S'havia fet a la idea que aquella època en què dormia sola, a l'espera que en Lucius tornés d'una missió, s'havia acabat feia molt temps'. Malgrat tot sabia que era el que convenia a la seva família.

Hi havia una altra cosa que la preocupava. En Draco li havia enviat una carta, dient-li que feia dies que la Lyra no apareixia a la sala comú. L'Alexander Nott i la Rachel Stood no en sabien res.

S'havia dirigit a en Severus Snape, i aquest li havia dit simplement que ella estava bé, però que en parlarien quan pogués passar per Malfoy Manor.

-Filla... – la seva mare va cridar-li l'atenció. Semblava extremadament esgotada i amb prou feines podia obrir els ulls. 'La Druella sabia que havia arribat el moment de parlar o callar per sempre'.

-Mare... – va posar-li la mà al front. – Descansa mare... no t'has de forçar...

-Vull... vull dir-te una cosa, Cisa. – La dona rossa va mirar la seva mare, subjectant-li una mà. Sabia que se li acabava el temps. El doctor Blunt li havia donat uns mesos de vida, i ja havien passat amb escreix.

* * *

En aquell moment, la Lyra apareixia al menjador de Malfoy Manor, adonant-se que la casa estava estranyament silenciosa.

L'elfa familiar va mirar-la sorpresa.

-La senyoreta Lyra no ha vingut amb el senyor Draco? – va demanar amb aquella veu de reverència amb què sempre es dirigia a tots ells.

-No, Simly. He vingut sola. On són els meus pares?

-Oh! El senyor Malfoy no ha tornat... va marxar fa uns dies... i la senyora Narcisa és al pis de dalt, amb la seva pobre mare. Està tan malalta... – La Lyra va obrir els ulls amb sorpresa. Els Malfoy no els hi havien dit quin era l'estat de la Druella per no preocupar-los.

Va pujar les escales el màxim de ràpid que va poder. 'Oblidant durant un instant que era el que havia anat a fer allà'.

Anava a obrir la porta quan va escoltar la veu de la Druella a l'altra banda:

-Cisa, filla. No hi podíem fer res. L'Abraxas no hagués parat fins a inhabilitar el vostre matrimoni. Ho vam fer per tu.

La Narcisa havia perdut tota la serenitat que havia tingut al llarg de la seva vida. La Lyra va escoltar com plorava i es dirigia gairebé en un estat d'histèria a la seva mare. Va pensar en intercedir. 'Si la Druella estava tan malalta, ella no hauria de cridar d'aquella manera'.

-Com vau poder? Era la meva filla... I vau... vau deixar que... – La Narcisa estava tan dolguda i tan estupefacte en aquell moment, que ni tan sols podia pensar amb claredat. – Ens vau entregar la filla d'una sang de fang. Has deixat que criés a la filla d'una sang de fang!

Les paraules van trigar en arribar a la Lyra, que va tenir la sensació que una força l'apartava d'allà, com si de cop i volta, les escoltés a través d'un llarg túnel.

-La Walburga va pensar que era una bona idea. Tenien la noia als calabossos, i estava embarassada. – la Druella també plorava, parlant a mitja veu i amb dificultat. – Va dir que l'important era que poguessis demostrar que podies tenir l'hereu. I després vas tenir en Draco... Però com se suposava que t'ho havia de dir?

La Lyra agafada amb força a la paret del passadís, no va sentir-se amb forces per escoltar res més. Va córrer fins a tornar a aparèixer a Hogsmeade, dirigint-se de nou a Hogwarts abans que algú s'adonés que n'havia marxat.

De cop i volta se sentia bruta. No exactament perquè la seva mare fos filla de _muggles_, sinó perquè s'adonava que s'havia odiat a ella mateixa, i a tot el que havia estat la persona que l'havia dut al món, durant divuit llargs anys. Perquè veia que la seva vida havia estat una mentida.

I no ho entenia. No volia entendre-ho.

**Oblidar-te és el que vol. **

Estava tan confosa, que només hores després, va tenir forces per adonar-se que s'havia quedat a mig camí entre el poble màgic i Hogwarts, plorosa i feta un embolic. 'No recordava haver plorat mai tant'. De fet no recordava quina havia estat la darrera vegada que havia tingut motius per plorar. Però intuïa que no ho havia fet mai abans. No d'aquella manera.

-El professor Snape l'està buscant. Ens ha tingut a tots molt preocupats, senyoreta Malfoy.- La veu de la professora McGonnagall va treure-la de l'estat en què es trobava.

-Es troba bé? – La Lyra va sentir terror. No era qui havia cregut ser tota la vida. 'Que se suposava que havia de fer?'.

-Estic bé... Només pretenia estar sola. Només això...

La subdirectora de Hogwarts va mirar-la, convençuda que la noia estava així per tot el que havia passat amb en Barty Crouch.

-Tinc l'obligació d'acompanyar-la a l'escola. No puc deixar-la aquí.

Va aixecar-se de mala gana, però just llavors va aparèixer algú darrere la professora de Gryffindor.

-Veig que ja l'ha trobat. – Va reconèixer la veu a l'instant, tot i que va preguntar-se que hi feia ell allà.

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci. 'Perquè tenia l'habilitat de trobar-la sempre en els pitjors moments de la seva vida?'.

-Que hi fas tu aquí? – La sorpresa va ajudar-la a recuperar una mica del seu to habitual.

-Mira... en l'última carta, en Ron m'explicava la sorpresa que els havies donat...

Va sentir-se avergonyida de cop i volta:

-Així que en Potter creu que pot anar explicant-ho com si fos problema seu? No tinc cap interès en què se sàpiga... No necessito l'agraïment de ningú – va ser especialment dura. 'No tenia ganes de ser el tema de conversa de ningú'.

-Senyoreta Malfoy, el senyor Weasley ens ha ajudat a buscar-la. No hauria de parlar-li així... – Però la professora no va continuar. En Charlie Weasley li havia posat una mà a l'espatlla:

-Podria parlar amb ella a soles, professora? Prometo dur-la sencera al castell.

La subdirectora de l'escola va mirar-lo, per assegurar-se que estigués segur d'allò, i va marxar.

* * *

-Trobes divertit veure com la meva vida s'enfonsa? – La noia va tornar a asseure's a la vora del camí, amb els braços rodejant els seus genolls, i la mirada perduda.

-Vas intentar avisar a en Dumbledore, Lyra. Jo no veig que res s'enfonsi – va asseure's al seu costat. – Si no ho entenen, ells s'ho perden. Uns pares com déu mana n'estarien orgullosos...

La noia va enfonsar el cap entre els braços. 'Uns pares...'. Ni tan sols s'havia quedat el suficient per escoltar aquella conversa. 'No sabia qui era'.

-Ei, Lyra. – En Charlie Weasley va mirar-la, adonant-se que havia dit o fet alguna cosa que encara l'havia posat pitjor.- No sé que et passa... però no estiguis així... m'agrada més que em cridis.

Ella va mirar-lo un moment.

-Hauries d'anar amb els teus germans, Weasley. Estic bé sola.

El noi de rostre pigat va somriure, posant-li una mà al braç. Ella va remoure's però no va apartar-lo.

-En realitat els meus germans encara no saben que sóc aquí. He decidit venir en rebre la carta d'en Ronald. – La Lyra va fingir un somriure burleta.

'No tenia ganes de res. Ni tan sols entenia perquè estava deixant que el noi continués amb aquella conversa': –Has vingut expressament per veure com de patètica pot ser una persona que acaba de tirar-ho tot per la borda?

-No ben bé.- Ell va mantenir la mà sobre el seu braç. – Però pensava que potser voldries parlar amb algú. Em caus bé, Malfoy. No em demanis perquè.

-No em tornis a dir Malfoy – Tot just llavors va semblar que ella s'adonava que el noi es mantenia al seu costat. Va posar-se dempeus, però no va moure's en cap direcció.

-Vine, va. Hauríem de tornar al castell.

-L'únic que vull fer és marxar. Molt lluny a ser possible. – La Lyra semblava sobtadament decidida.

El noi va somriure.

-Que et semblarien unes vacances a Romania?

La pèl-roja va mirar-lo com si s'hagués tornat boig.

-Crec que em puc espavilar sola. Gràcies.

* * *

.

* * *

_Severus,_

_Sé que n'hauria d'haver parlat en persona amb tu._

_Però la veritat és que necessitava marxar i pensar les coses amb calma. _

_He descobert que tota la meva vida ha estat una mentida... _

_T'ho explicaré en calma quan torni, tot i que potser ells ja t'ho hauran dit. _

_Estaré bé. T'ho prometo. _

_Quan torni estic decidida a esbrinar qui eren els meus pares. __T'ho han dit ja? T'han dit que no sóc una Malfoy?. _

_Una abraçada, _

_La teva fillola Lyra. _

Va prémer el paper, tornant-lo a rellegir per enèsima vegada. 'Com se'n podia haver assabentat?'. Per sort ja havia comprovat com estaven els ànims a Malfoy Manor i estava completament segur que la Narcisa no n'havia dit res a en Lucius. Almenys no encara...

Pel que semblava la Druella no havia viscut prou per dir-li el nom de la veritable mare de la Lyra. 'Probablement no havia volgut anar tan enllà o no havia tingut valor per dir-li'. Simplement li havia parlat d'una bruixa jove nascuda de _muggles_.

Però era qüestió de temps. En Lucius mateix ho endevinaria només saber-ho. La seva germana Bel·latrix, encara tancada a Azkaban, podria dir-li en el moment en què en sortís. La mateixa Narcisa podia demanar a qualsevol mortífag a quantes noies embarassades havien tingut empresonades en aquella època. I la resposta seria simple, perquè només n'hi havia hagut una: la Lily Evans.

**Tan al límit que fa mal sentir.**

En Lucius Malfoy pensava que la seva filla havia decidit marxar, perquè "el maleït Albus Dumbledore li havia rentat el cervell a l'escola". Gairebé ni s'ho podia creure. Era l'única explicació que podia donar al fet que la seva filla, el seu ullet dret, hagués explicat que en Moody era en realitat en Crouch. El mateix Cornelius Fugde els hi ho havia relatat amb un somriure d'orella a orella.

Pel Conseller d'Afers Màgics aquella era una prova que els Malfoy no estaven del costat de les Forces del Mal. Clar que en Fudge creia (o volia creure) que només havia estat el pla d'un antic mortífag sonat.

En Severus Snape, però, tampoc hagués estat en condicions d'amargar-los-hi. No podia semblar que ocultava alguna de les coses que passaven a l'escola. No obstant això, s'havia limitat a dir-los que, durant aquell curs, l'havia trobat estranya. Que havia pensat que eren coses d'adolescents.

Havia fingit estar tan sorprès com el mateix Lucius.

'En realitat no pensava apartar la seva atenció de Malfoy Manor per si ella reapareixia'.

**Tan al límit l'infern és aquí. **

'Amb els dies s'havia convençut que, donades les circumstàncies, el millor que podia fer ella era mantenir-se allunyada'.

Però això no feia que deixés d'estar preocupat.

Els darrers set anys s'havia acostumat a veure-la cada dia. 'Era dur haver d'afrontar el fet que no podia ni tan sols buscar-la, perquè ella estava millor lluny de tot allò'.

_-Ja ho veuràs, Severus. Ella tornarà quan menys ens ho esperem. És major d'edat i té dret a pensar les coses amb calma. – Li repetia el director de Hogwarts, cada vegada que ell treia el tema. – A més tu i jo sabem que s'apropen temps en què està millor lluny de tot això._

_

* * *

_.

* * *

.

* * *

Desembre de 1995. Mig any després.-

En Remus mirava fixament la xemeneia encesa de Grimmault Place. 'Allà estaven junts, com ho havien estat tants anys enrere, i tot i així alguna cosa havia canviat entre ells'. Va observar com en Sirius remenava els troncs perquè el foc es mantingués encès.

Després de la breu trobada que havien tingut dos anys abans, la condició de pròfug d'ell havia fet que s'hagués d'amagar.

Havia esperat una carta. Alguna cosa... però no n'havia tornat a saber res fins aquell estiu. En Sirius el defugia, i sabia perquè. 'Havia estat ell qui havia desconfiat primer... en Sirius havia arribat a creure que en Remus era capaç d'entregar-los, i allò havia acabat fent que aboqués en James i la Lily a l'error de confiar en el Peter Pettigrew'.

**Tan al límit més que mai avui, avui. Tan al límit veu com vas trair...  
**

En Sirius no ho deia. Però encara se'n sentia culpable. 'Incapaç d'afrontar la mirada d'en Remus, tot i aquella abraçada a Ca l'Alfred que havia marcat el seu retorn'. Quan, amb tan sols 21 anys, havien tancat en Sirius Black era impulsiu, però també orgullós. En sortir era un home perdut, que intentava aparentar que encara era aquell noi d'abans, però que en realitat no sabia com afrontar el que encara sentia per l'home que havia estat la seva parella.

En Remus va mirar-lo conscient que havien estat dotze anys de presó, de desconfiança també per part seva, que havien dinamitat tota aquella explosió de desig i amor que sentien en ser joves i amb un futur per endavant. I tot i així en Remus Llopin estava convençut que el sentiment perdurava en ells com el primer dia. 'Tot i que ara tenia la sensació que només hi havia una cosa que feien bé: discutir'.

-Sirius... – Va apropar-s'hi per l'esquena, disposat a descobrir que passava pel cap de l'home que estimava. 'Fart d'aquell joc de mirades que havien mantingut fins llavors, talment com si continuessin tenint quinze anys'.

-Que vols, Llopin? – El fet que en Sirius l'anomenés pel cognom quan estava de mal humor, que era gairebé sempre tancat en aquella casa, encara li feia més mal.

Va posar-li les mans a l'espatlla:

-El que vull és no discutir més... – I va pensar que també volia que matessin els dimonis interns que controlaven els seus llavis. Els dimonis que feien que, el petó i la nit sencera que havien compartit en retrobar-se de nou el passat mes de juny, s'haguessin convertit en aquells eterns moments de silenci.

-No et puc donar la raó, Remus... – va replicar en Sirius . – Va ser tot la meva fotuda culpa. I tu no hauries ni de voler-me mirar a la cara.

-Sirius... – En Remus s'hi va apropar més, disposat a trencar aquella barrera transparent que s'havia interposat entre els dos, però en Sirius Black va apartar-se una vegada més.

-Ara m'he de centrar en el Harry, Remus. He de pensar en ell... No té sentit que fem com si res hagués passat. – Va ser llavors quan en Remus va sentir-se més sol encara, davant de l'única persona que havia estimat. Una persona que preferia adoptar aquell aire solitari, i deixar-se endur per tots els fantasmes que recordava en aquella casa i tots els malsons que li havia deixat de record Azkaban.

-Escolta'm si us plau – Va intercedir finalment el licantrop intentant deixar els problemes de banda. 'Desitjant imaginar-se que tenien un futur, jugar a ser feliços, encara que fos una simple il·lusió'. – Podríem començar de nou... oblidar.

Però en Sirius ja no va escoltar-lo.

-En James i la Lily... fins i tot la Johanna... tots van morir per culpa meva... Com em pots dir que oblidi? – Va pujar el to gairebé sense haver-s'ho proposat.

En Remus no va poder evitar recordar el jove que estimava sense objeccions, i va preguntar-se que n'havien fet els dementors.

-Jo sóc viu, Sirius. Jo sóc viu...

Va voler-li dir, com havia intentat cada vegada que havia visitat aquella casa, que l'havia trobat a faltar; però en Remus Llopin no podia odiar-lo per allò. Sabia que havia estat molt sol a Azkaban. Es negava a reconèixer que l'home que havia escapat d'allà, no era el que hi havia entrat. Tot i assegurar a tothom que havia sobreviscut sent animag, els dementors se n'havien quedat una part. 'L'home que hagués apostat per la felicitat tot i haver de viure en les masmorres del mateix Voldemort'. Ara aquest home preferia donar voltes en aquella casa... convençut que no feia prou per l'Orde... desitjant tenir en Harry al costat i fer-li de padrí, compensar-li tots aquells anys d'absència i el fet d'haver estat el culpable de la mort dels seus pares...

Fins i tot en Remus s'adonava que en Sirius no sempre distingia en Harry d'en James. Però es consolava pensant que tan sols necessitava temps per recuperar-se de l'infern que havia viscut a Azkaban.

De sobte en Sirius va mirar-lo, amb comprensió. 'Sabia que en Remus veritablement s'esforçava perquè les coses tornessin a ser com abans, però ell mateix no se'n veia capaç'.

Va somriure:

-Ens recordes, Remus? Els Rondadors... Qui hagués cregut que acabaríem separats...

-Recordo el dia en què vau descobrir el meu secret i com ho vau acceptar Sirius. I recordo el curs en què em pensava que no tornaríem a ser mai més amics, perquè tu estaves massa encegat i massa enfadat pel fet que jo sortia amb la Hanna... – En Remus va somriure, resignat. En Sirius li havia parlat dels Rondadors, però ell volia parlar-li d'ells dos. D'en Sirius i en Remus. De la parella que eren i que podrien tornar a ser.

En Sirius Black va observar-lo una vegada més, sense què en Remus sabés si per fi havia entès que ell volia deixar de parlar del què havien estat, i volia començar a pensar en el què podrien ser.

Va apropar-s'hi, amb un somriure dolgut. 'En absolut dolgut amb en Remus, però sí amb ell mateix'. I va besar l'ex-professor, agafant-lo per les espatlles, gairebé de manera brusca.

-De debò que voldria Rems... Però no et vull prometre res, perquè...

-Per què... per què que? Sirius contesta... – Aquesta vegada era en Remus qui semblava desesperat.

-Perquè, per molt què en Dumbledore insisteixi, tu saps que quan faci falta allà fora, no em penso estar aquí tancat...

-Però... – El licantrop va mirar-lo estupefacte, amb els ulls de color mel suspicaços, desitjant saber què passava per la ment del primogènit dels Black. 'L'arribada d'en Harry semblava l'excusa perfecte per tornar a començar, una nova esperança... i en canvi havia acabat sent l'excusa que l'havia allunyat del seu costat': -Recordes la nostra primera vegada? Tampoc sabíem si hi hauria un endemà... però vas dir que superaríem el que vingués...

-Em vaig equivocar, Rems... No saps com ho sento. – El silenci va guanyar la partida entre els dos, abans que en Sirius fes camí cap a la biblioteca. En Remus sabia perfectament que allà hi tenia el whisky de foc. Va sentir-lo tancar la porta amb força, ressentit amb l'Albus Dumbledore perquè ja mai el deixava sortir d'aquella casa.

En Remus va resignar-se a fer el sopar, esperant veure tornar a en Sirius de la seva reclusió. Amb l'esperança de veure'l aparèixer, tal i com hagués estat anys enrere.

Però el terrabastall que va sentir minuts després, no va ser el del retorn d'en Sirius.

-On és el meu cosí? – La veu alegre de la gairebé cosina d'en Sirius va tornar-lo a la realitat. –Heu tornat a discutir? – La noia va arquejar les celles, d'un color rosa cridaner, tal i com duia tot el cabell, i va asseure's a la cadira disposada a encetar una conversa. Una conversa que en Remus no tenia cap ganes d'escoltar.

-Si continua capficat d'aquesta manera acabarà malament... Hauria de veure que en Dumbledore té raó. És una bogeria deixar-lo sortir d'aquesta casa. – La noia va tornar a somriure en veure que en Remus ni tan sols l'escoltava.

-Vaig a dir-li quatre coses. Quan torni... em deixaràs tastar això que prepares? – En Remus va mirar-se l'olla que havia posat al foc. 'L'havia preparat amb l'esperança de compartir aquell sopar amb en Sirius, però sabia que acabaria refredant-se...'.

Va limitar-se a assentir amb el cap. Pensant en temps més feliços.

En Remus sentia que la vida havia jugat amb ells, sense que haguessin pogut fer res per evitar-ho. No parava de recordar les nits i els dies que havien compartit en el passat, i la reconciliació que s'havia imaginat que hi hauria entre ells dos anys enrere.

'Però no pensava rendir-se'. Almenys no encara.

* * *

.

* * *

En Lucius encara no s'ho podia creure. En el moment en què en Cornelius Fudge li ha dit, havia somrigut. Havia somrigut perquè estava preparat per gairebé qualsevol cosa. Perquè havia aprés a fingir tan bé amb els anys, que podria haver somrigut davant la notícia més espantosa del món. Però havia estat un somriure trencat. Un somriure incrèdul, encara que molt ben dissimulat.

'La seva filla havia ajudat a desemmascarar a en Crouch'. No s'ho havia volgut creure. Havia pensat que era un error, una estratègia estúpida de l'Albus Dumbledore per desestabilitzar-lo, i llavors havia arribat a casa i s'havia trobat la Narcisa plorant amb una nota entre les mans. 'La seva filla, la princesa de Malfoy Manor, havia marxat. Havia traït tot el que era per fer costat a en Dumbledore'. Era el tipus de coses que no s'havien perdonat mai a la família Malfoy i a la família Black, i no obstant en Lucius encara creia que hi havia d'haver algun error.

Potser si hagués llegit la nota amb els seus propis ulls, se n'hauria pogut fer a la idea, però casualment aquell mateix paper que la Narcisa subjectava com si li anés la vida, havia anat a parar al foc de la xemeneia. 'Li havia tirat l'elfa'. O això havia dit la Narcisa, quan després de l'estupefacció, ell havia insistit en llegir la carta.

En Lucius no havia tingut més remei que agafar les regnes de la situació. Se sentia dolgut. Dolgut amb aquella filla a qui havia donat tot el que havia pogut. Dolgut perquè era impensable que una Malfoy anés en contra la puresa de sang, i es preguntava contínuament que era el que havien fet malament. 'En què havien fallat'. S'ho preguntava, però no ho expressava. S'havia tancat en si mateix, com sempre, però fart de veure la Narcisa en aquell estat letàrgic. La seva dona ja feia mesos que no plorava, però tenia un aire absent, que ell no podia suportar.

'Fins i tot, al principi, s'havia autoconvençut que tampoc havia estat tan greu... al cap i a la fi no havia arribat a temps d'impedir que en Potter arribés al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Potser algú l'havia obligada...' Però sí havia estat greu, perquè allò significava que en Dumbledore, o un dels seus, li havia acabat rentant el cervell... 'Tan debó no hagués escoltat la Narcisa anys enrere, i hagués portat els seus fills a Durmstrang'.

Havia deixat de parlar d'aquella filla, tot i que havien explicat a tothom que era de viatge a l'estranger. 'Almenys el fet que ella marxés, els havia salvat d'una vergonya més absoluta'. Tot i així, la història s'havia escampat com la pòlvora, i estava segur que eren la riota de més d'un parell de mortífags.

'Com a mínim el seu senyor no l'hi havia tret el tema'. Clar que segurament Lord Voldemort tenia problemes més importants que el fet que a en Lucius Malfoy li hagués sortit una filla _més estúpida del compte_. 'N'eren tants els estúpids que s'equivocaven de bàndol...' Ja tindrien temps de pagar, però de moment Voldemort estava més obsessionat en atrapar i liquidar en Harry Potter. En saber el final d'aquella profecia que els havia marcat per sempre.

Algú que sí havia demanat a en Lucius sobre la seva germana havia estat en Draco. 'No havien tingut més remei que explicar-li. Ho havia fet en un to que no admetia rèplica. Com quan els Black havien borrat l'Andromeda de l'arbre familiar'. Ells en l'actualitat, però, no en tenien d'arbre familiar. S'havien limitat a tancar la seva habitació amb pany i clau, i treure la foto que presidia la llar de foc de la sala d'estar. Evidentment, però, en Lucius sabia (tot i que feia veure que ho ignorava) que la Narcisa guardava aquella foto en un calaix del moble de la seva habitació.

Passarien mesos sencers encara, abans de fer-se'n a la idea.

El que en Lucius desconeixia era que la Narcisa li ocultava tota la veritat. La dona ni tan sols sabia com plantejar aquell tema al seu espòs sense que esclatés en còlera. Al cap i a la fi havia estat una idea de la seva família.

I si havia de ser sincera amb ella mateixa, la Narcisa preferia oblidar aquell fet. 'Per molt que ho havia intentat, no podia deixar de pensar en la seva filla'. Encara que ni tan sols dugués la seva sang... Se sentia estúpida pensant en les vegades que havia pensat que la Lyra era el millor que els havia passat.

'La filla d'una sang de fang'. Com dir-li a en Lucius, sense que tot s'enfonsés? 'De moment tenia el seu espòs i el seu fill. La veritat li podia fer perdre tot'.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily era tancada per voluntat pròpia en una fosca habitació d'aquella cabana. La seva vida s'havia enfonsat del tot, l'última vegada que havia intentat aconseguir que l'Igor Karkaroff li expliqués alguna cosa del seu passat.

_-Què vols? - Li havia demanat ell amb un to molest, hores després d'aquell primer intent frustrat. 'Havia de recuperar el seu fill. No podia perdre més el temps'._

_-Estic disposada al que sigui... - va baixar el cap dissimulant la tremolor que sentia a tot el cos.- No és això suficient perquè em diguis com trobar el meu fill?_

_L'home s'hi havia apropat. 'L'havia molestat profundament que ella plorés d'aquella manera'. Era evident que ell havia intentat obligar-la a donar aquell pas, però no pensava consentir que ella cregués que podia menystenir-lo d'aquella manera. _

_'Per Merlí. Si hagués volgut li hagués pogut llançar un malefici imperatiu... Només demanava que ella deixés de mirar-lo amb aquell fàstic...' S'havia obsessionat amb aquella dona. No es conformava en tenir-la com qui aconsegueix una nina sense voluntat. _

**Veu el dia que vas decidir que ella fos de cop una altra.**

_L'havia besat bruscament abans de llançar-li aquella mentida. _

_-Saps... pots prendre't el temps que vulguis... estem tu i jo sols, preciosa. _

_-Però ... _

_L'home se n'havia rigut d'ella... _

_-No hi ha cap fill, Alice... Són tots morts... No ho recordes, oi? Vas fugir per salvar la pell... ni tan sols et va preocupar que el teu fill i el teu marit estiguessin en perill de mort..._

_-No és veritat... - va xiuxiuejar ella espantada. Però l'home ja no va molestar-se a dirigir-li la paraula. _

Havia intentat marxar d'allà, però s'havia adonat que no podia. 'No sabia on era'. I ara que l'home era contínuament allà, s'assegurava a la perfecció de mantenir-la reclosa.

_-No aniràs enlloc, preciosa... No puc arriscar-me a què els donis alguna pista d'on sóc... _

Estava espantada i deprimida. 'Com podia haver confiat en una persona que ni tan sols coneixia?'.

Va preguntar-se si no valia la pena deixar-se morir... 'Almenys abans tenia la companyia de Madame Chassier i una feina, amb la què distreure's'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Dos homes amb túnica negre i caputxa caminaven per un carrer solitari. El més jove d'ells amb prou feines superava els 18 anys, l'altre en tenia més de 40. Una jove se'ls mirava amagada en un carreró. Els havia seguit amb discreció des de què havien sortit de casa. Havia temut que es volatilitzessin d'alguna manera, però semblava que estaven disposats a caminar uns metres abans de separar-se. Esperava que ho fessin abans de desaparetre. Volia parlar amb el noi.

Va aparèixer davant seu quan en va tenir l'oportunitat.

**Vol parlar amb qui no vol res, vol que sigui un somni... Va trobar la carta i no... no vol deixar que tornis.**

-Àlex... - El jove va girar-se sobressaltat, vareta en mà i amb gest amenaçant, però va baixar la guàrdia en reconèixer-la.

Segons després d'haver superat l'estupefacció de tenir-la davant, va dirigir-li una mirada desafiant.

-Tu... et dignes a aparèixer - Va mirar-la de dalt a baix, entre sorprès i molest. La noia duia texans i un jersei blanc de coll alt. Roba _muggle. _- Es pot saber de què vas disfressada?

-El mateix podria demanar-te, Nott. - Malgrat la situació, va permetre's somriure-li lleugerament. Havien passat mesos sencers sense saber res l'un de l'altre. Ella se sentia culpable per haver-se'n anat d'aquella manera. Sense explicacions, sense ni tan sols dir-li adéu. Però havia necessitat tot aquell temps per enfrontar-se a la veritat: No era qui li havien fet creure.

-Ets tu qui vas marxar... - El seu to era ple de retret. - Se suposava que érem amics i ni tan sols vas tenir la descència d'explicar-me que et passava pel cap. Vaig estar preocupat quan vas desaparèixer després del torneig i ni tan sols vas presentar-te el dia del banquet... Li ho vam demanar al professor Snape, però es va limitar a ignorar-nos.

La Lyra va abaixar el cap. Sabia que s'havia equivocat, ja que almenys hauria d'haver-los donat una explicació. Però s'havia acovardit en pensar que era molt poc probable que els seus amics li fessin costat.

-No us ho podia dir, Àlex... Hi ha coses que ni tan sols ara sé si hauria de compartir amb ningú... - Es referia evidentment al fet que no fos filla dels Malfoy. No volia veure odi als ulls de l'Alexander Nott. Sabia perfectament què en pensava de les persones amb sang _muggle_. Al cap i a la fi era el que sempre havia pensat ella...

-Tu mateixa... - La noia va notar el desdeny en el to del ja ex-Slytherin, però també va fixar-se en la indumentària. Era molt semblant a la del dia del Mundial.

-Allò nostre no hagués funcionat. Ho saps, oi? - No havien passat d'un petó a mig fer, però la Lyra sabia que ell havia esperat alguna senyal per part seva durant tot el curs.

Ell va riure:

-Ho sé...

-Però això no vol dir que vulgui que et matis... No sóc qui per dir-te que has de fer... però procura anar en compte. D'acord? - Era conscient que no podia exigir un canvi a en Nott. 'No en tenia el dret, després d'haver desaparegut d'aquella manera'.

Ell va assentir:

-Penses fer l'estupidesa que crec que penses fer? - En el fons la coneixia bé. Portava massa anys endevinant-li els pensaments.

-És possible...

El noi va observar-la un moment en silenci:

-Te n'adones que no té sentit?

-Sí en té, Nott. Volies saber perquè vaig marxar? La meva mare, la de debò, em va tenir mentre era presonera en una cel·la del Senyor de les Forces del Mal. - Cada vegada que l'anomenava així, es maleïa per no saber dir-li d'una altra manera. - Era filla de _muggles_. I no sé si és morta o viva. Però com pots veure, per mi, sí té sentit.

L'Alexander Nott va quedar-se en silenci. 'Mai s'hagués esperat aquella confessió'.

La noia va somriure lleugerament, abans d'anar-se'n:

-No puc desitjar-te sort, Nott. No pel que fa al que penses fer a partir d'ara. Però vés en compte.

* * *

.

* * *

Minuts després, la mateixa Lyra era en un bar _muggle_ proper a Sant Mungo, acompanyada d'un noi pèl-roig.

-N'estàs segur?

-Clar que si - Ell va somriure. - Estic convençut que en Dumbledore n'estarà encantat. Véns?

-Ui no. Ara no. No voldria acabar de matar el teu pare de l'ensurt - va fer un lleuger somriure, tot i que se la veia preocupada. - Millor que hi vagis tu, per saber com es troba. Dóna-li això. - Va entregar-li una ampolleta amb un líquid blavòs. - Crec que pot anar-li bé. No és que sigui experta en mossegades de serps gegants, però...

-Aniràs a veure el teu padrí abans? - El noi va fer una ganyota estranya, fent que ella posés els ulls en blanc.

-No ho sé... Tinc la intuïció que, si li comento, posarà el crit al cel. - Va esquitxar-lo amb una mica d'aigua que li quedava al got:- I és un gran home... no sé perquè els Gryffindor li teniu tanta mania.

-Potser perquè gaudeix torturant a generacions senceres de lleons,... i treient punts a tothom que no sigui Slytherin, sense ni tan sols tenir-ne motiu... - va fer veu burleta. Li agradava fer-la enfadar. Tot i que sabia que en aquell tema més valia anar en compte. La Lyra en parlava meravelles d'aquell home. 'Encara no entenia com'.

-Ui els Gryffindors... sempre heu tingut la pell molt fina... - Era el mateix to de sempre. Disposada a guanyar qualsevol batalla dialèctica. Però hi havia alguna cosa diferent en la manera en què ella s'expressava.

-Portes mesos vivint amb un. - va burxar-la.

-Això és només perquè el senyor no sap que és rebre un no per resposta; i em va seguir fins a França per convèncer-me que era una bona idea passar unes vacances envoltada de monstres infames amb escates.

-Dracs, Lyra. Són dracs. I confessa-ho... t'encanten! - va mirar-la enriolat - A més... no és cap mal donar un cop de mà a una amiga, no?

-Encara sóc una amiga? - va preguntar mordaç.

-No n'estic segur...

Va riure abans d'apropar-se a ella i atrapar-li els llavis entre els seus.

* * *

.

* * *

A quilòmetres d'allà, l'Aberforth Dumbledore caminava entre muntanyes prop del mar. Va observar l'indret gairebé inhòspit. 'La propera vegada es negaria a perdre el temps amb una cosa com aquella'. Va bufar, disposat a continuar. Creia saber que no estava gaire lluny del seu objectiu. 'No entenia per què el seu germà tenia tan interès en aquell ex-mortífag'. No veia gaire lògic que, aquell tal Karkaroff, pogués tramar res que fos d'interés en un paratge així.

* * *

**Cada dia veu un got d'amargant certesa, tu no pots negar-ho tot, no.**

En Severus Snape se sentia exhaust. Portava ja sis mesos passant informes a un bàndol i a l'altre. 'Pendent de donar només l'informació justa a Voldemort, i d'informar puntualment a l'Orde...'

'I com si allò no fos prou, havia de trobar-se contínuament amb en Sirius Black'.

Les discussions entre ells eren contínues i força agres. I tampoc és que la relació amb els altres membres de l'Orde es pogués qualificar de bona. 'Tenia una idea bastant aproximada de com el veien...' Però se suposava que allò era part del tracte. Un doble espia no necessitava caure simpàtic a ningú...

Va parar de pensar en allò. Estava preocupat per la seva filla. 'Es preguntava que hauria fet ella en tot aquell temps'. Però sabia que la seva tornada vindria carregada de noves preocupacions. 'La seva seguretat, la veritat que li haurien de mantenir oculta com fos, i el que quedés de la seva relació amb la família Malfoy'.

'Els buscaria ella?'.

Va tancar els ulls per calmar l'anar i venir de pensaments. 'De l'últim que tenia ganes era de donar classes d'oclumència a en Potter'.

Va estirar-se al llit pensant en la Lily. 'Hauria de demanar el pensiu a en Dumbledore. Hi havia tantes coses que en Potter no podia veure...'

* * *

**Apunt de l'autora:** Estic trista... això s'acaba, :( . Voldria que el capítol hagués arribat una mica més enllà, però crec que aquest era un bon final.

Ja només falten un parell de capítols. Aquesta vegada va seriosament!! Per fi he aconseguit controlar tots els personatges... que prenen vida pròpia i ocupen línies i línies de text.

Serà una mica traumàtic el principi del proper capítol... però també hi haurà bones notícies, que ja toquen.


	45. Escolta ho en el vent

**Cap.45: Escolta-ho en el vent**

**Per quants camins l'home haurà de passar abans que arribi a ser algú.  
**

El sol queia a mitja tarda en un cementiri privat a les afores de Londres. 'Havia tingut els seus dubtes, sobre si la protecció màgica de l'indret li permetria entrar, però suposava que el fet d'haver-hi entrat abans de la mà de la Narcisa Black, feia que ara pogués traspassar la barrera màgica sense problemes'. De fet, havia agafat de la mà el noi que l'acompanyava, perquè ell també pogués accedir-hi.

El noi va mirar a banda i banda preocupat. Tal i com començaven a estar les coses, ser allà no era la millor idea del món, i tot i així havia decidit acompanyar-la.

-Si algun d'ells pogués veure'm aquí... s'escandalitzaria – va mormolar en un intent de relaxar el rictus seriós que ella mantenia des de què havia decidit xafar aquell lloc.

-No crec que la meva presència els fes massa il·lusió tampoc... – No va somriure en respondre-li, però va sentir-se una mica millor. El coneixia prou com per saber que ell només intentava animar-la. La Lyra buscava amb la mirada una tomba en concret, la de la Druella Black.

Va parlar per ella mateixa:

-Dec ser estúpida... aquesta dona va decidir que tenia dret a canviar-me la vida i mira'm... només em faltava portar-hi flors... – Va notar com ell li posava la mà a l'espatlla. – L'apreciava, saps? Com en va poder ser capaç?

El noi no va saber que respondre, però va fer un gest de negació amb el cap. 'Se li feia difícil imaginar-se els Malfoy en una actitud vagament familiar'.

-Ella... la meva mare ni tan sols es devia poder defensar... a saber les barbaritats per les que va passar en aquella cel·la... Si almenys trobés algú que em pogués ajudar a trobar-ne alguna cosa... ni tan sols és probable que la deixessin viure després d'allò...

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci. En Charlie Weasley, de fet, estava convençut que mai abans havia sentit un silenci tan dens al seu voltant.

-Estic convençut que trobaràs la manera d'esbrinar-ho.

Ella va mirar-lo un moment.

-Jo no tinc tanta confiança en mi mateixa. Hi ha un quadre de la Walburga a l'antiga casa dels Black... però l'altre dia... mentre eres a Sant Mungo vaig estar buscant l'edifici... i... ni tan sols és on jo recordava que era.

-Lyra... – El noi va prémer-li la mà i va somriure de sobte amb afecte. – Saps? Crec que jo sé perquè no vas trobar-lo...

* * *

**Quants mars haurà de creuar un colom blanc, per dormir a la platja assegut.  
**

-No trobes que pot ser una mica violent? – La noia va col·locar-se els cabells rojos sota una bufanda negra fins a tapar-se més de mitja cara. Tot just començava gener, i Londres vivia un hivern especialment fred.

-Pensava que estaves decidida a fer-ho... abans i tot de saber que podries intentar parlar amb aquell quadre.

-Parlar potser no és el verb que jo faria servir – va dir mirant fixament als pisos que tenia davant, on es veien finestres il·luminades i se sentia el soroll dels aparells _muggles. _– I sí, n'estava decidida... però personalment pensava en una aparició menys inesperada... Parlar primer amb en Dumbledore, per exemple. No sabem què en dirà.

- A en Dumbledore no pot saber-li greu. No, després del que vas fer l'any passat...

-No vaig fer res... – La noia va tallar-lo, sent més seca del que s'havia proposat. Van quedar-se mirant un moment fins que ell va avançar endavant.

En Charlie Weasley sabia que tot allò era difícil per ella.

-Ho vas intentar. És el que compta . – La Lyra va pensar en rebatre-li allò, però va desistir. 'Ell no tenia la culpa de què la tornada a Londres l'hagués posat de mal humor'.

En Charlie va avançar uns passos més, però llavors s'ho va repensar i va tornar enrere: -Em promets que no et quedaràs congelada, mentre aconsegueixo que puguis veure la casa?

Va deixar el seu nas prop del seu rostre, però no va besar-la. Enlloc d'això va mormolar amb un somriure: - A en Dumbledore li semblarà una idea fantàstica... ja ho veuràs.

* * *

.

* * *

'Havia estat capaç? Havia pogut abandonar un fill i un marit en el passat?' Estava gairebé segura que era mentida. 'S'intentava convèncer que tot allò era fals'. Però ja no podia més. La situació havia empitjorat tant que es limitava a quedar-se tirada al llit durant hores. Sola i deprimida. Mentre en Karkaroff donava voltes per la cabana, escridassant l'elf i maleint el moment en què s'havia vist obligat a amagar-se.

L'Igor Karkaroff no havia paït bé el fet que ella el mirés amb por i fàstic. Així que ara la castigava mantenint-la en un règim més semblant al d'una presonera que al d'una convidada. No havia fet res del que havia promès en principi. Ella començava a pensar que era mil vegades millor que en fes el que volgués i la deixés definitivament en pau. Però en Karkaroff es limitava a mirar-la amb desdeny, i a repetir-li que tard o d'hora s'acostumaria a la nova situació i es decidiria a acceptar-lo.

La Lily es pentinava el cabell roig amb les mans, tot i que no era el seu aspecte el que la preocupava. Havia pensat seriosament en marxar d'allà d'alguna manera. Feia ja massa temps que l'únic que volia era ser lluny d'allà. Tornar amb la gent que l'havia acollit anys enrere. Tota esperança havia estat vana. Aquell home no pretenia ajudar-la. Ni tan sols a canvi d'obtenir-la.

El soroll de la porta obrint-se va sobresaltar-la.

'No sabia què o qui perseguia aquell estrany home, a qui havia tingut la mala sort de conèixer feia força més d'un any; però l'Igor Karkaroff li havia deixat ben clar que ja no podia deixar-la marxar perquè, si aquell algú acabava arribant a ella, podia delatar-lo'. La Lily sabia que en Karkaroff no havia deixat de banda les seves intencions inicials. Tot i que estava força sorpresa pel terror que veia en l'home.

'De què podia tenir por algú com ell?'. Aquell tipus pretenia convertir-la en una de les seves propietats. Encara que no pensava conformar-se amb el seu cos.

-Què vols? – va demanar amb aire abatut. Ell l'observava a vegades. Com reptant-la a entregar-se sota totes les seves condicions. Ella ja ni tan sols en tenia la intenció. 'No hi havia res pel que pogués lluitar... fos veritat o mentida el que ell li havia dit, havia quedat prou clar que no l'ajudaria'.

-Respecte, afecte... – va dir-li apropant-se i observant-la. La cara bonica de la Lily era ara ullerosa.

-Per què no et limites a acabar d'una vegada amb tot això? – Ella va tallar-lo amb un murmuri. Sabia que estava molt a prop de perdre la cordura que havia conservat tots aquells anys d'amnèsia.

-Creus que et mereixes alguna cosa millor que jo?

Ella no va contestar. 'Potser ella també embogiria, però estava clar que, si alguna vegada, havia vist una part mínimament racional en l'home, aquesta s'havia acabat esfumant durant aquella reclusió'. Ell es comportava com si fos un animal engabiat i espantat: passant-se hores mirant al cel amb aire desafiant, com si esperés que hi aparegués algú.

-Per què em fas això? M'has pres el poc que tenia... Vas dir-me que m'ajudaries a recuperar el passat... i jo ... fins i tot si el que em demanaves era infame... hagués complert la meva part...

-La teva part? – L'home va riure. – Per sentir-me rebutjat d'aquella manera, no m'hagués pres tantes molèsties; portant-te aquí amb mi, deixant-te mesos sencers al que era casa meva mentre jo... – va fer una ganyota, que la Lily no va entendre – mentre jo feia l'esforç d'investigar...

Va plorar de nou.

-Plora... plora tan com vulguis... ja te'n cansaràs... Quan decideixis fer l'esforç de deixar de plorar de forma patètica, avisa'm. Potser llavors em puc arribar a plantejar fer alguna cosa amb tu. Que et semblaria visitar la tomba del teu fillet i del teu home? – Evidentment no tenia cap intenció de tornar a Londres, però havia descobert que ara gaudia tant turmentant-la com havia gaudit, al principi, imaginant-se-la en cedir a les seves condicions.

-Bona nit, Alice. Que descansis... - Un cop de porta va ressonar al cap de la pèl-roja.

* * *

.

* * *

-Charliee! – La Molly Weasley va aixecar-se de la cadira a la sala principal de Grimmault Place amb un bot. L'última persona que s'imaginava veure entrar per aquella porta, en aquella reunió de l'Orde, era al seu fill Charles. 'Ell gairebé sempre vivia capficat en la feina. Havia visitat el seu pare a Sant Mungo, però ara que li havien donat l'alta, suposava que el noi hauria tornat a Romania. La veritat és que no havia estat explícit amb les seves intencions'.

El noi va somriure a la seva mare, mentre ella l'abraçava i li mirava el cabell amb desaprovació. 'Ja li havia dit a l'hospital, que si fos per ella, li tallaria ben curt'. I això que no el duia ni molt menys llarg. Almenys no en comparació amb el seu germà Bill, que ara també s'havia apropat per donar-li un cop fraternal a l'espatlla.

La resta de l'Orde ja era a l'entorn d'una taula ovalada. Preparats per discutir quins serien els propers passos a seguir.

Van esperar que s'assegués però el noi va mantenir-se dret. L'Albus Dumbledore se'l mirava amb curiositat.

-Una sorpresa peculiar, sens dubte . – A l'home van brillar-li els ulls blaus. – El teu pare en parla meravelles de la poció que vas dur-li de Romania... He de dir que pot haver-li estalviat alguna cicatriu de més...

-Ah si... – El noi pèl-roig va rascar-se el cap un moment. - La veritat és que he vingut precisament per això.

-Per la poció ? – va demanar l'Albus Dumbledore, afable i enriolat. 'Molt poca gent utilitzava aquell tipus d'ingredients per una cosa així'. De fet estava convençut que era el truc personal d'algú que coneixia bé, tot i que hores d'ara, certa persona ja n'havia aprés bé el secret.

Va apropar-se un moment a una de les finestres que donaven a l'exterior, enretirant-ne les cortines. S'hi veia el carrer. Tot i que gràcies a l'encanteri _fidelius_, ningú podia veure ni la casa, ni molt menys l'interior. Va somriure àmpliament, encara que just després va dirigir una ullada a en Sirius Black, que era assegut amb força desdeny a una de les cadires de la sala. 'Si l'home era una mica observador, acabaria fent preguntes. Tard o d'hora'.

No sabia si l'absència d'en Severus, aquella nit, havia estat una sort... o no. Si ella venia al que el director de Hogwarts creia que venia... preferia saber-ne la reacció abans de prendre una decisió. 'De fet, si no fos per aquell detall, la decisió hagués estat terriblement fàcil'.

-Bé... – En Charlie havia observat el gest del director, adonant-se que no calia dir gaire cosa més.

L'home va somriure-li, entregant-li un paper, en què acabava d'escriure alguna cosa de forma ràpida, amb una ploma que havia sorgit de sobte per art de màgia.

-Fes-la entrar... No volem que aquesta noia quedi congelada allà fora, oi que no? – va posar-se seriós un moment.- I els temps que vivim tampoc ho fan massa recomanable.

-Una noia? – La Molly Weasley acabava d'aixecar-se de nou, amb el mateix ímpetu que ho havia fet la primera vegada. – Has vingut amb una noia?

La dona gairebé no s'ho creia. 'En Charlie sabia que encara s'ho creuria menys quan la veiés'.

El seu pare i el seu germà Bill se'l miraven. En Bill era l'únic de tots els seus germans que també tenia l'edat per ser de l'Orde (deixant de banda en Percy que no en tenia cap intenció).

* * *

-Professor... n'està segur? Si no coneixem de res aquesta joveneta, el més apropiat seria no desvetllar-li el secret... – L'Alastor Moody amb la seva prudència habitual es mirava el director com si no acabés de veure clar aquella decisió precipitada. 'En realitat si algú altre hagués proposat allò, s'hi hagués negat en rodó. Però en Dumbledore no solia equivocar-se'.

-Oh Alastor, tranquil, amic. La coneixem. Bé... a la pràctica tu no en vas tenir l'oportunitat. – En Dumbledore semblava tan tranquil com sempre. – És una bona noia, creu-me.

La rialla ofegada d'en Sirius Black va interrompre'ls. En Charlie ja era fora en busca de la seva convidada.

-Una reunió de l'Orde entretinguda. Li haurem de donar les gràcies a la noieta misteriosa per salvar-nos d'una nit soporífera.

En Llopin va somriure amb divertida resignació. 'Hi havia coses en les què en Sirius no canviaria mai'.

**Quants canons més hauran de disparar, abans que per fi es quedin muts. Això, amic meu, només ho sap el vent, escolta la resposta dins el vent. **

El gest facial d'en Remus a mig camí entre la diversió, el retret, i el pes de massa dies de discussions, va desaparèixer-li de sobte.

La Lyra va entrar a la sala amb tota la calma que va poder reunir. 'Aquella no havia estat la manera en què havia volgut fer les coses'. Hauria visitat a l'Albus Dumbledore, en privat, a l'escola i hi hauria parlat. 'Amb seny... d'una manera més raonable... menys d'improvís'. Però allò podia fer que hagués d'esperar dies, potser una o dues setmanes. 'No estava disposada a esperar tant. Ara tenia una altra raó per voler ser allà: aquell quadre'.

* * *

Quan en Charlie li havia explicat que s'havia unit a l'Orde, l'havia tractat de boig.

'Sí, ella s'havia arriscat per avisar en Dumbledore a final de curs, i no... no n'estava penedida'. Era el que havia de fer. Ho sabia i ara n'era més conscient que mai, després de mesos pensant en el seu veritable origen. Però tot allò no treia que, pensant-ho fredament, allò li semblés una bogeria... del tipus de riscs que no havia planejat prendre mai'.

Però ara ella era allà. I ho havia decidit sense saber que s'hi trobaria cap quadre. Amb la única intenció de... 'De fet no sabia ben bé amb quina intenció. Trobar-se a si mateixa, quedar en paus amb un origen que desconeixia, fer allò que estava bé, impedir que morís més gent innocent com en Cedric Diggory, demostrar alguna cosa als seus... –va intentar corregir-se en pensar allò: fins a quin punt havia de continuar pensant en ells com els seus pares?-. No sabia ben bé quin era el motiu principal. Encara que, probablement, era una barreja de tot.

-Benvinguda, Lyra... – La veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va apartar-la dels seus pensaments.

La Molly Weasley tenia els ulls oberts com taronges, i l'Arthur estossegava perquè el suc de carabassa que bevia amb cura fins feia un moment li havia anat per mal camí.

La resta es mantenia en silenci. En Sirius Black s'havia quedat força descol·locat, encara que tampoc sabia ben bé per què.

'Lyra... nom de constel·lació... alguna cosa dels Malfoy en la manera com es mantenia parada al mig de la sala, a l'espera que algú reaccionés, però... però definitivament no era com li cabia al cap que podia ser una filla de la seva cosina i d'en Lucius Malfoy'.

En Sirius Black va pensar que hi havia alguna cosa més que, en aquell moment, no acabava de ser capaç de distingir.

-La veritat és que esperava que tard o d'hora vinguessis, Lyra. He de reconèixer que, en cas contrari, m'hagués sentit decebut.

La veu de l'Albus Dumbledore. I de sobte... aquell somriure... i un lleuger assentiment amb el cap, fent que els cabells rojos li caiguessin sobre la cara. 'Si era capaç de trobar que aquella noia, una Malfoy i també una Black, s'assemblava a la Lily era que definitivament els dementors l'havien deixat trastocat. O que pensava massa en els seus amics'.

-Llavors... sap per què vinc? – la veu no va vacil·lar-li, tot i que no estava gens tranquil·la.

-Si... però has de saber que és una decisió que no puc prendre sol. Hi ha altres persones que voldran saber-ho i opinar. – En Dumbledore no va buscar l'assentiment de ningú amb la mirada. La seva decisió dependria d'una persona en particular.

-Deixi-ho a les meves mans... – Si havia de ser sincer, el director de Hogwarts estava veritablement sorprès per primera vegada en tota la nit. La noia havia entès perfectament el doble sentit de les seves paraules.

Tot i no saber-ne els motius de veritat, la Lyra era conscient, almenys fins a un punt, que el seu padrí posaria el crit al cel. 'Si ella ho veia arriscat, ell pensaria que s'havia tornat directament boja'.

En Charlie li havia dit que ell, el seu padrí, era de l'Orde. 'S'havia tret un gran pes de sobre en saber-ho, encara que no entenia perquè no li havia dit directament quan n'havien parlat feia mig any'. Com a mínim podria conservar algú del seu entorn en aquella nova etapa de la seva vida.

-Si et sembla bé, començarem... Suposo que no hi ha res dolent en què et quedis, mentre prenem una decisió. Avui no tractarem cap tema delicat. – L'Albus Dumbledore va mirar l'Alastor Moody perquè es quedés convençut. 'Ningú havia dit res, però per tots, excepte potser per en Remus Llopin, continuava sent la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy'.

Tothom va seguir en silenci després d'allò. En Charlie Weasley va convidar-la a asseure's al seu costat davant l'estupefacció cada vegada més gran dels seus pares, i l'Albus Dumbledore va encetar la reunió amb un parell d'observacions sobre el comportament dels dementors i el perill de fuga d'Azkaban.

En Sirius Black la mirava de reüll, i en Remus Llopin l'observava a ell preocupat. 'Havia enterrat aquell tema, després de deixar el seu lloc de professor a l'escola. Si ell havia preferit no pensar-hi, i fer-se a la idea que no hi havia res estrany al respecte, no volia ni tan sols imaginar la reacció d'en Sirius'.

La resta de l'Orde s'intercanviava mirades de sorpresa i alguna d'incomprensió. 'El més prudent no era acceptar a l'Orde la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy. Encara que ella aparentment hagués deixat enrere les creences de la seva família'.

El cert és que també hi va haver qui va pensar amb força disconformitat que l'últim que faltava al grup era algú que hagués anat a Slytherin. Evidentment, no era un pensament que poguessin compartir amb l'Albus Dumbledore. 'En el fons entenien que el tema de les cases era una cosa de l'escola'. I no obstant la mala fama precedia els Slytherins. Mortífags, covards, traïdors, intolerants... No era la millor carta de presentació.

* * *

.

* * *

-Has vist com em miraven? – Estaven sols. La noia tenia llogada feia dies una habitació a la Marmita Forada, la taverna que donava entrada a la Ronda d'Al·la.

-Jo també et mirava. – va respondre-li en Charlie conservant aquell bon humor que el caracteritzava. – Serien estúpids si no ho fessin...

Va jugar amb els seus cabells, abans de fer-li un petó al coll.

-Ja m'has entès... – va protestar ella, però aquesta vegada d'un millor humor. – No hauries d'haver-me intentat agafar la mà quan m'he assegut al teu costat.

Ella va passar-li un dit per una cicatriu que li havia quedat a ell al palmell de la mà, després de la molesta cremada d'un drac. Va entretindre's, jugant-hi.

-Lyra...

-Digues...

-Als meus pares els hi serà igual que siguis una Slytherin... o una Malfoy... però... saps quina serà la primera pregunta que em farà la meva mare quan em vegi? – La pèl-roja va negar amb el cap amb un somriure. 'No entenia on volia anar a parar'.

– Voldrà saber si això nostre va de debò.

La noia va quedar-se'l mirant. Mai abans havien parlat d'allò. 'S'havien limitat a deixar fluir el que sentien'. Al principi a poc a poc, després més depressa...

-No és que necessiti posar un nom a això que tenim... ja ho saps... però havia pensat que... – Va dubtar un moment en veure que ella es mantenia en silenci. Va fer un gest de negació amb el cap just llavors:– No em facis cas...

Va somriure i va besar-la als llavis.

La pèl-roja va mossegar-se el llavi, i va correspondre-li el petó.

Sentia moltes coses per aquell noi. Coses extraordinàries. 'Però com expressar-ho sense semblar una cria tonta?'.

En Charlie va atraure-la més cap a ell. Parlant-li amb suavitat a l'orella: -Si no fas res per impedir-ho... crec que aquesta nit em quedaré...

* * *

En Sirius Black era mig estirat en un vell sofà de la sala principal de Grimmault Place. En Remus Llopin feia estona que se'l mirava, però cap dels dos havia dit res.

-Caram amb la meva cosineta, eh?... Qui ho diria ... Una filla de la Narcisa, traint els ideals de la noble i santíssima casa dels Black - Va mormolar en Sirius no massa convençut.

En Remus Llopin va mirar-se'l pensant en la possibilitat de parlar-li sobre el que sabia, i el que creia saber. Però va callar. 'Si almenys en James no s'hagués entossudit en proclamar-se'n pare... Ara no hi hauria tantes coses per explicar'.

-Sirius... la Molly m'ha explicat que aquesta tarda ha vingut l'Snape i que buscava en Harry. Que era el que volia? - En realitat allò no era ben bé canviar de tema, però aquella conversa li havia recordat el que havia estat a punt de demanar-li abans de la reunió. L'entrada de l'Albus Dumbledore i la desafortunada caiguda accidental de la Nimfadora Tonks, que s'havia entrebancat amb una cadira, un moment després de l'arribada del director, havien fet que no pogués preguntar-li res abans.

En Sirius Black va esbufegar.

-En Dumbledore considera que li ha de donar classes particulars d'oclumència. Ja saps... per trencar la connexió amb la ment d'en Voldemort. El molt imbècil ha tingut la barra de recordar-me que no faig res per l'Orde... i la Molly... bé ja et deu haver dit que ens ha trobat a punt de batre'ns en duel... Amb ganes li hagués trencat aquell nassot que té.

-Sirius... no creus que hauries d'oblidar les rancúnies de l'escola?

-Jo? És en Quejicus que és imbècil... no ha canviat gens...

En Remus va bufar. Definitivament esperar que en Sirius Black es prengués bé el més que possible origen de la Lyra era demanar massa.

**Quantes vegades podrem mirar amunt, abans d'arribar a veure el cel. Quantes orelles haurem de tenir per sentir com ploren arreu.**

Aquell Nadal els Weasley passaven les vacances a Grimmault Place. Els acompanyaven en Harry i l'Hermione. Aquella nit dormien. Havia estat un Nadal mogut i l'endemà mateix tornaven a l'escola.

Havien de tornar cap a Hogwarts amb el Nitrèpid Bus, acompanyats per la Nimfadora Tonks i en Remus Llopin. En Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione ja van trobar-los entaulats a la cuina esmorzant, quan hi van baixar a primera hora del matí. Quan en Harry va obrir la porta, els grans van girar-se cap a ells i van quedar callats, com si fins aleshores haguessin estat confabulant.

En Harry estava preocupat pel fet d'haver de deixar en Sirius allà, perquè no sabia quan tornaria a veure'l. Així que esmorzava en silenci.

-De debò? - La veu de sorpresa de l'Hermione va treure'l de l'estat pensatiu en què es trobava.

Va veure riure la Nimfadora, sense saber de què parlaven: - Si. Tothom està molt sorprès...

-Nimfad... Tonks! - En Remus va corregir-se, quan ella va mirar-lo malament.

Se suposava que encara no havia de dir allò als nois. 'En Dumbledore no havia dit que no... però tampoc que si'. Clar que també era cert que aquell era l'últim tema que tenia ganes de tocar davant d'en Harry.

- Se suposa que són coses de l'Orde. No crec que ...

L'Hermione va fer un gest de comprensió i va tranquil·litzar-lo:

-Tranquil. No en direm res. Oi que no, nois?

-Que és el que hem de dir? - Pel que semblava en Ron també estava distret, i no ho havia escoltat.

L'Hermione va posar els ulls en blanc:

-Que la Lyra Malfoy ha demanat formar part de l'Orde.

-Com? - En Harry i en Ron van reaccionar a la vegada.

-Estàs fent broma... - En Ron va deixar anar una rialleta d'incredulitat, però va veure que el rostre de l'Hermione no canviava. - Si et va dir sang de fang quan fèiem segon... és exactament igual que el seu germà...

-I a en Dumbledore li sembla bé? - va demanar en Harry, que no sabia ben bé que pensar. Era cert que ella havia intentat advertir el director de tot el que havia passat a final de curs. Però en Ron tenia raó... 'havia dit sang de fang a l'Hermione'. Fins a quin punt no havia estat tot una sòrdida manera d'aconseguir la confiança d'en Dumbledore? 'Clar que si ho pensava bé, no era el que li havia semblat en veure-la allà palplantada; amb signes d'haver presentat batalla a en Crouch'.

-Si, rei. A en Dumbledore li sembla bé. Però va dir que parlaria amb la resta de l'Orde abans. - En Harry va trobar la Molly Weasley més apagada del què era normal.

-Amb la resta de l'Orde? - En Sirius Black que acabava d'aparèixer per la porta va somriure. - Jo no vaig veure que demanés res a ningú quan va marxar... Em sembla que ja ens en podem anar fent a la idea...

El padrí d'en Harry continuava donant voltes al fet que hi havia alguna cosa en aquella noia que l'inquietava. No sabia perquè.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus Snape era a l'aula de pocions, preparant amb calma els ingredients per a les properes classes. Feia molt temps que no suportava les festes de Nadal. 'Tothom semblava disposat a mostrar la seva alegria als altres'. La majoria de professors marxaven a les seves llars, i ell en canvi l'únic que podia fer era recloure's en aquella casa que el turmentava tant com la seva pròpia vida, a Spinner's End. El sou de professor li hagués permès comprar algun altre lloc on anar a parar, però perquè volia ell una casa? Estava sol. No tenia ningú amb qui compartir absolutament res. 'Almenys aquells catorze anys havia tingut un petit motiu per xafar la Ronda d'Al·la en aquelles dates,... encara que fos d'esquitllada i amb la pressa d'aquell que no comparteix les rialles i el bon humor que l'envolta per totes bandes'.

Semblava mentida que una cosa tan absurda com comprar un regal, i rebre un somriure a canvi, tingués la força d'alleujar, encara que fos mínimament, tot el que sentia aquelles tres setmanes de vacances. 'Els records que guardava i els retrets que es feia'. Al cap i a la fi en la Lyra li quedava un bocí de la Lily.

'Quan la mirava intentava pensar en què ella era la prova que havien estat prou enamorats com per perdre el món de vista i acabar sent pares amb tan sols 17 anys. Però també recordava que havia sabut que era pare massa tard. Quan ja havia comés massa errors'.

Evidentment, en feia dos de regals. Un a la Lyra i un al Draco Malfoy. Si volia fer arribar un regal a la noia, no estava en condicions de fer distincions. Li solia comprar un llibre. 'Res que pogués semblar massa car...' Els Malfoy no n'esperaven més, i ell temia, tot i que sabia que era improbable, que l'afecte patern que sentia per la noia arribes a ser massa evident.

Però aquell any, ni tan sols havia pogut fer aquell gest. Desembre ja havia passat del tot, i encara no tenia cap tipus de notícia de la seva filla. 'La darrera persona que havia marxat així de la seva vida, havia estat la seva mare, l'Eileen, i mai n'havia pogut saber res més. Com si se l'hagués empassat la terra'.

-Severus, fill. - La veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va distreure'l.

-Ja vaig informar a en Potter. Començarà immediatament amb les classes d'oclumència. No té perquè preocupar-se'n. - Va continuar remenant pots amb estranyes plantes i fragments d'animals a l'interior.

-Hi ha una altra cosa que et volia comentar, Severus.

-Alguna novetat? – Demanava per les investigacions que podia haver fet l'Orde. O pels possibles atacs que podria haver perpetrat Lord Voldemort mentre ell era allà fent de professor.

-En tinc una de novetat. -En Dumbledore va mirar-lo escrutador -. Ahir a la reunió de l'Orde vam tenir una visita, encara que no va ser del tot inesperada...

El professor de pocions va esperar a què el director acabés de parlar:  
-Crec que m'hauries de permetre acceptar-la-hi. Té coratge i no és mala idea poder-nos assegurar que hi ha més gent que està pendent d'on és i que fa.

El director no havia dit cap nom, però en Severus va quedar-se quiet i va mirar-se'l malament de cop:

-Digui'm que no està parlant de la meva filla, Albus. Perquè ... - El professor Dumbledore no va immutar-se tot i la reacció d'en Severus. 'Havia esperat que allò no li agradés gens'. -No penso deixar que hi arrisqui la vida. Ho sap. N'havíem parlat. Jo protegeixo en Potter... faig el que sigui... Però ella se'n queda al marge.

-Saps tan bé com jo que hem pogut mantenir aquest secret durant 14 anys, però que no vam tenir en compte que el remordiment de la Druella podria fer-la parlar. Tu mateix ho vas veure en la ment de la Narcisa... - va dir en to amable l'ancià, passant-se una mà per la barba sense somriure.

-La Narcisa Malfoy no pensa dir res a en Lucius. Això també ho he vist... I ella no té ni idea quins presos teníem o deixàvem de tenir en aquella època. Sempre s'ha limitat a quedar-se a casa i esperar el seu marit. - Va dir amb desdeny.

-Però els dementors s'estan revoltant, Severus. No trigarem a tenir la nostra amiga Bel·latrix al carrer. Confies en què la Narcisa tampoc en digui res a la seva germana? – el director va fer un petit silenci, abans de continuar: - Tu mateix em vas dir que va amenaçar-te perquè deixessis la Lily a l'escola. N'estàs segur que, d'assabentar-se que és filla de la Lilian, no pot saber que tu podries ser-ne el pare? -

L'home va mirar-se un moment l'encara jove professor que era en silenci, però amb els ulls fixos en ell:

-He estat pensant que... potser seria millor cobrir-nos les espatlles... De saber-ho, ella no trigaria ni cinc minuts a explicar qualsevol història a en Voldemort... I si hi ha el més mínim perill que acabi dient-li algú altre... hauries de ser tu mateix qui li digués, fill. No hi ha cap mortífag que pugui assegurar que coneixies l'embaràs de la Lily, perquè vas deixar l'escola i et vas unir a ells llavors. Serà simple convèncer-lo que mai més te'n vas...

En Severus Snape l'havia escoltat amb la mandíbula rígida i un cert gest de ràbia i incredulitat:  
-Que mai me'n vaig preocupar - va afegir en veu glacial, tot i que immediatament va alçar el to de veu - Vostè pretén que entregui la meva filla... la meva filla, Albus. I ara què em dirà? Que vostè la protegirà... que farà que no li passa res? I després... Realment pensa que estic disposat a vendre-la només perquè vostè consideri que li cal cobrir-se les espatlles?. -El professor Dumbledore va intentar calmar-lo, posant-li una mà a l'espatlla, però ell se'n va apartar: - No seré jo qui li digui... sota cap mena de circumstància. És la germana d'en Potter, maleït sigui... vostè mateix ho va dir: Va dir que en Voldemort podria utilitzar-la. Que li posaríem terriblement fàcil...

-Però les coses han canviat, fill. S'acosta el moment en què serà inevitable que ell sàpiga qui n'era la mare... La Lyra no deixarà de ser germana del nen-que-va-sobreviure per molt que ho desitgis. Haurem de buscar una manera de protegir-la de totes maneres. I només aconseguiràs que ell desconfiï de tu si arriba a saber que n'ets el pare i que ho has sabut tot aquest temps. Com podria confiar amb un vassall que li amaga una informació com aquesta? – Els ulls blaus van brillar-li rere les ulleres de mitja lluna - Si ens ho fem venir bé, perquè realment sembli possible que te n'acabes d'adonar... potser llavors... Potser tindrem alguna oportunitat de continuar amb el pla. Callis o no, és segur que ell n'acabarà sabent alguna cosa. La Narcisa tard o d'hora parlarà. Tal i com està la situació, no crec que puguem fer res per evitar-ho. - En Dumbledore va sospirar, amb aire trist. - T'ho repeteixo, Severus. N'estàs completament segur que la Bel·latrix no pot saber que n'ets el pare?

En Severus va mirar-se'l.

-Penso mantenir a la meva filla al marge de tot això fins al final. I si per intentar-ho he de guanyar-me la desconfiança del mateix Senyor de les Forces del Mal, ho faré amb gust.

-Saps que abans de poder fer res, et mataria. Al més mínim indici de traïció...

-És problema meu. No penso seguir amb aquesta conversa, Albus. - I encara que aquella era la seva aula, va ser en Severus qui va deixar dempeus a en Dumbledore en sortir. - Quan tingui alguna indicació de l'Orde per donar-me, avisi'm.

'Respectava aquell home que tenia davant. Però com podia demanar-li allò, després d'haver-li pregat que renunciés a ser-ne el pare?'. Era cert que la Druella havia precipitat les coses, però no podia pretendre que fos ell qui expliqués allò a Voldemort. 'Fins a quin punt la Bel·latrix podia lligar caps? Era veritat que l'havia advertit al respecte una vegada, però...'

No pensava avançar ni un segon el moment en què l'Innominable sabés allò. I després... Si calia, després no se separaria de la seva filla ni un sol segon. 'En Harry Potter i els plans d'en Dumbledore no passarien per sobre de la Lyra. Sabia que la Lily l'entendria. Ell no deixaria de protegir en Potter, però no posaria enmig de foc obert a la Lyra només perquè a en Dumbledore de sobte li semblés bé.

* * *

Un parell de dies després, una noia pèl-roja entrava a Hogwarts. Duia la bufanda d'Slytherin posada. L'havia conservat tot aquell temps perquè allò li recordava que, actuar segons el que veia correcte, no li impedia conservar un trosset d'aquella Lyra que havia estat tota la vida.

'S'havia sentit orgullosa de ser enviada a Slytherin. No aniria ara a demanar-li al barret si, en realitat, era una Gryffindor, perquè estava molt segura d'haver estat bé a la casa de les serps'. Havia vist la fama terrible que perseguia aquella casa, i continuava sense trobar-ho just. Recordava, per exemple, la Daphne Greengrass que s'havia barallat amb en Draco per defensar en Creevey, quan aquest havia estat petrificat pel basilisc de l'hereu del mateix Salazar Slytherin; o en Theodore Nott, que sempre s'havia mantingut al marge de qualsevol conversa en què es proposés utilitzar la violència contra els _muggles_. 'Era possible que, en aquella casa, hi hagués un sentiment ampli de curiositat i intriga cap el que era la màgia negra. Però assegurar que tots els bruixots i bruixes que hi anaven a parar eren dolents i estaven completament a la mercè de les Forces del Mal era una clara exageració que no hauria de passar pel cap de ningú amb dos dits de front'.

Al cap i a la fi no podies pas pretendre enfrontar-te a segons què amb un protego i un expulsiarmus. Almenys ella, en aquell moment, creia que no.

Va pensar, precisament, en la persona que anava a veure allà. 'Ell bé que era de l'Orde...'

-Es pot saber qui ets tu? – La veueta d'una dona menuda, amb els cabells rissats i castanys, i un horrible vestit jaqueta rosa va arribar-li a les orelles, abans d'entrar a les masmorres.

Li havia obert la porta Madame Pomfrey que s'havia mostrat molt contenta de veure-la. 'La Lyra no acabava d'entendre perquè...'

-Vaig a veure el professor Snape. – va dir senzillament. Aquella dona tenia cara de gripau.

-I a qui ha demanat permís per entrar a l'escola?

-A ningú. He arribat a la porta i m'han obert. – Tantes preguntes començaven a fastiguejar-la.

-Doncs hauria de saber que sense el meu permís i el de la Conselleria, no hauria de...

-He estat jo qui li he demanat qui vingués, professora Umbridge. Tothom sap que la senyoreta Malfoy ha estat durant anys una de les millors alumnes d'aquesta escola. D'Slytherin, concretament. Així que no veig perquè se li ha de negar l'entrada – La veu d'en Severus va ser freda, però educada. 'L'últim que li faltava era tenir problemes amb aquella dona'.

* * *

La Lyra va riure amb una expressió d'incredulitat quan la Dolors Umbridge va desaparèixer pel passadís.

-Aquesta dona és la nova professora de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal?

En Severus va assentir de mala gana, però gairebé va somriure en pensar bé qui tenia davant. 'Havia enyorat aquella petita, que ja no ho era tant'. Va tornar a posar-se seriós en recordar que ella pretenia entrar a l'Orde.

No podia permetre que fes una cosa com aquella.

-Vine, Lyra. Acompanya'm al meu despatx. Hauríem de parlar...

La Lyra va caminar pels passadissos adonant-se que tenia pànic a trobar-se un alumne en particular. 'Hi havia una persona en la què gairebé no havia pensat fins llavors, però que ara se li feia present de sobte: en Draco'.

El professor de pocions va mirar-la un parell de cops en silenci. 'Ella s'havia trobat amb una situació difícil. I tot i així havia tingut l'enteresa de prendre les seves pròpies decisions' Havia buscat el seu camí...

'Però no podia perdre-la. Era l'únic que li quedava'.

-El professor Dumbledore ja m'ha explicat que t'has begut l'enteniment. – Va ser dur amb ella. 'En aquell moment no s'hagués pogut expressar de cap altre manera'. – Ets una criatura, Lyra. I l'Orde d'en Fènix no és un joc.

El somriure d'ella va esborrar-se-li del rostre.

-Una criatura? – Sabia que ell no hi estaria d'acord i, tot i així, ara mateix se sentia dolguda. 'Ell no solia parlar-li d'aquella manera'. – Sé perfectament que no és un joc... No sé si has parlat amb els meus... amb els pares... però si ho has fet ja deus saber ...

En Severus només l'escoltava. La Lyra li va explicar tot el que sabia, tot el que havia escoltat en boca de la mateixa Druella Black.

'Que se suposava que li havia de dir?'

-És important per mi donar aquest pas... El que m'ha passat a mi ... no ho puc desitjar a ningú... i si puc fer alguna cosa per evitar que es continuïn cometent barbaritats, vull fer-ho. – Havia mantingut un aspecte seré durant tota l'explicació, tot i que havia dedicat un parell de somriures trencats a en Severus mentre li relatava aquella historia, i intentava saber si els Malfoy ja li havien explicat alguna cosa a ell. 'Com s'ho haurien pres? Que n'haurien fet de les seves coses? L'haurien esborrat del mapa com havia sentit tantes vegades que havia passat amb l'Andromeda o amb en Sirius Black?'.

Esperava que el seu padrí li digués alguna cosa, però els ulls d'ell només li brillaven amb un garbuix de sentiments ben dissimulats, mantenint-se en silenci. 'Havia tingut mesos per fer-se a la idea que aquella conversa arribaria, però tot i així li estava sent molt difícil contenir-se'. Va pensar que potser ella estava preparada per escoltar la veritat... però ho va descartar... 'Dir-li només significaria demanar-li tot seguit que es veiés involucrada en un munt de mentides, i falsedats'.

I tenia por. 'Ella l'odiaria'. Havia deixat que visqués enganyada tota la vida. Va mirar-la. La roba _muggle_ feia que encara s'assemblés més a la Lily. 'Una Lily amb la bufanda d'Slytherin al coll'.

No volia ni pensar en la possibilitat de veure la Lyra involucrada en una batalla. 'Havia vist morir tanta gent amb un simple raig'.

-I penses que deixant-hi la pell, podràs canviar el que ha passat? – La noia va quedar-se un moment descol·locada. Havia esperat que ell mostrés alguna emoció davant del que li explicava. Però en Severus semblava decidit a insistir en tractar-la com una nena petita.

'Per què li feia allò?'.

-Tinc divuit anys, Severus. Al maig, d'aquí només quatre mesos, en faré dinou. Sóc perfectament capaç de prendre les meves pròpies decisions. – Va desviar la mirada. 'No volia estar enfadada amb ell' – M'agradaria que em fessis costat. És important per mi que no t'hi oposis.

Va somriure-li, abans de marxar. Sabia que si es quedava allà, acabarien discutint i no ho volia.

-Si us plau, Severus. Confia una mica en la teva fillola – va arronsar l'expressió facial – Fa molt temps que no sóc una nena.

En Severus Snape no va saber què dir. 'Era la determinació de la Lily, i aquella certesa en si era prou aterridora per si sola'.

* * *

.

* * *

El diari d'aquell matí duia males notícies. En Severus Snape va pensar amb amargor que a vegades era ben bé com si l'Albus Dumbledore pogués intuir el que passaria just a continuació. 'Anava sempre un pas per endavant de tothom'.

_Evasió en massa d'Azkaban. "La conselleria té por que en Sirius Black es posi al capdavant dels antics cavallers de la mort". _

No seria en Black qui es posaria al capdavant de tots ells. En Severus va arrugar El Profeta amb ràbia, i va recordar les paraules de l'Albus Dumbledore i una amenaça que ja havia quedat molt llunyana en el temps.

_-Com se t'acut? Això ho pots pagar molt car..._

_-Es pot saber a què et refereixes? Que hi fas tu aquí? – va dir-li en Severus, fingint indiferència._

_-És una fastigosa sang de fang, Snape... Per una fastigosa sang de fang ens duràs a tots a la ruïna... –i cada paraula que deia, la deia amb major intensitat. Finalment, els crits s'estenien al llarg de les masmorres...._

_-No sé de que m'estàs parlant Black... Lestrange.... Si t'expliques millor..._

_-Que m'expliqui millor?¿ En Mulciber i en Goyle van comunicar-se amb en Malfoy i van relatar-li els rumors que corren sobre tu i aquella porqueria... Diuen que estàs diferent, que comencen a pensar que els rumors són certs..._

_-I si fos cert? Que passaria si fos veritat? –En Severus havia perdut la fredor que el caracteritzava, ningú es podia permetre el luxe de dir-li porqueria a la Lily Evans... la seva Lily..._

Va recordar també com aquella dona i el seu marit en Rodolphus Lestrange l'havien mirat amb sorna el dia que havia enterrat aquella bebè. 'La veritable filla dels Malfoy'. S'havia endut el cos al·legant que en Greyback ja s'havia divertit prou.

I havia vist un gest divertit en el matrimoni Lestrange.

_Ambdós sabien el que en Severus havia sentit per la sang de fang... i ambdós intuïen, davant la reacció de l'expert en pocions, que el cognom de la petita mestissa que ara ell duia en braços podria haver estat Snape. En Malfoy ni tan sols havia assistit a la reunió, al·legant motius personals._

L'Albus Dumbledore va posar-se-li al costat, fent que deixés enrere els records.

-Has pensat en allò que vaig dir-te, Severus?

-No es preocupi, no perdré de vista a la Bel·latrix. En cas de... – No va poder acabar la frase. Estava realment preocupat. - En cas que vostè tingui raó, m'espavilaré. Com sempre trobaré una explicació lògica per a Ell. Però no abans que ella parli. No seré jo qui li expliqui, Albus. Ho sento. Encara hi ha la possibilitat que ella mantingui la seva boca tancada. Van ser la Druella i la Walburga, la seva família, qui van permetre amagar que la Lily tenia una filla. Potser, només potser, això fa que mantingui la boca tancada... almenys un temps.

El director va assentir:

-Esperem que l'encertis, fill. Hem de tenir en compte que saber que la Lily Evans era mare d'una nena, li hagués servit de molt l'altre vegada. Estic segur que, de saber-ho, en Voldemort no hagués perdut l'oportunitat d'utilitzar-la per atrapar els Potter. – va sospirar.- Al cap i a la fi, la Lily no podia donar la vida per dos fills a la vegada. Ho veuria com una oportunitat perduda per culpa dels Black. Probablement no vas desencaminat. Però falta que la Bel·latrix sigui prou intel·ligent per tenir-ho en compte.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Era la segona vegada que la Lyra entrava en aquella casa en aquelles circumstàncies. Però per primera vegada podia pensar en intentar buscar el maleït quadre. De moment, però, no volia capficar-s'hi. Necessitava fer un bon paper a la primera reunió. Demostrar a tota aquella gent que ella era tan vàlida com qualsevol d'ells. Sabia que la jutjarien per l'edat, pel cognom i també per la bufanda que ara mateix duia al coll. 'Quan ja havia sortit de la Marmita Forada, havia pensat seriosament en canviar-se-la. Però feia tard, i al cap i a la fi, l'havien d'acceptar tal com era ella. No podia pas fingir que s'avergonyia d'haver anat a Slytherin, perquè no era veritat'.

-Hola... – Quan va arribar ja hi havia la Nimfadora Tonks que parlava animadament amb l'Alastor Moody. En Black i en Llopin eren també conversant en un racó de la sala, i la Molly Weasley feinejava entretinguda amb un parell de prestatgeries plenes d'objectes que feien l'aspecte de tenir més de cent anys.

-Benvinguda, Lyra. – En Remus Llopin va somriure-li. Disposat a ser amable. Asseu-te on vulguis, en Dumbledore deu estar a punt d'arribar.

-De fet, ja sóc aquí. – La veu amable del director va fer-la girar. Va quedar-se un moment parada en veure qui entrava també en aquell moment. 'Sabia que ell era de l'Orde, però desconeixia si estaria molt enfadat amb ella i com reaccionaria en veure-la allà'. En Severus va mirar-la fixament. 'Només havia acceptat que en Dumbledore es posés en contacte amb la Lyra perquè el director li havia jurat que no hi haurien missions perilloses per ella i perquè, segons en Dumbledore, era una manera de mantenir-la protegida'. El director pensava proposar-li a la noia que s'allotgés a Grimmault Place.

La Lyra va somriure lleugerament en veure alguna cosa semblant a la resignació als ulls negres d'ell.

-Suposo que tothom en aquesta sala ja haurà sentit a parlar de l'última fuga d'Azkaban... – l'Alastor Moody va iniciar la conversa, mirant-los a tots de dalt a baix. – La cosa se'ns complica molt amb tota aquesta púrria fora de la presó...

La pèl-roja va girar-se un moment en sentir com algú reia. 'Que era el què li feia tanta gràcia?'.

-Si tots ho sabem... clar que se suposa que algú ja ho devia saber abans. – En Sirius Black va dirigir un somriure ladí a la taula. – M'equivoco... Snape?

'Mai havia vist aquella mirada en el seu padrí'.

-Potser si no t'amaguessis aquí dins, tu mateix podries haver vigilat els dementors – va dir amb dolçor fingida.

-Estic segur que d'haver-nos pogut advertir, en Severus ho hagués fet. – Va afegir en Dumbledore abans que en Severus pogués dir res més.

En Sirius Black va girar el rostre en direcció a una finestra i ja no va parlar més en tota l'estona. 'La veritat és que estaven lligats de peus i mans. Sense el suport de la conselleria només podien esperar. De moment...' En Dumbledore va encarregar un parell de missions de vigilància a la Tonks i en Moody, i va donar per acabada la reunió.

-Lyra... – Ella no havia dit res en tota l'estona. Perquè havia preferit observar-los abans. –T'he de demanar un favor...

-Digui, director.

-No és prudent que un membre de l'Orde visqui a la Marmita Forada. Per còmode que sigui aquell hostal. T'he de demanar que t'allotgis aquí una temporada.

-Aquí? – Va veure com en Sirius Black la mirava però no deia res.

-La majoria de membres de l'Orde són aquí una bona part del temps... –va somriure: -És per seguretat.

'Si estava en aquella casa. Tindria més temps per ... potser hi havia alguna pista sobre la seva mare de veritat'.

En Dumbledore havia pensat lleugerament en aquella possibilitat. En el quadre de la Walburga i l'elf, que tot i així deuria haver rebut ordres de no parlar, però fins que no sabessin quines eren les intencions de la Bel·latrix, i el que podia o no podia dir, no tenien una altre opció.

Grimmault Place la mantindria segura.

* * *

**Quantes morts més ens caldran, amic meu, per saber que ha mort massa gent. Això, amic meu, només ho sap el vent, escolta la resposta dins del vent.  
**

En Sirius va tancar els ulls aquell vespre, pensant en el seu fillol. Feia mesos que no tenia una altre cosa al cap. Pensava en com estaria, en què estaria fent, en si hauria d'escriure-li. 'Si estaria prou segur a Hogwarts...'

Encara recordava aquell nadó d'ulls verds i cabell despentinat que en James mirava amb orgull i la Lily abraçava constantment, feia ja tant de temps. Va pensar en què, quan en Harry arribés a Grimmault Place al juny, hauria d'explicar-li un parell d'històries sobre el seu pare.

Aquelles històries que tant temps abans havien fet riure a quatre amics de Gryffindor. 'Què en quedava dels Rondadors?'. A vegades se li feia impossible pensar que tots aquells records eren reals.

Hagués volgut travessar la porta de l'habitació on ara dormia en Remus. Besar-lo i abraçar-lo, però no podia. 'Cap dels dos havia confiat en l'altre...'. Va riure sol sentint-se estúpid. Potser l'Snape tenia raó i s'havia tornat un covard. Un covard que vivia tancat en aquella casa, però també un covard que no s'atrevia a travessar la porta de la cambra on dormia el seu antic company. Aquell que una vegada havia estat el _seu llunàtic_.

'Però quin sentit tenia fer com si res hagués passat?' Clar que en Sirius sabia que no era culpa d'en Remus. Ell només havia cregut el que totes les proves indicaven. Havia estat el mateix Sirius qui havia tret conjectures equivocades de l'home amb què vivia.

Va intentar treure en Remus dels seus pensaments.

'Li calia centrar-se en el Harry. Li devia perquè els seus pares havien mort per culpa seva'.

Va tancar els ulls esgotat. Al cap i a la fi potser les cicatrius d'Azkaban eren ja massa profundes.

* * *

Just en aquell moment, la Lyra caminava sigil·losa per les escales d'aquella casa. 'Havia de fer-ho'. Va destapar el tros de roba que cobria el quadre i a l'instant l'eco de la veu de la Walburga va ressonar per tota la casa.

-Traïdors a la sang, impurs... heu omplert la centenària casa dels Black d'indignes i descastats – A l'instant la Lyra va saber que no hi havia res a fer. La dona del quadre ni tan sols la mirava. Tenia aquella cantarella apresa, i la deixava anar sense més.

Tot i així ho havia d'intentar:

-Em coneixes? Te'n recordes de mi? – va alçar la veu perquè la dona l'escoltés per sobre dels seus propis crits. I la Walburga del quadre va quedar-se-la mirant un instant.- Ets la sang de fang... estúpida... la teva filla és morta. És morta... – va repetir amb èmfasi i entre rialles.

'L'estava confonent amb la seva mare. S'hi assemblava. Fos qui fos acabava de descobrir que s'assemblava a la seva mare...'

-Parla. Digues... Qui era ella? Per què vas haver de fer-li allò? Parla... – Sabia que era inútil, i tot i així no havia pogut evitar provar-ho. Una ràbia que no podia entendre del tot havia fet que sentís una gran escalfor a tot el cos.

La dona continuava cridant, mentre la Lyra la reprenia.

-Que està passant? – En Sirius Black, seguit d'en Remus Llopin, va arribar a les escales sobresaltat. Els crits es devien sentir per tota la casa. – Ningú t'ha dit que el quadre s'havia de deixar en pau? La meva mare no estava bé del cap...

La Lyra va mirar-lo un moment.

-La teva mare era ... – va tornar a dirigir la vista al quadre sense acabar la frase. – Com va poder? Com li va poder fer allò a la meva mare? Digui... va matar-la... va matar-la després?

En Sirius va quedar-se un moment vacil·lant. A en Remus, darrere seu, va caure-li el món als peus: 'no era com si no ho hagués sabut abans, però aquella n'era la confirmació'.

Ara hauria d'explicar-li a en Sirius. No podria retardar-ho més.

En Remus Llopin va tapar el quadre com va poder. La noia es veia furiosa, dolguda. 'Segurament l'únic motiu pel que no plorava, era perquè ells eren allà'.

-Estàs bé, Lyra? – va agafar-la per les espatlles.

-Pensava... Ella va ... – va esbufegar mirant-lo als ulls . – És igual. He estat estúpida. Sento haver-vos despertat. Me'n torno al llit.

La noia va desaparèixer ràpidament d'allà.

-Rems...

-Sirius...

Tenien una llarga conversa per endavant. Una conversa en què en Sirius blasfemaria i se sentiria primer enfadat amb el seu difunt _germà_ James, i després desconcertat i apesarat. Una conversa en què acabaria gairebé convençut que allò només tenia una explicació: l'Snape hi havia obligat la dolça Lily d'alguna manera. 'Amb poció de l'Amor o algun altre truc'.

Per més que en Remus li expliqués tot allò que a ell li havia expressat la Johanna, en Sirius Black no creuria el contrari ni veient-ho amb els seus propis ulls.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Havien passat els mesos. Mesos de reunions. D'una recerca en va per la casa. Mesos de trobar a faltar en Charlie Weasley, que havia hagut de marxar a treballar a Romania amb la promesa que se n'escaparia uns dies tan aviat com pogués. Mesos de preguntar-se quan li encomanarien alguna missió que valgués una mica la pena. L'únic que havia fet un parell de cops era acompanyar la Tonks a Hogsmeade, i dur un estúpid encàrrec a en Hagrid.

'Sabia que primer s'hauria de guanyar la confiança de l'Albus Dumbledore. Però amb aquelles missions, no veia que pogués fer res per aconseguir-ho'.

Havien passat també mesos en què havia suportat un amfitrió sorrut, que semblava estar disposat a ignorar-la. Però que de tant en tant, la mirava com si ella li hagués fet alguna cosa en concret. 'La Lyra no entenia quin era el motiu pel qual ell estava tan molest'.

Les discussions a les reunions entre ell i el seu padrí havien empitjorat moltíssim les darreres setmanes.

Havia estat pensant també en la confusió que havia tingut el quadre. Havia donat per fet que era la seva mare. 'Tan s'assemblaven? En què s'assemblaven?' Com era la dona que l'havia dut al ventre?

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va mirar el sostre sentint-se cansada i desesperada. 'No podia més'. S'adonava que havia caigut en un espiral de plors i lamentacions dels que no podria escapar si no feia alguna cosa aviat.

No recordava com era abans de perdre la memòria. Però si sabia com era l'Alice que havia tirat endavant en aquella ciutat perduda de Noruega. I no era en absolut una persona que es deixés destruir d'aquella manera, per molt que aquella situació la deprimís. 'L'havia encegat l'esperança'. I aquell sentiment de ser incapaç de retrobar-se a ella mateixa. Però 'fins al punt d'haver cedit al xantatge de l'home?'.

Hi havia hagut un moment en què ella hagués fet qualsevol cosa per recuperar la memòria. I això l'aterrava.

'Que estava fent?'. Fins on pensava deixar-se humiliar? No va mirar-se en cap mirall perquè no n'hi havia cap, però va saber perfectament que hi trobaria. Una dona amb aspecte malaltís, ullerosa i deprimida. Una dona que havia passat les últimes setmanes pensant en deixar-se morir.

'De debò s'havia de creure el que li havia dit un home que li havia fet aquell tipus de xantatge?'. Va pensar en aquella costum que havia adquirit durant anys amb Madame Chassier, i que després havia abandonat en considerar-la estúpida. Apuntar-se les paraules que li deien alguna cosa del seu passat. 'Llavors havia pensat que podria haver tingut nens'. Aquell mot l'omplia de sensacions que li eren vagament conegudes. Però, en canvi, tot i haver estat segura que algú l'esperava en algun lloc, pensar en paraules com casament, o marit no li produïa el que altres paraules si havien aconseguit despertar en ella.

Va sortir a la sala tentinejant. Feia dies que no es movia d'aquella petita habitació en la què s'havia reclòs.

L'Igor Karkaroff escridassava de nou l'elf a la cuina. Va mirar la porta. Era tancada. Potser podia intentar obrir-la, però suposava que l'home la tenia tancada com la vegada en què havien forcejat perquè ella li havia expressat la seva intenció de marxar. Clar que d'allò ja feia força temps. Darrerament amb prou feines havia fet alguna cosa que no fos mirar el sostre i desitjar que aquella màgia que ell es negava a ensenyar-li vingués a ella d'alguna manera, i pogués si més no tancar amb màgia aquella petita cambra on s'estava. 'Almenys així ell no entraria per burlar-se'n o menysprear-la, i mirar-la d'aquella manera'.

Va veure més enllà, just a l'habitació de l'home, una finestra oberta. 'Potser podria...' L'Igor Karkaroff solia mantenir la porta tancada de la seva cambra, o això havia vist ella vagament feia setmanes, però el temps que ella havia passat tancada, sense intenció d'anar enlloc, havien fet que es confiés. Ni tan sols va pensar en el què passaria si l'atrapava. 'Volia sortir d'allà'. Potser després acabaria decidint deixar també aquella vida que s'entossudia en no donar-li ni una sola alegria, ni una sola pista fiable de qui havia estat ella. Però abans de tot, volia marxar d'allà.

Va apressar-se sense córrer. 'No podia fer soroll'. Va repetir-se allò diverses vegades, temptada a accelerar el pas. Però en travessar la porta de la cambra, va veure-s'hi tan a prop que no va poder pensar-hi més. Va córrer tan com va poder, enfilant-se a una cadira per saltar al camp que hi havia al llindar d'aquell terreny desconegut i inhòspit que envoltava la cabana, i on estaria totalment perduda. Va vacil·lar un moment, havia vist la vareta de l'Igor de cua d'ull. 'No en tenia ni la més mínima idea de fer màgia, però... li serviria?'. Havia escoltat remugar encanteris a l'home, que continuava cridant a la cuina, però no recordava res amb claredat. Havia estat massa enfonsada en tota aquella espessor dolorosa que encara dominava part del seu cap.

Va atansar-se per agafar-la. De totes maneres si continuava allà acabaria per embogir. Una veueta interior va ressonar al seu cap, dient-li que 'de fet, dies enrere havia estat molt a prop de perdre la raó, i que aquella fugida sense ni tan sols saber què faria un cop fos allà fora, també l'era una bogeria'.

-Acció vareta! – L'home va riure. L'Alice era just al llindar de la finestra, amb la seva vareta en una mà i disposada a saltar a l'exterior. - On creus que vas?

La veu de l'home va tallar-li la circulació, just en el moment en què es disposava a saltar fora. Va quedar-se glaçada, en comprendre que la vareta s'havia esfumat de les seves mans. 'Encara que tampoc hauria sabut com fer-la servir'.

Malgrat tot, va travessar el marc de la finestra fins al terra de l'altra banda, que només era a uns quans centímetres d'alçada. Com a molt a un metre i escaig. Encara no havia començat a córrer quan va notar com una força la travessava de dalt a baix.

No havia escoltat parlar l'home, però estava segura que l'havia embruixat.

Abans de caure a terra va veure com ell l'apuntava amb la vareta. L'home morè va mirar-la àvid i va tornar riure d'aquella manera que feia que sabés que no aniria enlloc.

-N'estic fart, Alice. Et passes dies sencers, setmanes senceres, com si estar aquí, amb mi, fos el pitjor que t'hagués passat.

La pèl-roja d'ulls verds volia contestar, però no podia. Alguna cosa impedia que fes cap tipus de moviment. Tot i que no hi havia res que la lligués. Cap corda o mordassa enlloc.

-I saps... et podrien haver passat moltes coses més terribles que quedar-te tancada en una habitació plorant les teves penes, mentre a mi se m'acabava la paciència. – Va mirar-la de dalt a baix. Potser feia dies que no s'havia canviat aquella roba. 'Pràcticament semblava una sense sostre, despentinada i espantada'. Amb els ulls vermells d'haver plorat fins a perdre les forces. – Fas pena, Alice.

Va continuar observant-la, disposat a acabar amb aquell estat letàrgic a la força:

-Imperius! – Aquella vegada el que fos que hagués fet, ho havia fet en veu alta. La Lily va notar de sobte que podia moure's, encara que la sensació que va tenir no va ser precisament de llibertat. – Ara jugarem una estona. He esperat massa... I ja m'és igual... Si ho vols així, ho tindràs.

La dona va tenir unes ganes horribles de plorar, però va notar que no podia. 'Què estava passant?'. La mica de valentia que havia aconseguit reunir, enmig d'aquella horrible depressió que s'havia apoderat d'ella, va esfumar-se quan l'home va saltar també a l'exterior de la casa i va agafar-la pels braços.

-Seràs obedient, Alice. Molt obedient. I ni se t'acudeixi tancar els ulls... – va dir-li amenaçant, tot i que sabia que amb aquella maledicció, ella no podria negar-se a res. 'Com havia estat tan estúpid de no fer-ho abans?'.

Va maleir els seus suposats escrúpols, tot i que interiorment sabia que havia estat l'orgull el que l'havia aturat. 'Quan era mortífag sempre havia sentit poca predilecció per aquella maledicció, perquè deixava les persones amb una expressió absent als ulls. Com si fossin robots, i no era una espècie d'esclava de mirada absent el que havia planejat obtenir'.

Va empènyer-la perquè caminés més ràpid cap a l'interior de la cabana, quan un soroll de fullatge va sobresaltar-lo.

Hi havia algú.

-Deixa-la! – La veu d'un home va ressonar a l'aire. Fent que en Karkaroff es girés de sobte buscant-hi, aterrat, un dels seus ex-companys. 'L'havien trobat i ara el matarien'.

-Dumbledore? – Un home de cabell llarg i gris, amb barba i ulls blaus era davant seu. Era alt i prim. Però no era l'Albus Dumbledore. No tenia l'aspecte afable del professor de Hogwarts ni desprenia aquell poder sobrenatural que acompanyava l'ancià professor. – Qui ets i que vols? Aquest no és lloc per vells perduts! – va cridar amb ràbia. 'L'havia espantat de debò, i era només un ancià'.

-Ets l'Igor Karkaroff? – va demanar expeditiu.

-I qui ho demana?

-Algú a qui no li interesses en absolut. Però no m'agrada veure com tractes aquesta jove. – Va observar-la un moment. Havia vist l'escena, però centrant-se molt més en l'ex-mortífag que en ella. Va quedar-se un moment parat. 'Li recordava vagament a algú...'.

-No és problema teu... – L'Igor mantenia ara la vareta alçada. Si aquell vell el coneixia, no devia ser tan inofensiu. 'Des de quan en Voldemort feia servir vassalls d'una edat tan avançada?'.

L'Aberforth Dumbledore va pensar que s'havia precipitat. El seu germà li havia demanat que investigués, no que intervingués. 'Però li havia semblat indignant el tracte que havia rebut ella'. Havia escoltat, fins i tot, el que li havia semblat un malefici imperatiu. 'A saber que hagués fet aquell mortífag amb la noia, si ell no hi hagués intervingut'.

-Desembruixa-la. Deixa-la estar. No m'ha semblat que ella volgués res de tu. – va tornar-la a observar. Cada vegada estava més segur que ja l'havia vist abans a algun lloc.

-Ella és ... – Anava a dir que ella era seva. Simplement. Seva. Com si allò fos una explicació normal, però un bri de cordura va colpejar en Karkaroff en adonar-se que aquella frase encara exaltaria més el bruixot que tenia davant. No tenia por d'un vell, però potser podia solucionar allò d'una altra manera. 'Potser l'home ja s'havia tocat la marca, i n'apareixerien d'altres. Vindria el mateix Senyor de les Forces del Mal?'. Potser podia convèncer-lo perquè el deixés escapar. O intentar escapar sense més, abans que l'home reaccionés. – Ella és la meva dona. No té cap dret a intervenir-hi. Així que si em permet, tornem a dins de casa.

-Expulsiarmus! – L'Igor Karkaroff va ser prou ràpid per apartar-se i apuntar-lo amb la vareta de nou, però l'Aberforth no va donar-se per vençut. Va somriure de sobte. Potser la veritat, encara que fos falsejada, podia ser-li de més utilitat que una mentida. – L'Albus Dumbledore et busca. Vés a saber perquè... – va dir amb menysteniment . – Tenia la vaga impressió que et volia ajudar, però quan sàpiga què et dediques a fer-li a aquesta noia, no crec que continuï mantenint la seva intenció.

L'Igor Karkarroff va mirar-lo amb interès un moment, però no va trigar massa en respondre:

-En Dumbledore no pot fer res per mi... Vés-te'n!

El germà del director de Hogwarts va tornar a somriure, semblava gairebé divertit:

-Ets força estúpid, fill. Te n'adones que t'he trobat sense ni tan sols esforçar-m'hi massa? Saps per què no ho ha fet l'Innominable abans? Doncs perquè té altres problemes que seguir algú sense cap tipus d'interès. Però tard o d'hora recordarà que l'has traït, i trigarà menys de cinc minuts a matar-te.

-És mentida! Ningú sap què sóc aquí – va cridar en Karkaroff que fins llavors havia pensat que, no obstant la por que sentia, estava tan ben amagat com podia.

-He hagut de caminar, sense màgia en alguns llocs, per no deixar rastre. Tant els professors de Durmstrang com el teu alumne predilecte desconeixien on eres, i en canvi coneixien moltes de les teves possibles ubicacions. El teu gust pels llocs aïllats, no massa llunyans al mar, i el fet que havies remugat alguna cosa sobre una cabana en aquesta zona abans d'abandonar el teu despatx de l'escola.

La Lily escoltava aquella conversa gairebé sense adonar-se'n. El fet de no tenir voluntat, impedia que entengués que estava passant. Però hauria jurat que, de cop, havia deixat de tenir el fred que havia sentit fins feia un moment.

L'Aberforth va continuar parlant:

-Et pensaves que els quadres del teu despatx t'eren fidels, que eren sords, o que cap professor entraria allà sense el teu permís? Perquè has de saber que hi ha algun professor en particular que no ha dubtat en esbombar-ho. – Allò no era del tot cert. De fet l'home amb qui havia conversat, li havia parlat vagament d'una zona com aquella. Però havia estat mesos sencers rere aquella pista.

L'ex-mortífag ni tan sols havia reparat en la presència dels quadres, el dia que havia agafat quatre objectes del seu despatx, just després d'escapar de Hogwarts i abans d'anar en busca d'aquella dona. 'No havia planejat passar per l'escola i en canvi no ho havia pogut evitar en l'últim moment'.

L'Igor Karkaroff va tremolar, però va intentar mostrar-se tan seré com va poder.

-I si és tan fàcil trobar-me per què no ha vingut l'Innominable encara? – va preguntar-se si hauria oblidat la seva traïció, però el vell va treure'l del seu error.

-Et penses que no té altres coses més importants en les què dedicar el seu temps? Ara que els mortífags més fidels han fugit d'Azkaban, ara és quan podrà encarregar-los-hi tasques com la de desfer-se de tu. Qui sap si ja et busquen.

L'home gran va riure sorneguer:

-Jo de tu no perdria el temps i m'amagaria sota terra si fes falta.

No s'ho va pensar dos cops, va empènyer la Lily per entrar dins la cabana i en va sortir amb l'elf i la bossa on guardava tot els diners que havia pogut agafar abans de fugir.

-A ella me l'enduc – va dir en Karkaroff prement un dels braços de la Lily, sense que aquesta acabés de situar-se. –Alice, obeeix-me.

-No t'hi atreviràs... En Dumbledore no t'ajudarà mai si... – Però llavors la noia va apartar-se els cabells del rostre, i l'Aberforth va tornar a pensar que se li feia estranyament familiar. – Alice? Es diu Alice?

Ho va preguntar en veu alta, però va veure que no obtindria cap tipus de resposta.

En Karkaroff va riure imprudentment.

-No crec que sigui problema teu!

-Depulso!

Un raig vermell va empènyer l'Igor Karkaroff uns metres enllà. L'Aberforth havia aprofitat la distracció per atacar-lo. Va avançar cap a la noia i va tibar-la.

-No Alice... m'has d'obeir... No et deixis... – Però va ser massa tard. L'Aberforth Dumbledore acabava de desaparetre amb la noia, encara amb la raó pressa, agafada per un braç.

* * *

.

* * *

_-Me les pagareu – va dir sense alè, mirant en James des de terra amb una expressió d'odi absolut -. Me les pagareu!_

_-¿De què? – va dir en Sirius amb indiferència -. ¿Què ens penses fer? ¿Ens faràs servir de mocador per eixugar-te el nas, potser?_

_-L'Snape va deixar anar un rosari de renecs i malediccions; però, com que tenia la vareta a tres metres, no va passar res. _

_-T'hauràs de rentar la boca amb sabó – va dir en James amb menyspreu -. Purgo!_

_A l'acte de la boca de l'Snape van començar a sortit tot de bombolles rosades de sabó; la bromera li va cobrir els llavis i es va ennuegar. _

_-Deixeu-lo en pau!_

_En James i en Sirius es van tombar, i en James es va afanyar a passar-se la mà que tenia lliure pels cabells. _

En Severus Snape adult va donar un cop tan fort a la cadira que tenia davant que aquesta va acabar tirada a terra un tros enllà. En Potter havia vist com l'humiliaven. Va tapar-se el rostre amb les mans. Aquell hagués pogut ser el pitjor dia de la seva vida, si... si la Lily finalment no l'hagués perdonat.

'Si l'anterior director, en Dippet, no hagués tret anys enrere l'encanteri que durant segles havia impedit pujar al dormitori de les noies, potser ell mai més s'hauria atrevit a fer una cosa semblant per recuperar-la'.

Però ni tan sols així havia pogut conservar-la amb ell. 'Aquell dia havia pensat que el pitjor que li podia passar era que ella no li perdonés aquell insult'. Després li havien passat milers de coses pitjors. Als dos. I sempre per culpa seva.

**Quants anys podrà una muntanya existir abans que l'ensorri la mar. **

En aquell moment, a Londres, la Lyra escoltava la història amagada darrere una porta. En Harry era a la xemeneia parlant amb en Sirius Black i en Remus Llopin.

-Escolta, Harry – va dir el Sirius en to conciliador -; en James i l'Snape es van agafar tírria des del primer dia que es van veure... Ja m'entens; són coses que passen... Diria que en James era tal com l'Snape li hauria agradat ser: era trempat, bon jugador de quidditch... i bo en moltes altres coses. L'Snape no era més que un noi estrafolari que només vivia per l'estudi de les forces del mal, i en James (independentment del que t'hagi pogut semblar, Harry) era tot el contrari al conreu de les forces del mal.

La Lyra, que continuava darrere la porta, va sentir de sobte una onada d'afecte pel seu padrí. Sempre li havia semblat algú de qui aprendre, un mag extraordinari; però s'adonava que hi havia moltes coses que desconeixia d'ell.

Va entrar com una revolada al menjador. Havia anat a buscar un llibre i no tenia intenció de continuar escoltant aquella conversa. N'havia tingut ben bé prou.

Els dos homes adults van quedar-se-la mirant com si acabessin d'adonar-se que ella vivia en aquella casa.

-Sento interrompre . – Si la Lyra s'hagués escoltat a ella mateixa en aquell instant, hagués reconegut part del to d'en Lucius Malfoy. – És que no fa gaire bon dia per perdre el temps volant en una estúpida escombra, i pensava que potser llegir em faria més profit.

Va mirar escrutadora l'habitació.

-Ah aquí. Ja el tinc. – va agafar el llibre, i va observar en Harry a la xemeneia abans de dirigir-se a la porta. 'Ara entenia perquè el seu padrí era sempre tan desagradable amb en Black'. – No us molesto més, Potter. Black... ja ho sap en Dumbledore que deixes passejar el noi per les xemeneies de les cases?

* * *

.

* * *

La Narcisa caminava nerviosa per la sala principal de Malfoy Manor. La Bel·latrix seia al sofà amb aire indolent. Feia dies que s'havia instal·lat a casa la seva germana, amagada en una de les múltiples habitacions ocultes de la mansió. La gran de les germanes Black presumia ara constantment de tornar a ser una de les lloctinents de Lord Voldemort. Però hi havia un tema que la tenia molesta.

-Estúpida Druella...

-No tornis a blasfemar contra la mare, Bel·la... – va demanar la Narcisa sense asseure's.

-I què vols que faci. Tu no saps que significa això... – va respondre fastiguejada.

-Que no sé... – La dona rossa va contenir-se per no llançar-se, en aquell mateix moment, contra la seva germana – És la meva filla, maleït sigui... Bel·la. Sé perfectament que significa que la meva filla sigui mestissa...

-No, Cissy reina. La teva filla no és mestissa. – La Bel·latrix va fer una veueta infantil i cansada. Com si estigués ja farta de repetir allò a la seva germana, i hagués deixat de divertir-la. – La teva filla és morta! La mestissa és una estúpida porqueria que s'ha aprofitat de vosaltres i ha fotut el camp a la recerca de la seva mama sang de fang. Perquè això és el que dius que ha fet, no? I a sobre... va estar a punt d'aturar en Crouch... El meu senyor voldrà saber tot això.

-El teu... – va mormolar la Narcisa mirant res en concret al sostre. – Escolta... ella... no vull que a ella li passi res, Bel·latrix. Ja t'ho he dit... És només una criatura que ha viscut tan enganyada com nosaltres...

La Bel·latrix va posar ulls desorbitats de sobte.

-Germaneta. No sé què et passa pel cap... però no penso consentir que continuïs amb aquesta cantarella. En Lucius estarà d'acord amb mi en què el que cal fer és treure'ns-la de sobre.

-Bel·la... No vull que en Lucius sàpiga res... No, encara...

-Saps, Cisa? Jo sé qui és la sang de fang que va parir la porqueria que heu tingut a casa tot aquest temps... – La Bel·latrix semblava lleugerament serena, tot i l'aura de diversió i bogeria que la Narcisa havia vist que l'envoltava des de què havia sortit d'Azkaban. 'L'esposa d'en Lucius s'havia penedit de dir-li allò en el mateix moment que havia vist la cara que havia posat la seva germana, just abans de suggerir que el millor era acabar amb la Lyra'.

La Bel·latrix ja podia dir el que volgués. Però a la ment de la Narcisa es repetia ja feia molt temps una frase: 'La seva filla era mestissa'. La nena que havia dut al ventre era morta, però la seva filla era mestissa. Era viva i estaria tan espantada com ho estava ara ella mateixa.

'En un primer moment s'havia limitat a deixar-se endur per la incomprensió i el rencor cap a la seva mare. Però a força de pensar-hi, i de trobar-se amb tots els records que es conservaven de la Lyra en aquella casa; s'havia adonat que no podia treure's del cap la sensació d'haver hagut de fer alguna cosa més que parlar-ho amb la Bel·latrix'.

'Havia arribat a pensar que, aquella nena pèl-roja que havia criat i a la què havia fins i tot amamantat amb hores de vida, es mereixia que la repudiessin i havia tret, per tant, qualsevol fotografia seva de Malfoy Manor'. Havia cregut que podrien esborrar-la de les seves vides: com la seva mare havia fet amb l'Andromeda, o els seus oncles havien fet amb en Sirius Black.

Però no podia evitar els dubtes. 'Sobretot des de què ella mateixa ho havia empitjorat, confiant amb la seva germana'.

-M'escoltes Cisa?... Et dic que sé qui la va parir... – la mirada de la Bel·latrix tenia una estranya diversió als ulls. 'Ho havia sabut des del primer moment que la seva germana li havia explicat aquella història. Però encara no havia decidit què fer'. Era evident l'oportunitat que el seu senyor havia perdut en no tenir aquella informació. 'Informació que ella podria haver-li donat, però que la seva família havia ocultat'.

'No tenia clar quina era la millor manera de fer públic allò, sense que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal, a qui ella tan admirava, se sentís decebut amb els Black'. I si no ho havia dit encara a Lord Voldemort, era innegable que no ho havia dit a ningú. 'La seva fidelitat a Ell sempre havia estat el primer'.

Ara, però, ja se sentia cansada de callar. 'El pròxim que faria seria parlar amb el seu senyor'.

-Em podria oferir jo mateixa per matar la germaneta d'en Potter... Potser així... – va parlar en veu alta. Era plenament conscient que llançava una bomba de rellotgeria contra la seva germana. De fet era plenament conscient que en aquell moment en Lucius entrava per la porta, i que acabava d'escoltar-la.

'En Lucius a qui la seva germana no havia dit res'. Ella tampoc tenia clar que ho hagués de saber. Podria voler-se venjar dels Black i allò era una mala idea, perquè Ell, el seu senyor, també confiava en el Lucius. 'La cosa encara podia empitjorar si era en propi Lucius Malfoy qui li ho deia tot'.

Però acabava de decidir que en Lucius era l'únic que podria arrencar aquelles absurdes idees del cap de la Narcisa; com la blasfèmia de dir que la seva filla era mestissa. Ella, mentrestant, pensaria com explicar-ho al Senyor de les Forces del Mal sense rebre un càstig i ser menystinguda per l'error de la seva família.

'Com podia haver tingut una mare tan indigna, capaç d'embrutar el llinatge dels Black, incorporant la filla d'una sang de fang a la família?'. Va fer una ganyota de fàstic en pensar en això.

**Quant temps la gent haurà de seguir, per guanyar-se la llibertat.**

-A qui dius que penses carregar-te? – La veu d'en Lucius Malfoy era divertida. 'La Bel·latrix no parava de demostrar-li que els anys a Azkaban l'havien acabat de deixar més trastornada del que sempre havia estat ja en si'. – En Potter no té cap germana. És orfe. Ho recordes?

La Bel·latrix va riure divertida davant la cara de terror que havia posat la Narcisa. 'Hi havia moments en què no podia evitar pensar que la Narcisa tenia idees absurdes: Tenir fills... bé tenir un fill i criar allò... l'havia fet massa amiga dels sentimentalismes. 'Si li hagués passat a ella, aquella mestissa ja no respiraria. Més en saber que no duia la sang noble dels Black'.

-Dic que em penso carregar a la bonica usurpadora que heu tingut en aquesta casa durant 18 anys, cunyadet. –Ella va riure i en Lucius va mirar-la arrufant les celles amb desconcert. 'No estava entenent on volia anar a parar'.

-Digues-li Narcisa. Digues-li la magnífica idea de la nostra estúpida mare...

-No la insultis, Bel·la! És morta... – va mormolar la rossa sense treure la vista del terra. 'No s'atrevia a mirar el seu marit'. Ni tan sols pensava en la veritat que amagaven les paraules de la seva germana. En aquell moment estava bloquejada.

La Bel·latrix va prendre la iniciativa en veure que allò podia anar per llarg:

-Lucius... recordes la joguina prenyada que teníem a les masmorres just abans que la teva dona donés a llum?

L'home va mirar-la amb menyspreu, i va fer un esforç per intentar recordar. 'Mai hi havia donat massa importància'. Només recordava que l'Snape li havia dit que esperava un fill d'en Potter. 'Posa't bé la túnica quan en surtis', li havia recomanat burleta llavors:

-No tinc ganes que m'atabalis, Bel·la. El que fos que esperés aquella porqueria de l'Evans, va deixar d'existir en el moment en què en Greyback hi va posar els ullals a sobre. No hi ha cap germaneta d'en Potter a torturar... – El to de l'home era gairebé divertit, cosa que encara va entusiasmar més la Bel·latrix.

-En Greyback no hi va posar els ullals a sobre. Era la teva obligació adonar-te d'una cosa així, cunyadet. – va riure ja més sosegada. – Qui hi va posar les grapes a sobre van ser la teva sogra i la seva estimada Walburga.

En Lucius va quedar-se un moment parat sense acabar d'entendre-ho:

-Que se sent en criar la filla d'una sang de fang, Lucius?

Va ser llavors quan la Narcisa va poder entendre on volia anar a parar.

-Una Potter... – va xiuxiuejar astorada.

-O una petita Snape... – va afegir divertida la Bel·latrix, davant d'un Lucius incapaç de moure cap dels músculs del seu cos. – No sé què seria més divertit que fos, a l'hora d'explicar-li al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Tu que dius, Lucius?

* * *

Abans que cap d'ells pogués afegir alguna cosa més. La marca va cremar-los.

-Bé... s'ha acabat la tranquil·litat. Ja en parlarem...– va riure la Bel·latrix, fent espetegar la llengua en un gest burleta. Desapareixent sense ni tan sols dir res més...

En Lucius va trigar uns minuts a reaccionar. Ni tan sols va mirar la seva dona, i va desaparèixer. 'Havia arribat l'hora de dur a terme la missió de què tan havien parlat'.

Ell n'era un dels mortífags principals. 'Era a càrrec de l'operació'. I tot i així estava massa astorat per sentir l'adrenalina que solia notar abans d'una batalla. 'Va negar-se a si mateix, haver entès el que li havia semblat entendre de les paraules de la Bel·latrix'.

Va prémer la vareta. 'Tot allò era una broma absurda i macabra de la seva cunyada'.

Una manera de riure-se'n d'ell per haver tingut una filla capaç d'unir-se a l'Albus Dumbledore. 'Quantes vegades s'havia demanat ja què era el que havia fet malament, perquè la noia que recordava, hagués pres aquell camí'. La noia de qui tantes vegades havia dit que era tota una Malfoy. La noia que havia traït tot allò que amb tanta cura li havia ensenyat.

I en el fons... alguna cosa li deia que no era una broma. Recordava aquells dies. L'Evans embarassada. 'Aquella sang de fang que era pèl-roja'.

* * *

.

* * *

Va entrar a la sala principal de Grimmault Place sense saludar en Sirius Black, que estava preparant alguna cosa llefiscosa amb la què ja havia estat curant l'hipogrif una estona enrere.

Ell va mirar-la de reüll, amb aquella mirada de desaprovació que ella no entenia en absolut, però a la què tampoc donava massa importància. No estava en absolut disposada a trencar-se el cap per una cosa així, quan tenia un altre objectiu en ment. Havia remenat d'amagat cada sala d'aquella casa i havia amenaçat l'elf, que ara li defugia quan la veia. Però no se n'havia sortit. 'Continuava sense tenir cap pista de qui podien ser els seus pares'.

Havia enviat una carta a en Severus. 'Potser a ell se li acudia una manera d'esbrinar-ho'. Però no n'havia obtingut cap tipus de resposta. Va descartar atabalar-lo amb allò, convençuda que potser era en alguna missió de l'Orde o que devia tenir prou problemes amb tot el què feia per en Dumbledore.

-M'estàs xafant la bufanda, Black! - la Lyra va girar el cap veient que ell acabava de passar per sobre de la seva bufanda d'Slytherin. L'home va fer-li una ganyota però no va disculpar-se.  
-Doncs no la deixis pel mig...

En començava a estar farta:

-Puc saber que t'he fet? - va mirar-lo desafiant. En Sirius va reconèixer ben bé la mirada. 'Havia estat una sort saber allò abans de ficar la pota dient-li a en Harry que els seus pares havien tingut un altre fill, que havia mort en nèixer. Encara li dolia que en James li hagués amagat una cosa com aquella'.

-Res – va dir girant-se d'esquena, i tornant a dedicar-se al que havia estat fent fins llavors. 'Una filla d'en Quejicus i la Lily... la sola idea feia que es posés de mal humor. En James era mil vegades millor que en Quejicus...' Va pensar dolgut que la Lily es devia haver begut l'enteniment. 'Com a mínim s'ho havia repensat i s'havia casat amb qui sí la mereixia'.

-Doncs ho dissimules molt bé – Va bufar. 'Sort que la Nimfadora Tonks era també gairebé sempre en aquella casa, i solia ser molt amable amb ella'.

La Lyra va distreure's amb la capsa on guardava les joies i els objectes que encara tenia, tot i no haver tornat a xafar Malfoy Manor. 'Havia estat una sort endur-se tot allò a Hogwarts aquell any, amb la idea d'escollir complements pel ball d'hivern'.

Hi havia coses de molt valor. 'Li servirien per sobreviure sense fer més feina que estar-se allà i buscar els seus orígens. Encara que fos un temps...'

Va somriure en recordar la Rachel Stood. 'Havia estat ella qui havia rescatat aquell penjoll d'entre la quincalla'. Era de plata i tenia una serp dibuixada. 'Un regal d'en Lucius?'. No, no era un regal dels Malfoy. Li havia donat algú. Una amiga de la família o alguna cosa així. Però no acabava de poder situar en quin moment l'havia obtingut.

Era molt petita com per tenir-ne un record nítid.

En Sirius Black continuava en silenci a l'altra banda de la sala.

-És per en Severus? – Aquella idea ja feia dies que li voltava pel cap. – És per en Severus que no vols ni veure'm? Per què és el meu padrí i has de demostrar el món que no suportes res que tingui a veure amb ell, ni tan sols la gent que l'envolta?

L'home va quedar-se-la mirant, i va somriure amb suficiència abans de respondre-li:

-La gent que l'envolta? En Quejicus no n'ha tingut mai d'amics. No l'ha envoltat mai ningú.

-És mentida... – va prémer sense voler el penjoll que tenia a la mà. Era veritat que no havia vist mai en Severus amb ningú fora de l'escola o de Malfoy Manor. 'Mai?'. Va mirar-se la medalla un moment. 'No era una amiga dels seus pares qui li havia donat. No era amb els seus pares amb qui havia vist aquella dona'. Va somriure. – T'equivoques... saps?

-Ningú que no estigués molt equivocat, almenys. Però sigui com sigui sempre s'ha acabat quedant sol... –La Lyra ja no va tenir temps de rebatre-li allò.

La Nimfadora Tonks va entrar apressada a la casa en aquell moment. Al cap d'un instant apareixien en Remus Llopin, en Kingsley i l'Alastor Moody.

-Lyra... – va esbufegar la Tonks, abans de somriure al seu cosí. – Ja hi som tots?

-Que ha passat? – va demanar en Sirius que de sobte semblava molt preocupat.

-Ens acaba de convocar l'Snape – va afegir en Remus. Els dos homes van intercanviar una mirada. 'En Harry...'

En Severus Snape va entrar uns instants després. Explicant-los que en Potter creia que havien segrestat a en Sirius i que, segurament, havia fet tot el possible per fugir bosc prohibit enllà i arribar a la conselleria.

-A què esperem? – va demanar en Sirius que ja era dempeus i amb la vareta a la mà, molt abans que els altres reaccionessin.

-Sirius. Tu t'has de quedar... – va pregar en Remus amb la preocupació clara al rostre. – No pots venir.

-És en Harry, hi penso anar... us estigui bé o no.

-No aniràs enlloc Black. L'Orde necessitarà que et quedis, i que avisis en Dumbledore quan arribi– La veu d'en Severus va ressonar segura a la sala, fent que fins i tot la Lyra se sorprengués. Tenia un toc diferent. 'No pretenia discutir amb en Sirius Black. Sinó que l'escoltés' – No pots permetre't fer bestieses, Black.

En Sirius Black va fer una ganyota de desdeny i va creuar els braços.

-Vinc.

-Li dius a en Harry que no faci rucades i no pots seguir el teu propi consell! – va cridar l'Alastor Moody, mirant-lo desafiant. –Et quedes, Black. Et quedes.

-Els altres marxem ja – va continuar l'Alastor Moody amb determinació al rostre. - No podem permetre que aquest maleït monstre se surti amb la seva.

La Lyra va sentir un pessigolleig a l'estómac. 'Havia arribat el moment de fer alguna cosa de profit. Estaria preparada? Es trobaria en Lucius o algú conegut a l'altre bàndol?'.

Va aixecar-se insegura, però la veu d'en Severus va tornar a interrompre els comentaris que ara mateix es feien en Kingsley i l'Alastor sobre com entrarien al departament de Misteris.

-Tu no, Lyra. – La noia va mirar-lo disposada a protestar- No estàs preparada i ho saps. L'Albus Dumbledore no voldria que els fessis perdre temps, intentant protegir-te.

'No volia ser cruel amb ella. Però no sabia que més podia fer perquè ella es quedés allà. Ell no podia anar al departament de Misteris per tal de conservar el seu paper d'espia, però no es quedaria de braços plegats si ella pretenia posar la seva vida en perill'.

* * *

Els quatre membres de l'Orde van marxar apressats, deixant en Sirius Black i la Lyra Malfoy enrere. En Severus Snape l'havia mirat per assegurar-se que no tingués intenció de cometre cap barbaritat, i havia tornat a l'escola. 'Intentaria trobar en Potter si encara era al bosc'.

'Va pensar desanimada que segurament el seu padrí tenia raó'. No estava preparada... No per trobar-se en Lucius Malfoy allà. No per enfrontar-s'hi d'aquella manera...

El moviment brusc d'en Sirius va tornar-la a la realitat.

-Què fas?

-Me n'hi vaig... Avisa en Dumbledore quan vingui...

-Que? T'han dit que... – va intentar raonar amb ell.

-És en Harry. No em penso quedar aquí si ell és allà. – va mirar-la fent un gest de negació amb el cap. – Jo no seria capaç de quedar-me aquí tan tranquil, mentre l'Orde s'hi juga la vida ...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Albus Dumbledore va travessar la Cambra dels Cervells com una exhalació. L'elf d'en Black havia acabat per avisar-lo. No havia trobat ningú més a Grimmault Place.

No podia permetre que res escapés al seu control. En Harry Potter, l'única esperança del món màgic era allà. En Harry i un grapat d'alumnes de Hogwarts. Només eren nens i ja eren allà, disposats a salvar en Sirius Black d'un presumpte segrest. Va aixecar la vareta, atent al més mínim moviment dels mortífags. Sabia que la seva presència allà no deixaria indiferent a ningú. Quan els cavallers de la mort es van voler avisar entre ells ja era al peu de la graderia, i va llançar un sortilegi per evitar que un d'ells fugís.

En entrar havia vist en Remus Llopin i l'Alastor enfrontant-se a en Lucius Malfoy. 'En Lucius...' Allò va fer que el seu pensament es dirigís ràpidament cap a ella. Realment hagués preferit que aquella noia fos més prudent, tal com se suposava que havia de ser una veritable Slytherin. 'Clar que la majoria de mortífags també havien anat a Slytherin i allò que estaven fent no era precisament prudent'. La Lyra, malgrat tot, també n'era una. Astuta, en ocasions freda, però valenta. Exactament com aquell home que havia decidit compensar els seus errors amb grans sacrificis en nom d'un amor perdut...

En Dumbledore va buscar-la amb la mirada. En Severus no li perdonaria mai si li passava alguna cosa.

-Impedimenta! - la Bel·latrix va esquivar el conjur amb una rialla grotesca. Ella i en Sirius s'hi enfrontaven no gaire lluny d'on en Lucius Malfoy havia quedat palplantat en reconèixer el director de Hogwarts. El senyor Malfoy havia pres en pocs minuts una distància prudencial respecte als seus anteriors contrincants.

* * *

La Lyra va saltar enrere. 'Encara no acabava d'entendre com havia acabat allà'. Les paraules d'en Sirius Black li havien fet prendre aquella decisió. 'Es quedaria ella a esperar que els altres morissin? Morts com segurament ho estaven els seus veritables pares...'

El moment en què havia reconegut en Lucius Malfoy havia estat dur. 'No hi havia orgull en la seva mirada. L'orgull que sempre havia sentit per ella'. Hi havia alguna semblant a la decepció, que va fer que, per un moment, se li encongís el cor i li costés pensar amb claredat. 'El seu padrí tenia raó. No estava preparada per allò'.

Però hi havia anat i no podia permetre que els altres haguessin d'estar pendents d'ella.

-Ets tan estúpida com la teva mare... Pensava que com a mínim t'assemblaries una mica a l'escòria del teu pare – La Bel·latrix havia cridat allò a mitja baralla. I una vegada més havia hagut de fer el cor fort. 'Aquella dona sabia qui era la seva mare, qui era el seu pare'. Ella sabia què havia passat. – Acabaràs com ella.

I en Sirius Black s'havia ficat al mig. 'Però ja li era igual... perquè aquella dona, que havia anomenat tia en una altra època, li acabava de confirmar el seu pitjor temor: la dona que l'havia dut al ventre havia mort'. Morta. I la Lyra no pensava deixar de lluitar.

Per primera vegada en Sirius Black la mirava amb alguna cosa més que desconcert o enuig.

-Així, pèl-roja. Així... – Havia cridat quan la Bel·latrix havia hagut d'esquivar un dels seus encanteris.

La Lyra va girar-se un instant. Gairebé tothom s'havia quedat quiet. Només la Bel·latrix i en Sirius continuaven lluitant. Va veure un reflex de preocupació en la mirada d'en Remus Llopin. La mirada atenta d'en Harry Potter. En Lucius Malfoy dempeus amb tota l'atenció posada en ella.

-Em pensava que en sabies més! - va dir en Sirius a la seva cosina, amb una veu forta que va ressonar a tota la sala com si fossin en una cova.

El següent raig de llum li va encertar de ple el pit.

* * *

L'Albus Dumbledore va tenir un mal pressentiment i va avançar en direcció a l'estrada. Va veure amb desolació que era massa lluny per impedir que tot s'enfonsés:

La Lyra Malfoy va llançar-se en direcció a en Sirius sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades, en un intent d'impedir aquella caiguda. Era qui més aprop hi estava. Va semblar que en Sirius trigués una eternitat a desplomar-se. 'Si ella avançava un centímetre més per subjectar-lo, seria massa tard pels dos. Per massa persones, en realitat'.

Una cortina esparracada penjava de l'arc de pedra.

De sobte, una ombra negra va creuar la distància que hi havia entre la Bel·latrix i ells, i va estirar la jove pèl-roja, apartant-la del vel i del padrí d'en Harry.

-Deixa que se'n vagi a l'infern! – En Lucius Malfoy mantenia agafada la jove pel braç – Sol.

Ella va forcejar per alliberar-se'n, però a en Dumbledore li va semblar que aquell darrer monosíl·lab, dit gairebé en un xiuxiueig, feia que la noia baixés la intensitat amb la què intentava deslliurar-se'n.

La Lyra va quedar-se parada de sobte.

En Lucius Malfoy acabava de salvar-li la vida. I per primera vegada l'Albus Dumbledore va veure suor al front de l'home, pàl·lid i arrogant com de costum.

'El sentiment que mou el món...'

L'Albus Dumbledore va sentir el crit de triomf de la Bel·latrix Lestrange, i va tenir el convenciment que en algun lloc d'aquella sala, una altra persona acabava de perdre part de la seva vida.

-No hi vagis, Harry... -Exactament la persona a la qui pertanyia aquella veu.

-No s'hi pot fer res, Harry; se n'ha anat.

El professor Dumbledore no s'imaginava un altre sentiment capaç de crear aquell desassossec en el to de veu d'algú. Una altra història acabava de morir davant dels seus ulls. I dolia, perquè no era just. Aquells dos homes s'havien estimat, havien apostat un per l'altre, i la guerra els havia separat de la manera més cruel. Dues vegades.

En Remus era a l'altra banda de la sala. Havia vist com en Sirius queia a través del vel amb el cor desbocat. 'No s'ho podia creure'. No podia ser veritat...

I havia abraçat en Harry per aturar-lo. Havia pregat a en Harry que es quedés allà... però no l'havia pogut aturar, ni havia tingut forces per seguir-lo.

Quan havia pogut reaccionar, era de genolls en la mateixa posició en què havia quedat minuts abans. Es tapava les mans amb el rostre, però ja no se sentia la fulgor de cap batalla.

Els aurors se'n duien detinguts la majoria de mortífags.

La vida ja no li donaria l'oportunitat de refer allò que s'havia espatllat tants anys abans.

L'Albus Dumbledore el mirava. Però ell sí s'havia mogut. Havia salvat en Harry. S'havia enfrontat a en Lord Voldemort i tornava a ser allà. 'Havia d'assegurar-se d'un parell de coses abans de tornar amb el noi'.

La guerra havia separat moltes vides, però també n'havia unit d'altres.

La noia que ara mirava altiva a en Lucius Malfoy n'era la prova. Si les coses haguessin estat diferents, ella hagués crescut com el que veritablement era, una bruixa mestissa anomenada Lilian Snape. Una mestissa per qui en Malfoy no hagués mogut mai un dit. De qui no hagués lamentat la mort. La mateixa mort que acabava d'evitar.

La Lyra va veure com se'n duien en Lucius Malfoy detingut.

L'home l'havia mirat un instant, abans de girar-se de cara als aurors que l'emmanillaven màgicament.

'Li havia salvat la vida. Tot i que als ulls de la majoria havia semblat que es limitava a impedir que salvés a en Sirius'. La noia tenia ganes de córrer i abraçar-lo. Com quan tenia quatre anys i esperava que arribés a casa i li expliqués històries fantàstiques. Però sabia que seria un gest que ell ja no correspondria.

'L'havia salvat, però també l'havia mirat com si fos una estranya. Ella ja no era la seva filla i ell era un cavaller de la mort...', va pensar resignada.

L'Albus Dumbledore s'hi havia apropat. Podia ser que en Lucius no ho pensés reconèixer mai, però ella sempre seria la nena que havia vist créixer als jardins de Malfoy Manor. La filla a qui havia educat i cuidat fins feia tot just un any. La mateixa que a l'escola s'erigia sempre com a ferma defensora del seu germà Draco.

* * *

-Estàs bé, Lyra? - La noia va mirar-se l'Albus Dumbledore i va assentir.

- En Black és mort?

-Si, Lyra. En Sirius ha caigut darrere un vel del qual ningú pot tornar. - L'home tenia tristesa a la mirada.

* * *

.

* * *

**Quantes vegades podrem girar el cap, fingir que no ens n'hem adonat. Això, amic meu, només ho sap el vent, escolta la resposta dins del vent.  
**

En Severus Snape va sentir-se estúpid quan va saber que la Lyra havia estat allà aquella nit. 'S'hauria d'haver imaginat que faria alguna cosa així'.

L'Albus Dumbledore es dirigia a ell. No hi havia ningú més al despatx:

-La Bel·latrix li ha parlat dels seus pares aquesta nit. Era previsible que li mencionés la Lily d'alguna manera, però... s'ha referit a tu també. Figuradament, clar. Ha estat molt curosa de no dir noms, perquè encara no deu haver tingut temps de comunicar-ho al seu senyor –

Va aixecar els ulls negres cap el director, però no va dir res. Sabia on volia arribar: - No li ha dit res que la Lyra pogués entendre plenament, però significa que aquesta dona ho sap. I que Lord Voldemort no trigarà en rebre aquesta informació, si és que no la sap hores d'ara.

-I que vol que faci? Suposo que acaba de perdre un espia, Albus.

-En absolut. - L'Albus Dumbledore va mirar-se'l. - Ell no entén el que la majoria sentim per les persones que estimem, Severus. Només has de fer-li creure que va ser una aventura de la que et vas desentendre. I que fins ara, fins que els Malfoy no se n'han assabentat, no has sabut la veritat.

-Recorda oi que vaig demanar-li clemència per la Lily fa anys? - va preguntar en Severus secament, que ja no creia que allò continués sostenint-se per cap banda.

-En Voldemort creu que els seus vassalls es mouen per desitjos... no per amor... Severus. Una vegada més et demano que siguis tan creïble com puguis... L'Orde farà tot el que estigui a les seves mans per protegir-la...

Va llançar-li una mirada crua abans de parlar:

-No, Albus. No tornaré a confiar part de la meva vida als altres. Jo mateix la protegiré. I si en comptes d'estar pendent de dos bàndols, he d'estar pendent de tres... no dubti que ho faré... Però no puc jurar-li la mateixa fidelitat que abans. No, si es tracta de fer res que pugui posar-la en perill.

L'Albus Dumbledore va somriure-li. Semblava emocionat:

-Aquesta noieta és molt semblant als dos, Severus. A tu i a la Lily. Suposo que saps que no podràs aturar-la si vol continuar lluitant... Ho ha fet molt bé aquesta nit... i té molta sort de tenir algú disposat a protegir-la d'aquesta manera, Severus. - va fer un moment de silenci - La Lily estaria contenta. Però sense en Sirius Black, en Harry no es troba en les mateixes circumstàncies...

En Severus Snape va grunyir lleugerament. Sabia on volia anar a parar:

-No estic oblidant la meva promesa, Albus. Sap que, sempre que no perjudiqui la seguretat de la Lyra, faré el que se'm demani.

* * *

.

* * *

Estiu de 1996.

-Tinc molta sort de tenir-te, Severus; moltíssima.

-Si m'hagués cridat una mica abans, hauria pogut fer-hi alguna cosa més, donar-li més temps de vida! – va dir l'Snape, enfadat. Va abaixar els ulls cap a l'anell esberlat i l'espasa. -¿Creu que havent esberlat l'anell haurà desfet el malefici?

-Suposo... Dec haver perdut el món de vista... – va dir en Dumbledore, que es va redreçar a la cadira amb esforç-. Ben mirat, això ara fa les coses molt més fàcils.

En Severus Snape va fer cara de desconcert. En Dumbledore va somriure.

Al cap d'una estona de sentir-lo parlar d'en Voldemort i el pla per a què el matés en Draco, en Severus va arrufar les celles i va demanar en to sarcàstic:

-¿Que té intenció de deixar que el mati?

-Es clar que no. M'hauràs de matar tu.

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci, trencat només per uns copets estranys. En Fawkes, el fènix, escurava un os de sípia. L'Albus Dumbledore va donar un cop d'ull a una carta que tenia a la taula... havia estat tan ocupat buscant pistes de la vida i el comportament d'en Tom Riddle, que ni tan sols l'havia respost. 'Era del seu germà, però no hi posava res d'especial'. Només li pregava que passés pel Cap de Senglar tan aviat com li fos possible.

L'havia rebut un parell de dies abans d'embarcar-se en aquella última investigació. Just després de la batalla al departament de Misteris. Suposava que tenia notícies d'en Karkaroff.

-¿Vol que ho faci ara, o s'estima més que li deixi una estona per escriure un epitafi? – li va demanar l'Snape, en un to d'ironia. En Dumbledore va haver de tornar a dirigir els seus pensaments cap allò de què volia parlar amb en Severus Snape.

-Ui, no, encara no – va dir en Dumbledore amb un somriure-. Ja arribarà l'avinentesa tota sola, segurament. I pel que ha passat avui – va afegir, assenyalant-se la mà arrugada -, segur que arribarà d'aquí a menys d'un any.

-Si no li fa res morir – va dir l'Snape, sense miraments -, ¿per què no deixa que ho faci en Draco?

-Aquest noi encara no té l'ànima malejada del tot – va dir en Dumbledore -. I no vull que se li acabi de corrompre per culpa meva.

-¿I la meva, Dumbledore? ¿I la meva?

* * *

**Això, amic meu, només ho sap el vent, escolta la resposta dins del vent.**

L'Aberforth Dumbledore era a la barra de la seva taberna. 'Maleïa el seu germà'. Com havia pogut posar-lo en aquell compromís i després desaparèixer durant tants dies seguits...

-_Gràcies, Ab. Tornaré per saber que n'has tret._ – va repetir les paraules que havia dit el seu germà amb veu burleta. Li havia enviat una carta per mussol de seguida que havia aconseguit contrarestar el malefici imperatiu de la noia i traslladar-la al Cap de Senglar, però encara no havia rebut cap tipus de resposta. 'On dimonis es ficava l'Albus quan se'l necessitava?'.

'No havia estat fàcil poder-la tranquil·litzar quan havien desaparés uns quilòmetres enllà. Prou lluny de la cabana perquè en Karkaroff no els trobés'. Sota el malefici imperatiu, la pèl-roja havia intentat escapar-se. 'Havia escoltat la darrera ordre d'en Karkaroff. No marxar d'allà. Obeir-lo'.

El germà d'en Dumbledore havia hagut d'adormir-la per no tenir problemes. Però d'aquella manera havia estat molt més difícil traslladar-la. Sobretot perquè, després, la noia havia passat dies molt malalta. Amb febre... Havia aconseguit confirmar que es deia Alice, però poca cosa més.

Observant-la, l'Aberforth suposava que les seves defenses s'havien rendit, després de dies mantenint-se en condicions molt lamentables.

Semblava desnodrida i molt poc cuidada.

No havia estat més expeditiu en la carta, perquè sabia que, tal com estaven les coses, podia ser que acabés en mans alienes, i no tenia cap ganes de discutir amb el seu germà per contradir-li els desitjos. L'Albus Dumbledore havia dit que ja passaria per allà. Això, quan antigament formava part de la primera Orde, significava que calia evitar al màxim el correu amb mussol, perquè podia acabar en mans no desitjades.

Tot i que tampoc veia res d'especial que l'Igor Karkaroff hagués segrestat una noia. 'Era un maleït mortífag, sense cap tipus de miraments. Com tots els altres...'

'Li havia semblat vagament familiar al principi, però després prou problemes havia tingut a pensar en la inconsciència en la què es trobava, i el que li hauria fet passar aquell home'. Va lamentar que algú pogués tenir tan mala sort com per caure en mans d'un cavaller de la mort amb tant pocs escrúpols.

Darrere l'aspecte rondinaire de l'Aberforth Dumbledore s'amagava un bon home.

* * *

Un parell de dies després, l'Albus Dumbledore per fi entrava al bar del seu germà.

_-Així doncs... dius que no recordes res del què et va passar abans d'aparèixer allà? – Havia preguntat l'Aberforth aquell mateix matí. Era el primer dia que la dona semblava més o menys conscient i serena, ja sense febre. _

_La pèl-roja va negar amb el cap. _

-Per fi apareixes – va exclamar l'Aberforth sarcàstic... tot i que va quedar-se força parat en veure-li l'aspecte de la mà – He hagut de fer de mainadera d'una dona. Saps? El teu mortífag no només no tenia intenció de deixar-se ajudar. A més es dedicava a espantar una pobre dona...

L'Albus Dumbledore va observar el seu germà. Aparentava estar veritablement esgotat. No s'havia imaginat que es prendria l'encàrrec tan seriosament:

-Pensava que l'Igor havia deixat la vida de cavaller de la mort enrere. Per molt covard que fos ... – va dir serenament.

-Doncs vine... i veuràs que no tot és com ho pinten... Pobre dona... És jove encara... Uns 35 anys, o potser una mica més... Però ha acabat amb ella metafòricament, Albus. Necessitarà un temps per recuperar-se. I això què em penso que ha estat una cosa molt més psicològica... que física.

L'Albus Dumbledore va seguir-lo amb pas calmat. Quedant-se parat a la porta de l'habitació.

Ella dormia.

No recordava la darrera vegada que s'havia sentit perplex de veritat. Però sens dubte, allò que sentia ara, superava de llarg qualsevol sentiment de perplexitat que hagués tingut els darrers 15 anys. L'Aberforth va continuar parlant sense parar atenció a la reacció del seu germà, que ara tenia la vista fixa en la dona: Pèl-roja, i pàl·lida.

-Ah! I quan he aconseguit parlar amb ella, m'ha explicat una cosa molt estranya sobre l'amnèsia. Es veu que hi ha coses que no recorda. O que no recorda res. O no sé... perquè estava força confosa la veritat...

L'Albus Dumbledore no va dir res.

-He pensat en intentar tornar-li la memòria. Pels símptomes que ha aconseguit explicar-me, podria ser un encanteri desmemoritzador o alguna cosa així el que té. Però és possible que prefereixis fer-ho tu. Probablement la màgia del gran director de Hogwarts serà més efectiva que la d'un vell taberner- va afegir amb recança. – Ho faràs? O m'he d'espavilar jo?

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci:

-Serà millor que la deixem descansar, Ab. Després li puc tornar la memòria, però em temo que, tal com estan les coses, és l'únic que puc deixar que recuperi... de moment. – va sospirar un instant, amb una mirada blava i intensa.

-Que dimonis vols dir? - L'Aberforth va observar-lo, convençut que allò no podia dur res de bo. -No sé que planeges ara... però sigui el que sigui, no comptis amb mi.

En Dumbledore va continuar parlant com si no l'hagués escoltat:

–Últimament s'han pres decisions que són ja irreversibles, Ab. I aquesta és una sorpresa meravellosa i desconcertant. Una sorpresa que no m'esperava en absolut.

Va pensar en el jurament inviolable que havia fet en Severus Snape recentment. 'A la Narcisa ni tan sols li havia importat tenir la sospita que ell havia col·laborat en l'engany pel qual havia criat una filla que no era seva. Li havia pregat allò a ell, perquè en Draco era més important que el seu orgull'.

Havien resol també els dubtes de Lord Voldemort sobre la fidelitat d'en Severus Snape, després que la Bel·latrix Lestrange li expliqués la seva versió de la història. Sabia que després de dir a Voldemort que només havia utilitzat la Lily perquè la desitjava, i que hi havia moltes dones de sang pura més dignes d'ell, en Severus Snape s'havia tancat desesperat, durant hores, a la seva habitació'.

Furiós amb ell mateix. Devastat per haver hagut de menysprear la Lily i la seva filla davant d'aquell monstre.

El director de Hogwarts va tornar a mirar la dona que era al llit, per assegurar-se que era real. Va somriure: 'Era increïble'.

'Però ja era prou perillós que en Severus incomplís el tracte si temia per la seguretat de la Lyra'. Encara no sabien quins plans tenia per ella Lord Voldemort.

L'Aberforth va mirar-lo amb sorpresa i retret:

-Molt típic de tu, Albus. Així saps qui és?

-I tu també, Ab. Tu també saps qui és. Encara que ella hagi canviat lleugerament. - va observar la mà que tenia ennegrida pel malefici i va tornar-la a mirar amb interès.- Però no la coneixies prou com per recordar-la amb exactitud. Han passat molts anys...


	46. Alguna cosa

**Petit incís:** No és l'últim capítol, però ens quedem molt a les portes del final. Gaudiu-lo ;)

El proper ja serà l'últim...

* * *

**Cap.46: Alguna cosa**

**T'haurà passat algun cop, si has tocat mai el fons...  
**

_Cada pas que donava era més feixuc que__ l'anterior. Sabia que no seria fàcil. Que tenia més probabilitats de morir que de viure. Per molt que l'Albus Dumbledore tingués tan clar que podria fingir. Una vegada més. _

_I tot i així hi havia anat. Havia fet el que calia. _

En Severus Snape va remoure's en somnis. Hauria d'haver pres poció per no somiar. Un petit truc que s'havia convertit gairebé en una costum per ell. Però ni tan sols havia tingut temps d'adonar-se que estava suficientment esgotat com per quedar-se dormit en qualsevol moment. Poques vegades, en els últims anys, mentir li havia causat tan dolor.

_-Snape. T'esperava. –__ Va abaixar el cap i va fer una reverència. La veu zigzaguejant d'ell i el riure sonor de la Bel·latrix al seu costat, van clavar-se-li a l'ànima. Havia arribat el moment que tan havia temut els darrers mesos. El moment de fingir indiferència i crueltat cap a tot allò que havia estimat. _

_Va semblar que la Bel·latrix Lestrange, amb el cabell negre despentinat i aquella expressió a mig camí entre la burla i la bogeria, estava disposada a afegir alguna cosa. Però un sol gest d'Ell va ser suficient perquè tornés a abaixar el cap, en actitud respectuosa. _

_-Senyor. Si em permet... – Aquella primera part seria relativament senzilla. Era sempre igual. Només s'havia de mostrar fred. Ho tenia interioritzat. Ni tan sols havia de pensar en què anava a dir – M'agradaria expressar-li el meu desconcert sobre cert imprevist, que li asseguro m'ha sorprès tant com a tots. _

_Va fer un gest de deferència a la Bel·latrix amb el cap, i va continuar parlant. 'Allò potser no seria tan fàcil'. _

_-Vostè sap que fa anys... quan era jove, massa jove per...bé... per diguem-ne... controlar els meus impulsos – va posar el to més sòrdid que va poder.'Per què no el matava ja i impedia que hagués de continuar amb allò?'. – sentia cert desig absurd per aquella dona. – 'No pensava dir-li sang de fang. No podia. No volia'. – Mai m'hagués pensat que jugar amb ella una mica ens comportaria un imprevist així, després de tants anys... -'Per Merlí... Per elles. Precisament per elles. Pel record de la Lily i el futur de la Lyra. Necessitava que allò fos creïble'. _

_Lord Voldemort va veure com al rostre del seu vassall es formava una ganyota que va interpretar com a fàstic. I ho era. Però no cap a la seva filla. Era fàstic per ell mateix, pel que acabava de veure's obligat a dir. Però això Lord Voldemort ni tan sols podia imaginar-s'ho. Va deixar que continués parlant:_

_-La veritat és que ni tan sols m'importava massa... Al cap i a la fi allò havia de ser un problema de l'Evans, no meu. Un problema del què si hagués estat intel·ligent s'hagués desfet. – Va mantenir-se impassible, tot i notar com totes les ferides de la seva ànima es tornaven a obrir i feien més mal que mai. 'Era necessari, sinó no podria mantenir el seu paper d'espia i no podria protegir en Potter'. _

_Mort, de fet, tampoc podria protegir la Lyra__:_

_- Com imaginar que acabaria sent problema dels Malfoy...__ – va mirar la germana de la Narcisa, que darrera del seu posat respectuós, tenia un aire divertit.- Aquest és el perill que corres, Bel·latrix. El perill que corres quan tens una família més avesada a jugar amb els presoners, que a eliminar-los. _

_La dona va voler rebatre, però la mirada de Lord Voldemort va fer-la retrocedir. _

_Aquell que una vegada havia estat Tom Riddle va examinar detingudament en Severus Snape. L'Snape el mirava i no veia que dubtés en absolut. 'Estava parlant seriosament'. _

_En una altra situació__ tot allò li hagués semblat terriblement divertit. 'Era tot el que es mereixia una miserable muggle'. De fet, potser si hagués escoltat aquella història en una altra època, dècades senceres enrere, hagués pensat en aquell muggle que havia abandonat una descendent de mags molts anys abans; i hagués gaudit d'allò més, recreant-se amb la humiliació d'una estúpida sang de fang. _

_Però Lord Voldemort ja no era humà i aquell 'imprevist' com l'anomenava en Severus Snape era molt més que una criatura concebuda amb dubtoses arts.'Era la maleïda germana d'en Harry Potter'. I suposava que aquella protecció famosa que tenia el noi fins als 17 anys, també correria per les venes d'aquella noia. Potser, fins i tot, el feia encara més inassolible si s'hi mantenia aprop. _

_La veritat és que de l'últim que tenia ganes era de creuar-se amb una rèplica de la dona que, 15 anys abans, li havia tirat tots els plans per terra. _

_En Severus continuava de genolls davant seu. _

_-Snape, ja saps que crec que la teva tasca a Hogwarts i a l'Orde és de gran ajuda a la nostra causa. – va fer-li un gest amb la mà perquè s'aixequés. – No et mataré, ja que entenc que no has de responsabilitzar-te dels errors dels altres – va mirar fugaçment a la Bel·latrix i aquesta va continuar amb el cap baix, tot i que amb un gest de dolor al rostre. 'Allò havia estat pitjor que una bufetada'. – Em disgusta en extrem no haver-ho sabut abans. _

_-Jo em desfaré d'ella, senyor. Li portaré fins aquí si així ho desitja. – Lord Voldemort va fer un gest de desaprovació. Qui havia parlat era la Bel·latrix._

_L'estómac d'en Severus va retòrcer-se com si algú li hagués colpejat. _

_-Quina gràcia tindria matar-la ara? En Potter no sap que és la seva germaneta, i nosaltres desconeixem quin servei ens pot fer més endavant – Voldemort va riure i va mirar l'Snape que es mantenia impassible, però que aquest cop ja era dret. _

_-Creus que podràs controlar-la una temporada, Severus? Segur que a en Dumbledore li encantarà la idea de veure't fer de pare penedit. – Va ser l'únic moment de tota aquella trobada, en què els pulmons d'en Severus Snape li van permetre respirar amb més o menys normalitat. – Està tan obsessionat amb l'amor... estúpid vell. _

_-Que vol que faci, missenyor? –La veu gairebé va tremolar-li. 'Gairebé'. Va controlar la situació pels pèls. 'No podia més. L'únic que pensava fer amb la Lyra era protegir-la amb la seva vida si feia falta'. _

_-No la perdis de vista. Més endavant, haver-la mantingut en vida, ens pot ser útil. De moment no hi ha pressa... _

En Severus va despertar-se recordant perfectament tot el somni. En realitat era més aviat el record del què havia passat dies enrere. Va tapar-se el rostre amb les mans, al límit de les seves forces, traient un petit penjoll d'un dels calaixos de la seva habitació. Tenia el dibuix d'un lleó.

'Havia renegat de la seva pròpia vida en aquell lloc lúgubre on ara s'amagaven els cavallers de la mort'. Se sentia miserable i abatut. Aterrit pel perill que podria córrer la Lyra més endavant.

Va deixar que llàgrimes d'impotència li banyessin el rostre, aferrat a aquell penjoll. Feia temps que no plorava d'aquella manera. 'Ja no podia més i no semblava que allò estigués a punt d'arribar a cap mena de final'. Li mancava també complir aquell jurament inviolable... la voluntat de l'Albus Dumbledore...

La vida de la Lyra no corria perill de moment, però fins quan podria estar tan tranquil? 'Li trobaria Ell aquella utilitat de la què havia parlat? Sabia que marxar lluny no era suficient, però aquesta vegada estava disposat a presentar les batalles que fessin falta, si es tractava de protegir la vida de la seva filla'.

'Com hauria d'haver fet amb la Lily, en comptes d'esperar a què ho fes en Dumbledore...'

Mentrestant, però, sabia que només hi havia una manera d'enfonsar una mica més cada dia aquell regne del terror que Lord Voldemort pretenia imposar, i era complint la seva promesa.

* * *

.

* * *

Una dona pèl-roja, ullerosa i més prima del que havia estat mai, però a qui encara se li podien distingir uns trets facials bonics; va obrir els ulls en aquella habitació desconeguda.

'No sabia ben bé on era, només que aquell ancià l'havia salvat'. Va sentir un calfred. Fos el que fos el què hagués somiat, havia fet que quedés del tot suada.

Va pensar resignada que demanaria a l'home que li expliqués com tornar a Noruega. Potser allà Madame Chassier l'ajudaria i juntes podrien buscar alguna cosa del que ella havia estat. 'Saber si, en realitat, havia abandonat a la seva família'. Va tirar-se el cabell roig enrere, intentant posar-se dempeus amb compte, ja que encara se sentia força delicada.

Va mirar al seu voltant i va adonar-se que hi havia un retrat de gent desconeguda que es movia a la paret. 'Sens dubte allò era màgia'.

Una veu amable va distreure-la:

-Lilian...

El nom va ressonar al seu cap com si fos una campana. Va sentir com si, de sobte, se li inflés el pit. 'Aquell nom...' Va mirar l'home amb expectació i també amb temor. Esperant que ell digués alguna cosa.

**Quan no queda energia per fer un últim esforç...**

-Lily, estàs bé? – L'home va somriure-li com si veure-la allà dreta li fos encara impossible de concebre. Amb incredulitat i alegria. I amb alguna altra cosa que la Lily no sabia distingir.

-Per què em diu Lily? – Un calfred va recórrer el seu cos en adonar-se que aquell podia ser el seu nom de veritat. Va negar aquell pensament tan bon punt va arribar al seu cervell. Estava psicològicament esgotada i gens preparada per una nova desil·lusió.

L'home va apropar-s'hi, ajudant-la a seure sobre el matalàs.

-Saps que ets bruixa, oi? – Va posar-li, amb compte, un plat de sopa davant. Però ella ni tan sols va mirar el menjar.

La Lily només va assentir, tot i que no va poder dir res, perquè l'ancià de barba blanca va continuar parlant:

-Lamento molt que hagis hagut de passar per això, Lilian. Si hagués estat menys ocupat en preparar el futur, i més en gestionar el present... És possible que hagués vist que hi havia alguna cosa més en la desaparició de la Johanna... – En Dumbledore portava les darreres hores donant voltes a allò. Mai havia arribat a demanar a en Sirius on havia trobat la vareta de la noia, però ara ho començava a tenir clar: al Cau d'en Godric.

Tenia un parell de teories sobre com podrien haver-ho fet, però sabia que el més efectiu era que ella mateixa li ho expliqués. 'Clar que primer caldria tornar-li la memòria i explicar-li les notícies bones i dolentes de 15 anys d'absència'.

'Seria més fàcil no tornar-li la memòria, però no podia fer allò'. Ella tenia dret a recuperar-la. Encara que no pogués deixar que aparegués de sobte... Hi havia massa en joc.

'En Severus Snape estaria disposat a tot el que li havia demanat, i a tot el que encara li hauria de demanar... si de sobte tenia la oportunitat de deixar enrere les mentides i lluitar al costat de la Lily?'.

'Permetria en Severus que ella cregués que era un assassí?

Seria prudent que la Lily es veiés, de sobte, involucrada de ple en la guerra, sabent la veritat i no coneixent en absolut l'art de l'oclumència?'.

No podia comptar amb cap de les dues opcions.

'I, d'altra banda, ella deixaria que en Harry fes tot el que fos necessari per derrotar Lord Voldemort, encara que això li comportés arriscar la vida o perdre-la?'

En Dumbledore pensava que no.

* * *

-Em dic Lilian? – va preguntar la pèl-roja entre confosa i estupefacte. 'Acabaria allà el seu malson?'. –Pot dir-me qui sóc?

En el seu to de veu hi havia esperança. Feia molt temps que no sentia aquella escalfor dins seu.

-Puc fer una cosa millor, Lily. Puc tornar-te la memòria. Pel que sembla algú va tenir molta cura a desmemoritzar-te. – La dona va mirar-lo com si intentés saber si pretenia enganyar-la. – Ja sé que no em recordes, Lilian. Però jo si sé qui ets. Conec els teus fills. En Harry i la Lyra. Dos joves valents. Cadascun d'ells a la seva manera...

Els ulls van omplir-se-li de llàgrimes inconscientment. –Els meus fills?

Tenia la veu trencada. Però no era de por ni de tristesa com en els últims temps. Era de l'emoció que de sobte sentia.

-Llavors no és veritat que els abandonés? Ell em va dir que el meu marit... – Va callar un moment. 'Continuava sense poder relacionar aquell mot, amb el sentiment de cònsol que havia tingut al llarg dels anys en pensar que tenia algú al món'.

Va seguir parlant:

-... i el meu fill havien mort... que jo me n'havia anat...

En Dumbledore va mirar-la apesarat.

-Em permets? – L'home va treure la vareta i va posar-la amb cura sobre el seu cap. – No és un procés fàcil, Lily. Si en qualsevol moment vols que pari, pararé... Al llarg d'una vida tenim records alegres, d'altres que ens conviden a l'esperança o a la felicitat, però també tenim records dolorosos. Tot això ha de tornar a tu.

Va tancar els ulls. Alguna cosa al seu subconscient li deia que confiés en aquell home. 'Per fi recordaria...' Tot i així, va prémer-se les mans amb força. 'I si era mentida? I si alguna cosa no sortia bé?'. No va tenir temps de moure's. Una llum blava va espessir tot pensament coherent que pogués mantenir i es va veure immersa en una mena de somni especialment vívid.

_Tot d'imatges van venir-li a la ment. De sobte, va veure els seus pares i una versió en miniatura d'ella mateixa, abraçada a una nena rossa que se n'anava a passar uns dies amb els avis. Una germana gran que la mirava amb desaprovació mentre saltava d'un gronxador... i llavors... _

_-És ben senzill d'entendre, ¿no? – va espantar-se una mica amb aquella aparició sobtada, però no va moure's. El nen tenia els cabells negres i llargs. _

_-¿Què és senzill d'entendre?__ – va demanar interessada._

_-Sé que ets... Ets una bruixa. _

_Aquell dia la Lily se n'havia anat, però no havien tri__gat en retrobar-se. Amb ella, en Severus havia estat sempre un nen atent i tímid. _

_-Hauries de ser d'Slytherin!_

_Va recordar-lo__ amb els seus cabells mal tallats, i aquell aire desmanegat. Allà davant d'ella, confiant en el futur que els esperava. _

_La cerimònia d'elecció, Gryffindor i Slytherin, en James Potter i els seus amics, l'Avery, en Mulciber i en Goyle. _

_-... em pensava que érem amics... millors amics! – Aquella intensitat a la mirada que la feia enrojolar-se. _

_I llavors...__ els GNOM, aquell insult, els precs d'en Severus i la seva primera vegada. Un abraçat a l'altre, com si res els hagués de separar mai més. _

_Tot el que havia passat després i aquella promesa: _

_-T'estimaré sempre! _

La Lily va sentir una sotragada a l'estómac en tornar a sentir els plors d'aquell nadó que li havien arrencat abans i tot de poder abraçar.

_-És veritat que els muggles celebren Halloween? – Va veure la imatge nítida d'aquella nena pèl-roja amb la mateixa mirada intensa que el seu pare. _

_En James,... la Johanna, la resta de l'Orde... I va tornar a sentir un plor. En Harry. _

Va tancar els ulls amb més intensitat, un moment abans d'obrir-los.

-Lily... – Va mirar-se l'home que tenia davant i que l'observava amb interès i també amb un aire preocupat.

-Professor Dumbledore... – El director de Hogwarts va somriure amb la intenció d'infondre-li ànims.

Ella va quedar-se encara en una mena de xoc, com si hagués d'assimilar tot el que de sobte s'havia fet clar a la seva ment.

_-Et prometo que quan tot __acabi estarem junts... – va recordar la seva pròpia veu. El sentiment d'haver fet una promesa que no podria complir. _

-Severus... – Va mormolar aquell nom encara sense ser del tot conscient de la magnitud del que havia passat.

-La Lyra... Ella està segura... he anat a veure-la... – va dir-se a ella mateixa en veu alta, com si hi hagués alguna cosa que encara no aconseguís veure amb claredat enmig de tota aquella pluja de records.

De sobte va tremolar amb tanta intensitat que en Dumbledore va haver de subjectar-la per l'espatlla. 'No havia perdut la memòria, li havien pres'.

_-Ell em compensarà... M'ho ha promès..._

_La Lily va mirar-se'l amb els ulls desorbitats i el cor bategant-li amb desesperació._

_-Tu... tu no li has dit, oi? Encara no li has dit... – la noia va creure que embogia quan la brillantor dels ulls d'en Pettigrew va apagar-se un moment, abans de respondre-li vagament que la Lily se salvaria. _

Però la Lily era ella... qui hi havia en aquella casa era la seva germana.

_-Peter, siusplau. Deslliga'm! –__Estava desesperada._

**A mi, quan estic a punt de cedir. **

Va aixecar-se amb decisió en aquella habitació del Cap de Senglar, com si no fos del tot conscient que havien passat 15 anys.

-En Harry... he de... la Johanna... ella... – L'Albus Dumbledore va conservar la tranquil·litat que el caracteritzava, tot i que va sentir una immensa pena per tot allò. 'No seria just haver de mantenir-la al marge després de tants anys'. Però va reiterar-se a si mateix que no havia de deixar-se guiar per aquell sentiment, si volien vèncer un ésser com en Voldemort.

-Lily... ha passat molt temps ja...

_-Vostè no em coneix? – va preguntar mirant a la dona._

_-Et conec ara- Va somriure Madame Chassier de manera amable. . _

_-Però... vull dir... abans? – va insistir la Lily que encara es trobava terriblement confosa. _

Les imatges d'aquells anys en què havia estat tan perduda, i l'esperança que havia sentit en trobar-se en Karkaroff, van barrejar-se amb el dolor que s'havia apoderat d'ella en pensar que no recuperaria mai el seu passat.

Sense que el professor hagués dit res, ella va deixar-se caure de nou sobre el matalàs on havia estat asseguda. Sentia com si de sobte tot hagués quedat glaçat al seu voltant, incloent-la a ella mateixa. Acabava de comprendre que havia estat 15 anys sense memòria, 15 anys sencers allunyada de les persones que estimava.

Va mantenir-se en silenci, encara tremolant, massa aclaparada per assumir-ho.

En Dumbledore va parlar:

-En Harry és viu. Està bé... va sobreviure a en Voldemort aquella nit.

Els ulls verds intensos de la Lily van creuar-se amb la mirada blava del director de Hogwarts. Se sentia aterrida... Massa espantada per analitzar al detall les paraules d'en Dumbledore:

-En Peter ens va delatar... Ell és un mortífag... L'Innominable sabia on érem... – va tornar a parlar amb si mateixa. 'En Harry estava bé... ell deia que en Harry estava bé, però ella no havia pogut treure'l d'aquella casa? Com ho havien sabut?'.

Aviat el professor Dumbledore va treure-la del seu engany, mirant-la amb aire trist:

-En James i... la Johanna van fer tot el que van poder. Ni tan sols duien les varetes amb ells... No tenien cap possibilitat de vèncer-lo.

La Lily no va apartar la vista del terra, però ho va comprendre.

-La Johanna... la Hanna és... és morta... – La veritat era de sobte massa aterridora per acceptar-la. – Morta... – va mormolar en veu baixa, com si no pogués concebre que allò fos possible.

-Va donar la seva vida per salvar en Harry. Gràcies a això Lord Voldemort no va poder matar-lo – La pèl-roja va adonar-se que no veuria més la seva germana. 'Ella s'havia sacrificat pel seu fillol... pel seu nebot... pel fill de la seva germana bessona...'.

'Aquell paper li hagués pertocat a ella... L'havia condemnat sense proposar-s'ho'.

L'Albus Dumbledore endevinant els seus pensaments, va fer que el mirés als ulls de nou:

-No és culpa teva, Lily. Ella va escollir protegir en Harry... Tu no podies saber el què passaria...

La dona pèl-roja va posar-se les mans al rostre. Plorant desesperada, desitjant enfonsar-se en la inconsciència per no sentir tot allò, però també frissosa per saber que havia passat amb ells. 'En Sev i la Lyra'. Aquella part tan anhelada del què ella havia esperat que fos la seva família en acabar la guerra.

Li venien al cap, sense proposar-s'ho, imatges de tots aquells anys sense memòria.

-Han passat 15 anys... en Harry té 16 anys... – I llavors va callar com si s'acabés d'adonar d'una altra veritat terrible – I la Lyra... la meva nena en té 19... 19 anys.

Va sentir com l'aire li marxava dels pulmons en comprendre que els anys no només haurien passat pels nens.

-En Sev... ell... – va tornar-se a aixecar de sobte. Una idea terrible va ficar-se-li dins el cap.

-Ell esta bé, oi? Em va dir que espiava per vostè. Que l'Innominable el mataria quan ho sabés. – Aquella idea va clavar-se-li com una daga al mig del pit. – Està bé, oi?

En Dumbledore va pensar en allò un moment abans de contestar. 'Es podia dir que, després de tot, en Severus estava bé? Si, era veritat que era viu, però des de què el coneixia, no recordava haver-lo vist somriure ni una sola vegada. No reia, sinó era de forma sarcàstica'.

'L'Albus Dumbledore no podia negar que aquell sentiment de culpa i de pèrdua que encara ara turmentava en Severus, podria haver-se alleujat, encara que fos parcialment, si ell no li hagués demanat que es mantingués a Hogwarts, amb tots aquells fantasmes que l'envoltaven interiorment'.

Va fer-la tornar a seure amb suavitat.

-Ell creu que tu vas morir al Cau d'en Godric, aquella nit. Tots ho creuen... Ho han cregut tot aquest temps...

-Morta... – Va abraçar-se a ella mateixa. En Dumbledore va subjectar-li la mà, per ajudar-la a assimilar tot allò.

-És un home valent, Lily. Tenim molta sort de tenir-lo a l'Orde.

* * *

.

* * *

A Londres plovia a bots i barrals. Era una tempesta d'estiu amb llamps i trons que feia que tothom anés amunt i avall amb paraigües i que els cotxes _muggles_ omplissin la ciutat.

La Lyra, però, ni duia paraigües ni tenia ni idea com es conduïa un d'aquells artefactes. Caminava sense mullar-se, gràcies a un conjur protector, prop de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics.

Era el dia en què jutjaven als cavallers de la mort que havien detingut al departament de Misteris al mes de juny. 'No havia tingut intenció d'anar a aquell judici, almenys no conscientment, però tampoc havia pogut evitar acabar dirigint-se en aquella direcció després de sortir al carrer per airejar-se'. Aquells dies havien decidit abandonar Grimmault Place ja que, amb en Sirius mort, podia ser que la casa hagués anat a parar com a herència a ni més ni menys que a la Bel·latrix Lestrange. 'Encara que la intenció d'en Black hagués estat deixar-ho tot a en Harry Potter'.

En realitat, doncs, no tenia molt clar quin rumb havia de donar a la seva vida. Pensava en buscar un lloc on allotjar-se i una feina, encara que això li tragués temps al què veritablement volia fer: buscar pistes dels seus pares biològics i continuar a l'Orde. No podia viure de l'aire, i els diners que havia tret de les joies que s'havia endut de Malfoy Manor començaven a escassejar. 'La veritat era que no havia gosat desfer-se de tot'.

Sabia que era una actitud estúpida, però deixant de banda el collar platejat que tan li agradava, hi havia un parell de medallons més i un braçalet, tots ells regals d'aniversari dels Malfoy en temps millors, que no havia tingut valor de vendre.

Va entrar a la Conselleria amb tota la seguretat que va poder reunir. 'No pensava ni molt menys arribar d'hora al judici perquè tothom pogués veure que hi era'. Al contrari: s'esperaria que hagués començat i entraria discretament per contemplar el procés des d'un racó. 'Seria la primera vegada en molt temps que veuria la seva mare i el seu germà'.

**Alguna cosa em diu que segueixi.**

Va entrar per una de les portes laterals de la sala, quedant-se arraconada just enmig de dues columnes. La sala estava plena del tot. La detenció d'un grup de cavallers de la mort havia causat força expectació al món màgic.

Va veure la Narcisa i en Draco enmig dels objectius de totes les mirades, prop d'on mantenien en Lucius Malfoy encadenat, mentre li llegien els càrrecs.

Rossos, ulls clars, pell pàl·lida. Va preguntar-se com no se n'havien adonat abans. 'Semblava tan evident quan sabies la veritat'.

Va recordar fugaçment allò que li havia dit la Bel·latrix a mitja lluita. 'Segons aquella dona, ella era _tan estúpida_ com la seva mare. Qui havia estat, doncs, la seva mare?'. Tot i que no li havia agradat, en absolut, l'acusació velada a què havia sonat la referència al seu pare.

'Que significava tot allò?'.

Va forçar-se, però, a pensar en el lloc on era. 'Que hi feia allà ?'. Ja no era una Malfoy, no tenia perquè ser allà. 'Per què, malgrat tot, seguia pensant en ells com la seva família?'.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily continuava intentant ordenar els seus pensaments, davant l'observadora mirada de l'Albus Dumbledore:

-Els he fallat... Com els he pogut oblidar tant temps? – va preguntar a mitja veu. El rostre de tots ells, tal com els recordava, va venir-li a la ment. 'Els havia abandonat'. Potser no expressament, però no havia estat capaç de recordar-los, tot i estar segura d'haver-los enyorat...

-No és culpa teva, Lilian.

-He de veure'ls. Li he de dir a en Severus que sóc viva... – 'Tenia ganes d'abraçar-lo. D'abraçar-lo amb tanta força que ja mai res els separés. Ell la portaria fins als seus nens, la Lyra i en Harry'.

'En Harry... seria capaç de reconèixer-la, després de tant temps? I la Lyra se'n recordaria d'aquella dona rossa a qui anomenava Alice?'

Tenia encara tantes preguntes per fer a l'home que tenia davant... 'Però abans necessitava abraçar a en Severus... i retrobar-se amb els seus fills'.

-Ho sento, Lily. Però no puc deixar que et vegin... no encara.

* * *

.

* * *

Va escapolir-se de la sala just en sentir el veredicte. 'Azkaban. No havia esperat res més'. Ja no feia res allà, i volia evitar que la veiessin. Va avançar uns passos per aquell passadís del subterrani de la Conselleria, però no va aconseguir arribar als ascensors.

-Senyoreta Malfoy! – Va girar-se just en el moment que sortia d'allà amb el cap ple de pensaments. Era el senyor Fudge, l'anterior conseller d'Afers Màgics.

No va dir res, però va fer un gest de deferència a l'home que tenia davant. El seu aspecte era molt pitjor que quan l'havia vist feia uns mesos, just en el moment de la detenció d'en Lucius.

-Ha vingut al judici? – Va preguntar amb curiositat, tot i que se'l veia poc disposat a mantenir una llarga conversa. Havia envellit molt en els últims temps.

-Si, però ja me n'anava. Si em disculpa... - La Lyra va dedicar-li un pulcre somriure que no va arribar-li als ulls, la gent començava a sortir de la sala i no volia en absolut ser vista per la Narcisa i en Draco. 'No se sentia preparada per enfrontar-se a la mateixa mirada que li havia dirigit en Lucius al departament de Misteris'.

-Pensava que en Dumbledore també vindria. Va declarar la setmana passada, però de totes maneres... – En Fudge va esperar una resposta, però la Lyra ni tan sols l'escoltava.

-Me n'he d'anar. Disculpi'm, si us plau. - Va disposar-se a girar sobre si mateixa i marxar d'allà, però el remolí de gent que va formar-se davant la porta de la sala, va fer-li veure que era massa tard.

Va distingir la Narcisa i en Draco enmig de la gentada. 'Era impossible que no l'haguessin vist'.

La seva mirada va creuar-se un moment amb la d'en Draco i va adonar-se que havia canviat. Era més fosca, més opaca.

Va sentir una forta opressió dins del pit. 'Continuava sent un simple adolescent...' I sens dubte Lord Voldemort no oblidaria fàcilment el fracàs d'en Lucius.

* * *

.

* * *

La Narcisa va contemplar com la noia pèl-roja, que havia considerat la seva filla, desapareixia en direcció a la sortida. 'Havia assistit al judici. Malgrat tot...'

_-Si tu el protegissis... Severus... ¿m'ho jures? ¿Faràs el jurament inviolable?_

_-¿El jurament inviolable?_

_L'Snape feia una cara inexpressiva, hermètica. La Bel·latrix, però, va deixar anar una riallada de triomf._

_-¿Sents què diu, Narcisa? Segur, que ho intentarà... Les paraules buides de sempre; i al final, com sempre, acabarà escapolint-se'n... obeint ordres del Senyor de les Forces del Mal, és clar!_

_L'Snape no va mirar la Bel·latrix; tenia els ulls clavats en els blaus i negats de llàgrimes de la Narcisa, que continuava aferrant-li la mà. _

_-Per descomptat, Narcisa, que faré el jurament inviolable – va dir amb un fil de veu-. M'imagino que la teva germana accedirà a fer-nos de testimoni. _

S'ho havia preguntat abans d'allò, i s'ho tornava a preguntar ara. '¿Ho havia sabut en Severus que la Lyra era filla seva?'. La Bel·latrix li havia explicat força fastiguejada, el que ell havia relatat al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. Però la Narcisa en tenia molts dubtes.

'El tracte de l'Snape cap a la Lyra sempre havia estat exquisit'. Encara que fins llavors no haguessin pogut veure la veritat en tota la seva magnitud.

Esperava que aquell home complís la seva promesa i protegís a en Draco, i se sentia estranyament alleujada pensant que no faria falta cap jurament inviolable perquè el professor de pocions estigués pendent de la Lyra.

**I em demana que no em rendeixi.**

'No cometria el mateix error de temps enrere, aquesta vegada no expressaria cap d'aquells pensaments a la seva germana'.

Evidentment, però, la Narcisa estava molt lluny de saber quina era la veritable lleialtat d'en Severus. Ho atribuïa a l'orgull patern. Aquell sentiment que, segons creia ella, tot pare tenia sempre pels seus fills. 'Fessin el que fessin'.

El mateix sentiment que ella sentia ara, tot i conèixer la posició de la Lyra en tot allò. 'Perquè, amb la seva sang o sense, el cert és que la seva filla era just a l'altre bàndol'.

Aquell era, sens dubte, el pitjor any de la Narcisa Malfoy.

* * *

La Lyra intentava sortir de la Conselleria, apressada. 'S'hauria d'haver imaginat que allò estaria ple de periodistes i curiosos'.

Va sortir-ne amb pressa, intentant esquivar una dona força desagradable que treballava pel Profeta, el principal periòdic del món màgic.

-Lyra... per aquí... – Aquella veu va tornar-la de cop a la realitat.

-Charlie...

* * *

.

* * *

Temps després, en Harry, l'Hermione, en Ron i la Ginny eren al Cau. Parlaven del compromís d'en Bill Weasley amb la Fleur Delacour i del fet que la Nimfadora Tonks cada vegada semblés més deprimida.

La Molly Weasley va obrir la porta i va treure-hi el cap de sobte.

-Ginny – va dir en veu baixa-, vine a ajudar-me a preparar el dinar, si us plau...

-Estem xerrant! – va dir la Ginny, contrariada.

-Vinga! – va dir la senyora Weasley, i es va retirar.

-Vol que hi vagi perquè no vol estar sola amb la Fleuma! – va dir la Ginny, enfadada. Va fer onejar els cabells imitant molt bé la Fleur i just quan es disposava a travessar l'habitació, va arronsar les celles en veure entrar en Fred i en George, que com sempre tenien aquell aire d'estar-ne preparant una de bona.

En Fred va fer una veu gutural, com per donar importància al que anava a dir.

-Doncs si la Fleur et cau bé, germaneta. Això t'encantarà...

Va deixar anar un diari sobre la taula que fins llavors havien rodejat la resta de nois. Estava obert just per la pàgina en què es parlava del judici d'en Lucius Malfoy, que s'havia fet diversos dies enrere.

En Harry va veure, al capdamunt de la pàgina, una imatge d'en Lucius encadenat, mentre se l'enduien de la sala. I just al capdavall hi havia dues fotografies més, sota un vistós titular. _"La família Malfoy surt del judici per separat". _En una s'hi podia veure exactament el que ell ja s'esperava: en Draco i la seva mare abandonant dignament la Conselleria.

L'altre, però, va deixar-lo parat un moment.

Hi havia la Lyra Malfoy en primer pla, amb un lleuger gest de sorpresa al rostre. 'Com si l'últim que volgués, fos trobar-se en aquella situació'.

Però el que va cridar l'atenció a en Harry i, a jutjar pel silenci que ara l'envoltava, també a la resta; era la persona que la tibava de la mà, intentant ajudar-la a esquivar tota aquella gent.

-En Charlie... – va mormolar en Ron com si no s'acabés de creure el que veia. – Què hi té a veure en Charlie amb la Lyra Malfoy?

-Voleu dir que ells dos... En Charlie ja ens ho hagués dit, no? – Va raonar la Ginny encara estupefacte.

-Tenint en compte que és a Londres i que ni tan sols ha passat per casa, jo no hi posaria la mà al foc, germaneta. -Va fer en Fred, amb un somriure murri.

-Una Slytherin a la família... i no qualsevol Slytherin – va dir en George, mig en broma i mig seriosament. 'Encara recordaven alguna de les topades que havien tingut amb ella a l'escola, tot i que, en aquells moments, tothom ja sabia que formava part de l'Orde'.

–Això superarà de tros el rebombori que ha causat en Bill portant-nos la Fleur a casa. – Va assegurar en Fred, dirigint una mirada d'obvietat a la Ginny.

-Però aquest diari és de fa dies – va afegir l'Hermione, com si hi hagués una cosa que fos evident. – Els vostres pares ja ho deuen haver vist.

-Si la mare ho hagués vist, hores d'ara ho sabríem. Hauria posat al crit al cel. – Va contradir-la en Ron, encara prou sorprès com per no deixar de mirar la fotografia del diari.

-Però ella és de l'Orde... per què hi hauria de veure res de mal? – va rebatre-li l'Hermione amb convicció.

En Ron va respondre-li, abans i tot que ella hagués acabat la frase:

- Recordes com t'anomenava l'escola, oi?

-M'ho va dir un cop, i a més, ella va ser al departament de Misteris. Va presentar batalla com una més... i en Neville em va dir que...

En Harry va interrompre-la, tot i que no hi havia tornat a pensar fins llavors:

-Ella va... va intentar salvar en Sirius. Si en Malfoy no li hagués impedit, potser... – Va callar dolgut pel mal que encara li feia pensar en el seu padrí. 'No era com si ella li caigués bé de sobte, però aquell gest l'havia sorprès'.

-Si, però ja ho veus... bé que ha anat al judici, no? – va dir en Ron convençut – Jo no hi hagués pas anat... ni per mil galions...

* * *

.

* * *

Al centre de Londres. De nou en una de les habitacions de la Marmita Forada, la Lyra va arrugar un exemplar del mateix diari. Estava ben vigilada per ordre de l'Albus Dumbledore, encara que ella ni tan sols ho sabia.

-No hauries d'haver vingut... No esperava que fossis allà fora... esperant-me...

-Qualsevol diria que t'avergonyeixes de mi... – va dir en Charlie en to de broma, tot i que va dirigir-li una mirada seriosa just després.

-Saps que no és això... – Ella va evitar-li la mirada. 'Clar que no se'n avergonyia, però per un moment havia tingut l'absurda sensació que, sortir al diari d'aquella manera, era com cridar al món que ja no era una Malfoy'. I allò l'havia fet sentir insegura i vulnerable.

Va mirar en Charlie un moment, apartant aquella sensació d'ella. 'Ja ho sabia feia més d'un any que no era una Malfoy... No havia actuat com una en tot aquell temps... Era estúpid continuar capficada en el què diria i deixaria de dir la gent'.

-Ho sento, Charlie. De debò. – 'Havia crescut pendent de les aparences. Era el moment de deixar allò enrere...' Va apropar-se al noi, deixant que ell la subjectés per la cintura. – Saps que m'importes molt, oi?

-Procuro pensar-hi sovint. – va besar-la al coll, aspirant el perfum d'ella. – I tu saps que t'he trobat molt a faltar aquest últim mig any a Romania, ¿no?

La Lyra va assentir amb un somriure, abraçant-s'hi: - Jo també...

-I llavors per què no véns amb mi? Podries trobar feina allà. Ets bona en un munt de coses... I podries ajudar-me a reclutar gent per l'Orde i a convèncer a altres mags i bruixes que cal donar suport a en Dumbledore. No necessites estar aquí per ajudar.

-A l'Orde potser no... – va murmurar apartant-se. 'No era una Malfoy, i no pensava seguir preocupada pel què diria la gent d'ella, però allò no esborrava 18 anys de vida'. – Però m'he de quedar, Charles. No me'n puc anar ara.

-Però per què? Si és perquè vols saber qui són els teus pares... jo podria ajudar-te a buscar-ne pistes... Podríem venir sovint... El meu pare ens podria ajudar... ara l'han ascendit a la Conselleria i...

Va posar-li un dit als llavis, perquè la deixés parlar un instant:

-No és només això el que em preocupa. M'he de quedar perquè... no puc... no vull deixar en Draco aquí ara...

-En Draco? Per l'amor de Merlí, Lyra... Saps perfectament que ell està encantat de ser on és... – Va mirar-la amb incomprensió. 'Havia escoltat centenars d'històries d'aquell sagal'. Cap de bona. – Pensava que tenies clar que els Malfoy són... estan del bàndol de l'Innominable, Lyra. Què pretens fer?

-Res, res que perjudiqui ningú, Charlie. – Va posar-se una mà al front i va caminar nerviosa per l'habitació.- Crec en l'Orde... Vull fer el què és correcte... Però no me'n puc oblidar i ja està... No d'en Draco... Té 16 anys, i em vull assegurar que no faci cap bestiesa de la què pugui penedir-se algun dia, Charles. Només això...

-Però...

-Ja ho sé que no és el meu germà... i ja sé que hores d'ara m'odia. - va prémer amb força el mateix diari que havia arrugat moments abans. - Però el dia en què me n'anava a Hogwarts per primera vegada, vaig prometre-li que podria comptar amb mi si em necessitava... que res canviaria encara que jo estigués a l'escola i ell a casa... D'acord que era un nen petit i jo només tenia onze anys, però i si és ara quan em necessita?

-Lyra, ja vas veure'l el dia del judici i saps quina actitud va mantenir el curs passat... sap perfectament el que vol... i, perdona'm, però no crec que et necessiti...

Ella va dirigir-li un somriure trencat, tot i que no va semblar disgustada. 'Havia esperat que en Charlie li digués allò'.

-Potser si, Charles. Però no crec que sigui el millor moment per marxar... Necessito quedar-me aquí... Ho sento.

En Charlie va fer un gest de negació amb el cap. 'Havia esperat poder formalitzar per fi aquella relació, però ara estarien molt temps sense veure's... L'endemà l'esperaven a Romania'. Va imaginar-se que ella li demanaria que es quedés, però la Lyra tenia ara el cap en moltes altres bandes.

* * *

.

* * *

L'Albus Dumbledore remenava amb gest preocupat els records del pensiu. Aquell moment, en concret, era de feia poques setmanes. En tenia tots els detalls gravats al cap.

_-Necessito veure'ls... Explicar-los que sóc viva... – El director de Hogwarts va mirar-la un moment. __En un sol moment ella havia recuperat un aire de decisió que no semblava tenir en absolut minuts enrere. _

_Va observar-la amb pesar, traient-se un moment les ulleres de mitja lluna. _

_-No puc permetre que sàpiguen que ets viva, Lily. Encara no. –Va callar un moment, sense deixar d'observar-la 'Només hi havia una manera d'assegurar-se que ella es mantindria oculta fins que fos el moment'. – El futur del món màgic és en joc i..._

_-Però jo... Són els meus fills i... és... és en Severus. Com vol que... – La Lily havia tret forces que semblava no tenir, per enfrontar-se a la voluntat del director de Hogwarts. – No em pot demanar que em quedi aquí... ho sento però no... _

_-No és un bon moment __perquè reapareguis de sobte a la vida d'en Severus, Lily. Estàs disposada a recuperar-lo... a qualsevol preu? – Ella va quedar-se un moment parada, sense entendre on volia anar a parar. _

_-¿Què vol dir? – va demanar temorosa a mitja veu. 'Havien estat massa emocions en poc temps'. – ¿Quin mal pot fer-li saber que sóc viva? _

_Una idea va fer-la callar. 'Encara que no tenia res a veure amb Voldemort ni amb el futur del món màgic'. _

_-Ell... ha refet la seva vida? –Va asseure's en una cadira que hi havia prop del llit. 'Era normal. Havien passat 15 anys...' Va sentir-se estúpida per no haver pensat abans en allò. _

_En Dumbledore gairebé va somriure en comprendre el temor de la Lily. Era molt més sòrdid que una dona o uns fills el què havia d'anunciar a la pèl-roja: _

_-No, Lily. __Puc assegurar-te que ell ha estat fidel al teu record i a la promesa que em va fer quan varem creure que eres morta... Però has d'entendre que és més complicat que tot això... _

_-Promesa? Quina promesa? – La pèl-roja va tornar a clavar la seva mirada en la del director. 'Només desitjava acabar ja aquella conversa, i córrer a buscar-los. Va sentir una nova punxada de dolor, en pensar en la seva germana a qui ja no podria veure'._

_-La promesa de protegir en Harry perquè el teu sacrifici no hagués estat en va. - La veu d'en Dumbledore continuava sent tranquil·la. _

_-En Harry... –Va mormolar amb un fil de veu i el que semblava l'inici d'un somriure. _

_-Hi ha ferides que costen molt de tancar, però ha fet tot el que ha pogut, Lily. Creu-me... –En Dumbledore va observar-la un moment. 'No era allò el que havia de dir-li'. _

_Va centrar-se en explicar-li el motiu pel qual ella no havia de reaparèixer just llavors. Almenys segons com ho veia ell:_

_-Són temps difícils, Lily. He hagut d'extremar els plans que tenia per ell com a espia doble. _

_-Que vol dir? – Ara ella tornava a estar espantada. _

_-La vida d'en Severus és en joc. Suposo que et fas una idea força aproximada del què faria Lord Voldemort si sabés que amb ell fa teatre. _

_-Però jo no... no faria res que pogués comprometre'l, professor. Li ho asseguro. – En Dumbledore va dirigir la seva mirada a la cara ansiosa i angustiada d'ella. _

_-No és només això. Ell ha fet un jurament inviolable a la Narcisa Malfoy. I estic gairebé convençut que no compliria amb la seva part de tot això, si sabés que ets viva. Per ell seria més important lluitar al teu costat. Dedicar tots els seus esforços a protegir-te. _

'_En realitat no era la possibilitat que en Severus es tirés enrere el què més el preocupava...' Encara que seguís amb el pla, era molt més probable que alguna cosa fallés... Amb la Lily allà, la perfecte cuirassa d'en Severus podia esquerdar-se. 'I tot i així, com podria assegurar-se que en Harry arribés a fer tot allò que calia, si no podia confiar en què en Severus Snape li ho comuniqués?'. Temia que aquella part en concret acabés sent imprescindible, tot i que encara necessitava molta més informació, sobre el tipus de màgia negra que havia utilitzat Tom Riddle, per confirmar-ho. _

'_Aquella era precisament la part del pla que la Lily no havia de saber. La part en què li era absolutament necessari que en Severus mantingués el cap suficientment clar'. _

_-La seva part de... ¿Què és el que ell ha jurat, professor? – va callar un moment, però no va deixar continuar al director de Hogwarts. – ¿Sap? No importa el que sigui... jo estaré al seu costat i ell... jo mateixa li demanaré que faci el que sigui que hagi jurat, i després podrem... podrem lluitar junts... com vostè diu... _

_L'ancià va sospirar. La determinació de la Lily,feia que no es pogués permetre amagar quina seria la missió d'en Severus, abans d'acabar aquell curs. 'Necessitava que ella comprengués perquè era tan important que esperés...'_

_-He planejat la meva pròpia mort, Lily. En Severus m'ha de matar abans d'acabar l'any. És l'única manera que tenim perquè en Voldemort confiï plenament en ell. – va mirar-se la mà ennegrida. – I jo... tal com pots veure... no tinc molt temps de marge... Moriria igualment... Ell va intentar parar el malefici, però no va poder fer res més. _

_La Lily va mirar el director estupefacta: _

_-No ho està dient de veritat... ¿Què significa que en Severus l'ha de matar? – va demanar sense comprendre-ho. – ¡Professor! Ell no ha pogut accedir a una cosa així..._

_-No hi ha un altre camí, Lily. És necessari perquè en Harry pugui vèncer a Lord Voldemort. Sinó... bé. Suposo que et fas una idea del què passaria si Voldemort guanyés la guerra... _

_La dona va empassar saliva amb dificultat:_

_-En Harry... Aquella predicció.__.. Si en Voldemort guanya la guerra... Ell deu... ell continua buscant en Harry per matar-lo?_

_En Dumbledore va assentir. _

_-En Severus només ha accedit a fer-ho, perquè sap que jo ja m'estic morint. Però ha fet un jurament inviolable, Lily. Si no el compleix, morirà... i si el compleix però en Voldemort sap que l'ha mentit... Ara mateix ni tan sols sabem quins plans té respecte a la Lyra... En Severus ha hagut de convèncer-lo que desconeixia que... _

_La Lily, que l'havia escoltat totalment aclaparada per tot el que li deia, va interrompre'l alarmada: _

_-Ell... aquell monstre sap que la Lyra és... –No va poder evitar alçar la veu. – Com pretén que no els hi ho digui... si la vida de tots ells corre perill?_

_L'ancià v__a posar-li la mà que no tenia ennegrida a l'espatlla: _

_-Precisament per això et demano que esperis, Lily. És absolutament imprescindible que __el pla surti bé... _

_La Lily va quedar en silenci, __perplexa, durant varis minuts. La seva ment no podia assimilar tot el que el director de Hogwarts acabava d'explicar-li. ¿Com podia ser tot veritat? 'Només volia abraçar-los... No demanava tant...'_

_-¿Veus? – va mostrar-li la mà amb deteniment. – És màgia fosca i poderosíssima. Gràcies a en Severus, el malefici no va estendre's, però no em queda gaire temps. Potser un any. Voldemort ha demanat a en Draco Malfoy que em mati. Té 16 anys... com en Harry. Estic absolutament convençut que, en realitat, no vol fer-ho. Si en Severus em mata, puc confiar en una mort ràpida i sense dolor, gairebé dolça. En Voldemort creurà que ha guanyat, i ell podrà continuar treballant per mi des de l'altre bàndol. Ho sento, Lily... – va afegir en veure-li l'expressió dolguda al rostre - No sé si ho pots entendre. Però és el millor per tots. _

_El director de Hogwarts va sospirar: _

_-Pots jutjar-me si ho vols. Però et demano que siguis conscient que ara ja res d'això pot tirar-se enrere. Si t'ho he dit és perquè confio que sabràs esperar. Només algú tan preparat en oclumència com en Severus, aconseguiria amagar una cosa així a en Voldemort. _

-Professor? – Una veu coneguda i relativament inesperada va treure'l de sobte d'aquell record tan recent.

**Alguna cosa em diu que no dubti de mi.**

Va mirar-la gairebé amb sorpresa. Tot just aquell matí, havien parlat amb en Severus del seu futur.

-Lyra.... benvinguda a Hogwarts... Puc ajudar-te en alguna cosa? ¿Va tot bé?

-Si. Bé... de fet no n'estic segura... Sento haver entrar així... el professor Flitwick en sortia i... m'ha dit que no havia volgut molestar-lo –va respondre la Lyra, amb un gest adust al rostre. – Però necessito demanar-li un favor. Estic preocupada, professor.

-Algun problema amb l'Orde? – va demanar en Dumbledore amb interès. La noia, però, semblava de sobte més interessada en la mà dreta del director.

El professor va veure clarament com clavava la mirada en la seva mà:

–Un incident desafortunat... res greu.

-Fa força fressa – va deixar anar ella sense gaire manies. – Ja n'està segur que no s'ho hauria de fer mirar?

L'Albus Dumbledore va somriure amb afabilitat.

-Estic bé, Lyra. De debò... Però juraria que has vingut a parlar-me d'una altra cosa... – La noia va notar els ulls serens i penetrants de l'Albus Dumbledore posats en ella. Va sentir-se un pèl incòmode. 'Com si l'home pogués saber exactament en què estava pensant'. Però no va apartar-ne la mirada.

-Professor Dumbledore... Ja sé que el curs va començar ahir, però vinc a demanar-li feina. Del que sigui... Puc fer d'auxiliar a Madame Pince a la biblioteca, o bé... jo havia pensat que potser a Madame Pomfrey podria venir-li bé algú que l'ajudés... però sinó estaria disposada a fer el què em digués professor. A ajudar en Filch en la seva tasca de conserge o ... – va semblar que li costava dir allò. – Fins i tot a en Hagrid. Bé, ja sap que Criança de Criatures Màgiques mai ha estat entre les meves assignatures preferides. Però abans de tornar, vaig ser un temps a Romania... i bé, crec que he vist prou coses sobre la criança de dracs com per poder-me'n sortir amb qualsevol altre criatura...

L'Albus Dumbledore va mantenir el seu somriure. Acabava de trobar la manera d'assegurar-li la màxima seguretat. 'Com podria no haver-ho vist abans?'.

-No sabia que estaves tan interessada en entrar a Hogwarts...– L'home va mostrar-se sorprès. Encara que, de totes maneres intuïa quin era el motiu que tenia ella per demanar-li allò. – Lyra, em costa creure que de debò pensis que només pots aspirar a una de les feines que em demanes. Eres una alumna brillant; amb unes notes de MAG que molt pocs aconsegueixen. I em consta que has estat sempre plenament conscient de les teves capacitats.

-No es tracta d'aconseguir una gran feina... – va respondre-li ella, tirant-se el cabell enrere, en un gest inconscient. Intentava donar-se seguretat a si mateixa. Havia trigat setmanes a decidir-se. 'Hi havia hagut moments en què li havia semblat una completa estupidesa'. -Potser li semblarà absurd, però estic preocupada per en Draco... amb el meu ... – Va corregir-se ràpidament: - Amb en Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban... Estaria més tranquil·la, si pogués assegurar-me que tot... que tot és com sempre...

-Penses que podem tenir problemes amb ell? És per algun motiu en particular?– va demanar-li amb sincer interès. 'Si ella sabia alguna cosa concreta, tot es complicaria'. Havia comprovat en moltes ocasions, que era una jove intel·ligent, amb prou capacitat per treure les seves pròpies conclusions de tot el què passava al seu voltant.

-No, en absolut. No crec que hi hagi res en concret. –La veritat és que la Lyra només tenia por per en Draco. Res més. Va sentir-se avergonyida davant la mirada atenta de l'Albus Dumbledore. 'Probablement en Charlie tenia raó i no hi havia res que pogués fer pel noi'. –Només pensava que potser podria intentar acostar-m'hi... No sé... potser m'escoltaria.

-T'entenc, Lyra. De debò... –Va dir en Dumbledore – Segurament no te'n recordes, però una vegada ja et vaig dir que eres una magnífica germana gran i que aquell noi tenia molta sort de tenir-te... Eres molt petita, però...

Va posar-se les ulleres bé, amb aire amable.

-Pensant-ho bé... És possible que tinguis raó... i que el teu lloc, sigui aquí... a Hogwarts... amb el teu germà.

La Lyra va somriure agraïda, sense notar en absolut el doble sentit de les paraules de l'Albus Dumbledore. Just llavors algú va picar la porta del despatx, i poc després apareixia davant d'ells l'Horace Slughorn, el nou professor de pocions:

-Ho sento, Albus. Pensava que estaves sol. Torno després... –L'home va mirar la jove pèl-roja amb curiositat.

-Et presento la Lyra Malfoy, Horace. – va fer en Dumbledore sense mostrar la satisfacció que sentia per haver trobat una solució rodona a la seguretat de la noia. –Saps? He estat pensant en allò que em deies l'altre dia... Potser sí que arriba un moment en què l'edat fa recomanable rebre una mica d'ajuda de tan en tan...

* * *

.

* * *

-Auxiliar de pocions... – va murmurar en Severus amb to incrèdul. – Digui... és només la seva seguretat el què l'ha empès ha prendre aquesta decisió, Albus? No deu pretendre convertir-la en una mena d'escut d'en Potter?... perquè deixi'm dir-li que no penso permetre-ho... De cap de les maneres...

El director de Hogwarts va mirar-lo. 'Era una pena que no visqués prou per veure el moment en què aquell home que tenia davant podria retrobar-se amb la Lily'. Esperava, però, que aquell moment arribés. Sabia que estava jugant amb foc.

**Sento caure els segons com gotes dins d'un pot.**

En Harry, la Lyra, el mateix Severus... 'la foscor s'expandia al món màgic'. Aquell estiu, l'Orde havia viscut dues morts més: l'Emmaline Vance i l'Amelia Bones... 'Per no parlar d'en Sirius Black...' En Dumbledore havia sabut també que uns aurors havien trobat el cos de l'Igor Karkaroff al nord, sota la marca tenebrosa. 'Si l'Aberforth no l'hagués trobat primer, ara la Lily estaria morta o en una situació encara pitjor de la què havia viscut en aquella cabana...'

I precisament en Severus no quedaria en una posició segura quan ell morís... 'Per molt que en Voldemort es cregués al peu de la lletra que l'hi havia estat fidel'.

Però no podia ser dèbil... era tota la societat màgica el que estava en joc...

-Espero almenys que gaudeixis del lloc de Defensa, Severus. Ha estat una bona sorpresa per tots els alumnes. Sé que t'hi sents més còmode que a pocions...

En Severus Snape va mirar-lo amb desgana: –Només me l'ha donat, perquè no podré mantenir-lo més enllà d'aquest any... i no em malinterpreti... Prefereixo que ella sigui aquí, abans que en qualsevol altre lloc... però... quan arribi el moment de fer-li aquell _petit_ favor, no voldria que ella estigués aprop... amb l'odi de la resta en tindré ben bé prou.

-Pensava que t'era igual el què l'altra gent pogués pensar... – va demanar en Dumbledore.

-M'és igual... però sap que amb ella és diferent...

-Ella estarà segura... i quan arribi el moment d'explicar la veritat, serà la primera en entendre-ho. N'estic segur. Però és necessari que, de moment, ella cregui el mateix que els altres...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Havien passat setmanes senceres i encara no havia pogut trobar a en Draco Malfoy sol, per intentar mantenir una conversa civilitzada amb ell. L'expressió del fill dels Malfoy havia estat d'absoluta perplexitat en veure com l'Slughorn la presentava com la seva ajudant. 'I això que la majoria de vegades, la Lyra ni tan sols xafava una classe'.

La seva tasca consistia en ajudar el professor a preparar les classes. Ordenar el munt de papers que s'acumulaven amb els treballs que l'home encomanava als alumnes, i donar-li un cop de mà a l'hora de preparar les diferents pocions que el ja ancià Slughorn solia portar, com a model, a classe. L'Horace Slughorn estava especialment entusiasmat per la manera com ella se'n sortia, i tot i la sorpresa, cap professor semblava haver-s'hi mostrat en contra.

-Em sento com si tornés a cursar setè... És estrany... – Era al despatx d'en Severus Snape, i el tenia davant. Ell corregia treballs mentre l'escoltava. – Però em sembla que he d'estar més agraïda a en Dumbledore del què em pensava... Tot i l'edat, el professor Slughorn se'n sortiria perfectament sol. Gairebé penso que en comptes d'ajudar-lo, el distrec.

-Au va, Lyra – va dir ell amb el to de sempre, però amb aquell aire molt menys rígid amb què s'expressava davant la noia. - El professor Slughorn parla meravelles de la seva auxiliar. No has de ser modesta amb mi... Ets tu la que series perfectament capaç d'impartir aquesta assignatura sense el vell Horace.

En Severus va intercanviar un mig somriure amb la seva filla.

-Ets massa benèvol amb mi. Ho saps... L'Albus Dumbledore s'ha inventat un càrrec només per donar-me una plaça a l'escola. La veritat és que hauria d'estar donant-li les gràcies trenta cops al dia...

-No t'enganyis, Lyra. L'Albus sap molt bé el què es fa... – Havia dit allò gairebé sense pensar. Ella era l'única persona amb què simplement es deixava portar, sense estar pendent d'interpretar un paper i examinar cadascuna de les paraules què anava a dir.

-¿Què vols dir? – va preguntar ella amb incredulitat - ¿Quin motiu podria tenir en Dumbledore per voler-me a l'escola?

-Res. Que l'Slughorn deu necessitar més ajuda de la què aparenta, si en Dumbledore ha considerat que havia de posar un auxiliar a l'assignatura. – La seva expressió s'havia endurit. 'Es maleïa interiorment per haver badat d'aquella manera... mai tenia ni una sola relliscada en aquell aspecte. Hauria de començar a fer-se a la idea que no podia baixar la guàrdia ni en presència de la seva filla'.

La noia va somriure de nou, però va mirar-lo amb un bri de dubte.

-Me'n vaig. Potser tinc sort... i en Draco es decideix a sortir d'allà on sigui que s'amaga quan no és a classe... Hores d'ara encara no he pogut parlar amb ell... quan va acompanyat em defuig, i no el trobo mai sol...

-Lyra... Ja t'ho vaig dir al setembre, però deixa'm tornar-t'ho a dir... En Draco... ell no... No és probable que canviï d'opinió, només perquè tu aconsegueixis parlar-hi. Diguis el que diguis. De fet no voldria que et fessis pagues de poder tenir aquesta conversa... – Va mirar-la fixament, però en veure que ella contenia una ganyota de desgrat, va afanyar-se en continuar parlant: – Saps tan bé com jo que, de totes maneres, no deixaríem que fes cap bestiesa mentre és a l'escola... No necessites passar per aquest tràngol. És possible que ell sigui força desagradable si intentes parlar-hi.

Ella va assentir. 'Sabia que l'home tenia raó i, no obstant això, l'actitud que havia vist en el Draco cada vegada la preocupava més'.

-Ho sé. Però... És una mena de pressentiment estúpid que tinc des de què vaig veure'l el dia del judici... –Va mirar-se el seu padrí. – Quants anys tenies quan et vas fer la marca?

Aquella pregunta va caure com una galleda d'aigua freda a l'ex-professor de Pocions:

-No és el mateix, Lyra. Eren altres temps... i jo no era precisament l'hereu dels Malfoy...

'Havia pensat realment que així la tranquil·litzaria'.

-No em facis creure que al Senyor de... que a l'Innominable li importa molt que ell sigui un Malfoy... fins i tot és possible que això encara compliqui les coses – va dir en un murmuri. 'La detenció d'en Lucius era precisament la base del seu mal pressentiment'. En Severus va mirar-la un moment. 'No volia que ella seguís el camí d'aquell raonament'.

-Era un noi estúpid que acabava de fer disset anys. Contenta?

-I en Dumbledore no ho va veure què hi havia nois a l'escola amb la marca? On tenia el cap?

-A l'escola? –va fer ell sense poder contenir l'ironia. – Quan et fas cavaller de la mort, no sols tornar a l'escola com si no hagués passat res.

Ella va quedar-se un moment parada.

-No vas acabar sisè? Però per què tanta pressa?

La professora Sprout va entrar corrent al despatx, abans que en Severus pogués reaccionar.

-Severus, has de venir. Han embruixat la Katie Bell. La professora McGonnagall necessita què hi vagis.

* * *

Va córrer darrere el seu padrí. Pel to en què havia parlat la cap de residència de Hufflepuff, allò semblava veritablement greu.

En arribar al despatx de la professora de Transfiguració, va haver de parpellejar amb força. 'No era la primera vegada que veia aquell collaret'. Recordava perfectament haver-lo vist a Borgin&Burkes.

-En Potter manté que en Draco Malfoy pot tenir-hi alguna cosa a veure – va explicar la professora al seu col·lega, mentre parlaven del què en Harry Potter i els seus amics havien vist, tot tornant de Hogsmeade.

-És una acusació, molt greu Minerva. En Potter hauria de guardar-se per ell, els seus dots endevinatoris...

Però la Lyra ja no va escoltar la resposta sencera d'en Severus.

'Era probable que fos casualitat, però...'

Va sortir de la sala sense donar cap tipus d'explicació i va dirigir-se a la casa comú d'Slytherin. 'Es negava a creure que hagués estat capaç d'una cosa així, però quan més hi pensava, més evident l'hi semblava'.

* * *

-No pretenia incomodar-la... En Potter pot estar equivocat... però segurament caldria vigilar aquell noi, Severus – va raonar la cap de residència de Gryffindor, dirigint-se al cap d'Slytherin, en veure marxar la noia d'aquella manera.

-Sé el que he de fer amb els alumnes de la meva residència, Minerva.

En Severus va limitar-se a fer un gest irònic, abans de continuar examinant el collaret. 'Estava convençut que no eren les paraules de la dona, el que havien fet que la Lyra reaccionés així...'

Hauria de parlar amb en Draco després d'allò. 'Se suposava que havia jurat que li seguiria els passos, que era el mateix que volia que fes en Dumbledore'.

Però qui sap si la conversa amb la Lyra, serviria d'alguna cosa. 'Va desitjar que la noia tingués la improbable virtut de fer-lo recapacitar'. Ell hauria de fer igualment el que ja havia promès, però així almenys el noi no continuaria cometent barbaritats.

Va deixar escapar un somriure amarg. 'La noia l'havia deixat completament desarmat en preguntar-li què l'havia empès a ser mortífag abans i tot d'acabar sisè'.

* * *

.

* * *

-A què se suposa que jugues? – Va veure'l de lluny, entrant a la sala comú d'Slytherin. Anava amb en Blaise Zabini, però li era igual. 'Ja no podia esperar més'.

En Draco va fer com si no l'escoltés i va posar un peu dins la sala, però ella va agafar-lo amb decisió de la camisa.

-Ara m'escoltaràs, Draco. Així que tu mateix... Ho puc dir aquí... o podem parlar tu i jo... sense públic.

* * *

-Tu no tens res a dir-me. – Eren a l'aula de pocions, on aquell dia no s'hi feia classe. –Ets una maleïda traïdora. Com la rata d'en Weasley amb el què ara jugues a sortir als diaris.

Va agafar aire per poder continuar amb aquella conversa amb la sang suficientment freda:

-No et permeto que insultis en Charlie, Draco. Però tu i jo sabem que no sóc jo la què juga amb foc. –En Draco es mantenia amb indolència davant d'ella. - Què és el que vols? Que t'expulsin? O veritablement volies matar a algú, avui? Perquè has de saber que has estat a punt d'aconseguir-ho!

-No sé de què em parles, Lyra. El teu nou estatus de traïdora a la sang et té trastornada – va dir en Draco sorneguer. – Tot i que deixa'm dir-te que t'has equivocat de bàndol. El Senyor de les Forces del Mal sabrà recompensar a aquells que ens hem mantingut al seu costat.

-Ah si? I com penses que t'ho recompensarà? Ets estúpid, Draco. Pensava que eres molt més intel·ligent, però ets estúpid... Ell només t'utilitzarà fins que li convingui. D'això es tracta la superioritat dels Malfoy? Acabar sent esclaus d'algú que, pel que diuen, és mestís?

Va callar un moment. Mai havia cridat així a en Draco.

-No gosis ni tan sols insinuar això, Lyra. Una sang pura com tu, relacionant-te amb _sangs de fang _i descastats...

-Com has dit? – Ara ella estava estupefacte. 'No li havien explicat a en Draco tota la veritat'. Allò va desconcertar-la. 'Se suposava que després del què ella havia fet, haurien d'estar desitjant desvincular-se'n i cridar-ho als quatre vents'.

-He dit que ets la vergonya dels Malfoy, Lyra. Estic segur que la mare lamenta haver-te tingut... – va dir amb duresa. 'Ella se n'havia anat. Se n'havia desentès. No sabia que els passaria als seus pares, si ell no complia amb la seva missió', va pensar en Draco, mantenint una mirada desafiant. Ella estava tan tranquil·la sota el resguard d'en Dumbledore, mentre ell havia de salvar la dignitat dels Malfoy tot sol. 'Potser si duia a terme bé aquella missió, els seus pares tornarien a ocupar el lloc que els corresponia davant del Senyor de les Forces del Mal'.

'Sinó no volia ni pensar què passaria amb ells...'

-Molt bé, Draco... Tu mateix... Però si tinc la més mínima prova que intentes enverinar o fer algun mal a algú, seré jo mateixa qui et delataré a en Dumbledore. I creu-me... no et penso treure l'ull de sobre. – Va girar-se cap a la porta, i abans d'anar-se'n va afegir: -Saps? La mare no pot penedir-se d'haver-me tingut... Per la senzilla raó que no sóc filla seva... Demana-li, Draco. Veuràs com et dirà que qui se suposava què era la teva germana, és filla d'una bruixa que havia nascut entre _muggles_. I quan t'ho hagi dit... fes-me un favor... reflexiona sobre les diferències que hi ha entre tu i jo... Qui sap si acabes per adonar-te que els Malfoy no tenim... no teniu la sang de cap color especial...

'Cada vegada que en una frase així havia de corregir-se, perquè es referia a ells com a pares o com a part d'una família que, per ella, ja no existia, se sentia terriblement malament'.

* * *

.

* * *

**Està plovent tinta xina i cau sobre el meu cos. **

'Fantàstic, Lyra! Has aprofitat la primera oportunitat que has tingut de parlar amb en Draco, per acabar cridant com una histèrica...' La noia pèl-roja es passejava pels terrenys de l'escola amb aire absent, mentre pensava en els motius que havia tingut per demanar aquella plaça... Va adonar-se que la preocupació per en Draco havia fet que deixés de banda, una cosa que havia estat part del seu canvi fins llavors: intentar saber d'on provenia. 'Qui era veritablement'.

S'adonava que veure com detenien en Lucius i tot el que havia passat abans, la manera en què ell l'havia subjectat impedint que caigués darrere el vel, l'havia acabat de trastocar. 'Després de tot potser no era tan fàcil passar pàgina...'

Havia intentat consultar a la biblioteca, quins segrestos hi havia hagut l'any en què havia nascut, però s'havia adonat amb força impotència que no hi havia ni un sol diari d'aquella època. 'Sinó fos absurd pensar-ho... gairebé li hagués semblat fet expressament'.

Va girar cua cap a les masmorres. Aquell dia el professor Slughorn li havia demanat que fos a classe

Va alegrar-se en saber que només hi hauria els nois de Gryffindor i Ravenclaw. L'últim que necessitava era tornar a tenir una enganxada amb en Draco.

Va ser una classe relativament tranquil·la. Tenia la impressió que en Dumbledore havia explicat a la gent de l'Orde que un dels motius pels quals era a l'escola era precisament perquè formava part de l'organització. I sabia que la Nimfadora Tonks, i un parell d'aurors més solien patrullar per Hogsmeade. Però, en canvi, l'home no li havia donat ni una sola indicació, més enllà de la vigilància extrema que demanava als professors i als alumnes.

Si en Draco Malfoy l'havia mirat amb perplexitat la primera vegada que l'Horace Slughorn l'havia presentat com la seva auxiliar, no havia estat diferent en el cas d'en Harry Potter i els seus amics. En Ron Weasley l'examinava més del què era estrictament normal, cosa que la feia estar convençuda que el noi coneixia, o intuïa, la relació que tenia amb el seu germà Charlie.

Va observar atentament com la majoria d'alumnes preparaven un difícil tipus de poció curadora, mentre el professor Slughorn li feia comentaris sobre els beneficis i la dificultat de trobar tots els ingredients sobre aquell beuratge en particular.

En Harry seguia al peu de la lletra les instruccions del seu llibre de pocions, davant la mirada de desaprovació de l'Hermione Granger.

-Per què prems les fulles com si volguessis liquar-les? – va demanar la noia exasperada. -Hauries de tallar-les a trossets ben petits i triturar-les. És el que posa al llibre.

En Harry, però, va seguir amb la seva política d'ignorar a la noia, cada vegada que aquesta reprovava els mètodes del propietari misteriós del seu llibre.

La Lyra va fer un cop d'ull a les taules. Després d'escoltar atentament el professor Slughorn.

-Sap què, professor? Vol dir que no els hi ha posat molt difícil avui? No recordo haver fet aquesta poció fins a setè... i podria jurar-li que em va costar suor i sang aconseguir què em sortís al punt just...

L'home va somriure-li. 'Era una llàstima no haver-la tingut d'alumne, i una sort poder-la incloure ara en el seu prestatge de fotografies'. Havia conegut a poca gent amb aquell do per les pocions.

-Digues, Lyra. Suposo que aquesta vegada vindràs a la reunió de Nadal... Portes molt temps ocupada tot el trimestre... Si algú et veiés tan enfeinada pensaria que sóc un tirà...

La pèl-roja va observar-lo amb un bri de diversió. 'Era increïble la persuasió que tenia aquell home quan volia acabar convertint-te en un dels seus contactes acadèmics'.

-Bé. Suposo que per Nadal no tindré gaire cosa a fer. Però la veritat és que no li garantitzo res.

-Però... – L'home va fer una ganyota de disconformitat, i es va distreure amb una altra cosa: -Oh Potter... perfecte... absolutament perfecte!

L'entusiasme sobtat del professor va atraure la curiositat de la Lyra, que va fer-se una cua alta per no embrutar-se el cabell en examinar la poció.

-Fulles liquades... – va dir gairebé amb sorpresa. – Vaig trigar mesos en descobrir aquest truc...

En Harry Potter va veure també sorprés com la noia li dirigia un somriure sincer:

-M'havien dit que eres un desastre, Potter. Com t'ho has fet?

El noi va posar-se rígid un moment, apartant el llibre de la taula, sense que ella se n'adones.

-No n'hi ha per tant... Només... m'ha sortit així... – va dir en una barreja de nerviosisme i incomoditat.

* * *

-Era una mena d'estratègia per fer-li perdre els nervis al professor Snape? – La veu enriolada de la Lyra va fer parar de sobte en Harry quan ja sortia de classe. La resta d'alumnes havien estat més ràpids a netejar les taules, perquè no havien pogut acabar la poció. I l'Hermione havia decidit, amb força disconformitat, no esperar-lo. En Ron Weasley simplement l'havia seguit.

-Com?

La noia va tornar-li a somriure:

-Res. No em facis cas... és que m'havien parlat de tu com el terror de l'assignatura i acabes de fer una poció molt avançada, amb una facilitat espantosa.

'No tenia cap motiu per estar parlant amb ell d'aquella manera, quan fins llavors amb prou feines havien tingut una conversa...' De fet, no recordava haver-ne tingut cap que es pogués considerar com a tal. 'Però la facilitat del noi per les pocions l'havia sorprès'.

Havia utilitzat el seu mateix truc, i allò la tenia encuriosida. 'Potser no era un mag tan desastrós com s'havia imaginat fins llavors'. Sempre havia cregut que la supervivència d'en Potter es devia solament a la sort d'envoltar-se de gent més preparada que ell.

'I havia perdut el compte de les vegades que havia sentit dir que era un desastre en pocions...'

-Suposo que t'hauria de donar les gràcies... – La Lyra va arquejar una cella sense saber de què dimoni li estava parlant.

-Les gràcies?... només dic que la poció estava ben feta. Ja has sentit el professor Slughorn – va dir ella estranyada.

El noi va observar-la. 'Sempre l'havia vist com la germana del què era el seu pitjor enemic a l'escola, en Draco; però havia intentat salvar en Sirius, i li agraïa. Encara que no hagués pogut fer res per evitar que acabés caient...'

-Per en Sirius... Vas intentar-ho... – En Harry va sentir-se incòmode dient allò. 'Va recordar que, malgrat tot, ella havia anat al judici dels Malfoy. Era la filla d'en Lucius Malfoy, però era de l'Orde'.

-No conec ningú de l'Orde que no hagués fet el mateix, Potter. I ara si em disculpes... el professor Slughorn deu necessitar ajuda amb els treballs que l'hi heu entregat.

La noia va girar-se i se'n va anar, i en Harry va quedar-se amb la sensació d'haver parlat amb una persona que no coneixia. 'Algú ben diferent de la Lyra Malfoy que fins llavors s'havia format al seu cap'.

* * *

.

* * *

**Busco alguna cosa que em tregui d'aquest pou.**

La Lily es va prémer les mans amb força davant la mirada atenta de l'Albus Dumbledore.

-No puc més, Albus. – Va exclamar exasperada, tot i que el seu aspecte havia millorat molt en els darrers mesos. – No hi ha cap manera de veure'ls? He confiat en vostè perquè sé que no faria res que perjudiqués els meus fills i en Severus, però... és horrible ser aquí i saber que ells són tan a prop i que ni tan sols m'hi puc acostar...

-Necessito veure'ls!

En Dumbledore va somriure amb reprovació.

-Crec que ja vas anar massa enllà en la darrera sortida a Hogsmeade,... deixa'm dir-te que va ser una imprudència Lily.

Ella no va rendir-se:

–I que volia que fes? Tenia l'esperança que tots ells hi fossin... però la Lyra i en Severus no... – va guardar silenci un moment amb la mirada perduda. –I en Harry només vaig poder-lo intuir de lluny. És igual que en James...

Encara recordava la infinitat de sentiments que havia sentit en veure's lliure. Però l'Albus Dumbledore havia aparegut abans que ni tan sols pogués somiar a apropar-se a en Harry. Just quan acabava de distingir-lo en la multitud. 'Tan sols tenia ganes de veure'ls, encara que ells no poguessin veure-la a ella'.

Des de llavors el director de Hogwarts visitava el Cap de Senglar encara amb més assiduïtat.

-Té els teus ulls, Lilian. – va mig somriure, però es va posar seriós de sobte: - Et demano un últim esforç. Sé que, més de quinze anys sense saber-ne res, és molt de temps. Però estic segur que pots comprendre que és necessari perquè tot surti bé. Pensa en els sacrificis que ha fet en Severus...

La Lily va desviar la mirada. 'Se sentia egoista, però ja no podia més'. Començava a pensar que el director de Hogwarts no hauria d'haver-li tornat la memòria si pensava demanar-li que hagués de passar per allò.

L'Aberforth, que acabava de portar un plat de menjar calent a la Lily, va mirar el seu germà amb retret. 'Aquella dona s'havia recuperat d'una forma sorprenent en poc temps. Havia vist com li brillava la mirada en parlar dels seus fills i d'aquell professor de Hogwarts que ell coneixia vagament'. No s'hauria imaginat mai que algú parlés amb aquella veneració d'un home com ell.

-Lily... – En Dumbledore va avançar uns passos per tranquil·litzar-la, tal com havia fet els darrers mesos. Tot i que cada vegada costava més que ella es conformés. 'L'únic motiu pel qual la Lily no havia marxat ja a llançar-se als braços dels seus, era perquè realment temia posar en perill les seves vides, especialment la d'en Severus, que segons insistia el director de Hogwarts, és qui quedaria més desprotegit'.

-No entenc per què no pots deixar-la sortir d'aquí, Albus! – va dir l'Aberforth cada cop més enfadat, guanyant-se una mirada cansada del seu germà.

-Si no hi hagués tantes vides en joc, ho faria amb gust – En Dumbledore va dirigir la mirada a la noia - però només et demano que esperis un temps, Lily.

La pèl-roja va assentir a contracor.

-Albus, hi ha una cosa que sí et volia demanar...

El director de Hogwarts va esperar que parlés.

-Porti'm a la tomba on van enterrar la Johanna, professor. Permeti'm això, almenys.

* * *

**Trobo la teva mirada.**

La Lyra s'havia posat un vestit negre de tires força senzill per assistir a la famosa festa de Nadal del professor Slughorn. Duia el cabell sense recollir i en aquell moment traginava amb el collaret de plata que li havia donat l'amiga del seu padrí. Va adonar-se que sentia força curiositat per saber que se n'havia fet, tot i que la preocupació pel Draco i la necessitat de trobar unes arrels, havien fet que aquell dubte, que s'havia plantejat expressar a en Severus, hagués quedat relegat a un segon pla.

Tenia tota la intenció de posar-se'l. Però abans d'acabar d'arreglar-se, havia de passar pel despatx del professor Slughorn per entregar-li les correccions d'uns treballs.

Va tocar la porta diverses vegades, fins que va adonar-se que encara no devia ser-hi. 'Segurament el més adequat era esperar-lo fora, però els papers pesaven bastant i duia unes sabates força incòmodes'. Va decidir, doncs, entrar i esperar-lo dins. 'Suposava que a l'home no li sabria greu'. Almenys no en excés.

Va estar una bona estona asseguda, però quan també se'n va cansar, va acabar per observar amb deteniment les fotografies que l'home tenia al prestatge. Una vegada, a principi de curs, ell ja els hi havia ensenyat; però ni tan sols hi havia posat atenció. 'Va veure-hi en Regulus Black, a qui tantes vegades havia vist a casa seva en fotografia, però a qui no recordava haver conegut en vida'. Segurament perquè era massa petita en aquella època.

Mirant-lo atentament, podia veure que s'assemblava moltíssim a en Sirius de més de trenta anys amb qui havia conviscut el curs anterior.

Va donar un nou cop d'ull a les fotografies fins a topar-se amb una en què el professor Slughorn estava sol amb una noia pèl-roja. 'Per un instant, mirant-ho de lluny i abans d'agafar-la amb les mans i fer-hi un cop d'ull amb deteniment, va preguntar-se en quin moment ella s'havia fet aquella foto amb el professor'.

Però no era ella.

Aquella noia pèl-roja tornava a sortir en una altra fotografia. Aquesta vegada hi havia moltíssima més gent i estava al costat d'una noia rossa, que també s'hi assemblava moltíssim. Però que duia el cabell lleugerament més curt i més llis.

'Havia vist aquella noia a un altre lloc...'.

_-Alice? – Va mirar-la sorpre__sa, amb veu alegre. Però la noia va posar-se un dit als llavis, indicant-li que guardés silenci._

_-Sht! He vingut a complir una promesa, menuda – la Lyra va somriure._

_-I serà un secret?_

_-Un secret de les dues, d'acord? – La Lyra va mirar-se entusiasma__da la dona que tenia davant, que va somriure._

_-No puc dir-li als pares que has vingut?_

_-No –Va prémer-li el nas en un gest afectuós.- I serà millor que en Severus tampoc ho sàpiga. Serà el nostre secret._

'Per què havia de ser un secret?'. Els records encara eren difosos, però podria jurar que no havia vist mai aquella dona amb els Malfoy, ni ells parlant d'ella. En canvi, sí que l'havia vist amb en Severus.

Va quedar-se amb la sensació que no entenia res de res.

-Lyra... Perdona'm. Estava mirant que tot quedés perfecte per la festa. Ja saps que un no pot badar ni un moment, sinó en Filch fa el que vol. – El professor Slughorn va entrar al despatx, parlant-hi. Tot i que aviat va adonar-se que la noia tenia tota la atenció posada en les fotografies.

L'home va riure.

-Així que, per fi, trobes que els meus ex-alumnes són dignes d'admiració! L'altra vegada em va fer la sensació que no m'acabaves d'escoltar... – Va examinar un moment el gest confós d'ella.

-Qui són? – La noia va limitar-se a ensenyar-li la fotografia en què sortien les dues bessones amb més gent, però el professor Slughorn va entendre, pel gest que ella va fer amb el dit, que li estava demanant per elles.

-No em diguis que no les coneixes? – L'home va callar un moment. 'Suposava que només era pel color de cabell, però la Lyra hi tenia un aire. Ja s'hi havia fixat abans'. –Són les germanes Evans. La Lily i la Johanna... Segur que n'has sentit a parlar. Les dues van morir fa molt temps. Una era la mare d'en Harry Potter.

-La Lily i la Johanna? – va demanar la Lyra de sobte; més sorpresa pels noms, que pel fet que una fos mare d'en Harry. 'Amb prou feines havia escoltat aquell últim incís'.

_-__Alice. T'ha caigut... – va mirar-la. La nena va tornar a xiuxiuejar aquell nom, però ja no va veure la dona enlloc. Va observar la serp que era dibuixada al penjoll i amb un somriure va guardar-se'l a la butxaca. 'Li donaria quan tornés'._

La fotografia va captar-ne de nou tota l'atenció.

Va fer un gest de negació amb el cap just després. 'Començava a veure fantasmes...'

-Perdoni'm professor... la confonia amb una altra persona...

-Amb una altra persona? – va demanar ara l'Slughorn amb interès.

-Si. Perdoni'm. Em pensava que era una noia que es deia Alice. Però no en sé el cognom... –Va pensar un moment en allò, tornant a mirar la fotografia. La noia rossa què hi sortia duia la bufanda de Hufflepuff – Potser vostè la coneix... Una noia rossa, semblant a aquesta tal Johanna, però d'Slytherin... No li deu pas sonar?

'En recordar-la vagament, mesos enrere, havia donat per fet que es tractava d'una Slytherin'. El medalló que havia perdut, no era la mena de penjoll que duria algú d'una altra residència.

-No, Lyra. En absolut... És algun familiar dels Malfoy?

-Doncs no ho sé. – va dir la noia, encara estranyada. 'Hauria d'haver insistit en preguntar allò a en Severus des del principi...' Ara tenia diverses idees al cap, que no podia acabar d'ordenar. ¿Per quin motiu havia actuat amb tant secretisme? Al cap i a la fi, en Severus Snape la coneixia, ¿no? ¿Per què la recordava com una mena de visitant misteriosa?

**Alguna cosa em diu que segueixi i em demana que no em rendeixi.  
**

Una idea, més nítida que les altres, va passar-li pel cap.

_-Ja te'n vas?_

_-Si. Petita – L'havia abraçat amb un somriure al rostre i amb totes les seves forces. Practicament en recordava la sensació.  
_

Una possibilitat remota va arribar al seu cap de manera fugaç. Però aviat va pensar que estava fantasiejant en excés. Va recordar que, d'acord amb allò que li havia cridat la Bel·latrix a mitja batalla, quan ella tenia 4 anys, la seva mare ja devia ser morta...

I encara més important... estava ben convençuda que en Severus no li hauria amagat una cosa així. 'No en tenia cap motiu. Era tan absurd com la idea en si'.

De totes maneres, va decidir que preguntaria al seu padrí què se n'havia fet de l'Alice, sense deixar passar més temps. Sentia curiositat.

-Sap si hi haurà la resta de professors a la festa?

-Ni idea. Espero que si. No serà per què, aquest vell que tens davant, no hi hagi insistit. Anem? – L'home va cedir-li el braç, perquè l'acompanyés i ella va oblidar-se per complet de posar-se el penjoll, que ara era dins de la petita bossa de vestir en què duia la vareta i un parell de mocadors.

* * *

Els pulmons de la Lyra van eixamplar-se quan al cap d'una estona de ser en aquella festa, plena d'alumnes que anaven i venien dels passadissos, i professors que començaven a singlotar més del què a ella li semblava convenient, va aparèixer en Severus Snape amb el seu vestir i fer habitual.

-Severus. Hem de parlar... Necessito preguntar-te una cosa sobre l'Alice... –En Severus Snape va fer cara de confusió en un primer moment. Però una incòmode sensació d'escalfor va envair-li l'estómac, en veure l'interès que es reflectia al rostre de la seva filla. 'No podia estar referint-se a aquella Alice...'

Les bessones de la fotografia van aflorar al pensament de la Lyra. I en Severus no va poder evitar veure-ho... '¿Per què ella havia de començar a fer preguntes delicades en un moment com aquell?'.

Tornava a posar-lo entre l'espasa i la paret. 'Què li podia dir?'. No volia mentir-li, però temia el moment de dir-li la veritat. Sobretot ara que es veuria obligat a ser considerat l'assassí de l'Albus Dumbledore.

-Tinc una cosa de l'Alice que... – La noia de sobte va remenar la bossa, recordant que potser el seu padrí reconeixeria el penjoll i sabria de quina Alice parlaven... ja que tampoc sabia ben bé com havia d'enfocar la conversa. La veu de l'Slughorn, però, va interrompre'ls.

-Deixa d'amagar-te i vine aquí amb nosaltres, Severus! – Va exclamar l'actual professor de pocions entre singlots – Ara comentava els dots excepcionals que té en Harry per elaborar pocions! Part del mèrit és teu, és clar, que li has fet cinc anys de mestre!

El professor Slughorn va agafar-lo per l'espatlla, obligant-lo a parar atenció en el què li deia. Pocs minuts després apareixia en Filch amb en Draco Malfoy que, segons deia, s'havia intentat colar a la festa.

La Lyra va fixar-se apesarada en l'aspecte malaltís del seu germà, però quan se'n va voler adonar ni ell, ni en Severus eren enlloc.

Aquella nit havia marxat força frustrada a dormir.

'Com podia haver deixat escapar aquella ocasió per demanar-li allò a en Severus...'

'Si almenys hagués pogut saber quin era el motiu concret pel qual en Draco feia aquell aspecte tan desmillorat...'

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus Snape acabava de discutir amb en Draco Malfoy. El noi estava espantat i no volia confiar en ell. Però era impossible que en Severus se centrés en allò.

L'ara professor de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal passejava pels terrenys de Hogwarts, tot i que era ben entrada la nit. La superfície del llac semblava un mirall, i les branques d'alguns arbres s'hi reflectien impertorbables. A l'ambient es respirava pau i tranquil·litat. Però aquell no era el sentiment que dominava l'ànim del mag.

El castell semblava dormir, almenys en aparença, encara que segurament en Peeves, el poltergeist, continuaria fent la ronda habitual d'entremaliadures en algun dels passadissos, i aquell fantasma del lavabo de noies, seguiria plorant pels racons, com havia fet sempre des de què ell coneixia Hogwarts.

'Com havia pogut accedir a la voluntat de l'Albus Dumbledore?'. No importava. Ara ja no importava. Hauria d'afrontar-ne les conseqüències. Encara que si, en realitat allò, era la seva sentència de mort tampoc ho lamentaria massa.

Va tancar els ulls i va aspirar l'aire fred de la nit. Aferrava amb força una petita roca que s'havia trobat al camí, i que havia recollit en un intent de distreure's en alguna cosa.

'La Lyra ho sabria...' No ho sabia llavors, però estava a punt d'esbrinar-ho. S'havia imaginat milers de vegades com seria el moment en què la noia acabaria descobrint la veritat, però mai havia pensat que li faria aquella pregunta. 'L'Alice...'

Estava segur que ella li demanava per aquella Lily rossa, amagada en l'aparença de la Johanna, que havia pogut gaudir un sol dia de la seva filla. 'Unes hores...' Va sentir-se encara pitjor del que ja es sentia. 'Ni tan sols havia sabut trobar la manera de mantenir-les juntes a elles... mare i filla'.

'Ell no era un covard', va repetir-se interiorment. Hauria d'explicar-li. 'No podia fugir de la veritat tota la vida, sobretot ara que fins i tot Voldemort la sabia'. Però quin sentit tenia dir-li i convertir-se després en tot allò del què havia fugit ella...

Va recordar les paraules d'en Dumbledore. Ningú podia saber el què farien. Tampoc ella. 'Era pel seu futur... pel futur de tots... per què en Harry Potter pogués acabar amb l'home que havia matat la Lily, tal i com deia aquella predicció que lamentablement havia escoltat tants anys abans'.

Estava sol. Completament sol.

**Alguna cosa em diu que no dubti de mi.**

El professor de Defensa va pensar en alguna manera de proposar un altre pla al director. 'El que fos'. Una part d'ell havia mort amb la Lily, però no podia decebre ara també la seva filla. 'Si hi hagués alguna manera d'esquivar aquell desig d'en Dumbledore...' Encara que fos morint poc després, víctima del seu propi jurament inviolable.

No hi havia opcions i ho sabia. En Dumbledore no era una persona impulsiva. No parlava sense pensar. Ell ja hauria calibrat totes les possibilitats, considerant els factors i les possibles conseqüències. Segurament allò ja ho havia rumiat molt temps abans. 'I ho havia decidit sense ni tan sols consultar-ho a ningú, sempre pensant en un bé major'.

En Severus Snape no podia negar que se sentia utilitzat. 'No volia ferir la Lyra amb una nova desil·lusió, però en aquell moment... just abans de veure com tothom li girava l'esquena, no desitjava res més que dir-li la veritat... que ella el reconegués com a pare una sola vegada'.

Va pensar, però, que aquell era un desig egoista. 'Mai havia estat prou bona persona, per saber què era allò correcte en cada cas'. Va consolar-se amb la idea que, en realitat, salvant l'ànima d'en Draco, evitava un patiment encara més gran a la Lyra. 'Sabia perfectament que ella sempre el consideraria el seu germà. La jove pèl-roja sempre havia estat fervent i visceral a l'hora de defensar aquell noi'.

De totes maneres, ja era igual. 'La felicitat i el cònsol no eren sentiments que algú hagués inventat pensant en ell'. Potser mantenir allunyada la Lyra era el millor.

Va colpejar un arbre amb el puny, un segon després de pensar allò. 'Aquell estúpid pensament era el què ja l'havia apartat de la única dona que havia estimat, una vegada'.

'Com podia seguir pensant en amagar el cap sota l'ala?'. La Lyra es mereixia almenys saber qui era la seva mare. 'Saber per què havia de tenir més cura que ningú, en aquella guerra'.

Va mirar al cel. Desitjant que la Lily fos allà per un sol moment, i pogués guiar-lo entre tanta confusió.

* * *

.

* * *

Setmanes senceres després, la Lyra continuava donant voltes a la identitat de l'Alice. En Severus Snape semblava haver-se esfumat. Mai el trobava al despatx ni a la seva habitació, i no aconseguia coincidir-hi als àpats. Les poques vegades, que aconseguia plantar-se-li davant, era força brusc en dir-li que tenia altres coses a fer, i que no podia estar per ella.

'Havia pensat, d'altra banda, en demanar a en Charlie una mica d'ajuda, perquè consultés des de l'exterior un parell de diaris del mes en què ella havia nascut... per si podia trobar alguna pista dels seus pares. Fossin qui fossin'. Però l'havia retingut el pensar en la cara que havia posat el noi en dir-li que es quedava a Anglaterra. 'No volia que se sentís utilitzat'.

Tot i el rau rau que tenia a l'interior, l'enverinament d'en Ronald Weasley va obligar-la finalment a pensar de nou en el Draco. 'Va felicitar-se a ella mateixa amb sarcasme: en poc temps havia fet que les dues persones per les qui més afecte sentia en aquell castell, fugissin d'ella amb veritable traça'.

-Draco... – Aquella vegada l'havia enxampat a un passadís a altes hores de la nit.

-Deixa'm en pau... –El ros va dubtar un moment, però va acabar llançant-li el comentari més enverinat que va poder. – Pensava que tenies molt clar que no eres la meva germana... Ja has trobat a la teva mama sang de fang?

-No et passis de llest, Draco... – Va agafar-lo per la màniga de la camisa i ell va defugir-li el contacte. 'Va voler pensar que era perquè no volia parlar amb ella'. – Et vaig dir que deixessis de fer rucades. Pensa-ho un moment... Al final acabaràs matant a algú... i no és el que vols...

-Tu no saps el que jo vull...

-Et conec...

-No en tens cap prova d'això que dius!

Uns sorolls que provenien del passadís, van distreure'ls. Un moment què en Draco va aprofitar per fugir.

-Potter... – En Harry Potter era allà davant d'ella. Va adonar-se que no era l'única que tenia seriosos dubtes sobre el què tramava en Draco. 'Dubtava, però, que la intenció del Gryffindor fos fer-lo raonar'.

El noi va quedar-se un moment parat davant la Lyra. Havia vist els últims minuts de l'escena, des del moment en què ella li havia agafat la màniga de la camisa. Dubtava sobre si dir allò o no. 'Però no pensava consentir que en Draco se sortís amb la seva'.

-És un cavaller de la mort...

L'afirmació va acabar de posar-la a la defensiva.

-Això és una acusació molt greu. Els cavallers de la mort no tenen 16 anys... – Va dir, tot i no estar-ne massa convençuda. 'Ni ella mateixa s'ho acabava de creure, però si l'expulsaven, fora de l'escola, encara corria molt més perill'.

Va repetir-se a si mateixa que, a més a més, ni tan sols en tenien proves.

-Faries bé en parlar amb l'Albus Dumbledore... Crec que el que t'acaba de dir el deixa en evidència.

-Era una discussió... una discussió familiar, Potter... Harry. Ho sento, però t'he de demanar que no t'hi fiquis. – Havia estat més brusca del què realment havia volgut.

-L'encobreixes? Tu que has vist morir gent per la causa de Voldemort, ara encobreixes en Draco Malfoy? – va preguntar en Harry exasperat, sense comprendre com tothom podia negar-se a veure la veritat. 'Portava setmanes insistint en el fet que no només en Draco tramava alguna cosa, sinó que l'Snape pensava ajudar-lo'.

-Algun problema, Potter? – En Severus Snape va caminar cap als nois, sortit del no res, mirant fixament en Harry. 'No sabia de què parlaven, però era evident que s'assemblava força a l'inici d'una discussió': –Li recordo que la senyoreta Malfoy es mereix el mateix respecte que qualsevol professor. Sinó vol que li resti punts, ja pot desfilar cap a la seva sala comú.

* * *

-Severus... – La noia va dirigir-s'hi per explicar-se, però l'home va avançar-se-li.

-Era per en Draco, ¿no? Ja et vaig dir que no en trauries res, Lyra. Deixa-ho a les meves mans, d'acord? – Va pensar que potser així la tranquil·litzaria.

-Espera, però... fa dies que volia parlar-te de... – La pèl-roja va mirar-lo amb expressió suplicant. 'Estava cansada de buscar pistes que no la conduïen enlloc, i de donar voltes a una hipotètica possibilitat, per molt remota i absurda que fos, que no aconseguia esborrar de la seva ment'.

'O potser només s'aferrava a allò, perquè havia estat incapaç de trobar res que la dugués a saber qui eren els seus pares'.

-L'Albus Dumbledore m'espera al seu despatx, Lyra. Haurà de ser en un altre moment...

Aquella actitud només li confirmava que hi havia alguna cosa estranya en tot allò. ¿Però li hauria amagat una cosa com aquella si la sabés?

_-Ets tan estúpida com la teva mare... Pensava que com a mínim t'assemblaries una mica a l'escòria del teu pare – La Bel·latrix havia cridat allò a mitja baralla.– Acabaràs com ella._

'Probablement, doncs, les paraules de la Bel·latrix, no tenien perquè voler dir que la seva mare havia mort poc després de donar a llum'.

'Podia haver mort anys més tard...' Havia observat amb atenció les fotografies del professor Slughorn. 'Aquella noia era exactament com recordava l'Alice'. No acabava d'entendre perquè se sentia tan capficada al respecte.

Un dissabte qualsevol, després de perdre el temps davant el prestatge del vell professor, s'havia adonat amb força sorna i molta sorpresa que estava elucubrant sobre un possible parentesc amb ni més ni menys que en Harry Potter, per un record borrós de quan tenia 4 anys. 'Era absurd del tot'.

A les nits es mirava el penjoll, amb la sensació que no hi havia el dibuix d'una serp per casualitat. I, en canvi, la Johanna Evans era Hufflepuff... I només es portaven 16 o 17 anys. 'L'hauria tingut molt jove'.

L'Alice podia ser una altra persona, que havia existit, i que tenia alguna cosa a veure amb ella. 'O possiblement no'.

'Ni tan sols tenia uns records tan clars d'aquella època... havia passat massa temps i ella era massa petita...'. Va bufar resignada.

Fins i tot era possible que, amb els anys, la imatge de l'Alice s'hagués transformat al seu cap. Potser ni tan sols era com recordava. 'Probablement tot havia estat producte de la seva ment infantil, i l'Alice només era una amiga de la família que jugava amb ella, parlant-li de secrets, per estimular la seva imaginació i fer que passés una bona estona'.

* * *

.

* * *

Un bon dia, després d'haver buscat en Severus Snape per tot el castell, i saber que tornava a ser fora... va dirigir-se a l'Horace Slughorn. Estava farta de les suposicions i la falta de pistes. Pensava ser tan directe com pogués...'potser així en treia alguna cosa'.

Va mostrar-li un parell de pocions que havia millorat, i li va llançar aquella pregunta sense avís:

-Professor... Recorda l'Alice de la què li vaig parlar? – L'home va assentir, tot i que va seguir pendent dels beuratges. -Crec que pot ser la meva mare...

-Bé. De fet és només una possibilitat entre moltes... –va mormolar, esperant la reacció de l'home.

-La teva... – L'home va balbucejar sense entendre res.

-Recorda alguna dona a qui segrestessin embarassada el maig de l'any 1977, i que perdés el nen llavors?

**Potser ha arribat el moment de triar entre tibar o empènyer.**

L'Horace Slughorn va tornar-se blanc de cop. Asseient-se de sobte al sofà de la sala, com si acabés de trobar-se amb un fantasma. 'Clar que ho recordava... ell també havia estat professor de Hogwarts, tot i que en Dumbledore els havia pregat passar pàgina d'aquell episodi'. Sempre havia cregut que el bebè de la Lily era mort.

No podia negar que saber que la seva alumna preferida havia badat prou com per quedar-se embarassada, l'havia marcat suficientment per no oblidar-ho malgrat els anys.

Va observar la noia que tenia davant. 'No s'hi assemblava per pura coincidència...'

-Ho recorda? – La Lyra va estar segura que si. 'L'home s'havia posat massa lívid de sobte, com per no saber-ne res'.

Però allò va preocupar-la. 'Significava, per tant, que no era algú qualsevol...' Si més no, hi havia alguna cosa que ningú volia dir-li. I quan més estranys els veia, més es convencia que, amb la teoria de l'Alice, podia no haver estat tan equivocada.

Una idea, que havia descartat per absurda, va tornar-li a aflorar el cap. 'Per provar-ho no s'hi perdia res,...'

-La Johanna Evans va tenir fills, professor?

L'home va tambalejar-se de l'ensurt.

'Per què s'havia convertit en el blanc de les preguntes sobre el passat d'aquella escola?'. Aquell matí ja havia hagut de defugir a en Harry, perquè no li demanés res de la conversa que havia tingut amb en Tom Riddle sobre horricreus...

'Clar que allò era molt diferent'. Era una cosa tan personal, que encara que volgués, no podia dir-li-ho.

-Hauries de parlar amb l'Albus Dumbledore, Lyra... Jo no puc...

-No serà necessari...

Una veu va interrompre'ls. S'havien deixat la porta del despatx oberta.

La Lyra va girar-se amb sorpresa. Tenia en Severus Snape davant. Semblava més pàl·lid que de costum, però tenia una estranya determinació a la mirada.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily i l'Albus Dumbledore eren al Cau d'en Godric, amb un aspecte que no era el d'ells. El director de Hogwarts havia acabat cedint a aquella petició, perquè havia pensat que, potser, així la pèl-roja es tranquil·litzaria; i l'espera que encara li quedava fins el moment de recuperar la seva família, se li faria més passable.

La dona va deixar-se caure de genolls davant la tomba amb el seu propi nom. 'Allà estava enterrada una de les persones més importants de la seva vida'. Havia plorat tant els últims temps, que ja no se sentia amb forces de fer-ho de nou, però va acariciar el marbre amb afecte, mentre li donava les gràcies per haver-se sacrificat pel seu fill. 'La trobaria a faltar'.

-Et prometo que quan tot se solucioni, li explicaré als meus fills que tenien la millor tieta del món. No t'oblidarem mai, Hanna. –Parlava en plural. 'Des de què havia recuperat la memòria, havia aconseguit recuperar-se, amb l'esperança posada només en el moment d'abraçar les tres persones que a partir d'ara ho serien tot a la seva vida'.

Al contrari del què pensava en Dumbledore, aquella visita, encara havia fet que tingués més ganes de veure els seus.

Va dirigir-se també amb afecte a en James, abans de marxar, sentint-se encara més malament que en arribar allà.

'Hi havia d'haver alguna manera de retrobar-se amb en Severus'. Aquell buit que sentia en no poder córrer a dir-li-ho, cada vegada feia més mal.

'Com podia permetre en Dumbledore que tothom el considerés un traïdor?'. 'I si acabava a Azkaban, o en Voldemort decidia matar-lo igualment?'.

'I si el matava algú de l'Orde?'. Va mossegar-se el llavi amb tanta força que va fer-se sang.

* * *

Tothom li havia repetit sempre que en Dumbledore sabia el què es feia. 'Que calia escoltar-lo...' Ella ja no sabia que pensar, però tenia veritable terror a posar en perill la vida de les persones que estimava.

'No podia fer un pas en fals. No podia ser tan egoista com per jugar-s'hi la seguretat dels seus fills o la d'aquell home de qui ara tornava a recordar cadascuna de les carícies'.

Però, malgrat tot, no deixava de sentir-se temptada amb la idea de buscar-los. 'Havia de ser forta i aguantar. Només una mica més', com deia en Dumbledore.

* * *

.

* * *

-Severus... no crec que tu siguis la persona més indicada per... – L'Horace Slughorn mai havia posat en dubte que en James Potter fos el pare d'aquella pobre criatura. 'Potser per què mai havia dubtat de la paraula de la seva alumna preferida... o per què no havia estat prou observador amb les relacions entre els alumnes, tot i estar pendent de qui eren els seus familiars i quins talents tenien'.

-Cregui'm. Sóc la persona més indicada. - El professor Slughorn havia marxat, gairebé fugit del seu propi despatx, després d'intuir les intencions d'en Severus en la seva mirada. 'Podia ser que ell fos...?'.

Va mirar amb preocupació la noia, una darrera vegada i va tancar la porta darrere seu.

-Tu ho saps, oi? Saps qui eren els meus pares? – La Lyra estava cansada de donar-hi voltes. Tant com per evitar els eufemismes. Volia les coses clares, després de tant temps.– Per què no m'ho has dit abans?

-No és fàcil, Lyra. – En Severus va fixar els seus ulls en les fotografies que hi havia en un prestatge, parlant d'esquena a la noia. –Però digues... com ho has sabut?

-Per moltes coses, en realitat. – la noia va mantenir la calma. Sabia que ara ja no venia d'uns minuts. Aviat sabria tota la veritat. – Però recordo l'Alice. Sé que vaig estar amb tu i ella... Que ella em va dir que allò havia de ser un secret... tinc el seu penjoll...

**Potser si m'hi fixo bé, no estic tan malament.**

En Severus va girar-se sorprès.

-Quin penjoll?

-Un que ella em va donar... bé, crec que li va caure... la última vegada que vaig veure-la. – En Severus va mirar-se la seva filla amb desconcert.

-Lyra, estàs confosa... –va intentar ordenar els seus pensaments. 'Només havia vist la Lily una sola vegada. Que ell sabés...'

En Severus va clavar els ulls negres en ella, però la noia va remoure's incòmoda; amb la falsa sensació que ell divagava per no dir-li allò que necessitava saber.

-Bé, no té importància... no en té en absolut... El que importa és qui era ella... Digues... per què no m'has dit abans que la meva mare era la Johanna Evans? Si ho sabies... – En Severus va parpellejar, encara pensant en quantes vegades la Lily s'hauria arriscat a veure-la, sense dir-li.

'Sabia que ho havia intentat abans...' Però... entre aquell dia i la nit de la seva mort havia passat tan poc temps... 'Quantes vegades podria haver-ho fet, abans de ser víctima de Voldemort?'. Era dolorós pensar que no podien haver-ne estat gaires.

-Digues... – va insistir la Lyra.

-La teva mare no era la Johanna Evans, Lyra. – va dir amb calma. Sense saber molt bé com havia d'expressar tot allò, si després resultava que l'havia de desil·lusionar, mostrant-se com un vil assassí. Fins i tot va plantejar-se fugaçment que, potser, ni tan sols calia explicar-li que ell n'era el pare.

-I llavors... si ella no...

En Severus Snape va balancejar la fotografia de la Lily i el professor Slughorn entre les seves mans, i va deixar-la senzillament sobre la taula. Amb les paraules aferrades al seu coll, com si el cor li hagués de sortir per la boca. 'Completament fora del seu registre habitual'. Però incapaç de dir res que pogués oferir-li una explicació més detallada.

Mai havia sabut expressar els seus sentiments, i aquella incapacitat havia crescut amb els anys de cuirassa interna, construïda amb el dolor de la mort de la Lily.

La noia va mirar-se la imatge amb sorpresa, i va parlar amb veu alta; encara que ho va fer més per ella mateixa, que per ell:

-Però ella no és la Johanna... El professor Slughorn diu que ella és la mare de... – va callar de sobte. – M'estàs dient que els meus pares són... són els Potter?

Va parlar amb una gran sensació d'irrealitat.

Aquell cognom va fer reaccionar a en Severus. 'Preferia que ella l'odiés, a què pensés que el seu pare era en James Potter...' Pensar en allò era com notar milions d'agulles clavades al pit.

Ell tornava a ser d'esquena, amb la vista fixa en l'altra fotografia que l'Horace Slughorn tenia de la Lily.

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci. 'Què diria l'Albus Dumbledore quan sabés que per fi havia dit la veritat a la seva filla?'.

Va adonar-se que era la primera cosa en anys que ni tan sols li consultava. Però, precisament, el record d'una conversa recent amb el director de Hogwarts va donar-li valor:

_-Em pensava que tots aquests anys... l'havíem estat protegint per ella, per la Lily!_

_-L'hem protegit perquè era molt important que el forméssim, que l'eduquéssim, que li proporcionéssim la força que ara té – va dir en Dumbledore, encara amb els ulls tancats._

En Severus que era al despatx de l'Slughorn amb la Lyra va tancar també els ulls.

-_He espiat per vostè, he mentit per vostè, he corregut greu perill de la vida per vostè. Figura que tot era per protegir el fill de la Lily Potter. I ara em diu que l'ha criat com es crien els porcs, per portar-lo a l'escorxador..._

_-Això em toca el cor, Severus- va dir en Dumbledore, seriós- ¿No has acabat estimant-lo, a ell?_

_-¿A ell? – va dir alt l'Snape -. Expecto patronum!_

_De la punta de la vareta va sortir la cèrvola de plata, que va posar-se sobre el terra del despatx, va donar-hi una volta i va sortir volant per la finestra. _

_-¿Després de tant temps?_

_-Sempre – va dir l'Snape. _

-En James Potter no era el teu pare, Lyra...

Ella va quedar-se un moment atònita. 'Com si necessités que algú li donés corda per entendre les paraules de l'home que tenia davant'.

-Però ... però la Lily Potter si era la meva... – Va observar-lo un moment-. Però ella... – va assenyalar la fotografia. – Ella no era l'Alice... la recordo rossa...

-No et podia veure d'una altra manera, Lyra. Quan varem saber que eres viva, a ells ja els perseguia el Senyor de les Forces del Mal.

En Severus sabia que no faria falta cap més explicació.

-Quan vareu saber que era viva... ella i... ella i tu... –va agafar aire per acabar la frase. –Vosaltres...

Va pensar en l'actitud que havia mantingut en Sirius l'any passat, en el comentari de la Bel·latrix sobre el seu pare, i en aquell record borrós de l'Alice i l'home que tenia davant.

En Severus Snape no va fer res per negar aquella suposició.

-M'has enganyat tot aquest temps... Has deixat que visqués una mentida... – El món va caure damunt la Lyra Malfoy amb tanta força que va sentir-se incapaç de mostrar-se enfadada, o cridar. Va dir allò amb tanta simplicitat que en Severus Snape va voler-se morir allà mateix. 'Com havia pogut pensar què ella no l'odiaria després d'una cosa així?'

-Lyra...

Però en Severus Snape no va poder dir res més. No en aquell moment.

* * *

La noia va sortir corrent del despatx. Massa confosa per seguir ofegant-se en l'espessor d'aquelles quatre parets. Després de minuts de córrer sense rumb, va sentir soroll i crits.

-Un assassinat!! Un assassinat!!! Hi ha hagut un assassinat al lavabo!!! – Espantada pels crits del fantasma ploraner, la Lyra va dirigir-se de dret cap allà. 'Qualsevol cosa era millor que seguir pensant en tota aquella bogeria en la què s'havia convertit la seva vida'.

El que va veure, però, va ser molt pitjor que la veritat que encara havia d'assimilar.

-Draco... – va córrer cap a l'Slytherin, gairebé passant per sobre d'en Harry, que era de genolls al costat del ros i que tremolava incontrolablement enmig d'un bassal de sang.

La porta es va tornar a obrir, un segon després, d'una revolada; fent que en Harry aixequés el cap esfereït. En Severus va irrompre al lavabo amb la cara lívida . Va apartar en Harry, es va agenollar al costat d'en Draco i va començar a murmurar una formula màgica fent que el doll de sang minvés.

La Lyra va veure com en Draco tornava a estar conscient amb l'esglai al rostre. El noi va quedar-se assegut al terra, amb l'ajuda d'en Severus.

-Hauràs d'anar a la infermeria. Pot ser que et quedin unes quantes cicatrius, però si prens dictam de seguida podríem evitar fins i tot això... Vine...

Va disposar-se a ajudar el noi a sortir del lavabo, dirigint la mirada cap a la Lyra que encara era en un racó.

-I vostè, Potter... esperi'm aquí. – Va dir des de la porta. 'El seu cap bullia amb mil pensament a l'hora'.

La Lyra, però, va poder reaccionar en aquell moment.

-Ja l'acompanyo jo a l'infermeria... – La Lyra va témer que en Draco protestés, però aquest no va dir res. La noia va passar pel costat d'en Severus sense ni tan sols mirar-lo. –Li diré a Madame Pomfrey que li posi dictam... – va mormolar amb la mirada fixa en el Draco.

* * *

.

* * *

-No cal que et quedis... – va fer en Draco quan li va haver passat l'ensurt. Un parell d'hores després. Fins llavors, la Lyra s'havia mantingut en absolut silenci. Fins i tot quan l'havia visitat en Severus, amb l'objectiu de revisar les ferides ja curades del noi.

En Severus Snape no hi havia volgut insistir. Però no li havia tret la mirada de sobre, encara que fos en Draco qui necessités tota la seva atenció.

-Pots intentar fer-me fora, si vols Draco. Però fins que no tinguis prou força com per empènyer-me fins al passadís, no em penso moure – En Draco va sorprendre's, per la sincera solemnitat amb la què parlava. 'Semblava estranyament abatuda'.

Cap dels dos va dir res, fins que finalment la Lyra va decidir que ell estava bé, i que no era necessari presenciar la visita de la Pansy Parkinson, que l'havia mirat com si s'hagués trobat un cuc gegant a l'habitació.

En sortir, va sentir que Madame Pomfrey i la professora Sprout s'explicaven en murmuris que en Draco havia intentat llançar un malefici imperdonable, abans que en Harry l'ataqués.

'Ni tan sols va ser capaç de pensar res en concret en sentir allò'. No entenia com en Draco podria prendre aquest tipus de determinacions, però pel que havia vist, el malefici d'en Potter no es quedava enrere.

Va sortir de la infermeria, trobant-se en Severus Snape que hi tornava a entrar:

-Hi ha la Pansy Parkinson... –va dir amb tota la normalitat que va poder fingir. 'No tenia ganes de res. Potser valia la pena fer veure que tot allò era una mena de malson, que passaria en despertar'.

-Lyra... Hauríem de parlar. – Era un prec que arribava massa tard. Però no va poder evitar pensar que no l'hi havia sentit mai aquell to.

-Hi he estat pensant... – va dir ella de sobte com si una cosa li hagués donat moltes voltes al cap durant les darreres hores.- Ara entenc perquè tenies tanta pressa per fer-te mortífag... ¿Suposo que vaig ser una mena d'accident, ¿oi?

En Severus va quedar-se sense paraules per un moment.

-¿És per això que no m'ho has dit fins ara? Perquè era més fàcil per tu, desentendre't d'una relliscada així...

-Lyra... – Ell va subjectar-la del braç, però la noia va deixar-se anar amb facilitat.

-Sento haver insistit en remoure tot això... Suposo que hores d'ara ja no té sentit pensar-hi... – En aquell moment en Severus Snape que havia cregut estar mort per dintre tot aquell temps, va comprovar com podia arribar a sentir-se encara pitjor.

* * *

.

* * *

A partir de llavors, havia estat ella qui l'havia defugit amb una facilitat sorprenent. L'Albus Dumbledore havia arribat a témer pels seus plans en veure l'estat d'ànim d'en Severus, però semblava que el professor era conscient que la seva promesa continuava sent necessària. 'Encara que estava de pitjor humor que mai'.

-Em permets? - La veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va fer que la noia deixés de fingir que tenia tota l'atenció posada en la preparació d'aquella poció.

-Passi... - La pèl-roja va aixecar la mirada amb desgana, i va tornar-la a baixar en veure que el director l'observava amb suspicàcia; endevinant-li les intencions.

-Lyra... Crec que hauries de ser menys dura amb en Severus... Jo mateix vaig demanar-li que no te'n digués res fins que fos el moment... -La noia no va molestar-se en tornar a mirar el director.

-Doncs no semblava que aquest moment hagués d'arribar mai... - va mormolar amb ràbia continguda.

-Era necessari per protegir-te... Després del què va passar, estaves més segura sent una Malfoy que permetent que tothom sabés que eres filla de la Lily... - La pèl-roja va tibar amb tanta força un tros de cabell que tenia nusat, que va quedar-se amb un manyoc de pèl roig a la mà. Va mirar-se'l com si fos la cosa més entretinguda del tot i l'Albus Dumbledore va veure's forçat a continuar:

-No sé si t'adones que, per les teves venes, corre la mateixa sang que indirectament va vèncer a en Voldemort ja fa gairebé setze anys... Ell ja ho sap i això no és una bona notícia, Lyra.

'Li podia dir tot allò, perquè Lord Voldemort pensava que el seu vassall interpretava, davant seu, el _fals_ paper de pare penedit'. De la mateixa manera que se l'imaginava interpretant el paper de mortífag reconvertit. En Dumbledore gairebé ho agraïa: 'Era el mínim que podia fer per en Severus Snape. Independentment de tot el que encara li havia d'amagar pel bé major, havia de reconéixer que aquell home havia estat fidel a una mateixa promesa durant molts anys'.

Ella va adonar-se que mai abans havia vist un gest tan seriós en el director de Hogwarts: -Podria voler venjar aquell fracàs...podria matar-te només pel fet de ser germana d'en Harry...

La noia va dedicar-li un somriure dolgut. 'Era la primera vegada que algú componia aquella frase en particular davant seu'.

-Germana... No sé si m'hi hauria de considerar, professor. Se suposa que vaig ser el resultat d'una relliscada entre adolescents... Dubto molt que en Potter volgués saber a què es dedicava la seva mare a l'escola.- Va sonar tan dura, que ella mateixa va encongir-se en sentir la seva pròpia veu. 'La Lily no en tenia la culpa. Ella almenys havia tingut el valor de tirar endavant amb l'embaràs. Havien estat la Walburga i la Druella qui les havien separat, i en Severus Snape qui havia permés que visqués enganyada fins llavors'.

L'home no va somriure, però va mirar-la amb comprensió. 'Podia dir-li moltes coses, però sabia que havia d'intentar mantenir el pla intacte'. Havia d'anar en compte amb el què deia. Va observar-se la mà ennegrida abans de parlar:

-Per què no intentes escoltar en Severus... Saps? Coneixia la teva mare, la Lily, i no era el tipus de persona que cometés _relliscades_ d'adolescents. No almenys sense estar-ne convençuda. -L'home va sospirar -. Et demanaria, però, que fossis discreta de moment. Tens raó en una cosa, i és que en Harry no està preparat per saber-ho...

La pèl-roja va deixar-se caure en una cadira, amb aire resignat.

-No es preocupi... Em faig al càrrec que no dec ser una germana prou digna per l'Escollit... - va girar-se d'esquena preparant d'altres ingredients, sense intenció de continuar amb aquella conversa.

Va ser la primera vegada, en tot aquell any, en què l'Albus Dumbledore va pensar que, en realitat, no coneixia a totes aquelles persones a les què pretenia salvar amb un pla que, de moment, només semblava causar dolor al seu voltant.

'Va repetir-se, però, que un home com ell havia de ser conscient que era massa tard per replantejar-se una cosa així'.

* * *

.

* * *

El temps va passar sorprenentment depressa a partir de llavors.

La Lyra aprofitava les estones lliures per buscar retalls de diaris de la mort dels Potter. 'No sabia ben bé que pretenia amb allò'. Però se sentia estranyament commoguda pensant en aquella dona pèl-roja que l'havia dut al ventre, i que després s'havia trobat immersa en tota aquella història.

_-Els muggles celebren Halloween?_

Aquella frase va venir-li de sobte a la ment, i va respondre's a si mateixa la pregunta que li havia fet en Severus temps enrere, i que no havia arribat a contestar:

-L'havia vist dues vegades. Aquell cop amb el mateix Severus, i la nit de...

Va aixecar-se en el moment que en Remus Llopin entrava a la biblioteca amb cara de preocupació.

-Lyra. Per fi et trobo. L'escola és plena de mortífags...

La noia va quedar-se un moment parada.

-Però com hi han pogut entrar?

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va esquivar una nova maledicció, que va passar a pocs centímetres del seu cap fins a estavellar-se contra una paret. Immersa en la batalla, en Remus, que era qui l'havia avisat, i ella, havien acabat per separar-se. Tot era ple de riures macabres, murmuris de maleficis i rajos de llum, i no podia saber amb qui s'enfrontava. En veure en Neville Longbottom intentant sobreposar-se a la situació, va preguntar-se on seria en Draco.

No sabia com ho havia aconseguit, però suposava que aquella era la missió per la qual havia estat estrany tot el curs. 'Havia de permetre'ls l'entrada. No hi havia res més que poguessin demanar-li...', va voler-se'n autoconvèncer, tot i pensar en la Katie Bell i en Ron Weasley. Va mig entrebancar-se amb el cos d'un cavaller de la mort que la Nimfadora Tonks havia estabornit, i llavors va veure'l passar a ell.

**Alguna cosa em diu que segueixi i em demana que no em rendeixi.  
**

-Lyra... – La capa d'en Severus voleiava encara, després de la velocitat amb què havia travessat el passadís. En Remus i la Nimfadora s'enfrontaven uns metres més enllà a algú, però no es veia res. Els maleficis sortien disparats de tot arreu.

-En Draco... Ell... – L'home va examinar-la un moment, com si no sabés ben bé què dir.

-Ho sé. Estigues tranquil·la, d'acord? – Va tibar-la del braç, uns metres enllà. 'Sabia que no podia perdre el temps... però no podia fer allò. No sense assegurar-se que ella estaria bé'. Va mirar-la sense dir res. 'Ella era valenta. Se'n sortiria...'

Va avançar uns passos més, de nou en direcció a la torre d'astronomia.

-Espera... – No era el millor moment, però li havia de dir. 'Ni ella mateixa havia tingut temps de pensar en l'explicació que podia tenir allò'. – La vaig veure dues vegades... Amb tu i ...

Una fogonada de llum va fer-la trontollar. Aquella maledicció havia estat a punt de tocar l'home que tenia davant. 'Fos qui fos qui atacava, estava prou desesperat per no mirar on llançava els rajos'.

En Severus va observar-la un moment. 'Tan valenta com la Lily... va haver de fer el cor fort en imaginar-se la Lily, pocs dies abans de la seva mort, corrent riscos per abraçar un moment la menuda dels dos'.

'La nena que ja no era una nena'.

No va deixar-la continuar parlant.

-Tinc la impressió que si t'ho proposessis series una bona oclument... – 'En Dumbledore el maleiria eternament pel que estava a punt de fer'. Va observar el mig somriure incrèdul d'ella. Al cap i a la fi potser no l'odiava...

-Què vols dir?- La Lyra va alçar la veu perquè la sentís malgrat la fressa que els envoltava. 'No entenia on volia anar a parar...'

Va haver-hi una gran explosió en algun lloc del castell, i en Severus va adonar-se que no podia esperar més:

-L'estimava, Lyra. Més que res al món.

Va córrer ja sense parar en direcció a la torre d'astronomia, travessant una barrera contra la que feia un moment acabava de rebotar el Neville Longbottom.

* * *

.

* * *

-Severus...

Va apartar en Draco del mig, encara preguntant-se si s'arribaria a perdonar mai el que estava a punt de fer. 'Com li podia haver demanat una cosa com aquella?'.

Va mirar-lo. Els ulls d'en Dumbledore li parlaven de l'esforç que calia fer per vèncer aquella guerra, del record de la Lily, del què era correcte. Ell només podia pensar en què estava a punt de matar un home que, malgrat tot, li havia donat una oportunitat. En Dumbledore li pregava que el matés. 'Li recordava que havia donat la seva paraula i que no podia fallar'.

**Alguna cosa diu que no dubti de mi.**

No va poder evitar que l'odi i la repugnància cap a si mateix se li marquessin a la cara. 'La Lily havia mort per culpa seva, per molt que l'estimés. Ell havia escollit aquell camí una vegada, i ara l'havia de seguir per redimir aquella culpa. Per poder brindar algun dia des de l'infern per la mai prou celebrada derrota de Lord Voldemort'.

-Severus, sisplau... – En Severus Snape va aixecar la vareta i va apuntar de dret a en Dumbledore. 'Potser la Lyra entendria el que li havia volgut dir... es conformava amb què sabés que no era fruit d'un error'.

-Obitus per subitum! – El feix de llum verda va encertar el pit d'en Dumbledore de ple.

'Era el principi del final'.


	47. Amb la lluna a l'esquena

**Apunt de l'autora: **I per fi... entrem de ple al final. Després d'acabar-ne els detalls, he decidit partir l'últim capítol en dues parts. En realitat, doncs, aquestes dues parts tenen continuïtat argumental per la qual cosa estan pensades com a un únic capítol, però m'he adonat que és molt llarg i que, a l'hora de llegir, és més pràctic si es divideix.

Mil disculpes pel retard. Ha estat més difícil del què em pensava i l'estrés diari no hi ha ajudat :(

Us convido, doncs, a endinsar-vos en l'última part d'aquesta aventura que vam començar ja fa mesos. Penjaré el final finalíssim en unes hores, al llarg d'avui ;)...

* * *

**Final 1/2**

**Epígraf: __****No hi ha home tan covard a qui l'amor no faci valent i transformi en heroi. Plató**

_._

**Cap.47: Amb la lluna a l'esquena**

**Ella passa i mira fora, ho fa per costum. Són molts anys d'espera, potser ha perdut el rumb.**

-Toquem el dos, de pressa. – va engrapar en Draco pel clatell i el va fer franquejar la porta el primer. 'Ho havia fet. Havia complert amb la seva part del pla, però tot i així aquell nou malson acabava de començar'. Va córrer pels passadissos amb en Draco davant. Al seu voltant es mantenia un combat continu i furiós, i va preguntar-se on seria la Lyra.

No podia buscar-la. Però aquella vegada confiava en ella. Se'n sortiria. Estava preparada per sortir-ne il·lesa. 'Tot i que una guerra sempre era una guerra'.

-Ja està! Ja ens en podem anar! – va cridar encara amb més força; fent que els mortífags deixessin la batalla un a un, i correguessin també a través dels passadissos, cap a l'exterior. Quan els hauria tret de Hogwarts, el perill hauria passat.

Una pesada llosa se li havia clavat al pit després de veure l'Albus Dumbledore sortir projectat a través de l'espai. 'Feia molt temps que no utilitzava aquella maledicció. Hagués fet qualsevol cosa abans que pronunciar-la de nou. Però no havia pogut triar'.

* * *

La Lyra es mantenia alerta, vareta en mà. Acaba d'estabornir un cavaller de la mort, i ara buscava amb la mirada el motiu pel qual molts d'ells havien decidit enretirar-se. Darrere seu un bruixot ros llançava maleficis a tort i a dret, de tal manera que rebotaven a les parets de tot el voltant, i esquerdaven la pedra o feien miques els vidres de les finestres de la vora.

No sabia contra qui s'enfrontava aquell home, perquè amb la pols amb prou feines es veia res. En acostar-s'hi, disposada a ajudar, va saber que no es tractava d'algú adult:

-Harry, ¿d'on surts? – Era l'exclamació de la Ginny Weasley. Era ella qui batallava amb aquell cavaller de la mort especialment molsut. En Potter, però, no va respondre-li.

El noi va sortir disparat passadís enllà empaitant vés a saber què.

-Potter, espera! – Volia saber què havia passat, i estava clar que si hi havia una persona que sempre estava enmig era ell. El noi va continuar corrent de tal manera que la Lyra no va saber si l'havia escoltat. Va disposar-se a anar-li al darrere, però un raig va impedir que el seguís. El que semblava una dona, encara que no podia dir qui, se li havia plantat davant i l'atacava amb força. Fos qui fos era del bàndol de l'Innominable.

Una nova fogonada, crits i maleficis de contraatac. La Lyra amb prou feines es podia concentrar a atacar el seu rival, enmig d'aquell desori. 'Pensava en el Draco, en què hauria passat dalt de la torre d'astronomia i en si en Severus estaria bé. Al cap i a la fi havia estat l'únic que havia pogut seguir els cavallers de la mort fins al capdamunt de la torre'.

Un malefici va rebotar contra la paret, fent que estigués a punt de perdre l'equilibri. El següent que va veure va ser en Remus Llopin contraatacant i donant-li temps per recuperar-se de l'ensurt. 'No era el moment per pensar en allò, però darrerament l'home semblava més abatut que temps enrere, quan havia coincidit gairebé cada dia amb ell, a Grimmault Place'.

-Puc jo sol, Lyra. Intenta arribar al vestíbul! La gent s'ha començat a despertar i pot ser que els alumnes necessitin més ajuda de la que fa falta aquí dalt... – No s'ho va pensar dues vegades. 'Probablement sabria què havia passat si aconseguia arribar als pisos inferiors'. Qui sap si en Potter havia anat cap allà... Va pensar, però, que era improbable que estigués amb els altres alumnes, si allò era encara ple de mortífags. 'Pel poc que el coneixia, devia intentar enfrontar-s'hi'.

Va tenir un mal pressentiment. Li havia semblat que en Potter perseguia alguna cosa o algú. 'I havia vist amb quin ímpetu acusava en Draco durant el curs'.

-Longbottom, Weasley...a baix... la resta d'alumnes poden necessitar algun tipus d'ajuda... No perdeu el temps... –'Ella havia de trobar en Potter, perquè potser així trobaria en Draco'. Tan debò no hagués fet cap bestiesa... Els dos nois van quedar un moment parats en veure qui donava l'ordre, però va semblar-li que obeïen. Mai sabria si perquè s'havia guanyat algun tipus de respecte davant d'ells, per pertànyer a l'Orde; o perquè havia sonat realment autoritària.

* * *

Un feix de llum vermella va passar fregant el cap d'en Severus i va anar a parar molt a prop d'on era en Draco.

-Corre, Draco! – L'últim que li faltava és que aquell marrec dels Malfoy prengués mal en aquella batalla. No es tractava de complir cap jurament inviolable. 'A ella li importava. N'hi havia prou amb això per procurar que, en Draco Malfoy, no prengués mal'.

Això i el fet que era només una criatura espantada de 16 anys. 'L'edat en què ell havia començat a cometre tots els seus errors'. Qui sap si hi havia esperança per en Draco...

Va tombar-se. 'No havia esperat res més'. Impetuós i imprudent. Tenia en Harry Potter a uns vint metres d'ell. Van quedar-se mirant un moment, amb la vareta aixecada. Ni tan sols va deixar que pronunciés el primer malefici. Ni la primera ni la segona vegada. Va limitar-se a contrarestar aquells sortilegis. 'Qualsevol veuria que ni tan sols l'estava atacant, però hagués estat molt esperar que el fill d'en James Potter analitzés un sol moment aquella situació. O potser és que era massa dur amb ell: al cap i a la fi el noi havia vist com matava en Dumbledore'.

-No em tocarà amb cap malefici imperdonable, Potter. – Va cridar per sobre del fragor de les flames, els crits d'en Hagrid, a qui un cavaller de la mort havia incendiat la cabana, i la lladradissa desesperada de l'Ullal, que hi havia quedat atrapat. – No té ni el tremp ni la traça...

-Relig... – va bramar en Harry, però en Severus va tornar a desviar el sortilegi. Va girar-se disposat a marxar d'allà. 'Ja n'hi havia prou de jocs... Havia d'arribar davant de Voldemort tan aviat com pogués. Aconseguir que tots aquells mortífags abandonessin Hogwarts tan aviat com fos possible'. Lluny ja no suposarien un perill per a ningú.

Però aquella acusació va distreure'l més del què hagués volgut:

-Planti cara! – Va reptar-lo en Harry amb una expressió que, si la situació hagués estat un altre, li hagués semblat encara més terriblement semblant a la d'en James. '¿Com podien assemblar-se tant?'. Imatges fugaces d'aquell adolescent burlesc i prepotent que, per ell, sempre havia estat en James Potter, van venir-li a la ment. – Planti cara, covard!

-¿Em titlla de covard, Potter? – va exclamar amb ràbia. Minuts després pensaria que era impossible que el noi sabés res del que havia fet, però en aquell moment aquell insult va clavar-se-li en alguna part del cervell. 'Ell no era un covard. Era un assassí, un estúpid que ho havia perdut tot... Era moltes coses, però no era un covard. No volia ser un covard'.

El noi i els records d'en James Potter van entretenir-lo un moment més, fins que va veure com es retorcia al terra.

No havia estat ell.

-Prou. ¿Que no recordes les ordres? – va rugir. – En Potter pertany al Senyor de les Forces del Mal. - Fins i tot en Severus Snape s'adonava a aquelles alçades que, malgrat que havia dit la veritat, en mostrar-li el seu patronus a en Dumbledore, cada vegada se li feia més difícil concebre que aquell mocós acabaria mort. 'En Dumbledore havia assegurat que era el seu destí. Que era l'única manera de vèncer...'

* * *

-Sectusem... – El noi ho tornava a intentar. Aquesta vegada amb un dels seus sortilegis. 'Levicor...'. En Severus va sentir una gran escalfor, producte de la ràbia, pujant pel seu pit. 'Acabava de matar en Dumbledore, de condemnar l'únic que hi havia confiat; i aquell mocós no només no el deixava marxar i endur-se, per fi, tots els cavallers de la mort de l'escola. Sinó que intentava ridiculitzar-lo amb aquell precís encanteri. 'Havia estat incapaç de fer-lo servir des del dia en què els rondadors l'havien utilitzat contra ell'.

-Prou Potter! – va llançar el noi cap enrere amb màgia. - ¿Com gosa utilitzar els meus sortilegis en contra meu, Potter? Vaig ser jo, qui se'ls va inventar; jo, el mig príncep! I vol llançar-los contra mi, igual que feia el seu indesitjable pare ¿oi? Doncs no podrà... no podrà...

-Mati'm doncs. Mati'm com l'ha mort a ell, covard...

-Prou! – Tots els sentiments que havien aclaparat en Severus en les darreres hores van pujar-li fins el pit, fent un mal encara més trencador del que ja havien fet fins aleshores. – Deixi de dir-me covard!!!

**Hi ha qui es gasta i prova d'enllestir el seu futur buscant una altra feina, creuant els dits per tu.**

En Severus va fuetejar l'aire amb la vareta impotent. 'Si pogués... si pogués cridar tot el que sentia'.

Van sentir-se corredisses al capdamunt dels terrenys, i tot i que en Harry no va tenir temps de girar-se va veure clarament l'expressió de l'Snape. 'Era mil vegades pitjor que, quan un instant abans, havia pensat que feia cara de boig, de forassenyat, com el gos que udolava i clapia atrapat en flames en la cabana de darrere seu'.

En Severus Snape no va tenir temps de coordinar cap més pensament coherent. El cabell roig de la Lyra voleiava al seu pas pels terrenys. 'Havia arribat allà demanant per en Potter als alumnes que s'havia trobat al vestíbul. L'havien vist córrer cap a l'exterior, camp enllà'.

La Lyra va córrer tan com podia, intentant entendre, perquè si el castell era ple de mortífags en Potter i en Severus es batien en duel entre ells. El vol d'en Becbrau va eclipsar la llum de la nit just en aquell moment. La noia va veure estupefacte com en Severus, el seu padrí... el seu pare... corria tan com podia sense que en Potter fes res per aturar aquell hipogrif. En Becbrau batia les ales darrere en Severus Snape com si realment se l'hagués de castigar per alguna cosa terrible.

-Què ha passat? – Abans que en Harry tingués temps de recuperar-se i començar a buscar la vareta, tenia la noia davant. –Per què no has fet res per aturar l'hipogrif?... Eres més a prop que jo. Podria... podria prendre mal!

En Harry encara estava atordit per tot el que havia passat. Però va sentir ràbia. 'L'Snape podria prendre mal'. Ell havia matat en Dumbledore, hauria de morir-se, prendre tot el mal que fos necessari.

- L'ha assassinat... – va cridar amb ràbia.

La Lyra va apartar-se'n lleugerament encara sense entendre que volia dir. 'Tement que en Draco...'

-L'Snape l'ha assassinat... – Temps després estaria segura que, en realitat, en Potter havia utilitzat aquell to perquè era ple de ràbia per la mort del seu mentor. Però en aquell moment en Harry va sonar tan fora de si que ella només va mirar-lo amb incredulitat.

-En... en Severus... – va mirar-se un moment el noi que tenia davant. - Ell intentava ajudar Potter... l'escola és plena de mortífags... – Va mostrar-se segura. Era incapaç d'imaginar el significat d'allò que en Potter intentava dir-li.

En Harry no va dir res més. Havia recordat de sobte que la cabana d'en Hagrid era en flames. La Lyra va veure'l córrer a empentes i rodolons per arribar fins on era el semigegant.

-Espera, Potter... –'Necessitava que en Potter li digués exactament què havia passat...' Però abans que pogués dir res més, va escoltar-l'hi la veu un altre cop. Parlava amb en Hagrid.

-En Dumbledore... – va dir en Harry. – L'Snape ha assassinat ... en Dumbledore.

Va quedar parada a mig camí entre el lloc on havia exigit l'explicació a en Harry, i la cabana en flames.

-No diguis ximpleries – Va escoltar com en Hagrid parlava en to brusc.- ¿Que l'Snape ha mort en Dumbledore? Quina bestiesa, Harry. ¿Per què ho dius?

-Perquè ho he vist.

-No m'ho crec.

-Et dic que ho he vist, Hagrid!

* * *

.

* * *

L'ambient nocturn era especialment mogut a Hogsmeade. Molts veïns havien sortit al carrer, atrets pel soroll que provenia de l'escola. Espantats per què no era difícil veure-hi la marca tenebrosa damunt la torre d'astronomia.

La Lily va mirar un cop més per una de les finestres del pis de dalt del Cap de Senglar. Una estona abans havia sentit algú cridant al carrer.

-Tranquil·litza't... No hi pots fer res. – La veu de l'Aberforth va arribar-li a les orelles com si li parlés des de molt lluny. Gairebé podia sentir amb més claredat com li bategava el seu propi cor.

-Han dit que hi ha la marca... Ells... tots tres són allà. –Va subjectar-se a la cortina amb força. – Jo no hauria de ser aquí, mentre tot això passa.

-Odio dir això, Lilian. Però no pots fer-hi res. La teva aparició enmig d'una batalla no seria precisament beneficiosa per cap d'ells. – L'home va mirar-la amb afecte. 'Aquella dona era una altra víctima dels plans del seu germà'.- Els mataries de l'ensurt. Creuen que ets morta, no ho oblidis.

La pèl-roja va mirar-lo amb una ganyota de tristesa, i va tornar a fixar els seus ulls en la finestra.

-Ell em va explicar... tenen un pla. – La imatge d'en Severus, tal i com l'havia vist l'últim cop va venir-li a la ment. No era just que ell hagués de passar per això sol. Va tremolar en imaginar-se'l envoltat de mortífags, explicant a Lord Voldemort que havia matat en Dumbledore. 'Potser podria fingir a la perfecció, tal i com li havia assegurat en Dumbledore; però li era impossible pensar que tan li fos. Ell s'odiaria a si mateix, si finalment el director de Hogwarts, l'obligava a matar-lo'.

'S'hauria d'haver negat des del principi a quedar-se allà. Ho hauria d'haver impedit'.

-No els vull saber els plans de l'Albus, Lilian. –va dir l'Aberforth amb convicció i alguna cosa semblant al desdeny. - Però, si us plau, tranquil·litza't. Si ho vols, en un altre moment, jo mateix t'acompanyaré al castell. El meu germà que digui el que vulgui. Però no serviria de res que apareguessis a mitja batalla.

-Gràcies per tot, Aberforth. – va mormolar la Lily. 'Tan debò tots estiguessin bé'. Si els perdia abans i tot de recuperar-los, no s'ho perdonaria mai. Va tractar d'imaginar-se el moment en què els tingués davant, i la ment va fugir-li inevitablement a l'instant en què abraçaria en Severus, i li xiuxiuejaria a l'orella que era viva i que mai més se'n separaria.

'¿Fins a quin punt l'hauria trobat a faltar?'. Va tornar a sentir-se culpable per haver-los oblidat. Sabia que si en Peter no l'hagués desmemoriada, segurament l'hagués mort. Però tot i així s'odiava a si mateixa per haver pogut oblidar tot el que donava sentit a la seva vida.

El retrobament amb els seus fills seria diferent. Volia pensar que més fàcil. La Lyra s'havia criat amb uns altres pares. L'Albus Dumbledore li havia dit que, malgrat les creences que li havien inculcat, havia tingut una infància feliç. Plena de luxes, però també amb la convicció de pertànyer a algun lloc. Sentint-se estimada.

'Possiblement seria la única que no la miraria com un fantasma'. Per la senzilla raó que encara no hauria tingut temps d'assimilar tot el que, tal com també li havia dit en Dumbledore, ja sabia.

L'entristia i l'alegrava a parts iguals saber que la seva filla no l'havia necessitat. 'Se sentia estúpidament feliç en saber que tota aquella bogeria, no havia impedit que fos una nena alegre'. I tot i així lamentava no haver ocupat ni un dels pensaments de la seva filla en tot aquell temps.

En Harry seria, en part, una altra història. '¿Fins a quin punt la recordava?'. ¿Fins a quin punt l'hauria necessitat quan tan sols era un nen a qui la Petúnia tractava amb desdeny?. No havia entès perquè el director de Hogwarts no havia deixat que en tingués cura en Remus... o algú altre. 'Qualsevol que no li fes pagar el rebuig que sentia cap a ella'.

'Onze anys dormint en un armari'. Quan en Dumbledore li havia explicat, havia volgut dir de tot a l'home que tenia davant. '¿Com es podia prioritzar cap tipus d'estratègia abans que la felicitat d'un nen?'. La resposta havia estat simple: la seguretat d'en Harry. La Johanna havia aconseguit deixar-li una protecció que l'havia salvat de Lord Voldemort i que el mantenia segur amb la Petúnia.

La preocupava també el rebuig que en Harry pogués sentir per en Severus. 'No hauria estat fàcil per l'home lidiar amb tot allò'. Però com a mare hagués volgut que tinguessin una relació millor que la que l'Albus Dumbledore havia definit simplement com a 'difícil'.

Va apartar aquell pensament del seu cap. 'Al cap i a la fi l'únic que importava era recuperar-los'.

L'Albus li havia demanat que esperés a que tot acabés d'una manera o altra. Que ho fes per ells. 'No volia ni pensar en un final que no fos la derrota de Voldemort'. El professor li havia demanat que pensés en el sacrifici que havia fet en Severus tots aquells anys, abans d'actuar i fer trontollar tot el pla. 'Un pla que intuïa no coneixia en la seva totalitat'. Però la Lily no sabia si podria esperar tant...

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra havia deixat enrere en Hagrid i en Harry tan aviat com les cames li havien respost. 'Havia volgut trobar l'Albus Dumbledore'. Hi havia d'haver una explicació lògica per allò que a en Potter li havia semblat veure. 'Perquè només li havia semblat... només podia haver-li semblat'. S'havia topat, però, amb un munt de gent envoltant una mena d'embolcall, sota mateix de la torre. No havia necessitat veure'n el cos, perquè abans de fer-ho ja havia sentit com alguna cosa se li removia a l'interior.

'Fos com fos, en Potter estava equivocat'. No se li acudia pensar en cap explicació lògica que l'empenyés a acusar així algú, però havia d'estar equivocat a la força.

Va sentir-se aclaparada en pensar que l'Albus Dumbledore, aquell que se suposava que era l'únic amb capacitat real per plantar cara a l'Innominable havia mort.

* * *

No sabia com hi havia arribat, però era al capdamunt de la torre d'astronomia. 'Per alguna estúpida convicció, havia pensat que si xafava aquell lloc podria entendre que hi havia passat'. Era absurd.

_-L'estimava, Lyra. Més que res al món. _

'¿Havia estat una manera de justificar-se davant d'ella abans de...?'. ¿Era possible que allò que assegurava en Potter hagués passat realment?

'Evidentment no, Lyra'. Se sentia malament amb el simple fet de preguntar-s'ho. 'Però els fets eren que l'Albus Dumbledore era mort i que ell no podia donar-li cap explicació perquè havia marxat...'

'Intentava ajudar en Draco, Lyra. El mateix Dumbledore li deu haver dit que se'n vagi amb ells. Algú altre ha matat el director... algú altre l'ha hagut de...'

Va caminar sense sentit fins a una de les parets de la torre. Deixant-se caure al terra, fins a quedar-hi asseguda.

'Fins a quin punt en Potter podia inventar-se una cosa així? Potser en Severus s'havia vist obligat a deixar que els altres ataquessin en Dumbledore. Potser 'haver-lo matat' per en Potter, era no haver fet res. 'Potser no havia pogut fer res, per protegir en Draco o en Potter... o els dos a la vegada'. Va remoure's incòmode, notant que hi havia alguna cosa prop seu.

Era la capa d'invisibilitat d'en Harry.

Allò va dur-la directament a una altra línia de pensaments. 'L'Alice... la Lily... la dona que... la mare de qui havien separat en néixer... duia aquella capa la nit que l'havia anat a veure per últim cop. La mateixa nit que havia mort. '¿S'havia trobat en Voldemort en tornar a casa? ¿Aquell monstre havia aparegut poc després?'.

Va pensar en l'aparença amb la que ella l'havia conegut. Allò encara li generava més preguntes. '¿I si va tornar a casa, que se n'havia fet de la Johanna? Havia vist als diaris que mai n'havien trobat el cos... ¿Havia sobreviscut prou per anar a buscar el guardià del secret en aconseguir sortir d'aquella casa, o simplement havia tornat minuts després de marxar, trobant-se amb els cossos i decidint venjar-se?

¿I tot allò amb quant temps havia passat? Tenia la sensació d'haver-ho viscut en ple vespre, però als diaris explicaven que Voldemort els havia atacat abans i tot d'arribar a la mitjanit. ¿S'equivocaven els diaris? ¿Realment podien passar tantes coses en tant poc temps?

Estava massa aclaparada com per pensar en claredat. 'Però sentia que allò la preocupava en excés'. Com si el seu subconscient hagués captat ja alguna cosa, que ella no acabava de veure clara.

Va sospirar, aferrada a la capa. 'La capa del pare d'en Potter'. ¿Si era veritat que en Severus l'havia estimat i que, per ella, no havia estat una simple relliscada (com havia entès de les paraules d'en Dumbledore), per què havien acabat agafant camins tan diferents?

¿Si la Walburga no hagués decidit segrestar-la, ells haurien acabat junts? ¿O potser ja aleshores era massa tard?

Va preguntar-se per què se sentia amb la necessitat de respondre totes aquelles preguntes. 'Ella n'havia tingut una de família'. Podia retreure als Malfoy moltes coses, però no l'havien enganyat'. Havien cregut ser els seus pares des d'un bon principi. Era ella la què havia canviat... ells sempre havien tingut les mateixes conviccions. 'Amb prou feines parlava i ja havia aprés a menystenir tots aquells mags que no fossin de sang pura'.

_-En Dumbledore... – Havia dit en Harry al guardabosc. – L'Snape ha assassinat ... en Dumbledore_.

Una veueta punyent a l'interior va dir-li que ella l'havia vist fugir. 'Marxar d'aquell castell...' Havia estat l'únic de l'Orde que havia pogut accedir a la torre. 'I en Potter deia que...'

'Va pensar fugaçment en tots aquells anys en què en Severus Snape mai havia diferit ni en un sol pensament dels seus pares... dels Malfoy...'

No podia ser, però, de cop i inexplicablement, se sentia més sola que mai... Esperava que tornés aviat... amb una bona explicació que fes què en Potter hagués de penedir-se d'haver assegurat allò. 'Enfadada o no amb ell per haver-la mentit, en Severus Snape era l'única persona que li quedava d'aquella infantesa a Malfoy Manor'.

Va repetir-se que, a més, també era part de la veritat que havia estat buscant. 'La sang d'aquell home corria per les seves venes'.

Va sentir-s'hi estranyament lligada.

* * *

.

* * *

Va quedar-se quiet, immòbil... en aparetre lluny de Hogwarts. En Severus Snape va intentar recuperar el ritme normal de la seva respiració abans de continuar amb la fugida. Cap lloc seria prou segur a partir d'ara. 'La Conselleria el buscaria per assassinat'.

'Per què tot havia hagut d'anar així?'. Ell no hauria d'haver matat en Dumbledore. Va pensar que hagués estat gairebé un regal poder morir en pau per culpa del jurament inviolable. 'Hores d'ara, ser en vida era una càrrega'. Però sabia que ja era inútil pensar en allò: era a un home de paraula. 'Compliria la seva promesa fins el final'.

Li calia mirar endavant; reunint tota la fredor de la què fos capaç. 'Presentar-se davant del Senyor de les Forces del Mal tan aviat com pogués'. Assegurar-se que no hi hauria represàlies per en Draco, i que ell comptava amb la seva plena confiança.

'Calia passar per allò per què tot acabés bé'. ¿Però i si en Dumbledore s'equivocava? Potser les coses no serien millor, al cap i a la fi... 'A partir d'ara en Potter només pensaria en matar-lo'.

'I desconeixia que passaria pel cap de la Lyra'.

Els pensaments que el turmentaven eren terribles, però havia estat pitjor viure aquella escena en primera persona. En Dumbledore pregant-li que el matés, en Potter dient-li que era un covard...

'En Dumbledore mai havia fet res sense saber que volia aconseguir'. Havia donat la seva vida per un bé major... i ell, en Severus, havia acabat complint l'última ordre del director. 'I ni tan sols així, aquest li havia explicat què era el que havia de fer en Potter a partir d'ara'.

Fins i tot si allò acabava bé, seria molt difícil esquivar la condemna a Azkaban i una mort en vida segura a mans dels dementors.

'Clar que ni tan sols li passava pel cap, imaginar-se a ell mateix després d'una hipotètica derrota de Voldemort'. Tenia la clara certesa que, sense la Lily, només lluitaria per viure el temps just. El temps suficient per a complir la seva missió, i assegurar-se que la Lyra, després de tot, tenia algú més disposat a protegir-la.

'Viure fins aquell precís moment seria més que suficient'. Una llàgrima va escapar-se-li a traïció. 'Gairebé li havia semblat escoltar el fènix del director, però allò era impossible perquè estava ja molt lluny de l'escola'.

* * *

.

* * *

**Tu no perds la fe i creus que tot arribarà, batalles perdudes qui les voldrà escoltar?**

Una Lyra estranyament abatuda, però confiada en què en Potter hauria de donar-li alguna altra explicació que no fos acusar en Severus d'una cosa que, senzillament, no podia haver fet, va caminar a pas ferm fins a la infermeria. Duia la capa d'invisibilitat entre les mans.

Va sentir veus abans d'obrir la porta.

-M'encantaria saber què li devia dir l'Snape per entabanar-lo – va dir la Nimfadora.

-Jo ho sé. – va dir en Harry. – L'Snape va donar a en Voldemort la informació que el va induir a matar el meu pare i la meva mare. Després l'Snape va dir a en Dumbledore que no s'havia adonat del que feia, que es penedia d'haver-ho fet i que li sabia molt greu que els meus pares fossin morts.

La Lyra va tambalejar-se amb tanta força agafada al pom de la porta, que no va poder escoltar el comentari que va venir a continuació.

'Ella havia mort perquè...'

_-L'estimava, Lyra. Més que res al món. _

Aquella frase gairebé va fer-li mal, després d'haver escoltat allò. ¿Que significava que 'no s'havia adonat del que feia'?

-I tampoc apreciava gaire la meva mare, precisament – va dir en Harry -, perquè era de família muggle... Sang de fang, li deia...

'Però ell l'estimava... ho havia de dit de debò. Tenia la fermesa que no havia mentit...'

'¿Havia decidit delatar-la, condemnar-la, perquè ella s'havia casat amb en James Potter?. Aquell pensament va estremir-la.

Va entrar a la infermeria, encara dubtant si fer-ho o marxar d'allà abans que algú decidís que ella en tenia la culpa... '¿Havia estat ella, doncs, el pretext que havia utilitzat en Severus per mantenir la confiança d'en Dumbledore?'.

Se sentia massa confosa per observar bé la reacció que havia causat. La sala havia quedat en silenci després de l'afirmació d'en Potter.

-Lyra... –En distingir preocupació en el to d'en Llopin, va tenir la certesa que, probablement, no havia pogut amagar a temps el gest de dolor al rostre.

Madame Pomfrey, que fins llavors havia estat llagrimejant per la mort d'en Dumbledore, la mirava amb cara d'esglai.

Va plantejar-se, per primera vegada, que potser hi havia més gent que ho sabia... Els rostres d'aflicció d'en Remus Llopin i la professora McGonnagall pràcticament li ho van confirmar.

Sense saber molt bé d'on havia tret l'enteresa. Va prémer un moment la capa que duia entre les mans i va saber que havia de fer, abans de sortir d'allà i marxar tan lluny com la màgia li ho permetés.

Va intercanviar una mirada amb en Llopin. 'N'estava segura. Ell ho sabia... i ara possiblement s'adonaria que ella també n'era conscient'.

-La capa... – Va deixar-la sobre un dels llits de la sala, sense ni tan sols mirar en Potter. Observant un moment aquell tros de tela, i recordant-la a ella.

'¿Era així com s'havia sentit ella quan havia sabut que el pare de la seva filla era un cavaller de la mort més?'

Va mirar un moment a la sala, encara sense focalitzar en Potter. Va veure una cara irreconeixible, d'algú que sens dubte havia resultat ferit durant la batalla. 'En Bill Weasley'. Una nova punxada va aclaparar-la. 'Era horrible. Tot el que rodejava aquella guerra era espantós... tant aclaparador com la seva pròpia identitat'.

-Vaig a... buscaré el professor Slughorn. Possiblement pugui ajudar-la a curar-li aquestes ferides – va dirigir-se a Madame Pomfrey, que semblava incapaç de creure que la noia mantenia la serenor d'aquella manera.

-Oh no, filla. Conec bé aquestes ferides. No s'hi pot fer gaire més. – La dona va sufocar el plor amb el mocador i va aturar-la quan la Lyra ja era de nou obrint la porta, per sortir d'allà. – I tu... digues... vols alguna cosa? Estàs bé, noieta?

La dona va dir-ho mirant una ferida que la Lyra ni tan sols s'havia adonat que tenia al braç, on li havia quedat part de la túnica esparracada. Però ambdues sabien que aquella no era ben bé la pregunta que li estava fent.

En Harry continuava en silenci. Amb la imatge d'en Dumbledore caient daltabaix de la torre a la retina.

-Vaig a buscar el professor Slughorn de totes maneres. – La serenor de la Lyra Malfoy va fer que en Harry sentís ràbia. 'No podia entendre-ho. Tothom havia quedat trasbalsat per la monstruosa veritat, i ella... només semblava preocupada per sortir d'allà'.

'Li havia semblat molt més preocupada quan havia vist en Becbrau empaitant l'Snape'.

-Estàs bé, de debò? – La infermeria insistia.

-Perfectament, gràcies. Li diré al professor Slughorn que pugi...– La Lyra només volia marxar d'allà, dirigir-se al despatx d'en Severus. 'Buscar alguna cosa que li digués que tot allò era una mentida, una mena de malson...' Alguna pista de perquè havia delatat a la Lily i a la seva família, de perquè havia matat en Dumbledore...

El seu propi pensament va ferir-la. 'Mai, ni tan sols en unir-se a l'Orde, s'havia plantejat que els Potter, poguessin ser més que una xifra de morts en una guerra... Per més horrible i desoladora que li semblés aquella guerra'.

Va fer un esforç per mantenir-se serena. 'Mai ningú l'havia preparat per mostrar els seus sentiments als demés'. En unes altres circumstàncies ja s'havia demostrat a si mateixa que era capaç de trencar amb allò. Però ara els sentiments, que la mantenien amb un dolorós nus a la gola, eren tan intensos que feien veritable mal.

Mostrar-se afligida, l'hagués fet sentir encara més fràgil i vulnerable del què ja se sentia.

En Harry l'observava.

Havia vist l'expressió trastornada d'ella en entrar, però de sobte no li semblava que lamentés especialment la mort d'en Dumbledore. 'Semblava més aviat concentrada en algun pensament llunyà'.

_-Faries bé en parlar amb l'Albus Dumbledore... Crec que el que t'acaba de dir el deixa en evidència. _

_-Era una discussió... una discussió familiar, Potter... Harry. Ho sento, però t'he de demanar que no t'hi fiquis – Havia estat brusca. 'Li importava més en Draco Malfoy que el que pogués passar a la gent que s'interpossessin entre ell i el seu pla'. _

_-L'encobreixes? Tu que has vist morir gent per la causa de Voldemort, ara encobreixes en Draco Malfoy?_

_Però ella no havia contestat: _

_-Algun problema, Potter? – Sempre l'Snape. La ment va dur-lo anys enrere. 'Ella i el seu germà sempre havien estat els preferits d'aquell assassí'. _

-Ja estàs tranquil·la? – La veu d'en Harry va impedir que ella acabés de sortir per la porta. No va girar-se. – Era l'únic que t'importava... que en Draco Malfoy estigués segur... per això l'encobries...

Tothom s'havia tornat a quedar en silenci.

-Harry... – En Remus Llopin va intentar intercedir. Però no va ser-hi a temps.

-Tan t'és que l'Snape, a qui tan aprecies, hagi matat en Dumbledore... Perquè també t'era igual si algú moria en mans d'en Malfoy... mentre no l'expulsessin...

Tota la serenitat d'ella va desfer-se en el mar incontrolable que eren ara els seus sentiments.

-És el meu germà... tu no tens ni idea que se sent quan... – Va sentir vertigen un moment després de cridar-li aquelles paraules. Mirant-lo per primera vegada des de què havia entrat a la sala. 'Acabava d'adonar-se de la magnitud del què havia estat a punt de dir'.

-No. No ho sé. Voldemort va matar els meus pares. Però n'ets perfectament conscient, és clar... Els teus papes i el teu germà sempre ho han trobat molt divertit.

Per el cap d'en Harry va passar la imatge d'en Dumbledore caient de la torre, però també el vague record de la seva mare sacrificant-se per ell.

'Tot l'odi que havia acumulat al seu interior contra l'Snape, havia esclatat del tot en entendre el que ella havia volgut dir'. En aquell moment no pensava en ella com un membre de l'Orde, sinó com el que havia estat sempre des de que l'havia conegut. Una Malfoy.

-Jo no...– 'No havia volgut dir-ho'. El pes de tot el que havia descobert va caure com una gran llosa sobre seu. Fent-la sentir encara pitjor.

El noi va voler tornar a parlar, però aquesta vegada en Remus va deturar-lo amb una mà a l'espatlla.

-Harry...

-¿Però que no ho veus?... A ella ni tan sols li sap greu...

-No en tens ni idea del què em sap greu o no, Potter. Ni idea. - El següent que va sentir va ser la porta de la infermeria tancant-se amb força. La Lyra va córrer passadís enllà fins a refugiar-se en la primera aula buida que va trobar.

Va plorar fins a sentir-se del tot exhausta. 'Tan debò el terra se l'empassés... i no hagués de sortir d'allà mai més'.

A la infermeria, aquells que havien presenciat la discussió entre en Harry i la Lyra, havien trigat minuts a recuperar la parla. Ningú va dir res més a en Harry sobre el tema, centrant-se en la mort d'en Dumbledore i com havia pogut succeir. Però en Remus i la Minerva McGonnagall van intercanviar un parell de mirades de desolació. 'Els fills de la Lily acabaven de distanciar-se encara més...'

* * *

En Remus va intercanviar una mirada amb la professora de Transfiguració després de no haver pogut frenar les paraules d'en Harry. S'imaginava que no era una situació fàcil per cap dels dos. En Harry acabava de perdre un mentor, l'última de les figures paternes que havia tingut. La Lyra, pel poc que havia pogut veure, ja sabia la veritat. Sabia la veritat, i sabia que el seu pare era un assassí i ara també que havia delatat als Potter, a la Lily. 'Estava segur que ho havia escoltat des de darrere la porta'.

La resta dels presents; en Hagrid, la Tonks, i els nois havien contemplat l'escena amb estupefacció, però s'adonava que també amb comprensió. Comprensió cap a en Harry. A ulls de tots ells, la Lyra era una Malfoy, una Slytherin i l'alumna preferida d'en Severus Snape. 'En Dumbledore ja havia errat prou confiant en algú com l'Snape'. Els ànims estaven exaltats i ningú buscaria aquella noieta per consolar-la. Perquè poca gent sabia la veritat.

I en tot cas, ser filla de la Lily tampoc els assegurava una fidelitat a l'Orde que l'Snape no havia tingut. Però en Remus Llopin hi confiava. I sabia que, en el fons, tot i el posat estricte que ara mantenia la professora de Transfiguració, al seu costat, la dona també esperava que la pèl-roja no els defraudés. 'S'assemblava massa a la Lily, tot i aparentar molt millor que ella una serenitat que no podia sentir en absolut'. O això volia creure en Remus Llopin.

Però en Remus també tenia altres problemes. Un any enrere havia vist morir l'home que havia estimat des dels 16 anys, fins i tot abans. En principi s'havia tancat amb si mateix, i després havia comés l'error de deixar-se consolar per aquella jove que ara el mirava amb aire trist. 'Era divertida, agradable. Aire fresc per algú que com ell havia passat ja per massa coses'. Però no era capaç de treure's en Sirius del cap. 'Se sentia culpable en pensar que només un any després de la seva mort, ja havia arribat massa lluny amb ni més ni menys que la seva cosina'. Encara que només sentís agraïment per ella.

-¿Veus? – va dir una veu escanyada. La Nimfadora el traspassava amb la mirada. – Continua volent casar-s'hi, encara que l'hagin mossegat! No li fa res!

En aquell mateix moment, en Remus Llopin va pensar que definitivament havia anat massa lluny amb ella. 'Com podia insistir en una cosa així, enmig d'aquella guerra, amb un home com ell?'.

-És diferent – va dir en Llopin, movent amb prou feines els llavis i amb expressió tensa de cop i volta -. En Bill no es convertirà en un home llop de veritat. Són casos totalment...

-Però a mi tampoc em fa res, també tant se me'n dóna! – En Remus va veure abatut, davant de tothom, com la noia l'agafava per la pitrera de la túnica i el sacsejava – T'ho he dit mil vegades...

-I jo t'he dit mil vegades – En Remus mirava el terra. 'No podia mirar-la als ulls, perquè allò que anava a dir era, en part, la pitjor mentida que havia dit mai' – que sóc massa gran per a tu, i massa pobre, i massa perillós...

'No era el tipus d'home que es mereixia algú com ella, però mai abans li havia importat. Amb en Sirius mai li havia importat ser pobre i perillós'. Potser perquè, en Sirius i ell, es coneixien des dels onze anys, potser perquè ja formaven part d'una mateixa cosa... 'Per molt que l'animag no hagués volgut que tinguessin una oportunitat d'estar junts en sortir d'Azkaban... '

-Sempre t'he dit que en aquesta qüestió has pres una actitud molt ridícula, Remus – va dir la senyora Weasley per sobre l'espatlla de la Fleur, mentre continuava picant-la afectuosament l'esquena. La Molly i l'Arthur havien arribat, amb la noia, minuts abans. Preocupats pel seu fill Bill.

En Remus va pensar que no era una actitud ridícula, i va sentir-se més malament encara. 'La Nimfadora Tonks era una noia fantàstica. Si tan sols no se sentís tan malament... tan culpable...'

En aquell moment en Remus Llopin creia que mai més podria estimar algú. Perquè no podia condemnar ningú a estar lligat a un home com ell, però sobretot perquè no es veia capaç d'oblidar el record d'en Sirius Black. 'Aquell somriure caní i satisfet'.

* * *

.

* * *

-Criatura... – La veu del professor Slughorn va treure-la de l'estat absent en què havia estat els darrers dies.

-¿Necessita alguna cosa? – La noia ja no tenia ni ànims de fingir que no li passava res.

-Si, criatura. Necessito que m'acompanyis al funeral d'en Dumbledore... – L'home semblava amable i preocupat. 'Sempre havia adorat la Lily. No volia veure ara la seva filla d'aquella manera...'

La Lyra va dedicar-li un mig somriure forçat.

'Fins llavors ni tan sols havia pensat en allò. ¿Tenia ànims ella per anar al funeral de l'Albus Dumbledore?'.

-No crec que hagi de...

-Oi tant. Va... va que ni tu ni jo hem de fer tard. Som part de l'equip docent d'aquesta casa, ¿si o no?

La Lyra va mirar-lo una vegada més.

-De debò que...

-Au va noia. Estic segur que la teva mare voldria que fossis al funeral de l'Albus Dumbledore... Era una dona forta, Lyra. Com tu... – I la Lyra va entendre immediatament que no li parlava de la Narcisa Malfoy. Va assentir, notant una sensació reconfortant al seu interior. 'Aquella dona a qui no havia pogut conèixer, havia passat per moltes coses...'

En el fons no volia decebre aquell record que començava a tenir d'ella. 'Si existia alguna cosa en el més enllà, ella n'estaria orgullosa...'

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily va deixar-se caure sobre un vell sofà d'aquella casona vella, on vivia l'Aberforth Dumbledore.

-Vull anar-hi. – va mirar l'home amb decisió.

-Els hi ho diràs? – L'Aberforth no pensava oposar-s'hi. No estava gens d'acord amb les decisions que solia prendre el seu germà.

-No. No, encara. No puc delatar en Severus ara que ja ha ... ara que ja ha fet el que l'Albus li havia demanat. Però vull anar-hi. Veure'ls des de lluny. – L'Aberforth va contenir una ganyota de disconformitat. 'No havia volgut saber-ho, però havia estat inevitable en adonar-se que la dona semblava estranyament serena en saber que, l'home de què tan parlava, havia matat l'Albus Dumbledore'. Hagués preferit mil vegades més, viure enganyat.

-Tens sort que els cavallers de la mort difícilment voldran alguna cosa d'un home com jo, Lilian. – Va dir pensatiu – Hauries d'haver fingit que la mort de l'Albus t'afectava una mica. Potser així no m'ho haguessis posat tan fàcil. Conec massa l'obsessió que el meu germà tenia pel bé comú....

La pèl-roja va baixar la vista avergonyida. 'Ell tenia raó. Hauria d'haver fingit decepció en saber que l'home que estimava havia matat l'Albus Dumbledore, però tot allò havia estat més fort que ella. 'Mai havia estat gaire bona actriu'.

El tipus d'aflicció que li havia causat saber que en Dumbledore era mort, era diferent del què hauria sentit de no saber la veritat'. Encara que estava fermament convençuda que hauria cregut amb ell, malgrat tot.

'Ningú coneixia en Severus Snape millor que ella. Era un bon home, però també era aterradorament humà malgrat el glaç amb què es cobria. Podria haver comès molts errors al llarg de la seva vida, però la Lily estava convençuda que hauria patit immensament donant aquell pas'.

Tot i així, la Lily portava ja gairebé 16 anys sense poder-lo abraçar. El glaç que s'imaginava en ell, era mil vegades pitjor, després d'haver-la perdut a ella.

-I com ho penses fer per anar-hi sense que et vegin? – va preguntar inquisidor el vell cambrer del Cap de Senglar.

La Lily va dirigir-li un somriure trist.

-De la mateixa manera que ho vaig fer fa 16 anys. Bé, en certa manera... Però necessitaré que m'ajudi a aconseguir algunes coses.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va avançar pels terrenys amb el professor Slughorn agafant-la de bracet. Semblava disposat a no deixar-la sola ni un moment.

-Si ella fos aquí, la felicitaria per haver tingut una filla com tu. Saps? Jo sempre li deia que hauria d'haver anat a Slytherin.... i ella sempre em responia amb impertinències. – L'home li parlava xiuxiuejant, observant la gent que començava a arribar pel funeral. – Al cap i a la fi no sou tan diferents. Això em dóna la raó.

La noia va assentir, encara amb el cap ple de pensaments. 'S'adonava que l'home només pretenia distreure-la i ho agraïa. Però assistir al funeral d'algú que havia mort, en mans d'una de les persones amb les què més havia confiat, era especialment dolorós'.

-Professor. Ja sap que no ho pot saber ningú. Oi? – Tenia clares poques coses, però no dubtava d'allò. 'Aquell no era el millor moment per cridar als quatre vents que era filla de la Lily Evans... i en Severus Snape'.

L'home va assentir amb alguna cosa semblant al disgust, i va seguir endavant. La mirada de la Lyra va creuar-se llavors amb la d'en Harry Potter.

No s'havien vist més des de la seva discussió. La Lyra va sentir un bri de rancúnia en veure que ell li defugia la mirada. 'En Potter no tenia dret a dirigir tota aquella ira cap a ella'.

Va pensar, però, en allò que ella havia estat apunt de dir. 'No hauria d'haver estat gens fàcil, créixer sense pares'. Ella n'havia tingut uns, per molt que ara ni tan sols pogués mirar-los als ulls sense pensar que eren just al bàndol de la guerra en què matar gent era només una moneda de canvi.

Va imaginar-se per un instant què hagués fet si les nits en què havia temut que un monstre imaginari sortís del seu armari, o en què havia estat malalta, no hagués pogut córrer fins arribar a l'habitació de la Narcisa i en Lucius, per dormir enmig dels dos.

Allò encara va fer créixer el sentiment de dualitat que la perseguia aquells últims temps. Perquè va sentir-se estranyament commoguda per la infància que havia viscut en Harry, però també perquè va adonar-se que trobava a faltar la manera en com la Narcisa li somreia quan estava orgullosa d'ella, i la mirada d'assentiment d'en Lucius Malfoy.

'Els trobava a faltar, malgrat saber que estaven terriblement equivocats i que allò no canviaria'. No veia redempció possible pels Malfoy.

* * *

En Harry acabava de veure com en Crabble i en Goyle secretejaven. Allò va dur-lo a pensar de nou amb en Draco Malfoy. La seva animositat contra l'Snape, li havia impedit fer-ho massa. 'Exceptuant el moment en què havia acabat retreien tot allò a la noia que ara tenia davant, uns metres enllà'. Malgrat tot, no havia oblidat la por que impregnava la veu d'en Malfoy al capdamunt de la torre, ni el fet que hagués abaixat la vareta abans que els altres cavallers de la mort arribessin.

En Harry creia que en Malfoy no hauria acabat matant en Dumbledore. Continuava menyspreant-lo per la seva inclinació a les forces del mal, però aquest desdeny se li barrejava ara amb una engruna de compassió. ¿On devia ser en Malfoy?, pensava en Harry. ¿Què devia voler-li fer fer en Voldemort, sota l'amenaça de matar-li els pares?

Va tornar a recordar que la Lyra havia intentat salvar en Sirius, i va adonar-se que probablement no li hauria d'haver dit allò, tot i que no acabava de veure clar que ella realment sentís el que havia passat. 'S'havia mostrat tan impassible davant de tot com solia mostrar-se el mateix Severus Snape'.

La veu de la Ginny va distreure'l. Estaven arribant allà on havien de seure.

* * *

La Lily tenia l'aspecte d'una dona gran i baixeta. Duia els cabells recollits i un vestit que feia olor a naftalina. Va sospirar mirant-se al mirall. 'Un altre cop havia hagut de recórrer a la poció de la mutació'. Necessitava veure els seus fills i assegurar-se que estaven bé.

No podria mostrar-se fins més endavant. Temia perjudicar en Severus si ho feia.

-És increïble que m'hagis entabanat per fer això. És perillós. Per tu i per mi. –va dir l'Aberforth amb resignació. – Acabaré per enfonsar el negoci. Si algú s'adona que t'estàs fent passar per una de les meves clientes, ni tan sols ens preguntaran el motiu. Serem morts o engarjolats abans de poder donar cap explicació. Tota l'Orde d'en Fènix serà allà, Lilian. I també la conselleria...

La Lily va haver de contenir una rialla. 'Se'l veia tan preocupat, que tenint en compte el seu caràcter habitual, gairebé era graciós'. Feia molt temps que no reia. 'No ho havia fet en mesos'. L'únic que la feia somriure a estones era pensar en com n'estava d'aprop de recuperar tot allò que havia perdut i oblidat molts anys abans. Però llavors se sentia absolutament abatuda. 'Podien passar tantes coses abans d'abraçar-los. ¿I si alguna cosa no sortia prou bé?'

-I a sobre... – va afegir l'home adonant-se que ella no l'escoltava. – A sobre he hagut de robar-li la vareta. Si això s'escampa, em quedaré sense clients.

-Ho sento. – Ella va posar-li una mà sobre el braç. – Sap que no li hagués demanat, si no fos necessari. No puc anar allà sense vareta i tampoc ho puc fer amb el meu aspecte físic. No encara.

-Com sigui. Si tornem sencers d'aquesta bogeria, hauré d'ajudar-te a recuperar pràctica amb la vareta. Perquè deixa'm dir-te que després de tant temps, dubto que aquest tros de fusta et servís d'alguna cosa.

Els ulls verds de la Lily van brillar amb confiança. 'Tot havia de sortir bé'.

* * *

Va quedar parada un moment en veure les portes principals de Hogwarts al seu davant. L'Aberforth Dumbledore era al seu costat. Havien caminat fins allà i encara no havia vist ningú que conegués, tot i que sí molt moviment. 'Cada dia no s'enterrava un gran mag com en Dumbledore. Era evident que l'escola seria plena de persones que voldrien dir-li adéu'.

Va pensar en l'home amb una espurna de recança. 'Havia condemnat en Severus a ser menystingut per tota aquella gent'. Va forçar-se a continuar caminant. Quan era jove havia aprés que l'Albus Dumbledore sempre sabia el què es feia. Era un gran mag i un gran home, sí. No ho dubtava, però precisament perquè era humà també s'equivocava, i ella no tenia clar que tot allò acabés com ell havia previst. I no volia ni pensar en els riscos que havia corregut en Harry tot aquell temps. 'Era només un nen'.

Va avançar pels terrenys al costat del germà d'en Dumbledore. 'Poca gent devia saber que en realitat ho era perquè, tal i com l'havia advertit ell abans de sortit del Cap de Senglar, amb prou feines un parell de persones van fer-li una senyal d'assentiment amb el cap'. No hi havia mostres de condol per l'Aberforth Dumbledore. Va haver de contenir les llàgrimes en mirar cap a l'escola. 'Feia tant temps que no xafava aquell lloc'. Hi havia viscut tants moments alegres... i tristos. La seva mirada va desviar-se cap a la gran escalinata que donava pas al vestíbul, i seguidament va mirar més enllà. Als hivernacles que brillaven amb el sol d'aquell magnífic dia d'estiu.

Va recordar aquella vigília de Nadal, quan semblava que res els pogués separar. La nit en què en Severus i ella havien cregut que, veritablement, aquella unió equivaldria a un matrimoni. El cor se li va encongir en pensar que havien estat molt equivocats. 'Eren tan joves, llavors... Només tenien 16 anys, gairebé 17, i una vida per endavant...'

Els dos tenien ja 37 anys. Aquella nit als hivernacles havia succeït 20 anys enrere. La vida els havia condemnat a passar sols, el que podrien haver estat els seus millors anys. 'Va pensar en com podria haver estat casar-se amb ell de debò, veure créixer la Lyra junts'. Tot el que podria haver succeït si ella mai hagués xafat Spinner's End aquell Nadal. Però llavors va pensar en el Harry, i va sentir-se culpable de desitjar una vida sense ell.

'Ella i en Severus també podrien haver estat una família, i en Harry podria haver crescut amb ell com a padrastre, si en Peter Pettigrew no els hagués delatat. O si mai hagués existit la profecia. Estava completament segura que, tard o d'hora, hauria pogut més el seu amor que qualsevol de les coses que haguessin intentat separar-los aleshores'.

I va pensar en Voldemort i aquella mateixa nit de Halloween, i de sobte la Lily va plorar, però de felicitat. 'Perquè era viva, i en Severus tot i que lluny d'ella encara, també ho era'. Eren vius i tot aniria bé. 'Per molt que encara hagués d'esperar per abraçar-lo'.

La Lily s'acabava d'adonar que tot podria haver estat encara més terrible: ella podria haver mort i ja mai li hagués pogut dir com n'estava d'orgullosa del què havia fet. No hagués pogut cridar als quatre vents que ell, l'home que estimava, era tot el que ella havia somiat tenir sempre.

Va repetir-se a si mateixa que tot havia de sortir bé. 'I lluitaria fins el final per aconseguir que així fos'.

-Estàs bé? – va murmurar amb gest de dubte l'Aberforth Dumbledore al seu costat. La pèl-roja s'havia posat a plorar de sobte.

-Si – Va mirar l'home de nou amb decisió. – Anem. Vull veure'ls ja.

Amb aquella idea, el seu cor va començar a bategar amb tanta força que també li bategava el cap. 'Els veuria. De lluny. Però veuria els seus fills'.

Va avançar pel costat de l'estany agafant ara l'home de bracet. Buscant aquells dos nois que estava segura de poder reconèixer amb la mirada. Havia començat a sonar una música estranya. Eren les sirenes de dins el llac. Va veure com molta gent es girava cap a l'aigua, però ella no va immutar-se, necessitava trobar-los. Va pensar, amb un lleuger pessic al cor, en si la Lyra realment hauria tingut el valor d'anar a aquell funeral. 'Havia de ser tan difícil... tan debò pogués explicar-li tot'.

Va veure-hi en Firenze, el centaure. En Hagrid plorant a llàgrima viva, i llavors el cor de la Lily va fer un petit salt. Hi havia en Remus Llopin. Una noia, que duia el cabell d'un rosa estrident, l'agafava de la mà. Va prémer amb força el braç de l'Aberforth. 'No havia vist en Remus des de molt abans d'aquell Halloween. En Sirius havia cregut que era el traïdor'. Una onada de tendresa va envair-la en pensar en el licantrop. 'La Johanna i ell s'apreciaven moltíssim, encara que fos un tipus d'afecte molt diferent a l'amor'. Ella estaria contenta de veure'l allà, acompanyat.

Va continuar buscant els seus fills amb la mirada.

Hi havia la Minerva McGonnagall, amb la tristesa marcada a la cara tot i la seva habitual expressió eixuta, en Flitwick, i la professora Sprout. 'Va recordar-los donant-li classe, tants anys abans...' I llavors ho va veure. El professor Slughorn, més vell però molt semblant a com el recordava, no deixava de mirar just al seu costat.

Va sentir vertigen en veure-la, i va haver de tranquil·litzar-se, pensant en tot allò que estava en joc, per no córrer a abraçar-la. No necessitava haver-ne vist una fotografia per reconèixer-la. Duia el cabell llarg i roig, tan com el seu, lleugerament ondulat; i mirava endavant amb aire segur. 'Encara que la Lily pogués intuir que hi havia molt més del què ella mostrava'. Tenia aquella mirada que havia trobat tan a faltar. Una mirada profunda, gairebé tan com qualsevol pou o com una nit sense estrelles ni lluna.

Va estremir-se, incapaç de desviar la mirada. 'Era la seva menuda i era tot una dona, amb el valor suficient per ser allà malgrat les circumstàncies'. La mirava fixament amb la intenció d'aprendre's cadascun dels seus trets de memòria.

La darrera vegada que l'havia abraçat, tenia tan sols quatre anys.

Va mirar-li el coll. Esperant, potser, que ella dugués aquell penjoll que havia perdut anys abans. Tenia la impressió que li havia caigut a Malfoy Manor, però no n'estava segura.

No hi duia res. 'Potser per la decepció de saber qui havia regalat el collar a la seva mare, o perquè veritablement no el tenia'. La Lily va estremir-se, desitjant que ella mantingués, encara que fos molt en el fons, la confiança cap a en Severus.

Va continuar mirant-la, incapaç de desviar la mirada, fins que l'Aberforth va pessigar-la.

-Si continues així, ens descobriran abans que acabi la cerimònia. – L'home va mirar-la amb obvietat i la Lily va sentir un nus a la gola en adonar-se que no podia continuar observant-la com si fos la cosa més meravellosa del món.

Un home de cabells esborrifats vestit de negre parlava ja sobre en Dumbledore, iniciant així el gruix del funeral. La Lily va tornar a mirar cap als costats, enrere i endavant, aquesta vegada en direcció a l'estany. Buscava en Harry.

'L'havia pogut intuir de lluny a Hogsmeade, temps enrere'. Però l'Albus Dumbledore no havia deixat que s'hi acostés. Va reconèixer-lo amb la mateixa facilitat amb què havia reconegut la Lyra. No li feia falta buscar-hi cap cicatriu, i ni tan sols era perquè s'assemblés tant a en James. 'Era el mateix nen de cabells despentinats que havia deixat en braços de la Johanna aquell dia. Però ja no era un bebè d'un any'. Anava acompanyat d'un noi i una noia que eren pèl-rojos, i d'una altra noia de cabells castanys.

En Dumbledore ja li havia dit que el seu fill no estava sol. Que hi havia molta gent al món màgic que li feia costat, però veure'l acompanyat de gent de la seva edat en un moment així, va reconfortar-la. 'Va entristir-se, però, en pensar que en Sirius no li havia pogut fer el costat que en Harry havia necessitat'.

'Quedava tan poca cosa d'aquells joves que havien estat ells a l'escola. De la gent que l'havia envoltat en aquell col·legi...' En Remus, en Severus i ella... I ni tan sols era veritat, perquè sabia que en Remus, tot i semblar prou seré, hauria patit com mai després de la mort d'en Sirius Black; i que a ella i a en Severus encara els faltava molt camí per recórrer abans del final.

'La Johanna, en James, en Sirius, l'Alice i en Frank i, fins i tot, la Mary'. Tots ells eren morts. 'I en Peter... no sabia on era en Peter... però no volia ni pensar en què era capaç de fer si en Cuapelada gosava aparèixer davant seu'.

-On vas? – La veu alarmada de l'Aberforth va fer-la titubejar, però va seguir endavant. Volia apropar-se a ells encara que no la reconeguessin. El funeral ja havia acabat.

En Rufus Scrimgeour parlava amb el seu fill. La gentada s'havia mogut i de sobte ja no veia la Lyra enlloc.

-¿Ja han deixat anar l'Stan Senspagà?

L'Scrimgeour va tornar-se d'un color morat que a en Harry li va recordar molt el seu tiet Vernon.

-Veig que continues sent...

-el gos fidel d'en Dumbledore – va dir en Harry-. Efectivament.

L'home va allunyar-se ranquejant i la Lily, plena d'orgull pel seu fill i amb l'aparença d'una senyora molt més gran que ella, va avançar veient que el noi s'allunyava pels terrenys. 'Si continuava per aquell camí, seria massa sospitós que ella el seguís'. Però llavors se li va acudir que hi havia una manera de fer-ho.

-Noi – va cridar amb els nervis a flor de pell. – Noi... espera.

**Volen veure el dia en què tot sigui un tot i no només presagi, no tan sols un tros.**

En Harry va girar-se sobresaltat. 'Estava ple d'ira en pensar en el Rufus Scrimgeour i com pretenia utilitzar-lo per fer publicitat a la Conselleria'.

La Lily va distingir ben bé aquells ulls verds que havia heretat d'ella, i va haver d'infondre's ànims per seguir amb allò sense descobrir-se:

-Noi... no em podries pas ajudar? – En Harry s'hi va acostar servicial, i la Lily encara se'n va sentir més orgullosa. – Busco el professor Horace Slughorn. Però fa molt temps que no el veig. No sé pas si seria capaç de distingir-lo entre la multitud. ¿No em podries dir on és? – Va pensar que demanar pel professor de pocions era el millor. Ningú s'estranyaria si el següent que feia era anar cap allà on era ell per apropar-se a la Lyra.

-Doncs... - el noi va mirar per sobre de la seva espatlla, buscant-lo amb la mirada – No ho sé, senyora. Disculpi'm però si ho demana a la professora McGonnagall podrà dir-li-ho. És aquella dona alta d'allà.

En Harry va assenyalar la què ara era directora de l'escola; però la Lily només el mirava a ell. 'El seu fill. El mateix que havia passat per tantes coses horribles, per una desafortunada profecia'.

-Es troba bé? – El noi va veure com la dona gran, que tenia davant, emblanquia. En Harry, però, ja no s'estranyava quan algú el mirava d'aquella manera, perquè estava acostumat a aixecar expectació entre la gent que el veia per primera vegada. Tothom l'hi reconeixia la cicatriu.

La Lily tampoc havia vist mai de tan a prop la marca que havia quedat d'aquella tràgica nit al seu fill. Però no era això el que mirava. 'La darrera vegada que l'havia tingut a tocar havia estat un Halloween de feia molts anys'.

En Ron i l'Hermione van arribar on era en Harry. Segurament preocupats pel fet que el noi acabava de parlar amb el conseller d'Afers Màgics, amb qui ja havia discutit per Nadal. Ara, però, s'havien quedat callats en veure-hi la dona.

La Lily va gosar apartar-li el cabell del front, fent que en Harry es tirés enrere. 'Solia atraure la curiositat de la gent, però mai ningú s'atrevia a tant'.

-Ho sento, és que... – La Lily va parlar entretalladament en adonar-se que havia anat massa enllà.

-Es troba bé? – va tornar a demanar l'Hermione amb interès.

La dona només va assentir, disculpant-se.

La noia castanya va dedicar-li un mig somriure, i ella i en Ron van tibar del braç d'en Harry, per endur-se'l d'allà. 'Convençuts que era una dona qualsevol amb un atac de curiositat. Al cap i a la fi tenia davant aquell que tots coneixien com a l'unic supervivent de la maledicció assassina'.

Encara amb el xoc d'haver tingut el seu fill a tocar, va avançar uns passos. 'Temorosa, aquesta vegada, de no poder contenir-se a ella mateixa, si vivia una experiència semblant amb tan poc temps de diferència'.

-Lilian – va xiuxiuejar-li l'Aberforth en veure l'estat en què es trobava. – Anem, noia. ¿No veus que no podràs resistir gaire estona tota aquesta tensió? No et forcis més... si realment penses que no és el moment d'explicar-los-ho.

-Però... la Lyra... només vull apropar-m'hi... – va inspirar aire per tranquil·litzar-se.- Només serà un moment.

L'home va agafar-la per l'espatlla amb un somriure.

-Jo diria que hauràs de deixar-ho per un altre dia. Mira, Lilian. Mira la teva filla.

La Lily va mirar just davant seu, precisament allà on mirava fixament l'Aberforth Dumbledore.

Va somriure, prement de nou el braç de l'home. Hi havia algú que tindria cura de la seva filla.

* * *

L'Arthur i la Molly Weasley es miraven el seu fill gran, després del funeral. 'Li havia quedat la cara plena de cicatrius i la Fleur, amb qui es casaria molt aviat, no el deixava sol ni un moment'.

-Bill... no fas massa bona pinta, ¿eh? – La veu d'en Charlie va fer que la parella es girés totalment sorpresa. 'No havien esperat que ell fos allà'. Li era molt difícil escapar-se de la feina. 'Podia viatjar en molt poques ocasions'.

-Oh! Fill... – la Molly Weasley va abraçar-lo amb totes les seves forces. Quina alegria que hagis vingut...

En Fred i en George, que l'havien vist, van córrer a buscar-lo.

-Charlie, noi. Quant temps sense aparèixer...

-No hauries d'haver vingut – va dir la Molly, eixugant-se les llàgrimes de sobte – El teu germà Bill està bé. Ja ho veus...

En Charlie, que duia una nova cicatriu al braç producte de la seva feina amb dracs, va fer un petó al front a la seva mare. Amb afecte.

-La veritat és que patia per en Bill, però... – va desviar la mirada camp enllà. – Mare... He vingut a buscar algú... algú que sé que no voldrà vindre amb mi. Així que és possible que decideixi no tornar a Romania.

Els seus pares van mirar-lo astorats. 'Els dracs ho eren tot a la vida d'en Charlie Weasley'.

-Charlie... – L'Arthur coneixia bé el seu fill. 'Sabia que no es rendia fàcilment'. Però el preocupava que apostés per una causa perduda.

-N'estic segur, pare. L'estimo. – Va tornar a observar el lloc on s'havia fet el funeral, fins que va somriure en veure-la allà, just on l'esperava, on encara hi havia un grup d'Slytherins, amb l'Horace Slughorn.

La Molly va deixar-se caure lleugerament contra el pit del seu marit, però no va dir res. 'Ja havia fet prou el ridícul, posant-se en contra de la Fleur Delacour'. Potser havia de començar a confiar en el criteri dels seus fills. 'Encara que una cosa com aquella fos difícil d'assimilar'.

El seu fill no va fer res més que caminar fins on havia vist la dona que estimava.

La Lyra, que només pretenia tancar-se en algun lloc recòndit del castell després del funeral, i que no s'esperava en absolut aquella aparició, va mirar-lo amb sorpresa.

Abans que se'n pogués adonar, el noi la rodejava amb els seus braços forts, fins a alçar-la uns centímetres del terra.

-T'he trobat a faltar, Lyra. Moltíssim. No t'imagines com... – I encara que ella no havia tingut temps de pensar en allò, va adonar-se, entre els seus braços, que havia necessitat sentir una abraçada així feia moltes setmanes. Va enterrar el cap en el coll del noi, i en Charlie no va trigar en adonar-se que ella hi plorava silenciosament.

* * *

La Molly i l'Arthur Weasley s'hi havien apropat.

-És la dona que estimo, mama. – La Lyra gairebé va envermellir, però va deixar que en Charlie continués subjectant-la per la cintura.

Sentia tanta vergonya que només el mirava a ell. Tota la fredor amb què s'havia cobert aquells darrers dies, s'acabava de desfer. Encara que, davant dels pares d'en Charlie, va intentar mantenir-se tan serena com en va ser capaç.

La Molly va examinar l'expressió alegre del seu fill, però no va expressar tots els dubtes que sentia al respecte. 'Al cap i a la fi potser caldria donar una oportunitat a aquella noia. Encara que fos perquè en Charlie ho volia així'. Va assentir amb un somriure.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus Snape volava dalt d'una escombra en una nit ben serena. Anava acompanyat d'altres cavallers de la mort encaputxats.

_-Hauràs de donar a Voldemort la data correcta de la partida d'en Harry de casa els seus tiets – deia en Dumbledore des d'un retrat – Si no ho fessis, en Voldemort sospitaria de tu, perquè et considera molt ben informat de tot. Però els hauries de donar la idea dels dobles, perquè crec que així en Harry no correrà perill. Prova d'ofuscar en Mundungus Fletcher. I si et veiessis obligat a participar en la persecució, Severus, procura interpretar el paper de forma convincent... Vull que gaudeixis del favor de Lord Voldemort com més temps millor, perquè si no Hogwarts caurà a les mans dels Carrow..._

Va pensar en com l'Albus Dumbledore continuava demanant-li coses després de mort. 'Procura interpretar el paper de forma convincent...', va mormorar. ¿Com podia interpretar el paper de forma convincent, sense fer mal a ningú? Sabia perfectament que li estava demanant. Que deixés morir a qui fes falta, sense comprometre's en absolut. Va recordar amb ràbia els crits de desesperació de la Charity Burbage, que havia estat durant anys professora a Hogwarts com ell i que, finalment, havia hagut de veure morir sense poder fer res. 'Estava lligat de peus i mans. No podia salvar-la, sense descobrir-se davant d'una nombrosa colla de mortífags i el mateix Senyor de les Forces del Mal'.

Hauria d'haver estat preparat per allò després de tants anys, i tot i així a les nits encara somiava amb el prec d'ella. Aquell 'Severus, si us plau' que havia deixat anar abans de morir.

-Un bé major. – va murmurar enfadat. En realitat allò era pràcticament la consigna que se suposava que es tenia a Slytherin i per la qual molta gent odiava aquella casa, la que deia que el fi sempre justifica els mitjans. Va prémer amb més força el mànec de l'escombra, desviant el seu pensament en la missió d'aquell vespre.

'Si la Lyra havia estat prou astuta, i no en tenia dubte que ho era, no seria aquella nit entre els membres de l'Orde que ajudaven en Potter'. Hauria comprés que no hi podia ser en el mateix instant en què algú li hagués parlat de la protecció d'en Harry i de la necessitat de trencar-la aquella nit'. Se suposava que el mocós havia de deixar enrere, en aquell moment, tot vincle amb la protecció màgica que li havia ofert la Lily en morir. Ni el mateix Dumbledore semblava segur que allò passés si la Lyra els acompanyava.

En Severus va veure de sobte en Llopin i una de les set persones que aparentaven ser en Harry. Tot i que no podia saber si realment era en Potter o no. En Dolohov, amagat darrere la capa i la màscara, va avançar-se-li i va aixecar la vareta. Apuntant directament a l'esquena d'en Remus...

-Sectusempra! – va cridar sense pensar-s'ho. Si no ho feia en Remus Llopin hagués estat home mort. Però el sortilegi dirigit a la mà amb què el cavaller de la mort empunyava la vareta, va tocar en George...

* * *

El mal humor que solia acompanyar-lo havia arribat fins a límits insospitats les darreres setmanes. 'Estava al límit de les seves forces, tot i seguir complint a la perfecció el seu paper de mortífag fidel davant de Lord Voldemort'.

Havia insistit davant Voldemort en el fet que era molt difícil que aconseguís entrar a Grimmault Place malgrat saber-ne el secret. 'Aleshores ja haurien posat proteccions de tot tipus', havia repetit amb convicció. Però va veure com Lord Voldemort s'impacientava. Volia saber si hi havia alguna cosa en aquella casa que pogués servir-los per controlar cadascun dels passos de l'Orde, ara que en Severus ja no era un espia. Així que, sense tenir-ne cap ganes, va haver d'accedir a xafar Grimmault Place de nou. Va esquivar la protecció que algú de l'Orde hi havia posat, gairebé amb sorna. 'Com podien haver-se imaginat que una cosa així tiraria enrere un cavaller de la mort?'. Va negar amb el cap, adonant-se que era una evident idea de l'Ull Foll Moody, fins i tot abans de sentir com la seva mateixa veu demanava al foraster, que en aquest cas era ell, que s'identifiqués.

A diferència d'ells, en Severus Snape sí coneixia cadascun dels que havien estat companys seus a l'Orde, encara que aparentés desídia quan assistia a les reunions. 'Un malefici travallengües, amb la veu del mateix Moody'. Va desfer-se'n sense ni tan sols haver-se'n de preocupar un instant. Ell hagués posat alguna cosa més complicada, fins i tot més perillosa. 'Encara que suposava que tampoc tenia molta importància, en aquella casa ja no hi hauria res que pogués servir realment a Lord Voldemort'.

Va caminar pels passadissos, disposat a anar-se'n quan passés una estona prudencial, regirant alguns mobles amb desgana, per fer-ho més creïble. 'No volia que Voldemort pensés que no s'hi havia esforçat'. Però una idea, una idea a la què s'havia negat rotundament la nit abans, va tornar-li al cap amb força.

'Era possible que a l'habitació d'en Black hi hagués...' Allò no podia fer-li bé de cap manera. 'Se suposava que havia d'amagar els seus sentiments i una cosa així només podia desmuntar-lo del tot'. Però abans i tot d'acabar de pensar allò, ja era regirant l'habitació d'en Sirius Black. 'Hi havia d'haver una fotografia d'ella en algun lloc... alguna cosa que li donés forces per seguir fins el final'.

Va mirar cartes, papers i documents fins a l'extenuació. Fins que va topar-se amb aquella cal·ligrafia que coneixia tan bé i que recordava nítidament malgrat els anys.

Va llegir amb devoció la carta que la Lily havia enviat a en Sirius, reconeixent-hi les característiques _g_, i aquell traç tan polit que ella tenia. Quan se'n va voler adonar, les mans li tremolaven i les llàgrimes ja feia estona que se li escapaven dels ulls. 'Era la seva lletra. Per Merlí, la seva lletra i aquella fotografia'. Va veure-la somrient. Hi havia el mocós i en Potter.

'Qualsevol que veiés aquella fotografia pensaria que eren una bonica família'. En Severus Snape va prémer amb més força el paper. 'Sabia que ella havia estat molt temps enfadada amb en Potter, per haver-li amagat que havia descobert la identitat de la Lyra molt abans que ells. Però també sabia que mai hagués mantingut una actitud eixuta davant del petit Harry. 'S'estimava el mocós d'en Potter, perquè l'havia dut al ventre, perquè era el seu fill'.

Una veu interior va recordar-li a traïció que, malgrat tot, havia estat la dona d'en James Potter. Quan s'havia fet aquella foto, la Lily que era només seva, feia temps que havia deixat lloc a la senyora Potter.

Va tornar a mirar el pare i el nen, encara plorant i prement els papers amb la mà.

I de sobte en Severus Snape va adonar-se que ell havia estat disposat a acceptar-lo. Que s'havien promès ser una família en acabar la guerra. Que ell mateix li havia plantejat fugir. Un futur ja impossible que hagués inclòs inevitablement en Harry Potter, aquell adolescent que ara mateix l'odiava a mort i amb qui sempre havia tingut una pèssima relació.

En Severus va agafar el full on hi havia la firma de la Lily, i tot el seu afecte, i se'l va ficar sota la túnica. A continuació va estripar la fotografia en dos, per quedar-se només la part on apareixia ella rient.

Va armar-se de valor per sortir d'allà. 'En pocs dies Lord Voldemort tenia previst apoderar-se la Conselleria i tot seria encara pitjor'.

Va palpar-se la part de la túnica on havia deixat la fotografia de la Lily, pensant en què fins llavors Voldemort no havia mostrat cap interès per la Lyra. 'Esperava amb horror el moment que ell decidís enviar algú a la caça i captura de la seva filla'.

'Poc li importaria deixar l'escola en mans dels Carrow, si havia de llançar-se sobre qui fes falta per salvar-la'.

Va abandonar la casa, tornant a sentir la veu de l'encanteri de l'Ull Foll Moody.

L'Ull Foll, però, no era allà. No hi seria mai més. Havia mort en la darrere persecució, la nit que en Potter havia deixat enrere la casa de la Petúnia Evans.

* * *

.

* * *

-Els hi hauries d'haver explicat... –En Charlie entrellaçava els seus dits entre les puntes del cabell roig d'ella en una de les habitacions del Cau. 'La Lyra s'havia negat a explicar a l'Orde perquè no volia saber res del pla per treure en Harry sa i estalvi de casa els Dursley'.

L'Ull Foll Moody, ja difunt, i en Kingsley ho havien interpretat com a rancúnia per la discussió que havia tingut amb el noi després de la mort d'en Dumbledore. Els seus germans havien insinuat, no sense certa burla, que en realitat ella tenia por. 'És el que tenen els Slytherins, que sempre que poden s'amaguen sota les faldes de la mama, o en aquest cas sota el teu llit, germanet'. Havia deixat anar en Fred en broma, guanyant-se una mirada furibunda del seu germà gran. Fins i tot els senyors Weasley l'havien mirat amb recança.

-Oh si, Charlie. Ja m'imagino plantant-me ara al teu menjador i dient: Ei. Un moment de silenci. ¿Sabeu què? No vaig venir a disfressar-me de Potter perquè oh! Sorpresa... en sóc la seva germana... però no us penseu ¿eh? No és res seriós... el meu pare és en Severus Snape... per això tampoc volia que me'n expliquéssiu res... perquè, de seguida que pugui, vull anar i sacsejar-lo de la túnica fins que demani perdó per haver delatat la mare –La noia, que era asseguda, de manera espontània, damunt d'un Charlie que continuava mig nuu i estirat al llit, va teatralitzar allò amb ironia.

En Charlie Weasley va contenir una riallada en veure-la tan posada en el paper i tan bonica, amb només els pantalons de pijama posats. Va pensar que mai es podria cansar de fer-li l'amor, entre mitges rialles i paraules enjogassades. I va témer per ella. 'La sensació que la podia perdre en qualsevol moment, va apoderar-se d'ell'. Quan ella li havia explicat qui eren els seus pares, l'havia mirat com si hagués embogit del tot. Només amb el pas dels dies, s'havia adonat del perill real que ella corria.

Havia decidit, per tant, demanar una excedència a la feina. 'Necessitava els diners i li agradaven amb bogeria els dracs, però no pensava deixar-la sola ni un sol moment fins que tot aquell malson acabés'. N'havia tingut ben bé prou trobant-la a faltar l'any anterior.

-Acaba Charlie, va. Renya'm d'una vegada per totes – 'Sabia que tard o d'hora ell li retrauria la seva rotunda negativa a anar a l'aniversari d'en Harry'. S'havia quedat a l'habitació, al·legant un malestar que no sentia en absolut. Almenys no físic.

Ell va entendre-la.

-No estava callat, perquè estigués buscant la millor manera de renyar-te. – va somriure – Estava callat perquè ets preciosa.

Va recordar com l'havia conegut, o més aviat el moment en què havia vist que s'amagaven moltes més coses darrere de la nena mimada d'en Lucius Malfoy. 'En com havia pensat en ella després de trobar-se-la a Hogwarts i mostrar-li la seva passió pels dracs; i sobretot en com, sense esperar res més que un insult i una mala mirada, l'havia buscat per fer-li costat després d'haver intentat delatar el fals Moody'.

'Va pensar també en el temps que havien viscut junts a Romania, abans que ella hagués d'afrontar tota aquella veritat'.

Va entretindre's acariciant-li el braç amb devoció. 'Si ella no s'acabava de posar del tot el pijama, no es veia capaç de sortir d'aquella habitació per anar al casament del seu germà'.

-Hauríem de mig vestir-nos per poder-nos dutxar d'una vegada, Lyra. Sóc el padrí d'en Bill, recordes? –Va parlar-li amb un somriure tendre als llavis.

-Si... però... – La noia va mirar-lo amb els ulls brillants. – sempre podem dir que t'he lligat al llit. Probablement es creurien qualsevol cosa de mi.

-Lyra... – En Charlie va protestar, sabent que per molt que fes broma; tota aquella situació l'afectava. Tal i com li havia demostrat al funeral d'en Dumbledore, posant-se a plorar sobre la seva espatlla sense ni tan sols emetre un sol soroll; fingint després serenor amb els seus pares. 'Esperava poder arrencar del tot aquella cuirassa, que la noia semblava voler-se construir a marxes forçades, després de tot el que havia passat'.

La pèl-roja va besar-lo fent que, per un moment, el món sencer desaparegués per en Charlie Weasley. Abans de perdre del tot la noció de si mateix, en Charlie va ser conscient d'haver-la tombat sota d'ell i d'haver rigut encantat en veure-la lidiar amb els seus propis pantalons de pijama, disposada a treure-se'ls de nou.

'En Charlie va estar segur llavors que si existia alguna cosa semblant al foc de color negre, era allò que cremava en aquell moment als ulls de la Lyra; mentre ell entrava de nou dins d'ella, lentament, recreant-se en cada mil·límetre de la seva pell'.

* * *

.

* * *

**Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres vides, fills del nostre destí. Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres passes creuant el vell promès paradís.**

Hores després, amb un vestit blau cel de gassa, la Lyra era a l'envelat blanc del casament. 'Hauria volgut estar també malalta aquell dia. Però sabia que no podia fer-li allò a en Charlie. Caldria que s'acostumés a les males mirades de la seva família, si volia estar amb ell. I en aquell moment no estava segura de res més'. Va enrojolar-se lleugerament amb el cap posat en el motiu pel qual en Charlie havia estat apunt de fer tard a la boda del seu propi germà.

'No era la primera vegada que estaven junts d'aquella manera, però notava a en Charlie molt més atent i tendre des de què s'havien retrobat'. Va sentir-se una mica culpable per no haver-lo trobat a faltar tan com ell a ella aquell temps. 'Fos com fos, però, ara ella tampoc tenia ganes de separar-se'n'.

La cerimònia ja s'havia celebrat i ara ell cantava metres enllà amb en Hagrid i un bruixot rabassut. 'Encara li sobtava adonar-se que sentia aquell martelleig a l'estómac en pensar en el Charlie Weasley'. Si li haguessin dit, anys abans, probablement s'hagués indignat bastant.

'Anys abans, quan se suposava que eres una digna bruixa de sang pura que volia menjar-se el món, Lyra. No ho oblidis'. Va pensar en com havien canviat les coses a la seva vida i va adonar-se que, passés el que passés, volia que el noi de cabell ataronjat, que continuava cantant d'aquella manera tan poc reservada, formés part d'allò que li deparés el futur.

-Voldries ballar, Lyra? – La noia va girar-se sense reconèixer aquella veu.

Hi havia en Remus Llopin, amb la Nimfadora Tonks a un costat. Ambdós la miraven i somreien.

-Aprofita, Lyra. A mi això de ballar no se'm dóna gens bé – Va queixar-se la noia, guinyant l'ull a l'home i allunyant-se amb un somriure fins on era la Molly Weasley.

-Bé... – Gairebé podria assegurar que en Llopin s'havia començat a preocupar per ella el dia en què havia discutit d'aquella manera amb en Harry. 'Clar que allò tampoc tenia molt sentit. Se suposava que havia de donar la raó al noi. Com s'imaginava que hauria fet en Sirius Black en les mateixes circumstàncies'.

L'home va agafar-la de les espatlles gairebé paternalment per ballar aquella melodia. La noia va observar-lo estranyada.

-Crec que hauria d'haver parlar amb tu abans, Lyra. Espero que em puguis perdonar. – En Remus semblava veritablement penedit. 'No havia tingut valor de fer costat abans a la filla de la Lily, la neboda de la Johanna; i allò (fos qui fos el pare) era un error imperdonable. 'Clar que darrerament no estava molt segur d'estar actuant gaire encertadament en cap dels aspectes de la seva vida'.

-No té importància.

-No Lyra. En té i en té molta, perquè jo coneixia la teva mare i també la seva germana. M'estimava la Johanna com si fos la meva pròpia germana, Lyra. Ella no hagués volgut que actués amb tu així. L'any que vaig ser a l'escola pràcticament em vaig negar a veure-ho, i no vaig saber aturar en Harry... – El to d'en Remus era amable i potser també era el primer suport clar i amistós que rebia d'algú de l'Orde des de què l'Albus Dumbledore era mort.

La noia va assentir, sense saber molt bé què dir. Adonant-se que durant anys havia estat enganyada, quan en canvi hi havia diverses persones que sabien la veritat al seu voltant.

-Llavors suposo que em toca disculpar-me a mi també. – va somriure-li. – Encara no us he felicitat. M'han dit que la Tonks i tu us heu casat.

Ara era ell qui es quedava en fora de joc.

'Havia acabat pensant que es mereixia una nova oportunitat i acceptant, per tant, l'afecte que li donava aquella noia de cabell llampant'. Ho havia intentat aturar, però les ganes de tirar endavant d'alguna manera, havien pogut més que el seu seny.

Intentava amb totes les seves forces treure's en Sirius del cap, i a vegades tenia la dolorosa impressió que, si havia anat tan de pressa, era precisament perquè tenia l'esperança de poder ofegar el dolor que li suposava pensar en l'home que encara estimava'.

* * *

En Charlie havia tornat a ella, amb un somriure. Demanant-li entre riures si considerava que n'havia d'estar gelós.

Va mirar-se una vegada més el noi, acariciant-li la galta amb afecte. Posant atenció al seu cabell, que la Molly havia intentat tallar el dia abans.

-Has fet alguna cosa perquè creixi, ¿oi? – va somriure divertida.

Però en Charlie ja no va tenir temps de contestar. Just en aquell moment, una cosa gran i platejada va travessar el sostre de l'envelat i va caure sobre la pista de ball.

-La Conselleria ha caigut. L'Scrimgeour és mort. Vénen.

Va notar com en Charlie l'agafava fortament del braç, intentant entrar-la a casa, però no hi van ser a temps. Tot de figures emmascarades acabaven d'entrar al jardí.

-Has de sortir d'aquí, Lyra. – Va pregar-li quan ella va alçar la vareta i va conjurar un protego, amb la intenció que els resguardés fins a poder veure quina era la millor manera d'atacar.

-No aniré enlloc. – va dir ella amb decisió. Una determinació que pràcticament el va espantar.

-Per Merlí, Lyra. Aniran per tu, si et reconeixen! – Era la veu d'en Remus Llopin que havia sentit la conversa dels nois des del lloc, no gaire llunyà, on es trobava amb la Tonks.

–Endu-te-la Charlie, correu.

Però ja no hi van ser a temps. Tot de rajos van començar a rebotar a tort i a dret, i abans que en Charlie Weasley se'n pogués adonar, ella lluitava aferrissadament contra un dels atacants.

* * *

.

* * *

A diferència del dia de la persecució, aquella vegada hagués pogut defugir la seva presència. Però era allà: enmig d'aquell caos. Com a part del grup atacant.

'Se suposava que havien de prendre possessió de l'escola'. No obstant això, havia fet cas omís a la veu conscient del seu interior que li deia que algun dels professors podia prendre mal, si deixava que els Carrow arribessin primers a Hogwarts.

Havia anat allà, perquè sabia que era molt probable que ella hi fos. 'Però sobretot perquè havia sentit, amb un estremiment d'horror, la conversa entre en Voldemort i la Bel·latrix, dos dies abans'. S'havia acabat la treva. 'Si es creuaven amb la 'germaneta d'en Potter' com ara l'anomenava Lord Voldemort, havien d'escarrassar-se a dur-la amb ells, com a presonera'. Voldemort començava a rumiar en la millor manera d'utilitzar-la contra en Potter.

Havia convençut al Senyor de les Forces del Mal de la necessitat d'enviar-lo a ell al Cau, perquè era dels pocs que podria reconèixer en Harry Potter encara que s'amagués sota qualsevol encanteri d'ègida o d'engany. Voldemort hi havia estat d'acord, amb la condició que just després s'unís als Carrow a Hogwarts.

I ara era allà. Enmig de la gentada. Buscant la seva filla amb la mirada des de darrera la màscara. Hi havia gent per tot arreu, i sortilegis i maleficis que rebotaven uns contra els altres.

* * *

-Molt bé, preciosa. Ara s'ha acabat el joc! – Lluitava amb totes les seves forces, però el vestit i les sabates que duia no l'ajudaven en absolut. Va esquivar tot de rajos, contraatacant amb tots aquells encanteris i maleficis que podia recordar, fins que va reconèixer la veu de la Bel·latrix Lestrange al seu darrere.

Ni tan sols va tenir temps de girar-se. L'acabava d'atacar per l'esquena.

-Crucio! – va sentir un dolor terrible travessar i entumir totes les seves extremitats, i va veure aquell home, amb qui havia estat lluitant, arrencar-li la vareta de les mans amb un simple acció.

El dolor va repetir-se diverses vegades. Mai més sabria dir si n'havien estat tres, quatre o potser cinc. Perquè, per un moment, el seu cos s'havia descoordinat totalment de la seva ment. A la llunyania va sentir un crit. Algú intentava ajudar-la. 'O potser eren vàries persones'.

* * *

En Severus Snape va deixar-se pas entre la multitud, sense ni tan sols fer l'esforç d'atacar a ningú. El seu únic objectiu era assegurar-se que ella estigués bé. 'Després ja fingiria tan com li fos possible'.

La veu de la Bel·latrix Lestrange en un dels racons de l'envelat va glaçar-li la sang. Estava torturant algú, i ho feia amb tanta sanya i passió com acostumava.

Va córrer cap allà, abans i tot de distingir amb claredat aquell crit. No va pensar en res més. Era la seva filla. Per un moment va tenir la sensació que tota aquella farsa s'acabaria allà mateix, en el moment que fos prou aprop per llançar la Bel·latrix contra la paret més pròxima i abraçar la Lyra, abans de matar la dona amb les seves pròpies mans. 'Sense vareta si era necessari'.

Va apuntar la vareta cap a la lloctinent de Voldemort amb ràbia, deixant escapar un rugit dolorós de la seva gola, en adonar-se que la Lyra pràcticament havia perdut la consciència de si mateixa.

Va llançar el malefici amb totes les seves forces. Però abans i tot que aquest toqués la Bel·latrix Lestrange i algun dels cavallers de la mort pogués preguntar-se que estava passant; un altre encanteri va tocar la dona de ple, fent-la retrocedir amb un somriure sàdic. Va apartar-se prou com perquè l'encanteri de l'Snape anés a parar sobre un dels fanalets que encara voleiava per l'espai, i ningú es preguntés qui havia llançat aquell raig i per quin motiu.

'Havia semblat ben bé com si algú del bàndol de l'Innominable hagués intentat refutar el raig que finalment havia tocat la Bel·latrix. Clar que en aquella ocasió, tots anaven massa ben tapats i hi havia massa confusió general, com perquè es pogués saber qui havia estat'.

Va observar, encara sorprès i amb els nervis a flor de pell, com en Charlie Weasley i en Remus Llopin atacaven ara la Bel·latrix Lestrange, mentre l'Arthur Weasley desapareixia d'allà amb la seva filla en braços.

'Estava bé. Havia d'estar bé'. Va notar com perdia el control de si mateix, i va forçar-se a desaparèixer abans que algun dels cavallers de la mort que el rodejaven se n'adonés.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra va recobrar la consciència lluny d'allà, després d'hores de febre i malsons. 'No l'havien pogut portar a Sant Mungo per la por a què allò també estigués farcit de mortífags, però la senyora Weasley no se n'havia separat ni un moment, i li havia aplicat tots aquells remeis que sabia'.

Va obrir els ulls encara amb dolor a tot el cos, trobant-se amb la mirada terriblement preocupada d'en Charlie Weasley.

-Lyra... – va poder endevinar una llàgrima a la galta del noi. 'Havia plorat'.

-¿Tan malament estic? –va bromejar a mitja veu, intentant alçar la mà per eixugar-li el rostre.

-No. Clar que no, reina. Però no sabíem si en despertar...si... bé... –va semblar que en Charlie feia un gran esforç per continuar parlant. – No sabíem si continuaries sent tu. No hem pogut veure quants cruciatus t'ha llançat aquella dona. Hem arribat tard i...

El noi va prémer amb força la mà d'ella, tornant a fer que descansés sobre el llit.

-Cinc... o... no ho sé... – va respondre ella, intentant contestar la pregunta d'en Charlie. –Però no sóc tan fàcil de... argh – va proferir un crit de dolor: s'havia mogut massa.

Just llavors va aparèixer en Remus Llopin amb el rostre suat.

-Gràcies a Merlí, Lyra. Hem badat... no t'hauríem d'haver deixat sola allà al mig... – va dir amb el mateix aire amable que havia utilitzat durant el casament.

-Estic bé... – va defensar-se ella. 'No li agradava que la tractessin com si fos una pobre noia desvalguda'.

-Com sigui, Lyra. Acabo de comunicar a l'Orde tot el que haurien d'haver sabut fa temps. No et podem protegir, si no som tots conscients del perill que corres.

-Però... – va protestar ella, intentat aixecar-se i quedar asseguda al llit. – No en tenies dret...

-No es tracta de mi, Lyra. No penso deixar que aquell monstre et faci mal, només perquè has decidit no deixar-te ajudar. – L'home va parlar-li amb tanta decisió, que no va poder evitar sentir afecte cap a ell. – I queda totalment descartat que tornis a Hogwarts aquest curs. He parlat amb l'Andromeda, i podràs estar-te a casa la Nimfadora una temporada.

-No, Remus. No us preocupeu per això – va interrompre en Charlie de cop. – Ens n'anem amb el Bill i la Fleur...

-Però... – va intentar queixar-se la Lyra.

-Però res.

Va quedar sumida en somnis poc després. 'Li havia semblat distingir en Severus enmig de tot allò. Li havia semblat que corria cap a ella, disposat a ajudar-la'.

Dies després estaria segura que ho havia somiat.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily es mirava de reüll l'Aberforth Dumbledore.

-Així que amb aquest mirall podem... N'estàs segur que podem?¿

-Clar que si dona... clar que si... dubtes de mi?

Els ulls verds van brillar-li un instant, com si s'anés a posar a plorar, però finalment va contenir-se.  
-Podrem veure que fa en Harry, dius...

-Si més no podrem saber que és viu.

La dona va abraçar el vell cambrer del Cap de Senglar amb tanta convicció que va fer-lo trontollar enrere.

-En James i en Sirius es comunicaven amb això... però no recordo si realment funcionava... - va murmurar examinant-lo.

-Clar que funcionarà, Lilian. El vell Mundungus Fletcher me'l va vendre fa uns mesos i el teu fill ha de tenir l'altre. - Va somriure-li - No pot fallar.

L'home va mirar-la, examinant-la i intentant endevinar-li les intencions.  
-Has pensat ja quan podries reaparèixer?

La Lily va fer un gest de negació amb el cap, amb la vista posada amb tendresa a un diari.

-Tan debò també pogués veure el que fa en Severus. Tal i com s'han posat les coses, no puc ni plantejar-m'ho.

La Lily va prémer definitivament el diari amb les mans, i va haver d'eixugar-se un parell de llàgrimes que van escapar-se-li a traïció. 'En aquell diari sortia la fotografia d'en Severus, en el moment de ser proclamat nou director de Hogwarts'. Havia envellit i la Lily no podia deixar de pensar que tenia un aspecte molt més malaltís que en la seva joventut, però hi continuava distingint tots aquells trets que ara tornava a tenir gravats amb foc a la memòria. Va prémer, finalment, la fotografia contra el seu pit.

'Era impossible d'expressar en paraules la intensitat amb la què desitjava abraçar-lo'.

* * *

.

* * *

Aquell 31 d'octubre semblava condemnar-lo a pensar més que mai amb ella. Va repetir-se amb sorna que ara ell era, ni més ni menys, que el director de Hogwarts. Tenia el favor absolut del Senyor de les Forces del Mal i podia donar ordres a gairebé qualsevol dels mortífags sense que cap d'ells s'atrevís a contradir-lo. Fins i tot la Bel·latrix Lestrange evitava discutir-hi. I tot i així era de tot menys feliç.

'Ells no havien dut la Lyra a Sant Mungo ni a cap hospital _muggle_. Confiava, per tant, en què estigués bé'. La Molly Weasley podia ser mare de set fills, però dubtava bastant que estigués capacitada per curar segons quin tipus de ferida'.

Va mirar el quadre d'en Dumbledore amb un bri de rancor. 'Ja tenia suficients malsons abans que ell l'obligués a assassinar-lo'.

-Has tingut notícies de la Lyra, fill? – En Severus va retirar la mirada, per observar ara amb calmada contemplació els papers que tenia sobre la taula.

-De debò l'hi importa, professor? – L'Albus Dumbledore va dubtar un moment. En Severus no solia ser mai tan dur amb ell.

Però tota aquella situació començava a superar-lo. L'ara director de Hogwarts va pensar disgustat en què, després d'allò, hauria d'afrontar un dia més les mirades plenes de ràbia dels seus col·legues i el temor que despertava en la majoria d'alumnes. 'Per no parlar dels germans Carrow, i la seva obsessió per torturar canalla gairebé sense control'. Havia de vigilar contínuament que no anessin massa enllà, i mai li era fàcil pensar que allò volia dir que no podia impedir en absolut que els _crucio_ s'haguessin convertit en gairebé el pa de cada dia de moltes de les seves classes'.

-Saps que sí, Severus. –En Dumbledore del quadre va examinar-lo, traient-se les ulleres. -Però també saps que penso que no te n'has de preocupar. Si està amb els Weasley i amb en Remus Llopin, ha d'estar bé a la força. En cas contrari n'haguessim sabut alguna cosa.

-Oh sí. Clar i això és un gran consol – va dir amb ironia. – Almenys d'en Potter en té notícies de manera puntual – va afegir mirant el quadre d'en Phineas Nigellus, que en aquell moment era buit. No tenir-ne de la Lyra, no li sembla tan important. Me n'oblidava.

-Saps que no és això, Severus... – Els dos homes, però, van haver de callar a l'instant. En Phineas Nigellus acabava d'arribar corrent al seu retrat.

- Senyor director! Estan acampant al Bosc de Dean! La sang de fang...  
- No et vull sentir dir aquesta paraula!- va interrompre'l en Severus de forma taxativa.  
- ... La Granger ha dit on eren quan obria la bossa i ho he sentit!  
- Bé. Molt bé! – va exclamar el retrat d'en Dumbledore des de darrere de la cadira del director – I ara, Severus, l'espasa! No oblidis que ha de ser presa sota circumstàncies de necessitat i valor; i que ell no ha de saber que tu l'hi dónes! Si Voldemort realment pot llegir la ment d'en Harry i et veu ajudant-lo...

-Ho sé - va dir l'Snape, tallant. Es va aproximar al retrat d'en Dumbledore i el va estirar per un costat. El quadre es va obrir com una porta, revelant una cavitat amagada al revers, d'on en Severus va treure l'espasa de Gryffindor.

-¿Continua sense voler-me explicar per què és tan important que doni l'espasa a en Potter?– va dir l'Snape, mentre es llançava una capa de viatge sobre les seves espatlles.

-Em sap greu, però sí - va dir el retrat d'en Dumbledore - Ell sabrà que fer-ne... I vés amb compte, Severus, perquè segurament no et rebrien gaire bé després de l'accident d'en George Weasley...

L'Albus Dumbledore va quedar-se mirant com en Severus Snape desapareixia a través de la porta del despatx. Els plans d'en Harry Potter no eren l'únic que podia haver-li dit, però que callava, per un bé major. El retrat va pensar un moment en la Lily Potter, que encara devia amagar-se a la taverna del seu germà. Però, sobretot, va pensar en la possessió d'una vareta de la què ni tan sols havia parlat a en Severus Snape.

'Ara tot el que importava era que l'espasa arribés a en Harry. Esperava que en Severus Snape trobés una bona manera d'entregar-li'.

En Severus, però, tenia un pla. 'Potser era perquè, des de què havia xafat l'habitació d'en Sirius Black, setmanes enrere, tenia encara molt més present tot el que l'havia trobat a faltar fins llavors; i tot el que encara l'hauria de trobar a faltar, fins que algú li fes el favor d'enviar-lo a l'infern. Ni tan sols tenia una petita esperança de felicitat'.

* * *

.

* * *

_.

* * *

_

_-Home, ¿a qui no li vindrien de gust unes bones vacances després d'una feinada com la que ha fet? –va dir en Fred -. Ara bé, amics oients, no us deixeu dominar per un fals sentiment de seguretat pensant que és fora del país. Potser hi és o potser no, però no oblidem que quan vol és capaç d'anar més de pressa que en Severus Snape quan l'amenacen amb xampú, de manera que..._

-Crec que me'n vaig a dormir... – va dir secament, davant la mirada preocupada d'en Charlie.

En Bill i la Fleur posaven sempre que podien aquella emissora de ràdio clandestina.

-Lyra...

-No vencerem a l'Innominable fent programes de ràdio absurds... – va mirar als ulls en Charlie, deixant que ell hi reconegués una espurna de dolor contingut, i va girar-se per pujar escales amunt, fins la que ara era la seva habitació.

Havien passat mesos des del casament d'en Bill i la Fleur. 'No havia estat gens conforme amb aquella reclusió involuntària a casa d'una parella que, a més a més, estaven acabats de casar'.

Tampoc estava d'acord en què en Charlie Weasley no pensés tornar a treballar fins que tot allò acabés. 'Ningú els assegurava que aquella guerra no s'allargués anys sencers'. Si se n'hagués anat a Romania, l'hagués trobat a faltar més del que ho havia fet mai fins llavors, però se sentia completament inútil, estant allà sense més notícies de l'Orde que aquella ràdio estúpida, i sense poder sortir d'aquella casa.

'Quan li havia demanat a l'Albus Dumbledore formar part de l'Orde, no passava pels seus plans acabar reclosa en una cabana _encantadora_ amb desenes de sortilegis de protecció i una emissora de ràdio comandada pels bessons Weasley com a única via per saber el què passava a l'exterior'.

Ella encara tenia moltes preguntes per respondre's. 'No parava de pensar què n'hauria estat dels Malfoy i encara donava voltes a aquella frase que li havia dit en Severus Snape just abans de matar l'Albus Dumbledore'.

S'estremia en pensar que, probablement, la seva mare biològica havia mort pocs minuts després d'abraçar-la per últim cop.

-I en Potter sempre ha tingut la capa? – va deixar anar l'endemà, mentre la Fleur Delacour traginava a la cuina. 'Ella ni tan sols podia ajudar en allò, perquè no en tenia gaire traça. I tampoc massa ganes'.

-Crec que l'Albus Dumbledore li va donar... – va mormolar en Bill, recordant alguna cosa que havia sentit a casa – Devia guardar-la quan va deixar-lo al món _muggle_.

'No era aquella la resposta que esperava, ni la pregunta que havia fet'. Però allò va fer-li pensar que no trobaria res estrany en el fet que en Harry tingués la capa, si la Lily l'havia utilitzat abans de morir. Al cap i a la fi hauria quedat tirada en aquella casa, al Cau d'en Godric.

Amb el pas dels dies, va començar a sentir-se encara més exasperada. 'En Charlie la tractava com si fos una nina de porcellana, i allò havia acabat per fer que la resta d'habitants d'aquella casa, que eren en Bill i la Fleur, també comencessin a vigilar-la com si temessin que, en qualsevol moment, sortís per la porta i ja no tornés'.

'No li'n faltaven ganes, però sabia que era un suïcidi que de poc li serviria'. No tenia ni idea com respondre's totes les preguntes que es feia. Només hi havia un lloc on se li acudís anar, per buscar les respostes. 'Però, per primera vegada, pensava en què diria en Charlie si sabia que havia arriscat la vida d'aquella manera'.

Encara se sorprenia d'allò, però sabia que en Charlie era l'única cosa que la retenia allà. 'Ell havia renunciat a una feina que li encantava, per poder estar amb ella, i ella només pensava en la manera de presentar-se ni més ni menys que al despatx d'en Severus Snape'.

La idea de no defraudar el noi, era l'únic que, de moment, la retenia.

I hi havia una altra cosa. El temps que en Ronald Weasley, que pel que semblava havia decidit deixar sols en Potter i l'Hermione Granger en una picabaralla, havia passat en aquella casa, li havia despertat la curiositat pel què fos que estiguessin tramant aquells tres. 'No entenia com algú com en Dumbledore, podia deixar que tres criatures es passegessin soles pel món amb vés a saber quina missió'.

No va saber si era per una cosa o per l'altra, però el dia en què els tres nanos van aparèixer en aquella casa amb el cadàver d'en Dobby, en Dean Thomas i la Luna Lovegood, un goblin i l'Olivander, va començar a pensar que potser no seria tan mala idea saber que feien. Fins llavors hi havia pensat, però havia estat molt més concentrada en intentar treure l'entrellat a totes aquelles preguntes que encara no tenien resposta i a les notícies que els arribaven de l'exterior. 'La certesa que per tot el país estava morint gent, encara era més asfixiant, sabent que se suposava que s'havia de quedar allà i protegir-se a si mateixa'.

'La Bel·latrix l'havia atacat sí, però ho hagués fet amb qualsevol'. Es repetia, tal com havia repetit fins a l'extenuació a en Charlie i a en Llopin fins a comprovar que no pensaven escoltar-la.

_-Lyra... recordes el perill que corres si fas una bestiesa, ¿oi? – li havia repetit en Llopin, just abans de Nadal. – Et poses en perill a tu, i qui sap si a en Harry. No sabem com podria voler utilitzar-te. _

_La noia va bufar. _

_-Llopin. T'adones que m'estàs demanant que m'estigui en aquesta casa, mentre la gent s'hi juga la vida? – va preguntar i en el mateix instant de fer-ho va sentir-se estranya. 'Començava a parlar com en Sirius Black...' Potser era cosa d'estar reclosa en un lloc, sabent que no servies per a res. 'Segurament tampoc havia estat fàcil per ell...'_

_En Remus va somriure-li amb alguna cosa molt semblant a la malenconia: _

_-És el mateix que hagués dit la Lily. Encara recordo com, abans de la profecia, solia voler participar en qualsevol missió. – L'home va observar la noia que tenia davant fixament. – La Johanna deia que ho feia per tu, saps?_

_Allò va deixar parada la Lyra, que de sobte, va sentir-se prou aclaparada com per no dir res. En Remus Llopin se'n devia adonar, perquè va continuar parlant: _

_-Creia que t'havien mort, i no volia que una cosa així tornés a passar. – El licantrop va riure de sobte. – Encara recordo les vegades en què el seu patronus era el primer en arribar amb avisos, perquè..._

_La curiositat va poder més que tot el que la Lyra sentia en aquell moment: _

_-¿Quin era el seu...? – va pensar en què el seu ara s'assemblava força a un drac en miniatura, però va descartar aquell pensament, avergonyida. _

_-Una cérvola... una petita cérvola... – i la Lyra va tenir la impressió que en Llopin es passava la mà per la cara, intentant amagar alguna llàgrima que lluitava per sortir. _

Aquell precís dia, en Remus Llopin també havia arribat a la casa, però amb una notícia molt diferent. –Havia estat pare.

La Lyra l'havia vist, per fi, amb una expressió que no era ni melancòlica ni trista. En Remus Llopin semblava feliç després de molt temps.

La relació que havia tingut amb en Harry en aquells dies s'havia limitat a una cordial salutació. 'No semblava que cap dels dos estigués disposat a parlar del què havia passat la nit de la mort d'en Dumbledore'. Però aviat tot allò va marxar-li del cap. Just en el moment en què havia decidit tornar-se a recloure a la seva habitació, deixant que en Charlie continués una animada conversa amb en Ron sobre dracs, en Bill Weasley va donar-li una idea que ja no li marxaria del cap amb facilitat.

Era a la cuina amb en Harry i devien suposar que la resta de persones continuaven a la saleta parlant de la visita d'en Remus Llopin:

-No t'ho puc dir – li va respondre en Harry. Segurament en Bill li havia demanat pel tracte que tenien amb el goblin. Era una cosa que el tenia força inquiet.

-Jo només et dic, Harry – va dir en Bill al cap d'una estona - que vigilis molt què promets als gòblins. Seria menys perillós assaltar Gringotts que incomplir la promesa feta a un goblin.

Va córrer fins arribar a la seva habitació. Acabava de descobrir una manera fàcil de conèixer part dels plans d'en Potter. Ni que fos lleugerament.

* * *

.

* * *

En Griphook, el goblin que acompanyava en Potter i els seus amics, obria els ulls com taronges. 'Gairebé sense poder creure el tracte que li proposava'.

La caixa amb les joies que la Lyra encara conservava de Malfoy Manor era sobre la taula.

-De debò em donaràs ... tot això que hi tens aquí dins... només si et dic que és el que vol en Potter de mi?

-Bé... i una mica més... els goblins teniu fama de tafaners – va dir amb malícia, fent que el goblin la mirés tan malament, que per un moment va pensar que no en voldria saber res més – bé que deus haver sentit alguna cosa més de la que t'han explicat...

-Però jo que en trec de fer tractes amb tu? Això només és una mica d'or i alguna pedra preciosa... Ja en tinc d'or... d'en Potter en podré treure molt més.

La noia va fer un soroll de disconformitat amb la llengua.

-Una cosa no treu l'altra. Jo no aniré a explicar a en Potter que ets un tafaner i que l'has estat escoltant d'amagat... – Estava tibant massa la corda, però era l'única manera d'intentar que allò sortís bé. 'Encara no sabia que faria amb aquella informació quan l'obtingués'. S'havia quedat el collar d'en Severus i la Lily amb ella, abans d'ensenyar-li la caixa. Era el que menys valor econòmic tenia, però tot i saber que el que havia estat el seu padrí i que en realitat era el seu pare, era gairebé la mà dreta d'en Voldemort, no havia tingut ànims per desfer-se'n.

* * *

Després d'aquella explicació, en Griphook sostenia amb avarícia el petit joier de la Lyra. Només li havia pogut explicar tot el que sabia relacionat amb l'espasa, perquè era per l'únic que s'havia molestat a escoltar-los d'amagat.

-Així dius que... aviam espera – va dir-li quan el goblin ja marxava satisfet.- Que no sé si ho he entès bé. –La Lyra se sentia entre incrèdula, confosa, i terriblement segura que hi havia alguna cosa que se li tornava a escapar. – Dius que ells tenen l'espasa d'en Godric Gryffindor autèntica, mentre la falsa és a Gringotts...

El goblin assentia amb cansament.

-I que si tenen l'espasa autèntica és perquè ... perquè la van trobar al bosc?

-Això he pogut escoltar – va dir mirant-la malament. – I ara si em permets... ja hem tancat el tracte.

La noia va avançar-se-li, posant-se davant la porta:

-Com és possible que la Bel·latrix tingui una espasa falsa?

-I jo que sé... aquella dona va dir que l'havien enviat allà des de Hogwarts... se suposa que era al despatx del director i que algun dels vostres va intentar robar-la! No m'interessa la història – va repetir el goblin amb cara de foragitat. – M'interessa l'espasa!

En realitat sí sabia la història. Ell mateix havia guardat l'espasa que els mortífags havien dut a Gringotts. 'Confessar que s'havia adonat que era falsa, i no ho havia dit, podia costar-li car'.

-Però... i l'espasa bona... com van trobar-la al bosc? Les espases per molt Gryffindors que siguin, no caminen soles!

-I jo que sé...

-Doncs si no ho saps, m'hauràs de tornar les joies, perquè deixa'm dir-te que aquesta informació no val per res... i són joies valuoses, saps? Una d'elles havia estat propietat de la mare de l'Abraxas Malfoy. Ja deus suposar que no és precisament quincalla –la Lyra va fer dos passos endavant per agafar la caixa, però llavors el goblin va parlar:

-Bé... Espera... he sentit que deien no sé què d'una cérvola platejada! Un estúpid patronus els va guiar! Jo que sé... – va xisclar el goblin, que començava a pensar que allò havia estat un molt mal negoci, i començava a penedir-se també d'haver estat espiant en Potter i els seus amics quan parlaven d'amagat, tancats en una habitació d'aquella cabana. 'Però havia de saber les seves intencions. L'espasa pertanyia als de la seva espècie, i no pensava pas deixar que se la quedessin'.

-Com has dit? – Ara el to d'ella era de sorpresa. – Com has dit que diuen que van trobar l'espasa?

En Griphook pensaria sempre més que la Lyra Malfoy estava completament sonada, perquè el següent que va fer la noia va ser fer un bot enrere i somriure-li de forma estúpida.

-N'estàs segur? I dius que l'espasa falsa la van enviar a la cel·la de la Bel·latrix des de Hogwarts?

-Ella mateixa ho va dir... – va tornar a xiscar el goblin. – Un dels seus. Qui fos que trobés aquella canalla intentant robar-la.

I la Lyra en sabia la resposta. Portava setmanes escoltant com en Fred i en George explicaven aquella proesa de la seva germana a la ràdio. Havia estat en Severus Snape.

-Ets el millor Griphook! - El somriure, mig maliciós i mig divertit, que solia tenir en altres èpoques més felices, va tornar-li a la cara:

-Però ja t'ho han dit, ¿no? Que espiar les converses dels altres està molt mal fet.

Va sortir de la sala, adonant-se que no n'hi hauria prou amb sortir d'aquella reclusió per poder plantar-se al despatx d'en Severus Snape. 'Hosgmeade i el castell estarien ben protegits'. Però necessitava donar aquell pas... 'Durant tot aquell temps havia estat temptada d'anar-hi, encara que això signifiqués exposar-se a ser capturada. Es mereixia que ell li donés una explicació...' Una explicació que ara, tot i no saber-ne els detalls, sentia que ja no necessitava.

Va mirar per una finestra un moment. Entretinguda en comptar núvols. Encara quedava una estona perquè es fes fosc del tot. Podria arribar a Hogsmeade abans de l'hora en què hi havia toc de queda. Va escoltar la Fleur cantar, mentre feia neteja a les habitacions.

'Esperava tornar abans que la trobessin a faltar. A ella i als dos objectes que pensava utilitzar sense permís'.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus era aquell vespre al seu despatx. Sol. Se sentia abatut. Els malsons i el pes de tota aquella tristesa que havia arrossegat des de què era tan sols un nen, eren ja massa corrosius.

Va aixecar el cap en sentir com la porta s'obria. Havia canviat la contrasenya feia menys de mitja hora i no li havia dit a ningú. 'Com si algú, a part dels Carrow, pugués ni tan sols suportar la seva presència en aquella escola'.

Va alçar-se, vareta en mà, per comprovar qui era. Va pensar amb ràbia, i força inquietud, que probablement era una nova colla d'alumnes, disposats a arriscar la seva vida, per reivindicar-li que era un maleït assassí o robar alguna de les possessions del despatx. 'La Ginny Weasley, en Longbottom i la Luna Lovegood ja ho havien intentat'. Clar que cap d'ells era en condicions de continuar fent animalades.

Les noies ja no hi eren, i en Longbottom havia optat per desaparèixer un temps. 'Era difícil estar a la resistència quan els Carrow s'escarrassaven en torturar alumnes per qualsevol cosa'.

Era difícil també estar al capdavant de l'escola quan l'últim que desitjaves era veure com en torturaven els alumnes. Però clar: allò no ho veia ningú. 'Senzillament no ho sabien'.

Va apropar-se a la porta i a les escales d'accés, adonant-se que aparentment no hi havia ningú. Encara amb la vareta alçada, el cor va bategar-li amb força en sentir el pes d'una capa com queia. 'La capa d'invisibilitat del fill de la Lily...', va ser el primer en què va pensar. Però no era en Potter. 'No podia ser tan imprudent com per...'

**I mentre algú resi per poder veure el sol per trencar amb la tristesa i oblidar de nou, amb la lluna a l'esquena seguirem donant-t'ho tot. Demà és un altre dia, potser una altra cançó.**

El cabell roig de la Lyra va brillar un segon a la llum de les teies de les parets, i en Severus Snape va reconèixer-la abans i tot de mirar-la de dalt a baix. 'No hagués esperat mai que ella...'

Va quedar-se parat. En un primer moment només va poder pensar en dues coses: que era ella, la seva filla; i que estava bé. 'Completament refeta'. Després va espantar-se en intentar endevinar les intencions que ella podia tenir per presentar-se allà, en pensar que a pocs metres d'ells hi havia els germans Carrow. 'Si ells arribaven a veure-la dins de Hogwarts...', i en recordar les proteccions antiintrusos que hi havia a tota l'escola.

-¿No penses dir res? - La Lyra va dir allò, dedicant-li un mig somriure, que en Severus Snape no va saber si era sincer o desafiant. 'O les dues coses alhora'.

-Com has entrat? – Va forçar-se a mantenir aquella fredor autoimposada, però ràpidament va pensar en totes les mesures de protecció que hi havia a Hogsmeade i al castell. '¿Com havia aconseguit entrar?'. 'No sabia a què venia ella. I tampoc sabia, vingués al que vingués, com podria justificar haver-la deixat marxar d'allà; ni com s'asseguraria que marxés sense prendre cap mal'. Els ulls negres de la Lyra, la seva mateixa mirada, van clavar-se en ell. Però en Severus Snape va ser incapaç de mirar-la de manera directa gaire temps.

'¿Venia a desafiar-lo? ¿A cridar-li com l'odiava?'

'¿Com s'ho havia fet per entrar a l'escola? ¿L'hauria vist algú, malgrat la capa? Va veure amb estupefacció que amb ella hi duia també el mapa dels rondadors. 'Era com anar al mateix Voldemort i cridar-li a la cara que sabia on era en Harry Potter. ¿Per què feia una cosa així?'

– Acabo de canviar la contrasenya fa només mitja hora i no li he dit a ningú... – va dir, finalment, sense saber ben bé on volia anar a parar. 'No era allò el que pretenia dir'. Era evident que a l'escola hi havia entrat amb el mapa, però no entenia com podia haver sortejat la seguretat de Hogsmeade i els maleficis dels passadissos. La contrasenya era el de menys.

'La noia va mirar-lo sense dir res, semblava que el temps s'hagués parat'.

Havia deixat en Severus Snape en fora de joc.

Per un moment, el pit d'ell va inflar-se amb una espurna d'esperança... '¿Havia entès ella aquella frase?...' Va descartar-ho immediatament. La coneixia prou bé com per saber que l'hagués buscat abans...

-No m'agrada dedicar-me a espiar el director de l'escola, però... – La noia va observar-lo un moment. Havia estat una bona estona davant la porta del despatx, després d'aconseguir entrar a l'escola per un dels passadissos que indicava el mapa, només esperant a què ell aparegués. 'Va adonar-se que ell no la mirava als ulls'. - Ja que et negues a mirar-me a la cara... –La veu de la jove pèl-roja sonava dolguda – crec que em mereixo alguna explicació, no?

-Què vols? –Va avançar impàvid cap als quadres que hi havia darrere l'escriptori. La noia no va semblar atemorida -. No hauries de malgastar el teu temps en visitar a cavallers de la mort.

L'home va mirar en Dumbledore del retrat, que feia veure que dormia. ¿Què se suposava que havia de fer? ¿Amenaçar-la perquè marxés i continués en un lloc segur?

-Només volia dir-te que crec que has fet allò que era correcte. Pensava que necessitaves saber-ho. – La Lyra va treure's un pes de sobre en dir això. 'Va sentir-se molt lleugera de nou, com quan no tenia tants maldecaps'.

-¿Ho creus?-. Va preguntar incrèdul, amb un bri d'esperança. 'Això volia dir que ella l'havia entès'.

-Ho sé.- Va mostrar-se'n totalment convençuda -. En Severus va mirar-la als ulls per primera vegada, i va veure clarament com ella no oposava cap tipus de resistència a què examinés els seus pensaments. 'Sabia que havia ajudat en Potter...'.

-Lyra... - 'No sabia per on començar...' La seva filla era allà i creia amb ell. '¿Què era el que faria o diria ara un bon pare?'.

En Nigellus va tornar a entrar d'esquitllada al seu retrat, espatllant l'instant.

El marc havia estat buit fins llavors. Aquesta vegada la imatge de l'ex-director venia d'espiar un altre racó de l'escola: -L'Alecto Carrow ve cap aquí, director -va dir exaltat - Està força enfadada perquè algú li ha sabotejat la classe.

-Lyra...

En Severus Snape va mirar astorat en Nigellus, encara sense entendre que li estava dient. 'La presència de la seva filla ho era tot en aquell moment'.

Ella va tocar-li el braç amb suavitat, somrient-li amb resignació:

-Me n'haig d'anar, doncs. De totes maneres he d'arribar a Hogsmeade abans que s'alci el toc de queda de la nit... - Va començar a tapar-se amb la capa, davant d'un Snape encara sense paraules.

-Lyra... espera... - va observar-la, i va tornar a tenir la sensació que havia tingut el dia en què havia mort el Dumbledore. 'Ella sabia el que es feia'. -Només hi ha carronyaires a Hogsmeade aquests dies. Després que en Potter fugís de Malfoy Manor, el Senyor de les Forces del Mal ha decidit posar tots els esforços dels seus homes en trobar-lo. No en conec el motiu, però no creu que pugui voler xafar Hogwarts... encara.

Va voler-li dir que, de totes maneres, havia de vigilar en les entrades i sortides dels passadissos, però ella va interrompre'l.

-No et preocupis. He pres la precaució d'aparetre fora del poble i bé... el parell de cavallers de la mort que sí que vigilaven Honeydukes ara mateix tenen dolços somnis - Va somriure amb una mica d'aquella suficiència perduda els últims temps. 'Hagués volgut que fos una trobada més llarga, però va limitar-se a somriure de nou abans de creuar la porta del despatx'.

'Va pensar en el Potter'. Se sentia una mica com ell. 'Acabava de cometre una bestiesa de l'alçada d'un campanar'. No sabia què havia passat, però confiava en l'home que ara deixava enrere. 'Segurament s'havia volgut aferrar a allò des del principi: a un petit motiu per creure-hi'

Va lamentar no haver-se pogut quedar més estona. Però sabia que era perillós pels dos. 'No podia dir a ningú que havia estat allà i no podia arriscar-se a ser vista pels germans Carrow'.

* * *

.

* * *

Va mirar-se l'estàtua de la bruixa del tercer pis a partir de la qual havia pogut entrar a l'escola. El passadís tenia un malefici. 'Un d'especialment complicat amb què anys abans havia vist en Lucius Malfoy protegir una bona colla d'objectes rars, amagats fora de Malfoy Manor per seguretat'. L'havia pogut contrarestar amb penes i treballs. 'Si hagués badat prou com per no comprovar abans amb què estava protegit aquell accés a Hogwarts, no volia ni pensar on seria hores d'ara'.

Va afanyar-se a tornar a Hogsmeade.

'Esperava que en Potter no planegés marxar precisament aquell dia de casa d'en Bill i la Fleur. Només li faltaria dur a la consciència el fet que els tres nanos marxessin d'allà sense la beneïda capa'.

.

Però ho havia hagut de fer. 'Havia estat esperant aquell moment des de què l'havia vist marxar de Hogwarts enmig de la batalla del curs anterior'. Ja en tenia prou amb la dolorosa sensació que els Malfoy eren vassalls, pràcticament esclaus, de l'Innominable. Darrerament es comptaven per centenars les tortures i desaparicions. No volia ni pensar que la gent per qui, malgrat tot, encara sentia alguna cosa semblant a afecte, n'estiguessin sent partíceps.

Sumida en els seus pensaments i amb la ment posada en com retornaria la capa i el mapa sense que se n'adonessin, va tornar a la popular botiga on començava el passadís. 'Havia agafat els dos objectes just quan la Fleur es disposava a deixar tota la casa potes enlaire, per fer-hi neteja'. La Lyra estava convençudíssima que la francesa s'esforçava tant en ser una bona mestressa de casa, perquè n'estava tan cansada com ella, d'estar tancada entre quatre parets. La Fleur semblava molt canviada les darreres setmanes. 'Hi havia moments en què li feia pensar en la Molly Weasley'. Fos com fos aquella dèria per la neteja, havia servit perquè els nois acabessin abandonant l'habitació on es passaven reclosos la major part del temps, i hi deixessin part de les coses.

'Havia vist com protegien altres parts de l'equipatge, però no allò'. Al cap i a la fi tothom a la casa ja sabia que en Potter tenia la capa i el mapa.

* * *

Va caminar amb cautela per l'interior de Honeydukes. 'Pensava desaparetre allà mateix. Pràcticament era fosc, i no volia exposar-se a fer saltar cap tipus d'alarma antiintrusos en sortir al carrer'.

Abans de fer-ho, però, va sentir crits:

-Deixeu-me. Sóc bruixa. Puc demostrar-ho... - Una nena que, probablement, no tenia més de 15 anys, cridava enmig del poble. Just davant de l'establiment. Un grup d'homes, que més que mortífags semblaven rodamóns o caçafortunes, la tenien acorralada contra una paret. Va pensar que, segurament, el més prudent seria marxar d'allà tan aviat com fos possible. 'Allò passava cada dia en aquell país. Es posaria en perill, acabarien per agafar-la i tot es complicaria... En Remus Llopin tenia raó...'

-Crucio! - Sentir els crits de la noia va pesar-li més que tot aquell raonament. Va sortir al carrer com una exhalació, pregant perquè les coses no es compliquessin, disposada a embruixar-los. Esperava que aquell tros de roba fos prou bo perquè no sabessin localitzar-la.

-Sectusempra!

-Impedimenta!

Algú altre havia llançat un encanteri just en el mateix moment que ella.

Els homes es van girar cap a una figura, lleugerament encaputxada, que hi havia uns metres enllà. Fos qui fos va estabornir un dels atacants. Immediatament, un home especialment fornit, i d'aspecte rodanxó i desagradable, se li va tirar al damunt amb ràbia. La Lyra va reaccionar sense pensar-ho.

-Levicorpus... - va alçar l'home i va tornar a cridar 'Desmaius' abans de córrer a ajudar la persona encaputxada, que havia caigut a terra per la força amb la què l'home l'havia empès.

-Algú té ganes de més? - Va cridar amb totes les seves forces, encara que ells no poguessin veure-la. Llançant rajos cap a totes direccions, just després. No les tenia totes, però allò va foragitar la resta d'homes. 'Gràcies a Merlí, només eren carronyaires que s'aprofitaven de la situació...' Va mirar a banda i banda, però no va aparèixer ningú. 'Semblava que estarien de sort'.

L'adolescent que havien salvat va tambalejar-se lleugerament, i va córrer. Massa espantada per agraïr allò. 'Probablement pensant que també podien ser enemics'.

El poble va quedar de sobte en un inusitat silenci.

La Lyra va avançar uns passos fins a cedir la mà a l'encaputxat. 'Ajudant-lo així a aixecar-se'. Va comprovar llavors, quan va veure-hi els dits estilitzats i la pell fina, que es tractava d'una dona.

.

-Es troba bé?- La Lily va aixecar el cap de manera que la caputxa va caure-li a l'esquena, deixant veure la seva llarga cabellera roja. Va mirar un instant la mà gràcies a la que s'havia aixecat i que encara subjectava; i va veure-hi aparèixer una de les persones amb les què més havia somiat al llarg dels darrers mesos. 'Ho havia intuït amb força en sentir-la cridar aquell malefici, però la impressió de tenir-la allà davant, encara subjecta a la seva mà, va fer sentir que el món començava a sacsejar-se al seu voltant'.

La Lyra va quedar-se un moment parada. No sabia si era perquè la dona se li feia estranyament familiar, o per l'estranya desesperació amb la què li continuava agafant la mà, tot i haver-se posat ja dreta del tot.

-Ens coneixem? - Aquella va ser segurament la pregunta més innocent que havia fet en tota la seva vida. Tant que quan la dona pèl-roja que tenia davant va mirar-la amb uns ulls verds brillants i ametllats, i va abraçar-la com si li anés la vida, pràcticament no va reaccionar.

Va haver-hi un lleuger moviment en algun lloc del poble, que va sobressaltar la Lyra un instant. El miol d'un gat va arribar-li a les orelles just després. Estava segura que l'altra dona ni tan sols se n'havia adonat... 'Continuava abraçant-la, i per alguna raó que s'escapava a la seva comprensió, no havia fet res per apartar-la d'ella'.

-Es troba bé? - la Lyra va repetir la pregunta, amb una creixent sensació a la què no podia posar nom al seu interior. I la Lily a qui el cor i la respiració anaven a cent per hora, encara va abraçar-la amb més convicció. 'Era la seva nena. I estava bé i, per fi, podia tenir-la en braços'.

Va plorar de tristesa i felicitat a l'espatlla de la noia. 'Encara sense ser capaç de separar-se'n, sense ser conscient que era enmig de Hogsmeade, un lloc perillós, sense protecció i amb una noia, la Lyra, que no podia entendre encara la magnitud d'aquell moment'.

* * *

Va deixar que un calfred recorregués tot el seu cos, subjectant encara amb més força la seva filla. 'Tenia la sensació que el cor li deixaria de bategar'. Havia tingut aquella intuïció en el mateix moment que li havia escoltat la veu. Però estrènyer-la entre els seus braços, havia estat de lluny el sentiment més intens que havia viscut en aquells darrers 17 anys... L'havia pogut observar al detall el dia del funeral però, encara que no hagués estat així, estava segura d'haver-la reconegut en qualsevol lloc del món. En qualsevol circumstància. La mateixa mirada d'en Severus i el seu cabell roig, que ara anava i venia amb la brisa. 'Era bonica'. Tan bonica com quan tenia 4 anys.

Va obligar-se a deixar-la anar. Fent una nova glopada a l'aire de la nit. Va fer un pas enrere que va resultar gairebé dolorós, i va estrènyer la seva pròpia capa amb les mans per poder contenir les ganes de tornar-la a abraçar. Va alliberar aire de sobte, pronunciant el seu nom com si fos la cosa més meravellosa del món: -Lyra...

El cor li bategava amb tant ímpetu que no estava segura de poder mantenir-se dreta gaire temps més. 'Sentia com si les cames li haguessin de fallar en qualsevol moment'. Res podria haver-la preparat per allò.

La Lyra va anar també enrere, observant-la fixament, amb el nas una mica arrufat, els ulls molt oberts i el cos immòbil. Va deixar caure els braços als costats, intentant entendre què estava passant. 'Qui era aquella dona i perquè se sentia així de cop i volta'.

La Lily va procurar recobrar la serenor, encara entre llàgrimes, inhalant i exhalant aire lentament un parell de vegades. Estrenyent més les seves pròpies mans. Va veure senyals de cansament al rostre de la Lyra. 'Era tot una dona'. Va intentar dir tot allò que havia assajat durant aquell temps, però va notar-se la gola completament obstruïda pels nervis. No era capaç de formular cap so amb encert. El sisme que havia esclatat en ella en abraçar la Lyra, havia esborrat totes aquelles paraules apreses de memòria. 'Havia subestimat completament, l'impacte de tenir-la entre els seus braços'. El seu cap era un remolí de pensaments. 'Era real després de tot?' Va aixecar les mans i va avançar un altre cop fins a subjectar-la pel canell.

La Lyra va parpellejar, però no es va moure ni va parlar. Es limitava a mirar-la intensament amb els pensaments gairebé del tot bloquejats. La Lily va veure com la seva filla es forçava a empassar saliva. També ella se sentia nerviosa, tot i no entendre'n el motiu.

-Lyra... – va repetir amb veu escanyada. Va sentir un buit a l'estómac en pensar que podia arruïnar el moment sinó era capaç d'expressar llavors tot allò que sentia. Va posar les seves mans, tremoloses i fredes, sobre les de la noia. Sentia com el rostre li cremava en comparació amb la brisa freda de la nit.

Va observar-la com si mai no n'hagués de tenir prou, i va somriure-li encara incapaç de parlar.

-És veritat, doncs... em coneix? – La Lily va tornar a sentir un brusc salt al cor en sentir-li la veu. 'Sonava tan adulta'. Va empassar saliva, lluitant contra l'augment de les llàgrimes que s'acumulaven cada vegada amb més força als seus ulls. Va tractar de somriure. 'Era la seva menuda. La Lyra. Aquella nena que ja havia perdut dos cops. En creure-la morta, primer; i en perdre la memòria, després'.  
-Em coneix? – va tornar a preguntar la Lyra amb un aire més segur que segons abans. Va sacsejar el cap i va arronsar-se d'espatlles amb incomprensió. 'No entenia perquè era incapaç de fer res més'. De sobte va adonar-se plenament del perill de la situació.

'No podien continuar enmig d'aquell carrer. Estaven en guerra'.

-Si et conec? – va mossegar-se el llavi i va veure's temptada a esclatar en un plor nerviós en adonar-se que la seva filla acabava de fer aquell mateix gest un moment abans.

Es va estremir amb una barreja d'alegria i dolor. Tenia una amarga sensació de formigueig a la boca. 'Com podia dir-li tot allò?'.

La Lyra va sospirar amb consternació, amb els ulls verds de la Lily encara fixos al seu rostre.

-És perillós ser aquí... – va raonar per fi. – No sé qui és. Però no hauríem de continuar enmig del carrer. Segur que hi ha una bona colla de mortífags ben a prop d'aquí.

La Lily va pensar en allò un instant, assentint gairebé amb tremolor. 'No podia deixar que ella marxés sense dir-li-ho'.

-Espera...

-Però... és que... Per què no em diu qui és? – va reiterar llavors amb impaciència, arrufant el nas i mirant al seu voltant. 'Sentia por i esperança del què aquella dona podria arribar a dir-li, i ni tan sols sabia per què'.

Les mans, que encara agafaven les de la Lyra, tremolaven; però la seva cara va il·luminar-se amb un somriure.

-Sóc jo, Lyra. La... la teva...

La Lyra va tornar a empassar saliva, encara incapaç d'entendre-ho.

-Sóc la teva mare, Lyra. – La Lily s'acabava d'armar de valor per parlar.

De sobte, però, la noia pèl-roja va tirar-se enrere, alçant la vareta i apuntant-la.

-Això no pot ser veritat. No sóc estúpida.

-Lyra... –La Lily va tremolar, sentint-se més buida que mai, en perdre el contacte amb la seva filla. Encara que només fos uns passos enllà. El seu estómac va estrènyer-se dolorosament com si s'hagués convertit en una petita pilota.

Quan va poder reaccionar, la Lily va comprendre que només en necessitava una prova. 'Era normal que pensés que algú intentava enganyar-la... Aquell hagués estat un truc molt eficient si algú del bàndol de l'Innominable hagués decidit fer-lo servir'.

-Duia aquesta capa aquella nit. Aquesta mateixa capa que duus. Anava acompanyada d'un elf i et duia una carabassa. Tu volies saber si l'havia foradat a mà. Ho recordes?

El significat complet d'aquelles paraules van arribar lentament a la ment de la Lyra, que podria jurar que s'havia marejat. Eren com petites partícules girant dins seu i barrejant-se amb totes les suposicions que havia fet d'aquella nit, fins a convertir-se en una certesa nítida.

-Jo no vaig... no vaig tenir temps d'arribar al Cau d'en Godric... – La Lily va tornar a parlar. La Lyra llavors va voler dir alguna cosa, però la mirada de color maragda va pregar-li silenciosament que esperés un moment. 'Havia d'explicar-li allò bé'. –En Peter Pettigrew es pensava que era la Johanna i em va... – va callar un moment, encara sentint-se culpable per allò- em va desmemoriar, reina. No us recordava... Ho sento.

Va ser com si de cop haguessin agafat la Lyra i l'haguessin tirat de sobte a una piscina d'aigua calenta. Va mirar-la una vegada més i va tenir la sensació d'haver-ho sabut des del primer moment que l'havia vist. 'Era viva...'

-Tu ets... – va sentir-se gairebé estúpida, com si tornés a tenir quatre anys- Ets l'Alice... – va corregir-se ràpidament... – La Lily... Tu em vas... –va somriure com si allò que anava a dir ni tan sols s'ho pogués creure. No va ser capaç de pronunciar aquell 'mare' que, durant un moment, havia tingut entre els llavis. 'Era estrany'.

La Lily va assentir amb el cap. 'Havia perdut la capacitat de parla de nou'. Després d'un breu moment incòmode, va tornar a apropar-se a la seva filla, com en una pel·lícula confusa i lenta. Va abraçar-la fent que fos incapaç de sostenir la vareta. El mapa dels rondadors que portava, mal posat, en una butxaca també va caure.

La Lily va sentir com si el cervell se li desconnectés del cos. Va tenir un primer pensament totalment primitiu. Era més alta que ella, però no gaire. Les llàgrimes van tornar a rodar per les seves galtes, amarant la túnica de la Lyra.

La Lyra es mantenia serena, però terriblement astorada.

-Per Merlí. Teniu sort que avui pràcticament no hi hagi cavallers de la mort enlloc del poble!

L'Aberforth Dumbledore va aparèixer de sobte enmig del carrer. Agafant la Lily per les espatlles, plorosa, i enraonant amb la Lyra, que encara no havia estat capaç de reaccionar.

-Serà millor que vingueu dins. Allà podreu parlar amb calma. - Va mirar a banda i banda - Sembla que els últims dies, l'Innominable ha trobat alguna cosa més entretinguda a fer que tenir exèrcits de mortífags patrullant Hogsmeade. Sigui com sigui, no trigarà a ocupar el poble de nou. L'únic motiu pel qual han relaxat el toc de queda és perquè ara hi tenen aquests impresentables sanguinaris dels caçafortunes atemoritzant els veïns.

* * *

**Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres vides, fills del nostre destí. Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres passes creuant el vell promès paradís.**

-En Dumbledore ho sabia... – va murmurar ja dins de la taverna del Cap de Senglar, que era tancada -Ho sabia i tot i així...

L'Aberforth li havia explicat tot allò que no havia pogut relatar la Lily, que continuava subjectant-li les mans amb força.

La Lily va observar-la.

-En Dumbledore ho va descobrir després de quinze anys de... –La Lily tampoc va poder acabar aquella frase. Amb prou feines havia recuperat la veu. - Ho sento, Lyra... Sento tot el que has hagut de passar...

-Ho sents? No és culpa teva... Tu no... –Per primera vegada en tota aquella estona, la Lyra va haver de parar un moment, per continuar parlant amb serenor. – Tu no en tens la culpa que l'estúpid d'en Pettigrew et fes això. Tu no tens la culpa que l'Innominable perseguís a en Harry... i no tens la culpa en absolut d'haver-nos oblidat... era un encanteri... no hi podies fer res. Ningú et pot jutjar per això...

Aquella també va ser la primera vegada que la Lyra prenia la iniciativa d'abraçar-la.

-Però si jo... si jo no hagués comès la imprudència d'intentar avisar en Caradoc Dearborn... d'aparèixer en aquell polígon on s'amagava sense dir-ho a ningú... si hagués demanat ajuda, no us hauria deixat sols... No haguessis hagut de créixer enganyada...

La Lyra que ara també tenia llàgrimes als ulls, va eixugar les de la seva mare amb paciència.

-No diguis això... els faràs tan feliços quan ho sàpiguen... En Severus i ... en Potter... Vaig dir-li que ell no podia comprendre el que era tenir germans – la Lyra va prémer els ulls amb força per no acabar plorant. 'Era tan estany per ella sincerar-se d'aquella manera amb algú'. – Sóc horrible. Podria haver-lo mirat d'ajudar d'alguna manera... i porto més d'un any amb en Draco al cap... Mira. Fins i tot li he robat això per veure en Severus... – I llavors una idea que en aquell moment, en l'estat amb què es trobava, va semblar-li terrible, va venir-li al cap:- L'odia... tots l'odien... jo també... he necessitat regalar les meves joies a un goblin per poder confiar en ell... No hauria d'haver necessitat saber que va utilitzar el teu patronus, per córrer a buscar-lo i fer-li saber que em té al costat. No hauria d'haver desconfiat... el conec... ha estat el millor padrí que...

'Però no era el padrí, era el seu pare...' La Lyra va mirar l'Aberforth buscant una explicació:

-Com ha pogut... Per què ens ha fet això l'Albus Dumbledore?

-Ell no va saber que jo era viva fins que ja havia decidit massa coses, Lyra. No el jutgis... – va dir la Lily comprensiva. 'Malgrat tot continuava pensant que l'ancià no hagués demanat allò a en Severus, si no era estrictament necessari'.

-Però i... ¿i abans? – va preguntar la noia de manera retòrica. 'Feia estona, que sense saber perquè, totes les seves barreres havien caigut inexorablement' Arribats a aquest punt, havia de parar de parlar, tot sovint, per ofegar el plor- ¿Per què ha convertit tot això en una gran mentida? M'estimo els Malfoy, saps? I ells... ells han convertit la casa on vaig viure tot aquest temps en una gran presó... Han permès que morís gent en els mateixos llocs on en Draco i jo jugàvem de petits. És horrible...

L'Aberforth va mirar durant un moment, el retrat d'una nena que hi havia a la cambra, i va dirigir-se a la Lyra d'una manera, que per un moment va fer-li pensar, que ell també estava afectat:

-A l'Albus sempre li va importar més el bé comú que les persones, noia. Els seus grans projectes sempre han deixat malparada molta gent. El millor que podríeu fer seria anar a buscar en Severus i aquest nano, i marxar del país demà mateix. –va dir amb aire sincer.

La Lyra va negar amb el cap, deixant escapar una rialla trista:

-No em vull ni imaginar la cara que faria en Potter...

-En Harry, reina. En Harry... – va corregir-la ara la Lily amb dolçor. –Per més que us hagin separat coses fins ara, us vaig dur al ventre als dos. No és en Potter, ni tu ets l'Snape o la Malfoy. Sou els meus fills, Lyra. Germans...

A fora començava a fer-se de dia.

La Lyra va mirar cap enfora, adonant-se que no es podia quedar allà. 'Potser si no s'hagués endut la capa i el mapa...' Però de totes maneres en Charlie es preocuparia. Pensar en la història dels seus pares, la feia tenir la determinació que no podria mantenir-lo en un segon pla en tot allò.

'L'estimava i pensava dir-li-ho i repetir-li-ho fins a l'extenuació en el mateix moment que arribés a casa d'en Bill'.

-Me n'he d'anar...

-Lyra...

-Ho he de fer, mare – La Lily va abraçar-la amb forces renovades, i només minuts després va comprendre'n el motiu. 'Acabava de dir-li mare'. Va intentar obviar aquell moment. 'Necessitava marxar tan aviat com fos possible'. Era possible que en Harry i els demés ja haguessin despertat...

-Tornaràs?

-Clar... he de... en Charlie... ell és... algú molt important i... porta mesos sobreprotegint-me. No serà fàcil, dir-li ... però de seguida que pugui vindré cap aquí...

La Lily va assentir a contracor.

* * *

.

* * *

-Lyra... –En Charlie va haver d'amagar la ganyota de disgust quan va aparèixer per l'escala, com si realment vingués del pis de dalt. 'Ningú més s'havia adonat de la seva absència'.

La Lyra va somriure-li i ell va veure de seguida que li brillaven els ulls. Li hauria d'explicar una llarga història quan es quedessin sols.

-Doncs no ho sé... –La Fleur parlava a en Harry amb aquell accent francès tan característic – Jo no he vist ni la capa ni el mapa aquest que dius. Serà millor que hi tornis a fer una ullada. Ha de ser a la vostra habitació.

Va semblar que en Harry i l'Hermione es miraven amb aire de confusió.

La Lyra se'ls va mirar, sense dir res. 'Havia deixat les dues coses sota al llit... esperava que no hi haguessin mirat amb massa detall'. Va observar en Harry més del que ho havia fet mai fins llavors. 'Havia de ser la Lily qui li ho digués i, no obstant, per primera vegada va ser del tot conscient, que formaven part d'una mateixa història'.

Va tenir la sort, però, que qui havia mirat sota els llits a la recerca de la capa era en Ron Weasley. Una estona després va sentir una picabaralla entre ell i l'Hermione. Més tard, van tornar-se a reclutar amb en Harry en aquella cambra.

'Potser hagués hagut de demanar més coses al goblin sobre aquells plans que tenien i que guardaven tan zelosament...'

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

2 de maig de 1998.-

En Remus Llopin mirava embadalit com el cabell del seu fill canviava lleugerament de color. La Nimfadora, la dona amb la què s'havia casat feia menys d'un any, dormia plàcidament al llit que ara compartien. 'No havia estat just amb ella. Ell mai havia estat un home que necessités estar acompanyat per ofegar les penes. No havia buscat, ni volgut, parella en 12 anys i, en canvi, després de la mort d'en Sirius, el seu món s'havia enfonsat de tal manera que s'havia aferrat a aquella noia, que semblava haver-se proposat ajudar-lo a sortir d'aquell pou. 'No s'havia portat gens bé amb ella i l'embaràs, en un primer moment, ho havia complicat tot'. La por a haver-se equivocat s'havia barrejat amb el temor al destí a què pogués haver condemnat el seu fill'. Mai s'hagués perdonat dur al món una criatura que heretés la seva malaltia.

Va somriure.

Per sort tot havia anat bé.

- El pare encara ha de lluitar una mica més, petit – va xiuxiuejar al nen que també dormia. A fora plovisquejava – És una llàstima que faci aquest temps, oi?

Va mirar la Nimfadora, que ara era desperta. 'Tan debò tingués temps per aprendre a correspondre-la de la manera que ella es mereixia'. A vegades s'hi veia molt aprop, i tot seguit tornava a veure's envoltat amb els fantasmes del passat.

-Passa alguna cosa, Remus?

-Hi ha problemes a l'escola, Dora. –L'home va observar de reüll el nadó. – Me n'he d'anar ja. Pel que sembla l'Innominable va cap allà.

* * *

.

* * *

La Fleur i en Bill van baixar corrent les escales de la cabana on vivien. En Charlie Weasley ja era a la saleta.

-Ho has rebut tu també?–va demanar el germà gran, tot i que en Charlie semblava tenir el cap a una altra banda. Va assentir encara pensatiu.

-¿I la Lyra? ¿On és? – va preguntar la Fleur que l'havia buscat amb la mirada, pensant-se que seria per allà. - ¿Encara és a l'habitació?

-Fa mitja hora que és fora. –Aquelles setmanes en què la Lyra ja no s'havia pogut moure d'allà, perquè les proteccions a l'entorn de Hogsmeade havien augmentat fins a extrems insospitats, havia vist la noia més preocupada que mai però també amb més confiança en el futur. 'En el moment que el patronus en forma de cabra s'havia plantat allà feia mitja hora, ella ni tan sols ho havia dubtat'. Havia corregut a aparatre a Hogsmeade. 'Li havia dit que apareixia directament a la taverna del Cap de Senglar, però en Charlie no les tenia totes. Si, precisament, havien descartat aquella via, durant tot aquell temps, era perquè no sabien quina mena d'alarma antiintrusos havien pogut posar al poble'. No sabien fins a quin punt la conselleria controlava ja aquell tipus d'aparicions. 'Era massa perillós per ella i, també, pels habitants de la casa on decidís aparetre'.

'Segurament ara ja no importava massa'. Si Voldemort s'apropava a l'escola, no hi hauria ningú que estigués segur aquella nit.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

-Lyra... –la dona pèl-roja, més gran que ella, va córrer a abraçar-la quan va aparetre en aquella saleta.

–Ell ho sap ja?

La Lily va negar amb el cap amb força recança cap a ella mateixa. Es referien a en Harry.

-Ha estat una estada una mica accidentada... Venien amb molta pressa. Jo li he dit a la teva mare que era el moment, però...

-No podia. –va dir com si no hi hagués res que li sabés més greu – L'Albus em va dir que l'Innominable pot veure, si vol, tot allò que passa a la ment d'en Harry i...

-Aviat ho haguessin sabut la resta de cavallers de la mort – va acabar la Lyra, comprenent el motiu de la seva mare.

Feia només uns minuts que l'Aberforth acabava de veure marxar en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione per aquell passadís que hi havia darrere el quadre de la seva germana Ariana. La Lily s'havia reclòs en una habitació paral·lela. 'Poques vegades s'havia sentit tan dividida en dos: les immenses ganes de llançar-se als braços del seu fill, però el temor a què en Severus ho sabés abans que ella mateixa pogués dir-li. Què allò pogués perjudicar-lo d'alguna manera, si rebia aquella notícia davant de Lord Voldemort...'

-De totes maneres suposo que no et penses esperar a què tot això acabi, ¿oi?- va interpel·lar-la la Lyra – Ja sé que en Dumbledore t'ho va demanar, però... Personalment crec serà molt complicat dir-los-hi durant la batalla. Però caldria fer-ho ja, poden passar moltes coses en les pròximes hores.

-¿I si això els torba? – va preguntar de nou temorosa la Lily. – ¿I si acabo fent que tot surti malament? - Aquella por particular l'havia envaït. Induïda també per la reflexió que li havia fet l'Albus Dumbledore sobre l'assumpte, més d'un any enrere.

La Lyra va sospirar, tornant-li l'abraçada amb suavitat.

-Tot anirà bé, d'acord? Però ningú sap com acabarà tot això... –va somriure-li per donar-li ànims. – Ens n'hem de sortir... per força... ells i nosaltres... però has de dir-li a en Severus... S'hi està jugant la vida... i el pitjor és que tinc seriosos dubtes del què devia demanar-li en Dumbledore. Ets un motiu més per guanyar la guerra i lluitar, a més, per sortir-ne il·lès. Ho veus, ¿oi?

La Lily va sentir un calfred. 'No havia deixat de pensar en el perill que corria ell ni un sol instant'.

-De totes maneres...només tu pots saber quin és el millor moment. Mentrestant, no et pots quedar aquí. Hauríem d'aconseguir allunyar-te de l'escola o bé...

La Lily no va deixar-li acabar la frase:

-No me'n penso allunyar. No, ara. –va sentir com tot de sensacions recorrien el seu interior i ho va veure clar. 'Ja no podia esperar més. No volia esperar més'. –Em quedo. Ho sento per l'Albus, però... no em puc esperar a saber-ne el final sense... Si a un d'ells, o a tu, els passés alguna cosa...jo...

-Lilian...- L'Aberforth va abraçar-la ara paternalment. No era en absolut el seu estil, però se sentia molt proper a aquelles dones. 'Potser era perquè veia com en Dumbledore havia tornat a prioritzar els seus plans abans que les persones que l'envoltaven, i per qui deia sentir afecte'. Almenys des del seu punt de vista.

-Jo... – va mirar-se la dona que l'havia dut al món i el propietari de la taverna – Necessitaria entrar a l'escola ja... –Va somriure sincerament a la Lily – Mentre et prepares, vull parlar amb ell. L'altre dia la visita va ser d'allò més fugaç... – Necessitava fer-ho. Sabia que estava bé perquè el programa de ràdio Hora Potter no feia res més que dir-ne brutalitats. 'Continuava controlant la situació a l'escola'. Però li volia demanar també pels Malfoy. 'Una veueta interior li va recordar, amb to gairebé cruel, que ells no s'havien interessat per ella en tot aquell temps. Per ells era més important Voldemort i les seves creences. Però no podia evitar preocupar-se'n'.

La Lily va abraçar-la un cop més.

-Ens veiem allà dins – va guinyar-li l'ull abans de desaparèixer pel passadís de darrere el quadre.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus va travessar un parell de cops el despatx, amb la vista posada en el retrat d'en Dumbledore:

-¿Encara no em pot dir que li ha demanat a en Potter? Els Carrow han cridat el Senyor de les Forces del Mal.... saben que és aquí... així que ara és quan necessita ajuda...

-Sabrà fer-ho bé, Severus. Tu només recorda... Has de dir-li què li tocarà fer al final, perquè tot això acabi – El jove director de Hogwarts va mirar-lo amb recel i en Dumbledore no va saber que dir. 'Tot allò que tenia previst per aquell moment, no li servia'. Hauria volgut dir-li que 'la Lily ho comprendria'. I pensar-ho també, per convèncer-se a ell mateix, en recordar la vareta d'àlber.

Veritat o no, no hagués tingut importància. 'Sempre que tot hagués estat com s'havia imaginat'. Però la Lily era viva, i si seguia amb allò sense dir res, el més probable és que ella no els recuperés mai. No almenys als dos. 'Seria cruel. I injust. Molt injust. ¿Però era necessari?'

En Severus Snape va esperar un moment en silenci, convençut que l'ancià del quadre es disposava a parlar.

Però no va dir res més.

-Bé... doncs me'n vaig a buscar els Carrow... si comprovo que realment han vist el Potter, faré tot allò que vam acordar, Albus. Pots estar tranquil – Va afegir allò últim gairebé amb desdeny.

L'home va marxar per la porta, deixant enrere el despatx. Ara bé, un parell de minuts després, l'entrada de la cambra tornava a obrir-se. 'Era algú que se sabia la contrasenya'.

* * *

'No ha canviat la contrasenya des d'aquell dia', va pensar satisfeta. Raonant sobre la possibilitat que ho hagués fet expressament. 'Amb la intenció de permetre-li l'accés, si ella tornava'.

Va veure clarament que el despatx estava buit. 'O potser no tant buit'.

-Benvinguda a Hogwarts, Lyra. Quant temps sense veure't.

La noia va dirigir la seva atenció al quadre que penjava darrere la taula.

-No fa tantes setmanes, professor. Deixi'm dir-li que és molt oportú quan es tracta de fingir un son profund. – Gairebé va crispar-la la tranquil·litat amb què era capaç de dirigir-s'hi. – Però dubto molt que un quadre realment necessiti dormir.

En Dumbledore del retrat va somriure de manera tan genuïna, que semblava que en qualsevol moment anés a oferir-li un parell de caramels de llimona.

'Però no es podia permetre perdre el temps'.

-On és? Necessito parlar amb ell... –L'ancià va reconèixer la determinació de la Lyra, veient-ne els motius a l'instant.

-M'alegro que us hàgiu retrobat... – La Lyra anava a tornar a parlar, però ell va tallar-la – No podia ser d'una altra manera. Creu-me que ho sento.

La jove va bufar i va girar-se. 'No volia discutir amb el retrat d'un home que, malgrat tot, era possible que fos l'únic que sabés com vèncer allò que ara els amenaçava a tots'.

-Si em disculpa... jo mateixa el trobaré... – va quedar-se parada un moment, i va girar-se tornant-lo a mirar:

-No hi ha res que hàgim de saber, ¿no?. Res més... vull dir. –Va quedar-se un moment en silenci. –Suposo que s'adona del temps que han passat separats? Del molt que ella l'estima?– gairebé se li feia estrany parlar d'allò. – No sé com podem vèncer l'Innominable però no pensa acabar de destrossar-los la vida, ¿oi?

La imatge de l'Albus Dumbledore l'observava prudentment:

-En Severus sap què ha de fer, Lyra. No és prudent que...

-No li demanava això... – La noia va disposar-se a travessar la porta resignada. 'El buscaria ella mateixa'.

-Espera, Lyra. Probablement és amb els Carrow. Suposo que veus que tampoc és prudent que hi apareguis ara.

-Aniré amb compte. No es preocupi.

-Lyra – la veu de l'Albus Dumbledore va tornar a interrompre la seva sortida – Veus l'armariet de banús de la dreta? Obre'n el primer calaix.

La noia va semblar sorpresa per primera vegada, però va fer el que li demanava:

-És una ampolla... - va mirar-se el vidre i el líquid transparent de dins a la llum de les espelmes. Amb prou feines n'hi havia unes gotes. – Què se suposa que...?

En Dumbledore va somriure-li:

-He estat pensant en la cura que vas fer per l'Arthur Weasley... Aquest ingredient l'hagués millorat...

-En la cura de... – la Lyra va rumiar un moment, sense saber a què es referia. 'Però llavors se'n va recordar: ella havia preparat una poció per curar les cicatrius de l'Arthur Weasley després que fos atacat, ja feia dos anys'.

-Hi ha moments en què les varetes poden no servir... O almenys ens podem pensar que no serveixen... –La noia va alçar la mirada cap al quadre.

-Sap? No l'entenc... Per què no m'ho explica directament...

'Portava temps pensant que quan menys gent conegués l'existència de les relíquies i dels horricreus tot aniria millor. Era màgia massa poderosa... i tot i així...'

'Però l'Albus Dumbledore ni tan sols va tenir temps de recapacitar fins a quin punt era convenient que ella en sabés alguna cosa'.

Va sentir-se soroll en un passadís no gaire llunyà, i la noia va sortir corrent en escoltar els crits dels professors.

Si no hagués estat un quadre, només un reflex d'ell mateix, l'Albus Dumbledore hagués sentit la inquietud de saber que allò que li acabava d'entregar podia ser totalment inútil... Tom Riddle, per molt que cregués conèixer-lo, podia actuar de mil maneres diferents; o ella, simplement, podia no ser en el moment i el lloc adequat.

'També era possible que en Severus, finalment, avisés a en Harry abans i tot de trobar-se amb Voldemort aquella nit'.

* * *

.

* * *

L'ànim d'en Severus Snape havia millorat lleugerament des de l'aparició sobtada i fugaç de la Lyra. 'L'havia preocupat enormement la seva seguretat, però fins i tot havia somrigut irònicament en explicar al quadre de l'Albus el motiu pel qual ella havia sabut com havien trobat l'espasa al bosc'. Hores d'ara encara s'imaginava la cara que hauria posat el goblin.

Aquella petita onada d'aire fresc enmig de tot allò, li havia donat forces per continuar encarant aquelles setmanes com el director més odiat de la història de Hogwarts.

'Tan debò la Lily a algun lloc pogués veure en la magnífica dona en què s'havia convertit la seva filla'.

-M'ha semblat – va dir en trobar-se la professora McGonnagall enmig del passadís – com si l'Alecto hagués enxampat un intrús.

-¿Ah, sí? – va dir la professora McGonnagall -. I ¿que ha fet que t'ho semblés?

**Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres vides, fills del nostre destí. Hem vingut fins aquí seguint les nostres passes creuant el vell promès paradís.**

En Severus va doblegar imperceptiblement el braç esquerre, allà on tenia la marca de les forces del mal gravada a la pell. 'Un dels seus pitjors malsons, pel qual era gairebé incapaç de mirar-se al braç quan es quedava sol'.

-Ah, és clar, no hi pensava – va dir la professora McGonnagall-. Els cavallers de la mort teniu els vostres mitjans de comunicació particulars.

En Severus va ignorar-la. Escrutant amb la mirada l'espai pròxim a la professora. Estava gairebé segur que en Harry Potter era allà.

-Em pensava que aquesta nit no et tocava patrullar els corredors, Minerva.

En Severus Snape va pensar que aquella conversa no portava enlloc. 'El Senyor de les Forces del Mal estava apropant-se al castell, potser era el moment de dir-li la veritat sobre el necessari final de tot allò. Abans que la cosa es compliqués'.

-¿Que has vist en Harry Potter, Minerva? Perquè si l'haguessis vist, insisteixo...

Va veure la intenció de la professora, abans que mogués la vareta. 'Podent així conjurar un encís d'ègida per protegir-se'. Va haver-hi un intercanvi d'encanteris i l'aparició de la resta de professors. 'No es podia deixar atrapar. Encara no... faltava una mica'. Va alliberar-se com va poder dels braços de l'armadura i va tirar-la contra els qui l'atacaven.

'Havia de marxar d'allà abans que el deixessin prou inconscient com per no poder complir amb el que li quedava per fer'.

Va fugir passadís enllà, amb la McGonnagall, en Flitwick i la professora Sprout darrere. Cridaven. 'No era el moment més oportú per intentar raonar amb ningú'. Va entrar en una aula, amb una idea al cap. Llavors, però, una veu darrere els professors va distreure'l prou com per fer-lo badar una mil·lèsima de segon. 'Aquell nom'.


	48. És per tu

**_Dedicatòria:_ **_Com bé diu J.K. Rowling al principi de les Relíquies de la mort: dedico el que ve a continuació a tots aquells que arribeu al final d'aquesta història. A l'Sdaraniel i al fandel'hermione pels seus reviews i per la paciència que han tingut aquests últims dies en què no he pogut actualitzar tan aviat com hagués volgut._

_També al millor personatge de Rowling. A l'home més valent que hem conegut mai en l'univers d'en Harry Potter._

******Final 2/2**

**Cap.48:**** És per tu**

**És per tu que em sento fort.**

-Lyra!!! – El professor Slughorn va sorprendre's tant que va cridar el seu nom al bell mig del passadís. No havia pogut córrer darrere d'en Severus. Encara estava físicament esgotat, per la corredissa, que s'havia obligat a mantenir fins arribar a aquell pis, sortint en plena nit de les masmorres.

La noia gairebé va patinar en intentar disminuir el pas per demanar-li cap a on havien anat. 'Els havia vist de lluny'.

No va ser necessari que el vell cap de residència d'Slytherin emetés cap tipus de contesta.

-Expelliarmus! – La professora McGonnagall acabava de desarmar en Severus Snape, i ara ella i els altres dos professors l'amenaçaven amb les varetes. 'Va maleir-se interiorment per haver badat d'aquella manera'. No era propi d'ell. Va mirar a banda i a banda a l'habitació però només hi havia la finestra, contra la qual estava arraconat, i era un suïcidi saltar sense vareta.

La Lyra va entrar com una exhalació per la porta; dubtant en posar-se a cridar com una histèrica que era un home innocent o ajudar-lo a escapar. 'No sabia si ell ja havia fet tot allò que en Dumbledore deia'.

Desconeixia si el posava en perill en dir allò de cop i volta. Havia sentit passes apressades darrere seu i, a no ser, que l'Horace Slughorn tingués de sobte quatre cames més, podia jurar-se a si mateixa que hi havia en Harry Potter i anava acompanyat. Això sí, sota la corresponent capa.

-Agafa-la! – Aquesta vegada la veu d'ella va agafar desprevingut tothom. En Severus Snape la va travessar amb la mirada, just després d'agafar al vol la vareta que ella havia tirat. La seva filla acabava de cedir-li la seva vareta. 'I no només això: acabava de quedar en bàndol de ningú'. Ella el va mirar segura. 'No la matarien, encara que era molt difícil no acabar empresonada en algun racó del castell'. El professor Flitwick va ser el primer en subjectar-la, i la professora Sprout el va ajudar. La Minerva McGonnagall la va mirar un instant amb rostre d'aflicció i decepció, centrant-se de nou en l'home que tenia davant.

'No podia fer-hi res. Ser presonera de Hogwarts no faria perillar ni la seva salut ni la seva vida'. Tornaria a buscar-la... i a parlar amb en Potter.

-Covard! Covard!!!

La Lyra aviat va veure com les tres varetes dels professors es dirigien a ella. En Harry Potter i la Luna Lovegood van entrar un moment després.

-¿Què ha passat? ¿Què ha passat? –Va cridar la Luna.

Va semblar-li que ni tan sols en Harry entenia perquè l'apuntaven d'aquella manera. El noi va mirar la finestra per on havia saltat: -¿S'ha matat?

La Minerva McGonnagall va fer un gest de negació amb el cap, encara amb la vista fixa en la Lyra que semblava estranyament segura:

-No, no s'ha matat pas – va dir la McGonnagall amb ràncunia -. A diferència d'en Dumbledore, portava vareta; i, pel que sembla, ha après uns quants trucs del seu senyor. Per no parlar de l'ajuda extra que ha rebut...

Va ser llavors quan en Harry, que mirava cap enfora per distingir la silueta de l'Snape, va tornar a fixar la seva vista a la sala:

-Com diu? – Començava a comprendre perquè en Flitwick no només apuntava la Lyra amb la vareta, sinó que també la subjectava d'un braç.

-La senyoreta Malfoy ha trobat divertit ajudar-lo a escapar- va dir la McGonnagall amb recança... – Es veu que la traïció es porta als gens.

La professora de Gryffindor no havia volgut dir aquella última frase. Va emblanquir una mica en adonar-se del què havia dit, però no va poder evitar la següent pregunta d'en Harry.

-Els gens... ¿Què vol dir? – En Harry es mirava alternativament la Lyra i la professora.

-Au va... – va avançar un pas endavant, però la professora Sprout va fer-la retrocedir. – Acabi de dir-ho... ja ha començat...

Segurament no hauria d'haver utilitzat aquell to. Però el to de la professora de Gryffindor feia que se sentís, de cop i volta, força crispada. 'Segurament, en el fons, ja havia especulat amb una possibilitat així abans. Era Slytherin i filla d'en Severus Snape... massa coses en contra i només el record de la Lily a favor'.

Clar que allò era tan sols el pensament de la Lyra Malfoy. La Minerva McGonnagall se sentia simplement decebuda.

El professor Slughorn acabava d'arribar amb pas feixuc, mirant-se l'escena sense entendre-la i expressant la sorpresa de veure en Harry i la Lyra allà:

-¿Què ha passat amb en Severus?

-El nostre director ha agafat unes vacances – La dona va assenyalar la forma que havia quedat al vidre de la finestra.

Per alguna raó, però, en Harry estava més interessat en entendre aquella frase anterior:

-Què ha volgut dir, professora?

Va ser la Lyra qui va parlar.

-En Severus Snape és el meu pare, Potter.

En Harry va mirar-la com si no pogués ser. 'Va pensar en què no s'assemblaven gens en l'aspecte físic ni en...' Però va recordar allò que també li acabaven de dir:

-L'has ajudat a escapar?-va sentir ràbia a l'interior. 'Ell havia tingut raó el curs passat'. Era una Malfoy, al cap i a la fi. 'Potser prou intel·ligent per enganyar-los, però no era res més que això,... això i la filla d'en Severus Snape', va recordar-se confús, preguntant-se quina mena d'història sòrdida hi havia al darrere. I per algun estrany motiu que no entenia, va quedar-se-la mirant.

El professor Slughorn va mirar-la també amb ulls desorbitats un segon després. 'La filla de la dolça Lily havia ajudat a escapar l'assassí d'en Dumbledore'.

-Professora! – va dir en Harry de sobte amb un crit i les mans al front. Incapaç de pensar en res més que en la visió de Lord Voldemort. 'No trigaria en assaltar l'escola'.

-Hem de protegir el castell tan bé com sapiguem... – va afegir amb decisió la professora de Transfiguració. Va mirar un moment la Lyra amb renovada consternació – N'hem de fer alguna cosa d'ella. No podem córrer el risc que torni a ajudar-los.

La Minerva McGonnagall va donar ordres a uns i altres, i llavors els demés professors van començar a llançar encanteris de protecció, mentre ara era ella qui empunyava la vareta, amb què mantenia sota control la noia. Va ser especialment desagradable amb l'Horace Slughorn:

-Us espero també a tu i els teus estudiants d'Slytherin al gran menjador d'aquí a vint minuts – va dir la professora -. Si t'estimes més anar-te'n amb els teus estudiants, ningú t'ho impedirà; però si qualsevol de vosaltres tracta de sabotejar la resistència, o lliurar combat contra nostre dintre del castell, Horace, el combatrem a mort.

-Minerva... – va exclamar exaltat el vell professor.

-Tant parlar de la igualtat entre cases i miri. A la primera de canvi els està fent culpables sense ni tan sols haver-los deixat triar – va saltar la Lyra, en una nova reflexió que no havia volgut dir. 'No estava en la millor situació del món per dir allò d'aquella manera'. Havia pensat en veu alta.

La dona va mirar un moment el professor Flitwick, fent-li un gest amb el cap perquè deixés anar la noia, que havia tornat a subjectar, agafant-la ella pel braç en el mateix moment.

-No està en condicions de fer brometes, senyoreta Malfoy. Vostè m'acompanyarà a les masmorres. Ja que tan Slytherin se sent, podrà sentir-se contenta d'estar-s'hi tancada. Quan tot això acabi, ja decidirem que en fem. Però si el senyor, al qui tan admira el seu pare, perd,... cregui'm... Passarà una llarga temporada a Azkaban...

-Hauria de preocupar-se més per què en Potter faci el que ha de fer, i no tant per mi, professora.

-No se'n rigui de mi. No s'atreveixi a provar-ho...

Les dues dones van mirar-se als ulls.

-Em repugnes, Malfoy. –va dir en Harry que cada vegada se sentia més encès. 'Pensava en el Charlie Weasley, en la seva família... ella havia enganyat a tothom'.

-He cedit una vareta. No he matat a ningú Potter.

-Has ajudat a un assassí...

-Ens he ajudat a tots! – va esclatar, cansada d'aquella mirada. Però per en Harry només van ser cinc paraules més.

-Jo m'encarrego de la situació, Potter – va interrompre la McGonnagall, amb expressió eixuta - Vostè i la senyoreta Lovegood haurien d'anar a buscar els seus amics i portar-los al gran menjador. Els professors i jo decidirem que cal fer amb ella –gairebé va escopir les paraules. '¿Com podia ser que una filla de la Lily els fes allò?' – i després farem llevar els estudiants de les nostres respectives residències.

En Harry i la Luna van desaparèixer pel passadís, i la Lyra va mirar-se les quatres persones que ara l'envoltaven. 'Pensant com fer-s'ho per escapolir-se'n'. No volia quedar-se tancada en un lloc recòndit del castell, justament en un moment així.

De sobte els professors van veure com la Lyra es relaxava i inclús somreia.

-¿Què és el que li fa tanta gràcia? Perquè deixi'm dir-li que... – la professora McGonnagall va quedar-se un moment callada, girant-se per veure que era el que ella mirava – Aberforth! Què hi fas aquí?

-Vaig ser de l'Orde o no, Minerva? Estic deixant entrar gent que us ve a socórrer des del Cap de Senglar. Aquesta noieta l'he deixat entrar jo.

-Doncs has fet molt mal fet. – va dir la professora indignada. La noia va avançar dos passos, i va fer-la retrocedir. –Ha ajudat l'Snape a escapar.

El taverner va somriure:

-¿I què volies que fes?

-¿Com que què volies que fes? Ell va assassinar... –Però la Minerva McGonnagal no va acabar la frase.

Una figura estilitzada va aparèixer davant de tots ells: La Lily.

La professora McGonnagall va dubtar un moment. Va ser un sol instant, però just quan acabava de decidir que allò era un maleït truc, la Lyra que havia quedat sense vigilància per l'estupefacció general, va córrer cap a ella demanant-li disculpes, en to sincerament preocupat:

-Ho sento... li he donat la vareta. Però no sabia que saltaria. Mai m'havia dit que volés.

La Lily va sentir una escalfor al pit: Ella sempre havia sabut que en Severus era un bruixot extraordinari.

-Què significa tot això? – va cridar la McGonnagall, encara estupefacte.

La Lily va mirar-la amb un somriure. 'No havia canviat gens amb els anys'. La professora Sprout, en canvi, es veia molt més gran.

-Bona nit, Minerva. -La veu de la Lily continuava sent la mateixa. Els professors van quedar-se glaçats. El bigoti de l'Horace Slughorn va tremolar visiblement i encara astorat va deixar-se caure en una cadira.

La Minerva McGonnagall va aixecar la vareta.

-Sigui el truc que sigui, deixi anar la vareta ara mateix - semblava molt més alterada que mai - ¿Com pot tenir la sang freda d'utilitzar una cosa així? ¿És que a Malfoy Manor mai li van ensenyar a tenir cor? -Evidentment es dirigia a la Lyra.

-No és cap truc - va parlar l'Aberforth.- Pots anar i demanar-li-ho al retrat que he sentit a dir que hi ha de l'Albus.

La dona va negar amb el cap amb un toc d'histèria a la veu:

-Oh no. Això no és real, Aberforth... T'has deixat embruixar...

-Professora... -la veu de la Lily va tornar a interrompre'ls - Li he de donar les gràcies pel vot de confiança en la meva filla. Tot aquest temps a l'Orde...

Va sentir com la Lyra bufava darrere seu, però només va somriure:

-No sé que hagués fet sense vosté quan l'Eileen em va portar aquí aquell Nadal... No sé si cap de les dues seriem aquí ara. Almenys jo no crec que hagués acabat l'escola.

La professora McGonnagall va mirar-la una vegada més, abans de deixar-se caure amb força a una altra cadira, com ja havia fet el professor Slughorn.

Després de minuts de silenci en què ningú apartava la vista de la Lily, va ser la mateixa sotsdirectora qui va poder tornar a parlar:

-Però com?

La Lily va negar amb el cap. -En Pettigrew...

-I en Dumbledore ho... ho sabia...?

-Em van trobar poc després de la mort d'en Sirius... - va respondre la Lily, tot i que l'Aberforth va sumar-s'hi:

-El meu germà i els seus grans plans.

-Però això no treu que ella hagi ajudat a escapar l'Snape! - va exclamar en Flitwick que era qui havia tingut menys relació amb la Lily a l'escola, i semblava el més sencer.

-Ja t'ho he dit - va insistir l'Aberforth - El meu germà i els seus grans plans...

Tots es van mirar estupefactes, mentre la Lyra premia amb força la mà de la seva mare.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily, que ara duia la caputxa de la túnica per sobre, que era d'un gris clar, caminava per Hogwarts amb la Lyra i la professora McGonnagall de costat. Havien trigat més de vint minuts a donar les instruccions al gran saló. Però havien aconseguit evacuar la majoria d'alumnes menors d'edat a temps. La Lyra, la Lily i el cambrer del Cap de Senglar havien optat per esperar-se en una aula del tercer pis.

La Lyra subjectava la vareta del seu pare, que havia quedat tirada a terra.

-En Pettigrew... jo sempre havia sentit pena per ell a l'escola... em semblava un noi tímid i li costava tan l'assignatura... i pensar que va ser capaç de... Valga'm Déu. Me'n vaig penedir tant quan es va saber que us havia traït... ¿Com va poder? - es va mirar la Lily com si encara no s'ho cregués. - Però això altre...

-En Peter Pettigrew és mort -va afegir la Lyra, davant la mirada sorpresa de les dones que l'acompanyaven -Va dubtar sobre si prémer la mà de plata contra el coll d'en Potter...d'en Harry - va dirigir una mirada d'afecte a la seva mare - i l'Innominable el va matar. Un sol instant de penediment i miri... mort.

Va agafar la Lily de bracet:

-Mai sabrà que t'hem trobat. M'hagués agradat provar un parell de maleficis amb ell...

La Lily va sospirar, llançant-li una lleu mirada de reprovació. 'No li agradava imaginar-se-la en un enfrontament així'.

-En certa manera a mi també em va deixar en vida. No va ser capaç de matar la Johanna i per això no ... si m'hagués deixat escapar, hagués anat corrent al Cau d'en Godric - 'Com que portava la caputxa no van poder saber si plorava, però va fer tot l'efecte que sí'.- En bona part, aquella acció em va salvar, però van ser molts anys... sense saber res de ningú...

-I vostè - va dir la professora, dirigint-se a la Lyra - ¿Com és que ho sap això? ¿Com sap que és mort?

La Lyra només va somriure. 'Era del poc que no tenia a veure amb l'espasa, que en Griphook li havia sabut dir de la retenció a Malfoy Manor'.

La silueta de tres alumnes d'últim curs va fer-se nítida al final d'aquell passadís. S'apropaven a elles.

-Nott! - La Daphne Greengrass, en Blaise Zabinni i en Theodore Nott eren davant seu. Van mirar la professora McGonnagall de reüll:

-La Daphne acaba de descobrir que té instints suïcides - va dir en Blaise en to burleta. - Així que aquí estem...

-Jo no us he obligat a... -La Daphne va parlar. Davant l'atenta mirada de la sotsdirectora. 'Si intentaven enfrontar-se als seus, no pensava permetre que es quedessin'.

En Theodore devia entendre-li la mirada perquè hi va intervenir llavors. 'Fins i tot a la Lyra, que el coneixia de l'escola; però també d'haver-lo vist a Malfoy Manor, amb el seu pare i l'Alexander, li costava recordar-ne la veu. Sempre havia estat molt callat'.

-En realitat jo tinc una carta per algú. I no me'n penso anar, fins que l'hagi llegida. Però deixi'm dir-li que, abans, al gran menjador, només m'ha semblat sentir la veu de la Pansy... -va mirar d'una manera a la Lyra que era impossible no saber que la carta era per ella - I ja que hi som i que la Daphne i en Blaise semblen tan disposats a morir per una bona causa... probablement em quedi. Pot estar tranquil·la, professora, no crec que el meu pare ni tan sols ho lamenti... Potser així s'adonarà que té un fill.

-Theo... - La Lyra va dedicar-li un mig somriure i va mirar-se radiant la Daphne i en Blaise, que per la manera en què actuaven, feien tota la pinta de ser parella.

El noi només va posar-li la carta davant.

_Lyra, _

_No et puc dir on sóc. Però no és on et penses: he decidit marxar del país. Reconec que hagués estat bé escoltar-te, quan intentaves dir-me que no calia omplir el món de destrucció per defensar la màgia. La màgia és en molts llocs, i encara que soni terriblement hortera, també és en tu. Sobretot en tu. 'Quan vaig saber que no tenies la sang pura, no m'ho volia creure: ets la bruixa més extraordinària que conec'. M'agradaria poder-te dir que he decidit seguir el teu exemple i defensar una mica de pau després de tant horror, però tu sempre vas ser la més valenta dels dos. _

_T'admiro. I et desitjo molta sort. _

_Alexander Nott. _

_P.D.: Vaig veure aquell retall de diari en què sorties de la Conselleria amb en Charlie Weasley. Et mereixes ser feliç. _

* * *

.

* * *

_-He de trobar en Draco! - Aquella havia estat l'única frase de la seva filla, abans de desaparèixer escales enllà, sense que pogués aturar-la. Aquells nois d'Slytherin li havien dit que era a l'escola._

La Lily va mirar al seu voltant preocupada. La batalla havia començat i només se sentien explosions i crits per tot arreu. 'Buscava en Severus amb la mirada, però no veia ningú que pogués ser ell'. Va creuar-se un parell de vegades amb nois de l'edat d'en Harry que, per un moment, enmig del caos, arribava a confondre amb ell. 'Tampoc aconseguia veure el seu fill enlloc'.

**És per tu, que m'has triat tal com sóc, que he après que, en el fons la tendresa és la gran fortalesa. M'has ensenyat que no hi ha millors raons que les del cor. **

El seu cor s'encongia a cada pas, veient l'enorme desavantatge en el qual es trobaven els joves alumnes del col·legi i els pocs membres de l'Orde que s'havien quedat allà per ajudar-los; sabia que el pes de la batalla tenia lloc a les afores del castell i un mal pressentiment no la deixava respirar tranquil·la. El dolor que s'havia instal·lat al seu pit també creixia a cada pas. 'En Severus era en algun lloc d'allà fora. Fingint que lluitava al bàndol equivocat. Sobrevivint a aquell horror. 'Perquè sí. No hi havia una altra opció possible en la ment de la Lily: havien de sobreviure. No podia perdre'l fins i tot abans de recuperar-lo'. La vida no podia ser tan injusta amb ells...

Quan per fi va entreveure les portes de sortida, un estremiment la va recórrer en adonar-se de l'horror que tenia lloc a tan sols uns passos d'ella. Es veien llums de tots colors. Rajos verds que anaven i venien sense parar a través de la foscor regnant. Va poder intuir alguns cossos inerts al terra, no sabia si morts o prou ferits com per no poder aixecar-se, però temia que alguns d'ells, potser no una majoria, fossin en realitat cadàvers. Morts com la seva germana Johanna o aquell noi eixelebrat d'en James Potter. 'Com el sempre optimista Sirius Black'. Una maledicció va passar fregant el seu braç dret i amb un ràpid gir va atordir-ne el responsable, per a després atacar un altre mortífag que tenia arraconat un jove que semblava, sens dubte, un estudiant menor d'edat. 'Portava massa temps sense utilitzar la màgia. Els seus moviments no eren en absolut àgils, però almenys aquella vegada se n'havia sortit força bé'.

Va donar uns passos més que van acabar per conduir-la al fulgor de la batalla. Tot i desitjar, amb totes les seves forces, continuar immersa en la recerca d'en Severus, no li va quedar més remei que començar a barallar-se contra tota figura negre o amb màscara que se li posés davant. Vareta en mà, va acabar veient-se obligada a conjurar malediccions de les que mai abans havia estat capaç. Encara que fos per evitar que alguns dels adolescents que lluitaven en aquella batalla injusta acabessin també morint, engrandint la llista de víctimes innocents. Va caminar i va córrer sense rumb durant alguns minuts. La seva ment es trobava dividida entre l'angoixa de no trobar en Severus, el dubte d'haver-lo començat a buscar tard per una equivocada petició de l'Albus Dumbledore; i la incertesa d'on serien la Lyra i en Harry. 'Almenys ella era dins el castell. Si havia anat a buscar en Draco Malfoy, l'últim que voldria després, seria arriscar-ne la vida. Quedarien arrecerats en algun lloc de Hogwarts'.

'Però en Harry...' No tenia ni idea on era, ni quina era aquella missió que li havia encomanat l'Albus Dumbledore.

I tot i així no podia distreure's, sentia més que mai el seu instint de supervivència. 'Si no es defensava prou bé, mai més podria veure'ls amb vida. No tindria cap sentit haver sobreviscut 17 anys enrere'.

De sobte, però, va veure amb angoixa algú conegut a pocs metres d'ella. En Remus Llopin es batia en duel contra dos mortífags a qui no era capaç d'identificar, ja que eren d'esquena a ella. Un de cada tres atacs que li enviaven no tenien, ni molt menys, la intenció d'estabornir-lo. 'Pretenien acabar amb la seva vida'. El licantrop saltava i es movia de totes les maneres possibles per evitar que algun raig acabés per tocar-lo. Amb alleujament, va veure com la noia, que havia vist el dia del funeral d'en Dumbledore, s'hi afegia. Ara eren dos i el combat era molt més igualat.

En Remus va aconseguir tombar el mortífag contra el que lluitava, però abans que la Lily pogués reaccionar, va veure com davant de l'home apareixia, ni més ni menys, algú que va identificar fàcilment com a Antonin Dolohov. Darrere seu arribava la Bel·latrix Lestrange.

No semblava que cap d'ells s'hagués fixat en la seva presència. Va veure la noia més jove evitar una vegada i una altra la maledicció assassina que semblava llançar-li obsessivament la Bel·latrix Lestrange, cridant-li que formava part de la taca més fosca de la família Black. Va córrer en aquella direcció per ajudar la Nimfadora Tonks, però es va adonar que en Dolohov havia arraconat en Remus Llopin contra una paret. 'Estava veritablement perdut'.

Semblava molt més pendent del perill que corria la seva esposa, que del que podia córrer ell mateix.

Un segon després, la Lily havia d'esquivar un malefici que venia de més enllà i es trobava immersa en una batalla que no tenia res a veure amb l'anterior, sense saber quin havia estat el destí de la parella.

Quan per fi va aconseguir distreure el seu contrincant, sense saber el temps que havia passat, va tornar a buscar-los. 'No sabia on era la seva pròpia família, però no podia deixar-los allà'. Va reconèixer, finalment, la veu d'en Remus al mig dels crits d'horror i mort que els envoltaven. Va dirigir-se cap allà amb la intenció d'ajudar-los. 'Ja no importava que la reconeguessin. No podia deixar-los morir només per poder continuar mantenint l'anonimat'.

Va veure un raig de llum verd que era desviat fins als arbres de més enllà. En Remus i la Tonks lluitaven ara gairebé junts, un ajudant l'altre. Algú va atacar la Tonks per l'esquena i aquell segon de distracció va ser suficient perquè en Remus Llopin pràcticament s'oblidés del seu adversari i bloquegés un nou atac hostil que amenaçava la mare del seu fill, permetent-li contraatacar. La Lily que corria i que, cada vegada, hi era més a prop, va veure clarament com en Dolohov es disposava a atacar-lo de ple al pit en el moment en què en Remus es girava novament cap a ell.

Ja no va esperar més.

-Diffindo! - El raig de la Lily va anar de ple al braç d'en Dolohov que va enretirar-se amb una ganyota de dolor, prou temps com perquè finalment en Remus aconseguís estabornir-lo.

Va veure com l'home li dedicava un gest d'agraïment amb el cap, tot i que era evident que no l'havia reconegut. Amb ràbia, però, la Bel·latrix Lestrange va deixar enrere la Nimfadora Tonks, que tot i que malferida encara era conscient, per atacar la persona nouvinguda que havia desfet els seus plans. 'No tenia cap intenció de deixar en vida la seva neboda i l'home llop amb el qual havia gosat casar-se'. La Lily va esquivar amb dificultat un parell de cruciatus, però no va tenir tanta sort la tercera vegada. Va entrebancar-se amb tot de branquillons que eren escampats al terra, segurament producte d'una explosió que havia afectat algun arbre, i va acabar també a terra. Va cridar de dolor, ja amb la caputxa totalment baixada.

La Bel·latrix Lestrange va quedar-se-la mirant un moment, entre les ombres de la nit, amb una expressió perplexa i encara més embogida del que ja era habitual en ella. En Remus, que era al darrere de la mortífaga, sense veure la Lily, va intentar tocar la Bel·latrix amb un nou sortilegi. Ho va fer amb totes les seves forces, però abans que cap d'ells pogués reaccionar, ja no era enlloc. Preocupat per la persona que els havia salvat, en Llopin va afanyar-se a socórrer-la. 'Els pulmons li van fallar durant el llarg moment en què va trigar a processar allò que veien els seus ulls'. La Nimfadora que, amb prou feines havia vist la Lily en fotografies, va avançar-se-li per ajudar-la i quan la Lily ja era dreta, subjectant-se a la metamòrfaga, en Remus Llopin encara no havia apartat la vista d'ella. 'Com si no es cregués allò que tenia davant'.

No s'ho creia.

* * *

La Lyra, amb el grupet d'Slytherin format per la Daphne, en Blaise i en Theodore, corria per un passadís ple de fum a la recerca d'en Draco Malfoy. 'Volia lluitar, però abans s'havia d'assegurar que ell estigués bé'.

Durant un ínfim moment, mentre en Blaise li explicava tot allò que en Crabble i en Goyle havien escampat del què havia estat l'últim any en la vida d'en Draco Malfoy, va pensar que mai hauria d'haver marxat de Malfoy Manor. Va recordar en Severus i la Lily... eren els seus pares... els de debò... dels què havia heretat aquell cabell roig que, en aquella casa, sempre havia resultat tan cridaner, i aquells ulls negres que al costat dels clars d'en Draco, encara aparentaven ser més foscos.

Per primera vegada va preguntar-se conscientment si seria possible que allò acabés bé per absolutament tota la gent que estimava. 'Pels que havien obrat bé, i pels que no'. Era conscient de tots els pecats dels Malfoy i, tot i haver intentat ignorar allò amb totes les seves forces, sabia que no li era indiferent quin fos el seu destí a partir d'ara. Era estrany pensar que, paral·lelament, tampoc s'imaginava la seva vida sense en Severus i la Lily d'ara endavant. Seria una dualitat que l'acompanyaria tota la vida.

'Si les coses anaven mínimament bé... Que en el millor dels casos, probablement, volia dir que veuria l'home que l'havia criat purgar els seus crims a Azkaban'.

Van tombar una cantonada. Alguna cosa havia destruït del tot aquell passadís. Era com si hi hagués passat un gran incendi.

Van veure en Goyle metres enllà, com si fos incapaç de moure's un sol centímetre. La Lyra va sentir tanta por, que per un moment, va creure que es posaria a cridar el nom del Draco allà mateix. El noi molsut va mirar-los amb sorpresa en notar moviment al seu voltant.

-¿Què dimonis foteu aquí? Em pensava que el _papa_ et volia a la rereguarda Nott... –El seu to burleta era més apagat que de costum.

-No som aquí per ser a la rereguarda de ningú – va dir amb aire de suficiència, tot i que va decidir deixar-ho estar quan la Daphne va mirar-lo malament – L'ajudem a buscar en Draco. ¿Saps on és?

En Gregory Goyle va alçar els ulls, esperant veure-hi en Lucius Malfoy. Va mirar-se en Theodore com si s'hagués tornat boig quan va distingir-hi la Lyra.

-¿Us heu begut l'enteniment? Hauríeu d'entregar-la, no ajudar-la... – La Lyra va subjectar amb força la vareta d'en Severus en veure que el noi s'alçava, però no va semblar-li que estigués en condicions de fer res. – El Senyor de les Forces del Mal ens ho recompensaria... és la germana d'en Potter, estúpid.

La Daphne va mirar-la sorpresa, i en Blaise tampoc va tardar en examinar-la com si de sobte el cabell se li hagués tornat d'un color cridaner o li haguessin sortit erupcions de lava a la cara.

En Nott només va fer un gest de negació amb el cap:

-L'estúpid és qui t'explica cadascuna de les coses que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal comenta en cercles íntims. –va mirar-lo amb renovada suficiència – Oh! Ja... el teu pare...

-Tu bé que ho sabies...

-Jo ho vaig escoltar sense proposar-m'ho. El meu pare ni tan sols se n'adona quan sóc a casa... així que no sempre parla en veu prou baixa. Però passo... Jo sé pensar per mi mateix!

En Blaise va haver de posar-se al mig quan en Goyle va intentar atacar-lo a cops de puny. Ni tan sols semblava portar la vareta.

-¿Has vist o no en Draco?

-Hem sentit explosions i ens hem separat. L'he vist baixar les escales, després de què tot tremolés. –va dir amb desgana, i va tornar a asseure's al terra amb una ganyota de dolor.

-Hores d'ara deu ser enmig de la batalla – va raonar la Daphne amb el mateix to deferent que utilitzava sempre cap a la Lyra, tot i la sorpresa que en Goyle els acabava de donar.

-Ens ho hauràs d'explicar amb calma... –va intentar bromejar en Blaise, enmig dels estossecs que els hi provocava la pols que pujava d'un dels pisos de baix.

-Anem... va. – La Lyra només pensava en trobar en Draco, posar-lo en un lloc segur, i després llançar-se al mig del furor de la batalla. Va observar la vareta que duia entre les mans. 'Hores d'ara esperava que la Lily ja l'hagués trobat, i estiguessin bé'.

* * *

Continuar junts al pis de baix els va ser totalment impossible. Va veure en Theodore llançar-se a la batalla, i la Daphne afegint-s'hi un moment més tard, davant la mirada entre admirada i espantada d'en Blaise que havia acabat per intervenir-hi en veure que ella necessitava ajuda.

Va esquivar com va poder els següents rajos que es creuaven per sobre del seu cap. Fins que va veure en Draco arraulit contra una paret. Va córrer-hi, però abans que hi arribés, el noi ja tenia en Kingsley davant. El membre de l'Orde va quedar-se un moment parat, amb la vareta alçada, en adonar-se que el fill d'en Lucius Malfoy estava totalment espantat.

Un segon després, apareixia la Lyra.

**És per tu, que has arribat al moment precís, ni massa aviat ni massa tard. **

-Va amb mi! –En Draco va dubtar un moment, però finalment va agafar-se amb força a la mà que ella li oferia. Van mirar-se un instant, abans d'intentar resguardar-se d'una nova explosió. Algú acabava de fer baixar un bon tros de sostre.

-En Crabble... – va ser el primer que va dir ell.-És mort.

I com si allò ho expliqués tot va subjectar-se encara amb més força a la mà de la Lyra.

-És impossible arribar al despatx d'en Dumbledore... hi ha massa fum... – va explicar-li ella. –Hem de trobar un bon lloc on et puguis quedar fins que això acabi.

-Tu també t'hi quedaràs? – Va preguntar, tot i que la Lyra va veure aviat que no la mirava a ella, sinó al cos estès que hi havia metres enllà. Era en Creevey.

-Merda... –va exclamar ella, ofegant un crit de ràbia. 'No hauria d'haver estat allà. Se suposava que els menors no s'havien de quedar'.

Va observar la reacció d'en Draco. 'No sabia el que sentia exactament en aquell instant, però sí que no se n'alegrava en absolut'.

Van mirar-se un moment. 'Entenent-se sense paraules. Com en temps feliços en què jugaven a turmentar amb alguna malifeta infantil els elfs de Malfoy Manor'.

-D'acord, doncs. Vine amb mi. Anirem junts. Però fes el favor de no separar-te per res del món. He de trobar un parell de persones...i després pensarem una manera per a què puguis trobar la mare. Deu estar preocupada per tu.

-Per tu també ho està– va mormolar en Draco després d'un silenci, com si no estigués segur que la Lyra volgués saber-ho.

* * *

.

* * *

**Quan et tinc al costat, em sento com si fos a casa. La meva llar és allà on tu hi deixes l'equipatge, sense tu és que estic perdut...**

-Deixeu-me buscar el noi. Deixeu-me que us porti en Potter. Sé que el puc trobar, missenyor. Si us plau...

En Severus va moure's per aquella casa en ruïnes. 'Havia buscat alguna pista de la Lyra enmig de la batalla, però semblava com si s'hagués esfumat'. Va pregar perquè estigués bé. Estava espantat per ella. I també perquè, a aquelles alçades, encara no havia pogut parlar amb en Potter, a qui havia buscat fins a l'extenuació.

Un mal pressentiment va envair-lo en mirar la serp. Però va seguir amb l'atenció posada en Lord Voldemort. 'Havia de deixar-lo buscar en Potter'. La seva vida no podia ser tan patètica fins al punt que, ni tan sols així, pogués complir aquella missió. 'Hi havia d'haver una manera'.

No entenia perquè de sobte Voldemort no volia que es mogués d'allà.

-Tinc un problema, Severus. – va dir amb veu melosa.

-¿Quin missenyor? – va dir l'Snape.

En Voldemort va aixecar la vareta, sostenint-la amb cura, com si fos realment valuosa.

-¿Com és que no em va bé, Severus?

Aquella pregunta va deixar fora de joc en Severus. '¿On volia arribar?'. Va adonar-se que allò no podia ser res de bo. Res de bo en absolut. 'Ell encara havia de complir una missió'. Ell encara havia de parlar amb el fill de la Lily. 'La seva vida havia acumulat un error rere l'altre. Ella havia mort per culpa seva. Perquè havia explicat la profecia... i ara ni tan sols podria fer una cosa tan senzilla com aquella'.

'Mai havia estat digne d'ella'.

Lord Voldemort va continuar parlant, mentre en Severus intentava lligar caps.

-Hi he estat donant moltes voltes, Severus... ¿Saps per què t'he fet abandonar la batalla i venir aquí?

-No, missenyor, però us prego que m'hi deixeu tornar. Deixeu-me trobar en Potter.

En Severus va notar els ulls de Voldemort clavats en ell. El so d'aquella serp enroscant-se dins la seva protecció estrellada feia que se sentís encara pitjor. 'Havia de trobar en Potter. No podia fallar d'aquella manera tan estrepitosa. Aquella vegada no'.

Va buscar un significat ràpid a tot el què estava passant, a tot el què Voldemort li deia. 'Hi havia d'haver alguna manera de sortir d'allà'.

Va haver-hi un petit silenci, abans que Voldemort es disposés a parlar de nou. 'Estava ansiós. Volia acabar amb allò d'una vegada. Havia de prendre la vareta d'àlber, abans de poder-se enfrontar a en Potter'.

La serp va fer de sobte un moviment brusc dins la seva gàbia màgica. En Severus va retrocedir un pas amb el rostre molt més pàl·lid que de costum.

'Alguna cosa havia alterat la tranquil·litat de la Nagini'.

Un gran terrabastall va sentir-se a l'altra banda, segons després. La serp havia captat amb antel·lació el moviment que, ara, hi havia més enllà d'aquella cambra.

Voldemort es va girar furiós, en el mateix moment que la porta s'obria amb ímpetu rebotant contra la mateixa paret.

La Bel·latrix Lestrange era allà. Totalment trastornada. 'Com si hagués vist un exèrcit d'ínfers'. Lord Voldemort va mirar-la fora de si. Havia donat ordres estrictes de no ser molestat.

-Missenyor – Gairebé abans que el mateix Voldemort reaccionés, la Bel·latrix Lestrange va tirar-se als seus peus agenollada. La seguia en Lucius Malfoy, a les palpentes i tan blanc que semblava de paper. Visiblement aterrat.

-Com us atreviu a destorbar-me? – va dir amb veu zigzaguejant. Furiosa. No li va tremolar la mà en llançar un crucio a la dona que tenia gairebé als peus.

Ella no va emetre cap crit de dolor.

-Oh. Missenyor. Sóc la seva més gran servidora, senyor. No m'hagués atrevit a desobeir les seves ordres si no fos realment important.

-Parla, doncs. I acaba ràpid... no m'interessa res en absolut ara... – Voldemort només tenia una cosa en ment. Ser digne de la vareta d'àlber.

En Severus era metres enllà. Immòbil. 'Pensant en la millor manera de sortir-se'n'. Intentant endevinar quin era el motiu de Voldemort per tenir-lo allà. Amb una sensació horrible a tot el cos.

La Bel·latrix va mirar de reüll a en Severus i va negar imperceptiblement amb el cap.

-És prou important per dir-li fora d'aquí, missenyor.

-No hi ha res que no puguis dir aquí, Bel·la – va dir Voldemort segur. Confiava amb aquell home i, de totes maneres, allò ja era igual, perquè tenia els minuts comptats.

La dona morena, que era només una ombra de la jove bonica que havia estat anys enrere, no va rendir-se fàcilment.

-Insisteixo. Missenyor... – Abans que Voldemort perdés la paciència i acabés per tornar a torturar-la, ella va mirar-lo fixament als ulls, que eren totalment vermells. Lord Voldemort es considerava a si mateix el millor legiliment de tots els temps.

Va retrocedir un pas amb la visió que la seva serventa acabava de transmetre-li, i va callar.

-D'acord, Bel·latrix. Vine – va girar-se un moment cap a en Severus que continuava quiet: Gairebé agraint a la Bel·latrix aquella aparició, però preguntant-se quina mena de bogeria l'hauria empès a una entrada així.

Estava pràcticament segur que, de no ser una de les mans dretes de Voldemort, ell no hagués dubtat en matar-la allà mateix. 'Per atrevir-se a aparèixer d'aquella manera'.

-No aniràs enlloc, Severus – va sentenciar l'home amb autoritat. –Torno immediatament.

Aquell que una vegada havia estat Tom Riddle va mirar-se el seu servent un cop més. 'Si intentava escapar no aniria gaire lluny'.

Allò que havia vist a la ment de la Bel·latrix veritablement l'havia inquietat.

'¿Així... hi havia altres maneres de subjugar la mort? ¿Algú tenia prou poder per tornar a la vida allò que ja havia traspassat la barrera entre els dos móns?'. Estava perfectament segur d'haver matat la Lily Potter.

Obsessionat com estava amb la immortalitat i els horricreus, no se li acudia cap possibilitat més mundana.

Però no veia capaç a en Potter de fer una cosa així. Mai havia estat un mag prou poderós...

Va mirar en Lucius de reüll:

-I tu Malfoy... fes el favor de fer alguna cosa de profit. No et quedis aquí parat d'aquesta manera.

En Lucius va vacil·lar en veure que Voldemort ja era fora, no gaire lluny d'ells, però sí en una altra habitació. Prou a prop, això sí, com per estar segur que en Severus no es mouria d'aquella cambra.

Va quedar-se un moment parat, i llavors va xiuxiuejar una cosa de manera tan baixa i tan entretallada que en Severus amb prou feines va sentir-lo:

-Fot el camp, Snape –En Lucius ni tan sols va alçar la vista. 'La seva dignitat com a mortífag i antic home de confiança de Voldemort s'havia vist relegada al nivell més baix d'humiliació'. Duia un ull inflat i el seu aspecte havia empitjorat molt els últims temps, després que Voldemort decidís torturar-lo de nou per haver deixat escapar en Potter de Malfoy Manor.

-Ves-te'n. Ella creu que és cosa teva... – En Severus va observar-lo sense entendre'l, i sense la possibilitat d'utilitzar l'oclumència.

En Lucius era d'esquena, i ni tan sols sabia perquè prenia el risc d'advertir-lo.

En Lucius Malfoy va pensar amb amargor que, probablement, feia allò pel mateix motiu pel qual, enmig d'aquella guerra, només pensava en entrar al castell, i treure'n els seus fills. En plural. 'Els seus fills'.

Portava mesos frustrat en una batalla interna entre dos Lucius diferents. El digne hereu de l'Abraxas Malfoy, mortífag i home ambiciós; i l'home que durant disset anys havia pensat en aquella nena pèl-roja com el seu ullet dret. La filla que havia estat orgullós de tenir.

Va sortir d'allà, deixant l'Snape enrere, abans que Lord Voldemort es preguntés què hi feia.

.

Era la manera que en Lucius Malfoy tenia d'advertir-lo del que ell creia que passaria.

'En aquell precís instant, la Bel·latrix Lestrange explicava a Lord Voldemort que, per una raó que s'escapava a la seva comprensió, la Lily Potter era al castell'. La dona d'en Rodolphus Lestrange pensava que, de tots els que tenien un motiu per intentar-ho, per endinsar-se en el turbulent món de la nigromància, només una persona tenia els coneixements de màgia negra suficients per aconseguir una cosa així: En Severus Snape.

-No semblava un fantasma, missenyor. Era tan sòlida com vostè o jo. – Repetia, cada vegada més convençuda del que deia. – Pensi-ho missenyor. Sempre va desitjar-la. Només pot haver estat ell. En Potter no té ni la capacitat... ni sent el suficient desdeny pels límits de la màgia.

De sobte, però, Voldemort semblava estranyament tranquil.

-Haurem de tornar-nos a desfer d'ella, doncs. Però seria una pena no conèixer-ne el secret. Busca-la. Jo m'encarrego de l'Snape – va pensar en què igualment l'hauria de matar, però que possiblement hauria d'utilitzar un altre tipus de mètode. 'Si hi havia una remota possibilitat que ell hi tingués res a veure, no deixaria que expirés el seu últim sospir fins que li expliqués cadascun dels passos que havia seguit'.

Ara que la seva protecció s'havia debilitat tant, amb els horricreus pràcticament destruïts, li caldria buscar altres fórmules cap a la immortalitat. 'Per vèncer la mort, havia de conèixer-ne totes les maneres possibles de burlar-la'.

'Però tampoc podia perdre el temps'. Havia d'acabar amb en Potter aquella mateixa nit.

* * *

_-Ves-te'n. Ella creu que és cosa teva – La veu d'en Lucius Malfoy va ressonar un moment al cap d'en Severus. 'Què era cosa seva?'. _

Allò, però, va fer-li prendre una determinació que, de totes maneres, ja tenia abans de l'aparició de la Bel·latrix. 'Havia de sortir d'allà tan aviat com fos possible'.

Va prémer amb força la vareta de la seva filla. 'Probablement era ara o mai'.

Va concentrar-se. Necessitaria que aquell sortilegi sortís realment bé per poder marxar d'allà. Va fer el moviment exacte que li feia falta, sense arribar a conjurar res. Movent lleugerament els llavis com si el pronunciés, però sense fer-ho. Deixant la ment en blanc per no fallar. 'No era la seva vareta. Allò podia ser un desastre'.

.

Prop d'allà, però amagats, l'Hermione va agafar en Harry per l'espatlla.

-Hem de sortir d'aquí.

-Però... – va protestar en Harry.

-Conec el moviment que ha fet amb la vareta. Anem... – L'Hermione va agafar de la mà en Ron i va empènyer en Harry. – Anem, va!

.

-Devasto!

Van sentir la veu de l'Snape darrere seu, just abans de veure's impulsats en fora per una gran explosió. Acabava d'escapar de l'habitació per la trapa de Ca l'Alfred, just on ells havien estat parats feia un moment.

De sobte tot era fosc i ple d'un fum espès.

En Severus Snape va córrer tan com va poder entre les runes d'una casa que ell mateix acabava de fer volar pels aires. 'Era l'única sortida, però no tenia molt temps'. Havia d'explicar allò a en Harry Potter, abans que Lord Voldemort el trobés a ell. Si hi havia la remota possibilitat de ser indultat; pel que fos que cregués que havia fet, o pel que fos que li hagués intentat explicar abans de l'aparició de la Bel·latrix, aquesta havia desaparegut just en el moment en què havia decidit fugir d'aquella manera.

Va escoltar un rugit de ràbia metres enllà i va tenir la certesa que, probablement, no tornaria a veure la llum del dia.

En aquell moment, va sentir mal físic i va mirar-se a ell mateix, adonant-se que duia la cama ferida. Alguna de les fustes de la casa havia acabat rebotant contra ell. Tot just ara s'adonava que la cama li sagnava. 'Fantàstic... ja ni tan sols podria defensar-se en igualtat de condicions'. Va caminar com va poder fins a sentir la brisa de l'exterior. 'Havia de ser més ràpid que en Voldemort'.

Va ser, però, en Harry qui el va trobar a ell.

Els nois eren uns metres enllà del salze boxejador. L'explosió havia fet que es traguessin la capa, per poder córrer millor.

'No s'havia alegrat mai tant de veure en Harry Potter, però havien de buscar un lloc segur'.

-Corrin. No es quedin aquí palplantats. Corrin...

Va veure clarament l'expressió de ràbia i estupefacció al rostre d'en Harry. El noi va alçar la vareta i va apuntar-lo:

-No tenim temps per això ara, Potter – va dir en Severus, prement els llavis – O marxem d'aquí ja o esperem a què el Senyor de les Forces del Mal ens trobi i ens mati.

-¿Com gosa atrevir-se a donar-nos ordres? Vostè va matar en Dumbledore... –En Harry va sentir la mà de l'Hermione a l'esquena.

-Anem, Harry. Marxem d'aquí. És massa perillós.

Van córrer metres enllà, gairebé fins arribar a les parets posteriors del castell, fins que en Harry va tornar a desfer-se de la mà de l'Hermione que el subjectava, i va tirar enrere vareta en mà.

-És un maleït covard...

-Escolti'm bé Potter. Perquè el que li diré només ho faré una vegada... – 'No estarien segurs enlloc ja. Però almenys de moment, Voldemort no podia saber en quina direcció havien marxat'.

-¿Què l'escolti? ¿Vol que escolti un assassí com vostè? ¿S'ha espantat, Snape? ¿Ha vist que el seu senyor no és tan misericordiós amb els que li són fidels com pensava?

En Severus Snape, amb una pinta horrible i un mal increïble a la cama que havia forçat a córrer, tot i les ferides, va alçar també la vareta.

-Prou Potter... No tenim temps... Ha d'escoltar-me...

-¿De què està parlant? ¿Pensa que m'empassaré res del que pugui dir? – En Harry va llançar-li un raig vermell que va haver d'esquivar.

-Potter! –Va fer que el noi caigués metres enllà, desesperat.

En Ron i l'Hermione van posar-se a la defensiva. Però, una vegada més, algú interrompia els esdeveniments.

-Severus...

La Lyra corria, seguida d'un Draco que havia procurat no separar-se'n en tota aquella estona. Malgrat que ella s'havia entossudit en batallar contra tot emmascarat que s'havia creuat al seu camí, i que ell ja feia molta estona, des de la mort d'en Crabble, que era incapaç de sostenir una vareta per a cap finalitat concreta.

'Estava aterrat'. No acabava de ser conscient que, en realitat, havia obligat a la Lyra a lluitar per dos.

-Has de venir... – va dir esbufegant. – Els dos. Necessito ensenyar-vos una cosa. Ja.

-Ara no, Lyra – va intentar mantenir-se ferm en allò. 'Havia d'explicar-ho tot a en Potter abans que en Voldemort els trobés'. – Ell m'ha d'escoltar.

-Vostè no m'ha de dir res... res... – repetia en Harry, cada vegada més encès.

En Severus va veure amb amargor com seria impossible que en Potter escoltés cap de les seves paraules. Va bufar.

-Bé, Potter. Vostè ho ha volgut... – Va posar-se la vareta al front i aviat va sortir-ne una cosa d'un blau platejat que en Harry va reconèixer com a líquid de records. 'En Severus Snape va procurar ocultar totes aquelles coses que comprometien a la Lily. En Potter no tenia perquè jutjar-la... Era millor que el seu fill continués pensant en ella com l'esposa i la mare exemplar'.

'No tenia sentit que ell sabés res més, perquè, si tot anava com en Dumbledore havia planejat, en Harry no sobreviuria més enllà d'aquella nit'.

Va adonar-se que sentia pena pel noi. 'Tant lluitar perquè, després de tot, resultés que no hi havia cap altra sortida'. Era potser el primer sentiment proper a l'afecte, més enllà del record perenne de la Lily, que reconeixia quan es tractava d'en Harry Potter.

**És per tu, que la lluita té sentit, l'amor és la força que ha triat ésser el meu destí. **

-Tingui. – va dir secament en acabar, embotellant-ho en una petita ampolla que havia conjurat – Tingui i vagi. Això li explicarà tot. En Dumbledore volia que ho veiés abans del final. Havia de saber-ho tot quan fos el moment, Potter.

-¿Pensa que puc creure-m'ho? – va cridar en Harry enrabiat, però l'Hermione va avançar-se-li i va agafar el recipient que els oferia l'Snape.

-No hi ha temps, Harry. – L'Hermione semblava molt segura. 'Hi havia alguna cosa que no quadrava en tot allò. No acabava de veure clar el què'.

-Però... – va protestar en Ron.

-La batalla continua... No hi tens res a perdre, Harry.

-¿Però i ell? – va insistir en Harry. –No podem pas deixar que escapi! - Durant un instant va dirigir la vareta a la Lyra, que tenia en Draco darrere. 'Ella havia deixat fugir l'Snape feia estona'.

-¿Creus que importa molt? – va interrompre'l la Lyra. 'Si en Severus creia que, abans de res, havia de veure allò, era perquè veritablement devia ser important' – ¿De debò et penses que si això no acaba aviat, importa molt qui escapi ara?

-Anem, Harry. Va... – va pregar-li l'Hermione. – Anem.

Van veure córrer els tres nois en direcció al castell.

.

La Lyra va posar una mà a l'espatlla d'en Draco abans d'avançar endavant, i llavors va anar de dret cap a en Severus.

-M'alegro que estiguis bé – va mormolar dirigint-se a ell i tornant-li la vareta.

Va abraçar-lo i gairebé va sorprendre's, en veure que ell, que en un primer moment no havia sabut com reaccionar, li tornava el gest. 'Eren massa anys contenint emocions'.

-Ho sento, Lyra. Sento no haver-te pogut fer de pare. Sento les mentides, les mitges veritats, i tot el que has hagut de passar per culpa meva.

Ella va continuar-hi abraçada un moment més:

-Sht. Tot anirà bé. Ja ho veuràs.

* * *

Una veu va inundar tots els racons del castell, minuts després. Va sentir-se com si procedís de les parets i del terra.

La batalla va afluixar per un moment. Tothom semblava voler saber que era el que passaria a continuació. La Lily que havia aconseguit arrecerar-se prop del bosc, per explicar tota la veritat a en Remus, va estremir-se sobresaltada. 'Havia passat massa estona i ni tan sols havia tornat a trobar a la Lyra'.

La veu va ressonar amb força al llarg i ample dels terrenys.

-Heu tingut ja moltes baixes – La veu era forta i freda – Si continueu resistint-vos-em, morireu tots, l'un darrere l'altre. I no vull que això passi. Cada gota de sang màgica que es vessa és una gota perduda i malbaratada.

Va haver-hi un silenci i va continuar:

-Lord Voldemort és compassiu, pensava ordenar a les meves forces que es retiressin. Us pensava donar un temps prudencial perquè m'entreguéssiu en Potter. Però ja no n'hi haurà prou amb en Potter – La veu se li omplia de ràbia a mesura que parlava- Els meus homes no pararan de matar a tots aquells que se'ns oposin fins que algú m'entregui en Severus Snape.

-Llavors potser us donaré una treva per a què en Harry Potter vingui a mi, i deixi de permetre que els seus amics morin per ell. I ara m'adreço, Harry Potter, específicament a tu, fins quant deixaràs que la gent mori en el teu nom?

La Lily va alçar-se en el mateix instant en què es tornaven a sentir tot de combats a l'entorn de Hogwarts. 'Eren vius... si Voldemort els buscava, significava que eren vius. Però també que corrien un greu perill'.

En Remus, que per més que hagués sentit la seva explicació, encara no s'ho acabava de creure, va posar-se-li davant. Dirigint-se a ella, i encara lluitant contra una marcada sensació d'irrealitat.

-Lily... No te l'escoltis... Ningú entregarà a...

Però ella no va deixar-lo acabar:

-Ho sé. Sé que ningú entregarà en Harry. Però... mira... mira tota aquesta gent que s'hi està deixant la pell. I digues... qui d'ells no entregaria un mortífag al que odien per obtenir una estona de tranquil·litat? – va prémer els punys, clavant-se les ungles al palmell de la mà. –Me n'hi vaig. L'he de trobar... Els he de trobar...

En Remus no va contestar. La Nimfadora Tonks, que l'agafava afectuosament pel braç, va parlar:

-No deixarem que hi vagis sola. T'ajudarem a trobar-los. Si l'Snape ja no és amb els cavallers de la mort, ha de ser en algun lloc del castell o dels jardins – La noia va somriure per donar ànims a la Lily: – ¿Qui sap, no? Si els busca als dos... Si sap que l'Snape l'ha traït, potser és perquè estan junts...

* * *

Una cridadissa d'horror va esqueixar l'aire, la Lily va sortir corrent camp enllà amb la vareta alçada.

Va haver-hi un parell d'explosions al seu voltant. Se sentien riures macabres en algun lloc dels terrenys.

De nou una explosió va ressonar prop d'on eren, i la Lily va haver córrer endavant perquè no l'atrapessin els trossos de pedra que ara voleiaven a l'aire, empesos per la força de les malediccions en rebotar contra les parets del castell.

Va tossir mentre el núvol de pols l'envoltava. Va buscar en Remus i la Tonks amb la mirada, però semblava que allò els havia fet perdre metres enllà. Va distingir la silueta d'en Remus batent-se de nou en duel amb una figura emmascarada. Però no va veure la Tonks enlloc. 'Tornava a estar sola enmig d'aquell horror'. Però no podia parar. Havia de continuar fins a trobar-los. En menys d'una hora començaria a clarejar. 'Portava tota una nit de lluita, amb aquell moment al cap, i arrossegava massa mesos de reclusió al Cap de Senglar, per un bé major, que ja no estava tan segura d'haver hagut de respectar'.

**Obres camins que només cal seguir per trobar-me a mi mateix i sentir que em dones coses que no em dóna ningú més.**

-Lily Potter. Quant temps! – La Lily va tornar a tossir, girant-se cap a la veu. Els seus ulls van aterrar amb horror davant d'un home amb una gran capa negra, parat a menys de cinc metres d'ella.

Va alçar el cap per veure la figura imponent de Lord Voldemort, situat audaçment enmig dels terrenys.

-Caram, caram... – La seva veu va sonar gairebé encantada – Així que hem tornat de l'infern... Digues, Lily. Com t'ho has fet? Encara et recordo caient patèticament al terra. Morint per donar una mica de vida al teu mocós.

La Lily va retrocedir un pas, però va mirar-lo amb odi. 'Aquell era l'home que havia destrossat la seva vida'. L'home que havia matat la Johanna. L'home capaç de perseguir fins a la mort un nadó d'un any.

-Deixa en Harry en pau. Deixa'ns a tots en pau... –va cridar.

-Si em dius com t'ho has fet per burlar la mort, és possible que m'ho pugui arribar a plantejar – va mentir fredament, abans de donar un pas en direcció a la Lily, alçant la seva vareta.

-Expelliarmus, - van dir vàries veus a l'hora.

-Protego! – va cridar en Voldemort, girant-se.

Va haver-hi un crit i després molt moviment. La Lily va sentir que algú l'aixecava del terra i se l'emportava a la força, mentre tot d'encanteris i malediccions començaven a ressonar just on encara podia distingir Lord Voldemort. Va escoltar vidres trencant-se i més crits.

Va girar-se com va poder, distingint-hi el riure sàdic de la Bel·latrix:

-Aquest valor estúpid sempre ha estat el teu pitjor defecte, Evans.

Va forcejar perquè la deixés anar, i la mortífaga va acabar empenyent-la amb força al terra. Apuntant-la amb la vareta.

-Digues... Evans... A què devem l'honor de la teva resurrecció?- va somriure amb malicia en veure que a la Lily li sagnava el llavi.

-A res... – va dir la pèl-roja, aparentant una valentia que en realitat no sentia – Els vius no poden ressuscitar.

-Crucio! – va cridar la mortífaga amb ràbia, parlant per sobre de l'estremiment de dolor d'ella – Així goses insinuar que vas sobreviure a la maledicció assassina del Senyor de les Forces del Mal? Que vas subjugar la mort d'alguna manera...Només el Senyor de les Forces del Mal és digne d'aconseguir una cosa així...

La Bel·latrix va parar un moment, amb aire divertit: - I digues el teu maridet, en James Potter... també va ser tan llest com tu... o és que has rebut l'ajuda d'algú altre?

-L'ajuda? – va gosar demanar la Lily, que començava a entendre a quina conclusió havia arribat la mortífaga en trobar-se-la al castell.

-A canvi de què t'ha tret de l'infern, Evans? Amb quin enginy ho ha fet? Tornes a ser la seva meuca ara?

-Ni tan sols t'atreveixis a posar-te'l a la boca. En Severus és... –va subjectar la vareta amb força, tot i que no va moure's per no complicar la situació.

-En Severus és... – va imitar la Bel·latrix amb burla.

* * *

.

* * *

El soroll de les explosions que, de sobte, havien esclatat amb més fúria en un dels laterals del castell van arribar a les oïdes d'en Severus i la Lyra, just en el moment en què discutien sobre la determinació d'en Severus d'entregar-se.

-Ja l'has sentit! No deixarà descansar cap ésser viu del castell... L'enfrontaré i prou. –va dir amb fredor, abans que ella contraataqués per convèncer-lo del contrari.

-Mira't. Has fugit d'allà. Ets viu... Quina absurditat és ara la d'anar-te a entregar d'aquesta manera?

-Havia de parlar amb en Potter. Ell havia de saber què li tocava fer, per poder guanyar al Senyor de... a Voldemort... – va corregir-se, adonant-se que havia deixat enrere la por a pronunciar el nom. 'Quan senties la mort tan a prop, la resta ja era ben bé igual'.

Una batalla, més furiosa que les què s'havien sentit fins llavors, va desencadenar-se en el mateix punt en què acabaven d'haver-hi vàries fogonades de colors.

-És Ell – va dir en Severus amb veu freda, tocant-se l'avantbraç esquerre –Està cridant als seus vassalls a la lluita. Vol que li donin un cop de mà.

-Creus que hi ha en Harry? – va preguntar la Lyra.

-No ho sé. Però és poc probable. No pot haver tingut temps d'arribar al despatx d'en Dumbledore i veure-hi els records.

-I què és el que ha de fer per vèncer a Voldemort? – va dir, però quan va acabar la pregunta, en Severus Snape ja era camp avall.

-Te n'adones que ets en camp de ningú? Uns o altres et mataran! – va cridar, però l'únic que va escoltar-la va ser en Draco, que es mirava les llums dels rajos amb expressió absent. 'Preguntant-se si els seus pares serien allà'.

-Hi he d'anar! – va dir un moment després la Lyra, com a única explicació, abans de seguir el camí d'en Severus.

.

En Severus va arribar-hi just quan la professora McGonnagall, en Remus Llopin i en Bill Weasley s'enfrontaven a Voldemort, tots tres a l'hora.

Un crit de dolor, prop d'allà, va distreure'l. 'Provenia del llindar del bosc prohibit...'

Tot el seu cos va tensar-se, tot i que no en va entendre en absolut el motiu. 'Estava acostumat a sentir crits molt més terribles. I en canvi, de sobte, sentia el mateix dolor esquinçador que hagués sentit una persona aliena a aquell tipus de tortura'. El dolor d'aquella persona, fos qui fos, li era insuportable'.

Voldemort va trencar l'aire amb una riallada freda i cruel, que encara va estremir més en Severus. 'No va entendre perquè, però no va avançar prou per enfrontar-s'hi'. Va dirigir les seves passes en una altra direcció, guiat per aquell pressentiment que no entenia.

'Qui devia ser la persona que cridava així?'. Estava segur d'haver escoltat precs d'auxili molt més desesperats al llarg d'aquells anys. No recordava, però, haver sentit mai aquella sensació d'horror amb tanta força. Els crits, encara desconeguts, es clavaven en ell com si fossin punyals.

Uns passos més enllà, enmig de la foscor; i amb el cor desbocat, per un motiu que s'escapava de la seva comprensió, va poder distingir només el somriure maliciós de la Bel·latrix. Hi havia un cos a terra, només il·luminat pels rajos d'encanteris i malediccions que brillaven més enllà.

En Severus no va poder veure cap dels trets d'aquella persona, però era evident que la Bel·latrix hauria estat tan cruel com habituava. 'Sense ningú que li ho impedís, la Bel·latrix Lestrange no solia ser propensa a controlar-se'.

La Lily, arraulida sobre l'herba del bosc, intentava cridar tan poc com el dolor li ho permetia. 'No podia permetre's satisfer aquell monstre sàdic que era la Bel·latrix Lestrange'.

-Crucio!

En Severus va alçar la vareta disposat a fer que la lloctinent de Voldemort parés. 'No recordava l'última vegada que havia pogut salvar algú a cara descoberta'. Però era una sensació que feia que els seus pulmons s'eixamplessin.

-Prou. Bel·la! S'ha acabat el joc!

* * *

La Bel·latrix va alçar la vareta, permetent-li descansar d'aquell dolor. La Lily era abraçada a si mateixa. 'Incapaç ja de parlar o moure's. No estava preparada per tornar a sentir aquell mal escampant-se per tot el cos'. Va apropar, encara més, els seus genolls al pit i va tremolar en posició fetal.

-¿Saps com pagaràs l'estúpid truc de tornar, fastigosa sang de fang?

-Prou. Bel·latrix. S'ha acabat!

En sentir aquella veu, la Lily va tancar els ulls, amb un altre tipus de tremolor.

'Era ell i estava allà. Just darrere seu...'

-Així que vens a defensar la teva meuca, bastard! – va riure la Bel·latrix, tot i que tan poc acostumada com estava a veure emocions al rostre de l'Snape, va estranyar-se en veure-hi alguna cosa semblant a la incomprensió.

'¿Era possible que ell no sabés...?'

-No em diguis que no estàs assabentat de les últimes notícies sobre resurreccions impossibles al món màgic, Snape? – La situació la divertia terriblement. –Tu que sempre feies veure que tan al dia estaves de tot...

En Severus va mirar-la amb desdeny. 'Convençut, per un instant, que simplement desvariejava'.

-És una pena que el Senyor de les Forces del Mal no em deixi acabar amb ella... encara... –Però la Bel·latrix ja no va dir res més, pel simple fet que en aquell moment, la marca els va cremar. Fos el que fos el què hagués passat, Voldemort es retirava de moment.

Va esperar-se un temps prudencial, com si no s'atrevís a moure's.

'Quan la Bel·latrix li digués a Voldemort que ell era allà, anirien a buscar-lo'.

**És per tot i per no res, per voler estar aquí i per ser tal com ets, que li robo uns acords a la pols, al temps i la guitarra, una cançó, una petita flor per regalar-te.**

Aviat, però, va comprovar que no passava res. 'La Bel·latrix no li hauria dit encara... ¿Potser ocupada en immiscir-se en la tortura d'algú altre?. O és que acabava de passar una cosa prou important com per replegar-se temporalment?'.

Va quedar-se, un instant més, mirant la figura que continuava tirada al terra i en silenci. 'Seria ja massa tard per aquella persona?'. Va avançar amb pas insegur, envaït per una sensació que ni tan sols podia entendre.

Va apropar-s'hi prou com per distingir el color de cabell amb els primers llums de l'alba.

En aquell moment tornava a ressonar la veu segura de Lord Voldemort per tot el castell.

Donava només mitja hora a en Harry perquè aparegués davant d'ell. L'esperava al bosc. 'Feia la impressió d'estar realment furiós'. I ni tan sols mencionava l'ex-professor de pocions.

De totes maneres, en Severus pràcticament no va escoltar-lo. Absort en aquell cabell roig i llarg de la dona que tenia davant, semiinconscient.

El pensament va marxar-li molt lluny d'allà. Els malsons que havia tingut aquells anys, en els què amb horror veia morir la Lily de vàries maneres diferents, van colpejar-lo amb força. 'Però ella ja estava morta'.

Pràcticament va témer avançar i descobrir-ne la veritable identitat, perquè allà, durant un sol instant, podia viure en un somni del que no tenia gens de ganes de despertar. Va reprendre's mentalment per atrevir-se a pensar que era el mateix color de cabell, la mateixa manera en què a ella se li ondulava aquella llarga melena. 'Era un miratge amarg i absurd'.

Si avançava es trobaria amb el veritable rostre de la desconeguda i el somni, aquella sobtada vel·leïtat infantil, s'hauria acabat.

'Havia pensat que si moria, potser... només potser... la tindria a ella davant un últim cop'. Però continuava viu. I ella era morta.

La víctima de la Bel·latrix va mormolar, dèbilment, alguna cosa...com si tragués forces amagades d'algun lloc.

* * *

.

* * *

Metres enllà, la Lyra acabava de salvar la vida a en Neville Longbottom. El cadàver de la serp de Lord Voldemort jeia sobre la gespa. I en Ron Weasley subjectava l'espasa de Gryffindor que havia sortit del barret aparegut per art de màgia.

En Neville havia avançat endavant amb el valor d'enfrontar-se a Voldemort, que acabava de ferir la professora Minerva McGonnagall i es disposava a acabar amb ella.

Ara la ja veterana professora es mantenia conscient, ajaguda a terra.

Havia vist com aquell monstre llançava la serp sobre en Neville en el mateix moment que ell corria a defensar-la.

El següent que havia pogut veure era en Ron Weasley, amb el barret seleccionador al costat, aparegut de sobte, i l'espasa a la mà. Un segon més tard, havia distingit també la silueta de la Lyra, corrent fins al cos estès d'en Neville i donant-li un elixir.

Contenia llàgrimes d'en Faukes, el fènix ja desaparegut d'en Dumbledore.

'La ràbia de Voldemort, en veure en Neville desafiant-lo d'improvís, havia fet que no prengués la precaució d'ordenar a la serp que es mantingués dins la gàbia protectora'.

Al contrari del què havia previst una estona abans, en un atac que ja no podria realitzar. 'No almenys a través de la Nagini'.

El _mata'l_ que havia proferit en reptilià havia provocat que la Nagini sortís, de cop i volta, d'aquella esfera daurada. 'Hauria d'haver pensat en aquella possibilitat, però abans que pogués reaccionar, la serp mossegava en Neville i el cap de la mateixa Nagini saltava pels aires, impulsada pel cop que en Ron Weasley li donava amb l'espasa'.

Després d'allò tot havia estat força confús per l'aparició dels centaures, i la renovada exaltació de gegants i criatures com en Becbrau.

L'únic horricreu que quedava era el que vivia en l'interior d'en Harry, que en aquell moment sortia de l'interior del pensiu.

'Havia trigat més del compte a arribar al despatx del director, en trobar-se estès a terra el cos d'en Lee Jordan'. Havia mort en un intent de venjar l'assassinat del seu millor amic, en Fred Weasley.

En Harry s'havia trobat en George desconsolat al costat d'en Lee, i la impotència i la culpa de veure morir gent; havia fet que, per un moment, oblidés que duia els records de l'Snape amb ell i que havia de mirar-los. 'Veritablement havia sentit força desdeny per aquells records en particular fins que s'havia submergit en ells'.

* * *

.

* * *

Tot allò, però, era del tot desconegut per un Severus Snape que ara mateix se sentia estúpid. 'Estava perdent el temps, enfonsat en pensaments que de sobte el colpien sense motiu, quan aquella pobre dona era al terra... i necessitava ajuda... la seva ajuda...'

Va avançar... fins a quedar agenollat al seu costat, i va girar el cos amb cura per poder saber si realment es trobava bé. La Lily va fer un esforç per mantenir-se desperta, com si el seu contacte li donés forces per lluitar contra el mal que ara li feia tot. Va girar el cap enrere, quan va notar que ell la movia, fins a repenjar-lo dèbilment sobre el pit d'ell.

-Sev...- Va mormolar aquell nom amb esforç, gairebé sense emetre cap so material. Només movent els llavis.

**Enmig d'un món que és boig, sense control. **

Els seus ulls van xocar llavors contra els d'en Severus, fent que les pupil·les verdes quedessin clavades en les negres.

En Severus Snape va sentir un dolorós sotrac a l'estómac, abans que el seu cos deixés de respondre del tot. Era allà a terra, amb la Lily entre els seus braços. Els ulls verds havien trobat els negres i res semblava tenir sentit.

Un calfred va recorre'l de dalt a baix encara sense ni un sol pensament nítid al cap. Sentia l'escalfor del cos que mantenia agafat en aquella freda matinada de maig, i escoltava el plor que ella ofegava ara contra el seu pit. Però no hi havia cap múscul del seu cos que fos capaç de reaccionar.

L'aire fred de l'alba rebotava insistentment contra tots i cadascun dels porus de la seva pell, però seguia allà. Subjecte al que començava a interpretar com un miratge, com una mala jugada de la seva ment.

Inconscientment va prémer-la més contra si, com si es volgués assegurar que era realment sòlida, que no s'esfumaria com fum dels seus braços.

Va baixar la vista encara amb la sensació que havia marxat molt lluny de Hogwarts. 'Que era en algun somni especialment nítid'.

'Ella no tornaria. Havia de viure sense ella'. Al cap i a la fi aviat s'acabaria tot.

Però, malgrat el que li deia el raonament, davant seu, ara mateix, només hi veia vermell. El roig brillant del seu cabell escampat entre els seus braços. Va tancar els ulls amb dolor. Tants anys de desesperança, havien acabat per embogir-lo.

'Encara que era una al·lucinació de la què no volia despertar'.

Ella es va tornar a remoure entre els braços d'ell, encara amb el dolor físic de la tortura de la Bel·latrix, però amb l'ofec al pit de saber que per fi era amb l'home que estimava. Sentia el seu cos prim emmotllar-se als braços ferms d'ell, i no podia evitar plorar. 'Perquè s'acabava d'adonar que en realitat, sense ell, sí havia estat morta'.

Va parlar, sentint un nus al coll. En Severus continuava estàtic, subjectant-la amb la mateixa força i incapaç de pensar en res coherent. Va veure com l'home s'encongia una mica quan ella s'alçava, trencant tímidament el contacte amb els seus braços.

En Severus va sentir fred de cop i volta, però només va poder-ho demostrar encongint-se lleugerament, perquè tenia tots els òrgans del cos completament paralitzats.

La Lily va acariciar-li la cara, fent un gran esforç per no cridar en sentir com les costelles li feien un mal horrible, i va pressionar el rostre d'en Severus contra la seva galta. 'Ell no va dir res, perquè hores d'ara el seu gran temor era recuperar la poca cordura que li quedés'. Si embogir li permetia somiar-la d'una manera tan real, estava disposat a allò.

De sobte va sentir una opressió encara més forta al pit. La Lily va apropar-se a una de les seves oïdes i va xiuxiuejar alguna cosa entre plors de felicitat:

-Sóc jo, Sev. Jo... –El braç d'en Severus, gairebé inert, va relliscar dels seus propis genolls, fins a un costat, i la Lily va prémer-li aquella mà, que era del tot freda, amb força. - No és un somni. Sóc real, Sev. Sóc aquí amb tu, amor meu.

-No ets real... – va aconseguir pronunciar ell, amb por que la visió, o el que fos, es fongués en dir allò. – No ets real... – va repetir sense moure's, amb veu escanyada.

La Lily va tornar-li a acariciar la galta, i va mirar-se'l com si ell tingués els trets més bells del món. Per ella ho eren.

-És real, Sev... –va parlar-li amb un murmuri, abans d'atrevir-se a tocar els llavis d'ell amb els seus dits. Va apropar-se amb cura a ells, i va acariciar-los tímidament amb els seus propis llavis. Finalment va deixar caure el seu front contra ells. –És real, Sev. Sempre més serà real.

En Severus va creure sentir com es col·lapsaven tots els òrgans del seu cos, quan els llavis d'ella van fregar els seus. L'aire li va faltar de tal manera que quan ella va repenjar-hi el rostre va apartar-se enrere bruscament, intentant no ofegar-se amb una boquejada desesperada d'aire. Els pulmons i el cor el traïen de tal manera que ni tan sols deixaven pensar al seu cervell. Massa entumit per totes aquelles sensacions.

Era un dolor diferent a qualsevol cosa que hagués sentit fins ara. No era un dolor esqueixador com el que va envair-lo en saber que era morta, ni l'amargor feixuga de tots aquells anys. Era un dolor que feia que sentís el seu cor accelerat de manera que en qualsevol moment podia fallar-li, i una punxada continua i profunda a l'estómac. Un dolor que en realitat li feia mal per la intensitat amb el que responien cadascuna de les parts del seu cos.

La Lily se sentia feliç, emocionada i també molt miserable. 'Hauria volgut preparar-lo per allò'. Ara mateix en Severus era davant seu com si acabés de perdre la raó, però no l'abraçava ni la besava. 'Per ell encara era un fantasma'.

-Ho sento, Severus. Jo no... sento tant haver-vos oblidat. Tant... Perdona'm. Perdona'm. –La Lily no podia deixar de sentir-se culpable i s'hi abraçava més fort amb desesperació, gairebé fins al punt d'oblidar que estaven enmig d'una guerra que encara no havia acabat.

De sobte, però, en va ser més conscient que mai.

-Caram... si són la feliç parelleta... – Quan la Lily va escoltar la veu d'en Yaxley va caure-li el món a sobre. 'Estaven perduts'. Ella ni tan sols sabia si seria capaç de sostenir-se en peu i en Severus encara estava en xoc.

**És per tu, que la lluita té sentit, l'amor és la força que ha triat ésser el meu destí. **

El següent que va escoltar va ser el riure de Lord Voldemort, que negava amb el cap, amb aquell aspecte d'ofidi, gairebé amb diversió:

-Ni tan sols us heu mogut d'on us ha deixat la Bel·latrix. Pensava que m'ho posaríeu més difícil... –Va mirar-se el Severus, movent el cap. – ¿Què li has fet, Evans? ¿Qualsevol diria que l'has embruixat?

La Lily va intentar cridar amb totes les seves forces perquè algú anés a ajudar-los, però ell va apuntar-la amb la vareta abans i tot que ho fes:

-No cal que cridis, Evans. Els he donat una treva. Són tots curant ferits i plorant els morts. És una llàstima que us hagueu quedat aquí al mig. La Bel·latrix diu que assegures no haver mort... Em pregunto com... Però saps... –Voldemort va mirar la vareta d'àlber amb atenció- ja tindré temps per perdre amb tu després... He d'ocupar-me d'en Severus, un moment. Pel que sembla ni tan sols sabia res de tu... i això m'és molt urgent que ho resolguem... abans que aparegui el teu fill.

Va fer un cop a l'aire amb la vareta i la Lily va sortir impulsada metres enllà.

En Severus pràcticament va poder sentir sonar un clic al cap, com si de sobte s'hagués encès una llum en algun lloc, quan el sortilegi va enviar-la lluny d'ell. Un gran fred va envair-lo de cop i volta. I un record va colpejar-lo amb força.

_-Adéu Sev – La Lily va prémer-li la mà amb força davant la impossibilitat de besar-lo._

_-Adéu Li... Adéu. T'estimo – va dir en Severus, evitant que el miler de sentiments que sentia al cor el traïssin, i acabés amb els ulls vidriosos._

_-Recorda el que et vaig dir l'altra vegada. Tingues cura d'ella. Guia-la i protegeix-la –va dir-li, mirant fixament a la nena. I ella també va tornar a tenir ganes de plorar._

_Tot allò era massa semblant a un adéu per molt i molt de temps. I els dos van témer estar un altre any sense veure's. 'Era una eternitat...'_

Havia passat molt més que una eternitat.

En Voldemort va conjurar una barrera transparent que separava la Lily de la resta, amb un nou cop de vareta.

-Severus... si us plau... Severus – El prec d'ella per a què ell reaccionés, va ser acollit amb diversió per Lord Voldemort i la resta de mortífags que lentament anaven ocupant tots els racons d'aquell llindar del bosc.

Les imatges anaven i venien del cap de l'Snape.

_-Lilian! – va cridar-la quan ella ja s'allunyava, però no es va girar. Ell va voler-li cridar milers de promeses allà mateix, però va saber que no podia. 'No puc prometre-li res'. Fins que allò acabés, només podia jurar que l'esperaria, si és que en Voldemort no el matava a ell abans: – Vull que sàpigues que m'importes. Molt._

**Obres camins que només cal seguir per trobar-me a mi mateix i sentir que em dones coses que no em dóna ningú més.**

-Lily... - va mormolar per ell mateix, retrocedint a les palpentes i posant el palmell de la mà en aquella mena de barrera transparent que ara els separava.

Voldemort va tornar a posar tota la seva atenció en ell:

-Com et deia fa una estona, Severus... necessito ser l'únic propietari de la vareta. Clar que ara ja no lamento en absolut el que hauré de fer per aconseguir-ho. –Va mirar encara l'home que es mantenia pràcticament recolzat en la paret transparent que impedia que ella intercedís d'alguna manera. 'N'havia tingut ben bé prou aquell Halloween...' – Tota aquesta llarga nit, en què estic a un pas de la victòria l'he passat pensant una vegada i una altra perquè la vareta d'àlber es nega a obrar tal com la llegenda diu que hauria d'obrar per al seu propietari legítim... I em sembla que he trobat la resposta.

La cara d'en Severus era blanca com el marbre tot i que, ni tan sols observant amb detall el què li passava pel cap, es podria haver dit si era perquè encara creia estar en una mena de somni reconvertit en malson, o perquè en part comprenia tot el que estava passant al seu voltant. 'Ni ell mateix ho podria haver dit'.

L'únic cert és que mantenia una mà en aquella barrera màgica, com si allò l'hagués de mantenir a prop d'ella, fos un somni, un malson o una al·lucinació.

-Haig de sotmetre la vareta, Severus. I sotmetré per fi a en Potter.

En Severus va aixecar la vareta, just en el moment en què la Lily intentava desesperadament travessar aquella barrera.

'La vida no podia ser tan injusta amb ells'.

* * *

.

* * *

Però el món continuava girant més enllà d'en Severus i la Lily.

'Havien aconseguit matar la serp. La Nagini era morta'. Li havia dit en Neville Longbottom, ja recuperat de l'ensurt, abans que ell s'endinsés al bosc. Sabia el que havia de fer. Tot havia estat part d'un pla perfectament ben concebut. Havia estat un il·lús de no adonar-se'n. Ni més ni menys que ell, ell seria el cop definitiu contra en Voldemort. Sense la serp, Lord Voldemort seria mortal quan ell morís.

Havia travessat el castell sota la capa. Havia vist els Weasley envoltar el cos d'en Fred, en Remus i la Tonks abraçats i arraulits en un racó, vius però cansats. Havia vist a Madame Pomfrey curar les ferides de la Minerva McGonnagall, i la mirada que la Lyra Malfoy i en Charlie Weasley s'havien dirigit, quan ella havia travessat la porta del gran saló amb en Draco al costat, i ell l'havia buscat amb la mirada. Havia vist l'assentiment en els ulls d'en Charlie i l'alleujament d'ella en saber que el noi no li retrauria que s'hagués passat més de mitja nit protegint en Draco Malfoy.

I precisament llavors s'havia quedat un moment parat. Havia vist els records que l'Snape havia volgut que veiés, però ara...

_-En Severus Snape és el meu pare, Potter – Havia dit ella hores abans._

Va veure la Lyra deixar-se caure prop de la porta del gran saló, amb el cabell vermell embolicat davant a la cara i la roba plena de sutge. I no hi va voler pensar, perquè ara no era el moment de demanar explicacions a ningú, ni de rumiar en res més que no fos vèncer Voldemort, però alguna cosa al seu interior va dir-li el que ell encara no estava preparat per escoltar.

Tanmateix ara en Harry Potter era al bosc i tenia la papallona daurada en ment. 'No s'havia acomiadat de cap dels seus amics per por a què li impedissin fer el que havia de fer'. Envejava les morts dels seus pares. Aquella forma freda d'encaminar-se cap a la mort, en canvi, exigia una mena de valentia diferent.

**I en un món dels diners, de l'enveja i del poder; ets l'amor i la força que m'empeny cap a un nou destí. No vull tenir, tan sols vull sentir tot allò que em pots donar.**

'La papallona daurada...'. Va remenar un moment amb dits encarcarats dintre la bossa de cordons que portava penjada al coll i la va treure.

"Em descloc a la cloenda"

Va quedar-s'ho mirant, respirant agitadament. Ara que volia que el temps transcorregués ben a poc a poc, semblava que s'hagués accelerat i que li fes entendre-ho tot més de pressa del que li permetia el pensament. La cloenda era ara. Ara era el moment.

Va fer força amb la bola daurada contra els llavis i va dir amb un xiuxiueig:

-M'estic a punt de morir.

L'opercle de metall es va descloure. Va abaixar la mà tremolosa, va treure la vareta d'en Draco de sota la capa i va mormolar:

-Lumos.

'No era important fer-los tornar, perquè estava a punt de reunir-s'hi. No era ell qui els convocava, sinó ells qui el convocaven a ell'.

Va tancar els ulls i va fer girar la pedra dintre la mà tres vegades.

Va saber que havia succeït perquè al seu voltant va sentir una vaga remor de cossos ingràvids que posaven els peus sobre el terreny sembrat de branquillons que constituïa el marge del bosc. Va obrir els ulls.

No eren fantasmes ni tampoc ben bé persones de carn i ossos. 'Va mirar-los amb afecte. Eren aquells éssers estimats que no havia pogut tenir amb ell abans'.

En James era exactament de la mateixa estatura que en Harry. Anava vestit amb la roba que portava quan s'havia mort, i tenia els cabells despentinats i esbullats, i les ulleres una mica tortes, igual que el senyor Weasley. En Sirius era alt i agraciat, i molt més jove que com en Harry l'havia vist en vida. Caminava amb elegància i desimboltura, amb les mans a les butxaques i un somriure sorneguer a la cara.

Els dos van intercanviar una mirada còmplice.

'Només els acompanyava una tercera persona'.

En Harry va buscar una jove de cabellera roja i ulls verds entre les ombres de la nit. 'S'imaginava que ella seria la que tindria el somriure més ample de tots'.

Enlloc d'això, una noia rossa d'ulls blavíssims, va sortir de darrere en James, mirant fixament el fill de la seva germana. Hi havia un bri de comprensió en la manera com l'observava: 'Abans de donar aquell pas, en Harry volia el suport de la seva mare'. De la mare a la què tan havia enyorat.

'Les coses no anirien ben bé com ell s'esperava'.

-Has sigut molt valent. La Lily ha d'estar molt orgullosa de tu.

En Harry no podia parlar però, va esperar que fos, en aquell instant, quan la seva mare aparegués en algun racó del bosc.

No va passar res.

Per contra, va veure clarament com en James i la noia rossa es miraven. 'Com si decidissin qui d'ells era el següent a parlar'. Era rossa i bonica i l'observava amb una espurna de melancolia

L'havia reconegut perfectament. Sabia que es tractava de la germana bessona de la seva mare, la tieta i padrina a qui només recordava haver vist en comptades fotografies.

En Remus Llopin n'hi havia parlat moltíssim l'any en què havia estat professor.

-¿On és la mare? – 'No ho havia pogut evitar'. Fins i tot el mateix Harry va adonar-se, en el moment que ho deia, que el to d'aquella pregunta duia en si un matís infantil. Tots els dubtes que s'acumulaven al seu cap sobre la mort, ja no semblaven tan importants.

El record d'ella era segurament una de les coses en les què més havia pensat a l'hora d'utilitzar aquella relíquia. 'La pedra de la resurrecció'. No els estava convocant. Era ell el qui s'hi retrobaria molt aviat. Però se sentia decebut en comprovar que ella no era allà.

El seu pare i la Johanna van tornar-se a mirar amb complicitat.

-Tot al seu moment, Harry... Tingues una mica més de paciència... només una mica... – va començar en James mirant-se el seu fill amb orgull i emoció.

En Harry no podia parlar. 'Necessitava saber perquè la Lily no era allà'.

-Va, que quasi estàs – va dir en James per tranquil·litzar-lo-. Et falta molt poc. Estem molt orgullosos de tu.

-¿Però on és ella? –No va poder reprimir la pregunta. 'No podia tenir paciència en aquell moment'. El temps corria i ell havia d'anar a trobar Lord Voldemort.

-És una llarga història, Harry – va començar en James mirant-se el seu fill amb orgull i emoció – Ella hagués volgut ser amb tu i abraçar-te. Però les coses no han sortit com ella esperava.

Aquesta vegada en Sirius havia retrocedit una mica, perquè en James i la Johanna quedessin davant d'en Harry.

En James va inclinar-se lleugerament cap a en Harry i va tornar a parlar:

-Has de saber que és una gran dona... que hagués donat la vida per tu.

'En Harry va preguntar-se per què en James parlava ara en condicional... però no va voler espatllar el moment. Potser apareixeria ara...'

-¿No vindrà? – Més que una pregunta; allò va sonar a prec. Fins i tot per al mateix Harry.

-La Lily no pot ser aquí, Harry. No, d'aquesta manera. - La veu de la Johanna va deixar-se sentir de nou. En Harry va pensar que la veu d'ella era dolça i gairebé reconfortant. Però va voler insistir en allò. '¿Per què la pedra no li havia concedit el favor de veure la seva mare en aquell moment?'.

Va veure que la noia i en James es tornaven a mirar.

-Quan arribi el moment la veuràs... – va intervenir la Johanna – Ja no hauràs d'esperar gaire.

-Però... – En Harry sentia que necessitava una explicació. 'Tots els dubtes que tenia sobre la mort i la por a morir havien quedat relegats a un segon pla'.

Va haver-hi un llarg silenci. 'En Harry va preguntar-se si seria el moment d'anar endavant, encara que fos sense la seva mare'.

La Johanna va mirar-lo com si l'entengués.

-Ella no és morta, Harry. –Va dir finalment amb decisió.

En Harry va fer un pas enrere, sense comprendre res. Va intentar que les paraules de la Johanna tornessin a sentir-se al seu cap. 'No havia entès el que havia dit. Li havia semblat que deia que...'

-Però...- 'Havia estat un malentès. No l'havia interpretat bé en absolut'. Era l'única explicació possible al que havia cregut escoltar dels seus llavis.

-La Lily és viva, rei. - va interrompre'l la noia. A en Harry, totalment confós, va fer-li la impressió d'anar-se'n lluny d'allà. A quilòmetres de distància de les tres figures que l'havien rebut al bosc.

Tot i així, la veu de la Johanna va continuar nítida a les seves orelles:

–Hagués donat la seva vida per tu. Sempre seràs el seu petit fill, Harry. Ella t'estima moltíssim.

El bosc va tornar a quedar en silenci.

'No entenia res'. Ell ja havia demanat a en Dumbledore si hi havia alguna possibilitat de recuperar els seus pares, i la resposta havia estat sempre negativa. 'Els mort no tornen', havia afirmat el vell director.

'¿Què volia dir ara la seva tieta amb aquella afirmació?'. El cap d'en Harry donava voltes mentre el temps passava. Ja gairebé ni recordava que el termini de Voldemort s'estava a punt de complir.

–Ella hagués estat la primera en creuar-se entre tu i qualsevol cosa que et pogués fer mal. Recorda-ho sempre. Passi el que passi... - va insistir la Johanna, enmig del pesat silenci que ara hi havia al seu voltant. - Em vaig limitar a fer el mateix que hagués fet ella, Harry. Perquè li havia promès que tindria cura de tu. I perquè eres només un nadó, eres encara molt petit. Era tan injust que aquell monstre us perseguís...

En Harry no va dir res. 'Potser la pedra era un engany... una mena de truc per distreure'l i fer-li perdre el temps'. Abans que pogués continuar donant voltes a aquella idea, en James va fer un gest d'assentiment a la noia, d'aparença jove, perquè continués:

-Si ella ho hagués sabut, mai hagués marxat d'aquella casa aquella nit. Però tenia un bon motiu, Harry – va haver-hi un nou moment de silenci – Li havien pres la seva menuda. No demanava tant... només escapar-se per veure-la de tant en tant. No podia partir-se en dos, Harry. No va fer res que no hagués fet qualsevol mare. Confiava en mi... en nosaltres. En la protecció que t'amagava de Voldemort i els mortífags.

En Harry va apartar-se'n bruscament.

-M'esteu dient que ella... que ella no.... que... tu... ¿que tu vas ser qui va interposar-se entre Voldemort i jo? –La noia tan sols va assentir. Però va parlar, apressada, abans que en Harry pogués tornar a reaccionar. No podien permetre que en tragués conclusions equivocades:

-En Peter no va ser capaç de matar-la... Va poder-ho fer, però no en va ser capaç. - la Johanna va tirar-se el cabell enrere amb aire trist - Clar que tampoc va deixar que tornés amb la gent que estimava. Els darrers temps ha estat bé, molt a prop teu. Però durant més de quinze anys ni tan sols sabia qui era... però era viva, Harry. Viva.

El cap d'en Harry donava voltes a allò i a la vaga menció _d'aquella menuda_. Se sentia marejat.

-Però no hi ha temps per explicacions... – va afegir la Johanna amb to dolç, i llavors li va passar una ombra de preocupació per la cara: - Ho has de veure amb els teus propis ulls, Harry. Ells corren un greu perill allà on són. Lamentablement ella és, ara, on tu et proposes anar.

'En Harry estava tan confós, intentant ordenar pensaments, que amb prou feines va entendre que ella havia parlat en plural en referir-se a la seva mare'.

-Va, que pràcticament estàs – va dir en James en veure la cara confosa d'en Harry – Et falta molt poc. Estem molt orgullosos de tu. I ella també.

Un aire glaçat que semblava que procedís del cor del bosc va eriçar els cabells d'en Harry. '¿Què significava que la seva mare era allà on anava ell? ¿Viva?' Va intentar processar allò que li havia dit la Johanna, sense massa èxit.

Va observar en James un moment i va veure que ara ja no somreia.

Va mirar les tres persones que tenia davant. 'Eren més nítides que en aquella trobada al cementiri...' Va preguntar-se si realment estava parlant amb ells o només amb un reflex del què havien estat.

El record de l'Snape, en el què es deia que havia de morir; es barrejava, ara, amb aquell dubte sobre el perquè la seva mare no era allà.

_-Ells corren un greu perill allà on són – Havia dit la seva tieta un moment abans. _

En Harry va mirar de nou la Johanna.

-¿Com pot ser que ella sigui on dius? ¿Com pot ser que diguis que és viva? No pot ser...– Les preguntes se li acumulaven amb emoció al cap.

-No t'enganyaríem, Harry. És viva... – va interrompre en James, seré- Però no és la situació en què ella hagués volgut que ho sabessis.

'La pedra convocava els teus éssers estimats. Els feia tornar... i ella no era allà. ¿Podia ser possible que fos viva?', el cap d'en Harry era un eixam de preguntes sense resposta.

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci, i just quan en James anava a afegir-hi alguna cosa, en Harry va apartar-se'n en xoc.

-De petit jo... Si és viva, per què no ha aparegut fins ara? No pot ser... Si fos viva, no hagués deixat que visqués amb els Dursley... És mentida... -va mormolar sense entendre-ho. La veu li tremolava.

-T'ho he dit, Harry... sé que és difícil de creure i d'entendre, rei. Però és veritat -va tranquil·litzar-lo la Johanna amb paciència. 'Ella va apropar-s'hi lleugerament i en Harry va tenir més consciència que mai que no era de carn i ossos' - En Peter va desmemoriar-la. Durant més de quinze anys no ha recordat res. Però, des de que se'n recorda, no ha pensat en res més que en abraçar-vos.

En Harry va mantenir-se en silenci, encara sense entendre molt bé tot el que li deien. Enmig de tanta confusió, va tenir l'estranya certesa, que era seguint el camí que ja havia triat, que ho entendria. 'Inexplicablement, una veu interior li deia que trobaria la resposta, quan fes el què ara era la seva responsabilitat'.

Les paraules de la Johanna ressonaven al seu cap.

-Passi el que passi, Harry. Vull que sàpigues que els dos t'hem estimat sempre - va dir en James, posant-se al seu costat per acompanyar-lo. – Sempre he conegut tots i cadascun dels sentiments de la teva mare, Harry. Ella es mereix ser feliç.

Pare i fill van quedar-se mirant sense dir res. 'En Harry no acabava de comprendre tot el que ell volia dir-li amb allò, però estava convençut que havia d'interioritzar aquelles paraules, perquè tindrien sentit més endavant'.

'Clar que no li quedaven gaires minuts de vida'.

Va mirar-se en Sirius, abans de parlar de nou. Va treure forces d'on va poder per fer aquella pregunta:

-¿M'acompanyareu?

-Fins a l'últim moment – va dir en James.

-¿No us veuran? – va demanar.

-Formem part de tu – va dir en Sirius. - Som invisibles per a qualsevol altre persona.

Va ficar-se al bosc atapeït, amb els seus tres acompanyants. Tot i que aviat va veure que un parell de mortífags es dirigien, precisament, cap a un dels llindars del bosc prohibit. En un altre extrem dels terrenys.

Sentia el cap i el cos estranyament deslligats. Pensava en què anava a morir. Però també tenia pressa per entendre, en la seva plenitud, perquè la seva mare era allà. '¿Era viva...?' Era un pensament increïble, sobretot ara que era ell qui anava a morir. 'No l'havia recordat en tot aquell temps?'.

'¿I si tot allò no era veritat?'

Però ells no el mentirien. Va mirar-los i avançaven al seu costat, sense fer quasi gens de fressa.

Va sentir la veu de Lord Voldemort amb claredat enmig d'aquella semifoscor. Parlava amb algú.

La resta de mortífags ni tan sols se sentien. Era com si estiguessin immersos en tot allò que estava passant. Abduïts per la veu poderosa del tirà a qui seguien cegament.

-Haig de sotmetre la vareta, Severus. I sotmetré per fi a en Potter.

Va veure, encara amb la capa d'invisibilitat, com el rostre d'en Severus era pràcticament una màscara mortuòria. Estava tan immòbil que quan va moure's, fins i tot, va sorprendre-li que hi hagués vida darrere d'aquells ulls, que no obstant, per una vegada eren de tot menys inexpressius. Era com si milers de pensaments li creuessin el rostre a la vegada.

Va mirar just al costat de l'ex-professor de pocions amb esglai; en el mateix moment que sentia la mà de la Johanna a la seva espatlla, i la proximitat encoratjadora d'en James.

Hi havia una dona amb els cabells rojos. Era fàcil endevinar que alguna cosa transparent la separava de l'Snape; perquè tant ell, amb una mà suspesa a l'aire com si s'estigués repenjant amb angoixa a una paret; com ella, totalment pendent de la figura d'en Severus, semblaven necessitar aquell contacte que se'ls negava.

-És la Lily... – va xiuxiuejar-li la Johanna a l'orella. 'Però alguna cosa dins seu ja li havia dit abans que ella parlés'. Ara mateix en Harry Potter se sentia incapaç de moure's.

Va quedar-se amb els ulls clavats en aquella figura, que semblava atrapada per alguna barrera transparent. 'Era pèl-roja i bonica, però a diferència dels espectres que l'acompanyaven, no aparentava tenir una vintena d'anys'.

'La mirava i sentia que es podia quedar allà sempre. Observant la mare a qui tan havia trobat a faltar'.

-Deixa'l! Deixa'l en pau! – La veu desafiant, però també desesperada de la Lily, va trencar la nit.

I en Harry va sentir por i una emoció gairebé asfixiant, que li entumia el cervell, abans de repetir-se amb increïble serenitat que era la seva mare. La Lily Potter. I totes les paraules que li havien dit en James i la Johanna es barrejaven ara, sense avís, amb els records incomplets de l'Snape i amb la imatge d'una Lyra esgotada al gran saló de Hogwarts.

Més enllà, sense proposar-s'ho, va veure en Lucius Malfoy, amb posat abatut i esporuguit, i la Narcisa, amb els ulls enfonsats i plens de recel.

Totes les mirades estaven dirigides cap a en Voldemort i l'Snape.

-Em pregunto si mai em vas ser fidel... – va teatralitzar en Voldemort amb sorna – Bel·latrix, deixa'm la vareta – Va cridar després. 'No estava disposat a arriscar-se a què la vareta d'àlber es tornés en contra seu, si intentava utilitzar-la per matar-ne el veritable amo'.

En Severus va subjectar la seva vareta, fent un esforç sobrehumà per apartar-se d'allà on era la Lily. 'Aquella Lily que forçosament havia de ser part d'un somni'.

Les imatges continuaven succeint-se al seu cap:

_-Severus... – Era un to pràcticament lúgubre. Un to que va espantar el noi més que cap altra cosa que hagués viscut a la vida. 'I n'havia viscut moltes...'_

_-Ella ... –La veu se li va trencar abans de pronunciar cap més paraula. 'La Lily era viva. Ho era'._

_-Són morts, fill. Lord Voldemort ha matat els Potter aquesta nit. –Havia dit en Dumbledore. _

-No penso posar-li fàcil... – va mormolar ara en Severus Snape, en un xiuxiueig, intentant controlar les emocions que l'ofegaven a cada segon que passava. 'Fos el que fos el que estigués passant de veritat, hi havia alguna cosa que l'empenyia a lluitar fins el final'. Potser després descobriria que algú li havia donat un cop durant la batalla, i es despertaria inconscient a la infermeria, sabent que aquell havia estat alhora el seu millor somni, per recuperar-la, i el seu pitjor malson, per perdre-la un moment després.

En Voldemort va riure.

-Quan abans et mati, abans estaré preparat per enfrontar-me a en Potter.

-Oh no no no... Deixa'l... deixa'l estar – cridava la Lily uns metres enllà. –Severus, ves-te'n, si us plau. Ves-te'n.

L'angoixa que la Lily demostrava per l'Snape va causar a en Harry gairebé la mateixa estupefacció que començar a intuir que era veritat: la seva mare era viva. 'Però ja no arribaria a abraçar-la'

**Sé que el temps no esborrarà el que és bo i és de veritat. **

-Oh tranquil·la, senyora Potter... serà un moment. Ni tan sols patirà... – va burlar-se'n en Voldemort – I després esperarem pacientment a què aparegui el teu fillet.

-No has d'esperar més... – En Harry va dir això tan alt com va poder, amb tota la força que va aconseguir treure de dintre, perquè no volia que es notés que estava espantat. La pedra de la resurrecció li va relliscar dels dits balbs, i de reüll, en el moment de sortir al cercle de claror, entre els arbres, va veure com en James, la Johanna i en Sirius s'esvaïen. En aquell mateix instant va veure com la Lily es girava, adonant-se que en realitat tampoc podia avançar cap a l'altra banda, en direcció on era en Harry.

El lloc on estava tancada era més que una paret.

Va desitjar que la foscor li permetés reconèixer-hi els ulls verds que tan s'assemblaven als seus, però va ser impossible. En Severus Snape ara també el mirava. 'I per primera vegada en Harry va adonar-se que no podia sentir odi per ell'. L'havia detestat des del primer moment, però els seus records li havien mostrat un home valent, algú que portava 17 anys buscant la redempció.

Va escoltar el crit dels gegants que s'havien unit a la causa de Voldemort, i la remor dels cavallers de la mort que s'aixecaven tots a l'hora. Hi va haver un esclat de crits i exclamacions, fins i tot riallades.

Va témer que algú ho sentís i allò acabés per omplir-se de gent. 'No estaven tan lluny de l'escola'. Era només un llindar del bosc prohibit.

La Lily va forcejar amb impotència amb allò que la mantenia reclosa.

-Harry!!! No ho facis!!! Si us plau Harry. No... – El plor de la Lily va arribar a les oïdes d'en Severus amb tanta intensitat, que va allunyar-ne de sobte tota sensació d'irrealitat.

-Lils... – va mormolar en to gairebé inaudible.

Però va ser com si ella l'hagués escoltat, perquè just llavors va dirigir-se a ell:

-Si us plau, Sev. Severus. Atura'l. Atura'l - Com pluja latent, el prec de la Lily va picar contra tots els sentits d'en Severus. 'Ella era allà. Per algun motiu... ella era allà i li demanava que impedís allò que ell mateix havia provocat que passés'.

'El que en Dumbledore li havia demanat que passés'.

Va colpejar amb ràbia allò que la mantenia tancada. 'Volia abraçar-la, subjectar-la com si fos l'únic que hi hagués allà. Encara que estiguessin enmig d'una maleïda guerra'. Va alçar la vareta, però va aturar-se.

'No era a Voldemort a qui temia ara. No de manera estricta, almenys'. Aquest s'havia quedat parat en descobrir que havia fet tard, i ara no treia els ulls de sobre en Potter. El noi havia aparegut abans que pogués aconseguir el dret a la vareta d'àlber.

Temia a la pròpia Lily. 'Encara que allò no fos estrictament real, si el noi finalment es sacrificava...'

No, no podia deixar que passés per segona vegada.

Va sorprendre's a ell mateix en adonar-se que començava a parlar com si allò fos alguna mena de segona oportunitat.

La Bel·latrix dreta mirava amb ànsia en Harry, i en Voldemort havia retirat ja tota la seva atenció de l'Snape. Ara només mirava el noi.

-En Harry Potter... – va dir, amb meu melosa en Voldemort – El nen que va sobreviure...

Tot estava en suspens.

-Ja l'has vist, Potter? La marona que va donar la vida per tu, resulta que tenia un petit truc... Ja la sabies aquesta Potter? O ella ha estat tant desconsiderada de només informar-ne al traïdor que té per amant...

En Severus va sentir com la ràbia li pujava a la gola.

-Deixa-la en pau, Voldemort – En Harry confiava en què l'Snape pogués matar en Voldemort i treure la seva mare d'allà quan ell ja fos mort. 'Confiava en allò per fer-se a la idea que, tot i que morís, a ella – que encara pregava perquè no fes allò – no li passaria res'.

-No és cap truc – va cridar en Harry, pensant en la Johanna i en James. – Et penses que ho saps tot dels teus vassalls i no ets capaç de saber-ne moltes coses.

En Voldemort va mirar-lo encuriosit:

-Vas matar la Johanna Evans aquella nit. Vas matar la Johanna Evans perquè la seva germana Lily, la meva mare, era fora d'aquella casa. I en Peter Pettigrew va deixar-la en vida... desmemoriant-la... fent que s'oblidés de tot allò que li importava. –En Harry va mirar en Voldemort un moment més – T'ho havia dit en Pettigrew, això? Oi que no? I perquè creus que els teus vassalls tenen secrets amb tu?

Lord Voldemort va tornar a formar una ganyota que podia passar per un somriure.

-Quina llàstima Potter, pensar que podria haver burlat la mort, d'alguna manera, la feia mínimament interessant... Hauré de matar-la quan acabi amb tu.

En Harry va fer un pas endavant. Va voler mirar l'Snape per tenir la seguretat que ell tenia un pla, que controlava la situació i que podria treure-la d'allà, però quan va girar-se per buscar-lo amb la mirada, en Severus només tenia ulls per ella, i fins i tot va fer-li la impressió que tremolava lleugerament.

Llavors va veure la boca d'en Voldemort movent-se i un esclat de llum verda, i tot va desaparèixer.

* * *

-No! – El crit de la Lily va resultar esgarrifós per si sol, però a en Severus encara va semblar-li molt pitjor.

_-Vas matar la Johanna Evans aquella nit. Vas matar la Johanna Evans perquè la seva germana Lily, la meva mare, era fora d'aquella casa. I en Peter Pettigrew va deixar-la en vida... desmemoriant-la..._

Va recordar la Lyra. La Lyra intentant-li dir que havia vist dues vegades la seva mare abans del novembre més fred de les seves vides.

No era un somni.

Va haver de tornar a fer una intensa boquejada a l'aire fresc de la matinada, per mantenir-se dempeus. Va ser com si de cop el traguessin d'un pou molt profund, després d'anys sense veure la llum.

'Lils...'

**És per tu, que la lluita té sentit, l'amor és la força que ha triat ésser el meu destí. **

-No! Harry! No! – la Lily continuava lluitant contra la barrera màgica que impedia ara que avancés cap al seu fill.

En Severus ja no va dubtar.

Va conjurar amb agilitat un sortilegi per desfer aquella gàbia de cristall on ara era ella, i fins i tot abans que la Lily es deixés caure de nou a terra, desesperada en veure que el cos d'en Harry era inert sobre l'herba, va agafar-la gairebé al vol. Abraçant-la amb totes les seves forces, sentint la seva pell i la seva escalfor de nou entre els seus braços.

-És mort... – va somiquejar ella – Hauria d'haver-lo buscat abans...

En Severus va esperar que ella li retragués no haver intervingut. 'Però la Lily va limitar-se a abraçar-se a ell amb els ulls tancats'.

La sensació d'ofec no havia marxat d'ell. Un pessigolleig recorria tot el seu cos. I podia sentir el cor d'ella bategar sota la seva túnica.

Sentia el seu alè agitat acariciar-li el coll i el lleuger murmuri del seu nom, i també del nom d'en Harry Potter, repetir-se entre sanglots.

Si la situació que els envoltava no hagués estat tan terrible, en Severus Snape hagués cridat al cel, amb les llàgrimes que ara lluitaven per sortir dels seus ulls, que tornava a tenir, aferrada a ell, la dona de la seva vida, la Lily Evans.

Va rodejar-la amb els seus braços, procurant posar-la fora del perill de qualsevol encanteri a traïció.

Se sentia sobrepassat per totes aquelles sensacions, i a l'hora espantat. 'En Voldemort havia matat el noi'. Ara algú hauria d'acabar amb ell... Lord Voldemort havia expressat ja la seva intenció de passar per sobre d'ells. 'No els deixaria en vida'.

No estava disposat a permetre-ho. Però tampoc estava molt segur de tenir la força necessària per separar-se del cos de la Lily i lluitar una vegada més. 'La Lily... Per Merlí, la Lily era allà'.

'No volia lluitar més'... Només deixar-se endur per la sobreintensitat de les emocions que ara mateix l'aclaparaven.

En Voldemort, que en un primer moment també havia caigut estès a terra, semblava més interessat en comprovar que en Potter fos mort de debò.

-Tu – va dir en Voldemort, i es va sentir un espetec i un xisclet de dolor -. Vés-te'l a mirar i digue'm si és mort.

En Severus va notar ben bé com el cos de la Lily s'estremia del tot en sentir allò.

-No... el meu fill... deixeu-lo... – La pèl-roja va girar-se amb dificultat, encara adolorida en molts llocs del seu cos per tota una nit de batalla i una sessió de tortura, amb els braços d'en Severus Snape aferrant-se a ella com a únic punt de suport, fent impossible que acabés a terra si les cames li fallaven.

Va veure la Narcisa Malfoy acostar-se i examinar-lo.

-És mort! –Va dir alt, adreçant-se a tots els presents.

La Lily va voler córrer cap al cos, però va notar la forta subjecció d'en Severus, aferrat a la seva cintura. 'No permetria que cometés cap bestiesa'.

No va ser fins que va forçar-se a subjectar-la amb més força, notant com ella lluitava per córrer a abraçar el cos d'en Harry, que realment en Severus va fer-se càrrec de la veritat, encara que fos durant un moment, amb més virulència que mai. Va ser com si algú li llancés una galleda d'aigua calenta, enmig d'aquella explosió de crits dels mortífags i de les llàgrimes d'ella.

'Se sentia aterrat'.

-¿Ho veieu? – cridava en Voldemort per sobre el tumult-. En Harry Potter ha mort per la meva mà, i no queda ningú capaç d'amenaçar-me! Mireu! _Crucio_!

-Oh no no... prou... – va gemegar la Lily ja sense forces, aferrant-se encara més a la subjecció d'en Severus.

En Severus Snape, més vulnerable del què havia estat en tota la seva vida, va enfonsar el cap contra el cabell d'ella.

Recordava el moment en què n'havia vist el taüt, però també la sensació de tenir-la de debò entre els seus braços.

Els records continuaven colpejant-lo:

_La Lily va enfonsar les ungles en l'avantbraç i, amb un xiuxiueig de dolor, en Severus va parpellejar per contenir les llàgrimes._

_-T'estimo –va murmurar ella, en veu baixa._

_En Severus va subjectar la noia, ja mare, per la cintura. I ella va reprimir un gemec contra el coll de l'home que estimava._

-No perdem el temps... – Va dir en Voldemort del present, mirant-los amb diversió. Després m'ocuparé de vosaltres. Vigileu-los... i tu Yaxley agafa el cos d'en Potter.

En Severus va prémer-la contra seu, encara molt marejat per totes les idees clares que intentaven ara ordenar-se al seu cap. En Dolohov va apuntar-los amb una vareta i només llavors en Severus va veure's capaç de dir-li alguna cosa. 'De nou immers en un estat de somieig'.

-Si us plau, Lils. –va pregar-li en un murmuri a cau d'orella, tornant a enfonsar de nou el seu cap en el cabell vermell d'ella – Si us plau.

No trobava paraules per dir res més. Era ple d'angoixa i també de la sensació embriagant i de nou irreal de tenir-la allà. 'Com si haguessin retrocedit en el temps, malgrat les circumstàncies'.

Va agafar-la encara més fort quan aquell home va clavar la vareta entre les seves costelles. 'Girant-la amb suavitat i tremolor per a què ella caminés endavant, abans que un d'ells li posés una mà a sobre, però mantenint-la subjecta per la cintura. Notant l'esquena d'ella repenjada al seu pit, i els seus braços rodejant-la. Sentint l'aroma dels cabells just a tocar del seu rostre'.

Va veure com la Narcisa i en Lucius Malfoy els miraven des de l'altre extrem de la comitiva, i com en Yaxley sostenia a l'aire, amb un conjur, el cos d'en Potter. 'Ni tan sols l'havia arribat a tocar'.

No eren al mig del bosc, només en una vora. Així que l'arribada al castell seria terriblement fàcil. En Severus intentava concentrar-se en una manera d'enfrontar-se a Voldemort. 'Era el moment que havia dit en Dumbledore',... però les convulsions d'ella que encara plorava, feien que no pogués pensar en res més que no fos abraçar-la. 'En res que no fos pensar que inexplicablement ella era allà. Que podia sentir bategar un cor que havia cregut inert durant massa anys'.

L'explicació d'en Harry va tornar-li a venir a la ment.

_-Vas matar la Johanna Evans aquella nit. Vas matar la Johanna Evans perquè la seva germana Lily, la meva mare, era fora d'aquella casa. I en Peter Pettigrew va deixar-la en vida... desmemoriant-la... fent que s'oblidés de tot allò que li importava. –En Harry va mirar en Voldemort un moment més – T'ho havia dit en Pettigrew, això? Oi que no? I perquè creus que els teus vassalls tenen secrets amb tu? _

La poció de la mutació. 'Era possible que allò que era una temeritat, hagués acabat obrant un miracle així?'. En Pettigrew, que sempre semblava tenir tant poques llums, podria haver estat capaç de desmemoriar-la i amagar-la de tot i tothom durant... 17 anys...?

Els pensaments rebotaven amb força contra el seu cap. No veia res clar, però sí la sentia respirar entretalladament; aferrant-se-li als braços, que encara la subjectaven.

_-És real, Sev. És real... – Havia dit ella. _

I llavors va prémer-la més contra si, just abans que Voldemort tornés a fer ressonar la veu al castell.

En Severus ni tan sols va poder escoltar quin era l'anunci exacte que Voldemort feia al castell, tot i que la veu freda d'ell va ressonar-li als timpans. La respiració agitada de la Lily i la necessitat de sobreposar-se a tot aquell mar de sensacions per poder sortir en vida de tot allò, feien que no fos capaç d'estar per a res més.

La Lily va tornar a remoure's una vegada més entre els braços d'en Severus. En aquell moment, sentia que el fet que ell la subjectés era tot el que la mantenia en vida. 'En Harry, el seu nen, havia acabat morint'. Una estúpida profecia havia acabat per impedir que abracés el seu fill després de tants anys. Notava com en Severus la premia contra ell i ella mateixa s'agafava amb desesperació als braços masculins que tenia instal·lats contra la seva cintura. 'Maleïa la Bel·latrix i el moment en què en Severus havia intentat rescatar-la. No havia pogut impedir la mort del seu nen, i era directament culpable de l'estat emocional d'en Severus Snape. Sense ella no s'hauria deixat atrapar fàcilment. Ella mateixa l'havia condemnat'.

-Perdona'm - va murmurar inaudiblement, tot i que no va saber si en Severus l'havia escoltat, perquè es mantenia en un aclaparador silenci. Girada endavant com estava, no podia veure el rostre de l'home, ni les emocions que li creuaven els ulls.

En Harry, mentrestant, mantenia la farsa de la seva mort amb els plors de la seva mare clavats a l'oïda. 'Volia consolar-la i abraçar-la després de tant temps. Sentir de la seva pròpia boca aquella història extraordinària que la Johanna li havia resumit de manera tan senzilla. Però sabia que havia d'esperar'.

Eren davant la porta principal de Hogwarts.

Aviat van succeir-se els crits i les exclamacions de dolor. El primer de tots el de la professora Minerva McGonnagall.

-En Potter és mort! Ho enteneu ara, veritat, il·lusos? No va ser mai ningú! Només era un nen que deixava que els altres se sacrifiquessin per ell!

-Va enfrontar-se a tu! - Va cridar en Ron Weasley, seguit d'una cridòria general.

I en Severus Snape sabia que Lord Voldemort mentiria. 'Havien estat massa anys analitzant cadascun dels seus moviments'.

-L'he mort quan intentava abandonar les terres del castell...

Abans que Voldemort mentís, la Lily va notar com en Severus movia el braç per tapar-li la boca amb la mà.

Va ser pràcticament instintiu. Tan instintiu com el crit que la Lily va emetre just després, i que va quedar ofegat per aquell gest. 'Si cridaven l'atenció de Voldemort en aquell moment, estaven perduts'.

'Hi havia d'haver una manera de fer alguna cosa contra Voldemort'. No li hagués importat en absolut llançar un malefici des d'allà on estava; robant d'improvís la vareta de qui fes falta, o recuperant la seva, que conservava sota la capa. Però el fràgil cos femení que mantenia agafat, li recordava que no estava en condicions de fer res'.

I el cap li donava voltes cada vegada que pensava en ella, i en què era precisament ella qui subjectava. I allò truncava definitivament cap pla coherent que pogués tenir. 'La fredor d'en Severus Snape s'havia trencat davant de la magnitud d'aquell fet; poder-la abraçar i reconèixer-hi amb intensitat el cabell roig i els ulls verds que portava somiant gairebé tota la seva vida'.

'Sentia la seva pròpia vareta fent-li mal a les costelles, quan agafava més i més fort a la Lily'. Havia aconseguit resguardar-la dins la túnica en un gest instintiu, abans que en Dolohov prengués el control de la situació. Encara el tenien just a tocar. 'Gaudint del sofriment de la parella a qui podia matar amb un sol moviment de vareta'. Esperant rebre ordres precises de Voldemort.

En Severus va quedar parat de sobte. Va sentir una baralla, un crit i un gruny de dolor. 'En Longbottom, amb l'espatlla embenada, acabava de llançar un sortilegi contra Voldemort'.

-Ets viu encara? - Va demanar Voldemort amb un xiuxiueig serpentí. - Ja és la segona vegada que t'ofereixes voluntari per a demostrar com acaben els que em desafien... però ets un pura sang, veritat, valent? - va preguntar en Voldemort a en Neville, que l'enfrontava amb les mans buides i els punys tancats.

-I què si ho sóc?

El discurs buit de Lord Voldemort seguia; i en Severus, fent tot l'esforç que podia, per recuperar la serenitat que li donava l'art de l'oclumència, intentava discernir com poder escapar d'allà.

De moment Voldemort ni tan sols els havia mencionat. 'Allò li donava temps...' '¿Però que podia fer?'

-Podria, fins i tot, oblidar que la meva serp ha mort en va per culpa teva. Mentre intentava borrar-te del mapa... - Va afegir Voldemort amb veu perillosa - Ha estat ingeniós el truc de treure l'espasa del barret... -va dir mirant a la multitud, buscant-hi en Ron Weasley - Una veritable pèrdua la Nagini...

Tot i així no semblava que realment ho sentís, malgrat el petit canvi de matís que havia experimentat la seva veu. 'Amb en Potter mort, en podria fer molts més d'horricreus'.

-Però, com bé he dit abans, aquell barret serà a partir d'ara una nosa més en aquest castell - va afegir - No hi haurà residències. L'emblema, l'escut i els colors del meu noble avantpassat, Salazar Slytherin, serviran a tothom. Veritat, Neville Longbottom?

En Voldemort va alçar la vareta, però ningú va saber què anava a fer. Perquè una veu va tornar-lo a interrompre:

-Slytherin no necessita que li facis aquest tipus de favors - La Lily i en Severus van tensar-se a l'hora. Ambdós havien reconegut la veu decidida de la seva filla.

-I això qui ho diu? - va demanar Voldemort amb diversió. -Algú com tu, a qui ara mateix ni tan sols sé per quin cognom he d'anomenar... algú amb més familiars _muggles_ que mags a la seva història familiar...?

I en Voldemort va fer un gest amb el cap i va apartar-se lleugerament, perquè ella i la resta de persones que eren davant el castell, veiessin qui mantenia atrapats entre les seves files.

La Lyra va veure'ls primer. 'No eren aquelles les circumstàncies en les què es mereixien retrobar-se'.

Va prémer els punys, i va avançar endavant, tot i que en Charlie Weasley va intentar sense èxit subjectar-la del braç.

-T'estàs oferint voluntària per ser la pròxima a morir com el teu germanet? - va preguntar encara més divertit Voldemort, creant un silenci general - Oh! M'oblidava... que aquest és el petit secret de la senyora Potter... aquest i el fet que no va tenir la deferència de morir la primera vegada.

La gent va començar a murmurar coses, mirant-se la Lily. Però a ella, ara, només li importava la seva filla. Per primera vegada des de què en Harry havia caigut a terra, inert, pregava a en Severus perquè la deixés anar.

-Ella no... Oh si us plau... ella també no...

-Ni se t'acudeixi - va amenaçar-la en Yaxley quan ella va remoure's amb tanta força que, degut a la preocupació que ara sentia en Severus, pràcticament va aconseguir deslliurar-se de l'abraçada. En Severus Snape, però, va trigar pocs segons a tornar-la a agafar amb la mateixa força, mentre intentava pensar una manera d'interposar-se entre la seva filla i Voldemort, sense morir a mans d'en Yaxley o en Dolohov abans de donar el primer pas.

En Harry, estirat ara a terra, va veure de reüll, el sobresalt dels Malfoy, que de sobte semblaven encara més perduts que al bosc.

Voldemort, però, semblava divertir-se prou amb la situació com per continuar parlant:

-¿Així que la petita Snape pretén donar lliçons a l'únic descendent de Salazar Slytherin sobre el paper que té o no té aquesta casa en tot això? I digues... ja has trobat algú que estigui d'acord amb tu?

La Lyra no va fer cap gest que indiqués que era així i ningú es va moure, però quan Voldemort va riure, algú va avançar uns passos fins a posar-se al costat de la noia. No va dir res, però, amb la seva sola presència allà va atraure suficientment l'atenció de Voldemort.

-Theodore Nott... - va pronunciar amb el cap inclinat.

Entre els mortífags, el pare del noi, que era just al costat del cos d'en Harry, va perdre el somriure cruel que havia exhibit fins llavors.

-És una pena haver d'acabar amb bruixes i bruixots que duen sang màgica a les venes -va dir Voldemort, sense que se li notés cap mena d'aflicció a la veu. - Ara comprovareu que passa quan algú gosa desafiar-me.

La Lily només va ser capaç d'emetre un gemec dolorós, adonant-se a més que en Severus havia afluixat un moment la seva subjecció, permetent-li girar-se entre els seus braços. D'aquesta manera, en què podia protegir-la lleugerament millor, en Severus va aprofitar la distracció d'en Yaxley i en Dolohov, que ara es miraven en Nott pare amb desdeny, per provocar un incendi just al mig de les files dels mortífags, amb la vareta que tot aquest temps havia dut dins la túnica.

'Amb la situació controlada, cap motífag s'havia pres la molèstia de preguntar-se on tenia la vareta i desarmar-lo'.

Va haver-hi un moment de confusió entre les persones que eren darrere Voldemort, i just quan aquest es girava i en Severus es disposava a enfrontar-lo, amb la Lily, encara sorpresa, col·locada ara a la seva esquena, van reaparèixer centenars de centaures, llançant fletxes contra el grup de mortífags. N'hi havia més que quan havien aparegut per primera vegada.

Oblidant, per un moment, l'extraordinarietat de poder fer allò, en Severus va agafar la mà de la Lily i va tibar-la en direcció a la porta de l'escola. On encara hi havia la Lyra.

La Lily s'hi va abraçar i, en aquell moment, com si tot l'enrenou del seu voltant hagués parat, en Severus Snape va adonar-se que la Lily i la Lyra, aquelles amb qui un dia havia somiat formar una família, eren allà. Disset anys després, i encara amb la por que la Lily s'esvaís en qualsevol moment, tornaven a estar tots tres junts.

La Lyra l'abraçava un moment després.

* * *

Els elfs domèstics havien envaït ara també els terrenys amb en Kreacher al capdavant. -Lluiteu! Lluiteu! Lluiteu pel meu amo, defensor dels elfs domèstics! Lluiteu contra el Senyor de les Forces del Mal, en nom del valent Regulus! Lluiteu!

-Harry! -va cridar algú entre la gentada-. Harry!... On és en Harry?

Regnava el caos, però tot i així, camí al vestíbul, la Lyra va distingir ben bé les dues persones que corrien cap al castell, mirant a una banda i a una altra. Va sentir un nus a la gola, i un segon després sentia la veu suau de la Lily parlar-li amb dolçor:

-Vés, Lyra. També et busquen a tu.

La Lyra va dubtar un instant.

-Vés... - Va repetir en Severus, donant-li seguretat. 'Portava mesos adonant-se dels sentiments que turmentaven la Narcisa'. I sabia perfectament com se sentia la seva filla.

Ni tan sols feia falta l'oclumència per veure-ho.

* * *

**Obres camins que només cal seguir per trobar-me a mi mateix i sentir que em dones coses que no em dóna ningú més.**

La Lily va mirar en Severus, que va quedar-se atrapat per aquella mirada. Tot i haver vist, durant anys, aquells ulls verds en el fill d'ella, els havia trobat veritablement a faltar.

'Diguessin el que diguessin, els ulls de la Lily eren mil vegades més bonics que els de qualsevol, per molt que s'hi assemblessin'.

I llavors, observant-se un a l'altre, mútuament arrecerats en un racó del gran vestíbul, sota les escales; en Severus va ser conscient, per primera vegada, i sense més reserves que les de l'asfixiant temor a veure-la desaparèixer com fum, que ella no era el fantasma ni la imatge de la noia de 21 anys que havia estimat sempre, sinó la dona de la seva vida que havia tornat 17 anys després.

Va observar-la, passant-li la mà dreta per la galta, identificant cadascun dels trets que havien canviat en ella, tot i conservar tota aquella bellesa que ell recordava. I abans que els dubtes poguessin tornar a assaltar a en Severus (i pogués repetir-se amb dolor que allò era alguna mena d'enginy de la seva ment) ella va parlar.

-Vaig desobeir-te, Sev. Volia veure la Lyra i me n'hi vaig anar aquella nit, per dur-li una carabassa... de Halloween... perquè ella m'havia demanat per... jo només volia compartir alguna cosa més amb la meva filla - va somriure tristament, mentre ell només l'escoltava, intentant entendre'n cadascun dels detalls.

'Intentant assimilar aquella història com a molt més que una il·lusió'.

-En Malfoy sortia de casa amb altra gent, i jo duia la capa i vaig escoltar-los. Volien buscar en Caradoc Dearborn i atacar-lo. La meva intenció va ser avisar-lo, però va aparèixer en Peter i... no vaig poder-hi fer res.

En aquell moment en Severus va tornar a veure la desesperació en verd maragda:

-Et juro que no volia. Et juro que us enyorava, però no podia recordar els vostres rostres ni els vostres noms. El temps va anar passant i ... jo ni tan sols sabia que tots aquells objectes que es trencaven sempre al meu voltant ho feien per la màgia que no sabia fer servir.

En Severus Snape va sentir vertigen, encaixant cadascuna de les peces al seu cap.

-Perdona'm - va dir ell de sobte, provocant la mirada descol·locada de la Lily, en veure que grans llàgrimes degotaven pel seu rostre.

-Perdona'm, Lily, per haver-ho espatllat tot. - Malgrat la situació en què es trobaven, i tot i saber que encara haurien de lluitar, el món va desaparèixer per un moment.

En Severus sabia perfectament que Lord Voldemort era a uns passos d'ells, i que ara mateix lluitava al gran saló contra tot el que es trobava. I precisament per això, havia de dir-li tot allò que l'altra vegada no havia dit prou bé.

-Perdona'm per triar en Mulciber i l'Avery abans que tu en aquells primers anys d'escola, perdona'm per obsessionar-me amb en Potter i en Black, per fer-te passar tot un embaràs sola, per la marca, la profecia, i per no tenir la força de cridar a en Dumbledore que tu eres més important que la seva maleïda pressa, i no treure't a la força d'aquell taüt, per comprovar veritablement que eres tu.

-Sev... No has de... Ja et vaig perdonar una vegada... - va assegurar ella, ofegant de nou el seu plor al pit d'en Severus.

-Digues que em perdones, Lily. Digues que em perdones i entrem en aquest refotut menjador ara i acabem amb Voldemort d'una vegada per totes.

La Lily el va veure tan segur que només va poder accedir:

-Et perdono.

I en Severus volia besar els seus llavis llavors i oblidar-se de tot. 'Però sabia que encara haurien d'esperar una mica més...' Perquè quan la besés ja no podria deixar de fer-ho mai més, encara que allò signifiqués no despertar mai més d'aquell somni.

Va deixar caure el seu rostre al front d'ella, prement els seus llavis contra la seva pell i va separar-se'n a contracor. 'Per algun estrany i irracional motiu confiava en el què vindria d'ara endavant'.

-Preparada?

-Si. Per en Harry... per tots els que han mort en aquesta guerra injusta - va assentir ella amb llàgrimes als ulls.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lyra havia corregut, deixant enrere en Severus i la Lily, amb la promesa que tornaria. 'Només havia de dir-los on era en Draco'.

'No ho feia per ells... ho feia perquè el noi només tenia 17 anys i estava espantat'. Eren mortífags i no compartien cap vincle de sang. Ella no tenia perquè tenir-hi cap altre tipus de relació.

I a mesura que avançava, menys es creia les seves pròpies paraules.

'Havia deixat enrere els Malfoy feia molt temps'. Havia volgut canviar la seva història i n'havia marxat, deslligant-se d'aquelles creences absurdes. 'Ells havien permès que es cometessin milers de barbaritats i n'havien comès per igual'.

Havien deixat que Voldemort obligués a en Draco a veure i fer coses que recordaria tota la vida. I tot i així recordava cadascun dels moments en què en Lucius i la Narcisa havien fet de pares. Simplement de pares. Sense màscares, ni convencions socials. Quan només eren quatre en aquella casa. Ells i els seus fills. Sense necessitat d'aparentar.

-És al gran saló! – Va cridar quan va veure que enfilaven escales amunt. 'Era on hauria d'haver estat, en algun lloc recòndit del castell; però no se n'havia separat. S'havia quedat al gran saló quan Voldemort havia anunciat la mort d'en Harry Potter. La Lyra no estava segura d'haver-lo vist pestanyejar.

En Lucius va ser el primer en girar-se, buscant amb la mirada el que ja sabia que trobaria. Van quedar-se mirant sense dir res fins que, els passos apressats de la Narcisa baixant l'escala, van fer pensar a la Lyra que ella corria a buscar en Draco.

Un segon després, la dona rodejava el seu coll amb els braços, fent que es tambalegés per una abraçada inesperada i desitjada a parts iguals.

-Lyra... Pensava que... pensava que series morta – La Narcisa Malfoy, amb veu escanyada, no va afegir res més, però no li va caldre.

-Puc treure en Draco d'allà –va dir-li la Lyra sense saber molt bé si s'estava equivocant amb tot allò.

-Anem, Lyra... No deixarem que treguis el teu germà d'allà tota sola... – I no era una gran frase. No era una petició de perdó ni una abraçada.

Però era més del què ella havia esperat d'en Lucius Malfoy en un moment com aquell.

Van entrar al gran menjador enmig d'un formiguer de combatents i presoners. En Lucius i la Narcisa simplement buscaven en Draco, tot i que la Narcisa mirava constantment al seu darrere, on se suposava que era la Lyra, per assegurar-se que continuava allà.

La Lyra, però, estava també pendent de les lluites que es desenvolupaven al seu voltant. Disposada a deixar escapar qualsevol sortilegi que se li acudís, si es creuava amb algú necessitat d'ajuda.

En Voldemort era al mig de la brega, atacant i colpint tot el que se li posava a l'abast. En Flitwick acabava de fer caure en Dolohov i en Hagrid havia fet travessar la sala volant a en MacNair, després de llançar-lo a l'aire. En Ron i en Neville lluitaven contra en Greyback, i l'Aberforth acabava d'estabornir en Roockwood.

-Draco... – La Narcisa va cridar amb totes les forces, corrent cap a ell. 'Despentinat, brut, i espantat'. Però viu.

En Lucius va quedar-se'l mirant, avançant uns passos amb inseguretat. 'I llavors va adonar-se que estava a punt de fer una estupidesa. Una altra'. Anava a abraçar-lo a ell sense haver fet el mateix amb la Lyra. '¿És que no havia temut per la vida dels dos de la mateixa manera?'

'La sang... sempre la sang'. Va girar-se d'improvís cap a la noia.

'Sabia que faria ella a continuació'. I no hi estava d'acord. Pel simple fet que no volia haver de tornar a preguntar-se si ella estaria bé. 'Encara que continués sense veure's capaç de dir-li-ho'.

Però també sabia que no hi havia res a fer. Ella hi aniria.

-Lyra...

Ella va entendre'l.

-Després... Hi haurà temps...segur. – Va somriure-li aparentant més convençuda del què estava i va engegar a córrer pel gran saló.

Hi havia en Charlie Weasley més enllà, lluitant amb l'Alecto Carrow. I en Severus i la Lily acabaven d'entrar al gran saló, tant junts, que la Lyra estava segura que quan es fes de dia, el malson hauria passat.

* * *

-Desmaius! – va cridar per acabar d'estabornir en Thicknesse a qui en Charlie ara havia aconseguit desarmar.

El noi va mirar-la.

-Ha estat una estupidesa, posar-te a cridar allò d'Slytherin allà fora...

-Algú ho havia de fer.

-Si t'arribo a perdre per defensar els colors d'una residència escolar, jo... – I allò intentava ser una broma, però cap dels dos va riure.

La noia va forçar un somriure i va llançar-se a estabornir l'Amicus Carrow, que feia ballar de mala manera un parell de nois de Ravenclaw.

-Digues... – va dir ell quan semblava que tot mortífag que quedava en lluita estava ja immers en una batalla – creus que nosaltres també ens estimarem sempre?

I la Lyra va saber cap a on mirava en Charlie, sense necessitat de veure-ho.

-Pobre de tu que ho dubtis! –va empènyer-lo amb suavitat, prement un moment el seu braç amb la intensitat de qui no té planejat separar-se mai més de l'altre.

La Lyra va girar-se llavors. Buscant-los amb la mirada novament.

* * *

.

* * *

Quan en Severus i la Lily van entrar al gran saló, el primer que van veure va ser com la seva filla es llançava a ajudar en Charlie Weasley.

La Lily va mirar-la amb orgull. 'No era només la seva filla: hi havia altra gent que també la necessitava. La Lyra era moltes coses per molta gent'. Va notar com en Severus li agafava la mà per assegurar-se que ella continuava allà.

En Voldemort es batia amb la McGonnagall, l'Slughorn i en Kingsley a la vegada. I tots tres no paraven de fintar-lo i esquivar-lo, incapaços de fer-lo caure, mentre ell els enfrontava amb una freda expressió d'odi a la cara.

-Anem... – Va dir la Lily, dirigint-s'hi, tot i que en Severus va dubtar en l'últim moment.

–Espera...

El terror a despertar del somni, en un malson encara pitjor, va envair-lo un moment, tot i la confiança que havia mantingut segons enrere. Acabava de veure, a més, una altra cosa.

-Però... – va protestar ella.

–Mira. Mira allà.

Va indicar-li un lloc del saló on no hi havia ningú i, en canvi, es movien soles les puntes d'unes sabates.

La Lily va contenir una expressió de sorpresa. 'Només podia ser una persona'.

-No pot ser... –va dir ella, esquiva a fer-se'n il·lusions.

-Hauries de tenir més confiança en el teu fill... - I en Severus gairebé no es creia res del què estava passant, ni tan sols el què acabava de dir, però tot i així la mirava com si no n'hagués de tenir mai prou. 'Continuava sent tan bonica...'

.

La Bel·latrix lluitava ara amb l'Hermione, la Ginny i la Luna a l'hora, totes tres al màxim de les seves possibilitats. La mortífaga les igualava i, des d'on eren, en Severus i la Lily van veure com una maledicció assassina anava a parar just al costat de les noies, tan a prop de la Ginny, que va fallar i no la va matar per un centímetre.

La Lily va moure's per ajudar les noies, i va veure que en Charlie Weasley també s'hi dirigia. Però cap dels dos va arribar-hi a temps.

-A la meva filla no, gossa! - La senyora Weasley es va treure la capa mentre corria, alliberant els braços. La Bel·latrix va girar sobre si mateixa, rugint de riure davant la visió del nou desafiament.

-Fora del meu camí! - va cridar la senyora Weasley a les tres noies, i no va trigar en embarcar-se en un duel més igualat del que havia arribat a creure cap dels presents. Les dues dones lluitaven a mort.

-No! Enrere! Enrere! És meva! - va cridar la Molly convençuda quan en Charlie i una colla d'estudiants van arribar fins allà disposats a ajudar-la.

Centenars de persones es miraven ara les dues lluites, arrecerades contra les parets. La Lily va retrocedir, adonant-se que tenia en Severus pràcticament a un pas.

-No vull que et moguis mai més del meu costat... - va dir, gairebé en un prec, amb la veu escanyada. La Lily va aferrar-se-li al pit amb força, buscant amb la mirada el rastre d'en Harry. 'Era un miracle... però de sobte no tenia cap dubte sobre la identitat de la persona que duia la capa'.

La Lyra era un tros enrere i se'ls mirava amb un somriure.

-¿Com creus que s'ho ha fet? -va demanar la Lily a mitja veu.

**I en un món tan esquerp, ple de bojos al poder. Ets l'amor i la força que m'empeny cap a un nou destí.**

En Severus va pensar en allò. 'Ni tan sols estava segur de què tot el que estava vivint fos veritat'

-No ho sé... de fet no estic molt segur de res ara mateix... -va confessar amb veu més ronca del què havia volgut. 'Les emocions que se succeïen continuaven aclaparant-lo'.

-T'he trobat molt a faltar, Sev... Fins i tot quan no et recordava...

Qualsevol que els hagués estat mirant aquell moment, tal i com estava fent la Lyra, hagués vist com les mirades dels dos deien més que qualsevol paraula.

En Severus Snape, tot i que probablement feia el pitjor aspecte de tota la seva vida, irradiava un aire totalment diferent, el que li donava la devoció que sentia per la dona que tenia davant i el del dolor que encara li feien el pit i l'estómac quan intentava assimilar que allò era real. Segurament també el dels rastres de llàgrimes que havien quedat barrejats amb el sutge del seu rostre.

-Déu meu, Severus. ¿Què t'has fet a la cama? - La Lily acaba de fixar-se de sobte en la ferida oberta que hi tenia. 'En tota aquella estona ni tan sols s'havia queixat'.

-No és res...

-Però si t'ha de fer mal a la força... - va insistir ella. 'La veritat era que era una ferida dolorosa sí, però aquell era un mal que havia quedat apaivagat per la resta de sensacions'.

De cop i volta ella va mirar-lo amb horror:

-Pensaves enfrontar-te a Voldemort així?

I el va tornar a mirar i va saber que sí. En Severus Snape havia tingut tota la intenció de lluitar fins el final, com mai havia tingut oportunitat de fer-ho. Lluny de les ombres d'un doble joc.

No tothom sabia encara les circumstàncies que el feien innocent, però ningú gosava apropar-se a ell, veient que anava acompanyat de qui molts reconeixien amb sorpresa com la Lily Potter.

La Lily va subjectar la mà d'en Severus, forçant-se a posar atenció en les batalles que es desenvolupaven al gran saló, amb la vareta agafada amb força i la mirada amunt i avall, a la recerca d'una pista d'en Harry.

-¡Tu... mai... tornaràs... a... tocar... els... meus... fills! -va cridar la Senyora Weasley.

La maledicció de la Molly va passar sota el braç estès de la Bel·latrix i la va colpejar de ple al pit, directament sobre el cor. Voldemort va cridar, llançant metres enllà els seus tres contrincants.

Just després, Lord Voldemort va alçar la vareta i va apuntar cap a la Molly Weasley.

-Protego! -va rugir en Harry, i un encanteri d'ègida va expandir-se al bell mig de la sala.

El cor de la Lily va fer un bot en veure-hi el Harry, i en Severus Snape gairebé va mig somriure preguntant-se si allò també formava part del pla d'en Dumbledore.

'Era el final d'aquella història que havia començat amb una maleïda profecia i un noi d'encara no 20 anys, ell mateix, tan estúpid com per llançar insistentment la seva vida a les escombraries, una vegada i una altra'.

La conversa entre en Voldemort i en Harry va continuar, aclarint i desmentint coses. Amb la tensió dels qui saben que tot és en joc.

-En Severus Snape no és un dels teus homes - va dir en Harry, fent que la Lily premés amb més força la mà d'en Severus i que aquest, de sobte, sentís com totes les mirades del gran saló es posaven en ell i la Lily. - Ho era d'en Dumbledore. D'en Dumbledore des del moment en què vas començar a perseguir a la meva mare. I mai no ho vas comprendre, perquè és l'única cosa que no pots entendre.

-Acabaré amb ells, quan hagi acabat, amb tu, Potter. No saps amb quina claredat he vist això fa una estona. -I en Voldemort va mirar la parella de forma desafiant amb aquella mirada vermella que tenia. 'Voldemort encara lamentava no haver pogut obtenir la lleialtat de la vareta d'àlber abans d'aquella lluita, però ara ja era massa tard per fer-hi res'.

Les cartes estaven llançades.

* * *

Un llampec d'ira va esclatar en Lord Voldemort quan va comprendre que en Harry era el veritable amo de la vareta d'àlber. A fora, als terrenys de Hogwarts començava un nou dia.

-Obitus per subitum!

-Expelliarmus!

Tothom va quedar en suspens i de sobte en Harry estava dempeus amb dues varetes a les mans, mirant el cadàver del seu enemic. Un escruixidor segon de silenci, la sorpresa del moment, i després un tumult va esclatar al voltant d'en Harry, mentre crits de joia omplien l'aire.

En la mateixa sala, en Severus Snape, que s'havia intentat preparar pel fred que sentiria quan la Lily deixés anar la seva mà i es llancés sobre el seu fill, va quedar-se parat en veure que ella no s'havia mogut, tot i que plorava. Aquest cop d'emoció i d'orgull.

-Ells li han fet costat tot aquest temps. Es mereixen viure aquest moment amb en Harry - va reflexionar ella - I ... a més... li he d'explicar moltes coses… amb calma… - va mirar l'home, quedant-se atrapada en els seus ulls. No van saber si havia passat molta estona, però quan van deixar de mirar-se amb un garbuix de sentiments a l'interior, els crits i les abraçades encara continuaven al voltant d'en Harry.

- Vine... a la infermeria hi ha d'haver alguna cosa per curar aquesta ferida que tens a la cama, i ... - va parar un moment de parlar, posant el seu front contra el d'en Severus - Sé que encara et penses que sóc un fantasma que desapareixeré en qualsevol moment. Vull demostrar-te que no...

Van passar pel costat de la Lyra dirigint-se a la sortida, aprofitant el rebombori general. Ella els esperava molt a prop de la porta.

-S'ha acabat - va dir simplement la noia. Veure'ls junts era adonar-se que, precisament, la seva vida era fruit d'aquell amor que es tenien.

-Lyra... - va voler parlar la Lily.

-Aneu, va. Abans que algú decideixi llançar-se massivament a abraçar el professor Snape - va bromejar.

En Severus Snape es limitava a subjectar la Lily amb totes les seves forces. Com un nàufrag que, de sobte, ha trobat una illa enmig del mar. 'Sentia la seva escalfor i el seu aroma, i era amb ell... tenia la Lily amb ell i tot havia acabat'. Gairebé semblava massa bo per ser veritat.

La Lyra va mirar-los amb afecte.

'Malgrat la seva determinació inicial i la manera desesperada com s'aferrava als braços d'en Severus; la Lily dirigia, de reüll, la mirada al bell mig del gran menjador amb un bri de recança'.

-Jo te'l porto d'aquí a una estona -va dir mirant la Lily i fent una ullada a la multitud on encara estava enterrat en Harry. – Vés tranquil·la...

* * *

.

* * *

Van sortir del gran saló, adonant-se com de solitària i destruïda estava tota la part restant del castell.

-Severus… - va començar ella, deixant-se abraçar per l'esquena – Gràcies.

-Lily… no has de…-va intentar interrompre-la ell, que ara tenia la veu tremolosa.

-Abans m'has demanat que et perdonés i l'únic que hauria de fer és donar-te les gràcies. Sóc jo qui sento tot el que has hagut de passar…

-Lils,… jo no sempre he estat agradable amb el teu fill… més aviat tot el contrari… - La Lily sabia que, tot i que ell feia esforços per amagar-ho; es tapava les llàgrimes, deixant-se caure el cabell pel rostre: –Però t'he trobat molt a faltar, Lilian. No em puc creure que ara tot sigui tan fàcil com tenir-te aquí de nou i ja està… Et van enterrar, Lils. Vaig anar al teu maleït funeral.

Ella va girar-se encara més commoguda que abans, tot i que sentia tantes coses, que era pràcticament impossible sentir-ne més:

-Severus... – La Lily també havia de fer esforços per contenir les llàgrimes. A ella també li costava confiar en què tot allò era de debò: – Sempre t'he estimat. Ho saps. Oi? Des de què érem petits... Fins i tot quan no recordava quins sentiments tenia, hi havia una sensació que no m'havia abandonat del tot, i és precisament aquesta. La que sento ara, tenint-te aquí, amb mi.

Mirar-se significava sentir que un podia tocar l'ànima de l'altre. Era agradable tornar a viure aquella sensació que, malgrat tot, no havien oblidat. 'Com si un fos part de l'altre'.

En Severus va abraçar-la amb força una altra vegada, acostant-se a la seva orella, per xiuxiuejar-li allò:

-Pensava que t'havia perdut... –L'home va fregar els seus llavis contra l'orella d'ella, en un petó pràcticament temorós. 'Besar era una d'aquelles coses a les què havia renunciat molts anys abans'.

Va fregar el coll femení amb una mà, amb sentida devoció.

-Juro quedar-me al teu costat per sempre més, Sev. –La Lily va abraçar-s'hi amb més força i va tancar els ulls per tranquil·litzar-se una mica. 'Encara havia de curar-li la ferida i el seu fill l'estaria esperant'.

Els murmuris del gran saló de Hogwarts continuaven escoltant-se allà on eren.

La Lily va forçar-se a arribar a la infermeria, abraçada a ell.

.

-Maleït Karkaroff! – va fer un cop a la paret amb tan ímpetu que van acabar per caure al terra diversos objectes que es mantenien en un prestatge de la sala, malgrat la batalla.

La Lily acabava d'explicar-li tots els detalls d'aquells 16 anys d'amnèsia i del temps que havia estat al Cap de Senglar per petició de l'Albus Dumbledore, mentre li curava la cama. Tot i que s'hi havia passat molt més temps del necessari, perquè un i l'altre feien llargues parades en la conversa per observar-se. Per observar-se i acariciar el rostre de l'altre amb tots aquells sentiments que encara contenien a l'interior.

Amb un calfred a tot el cos, la Lily va asseure's sobre el matalàs on l'havia fet estirar per curar-lo, i va intentar pentinar els cabells lacis d'ell amb els dits. Els dos havien desitjat aquell moment, més que cap altra cosa, des de què havien decidit sortir del gran saló de Hogwarts. Però els dos sentien massa respecte a què l'altre descobrís de sobte que l'instant no era tan meravellós com s'havia imaginat. 'Ja no tenien 20 anys'.

La Lily va apropar els seus llavis als d'en Severus, i va besar-lo amb tendresa.

En Severus Snape va notar, encara amb un nus a la gola, com ella aprofundia el contacte, atrevint-se a convertir-lo en la lluita de dues llengües ansioses, que s'havien trobat a faltar durant massa temps. Deixant-se portar, finalment, per la suavitat de la seva boca.

'Tan debò aquell moment durés per sempre'. Un sol petó i mil emocions atrapades en ell.

En separar-se, sense saber quant temps havia passat realment, la Lily va fixar-se en l'estat en què es trobava la roba que portava en Severus.

Duia el coll de la túnica esquinçat producte d'algun moment de la batalla o de la fugida de Ca l'Alfred, i la Lily va veure que portava un collar que li penjava del coll, sota la roba.

-És el nostre medalló. Recordes? – Ella va treure-li amb compte i va observar-lo a la llum del dia.

- La Lyra té l'altre... –va dir ella somrient. - Em va caure a Malfoy Manor...

En Severus va agafar el penjoll que la Lily li havia tret, i va sostenir-lo en l'aire fins a col·locar-li al seu coll.

-Volia que em donés sort quan arribés la nit d'avui. I ho ha fet molt més del què em podria haver arribat a imaginar. Perquè estic amb tu.

Ell va tornar a besar-la i va quedar-se-la mirant, fixament. Sense dir res. Ambdós sabien ara, amb tota mena de garanties, que el malson s'havia acabat.

* * *

.

* * *

En Ron, l'Hermione havien estat els primers. Després havien arribat la Ginny, en Neville i la Luna. I els Weasley i en Hagrid, precedits d'en Remus, i la Nimfadora, amb en Kingsley i la McGonnagall, i en Flitwick i la professora Sprout. Un munt de gent s'havia llançat a l'hora a abraçar a en Harry, i felicitar-lo. No sabia ni de qui eren les mans que l'agafaven, que l'estiraven, que volien abraçar-lo. Hi havia centenars de persones estrenyent-lo, tots ells decidits a tocar el nen que va sobreviure, el qui havia fet possible que tot allò s'hagués acabat per fi...

Però en Harry sabia, ara, que més enllà d'aquella multitud hi hauria algú esperant per abraçar-lo. D'una manera més íntima. Probablement no en aquella sala.

Algú que esperava el moment d'explicar-li detall per detall tot allò que, ara mateix, ell necessitava sentir de la seva pròpia veu... Algú que tenia amb ella altres persones que l'havien trobat a faltar i que també voldrien abraçar-la. Que ho estarien fent en aquell moment.

'La mare que havia tornat quan ja no en tenia cap vana esperança. Anys després d'aquelles nits davant del mirall de Gised i de les preguntes a en Dumbledore sobre la mort i la possibilitat que els seus pares tornessin'.

Va apartar-se com va poder de la multitud i va veure-la allà. Repenjada al costat de les portes del gran menjador, esperant pacientment a què sortís d'enmig de la gentada.

Va avançar endavant i ella també ho va fer. Els dos tenien un somriure d'incredulitat als llavis. No era la Lily, però va tenir la certesa que el duria fins a ella.

-És força estrany, ¿oi? – va demanar ella trencant el silenci, mantenint el somriure incrèdul.

-Força... – va respondre ell

La Lyra, que mantenia les mans a l'esquena, va semblar relaxar-se una mica i va continuar parlant, tot i que va adonar-se que eren el centre d'atenció del menjador:

-¿Véns?

En Harry va assentir.

* * *

.

* * *

Va deixar que les seves mans acaronessin el rostre de la Lily, passant-les-hi per sobre, amb tendresa, fins arribar a la barbeta.

-Estàs preciosa. Ets preciosa... – Va dir en Severus, mentre l'apropava a ell, agafant-la per la cintura. La Lily va deixar-se guiar, tancant els ulls, gaudint només d'aquell lleuger contacte. Posant-li el cap al pit i escoltant-ne el batec del cor.

Alguna cosa va caure, en aquell moment, a l'entrada de la infermeria. Sobresaltant-los de tal manera que la Lily pràcticament va botar abraçant-se més a ell. 'Per un moment els dos van buscar instintivament la vareta, encara amb la batalla ressonant al seu cap'.

Al cap d'un instant, però, en Severus va mig somriure, subjectant-li una mà.

-És increïble... Una cosa així, només li podia passar pel cap a ella...

La Lily no va entendre-ho fins un segon després, quan va veure-hi la Lyra. 'Havia estat una manera d'avisar-los que entrava, perquè no anava sola...'

.

Va córrer a abraçar en Harry, en el moment que va veure'l, just un instant abans que la Lyra s'assegués al costat d'en Severus i li posés una mà afectuosa al braç.

-Mare... – va atrevir-se a pronunciar en Harry a mitja veu.

La Lily l'abraçava i se'l mirava.

-Harry! – La Lily va alliberar els pulmons quan per fi el va poder abraçar. 'S'havia esforçat de valent per guanyar aquella guerra...' Se sentia tan orgullosa d'ell.

-T'he d'explicar moltes coses... jo... – Però al contrari del què havia pensat fins aquell moment, en Harry va tenir la impressió que tindrien molts anys per explicacions. En aquell moment només volia que la seva mare l'abracés.

I ella, la Lily, només volia abraçar-lo i estrènyer-lo amb totes les seves forces i repetir-li que l'estimava i que havia estat valent. Que estava orgullosa d'ell i que lamentava amb totes les seves forces no haver pogut veure com creixia i es feia aquell home que ja era.

Els dos van acabar plorant i els dos s'abraçaven amb igual força. Mare i fill. Gairebé 17 anys després d'un Halloween que els havia separat.

En Harry no podia parlar, ni moure's. Però de totes les abraçades que havia rebut fins llavors, aquella era la que més havia necessitat.

La que més increïble li semblava després d'haver viscut set anys pendent de ser l'escollit i el salvador del món màgic. Després d'haver crescut en una casa en què ningú mai l'havia abraçat com ara ho feia ella.

* * *

.

* * *

La Lily no era lluny. Només uns metres enllà. Dins de la mateixa infermeria abraçant en Harry i dedicant-li totes aquelles paraules d'afecte que no li havia pogut dedicar fins aleshores. En Severus podia observar-la des d'allà on era i n'escoltava perfectament la veu i, tot i així, se sentia perdut sense aquell contacte. 'Havien estat massa anys sense ella'.

'Se sentia tan trasbalsat sense aquell contacte, com n'estava quan s'adonava que la tornava a poder abraçar!' Però era una altra mena de trasbals, molt menys càlid.

-I a partir d'ara – va demanar a la seva filla en veu baixa, per no interrompre de cap manera la trobada entre en Harry i la Lily. – ¿Què faràs?

La noia va somriure-li sincerament.

-En Charlie m'ha demanat que me'n vagi a viure amb ell a Romania. Però vindrem tot sovint – va afanyar-se a afegir.

-Te n'aniràs de seguida? – Part del final d'aquell malson, era també poder parlar a la seva filla com el que havia volgut estar sempre: un pare.

-Després dels judicis... – El rostre de la noia era seriós però decidit. En Severus va entendre-la. No estava preocupada per ell. 'En Harry Potter declararia al seu favor, ella mateixa arrossegaria el quadre d'en Dumbledore fins on fes falta...' Però no sabia que passaria amb aquella gent que eren dalt, arraulits en un racó... Radicalment equivocats, però part de la seva vida.

-M'esperaré al final dels judicis per marxar. Mentrestant faré el que pugui per fer net de l'horror que es deu respirar ara mateix a Malfoy Manor... i - de sobte la noia que estava totalment seriosa, va somriure àmpliament: - i us faré d'espelma tant sovint que acabareu per fugir de la vostra pròpia filla.

Pare i filla van abraçar-se, en un gest que cada vegada era més habitual, i ell va veure's obligat a sincerar-s'hi:

-Tenir-la aquí, amb mi, s'assembla tant als meus somnis, que gairebé tinc por que en sigui un d'especialment vívid.

-És real. Te'n dono fe. – 'És real', va pensar en Severus mirant-la i escoltant ara el lleuger riure de la Lily, que continuava compartint aquell primer moment amb el seu fill després de tant temps.

La professora McGonnagall i la resta de professorat arribaven llavors.

-Crec que et devem una disculpa, Severus.

-Es tractava d'això, Minerva. De fer bé el paper... –va parlar de manera eixuta, perquè no recordava com era expressar-se d'una altra manera, però veure allà cadascun dels professors, mirant-lo amb admiració, va fer-lo sentir estranyament satisfet. 'Una satisfacció, en veure acceptació i reconeixement en els altres, que potser no havia arribat a sentir mai'.

No almenys més enllà de la Lily i d'aquella noia que ara s'abraçava a ell. Orgullosa de ser la filla d'en Severus Snape i la Lily Evans.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

En Severus va veure com la Lily s'hi acostava, adonant-se una vegada més que era bella i corpòria. 'I que ara només li somreia a ell'. Tot i eixugant-se les llàgrimes de felicitat que l'havien envaït, seguia sent bonica.

-Madame Pomfrey ha insistit en fer una revisió exhaustiva a en Harry per assegurar-se que esta totalment bé –va somriure – Curiosament en Remus i la professora McGonnagall hi han estat d'acord.

Va asseure's exactament on havia estat abans de l'entrada d'en Harry. En Severus va apressar-se a subjectar-li les mans. 'Aquell contacte era tot el que necessitava per viure'.

-He sentit que en Harry li deia als seus amics que, després, els cal anar al despatx del director. Volen parlar amb el retrat d'en Dumbledore una estona. L'Albus estarà satisfet.- Va mirar l'home que estimava amb emoció, enmig del silenci càlid que els cobria. 'No necessitaven dir-se milers de coses per saber el que sentien un per l'altre'. –També diu que vol parlar amb tu, quan creguis que és el moment.

Ella no sabia legilimència en absolut, però sempre havia estat capaç d'endevinar-li el pensament.

-És normal que necessiteu temps, Sev. No vull forçar res. Estic orgullosa dels dos i sé que tant tu com ell trobareu el moment per parlar. Sense presses...-La Lily acariciava una de les mans, encara fredes d'en Severus, mentre parlava i el mirava amb la mateixa devoció amb la què ell la mirava a ella.

En Severus no podia parar de repassar cadascun dels seus trets: El cabell roig, els ulls verds, la pell blanca i lleugerament pigada, i aquell somriure.

-Encara et penses que desapareixeré en qualsevol moment – Va dir reprenent-lo amb dolçor, quan va veure una llança de temor al seu rostre. - Vull demostrar-te que no... Ja t'ho he dit.

Va tornar a jugar amb els cabells d'ell, quedant tombada de costat, repenjant el seu rostre en una mà, per mantenir-s'hi mig incorporada.

Va embolicar els seus dits en la mitja melena d'en Severus fins a fer-li sentir un calfred a la nuca.

-No creus que hauríem de desocupar la infermeria? –va preguntar la Lily. – L'últim director d'aquesta escola encara hi deu tenir una habitació, no?

En Severus va quedar-se-la mirant un instant en silenci. Ara la Lily, entretenia els seus dits en la seva camisa.

La Lily va inclinar-se lleugerament endavant i va tornar-lo a besar.

Va aferrar-se a ell amb força. Una de les seves mans va acariciar-li el rostre, mentre l'altre s'encaminava del seu pit cap avall, al mateix temps que començava a fer-li petons al coll, apartant-ne amb suavitat el tros de túnica esparracada que el cobria.

-Lily... – va xiuxiuejar ell, petrificat per aquell moment.

-¿Estàs bé? –ella va alçar-se lleugerament inclinada sobre ell, mirant-lo amb els ulls càlids i brillants.

-Això... –va començar en Severus amb un terror concret voltant-li al cap.

-Si estàs massa cansat... jo... – va intentar aclarir ella, amb veu dolça. 'Acabaven de passar per moltes coses...'

-Lils... jo... – va acariciar el seu rostre i amb una sola mirada pràcticament li ho va dir tot. –Ja no tinc 20 anys. No sé si...

La Lily gairebé va somriure, i va mirar-lo. Obligant-se a sincerar-se:

-Estic aterrida, Severus. No per tu. Per mi... La noia de qui et vas enamorar té 38 anys. Potser ja no sóc... no sóc el que t'esperes... – Sabia que s'estimaven i que allò estava per sobre de tot, i tot i així no recordava haver estat mai tan nerviosa essent als braços d'en Severus.

No recordava haver estat mai tan neguitosa, ni tan sols la primera vegada que havia fet l'amor amb ell.

Congelat d'horror, ell va quedar-se-la mirant. 'L'estimava... desitjava sentir-la i, tot i així, ara mateix estava petrificat per la possibilitat de decebre-la'.

La Lily va tancar els ulls. 'Després de tantes coses, no podia ser veritat que allò els tingués tan espantats'. Va tombar-se de nou al costat d'en Severus, tornant-lo a besar. Ell va tornar-li el petó de forma desesperada. Les seves mans van recórrer el coll de la Lily, besant-la després amb suavitat, gaudint del contacte amb la seva pell.

La Lily va sentir com tota ella s'estremia, però no va voler parar. Va jugar un moment més amb els botons de la túnica d'en Severus, sentint com les mans d'ell l'acariciaven per sobre la roba.

-Aix... – No havia volgut expressar aquell dolor, però les seqüeles de la batalla encara eren massa presents al seu cos.

-Estàs bé? –va apressar-se a demanar ell, amb la mirada preocupada, abraçant-la més contra si.

-Sev... – Va voler tranquil·litzar-lo. Just després, però, va veure que tenia tota la intenció d'interrompre-la. Ella no va permetre-ho: - Sev... necessito sentir-te. Han passat 17 anys, maleït sigui!

-Lils... - La veu d'en Severus es va trencar. Va prémer-la tant com va poder, intentant no fer-li mal.

A partir d'aquell instant, tot va tornar-se frenètic i confós. Un maremàgnum de mans per totes bandes, roba a mig treure, llengües, mossegades i petons entretallats.

'Tornava a tenir-la entre els seus braços. Tornava a poder besar-la i sentir el seu tacte contra el de la seva pell'. Just en un nou dia en què ja no havia comptat viure. 'No li havia passat pel cap poder viure més enllà d'aquella maleïda guerra. Molt menys amb ella'.

Abans de perdre del tot la noció de si mateix, amb el cor desbocat i la respiració entretallada, un Severus Snape de 38 anys va ser conscient que la Lily li treia la camisa i li acaronava el tors amb renovada lentitud i llàgrimes als ulls.

-T'estimo, Sev.

-Sempre. – va assegurar-li ell, acaronant-li l'esquena per sota la roba, novament en contacte amb la seva pell, fent que ella s'hi abracés amb més força.

Veure-la empassar saliva, amb la respiració accelerada i aferrada a ell, va embriagar-lo ja sense remei. 'Era la Lily... el motor pel qual havia viscut tots aquells anys de tristesa i desesperació'.

Era la Lily i estava allà. Besant-lo i acaronant-lo.

'Cap dels dos recordava ja que, en qualsevol moment, podia entrar algú. Probablement, però, eren les dues úniques persones que en aquell instant no eren al gran menjador, on Madame Pomfrey curava a cadascun dels ferits'.

**No vull tenir, tan sols vull sentir. Sé que el temps no esborrarà el que és bo i és de veritat. **

Va acabar de treure-li la túnica amb les dues mans, gaudint del moment. Besant-li després el coll i entretenint-se amb cadascun dels racons de la pell femenina. Al coll i al pit, i després més enllà.

Tornaven a gaudir de la sensació d'entregar-se a l'altre. Amb la certesa d'haver vençut un destí que, fins a l'últim moment, s'havia esforçat a separar-los.

Es miraven amb confiança i reverència. També amb desig.

-Lils... – En Severus va dubtar de nou un moment, però ella va apropar-lo més amb les dues mans, disposada a deixar-se guiar fins el final.

-Si us plau, Sev...

En Severus Snape va complaure-la, complaent-se a ell. Entrant dins d'ella i sentint com tot el món explotava al seu voltant.

En tants anys de fred i tristor, res els podria haver preparat per allò. Veure l'altre tremolar d'anticipació i ofegar els crits contra la seva pell, era més del que cap dels dos s'havia atrevit a somiar en tota aquella absència.

Murmurant, cridant, resant el nom de l'altre, sempre amb devoció.

El xoc de la Lily en sentir el plaer del final va trobar un company perfecte en el xoc d'en Severus, que gairebé dues dècades després, sentia la Lily amb ell.

-T'estimo –van dir a la vegada. Ofegant el que sentien amb un nou petó.

-Sempre – van repetir abraçant-se. Tancant la porta de la sala amb màgia, i sabent que a fora els esperava un futur per construir.

Caldria reconstruir moltes coses abans, però ara sabien que es tenien un a l'altre.

I tenien una filla que, en aquell instant, abraçava en Draco Malfoy amb la seguretat que era una Malfoy, però també una Snape. Amb la seguretat que tenia una família a la què perdonar, però també una altra de la què gaudir amb el pas dels dies i amb el ressò de la pau que ara els envoltava.

FI

* * *

**Comentari de l'autora:** Ahhh! Ploraré... jeje. Ja tenim el final. Falta veure alguns matisos, però per això tenim l'Epíleg. A diferència del de la Rowling tindrà diversos salts en el temps. Hi haurà alguna cosa d'aquest maig de 1998 també.

Darrerament la feina m'absorveix i l'ordinador em fa la vida impossible, però intentaré no fer-vos esperar massa.


	49. Epíleg: Fàcil

**Epíleg: Tan fàcil**

**Tardes de pluja, roba de colors. La teva esquena nua dins l'aigua, dos o tres notes d'aquella cançó, que ho tornen tot tan fàcil.**

Eren abraçats. Se subjectaven mútuament sobre aquell matalàs com si l'altre hagués de desaparèixer pel simple fet de deixar-lo anar. En aquell moment els era impossible dir quanta estona havia passat des de què s'havien entregat un a l'altre, ni quanta estona feia que tornava a ser fosc.

En Severus la mirava absort, mentre resseguia, una vegada i una altra, el contorn del seu llavi. Hores després el cor continuava anant-li a cent per hora en pensar que ella era allà, i que era real. Que aquells anys de soledat i culpa eren un malson que, per fi, havia acabat. Que a diferència del què havia cregut sempre, hi havia un final feliç per aquella història lúgubre a la què ell mateix s'havia condemnat anys abans.

-Hauries de dormir, Sev. –El to dolç d'ella tornava a estremir-lo – No me n'aniré enlloc. No sense tu. T'ho he jurat. Però necessites descansar... No em perdonaria que caiguessis malalt per culpa meva...

-He estat pitjor que malalt, Lils. He estat mort. Sense tu. Pensant que no podria recuperar-te mai més. Que era massa tard... –va callar un moment per agafar aire – Que eres morta...

-Shtt... –va posar-li el dit índex als llavis – Prou, Sev. Tot ha passat... Tenim molts anys per endavant, i no puc deixar que continuïs sense dormir només per assegurar-te que sóc aquí.

En Severus va notar que ella l'abraçava amb més força.

-És possible que abans d'obligar-te a dormir... – va alçar la vista per mirar-lo als ulls, amb un somriure de tendresa als llavis. - És possible que a nosaltres també ens calgui fer una cosa...

-¿També? – va demanar ara sorprès – ¿Què vols dir?

El to d'ell era de veritable desconcert.

-¿ No creus que hauríem de parlar amb l'Albus...? Amb el seu quadre, vull dir... –La Lily va sospirar, posant el seu front sobre el d'en Severus. Va continuar parlant en un murmuri – No estic d'acord amb moltes de les decisions que ha pres. Sobretot respecte a tu i a en Harry. Però crec que...

Ella va callar, perquè va veure que ell l'entenia. Van mirar-se amb enteniment i comprensió. 'Malgrat els anys de separació, es veien capaços d'entendre l'altre amb una mirada'.

-Si més no hauria d'acomiadar-me'n... Al cap i a la fi va confiar en mi, ¿no? – No era ingenu i sabia com podia haver acabat tot. L'Albus Dumbledore no li havia dit res sobre la vareta d'àlber. 'Però amb la Lily allà, l'únic que volia era passar pàgina i començar de nou'.

-Acomiadar-te'n... – Va repetir aquella paraula amb un nou somriure. –Abans quan era amb en Harry, m'ha semblat entendre que la professora McGonnagall et demanava que continuessis sent el director de l'escola...

-I ho ha fet... – va assegurar ell, alçant-li la barbeta amb suavitat – Però l'únic que vull ara és passar la resta dels meus dies amb tu – La Lily va besar-lo als llavis amb ímpetu. 'No volia res més que allò...'.

Quan van aconseguir separar-se, a contracor, en Severus va continuar parlant:

–No obstant suposo que hauríem de quedar-nos un temps encara... La Minerva necessitarà ajuda per reconstruir l'escola i el teu fill no em perdonaria que et segrestés tan aviat.

Va dirigir-li un mig somriure, que va fer que ella l'abracés. 'Aquella expressió no li havia canviat gens amb els anys'.

-Em considero segrestada des d'ara mateix – va dir rient – Però sí... aquí encara hi ha molta feina per fer.

Van tornar a mirar-se els ulls, i la Lily va subjectar-li les mans, entrellaçant-hi els dits. 'A Hogwarts o a la fi del món, junts, tot aniria bé'.

* * *

.

* * *

18 d'abril de 1999.-

Aquells dies que havien passat a Hogwarts, just després del final de la guerra, s'havien pogut acomiadar del retrat d'en Dumbledore i també havien ajudat, en tot el que havien pogut, a fer possible la reconstrucció de l'escola.

En Harry també s'hi havia quedat, per intentar esborrar del centenari castell, i dels seus terrenys, qualsevol rastre de batalla. I tot i que la Lily sabia que no havia estat fàcil per cap dels dos, dies després, s'havia produït aquella temuda conversa, en què el seu fill s'havia intentat disculpar amb en Severus per haver-ne desconfiat sempre.

La Lily va observar el seu reflex al mirall, i va somriure en recordar com en Severus havia sabut minimitzar aquella situació. "_Els dos hem fet el que havíem de fer..."_, no havia estat molt explícit, però en Harry havia assentit i els havia mirat un instant més, abans d'acompanyar els seus amics als jardins.

"_-L'estimes?" _. Aquella havia estat l'única pregunta que en Harry li havia fet al respecte en aquelles primeres setmanes. Ni tan sols havia hagut de contestar. Abans que ho fes, el noi l'havia abraçat i li havia somrigut.

Sabia que ell acceptaria allò que la fes feliç.

**Capses de fusta, vint-i-dos petons. Nits a la fresca, una de cada. Les teves cuixes sota els meus llençols, que ho tornen tot tan fàcil...**

Va tornar-se a mirar el mirall. Gairebé un any després, mentre la societat màgica ja començava a parlar d'en Kingsley com el millor conseller d'Afers Màgics que havien tingut en dècades, el món en què vivien es recuperava a passos lents però segurs de les seqüeles de la guerra. Era diumenge al matí. Un moment del dia en què des de què havien trobat la seva pròpia casa al nord d'Escòcia, en una regió de castells, penya - segats i llacs, acostumava a passar-lo abraçada a en Severus. Observant-lo dormir plàcidament, repassant cadascun dels seus trets. 'Superades les pors a veure-la desaparèixer, i amb el malson d'aquells anys enrere, la Lily havia pogut comprovar com ell era qui gaudia més d'aquells matins sense res més a fer que abraçar-se a l'altre i deixar-se endur pel somieig d'una estona entre llençols'.

El reflex que tenia davant li tornava la imatge d'una dona feliç. Tota la felicitat que podia tenir algú que aquell matí, després de gairebé un any fent-ho, no s'havia despertat al costat de l'home de la seva vida. Havia intentat dissuadir la Molly Weasley d'allò. Però no hi havia hagut manera de fer-l'hi entendre que, a aquelles alçades, cap dels dos tenia por de cap vana superstició.

La Molly havia tingut una bona còmplice en tot allò.

Va somriure en recordar la cara que havia posat en Severus quan li havia dit que aquella nit dormiria al Cau. 'Havia acabat apareixent a mig sopar, provocant l'evident disgust de la Molly i un somriure gairebé enriolat de la Nimfadora Tonks, que s'havia quedat per ajudar-la a preparar-se de bon matí'.

-Estàs preciosa. Aquest home teu, caurà d'esquena quan et vegi! – Era la veu amable de la dona que, en aquella ocasió, s'havia aliat amb la Molly Weasley, per "_fer d'allò un casament amb totes les de la llei"_, segons havien reiterat per activa i per passiva els últims dies. Una de les primeres coses que havien fet amb en Severus, després de deixar Hogwarts aquell maig de 1998, havia estat precisament visitar aquella dona, Emmanuelle Chassier.

La Lily no podia oblidar com l'havia ajudat en tot aquell temps, i Madame Chassier li havia agraït la visita amb el cor a la mà. 'Havia temut no tornar a veure la pèl-roja, a qui apreciava com una filla'.

La Nimfadora Tonks va entrar llavors a l'habitació, disposada a ajudar-la amb els detalls. La Lily duia un senzill vestit blanc i el penjoll que, durant tants anys, havia tingut la seva filla.

-El mussol d'en Charlie acaba d'arribar amb un missatge de la Lyra – va explicar la metamòrfaga, mentre li feia subjectar un ram de roses blanques i acabava de maquillar-la –Tenien previst marxar de casa allà les 11. Deuen estar a punt de fer-ho.

Algú va tocar la porta de l'habitació, i llavors la Lily va sentir aquella veu coneguda:

-¿Puc? – En Harry, que en l'actualitat s'esforçava per ser auror, va avançar per l'habitació mirant a la seva mare. La Ginny Weasley observava el moment des de la porta.

-Harry, rei... – La Lily va abraçar-s'hi, commoguda per la manera com ell la mirava. El noi semblava veritablement conforme amb el pas que anava a donar la seva mare. 'Tot i que encara se li feia estrany'. – ¿Ha passat alguna cosa? Pensava que ja havíeu marxat cap a l'església... és tard.

-Mama... – va semblar que dubtava un moment, però va mantenir una mirada segura. No havien parlat d'aquella possibilitat abans. En Harry sabia que ella no li havia proposat per prudència. Perquè no volia que s'hi veiés forçat. 'Des del primer moment, la Lily havia deixat que tant ell com en Severus es prenguessin el temps que fes falta, per sentir-se còmodes un amb l'altre'. -¿Et fa res si no és l'Aberforth qui t'acompanya a l'altar? Voldria acompanyar-te jo.

-Lily... per Merlí! Portem hores arreglant-te! El vestit quedarà fet un nyap... – La Nimfadora va exclamar allò en veure com la Lily tornava a abraçar el seu fill.

La pèl-roja va apartar-se'n somrient i amb les llàgrimes d'una immensa felicitat als ulls.

-Afanyem-nos, doncs. No voldria fer esperar en Severus per res del món.

* * *

La Lyra duia un vestit d'un color verd fosc i es passejava per les afores del què s'havia convertit en el petit refugi de somni dels seus pares biològics. Era prop del mar i des d'allà on era ara es podia sentir el remoreig de les onades.

Ella i en Charlie havien passat allà l'última nit. Ara que vivia a Romania, els visitava tan sovint com podia, i gairebé li calia reconèixer amb una somriure que s'havia apoderat d'una de les habitacions d'aquella casa, omplint-la de tot allò que s'hi deixava quan hi passava uns dies. 'Fins i tot els Weasley reconeixien que, des de què estava amb ella, en Charlie tornava molt més sovint al Regne Unit'.

Va notar com era, precisament, en Charlie Weasley qui de sobte ara l'agafava de la cintura.

-Si no el treus aviat d'allà farem tard –va raonar el noi amb un somriure.

La Lyra va caminar a pas apressat i divertit a l'hora fins a la casa. En Severus Snape es mirava amb expressió inescrutable a un mirall. Duia una túnica de gala negra, totalment nova. La Lyra va observar-lo amb un bri de satisfacció, abans de fer-se notar. Tot i que no era un canvi que es veiés de lluny, en Severus Snape tenia un aire diferent. 'Potser era perquè ja no vivia en un estat de tensió continu'. La serenitat que mostrava ja no era fingida.

'Encara recordava el _xoc_ de veure'l amb roba _muggle_ en la visita que els havia fet per Nadal'.

**Tanta ressaca per tan poc alcohol. Matins de vermut i diari. Coses menudes, petites engrunes...**

-¿Anem? – En Severus va mirar-la, assentint i sortint de davant el mirall.

Ella va somriure encara més àmpliament: -Au va... –va dir en broma, però en to convençut – confessa... ¿Que és el que et passa pel cap?

-Res –va respondre-li ell amb sinceritat – És només que encara em sembla increïble...

La noia va somriure-li abraçant-lo.

-Lyra...

En Severus va adonar-se que la seva filla estava veritablement emocionada i que s'acabava d'eixugar la cara amb la màniga del vestit.

-No li diguis a en Charlie – va dir rient i plorant a l'hora – Porta tot el matí dient-me que acabaria per fer exactament això... Però és que us veieu tan feliços. Me n'alegro molt, de debò.

* * *

Gairebé un any després d'haver retrobat la Lily, en Severus no s'imaginava que hi hagués res que el pogués fer encara més feliç. 'Perquè aquella sensació de tranquil·litat, sentir com els pulmons se li eixamplaven en abraçar-la, i el saber que ho podria fer una vegada i una altra, havia de formar part, sens dubte, d'aquell sentiment de felicitat que ell no havia conegut abans'. No en aquella magnitud.

Havien jurat els seus propis vots _matrimonials_ quan ni tan sols eren majors d'edat. 'Estar junts, compartir cadascun dels instants de la seva vida amb l'altre, era ara l'únic realment important'. I malgrat tot, la perspectiva d'oficialitzar aquella unió; que per ells s'havia consagrat molts anys abans, feia que, en aquell moment, en Severus hagués de fer veritables esforços per contenir l'ampli somriure que pugnava per sortir tontament dels seus llavis.

'No li importava que sabessin com d'enamorat n'estava, però tampoc volia que el prenguessin per boig si es posava a riure sol a l'altar, mentre esperava que ella aparegués'.

Havien volgut que fos una cerimònia discreta, amb molt poca gent. I probablement ho haguessin aconseguit si la Lily no hagués insistit en convidar els professors de l'escola, o si no estiguessin gairebé emparentats per partida doble amb els Weasley. 'Fos com fos, en Severus havia deixat que ella fes i desfés al seu gust'. El feia feliç veure-la il·lusionada amb aquella cerimònia, i ell mateix se sentia com un adolescent davant la perspectiva de jurar aquells vots amb ella. 'La Lily Evans... que en realitat ara seria...' Abans d'acabar de pronunciar mentalment aquell pensament, el somriure que havia intentat retenir ja era als seus llavis.

Va veure entrar corrent la Lyra, que s'havia quedat fora, esperant l'arribada de la seva mare. Va notar com el somriure solemne que la noia havia mantingut des de què havien arribat a aquella petita ermita _muggle_, s'havia convertit de cop i volta en un somriure enjogassat. Va preguntar-se què devia passar. Però abans de poder examinar-la amb la mirada, per saber-ho, ella va girar-se cap a en Charlie i va xiuxiuejar-li alguna cosa a l'orella.

En Charlie va somriure en sentir-la, i com si ho fes expressament, perquè el seu pare no pogués saber-ne res abans d'hora, va mirar en Severus de reüll i va quedar-se girada cap al noi, amb una espurna de diversió.

**Eclipsis de lluna. Tresors que et caben a la mà.**

Un minut després, la música que havia escollit la Lily per a l'inici de la cerimònia va deixar-se escoltar entre els presents, i una núvia radiant va aparèixer per la porta totalment arreglada per l'ocasió. Va quedar-se parada un moment a la porta de l'ermita, encara sola. I va intercanviar una mirada de complicitat amb l'home que l'esperava dempeus davant l'altar.

En Severus va mirar-la amb aquella devoció que ja s'havia convertit en un costum entre els dos, convencent-se una vegada més que no hi podia haver cap dona més bella que ella. En veure-la avançar, però, va adonar-se que no era l'Aberforth Dumbledore qui l'agafava del braç.

'En Harry Potter va mirar-lo llavors amb assentiment i ell, encara sorprès pel gest del noi, va tornar-li la mirada amb un lleu moviment de cap i un mig somriure en senyal d'aprovació'.

Va mirar-se de nou la Lily que somreia àmpliament. I ja no va evitar somriure al noi quan va deixar la flamant núvia just al seu costat i va enretirar-se amb un discret "_cuida-la molt"_.

La parella va intercanviar una nova mirada de complicitat, abans de donar-se la mà i mirar cap endavant on un home baixet i rabassut ja els esperava.

-¿Acceptes, Severus, la Lilian...? - Mai la resposta a una pregunta havia estat tan aclaparadorament òbvia.

Mentre l'home parlava i ells responien, en Severus i la Lily continuaven pendents un de l'altre: de cada gest i cada somriure.

-... us declaro marit i muller. - I de sobte, sobre la parella, que encara es mirava amb intensitat, va caure una pluja del que semblaven estels platejats - ... quedeu units per tota la vida.

-Ho hem estat sempre... – va murmurar la Lily, apropant-se a en Severus per besar-lo.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Dos anys després.-

-Per més nerviós que estiguis, no anirà tot més de pressa... – Si no fos perquè en Severus Snape estava veritablement preocupat, la Lyra hagués trobat aquella escena d'allò més còmica.

-Relaxa't Severus. No és la primera vegada... – va intentar intervenir en Remus Llopin en veure l'expressió de l'ex-professor de pocions. En Remus i la Tonks havien estat dels primers en arribar, perquè en Harry, que era el padrí del seu fill Teddy, i la Ginny dinaven amb ells en el moment que havien rebut l'avís de la Lyra.

-Ella ja no té 20 anys, Llopin. Hi poden haver mil complicacions diferents. – En Remus va limitar-se a negar amb el cap, mentre es mirava en Harry que també semblava preocupat.

-Senyor Snape... – El medimag va dirigir-se només a en Severus, però aquest no va ser l'únic que va aixecar-se de cop de la cadira. En Harry i la Lyra van fer el mateix – Ja està tot llest. Si desitja acompanyar-la pot passar.

Va fer l'efecte que l'home anava a donar-li l'opció de quedar-se a la sala d'espera, però amb prou feines va poder tornar a obrir la boca. 'Abans que ho fes, en Severus Snape ja era passadís enllà'.

* * *

Tot i el dolor, ella va somriure en veure'l entrar.

-Sev. T'he dit que no era necessari venir fins aquí. A casa hagués anat igual de bé i no haguessis fet preocupar d'aquesta manera als nois.

En Severus va tornar-li el somriure, encara que de manera forçada, i va donar-li la mà: -No vull que res surti malament, Lils. Els nois són perfectament capaços d'entendre-ho. –va relaxar el rostre – De fet, la nostra filla creu que el que està massa preocupat sóc jo...

En Severus no va poder continuar parlant, perquè ella va prémer-li la mà i va ofegar un nou crit de dolor.

Va posar-se lívid:

-Lils...

**Una mirada, hores de son. Gust de maduixa en els teus llavis.**

-Vostè agafi-li la mà i tot anirà bé, senyor Snape – va interrompre'ls el medimag. – La seva dona tindrà una criatura preciosa, ja ho veurà.

En Severus va mirar-se la Lily encara lleugerament espantat, però ella va assentir amb el cap, donant-li confiança. 'Estaven a punt de tornar a ser pares i aquesta vegada no hi havia res que pogués impedir que veiessin créixer aquella criatura junts'.

Amb el qui ara era el seu legítim espòs, aferrat tan fort a la mà que pràcticament li tallava la circulació, la Lily va continuar empenyent tant com va poder fins a sentir els plors d'un nadó que, aquesta vegada, van trigar poquíssims segons a deixar-li entre els braços.

-Mira, Sev. És una nena. Hem tornat a tenir una nena... – La Lily va mirar-se totalment absorta aquella petita criatura que havia deixat de plorar en sentir els seus braços. El poc cabell que tenia al cap era totalment negre. – Sev...

Va buscar-lo amb la mirada, intrigada pel silenci que hi sentia. En Severus no s'havia mogut, però estava tan quiet que podria haver passat per algú petrificat. 'Es mirava l'escena que tenia davant i, aquesta vegada, sí que no s'ho creia'. Aquella petita vida, aquella criatura que la Lily tenia en braços, era la mateixa, que portava mesos fent-se notar amb ímpetu al ventre de la dona que estimava.

En Severus va voler dir alguna cosa que estigués a l'alçada, però només va poder apropar-se per abraçar la Lily i subjectar encara amb un bri de temor la menuda mà de la seva nova filla.

-Té els teus ulls... – va dir de sobte la Lily amb un somriure – Les nostres filles han heretat els teus ulls, les dues.

'Quan la Lily li havia dit que esperava una criatura, havia tingut por de no ser prou bo per allò'. De fallar d'alguna manera... Però també havia sentit com s'inflava de felicitat. 'Hi havia un petit dels dos en camí, un altre cop. Però aquesta vegada procuraria no perdre-se'n cap instant'.

També l'havia preocupat la salut de la Lily. Havia estat tan atent i sobreprotector que, fins i tot, ella havia hagut de tranquil·litzar-lo.

-Però s'assembla a tu... les dues s'assemblen a tu... – va rebatre en Severus, ja més tranquil, mirant-li les galtones d'una tonalitat rosada. 'La seva segona filla havia nascut completament plena de vida i salut'.

-És molt aviat per dir a qui s'assembla – va dir la Lily amb un somriure, però abans que en Severus pogués respondre-li, en Harry i la Lyra van entrar per la porta, seguits d'en Charlie i la Ginny Weasley.

-Així que tinc una germaneta... –la Lyra va repenjar el braç a l'espatlla del seu pare, i va somriure-li, abans de dirigir-se en to divertit al nadó: - Tenim un pare que és un exagerat, petita.

En Harry va ofegar un somriure, mirant-s'ho, prop d'on era la Lily. 'La relació amb la Lyra havia millorat increïblement en els darrers temps, encara que havia de reconèixer que, probablement, el fet que en Charlie i la Ginny sí estiguessin veritablement units, era el factor que havia acabat per permetre-li conèixer una mica millor aquella noia que continuava dient-se Malfoy de cognom'.

Tenien punts de vista diferents en moltes coses, però ja no era rar veure'ls conversar distretament.

La Lyra li havia agraït, a més, que decidís declarar a favor de la Narcisa als judicis. 'Allò havia estat determinant, perquè no condemnessin els Malfoy després de la guerra'.

Una guerra de la que ja feia tres anys.

-Com es diu? – va demanar finalment en Harry, observant amb detall aquella petita criatura que també era la seva germana.

En Severus i la Lily van mirar-se i van observar la petita, abans de parlar.

-Volíem que tingués el nom d'algú especial... – va començar en Severus amb la vista clavada en el somriure de la Lily.

-Però també volem que sigui única. Ha de tenir el seu propi nom i la seva pròpia història... – va continuar ella. – Hem pensat en posar-li Iana... Iana Snape...

-La nostra primera opció era Johanna – va matisar en Severus, subjectant la mà amb la què ara la Lily jugava amb el petit peu de la seva filla.- És gràcies a ella que avui tots som aquí.

-Però ens agrada pensar que aquesta menuda es farà valdre pel que serà ella mateixa. La Hanna hi estaria d'acord, n'estic segura... - La Lily va remirar-se la bebè que tenia en braços, pensant un instant en la Johanna i en tota aquella gent que havia quedat enrere.

Va observar la seva petita filla una vegada més.

-Mira. Acaba de fer un gest que és ben bé teu –va dir dirigint-se a en Severus amb un somriure.

'La vida els havia tornat tot allò que els havia pres una vegada'. Fins i tot l'oportunitat de veure créixer un fill: ensenyar-lo a caminar, a parlar. Abraçar-lo quan tingués por a les nits, i explicar-li històries fantàstiques després d'una tarda de jocs.

Lluny del bullici de Londres, en Severus i la Lily tenien un petit negoci dedicat a les pocions i podien viure l'un per l'altre. Ara també pendents d'aquella nova vida que acabaven de dur al món.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

2006.-

Tots dos van sortir del no –res, a pocs metres l'un de l'altre, en un estret caminal, flanquejat a l'esquerra per una bardissa baixa, i a la dreta per una alta paret viva ben retallada. La paret viva es perdia metres enllà, en les imponents portes reixades que els barraven el pas.

-Fas cinc minuts tard – Duia un abric negre cordat fins el coll, i el cabell ros curt.

-Si home... t'he vist aparèixer un segon més tard que jo. – va somriure – Tu també fas tard.

Van caminar fins a la reixa, on la Lyra va parar un moment: per mirar-se el jardí que es deixava veure a l'altra banda.

-Qui ho diria... Ja havia perdut l'esperança de tornar a veure aquesta casa habitada – va reflexionar en veu alta. No es va girar, però sabia que en Draco l'escoltava.

-El mèrit és teu. Vas deixar-la irreconeixible. Gràcies a això s'ha mantingut en condicions. Si l'haguessis deixat com estava, hores d'ara estaria en ruïnes – Parlava amb sinceritat. Els dos tenien un aire solemne. – Ni ells ni jo ens plantejàvem arribar a viure-hi de nou algun dia.

-Ja veus... No s'hi està gens malament a l'antiga residència de l'Abraxas. És immensa – va dir ara amb un to més distés. – Però bé... m'alegro que hagin decidit venir. Encara que sigui per passar-hi uns dies.

-¿Recordes? – va interrompre-la en Draco - ¿Recordes què fèiem quan érem petits i entràvem a casa per la reixa principal?

La Lyra va deixar anar una rialla incrèdula.

-¿No deus pretendre jugar a les curses amb gairebé 26 anys, Draco? – Ell va dedicar-li una mirada de falsa malicia.

-Bé... si no et veus capaç de guanyar...

-No siguis burro!

-Va dona... que és només un tros... –En Draco havia començat a córrer abans que ella reaccionés.

-Maleït sigui. No siguis trampós. Draco, espera... – va cridar divertida, veient que la reixa s'obria i que ell ja era metres enllà.

A mig camí en Draco ja havia desistit de córrer, però es mirava divertit la Lyra que s'hi dirigia caminant, fingint indignació:

-I això que se suposa que estàs a punt de ser pare! ¿L'Astòria ja ho sap que haurà de tenir cura de dues criatures?

-Mira qui parla... la teva filla de dos anys corre més que tu, germaneta.

-Millor... – va dir amb un aire falsament petulant, corrent en l'últim moment per atrapar-lo – Perquè a partir d'ara hauràs de fer les curses amb la teva fillola, Draco.

-Segur que la petita Alice n'estarà encantada... ja saps que adora el seu padrí.

-Perquè té dos anys. Tu mateix ho has dit, germanet – va dir ara rient obertament.

Els riures i les corredisses d'en Draco i la Lyra, havien fet sortir a l'entrada principal en Lucius Malfoy, que va mirar-se'ls sense dir res. Simplement observant-los.

-Nois. Quina sorpresa! – La veu de la Narcisa va deixar-se sentir uns metres enllà, també venia d'alguna banda dels jardins. -Pensava que no vindries a recollir l'Alice fins dilluns. És a dins. S'ha quedat dormida... estava esgotada. No para ni un moment.

La Lyra va apropar-s'hi, donant dos petons i una abraçada a la dona que tenia davant.

-No et preocupis. En Charlie no torna fins dilluns i la veritat és que m'aniria molt bé que us la quedéssiu almenys fins demà. Tinc un parell d'encàrrecs per fer aquesta tarda.

-¿Encàrrecs? – va preguntar en Lucius, que ara ja era davant seu, en to indagador – ¿Has tornat al Regne Unit tres dies abans del que havies previst... per fer encàrrecs?

La Lyra va somriure.

-Encàrrecs... reunions... coses... – va dir amb un matís ambigu a la veu, divertida. 'Sabia que en Lucius ho volia tenir sempre tot sota control. Especialment cadascun dels passos que donaven els seus fills'. Evitava retreure-li perquè també sabia que era la manera que ell tenia de preocupar-se'n. –Però si surt bé, no podreu dir més que us porto poc la nena.

-Dispara, Lyra. – va afegir en Draco. Que ara també se sentia intrigat per allò. 'Havien anat fins allà per un motiu ben diferent'.

-La professora McGonnagall m'ha ofert un lloc a Hogwarts –va callar un moment observant la reacció de sorpresa dels Malfoy – i estem mirant que en Charlie pugui traslladar-se aviat a una colònia de dracs que hi ha a Gal·les, perquè així podríem buscar una casa al Regne Unit.

-I quina assignatura...? – va demanar en Lucius amb interès.

-Ei, ei,ei. No correu. No he dit que sí! –va aclarir la Lyra. – Haurem de solucionar el tema de la feina d'en Charlie primer, i vull que la nena sigui més gran. És molt petita encara. No em puc passar tot el dia tancada allà dins!

-A tu t'agradaria... – va burxar-la en Draco.

-Sí, clar. Però no tinc cap pressa... De fet ja li he dit que si m'ho proposa més endavant en podem tornar a parlar... - va mirar-se la parella que tenia davant. En Lucius duia el seu clàssic bastó i una de les seves túniques de carrer. - De totes maneres és gairebé segur que traslladaran en Charlie a Gal·les. Així que estem buscant casa, per si de cas. Però...

En Draco i ella van mirar-se, abans que la Lyra continués parlant:

-Però no és per això que som aquí.

-I llavors... -va fer la Narcisa amb evident dubte, perquè continuessin explicant-se.

-Havíem pensat que podríem anar a dinar els quatre - va dir en Draco. - Bé, els quatre i mig ja que la menuda és aquí.

-Els cinc - va corregir la Lyra, negant amb el cap - L'Alice no és mitja persona, Draco!

-Com sigui... - va dir burleta, però amb un gest còmplice - La vostra filla ha tingut a bé recordar-me que avui fa exactament 30 anys que els nostres pares es van casar. Així que ja que ella té l'home de viatge i l'Astòria és amb la Daphne de compres... Hem pensat que podríem anar a dinar tots quatre com els vells temps. Bé, tots cinc - va corregir-se dirigint un mig somriure a la seva germana.

En Lucius i la Narcisa van mirar-se un moment, abans d'observar els seus fills. 'Els dos tenien parella i en certa manera els dos eren pares, encara que el fill d'en Draco hagués de néixer en uns mesos'.

-Perfecte, doncs - va exclamar la Narcisa, prement un moment la mà d'en Lucius. 'Després dels judicis, i de veure's repudiats per la majoria de gent, amb el neguit d'adonar-se com la fortuna familiar disminuïa, havien estat vuit llargs anys en què no sempre havien cregut que arribaria el dia que s'animarien a sortir al carrer de compres o a dinar com si res hagués passat'. La realitat era, però, que aquell mateix matí havien estat a la ronda d'Al·la.

-... perquè la nena només duia aquell ós de peluix horrible.

-L'ós de l'Arthur li encanta, papa!

-Però és horrible. La meva néta es mereix jugar amb joguines decents. Aquell ós té pedaços i tot...

-A l'Alice li agrada...

-També li agrada tot el que li hem comprat aquest matí. No necessita un ós vell...

-Papa! - va tornar a protestar la Lyra amb retret - Diga'm si us plau que l'ós continua en aquesta casa...

-És desat en un armari, reina. Pensàvem donar-li quan la vinguéssiu a buscar - va posar pau la Narcisa - La nena també necessita tenir joguines pròpies en aquesta casa.

En Draco s'ho mirava intentant contenir el riure.

.

-Ja m'ho semblava que aquell ós no podia ser cosa d'en Severus... -va afegir en Lucius.

-Papa! - va exclamar ella, fent un gest de negació amb el cap, tot i que va veure que en Lucius només buscava provocar-la per continuar amb una discussió que en el fons el divertia. 'La veritat era que els Malfoy mantenien un tracte correctíssim amb en Charlie, i tenien d'allò més consentida aquella nena que, a simple vista, amb el cabell pèl-roig més clar que el de la Lyra i els ulls d'un color verd avellana, diferent del de la Lily, era també tota una Weasley'.

-Au va, doncs - va intervenir en Draco amb un somriure - Desperta la dormilega, germaneta, que marxem...

* * *

**Trossos de vida sense cap valor. Que ho tornen tot tan fàcil...**

-Defensa o pocions? - va demanar-li en Lucius en to confidencial, una estona després. Mentre la Narcisa acabava de pentinar la nena, i en Draco estava distret escrivint una carta a l'Astòria per dir-li que l'aniria a buscar a casa els Greengrass a mitja tarda.

-No he dit que sí. - va respondre'l agafant-lo de bracet en un gest afectuós.

-Tard o d'hora diràs que sí.

Ella va riure.

-Defensa. Però la nena ha de créixer una mica encara...

* * *

.

* * *

-Per què és tan petit?

En Severus va observar la menuda de cabell negre i llis que mirava absorta el nadó. El nen dormia plàcidament. L'Iana Snape, de cinc anys, era de puntetes i subjectava els barrots del bressol amb les mans.

-I, vostè, senyoreta, no es considera petita? - Va agafar-la amb cura en braços i va col·locar-la a la seva falda.

-Però papa... -va rondinar ella davant la mirada divertida i satisfeta d'en Severus.

-Aii! em fas pessigolles... pessigolles no... - Va queixar-se llavors entre rialles, mentre l'home deixava escapar també una riallada.

Un moment després, la Lily entrava per la porta amb una mirada que vacil·lava entre el retret pel soroll que estaven fent i la tendresa que li produïa l'escena:

-Despertareu l'Al! -La pèl-roja va enllaçar, amb suavitat, els seus braços al voltant del coll de l'home i va parlar-li a l'orella perquè la seva filla no la sentís: - Si aconsegueixes que ella s'adormi amb la mateixa rapidesa que el petit Albus, tenim un parell d'hores per nosaltres sols. L'Arthur ha vingut fa un moment a recollir la poció antignoms que ens va demanar dissabte, i s'ha endut en James.

-Encara tenim gat? - va demanar en Severus; com si realment estigués preocupat per l'animal, però amb un mig somriure al rostre.

-El tenim amagat sota la taula de la cuina - va dir ella, a qui se li escapava el riure per sota el nas.

**Que ho tornen tot tan fàcil.**

-Mama... - va interrompre'ls l'Iana que havia aconseguit _fugir_ dels braços del seu pare i era uns metres enllà amb un feix de papers i llapis de colors.

-Si, reina?

-Quan vindrà la Lyra? Vull ensenyar-li el dibuix que he fet - va mostrar-los-hi un paper amb formes de colors, tot i que no es distingia què podia ser - És un drac. Mira aquesta és ella... i hi ha en Charlie... i l'Alice.

-Podràs donar-li el dibuix demà mateix - va somriure la Lily - Diu que ve amb notícies...

-Béee!! - va cridar la nena.

-Shtt! L'Al...

Però el nen ja era despert.

* * *

-Per fi sols... - La Lily va apropar-se al seu espòs i va abraçar-lo mentre es besaven.

-Bé... ara ja feia setmanes que no se'ns omplia la casa de canalla - va dir en Severus fent una pausa i tornant a iniciar el petó. - L'Iana ha estat ben distreta tota la tarda...

-Però si s'ha passat la major part del temps amb tu! Tens la teva filla enamorada - va respondre-li la Lily deixant reposar el cap sobre el seu pit. Va corregir-se, però, un moment després: - Les teves filles... A les dues... Perquè no em neguis que la Lyra no t'ha dit ja que és el que es porta entre mans...

-És una sorpresa, dona. No siguis impacient... - 'La Lyra planejava dir-los l'endemà que en Charlie treballaria a partir d'ara a Gal·les i que, per tant, es traslladaven definitivament al Regne Unit. També volia parlar-los de l'oferta que li havia fet l'actual directora de Hogwarts'.

-Veus... ja t'ho ha dit... -va queixar-se la Lily amb un fals to de retret, però divertida - Ens tens a totes tres als teus peus...

Van tornar-se a fer un petó, mentre en Severus començava a acariciar-la per sobre la roba, recorrent la seva figura com tantes altres vegades.

-I em sembla que a l'Al també li caus bé - va riure, escapolint-se'n per tancar la persiana de l'habitació - l'Albus Severus Potter...

En Severus va bufar lleugerament. Tot i que, acte seguit, va mig somriure i va mirar-la amb devoció.

-Pobre criatura... El teu fill té cada idea... - 'La veritat era que no havia esperat un reconeixement així'.

La Lily va riure jugant ara amb el botó de la seva camisa. Sentia la seva respiració contra la d'ella i la sensació de què havien aconseguit parar el temps a favor seu. Podien compartir cada instant de la seva vida amb l'altre. I, per si allò, no fos més del que havien gosat imaginar, eren també una família. El Severus havia aconseguit demostrar-se a ell mateix que, tot i no haver tingut temps per aprendre'n, podia ser el pare que havia somiat ser al costat de la Lily.

Els ulls verds van trobar els negres una vegada més. Cap dels dos es cansaria mai de mirar l'altre.

-T'estimo, Sev.

-Jo també t'estimo, Lily. Jo també. Cada segon,... sempre has donat sentit a la meva vida.

.

_El temps ha fet de tu i de mi una casa,_

_plena de llums i de miralls._

_Hi ha una nena a fora el porxo, _

_amb una tassa entre les mans. La Carta (Gossos)_

* * *

**_Comiat:_** _Doncs fins aquí el meu primer fic. El meu homenatge al bruixot més valent que hem conegut mai, que viurà per sempre més amb la Lily, pendent d'aquestes dues noietes que té per filles ;). I J.K. Rowling, la genial creadora del personatge, que digui el que vulgui x-D._

_Ara ja m'he quedat definitivament tranquil·la... Qui ha aguantat com ha pogut tota l'aventura que ha suposat aquesta fic, ha estat el meu ordinador (fa dos dies va decidir que passava de mi i el disc dur ha petat vilment). Per això al capítol d'agraïments incloc l'ànima caritativa que ha tingut la bondat de deixar-me el seu pc, per poder penjar un epíleg que, en realitat, em fa molta pena de penjar. Perquè significa que això s'ha acabat definitivament._

_Reitero també els agraïments als lectors fidels que m'heu deixat reviews tot aquest temps. A tothom en definitiva que hagi tingut el valor de llegir aquests 48 capítols i arribar fins aquí. _

_Ens veiem properament per fanfiction... però probablement amb alguna vinyeta curta. No oblido que vaig començar a escriure el que després va convertir-se en aquesta història el mes d'abril del 2008... ho vaig tenir mesos sencers parat, sí. Però no deixa de ser un munt de temps. Clar que donar el pas a fanfiction ja va ser una altra història... _

_Harry Potter i els seus personatges són de J.K. Rowling. I les cançons que ens han amenitzat la història pertanyen a diferents grups de música en català. Sopa de Cabra, Cesk Freixas, Sau, Gossos, Pets, Lax i una llista encara més llarga de noms. _


End file.
